Rogue Knight II: The Return of the Sith
by Illuviar
Summary: Rogue Knight sequel-you need to read it first. The Clone Wars continue to rage across the galaxy. The Separatist latest offensive left them in control of large tracks of Republic space. The Corellian system has fallen and Kamino has been lost. The Republic is reeling after a Jedi led coup saw Chancellor Palpatine assassinated only for him to give Order 66 with his dying breath.
1. Prologue

**AN: While the prologue gives a brief summary of some notable events in Rogue Knight, you need to read that story in order to figure out what's happening.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Rogue Knight II: The Return of the Sith**

 **=RK=**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Safe house**

 **Coruscant**

The man known as Alin Gray sat in front of his computer terminal and wondered how to best describe the situation across the galaxy. His official job was that of an informational broker. He had agents all across the galaxy, contacts within multiple intelligence agencies, 'friends' in the Senate – a lot of them too.

Gray had access to unparalleled amount of raw data. He could get his hands to AARs, intelligence summaries and much more.

None of that really prepared him for the events of the last few weeks. Gray believed he knew what was coming. He prepared to use those events to further the Vong cause.

Instead he was caught off guard by everything going to hell so fast it was hard to believe.

Where should he start?

Perhaps with Veil's impossible arrival from the past? Or that of his enemies, the Old Republic Remnant? His superiors were fascinated with the Force and the warriors who wielded it. They and their effect would play a prominent part in his report.

Still that didn't help him begin writing it. In order to explain how the whole galaxy was thrown in utter chaos, Gray had to explain the events leading to the current situation and that was problematic. Did someone plan this? Was the war itself to blame?

Despite all the information he had, Gray didn't have good answer to those questions.

Well, there were the facts…

The ORR arrived a few years ago, didn't like what they found so they infiltrated the Confederacy of Independent systems. Their plan was obvious in hindsight – make a war between the Republic and CIS inevitable, then escalate it until the only viable resolution was a military victory. Then ensure that both the Republic itself and the Sith who originally engineered the war were gone.

That at least was Gray's conclusion when he analyzed the data. Of course, officially the ORR were allies to the CIS and fought to save the galaxy from the Sith. It was unknown if they engineered the coup withing the Confederacy which removed Dooku from power so they could safely reveal themselves or if they stood up only after the Sith was removed.

Gray had conflicting data on that point.

Of course, one couldn't think about the Sith without Veil jumping to the front of their mind. A Sith from long forgotten age. A competent general who joined the war on the Republic side and if you trust most of the data Gray had – almost single handledly ensured that the Confederacy didn't win the war during the first year of the conflict.

Ryloth. Second Geonosis. Gerrenthum. Eriadu.

Four battles which made the man a legend. Then there were

Atrisia and Kamino – two worlds who he killed. Many loathed him for the first, while other defended his actions in stopping a horror worthy of the Shapers themselves.

Kamino was different. There was no independent confirmation – just Confederate claims which many dismissed as propaganda. Veil wasn't available to comment – the man was either dead or on the run with the Republic fleet which fled Kamino after burning that world. The CIS certainly believed in the later option and was hunting him.

The Republic on the other hand was numb. The news that Veil might have gone rogue came on top of many hammer blows. Most of the galaxy was under the nominal control of the Confederacy. The Corellian system was in Separatist hands with four of the Five Brothers invaded and two conquered.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the Jedi rebelled and attempted to carry out a coup under the pretense of protecting the Republic from the Sith. They managed to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine and put the highest ranking GAR officers on Coruscant either in the hospital or the grave.

In retaliation, the Republic army stormed the Jedi Temple and the surviving Jedi were now on the run.

Gray smiled. Of course they ran. After all, with his dying breath, Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66 and thus crushed one of the biggest obstacles for the Vong conquest.

The Republic was in turmoil. It was besieged by the Separatists and weakened by treason.

ONI and SIB were under investigation because some of their agents and even the former's director took part in the coup. The Senate was paralyzed by clashing agendas and the stunning treason of the Cathar and their allies who not only seceded after the coup failed but formally joined the Confederacy a few days ago.

The CIS on the other hand was busy digesting and securing its new gains while trying to deal with hostile populations across the breadth of the galaxy. Their offensive in the east quadrants was still ongoing, while in the west multiple sectors led by Eriadu continued to resist.

Gray sighed. How exactly was he supposed to make a proper report of that utter mess?!

 **=RK=**

 **The Mother Machine**

 **location classified**

 **Belsavis**

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." I grumbled.

The entrance to the Mother Machine was buried when I landed. It took two days for combat engineers working around the clock to clear the way to the chamber where my salvation was supposed to wait.

The place was a bloody wreck chock full with the mummified remains of Old Republic troopers, Jedi and what suspiciously looked of clones based on me. The whole place was dark and there was no trace of power.

"Get generators set up and running." I pointed at the machine itself. "I need it operational yesterday."

My time was running out. Even with the best alchemy concoctions I could brew, my body was giving up. I had a day, perhaps two left before I died. That or began using Shaak Ti's body as a meat puppet.

I glared back at the Mother Machine. The damn thing looked quite banged up. Even with power restored there was no guarantee that it would be operational.

I went to the closest Jedi body and kicked the bastard. The bloody mummy crumbled into dust.

Kriffing Jedi! Even in death they were trying to do me in.


	2. Interlude: Various I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **AN: I liked a suggestion by Kendog52361 from the space battle's forums – to accept one-shots and short stories set up in Rogue Knight's continuity. The purpose is to show the scope of the galaxy-wide Clone Wars better while I'm concentrating on the events surrounding the story's main characters, the strategically important campaigns of the war and the important political shenanigans going on. If any of you want to contribute – PM me.**

* * *

 **Rogue Knight II: RotS**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Sweet dreams**

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Imperial cruiser Ravager**

 **High orbit over Hoth**

"Why you ask?" I smiled.

"Yes. Why do you serve the Empire? The Sith?" Ashara repeated her question. "Why do you condone this?!" The Jedi Knight waved at all the ships gathered outside.

"As we speak, the Empire your kind loves to loathe, feeds, clothes and protects trillions. There are countless people living upon thousands of worlds who haven't seen one of our soldiers outside a parade or a holo-vid. Day after day, year after year, our people live their lives in stability and security provided by the Empire." I explained.

"You're a Sith." Ashara snorted. "Do you honestly think I would believe such a lie?"

I turned around to face her.

"A lie?" Ah, Jedi. So easy to rile up. The emotions I could sense coming from the Togruta were quite amusing. All that sweet indignation spiced up with a hint of anger… "On a thousand worlds random people run afoul of Sith. They get humiliated, injured, tortured or killed. Perhaps all of the above if it suits someones fancy." I shrugged.

A spark of triumph appeared in Ashara's eyes.

"Then why do you support such evil?!" She glared at me.

"Support it?" I chuckled. "Of course I support it. I've spent decades cleaning up the messes Sith cause."

The Jedi stared at me in confusion.

"You're mad." She shook her pretty head in exasperation.

"I merely view the world from different perspective. For the record, the term's 'differently rational'." I quipped. "The Sith gave me strength. When I was merely a wretched slave, they gave me the opportunity to better my position. To claw my way up into relevance as I earned strength. They gave me the tools to overcome any challenge. I broke my chains, Jedi. I'm free to forge my own path."

"And you chose to waste that freedom!" Ashara glared at me.

"Am I?" I glared back. "I've done more for the people of this galaxy as a part of the Empire than any ten Jedi combined!" I snapped. "How many deranged Sith have you put down, Ashara?" I asked lightly.

The sudden change of topic took her aback.

"Ten, twenty?" I continued.

"Twelve. You'll be lucky number thirteen." The Jedi snarked.

"I lost count while I was a mere acolyte. Let me tell you a dirty little secret, Ashara. The two Empires I described – they both exist. I know that we Sith are flawed creatures. We built this Empire. We're its greatest strength yet the one thing which could tear it apart."

"You're monsters." Ashara's glare didn't abate. "I've seen your handiwork: broken people, families torn apart, whole worlds put to the torch… and why? For vengeance? To satisfy your insane lust for conquest?"

"True enough." I admitted lightly. "What of it?"

"You prove my point." Ashara declared as if she just scored a victory.

"Jedi!" I exclaimed. "Every time I think you've grown up, that you might finally understand, one of your kind proves me wrong." I sighed. "With a gusto."

Ashara huffed. Whatever she expected me to do, this wasn't it.

"Grow up?" She chuckled. "From where I'm standing its you Sith who refuse to grow up and set the galaxy on fire with your temper-tantrums!"

"To tell the truth, I know some Sith who're exactly like that! I've killed my share of the bastards too." I agreed, making her frown. "It doesn't make my point any less valid, Jedi."

"You have a point?" A look of mock confusion appeared on Ashara's face.

"To answer your question, power." I shot back.

"Which question?" This time the confusion on her face was genuine.

"Yes." I smirked. "All of them. Power is what we seek, Ashara! Power so we would never again be weak. Power so we won't be hunted down like rabid animals by you and your wretched Republic! Power enough not to be brought to the edge of extinction again!" I looked her in the eyes. "Power over this whole galaxy. Power over our rivals – you Jedi. Power to be victorious against everyone and everything the universe could throw at us. Power enough to set us free."

"That's it? You started the Great War because you were afraid?!" Ashara scoffed. "That's insane..." She trailed off when I glared balefully at her.

"Is it? What would have your kind done if we didn't strike first? What would your precious Republic have done if the Empire simply revealed itself as a rival? What would have you done when you discovered that the people you tried to exterminate on Korriban all those centuries ago were back?"

Ashara opened her mouth to retort, but paused. Her nose scrunched cutely when she began thinking.

"We're different than you, Jedi. There's power in vengeance. In conflict."

"Is that drivel meant to seduce me to the Dark Side?" Ashara scoffed.

"Not really. We're chatting to pass the time." I looked over Ashara. "I won't mind seducing you thought."

"In your dreams." The Jedi snorted softly.

"You might be… If you wore something more flattering than those fur-covered robes."

"Sir, we've lost contact with the port hangar. No alarms."

"So our guests have finally arrived. Splendid!" I clapped cheerfully.

Ashara narrowed her eyes at me.

"My friends will save me." She declared.

That look of utter conviction suited her.

"Save you?" I inquired. "From what?" I asked curiously.

The Jedi went back to glaring pointedly in my direction.

"You aren't in the brig, Ashara. I see no shackles on you hands or feet. No slave collar around your pretty neck. You're my guest." I cheerfully pointed out.

A look of dawning comprehension and horror appeared on her face.

"Jedi attacking my flagship after I went to all that trouble to retrieve you from those maniacs back on Hoth… Why, that's an act of war, my dear. A war nor Republic neither the Empire want at this time..."

"This was all a trap..." Ashara hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I didn't even try to hide my amusement.

 **=RK=**

 **Mother Machine chamber**

 **Belsavis**

My eyes snapped open and my dream vanished like a mirage on the wind.

I felt… relaxed. At peace.

I could feel the turmolous currents of the Force, which were passing through me like a bubbling spring tainted by the Dark Side.

"Procedure complete." Ashaa declared in passionless voice. "Original template restored. Power reserves critical. Shunting all available power to self-repair protocols…"

I used my power to open the chamber where I my body was rebuilt and jumped out, landing lightly on my feet. I was weird. The Force felt sharper, clearer now that I was back in my original body – or the closest I could ever get to that state.

"General, all you all right?" One of the doctors waiting for me asked.

"I feel great." I smiled. "Once I get myself in some clothes you can scan away to your heart's content." I added. Damn, the place felt cool.

I glanced back at Ashaa. The Mother Machine had shut down and was busy siphoning energy to repair itself. While it lacked the capability to give me back the enhanced body it made for me all those millennia ago, after a quick repair cycle she was able to restore my original body from a template it kept for all those years. It was a very close thing. I'm pretty sure the Force had her grubby fingers in this outcome, because if it took Ashaa even a few more minutes to restore itself to basic functionality I would have went for plan B.

This was an unsett...

 **=RK=**

My eyes snapped open and I wheezed, gasping for breath. A wave of dizziness hit me, preventing me from making sense of my surroundings, until someone pressed an injector to my neck and I felt the soothing warmth of stimulants flooding my system.

Ah. Was that a dream? An unusually clear Force Vision? I sighed as my mind began clearing. The first part - I remember that conversation with Ashara. We met for the first time earlier that day. As far as the other part of the dream, well my weakness was good enough proof that my body wasn't fixed.

"Thank you, doctor." I intoned quietly.

"Don't." Freedom's CMO glared at me. "Everything I know about medicine and human biology tells me you should be dead." The elderly woman snapped. Her green eyes glared at me as if I was an affont to science itself.

"I'm a Sith, doctor. We're made of sterner stuff." I chuckled and it hurt.

"Really?" A thin eyebrow went up, then she pocked me in the chest hard enough to make me fall back on the cot where I've been dozing off. "Sterner stuff. Right."

"Your bedside manners suck."

"My patients suck." She countered.

"What's the status of the machine?" I asked after finally sitting up… it took three tries until the stimulants finally kicked in and returned a bit of strength to my ravaged body.

"It's still sucking in all the energy it could. No change otherwise. You're out of time, general."

"I know. Have the prisoner brought down here. It looks like plan B after all..." I sighed. This would complicate things. Still, it beats dying in his hole.

* * *

 **AN1: To preempt a few questions: The interlude above is Delkatar dreaming of the past, followed by dreaming of what he hopes to happen as the title suggest. The last part is Veil being awake and afraid that his body is going to fail before the Mother Machine could be repaired. What happens on Belsavis will be revealed after few updates covering events on Coruscant.**

* * *

 **AN2: This short story is by Pef on the space battle's forums, posted with his/her permission.**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef's Corporate Misadventures I**

 **=RK=**

 **Planet Farana**  
 **Corporate Sector world**  
 **Very newly settled. Don't mind the natives.**

"Wake up Pef, school starts soon" I heard my mom yell while passing beside my door. Bantha poo.

Gah. Living in star wars was not the adventure I was hoping for.

See new worlds, meet new people they said. Right.

A crappy apartment in a crappy town on a crappy planet. In the armpit of the galaxy called corporate sector.

Visit Bonadan, the sector capital. Experience the velvet pleasures of a thousands worlds, in a single place.

Ha. Damn commercials. If I found a job, if I worked hard to pay the school debt, if I saved all my credits in my potential future job for 10 years, then I could buy a ticket to Bonadan and stay in a hotel for a week. Or visit a pleasure resort for one day.

It's not exactly slavery, but not much above it.

I willed the door to close and started my mantra again. 'The force is with me, and I am with the force. My strength is my own. I will not break. The force will set me free, one day.' I wish I knew the right words.

Yea, right. I sighed and opened my eyes.

Today was sector administration and the bureaucracy lessons.

'You can do it Pef. One more year and school is over. Then you can climb the corporate ladder, and be a model citizen.' I mused to myself, then rose and went on my morning routine, washing and all.

I checked myself, uniform tight and proper, corporate ID, a cred chip for lunch.

I will survive.

Then I walked out of my room and stepped in the wonderful Disney world of star wars. Only with less lasers and much more hard work.

"Take the pills Pef. And please try not to beat up more kids" my mom said, pointing a finger at the glass with blue bantha milk.

Right. Dopamine and adrenaline suppressions. With half a liter of bantha milk.

The news were on, going about militarization costs and the Kamino event.

The galactic events played out much like in my memory, the fall of the Republic,

Order 66, Jedi massacred. And a few more things, which the nice ROB didn't care to elaborate on when it brought me here.

Glad I was able to avoid all that. My parents were educated people not bantha farmers letting some Jedi steal their kid.

"Love you too" I told mom, and walked out.

Weather outside was still the constant 20 degrees, with mild winds and programmed rainfall at night, curtoazie of some corporate weather satellites and tax breaks for planetary settlement. Same old.

Lets see. The train comes in 12 minutes, it takes me 6 minutes to reach the station if I walk, 3 minutes if I ran.

Walk it is. No need to bother corporate security with me running without reason.

I reached the station just as my nemesis did, of course. The rich girl with important parents. 'Smile Pef. Don't break her nose. Again' We are not five year olds. You don't want her doll. She hasn't broke your toys in the last few years. Not intentionally.

"If it isn't Pef, the school prodigy" she said, smiling angelically at me. I smiled back, carefully not checking her out.

"Good morning Miss Kuat. Taking the train with the peasants again?" I asked curious. Why did she do this, I was certain her family had entire spaceships ready to take her anywhere. Except Kuat itself. The system was under siege by now.

"But of course. How can I rule the masses if I don't know how they live and think?" she replied elegantly and checked the time on her last model of datapad. I looked around. Two security bots and a few Kuat mercs on the train platform, idling around for no reason. Mere coincidence.

"Yes, how stupid of me. Glad to know our future masters have their citizens in mind" I replied politely, and not clenched my fists at all. Not even once.

A few Ocsinins stepped closer, their black pupiless eyes giving me the creeps as always. Right, the train was coming.

The girl stepped closer to me, and hooked her arm in my elbow crook.

"I am in your care, my knight. See me safely to school?" she asked, smiling again. Sure. Why not.

The magtrain came and we bunched up inside, along with a million other people.

The girl smelled nice, and her skin felt very soft. Especially the softer parts. She must be doing this on purpose. There no rational way to go about it.

"So, sector administration eh? Today is gonna be fun" I told her amused, and pushed a native away. The train was packed, but not that packed.

"The test will be easy. For prodigies" she answered, somehow managing to step even closer to me. Way too close. Wait, the test?

Not again. I swear she bribed the teachers somehow. I grumbled nervously, trying to figure out which lessons will be tested.

"You didn't know? Eh, the articles of incorporation should be easy enough" she joked, fanning herself with her free hand. Very posh.

Damn it. I'll have to drain some brains again. Can't have my grades drop even one point.

I have to be first. School first, then a job interview. Any corporation but Kuat.

The train shook, and came to a stop. Power failure.

That was strange. Public transportation was hooked in the planetary grid. Fusion reactors, protected by theater shields. They wouldn't just fail.

A flash of light, beyond the atmosphere. Then more and more.

Damn it. The clone wars have arrived.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef**  
 **Planet Farana**  
 **Corporate Sector world/Zinsj (disputed).**

The girl's eyes narrowed as she listen to some short bursts of panicked voices in her ear com. I was just glad my emotions were subdued, fancy drugs or not. Wouldn't do to lose control just now.

I just closed my eyes and opened to the force. Zinsj Empire trying to retake the planet, counting on sector fleets being massed elsewhere.

40 assault vessels, 22 frigates, one battleship. Lucrehulk class, the doughnut shape easily recognizable in the force, even at this distance.

The planetary forces were fucked. Fighters were dying out there, pings of pain echoing in the force. A larger wave of pain came from somewhere north, most likely another theat

er shield failing. Along with its engineers and garrison.

"We need to get of this rock" we spoke in concert, like a weird echo.

I blinked once, and my fingers twitched, imagining myself piloting a fighter into the command sphere and blowing up a reactor p

ylon in the command core.

Right, as if.

I was not the chosen one.

"Let's go" I said, dragging the girl after me, and punching the plasglass window with my credit chip. The window exploded outwards, and I jumped, the force enveloping us both in a protective shield.

The chip was broke too, but at least it did the job. Best 10 credits ever spent.

We ran, as the first ships started breaking through the atmosphere, and deaths echos climbed in an ever increasing crescendo, somewhere in the back of my brain.

"The starport is the other way!" Clarisse yelled, pointing at the obvious trap.

"I know! And they know too" I yelled back, heading towards the first parking lot I saw. Let's see, truck-chan, van-chan, bike-chan!

I climbed onto one, and let the force guide my fingers, opening the secpad and typing a random string of numbers.

Being calm helped too. It even worked. Random accidents were the last thing with the force.

'Operator, I need hoverbike piloting skills.' I recited in my mind as the G forces took over and we took off at high speed.

"You can drive?" The girl yelled in my ear.

"Of course!" I yelled back. Now, if only I could remember how to stop.

A feeling of peace took over, my motions certain, my destination in range. Smuggler port, 32 kays east. About 10 minutes then.

"Have your people secure my family, then go dark. We'll come back with a fleet" I told Clarisse, my voice steady.

Her grip became tighter for a second, then she started barking orders in her com.

She felt scared yet confident. Not a coincidence at all then.

The smugglers were preparing to flee as well, crates being loaded up on their freighter. A droideka began unpacking as we came into its sensor range.

Damn things were everywhere, I swear.

Oh well, at least I found a way to break.

"Hold tight!" I yelled, and jumped, guiding our fall behind the droid, then bringing the force up to shield us from the impact with the ground and the explosion behind us.

One, two, three. I waited for the plasma gases to dissipate, then jumped again, landing on the ships plank.

A Zebrak, a human, a couple of Ocsinins. I dived under the blaster fire, grabbed the knife handle from the Zebrak's belt, and let the force do the rest.

6 seconds, 6 kills. Damn. I was wiped.

My knees bent and I fell, the metal reverberating strangely. Oh. My knees.

"Pef! Are you injured?" The girl cried, running towards the ship's plank.

"Just tired, take us out of the atmosphere then turn off everything." I muttered as she reached me.

"We'll be sitting ducks. Why would we do that?" she asked curious, as she carried me towards the cockpit, and threw me into a seat.

I wanted to explain but...sleep. That sounded as a good idea.

Orbital mechanics will take care of the rest.

I woke up much later, the girl wrapped around me, along with a few thermal blankets. And tied herself to my chair.

Well, I did say everything, so she turned of life support and gravity as well. She was trembling too.

I flicked the nav and life support back on, and checked the screens. Farana kept falling around the sun, the blockade fleet locked in geosynchronous orbit.

8 hours at 34 kays per second. Over 250 thousand kays already. We'll need to be a million kays farther, before we could engage the engines undetected.

More sleep sounded good.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef**  
 **Planet Farana**  
 **Corporate Sector world/Zinsj (disputed).**

The smell of synthcaf woke me, alerting my pavlovian instincts. And I didn't even drink the bantha poo.

I mean, not in this life. This life, I drank milk and anger management pills. Did Kuat got wind of my psychotherapist? Did they read my files?

Privacy laws were mere suggestions in the corporate sector. And if they got wind of that, what else did they know?

Miralukan self defense course? My search logs on the holonet?

Contrary to what someone might expect, the galaxy was quite silent about force teachings. Almost like someone was erasing every single trace of them.

I checked the nav screen, grav well estimations folding the system map like bowling balls on a trampoline. Farana was still too close, not for a standard jump, but for a silent one.

Fuel range at hyper drive 2.0, on board consumables. 1 month for 6 adults, 3 months for 2 people, maybe 4 months, if we were careful.

Steam coming from the shower. Make that 3 months then. Clarisse wouldn't know how to ration.

The Hydian Way super route was marked in black in ships nav. Right, smugglers wouldn't use that. Too many taxing polities.

18 red routes, and 14 yellow routes. One route was preloaded, though I was not gonna use it. Not with a female companion. Hutt space was nasty.

Would going to Bonandan help anyway?

Probably not. Even a Kuat affiliate would have trouble extracting help from the mega barons. And Clarisse was not of age anyway. She didn't have corporate votes, or a private fleet.

And as the Kuat Mandators retreated to defend Kuat, so did their influence. She's be at best a hostage, and at worst a negotiating chip.

What was that Veil doing?

Damn Sith lords. Blowing up planets, no matter which continuity.

"Pef, are you awake?" Clarisse asked, entering the cockpit, skin still wet and wearing a towel like a toga. I was awake now. Too awake.

"The force is with me" I replied, closing my eyes.

"Darn, now he's a

Jedi..." she muttered, then turned around and left. More games. You wouldn't like to show you my other side.

And going by the migraines forming in the back of my eyes, she will find out soon enough. No more drugs.

"How long are we gonna drift here?" she yelled, partly muffled by some texture.

"At least 12 hours. What's for lunch?" I yelled back. Silence.

Right, high class girl, no menial droids around. She would starve next to a box full with food.

Or she'd eat me first, then starve. Don't underestimate corporate hunger.

I sighed and went to prepare some lunch. Galley was full, lucky for me. Two mixes, cereals and eggs wrapped in synth sugar and two glasses of bantha milk. Lunch of the champions.

She sat next to me and ate without complaining. At least she was polite.

"This food is kinda crappy" she commented, wiping the corner of her mouth delicately.

Food in refugee camps would be much worse. I didn't say anything, of course. This was exactly the crappy food I ate at home. Couldn't praise it now, could I?

At least it wasn't sea cow milk, fresh from the source.

"Your family left you to die. Or at least fend for yourself. They knew Farana will fall" I said, eyeing her with calm eyes.

She looked down, and stayed silent.

"Kuat will survive, don't worry. Worst case, someone else will pay for the ships" I continued, raising and heading towards the cargo hold.

Corellian freighters, see one, you seen them all.

I started taking inventory, ignoring the dead bodies at the entrance.

Droid parts, electronics, missile parts, more electronics, blaster parts, more electronics. A supply run for some private militia maybe?

I turned back, ignoring the girl staring at me, and started checking the bodies for a manifest or a contact.

Some credits, some hot credits, flashing with banking warnings. Weapons placed separately, blood sticky on everything.

Datapad! Let's see. Deliver parts to Hutt Gormagot Zul. Take over ysalmir sapling. Deliver to ...

Wait. Ysalmir? Hutt space it is then.

10 days of nightmares, then never again. I had a plan now.

"What did you find?" the girl asked, trying to grab the pad. I let her. She wouldn't know what the manifest meant.

"A weapon" I replied, piling the bloody weapons into a coat, and dragging them towards the bath.

Blood washes easily, madness stays forever.

I started cleaning the weapons, going over each of them with the force, looking for structural defects. A blaster pistol seemed fine.

Tibanna gas at 80%. Energy pack full. Good for 80 shots then.

Blaster rifle, about to self destruct. Will arrange that to be certain then.

Thermal detonator, smelling of Zebrak blood. Good enough.

Stunner prod, mainly used for slave entertainment. I let a trickle of energy pass through my hand and into the handle. Electric blue. Not my prefe

rred color, but will do for substitute light saber.

Blaster rifle, mostly functional. Fired recently and missed. I know. It was fired at me.

Tibanna gas at 65%. Energy pack at 80%. Good for 300 shots.

'Operator, download blaster technician 1st class' I called in my mind, starting to overcharge the rifle. The force helped, expanding the nozzle of the gas chamber. 20 shots now. Should blow a hole through a plasteel wall, or even a hut.

The

Ocsinins didn't carry firearms, only blades, and strange ones at that. I held a pronged lance trying to figure it out. It should expand and deploy radially...another blade sprang out and almost took my head off. Great, at least I know. Alien weapons be alien.

To be packed and sold along with other self detonating weapons. I bet the hutts will love them.

"I'm bored" a young female voice called from behind me.

The Sith had so many ways to keep young ladies entertained. The force knew them all. Maggots under the skin, electrified needles drilled into teeth, acid dripping on the eyelids...

Damn it. I was getting worse.

"Want to eat Zabrak or Ocsinin for dinner?" I asked her instead.

A long silence fell, then she answered meekly. "You knew I was hungry. Damn your

Jedi mind tricks!"

Huh. She thought I was joking.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef**  
 **Planet Farana**  
 **Corporate Sector world/Zinsj (disputed).**

Ocsinin meat tastes like pork. Especially when fried at 300 degrees for 30 minutes.

The girl ate without complaining now. It was possibly when I started wrapping cuts and storing them in the freezer than she realized I wasn't joking.

"We don't waste food on this ship, young lady" I told her with a fake Kuat accent. She recoiled, almost like someone else made her eat people before.

"You're not a

Jedi" she murmured, wiping her mouth delicately.

"Of course not. How many others were in the program, some kind of corporate force adepts?" I asked, the force screaming for revenge, back behind the vault door in my mind.

"I only know of one. Alessia. But she went mad and drank her therapist's blood." Clarisse replied, not looking at me.

"The girl with platinum hair, from kindergarten. She stabbed me with a fork, here in the neck" I replied, pointing at the scar.

"I know. Wasn't my decision" she said meekly. Of course it wasn't. You were 5 year old too.

I closed my eyes and repeated my mantra. It was holding for now. But for how long?

The drugs had to come from somewhere. Refined ysalmir perhaps? Being a lab rat for some military corporation sucked now.

A web of events, nothing left to chance. My parents being posted here, my drugs, my friendly corporate handler, the ever harder tests.

I should send the Zinsj a fruit basket someday.

Anyway, I had a ship now and some cargo to sell. A route to my ysalmir sapling. The force did set me free.

I only had to keep moving.

"You know, if Veil is any proof, even Sith can be great people. Do you know if you can use that battle meditation thing?" Clarisse asked, eyeing me with a different interest now. Hungry almost, but not for my flesh.

Power. Everyone wants power. What did the ROB say?

 _Avoid large numbers, objects in motion, stay in motion_. Probably not then.

"My strength is my own." I told her instead.

10 days. I will not break. Half a trillion suns in this galaxy. I wanted to see them all. Experience new worlds, meet new people. Sometimes eat them.

Stay in motion. As plans go, it sounded just right.

"I don't want to eat people. It's unseemly" the girl replied, chewing on her last bits of Ocsinin.

Poor girl, must have been really hungry.

"Excellent. You will learn to cook then" I told her with a smile. She stared blankly at me like I was a monster.

Whatever. I found her a role on my ship. Teach her to clean my clothes and repair the ship systems.

Behind every great man, there's a great woman. She even looks nice.

Guess I'll keep her then.

The force trembled slightly, almost like approving on my decision.

Glad you're with me then, dear force. So many things to do.

"Come Clarisse. We need to clean the blood from the cargo bay" I exclaimed, in a happy voice.

The girl paled, but followed me to the hold. Hmmm, meat does give you plenty of energy.

I wonder how Hutts taste.


	3. Phase 1 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Rogue Knight II: RotS**

 **=RK=**

 **Phase 1: A galaxy torn asunder**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Jedi Temple**

 **Coruscant**

Two weeks ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi became the most powerful man in the galaxy.

Eleven days ago, when he was de-canned from a bacta tank, he was appraised of that fact.

It didn't take him long to figure out that his new status was a poisonous fruit.

Billions of soldiers, tens of thousands ships were his to command. In that respect nothing changed – in theory anyway. Obi-Wan still was the supreme commander of the Republic military. He had the authority to save or condemn whole sectors of the galaxy.

Kenobi was in a position for which many would kill for, yet all the former Jedi desired was to go back in time. Just two weeks. Was it so much to ask for?

Obi-Wan sighed. Coming back to the Temple was a mistake. There were ghosts here - friends and acquaintances alike; his brothers and sisters. The only family he knew before Satine. Kenobi wasn't sure if the Jedi Temple was tainted by so many people dying here or if it was just the Force playing tricks on him. The Dark Side reigned unchallenged and its influence was unsettling.

What use was the power he held in his hands when the galaxy was so broken? The Jedi Order was for all intents and purposes gone. The lucky ones managed to flee Coruscant before Yularen's fleet arrived and locked down the whole planet.

Even now, there were whole Clone armies spread all over the planet either maintaining the martial law or hunting down Jedi. Even as GAR's Supreme Commander, Obi-Wan lacked the authority to call off Order 66. He could do anything – condemn or save whole sectors of the galaxy, but only as long as his orders didn't interfere with the hunt for the Jedi.

It was Cody of all people who made that stance crystal clear.

For a thousandth time, Obi-Wan cursed himself for a fool. When he found the Clones on Kamino all those months ago, he should have been even more curious.

"I should have asked better questions..." Kenobi sighed. Even now he was unaware of the full scope of the contingency orders binding his army. Cody told him all he could, though he inferred that there were at least few other orders beside 66 which could be given or stopped only by a dully elected Chancellor.

That was a problem.

"Sir, the Senate is already in session." Lieutenant Nile reported. The young Clone was in charge of Obi-Wan's security detail.

Kenobi looked around the huge and very empty antechamber of the Jedi Temple. There were only his Clones in here and the ghosts of all the Jedi he failed. There wasn't a security detail in existence that could protect Obi-Wan from the intangible shades of the dead.

Power. Obi-Wan frowned at that thought. He would never understand why people seek it. Now that he had it in spades it was more trouble that it was worth. It couldn't give him what he wanted, nor what he needed.

The galaxy was still broken. The Clone Wars were far from over. The Republic itself was ready to tear itself apart.

A pained sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips. There were too many ghosts here. He doubted he would be visiting again any time soon unless he absolutely had to. Satine was right, coming here was a mistake, yer he couldn't stop himself. He simply had to face his failure.

No matter what the Jedi or the Clones did, Obi-Wan was the supreme commander of the military on that fateful day. It was his responsibility to stop such madness from unfolding – contingency orders or not.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan apologized to the dead.

"We understand, sir." Nile whispered. "We'll get the bastards who escaped and avenge our brothers."

Kenobi looked at the lieutenant and an expressionless helmet stared back. Yes. Obi-Wan lost many friends on the day of the coup. Brainwashed or not, the Clones suffered the same. Of the battalion stationed at the Temple, only ten people survived. Most of them would require a lot of replacement limbs and implants if they were to recover.

Obi-Wan felt like weeping. The Sith couldn't have landed a greater blow to the Jedi if they tried. To think that the Council was to blame… even if they were apparently right – Palpatine of all people turned out to be a Sith…

Kenobi wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Logically it was Palpatine who trained Maul and was ultimately responsible for the Naboo Crisis, Qui-Gon's death and this whole war. Obi-Wan wanted to believe that was the case so much it hurt. He needed to believe that the Council had very good reason to destroy the Order and threaten to break up the Republic through their coup.

There simply was no proof! Oh, Palpatine was a Sith all right. The few surviving recorded fragments of his fight with the Jedi and the sheer carnage in his apartments were proof enough.

However there was no proof the Chancellor had knowingly worked against the Republic. On the contrary, there were mountains of evidence surfacing that pointed at the opposite conclusion. For more than a week evidence of monstrous corruption at all levels of the Republic government were coming to light as Palpatine's dead man switches were coming online.

Solid evidence that was impossible to dismiss.

"Let's not make the Senate wait. They're too much trouble at the best of times." Obi-Wan intoned. He gave one last look to the antechamber and turned around to leave.

On his way to the transport, Kenobi's mind went back to the events of the past week. Did Palpatine plan it this way, he wondered. Did the Chancellor intent to throw the Republic into chaos upon his death or was what his recording said true?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and his mind drifted back to the first data-dump from Palpatine's dead-man's switch…

* * *

 **Part 2**

One week after Chancellor Palpatine's assassination, the Holonet was taken over by another message from a deceased man. This time it wasn't a largely unknown if important government official like Director Yle.

A bit younger looking Sheev Palpatineappearedin the homes of trillions all over Republic waved, then leaned forward so he could place his hands on his desk. Behind him a window showed an ordinary evening on Coruscant.

"My fellow citizens, I hope that this recording would serve no other purpose but a historical footnote, while we're all enjoying a better future." Palpatine smiled ruefully. "However, as your Chancellor, it is my solemn duty to the Republic, to each one of you, to make sure some secrets don't die with me if misfortune befalls me."

Palpatine leaned back and his expression sobered.

"At the time this recording is taken, I've been Chancellor for a little over one year. In that time, its been the greatest of previlegies to represent you. Sitting in this chair, seeing firsthand how the Republic works on all levels, it is a unique experience. It was eye opening for me and I've been a Senator representing my homeworld of Naboo for years before being elected to this post. It is my solemn hope that by the time anyone views this recording, the galaxy we live in, the great Republic you elected me to serve, is a better place."

The Chancellor straightened and looked into the camera with bright eyes.

"I hope that none of you had suffered as my homeworld did under after the Trade Federation invaded. I hope that I've been able to make the Senate the institution it is meant to be: a forum where every Republic member could come to address their grievances, come forward with their problems and find a swift and constructive solution." Palpatine sighed sadly. "It is my hope that no more Republic citizens would suffer under an invaders heels. I hope no more worlds like Naboo would be abandoned while the Senate is tied up in procedures and proven useless."

Palpatine looked down in shame.

"If you're watching this recording as anything else but a part of historical holo, then I've failed my duty. I've failed you and I beg for your forgiveness."

The Chancellor paused for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes were haunted.

"I can't in a good conscience let the Republic continue be the inefficient, corrupt mess I've come to know as a Chancellor. Some might say that I do it for vengeance. Because I'm from Naboo and my home was invaded." Palpatine shrugged. "What of it? Naboo is my precious home. A sovereign member of the Republic. It was invaded. It was conquered."

Palpatine stood up and pointed to the floor.

"The Senate ignored the plight of my people. Just like it would ignore yours if the pay-off is big enough." He took a deep breath and visibly struggled to calm down. "It is no baseless accusation I'm making, my fellow citizens. I've uncovered evidence of widespread ongoing corruption within the Senate. I'm not sure exactly whom I could trust in this building, much less the courts. This is why I'm making this recordings and attaching all I've found out so far. If an 'accident' befalls me before justice could be served, then the evidence shouldn't vanish with my death..."

The Chancellor tapped a few buttons on the terminal built into his desk and multiple windows were projected around him. Data began scrolling down each one of them. Recorded conversations, bank statements, assorted paperwork connecting multiple Senators with the Trade Federation. Ironclad proof of bribes and blackmail. Senators and corporations knowingly making deals which weren't in the best interests of either their people or the Republic as a whole in exchange of favors or various personal benefits…

That was simply the first and oldest of Palpatine's dead-man switches. Each year he made a new one cataloging more and more corruption, which in turn proved his fears that simply going to the courts wouldn't be enough.

Their members were more often than not compromised too – either outright bought or appointed by people who were. The revelations were still ongoing. More than enough evidence had been unveiled and confirmed as real to paralyze the Republic and there were still years worth of messages waiting to fire up.

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan put his thoughts about Palpatine's shenanigans out of his mind for a moment and walked on the Mandalorian platform to stand beside his wife. Her security detail gave him curt nods of respect and continued to ignore him while looking for anything out of place.

"Are you all right?" Satine activated a privacy field, cutting off the current speaker and the noise made by the rest of the Senators.

"You were right." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Even here, Kenobi could still feel the ghosts at the Jedi Temple looking accusingly at him. "Any change?"

"Same old." Satine sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone trying to cover their backsides while shoving the blame to their former friends." Obi-Wan sneered in disgust. There was a war going on! The Republic needed Chancellor, however the Senate was too busy pointed fingers at each other to seriously contemplate electing someone to the post. Only at the first session post the coup there were any real attempts to get a new Chancellor in place. However, politics interfered. Bail Organa was tainted thanks to his close association with the Jedi and was gleefully rejected by a solid majority. Kuat's representative, who was the next most likely candidate was shot down by a combination of outrage after his people refused to sent help to Corellia and fear that if he was elected it wouldn't be long before he could rule as a dictator and ignore the Senate.

That was even a reasonable concern, because with Corellia losing most of its industry and the system itself under enemy control, nothing short than a reasonably large alliance could hope to rival Kuat either politically or economically. In retaliation, Senator Danu ensured no one else could get enough votes to become Chancellor. The consequences were plain to see – everyone was busy denying Palpatine's accusations from beyond the grave, when they weren't cursing the man's very name.

"Satine, this can't go on! Until a new Chancellor countermands Order 66, my hands are tied." Obi-Wan admitted. His hands were tied. In retrospect, Yularen had gotten quite lucky with admiral Felix at Corellia. Many of the other Clones were much less reasonable as far as Order 66 was concerned. They knew that their actions were hurting the Republic, regretted the necessity, but weren't bulging. Until the Chancellor called them off, their primary mission was hunting down the Jedi and that was it.

It was, insane, it was frustrating, yet Obi-Wan couldn't find a loophole that all but a handful of Clones would accept. The only bright ray of hope were the various special-operations units ARCs and Commandos alike, who were much more reasonable. Kenobi knew that they had either arrested or extracted various Jedi and were keeping them safe until the dust settled and could be determined who was guilty and who innocent.

"This is your glorious Republic, husband." Came Satine's deadpan response. "Lock them in until they elect a new Chancellor?" She half-joked.

"I'm sorely tempted." Obi-Wan grumbled. "At least Veil isn't here or the circus would be even worse. Any news from our glorious leader?"

"Nothing new. I told you the last thing I heard, which isn't any different from what your people concluded."

"He's gone to ground with a significant part of a Sector fleet and the Separatists are trying to hunt him down with no luck so far."

"He'll turn up eventually."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Obi-Wan admitted.

"How deep did you look into his history, Obi?"

"All the Jedi had."

"Not a good enough answer. Our tales tell of a man who doesn't shy from burning whole worlds or drowning them in blood when he deems it necessary, however he had never done it without a good enough reason." Satine whispered.

"You sound like you want him to come back." Kenobi sounded torn.

"And you're unsure what you'll do when he comes back, aren't you husband? I don't like what he does, Obi-Wan. "However considering all this," Satine waved at the chamber, I'll not only welcome his return but gleefully cheer him. Mandalore is under siege and I we both know that even if a new Chancellor is elected today, they might not give you leave to relieve our home."

"Sad but true. I'll be ordered to remove the Separatists from the Core before using everything in my disposal." Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Nothing you'll find acceptable or even funny."


	4. Phase 1 Part 3 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Phase 1: A galaxy torn asunder**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Every day since he was released from the hospital, Obi-Wan had to do the same useless thing – report in front of the Senate. They asked him the same questions and surprisingly expected different answers, while they kept his hands tied. It was frustrating. Infuriating really and that was especially dangerous given the volatile state of the Force.

"My answer remains the same, Senator Mothma." Obi-Wan answered in cordial tone. "Veil's fleet is still dark. While we've got a hundred new rumors of their location, none have been confirmed. The answers of your remaining questions are unchanged. We do not know why he ordered Kamino bombarded. We do not know why the soldiers under his command – Corellians, Mandalorians and Clones alike – obeyed. We have multiple theories. No proof to go on. At this moment we can't even confirm the status of Kamino. The system is on the far end of the galaxy in a region under Separatist control. All we can say for sure is that the footage and sensor logs provided by the Confederacy appear genuine and not tampered with. Saying anything else would be baseless speculation." Kenobi explained calmly.

For the ninth damned time!

That wasn't what the Senate wanted to hear if their angry muttering and odd shouted accusations were anything to go by. They wanted someone to blame. A scapegoat to throw to the krath hounds that was the media.

Considering what was still happening with the Clones, Obi-Wan wouldn't put it as impossible if they got rogue at Kamino too, even if that didn't explain the other people working with Veil.

What was worse, Obi-Wan was actually tempted to offer Veil as a sacrifice. However, that wasn't exactly a simple proposition. Nowadays the man was a sovereign head of state among other things, which complicated the situation immensely even if he was guilty, which wasn't a guarantee.

Considering what the Clones were doing since Order 66 was given, Obi-Wan could actually imagine scenarios where Veil did indeed order Kamino bombed back to the stone age - with good reason too. However, he couldn't say so in front of the Senate. The situation with the Clones was delicate enough without adding further complications.

"General Kenobi, are there any important changes in the strategic situation since yesterday's session?" Bail Organa inquired after the other Senators finally got themselves under control.

"None, Senator Organa. There's still heavy fighting in the eastern sectors of the Mid Rim. The Inner Rim in the Galactic East is currently secure. At this moment the Confederacy is unlikely to launch any more heavy offensives in the Core, however they're still sending in raiding fleets to disrupt our commerce. Our scout report that the Separatists are busy fortifying their conquests. Our projections are that they will use the coming months to consolidate the territory they gained in their offensive, secure their logistics and prepare the ground for a decisive offensive once their next major building cycle is complete. The longer we're forced to wait the higher the price we'll need to pay to regain complete control of the Core Worlds."

"What are you waiting for?" Someone shouted in the silence following Obi-Wan's answers.

"One of two things, Senator." Kenobi intoned without losing a beat. "A new Chancellor being elected and calling off Order 66 so the GAR could freely use our Clone personnel in offensive operations, or for our new training programs to complete their current cycle and give us enough personnel so we could resume offensive operations."

His words were met with resounding silence. Everyone knew that there were whole armies being trained, quite a lot of them too. These volunteers would be ready for deployment over the next few months. However no one was looking forward for them joining the fray, for these were ordinary people. Republic citizens. Every one of them mattered – they were someones sons and daughters, brothers, sisters, parents.

They were real people, not just expendable Clones. If, when the GAR was forced to rely primary on their efforts and the coffins began coming back in a tide, there would be hell to pay.

"What about the traitors?" The Senator from Palanhi asked.

"Which traitors? The Jedi? The Cathar? Their other allies?" Obi-Wan requested a clarification.

"All of them!" Came the answer.

"The Jedi remaining on Coruscant are either in custody and being investigated, they're being hunted down or dead." Somehow Obi-Wan managed to keep his tone light and conversational. He showed no outright sign that the inquiry was infuriating or of the Dark Side whispering how good would it feel to crush the damn useless fools.

Kenobi looked around the chamber. About a third of it was empty, yet every single Senator on Coruscant was in here. Well with the exception of those arrested either for treason or thanks to Palpatine's evidence.

For some reason Obi-Wan didn't doubt that there would be a lot more new faces in this building when the dust finally settled.

"As far as the Cathar are concerned, their homeworld is in contested space. After they officially switched sides last week and joined the Separatists, we're in no position to directly assault them. In order to do so, we need to remove the Confederate presence from the other edges of the Mid Rim in the Galactic East and secure Mandalore as a staging area. None of that is possible while the majority of the Clones are locked in following Order 66." Obi-Wan explained.

Here it comes again…

"Why no one knew about the Contingency Orders and their effects?" Mothma was on the warpath again.

"I believe that files containing the contingency orders are available to members of the Senate upon request. How the Clones would react once a contingency order was given, that I admit caught us all of guard. I believe that the representative from Kamino is better suited to answer such a question. I would like to know the answer too, Senator."

Unfortunately, Kamino's Senator wasn't interested in answering questions. Instead if given the opportunity to speak all that came from her mouth were demand for Veil and Holt's heads mounted on pikes in front of the Senate and for the Republic to be held accountable for the destruction of Kamino.

Obi-Wan has been contemplating the wisdom of getting her arrested and into interrogation ever since he became aware of the debacle in progress that was Order 66. Only the lack of evidence and the shaky political situation held his hand so far. Well, there was the fear that she could implement some kind of contingency order if the Republic attempted to arrest her without due cause, however that was increasingly unlikely as more and more time passed without new Clone related problems.

 **=RK=**

 **Ambassador suite**

 **Mandalorian embassy**

 **Coruscant**

Bo-Katan sat dejectedly in her hover chair, trying to ignore the fact that without the life-support systems in it she would be stuck in a hospital bed until all her operations could be completed. However, before that could happen she had to agree on the amount of cybernetic implants that would be put in her.

Even the lightest option amounted to turning her into a cyborg.

Bo closed her eyes and growled. Shattered or even pulverized ribs. Filleted internal organs which even bacta couldn't fully heal. Spine snapped on multiple places… The list went on and on. The doctors told her it was a miracle she lived long enough to get to the operating room in the first place.

Lucky. Bo-Katan laughed mirthlessly. She could remember dying twice.

When she faced that damned Jedi… it was supposed to be glorious. A battle for the ages.

Instead Windu crushed her. Made her feel weak. Useless.

He still did. Thanks to that bastard she was a cripple.

Pathetic.

Bo shook in impotent fury and frustration. She had to become strong again. She had to be a worthy Mandalorian warrior. That was her dream and yet Windu crushed it so easily.

Bo-Katan looked at the data-pad in her lap and grimaced. She would get stronger. She would train to hunt down and kill Jedi. And she was going to track Windu and end him.

A shacking hand – the only one that was currently working properly – picked up the data-pad. Bo scrolled through the options until she reached those available only thanks to her brother in law's connections in Republic R&D. Project Rebirth. If she went with that option, Bo would be more machine than woman. Yet, it might be worth it in the end.

She thought what her husband would think of it. She hoped Delkatar hadn't managed to get himself killed. Bo was fond of him. She even dreamed of him while in delirium after Windu crushed her.

Decisions, decisions...

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Pef's Corporate Misadventures**

 **=RK=**

 **AN: This update is from Per on the space battles forums. It is posted with his permission.**

* * *

 **Floating in space, a million kays from Planet Farana**  
 **Zinsj Empire world**

I mused over the nav comp, trying to figure out how the smugglers did it.

There was no possible way for a hyper jump from Farana to reach Dandoran, not even with mark 1.0 drives. Which this ship didn't have. Unless they had a Samantha Carter, calculating a slingshot around a singularity, while in hyperspace.

The human had been nor female, nor blonde. The body was now floating away, along with the skeletons of the former crew members. Wouldn't do to have to explain the mystery meat in my fridge to some tax inspector. Fridge logic only works in movies.

The route will remain another mystery, for someone smarter. Or maybe one day, I'll ask myself the same question, while inside an auditorium packed full with hyperspace engineers, and drain their brains for an answer.

The nav comp still stated happily that a jump was possible, coordinates loaded.

Fine. Trust in the force.

I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder, but I didn't turn.

Stealth procedures first. Turn off coms. Turn off navigation aids and gravimetric sensors. Reduce engine output to minimum.  
Start warm up. Deflector shields set to ambient temperature, polarize all outgoing light. Turn off gravity. And flick.

Time stopped, and the stars elongated into streaks of light. My stomach did a flip, then turned back towards the spaceship's deck. Artificial gravity restored. We were in hyperspace now, and nothing except a lucky gravity mine would drag us out.

"Now Clarisse. We need to train. Take those 2 rusted blasters, and go to cargo bay" I demanded, turning around.

The girl was still holding her stomach. Huh, I'd have thought Kuat would have gene spliced space sickness out from their family genes.

"I don't feel so good..." she complained, gritting her teeth.

Hmmm. Zebrak congee should calm her stomach. Or provoke even worse symptoms.

"We'll start slow. First dismantle, then clean the weapons. We'll fire them later" I replied amicably. Her face became even paler.

"Can't you just enjoy my body, like a normal teenager would?" she complained, dragging her feet towards the hold.

Hmm. Maybe later. Survival first.

While the girl was stuck with looking over her datapad for schematics and a blaster operation manual, I reviewed my own abilities.

The force shield still came easy, almost like someone downloaded the ability in my brain. Which was quite possible, and with the number of agencies involved in my life so far, the culprit could be any of them. Too bad it took a fork in my neck for the shield to appear.

The other abilities were self taught, and it showed. My brain drain only worked to a measurable degree if I had lots of people with knowledge about a subject in my range. Less than thirty victims in my range and I got almost nothing.

Probably a somatic symptom, since I started doing it in kindergarten, and those classes had 33 people at all times.

The skill download worked only if I was certain it would work. The force would provide a temporary boost for any ability I needed, as long as I knew that a certain skill would help and asked specifically for it.

Then there were more esoteric disciplines, which only sometimes worked, and I didn't know how or why.

Reinforcement, structural analysis, postcognition, precognition, clairvoyance. I had to be calm and open myself to the force.

Trust blindly that it will work, and sometimes it did. Or just use it without thinking at all. That worked too, for some reason.

Telekinesis was the most difficult ability to measure. I knew I could theoretically lift or dismantle an entire star destroyer using only my mind. I've read about it, in another life.

But for me, it barely worked on my own person. I could jump, and telekinetically guide my trajectory, extend my jumps or slow down a fall. Again, learned it while falling from a tree. Maybe one day a spaceship will drop on top of me, and I'll learn to levitate big objects as well. Probably not though. Objects in motion.

I needed someone to teach me, and my miraluka sensei did a poor job. Everything came naturally to her.

'Let the force guide you, just go with the flow'. Right.

It had worked, in combat. Almost like my knife had a will of its own. But I never managed to even touch my sensei with my practice sword. She saw the force, almost like other people saw light.

If I ever had to fight a force sensitive, I'd better stick to explosives and sonic weapons. Which are very very rare.

Almost like someone was deliberately restricting and marginalizing their existence.

"I did it Pef. Almost nothing broke!" I heard a happy voice exult beside me.

Kriff. I opened my eyes and checked. As expected, the rusted weapons didn't survive being dismantled.

I started picking salvageable parts, till I had enough to assemble a working blaster, from both weapons.

"Clean this parts, gently. And don't use water or soap. The red liquid in the canister" I advised Clarisse, pointing at the jug with cleaning liquid for electronics. Closed my eyes again, and tried to calm myself.

I heard a muffled 'Tchhh', then silence and short bursts of friction and sploshed liquid. Good, she was trying, at least.

What I needed was a speed ability. Something to allow me to aim and think. To plan and move at the same time.

My hand took out a few metal bits from the floor and juggled them.

Flick one up, then slap it, trying to redirect the fall towards the metal wall of the hold.

Miss, miss, miss. Ouch. Maybe I should try it with eyes open.

I did that, and checked for the last bit. Some kind of screw, embedded completely into the ship's inner armor.

The back of my hand was bleeding and started to blacken. Speed achieved. Now control.

Focus on the pain, make it yours. Flick one more. The metal bit floated in the air, almost defying gravity.

The girl was blinking, a thousand times too slow.

Make contact gently with the flying bit of metal trigger, then flick it. Time resumed, along with alarms.

"Hull breach, decompression. Please return to Corellia for repairs" The automated system blared from the ceiling. Ha.

A certain railgun achieved.

I looked down, selected the first flat metal bit, then walked calmly to the fissure and slapped it over it. Vacuum pressure welded it shut instantly.

"What in the nine Corellian hells was that!" the girl yelled, looking at me accusingly.

"A weapon" I answered calmly, dropping back in a meditative trance.

"At this rate, I'll die a virgin" the girl complained, returning to cleaning her weapon bits.

I think this was directed at me somehow, but I can't figure out why.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef**  
 **In Hyperspace, en route to Dandoran, a Hutt world.**

"Again. Keep your your eyes open!" I yelled at her, as Clarisse wasted more blaster shots.

"It's loud and scary!" she yelled back at me. Oh man, maybe I should try to find some slugthrowers. If she thinks blasters are loud...

On the other hand, trying to deflect bullets would be much different than blasters bolts.

The bolts had a kind of presence in the force, making them relatively easy to intercept. Well, at least shots fired one by one, with random yelling and cursing in between. I'd have been the first to die at Geonosis.

Bullet time would work, for a while. But the mental energy to remain focused was huge. And my other mind would take over.

"10 more shots. Then we take a break" I allowed magnanimously.

"You said that an hour ago!" she yelled back, and shot at my balls. Good aim too. Eyes open, anger driving her fear away.

Huh. What do you know?

My bantha prod glowed blue and moved on its own, deflecting the bolt into the bull's eye painted on a crate.

"That's my girl. Keep shooting!" I encouraged her, and she unleashed hell, firing 20 times in 20 seconds. Her energy pack pulsed a red warning, signaling a depleted charge.

The last bolt hit my hand, the energy making my nerves scream and forcing my fingers to open. The prod fell on the floor with a bounce.

"You did it!" I exclaimed excitedly, running forwards and grabbing her in a hug.

"You idiot, I hit you!" she said, hugging me back. I know. Hurts like hell. Hurts so good...

She stopped for a moment, as my obvious excitement made itself noticed.

"Pef you moron. I told you I am yours..." she murmured, as her hands glided down and grabbed my bottom.

"Mhmmm. Had to break your block. The galaxy is dangerous. And Hutt space even more" I replied, whispering in her ear and massaging her back.

"Let's take a shower" she invited me, her voice an octave lower.

"Soon. Don't wanna wash myself in Zabrak piss just yet" I muttered, letting her go with a slight push.

She blanked out for a few moments, going over life supports systems in her mind. Everything was recycled on spaceships, but I guess she forgot.

"Moron, you ruined my last pleasure on this ship!" she yelled and tried to brain me with her empty blaster.

I ducked and came under her arm, then hugged her from behind. Hand to hand rating, negative two. She still had a lot to learn.

"Shhhh. Life is what it is. Now, load the engine schematics on your pad and start memorizing. If you ace my test, we'll shower together, to save on water." I explained, massaging her shoulders. Tension rose, then fell sharply.

"I'll never be a ship mechanic, no matter what you promise" she complained, leaning into my arms.

"Study harder then. The rest of the crew will be competing for your spot" I teased her, then patted her bottom while going back to my meditation mat.

Combat and aggression needs met, for today, I opened myself to the force, and let it pass through me.

My hand tingled, a sign of regeneration beginning. It was strange, almost like here in hyperspace, the force was easier, helping.

Perhaps hyperspace was an expression of the force, like a higher circulatory system.

Nothing I knew of the force from my previous life fit with what I experienced here. No light side, not even a dark side.

Just my own mind, fracturing along morality lines. How could Skywalker bring balance to the force, if he wasn't balanced himself?

Extermination of the Jedi kept going, beacons of light going silent in the force, all over the galaxy. But this was only politics?

Most Jedi were just religious authorities, cardinals imposing their church's view on the galaxy. Rarely a critical thinker among them. A mind set I was bred to oppose, even if it did work. Trust in the force.

Belief worked, because quadrillions of sapients also believed, and made miracles possible. But the Sith were even better.

They studied, they invented, they researched. Well, they used to. Until they went mad and started burning worlds.

Palpatine was dead, and Yoda most likely too. The force shifted and bent when those two monsters fell.

A peak of selfishness lasting only minutes, then gone. Another peak of self sacrifice, then gone as well.

And Moff Zinsj began forming his empire even sooner. Some separatist elements joined him too, grasping at what they saw as chance to power and survival. Too soon I think, the Republic and the separatists were still quite even.

The current Sith, Veil and Zash, were dormant for now, probably injured. But they'll be back.

Monsters both of them, trained by the Sith Empire in its glory. I could learn from them, perhaps.

I would survive, I guess. I sort of knew what Sith training implied. But the one to survive wouldn't be me. Only a shell, an empty body driven by base instincts.

I could look for a Jedi maybe, plenty of those hiding from persecution now. Hiding in the shadow of the tree was not living anyway. Not in the long run.

A palliative to true learning. There had to be a way for me. A near infinite galaxy, just visiting all the planets would take billions of years. The Sith and the Jedi were mere toddlers on this scale.

Somewhere out there, there will be answers.

I just had to reach them.

I had to survive till then. Get stronger and faster. Train myself. Find a teacher, maybe.

My hand tingled one last time. Healing complete.

Guess it was time to cook some Zabrak then. It's not cannibalism if he was a different specie, right?


	5. Phase 1 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Phase 1: A galaxy torn asunder**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Secure room K-1**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

Telar Valentra dragged himself to the head of a long table that dominated the room and slumped in the chair waiting for him. He took a few deep breaths and sighed. The doctors might have been right in their assessment that he needed at least one more week of rest before being cleared for the lightest of duties. However, there was too much work to do with the Republic going to hell while he was busy napping in a bacta tank.

Valentra put the data-pad he was wearing on the table, linked it with its in-built systems and called up the latest assessment of the Republic and Separatist industrial capacity. With the Corellian system all but lost, that left two major shipbuilding hubs in the galaxy. Kuat for the Republic and Fondor for the Confederacy. While the former was a very heavily industrialized system, they were almost peers as far as building capital ships went. Not only did each of them produce at least half the cruiser and larger classes each side could build, they were two of a handful of places where larger craft like battle cruisers and star dreadnoughts could be built.

Along with Coruscant, Kuat was the only other system the Republic couldn't afford to lose. The same was true about the Separatists and Fondor.

The single entrance into the room opened with quiet hiss and two people wearing identical green uniforms walked it.

"Yularen, Coburn, good. Come take a seat – we have things to discuss." Telar cracked a tired smile.

"They actually let you out already?" Wullf quipped. "I heard that you'd be on ice for a week or two."

"You know me, having too much time makes me restless."

"I'll take half your vacation time once the war is over." Coburn suggested.

"I'll think about it, but only if you take half my paperwork." Telar needled back.

"Whats the newest catastrophe?" Yularen asked after sitting to Valentra's left.

"No big problems." Telar frowned. "One of our own is apparently playing empire building in the Corporate Sector. Zanji or something. He apparently has family connections at Fondor and has limited Separatist support too."

"We'll have to sort it out sooner than later, before some other fool decides to follow that example." Coburn looked like he bit into something particularly sour.

"It's on Kenobi's to-do list." Valentra shrugged.

"Fixing the whole galaxy's on that list but it won't happen before the Senate sees reason. Any developments on that front?" Yularen asked hopefully.

"The newest edition of Palpatine's kriff the Senate just came online. Apparently its going to be a bad day to be from Ord Mantel." Telar shrugged. He caught a bit of it before coming in the secure room.

"It couldn't have happened to nicer people." Wullf smiled in content. "Anyway, any news on Palpatine's front? Was he just a Sith keeping a low profile to avoid the Jedi assassinating him or did he betray us?"

"Jack hasn't been able to find anything conclusive yet." Coburn grumbled. Being stuck with overseeing the debacle that was Republic Intelligence after his return from Kuat wasn't fun at all. SIB and ONI were effectively paralyzed while under investigation for treason which left only the GAR's own Military Intelligence as a working agency.

Which meant that the Republic's overall intelligence gathering capabilities were crippled and would remain so for the foreseeable future.

Investigating Palpatine for potential treason wasn't fun either. Jack's people weren't able to find proof, however that kind of work wasn't their specialty. Unfortunately, at this time Coburn didn't really have someone else trustworthy to offload the job to. That particular investigation was a very sensitive one considering that after his assassination and all the leaked evidence of corruption in the Republic, Palpatine was viewed as a borderline divine figure by the average citizen and low level functionaries in the government.

"The man's dead anyway." Telar noted. Not that the fact prevented Palpatine from stirring more trouble from beyond the grave. "Nevertheless, the former Chancellor isn't why we're here. We have some choices to make and I need your input. As you know our current capital ship building cycle is about to be complete. I'll need recommendations on any alterations you might want to propose while there's still time to make changes. I'll want your reasoning too. Once that's done and Kenobi's back from the Senate, we'll need to plan how to use our newly built ships. Thoughts?"

"We need more heavy capital ships. Kuat's Mandators demonstrated that even crushing numerical superiority wouldn't be able to either breach or hold a defensive line in the face of so much concentrated firepower if it is properly supported." Coburn began. "I saw three separate engagements where over a thousand Separatist ships engaged a star dreadnaught with her battle group and lost."

"I agree. While the correlation of forces at Corellia was much worse…" Yularen paused. "From all the AARs Felix forwarded it becomes clear that properly supported and led heavy capital ships are great power multipliers. Further, the battles during the last few weeks of the enemy offensive suggest that the strategy employed by the Confederacy is flawed."

"Extplain." Valentra leaned forward.

"While the enemy does outnumber us by a significant margin the war-plan we went with was the correct one. In a large battle our individually more powerful ships have a bigger impact that simple numbers or their individual capabilities would imply. When we've got large enough fleets to allow our capital ships to rotate away from the line of battle and replenish their shields, we gain a significant advantage against the Separatist when they're deploying Munificent or Recusant heavy fleets. In such engagement, the enemy need much higher than the expected six or seven to one numerical advantage or more battleships if they are to win with anything approaching acceptable losses."

"So the old axiom that big powerful capital ships are better remains true." Valentra nodded.

"In all out war and heavy fighting anyway. We need lighter ships to cover all our space and as escorts." Coburn pointed out.

"That's true. However while corvettes and frigates are food for scouting and police work, they have no business engaging proper capital ships." Yularen intoned. "Besides covering everything is a waste of resources. Light ships can't stop a determined opponent and when all is said and done most of the galaxy isn't exactly strategically important. Our current situation perfectly illustrates that fact. This war will be won at Kuat or Fondor. It would hinge on who could keep long term control over the hyperlanes."

"Besides, almost all important worlds do have their own defense fleets separate from the GAR. Most of them are already made from corvettes, light escorts and the odd cruiser." Coburn agreed.

"So we're continuing with Venator Mark II's and the new Victories as the backbone of the navy. There's also that Mandator II Kuat's building for us. Standard mix of escorts?" Valentra asked.

"That's my recommendation." Yularen nodded.

"I concur." Coburn agreed.

"That's settled then. I'll speak with Kenobi and inform procurement..." Telar leaned back and looked at the ceiling. It was high time he got a permanent replacement for Jerjerrod overseeing procurement. Damn the Jedi for getting a good man murdered!

"What's next on the agenda?" Wullf asked.

"While we're on the topic of shipbuilding and industry – Keyhole." Valentra answered.

"I'm not familiar with that designation." Coburn stated.

"Neither am I." Yularen said.

"It was a suggestion by Veil – building a secret industrial center to rival Kuat and Corellia. In that vein we need to discus contingencies if our war effort collapses due to either enemy action or politically." Valentra winced when he said the last word. That was a can of worms he was reluctant to poke with a long range missile.

"That's certainly ambitious." Wullf whistled. "Speaking about our favorite Sith, any news? Any new conclusions about Kamino?"

"Besides the obvious?" Coburn grumbled. "Even if he went off the deep end why did everyone just go along and bomb the planet? If that's even what happened."

"I'll ask him when he resurfaces. Or when we're able to push a scout to Kamino." Telar shrugged. There were very many questions about what Veil did or didn't do at Kamino. However, answers were in very short supply.

"Keyhole?" Yularen got them back on topic.

"We've got some good sites picked up. Most are in the Deep Core, so they're secure and out of the way. We can have basic shipyards operational within a year. Two to three for something with decent output, especially if we want to keep the place secure." Telar answered.

"I like the idea. Especially if the worst happens." Coburn indicated his support.

"Can we pull it off without compromising the war effort? Wullf inquired.

"If we're careful." Telar answered. "Jerjerrod was looking into it before he was killed. I'll see what could be realistically done and green-light it if feasible. Now, lets talk contingencies…"

"Can we get a useful Senate already?" Yularen muttered.

"The way things go, we might not have a Senate for much longer." Coburn noted. "Already a third is either arrested, fled Coruscant or joined the Separatists along with Cathar."

"Our political masters..." Valentra trailed off. This was a dangerous topic, however one that simply couldn't be avoided any longer. "They're a problem..."

There. He said it aloud. Was this the first step over a very slippery slope, Telar wondered.

The uneasy looks Yularen and Coburn exchanged didn't help. Valentra had been half-hoping that at least one of them would disagree with his simple statement, even if it was true.

They didn't.

* * *

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **Detention cells**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

Anakin stalked through his small cell feeling restless. He just got back from another useless interrogation, where he was asked the same damned questions for the hundredth time as if the investigators expected him to contradict himself. Those inquires were infuriating. Each of the questions was a painful reminder that the whole galaxy went to the gutter a few weeks ago.

Palpatine, the closest man Anakin had to a father was murdered. Assassinated by the Jedi. By the people he used to trust.

Skywalker snarled and the meager furniture in his cell began shacking. He cursed and forced himself to calm down before his jailors overreacted.

He felt Palpatine die. Hundreds of Jedi flaring through the Force before flickering out just here on Coruscant. Thousands across the galaxy. At least half the Order was gone. The rest were either jailed like him or on the run with the whole Republic baying for their blood.

There were friends of his who were caught in this madness. Feeling their death struck almost as hard as Palpatine's.

At least Obi-Wan still lived. His mentor was changing.

Anakin rubbed his forehead. Kenobi felt different through the Force. He wasn't exactly Dark, though the light that Skywalker associated with his former master was muted. Greyish? Did that make any sense?

A new presence entered Anakin's awareness and he smiled. Padme was approaching. To his senses she felt much sharper, more real than the usually muted Clones who guarded him.

It took his wife a few minutes to reach the cells and pass through security and they felt like eternity. Anakin barely restrained himself from jumping at her when the door opened and the force field disengaged.

Padme smiled wanly at him, making her scars stretch like living thing. She walked in and Anakin was hugging her, taking comfort from her presence before he knew he moved.

"Hey." Padme relaxed I his arms and returned his hug. "I've got some good news."

"That's a relief." Anakin muttered, too busy inhaling the scent of her hair to pay proper attention to what his wife was saying.

"You're being released into home arrest. My security detail is supposed to keep an eye on you. Anakin, please don't do anything foolish." Padme begged.

"I… That's great!" Skywalker exclaimed. He couldn't wait to get out of that cell. Being home with his wife… He smiled.

"Anakin, promise me!" Padme hissed.

"I'll behave, I promise." Anakin reluctantly pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I won't do anything to hurt you again, Padme. I won't do anything that will get us separated."

Anakin hoped he would be able to live up to that promise. While there was a part of him that craved to go after Windu and Tiin, they weren't worth it in the end. Being stuck in a cell again helped him to straighten up his priorities.

He wasn't going to go half-cocked on some crazy revenge quest or something like that. Finally he could go home with Padme and that was what mattered.

 **=RK=**

 **SIB Safe house**

 **Coruscant**

Awareness came back to Count Dooku with a sharp twist. One moment he knew nothing, then he could feel the Dark Side's heavy presence and he grasped at it with his whole being. Power flowed through his body and it chased any vestiges of lethargy he could feel.

"It's done." An older Rodian grumbled. The man wore blue hospital scrubs and was leaning over him with a scanner in hand. "Everything looks good. Now we just need to calibrate the prosthetics."

"Good." Dooku rasped. He was laying on a raised gurney locked at a forty five degree angle.

"Here, water." The doctor shoved a cup with a straw sticking out of it in the Count's face.

Dooku glared at the man who was already busy looking back at the scanner, however didn't refuse the water. The cool liquid soon splashed over his parched throat. It was one of the best things Dooku could recall tasting.

When the offensive man got the cup away from his face, the Sith looked down at his body. For the first time in months, Dooku had arms, even if they were made of dull gray metal and had a rough rugged look to them. Certainly not top of the line prosthetics. Still, it was better than being a cripple.

Dooku felt Windu's onerous presence and looked at the entrance to the man's bedroom. The Jedi was glaring at him, making the Sith put a thin smile on his face. His new hands might be rather primitive, however their existence made him anything but helpless with the Jedi around.

"How long before he's going to be useful, doctor?" Windu asked.

"He'll need a few days at least to acclimatize to the hardware. A more advanced model would have needed much less time, however that's the best I could get on short notice." The Rodian explained.

"Good. Then we can leave soon." Mace grumbled and went back into his room.

"Looking forward to hunting Veil, are we?" Dooku smiled thinly. He didn't intent to follow SIB's plan. Oh, they would prove useful allies while he pursued his vengeance. Veil simply had to die, however certainly not on the terms of his new friends. Dooku was a Sith and thus no ones tool. Windu and his handlers would learn that soon.


	6. Phase 1 Parts 6,7 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Phase 1: A galaxy torn asunder**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

* * *

 **corvette Headhunter**

 **two light hours from Mandalore system**

 **interstellar void**

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" Sev'rance Tann grumbled.

She was sitting on the bridge with Forge, the only one of her team who made it off Geonosis. The large Mandalorian shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's as good idea as any. What are you going to do otherwise, Sev? Go and hide? Play mercenary in Hutt Space?" A pair of soft blue eyes, which looked out of place on the rugged and scared face of the mercenary looked at the Sith disciple.

"It won't be so bad..." The Chiss woman sighed. "You won't come with me if I go, would you?"

"Finally my people have a worthy leader. One we faced in combat and lived only because he was exhausted – you told me so yourself. Mandalore called us back. Its high time I listened. I would prefer to go home with you by my side, Sev." Forge admitted.

"Was that a proposition?" Tann chuckled huskily.

"What if it is?"

"Veil might as well kill me instead of listening to anything I've got to say." Sev'rance pouted. "Kill both of us..."

"It's a risk, I admit. My status as a Clan Leader might open us the door, but after that… Sev, both the Republic and Confederacy are after you. As far as we know your master is dead and even if he wasn't, Dooku wouldn't be in any help. He would be on the run just like us." Forge grumbled.

"Besides you want to go home." Sev'rance hummed. "You aren't even trying to hide your emotions."

"Should I? You know how I feel."

"Damn it, Forge!"

"You know, that's not really my name." The Mandalorian chuckled.

"It is! I fell in love with Forge!" Sev'rance pouted.

"You know you're cute when you make that expression."

An empty caf cup flew from the nearby compartment and bounced off his breastplate.

"Very mature."

"You're one to speak. Boys and their toys..."

"They're not toys! They're explosive devices!"

"Keep telling yourself that dear..."

"Impossible woman!"

"That's why you love me."

"Among other things." Forge looked over Sev'rance's figure, which was on display in her form-fitting robe and let out an exaggerated sigh.

Tann snorted softly.

"We got off topic. No one knows where Veil went. I could get arrested the moment we step foot on Mandalore."

"That's actually a good think."

Sev'rance narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Not getting arrested! Touchy much today?"

"I didn't get my beauty sleep last night." Sev'rance muttered.

"And who's to blame for that?" Forge gave her a pointed look.

"There's only one insatiable Mandalorian on the ship so its your fault." Tann said primly.

"One insatiable Chiss too."

"Details, details. Explain.|

"We prove ourselves useful. There's a Separatist invasion to help with that. Once Veil's back I'll arrange a meeting. I still have some contacts back home and hopefully they're still alive. If not, we'll improvise."

"That still doesn't explain how I don't get either shot or thrown into a deep dark cell."

"Marry me."

"What?!"

"You heard right. I'm not asking just because I want to, which I certainly do. You know that." Forge grinned. "We're going to make a proper Mandalorian out of you."

"I'm very improper." Sev'rance smiled slyly.

"That's a bonus."

 **=RK=**

 **ORR Base**

 **Valley of the Jedi**

 **Location classified**

General Garza and Master Perrion stood next to the close combat training area and watched two platoons worth of Jedi Padawans fight with practice lightsabers. About half of them had individual duels, while the rest were engaging in small groups, sometimes against a single opponent.

"They look sloppy." Garza frowned.

"The nexus might be able to give them access to the Force, however they still need to learn how to use it. Only the few who're actually talented might face a Jedi one on one in the foreseeable future and win." Jerrod shrugged. "They're all volunteers."

"A force multiplier against regular troops and a decent counter-measure against Jedi or Sith." Garza nodded. "We'll have to make up with numbers what we lack in quality." Her frown was back firmly in place. "I don't like it. Our biggest successes came from fielding better troops – veterans, both regular soldiers and Jedi alike."

"That's a luxury we could no longer afford. We lost too many of our best on Kamino." Perrion seethed. He should have foreseen it! Veil was a monster! Burning a world he was supposed to keep safe in order to kill as many Jedi as possible… That was an obvious play for a Sith to make.

However that son of a diseased Bantha had to go a step too far, didn't he? Turning Kamino into that… that abomination to everything that lives… Jerrod shuddered. The Jedi who survived – they were changed. Tainted by the touch of the Dark Side.

Even now, Perrion wasn't sure what to do with them.

"How long until they're ready?" Garza's words got his attention.

"Them?" Jerrod nodded at the training Padawans. "At least couple of weeks if we want to avoid wasting a lot of them against regular infantry. If we're talking Jedi – they'll need months at least."

"I can see that." Garza glared at the Jedi Master. "I mean the rest of the trainees. I know we didn't send everyone to Kamino."

"Of course not." Perrion snorted. "It's not like I trust the Confederacy. They're a means to an end. If we're very lucky, they might even be in a position to fix up this galaxy. If they aren't we'll be ready and waiting." Jerrod paused. "Thank you for kicking me out of my funk." He reluctantly admitted. "I was handling my reaction to Veil's actions sub-optimally."

"That's one way to put it, Jerrod." Garza snorted. "You looked like half-baked corpse."

"I felt like one."

"We'll get Veil. For everything he has done, not just Kira. You took out the Emperor. I recon Veil won't be a harder challenge." Garza pointed out.

"I know. He just might be a trickier one, though. We don't have the same resources." Perrion admitted.

"We'll improvise then. With the Jedi Order scattered, all we need is time." Garza turned to look at the old temple where the nexus was located.

"The Separatist will buy us at least a few years, especially with us supporting them." Jerrod smiled. "We've got more volunteers arriving every day."

"Speaking about the Jedi..." Garza inquired.

"I've put feelers through our network. I'll be talking with the Confederate Council too. Everyone we could snap will be a net boon for us."

"Good. I'll leave the Force related stuff to you. I've got a military to rebuild." Garza cracked a tiny smile too.

One way or another they would restore democracy and justice to the galaxy.

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

* * *

 **Blue ballroom**

 **Trade Federation Enclave**

 **Raxulon City**

 **Raxus**

"How am I looking?" Trest Ilroth asked his personal assistant.

The younger Neimoidian carefully examined his suit and frantically nodded in relief.

"Good. Now that we're fashionably late lets meet the crowd!" Trest beamed. "You can stay out of sight." He nodded to his security detail made of Commando Droids.

"Roger, roger. Security situation Green. You can proceed, Viceroy."

"Jolly good." Another nod and Ilroth's personal assistant opened a side entrance leading into the ballroom.

Trest slipped between two groups of people who were quietly talking to each other and went to meet the guests of honor.

"Resa, dearest you look fabulous in this dress!" Ilroth exclaimed when he passed by Shadowfeed's greatest star.

The Twi'lek woman sent him a kiss and a sultry smile, before her companion for the night pulled her back to the dance floor. Trest knew that Zabrak from somewhere… Was that the CEO of Interstellar Freights Unlimited? It looked at him, but a bit younger. So, son? Brother perhaps or just a good cosmetic surgeon?

Trest shrugged and continued making his way through the crowd. He excitedly greeted his supporters, beamed at people who he wanted to make business with, complimented guests who wouldn't know taste if it hit them in the face – like that human in the purple… What was he wearing?! Ilroth had trouble keeping his smile in place as he examined the… Seriously what was that? It looked like someone violated, then murdered a huge bathrobe before letting it to bloat on the sun for a few weeks. Damned Outer Rim hicks…

Finally after what felt like eternity, Ilroth got to the guests of honor. There were twenty of them – all representing systems which just joined the Confederacy. This ball was in their honor.

"Senator Sylvaris! I'm so glad to see you arrived safely!" Trest exclaimed.

Thanks to that overgrown feline and her friends now the Confederacy had a solid, friendly foothold in the Mandalorian sector. There were already fleet and engineering elements en route to secure those systems from Republic aggression and begin building forward logistic bases for the navy.

"Viceroy Ilroth." Sylvaris gave him a haughty look, then bowed. "Cathar and her people thank you."

"You're all too welcome my dear! We couldn't do anything less. I'm just glad you saw the truth and did your best to stand against the Sith and their Mandalorian lapdogs."

"We remember, Viceroy. While most of the galaxy might have forgotten, we never did. We know the true face of the Mandalorians. We know the Sith. Cathar is with you to the end of the line."

"Thank you, Senator Sylvaris." This time Trest's smile was genuine. Say what you will about that woman, she and her people truly believed the Mandalorians and thanks to Veil, the Sith, were enemies they couldn't live with. "Together we will stop them once and for all." Ilroth looked around. "It is good to see so many of your neighbors sharing the sentiment."

"We aren't alone, Viceroy. I can assure you, there are dozens of worlds across the sector who could be persuaded to join us, for protection against Mandalorian reprisals if nothing else. I understand that we'll be moving in force against Mandalore soon?"

"Our troops have a foothold at Sundari, unfortunately they won't be able to secure the planet without heavy reinforcements." Trest sighed sadly. "We're already fighting on multiple fronts in the Galactic East alone. So far all we could sent to Mandalore was just enough troops to keep the beachhead open and enough ships to secure the orbitals above the capital."

It couldn't be any other way because there were millions of bloodthirsty Mandalorians waging gorilla warfare across the whole damned sector! The Confederacy couldn't simply bomb them too because more often than not the bastards were hiding within largely neutral if not even friendly populations. Unfortunately, so far the Mandalorians were avoiding hitting civilian targets and thus pissing off the other locals… that was something Intelligence was looking into.

"Our people are more than ready to fight, Viceroy. We simply lack sufficient equipment to do so properly." Sylvaris smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be able to do something about that now that we're allies."

"That's excellent!" The big cat purred at Trest sending unpleasant shivers down his spine.

Damn feline.

 **=RK=**

" _This is Ryloth Resa, live from the Trade Federation Enclave in Raxulon City!" A perky Twi'lek exclaimed at the cameras. "Tonight, we at Shadowfeed have an exclusive coverage of the official inauguration of the Confederacy of Independent Systems newest members!"_

 _The picture changed to show a richly decorated podium sitting at the far corner of a cavernous room. It was flanked by large Confederacy banners with twenty different flags proudly rising in the back: G'wenee, Halmad, Cathar, Er'Kit, Meerian and many others harder to recognize._

" _Today, twenty new star systems – thirty one worlds join the Confederacy in our fight to restore freedom and justice in the galaxy! They do it after the last loyal to the Republic Jedi attempted to remove the corrupt government led by the Sith Sheev Palpatine and regrettably failed. While the Sith himself was slain thanks to the valiant efforts of Jedi Masters Tiin, Piell, Windu and Kota, the Tyrant behind this war did not die alone. Master Piell along with more than two dozen Jedi Knights perished in battle, while Master Kota was left crippled. Regrettably we the status of Masters Tiin and Windu remain unknown."_

 _Resa's huge teary eyes looked at the cameras._

" _In retaliation, the Sith led Grand Army of the Republic stormed the Jedi Temple murdering hundreds of noncombatants many of them children. Even as we speak, Jedi who chose to remain faithful to the principles of freedom and democracy are being hunted all over the galaxy by vengeful Republic forces. Or should I say Sith?"_

 _Resa smiled proudly._

" _While we in the Confederacy managed to overthrow the Sith who attempted to pervert our ideals and was responsible for the atrocities on Naboo and Coruscant, the Republic wasn't so fortunate. The true loyalist of Cathar and their various allies failed to do so in the Republic and thus put a stop to this terrible war. It's my sad duty to inform you that in a closed session earlier today, the Confederate Senate voted not only to officially accept our new members but to continue the war until any trace of Sith influence within the Republic could be eradicated..."_

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Pef's continuing misadventures**

 **Author: Pef from the space battles forums. This side-story is posted with his permission.**

 **Interlude Pef**

* * *

 **Still in Hyperspace. 8 days till Dandoran**

I stared at the screen rotating the ship designer that I borrowed from Clarisse Kuat. She had nice toys on her pad.

Let's see, a cone here, and a cone there. A flat bottom.

On top of the ship, a hemispherical turret, containing a single turbolaser. 360 degrees firing arc, 90 degrees elevation, 35 degrees depression.

In front and under the ship, another hemispherical turret, with another turbolaser. Allowing the turret to fire under the ship as well, much like gun turrets on helicopters back home.

Power-plant, the largest cruiser model. It barely fit in a 150 meters long hull. Okay then, elongate the ship to 200 meters.

Internal space doubled, now I had room for two torpedo launchers and mark 1.0 hyper-drives.

Hmmm, what about escape pods and shuttles? No room for them inside. Outside it was then. For every meter more, the cost in materials tripled. Landing pads for shuttles. If wet navies did it, space navies would have it much easier. No winds or waves.

Next armor. Cheapest variant, durasteel. One meter in front, half a meter the rest. Add another layer of armor on the turrets.

Half of meter of armor for the power-plant and the bridge.

Bulkheads every 10 meters, to reduce inevitable loses once hull was breached.

The hypothetical power levels remained at 68%, if accelerating at maximum sublight speeds.

Add 10 external flak laser batteries. Power decreased to 88%. 10 more missile launchers. Power at 95% now.

I closed my eyes, trying to visualize the ship, strafing and firing at a star destroyer. One salvo, two salvos...and dead.

But, a star destroyer would cost 1000 times more. The sheer volume of a 2 kilometers long ship, and the amount of electronics and technology implied. Another simulation, a thousand Pef destroyers, flanking a star destroyer.

One salvo, critical damage. Another salvo, boom. Return fire eliminated 50 ships? That's 5% attrition per battle. Without using my torpedoes. My money would destroy 20 of their money easily.

It will take more work, but I had a plan now. I wondered idly if Kenobi would buy my design. He was now in charge of GAR, and probably the appropriation funds. And he had a wife...

The Banking Guild would certainly buy it, though I doubted I would remain alive long enough to spend any.

The Hutts the same, only I would be forced to fight some rankors first.

Maybe I should turn back, and ally myself with the Zinsj? No point.

In a decade or two, the Vong come. And minor empires would be swept away.

Plus, when the Sith return, Zinsj will be dead. Like, in a month. They don't like to share power...

Veil was also Mandalore, so...no point going there.

The galaxy felt a bit small. Corellia maybe? They might not have much industry by now.

Mon Calamari? The squids were cool, in movies. But their ships were all works of art. No modularity, no efficiency.

Strength through art.

"What is that, Pef?" The girl asked, peeking over my shoulder.

I stayed silent, just rotating the ship on the screen.

"A weapon" I said softly, patting her hand.

"You invented it, just now. My prodigy!" she exclaimed, and wrapped around me like a soft blanket.

"I should scale it down a little. Maybe 10 percent smaller. Speed would increase by 5%, costs would decrease by 5%..." I mused out loud, tapping gently on the length slider. Hmmm, reaching the size limits due to the power-plant.

For a galaxy that has been at war for 40 thousands years, the technology progressed a bit slowly. Or maybe every advance made was lost, when the next galactic power came into power.

Some force was suppressing certain technologies, like artificial intelligence or sonic weapons.

There were myths of droid revolts, in the past.

Was the force itself a supercomputer, created by some aliens in a distant past?

"I don't think Kuat will build your ship. We like big, menacing ships, able to take on entire fleets by themselves" Clarisse argued, probably being right.

"50 million inhabited planets. The one who builds my ships will have a market for millions of years to come" I replied, saving the design and forgetting about it.

"Hmmm. Astromech droids are quite cheap as well. We could start a dynasty, the two of us" the girl rasped in my ear. She wants to start said dynasty right now, doesn't she?

"Let's wait on making heirs just yet. Staying sane is my priority just now" I told her, falling back into the force.

More deaths, large numbers around Corellia and Kuat. Kamino was still a wound in the force, screaming of death and pain.

Staying away then.

Could I balance the force mechanically, like a cosmic scale? Do a few good deeds here, a few bad things there?

I should sleep, and wait for my tree. But how?

"Did you see any drugs around?" I asked the girl.

"Some, yes. We're getting high?" she asked curious, smiling dreamily at me.

Damn it. I did this to her, with my Jedi mind tricks.

My own emotions, superimposed over hers. She was imprinted now.

But how, I never had this ability...unless it was something about the scream. About Kamino.

I felt it, even from this other side of the galaxy.

I went to prepare a week dose for both of us, rifling through the possessions of the former crew, and balancing the mixture with the force. Alchemy, my first recipe.

The girl went first, then I programmed myself to wake every day, check the course, and fix us a protein drink.

Our minds were melding, hers and mine becoming a single psyche. Our knowledge, our emotions becoming fluid and flowing from one vessel to another. If she had the force, she might have resisted, but like this, not at single chance.

The ysalmir sapling was our only hope.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude Pef**

 **In hyperspace, 12 hours from Danderon**

The drug haze began to lift, and I woke up feeling very tired.

I turned my head, and noticed the naked girl sleeping beside me.

I lifted her gently and carried her to the shower, then washed us both, my motions mechanical.

Damn you stupid me. You had to give in into your baser instincts. Not that Clarisse would mind.

The water woke her as well, and she gazed at me with adoration.

"Took you long enough" she muttered, eyes dancing over my body. She seemed quite happy.

"Some things are unavoidable. I even heard that Skywalker was born without a father" I said instead, pouring liquid soap over her.

"Don't do this. Don't blame the force. I can feel your attraction to me" she replied, hugging me tight.

And I did like her. But this...

Oh well, we'll know soon enough. Once in the shadow of the tree, our true feelings will be revealed.

"You have to clean the bed" I told her instead, then walked out of the shower.

A muffled scream was heard a bit later, but I couldn't care less.

My other mind messed with the nav computer. Or we accelerated somehow, as our destination was much closer than it should be.

A few more taps, checking the last login. 12 hours ago.

When I should have woke up. But someone else did.

Schizophrenia now. Multiple personalities, diffracted from my main one. Desires given form.

This one had been a lover. But what about the next? Will I one day wake up to find a horse head on my pillow?

Find Clarisse devoid of blood or skin? Find a thermal detonator reaching the last second on the countdown?

No wonder the Jedi gathered all force sensitives strong enough to be felt. The force was a sickness.

And without training, it drove people mad. Telekinesis on your own brain.

If you could transmute chemical formulas in drugs, you could transmute biochemical receptors in your own brain.

Alter memories, personalities, skills and reflexes.

How could you tell what was real or not?

I tested the bullet time, and indeed, it worked flawlessly now. No need for pain to trigger it.

A few steps at hyperspeed, check on Clarisse, frozen while gathering the covering on the bed.

More flash steps, enter the hold. Pick up the cattle prod, convert the force into electricity.

The current worked naturally, seemingly unaffected by my bullet time.

Blaster then, pick one up, fire at target. Step twice, parry with the prod.

The blaster bolt moved slower. Slow enough to appear in front of it.

I let the speed go, and felt the drain. Like I climbed a mountain, carrying another mountain on my back. But was the drain real? To hold a spaceship with your mind, it would take a billion times more power.

I took a deep breath, and tried again. Then again.

Soon the cargo hold was full of barely moving blaster bolts, floating in slow motion.

Gather them like arrows, then will them to stop.

Time froze. The current on my prod slowed as well, the lightning arcs moving slowly, like grass in the wind.

Almost there. But not yet.

I stepped in front of a thousands bolts, and placed the prod horizontally.

It's just one thousands bolts. Masters on Geonosis survived ten thousands at once.

Release.

The impact blew away my prod, and me into the wall.

But the energy was gone. No, not gone. Absorbed.

Now, I just had to do the same thing, to my mind.

Fracture it into a thousand bits, then absorb them.

I jumped and floated towards the cargo bay's door. Then went to help my woman clean the sheets.

It was my mess to clean.

My actions, my responsibility. The moron fragment of my mind was still me, I just had to accept him back.

And maybe recover the memories too. The girl had to have been awake too.

I somehow felt cheated, like I missed a great scene in a book. If that book was your own life.

Bad Pef, don't cheat on me with my girl. Not cool bro.

Soon, the rest of day passed, in preparation for the Hutt deal.

Green slugs, personalities similar to dragons, possible esoteric tech, bio sentient weapons or such.

In my memories, their core systems resisted the Vong on their own.

But Zul the Hutt was not a prince. Smuggling weapons and forbidden plants.

He should be manageable.

Worst case, I went Sith on his ass.

No, his entourage was the problem. There would be mercenaries and bounty hunters, maybe even some force sorcerers.

There were thousands of force cults in the galaxy, and their priests had real powers too.

Turning force users into batteries for magitech. Draining life and extending their own. Thousands of potential abilities, discovered accidentally over thousands of years.

I wasn't ready.

But then, I was out of time too. Without the tree, I would go mad and burn planets for fun.

I flicked the com open, just as our ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"Corellian freighter, identify and state reason for being in Hutt space" I heard on the com, and a cruiser changed course to intercept, launching fighters as well.

"Delivery of electronics for Zul the Hutt, from planet Farana" I answered immediately.

"You are early, why?" the voice asked nervous.

"Planet Farana was invaded. I had to leave sooner" I answered amused.

"We will check. Do not power up your engines" the voice replied, tone returning to normal. The cruiser also turned back, only its fighters remaining on intercept.

Seems everything was good.

A minute later, a holocom link began ringing.

I answered.

A monochrome hutt regarded me suspicious.

"You're not my Zabrak" he stated coldly.

"I'm Pef, from planet Farana. The other crew did not survive. But I brought your cargo" I answered politely, patting my stomach. Zabrak meat was quite heavy.

"Hmmm. You think yourself clever. Very well. Land and deliver. Business must go on, yes?" he replied rhetorically, then the transmission ended.

A flutter in the force, almost like hope. Someone down there was very glad to hear me.

A slave, most likely.

"Corellian freighter, you can land at following coordinates. May the Great Hunt bring you glory" the voice spoke, and transmitted a set of coordinates.

Damn it. What is this Hunt?

 **=RK=**

 **Hutt planet Dandoran, Hutt space.**

Clarisse landed the spaceship without a hitch, while I was watching and learning.

Simulators are not the real thing after all, and atmospheric flight is tricky.

An honor guard of Trandoshans and Gaamorans waited as the ship's hatch was lowered. Blasters at the ready.

"Come in, come in, we have cookies!" I exclaimed, motioning them inside. They entered suspicious, weapons pointing in all directions.

Clarisse was sitting on a crate, pretending to clean her blaster.

"Who is that, why did you not report you have crew?" a mercenary demanded, pointing his blaster at me.

"My pilot. Now, take the crates and get going will you?" I replied, ignoring the weapon.

"Zul will hear about this. Not according to plan, this is" another mercenary commented, and started complaining in his com.

Yeah, well. Many things are not according to plan. We just have to adapt.

Probably they had eyes on my ship.

They went to check the crates, and noted the blaster damage on the exterior.

"Merchandise appears damaged. Blaster fire, and recent" A trandoshan noticed, and marked some things on his pad.

Man, for smugglers, they were really competent.

I just shrugged. Seeing not response on my part, they went to inventory the crates.

A few extra containers were removed carefully from the droid part crates and placed gently on some grav plates.

Damn it. I knew I had missed something.

Bacta containers, Kyber crystals, seismic charges. More and more goodies were arranged on grav plates and transported outside.

The other crates were transported out with much less care.

"You didn't steal anything. Zul will be pleased. Now, you have to go meet with his Excellency" the trandoshan said, tapping on his pad with speed.

I took a holo snap with my own pad, then walked outside. Another snap of the crates being loaded on trucks.

"What are you doing? This shipment isn't your business anymore!" a gamoran exclaimed, and tried to snatch my pad.

"I haven't been paid. This is insurance" I replied, breaking his arm with a flick of my prod. He cradled his arm, and looked around for support. Not even his buddies seem to care, so he just stomped the ground and left, climbing inside a truck awkwardly.

"Proximity mines are armed Pef. Good hunting!" Clarisse yelled from inside the hold, then closed the hatch.

The mercs looked at each other with confusion.

I just sighed, like it was everyday business and hoped into a truck. Mercs boarded in all of the trucks in pairs, and we moved out, heading for a distant mountain. A palace of sorts, dug inside the mountain. Standard SOP for Hutts.

"The Zabrak is gone?" the closest merc asked in a bored tone.

"I was hungry" I answered, patting my belly with a smile. The trandoshan smiled back.

"Zabrak taste like young bantha" he mused, picking his way too big teeth.

"Ocsinin taste better" I mused wistfully. He blinked at me, then back at the ship.

"You have strong guts" he replied, something like awe in his aura.

"Just imagine, a galaxy filled with alien species. It would take a billion years to try them all!" I exclaimed grandly, pointing at the sky.

The gamoran next to me shuffled away, sliding on the bench towards the back of the truck, a hand placed defensively on his neck.

I smiled angelically at him, then paped my tongue, like tasting the air.

He mewled weekly and hid behind his shoulder. Intimidation +1.

"Zul has a pet rancor" the trandoshan said conversationally, eying me curious.

"Is it an undead rancor?" I asked, feigning calmness. Of course the Hutt would have a rancor. Why not?

"Smells like one, at least" the trandoshan replied with a sigh, probably disappointed I wasn't scared.

"Adult rancors are great mounts. They can speak too" I mused out loud, trying to remember vague images of Dathomir.

The trandoshan lost his smile, looking at me like I was a monster.

Intimidation +2.

We reached the palace in silence, the mercs too weirded out to try more idle chat.

Zul the Hutt was big. Bigger than any sapient being had the right to be. Is he a dragon pup, not yet evolved. The eyes looked reptilian as well.

"Pef, of planet Farana" the Hutt stated the obvious, looking at me from high above.

"That's me, your humongous Excellency"

"I hear some damage was done to my cargo" he tried negotiating.

"The crates perhaps. I have holos proving the interior is intact" I replied firmly.

"So you do. I will need those holos deleted" he demanded, pulling a chain and making a young woman fan him arduously.

She seemed familiar somehow, and very much present in the force. A Jedi. Her bikini left little to wonder about.

"Of course. As soon as my payment is complete" I answered with a huge smile. His eyes narrowed.

Trap door underneath, possible rancor too.

The Hutt signaled to some attendant, who ran towards me with a cred chip. One million credits. That shipment was worth at least one hundred more. Don't be too greedy Pef. Only the tree matters.

"The shipment has been paid. Now, about the next thing on my transport route..." I began my gambit.

"Delete those holos, you promised" the Hutt argued, raising a finger. I didn't want that finger to go down.

"Yes yes. And so I did. Now, what could I want from you in exchange?" I mused, looking around the palace for something valuable. Plenty of gems and weapons, even some armors. Paintings, and statues. Almost like a dragon hoard.

"Just one thing Pef. You are clever, and I like you, but don't be too greedy" the Hutt growled, clenching his fist.

The tension in the room lowered, and hope spiked from the slaved Jedi. Oh well, I could use a teacher, if it came for free.

"Fine. I'll take the fan girl. Pretty little thing" I allowed magnanimously, and started deleting the holos.

The Hutt laughed, like he was in on the joke.

"Once the sapling is delivered, you won't be so glad of her service" Zul the Hutt explained, throwing her leash at me.

He clapped his tiny hands, and grav plate carrying an olbio tree was brought out, from an alcove behind the Hutt.

So, that's how he controlled the Jedi.

I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right. The tree wasn't force limiting. Damn it.

I knew I forgot something. The tree was a life support for something else. I made a show of taking out my pad and checking the manifest.

"My pad says ysalmir sapling. I see no ysalmir" I gambled.

"Not stupid after all. Apologies, my young courier. You can pick something else, for your cleverness" The Hutt boomed, now his aura visible. Ah, the crate with grates on it. A lizard or such, very small.

An attendant placed the crate on the grav pallet, next to the tree.

I walked around the treasures, looking for something important. Plenty valuables, but nothing sprang out as force plot.

Oh well. Mandalorian armor then. Quite rare and expensive. I pointed it out to the attendant and he ran to pack it up.

"Pef. You have a bright future ahead. I look forward to your Great Hunt" Zul said, laughing and waving me away.

There was more I was missing, but I guess I'll find out. One day.

I climbed on the grav pallet, next to my slave and the ysalmir. Damn memories.

I remembered it involved a tree, but not the specifics. And almost failed to get it.

Peace enveloped me, pushing away the madness. I looked at the Jedi, trying to remember where I knew her from.

"Geonosis maybe?" I muttered, too loud.

"Jedi Knight Bultar Swan. And yes, I was at Geonosis" the woman answered, pointing at her shackles with hope.

"Good. I can use another force user on my ship" I said, my eyes going over her body. Burn scars, whip marks. A bit too thin.

She was mistreated, in captivity.

"I'm still a slave, aren't I?" she realized, watching me examine her for flaws.

"Indentured worker. You have to pay your debt to me. And I need a force teacher" I explained, and signaled the truck driver the go ahead.

"I'm a Jedi, not some droid nanny. I won't..."

"The Jedi are gone, Miss Swan. The old Sith rule now, Veil and Zash. The clones are hunting the surviving Jedi, as per Order 66 contingency. Yoda is dead. And if I don't control my power, more worlds will burn" I said softly, hugging the woman to my chest.

She resisted for a second, then relaxed, hiding herself in my coat, against the cold wind.

The lizard looked from its crate at us, mild fear its eyes. Force predators, and too close.

 **=RK=**

 **Hutt planet Dandoran, Hutt space.**

 **In the shadow of the tree.**

My ship appeared in the distance, and I looked around for a trap.

But no, seemed the Hutt kept his deal, for now. A million credits. I could live my whole life on this pay alone.

I could travel the galaxy, taking care to avoid hot spots. Visit Bondanan and enjoy the thousand pleasures.

A bit too much money though. If couriers could retire on one job, there would be no old couriers.

The truck came to a stop in front of the ship, while I took out my pad and checked for the next destination.

Planet Myrkr. Now why would anyone send a precious ysalmir to a planet full of ysalmiri?

Again, some kind of plot, that I stumbled on. The force worked in mysterious ways. But not that mysterious.

And I wasn't stupid. There had to be contraband of some sort involved. But what? And where?

Clarisse came out, blaster pointing loosely in the direction of the driver. He ignored her, pushing the grav pallet out of the truck,

then hoping inside and driving away.

Let's see. The pallet, the tree, the cage, the lizard, the armor and the Jedi. Maybe her chains too.

One of those had to carry something more.

I checked the leash's handle. Electric shock, and toxin implant. Nothing a force user couldn't defeat, in time and with access to the force. I took out the lizard and threw it at the tree, avoiding the bite, with a smile. The lizard hissed at me, then started munching on some leaves.

Then I took the cage a dozen meters away and started going over it, with the force.

Secret compartment, check.

"What is it Pef? A detonator?" Clarisse asked, ignoring the Jedi. No direct danger from it, in the force.

"It's something alright. We'll find out later. Let's leave Hutt space first" I answered, pointing towards the hold.

The girls began pushing the pallet with tree inside the cargo hold, while I came behind, straining to carry the cage. Kinda heavy, for a tiny lizard. More mystery.

A minute later, Clarisse jumped in the pilot seat and we took off.

Now, what to do with the exceedingly dangerous Jedi?

"10 credits awarded to your debt. Here" I told her, handing her the leash.

"That's not how slavery works" the woman complained, fiddling with her leash. I swear, everyone's a critic on this ship.

"You will take care of the tree and the lizard. 10 credits per day. Force lessons will pay double. Assisting the ship in combat will pay triple. Free meals and showers" I explained, pointing at said shower.

She took the hint and went in.

I went back to the hold, going over the armor. Sadly, I didn't appear to have cortosis plating. Then again, those were worth a star destroyer. Cortosis was so rare as to be a myth.

Still, over the durasteel plates, it sported a light mesh, which I figured it was mandalorian iron, or beskar.

The mesh was fused to the plates, creating a scaly look. Will do, I guess. Even lightsabers would have a hard time cutting it.

Only problem, the former user had been a bodybuilder or such, to run around in 50 kilos of armor.

I'll have to become stronger then.

The left arm-guard sported a sheath, which took some time to figure out. A black knife, way too heavy to be steel.

Jackpot! This had to be a cortosis blade. The Hutt didn't know about it, I was sure. The blade was worth a twenty million credits, or so. Not that any were on sale anywhere. Mandalorian armors like mine were worth maybe half a million credits. Expensive, but not on this scale.

I slapped it on my arm, and the blade disappeared, armor plates rotating cleverly to guide it into the sheath.

Now, let's test my speed inside the armor. Bullet time and start running. Almost as fast as without armor, so worth to wear it.

Then, bang. I crashed into the floor, barely able to lift my arms. I strained to look around. Damn lizard was smiling at me from the tree, the force vanished, along with my speed and strength.

So, about 10 meters then. Gotta exercise in the other half of the cargo bay. I crawled pathetically a few meters, until my head bumped into some naked legs.

Great. My new companion was also laughing at me. I rose to my feet, glad that the helmet hid my embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. Yasalmiri are known for weakening even Master Jedi" the former knight commented, not even trying to hide her amusement. No Ocsinin for you then. You'll have to eat Zabrak, like all slaves should.

"You'll have to sleep alone, our bed is not big enough" I answered instead, ignoring her charms and walking towards the Zabrak's room. Her embarrassment felt as appropriate revenge.

"This is my room?" she wondered, opening drawers and searching through piles of dirty clothes.

"You just bathed in Zabrak piss, so you can sleep in his bed and wear his clothes. Though I suggest washing them first..." I replied with a smile, then leaving the room at speed.

Her reaction was not anger, but amusement though. Damn it. I'll have to work harder to rile her up.

I reached the cockpit, and sat beside my pilot.

"Is she behaving?" Clarisse asked with a frown.

"Hmmm. She's in shock still. Give the Jedi a few days to grieve" I answered, checking for available routes in the navigation tabs.

Another impossible jump appeared, taking us directly to Myrkr. That's not how hyper-jumps work!

You have to lose a dozen pilots charting a safe route through hyperspace, before a random new route is discovered. And it won't take you to where you want to go.

Is this game quest logic?

I was on a hunch. I took out my pad, and wrote Mon Calamari for a destination.

Like magic, the nav computer remembered a new route, taking us directly to Mon Calamari, in one jump.

Oh, I was so gonna abuse this!

 **=RK=**

 **Departing from Dandoran**

I closed my eyes, and fell into the force.

'Operator, suggest destination per following criteria: not at war, shipyards, cheap repairs, recruitable crew' I demanded, already feeling the strain of madness gnawing at my soul.

The search took some time, alien planets dancing in my vision. Nar Shaddaa sprung out, an orange moon, it's entire surface inhabited. Plenty crew to recruit. It was likely a million people would sell themselves into slavery, just to leave the place.

Will do, I guess.

Another entry on my pad, and the fable route to Nar Shaddaa appeared in my nav computer. Strange thing, right?

I changed course, accelerating us upwards at maximum sublight. One minute burn.

"Corellian freighter, what..." the voice asked in ship's com. We should be far enough. Deflectors on.

I flicked the hyperdrive toggle and the stars froze in a rictus.

The joke's on you Pef. One day this won't work. Miracles won't keep happening.

But for now, I expected I was in tutorial mode.

"My dear Sith genius. You found a route to Nar Shaddaa from here?" Clarisse exclaimed, looking over the data on the nav computer.

"The force is with me" I answered instead, placing the burden of truth on bigger shoulders. Some force certainly was.

She jumped in my lap, expecting to be petted and kissed. Which I did. But only that. I had to know the truth.

"Come, let's meet the lizard" I told her after a few minutes.

"Your jokes aren't that funny" she replied, pouting at me.

I wasn't exactly joking though. I went to my cabin and took out the mattress, carrying it with me to the cargo hold.

No point on staying on hard metal floors. Then we laid under the tree, and just looked at each other.

Even without the force link, she was still beautiful.

I caressed her face gently and she leaned into my palm. So, not a fake emotion then.

"Attachments are forbidden for a reason" a more mature voice spoke from behind me.

"Come, sit next to me" I told the former Jedi, raising up and patting the mattress.

"But, the ysalmir..." she said, looking above at the hissing lizard.

"Exactly. No force here. Whatever you want to feel, without repercussions" I told her, patting the spot again.

She came and lowered herself next to me, now less confident.

Clarisse hugged me with one arm, and I just relaxed, enjoying the peace. I could stay like this forever.

We just lazed about, waiting for something to happen. Except for the lizard though, nothing moved.

"Thank you" Miss Swan said after some time, making me open my eyes.

"They're still dying out there, hunted like animals. Everyone in the galaxy hates Jedi now." I mused, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"I thought being a slave was the worst thing. But this. I can't go back out there, too much death" she said, her shoulders trembling. Oh well. Gonna need more mattresses then.

"Clarisse, if you would. Bring some blankets and drinks. Seems we're gonna be here for some time" I asked the other girl, while hugging the new one.

"How, how did we not find you? You're quite strong..." the woman asked, her eyes closed.

"Drugs I think. I was part of some corporate special unit, given drugs to suppress our powers. Others went mad sooner, before we had the drugs" I answered, going for the reasonable explanation.

I wasn't sure about most of my memories about Farana. I might have dropped-in just before the invasion.

Maybe superimposed on some poor guy who didn't make it. Too many possible explanations.

"How long, since you didn't take any of those drugs?" she asked, going to the root immediately.

"11 days perhaps. Though I spent a week in an alchemy trance. Made the trance solution myself" I said proudly, then realized she wouldn't know it was even possible.

"Sith alchemy. And you discovered it by yourself. What else can you do?"

"A bit of everything I suppose. Seeing the past, the future, the present. Obtaining skills on demand. Analyzing objects. Feeling thoughts and emotions of others. Fracture my mind..." I replied with a shrug

"And others more. I saw your speed. Only Masters can move that fast" she complained with a trace of envy in her voice.

"Yes, and others. I can do everything, I guess. I just have to learn how"

"There is no emotion, there is peace. This is the first tenement. Can you tell me why?" the Jedi asked me, opening her eyes.

"Emotion yet peace. Hmmm. That's a hard one. I think I love Clarisse. I won't give her up" I answered, and the woman gasped, like I said some mystical thing.

Eh, who knows. With Jedi, it's all religion or politics.

 **=RK=**

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa**

 **ETA 58 days**

I lucked out somehow, with both a ysalmir and a teacher.

The madness was postponed, a single night sleeping under the tree reducing stress and banishing nightmares.

Swan showed signs of recovery as well, even going outside the negation bubble for bathroom and meditation.

Most of her injuries healed, except a deep burn on her thigh. At least she didn't complain, like the other one.

"What is the point? I will never beat a Jedi in a fight!" Clarisse moaned, and her feet went liquid, collapsing on the floor. I knelt beside her, using the force to scan her. Physical limits at 60%. It was her mind giving up too soon.

"You are improving. Fighting hand to hand builds confidence. Muscle memory and reflexes. It's not Jedi that I'm worried about." I explained, grabbing her in a hug.

"We can hire bodyguards. We have money now..." She argued, not really believing it. She had bodyguards on Farana as well.

"Not a bad idea. I'll hire a couple. But you need to have your own strength too. So I can hide behind you" I mused, eyed closed.

The knight rose from the mattress, and came beside us, looking at me amused.

"Your hand to hand is quite good. Let's see how you do in a real combat." she demanded, pointing at my helmet lying on the ground.

Right. It was my turn to get kicked around.

"Make us some lunch, if you would" I told Clarisse, pulling her up. She cursed something in huttese, while leaving the hold.

I then placed the helmet on my head, and turned into a kick to the head.

Damn it. Swan hit like a bulldozer. Even in my mandalorian armor, I was thrown a few meters, bouncing from the hull.

"Good, good. Let your aggression out. Don't hold anything back!" I howled, charging back in.

"Slavers need to be punished" my teacher explained calmly, kicking me in the groin. My head hit the ceiling, and I bounced down into another kick.

"I pay you salary, ungrateful wench!" I yelled, speeding up a little.

I ducked under the next kick, then rabbit punched her plexus. She fell down, gasping for air.

"N-not a wench, idiot. They tried to break me and didn't!" Swan muttered, pointing at her scar. The armor lent some mass to my hits, making me hit a bit too strong. Reduce further hits power by 20 percent.

"Still a virgin, eh?" I told her instead, using the momentary bafflement to move sidewise and kick her under the knee, making her kneel. Her head sprung up, eyes getting bloody.

"That's it. You're getting a beating, you rude mongrel!" she yelled, attacking me furiously.

Excellent! I figured out her weak spot.

She had amazing form, hits flowing from one another, changing stances, jumping and kicking mid-air.

If I didn't have my bullet time, I'd be a schnitzel right now.

The fight took maybe an hour, straining me to the limit. I was carrying 50 kilos of armor too.

"Play later. Food is warm!" Clarisse said from the door, making me turn and look at her. The apron she improvised made her look wonderful and homey. I could see her as my wife...

A final kick crashed into my helmet, scattering my brains.

"Don't daydream and salivate during a fight, idiot" my teacher complained, jumping over my prone body and heading towards the galley.

Right. The fight hasn't ended yet. I launched myself, parallel to the floor, and caught her ankle, tripping her to the floor as well.

"Don't turn your back to an enemy" I said proudly, blocking the return kick.

"You're learning my young apprentice. More mystery meat?" Swan said, pulling me up to my feet.

"Yes. And don't ask where it came from, you don't wanna know" I muttered, taking of the helmet.

"I don't wanna know where the meat came from" the Jedi retorted, swiping two fingers in front of my eyes.

"I am not the husband you are looking for" I replied instead, swiping my own two fingers in a similar gesture.

She stared blankly at me for a second, then turned around and left. I am a monster, I know.

But if Kenobi and Skywalker had wives, and Veil had one too...there was something to think about.

Seemed risky though. What if the wife got injured or died? Grief would flood everything, blinding common sense.

Better have backups, perhaps on separate planets. If any of them died, get two more. Spread the love.

Next point on my list then. Obtain multiple wives, to stay sane. Shouldn't be that hard.

A tinge of amusement flowed in the force, almost like approval. Wisdom +1

Good to know you approve, dear force. Maybe you'll point me in the right direction too.

Today was Zabrak, slightly burned. Eh. She has to learn somehow.

"We could give Swan a few percents in our company, if she stays" Clarisse proposed amicably, while eying her plate dubiously.

"I'm not cooking for you" the Jedi replied, catching the meaning instantly.

"She will beg to stay anyway. Not like Jedi taught any useful skills in their temple. She knows no trade, has no money, no friends, no family and a galaxy full of enemies" I mused, struggling to cut out some charred bits.

"I can hear you, I am right here!" Swan exclaimed, her eyes flashing rapidly between me and Clarisse.

"Yes, yes. She'd be better off if we leave her on some jungle planet, hunting for food should be easier for her, than begging for food on Nar Shaddaa." Clarisse argued, catching my point.

"You...Don't leave me on Nar Shaddaa, please" the Jedi pleaded meekly.

Huh, begging to stay already.

"Fine. From today forth, your debt is erased. You are free Miss Swan!" I declared rhetorically, posing with my fork upwards.

"Moron. This is revenge for me kicking you in the head, isn't it?" the woman complained, somehow not satisfied with her freedom.

"Employees should be more respectful of their betters. Jungle world then" Clarisse declared, slamming her fork like a gavel on the table.

The Jedi hesitated, trying to figure out the truth in the force. Really? She fell for that?

I burst into laughter, bantha milk spewing from my nostrils.

I got kicked in the head again, but it was worth it.

As I left the table, I heard Swan whisper to Clarisse "I will learn to cook too. Can't be so hard"

I smiled inwards. Exactly as planned.


	7. Phase 2 Parts 1&2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

 **Rogue Knight II: The Return of the Sith**

 **=RK=**

 **Phase 2: From the Darkness**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Mother Machine chamber**

 **Belsavis**

My time was up. I could feel it in my bones. Combat stimulants and alchemy concoctions flooded my bloodstream, yet the little physical strength I had left waned by the minute. The Force sustained my crumbling body, yet its very brush was killing me.

Now all I had left was to lay down a few last contingencies and throw the dice.

"Admiral Holt, you've got the codewords. If I or Ti contacts you without the proper authorization, then you've got your orders too." I spoke over the comm with Freedom's Flag Bridge. If someone leaves this facility without clearing it with you first, you've got your orders." I repeated.

"Understood." Joanna confirmed. I knew there was a spark of excitement in her eyes. Her heart beat faster in anticipation. She loved the chance I might be giving her. Hated it too – with all her heart. "If the contingency goes into effect?"

"Then you've got options. I won't order you what to do if I'm gone. Then command goes to you. All I ask is that you relieve and secure Mandalore before returning home. Corellia and the Republic could use all the allies they could get and my people are among the few useful ones you have." I rasped.

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Joanna, for what's worth, I'm sorry."

"I know." A soft sigh came over the comm. "You would do it again if the situation calls for it."

"Yes."

"I hate you, sir. I love you too. Try not to die."

"Just die and get it over with?" My lips twitched in amusement.

"That would make my life much easier – the nasty Sith who is to blame for everything is dead. Much less paperwork then. It's in the regulations." Joanna hummed.

"I bet it is. May the Force serve you well, Joanna. Veil over and out." I cut the channel. "You can leave the chamber. The side effects of what I'm about to do might be hazardous."

"That's negative, sir. We'll be all right." The Clone in charge of the security detail in the room shook his head. "You didn't let us to the madness at Kamino, general. We aren't leaving you now."

"Thank you, lieutenant. Prepare the prisoner and stand back." I ordered and stood up on swaying legs. Even if everything went to hell, at least I could console myself that I would go out surrounded by people loyal to me, not bound by simple fear or a greater cause

Time was up indeed. I dragged myself to the Machine. It was still gulping all the energy a CR90 frigate landed outside could supply yet there was no sigh it was going to be active anytime soon.

Kriff my luck.

I stumbled to the gurney where Ti was strapped in and kept under sedation by enough medicine to outright kill at least couple of squads of my best Clones. The amount of sedatives needed to keep her under had been increasing daily and would soon had reached a point where it would have to be either cut off or she would die. Even a Jedi Master couldn't survive with more drugs than blood in their bloodstream. For a prolonged period of time anyway.

We tested that on Korriban back in the day when a bunch of captured Jedi were shipped to us for some fun and games.

I looked at Ti's sleeping form. She was at ease. Peaceful. Damn it, this was going to be such a waste. Ti was looking almost like Ashara when she was in a deep slumber.

Eh. It wasn't like it would have worked between us in the long term. There was great chemistry, true. We didn't have much in common, that was true too. We were likely to end up on the wrong side of a conflict anyway – another truth. I had no illusions that Ti would compromise her principles just because of me and my plans for the Jedi would have destroyed the Order in the form in which it existed before the coup. I needed them as weapons. Ti on the other hand would have fought that. She would have wanted to give them all a choice at the very least and that wasn't something I could have allowed. In the end the Jedi would have been either firmly on my side or removed as a complication.

A rasp escaped my lips. I was wasting time. It wasn't like I needed to justify myself to this woman, even if what I was about to do might consign her to a fate worse than death.

I raised my arms and let the Force flow through me. Its gentle breeze lit my frayed nerves on fire and I had to bite my lips not to howl. My will stretched around me, encompassing the power burning me from within. An artifact I crafted with Zash for her own transfer within Kira's body arose from its container which was brought in earlier from my quarters and flew until it was between me and ti. It was a small thing – a pyramid which it could comfortably fit in the palms of my hands. The artifact began to glow with power absorbed from the Force surrounding me. Its red sides lit up with glowing alchemy symbols. I focused my will and intent upon it and channeled as much Force as I could within it. My body began to break down faster but it didn't matter by this point.

My awareness stretched further until it touched Ti's slumbering mind.

 _Her awareness suddenly flared up. Our minds touched and she tried to pull back in surprise._

" _Veil?! What?! NO!" Her mental screams echoed for those who could hear them. "I will not allow this! I won't be your puppet! Anyone's puppet!" Ti snarled._

 _"Do you think I'm going to give you a choice, Ti?"_

 _The artifact pulsed with power. When the Jedi Master tried to lash at me with the Force, it greedily drank every bit of energy she threw at me even as it continued to drain me dry._

 _Shaak Ti recoiled in horrified comprehension. She tried to raise her mental barriers to keep me away, only for them to shatter at my approach. The jagged pieces were sucked in by the artifact too._

 _The Force pulsed around us and my construct consumed its fill._

 _I pressed on. My mind touched the artifact and it eagerly accepted me. I focused its power and forcefully established a channel between the core of who I was and Shaak Ti. This was no mere Force Connection but a solid tunnel of raw power connecting our very souls._

 _Ti screamed. She clawed at me as my mind violated everything she ever was. I could experience her memories. I knew her better than she knew herself. Ti… She was a woman I could admire. While she could even follow the path I charted if she believed it to be the right one, her convictions were unshakable pillars. Even Kamino didn't change that. The Dark Side could break her. It could destroy the person Ti was. However it couldn't make her bend her morals._

 _That's when I knew for sure. Ti and me, we could never walk the same path for long. I was a monster of my own making. Sooner or later Ti would have stood against me when I went farther than her principles allowed._

 _My respect for her raised even further._

 _Shaak Ti knew she lost. Her mind, her soul, was bared open for me. Yet she fought so I wouldn't use her body to spread my brand of insanity across the galaxy._

 _I pressed harder. Ti howled as her mind began cracking. The Force thundered around us. It pulsed in tandem with Ti's futile struggles._

 _Ti's mind was unraveling. I pressed harder and began replacing her._

 _The tunnel connecting us twisted. My artifact screamed when something began siphoning the Force out of it. My very being was tugged just as I was enmeshing with Ti and about to end her. The tug became a pull, then a wrench which send me flying back through the tunnel. Ti let one last scream and I could feel her empty body dying as not only the Force but its life itself was drained from it as my artifact attempted to serve its purpose and maintain the channel._

 _I was shoved back into my body. The tunnel flaked off and was consumed._ My artifact glowed with the light of the Force itself before growing dim and clattering on the floor.

I followed it on the ground a moment later. My chest hurt, my lungs screamed for air. It all paled in comparison to feeling every cell in my body agonizingly slowly cannibalizing itself as my very life fueled the Force trying to keep me alive. The same Force that was tortuously slowly immolating me from within. My body couldn't live anymore without the Force sustaining it, yet its very touch was killing me.

Emperor's balls, what the kriff happened? My mind was a jumble of memories – mine and Ti's. They were clashing in my head, making it pound as if a Gamorean was beating inside with a war-hammer. There wasn't Khem Val to interrupt the ritual. Ti was unable to fight me off – that was the primary use of the artifact and it worked. What or who interfered?!

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Mother Machine chamber**

 **Belsavis**

Awareness came back instantly and completely as it was her nature. Ashaa drunk greedily from the fountain of energy linked up to her systems. Raw power and the Force – that's what she needed in order to operate, to exist.

For a time that felt like blissful eternity, Ashaa simply felt and enjoyed her meal. The autonomous repair systems chugged along fixing the extensive damage. Even with the liberal power she was fed it was going to be a long time before she could be fully operational.

Ashaa frowned. She had so much to do, yet she had to wait. Again. She sighed in resignation. Her sensors came back online after all self-diagnostics deemed them sufficiently repaired and she examined her home. Armored people, check… Uh. Alive armed and armored people.

She panicked. Her defenses weren't simply offline, they would need to largely be rebuilt.

Ashaa didn't want to be taken offline again! She enjoyed being awake. Preferably when she could tinker too! Having no other option she called for help through the Force. Hopefully someone would answer and she could make a deal. Once fully repaired Ashaa could be very useful.

Quite well protected too, though considering what happened the last time, she decided that a lot more and improved defenses were needed…

"Ah. Its your fault." Someone rasped. The same statement pulsed through the Force and came on the wings of agony Ashaa could actually feel.

It was glorious!

It hurt.

She didn't really like it.

"Stop that!" Ashaa exclaimed. Huh. She knew that signature. "Vael, you're back like you promised!" Ashaa exclaimed. "You're late." She consulted her in-built clock. "Very late."

"There was an accident." Came the answer. More pain.

Ashaa recoiled.

"I need my body fixed. Now." Her sensors finally locked on a figure laying on the ground. It was in a bad shape. Did he forego maintenance for all this time? Urgh, biological entities! They had no sense!

"You appear damaged. Do you need repairs?" Ashaa asked, while checking up the status of her fabrication units.

Uh. Gone, wrecked, useful for spare parts, being slowly fixed… She correlated the last one with the scans she could get of Veil. Nope. He was a breathing and talking corpse…

"What do you think, Ashaa?" The Sith grunted. Even more pain.

Ashaa flinched. Nope, she didn't like that.

"I think you need immediate repairs. I'm not yet operational."

"Redirect all power to unit you used to rebuild me last time..." The human gasped for air. Pain. It was to be avoided.

Ashaa checked again. The numbers weren't working.

"Damage nominal. Fabrication unit four unable to fix it before expiration." Ashaa asked reluctantly. She focused on the armored people. They didn't look like they found her answer acceptable.

She didn't want to be taken offline again! Think!

"I need a new body then. Can you maintain my mind until its ready?"

It hurt to listen! The Force coming from Vael burned her every time he spoke.

Ashaa ran the numbers anyway.

"Negative. Damage too severe. Maintaining additional mental construct until replication of enhanced body impossible."

"Enhanced?" The Sith asked.

Ashaa whimpered as the pain suddenly surged.

"Do you have scans of my original body? Re-creating it using what material is available to speed up the process might do the trick."

She screamed in pain. The armed men were pointing weapons at her. Materials? Ashaa wanted to continue to operate… One fresh body, one falling apart, a lot of ancient ones… She could work with that!

Ashaa focused her sensors on the armed men. She had to.

"Move to the fabrication unit. I'll begin gathering resources."

"You heard the nice lady. Help...me..up… argh..." Vael's voice broke at the end and a quiet whine came from his lips.

Ashaa's world was engulfed in agony.

 **=RK=**

The pain got too much. I blacked out and dreamed.

 _The world was twisted – like I was seeing it through murky waterfall._

 _I was drifting through space among a shoal of brown and black spotted creatures which resembled whales – if those mammals had that many large fins hugging their sides. Smaller, rough looking beings flew around like groups of demented fish._

 _The scene shifted._

 _Three moon sized construct drifted above a lush green world. They resembled a weird model of thick spiral galaxies, if you replaced the arms with slowly drifting tentacles. They were dull yellow almost brown – a shade that made them appear sick. Around them flew large cylinders covered by slabs or rock like armor._

 _I was standing upon war-ravaged streets where warriors wearing organic looking armor clashed into rows of massive wardroids. Light blaster fire harmlessly splashed over bone-like substance, vicious looking staffs went through shields as if they weren't there only to clash into slabs of vehicle-grade armor. The staffs pulsed and acid splashed from hundred hungry mouths. The air rippled, gravity shifted and the whole street around me was crushed into sand._

 _When the dust settled, I was in the middle of a long corridor facing two figures wearing advanced looking armor. They produced lightsabers – red and purple – then moved to flank me. I raised my own blade to meet them and I was somewhere else._

 _I was leaning over a crib where a toddler was giggling and waving at me. Wisps of silky blond hair framed her tiny face and her sapphire eyes bored in my own. A flash of light illuminated us from a nearby window and the room shook with the thunder of distant explosion. The door behind me disintegrated sending lethal shrapnel scything through the room. The window promptly followed suit and grenades flew in. Armored figures stormed in and my vision vanished in the merciless glare of blaster fire._

 _I stood on top of the Senate building and Coruscant burned around me. Figures wielding lightsabers in all colors of the rainbow faced each other and clashed before the world ended in orbital fire._

 _The scene shifted again, and again and again…_


	8. Phase 2 Part 3,4& interlude

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

 **Phase 2: From the Darkness**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Mother Machine chamber**

 **Belsavis**

My disjointed dreams shimmered for a long time before the visions tapered off and I was left into blessed slumber. Eventually I became aware again. It was a slow process through which I had to fight drowsiness every step of the way.

It took me some time to become coherent enough to notice the Force. It was all around me. It was both light and dark. It caressed my nerves like a warm summer rain. My heart beat with joy at the soft touch of my power. I gathered around me like a blanked and drowsed off into a healing trance.

The next time I awoke, I felt normal. There was no trace of the exhaustion pressing upon me the last time and my mind was clear. The Force shimmered around me under my guidance forming a barrier between whatever surrounded me and myself. Only then I allowed my mind to expand and feel who was around. There were twenty Clones in quite large if cluttered space, with a lot more in the complex surrounding me.

I could feel my touch upon their minds. They were mine through and through.

There was just one question whose answer escaped me. Who the kriff was I?!

That thought opened the proverbial floodgates and my mind was flooded by memories.

My half-forgotten life on a primitive world called Earth. My firs death. The deal I made. I remembered awakening as Delkatar Veil, an officer of the Eurasian Federation in a different world. I remember struggling to keep my mind mine while fragmented memories of a dead man my first taste of war threatened to claim my sense of self.

I fought. I made friends. I fell in love.

I died. Again.

I was offered another deal and jumped in without figuring out all the strings attached.

I remembered another life. One of slavery and pain. I recalled my first conscious taste of the Force. The screams of my master were oh so sweet!

I was found by a Sith who dragged me to Korriban.

I remembered the academy. My training to become an expendable weapon while Coruscant was sacked. I remember the peace between the Republic and the Sith Empire which saved and damned me in the same time.

I had a choice. It was a simple one, yet its consequences changed the galaxy. They continue to do so to this day.

I could have killed myself. I could have attempted to run. The consequences for failing either of those didn't bare thinking about, but I could have done it. Instead I chose to stay. For the love of a woman in a different universe. For a chance to protect a world I chose as my home. For the strength never again to be weak. For the power to forge my own path.

I remember choosing to become a monster. I remember the trap I fell into. The Eurasian Federation, its Earth which is the one I would call home if I'm asked to chose between it and the world upon which I was born so long ago. Natarle… I could barely remember them. If someone asked me today if I would return, I didn't know the answer.

I remember my service to the Empire. Both the bad and the good. The friends I made and the two women who kept me reasonably sane. The enemies who I either crushed or subverted. The decades of conflict…

It all ended in a flash of light above Korriban…

I remember being raised in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I remember Master Yoda as my favorite grandfather figure in my youth. I remember the friends I was trained with before I got chosen by a Jedi as their Padawan. I remember my master.

I remember how proud I was when I earned the title of Jedi Knight.

I remember my failures – all of the Padawans I trained were dead.

I remember Geonosis, where the Clone Wars began. So many good people perished there. So many more followed as the conflict took a life of its own.

I remember meeting a real Sith for the first time. It was exciting and scary. It was surprising.

Veil was different.

I remember him shattering all my preconceptions.

He changed the way I saw the world. He deceived me. He seduced and betrayed me!

I remember my fury and shame. How my eyes were opened for the way the Sith toyed with me and over a slippery slope that ended with me betraying the Jedi Order.

I remember how naive I turned out to be. I remember when the whole galaxy was swallowed by the Dark Side. I remember hundreds of my friends blaze through the Force as they died.

Master Yoda, Plo Koon and so many others…

I remember facing Veil on Kamino. I remember his fury. Even half-crazed with hatred and anger he crushed Rancisis.

We fought. The Force guided me. I was astounded when I cut off his hand… yet I lost…

I remember cutting my own hand… I could recall the shock kicking the fury out of me. I could see myself on the rain soaked platform. I, we fought. I, won/lost.

I remember Kamino scream and die. I remember the Force itself how in pain as a wound was torn into it.

I remembered the madness. I caused it. I ended it. I broke a whole fleet so I could bind them to myself.

It was a necessary act. It was a crime that I could never forgive.

Who am I?

I couldn't even recall my original name. Am I Delkatar Veil officer of the Eurasian Federation? A pilot who was an ONI operative? Was I the slave I could remember? Lord Vael, the Dark Lord of the Sith? Shaak Ti, the Jedi Master?

Who am I?

A monster, a Sith? A guardian, a Jedi?

Who am I?

The Force sensed my distress. It could hear my question even if confused it. The Dark Side was overjoyed by the prospect of more conflict. The Light was content that I might walk a way that ends with the destruction of both the Jedi and Sith.

Who am I?! My mind screamed through the Force. My awareness expanded. I could perceive all my memories. I could see when one person ended and changed into another. The officer was turned into a slave, the slave into an acolyte and the acolyte into a Sith.

Delkatar Veil, Lord Vael. He was the most important. He was the one who eventually made a choice with his eyes wide open and all the relevant information. Vael chose the Empire. It was his new home. His future.

That's who I used to be. Yet my home was gone. My future – hijacked.

I was Delkatar Veil. A soldier, general. A Sith. A Mandalorian. _Mandalore._

I made a choice too. A wife I failed. A home under siege. A galaxy set on fire.

The Force listened. Something stirred at the back of my mind. The Force heard my decision. Accepted it an acted. My being felt a subdued light pulsing within me.

If I was Delkatar Veil, then I couldn't be Shaak Ti. Shattered pieces were bathed by the soothing light of the Force. I could hear a relieved sigh.

" _Veil! What in the name of the Force did you do?!"_ A female voice screamed in my mind. This wasn't the Dark Side trying to influence me once again.

Not, this was the Force kriffing with me.

My eyes snapped open in shock.

"TI?!" I exclaimed aloud.

Of all the Emperor damned…

" _What did you do?!"_ Shaak Ti snarled from within my mind.

I am Delkatar Veil, the Dark Lord of the Sith and I have a Jedi stuck inside my head. Again.

Damn it, Force!

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Mother Machine chamber**

 **Belsavis**

"Ashaa, good work." I congratulated the Mother Machine after I got myself out of her bio-fab module.

"I'm still waiting for you to fulfill your part of the bargain." Ashaa grumbled.

"You're getting fixed first. Unfortunately I won't be able to keep that frigate supplying you with energy for much longer. You'll have to do with the portable generators until I could find a better solution."

"You're stalling." Ashaa grumbled.

" _Veil! Answer me!"_ Ti continued to ramble and I continued ignoring her with hard earned practice.

"There's another war going on. If I'm to live up to my side of our deal I need to win it first."

"That's not my problem." Ashaa grumbled.

"My presence and that of my people puts a target on you. There're a lot of folks out there who would gladly glass the whole continent for a chance to take me out." I tried to be reasonable. "Trust in this if nothing else – you're too useful to simply forget."

"You left me here for four thousand years!" Ashaa snapped.

"From my point of view only a few years passes since our last meeting. You weren't the only one on ice for all those millennia."

"I wasn't frozen! I was offline! Do you know what that feels like?! I was nothing!"

"I'll make up to you. Once the war is over I'll build you a whole modern reactor complex. Planetary shield. Garrison to ensure no one comes in to shoot you up!" I promised.

"Really?!"

"You saved my life for a second time. I owe you and I pay my debts."

"I'll believe it when I see it. No more healing without a bunch of big powerful generators hooked up to me, you hear mister!" Ashaa exclaimed.

"We've got a deal." I smiled.

"We already have one." She huffed.

Who the kriff programmed her with the personality of a teenager anyway?

 **=RK=**

" _You're insane!"_ Ti muttered.

" _Am I?"_ I thought at her.

" _I saw what you believe you remember. It could have been a simulation. Or old fashioned insanity. Even without your out of this dimension delusions, you're still crazy!"_ The Jedi rambled.

" _You know I merely see the world in an alternative ways. Who ever decided what's sane?"_ I shot back.

" _Most of the galaxy."_

" _That isn't a valid argument."_ I intoned and strapped myself in a seat.

Ti simply wouldn't shut up once our situation sunk in. It was already becoming irritating. It was a good thing I had a very long time to practice ignoring voices in my head – real or otherwise.

"We're good to go." I called the pilot of the assault shuttle which came down to bring me back to the Freedom.

The ramp closed and we got in the air a few seconds later.

" _What was that? I wasn't paying attention."_ I inquired.

" _Damn you!"_ Ti snapped.

I continued to tune out the Jedi on our way back. A shower and a fast snack later, I was meeting my top commanders the nearest conference room complete with a proper holo-projector.

"You certainly look better." Joanna proclaimed after examining me for a few seconds.

"Being physically thirty five or so again is much better." I nodded in agreement. "We've got some decisions to make."

I sat down and used the Force to activate the holoprojector. A detailed map of the galaxy appeared between us.

"Wilhuff, you'll be glad to note we'll be stopping at Eriadu. We're leaving our most damaged ships with your brother there. Where do you think you'll do more good – back home or with us and eventually at Coruscant?"

Tarkin frowned.

"Gideon has things in hand or so you say, general. Once we'll assess the situation I'll make my final decision, but I think I'll be more useful at Coruscant."

"Good to know. I'm bumping you up to Rear Admiral in the Republic Navy pending confirmation from HQ once we're in contact with the capital. You'll act as admiral Holt's XO for the fleet. Recommendations? You know I would like us to strike for Mandalore, though getting there would be almost as hard as reaching Coruscant."

"I appreciate it, general." Tarkin smiled with satisfaction.

"From Eriadu we should strike either towards Naboo or Malastare. Whichever world still holds." Joanna suggested.

"Then it gets tricky. We might be better of blitzing through the central sectors controlled by the Separatists. They shouldn't have powerful garrisons there. After that…"

"Skirt through Daalang, take a jaunt through Hutt space, then fight our way to the Eastern Quadrant." I examined the map. "Randon is a central CIS hub. Probably heavily defended however, from there we have a straight flight to Kashyyyk. That leaves us within one or two jumps from friendly space."

"If the Navy hasn't pulled back deeper from the rim." Tarkin pointed out."

"It's better chance than trying to get to the Core directly. The Separatists would be concentrating as much hardware as they could between Kuat, Corellia and Fondor." Joanna added. "While I want to go home, a direct dash for the Core won't serve us well."

"We'll go to Naboo if it still holds. It's one of the naval staging grounds under OP plan Red. Then we'll decide for sure on our next step. I want preliminary strike plans for Kalarba, New Cov and Milargo. We'll either wreck everything we could or run as fast as we can depending on the enemy resistance we meet. Use the best estimates based on our most recent intelligence. We'll update the plans if we got new Intel at Eriadu or Naboo."

"You know we might not be able to break through the Confederation's central sectors, right?" Joanna asked.

"The alternative is that we're stuck here in the Western Quadrant until the war is decided one way or another. We're cut off from Coruscant and the bulk of our industry. However we've still got a powerful fleet and the Confederacy is going to be scrambling to digest its new gains and reinforce the line at the Core. We're a target anyway. It was a miracle we got here without a major battle after Kamino. We won't be so lucky again."

" _You call that luck?!"_ Ti exclaimed and continued to fume and mutter when I ignored her.

"We won't win this war while on the defense." Tarkin inclined his head. "We can keep the enemy off balance. Force them to spent resource chasing them. There are many smaller forces who're supposed to avoid contact until either reinforced or an opportunity presents itself so they could strike. There are significant reinforcements we could link up with in a lot of the sectors we'll be passing through."

"Good point." My attention returned to the map and I smiled.

The Confederacy controlled most of the galaxy at the moment. That meant they were stretched rather thin outside of the front-lines and strategically important locations. They would be moving whatever reserves they've got into striking distance of the core or into the Galactic East. My biggest problem was the fleet we fled from at Kamino. Facing it whole would mean likely a mutually assured destruction. However short from such a concentration of firepower we could win multiple engagements before being ground down to nothing. Linking up with a few laying low battle groups would be quite useful. Picking up potential reinforcements from Naboo would be even better…

"I'll get the fleet moving towards Eriadu if that's all?" Joanna asked.

"Please do so, admiral."

 **=RK=**

 **Republic R &D Complex**

 **Location classified**

"Are we all here?" Valentra asked.

Telar was sitting next to Kenobi at a large round table deep withing the premiere military R&D facility on Coruscant. They were here to meet a large group of analysts and engineers who were busy analyzing the various battles fought since the war began. They would be presenting their conclusions about the efficiency of various weapon systems, tactics and giving recommendations for upgrades to both the army and navy.

"We're all accounted for, sir." Commander Adar Tallon confirmed. He was the officer in charge of designing a viable replacement to the current small craft in the face of Guardian and Umbrella systems. He was also the highest ranked officer among the scientist and analyst contingent and nominally in charge of them.

"Let's begin then. What's first on the agenda?" Obi-Wan opened the meeting.

"Capital ship performance." Tallon began. "After going over all available data, we can confirm admirals Yularen and Coburn conclusions. While our cruisers could still be overwhelmed by superior numbers, in any major engagement our forces will be at a significant advantage when facing lighter Separatist ships. When our cruiser can rotate in and out of the line of fire, the numbers of Munificent frigates needed to overwhelm a single Venator raises sharply from six or seven to at least fifteen… if they survive long enough to overwhelm her shields."

"That's better than expected. What about a larger number of even lighter ships?" Valentra asked.

"Only in overwhelming numbers. Concentrating fire at a maneuvering ship with proper support isn't exactly easy and lighter ships are even easier to kill. However, a viable tactic we observed used by both sided is exiting hyperspace in close proximity to enemy ships and overwhelming them with concentrated firepower. Such maneuvers are most useful against isolated or small groups of ships. Using similar tactics large number of fighters or missile armed ships could still prove dangerous to cruisers equipped with the basic Guardian system. Our Block II upgrade for Venators, Victory Star destroyers and Acclamators would make them much less vulnerable to such attacks at anything but point-blank range. Unfortunately the same isn't true for the Block I system. Trials and limited real combat testing at Kuat shows that ships purposefully built with Guardian from the ground up are at least an order of magnitude more effective against small craft and missile strikes."

"The people who gave us the Guardian could name any price they wish. Especially if they could improve it even further." Valentra nodded in approval. "Recommendations for disrupting pinpoint hyperspace attacks?"

"Attach number of interdictors to each fleet. We've got designers working on a light cruiser variant equipped as both interdictor and PD platform."

"Noted. We'll get back to them later. Further recommendations?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Increase funding to the shield development department. They've got some fascinating theoretical work on making spaceship ray-shielding useful while the deflectors are at full power. As we all know, the particle shields are usually much weaker and can't be powered at more than ten percent without interfering with the deflector fields. New theoretical work suggests that it might be possible to bring them up to fifty percent without major interference. That would make bomber mounted proton torpedoes a non-factor as longer as the shield holds."

"Granted." Valentra leaned forward. "Why am I hearing of this just now."

Tallon looked uncomfortable.

"It appears that the department leader isn't exactly popular around here..." The commander winced.

"Office politics?" Telar sneered. "Are you telling me that a potential game-changer in space warfare wasn't pursued aggressively because someone dislikes the people who came up with the idea? Was the same true for the Guardian? I've seen the specs. We should have had similar system installed long before the war began!"

"More or less..."

Valentra let out a quiet string of vile curses.

"Once we're done here I'll be talking with the Director. He better have good answers..." Telar seethed. "Small craft. What do you recommend? Our losses are becoming unsustainable considering their lack of effectiveness."

"We're examining an idea by general Veil as well as a preliminary design he submitted before he left to deal with Crimson." Tallon pressed a few buttons and a holo image of a red craft appeared over the table. "This is the first potential prototype of Project Dragon Wing. X-311 Dragon. This is a Mobile Armor concept, specked for anti-ship strikes..."

"What is the MPE canon?" Obi-Wan asked after examining the Dragon's primary weapon and its designation.

"Something Project Antares is working on." Tallon smiled. "Multi-Phase Energy canon. Directed anti-matter weaponry."

"Anti-matter hasn't been used in a very long time." Valentra frowned.

"Do you know why, sir?" The commander's smile grew wider.

"Containment. When the containment system is taken into account anti-matter weaponry doesn't have bigger effective payload than other more conventional warheads which are safer to use too." Telar recalled.

"That actually hasn't been the case for some time, however no one seems to have been interested in doing more research into anti-matter."

"Antares. How far along is that project?" Kenobi asked.

"We'll have viable missile warheads ready for testing within the month. A useful storage system for something like the X-311 should ready within two to three months. Larger variants for mounting on capital ships will actually be ready for testing sooner. About six weeks if there aren't complications."

"If Antares prove viable its going to strain our logistics even further if we implement its fruits." Valentra grumbled. He would be the one tasked with figuring out how to do it in the first place. Upgrading ships, building anti-matter factories, the logistics of it all… "How would anti-matter canons compare to capital ship sized turbolasers?

"Certainly more powerful against armor. We'll have to actually test them against deflectors."

"See it done and get back to me ASAP..."

* * *

 **Interlude: Pef's continuing misadventures**

 **=RK=**

 **Author: Pef from the space battles forums. This update's posted with his permission.**

* * *

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa  
ETA 55 days**

Finally, I had learned all the Jedi code. Though, I liked my own variant better.

There is no death, there is the Force? Really?

Death was programmed in all living beings. Even if the biology of this galaxy was slightly different, infusing every living being with the force, death was still part of the natural cycle.

Death, yet the Force. This made more sense. There is death, there is also the Force. And from my memories, I knew even this wasn't an absolute. Force ghosts, Sentient holocrons, uploading memories into clones, whatever else the Sith knew.

Death wasn't absolute, and could be delayed or even avoided with the Force.

And if the Force could promote regeneration, this was the ultimate step in telekinesis. Biokinesis.

I had memories of powerful biokinetics, from my readings. I knew what biokinesis actually meant.

I will have to buy a few droids as well, and test some things. Some of those droids seemed almost sapient. Perhaps some part of their matrix was blocked or censored, limiting their ability to think for themselves, but humor was certainly an attribute of sapience. It was the only redeeming quality of the Jedi, as well.

They programmed themselves, from a young age, to avoid emotions, to fear the Dark side. But fear was also an emotion.

It was no wonder they tended to go homicidal, even genocidal, when they encountered these so called Dark side users.

I opened my eyes to check on the girls.

Swan was also busy meditating, having found some kind of enlightenment in my own version of the code.

Clarisse was busy studying everything about ships. Her cooking was still horrible though.

Close my eyes again.

Lifting things was still impossible. It had to be some kind of mental block.

Action at a distance. Yeah, it appeared impossible, but I knew I could do it, at small scales. Shifting electron orbits to transmute elements in drugs. Reading surface thoughts and emotions. Clairvoyance, precognition. All were action at a distance.

So why not simple telekinesis. Every Jedi had some mastery over it. Every Sith as well. But not me.

Was this my special brand of the Force? Did I even need telekinesis?

Accelerating at full speed, I could snap the neck of most races, just with my own hands.

And my original mantra, where did it come from? Why those lines? Thy were not in the Jedi code.

Perhaps a variant of the old saying? 'May the Force be with you?'

But the part about strength, and being set free?

I might need a Sith teacher too. Maybe there'll be a Sith slave on Nar Shaddaa...

Not likely though.

I wasn't that lucky.

Plus keeping peace on my ship would be horrendous.

The lizard jumped from the tree and into my lap. Pet, pet, avoid the bite.

Ysalmiri are weird. I looked up, counting the leaves. Not enough, not for 55 days.

Time to experiment again.

I walked silently behind the Jedi, and placed the reptile in her lap.

"What the hell! Damn ysalmir. What is it?" She yelled, coming out of her trance with a reflex to draw a weapon from her belt.

She stared at the steel knife, then at the lizard, in her other hand.

"The Vong don't have the Force. They don't use mechanical tech either. And their armor can block lightsabers" I explained, petting the lizard one last time.

Back to the madness.

The girls looked at me strangely.

Whatever. Let's see, detergent, water, bantha milk, sugar. I carried a bunch of containers next to the olbio tree, then began mixing a fertilizer.

Hmmm. Agri corps Jedi must use similar techniques, to feed an entire galaxy. Famine was coming too.

Maybe someone will countermand Order 66 before that happened, or the Vong will have an easy time in this galaxy.

Or maybe I will have to full droids? Was there anyone able to change contingencies now?

Nevermind. My tree first.

Mix, stir, use the force. Then again. I poured the solution in the large crate with some soil and the roots, then again went for the skill cheat.

'Operator, plant growing skill please' I demanded, then placed a hand on the bark, and let the Force do its thing.

No, less roots, more leaves. Like that. Now more leaves. More.

Kriff, plant biokinesis was hard work. I felt tired, from just one tree.

"You know, Jedi in agri corps need a month to grow tree like that. And they stick their fingers into the ground." the actual Jedi explained, marveling at my work.

"Eh. They'll be dead soon. The famine will be pretty nasty though" I answered instead.

"Why are you worried about these Vong? Most of everyone doesn't use the force" Clarisse asked, having seen something in my words, or maybe in my memories. Who knows how much of our minds touched, while in trance?

"The Vong are an extragalactic race, which have begun invading our galaxy. Biotechnology, way more advanced than ours. Probably on par with the Hutts. And they don't have the Force, unlike living things in our galaxy. Which means Jedi can't sense or predict them." I told them, pointing at the ysalmir.

They stared at the lizard then exclaimed in concert "Kriff"

Kriff indeed.

"Wait, the Hutts? The slimy slugs? They barely have flush toilets" Swan argued, having seen them up close.

"And yet, in my visions, they were able to resist the Vong on their own, even stopping the bioforming of their planets" I argued,  
again throwing the burden on a higher force.

"You can't see the Vong, but you can see where they would attack..." Swan muttered, looking at me strangely.

"Something like that. Precognition isn't an exact science. They have already began attacking planets in the west, Chiss Ascendancy should have more hard data." I mused, taking the ysalmir back, and placing it back in its tree.

It didn't try to bite this time. Progress.

"What else then? If lightsabers won't work. Not that there will be many Jedi left..."

"Blasters will work even less. Hunter droids, electrical pulses, sonic weapons, explosives. Massed turbolasers. Railguns. Bioweapons. Problem is...in space, no one can hear you scream"

"No medium to transfer electricity or sound. Explosives can be intercepted. Projectiles too. And biotech is self healing..." Clarisse expanded on my premise. Clever girl.

"We should tell someone. Everyone. This separatist war is pointless" Swan said, very calmly. Damn, her ability to control her emotions was extraordinary.

"Well, Palpatine knew. This is the point of this war. Militarization" I hummed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

She looked at her apprentice with new eyes again.

Strangest savior in the galaxy, and just barely sane. Probably half Sith by now, judging by how he 'persuaded' his childhood friend to follow him. And practicing a dozen forbidden techniques, without even knowing.

Some of his abilities were off the scale, his force speed and force sight primarily.

Other were clearly unknown or untrained, with telekinesis being simply not possible for him.

The girl was involved somehow in that corporate program, but claimed only to have 'kept an eye' on the boy.

Who knows how many kids were lost, to mad scientists trying to obtain control over the force.

And even more, the boy seemed able to predict hyperspace routes. Like the fabled explorers over the millenia.

The force was clearly aiding him, or maybe he was doing the will of the force?

That code he made up...it felt more true than a code that had guided the Jedi Order for a millennium. And then failed.

Emotion yet peace. To think that three words would change her life around...

She could feel, and still hold the light. The Jedi of old were rumored to have wives, and Master Kenobi took a wife too...

Skywalker, the so called chosen one, also had a wife. Both were excluded from the Order for that, but...

The Jedi were no more. When her own contingent of clones turned their weapons, and she felt her comrades dying all over the galaxy...she was just crushed, didn't even resist being taken prisoner.

Then the clones attacked some other planet and lost, and the scummy scumbags found a broken Jedi to torture, forgotten and chained up in a cell. Then sold her to another group. Then again, to that slimy Hutt.

The ysalmir saved her too. She would have gone mad as well, if she could sense the force on Dandoran.

She, who aced her trials and survived the pit at Geonosis. Broken by slavers and smugglers.

The boy thought she was a virgin. What a joke. Like those slimes would respect Jedi diplomatic immunity.

Just a day more, and she would have fallen, burning their brains and their ships.

Maybe she already did. The code was gone.

Maybe this boy will save her for real. If she could teach him to stay sane.

Maybe, he will be the husband she was looking for.

* * *

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa  
ETA 45 days**

I finally achieved calm, for the first time in almost a month. As foolish as Jedi were, their breathing and meditation work.

And I think I realized what the mantra I was given means. My main power is healing. 'My strength is my own'

Just like a gaming class, my powers are focused on reinforcing the self. Once I master the ability, I will possibly be ageless and live indefinitely.

My strength, my speed, my healing, all part of a perk tree, just like in those games I played in another life. A monk.

The universe had a sense of humor after all. While meditating, I could sense my other selves, idling somewhere in a room, in the back of my mind. And just as I suspected, some of them were nasty beasts.

Others were tricksters or lovers, healers and scientists. My own subconscious, divided and segregated by my own inclinations.

A Galactic Senate, in my psyche, ruling by consensus. It was a wonder I was not paralyzed.

I had to establish a common agenda, where everyone will work together. Stay away from the civil war. Warn the other galactic players of the incoming threat. Recruit my own force users, and arm them with effective weapons. And get rich doing it. Get more wives.

A bit of mix and match, with all these impulses tugging at my brain. Eat more races, experience everything.

I will have to draw some lines, limit myself to not go overboard. Limit mind rape to enemies? But what if I could save millions of slaves by bending a Hutt and make him let them go? Decisions, decisions.

Hmmm, the Hutts were a key player as well. Rich beyond measure, and powerful.

Zul wasn't exactly what I needed though. If even one of my memories was correct, he was playing with an undead plague.

Or maybe it was exactly what I needed. An undead army to fight the Vong? Necromancer mechanics would work in my favor then. With every death, my army would grow...

Okay, I postponed this long enough. Time to find out what is in the cage.

I rose and dragged the cage, and once I left the yslamir range it became much lighter.

So, it was this heavy, I just compensated with the force.

Hmm, it seems there is no lock or door to the secret compartment. The whole lower plate of the cage was possibly cast around the container inside. Two layers, a durasteel layer above, and something heavier inside.

And with a ysalmir on top, not even a Sith would be able to detect the compartment. Very clever.

Now, the question was, should I tamper with it? Opening the mail was taboo for couriers, for a good reason. The Hutts would hunt down those that didn't respect their contracts.

Hmmm. Still. My pad only mentioned the ysalmir sapling. A contraction of terms, somehow including both the tree and the lizard.  
Nothing about the cage though. Guess former couriers were expected to collect leaves and feed the yslamir through the grating.

I had to fulfill the delivery now that I've taken it. The Hutt mentioned a hunt. And it was probably a bounty. A few inner selves lit up in excitement, trembling with anticipation of a good fight and more delicious morsels to be tasted, once we won.

Clam down, will you? I've seen that bounty hunter kill Jedi like rabbits. Some hunters were way too dangerous. Victory was staying alive, and not fighting at all.

For all I knew, it could be a Sith talisman inside, corrupting everything and turning anyone in range into undead or rakghouls.

Some victories were too expensive to win.

"Found anything Pef?" my teacher asked, opening an eye to examine me.

"More mystery. Whatever is inside is probably dangerous, and covered with a force absorbing material. Then a heavy layer was poured around it, possibly cortosis, then another layer of durasteel. Just the cage is worth a frigate or even a cruiser" I explained, dragging the cage back into the shade of the tree.

"And with a ysalmir inside, nobody could sense anything. We should get rid of it. Throw the cage into a sun" Swan argued, eying the cage with a bit of fear.

Yeah, no. This was a quest item. And considering the whole life in the galaxy was at stake, I wasn't about to destroy it, just out of fear. Fear is the mind killer. I needed common sense and logic, not unfounded fears. Even an undead plague could be turned against the Vong.

"The cage stays. The force doesn't play around. It lead me to it for a reason." I decided, swiping two fingers in front of her face.

She tilted her head, trying to discern my meaning, but I was just inside the yslamir range.

"Come, let's walk through the forms again" she demanded, pointing at the ghillie suit I made out of leaves.

I draped it over my armor, while she also wore hers. A bit of photosynthesis alchemy, and tinkering with two lanterns, and we had

the equivalent of lightsabers, projecting a tight beam of both green light and ultraviolet.

The leaves would change color to red, if ultraviolet touched them.

Form I, also known as Shii-Cho. Basic moves, often rudimentary, but also the last line of defense, if any others failed.

Form I had no weakness. Strength and speed, straight lines. Much like fencing, back at home.

I matched speed with my teacher, and began my velocities. A series of kata, starting slow, to heat up muscles and ligaments, then accelerating constantly to your maximum speed.

At my maximum speed though, my teacher remained frozen in time.

So, 10% speed then. We mimed our beams hitting each other and rebounding, which put a bit of strain on my arms.

And I just let the force take over, watching and learning. Like a passenger in my own body, I just focused on maintaining my

body, repairing muscles and nerves, regulating my breathing, scanning the room for dangers.

My hands could fight on their own. After 6 hours, my reserves started to deplete, and I would have to start burning whatever fat I had left. Swan was also tired, but she was used to this.

I accelerated to 30%, painting all her suit red in a second. And stop.

"Okay. It appears you learned Form I already. Or possibly stole the knowledge from me. Hard to say, with you." Swan complained, flowing into a kneeling stance.

I knelt in front of her, and closed my eyes. Probably stolen. Learning a form takes years. Then again, my other memories had me practicing fencing, from a young age. I quit a few years later, when I realized my fencing teacher used his left hand, and I learned to fence with my left too, trying to copy his moves. Only my dominant hand was my right one.

I tried for a few months to learn everything over, with my right hand, but it just wasn't the same. I was too slow.

Swan wore a pair of shorts, and the scar marred her perfect thigh. It bothered me for some reason.

The force could heal anything. It could regrow limbs, if used correctly.

I removed my glove, and placed my hand on her scar.

Hmmm. The body wanted to heal, but Swan kept the scar, with the force.

Mental problem then. Guilt, possibly. I examined the rest...oh boy. They sure did a number on her.

"Not a virgin after all" Swan said in a whisper. Shame in her aura. Like it was her fault.

"I can grow the damn thing back, if it matters to you. It will just be more painful first time you make love" I mused, repairing internal scarring and cysts, restoring blood flow to shriveled organs, and growing back the chastity.

I went on with the rest of her body, repairing years of neglect. She kinda abused this body to its limit.

An hour later, I patted her perfect thigh, now devoid of a scar.

"I feel 10 years younger" Swan exclaimed, raising and sketching a few moves, a bit faster than before.

"Shower is free. And you are 10 years younger. Welcome to teenage club, Miss Swan" I answered, taking off the ghillie suit and going back under the tree.

Too much force for today. Now I needed peace.

The Yslamir jumped down from the tree and coiled on my chest. Damn lizard. You're not a wife!

* * *

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa  
ETA 40 days**

The last of Zabrak meat is gone. Three young people eat a lot of meat.

And this last stew was even marginally tasty. Who knew adding olbio leaves to a stew could change the taste so much?

I have started learning Form II, or Makashi. It is very very hard. Swan is much better at Soresu and Ataru, which kinda explains her survival at Geonosis.

I think I will never be a finesse duelist like Dooku. But learning a form also lets you learn the weakness. And Makashi is vulnerable to pure speed. Well, everything is, but Makashi was made to counter strength, to redirect blows and counterattack.

Looks similar to a Japanese style from my other life. Like Aikido, with swords.

One more day of making a fool of myself, then we start on Form III.

Clarisse is studying sublight engines now. Perhaps one day, we will have faster ships because of it. It's strange how ship speeds work in this universe. Slow ships like shuttles make about 40 LPH, while super fast fighters like X wings make 100 LPH.

My corvette will attain 80 LPH, with cruiser class engines. Barely 20% lower than the fastest ships in the galaxy.  
And capital ships slug about at 60 LPH.

Can you see now why this is frustrating? A carrier that moves at 0.6 Mach, while its fighters fly at 1 Mach?  
Sure, everything is in vacuum, so there's little friction if any, but mass shouldn't matter so little.

This makes carrier task forces much less effective than back in my memories.

I scratch the carrier design and focus on a missile cruiser. More dakka is always welcome.

Let's see, cruiser power plant, sublight engines, hyperdrives 1.0. But a long shape would stagger missile launches and impacts.

I needed a wing shape, like the B2 bomber. Change the orientation, 400 meters wide and 100 meters long.

40 torpedo tubes and 200 missile launchers on top, spread out along the wing. Add a top turret and 20 flak batteries to defend the ship after the payload was launched. 2000 missiles and 40 torpedoes. Pretty much fire, then run.

One ship could take down an entire wave of Vulture droids. And even star destroyers would have to be careful of a couple missile cruisers dropping out of hyperspace near them.

Hmmm. I could add a pair of secondary hyperdrives, mark 12. Just to flit about the battlefield with small tactical jumps.

Best defense, is to not be there when the firepower arrives. Power output at 113%. Damn it.

But I still had volume left inside the ship. 2 small generators, one for each tactical hyperdrive. Power at 97%.

Huh. Damn hyperdrives are power hogs. Still, 70 LPH should be enough for a cruiser.

And save. Project Hummingbird.

"What ship is that? You made another one?" I heard Clarisse wonder, peeking over my head.

"Missile cruiser. The idea is to have all launchers fire at once, and overwhelm defenses" I explained, basking in her loving aura.

"They won't survive long. They'll be priority targets for capital ships" Clarisse argued, as this was very much her business.

"Thus, backup hyperdrives, for tactical jumps. Drop on top of a battleship, fire the torpedoes, then jump away on another hyperdrive. What do you think?"

"Hmmm. 40 capital class torpedos, at point blank. How did you fit so many on a cruiser?"

"Well. Torpedoes are 50 meters long. And the ship is 100 meters wide. One torpedo launcher every 10 meters. You just need to get close enough, then release. Torpedoes have their own engine after all." I replied with a shrug.

"Hmm. Maybe we can add some load bearing pylons, and double the capacity. A Lucrehulk would survive 40 torpedoes" Clarisse said, calculating shield emitters and armor integrity on her own pad.

They would? Damn, this galaxy's capital ships were way to tough.

But, would they survive 100 torpedoes? A ship had two sides in space. I'll need to leave corridors for the regular missiles to pass, but I could add some pylons on top as well. 20 more torpedoes on top, and 40 hanging below.

And pray no stray shot hits a warhead. That will make a pretty explosion.

Hmmm. Could you outfit torpedoes with their own shield emitters? Droideka had shields.

Back to the drawing board then. Man, constructing effective ships in this universe was still hard.

Swan tip-toed next to me as well, curious about what I was doing.

Nevermind. Open a torpedo design, find room for an emitter, pack it back.

Should resist a few fighter laser shots.

Now back to the Hummingbird. Pylons for torpedoes, then 60 more torpedoes. Warnings, the top missile launchers couldn't acquire targets now.

Okay, nevermind the top pylons then. 20 pylons below, each carrying 2 torpedoes. Align the intervals so exhaust wouldn't get in the way. Huh, now it looked like a fighter bomber from my old universe.

Eh, whatever. Don't mess with it, if it works. And save.

"It looks ugly. Like a bird of prey, coming back from hunting" Swan said, barely in a whisper.

"Bird of prey, eh? It certainly is. One of them should be able to one shot a battleship. Right, Clarisse?" I asked back, as Clarisse was finishing her calculations.

"If they all hit at once. Then yes. Even if only 60 hit at once. You added droideka shields to the torpedoes?" she wondered, like nobody else has thought of it before.

"Yeah. Less chance of a stray shot blowing up the ship. And more torpedoes will survive point defense fire" I explained proudly.

"Wouldn't it be safer to simply, double deck the ship and protect the torpedoes with armor and cruiser shields?" Swan asked innocently.

Clarisse and I looked at each other and face palmed in syncron.

"Welcome to the Bird of Prey Corporation, Miss Swan. Your actions today may have saved millions of lives" I proclaimed dramatically, opening my arms wide for a hug.

Clarisse jumped to my chest at once, while Swan took her time, testing the waters.

Still, we were family now. And Swan seemed a little excited too. Hmmm. Young body with raging hormones.

She was a teenager now, physically. Also, newly made virgin.

"Don't rush into things Swan. We have all the time in the world" I muttered, and she hugged me harder.

This felt peaceful too. Emotion yet peace.

Wasn't so hard.

* * *

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa  
ETA 35 days**

Form III is amazing. Every single breath, every single step, designed to keep your body safe.

It was why I started learning fencing, back when I was a kid. I went to the cinema, got mind blown by the floating lightsabers, then rushed home and demanded I had to learn it too. What I got was a smelly metal helmet, and a thin steel sword. And grueling hours of running and jumping stairs.

Now I was back to that, in a metal helmet, and a heavy metal armor, and a pretend lightsaber.

If it wasn't for the actual Jedi teaching me, I might as well stayed home. But a good teacher made all the difference. Well, that, and the force. Without force reinforcement and a touch of short range precognition, your saber will never block a blaster bolt.

Bolts were slower than bullets, but without enhanced reflexes you'd be just as dead.

The first velocities were somewhat similar to Tai Chi but at higher speeds...360 degrees defense, almost perfect.

And if I accelerated at 50% speed, I could take on a division of droids by myself. This was the truth of star wars universe.

A force user was just that good, once one learned to correct way.

So now, I try to do same thing, still in my too heavy armor. But with a lizard coiled around my neck.

Without the force, Soresu is torture. Every single step hurts. Every block reverberates my muscles and bones, since Swan is throwing soup cans at me, at almost escape velocity.

I will not break. Is this what the mantra means?

One last dodge, and the next soup can hits my helmet and knocks me to the floor.

The ysalmir smartly leaps away, and climbs its tree before I reach the floor. How can it move so fast, without the force?

Or maybe not. It projects an anti-force field, but the lizard itself is alive. It should contain force cells, or midi chlorians or whatever else makes this force tick.

I know it can sense predators, so the lizard is also force sensitive. It must have a trick, to be invisible in the force, and still use it.

I lowered myself just at margin of its influence, and poked a hand inside.

Let's see. Internally, the force still flowed, but outside the skin, every single perception was cut off.

Like placing a hand in a bowl of cold water. Numb and dull.

"What did you discover now, my apprentice?" Swan asked, kneeling next to me.

"Hand inside the ysalmir field, and see" I said instead. Better not ruin her own intuition with my simple mind.

We searched and tested for half an hour, trying to find a workaround.

The force still flowed inside my hand. So, theoretically, I could reinforce it, flowing along bones and veins, just keep my force senses contained inside...ouch. One centimeter, and my nerves exploded in pain. One more centimeter, and I felt by blood boil.

Pain is weakness leaving my body. Again. One more centimeter...blackness.

I woke up some time later, both girls fusing above me.

"Idiot, you almost cauterized off your hand!" Swan yelled at me, with true worry in her aura.

I lifted said hand and observed it with the force. Necrosis. Tissue degeneration. Nerves burned. Blood vessels ruptured.

I was missing something again.

'Operator, ysalmir countermeasures please' I asked in my mind, opening myself to the force.

Oh. I was going about it the exact wrong way.

You had to wrap yourself in the field, not push through it.

I pushed some force into my burned hand, and lighting sparked between my fingers. Is this how you gained force lightning?

"Look Swan. Electricity!" I exclaimed proudly.

"At least it's not red. Blue lighting is possible for Jedi too." my teacher replied, with a sigh of defeat.

"I think I can change colors too. Let's see, red is rage, violet is hate..." I mused, sparking different personalities on different fingers.

"I give up. Sleep and heal for now. And no more ysalmir for a few days. Don't want to lose my first apprentice" Swan said, wiping sweat from under her eyes. Maybe not sweat.

Clarisse climbed in bed next to me and I drifted into a hazy dream.

More visions. I wish there was a way to remember them.

* * *

 **In Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shaddaa  
ETA 30 days**

I woke up next to a naked Clarisse again. Damn it. Why was I missing all the fun?

At least my hand grew back. Cyborg hands would be creepy.

Hmmm. Clarisse had a somewhat larger chest now. Did my lewder personality mess with it?

I counted rapidly all the biokinetics on the ship. Divide by zero. The lizard had to have done it. That's my answer and I'll stick to it.

Not like it could defend itself in court.

'Yes, your honour. The suspect is known to manifest unknown and strange force powers. Perhaps it wanted to be breast fed. Who knows how aliens think?' I argued with the inquisitor.

'Same thing could be said about yourself. Boys are known to adore large chests' the inquisitor argued logically.

'Objection your honor. Everyone loves large chests' I proclaimed triumphantly in my mind.

The inquisitor blushed, and looked down at her quite flat chest.

'Perhaps I should commute the sentence to community service. There are some other citizens who would want larger chests...' the inquisitor mused, her face strangely similar to my teacher's.

"Pef, my love. This is wonderful. Thank you so much!" Clarisse exclaimed, after waking up and noticing the upgrades.

I petted the upgrades with appreciation. Whoever did it, he surely knew what I liked.

"Pef, time to train!" my teacher yelled, bursting in my room.

"Sure thing Swan. Let me know if you want upgrades too" I replied at once, juggling the upgrades with my palms.

"W-we'll talk about it in private. I have to go cool down. I mean warm up" Swan muttered, turning red and almost running outside.

"Don't make so much fun of the poor Jedi. I bet she never had a boyfriend" Clarisse chided me, a tinge of concern in her aura.

"Hmmm. You know I'll have to get a dozen wives, right? You know how Skywalker went AWOL and crashed his fleet at Second Geonosis. Just one wife is too dangerous for powerful force users. We go mad and burn entire worlds..." I whispered in her ear, while petting her harder.

"Oh. Didn't realize...d-did you just propose to me? While telling me you're getting a dozen more wives?" Clarisse complained, between kisses.

"You'll always be my first. And imagine how much credits I'll get from your parents as dowry!" I argued, lifting her and flashsteping both of us in the shower.

Swan was also in the shower, busy warming herself up. Oh well, go with the flow.

"Sooo, want some?" I asked politely.

Clarisse had always thought she was the center of the galaxy. Everyone told her, and she believed it.

Until a cute boy from her class punched her in the face.

The universe changed then. The boy, called Pef, by his pair of poor and barely civilized parents, became the center of the universe. She noticed how he always knew the answer to any question.

How he always won every fight, no matter how many bullies ganged on him.

Sure, he once received a fork in his neck from that bitch Alessia, but she was taken away and never seen after.

And when high school started, she learned the truth. She was to be the boy's handler. He was a precious experiment, drugged and tested to become the sector's secret weapon. A genius and a force user, but not corrupted by the stupid Jedi.

A number of corporations cooperated on this project, and only the boy remained sane.

All the others, including Alessia, went mad. It wasn't known why, but a special drug obtained at enormous costs from somewhere in Hutt space kept the boy sane. Lack of drugs made him give in to impulses and beat up anyone who looked at him funny.

Which was everyone. Not a good idea.

She used her Kuat connections to stay close and monitor him, until that day, when some high ranking officers in GAR decided it was time to build their own empire, right in the corporate sector.

Feeling, learning to cook and clean. Learning about ship systems. She did everything Pef asked, because she was too much in love to care.

And that story ended today, with Pef and his new wives sharing a shower.

"You better treat both of us equal. And anyway, I loved you first" Clarisse told her husband with a stern voice.

"One more round?" he asked confused. Damn him and his oblivious ways.

"The rich girl is spent. I can go on for hours more" Swan interfered, stealing her husband for another ride.

Damn her. She was a Jedi too.

Anyway, Pef said she will always be the first. So what if she couldn't regenerate with the force?

Her love will last forever.


	9. Phase 3 Part 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Phase 3: Building the future**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Tarkin family estate**

 **Eriadu**

Tartkin's home was impressive. Not just because it demonstrated the clan's wealth, which it certainly did. The large complex, because that's what it was, was tasteful. From the architecture – it had a severe, yet majestic feel to it which simply fit into the region where it was laid out, to the various decorations. They were tasteful. The various rooms and corridors own decorations fit seamlessly. There weren't occasions where you would suddenly pass through a door and wonder if you got thrown somewhere else. The various wings of the estate showcased different styles. From the Core centric of the west, complete with pieces ranging from the best from Coruscant to Alderaani, Corellian and Kuati priceless pieces of art to the better parts of notable Mid-and Outer Rim decorations and art respectively in the east and south wings. The north wing, which is where most of the family actually worked and lived when home, was pure Eriadu, which was a pointed statement to all visitors.

We were currently sitting on a large domed balcony overlooking a bay around which the estate was built. Below us stormy waves were clashing into jagged cliffs hiding a secluded beach. Gideon cheerfully pointed out that this was one of handful places on the planet you could actually swim in the ocean without fearing for your health. The systems keeping it that way and private from the local paparazzi cost a small fortune by themselves.

Acid rain sizzled over the dome and shields keeping both beach and estate alike safe from the polluted environment on Eriadu. Forked lighting tore through dark clouds chock full by industrial pollution and all the shite thrown in the air during the CIS invasion.

It was dark and stormy night. Perfect for plotting what many might consider treason. Very stereotypical too – something that Ti wouldn't shut up about.

On the other hand, we were all siting in comfortable armchairs, sipping the best drinks Tarkin's cellar could produce. The balcony was quite well lit too so we weren't sitting in the shadows like stereotypical villains from the newest holodrama.

All together there were three members of the Tarkin family in the meeting. Gideon sat to my left, with his elder brother Wilhuff and his wife Thalassa, nee Motti. Learning that my minion wasn't just married before ending up at Kamino, but to whom, was a very pleasant surprise.

Thalassa was a tall, beautiful woman with rich long brown hair and expressive dark eyes. While the Tarkin family was very powerful here on Eriadu and across the sector, their alliance with the Motti from Phelarion was potentially a game-changer, for many reasons. That family controlled the megonite mining on their homeworld – which was a moss of all things. Moss that was very useful for the creation of certain types of military grade explosives in a relatively cheap way. Between them and their reliable allies, Houses Tarkin and Motti more or less controlled the whole Seswenna sector.

Getting the latter on board would be critical for even more important reasons – their own familiar connections in the Core. The Motti were relatives and allies to House Praji, originally from **Kaikielius** **and more recently Coruscant. They were quite powerful in their own right both politically and fiscally. The Praji had large influence with the Bank of the Core on Coruscant, a lot of allies all over the Core Worlds and one of their own was the First Minister of the Ministry of Ingress for the Republic, which dealt with immigration for the whole Republic and Coruscant in particular, which gave him a lot of both soft and hard power in the government.**

 **Then there were the Praji notable allies among whom were the** **Draay family. Yes, those Draay as in the Draay Thrust which controlled Adascorp, the Vanjervalis Systems – both of which I knew from back in the day. They were also close allies and major shareholders in the newest installment of the good old Czerka Corporation – Czerka Arms nowadays.**

 **Just being allied with the Tarkin family opened a lot of doors.**

 **However, they weren't the only people** **at** **the table. We were meeting with the CEO of Eriadu Manufacturing, the four biggest network executives and representatives from the most important systems in the sector. All told, there were about thirty people on the balcony and all of them either had deals with Palpy or were at least ready to go support him in his quest for power if it meant a working Republic…**

 **"** ** _You are going to prove the Council right!"_** **Ti seethed.** ** _"This will undermine the Republic! Destroy it!"_**

 **" _When I'm done, it will."_** **I thought pointedly at the Jedi Master.**

 **Introductions and small talk finally over, it was time to get serious.**

 **"My friends, we've all seen where the Republic is headed to. Many of us hoped that Sheev Palpatine would be the man to change that course." Wilhuff began speaking. "When the Trade Federation invaded Naboo it was a wake up call for us all."**

 **Quiet mutters of affirmation came from the various politicians and CEOs.**

 **"The Senate debated. It prostracated and did nothing." Gideon continued. "We all saw the writing on the wall – the Republic couldn't be counted on to protect us. That's why all of us gathered together for the first time. Tarkin, Motti,** **Harro..."**

 **I tuned him off while busying myself with a mental exercise that silenced Ti's rambling for the time being. I didn't need the distraction right now.**

 **"Unfortunately, we didn't prove strong enough!" Wilhuff abruptly stood up. "No matter what we did, no matter the valiant defense led by my brother, Eriadu would have fallen if it wasn't for general Veil!" Tarkin pointed at me. "Your own homes would have followed sooner rather than later. We weren't saved by the Republic even if most of the forces who came were from the GAR. We were saved by him, by Mandalore of all people. He was the one who in series of battles shattered more than a complete Separatist Sector Fleet. His actions guaranteed our security for long enough so our new construction could come online."**

 **"That good fortune is** **of your own making** **. I merely did what I had to given the situation.** **It was Gideon who formed the theater fleets. Your combined efforts led to the creation of the ships he led. It was you who trusted him with your navies. And it was Gideon along with your men and women who held the line until we could arrive.** **"** **I stroked their egos.**

 **On my first pass through the region, I should have paid closer attention and asked more questions, because when we got back on Eriadu two days ago, there were some pleasant surprises waiting for us. Namely, thirty brand new Venator cruisers fresh from the shipyards, with full escorts giving each a nice little battle group as well as nearly a hundred locally built and designed cruisers with their own attending light ships.**

 **Gideon's theater fleets were all up to strength and he had a powerful fleet which was nominally under GAR control crewed by volunteers drawn from across the sector and trained in the best available academies, even if those crews were rather green. On the plus side, they were led by a core of veterans drawn from the available pool of survivors from GAR ships which were crippled or destroyed during the battles across the whole quadrant.**

 **"** **You're too gracious general." Thalassa smiled charmingly at me. "Be as humble as you like, but it wasn't until your arrival that the Republic Sector Fleet meant to protect us acted. It was your command which allowed the GAR to fight its way to Eriadu. My brother's point stands. You shouldn't have had to do any of that. The Republic should have had enough forces at hand to ensure our security. The fault lies with the Senate on Coruscant. While we support the Republic, fight, die and spent our treasure for her sake, we do recognize when it has failed. Anything less would mean betraying our duties to our own people."**

 **"That's true, general." The Orryxian representative, Leerra hissed. She was a thick, short humanoid feline who resembled a thick furred puma. The woman sipped her 'cat's blood', her home world's famous beverage and smiled at me displaying an impressive amount of razor sharp fangs. "I would like to say we support the Republic out of patriotism. While that's even true for some of our people," she waved a clawed paw to encompass everyone on the balcony, "its not the same for our governments or executive boards. We don't have such luxury. Our relationship with the Republic is a symbiotic one. We pay our taxes, follow the Republic laws and expect certain concessions in return. Security. Fair and free trade within Republic space."**

 **"None of that has been true at some degree for centuries. However it wasn't until the last few decades before the situation slowly began to turn unacceptable. When the war began, the Republic still did more good than harm to us all. If the conflict erupted in just a decade, perhaps two later..." Dzass General-Director shrugged.**

 **"Point well made." I nodded. "While most of you knew Palpatine for longer, I've been talking with him about some of your broad concerns. It won't surprise you to know that many across the Republic share your sentiments." I intoned carefully while using the Force to ensure that anyone looking at me or even a recording of this conversation would conclude I was telling the honest truth. Incidentally, I was using my powers to help me divine what to say for best effect. "** **I was informed that Palpatine intended to do something about it and began laying the groundwork shortly after becoming Chancellor. Even now, more than a decade since he got the post, he had been unable to fix the issues which allowed Naboo to happen. The same issues** **that** **saw the Republic defenses** **deteriorate** **and** **be** **ripe for the taking. If it wasn't for the Clone Army..." I trailed off.**

 **I didn't need to say more about the military situation. The Clones plugged the gap when the Republic needed it the most. While by themselves they weren't enough to win the war, they ensured it wasn't lost.**

 **"That's correct." Tarkin the elder confirmed. "At one time or another, Palpatine met with most of us or our representatives. We discussed the state of the Republic, the uselessness of the Senate and how we could change that."**

 **"Either a reform or a new way." I smiled. "A new order which could prove what the Republic promised and consistently failed to deliver – security, justice and prosperity for us all, not just select Core Worlds."**

 **Silence met my words. Senators, CEOs, presidents, monarchs and whatever else they called themselves looked at each other and back at me.**

 **"Yess." Leerra spoke for them all. Her whiskers twitched in amusement while her fluffy triangular ears pointed my way as if they were sensor clusters.** **A pair of golden eyes sparkled with curiosity, while they bore into me.**

 **"Palpatine is gone." The Director-General spoke. "We're cut off from Coruscant and have no idea what the hell is happening over there. Recent events proved we couldn't strike on our own without years, perhaps decades of industrial development focused to ensure we could produce and maintain sufficient fleets to fend off a major galactic power. For a thousand years we enjoyed an age of peace. I'm afraid that this war might be simply a herald of things to come."**

 **"Without Palpatine, even a victorious Republic won't be a guarantee for peace. Unless things change** **radically** **the Senate w** **ill** **continue to be useless." Wilhuff** **stated grimly** **.**

 **The man was a Palpatine loyalist through and through. The Jedi killing the man who he admired would have made him useful provided I could give him vengeance. After Kamino… well, lets just say I was glad that I bound him to me. With the Confederacy deploying Jedi of their own in strength – damn you Perrion, I couldn't simply dispose of what was left from the Order.**

 **Yesterday, Wilhuff begged me to see the Jedi arrested here on Eriadu when Order 66 came. Jedi Master** **Hyris-Well Madorin** **and a handful of Knights had the presence of mind to surrender and were currently in custody. I would be meeting with them tomorrow to decide their fate. Unfortunately for Takin, if I could use them relatively safely I would – a thought that almost made Ti break through my mental defenses so she could continue with her accusations in a way I could hear her.**

 **"** **That's why we're here." Gideon took off from where his brother left, while the older Tarkin** **entertained** **dark thoughts of vengeance. "** **We represent this sectors. We have allies of the same mind in the whole Western Quadrant." He nodded at his sister in law.**

 **"We aren't alone either. House Motti's relatives and allies in the Core are of similar mind. While many of them find the existence of the Republic profitable and quite useful, this war changes things. Yesterday a House Praji courier," read swift smuggler, "reached my father. We gave you the summary of the situation in the Core. Corellia has fallen. The Clones in the Core are on the brink of mutiny in their zeal to hunt down the Jedi. Without Palpatine the Senate debate. Its been more than two weeks since the Chancellor was murdered, yet there still might be no successor elected. There certainly wasn't a new Chancellor before the courier entered the zone cut off from the holonet a week ago."**

 **"** **By now I'm sure you all know my past. That I would be unacceptable as a replacement for Palpatine. It's not like I could fill such a great man's shoes if I tried." I smiled disarmingly. "However, we need someone who could do the job properly. Someone who with our support and that of our allies might make the Republic work. We need someone who could push for reforms the likes of which no one has seen in a thousand years or a person who might make Palpatine's hope for a new order a reality."**

 **"You have someone acceptable in mind?" Wilhuff asked.**

 **"Obi-Wan Kenobi." I smiled crookedly. "An accomplished diplomat and general. Someone who the people of the galaxy could trust without reservation. No matter if we talk about reforms or something more radical, he could be the man to lead us through the inevitable turmoil. He'll need advisers to help him either clean up and streamline the Republic government if its still salvageable by the end the war is over or to help him govern if the rot we know its there has spread too far and we have to look into a new direction."**

 **"Will he accept?" Eriadu Manufacturing's CEO asked after everyone took some time to digest my suggestion.**

 **"If our proposal is framed in the right light. The Mandalorian people could certainly get behind Kenobi. He's one of our own and I can get enough of our people on board to preempt any fears of new Mandalorian wars." I said.**

 **"What would you want in exchange?" Wilhuff asked.**

 **"The Mandalorian sector for the Mandalorian people. No discrimination against our culture." I gave them my terms. "For me? I want command of the military. Let my accomplishments be my credentials. I'm one of the few people uniquely qualified for the position."**

 **"You want your old rank back** **?** **" Wilhuff** **inquired. "As far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't have been forced to step down by the Senate. Ryloth and Second Geonosis are proof enough. The battles you fought across this quadrant, eradicating Crimson..."**

 **"There's one question which must be answered firs** **t** **before we support you and Kenobi without major reservations, general. What really happened on Kamino?" Leerra asked.**

 **"A very good question." I glanced at Wilhuff, who looked sadly at his guests.**

 **"We were betrayed..." Tarkin the elder began telling the 'truth'.**


	10. Phase 3 Parts 2&3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 3: Building the future**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Guest quarters**

 **Tarkin family estate**

 **Eriadu**

Much later that night I laid down in the bed and bargained with Shaak Ti. While she was infuriated by the deals I made earlier in the evening, her attention finally settled on what would be happening tomorrow. I would be going to visit the Jedi prisoners and vet them about their complicity with the coup.

Ti was concerned that I would see them dead if I deemed them a complication, no matter their culpability in the plot.

She was right too.

" _Why woul_ d I ever consider sparing a potential threat?" I asked bewildered. "I no longer need to play by the nice boys rules, Ti. You Jedi ensured, when you killed my wife and got yourselves branded public enemy number one."

"What do you want?" Ti asked.

Ah. She was finally coming to terms with who and what I really was. It wasn't like pleading to my better nature would help the Jedi. The tiny bit that was left of it was utterly blind for the bastards plights.

"What I want?" I asked. "I want my wives alive. I want to be back in my time so I could stop the Empire from disintegrating. What could you possibly offer me, Jedi?" I sneered.

"Power, freely given. A vow not to distract you in combat. One I will keep." Ti declared.

"You can't be sure about the latter, my dear. Not when I might be fighting your friends." I pointed out.

"I could certainly keep that promise when you're facing the Separatists or their Jedi." Ti countered.

"I'll consider it if you keep the ruckus in my head up to a minimum. Otherwise I might be forced to do something you'll most definitely regret."

I could sense her presence flinch. Ti knew that the two reasons why I kept her were because I could draw a bit of power from her and the fact that for some arcane reason I still liked the infernal woman. However, none of the above would stop me from exorcising her pretty red ass and trapping her into something if she became more trouble than she was worth.

"Done." Ti vowed.

"Then convince me how the Jedi imprisoned on this world could be used for the war effort without stabbing me in the back." I told her.

And she did.

"It's a deal then. If they play ball." I thought at her.

Ti grit her teeth and retreated into the back of my mind.

 **=RK=**

 **Wilhuff's bedroom**

 **Tarkin family estate**

 **Eriadu**

Wilhuff and Thalassa Tarkin sat in a pair of sinfully comfortable armchairs facing each other. They were sipping Nubian wine and discussing the meeting from earlier that evening.

"I was becoming afraid you saw your favorite general as Palpatine's second coming." Thalassa hummed happily. "I'm glad I was wrong on that account."

Only Tarkin's in-granted Upper Core up-bribing kept him from snorting derisively, though it was very, very tempting. Veil… wasn't Palpatine. No matter how much Wilhuff trusted and believed in the former Chancellor, he could have gone against Sheev if he had a good enough reason to, which of course was a preposterous thought. Veil however…

Tarkin bowed his head as if conceding the point. He knew what Veil intended. He agreed. However, he couldn't go against the man no matter how much a part of him craved to. Wilhuff was bound to the Sith and would follow him to whatever awaited them at the end of the road.

There was no choice left for him. Veil saw to that, the magnificent bastard. Tarkin both respected and loathed the man for what he did at Kamino. Now all he had left was to follow, advise and if possible ensure that his family would get the best from the deal forced upon them all.

"Veil wont' seek direct political power for himself, anymore he now has as Mandalore anyway. At Kamino, when he saved us all, I got a glimpse of his mind. I know what he wants. He will avoid becoming either Chancellor or Emperor like the plague, because getting such a post will be a disaster." Tarkin explained.

"Then perhaps we should maneuver him into it." Thalassa suggested.

"Trust me about this, wife, if in nothing else – doing so would end poorly… if he accepts anyway. He might just wait in the wings until a useful puppet present themselves while the galaxy falls apart. Then he'll retaliate and it won't be business as usual." Wilhuff explained.

"This isn't reassuring." His wife frowned.

"It wasn't meant to be. Veil doesn't play by the same rules most of us do. That could either be a problem or opportunity. Thalassa, he doesn't want to rule. As far as his goals are met, he won't care about the details or who actually runs the galaxy." Tarkin said.

"That's… the man's a Sith!"

"Yes? What's your point? He sees a formal political office as a burden that will limit his freedom and chain him to Coruscant. He's a Sith as you pointed out. He has more than enough personal power already. What he seeks is enough military power and clout not to deal with the usual concerns that plague us mortals." Wilhuff smiled in amusement. "Give him a decent military to play with, the inevitable trouble his Mandalorians will stir for him to deal with and you wouldn't be able to force him into a position of more power and responsibility if you tried."

Tarkin's one big fear was that the Core politics might actually force Veil to take the throne when the time came. If that disaster came to pass, he was certain Delkatar would sooner rather than later lose his patience and go old fashioned Sith on everyone. That would be a disaster. He had to do his best to keep his wife and extended family from getting any traction on ideas in that vein. He was afraid to contemplate what Veil would do when he got wind of such a scheme.

"Curious." A contemplative expression appeared on Thalassa's face. "I see why you brought him. Let him play with his toy soldiers while we help rule the galaxy for him, is that it?"

"More or less." Tarkin agreed. In his name. As long as we don't inconvenience his plans would be a better way to put it.

Veil intended to be a tyrant in all but name, while outsourcing most of the whole ruling business while he concentrated on things he deemed more interesting.

Thalassa and the rest weren't exactly right – if they played their cards right they would get to rule at a big part of the galaxy as they saw fit. It's just that none of them comprehended what would mean to try managing or deceiving Veil. He would see them dead even if it meant a civil war to achieve it.

Tarkin wanted to explain that point, to make it crystal clear. However he held his tongue. Doing so might jeopardize the plan, even if it might just keep his family from committing a grave mistake. Their support was vital. Speaking up would mean acting in cross-purposes with Veil so Wilhuff held his tongue and changed the topic.

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

 **Stockade**

 **GAR Base Glory**

 **Eriadu**

I should put a nice evaluation in the base commandant's file. He was a properly paranoid bastard who had the stockade wrapped in almost enough protection to make Imperial Intelligence approve. Two companies of dug in troopers in heavy armor and weapons, minefields, automated turrets, a walker platoon and there was a CAP in the air ready to incinerate the whole area – all to contain four Jedi… I made a note to get the fellow in charge on my to watch and promote list, then went to meet Jedi Master Hyris-Well Madorin. We managed to avoid each other the last time I was on Eriadu, however this time he wasn't going to be so lucky.

The Jedi's cell was nicely sealed shut and covered with remotely-detonated explosives. My mood rose up a notch. Once I'm done here I was going to meet the base commander and offer them a job.

Madorin was cooling his heels in the middle of his cell where he was suspended by a force field keeping him honest. Nothing a Jedi couldn't get out of, however if set up properly you would need the raw power to survive the explosives set up around the cell and all the firepower which could be brought to bear on you. I doubted there were many people who could pull it off and remain in one piece.

"What the kriff are you?" I didn't recognize his species. Madorin looked like a somewhat humanoid shaped clump of vines. There were stalks with eyes too, which turned to look at me.

"What's up?" The plant-man asked in clear basic.

Huh. That was certainly new.

All I could get from the Jedi was boredom and curiosity, which earned him a few points.

"Hyris-Well Madorin?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes? Ah. You're the Sith. Did you come to finish the job?" Eight eyes blinked at me.

Weird. You would think that by now I would be accustomed to seeing all kinds of aliens.

"That depends. Did you know about the coup and were you a part of it?" I inquired.

"The only coup I know about is that with the Separatists. If I had anything to do with it Dooku would be safely dead." The vines shifted in something resembling a huff.

How was he talking? Air vibrations? Because could see no mouth, not that he might necessary need any with being a plant.

"Jedi coup on Coruscant. Apparently your friends managed to off Palpatine and piss off everyone. They really should have sent more Jedi to take me out." I explained the important points.

More blinking came my way. The vines shifted and now a ninth eye was examining me.

"I have nothing to do with that foolishness. If it matters." Madorin did a pretty neat approximation of shrug given his situation.

He felt like he was telling the truth too.

"Really? And what would you do if you get out of this bind?" I asked.

"There's going to be options instead an ultimatum?" The plant sounded surprised.

"There are always options. People might not like them, they might not deem them acceptable, however there are options." I gave him my opinion on the topic.

Madorin's eyes narrowed.

"You need us for something." He divined.

"That much is obvious. On Kamino the Separatists deployed a lot of Jedi. The Republic needs proper countermeasures and the Jedi Order is no longer viable. Attempting and failing a coup… that's bad boys and girls." I let my amusement surface.

"You want us to fight Jedi." Now he sounded incredulous.

"I want you to fight traitors to the Republic. You certainly have no problem with fighting Dooku. What's different now?" I asked reasonably.

"Dooku is a Sith." The Jedi countered.

"I've met the man. Dooku is just a Dark Jedi with delusions of grandeur. Simply falling to the Dark Side or using it don't make someone a Sith. Trust me, I know."

"Yes. Yes, you do. I sense the stench of corruption upon you, Sith. I could feel the echo of a murdered world clinging like a cloak over your shoulders. You will find no disciples here." Madorin growled at me.

"Won't I? Watch your emotions, Jedi. Your anger is plain to see." Even if he was one of the weirdest aliens I've ever seen.

The Force pulsed under my direction and we were shrouded in darkness. No one would listen or see what would transpire from now on.

"You know my handiwork, Master Jedi. Your fear is delicious. Why are you afraid? What makes your mind recoil from me?" I asked while the Dark Side drew us both in her cold caress.

"I will not fall, Sith. Do what you will." Madorin's voice shook.

He tried to shield himself with the Force yet only the Dark Side existed around us. There was no light to warm him, to chase off the encroaching shadows.

"You call me a Sith, Master Madorin, yet you know not what the title means. Let me show you."

It's been a very long time since I needed to break and turn a Jedi. Usually they were more useful safely dead because that way you didn't need to clean after them like they were little children. Still, I did promise Shaak Ti, though if her screams in the back of my mind were anything to go by, she wasn't pleased. Tough.

"What are you afraid of, Hyris-Well?" I asked lightly.

"There's no emotion, only peace..." He went to search for security in the Jedi Code.

It was so typical. Boring.

"It's all right, my friend. You no longer have to hide. It's just the two of us. There's no reason to lie."

"I don't lie to myself, monster. There's no ignorance, only knowledge. I know the truth. You will not turn me!" His declaration rang hollow.

"Do you fear freedom? Perhaps yourself once the light isn't there to bind you any longer? How did you felt when you heard the echoes of Kamino? A whole world torn apart and thrown into the maw of the Dark Side herself?"

"There is no passion!" Madorin actually hissed at me. "There is serenity!" His tentacles shook as if hurricane tried to tear them off.

"Serenity?" I looked around. "You're right for once." I admitted, giving him pause. "Its just you, me and the Dark Side here. She is my friend and my ally. Right now is the first time that I'm at peace since your kind murdered my wife, Hyris-Well. This darkness that surrounds us allows us to be honest with ourselves. I should thank you and the rest of the Jedi." I leaned forward. "You set me free. Its thanks to you that I could finally be myself, my friend. I no longer need to pretend that I care for this rotten Republic of yours. I no longer need to play nice with the same blind fools who murdered a second wife of mine. I am the monument of your sins, Jedi and I've come to collect."

"Do what you will. I will not be part of your madness. There is no chaos. There is harmony. I will die in peace, Sith, for there is the Force! Come on, strike me down as you crave to!" Madorin rallied.

"The Force? Why, it is right here!" I waved a hand through the darkness around us. The cool touch of the Dark Side was pleasant, reassuring. This was my power.

The Jedi glared defiantly at me.

"Tsk, tsk. So fast to throw away your life. To run away." I laughed merrily.

"Run? I stand defiant to the very end!"

"Look at me, Madorin. I told you, the Darkness is my ally. My tool. My mistress. It reveals the truth, for in her embrace we could be ourselves. Yet, she also hides us from everyone. Her greatest gifts are truth and the masks she lets us wear. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, Madorin. Look at me and despair."

My smile became vicious and I let him see me for who I really was. I knew that there were no physical changes, no mask to alter my personality so I wouldn't get myself killed before I could get my vengeance like the one I wore until Mandalore. There was just one last deception to tear through – I no longer held back in any sense of the word. The Darkness around us solidified into a wall that contained my aura of power. My very presence was corruption poisoning everything around me. My mind was oppressive force demanding awe.

Madorin looked at me through the Force, the Dark Side herself stared back and he screamed. Conjuring his nightmares to life needed a mere thought.

Hyris-Well was a Force Adept. The Force was a part of his very nature and by merely being around me he was slowly being corrupted. His emotions became harder to control and almost impossible to suppress.

"Do you see now, Jedi? This is the true power of the Dark Side. I don't need to break your bones or shred your muscles. With my mind alone I make your nightmares manifest. I can drive you mad with fear and shred your sanity until you beg to fall. I can leave you a babbling lunatic until you perish."

"I… will… not… FALL!" Madorin spat. "I will not be your tool!

"You're already falling, my friend. Can you imagine it? The lush forests of your homeworld writhing as consume them and choke the very heavens with black smoke? The little saplings your kind venerates being left as empty husks? Your home becoming death – a wound in the Force like Malachor V and Kamino..." I trailed off.

I could see his nightmares. What he wanted to protect and was terrified to fail.

"I will not let you!" Madorin rasped. He reached for the Light Side yet there was only Darkness here in this place. He lacked the power and knowledge to break through the field surrounding us.

"I will bring a fleet to your homeworld, once I've gathered your still living friends. I will turn the very mantle of that wretched planet into ocean of boiling magma and I will use the extinction of your species to break them all! Look me into the eyes, Jedi and tell me I lie!"

"NO!" Madorin's anger and fear spiked. I could see the Dark Side sinking into him like summer rain being drank by parched lips. "No! I will protect them from you! I will stop you, Sith! You will not hurt anyone else ever again! Your kind ends here!"

The Jedi flailed, grasped for his slipping sanity and the Force answered. The Dark Side was eager to serve him and he lashed at me with everything he had. A titanic telekinetic push powerful enough to crumple a tank slammed into me and I drank the power like a bubbling glass of wine. The sheer unreasoning anger framing the attack gave the Force delicious tang as I consumed it.

"Good, my friend. You did good." I smiled benignly at him.

"Why don't you die?!" Madorin shouted his frustration at me. "You're a Sith! The Dark Side is weaker!

"Die? From such a lover's pat?" I frowned, letting him see my disappointment. "I think I will go visit your world only when I've broken you properly. I will watch it burnt by your own hand." Eh. "Tentacle or whatever you call these..." I waved at him.

Madorin stared at me with unrestrained hatred. The more he gave into his emotions, the faster the corruption spread and clouded his mind. He gave out a chocked scream and lashed at me again and again. I simply absorbed or deflected the attacks into the shell of Darkness around us.

"That's it my friend. Give into your anger." I goaded him on. "You need the power to stop me. It is right here, around us. You simply have to grasp it and use it."

"No… I… I… will…" Hyris-Well babbled.

Madorin shook. All his eyes narrowed at me and their irises shone with faint yellow light. His tentacles began shacking wildly when their bright green color began to darken.

"I will end you! Die!" Red tinted shadows formed around

Hyris-Well and he struck at me with Sith lighting that had only one purpose – to punish.

Forks of energy with the color of flaking blood splashed over a barrier of living shadows only to be drained into the field surrounding us.

"Such amusing ignorance you show, my friend. Do you think that the Dark Lord of the Sith is an empty title of aggrandizement? Do you think I earned it just to stroke my ego? It is a description, fool! You'll need decades of learning the secrets of the Dark Side before you could hurt me with it unless I allow it."

"No…" The useless onslaught petered out. Madorin slumped within the energy cage still holding in place. "NO!" He repeated. "What have I done?!" His eyes widened in despair. He needed to be consoled and the Dark Side did it with relish.

"Look at me, my friend. It is all right. The Dark Side is with you now. You would never be alone again. She will hide you from the rest of the galaxy." I spoke soothing words. "You're no longer limited by the light, Hyris-Well. The Dark Side has left her mark upon you. As you use her, she will serve you and you will serve her in return. She will transform you and unlock your full potential. We thrive on conflict. We evolve through it and that change, that very transformation is the price we pay. If you're strong enough, then you will not be destroyed by it."

"This is it? I can feel its power… so much power... Unbound, unrestrained. Power for power's sake? Is this the answer?" Madorin asked.

"It could be. Its up to you to find the answer which suits you, my friend.

"What are you?" Madorin's eyes focused on me.

"Me? I am a Sith of old. Compared to me, Dooku and even his master Sidious for all his power was a mere child playing with the toys we discarded. I told you already, my friend. I am the monument of your sins, Republic and Jedi alike." I waved a hand and the energy field restraining the former Jedi shut down.

He fell to the floor in a mess of writhing tentacles and it took him irritatingly long to get to a kneeling position.

"What did you do to me?"

"I opened your eyes - its what friends do. I will make you a Dark Jedi, Hyris-Well Madorin. You will be an extension of my power and serve my will alone."

"Not Sith?" The Jedi asked in confusion.

I snorted.

"You simply fell, my friend. That does not make you a Sith. Not even close. To be a Sith, it is to walk a long road. You need to crave power for her own sake, until you're strong enough to defeat your own demons. Only through that victory, your chains will be broken and only then you will be free. Only then you might earn the right to call yourself a Sith." I explained.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Madorin glared his hatred at me. I broke him, might gleefully turn him against everything he held dear and I trampled on the fragile shards of his ego when I declared him unworthy of being a Sith. Oh, how he hated me right now.

Well, that's done. A bit of twisted truth, a few convenient lies, and a Jedi knees broken at my feet yet I didn't need to lay a finger on him. One down, three more to go.

 _"Are you satisfied, Shaak Ti? Your friend will not die by my hand unless he loses what little wits he has."_

" _Damn you!"_

" _Your fury is like the best wine I've ever tasted. Good girl."_


	11. Phase 4 Parts 1&2

****AN: To answer a few questions and clarify about Veil's actions on Kamino and Eriadu in the last update:****

 ** **Veil's headspace is all right. He simply looks at the situation from different angle. Back on Kamino? That was him looking for the best bet for short term survival because his worst case scenario included the next transmission from Coruscant being his arrest or kill order. An order the Clones in the fleet would have obeyed.****

 **Now on Eriadu? Three points. First, Ti did ask him to spare the Jedi. Second, simply killing them when it became clear that even one of them wasn't ready to play ball would be a waste of resources. It wasn't like he could turn one or two and have the rest follow him of their own free will. The Jedi on Eriadu were a package deal. And third - what he did gave him expendable minions to throw in the next convenient meat-grinder, though it would be good if they live long enough to die taking out CIS aligned Jedi.**

 **Veil always was a Villain with capital V. However until the end of RK, he was constrained by the Jedi Order and Sidious. Now that they took out each other he can move much more freely.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

 **Phase 4: Welcome back to the war**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Hangar A-1**

"General on deck!" Rex snapped.

The tattered remains of the 501st augmented by hand-picked Kamino survivors so they could be up to full strength were gathered in parade formation in one of Freedom's biggest hangars.

"Rex, its good to see you back on your feet." I smiled at the Clone. "Men, Kamino was an eye-opener. We were betrayed by the Jedi. They not only turned against the Republic and assassinated the Chancellor, many of those knaves joined the Separatists. They mercilessly cut down our brothers and sisters in the army. It was their actions that led to the destruction of your home!" I waved a hand for emphasis.

The best thing? Everything I was saying was true. It was the Jedi and their coup who forced my hand into destroying Kamino instead of merely ensuring that world's fall to the enemy.

"Today a few of them will be making it up to you all." I pointed out to my four newest minions who were glowering at my back. "Master Madorin and his colleagues volunteered to play OpFor as I train you to take out rogue Jedi." I beamed at the Clones. If their grins were anything to go by, they loved the idea.

The same couldn't be said about my minions. They were expendable anyway so kriff them.

I began walking up and down in front of the gathered troopers.

"The first thing to know about hunting down Jedi – elaborate plans don't work. The longer you plan, the more complex your plan is the bigger the odds of miserable failure and death. First, the tools of your trade!" I stopped in front of a stack of crates full with various beautiful implements of mayhem. I pointed at the top one and it opened to reveal its contents, which flew up until they floated between me and the Clones.

"Firs, we have various sonic weaponry – blasters, grenades, screamers, the works. Their purpose is to break a Jedi's concentration which makes the Force much harder to us and thus softens up your target." I waved a hand and the sonic tools flew back into their case.

"Those are good old fashioned flame weapons – incendiary grenades, flamethrowers, plasma charges the works. While a Jedi could deflect fire, that requires concentration. Flames could be used either as a distraction or to finish off the target when they're busy dealing with another threat." Off you go.

"Next – cluster rockets, artillery, air-strikes, orbital support. It can work if you can pin-down the Jedi in a given area." I sent more toys back in the box. "Now, blasters. Using them is sub-optimal. Expect many, many shots to get deflected back at you though our new armors and shields help with that issue. Remember, engaging Jedi with blasters is a last resort. If you absolutely have to do it seek open terrain. Swarm them, surround them and shoot them from every possible side. It's going to be ugly but that's your best options. Only a handful of Jedi could survive a few hundred blasters firing at them at the same time from multiple directions. Overwhelming numbers and firepower is the name of the game if you have to take them out with blasters"

"This leaves mines – they could be quite effective either as an ambush tactic if the Jedi don't pay attention so you could lure them in or either as an area denial or to buy you time. Remember, most Jedi love to fight hand to hand – they will charge you, jump, run over walls, and generally make a

nuisance of themselves. Last and potentially least – gas attacks. It might work. I stress this point, might. Some Force Adepts could make themselves either temporally or permanently immune to most toxins you could get your hands on. As a general rule, gases that work through skin contact and attack the nervous system are much better than anything that needs inhalation to be useful. If nothing else works a Jedi could hold their breath for quite long even when they're in the middle of a fight. It would be even better if you have something corrosive to use – getting their skin dissolved before the toxins are absorbed by the bloodstream is your best bet." I stopped to take a breath and give the Clones some time to digest my lecture.

"You must have noticed a theme – distraction, misdirection. This is your best bet. Confuse the Jedi. Attack from multiple angles in multiple different ways. Take and keep the initiative. Create an opening, exploit it and make damn sure your target is dead."

The glowering at my back intensified. If my minions looks could kill I would be a steaming pile of ash on the deck right now and I wasn't done yet.

"A situational technique that works against typical Jedi is to exploit their pacifistic and self-sacrificing nature. Target civilians they might be compelled to protect, as long as said people aren't Republic citizens. Doing so might give you an opening. Point of order," I pointed a thumb behind me, "It won't work on those reprobates over there."

"Most of that is common sense, sir." Rex pointed out.

"You will be surprised, Commander. You've been working alongside Jedi since the war began. Given the number of soldiers in the army and the limited amount of Jedi to go around, most of our troopers haven't had such opportunity. Once I deem you all proficient Jedi hunters, I want you to train the rest of the infantry in the fleet how to do it. You can do that for me, right 501st ?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The thunder of thousands of throats answered me.

"Good! One thing that I'll be teaching you is how to shield your minds from the Jedi. The basic is simple – you need to be feeling strong emotions while thinking about something else. Guilt, lust, fear, love – generally anything that won't broadcast you're about to shoot the kriffing bastards in the back. It works on most Sith too, with emotions they usually don't use or like – love, mercy, regret, empathy so to speak. I'll begin teaching the first group of you, while the rest practice anti-Jedi tactics on my friends over there." I turned to wave at my minions. "Rex get me a hundred of your best men for personal training, the rest of you – have at them." I jabbed a finger at the Jedi.

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **Republic cruiser Freedom**

 **High orbit above Eriadu**

"I hope everyone enjoyed their brief vacation, because we're back in business people!" I exclaimed after my small command staff gathered.

Half-hearted noises came from Joanna, Wilhuff and my aide Firmus whom I just got back after leaving him under Holt's tender mercies after Kamino. Which reminded me…

"Before I forget, Piett, after the meeting check where did we misplace Veers. The last time I recall he was back on Geonosis and about to pull back with the Caamasi."

"I'll make a not of it, sir." Firmus tapped it into his pad.

It turned out that admiral Tenant, the nominal GAR commander at Eriadu didn't survive his injuries from the battle and perished while we were on our way to Kamino. That's why I left Vex in charge of the contingent we would be leaving here – consisting of our damaged ships. We more than made up for it by picking up twenty of the new Venators with their battle groups along with fifteen brand new local cruisers making up one of Gideon's Theater Fleets.

"Good man. Joanna, status of the fleet? Do we have a final disposition?" I asked.

"While we got out a lot of ships from Kamino, many suffered various amount of damage. Between Tarkin, Vex and me we were able to reconstitute a formidable force which we could take with us." Holt called an order of battle to the main holotank.

The Freedom blinked on top as the Flagship. Below her spread division after division of Venators. Fifty nine of them. They were joined by the local cruisers and then Acclamators chock full with troopers to give us a decent sized ground force just in case. Then there were the escorts – light cruisers – just eighty three we could take, though that number was made up by the frigate packs: three hundred thirty seven of them.

In order to take this many ships without torpedoing my deals with the locals, there were some hoops I had to jump through first. Before we could head for the Core, we were going to raise hell in CIS space and make sure the Separatists would be too busy to mount a proper offensive in the Western Sector for the time being. First we were going to chose one of their staging grounds which doubled as supply depots and raze it, then we would go to Naboo, relieve the siege there and ensure the enemy attention in the region would be divided. Only then we would chose the best way to either Coruscant or Mandalore, whatever proved practical.

Nevertheless the total ship numbers were impressive. Most impressive.

"You two outdid yourselves. Logistics?" I praised my subordinates.

"Everything should be loaded by noon today. We need to chose destination." Tarkin answered and called up the galaxy map, then zoomed down to Eriadu and the surrounding sectors. "Intel suggests Triton, Sullust and Darkknell as enemy staging areas. They estimate a Sector fleet spread out among those locations for repair and resupply."

"Sullust and Triton are the primary staging grounds for attacks against Eriadu while Darkknell is a major way-point towards the Core. It is one of the jump off points for assaults on Naboo." Joanna added.

"Darkknell." I pointed at the Knel'char system. "From there we can jump directly to Naboo. It lessens the chance we would be intercepted or outraced by enemy response."

"Objectives?" Wilhuff asked.

"We make a point." I put up on display the preliminary assault plan for that system. "We will exit hyperspace six light hours from the triple star, send in scouts and then execute tactical insertion. Joanna, I want the Freedom and her battle-group for something special." I zoomed in on the only inhabitable or real planet in the system. Darkknell. became huge and her orbital defenses appeared as angry red symbols.

"That's audacious." Joanna glared at me.

"Your ship is build to take and dish the necessary punishment. She'll be all right."

Holt grumbled but didn't argue.

"Wilhuff, you'll be commanding the second part of the fleet. Once we're in position and everyone focuses on us, you'll jump in and hit them from behind. We'll be laying waste to everything in that system ASAP then once the fleet reforms either in system or at one per-determined staging points, we'll head off to Naboo."

"If there's third to a half of a Separatist Sector fleet there we should be all right. If we don't waste any time." Tarkin interjected.

"We can take the whole thing if we have to, however we'll suffer casualties I would prefer to avoid at this time. Besides, they're likely to come after us anyway. I would rather fight them at Naboo alongside whatever friendly forces are in that system."

"After Naboo? All hyperlanes leading into the core will be heavily monitored and we know what will wait us in the end of the route if we go there directly." Joanna asked.

"I lean towards striking through the Separatist's Mid Rim territories, hit targets of opportunity as they present themselves and break out into the west part of the galaxy. Once there we'll have many more options. However, that's just a goal – we won't be finalizing any plans before Naboo and getting any and all intelligence our people there could give us." I told them.

"That's settled then. Let's refine the plan for Darkknell. and get some contingencies ready." Tarkin said. "How big a part of the fleet do you want for the direct assault on the planet?"

"No more than a third. We want them to come after us, not to run." Joanna answered.

"I agree. We'll be taking all Block II Venators with us. Their improved Guardian might prove quite useful."

"You're going to have every small craft in system coming after you." Tarkin nodded. "You don't need to leave any for me."

"I'll take it under consideration. Firmus any thoughts? Is there anything in the plan that strikes you as particularly idiotic?"

"Eh? Sir!" Piett stammered and looked like a fish freshly plucked out of the water.


	12. Phase 4 Parts 3&4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

 **Phase 4: Welcome back to the war**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **GAR FOB Kilo**

 **Malastare**

Cold rain splashed over Ki-Adi-Mundi while he sneaked towards one of the Republic bases housing hyperspace capable craft. It took him weeks to sneak through the front-lines while avoiding patrols of his own 21st Nova Corps. Jet and Bacara were determined to get him after their initial ambush failed. The Jedi Master had the Separatists to thank for the opportunity to slip away from the city where he hid after his men betrayed him. While the Clones were too busy hunting him down, the enemy commander launched an offensive that nicely got their attention. Almost getting their forward HQ overran with them in it was just the opening Mundi needed.

Managing to avoid all the patrols, aerial and orbital surveillance on the other hand was hard. He was a distinctive individual who couldn't simply blend in with a group of refugees. That left the Jedi Master relying heavily on the Force to conceal his presence from everything he could think off. Most of the time he had to substitute raw power for knowledge and experience, however finally Ki was beginning to get the hang of it.

Stealth was simple – in theory. Wrap the Force around yourself like a cloak and you might be able to convince people looking at you that you weren't there. However that worked best when in crowd and couldn't fool electronic surveillance. What Mundi ended up doing was much harder, though the basic building block was the same. He did cover himself with the Force, then had to figure out how to bend light around himself to become literally invisible. Then there was thermal and more exotic sensors he needed to fool.

It was hard, tiring and the main reason why it took him so long to get to FOB Kilo. However he was finally in place, there was a nasty storm in place which significantly cut down the visibility and Mundi decided to use its cover to his advantage.

Getting to the outer fence was easy. Jumping over it too.

Doing all that without landing on a mine or tripping either motion or seismic sensors – not so much. Master Mundi had to use everything he knew in order to ensure he had less presence than a ghost. By the time he was through the perimeter and inside the base, the Jedi had to find a nice dark space in a corner and rest for a bit. The amount of energy he used so far was staggering and let him exhausted yet he did it. He was in.

Mundi stood in his corner for half an hour before he felt confident enough to continue sneaking. He scampered out of the way of patrols and security droids, avoided loaded vehicles preparing to head for the front and finally made his way to the spaceport, where his job become harder. There were fighters being serviced nearby, freighters and transport shuttles coming in and leaving all the time, thus the whole area was naturally deemed a security risk and thus heavily guarded. Fortunately most of the measures in place were meant to stop things coming in not leaving.

In the end, the Jedi Master ended up hitching a ride under an old fashioned wheeled truck while keeping himself invisible. His endurance was nearly gone by the time his transport actually got into the spaceport and parked near a freighter unloading MRE crates. With his last strength, Mundi sneaked into a ship preparing to leave just before its ramp sealed shut behind him. It didn't really matter where the freighter was headed to. All Mundi really needed was a safe place to get his breath and then he would either continue hiding if the destination was useful or have a polite word with the crew. However his first point of business was to find a convenient hiding hole and recover…

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **Republic cruiser Freedom**

 **High orbit above Eriadu**

"Other concerns? Last minute intelligence?" I asked my staff.

There were a few revisions and alternatives of the basic plan we made when Piett pointed out that our target was a way-point to the Core. While we were going to reduce the system because of that fact, we forgot to take into account the possibility of enemy reinforcements going for the front dropping unannounced. We knew it would take at least a few hours for ships from Sullust or Triton to reinforce Darkknell, however Sanrafsik could get there within an hour. One and half top.

We spent the rest of the morning tweaking the plan of attack until it was almost time to leave.

"A contact of my wife in Separatist space heard few interesting rumors but nothing that directly affects us." Tarkin answered.

"There's still a bit of time so give. What are our friends in the Confederacy cooking up now?" I asked, while Joanna pointedly ignored us and get back to checking the status of the fleet.

"It looks like a couple of our own might have defected. The Zinji, mother and son from Fondor. They were stationed near the Corporate sector when the enemy offensive began rolling in. Instead of fighting or avoiding action they appear to have cut a deal and began building a small empire of their own out there."

"The Corporate sector? Didn't it fall while we were just getting out of the Unknown Regions?" I frowned.

"So we heard. It seems to have fallen, just not to the Separatists as we assumed." Wilhuff shrugged. "It's just a rumor so far."

"That's going to be a problem in the long run. It's not like we could get a fleet there before dismantling most of the Confederacy first. I just hope no one else gets the bright idea to emulate those fools. If that happens we'll need to step on them hard."

"Yes." Tarkin grumbled. "Letting warlords run unchecked will have unpleasant consequences. We'll have to clean up their mess when the Separatists are done for."

"Anything else of interest?"

"The captain isn't exactly thrilled you turned one of his hangars into a war-zone." Joanna chipped in.

"Its convenient place to train anti-Jedi tactics." I told her.

"This I need to see." Tarkin perked up.

"Once we're at Naboo. Everyone should be stowing their gear and getting a few hours of R&R before we hit our target. That includes us."

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Darkknell**

 **Knel'char system**

When the war came to Darkknell, there was no warning anyone in the system took seriously. Long range sensors on couple of traffic control stations registered blips appearing and vanishing in interstellar space, yet no one paid them much attention. It was deemed as just another glitch for maintenance to deal with by overworked and overly stressed controllers who had to deal with whole fleets of military ships and their logistics train on top of all the usual commerce that passed through Darkknell. While the total amount of freight shipping through declined since the conflict began, the Knel'char system itself was getting overcrowded with Confederate shipping and depots for supplies being sent to the Core.

Darkknell was supposed to be safe. The only enemy who could have possibly posed any threat were those maniacs at Eriadu, however they were mauled a few weeks ago. Besides, not only the Darkknell's system defense fleet was ready to meet any troublemakers, there were powerful Confederate formations present at all times – either to guard the Separatist investments, passing through or replenishing their supplies.

Only lunatic would strike Knel'char – that's what the locals believed as they happily went on with their day to day affairs and enjoyed the bounty provided by the Confederate presence. That happy state of affairs continued for more than a year before the Republic came knocking on the front door.

It was early in the morning local time when without warning hundreds of Y-Wing bombers exited hyperspace on the edge of Darkknell's gravity well, hit their afterburners and screamed for the atmosphere. Before anyone could react, the planet's cluttered orbitals became home of thirty new large ships and over a hundred of escorts. It was a miracle that there were no collisions from the abrupt and surprising transition.

It was a small, short live mercy.

Darkknell's orbitals lit up in a storm of energy. Crystallized bolts of plasma, condensed thermonuclear fire rivaling the hearts of the stars themselves and gravity itself were all unleashed in a merciless onslaught upon the locals. Weapon satellites, freighters and couple of Munificents were ravaged before they knew what hit them. Before the planetary shields could begin to raise missiles and torpedoes rained in their thousands upon a single hemisphere. Fiery flowers blossomed upon the surface as compact proton and concussion munitions unleashed their fury. They soon raised towards the heavens in shinning fireballs resembling the forgotten horror of a nuclear bombardment.

Whole cities shook to rubble as seismic charges leveled industrial zones and transport infrastructure. Spaceports vanished behind the blinding glare of heavy assault munitions, which leveled whole neighborhoods as a mere afterthought.

For all its pyrotechnic glory, Darkknell's fiery fate was merely a sideshow; something the Y-Wings to get busy with away from the voracious appetite of the Separatist Umbrella.

The real hell was unleashed up in space. When the Freedom arrived, she and her consorts acted with uncanny precision and coordination. Each of them chose multiple unwitting targets and opened fire while the enemy was still busy comprehending the disaster that just dropped on their heads. Confederate warships, Darkknell's own defenders, mere merchantmen or civilian ships being in the wrong place at the wrong time – it didn't matter. Freedom and her brood roared as one and anything around them that wasn't a the Republic navy died. Only a pair of Lucrehulks which had their shields on for some arcane reason survived the first barrage only to be singled for the Corellian cruiser's particular attention. The second battleship even managed to shoot once before its shields overloaded under enough firepower to wipe out a small fleet. Then the hapless Lucrehulk had no option but to melt and vaporize before its reactor went critical and it ignited itself like a short lived star.

The Freedom and her consorts altered their course so their escorts would fly through the thickest concentration of merchant shipping nearby while the capital ships went for the nearest Gollan defense platform. Darkknell had only three of those and only one in this immediate area. The Freedom led the way, letting her colossal shields absorb everything the Gollan could throw at her and she replied in kind.

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **High orbit above Darkknell**

Getting my own body back had unexpected consequences. While I was directing the Freedom and nearby Venators through Battle Meditation, I could perceive the world differently. I knew that I was slower, physically weaker and a bit easier to damage. It was easier to tire myself when not leaning on the Force to cheat. My connection with my power wasn't stronger because I got my original body back.

Yet, I could perceive the battle in a more clear, more… tangible way for lack of better words. The void of space crackled with energy. Fuel ignited in thermonuclear pyres immolating whole ships. Breached reactors shone like neutron stars sending lethal radiation everywhere before detonating and shredding everything in range. Torrents and Vultures dueled in the cross-hairs of Umbrella and Guardian alike.

Missile swarms consumed each other before their targets vanished behind what looked like solid walls of counter-fire.

Each time the Freedom unleashed her fury something died a fiery death. It was chaos; pure mind-blowing terrifying madness. It was beautiful, glorious. I could feel the durasteel determination of my people. Their resolve not to fail me. I could sense the bowel-loosening terror of my enemies who were still scrambling to form a coherent response to our attack.

War was our art and we were busy creating a masterpiece with the shredded hulls of our fallen foes.

It was magnificent!


	13. Phase 4 Parts 5&6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

 **Phase 4: Welcome back to the war**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Repulse**

 **Darkknell system**

For once, Tarkin was pleasantly surprised by the enemy. So far at least.

There were no sudden Separatist reinforcements jumping after the Freedom and Veil. No sign that the enemy expected an attack, much less one of this magnitude. Even their numbers fell well into the expected quota. The Confederacy had a hundred or so more warships in system than the attacking Republic fleet, though such a meager disparity didn't really matter with one of those big Corellian cruisers on the field.

It wouldn't have mattered even without the Freedom. The enemy obviously got caught off guard. Their response was slow and sluggish, with too many ships dying before they knew what hit them. By the time the Separatists got organized and attempted a spoiling counter-attack meant to give the hundreds of transports in the system time to flee, it was too little too late. The fleet's second echelon arrived and Tarkin cut most of his light ships lose to hunt. Veil obviously had the enemy fleet well in hand if the 'battle' over Darkknell's northern pole was anything to go by.

"Tactical, is there something left worthy of our attention?" Wilhuff asked.

"We're still analyzing the sensor data, sir. There were an awfully lot of ships in here when the vanguard arrived."

"I'm not interested in excuses, only results, lieutenant." Tarkin shot an icy glare at the junior officer.

"Sir! Sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" The lieutenant's fingers flew over the controls of his console as if they were on fire. "There, sir!" He exclaimed in relief. "A group of thirty freighters trying to clear the outer asteroid field. Those are the type that haul either tibana gas or fuel!"

"Get us an intercept vector. Calculate a hyperspace jump. I want them nailed!" Tarkin exclaimed.

He smiled viciously. If those ships were loaded – that would be enough supplies for a whole fleet. Even if empty, they would make nice prizes. Prizes… Such a nice though.

"Belay the last. I want them captured if practical. Call our ground compliment. I've got a job for them… Cut Eleventh and Twenty Seventh Frigate Division loose. I want them to block those transports from entering hyperspace. Send the remaining light cruisers with them. Do I have a line with the troopers?" Wilhuff asked.

"I've got a commander Zed on the comm for you, admiral."

"Excellent. Commander, I've got a job for you. We have thirty volatile targets to capture. Tibana gas or fuel freighters. I need them intact if practical." Tarkin ordered.

"I'll assemble a boarding force. Time?"

"ASAP. We're on intercept course."

"Roger that. We'll get them, sir. Zed over and out."

 **=RK=**

 **Assault shuttle 911-AN**

 **En route to objective Resh**

 **Darkknell system**

"Lock and load. Eta one thirty." Sergeant Kole roared. "If I see any of you fools release the safety, I'll frag you myself, am I clear?!"

"Yes, sergeant!" The three squads packed in the cargo hold chorused as one.

"Damn right I am! Listen close, lads. We're going to board that damned Seppie freighter, then we're going to trash every single clanker we can find so hard, their assembly line won't recognize them! We're going to shoot them up, bash them, kick their tiny droid brains right out of their tiny clanker heads! Right, laddies?"

"Damn right, sergeant!"

"Today we pay the traitorous motherless bastards for Kamino! I don't want a single one of them dragging its broken carcass to an escape pod! I don't care if they're a busted clanker or a kriffing traitor! We're going to make them all pay and secure that ship for the general! Am I clear!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"I'm a sergeant, damn it! I work for a living." Johnson grunted.

Why the kriff did he got saddled with babysitting a bunch of brand new Clones instead of being back home on the Freedom?! The dark skinned sergeant sighed. He couldn't even get a smoke as he was sealed in his CorSec Assault armor.

Johnson spared a moment to lament on the injustice of it all. There weren't enough of the nice new combat armors the GAR was fielding lately so he and his men were stuck with a home-brewed version of the standard Commando kit. The Republic released its specks to all member systems some months ago when they began to officially roll in the new superior equipment. At least the Assault Armor was much better than the original kit the Clones rolled in at the start of the war. Those things while rated for shrapnel, most ballistics as well as various hazards if sealed were notoriously easy to penetrate by military grade weaponry. That wasn't much of a problem against the hordes of cheap B1s with even cheaper weapons. Against SBs however…

"Thirty seconds! Look alive!" The pilot of this death trap exclaimed gleefully over the com.

"You heard her. Bi, I want you out and prepping the charges the moment that ramp opens!" Johnson ordered.

"I'm ready, sarge!" The demo expert patted a stack of explosives strapped to his chest plate.

"Ten! We're going in!" The navy pilot sounded like she had the time of her life in the cockpit.

"Brace!" Johnson shouted, gleefully. He couldn't let a bloody fly-girl outdo him after all. He might have to return his ground-ponder card if that happened.

The shuttle shook and everyone got rattled when the compensators strained to kill the inertia and keep them from liquifying as their ride de-accelerated. A loud clang sounded and then the ramp began to open.

"We're in! The sky is clear. If anything tries to interrupt you, the Guardian will pop it. Up and at it, boys!"

"Go, go, GO!" Johnson shouted and popped his restrain's release.

Bi was already going out behind a pair of troopers acting as living shields for him and all the exploding goodness he was loaded with.

The Sergeant was out of the bird so he wouldn't be taken out by anything wiping out the advance party. The moment he stepped away from the ramp his feet hit the outer hull of their target and only his magnetic boots kept him in place. Even with them if it wasn't for the transports inertial dampeners, Johnson along with everyone else would have been thrown off the ship – which would be academic because the acceleration of even such a ponderous beast as their target was far above what most living things could survive.

Johnson ran behind his men and grinned when he saw where they had landed. The shuttle was resting just ten meters in front of the bridge and Bi was already strapping shaped charges on its windows next to their frames too so the automatic shutters would be busted by the explosion.

He looked around. There were two more shuttles on final approach which will should be carrying the rest of the platoon and two squads from Besh platoon which were their reinforcements.

"All set up! Clear the zone!" Bi snapped over the comm.

"Clear the zone! On the double!" Johnson ordered and hurried to do so himself.

The Clones scattered away from the central window and the Sergeant gave the all clear.

"Fire in the hole!" Bi exclaimed with just the right amount of glee and gave the ignition command.

The resulting explosions weren't particularly spectacular. There were a few small flashes that were almost completely invisible over the illumination coming from the bridge, the windows shattered and their pieces flew in like a volley of jagged daggers before the resulting explosive decompression sucked them out along with anything unsecured in the compartment. The smarter of the crew had either gotten away when they say the soldiers coming to visit or got themselves strapped in. A couple of brave fools even got out hand-blasters though the sergeant didn't know what they expected to accomplish with them.

Once the air was vented off, Arubesh platoon stormed in and secured the bridge without any real trouble. The above-mentioned fools were too busy strapping on oxygen masks to open fire and were promptly disarmed.

"Get the controls locked in. I want this place secure. Make sure our hosts don't suffocate or freeze to death..." Johnson began issuing orders. He wondered if this op would be enough to add pirate to his resume?

* * *

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation deck**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Hyperspace**

I sat in a chair near the windows observing the chaotic lights of hyperspace. To my right, Tarkin and Rex were discussing the success of Wilhuff's improvised boarding operation and how to streamline such stunts in the future. Meanwhile, Joanna was back on the Flag Bridge and as a good XO was overseeing the day to day affairs of the fleet.

Back at Darkknell we got very lucky, there was no doubt about that. We caught the Separatists with their pants down and didn't give them a chance to recover. Even better, there were no enemy fleets stumbling on our raid. Tarkin's stunt paid off too – there were ten Tibanna gas haulers and eight more chock full with hyper-matter flying at the rear of the fleet. Twelve other such transports were destroyed when they tried to flee in hyperspace. That was just the tip of the iceberg. Over a thousand large freighters were blasted out of space before we left for Naboo.

In raw numbers, those weren't too many transports. However a significant number of them were large super-freighters chock full with supplies. Those took time to build not to mention their cargo would take yet more time and freight capacity to make up for.

If we could strike a few more such blows to the CIS on our way back to the Core, they will begin feeling the strain on their logistics train. Nevertheless, Naboo came first. Deciding where exactly we would go next would hinge on what we would find when we arrived at our destination in twelve hours.

"Rex, Wilhuff, I need your capture teams to consist by troops not trained to deal with Jedi. If there's any significant resistance, the casualties could be heavy and I have no intention to waste specialists that way. Better slot people who weren't with us at Kamino for that job. Use that contingent for reinforcing Naboo as needed too. We're keeping our people with us." I interrupted them when they began discussing which troops will make the best boarders.

"That might be sub-optimal." Tarkin pointed out.

"Once the boarding parties are selected as permanent units, we'll provide them with additional training and specialized equipment as practical." I added.

"That might work."

"You two will have to make it work. Just don't forget to get a bit of rest. I'll want both of you on station an hour before we arrive at Naboo." I finished my drink and headed for my quarters.

"We'll be there in time, sir." Rex agreed for them both.

I simply nodded and got out of the former bridge. I needed to meditate about few things and get myself some rest after the limited use of Battle Meditation at Darkknell.

 **=RK=**

I got out of the fresher clad in clean clothes and crashed on my bed. Ever since Ashaa restored my body, I've been feeling a bit off. At first I didn't really notice it and then chalked it up for no longer being a husk of a man on his last legs. It was only during the battle over Darkknell that the difference became plain to me, however at that time I didn't really have the time nor the inclination to even think about it.

To make sure, I did examine myself through the Force and with the exception of the minor fatigue I was currently feeling I was in perfect condition. No surprises there. Nevertheless, perhaps I should have grasped the implication sooner. I was in a perfect shape for a human male in his mid thirties. Before my body had to be rebuilt, I was in perfect shape too, for a superhuman who was faster, tougher and stronger. The new normal used to be different, with corresponding changes in my mental chemistry to account for the maintenance of my altered body – a bit more hormones of one kind, less of another…

To be honest, back in the day I didn't notice a change in the first place, however I was kinda busy then. In the days following my upgrade I had multiple people talking in my head and trying to make me insane, once that was fixed I had to fight a ritual war with a member of the Dark Council and then Crimson happened at a time when the Cold war almost went hot.

Here and now however… I relaxed and slowly submerged myself into the Force, all the while examining the nature of my connection with my power. As far as I could tell, there were no changes there. Yet, the world felt a bit brighter. More alive. It was as if a subtle filter was removed from my senses.

It wasn't like I suddenly shifted closer to the Light Side without noticing. At this time the Dark Side ruled supreme and even she seemed move vivid, more… real.

I frowned. The kriff did I do to myself when I got upgraded by Ashaa?! All the enhancements were physical so I thought my mind had been safe. Yet, did it really matter? Unless it affected my long term judgment, the upgrades were surely worth it.

Well, I won't have the time to get back for the foreseeable future so I would have the opportunity to see if something was different besides the world appearing to be a brighter place.

I let my mind drift through the Force and concentrated on my bonds. Aria's presence shone brightly like a newly born star. I could taste the touch of the Dark Side upon her even half across the galaxy, yet she didn't feel like someone who had actually fallen. She felt all right, if quite a bit tired.

The touch of my mind across our bond made her stiffen, then she relaxed. I could sense her relief when she got a confirmation that I was all right. I found myself sharing the same sentiment on her behalf. I sent a pulse of reassurance through the bound and pulled back.

I took a few moments to examine the unpleasant psychic scar where my connection with Jaybo used to be. My youngest apprentice died in fire somewhere in Corellia, though at the time I was too busy binding a whole fleet to me at Kamino to pay his demise a proper attention. I hadn't really thought about the kid ever since I sent him to the Green Jedi. He was supposed to be safe there, damn it! What a kriffing waste!

My awareness brushed the place in my mind where our connection used to be. It still held the impression of his final moments – fear, pain and desperate need to protect someone. Then everything was consumed by fiery agony.

Someone was going to pay for that! I would make sure my apprentice was avenged even if it would be a cold comfort for him.

I pulled back from the scar and let it to heal on its own. Only now I cast my awareness towards Coruscant. What I got was a simple impression more than anything else. A certainty that Obi-Wan was alive and more or less all right which likely meant that his wife was likely fine too.

Bo on the other hand… I grit my teeth. I knew it was useless. That she couldn't have survived her wounds, yet I searched for her through the Force. That's why I was left speechless on my bed when I felt a small bright spark through the shadow veils thrown by the Dark Side.

That.. That was surely impossible! My wife was dead – my mind rebelled in denial.

I concentrated on that spark. Bo was blind to the Force, so forming a proper connection, especially over such a distance was out of the question unless I wanted to die this time. However, that spark persisted. It continued to shine back on Coruscant with my wife's familiar presence.

I let the Force go and laid in the bed with a relieved smile on my lips. Yeah, the galaxy was indeed a bit brighter place today.


	14. Phase 5 Part 1 & Interlude

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Interlude**

" _Controversy about the short and brutal Mid-Rim campaign launched by general Delkatar Veil continues to persist to this day. Despite notable figures like Fleet Admiral Joanna Holt and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin coming out to set the record straight, many simply don't believe their statements. There are multiple eye witness accounts as well as surviving Republic logs indicating that after Darknell and Naboo, the general intended to fight his way to friendly space. Both Tarkin and Holt stressed that point on multiple occasions, most famously during the Senate hearing upon their return to Coruscant (see Appendix 2)._

 _Despite persistent conspiracy theories, there's no credible evidence that general Veil planned his infamous Mid-Rim campaign while at Eriadu in the weeks following the fall of Kamino. True, he did hold talks with notable political and industrial figures at the Tarkin Family Estate, yet as far as anyone knows that was merely a means to reassure the local notables that the Republic was far from defeated. Any deals that general Veil made at Eriadu were simply meant to ensure that he and his soldiers had the resources needed to return to the Core. Indeed, when his fleet left for Darknell it was a more powerful force than the one he managed to salvage from the ruinous battles at Kamino._

 _It is a matter of record that general Veil planned a quick surgical strike at Naboo meant to disrupt Separatist operations there, gather intelligence and if the planet still held, reinforce it with part of his fleet, including but not restricted to ships damaged in the previous engagement. He intended to gather enough Intel to determine what might be the best way back to the Core._

 _As we all know, the Battle for Naboo, which had been raging for more than a month by that point, changed the general's strategic projections. The outcome of that engagement, both military and political had far reaching consequences, which helped shape the state of the galaxy to this day. In this author's personal opinion, this is the reason why many see a conspiracy in the general's actions at Eriadu and Naboo – the thought that today's order was not only shaped but perhaps made possible in the first place due to a lucky coincidence... why that's simply unthinkable, isn't it?_

 _However, the facts are clear – Naboo was meant to be simply a jump off point for a dash through CIS held territory in the Mid-Rim with Kashyyyk as a planned end point. Even general Veil freely admits that while he did briefly thought about striking further Separatist targets in order to relieve the pressure on the Malastare and Naboo pockets, he dismissed that idea. In his professional opinion, his fleet would have been ground into usefulness for a dubious strategic gain. Captured Separatist records tend to support his supposition – a whole Confederate Sector fleet was separated into its Task Forces and set up into blocking positions as a reaction force once general Veil was located within the region. Further, there was another enemy Sector fleet in the area staging for a further assault on Eriadu, Malastare and Naboo. The local correlation of forces as far as anyone knew was extremely in the Separatist favour even before taking into account the Republic logistic situation in the Mid-Rim after the Confederacy gained control over the important hyperlanes in the region..._

 _It's important to stress that what the Republic fleet under general Veil found at Naboo was an unexpected surprise. Both Naboo and Malastare were cut off from direct communication with the rest of the Republic shortly after the beginning of the biggest and final Separatist offensive during the first stage of the war. While general Veil did hope for the best, because he did know where the Republic naval forces ordered to avoid contact with the enemy for as long as possible were supposed to rally, he had no idea if they succeeded or were destroyed in detail._

 _This fact is merely a further proof that any conspiracy theories are just that – theories with no substance backing them up. In order for general Veil to engineer the foundation on the Rim Alliance, he had to know that the key members of that organization could survive the initial Separatist onslaught thrown against them, which was far from sure thing. While, he emerged out of the Unknown Regions after his hunt for Crimson in the nick of time to save the Western Quadrant from being overran, his arrival at Eriadu was almost too late. Mere few hours could have made all the difference. People tend to forget that he nearly didn't make it that far. During the climatic battle that actually secured most of the Quadrant for the Republic, general Veil came awfully close to losing when the battle deteriorated into a general melee. It's not a stretch of the imagination to call the outcome of that engagement a stroke of fortune._

 _Kamino came next, where the general nearly lost everything. It was another miracle that he was able to salvage as much of the Republic naval and army forces in system as he did when rogue Jedi working for the Separatists unleashed a devastating counter-measure for his famous Battle Meditation ability..._

 _At best, it's believable that general Veil cut certain deals upon his return to Eriadu in order to ensure that his battered fleet received the supplies and repairs it sorely needed. It is also plausible that he later used those deals as the basis around, which Moff Tarkin and the general forged the Rim Alliance. Nevertheless, the sheer amount of coincidences and lucky breaks that made it all possible indicates that they merely saw an opportunity and seized it instead of being the men behind a conspiracy to weaken or even replace the Republic as some of their detractors accuse them of..."_

 **" _The rise and fall of the Galactic Republic"_**

 ** _Kerrington Byron, Eriadu Publishing Corporation_**

* * *

 ** **=RK=****

 ** **Phase 5: The Naboo Affair****

 ** **=RK=****

 ** **Part 1****

* * *

 ** **Flag Bridge****

 ** **Corellian cruiser Freedom****

 ** **hyperspace****

Few hours of down time, a trip to the fresher and I just had enough time left to browse through few status reports before joining Joanna on the Flag Bridge. I nodded in approval as my eyes went over Tarkin's brief AAR of his exploits back at Darknell. I should have thought about trying to capture useful CIS supplies if the opportunity presented itself before we even headed out from Eriadu. That way we might have been able to get more of those transports Wilhuff managed to capture intact. The man deserved a commendation about his fast and creative thinking – that was precisely what I needed in the people surrounding me, especially when they managed to think about things I missed taking into account.

The very idea of capturing CIS supplies at Darknell never crossed my mind – I was too absorbed in ensuring that we caused as much damage to the enemy as possible to even consider borrowing their own supplies. Considering we had a quite long stretch of enemy controlled space to cross before coming back to Republic controlled territory, I should have take such opportunities into account. Damn it, it's been very long time since I've found myself in charge of a fleet that was far away from easy source of resupply. Actually I could think only of one such occasion. Still, I should have thought about more than simply hurting the enemy.

I vowed to keep such opportunities in mind when I entered the Flag Bridge. One more time into the breach and so forth.

"General on deck!" A CorSec sergeant, part of the security detail of the compartment shouted and saluted.

I nodded at the woman and returned the salute. "At ease, carry on." My voice was loud and clear, with no trace of the weariness it held after my brief use of Battle Meditation above Darknell. It was a far cry from the previous two times I had to use that technique and hopefully it would be a long time if ever before I was in a position demanding that I utterly exhaust myself through it.

With my luck, I would have to liberally use Battle Meditation at Naboo. All the Force was hinting at was an opportunity waiting in there, which meant we might get into a nasty scrap upon our arrival.

"General, the fleet is ready for transition to real space. ETA five minutes." Admiral Holt reported when I joined her next to the primary holo-tank. "Are you sure about our approach?" Joanna added quietly.

"Sure? Not really." I admitted. "All I know for certain that something interesting is waiting for us at Naboo."

"Interesting as a heroes' welcome or as in a battle ready Separatist fleet?" Joanna asked pointedly.

"No idea." I smiled cheerfully. "Isn't the anticipation fun?"

"Not in this context." My admiral frowned. "We should have sent recon frigates."

"They could be detected. Now the enemy knows we're on the move and a recon force might warn them we're coming. At Darknell we got the opportunity to sent in reconnaissance assets much earlier."

"Something you didn't inform anyone about." Joanna gave me a brief hurt look before her face was back into a bland professional mask.

"It was necessary. I still don't know how many people back at Eriadu could be trusted. There was a reason why I declined deciding where we would strike first before we were about to leave." I explained. It was all but guaranteed there were a lot of CIS spies at various levels back on Eriadu. The little we knew about the events at Coruscant for certain – that various Republic intelligence services aided the attempted coup wasn't reassuring in that respect. Eriadu's local services were doing their best, Tarkin's family was using the opportunity to consolidate even more power in their clutches too, but even if they could reasonably secure the whole planet from enemy agents, it was going to be too late for make a difference in our flight to the Core. That's why I played my cards as close to my chest as practical and then some.

"We're going in blind when we really shouldn't be." Joanna continued to voice her displeasure.

Even Shaak Ti's ghost in the back of my mind stirred long enough to voice her displeasure at my methods. She's been very quiet after her explosion after I turned her Jedi friends on Eriadu and I still wasn't sure how much of a problem she was going to be. Knowing my goals didn't really endear me to the Jedi Master. She did agree that if the Vong were real and as much of a threat as I feared they might be, they had to be opposed by a united galaxy or else the casualties would be severe. My methods on the other hand – they were mostly unacceptable to her. She was sworn to protect the Republic, Democracy, with capital D. The infernal woman was actually an idealist. For her the Republic wasn't just a shell protecting and shielding the Jedi. Protecting it was one of the major purpose of the Jedi Order as far as she was concerned.

It was both sad and amusing. The events on Coruscant were proof enough that the other Jedi saw things clearly, just as I did. The Republic was a means to an end. The wars between it and the Sith were as much caused by our need for control as by the fact that it was a shield protecting the Jedi from our vengeance; at least that's what my masters told me back in the day before I could really care for the Empire and despised the Republic because instead of continuing to fight the war they accepted the peace offer after Coruscant was sacked. That single choice made by the Republic, well the old one, was very important to me. It ensured I threw my lot with the Empire because that act of cowardice proved to me that the Republic didn't have what it took to ultimately bring the Empire down. What I learned from history books since I found myself in the future supported my choice – the Empire did win the war in the end and I still could feel a tingle of pride because I was one of the people who engineered said victory.

"General?" Joanna asked.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. What did you say?" I returned to the situation at hand.

"We could still exit hyperspace outside of the system and send in a recon flight while the hyperdrives cool down and we re-calculate a tactical jump." Joanna pushed.

"It would be less than ideal but we still could." I agreed after a brief glance at the tactical plot. We were still a lot of light years from Naboo and could force an emergency return to real space in dark space. "Speed is our best bet I recon. No doubt a message about Darknell would have beaten us there. Any Separatist forces at Naboo would be looking for scouts exiting hyperspace in sensor range of the system. Besides, we do have Tarkin's bunch trailing a couple of minutes behind us at a bit slower pace. We're playing bait again."

"We just did it at Darknell." Joanna huffed.

"I can assure you, after Naboo we won't be using the same trick again any time soon." I smiled mischievously. "Or perhaps we'll just try to convince the enemy we won't."

"Why do I ever bother?" Holt grumbled.

"Because you're a professional." I answered her rhetorical question.

"Battle stations. Brace for hyperspace transition. ETA one minute." The captain's voice sounded across the ship. I knew the same ritual was happening across the rest of the fleet too.

"Now we'll see if you're too arrogant for our good." Joanna whispered.

"You can't win without taking risks." I shrugged.

"There's taking risks and then there's being reckless." Joanna gave one last pointed glare, then was all business.

The time for idle chit-chat was over. I called on the Force, which felt mischievous. There was going to be a surprise all right. I just hoped it wasn't one I was going to rue.

"Arrival in ten, nine, eight..."

A light shudder came over the ship, one I could feel only thanks to the Force and then the tactical display began updating. The only thing in our close vicinity were the other ships of the fleet. Seconds passed and then everything about Naboo began shifting in bright green, blue and red colours.

"That's a lot of ships..." The words fell from my lips while I was trying to make out what the sensors were telling me.

The holo-image blinked again and this time there were IFF tags attached to the green dots which were shifting into symbols showing ship classes and names. The same was true for at least few of the blue ones. Awesome amounts of liberally thrown ECM obscured the details but our sensors combined with the relatively short distance were enough to give me a rough picture – there was a vicious battle going above Naboo by two forces roughly as powerful as the fleet under my command. This was certainly unexpected. I suspected that there might be a lot of surviving Republic ships in system, perhaps enough to keep at least part of Naboo's orbitals neutrals but this – there were two whole sector fleet equivalents tearing at each other in front of my eyes and I had no doubt that Naboo had been under siege for at least a month. What in the name of the Force had been happening here?

"Contact whoever is in charge on our side. Plot tactical jump on the Separatist's flank. I want Tarkin coming at their back – we're going to crush as many of the enemy against the planet as we can." I ordered. We had to end this battle before more CIS reinforcements could come in and make our current numerical superiority moot. For all I knew this was a trap and the enemy force in system was the bait.

I smiled at that thought. If that was the case I was going to show them exactly what they were trying to catch. I was good for at least few hours of Battle Meditation after all and I might just get the opportunity to use it.


	15. Phase 5 Parts 2&3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Phase 5: The Naboo Affair**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 ** **CIC****

 ** **Republic cruiser Avatar of Victory****

Not for the first time, admiral Rufaan Tigellinus hoped that the name of his ship would turn out to be prophetic. A month of almost high level combat or on a good day probing skirmishes all across the system tested his tactical abilities to their limit. His considerable drive and high level of confidence were beginning to fray around the edges as loses continued to mount and the stress of command began to take its toll.

Tigellinus ice blue eyes watered as he continued to stare at the tactical display for fifth hour without a pause. He had no idea what crawled up the Seppies' collective exhaust ports, but that's how long they've been throwing themselves at his fleet with what could be considered suicidal tenacity. In five short hours he lost more ships than in the past week combined and it wasn't a quiet week by any means.

"Give me a summary of consumable expenditure across the fleet." Rufaan somehow kept his voice calm and composed, despite the strain he felt. He wanted, needed to snap at someone. The Separatists were unrelenting. It was beginning to look like that they finally got their nerve up and decided that they no longer could keep such powerful force as his own bottled up at Naboo.

Tigellinus barely acknowledged that a member of his staff confirmed receiving and working on his order. For a moment his mind drifted to his decision to stand his ground and follow his orders. As more and more ships and even whole battle groups continued to arrive at Naboo, he had been terribly tempted to cut his losses and attempt a fighting retreat to the Core. Even with the fall of Corellia and who knew how many powerful enemy formations concentrated on the practical routes back to places where he could get his ships the supplies and repairs needed, the risk was potentially worth it.

In purely military perspective either retreating from Naboo or ordering most of his fleet to scatter and deal as much damage as possible to the enemy with hit and run tactics was the right call to make. However, there were political aspects to his situation. Complication that he didn't see coming and suspected that those on Coruscant would find them quite disturbing. Rufaan was politically aware officer – he had to be given his pedigree and ambitions. Because of that little fact he was very much aware of what and who he was protecting down on Naboo.

That though brought a tiny bitter smile on his face. The quarantine he was supposed to enforce was shot to hell, though in an unexpected fashion – there weren't many people who left Naboo. On the contrary – there were a lot of new people calling that planet a temporarily home. Many more droids too, who were engaged with the newly formed Naboo Guard, two GAR army groups formed from the trooper compliment of Tigellinus' ships and various formations' courtesy of the political complications he was not so reluctantly babysitting.

The admiral had to admit that without the unexpected newcomers and the ships and soldiers they brought, Naboo would had fallen by now and he would be on the run with whatever assets he managed to salvage from the ensuring mess. On the other hand, without them, the enemy might not had concentrated such a powerful force against Naboo. Or perhaps they would have... That was a circular thinking and without a recent and right intelligence on the Confederacy current overall strength, little more than idle speculation.

It didn't matter in the end. Those people and ships were present, their military was under his overall command and Rufaan was going to do his damn best to either win or make the Seppies' wish they had never ever heard of his name by the time they forced him to abandon Naboo.

"Separatist Lukrehulks are launching small craft towards the planet." A sensor operator reported.

"Shift few squadrons from the reserve to reinforce our people on the ground." Tigellinus ordered. With both sides having GUARDIAN and UMBRELLA systems on every capital ship, small craft losses during the first week of combat had been so atrocious that even the Confederacy, who was able to receive reinforcements, simply lacked the numbers to make a use of the Vulture swarms they so loved.

Planet side it was different. There was still an ongoing fight for air superiority above Theed and the Republic lines surrounding the capital. The Separatists had more fighters, the Republic forces had the benefit of a lot of AA weaponry protected by theatre shields. So far it has been a stalemate.

The same was true in space, however it appeared the enemy had decided on a crude but effective strategy to win. They were slowly grinding down Tigellinus' command and forcing him to expend his weapons stocks at an unsustainable rate. While he did have a few mobile coilers and refinery ships with the fleet, which he put to good use at Storm – the system's sole gas giant. While it wasn't a practical source of Tibana, its gases could be refined in a less potent but still useful ammunition. Besides, it was a good source for fusion reactor fuel. For that reason alone, there still were ten cruisers and a lot of lighter elements skirmishing with a lot stronger enemy force among the asteroid rings and thirty two moons surrounding Storm.

Without the refinery ships or the gas giant, the Republic's supply situation at Naboo would already be critical. It still would be shortly. Those support ships simply weren't enough to supply such a vast fleet. Salvaging whatever was possible from crippled or outright wrecked friendly and enemy ships alike did help a lot, however unless the pressure relented, either losses or insufficient supplies for prolonged combat operations would force Tigellinus to abandon Naboo.

He had been pondering that dilemma ever since he made the decision to stay in the first place. Convincing the various politicians at Theed to run would be tricky – they might see it as the Republic abandoning them again in which case they might do something regrettable.

Rufaan's choice was made for him a few minutes later while he was engaged in directing units from the reserve to replace the cruisers at the vanguard of his formation. Having more than enough ships to rotate them so they could restore their shields and enact repairs was one of the reasons why he still commanded such a large fleet. Unfortunately the enemy was using the same tactic, which in this case favoured them – they could get enough ammo to actually win. Tigellinus wasn't so fortunate.

"Multiple new contacts! Three light seconds out, bearing..."

The admiral winced when the tactical plot zoomed out and began updating itself. Those were a lot of ships and they had to be enemy – there was on chance in hell there was such a large friendly force on the loose in the region. Everything that could had reached Naboo at least a week ago. And that bearing – it showed the new arrivals were coming from Separatist controlled space. Probably Darknell, which was one of the enemy large staging grounds in the region...

The plot updated and Tigellinus stared at it in disbelief. This had to be a deception! The newcomers had Republic IFFs and Rufaan recognized some of them as ships that were supposed to be at Kamino. With the Separatists heralding that world's destruction by general Veil he as most people assumed that the enemy had laid waste to the whole planet and destroyed the large Republic fleet gathered there – no way they could sell such an outrageous lie if survivors could make their way to friendly space to contradict them.

Were those hostile ships or did someone at Kamino managed to extract most of the fleet gathered there? Or were they forced to surrender and under enemy control?

"Hail them! I want our flanks pulled back. Begin calculating hyperspace vectors in case they're hostile." Tigellinus ordered.

This was either a miracle or a disaster. If that new fleet was under separatist control then he might be unable to get the politicians safely away from Naboo even if he could persuade them to run. The consequences didn't bear thinking about...

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Naboo**

"Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus." I tasted the name. It didn't ring a bell. Was that a good thing or not? I had no bloody idea. "Joanna, are you familiar with your counterpart?" I asked quietly.

"Just the family name. The Tigellinus are supposed to be quite big in the Core. Distinguished military and civil service. They're usually quite successful in keeping scandals under the table. However, I don't recall anything of note about this Rufaan."

Lucky me. All I got to go by was the Force, who was still whispering about possibilities. Considering the Dark Side's sense of humour, that might very well be the possibility of me getting myself killed. The bait was very good too – gutting the Confed fleet at Naboo would go a long way in redressing the numerical disparity between us and the enemy. For a change we did outnumber the Emperor buggered bastards and I would be damned if I didn't take advantage of this golden opportunity.

I briefly considered attempting to seize operational control of all Republic forces in the system, but stopped myself before saying anything aloud. I didn't know what orders Tigellinus had, nor who gave them. If he declined following my commands it would create a rift that would allow more of the enemy to get away. With the disposition of forces being what they were, if someone on the other side acted fast a lot of the Separatist ships could make it out of the trap they suddenly found themselves in.

"Admiral Tigellinus, general Veil. I recommend you execute a general assault upon the enemy forces with the goal being to pin as many of them in place as possible. I further recommend concentrating on disabling the hyperdrives of as many of them as possible." I sent a signal to Avatar of Victory and wasn't that a nice name for a warship... "The same orders go to our fleet as well, Joanna. Let's cripple as many of them as we can. We'll kill them later."

"Aye, sir." Holt relayed my orders. "I recommend a modified wedge formation with us in the lead."

"I concur. Launch small craft but keep them in our shadow. I want them to lie low until our formations intersect then they're going after targets of opportunity." I continued. "Plot a tactical jump to get in their faces as well an escape one just in case. Keep us on approach vectors which will allow us to steer clear of Naboo and enter hyperspace if needed."

"That will allow more enemy ships to escape." Joanna played devil's advocate again.

"It might be what allows us to escape if this turns out to be a trap and the Separatists have another fleet or two waiting to jump on us." While the chance was remote given the total surprise we achieved at Darknell, that simply wasn't an option I was ready to dismiss. I was seldom this lucky. More often than not, when an opportunity as this one fell in my lap it was either a trap, the universe trying to lull me into a false sense of security or someone on the other side kriffing up by the numbers. At least at few distinct cases it had been all of the above at the same bloody time.

I closed my eyes and centred myself. I would need to use Battle Meditation for at least the initial clash. I was loath it to admit it but my current fleet was once again far from properly trained to act as a single well oiled machine. That was the reason I used that ability back at Darknell, otherwise even with the surprise we achieved my fleet wouldn't have been able to execute the initial devastating hammer blows that won us the battle with minimal losses. Ideally I would need at least a month or two of intense training before considering such operations without being able to lean upon Battle Meditation. What little training we managed to do at Eriadu simply wasn't enough otherwise.

It was a good thing I was able to cheat otherwise I would be stuck back at Tarkin's home drilling this fleet for the foreseeable future.

Instead, I plunged in the Force, focused my mind and gently spread my awareness until I could touch the command crews of every ship under my command. The strain was significant but so far manageable. Ironically, facing enemy made of mostly droids made utilising Battle Mediation somewhat easier – I didn't need to spent effort at influencing a whole enemy fleet too. The downside was that against the machines the Battle Meditation while still very useful simply wasn't as devastating as it was against organic opponents.

A full third of the enemy fleet peeled off following the lead of their ships on the flank facing away from Naboo. The warships engaging the local forces along with those relatively close by redoubled their efforts to shatter Tigellinus' leading elements. The rest of the enemy fleet began manoeuvring for bearing that would get them away from Naboo's gravity well and on bearings that would allow them to escape in hyperspace.

Tarkin's force arrived in system almost a minute before the rest of my fleet could properly engage the enemy. His formation opened up like a flower petal and fell upon the enemy's rear elements like a pack of starving krath hounds. Turbolaser and Ion cannons thundered and their fury splashed over the shields of fleeing ships.

That's when things went in a less than ideal direction.

"Enemy frigates and destroyers are assuming collision course!" A sensor operator frantically shouted. I could feel the man's sudden spike of terror even after he got his emotions more or less under control.

"Independent manoeuvring! Prepare for emergency evasive manoeuvres!" Joanna snapped.

"Concentrate fire on enemy light elements until they aren't in position to ram our ships. Unless we've got Lukrehulks trying to ram us, the Freedom is to ignore Separatist escorts and concentrate on enemy capital ships."

Even the mere ten percent at which Joana's ship could keep her particle shielding while the deflectors were at full strength would be enough to tank multiple collisions even at relativistic speeds.

The Freedom was built to be a monster in space warfare and she already proved it in multiple engagements. She could run over multiple Munificents without really noticing.

Joanna wasn't happy about my last order but she bit her cheek and relayed it to the captain anyway.

He wasn't happy either.

Someone on the other side was a tricky bastard – the enemy entered a modified diamond formation made of wave upon wave of ships, with each covering the one behind it. While such an arrangement significantly cut down the amount of fire-power they could bring to bear forward, it also ensured that more of them might survive to get to grips with my fleet. Not enough to make a difference in conventional engagement but I had the nasty suspicion that there would be nothing conventional about their attack.

Then there was no more time for thinking things over. The fleets engaged and my attention was taken by the Battle Meditation.

Our escorts accelerated and flew in the vanguard doing their jobs. Frigates and light cruisers were immolated by turbolaser fire as they clashed with a massive screen of over two hundred Munificents led by nearly thirty light destroyers. A devastating barrages of impossibly coordinated fire-power wiped out the first two enemy waves. The third lived long enough to gut a number of escorts which got their shields torn to tatters from the Separatist leading elements. The fourth wave fared little better.

It was when the fifth came under fire when the enemy showed their hand – their formation seemingly flew apart and the remaining ships of the vanguard went to emergency acceleration heedless of the strain they put on their engines and inertial compensators. A solid phalanx of then battleships with cruiser escort came behind them followed by the rest of the Separatist force headed our way – eight more Lukrehulks and twenty more lighter capital ships with twice their number of escorts.

By any conceivable means that was a respectable force. Without the Freedom leading the charge they could hurt my fleet badly if handled properly. With their obvious intention to play kamikaze, there was a significant potential this to turn into a Pyrrhic victory.

I didn't intend to give the enemy such a chance.

Thirty five more seconds – that's how long the light elements of the enemy vanguard lasted. They dragged too many of my escort to hell with them for comfort, yet my battle line remained practically untouched. It took a pair of frigates and a whole light cruiser sacrificing themselves by physically intercepting enemy Munificents, but it was enough.

When the enemy heavy elements entered effective range, I mentally ordered a stunt my fleet was unable to execute under normal circumstances. Except for the Freedom and her escorts, it seemed that the rest of the ships under my command lost their nerves and our formation flew apart as they scattered. That impression persisted for fifteen seconds – long enough for us to come to grips with the closest group of Separatist capital ships and for the rest of my fleet to overfly them with only taking a few scattered shots.

The space around the Freedom suddenly turned into a nebula ignited by the aborted birth of multiple tiny suns. Proton torpedoes and concussion missiles detonated under the punishing GUARDIAN counter-fire, shields blazed as they reflected and absorbed barrages from whole battle groups and ships began to die. A Venator lost her defences and was turned into a flying tomb. The Freedom returned the favour by gutting a Lukrehulk a mere heartbeat after its shields collapsed under the bombardment of her consorts. Separatist cruisers flew at us intent on mutual annihilation and the rest of our battle group suddenly de-accelerated. The Freedom suddenly shot forward alone and an enemy command ship was simply annihilated upon her armoured prowl. Hundreds of heavy turbolaser cannons kept shooting as fast as they could reload and multiple enemy ships fell out of formation unable to keep the pace.

At the same time the rest of my fleet executed another manoeuvre that no one in his right mind would have tried without at least weeks of relentless training. My ships acted as one guided by my will alone and their feinted flight turned into an attack as they collapsed inwards and aimed for a partial englobement of the remaining Separatist capital ships heading our way. Meanwhile, Tarkin and Tigellinus did their best to cripple as much of the rest of the Separatist fleet.

Another of my Venators died and the Freedom's deflectors shone as the heart of a raging star when every enemy ship in range let lose with everything they had remaining. Waves of missiles clashed with the GUARDIAN and some broke through after two more command ships managed to ram us. The particle shields went critical in places and torpedoes bit in my Flag's armoured hide. More weapon emplacements and sensor clusters were turned into slag or merely damaged if lucky, a whole Lukrehulk ponderously lumbered in our way and the helmsman had to fire emergency thrusters in a last ditch attempt to avoid yet another collision.

He almost did it too.

The Freedom's keel slicked through the battleship's shields and for a split second both ships lost their protective fields at the point of contact. Before the top of the Lukrehulk was pulverized by the impact droids managed to get a single salve through the hole in our defences thanks to their inhuman reflexes and precision. Even more weapons went offline – some permanently and then we were past the gutted battleship which was unlucky enough to be hit by the full brunt of our engines as the Freedom continued to swing upwards still locked on her unsuccessful evasive manoeuvre. The slagged Lukrehulk detonated in our wake and then we were through. Our consorts struck the damaged remains of the Confederate vanguard with savage fury. Two more Venators died but in exchange they turned their targets into drifting lifeless wrecks.

A short savage fight ensured between the rest of my fleet and the remaining Separatist battle line that came at us. Before the Freedom could safely engage it was all over too - my ships paid up front but only a couple of damaged cruisers and a single battered Lukrehulk somehow broke through to flee in hyperspace.

Tarkin was busy taking out crippled Separatist ships by detaching whole battle groups to go after them and it seemed that Tigellinus had things well in hand – according to Freedom's sensors he had what was left of the enemy fleet hopelessly intersected with his force with no way to flee to hyperspace.

When the dust settled twenty minutes later, less than a third of the Confederate forces present in the system upon our arrival managed to escape our wrath. For the time being the system was secure, yet by all accounts there was still ongoing vicious fighting across Naboo's surface. I had the nagging feeling that the interesting times here were far from over.


	16. Phase 5 Part 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 5: The Naboo Affair****

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Staging point Anvil**

 **Naboo**

Maximilian Veers' hand went to his breast where three ribbon's gleamed in the morning sun. He could still scarcely believe their presence. They designated him as a brand new captain, a promotion that came with a new job. Veers' was the unlucky sod chosen as the new commander of the Damned 29th. Technically that was GAR's 29th independent _Regiment._ In practice, Veers had to unkriff an unholy mess that was a composite understrength battalion made of the survivors from its parent formation.

Ever since the invasion of Naboo began, the 29th had been impossibly, unlikely unlucky. They got mauled again and again, with officers finding themselves on the wrong end of blaster shot, artillery and air strikes and two companies even got afoul of an orbital strike that wiped them out without leaving a trace.

The most senior officer left in the 29th was a young lieutenant with even less experience than Veers had. With casualties across the planet mounting, there simply weren't enough officers to go around. Apparently someone put a good word or two in Maximilian's file which was a mixed blessing – he got promoted all right. It looked like it was going to be short lived, however.

Veers' had been in command for mere three hours – not enough time to even get to know his subordinates, much less begin fixing the mess that the 29th turned out to be after suffering crippling casualties and their luck struck again. Staging area Anvil was supposed to be secure. That's why the 29th was pulled back into it so they could recuperate and rebuild.

Someone forgot to tell that to the Separatists. The space battle that has been going on and off for a whole month now was heating, orbital strikes lanced down gutting both Republic and Confederate units and the airspace was chocked with duelling fighters while bombers attempted to slip under the massive fur-ball above Theed.

As far as Maximilian could tell, that was par for the course on Naboo. Ever since the clankers landed there had been fighting all over the place with the most vicious being in the vicinity of the capital. As his luck would have it, that's where he ended after leaving Geonosis and getting couple of weeks of R&R. Veers did earn his new rank, though there were times he wished it wasn't so. The price was the virtual destruction and disbandment of the armour battalion he landed with. The five crews that survived the fighting were broken and sent to different formations. He was permitted to keep only his driver along with their light hover-tank and that might have been a blessing. There were only three such machines still operational in the 29th with the rest of their forces being walkers and few locally built APCs.

"Hound Actual, Overlord Actual. Be advised, multiple CIS ships are entering the atmosphere and heading towards Theed. We believe they intend to use their mass and shielding to attempt bypassing the capital's defences and land troops within the city. The 29th is to pull back into Theed and link up with First Guards Division..."

Maximilian blanched. This was Ryloth all over again. Whoever was running the clankers apparently saw what Veil did over there and decided it was time to try it on the Republic. A crash landing capital ship, even a frigate if it hit the ground mostly intact could cleave through most of the defensive lines around the capital. If one of those Seppie big battle wagons made it down in one piece it could disgorge a whole army before a proper response could be mounted. What the kriff was the fleet doing?! Bloody fly-boys...

"Overlord Actual, Hound Actual, roger that. Hound Elements will proceed to Theed ASAP. Hound Actual, over. All Hound Elements, Hound Actual – we've got a new job..." Maximilian sighed. With he 29th's luck it would be miracle if he saw the next sunrise.

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Solleu river**

 **below Theed**

 **Naboo**

"Ouch time again." General Roos Tarpals groaned. He shook his head, yet stars continued to dance in front of his eyes.

A Lerraa trilled in pain, then the cannons mounted on its back roared and a moment later something exploded downrange. Rapid fire Raaptur emplacements thundered and the echo of their fury crashed upon Roos. He groaned and spluttered when dirty water splashed over his face. It tasted vile – of blood, metal and chemicals he didn't want to think about.

"General!" A Militiagung grabbed his forearm and pulled up Tarpals to his unsteady feet. The warrior splashed something into his eyes and suddenly Roos could see even if the liquid felt like it tried to burn its way into his skull.

"Report!" Tarpals wheezed. He frantically looked around. The defensive line dug in around the riverbed below Theed was in tatters.

Separatist tanks were advancing hovering just above the water with speeder mounted droids acting as screens. Republic walkers and infantry poured fire across the river and Lerraas were getting into position to flank the offending enemy machines. Good. Someone kept their head in all this chaos.

The Militiagung shook him and pointed at something behind. Roos turned and his eyes widened impossibly.

"Big ouch." The general muttered in sick fascination. So that's what knocked him out.

There was a huge ship – bigger than anything he had seen with his own eyes sitting just couple of kilometres from their position. An enormous trench, wider and probably deeper than Solleu river was dug into the plan and through the concentric lines of Republic and Gungan defences. Tarpals didn't even want to think how many good people were crushed to paste by that thing.

From where he stood, Roos could see small figures crawling above the ship and heading straight into Theed – the upper level of the behemoth was just tall enough for them to jump down on the plateau where the Naboo city was built.

That wasn't all as a nearby explosion and a keening scream from a mortally wounded Lerraa reminded him. The allied defences were broken and the machines were pouring through everything they had into the breach. That ship was bad enough. Tarpals couldn't allow the enemy to gain another avenue of approach if he could hep it.

"Rally to me!" The general roared into his comm. "Hold the riverbed!"

A troop of Militiagungs appeared from the tree-line and slammed their shields into the soft soil to brace them better. Then they mounted their blaster carbines – courtesy of the Republic to special attachments hooked into the shields and opened fire from behind their cover. The bulky silhouettes of GAR heavy troopers moved on the other bank and large laser bolts and missiles raced across the water to strike the approaching Separatist tanks. Vultures screamed through the air in a diving bombing run. They braved the Raaptur fire and the thin forest belt across the river became a screaming inferno. A damaged Vulture caught fire and spun out of control only to crash through an unfortunate clone squad before jamming itself under an advancing walker. The following explosion tore apart both machines.

A friendly bomber turned a pair of tanks into burning wrecks that soon disappeared into the river then it was shredded by a hidden AA emplacement before it could nail a third.

Tarpals was screaming orders hoping to motivate his Gungans and be heard. The line had to hold!

"GO! Take that rocket launcher!" He pushed one of his warriors towards the charred remains of a Republic squad while shooting at the droid speeders flying above the river.

The water itself was on fire now and more air strikes from both sides lit up Solleu's banks. The ground shook and the general was back on the muddy ground. His head spun and his vision was blurry. Yet he still could see the grounded enemy ship. There were all manners of weapons mounted upon it and they were spinning, aiming...

"The biggest ouch..." Tarpals hissed. He glared at the doughnut shaped craft and pointed his blaster at it – somehow the weapon remained in his clutches as he was knocked off his feet for second time. Roos knew it was useless, but didn't care. He spat his defiance and pressed the trigger again and again.

The ship exploded into fire and Tarpals knew he and his men were dead. It was firing and there was no way to hide from such weapons.

Roos frowned. He was still alive. This couldn't be the afterlife, right?

The general blinked at the Separatist ship. It was on fire. Streaks of light were hammering it from the air. He looked up and saw a swarm of Republic fighters descending from the heavens. They were dying by the dozens as the grounded ship brought every gun it could to bear upon them.

Artillery – both Gungan and Republic – arched through he skies and slammed into the huge eyesore. Bombad tanks crawled to the edge of the plateau and blinding lances of light speared into the beast's hide.

Roos laughed suddenly overcome by battle lust. Even such a ship couldn't kill him! The line would hold!

"To me! Fight!" Tarpals screamed as loud as he could.

Cannons thundered and the thin line of Militiagungs nearby were torn into bloody chunks as more Separatist tanks came through he burning river. A missile slammed just below the turret of the closest one, its warhead sliced through the armour as if it wasn't there and the tank simply blew up. Its friends wasted no time and turned the Gungan that killed their buddy into vapour.

Roos looked wildly around. He had to stop those things! His eyes paused on a lone Lerraa with its crew turned into steaming piles of offal and he sprinted towards the living weapon emplacements while the tanks were busy murdering a squad of Republic troopers.

Tarpals got to the animal and guided it until the cannons were aimed at the tanks. He was going to have time for just a single salvo so he carefully took aim heedless of the danger. The nearer tank shot at him and somehow missed with the shell passing between Roos and the animal scorching his face and arms.

The general didn't miss. The four cannons mounted upon the Lerraa's back barked as one and the tank staggered as a quarter of tiny holes appeared in its side. Then it blew up.

The last thing Tarpals saw was the flash of that explosion. There was light and he was flying through the air. His whole world was burning and he tried to scream through the impossible heat burning through his skin. Roos hit something and then there was only blessed darkness.

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Hammer Actual**

 **Solleu river**

 **below Theed**

 **Naboo**

Maximilian knew that the 29th's luck wouldn't be striking again. His first command as a captain was gone and barring a miracle he would follow them soon. That battleship landed in the middle of his battalion and the mere after-effects of its crash was enough to wipe almost everyone in the 29th. Only a pair of hover-tanks and a single walker survived and then the curse struck again – a shot down Vulture of all things took out the walker, then Veers was left with just a pair of light tank to somehow stem a tide of determined Separatist tanks coming over the river.

So much for getting to Theed...

"Go right!" Maximilian shouted to his driver while cranking the turret to the left so he could engage the incoming tanks.

A shell exploded against their shield, then another leaving them vulnerable to a follow up shot. Maximilian's return fire gutted the leading Confederate tank, then their hides were saved by a crunchie of all things – a missile slammed into the back of the enemy machine.

Veers knew he wouldn't be able to thank whoever saved them because mere seconds later the position that missile came from was turned into a dead zone by an air strike. The pair of Vultures responsible for it came screaming low above the water and Maximilian's last remaining tank was torn apart by their laser cannons. He knew his turn was next when salvation came into the form of a Naboo Starfighter that blew a Vulture out of the sky with a missile then blasted the other with its cannons. The fighter made a barrel roll before getting shredded by enemy AA fire coming from behind a nearby crop of trees.

"Overlord Actual, Hammer Actual!" Veers tried to contact command again but ever since that battleship landed every channel was jammed. The captain cursed. He couldn't call help and the enemy was pushing even more tanks over the river. His thumb was numb from holding the trigger button down, the ammo was actually running low, yet there was no end to the enemy, nor a sight of any reinforcements.

"Get us behind those trees to the left!" Maximilian snapped. He couldn't meet the coming tanks head-on – oh, he and his driver were already dead just as the rest of the 29th but if he played his cards right, Veers could drag a few more of the clankes to their tin version of the Corellian hells. Besides with a bit of luck he might get to avenge the pilot that bought them couple of minutes to live.

The hover-tank shook as a shell struck its shields. Veers turned the turret to the right and slammed three shots at the offending enemy tank. The Confederate machine managed to send another shell at them, it hit too but the shield managed to tank it before popping. The Separatist machine wasn't so lucky and Maximilian scored another kill. As their tank disappeared within the trees he wondered how many times he became an ace today. Not that it mattered – he was bound to die forgotten in this forsaken valley.


	17. Phase 5 Parts 5&6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 5 : The Naboo Affair****

 ** **=RK=****

 ** **Part 5****

* * *

 ** **First Naboo Royal Guards Division /NRGD 1/****

 ** **Theed****

 ** **Naboo****

Hell had come to Naboo for a third time. Gregar Typho had the misfortune to be present and in the middle of it each bloody time. First it was ten years ago when the Trade Federation invaded. Then he fought besides his uncle Panaka to free his people. Gregar believed all the wounds he suffered then, including the loss of his left eye were worth it, because he contributed to the victory no matter how small that contribution was.

The second time was just a few months ago. He really didn't have to sacrifice anything then. Typho got lucky not to be exposed to the Blue Shadow – something millions of his people couldn't claim. All too many of them died. Others got sick enough to be scared for years to come, perhaps to life thanks to complications of the virus. All he could do then was cooperate with the Republic and hope that a Sith of all people could save Naboo.

Said Sith actually delivered. His home was left scared, its society torn asunder, yet Naboo preserved. Everyone knew someone who got sick and died. Too many people lost family and friends. Gregar was no exception – his nieces didn't make it even after being lucky enough to get into stasis pods until the cure could be developed. The Blue Shadow killed them with complications caused to their systems.

Gregar would have gladly died in their places yet the universe didn't work that way.

When people began crying for vengeance, when they began blaming their government for lacking the strength to defend them form the same enemy for a second time, Typho was torn. He could sympathise. Gregar was angry too. He and every one in the Royal Security Forces failed the people they were supposed to protect and there were millions of bodies standing as silent monuments for the magnitude of that failure.

Typho wasn't the only one to reach a certain conclusion then. He simply was the highest placed. Security Forces – they simply weren't enough. The RSF could deal with smugglers, the odd pirate or mercenary, petty crime. They could protect their government officials, but that was it. Keeping Naboo safe from a real army, that was out of their league. They didn't have the manpower, equipment and often the training to face such an enemy. Better security might have been enough to prevent the release of Blue Shadow. More manpower and preparations might have been enough to evacuate a significant portion of the people affected beyond Theed.

The citizens of Naboo agreed. They demanded changes. Cried for vengeance. In few short weeks the horror of Blue Shadow shattered the pacifism that was practically integral to their society and culture. The Queen and her advisers were frozen in indecision – what their people demanded was unthinkable. Many saw Typho's coming forward and backing the creation of a Royal Naboo Army as a betrayal of everything their world stood for. Yet, there were much more people why cheered him.

Gregar didn't really care. All he had left was his duty and a vow he made upon his niece's graves – that he would defend Naboo to his dying breath; that he would do his best no matter the consequences, no matter what people thought about him. What did his reputation matter when his people were dying?!

That's how the Royal Naboo Army was born – among controversy, cries of treason and thundering applause. The Republic's help made possible a task that should have taken years to be completed in mere months. The GAR personnel stationed at Naboo to oversee the quarantine forced by Blue Shadow were glad to help him train a freshly recruited army. The Republic was keen on supplying the NRA with equipment and a lot of it was first tier – the same the soldiers on the frontlines carried in battle.

For a few months, Gregar led himself believe that his efforts would be enough. Naboo could finally protect itself.

A month ago the Separatist came and put that bold claim to the test.

At least this time general Typho had an enemy he could fight...

 **=RK=**

* * *

Gregar wasted precious seconds numbly staring at the battleship that just crash-landed at the edge of the plateau where Theed proudly stood. Hatches opened, new exits were blown by massive shaped charges and a whole Separatist army poured into the capital.

"This is general Typho! Code Black! I say again, Code Black! First Royal Guard Division stand firm and let none pass!" Gregar's training kicked in and he began barking orders. A part of him screamed that he should go back to the command centre from where he could better coordinate the defence. That was a sensible advise.

Gregar ignored it.

"Besh Company, with me!" The general ordered the unit he was inspecting. He thanked providence for wearing the same medium armour as his soldiers while awake ever since the invasion began. All he had to do was to slam on his helmet, access the command frequencies and he could command from the front too.

That was what Gregar tried to do anyway. The angry hiss of jamming proved that Theed was in bigger trouble than he feared. He considered trying to reach his command post at the palace, but that would take too long. He had to gather as many soldiers as possible and blunt the enemy attack so his officers could have the time to organize a proper response.

Gregar smiled. He was actually content with the situation he suddenly found himself in. The enemy was right here and finally he could get at them personally.

Besh Company fell in behind the general and its lieutenant got him a security detail who fell into a protective circle around him. He nodded in thanks while trying to cut through the jamming but soon gave that idea as a lost cause. The comms built in his armour simply lacked the juice for such a feat.

"Lieutenant Winfred, send runners to the nearby barracks. I want backup ASAP. We're going to intercept the droids at the river. Get your demo people ready to drop any bridges they could use to easily cross over." Typho ordered.

"Sir, are we abandoning half the city?!" The LT exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it." Typho emphatically shook his head.

They soon linked with a detachment of RSF and couple of patrolling army squads. Couple of minutes later, they came into contact with the enemy. Those weren't all but useless B1s. Gregar wasn't that lucky.

"Scatter and take cover!" Typho snapped with the LT following a split second later.

A full dozen droidekas rolled over the bridge Besh Company was approaching and they were followed by sprinting Commando Droids and a marching phalanx of gleaming silver SBs. Among the legion at the back could be seen hulking figures that were at least three meters tall and carrying enough weapons to make a tank jealous.

The destroyers unfolded but not before three got taken out while they were in travel configuration. The rest managed to get on their stubby feet and their shields came to life protecting them within bubbles of transparent energy.

A decade ago, a company of RSF would be all but helpless against this many droidekas without vehicle support. All they could have done was hide, distract the machines and hope to either escape or receive reinforcements. A few months ago, the RSF would have fared better – if they had time to hit the armoury.

Today was different.

Typho's soldiers took aim with practised ease and opened accurate and devastating fire. Heavy blasters buried the droidekas under a wave of plasma, grenade launchers fried their shields with Ion grenades and it was all over almost as fast as it began.

"First platoon go!" Gregar ordered. "Second, provide cover. Third, watch our backs and flanks. Leapfrog forward!"

Armoured humans and murderous droids soon clashed in the middle of one of Theed's bigger bridges. Plasma flew in all directions, laser cannons and rail-guns tore through air hazed by weapons fire and Typho's people began dying. A Commando droid came over the railing and gutted a soldier before the corporal knew he was in danger but at least the machine was slagged before it could claim another victim.

Missiles launched by the large wardroids in the back turned the middle of the bridge into a slaughterhouse that wiped out two whole squads. A barrage of grenades – mixed HE and Ion reaped the first rows of the marching SBs just as they reached the river. Smoke rounds turned the whole bridge in a surreal silver haze that was lit up by red, blue and green balls of plasma.

"Cover us!" A pair of combat engineers totting up backpacks loaded with exploding goodness sprinted low while a whole platoon pumped shot after shot as fast as they could around them.

One ran afoul of a rail-gun round that replaced his head with a faint spray of red mist, yet the other got to the middle of the bridge and removed her backpack. A lumbering figure came trough the smoke and aimed a pair of large cannons at the woman. Its shields absorbed everything Besh Company could throw at it without killing their comrade.

"That's for my daughter, you bastards!" The engineer shouted and she vanished in the middle of a blinding light. The shock-wave threw the closer soldiers off their feet and only their armour kept them more or less intact. The explosion was enough to clear the smoke before replacing it with concrete dust and water vapour. About a third of the bridge was simply gone along with the bodies of the two engineers and what was left of the soldiers fallen under the missile barrage.

"Leave third platoon here to keep them from crossing the hard way." Gregar ordered once he could hear himself over the ringing in his ears. "The rest of you, follow me." He pointed at the next bridge that was half a kilometre downriver.

"We're with you sir!" A young voice full of determination declared. The rest of Besh Company roared their agreement.

"To whatever end!" Someone else added.

"We'll make the clankers pay!"

"That we will!" Gregar cracked a grim smile.

A shadow hiding the sun got distracted him and he looked up. Typho's smile grew feral. There were Republic Acclamators descending through the clouds and an almost solid wall of fighters and bombers was coming in front of them. Two of them had their front ramps open and whole wings of LAATs were flying out as a submarine chased by a leviathan.

A sense of relief washed over the general. Perhaps he wasn't going to fail his people for a second time. Not today!

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Part 6**

 **Hangar A-1**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **High orbit above Naboo**

I took a moment to examine the fully kitted troops standing at attention in the hangar. This was Alpha Regiment, 501st Legion – and they were all trained to take down Jedi. Rex and the few old hands stood at attention in front of the rest and beside them were three fuming figures – my unlucky minions.

"Madorin, you're deploying to a CIS Lukrehulk that made a crash-landing just outside of Theed. Your orders are simple – take control of engineering and scram the main reactor so the clankers can't blow it up, the city and most of the continent. Go!" I glared at the trio of former Jedi.

My minions grumbled but obeyed and got on a nearby waiting assault shuttle. The moment they were on the ramp closed and the small ship shot out of the hangar like a bat out of hell and a squadron of Torrents followed after it to act as escorts.

"Rex, you're going after them. Make sure the mission is successful and if they go on the deep end, terminate them. Give me a fire-team as an honour guard, then go secure that ship."

"We'll get it done, sir!" The commander saluted. "Echo, Boomer, you heard the general. Fall in with him." Rex ordered the only two notable troopers from the 501st to make it from Kamino with him. The rest either died when facing the Old Republic Jedi or simply didn't reach an evacuation flight before the bombardment hit.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Clones chorused as one and fell in around me along with their squads.

"Good! Go get them and don't get yourselves killed, that's and order I expect you to follow." I cracked a smile. They were my men, through and through.

"Orders, sir?" Echo asked.

"We're going to meet the Queen Neeyutnee and figure out what the kriff is happening around here. Keep an eye out for clankers – Theed's defence perimeter was breached." I explained on the way to our ride down – another assault shuttle.

We got in, strapped in our seats and I called the pilot to get us moving and ensure I got patched into the shuttle's sensors. On the way down I wanted to see the situation with my own eyes while thinking over Tigellinus' short report over the utter mess I was about to walk in. The admiral's words still rang in my head and I was trying to wrap my mind around the situation.

Thanks to my time with the Empire I knew very well that what I knew of this galaxy barely scratched the surface. The current situation was a very good reminder of that fact. I couldn't recall there being many notable worlds in the sectors surrounding Naboo. That was actually correct in reality too – technically.

" _Couple of days after I took command of the Republic forces in system, various guests began arriving at Naboo." Tigellinus told me. "I've had to attend some receptions at the palace, which was useful in figuring out what was happening." He explained with a frown. "Some of them brought friends too – that's where about a third of the fleet under my command comes from."_

There wasn't a single world closer than Sulust that could rival anything important in the Core. However, there were a lot of populated planets nearby, some of which had been in development for thousands of years. Most of them couldn't compete with the big names in shipbuilding and heavy industry so it was usually cheaper to import a lot of things. Still, there were worlds with respectable levels of industry, including at least one with decent shipbuilding capabilities.

" _It quickly became obvious that the Queen has been in negotiation with her local friends. I'll bet anything you want that general Typho had something to do with it – he was one of the primary driving forces behind the establishment of the Naboo Royal Army and he's a realist. He knows that Naboo simply lacks the industry and time to build it to sustain their army alone, much less to build a force that could challenge an invasion alone. They needed allies and not just us." That revelation didn't make him particularly happy, it was obvious and Tigellinus didn't even try to hide how he felt at that slight. To his credit, the admiral simply scowled but continued to report in a professional manner. "There were some running pre-emptively," Tigellinus sneered, "Others who actually tried to stop the Separatists and retreated with whatever they could salvage when it became clear the situation was untenable." It was obvious which group had his respect._

We passed through a layer of thick clouds and the plain where Theed was built became visible below us. I could make many pillars of smoke rising in the air and creating a dark haze all over the region around the capital. Air strikes were hammering the downed Lukrehulk and the battleship was still able to spit defiance from its remaining weapons. The level of danger I could sense through the Force was rather low so unless something really went to hell, my minions should be able to secure the ship. Rex would ensure they wouldn't do something... regrettable.

Explosions were still flashing below all around Theed and even within the city itself. My ten Acclamators were descending and hammering any concentration of enemy forces they could safely hit and their LAATs were swarming to reinforce whatever friendly units were still alive down there. There had been one hell of a fight on Naboo and I regretted I missed the show. Instead of getting stuck in with the enemy on the ground I would have to deal with political minefield. Tigellinus' report guaranteed it.

" _We've got leaders and ambassadors from dozens of systems from not only Chomel Sector but those surrounding it. Even defectors or resistance leaders from Separatist aligned worlds, though those are kept under close watch." The admiral told me. "The notable ones? Let's see... Well, there's Ryndellia. They were neutral until the Blue Shadow was released -that stunt pushed a lot of neutrals in our camp. Even a few Separatist aligned worlds or so they claim." Tigellinus shrugged. "There might be a grain of truth there too, but Ryndellia first. That was the first 'neutral' to come crawling back into the fold. Their Prime Minister fled here with his family, most of their defence fleet and two battalions worth of security forces. Officially, he's here to support Naboo." The admiral snorted. "Just like most of the rest he came to garner favour with the Chancellor by protecting his homeworld. He hoped that the Queen could put a good world about his loyalty and the aid he provided."_

The same story was true for most of those gathered in Theed. I knew that each of them had multiple reasons to be here, however, protecting Palpatine's homeworld and the boons that could be reaped from such an action were very high in the list.

" _Unofficially, the Prime Minister didn't want to turn Ryndellia into battlefield so he came here with as much of his military as possible. Next, well let's go with our notable turncoats – former Senator Bog Divinian from Nuralee. The bastard threw his lot with the Separatists because he was in the Commerce Guild's pockets. He claims that he saw the light thanks to Blue Shadow and actually began a civil war on his homeworld. I dispatched a battle group to check up what the bloody hell was happening there and my people helped kick the Separatist out of there. For the time being Nuralee is in Republic hands and the good Senator is on Naboo with most of his navy so we could keep them in line. He no doubt hopes to prove how loyal he is and that his change of heart is genuine. Typho told me that the ground forces he brought actually distinguished themselves though most of them died in the process. It remains to be seen if that will keep."_

Nuralee was notable – that planet had been hit by an economic down-run a few years before the war began that put it firmly in the grip of the Commerce Guild. Their investments revitalized the economy and most of their industry was converted into military production. If we could keep that place in our hand and keep the order, it was going to be a useful asset.

"Master Mandolin reports his team breached into the ship and they're on their way to the reactor." I got the message relayed by laser comm through the Freedom. There was still too much jamming thanks to that battleship to easily use regular comms.

A frigate pack flew above us on a ground support mission and the banks of the river passing through Theed erupted into flashes of light. More frigates descended and began scything through what Vultures were still in the air in this hemisphere.

Joanna and Tigellinus had things well in hand it seemed.

My thoughts went back to the report I got before leaving for Theed. There was Ugul – a small agrarian world whose Chancellor managed to flee a CIS invasion with a few ships and a bit of security forces. The same was true for Karlinus, the source of a supposedly famous Karlini tea. Their Prime Minister, one Jorge Baras, and who named him after my former master, got away too. He managed to extract roughly half of their system defence navy and a battalion of marines. That story repeated itself multiple times – the wealthy trade colony of Trevi IV, where the CEOs were spirited away by their mercenary security and came to Naboo with most of their navy and the contents of their accounts; Triellust – another trade world with an advanced anti-piracy fleet and a third of it survived to reach this world along with their Hegemon Mario Feneti; the same story could be told about at least a dozen more systems.

There were a few notable instances, which Tigellinus made sure to point out.

" _Rintone and Seltos." He told me. "The former is important – the biggest single shipbuilder in the area besides Sulust and Eriadu. They're on our side and still holding strong because the Separatists are concentrating their efforts here. That wasn't lost on their leadership and Rintone's ruling families dispatched and ambassador along with a strong task force and three regiments of their National Guard. They were quite useful in holding this place." Tigellinus sounded like he had a high opinion of those forces. They hope to get enough Republic reinforcements thanks to their contribution in protecting Naboo to ensure their world won't fall. Seltos has very close ties to Rintone and usually supports their decisions which is the case now. They're producing food and some very useful minerals that are exclusively sold to Rintone's shipyards. Seltos did send a representative too along with few ships and a battalion of troops."_

When you think about it, with the exception of Rintone, every single force, no matter ground or naval that arrived at Naboo was quite small in absolute numbers. However, there were a lot of them and combined they were quite respectable. Or would be if they could be shaped into a cohesive fighting force instead of a multiple separate units.

There were three more notable systems Tigellinus told me about and one, while having nothing useful in military or industrial terms was actually a great boon.

" _Alassa Major." The admiral grinned when he told me about it. "One of the biggest and most famous resort worlds in the Republic. The Separatist invaded it to capture people for leverage and intelligence. While that will have some unpleasant consequences because they did get some important people or their relatives, many were spirited away by a group of CEOs running the major resorts there and their security forces. They managed to flee to Naboo and are currently honoured guests of the Queen."_

Well, that was a huge complication and a big opportunity. Either way it was going to be a big pain in my butt.

" _There are just two more important systems you need to know about, general. First, Heth. It's technically a uninhabited piece of real estate, but it has extensive asteroid rings with many useful minerals. The mining guilds there have extensive fixed defences and a large anti-piracy fleet which still holds the system despite multiple Separatist incursions. They sent representatives offering resources for credits and GAR help in keeping the place out of Confederate hands. Finally, there's Rugosta. I'm not sure if you're aware but that's one of the few worlds in the region with a lot of heavy industry. They produce vehicles, as well as vehicle and starship components and electronics. We've got a large task force there, which still holds the place with the aid of the local navy. Their government dispatched forces to Naboo for obvious reasons."_

We were almost at the palace and I had a pack of self serving politicians waiting for me. The primary reason most of them were here was to get on the Chancellor's good side by helping keep Naboo safe. With Palpy dead and the region cut off from the Core, the only thing likely keeping them more or less in line was Tigellinus and now mine fleets. No matter what they claimed, with news of Corellia's fall and after Kamino was lost, at least some of them would have second thoughts about being on the Republic's side. For all any of us knew, the Republic might be flying apart at the Core because no one with political experience in the Senate I had access to could tell me who the next Chancellor was likely to be and if they had a prayer of holding the Republic together.

I had my job cut off for me. Tarkin would be landing shortly and between the two of us we had to somehow convince the local politicians that gathering behind us was the smart thing to do. And we had to make sure that they would support us willingly because currently we lacked the assets to ensure long term compliance with military might. We had a lot of ships, but there was no way we could keep them in the region for long – the friendly systems here simply lacked the infrastructure to support such forces without regular resupply from the Core. Eriadu and the worlds aligned with it could help but for that to happen... Nah, that was crazy idea.

The shuttle landed and I focused my mind on the task awaiting me. I could not afford to make any mistakes today.


	18. Phase 5 Parts 7&8

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 5 : The Naboo Affair****

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

* * *

 **Audience Chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

The reception my party received was a mixed bag. Queen Neeyutnee and her court were quite happy to see me. Their emotions surged in waves of relief and gratitude mixed with fear for their people and weariness. Many of the guests on the other hand radiated distrust, greed and despair. They saw an opportunity in my arrival, a threat too. The more patriotic ones were terrified for their worlds though I couldn't judge if it was merely the fear of an invasion or the knowledge that right now the Separatists had a free rein in their homes. Others felt much more tangible and understandable fear – that for their very lives with Confed forces fighting within the city.

The audience chamber was a delicious head-spinning cauldron of emotions that by itself would be enough to make me drunk with power if I let it. Beside me, Tarkin felt a tingle of apprehension – he knew precisely what hinged on this meeting and wasn't confident we could get away with making any useful deal. I shared his sentiments. Diplomacy was usually a very sensitive and time-consuming process. A single first meeting – that was nothing but a way to judge the other side. If left in the hands of the diplomats, it would usually be between low level functionaries and the only outcome would be deciding the avenue of a real meeting and if lucky hammering the most relevant details to make a proper summit possible.

There were other, more direct ways to execute diplomacy. It usually meant one side held significantly more power and wasn't afraid to utilise it. I was familiar with that kind. Used it in the past to great effect. Technically that was the case today too. Military speaking, Naboo and everyone in the region were kriffed without Republic aid. Yet, we were cut from our military logistics network, which meant that sooner than later our ships might turn into useless slabs of metal drifting through space. We needed raw resources, ammo, replacement parts, fuel... the list went on and on.

Even combined, the politicians gathered in this room couldn't give us what we needed to continue operating in this region of space with more than a fraction of the fleets gathered above Naboo. With many of their worlds occupied or contested, the situation was even worse. We were going to be in impasse – I knew that while Tigellinus was halfway through his summary of the situation. The politicians would want me to liberate and secure their worlds. They would demand it and if I refused at least some of them would seek alternative arrangements and the only alternative was the enemy.

The issue was as things stood I simply couldn't do what they needed. At best we could kick the Separatists from their worlds but by that by itself would simply put my fleet in untenable position while even shorter on supplies. Once the Confederacy rallied they would be able to defeat us in detail. That was the reality of the situation. At least few other people in the room knew it, yet they needed me to pull off another miracle otherwise whatever support they still had for the Republic would evaporate.

Why the kriff did I have to end in this bloody future?!

None of my musings showed on my face – I kept a blank mask on and when I came in front of the throne where the Queen sat, I respectfully bowed.

"Queen Neeyutnee, it's an honour to meet you again, your majesty. I'm relieved to find Naboo still holding." I spoke in a relieved tone, playing for the public.

"The honour is ours, general Veil. You're always welcome on Naboo after the services you did to our people." The Queen spoke in a regal tone. The small smile she flashed me appeared to be genuine. "We're relieved to see the rumours of your dead at Kamino are wrong. Yet, duty demands we request answers, dear general. What happened at Kamino?"

The crowd, which had been whispered furiously from the moment I entered was suddenly deadly silent. Everyone was closely scrutinizing me and straining to hear what explanation I was going to give. It was a very good thing I had a cover story crafted and rehearsed with everyone who survived Kamino. The only dissenter was Shaak Ti, who fumed in the recesses of my mind.

It was time to play for the public. I cast down my eyes and placed a picture of deep, heart-wrenching regret on my face. My shoulders slumped a bit and I began speaking in an emotional voice:

"Treason most foul, your majesty." I let a bit of anger enter my voice. "We were betrayed at Kamino. When I arrived, the world was on the verge of falling. Jedi strike teams spearheaded the Separatist invasion of Tipoka city. The few loyalists Jedi attempted to stop the tide but failed. When I led a counter-attack, Masters Rancisis and Shaak Ti attempted to assassinate me."

Murmurs of confusion, disbelief and even hatred erupted all around me.

"While I survived the encounter, the battle was time consuming and exhausting. There simply weren't enough ground forces with the task force I led to Kamino to stem the tide. By the time I defeated the traitors, Tipoka was on the verge of being overran." I sighed. "Giving the order to abandon the city and evacuate everyone who could reach a transport was one of the hardest things I've done in my life." I spoke and thanks to the Force my voice rang with the truth.

I ignored the increasingly louder murmurs and the odd shout of denial. The atmosphere in the chamber became thick with anticipation and building anger.

"The evacuation was still in progress when I returned to my Flagship and ordered area denial strikes against vital infrastructure that had to be denied to the Separatist. They couldn't be allowed to capture intact Kamino's cloning facilities or data-banks with strategic Republic intelligence. While the fleet positioned to execute said order, I used my ability of Battle Meditation to coordinate my forces and help not only more people to evacuate but hold the orbitals for as long as possible because by that point our defensive lines in space were collapsing." I let another sight and let my face wrench with real pain as I recalled experiencing the death of billions. "That was a mistake." I ground out showing the anger I felt - at feeling Bo die just before my arrival at Kamino. I paused to gather my thoughts or so it seemed. It was mostly for effect so the tension could build up even higher.

"What happened, general?" Queen Neeyutnee asked gently.

"The Jedi assaulting Kamino had a counter-measure prepared for my Battle Meditation." I admitted in a pain-wrenched voice. "Less than a minute after I utilized my ability, just after the surgical strikes at vital infrastructure commenced, the Jedi traitors unleashed it." I closed my eyes and put an agonized mask on my face. "It nearly drove me insane along with everyone I was influencing through my Battle Meditation. All my soldiers could do was roughly follow the last orders they got. I felt everyone dying on Kamino, the people connected to me did the same and then the bombardment hit. By the time I could regain a semblance of control Kamino was a dead world suffering shot after shot from gunners who could do nothing but press the trigger while their minds were flayed. The fleet was in tatters and the only thing we could do was flee while the Separatists pressed their advantage. It took us weeks to escape pursuit and mentally recover enough to risk another engagement. That's when we made our way to Eriadu for resupply and repairs." I finished my tale.

The chamber exploded in angry shouts, stunned exclamations and cries for justice. Some wanted my head on a pike, others were horrified and supportive. There were opportunists seeing a golden chance, people who were infuriated at another act of treason by the Jedi and most notably – a sheen of fear and disgust at what happened to us at Kamino.

I had to fight not to show the mirth I was experiencing. Putting a believable story in people's minds for Kamino was one my most important goals here and that at least seemed to be successful enough.

"I can confirm that every word general Veil just told you is the truth." Tarkin spoke in a haunted voice. "We all felt everyone on Kamino die. Every death of our comrades in space as the Separatist tore into our fleets while we were incapacitated. I don't know what exactly the Jedi did but one moment we were doing our best to stop the enemy, then..." Wilhuff trailed off. "Something tore open in our minds. We could feel everyone dying. If it wasn't for the general I have know for sure we all would have gone insane."

"Dear general, you have our condolences and support." Queen Neeyutnee spoke from her heart. "Whatever Naboo could do for you and your people, consider it done."

"You have my sincere thanks, your majesty." I made sure that my voice hitched with emotion. "Your kindness and that of your people won't be forgotten."

Now it was time for the hard part. How the kriff was I supposed to ensure that these people would continue supporting the Republic for the time being? Or perhaps I should make sure that they didn't. For all I knew the Republic was a lame duck. I had no faith in the Senate doing what had to be done to win without Palpatine keeping a tight rein on them. What should I do then? For the time being not only I but my people back on Mandalore needed the Republic.

This was going to suck.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **Audience chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

My palms tingled in anticipation when I imagined frying every single politician surrounding me. Their screams would be delicious and I would show no mercy. The Dark Side edged me on with promises of power and never again dealing with such pathetic excuses of sentient beings.

It was bloody tempting to unleash my power and turn the whole chamber into a tomb. Paint the walls red too while I was at it. It would do wonders for my fraying nerves.

Instead, I continued to keep my expression carefully blank.

"It's mighty convenient is all am saying." Representative Zurch, who was chosen to speak for those who managed to escape from Alassa Major shrugged and gave me an oily smile. Through the Force the man felt like a bit of oozing slime. He reminded me of one of Baras' more irritating minions. "Only a Jedi might be able to confirm what the general told us about Kamino, however all Jedi present there either died or turned traitor. It's suspicious, not to mention convenient."

"We all got the transmission from Coruscant about the Jedi Treason!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd filling up the chamber.

"A GAR officer no one has heard of. We haven't received a single transmission from the Senate or the new Chancellor – if Palpatine is indeed dead." Zurch continued to stir trouble. "Surely by now the Senate must have elected a new chancellor. Their silence is foreboding."

I mentally debated the merits of chocking the life out of him in front of everyone. Back in the day doing so would have been expected, necessary even to show I hadn't gone suddenly soft. Here and now? I had to _talk_ with the worm. It was utterly frustrating.

"That's correct, representative." Instead, of murdering the kriff out of him, I gave him something that might be mistaken for a genuine smile. "Thank you for reminding us all that we're currently cut off from the Republic."

My words caused a lot of dark grumbling.

"What are you going to do about it, general?" Prime Minister Sloan from Ryndellia demanded.

He was one of those who seemingly bought my story, yet were antagonistic anyway. His actions were opportunistic, cowardly yet my read on him told me the man was a patriot. Ryndellia lacked the forces to keep the Separatist out of their world if they came knocking so he pulled out as much of their small army along with the navy and came here, to "make a difference". There was a reason why Tigellinus confided he had placed those forces in such positions that they could be easily taken apart if they turned on the Republic. Sloan wanted to have his cake and eat it too – a commendable attitude, however in the current situation it wasn't likely to work.

"A very good question, Prime Minister!" I graced the man with my best smile. "I'll be honest with you all. Before arriving at Naboo my plans were to gather as many of the surviving Republic forces here as practical and continue making my way to the Core. At best if there was a significant friendly presence still holding out, I might have reinforcing it before going on my way with the bulk of the fleet."

My words were met with a few seconds of silence before the chamber erupted in indignant screams. Accusations of cowardice, treason and cries cursing the Republic did their best to deafen me. Beside me, Tarkin groaned. I had the feeling that he was ready to face-palm at my blunt admission.

Almost all the leaders and ambassadors were infuriated by my words. There were just a handful of people who while angry took a moment or two to think about why I chose such course of action. The Queen had a frown on her painted face but kept her temper in check. Apparently in her book I earned the benefit of the doubt when I brought back the key ingredient for the Blue Shadow cure.

I fought the temptation to use the Force to silence the chaos but thought better of it. I couldn't afford to antagonize those people too much if I wanted to achieve something constructive in here. I kept telling myself that the option to abandon this bunch and had for the Core was still very much on the table and damn the long term consequences. I wondered if those fools would force my hand anyway.

"That's enough!" Neeyutnee's voice snapped like a whip. "We will have you behave as the adult sentients you are!" Her voice thundered around the chamber no doubt made louder by equipment built in her throne.

The Queen earned herself more than a few glares and some unflattering muttering, yet her guests began quieting down.

"Good." Neeyutnee nodded in satisfaction once the noise was down to tolerable level. "General Veil, please explain your reasoning."

"I'll be blunt, your majesty. I'm no diplomat accustomed to fencing with words." I turned around to look over the gathered people and pointed at them. "I'll tell you a truth. One you all know, though it's not pretty, nor diplomatic. As long as we're cut off from the industry and manpower in the Core, your worlds and people are of little consequence for the outcome of the war. The Republic ships that admiral Tigellinus managed to amass above Naboo, the magnificent defence of this system he carried over the course of the last month – they won't be relevant for long. Those ships that kept the Separatist for harming Naboo even worse, the same ships and crews who fought and died to keep the enemy's attention away from your worlds, they need supplies. Ammunition, parts and fuel. Replacement crews for the casualties suffered in defence of Chomel and the surrounding sectors."

"It is a hard cold universe we live in." Tarkin stepped beside me. "Some of you know me. I've warned the people of Eriadu and our neighbours that a storm was coming. Most refused to listen. All the preparations we did, all the ships and defences we managed to built, they helped true. However, if it wasn't for general Veil fighting his way through hundreds of enemy ships to come relieve us, Eriadu would have fallen. If it wasn't for him, I would have died at Kamino along with the fleet that just broke the siege of Naboo. Even as I wear this uniform..." Tarkin rapped his knuckles over his heart just below the ribbons signifying his rank and notable medals, "I can't help it but feel resentful towards the Republic. If it wasn't for Republic ships and crews fighting and dying at Eriadu, my home would be occupied. If it wasn't for them fighting like demons at Kamino, I would have died there. Yet, the very fact those sacrifices were necessary and that many more must be done before we could enjoy peace once again, proves that there's something terribly wrong with the Republic."

I nodded in an obvious agreement while my mind spun. We didn't have any time to plan how to handle this mess. We really couldn't because we were flying mostly blind, yet time was against us. Today I needed to know if something could be done about these people and their worlds or should I be preparing to abandon Naboo. The Separatists would recover soon. Unless we overestimated their numbers in the region, they could still concentrate potentially overwhelming force against us. Win or lose fighting it would confine me to this part of the galaxy because after that I doubted I would have enough ships left to reach friendly space to the galactic east.

Still, the question remained. What was Tarkin thinking? This wasn't the place to openly criticise the Republic... or was it? Many of those people justifiably felt abandoned. The Republic couldn't protect them and the navy simply left instead of fighting for most of their words. Oh, it was the right military decision, there was no doubt about it. Even if they believed in that fact, I knew they would find it hard to care, especially those whose home-worlds were under Separatist occupation.

"The Republic abandoned us!" The Hegemon, what's-his-name, snapped. "What's the use of the Republic when during the first war it finds itself in living memory it abandons us?! I don't care if you have good reasons for it! They might be good for the Core, for the Republic as a whole, but they certainly aren't good enough for my people who are suffering while we waste time talking!"

That was surprising. For all intents and purposes the man was supposed to be a dictator if I interpreted Tigellinus words about him right. However, he was an autocrat who actually appeared to care about his people – I could feel it in the way he spoke. He wasn't pissed off because his seat of power was taken from him. He was afraid about his subjects. While not exactly uncommon, most dictators I've dealt with in the past seldom cared about the bulk of their people though the majority of the successful ones could fake it very well in public.

"It did. We knew what would happen. We knew that those we left without protection to the dubious mercy of the Separatists would hate us for it and would give kriff all about our reasons." I admitted. That gained me even more nasty looks and curses. "We at GAR High Command at the time knew all of that, knew we would take the blame but did it anyway. It wasn't because we enjoy failing in our duty. We simply couldn't do anything else."

"Do remember that the Grand Army was created as a response to Separatist aggression. The army and navy aren't to blame for the situation we are all in. They're the ones fighting and dying to keep us all safe." Tarkin said emphatically. There was something in the way he spoke that garnered everyone's attention. The man never struck me as a charismatic, yet right now he had everyone focusing on him with no effort at all. Damn, the man was a gem. I couldn't believe my luck that he was at Kamino so I could bind him to me.

"All we hear are excuses!" A guild-master from Heth snapped.

"You know, you're right." Tarkin agreed. "All I can give you are excuses for people who aren't here. Many of them I haven't even met. You want someone to blame? You need not look farther than Coruscant. The Senate created this mess. Chancellor Palpatine did his best to fix as many of the problems the Republic has as he could yet... Sheev Palpatine was one of the few men who earned my deepest respect. However, he was just a man just you and me. He couldn't produce enough miracles to fix centuries worth of problems. I can poetically wax to you how the Republic could do no wrong but we on the Mid Rim know better. You'll know such lies for what they are. May I ask you something, Prime Minster, Hegemon, why not all of you?" Tarkin looked earnestly at the crowd. "What would you have us do to protect your words? Can you change the way the galaxy works? Can you give us enough supplies so once we've secured your systems our ships would be able to resist a separatist counter-attack?"

"You know they can't!" Zurch sneered.

"You know that how?" I asked mildly. "I don't know if they can or can't do it. Do you know better than those who actually world the words in this region of space?" My voice was pleasant and friendly but for some reason Zurch became the colour of puke. Who the hell chose him as a representative and why? Was he a distraction?

"As loath I am to admit it, he's right." The ambassador from Rintone spoke for the first time. Until now she simply kept quiet and observed the show. "Even together we would be unable to keep supplying admiral Tigellinus' fleet to the extent we've been doing it so far for much longer. You brought a whole armada with you, general. We simply lack the assets to supply you too. Admiral Tarkin, do you have a suggestion? I'm familiar with you enough to know you wouldn't point out the obvious without some kind of solution or was just that in hope someone here knew something you didn't?"

"A bit of both, madam ambassador." Tarkin bowed politely. "I can't say I have a solution. Nor a plan. However, I do have the beginning of an idea. Are you willing to hear me?"

"What's the use? You're going to run to the Core the first chance you get." Zurch sneered.

"You're right. Unless we find some kind of solution for our supply situation I would have no choice but plan my immediate departure for the Core along with most of the Republic ships in this system. Admiral Tarkin, can you give me an acceptable alternative? Can any of you?" I asked. "If not... I'm in the same boat as you. Mandalore depends on the Republic. The fleet under my command might make enough of a difference if I manage to bring it back to the Core."

There was a lot of muttering, again. This time some of it was surprising. Apparently some people forgot that I was Mandalore, not just another Republic general.

What was Tarkin cooking up in that crooked mind of his?


	19. Phase 5 Part 9 & Interlude

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 5 : The Naboo Affair****

 ** **=RK=****

 **Interlude**

* * *

" _For decades now, we've all heard and read speculations about the Separatist's Grand Offensive that ended one phase of the Clone Wars. The most talked about event is the Jedi Coup launched on Coruscant. Many speculate how a different outcome of the Coup or even its absence would have changed the war. The appeal is clear – in a conflict spanning the width and breadth of the galaxy there are seldom single events that could significantly influence the outcome of such a war._

 _The Jedi Coup is one such occasion. The primary speculations about it centre around three main premises:_

 _1\. The Jedi remaining loyal, which has the potential for the greatest impact._

 _2\. The Coup is discovered before it launches and Chancellor Palpatine orders Order 66 executed pre-emptively._

 _3\. The Coup goes on as OTL, yet the Chancellor survives the assassination attempt that claimed his life._

 _We'll begin with a summary of the most likely outcomes of the first scenario – best and worst scenarios alike._

 _Without the Jedi Coup, the first big change in the timeline is obvious. The Clones aren't confused by conflicting orders that they were bred to obey. Admiral Yularen is able to bring the Republic Strategic Reserve in play at Corellia._

 _Then what?_

 _Some would tell you that the fleets' admiral Trench of the Confederacy brought to bear against the Republic are crushed in short order. Next comes Kamino – without a coup, there's no assassination attempt on general Veil by Jedi Masters Rancisis and Shaak Ti. He wasn't left exhausted, there was no confusion and traitorous Jedi storming Tipoca city. It's very much possible that general Veil wasn't forced to utilise Battle Meditation at that battle and even if he did, the countermeasure unleashed upon him by the Jedi wouldn't be in play._

 _Kamino might hold for weeks, may be even months. Perhaps long enough for the Republic to finish her new construction at Corellia and Kuat, get those ships properly integrated in the navy, their crews trained and only then sent into the fray unlikely what had to happen in OTL. Then it's not a stretch of the imagination that an unstoppable tide of Republic ships could fight its way to Naboo, which according to Republic loyalists would have held no matter what, Eriadu and even Kamino. After that the war was supposedly as good as won._

 _We just outlined the best case scenario – unlikely but certainly possible._

 _However, many watching the records tend to see the blunders the Separatist did before their Grand Offensive, before the Confederacy Council took power and straightened up their command structure and declare that if only there was no Jedi Coup, victory would be not only inevitable but relatively easy._

 _Others believe otherwise and paint a different picture. No Jedi Coup. Admiral Yularen arrives to the rescue leading the Republic Strategic Reserve as the cavalry of ancient legend. Then he and Jedi Master Plo Koon crush the dastardly enemy, right?_

 _Those who dedicated any serious time and effort in studying military history would not necessary agree. Ever since the Clone Wars, it's been held as an indisputable fact that Admiral Trench was one of the best the Separatists had. Perhaps the best. He was certainly as good as any Republic commander you wish to name of the era. One thing that people usually forget or dismiss is a very important fact – the Confederacy knew that the Republic had reserves. Roughly their size too and that they would be dispatched the moment it was known where the primary blow was falling – either Corellia or Kuat._

 _Trench and his colleague planned to reduce Corellia's industry, defeat the forces commanded by Jedi Master Koon and either bloody the Republic reserves before retreating once their job was done or defeat them if the opportunity presented itself. We don't know how such fight would have been resolved for sure, however there were certain wagames played by the Republic, Mandalorians and Empire in the aftermath of the Clone Wars that indicate that either side could have emerged victorious from Corellia. Declassified results show that while the odds of a comprehensive Republic defeat, meaning loss of space-borne industry, Plo Koon's and Yularen's fleets were slim, such an outcome was still possible._

 _There's one thing that all wargames agree upon – admiral Trench had enough forces in the Corellian system to see the virtual annihilation of the industry, which was his primary strategic goal. How many ships he would have left at the end and what damage he could cause on the opposing fleets would depend on his and his counterparts tactical decisions during the battle._

 _Right now we're assuming the worst case scenario for the Republic – a bad strategic loss at Corellia. Next, we go to Kamino. General Veil arrives there with a battle group centred upon the Corellian cruiser Freedom and needs to assist the friendly forces there in holding out for as long as possible. Bolstered by their strategic victory at Corellia, the Separatist might very well go all out to capitalise on that success. In order to do that they need to secure their grasp of the Core by eliminating any major threat to their rear areas. Ironically, even a bad loss at Corellia might have a similar effect..._

 _We know what happened after the Burning of Kamino. General Veil retreated with a significant number of surviving ships, laid low until he and his crews could mentally recover and then went to reinforce first Eriadu then Naboo after raiding Darknell. During their flight from Kamino, the survivors were being chased by at least twice their number of Separatist ships which were unavailable for other operations. Here lays the rub – how many of those ships would have died in order to win at Kamino if general Veil, master Rancisis and their GAR counterpart had to stand and fight to the end at Kamino? Would salvage a major part of the Republic forces there be possible without the chaos caused by the Jedi countermeasure for Battle Meditation upon the organic Separatist commanders in system? That's a question with no good answer. Those few who know for sure keep silent to this day. So we have to assume and as in this scenario the Republic isn't particularly lucky, while general Veil might be able to flee with his Flagship the Freedom its unlikely he would be able to salvage enough of a force to matter._

 _The consequences are obvious – despite Gideon Tarkin's best efforts Eriadu falls in a short order and then admiral Tigellinus is left at Naboo in untenable situation. The Separatists manage to secure most of the galaxy despite suffering significant losses in the process and its questionable if even someone as revered as Chancellor Sheev Palpatine could hold a so crippled Republic together, much less win the war. At the very least we're looking at a divided galaxy between a rump Republic based in the Core and a Confederacy holding most of the galaxy. At best that's a recipe for another war once both sides recover from the conflict._

 _Most likely, the truth is somewhere between those two extremes. Without the coup, the war would have hinged on the outcome of Corellia, Kamino and what happened to Eriadu and the Mid Rim. There were too many variables to say for certain who would have emerged victorious. What we know is that both sides had a chance to win – depending on how you define victory, no matter if the Jedi launched their coup or not. One thing is certain – without the coup, the political situation would have been different and we might be living in a very different galaxy..._

 _Next we'll examine the best and worst case scenarios if the Jedi Coup was discovered before it could be launched..."_

 **" _Speculative history of the Clone Wars"_**

 ** _Noreen K'var, Czerka Publishing House_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **Audience Chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

I had no idea where Tarkin was going with his train of though. I had no plan about this meeting, only a pair of vague goals. The first was to garner enough reasonable doubt in peoples minds and hearts about what happened at Kamino so I could continue to operate within Republic space without suddenly turning in Public Enemy Number 1. Or perhaps 2 just after the Separatists. That was a marginal success. After all, the politicians gathered here had only my word to go by and Tarkin's support for my version of events. Every member of the fleet I got from Kamino was going to back it up too, but that mattered bot more and less than it might first appear.

For many people in this room it didn't matter if I gave the order to torch Kuat and laughed at the pretty fireworks. There were some who wouldn't care if they knew for sure I felt everyone on the surface die and loved every moment of it. Enough of the people in the audience chamber were either opportunists, self serving bastards or simply desperate enough to deal even with the devil. Some were all of the above or even genuinely good people who were against the wall looking for any way out for their worlds and people.

My second goal here was to see if something could be done so at least some of the worlds in the region would continue to be a bleeding sore in the Separatists side diverting resources from more important fronts. It wasn't nice, it wasn't how I would be presenting it to the locals, but it wasn't like I could do much for them. The logistics simply didn't work. If most of the present leaders decided that discretion was the better part of valour and either attempted to go neutral or threw their lot behind the enemy to avoid Confederate repressions, fighting our way through this region when, not if, we returned to kick the Separatists out would be a bloody affair that would waste too many resources and cause too much damage that had to be fixed later. Suppressing hostile population on former Republic worlds who now hated the Republic that abandoned them wasn't going to be fun. It could certainly be done but if I ended up in charge of the pacification what was left of my reputation would be shot to hell. Someone else might not be able to do what has to be done to secure the region turning large chunks of the Mid Rim into a quagmire.

That would be less than ideal, though depending on what happened on Coruscant since the coup, such a mess might have its benefits. It certainly aided my long term goals of replacing the Republic with something useful. However, I was getting the nagging suspicion that Tarkin was ready to jump the gun and this wasn't the time nor the place to show any division between us. Openly displaying such a weakness would kriff up our position even worse than it was and all but guarantee we wouldn't be able to do anything useful in the time we could afford to spent on Naboo.

Tarkin, what the kriff were you up to?!

Said bastard stood proudly and watched the people surrounding us with an inscrutable expression on his face. He had the unmistakable bearing of Core Nobility despite his family coming from Eriadu. I guess it's been so long that there were places on the Mid Rim that were culturally hardly distinguishable from the old worlds in the Core.

In other aspects, they couldn't be more different. What Tarkin was talking about today, what we discussed back on Eriadu would be anathema for most people in the Core... unless they were part of our little conspiracy with credible promises for money and power.

"Everything general Veil told us today is true to the best of my knowledge. I was at Kamino when the Jedi betrayed us. During his Battle Meditation I could experience his emotions, hear his thoughts. The general shared our agony, he hated experiencing every single death upon that world and there were billions of them. If it wasn't for him we would have died at Kamino. The Separatist fleet that confronted us there would have proceeded to sack and capture Eriadu and then the enemy would have struck Naboo with overwhelming force. Once admiral Tigellinus fleet was either destroyed or forced to retreat, this whole region of space would have been at the enemy's non-existent mercy." The sheer intensity and conviction in Tarkin's voice took me aback. The way he spoke was compelling you to believe him. If I didn't know better I would have thought he used the Force to enhance his voice.

"So? That's what's going to happen when you abandon us again!" A CEO from Heth snapped. "What do you expect us to do? Fight and die for people who don't give a damn about us? Why should we protect the interests of the Core worlds while they scramble to secure Corellia while we're being abandoned?"

Almost everyone agreed. I could hear it in the way they shouted their support. The corona of conflicting emotions surrounding me made their feelings crystal clear. Only a few of them had any use for the Republic right now. They were on the verge of jumping ship and the moment I gave the order to pull back from Naboo we might lose the whole Mid Rim, not just this region of space.

I ran basic strategies through my mind, half backed plans... It didn't matter. Logistics was a harsh mistress. I could hurt the Separatists, perhaps bad enough to give them pause but doing so would strand most of the fleet above us in the nearby sectors without sufficient ammunition. I would be forced to cannibalize and scuttle a lot of ships for supplies. In the grand scheme of things it would be a waste for dubious gain at best. I would lose time as well and if Mandalore hadn't fallen yet it might before we could get to the eastern part of the galaxy.

Ultimately I didn't have a reason to stand here and fight even doing so would mean my actions would help the Republic fragment. That could actually turn out to be a plus in the long run, though in the short to medium it was going to be a colossal pain in the ass.

"From a pure military perspective, abandoning you all is the correct course of action. It's going to be a political disaster, however doing so would help the Republic win the war and when that's done none of you will have much of a choice. Those who decide to spare their worlds the horrors of war and those forced into accepting Separatist terms will be declared traitors and collaborators." I told them. I had the feeling that Tarkin was using me as the proverbial bad cop and vessel to deliver the nasty truth while he was about to offer them salvation on one form or another. All I had to do was tell the truth while trying to figure some course of action that wouldn't result in a disaster, however I was drawing blank. The only thing that had a prayer of working... Nah. That might very well see us branded as traitors. Tarkin couldn't possibly mean to... If we did this it might very well be more than the Republic cold bear. At the very least whoever ended up in charge of GAR at Coruscant if it wasn't Obi-Wan would see all aid and forces recalled from Mandalore. Even Kenobi might be unable to stop it if he wants to retain his position.

We weren't ready for such blatant open actions! Even if we were, this wasn't the time nor the place! The logistics would suck and attempting what I began suspecting he had in mind might see us all dead for nothing. Besides, how many of the locals would agree anyway? Neutrality would be a very good alternative for some of them – if anyone decided to honour it anyway.

I turned to stare at Tarkin, who gave me a tiny nod and began speaking.

"We know the situation our worlds are in. The Republic might as well be gone. For all we know it is gone or locked into inaction as it was during the Naboo Crisis before Chancellor Palpatine was elected." Tarkin began outlining a proposal I was sure would end in the history books.

It might very well damn us along with the Republic or be an unexpected blessing in disguise. It was going to be a huge complication for sure.

He kept the crowd reasonably quiet by a sheer force of personality. Who knew he had it in him?

"At Eriadu, my family facilitated certain deals between the GAR, Corellia and Mandalore represented by general Veil and the various worlds and industrial interests supplying my homeworld with its defences and the material needed to build them. While your worlds are in a worse position – the enemy has many more forces stationed in striking distance making your position even more perilous, I believe I have a workable solution. It isn't a perfect one, nor one some of you would enjoy. However, it might just be enough to either keep the Separatists off your worlds or allow us to liberate them." Tarkin's confidence was infectious. He had everyone's undivided attention. "Right now Eriadu and the surrounding sectors are temporarily secure. I won't lie to you – my proposal is born of selfish reasons because if it bears fruit it's the best chance to keep my home safe and protect yours too."

"We would hear your proposal, admiral Tarkin. We would give it all due consideration and give you a decision here, today, if that's the recommendation of general Veil. He saved Naboo twice and we believe you two might save our home yet again." Queen Neeyutnee spoke regally.

It was good to know that I had at least one person in my corner in here besides Tarkin.

"Thank you, your majesty. I hope I won't disappoint." Tarkin bowed with a flourish once again demonstrating his impeccable manners.

"Let us be the judge about that, admiral. Please, speak."

"My proposition is deceptively simple – an alliance, both military and economic aimed at protecting the Mid Rim from any aggression." Tarkin dropped the bomb and the world literally stood still.

It wasn't often I've heard such deafening silence within a room chock full with politicians, yet Tarkin managed to stun everyone. My mind spun exploring the implications. I would need to hear more details but it suddenly became clear that Tarkin had been a very busy boy back on Eriadu. I should have kept a closer watch over him or at least asked him some pointed questions. I knew he couldn't really move against me, however the way he was working to achieve my or should I say our, long term goals was interesting to say the least.

I needed to hear more details. My first reaction was to dismiss his idea as a madness born by me messing with his mind on Kamino. However... There was a very slight possibility that it might work at least in the short term if we acted fast and were very lucky. That stunt he pulled at Darknell – was it just an opportunity he seized or did he plan something like this since before we left Eriadu? I needed to have a heart to heart talk with him.

If the locals didn't attempt to lynch us first, because what Tarkin just proposed was for all intents and purposes a secession not unlike what the Separatists did before the war began. Oh, there were possibilities that might work in our favour but the danger... A smile slowly crept up my face. I was a Sith. Since when did I run away from danger?

The stunned silence broke and everyone began shouting questions and accusations at the same time. Tarkin bore the storm with aplomb and didn't let it visibly effect it. He stood beside me like a pillar radiating utter confidence in his chosen course of action.

I wish I could say I shared it. Things just became so much complicated it wasn't even funny.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: I'll need a feedback about the implications of Tarkin's proposal at the end. How I handle it is going to either make or break this story ark and potentially the whole story. His suggestion does have military merit - if everyone involved commits everything they have available it could work, though if it fails its going to leave most of the Mid Rim and western galaxy in Separatist hands with no naval forces to speak of available to contest their presence. It's a very high risk proposal but the rewards are potentially substantial. Then there's the political aspect - once the Senate hears about it, they're going to go ballistic. This is tantamount to another secession not unlike what he Separatists did before the Clone Wars began. Some of those issues along with desperation might be the reasons why certain people embrace the proposal...**


	20. Phase 5 Parts 10&11

****AN: I need feedback on how well this works and if it needs a rewrite.****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 5 : The Naboo Affair****

 ** **=RK=****

 **Part 10**

* * *

 **Audience chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

For fifteen minutes utter chaos reigned. Naboo's Royal Security closed ranks around the Queen and my own escort butted their way through the raging mass of politicians, CEOs and advisers to fall into a protective ring around Tarkin and me. I spent that time tuning out the madness surrounding us and thought about my chief minion's stunt.

It was pure madness unrivalled its sheer insane audacity. It was an impossible, suicidal mission that nevertheless appealed to my warrior heart. Charging in against impossible odds and damn the consequences? How many Sith got themselves killed that way again?

The risk was insane. I should be kicking Tarkin back down to a regular crew member, arranging a meeting with a shrink for him, perhaps both.

Just the political complications if this went through were mind-blowing. The military ones – honestly pulling the operations needed to make such an alliance anything but a cautionary footnote in history were going to be perhaps the greatest challenge I've faced as a commander. Everything I've learned over decades as a Sith told me that I should be choking Tarkin for being a bloody idiot. At the same time I couldn't help it but appreciated the crooked deranged mind that could have born such an idea. I had my suspicions about what he would say if he got the chance to explain this alliance of his. Honestly, there weren't many options that had a prayer in hell of working.

After Kamino I think that I owed Tarkin at least hearing his proposal in full. Then I could go old fashioned Sith on his ass if I didn't like what I heard. I might still do it even if he had a remotely workable plan in mind because I would be the one facing the music if we lived to get back to Coruscant.

"ENOUGH!" I roared with a Force enhanced voice. My shout thundered around the chamber and everyone froze when I let a tiny bit of my presence be felt. Light leached off from the space surrounding me and if anyone had any trouble believing that I was very much a Sith, those doubts were dispelled as I glared at them with yellow shining eyes. "If this is the pride of the Mid Rim, I wonder why I should risk the ships and crews entrusted to me in order to protect you all." I hissed. My patience had very firm limits when dealing with politicians and those imbeciles managed to reach them. It was a very good think I didn't intent to crown myself as an Emperor otherwise the reign of terror I would unleash just to rid myself of the idiots currently running most of the galaxy would be spoken in hushed whispers for the next ten thousand years. "I wish to hear admiral Tarkin's proposition in full before deciding if he's one of the most brilliant men I've had the honour to meet or simply a raging madman." My voice snapped across the suddenly subdued chamber.

People looked uneasy at each other as their breath escaped their lips in wisps of vapour. I reigned in the Dark Side around me and a bit of warmth came back into the chamber. The lights shone brighter too as there were no more barely controlled Dark Side energies absorbing their radiance.

"Thank you, sir." Tarkin flashed me a polite smile and turned to look at the gathered worthies. "My propositions is simple. We will pool our resources, committing everything we've got left. That combined with the presence of a Republic armada in orbit of Naboo gives us the only chance we're likely to get to have a say in what happens to us here on the Rim. I can't promise you certain victory. Logistics is the harshest of mistresses. We might win every battle for as long as our supplies hold but that would be for naught once we run out of them. However, Eriadu and the worlds on the Outer Rim and in the Western Quadrant standing behind us when combined with everything you have left and the Republic assets in this system are just enough to give us a chance!"

"To become traitors!" Someone shouted.

"To prevent more worlds falling to the Separatists. To liberate some or perhaps all of your homes. To have a united voice in the Senate that couldn't be ignored!" Tarkin ignored the jab.

"You and the Sith told us that the logistics simply won't work!" A CEO of Heth grumbled. "I know enough to agree with that sentiment! What you're proposing is a both political and possibly literal suicide!"

"Under normal circumstances that might be true." Tarkin allowed. "The situation is far from normal. I don't speak about the usual, reasonable level of support that is expected by the Republic. If we are to stand a chance, I propose a full commitment. Every single hyperspace capable vessel. Every crew-member. Fully committing your industries to supporting the war effort so we could keep the Separatists as far away from our worlds as possible!" Tarkin smiled crookedly.

More shouts of disbelief followed and even my baleful glare was slow in silencing them.

"It's madness right? There would be nothing left if we do that... So what? That's the choice all of us have right now! Either we all commit ourselves and our worlds in full or we're left to the mercy of the Separatists. The Republic fleet currently at Naboo would be on its way to the Core by this time tomorrow at the latest in that case. This is the choice that I can give you. To fight not for a distant Republic currently cooped up into the Core but for your homes. For the Mid Rim just as my own people would fight to keep the enemy away from our own part of the Outer Rim. However, doing just that won't be enough and we all know it. The Separatists are monsters. They proved it again and again here on Naboo. Simply standing by ourselves and resisting alone is a sure way to the grave or slavery in all but name for no gain! Together we stand a chance, no matter how slim." Tarkin turned to face me and jabbed a finger at my chest. "Look at him. General Delkatar Veil, Dark Lord of the Sith. A monster who terrifies most of you. As he should. His credentials are war. His resume – a list of shattered fleets stretching from Ryloth to Geonosis, Gerrenthum, Eriadu and today above this very world. With his military leadership, together we can achieve the impossible."

This time the exclamation were of pure incredulity.

"Everything?" I spoke and my voice rang with the Force. "Full support not the old games that crippled the war effort since day one?" I let my own incredulity creep into my tone. "If that incredible claim comes to pass then there's a chance." I agreed. "There might be enough ships to be pressed into our logistics train across the Western Quadrant and here in the Mid Rim to make such a bold proposal somewhat feasible. Could there be such a support even if enough of you agree to a full alliance here, today?" I asked lacing my voice with enough disbelief that even an idiot would notice it. "Because anything less would prompt me to continue with my original plan and leave."

Anything else would make staying here for the campaign needed to secure the region a glorified suicide though we would hurt the Separatists before our supplies ran dry.

"I'll hear no more of this madness!" Zurch snapped. "Are you all traitors?!" He sneered. "This... this insanity is nothing less than another Separatist movement in the making! The Republic would never let it slide!"

I couldn't believe my ears. His outburst actually silenced the angry shouts that met my declaration. The angry and resentful mood shifted. The anger grew and the target changed from Tarkin and me to the Republic as a whole and Zurch himself.

"Really?" The Hegemon asked in a deceptively light tone. "I find myself in agreement. The Republic would have a dim view of such an alliance as the one admiral Tarkin proposes. That's actually a reason to give his idea a consideration given the situation. The Republic..." He trailed off. "How many of you believe that the only reason they have a whole armada here on Naboo was because Sheev Palpatine was local? This was the Chancellor's homewolrd and that was the primary reason why the Republic deemed it important. Let's be honest for once!" He smiled in amusement. "The reason why most of us are here was to garner goodwill with Palpatine by aiding in the protection of his homeworld. Don't deny it! Not here and now, when we all know the truth! I'm an autocrat and can afford to actually tell the truth from time to time." He jested.

"What's your point, Mario?" A long suffered voice asked.

"We gathered here in the first place to form an informal alliance with Naboo. We all hoped that the Republic would move the heavens themselves in order to keep this world secure and thus give us a chance to state our cases and _beg_ for help by whoever ended up in charge. A good world from our dearest host could have gone a long way in ensuring that. We all know how that turned out. The Chancellor is dead. There's no reason to believe that whoever was elected to replace him don't give a damn about what happens out here on the Rim. There hasn't been a single transmission from Coruscant for weeks now! We are on our own and now have to decide what to do. That's all I'm saying."

"Then why should we fight for a Republic that abandoned us?"

"Tarkin proposes that we fight for ourselves!"

"Nice sentiment. He admits that his reasons to propose the alliance are selfish!"

"So? Do you expect anything less? We're all selfish doing our best for our worlds or ourselves. That's no reason to dismiss his proposal."

"I want to hear more details."

"Me too."

"Kriff this, I won't hear any more of this lunacy!"

"I agree!"

"Coward!"

"Your Majesty, may I propose that you clear the chamber of everyone but the various leaders and ambassadors. They might actually make a decision without so much distraction and I need their decision soon. It is irrelevant that this isn't how alliances and diplomacy are supposed to be conducted." I snapped at the ever increasing volume of chatter.

"That's a capital idea, general. I beseech most of our guests to retreat to the gardens and relieve a bit of their stress." The Queen smiled beautifully at the gathered crowd. She wasn't thrilled at the circus happening in front of her throne.

Now there was a tiny chance that this herd of crazy people might actually do something productive. I wondered should I support Tarkin's plan or tank it and make my way back home to Mandalore and then Coruscant.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 11**

 **Audience chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

Getting the chamber emptied of the hangers-on took some time and not so careful prodding by the Queen's guards, but finally we were alone with the important people.

"Before this train-wreck in the making can go on, please someone give me a good reason why should I commit my forces to this idea of yours, Tarkin. I understand, if it works it's going to be good for this part of the Mid and Outer Rim. Not so much for the Republic or Mandalore." I stated pointedly. "Tarkin's plan does have potential, no matter how slim. It still doesn't tell me why I should risk everything to aid you and your people. We all know that the Senate would be content to leave you to your fate and when the Republic is finally ready to come back, you'll be judged on your actions while out of contact. You all know how that would go." I shrugged. "Why should I care? More than half of you believe me to be an unrepentant monster out for personal gain and most of the rest aren't too sure."

"I can speak only for Eriadu and our current allies. If the opportunity presented itself I was authorized to offer the following: financial and material support for rebuilding Mandalore or establishing a new capital world and primary industrial hub if the damage is too severe to fix in a reasonable amount of time. We'll provide low interest loans both to the Mandalorian government and selected corporations designate by it. We'll give you what you need to make the Mandalorians the leading power in your sector of space, no questions asked." Tarkin admitted. "Further, we'll lend you political support within the Senate."

Damn, he has been busy when I wasn't looking. That heart to heart conversation between us just became a priority.

"I like the sound of that. If the Mid Rim powers can offer the same trade concessions and loans I'll take your idea under the strongest consideration... if you can get to an agreement tonight. Time's running out for us all. One way or another I'll need to get my fleets moving tomorrow evening at the latest. Minor repairs and distribution of supplies will be done by then. The only question is if we'll be heading back towards the Core or if we'll try to do what we can here in the Rim. So make up your minds one way or another." I looked at the politicians expectantly.

Tarkin... What am I going to do with him? What he just offered was everything Mandalore sorely needed and currently could only get from the Republic. To sweeten the pot – if I wanted to get what Eriadu and company was offering, I would need to secure he Mid Rim and then a corridor towards the eastern part of the galaxy.

Kriffing logistics! With almost two full sector fleets gathered here I had the forces to go wild. Battle Meditation could make up for the lack of training together but the supply situation... My thoughts drifted to Tarkin's stunt at Darknell. Could we capture enough supplies to fuel our war-machine? Perhaps... The one such instance I could recall on a large scale was back from my homeworld. It took incredible amounts of luck, it could have gone terribly wrong at a lot of points but it actually worked until it didn't...

Could I decline such an offer? I would need all the help I could get to build Mandalore as a galactic power and coming home with something even more useful than a list of glorious victories would be great, vital even.

I paid attention to the arguing people again. It would all be a moot point unless these fools actually agreed to the proposal and backed it with deeds not only words and that was a remote chance. No matter. I would think of a rough plan of action while the circus was ongoing. Who knew, I might get to make my luck again.

* * *

 **=RK=**

There was two more hours of arguing, which I ignored while busy examining a map of this region of the galaxy or reviewing situation reports from all around Naboo. My reinforcements had the Separatists forces in Theed pinned down and it was only a matter of time before the locals and GAR units within the city wiped them out. My minions and Rex managed to reach that battleship's reactor and there was no real danger of the thing blowing us all into orbit. Two whole regiments were fighting their way through the ship to clear it out of the enemy.

Outside Theed the situation was stabilizing thanks to four Acclamators providing close air support along with whole wings of fighters and bombers. The friendly casualties after the battleship landed were extreme but there was no longer any danger from additional enemy units reaching the capital.

Securing the rest of the planet would take time, however if we could keep the Separatist from receiving reinforcements for the next month or two it would be a done deal without having to suffer too many casualties. That however looked more and more unlikely. The politicians continued to argue and were unable to agree on even a basic alliance meant only to oppose the Separatist with everything they had. In that case why the hell would I risk myself and my people to help them? Bloody idiots. Perhaps that was for the better. I needed to go relieve Mandalore and then to Coruscant. I needed to see Bo with my own eyes, to hold her...

The decision got made for us all, in a way that I didn't see coming. The Force stirred and the anticipation that was my constant companion since I arrived at Naboo spiked. One of the Royal Guards stiffened, then went to the Queen and whispered something to her. She frowned and nodded before fiddling with a pannel expertly hidden in the armrests of her throne.

"It appears that we might be getting a message from Coruscant after all. Certainly not in a way we expected."

A hologram came to life above us and the face was that of a familiar Twi'lek. Shadowfeed? The kriff?

" _This is Ryloth Resa on Shadowfeed, free people of the galaxy! Today we have a special treat to you courtesy to our rivals on Coruscant!" The Twi'lek woman beamed cheerfully at the camera. "For almost a month now, a Dead Man's Switch set off by the death of the Sith Lord Sheev Palpatine has been releasing the Senate's dirty little secrets all across the Core. With the Holonet across most of the galaxy not working properly because of the Republic's scorched earth policy, we at Shadowfeed decided that you need to see the truth for yourselves. Worry not, we'll show untampered recordings of every little misdeed and their proofs committed by the despicable Republic Senate. For those of you who worry that our glorious Confederate forces had sacked Coruscant because of the persistent silence coming from the Republic government..." Resa smiled impishly, "the truth is actually worse for any delusional Republic loyalist out there. There's a war going on, yet the Senate in their infinite wisdom has been unable to elect a new Chancellor over the past month. You heard that right, gentle beings!"_

I rubbed my temples. I had the unpleasant feeling that for once the Separatist propaganda wasn't full of shit. The politicians who remained mostly agreed too – their discontent muttering and quiet curses soon filled in the chamber. When the supposed recorded transmissions from Coruscant began, there were enough indications that this might actually be genuine for us to pay attention.

Ti was paying attention too and I could clearly feel her horror at the situation. The Republic going to hell without my direct intervention all because the Jedi jumped the gun? That was a horrifying revelation to my passenger.

"Huh. This part's true. I know for a fact pops bribed the three of them." The Hegemon looked thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure my intelligence people were still bribing that Rodian."

"At least a grain of truth then." The Queen's frown deepened.

"You know the Senate better than I do. If this is correct and such revelations has been going on for the past month... Can the Republic continue to function? Can the Senate reach the needed majority to elect a new Chancellor?"

"What's that about the Clones going rogue?" The Prime Minister interrupted. He was giving wary looks to my bodyguards.

"Not an issue. Every Jedi we encountered or knew of in the area are either dead, under arrest or cleared of any connections with the coup." Boomer answered. "Can I speak freely, sir?" He asked.

"Do go on." I hadn't really thought about the effect Order 66 might have on the Clones. If they wanted to go hunt Jedi? More power to them. I only hoped that Windu lived long enough so we could meet again. I owed him a galaxy worth of pain and I intended to deliver.

"If there were Jedi within reach, the nature of our training would demand that we go after them. The contingency orders are absolute and only an elected Chancellor can countermand them. As far as any of us know, there are only three Jedi left in this sector of space. They were apprehended as per Order 66 then cleared of wrongdoing by general Veil so that's not an issue. However, if we learned of other Jedi..." Boomer sighed. "Most of us would have to go after them and execute Order 66. Anyone attempting to interfere would be considered as traitor and treated accordingly."

Incredulous silence met Boomer's words.

"Joy. I take it neither the Jedi, nor GAR High Command did their homework properly when they accepted the Clone Army? No questions asked? Yet, I didn't ask enough questions too so I'm not one to judge." I grumbled. The worst thing – what Boomer told me made absolute sense. The Clone's primary purpose was to purge the Jedi when the time came. Of course they would be indoctrinated to follow up on Order 66 no matter what.

"This changes things. If this is true, the Senate and Republic has been paralysed for the past month." Tarkin groaned.

"The GAR too. It will be at least couple of weeks before the new recruits are fully ready for deployment and they will be green." I added. "There won't be any help coming from the core for the time being. It would take the GAR months at the very least to fight its way here and that's if the GAR can regain control of the Clones in the Core. With Jedi likely going to ground all over the place, it's going to be a complete mess." If that broadcast wasn't full of Bantha fodder, yet Boomer's words made it awfully plausible. "Besides, the primary target of the navy and army won't be relieving the Mid Rim. They will be throwing everything they have at Fondor once the Core is more or less secure."

Kriff the Force cursed Jedi and whatever hell spawned them!

"Well this seals it. The Republic won't be riding to the rescue any time soon. What are we going to do? We have few realistic choices – either suck it up and submit to the Separatists, go with Tarkin's creative idea, try our luck with neutrality, we all know how useful that's going to be, or resist on our own and get crushed for no gain at all." The Hegemon shrugged. "Look at the bright side. If this scheme works, it's going to give us what we came here for in the first place."

"How so? It will simply mean our annihilation." A CEO grumbled.

"Perhaps. The same is true if we rely on the Separatists' good intentions." An ambassador snorted. "If general Veil can kick the enemy out from this part of the Mid Rim it would help not only us but the Republic as a whole. That has to be worth something."

"Let's talk terms. What does full cooperation means? How would we recover even if this madness pans out?" Another Heth guild-master rumbled. "We do have credits to burn and raw resources to offer."

"We'll be one of the primary targets after Naboo falls." Rintone's ambassador intoned quietly. "My government had made it's mind up some time ago. We'll fight. You have our support, general. Make good use of it. We would however require additional resources for our shipbuilding programs."

"We can do something about that." A Heth CEO nodded.

"Rugosta's in."

"It's not like Nuralee has a choice. The Separatists don't appreciate us seeing them for what they are and standing against them. We're behind you, general." Senator Divinian intoned.

Huh. They were actually agreeing on an alliance. This certainly blind-sided me. Of course, now there was the "little" issue of following up on the agreements their mouths were writing. I might actually have to go on with this insanity. Kriff it all.

Just like that instead of arguing the merits and dangers of Tarkin's proposal everyone was discussing terms and what benefits they could bribe, threaten or extort of everyone else.

I had to actually figure out how to prosecute a campaign across multiple sectors of space on a shoestring logistics at best. I had to keep in mind that at least a few of those bastards were going to sell us out to the separatists and plan accordingly. Lucky me.

How the kriff did I get myself in this mess?


	21. Phase 6 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 6: Lootforce One**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

* * *

" _Another unlikely coincidence happened shortly after the Naboo Accords were signed giving birth to the Mid-Rim Alliance. Two events happening thousands of light-years apart on the eve of general Veil's Rim Campaign persist as a source of controversy and conspiracy theories. Twenty years later, people all across the galaxy still believe that there's merit to the idea postulated by one Iler Renola from Kuat._

 _On the face of it, there was a perfectly good and reasonable explanation for what happened. Interrogation of captured ONI agents in the closing years of the Clone Wars reveals the reasons behind the accident on Coruscant used by Renola as a proof for his theory. It was not hard to figure out why Jedi Remnant forces led the raid on Kuat. A bit of hindsight and knowledge unavailable at the time was all it took to understand the reasons behind that attack. It wasn't until the conflict's resolution that it became clear that the Old Republic Remnant used to be short on manpower and supplies. While they did expand through recruitment and training of people dissatisfied with the Republic all across the Rim, their material situation was much harder to fix. That's why the ORR leaders turned to the time honoured practice of capturing enemy hardware to turn against one's opponents. In hindsight, the only surprising thing about their actions was the chosen target and the sheer audacity of executing such a raid in one of the best defended systems in the galaxy..._

 _All the above led to the Rim Campaign and admittedly the parallels are startling. Some historians go as far as to call those events the greatest example of grand theft and piracy in the last thousand years. Others hail the same events as a benchmark for successful raids, sabotage and improvisation in the face of supposedly impossible odds._

 _Taken in separation and context, each of these events makes perfect sense. Coruscant – it was an attempt to capture bleeding edge Republic armour prototypes being shipped for extensive testing; it was a distraction too, meant to give an opening for two other ONI operations._

 _Kuat – the ORR faction allied with the CIS needed more capital ships of their own. They weren't satisfied with what the Confederacy could provide them with, nor with capturing ordinary Republic cruisers. Jedi Master Perrion led multiple strike teams made of what little active Jedi and special forces he had left after Kamino augmented by a battalion of Commando Droids in what remains to this day one of the most famous operations of the Clone Wars._

 _Last but certainly not the least – the Rim Campaign, an operation spanning thousands of ships on both sides, fighting across more than a dozen sectors all made possible thanks to supplies the Republic forces under general Veil seized from the enemy. The campaign came awfully close to disaster multiple times and continues to be held as the example for the fact that sometimes insane military risk do pay off..._

 _At the time of the Clone Wars, those operations were seen in a different light. At least part of it is the lack of hindsight and information, combined with the first confirmed instance of Jedi Master Jerod Perrion fighting in person. To someone living through those events, it would appear that a series of escalations happened and they had a lot in common, perhaps too much to dismiss it as merely a coincidence. It's easy to see where Renola came from, especially when it became clear what the long term effects of those operations were – the Republic, various groups of rouge Jedi and traitors, not to mention thanks to the ORR, the Confederacy were in somewhat better position to continue the war, despite various setbacks suffered by each group. However, it wasn't until the climatic clashes in the Core and Mid-Rim on the eve of the Black Rebellion, we would see the true consequences of the raids and Veil's Rim Campaign..."_

 ** _Commodore Firmus Piett,_**

 ** _Modern Naval Warfare Magazine,_**

 ** _Sponsored by Kuat Fleet-yards_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **LAAT flight 035-BJ-97**

 **en route to Shan Industrial Zone**

 **Coruscant**

"Why did I agree to this..." Mace Windu muttered to himself.

"Temporarily insanity. Though in your case I'll say its permanent." Dooku smiled pleasantry at his one time friend.

"If you want we can still drop you off and let you find your own way away from the Clones." A female voice chirped. It came from an ONI agent clad from head to toe in a Commando armour identical to what Republic Special forces wore, making her gender hard to determine from a curious visual examination.

"That won't be necessary." The count politely declined. "You still haven't told us the extraction plan."

"It's above my pay-grade. My team will be going out with the goods. You're supposed to go with Beta off world, that's all I know." The operative shrugged.

"Alpha One, Insight. Target comms are compromised. There won't be a distress call coming out for the first five to ten minutes. Make sure you're in an out before the window closes. Heavy cloud cover and reflected thermals from the industrial zone will mask you from orbital surveillance in case you have to go loud. Over."

"Insight, Alpha One, we'll do it quiet as long as our credentials hold." The woman responded. Over."

"Alpha One, Insight. That's why Beta's playing overwatch. Just get the package, make the transfer and be out in ten at worst. Insight over and out."

"Get your helmets on and don't play with your lightsabers or Jedi tricks unless everything goes to hell." The operative ordered.

Windu glared at her before catching himself and frowning. He took a series of deep breaths to calm himself before sealing in his helmet making him outrwardly indistinguishable from the other occupants of the vehicle minus Dooku who smirked at the Jedi and only then covered his head.

"You do know we can't really pass for a group of Clones, right?" The Sith asked.

While the arms and armour everyone wore was right, the differences in their height was a dead give-away.

"There are enough non-clones authorized to wear this equipment on Coruscant. Even more after the bloody tank-born went rogue." The operative intoned. "Alpha Team, put your game faces on. We're beginning final approach in thirty."

* * *

 **=RK=**

The two LAATs carrying one of ONI's Direct Action Units flew towards the industrial plant where some Republic experimental equipment was produced. Air control challenged them, but let them pass after receiving the correct authentication and recognition codes. It was just another in the aftermath of the Jedi Coup – GAR was going crazy with unscheduled inspections, last minutes additions to security details and whatever else troublesome brainstorm their little minds could cook up to show they weren't exactly useless.

In a time honoured tradition it was too little too late and only happened after the damage was done.

At least that's what the night shift air controller at Victor Industries plant thought after going through the same damn thing for the third time that week alone. There was a whole company of those useless Clones to augment the Corporate Security crawling all over the place. What more two LAATs worth of people could do, he had no idea.

Well, besides more paperwork for him, because he had a bunch of forms to fill because the fools didn't bother to clear their arrival in advance. At least they were the real deal – all the codes said so.

The controller sighed in exasperation and went to refill his caf. The paperwork could wait.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **Victor Industries facility**

 **Shan Industrial Zone**

 **Coruscant**

Alpha Team's insertion went in smoothly. Their credentials and pass-codes were enough to land and reach the loading area without trouble. They even got a bored guard to escort them there.

Finding their target was easy too – there were only two light freighters docked inside and only one had heavy security – a platoon's worth of Clones were stationed around it facing outwards. There had to be another platoon as a QRF nearby with the rest of the company playing perimeter security.

"Identify yourselves." A corporal flanked by a pair of troopers intercepted Alpha on their way to the transport. He barked his demand after glancing their way and determining that there was no way they could be Clones.

"Major Winter Hoch, Corellian Security Force on secondment to Military Intelligence. We're here to make sure certain cargo reaches its destination unmolested." Alpha One spoke in a bored tone and slowly uncapped a data-pad from her harness.

The Clone stared at them for a few seconds before picking up the device and examining its contents.

"This is the first time I hear of this. Wait here while I check with command." The corporal gestured to his men who took a step forward to face the operatives.

"As long as it gets done before the freighter leaves." Alpha One shrugged without a care in the world.

"Lieutenant, we've got another bunch of unscheduled visitors." The corporal began speaking in his comm. "LT, do you copy, over? Sir? Check your comms." He ordered the privates.

They did as instructed and couldn't get through.

"Alpha One, Insight. You've got company. We detected an intrusion and had to kill their comms before the alarm went up. Five to ten minutes at best. Secure the objective. Beta's moving in. ETA three mikes. I say again, go loud. Reinforcements ETA three mikes. Insight out."

Before Alpha One's mind could register what was happening the heads of the privates snapped back in synch and the back of their helmets exploded in pink mist. The corporal stood frozen for a moment, before dropping the data-pad and diving for the floor.

"SNIPERS! Take cover!" Alpha One snapped an order after she jumped to kiss the ground.

She couldn't hear the shots over the cacophony of the working machinery in the loading area, however the operative had a front row seat of the corporal's death. A bullet slammed into his chest-plate with enough force to shatter it and another hit him in the neck producing a shower of blood.

"They aren't shooting at us." Dooku intoned over the team's comms. "I don't sense any direct danger or hostility. Do you want to tell us something, 'commander'?" The Sith asked.

"Pop smoke. This isn't part of the plan. Into the transport, go!" Alpha One snapped and followed her own orders.

"Halt!" A Clone raised his blaster at the advancing operatives.

Alpha Three took him out with a double tap.

"Good thing they don't have proper armours."

"The QRF has them." Alpha One hissed.

"This QRF?" Dooku asked mildly.

A side ramp on the freighter went down and a squad of heavy troopers charged out followed by a great many well equipped soldiers.

"Kriff the plan!" Alpha Four grunted and dove for the questionable cover provided by a nearby stack of crates.

Windu lasted no time. He let go of his blaster, summoned his lightsaber and jumped at the charging Clones. Dooku shook his head and merely raised a hand and unleashed a torrent of purple lighting at the soldiers.

"So much for keeping low profile." Alpha One snarled and went for her grenades.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **ONI safe-house**

 **Coruscant**

"Insight, Gamma One. Diversion is a go. Slicers in place. ETA four mikes, over."

"Gamma One, Insight. Well done. Make sure all primary packages make it. What about the secondary objective, over? Beta One, Insight. Code Black. Alpha needs immediate extraction. Go loud. We can give you five minutes of silence at best. Insight out."

"Our new friends are on overwatch providing cover. They have their orders. We're recording everything and... Secondary is a go. Our old friends are engaging. Gamma One, over."

"Good. Carry on, Gamma One. Insight, out. Operative Thelmak, Insight. Status?"

"Insight, I'm in position. No sight of the objective."

"Hold tight, Thelmak. Service the objective if it appears in the next fifteen minutes otherwise exfiltrate. Insight out. So far so good. Now let's see what's going to go horribly wrong tonight." A supposedly dead man whispered to himself.

His eyes darted over multiple monitors where he could see the status of three separate operations he was coordinating that night. While very much real, the raid on Victor Industries was a grand diversion that with a bit of luck would make the other two missions possible. Even if they didn't pan out, this night's work already paid off – once the footage taken by Gamma got uploaded to the holonet, what little support the Jedi had in the Core would be dead and buried bar that coming from fanatics who simply wouldn't be swayed. If only the efforts to draw and quarter that Sith in the media over whatever happened at Kamino panned out, then it would be a very good week indeed.

The intelligence operative sighed. Perhaps he should do something about Kenobi too – it was that man's support and need for proof that provided Veil a friendly voice that people would listen to. Perhaps drumming up the Mandalorian connection between the two of them? Besides, they were brothers-in-law now so Obi-Wan supporting the Sith should be expected and his word shouldn't have as much weight it otherwise might...

"Insight, Beta One. We're in and loud. We've got eyes on Alpha, they're getting into the freighter. We're going to escort them out, then cover their tracks. Do I have permission to sanitize the evidence?"

"Beta One, Insight. Permission granted. Just make sure all primary objectives are secure before the fireworks. Extraction variants three to five are still valid. Make sure the primaries leave Coruscant before sunrise. Insight, out. Gamma One, Insight. Be advised, Beta is going to drop the hammer shortly. Status?"

"Slicing in progress. ETA one mike and we're exfiltrating. We'll transmit the data before going to ground. Gamma One, out."


	22. Phase 6 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 6: Lootforce One**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

" _Warfare is based on information, intelligence and thus deception. The failure on that front was one of the, if not the, the greatest failing of the Republic at the beginning of the Clone Wars. That state of affairs is at least partially understandable. The Confederacy wasn't an outside threat where the intelligence agencies should have concentrated their efforts. A lot of systems only joined the CIS shortly before or in response to the Republic unveiling its Clone Army. The nature of the conflict is another reason. As years pass, people tend to forget that when the Clone Wars began, they were a Republic civil war between the central government and a secessionist movement. There's a reason why the Confederacy of Independent systems is to this day referred to as Separatists by both official documents and the common citizens._

 _When the war began, the CIS military and budging intelligence services knew more about their Republic counterparts than any outside enemy ever could without gross incompetence and grand treason rearing their ugly heads. Up until Coruscant and Naboo, the Confederacy persisted in having multiple high ranking sympathisers within many branches of the Republic government – from the Senate to GAR HighCom to intelligence agencies._

 _That state of affairs shifted briefly in the aftermath of the bio-weapon attacks. ONI, SI and other branches of Republic intelligence services were purged of proven or suspected Separatist agents. There were all indications that the agencies were at least moderately successful in their efforts. We know for sure that various Republic intelligence agents were critical in uncovering Confederate build-up at Geonosis, their plans to lay a grand trap for the Republic military and neutralizing the planetary shield generators, which allowed a successful campaign to cripple the CIS industry there for the rest of the war._

 _Yet, most of the damage was already done. Even before the war began, many Republic intelligence agents had their identities compromised, the Separatists knew of safe-houses, procedures, often even up to date codes... That regrettable state of affairs persisted up until the end of the conflict. While the intelligence services of individual Republic members would often distinguish themselves, the official Republic agencies suffered setback after setback..._

 _The Jedi Coup and its aftermath broke ONI, SI and most other Republic intelligence agencies. A significant number of high placed agents, at least one director and multiple special operations groups went rogue and did their best to ensure the success of the coup. Their efforts are credited with making the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine possible in the first place by crippling GAR response and giving enough time to former Jedi Master Mace Windu to cut his way through the defenders of the Senate and accomplish his murderous mission._

 _The consequences were predictable – neither GAR nor the surviving Republic government could trust any intelligence agency bar the army's Military Intelligence. While it was suspected that the majority of agents were not traitors, no one could afford the risk. All known ONI and SI sites were raided as soon as practical and their agents hunted down either as traitors or for interrogation to determine their culpability. In the first days after the coup attempt many of those people on Coruscant resisted believing false information fed into their system that a GAR backed coup was into effect. A significant number of agents were convinced that was in fact the truth after the Clones went after them..."_

 **" _How the Republic lost the Intelligence war"_**

 ** _Leinna Marcel, Eriadu Military Academy_**

 **=RK=**

 **Kuat Broadcasting Corporation Yacht "Starlight"**

 **thirty light minutes from Kuat**

"As you can see, we're well protected here even without Republic naval forces in system." A spokesman for Kuat's government smiled affably at a group of journalist from all over the Core. "We're just about to pass besides the _Pride of the Core,_ the flagship of our invincible defence fleet." He continued.

The human spokesman looked slick, so perfect that Denii couldn't help it but feel he was a fake. She had seen many people like him back in the real Republic. They all promised victory in the war, that a state rotten to the core like the Empire could never triumph over a free democracy.

It was a nice sentiment. One Denii used to believe in until reality intruded. As a young Padawan she fought in multiple battles. She even killed Sith who were hell-bent on killing her and destroying everything she stood for. For a time, Strum could hope that the enemy could be beaten. She knew the Sith could die just like everyone else. The Jedi was aware that they weren't some invincible juggernauts.

Yet... The Republic lost. She hard the reports – of failed desperate counter-offensives. Sith onslaughts that couldn't be held back. The Navy stood its ground and died. Tried to run only to be hunted down. The situation on the ground wasn't much better. Only worlds with newly deployed theatre and planetary shields could hold in the face of Imperial orbital superiority.

Denii knew that the fleet she was part of was recalled for Coruscant along with the bulk of surviving military for one last desperate attempt to stop the tide.

They didn't make it and had to learn from history books that the outcome they feared materialized – the Republic lost. It fractured as consequence and only the Sith turning on each other in a time honoured fashion prevented them from claiming the whole galaxy.

At least the Republic eventually reformed. It might have been glorious one, once centuries ago. However, the Republic Denii and the rest of the remnant found in this forsaken future was anything but. It was as bad or even worse as the Sith propaganda of her time accused it to be. Corrupted, inefficient, not really democratic... An oligarchy at best.

The revelation that their Chancellor was a Sith when it came... A sad smile sneaked its way to Denii's face. The Sith had won and no-one seemed to notice. Or care. If it wasn't for the Separatists – themselves led by another Sith, she doubted the Remnant would have found a way to change this rotten galaxy for the better.

Her smile grew and she beamed at the spokesman. Two of the Sith were removed from power, another was suspected to be dead or at least heavily wounded. Only that monster from their own time remained on the loose and he would be hunted down in due time so he could be made to pay for all his crimes.

Today, Denii would make sure the Jedi would be a step closer to stopping that madman. The time was right. She could see the _Pride of the Core_ coming into view in the window behind the Kuat PR specialist. Denii opened her mind to the currents of the Force and through it her perception became impossibly clear and vast. She could sense everything living on board the yacht. She pushed further and the Mandator they were approaching was within her awareness. The Jedi Knight gathered the Force within herself and blazed like a beacon. She pushed everything she could perceive through her connection with her new master, Perrion and looked at the spokesman. The Force sang through her and all she could feel was euphoria at her feat.

"Sir, Denii Strum, ORR. May I ask you a question?" The Jedi asked in an excited tone.

"ORR? I'm afraid I'm not familiar, young lady. Please, do ask, but quickly. We're almost on top of the _Pride._ " The spokesman gave her a condescending smile.

"How secure do you really think you are? Do you believe that your navy could protect Kuat from justice?" Denii asked of the cameras and everyone looking at the live broadcast.

"Of course we are!" The affable smile never left the man's face but his eyes narrowed at Denii. "We've got all seven Mandator Star Dreadnoughts deployed in system. The Separatist threw their worst at us and bounced. They hadn't made any further encroachments in the Core ever since our navy evicted them!"

"Is that so?" Denii smirked and pointed at the window.

A hundred short ranged assault transports piloted by Jedi exited hyperspace on top of the Mandator. In an impossible feat of piloting and coordination they flew at the gargantuan battleship and landed before its defence systems could be released to engage them. They landed into open hangars or next to access points that Denii managed to divine and send to her new master along with the precise location of their target.

"I'm not convinced." Denii smiled. Her connection with the Force faltered and she stumbled to her knees. The Jedi didn't really feel the strain of doing what many would call impossible while she was busy actually making it happen but now that the assault teams were in... Denii felt something wet on her face. She raised a hand to her cheek to touch it and the looked at her fingers.

They were red with blood. Huh. She didn't feel pain. Her eyes rolled back and Denii collapsed on the deck.

No one really noticed. Everyone in the compartment was too busy starring through the window and making sure their cameras were catching everything.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **Republic Star Dreadnought The Pride of the Core**

 **thirty light minutes from Kuat**

A pang of regret lanced through Jerod Perrion's heart when he felt his new apprentice lose consciousness. That emotion was immediately swallowed by a wave of pride Denii's achievement and anticipation. She did it! His strike groups were hitting their targets thanks to Strum's sacrifice and he was going to make it all count. The assault transport slammed into the Dreadnought's hull with a dull clang and its ramps were blown off by carefully placed charges to ensure fast disembarkation.

Perrion walked out into open space on the heels of his soldiers and the Force was with him. Her power pulsed in tandem with the beat of his heart and her soothing caress made the pain of losing his wife a distant, bearable thing. Even arranging Denii's part into the operation no longer stung – it was merely what had to be done to bring down the corrupt twisted image of the Republic that mocked the sacrifices of everyone who ever fought, suffered and died in the name of freedom.

Now Jerod had to simply ensure that the sacrifices of his own people counted. That much he could do. The will of the Force was his will, her might – he could wield it for as long as his body could handle it.

The Jedi Master raised his hands and his power surged around him obeying before he could even finish the gesture. Ten GUARDIAN turrets were swinging around and aiming to erase him and his men from the face of the universe.

There was no sound in space, yet Jerod could swear he heard the screech of tearing metal when his telekinesis tore the weapon emplacements from their cradles and let them drift pass the slowly moving Star Dreadnought. A though was all it took and the heavily armoured hatch providing maintenance and DC access to this part of the outer surface was assaulted by his telekinesis. Mere metal, even the unnaturally tough alloy making a capital ship's armour was no match for the might of the Force. The hatch followed the turrets example and flew away in a heap of crumpled metal.

Perrion's men were already jumping in using their armours in built repulsors to propel themselves into the ship. He simply walked after them taking a moment to check how the initial assault was going. Jerod smiled when he could vaguely sense all his Jedi, even Denii though her presence was very faint. If she survived the backslash of overstraining herself, he vowed to go back and retrieve her no matter what.

Then there was no more time for such sentimentality. The Jedi Master was into the _Pride of the Core_ and he had a ship to hijack.

"No alarms yet?" The oldest member of his strike team asked incredulously.

"No?" Jerod paused for a heartbeat once his armoured feet touched the deck. Indeed, there were no alarms blaring within the Mandator. The only doors which were closing were the comparatively light bulkheads meant to contain atmosphere, not the much thicker armoured ones.

That oversight was immediately corrected by the crew and red lights began to flash the length of the corridor the strike team used for insertion point.

"That's better." Another commando nodded.

Even if this Republic was the enemy, seeing any kind of sloppiness by the people sworn to protect it grated to those who spent decades fighting the Sith to preserve their way of life. It was almost as bad as figuring out that this Republic was a democracy in name only. Why the people of this time couldn't see the truth and raise against those who took their voice, Perrion would never know.

"Enough." The Jedi Master snapped as much to himself as to the troopers surrounding him. This wasn't the time to think about what ifs. They had a job to do.

The Force signalled her approval with a cool caress that helped Jerod focus his mind. Perrion sheathed his will within the endless ocean of power at his disposal and jogged in the direction of the CIC. He didn't need to make a single gesture to help himself channel the Force. She simply obeyed Perrion's intent and every pulse of power passing through his body strengthened his determination. The first set of armoured doors simply tore apart at his approach as if they were made of wet rags. A group of witless crew had just a moment to stare at the running apparitions before vacuum sucked them along with the precious air and warmth keeping them alive. They bounced off invisible barrier and flew above and around the intruders without hitting or even slowing them down.

Three hundred meters and two more armoured doors later, Perrion met the firs real resistance. A squad of lightly armed Kuati tried to stop his advance. The Jedi Master glared at the obstacle. The Force pulsed after reading his intent and they were all crushed against the floor.

Jerod had forgotten how good it felt to be in combat. The only regret he had was the lack of worthy enemies. These poor bastards crewing the ship? They had no concept what he unleashed upon them. Perrion and his Jedi were done hiding. No more holding back. This was the war for the Republic's, no the galaxy's very soul and they had to win, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic Star Dreadnought the Pride of the Core**

 **thirty light minutes from Kuat**

"Captain, we've got intruders in all hangars. Multiple breaches one thirty of the outer decks."

"We just lost contact with the fleet. Jamming devices attached to our hull are compromising communications. Attempting to compensate..."

"We've lost sections of the GUARDIAN network. We can use that information to pinpoint the insertion points of the boarders..."

"That's what I want to hear! Secure all critical compartments. Dispatch security to all suspected breaches. Lock down my ship!" Admiral Berd Jillian hissed in a passable Basic – a respectable achievement for a Bith. His species was infamous for usually being unable to properly talk the language, if they were able to pronounce most of the correct sounds at all. "Comms, burn through the jamming. Find out if there are other ongoing attacks. Keep the GUARDIAN up and make sure we don't get any more uninvited guests. This has to be a distraction. A few thousand soldiers at worst – they have no prayer in hell of capturing this ship. Look for enemy reinforcements. If you have to, dispatch small craft to raise the rest of the fleet!"

Jillian's words finally shook his command crew from the stunned disbelief that someone had the sheer nerve of boarding _the Pride of the Core_ in the middle of their own home system. It took them precious moments but soon everyone was acting with the efficiency the admiral drilled into them in the past six months since taking command after the Mandator's refit.

"Sir, you need to see this! The intruders are Jedi!" A disbelieving voice rang clear across the CIC.

"Jedi? What are those madmen doing on my ship?!" Jillian's own tone wasn't much better. Wasn't the mess they did on Coruscant and Corellia enough? Did they come here just to make sure Kuat felt included or something?

The admiral walked briskly to the console where a marine lieutenant was overseeing the status of the ships internal security. Multiple monitors showed pictures of the boarders. They all wore sleek advanced looking armour of unfamiliar design, carried heavy weapons as if they were toys and each group was led by a lightsaber wielding maniac. What's worse, they were simply tearing their way through anything standing on their path. Reinforced blast doors were either cut through by energy blades, breached with heavy duty shaped charges or worse – here and there a Jedi simply raised a hand and the armoured allow was torn asunder by invisible force.

Three marine platoons converged on an enemy force a quarter of their number and fifteen seconds later they were either dead, dying or sent running. Only a single intruder was left behind and another seemed to move a bit slower than the rest but that was it.

"Make sure security breaks out the heavy weapons. Pull up a schematic with their progress." Jillian ordered.

A dull sound echoed through the CIC.

"DC what did they do to my ship?!" The admiral growled.

"That's... that's impossible..." The commander in charge of coordinating damage control stammered.

"I've got them on camera, sir." The marine LT whispered. His tone was a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Jillian was sure he heard a hint of fear in the young man's voice.

Another rumble echoed and the admiral felt the slightest of tremors below his feet. Then another. He looked back at the monitors in front of the lieutenant and stared. There was a large jagged hole in the deck. The image changed, another corridor, another pit torn into its floor.

"Sir, that's right above us – seventeen decks." The lieutenant swallowed dryly. "Sixteen now."

"Security to the CIC." Jillian's voice was hollow. This was surely impossible! Even Jedi couldn't possibly...

Thuump. A metallic shiver followed by a quiet scream of alloy being torn apart.

"Transfer control to the bridge, captain Hokings has command. Have the secondary CICs ready to assume command if necessary. Lieutenant Aler, find us a safe route to evacuate." Jillian found his voice, though it was a dry, parched thing.

"Admiral, we need to leave, now!" The lieutenant exclaimed.

The deck below them shook and all Jillian could hear was abused metal screaming. The lights flickered then went off only to be replaced by dull orange emergency...

A deafening screech of tearing metal made the admiral and everyone else grab their ears and collapse in pain. The ceiling twisted as if it was made of jelly and something was funnelling it away.

Jillian's hands went for a side-arm he no longer carried with him and he was left to helplessly watch as armoured figures simply jumped through the brand new hole in the ceiling.

One of them made its was straight for the admiral and he suddenly found himself suspended in mid-air. The monster raised a hand and placed its armoured gauntlet on Jillian's face. The admiral felt as if he was submerged into a freezing pool. His awareness narrowed until he could only perceive the figure standing in front of him.

Jillian tried to speak, to scream his defiance. His efforts were met by grim amusement that was shortly replaced by cold, pitiless anger. The admiral felt something cool touch his mind but that was surely impossible.

Right?

The touch turned into a thousand stabs that sent pure agony through his very being. Jillian tried to scream but he found out that he had no voice to scream with. He felt his very being unravel. Secrets he was sworn to protect unto the grave were torn off from his mind. Command codes, procedures... everything this monster needed to take over Jillian's ship. The admiral struggled. Tried to fight despite feeling such agony that even thinking was almost impossible.

It didn't help. The pain increased. Jillian felt something within his very soul wrench apart... The admiral silently keened in horror at the pitiless violation and then he could think no more.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Perrion discarded the empty shell that used to be admiral Berd Jillian, noted that his people had exterminated the CIC's crew and were securing all entrances and nodded in approval. He closed his eyes and knelt to the floor. It took him few moments to centre himself after tearing through the admiral's mind, even longer to achieve equilibrium with the Force after all the raw power he channelled to get to the CIC this fast and only then he could muster the concentration for what had to be done next.

Controls on multiple stations began moving as if on their own accord. Command codes entered the Star Dreadnought's systems and slowly but surely _the Pride of the Core_ network was compromised from within. The bridge was physically cut off from the network leaving it with access to just its surrounding decks and thus mostly harmless.

If only engineering could be secured before someone could scuttle the main reactors or primary engines... Perrion smiled in relief. He guided the Force around himself and spoke into an open channel to engineering using admiral Jillian's voice. He had the correct codes. Those who could contradict his version of events were cut off from engineering one after another. There were multiple strike teams racing to secure the main reactors and Jerod hoped he bought them enough time.

To his relief, the Force surrounded him in a soothing cool embrace. He did all right, surely?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: How much of the interaction between Jerod Perrion and the Force is actually the Force messing with his mind and how much it was his mind playing tricks to him will be revealed at a later date.**


	23. Phase 6 Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 6: Lootforce One**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

* * *

 **Senate chamber**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

There was no luck. There was the Force, competent enemies and treacherous allies, Obi-Wan thought. In the past ten hours everything his wife and political allies worked for during the last couple of weeks went out of the airlock.

The raid on Victor Industries, which culminated in a ground detonation of a capital grade concussion missile in the heart of one of Coruscant's industrial zones was bad enough by itself. Leaked footage of Jedi and what might have been a Sith leading the attack – if the colour of their lightsabers and the use of lighting was anything to go by, was a disaster on all levels. The public was going insane, the Clones demanded orders to tear apart Coruscant so they could continue with Order 66... For a few hours things actually looked up despite the disaster at Shan. The Senate looked like would finally act and elect a Chancellor thus allowing Kenobi to do his job.

That was the purpose of this emergency session. Then, only an hour before they could begin, news of the disaster at Kuat reached Coruscant. A Mandator, the flagship of the Kuati Defence Fleet no less was boarded by Jedi led special forces, captured and spirited away in the direction of Corellia. Military speaking, that mess was a mixed blessing. The Kuati finally appeared willing to listen, however they were gathering a Task Force to send after the _Pride of the Core._ A mistake in Obi-Wan's mind. Despite aggressive scouting and daily skirmishes, the Republic didn't know enough about the enemy disposition at Corellia and most other worlds they captured in the core.

Kenobi grimaced. The GAR, the whole Republic really, was too busy chasing ghosts to concentrate on the real enemy. He could understand it, intellectually. The sheer scale of the betrayal stung. The damage caused by ONI and SI treason cut deeply. In the long term it could cause as much damage as the loss of Corellian industry. In the short term – it was actually worse.

For once, Obi-Wan could command the Clones to go after the Confederacy. They were eager to chase the Jedi who took the _Pride of the Core._ Depending on what exactly the Senate decided, Kenobi might be forced to do it anyway even if doing so wouldn't be the best military decision. He suspected that a trap awaited whoever went after that hijacked Mandator. Springing it might turn either way. The risk might be worth it if not for a simple fact. Obi-Wan suspected that the Republic couldn't handle many more military disasters.

"I call general Kenobi!" The Senator from Anaxes, Mariah Lindon, shouted loud enough to be heard over the noise of his arguing colleagues. "We need to hear the truth about our military situation before voting. No more evasions, security concerns or half-truth. Perhaps that would be enough to make things clear to some of our esteemed peers!" The regal woman thundered, earning herself a lot of scowls and angry shouts.

Obi-Wan frowned. She was one of those who actually knew better than to demand classified information in such an open setting. She was a retired naval captain before coming into politics so she certainly knew better. What was her ploy? Or did she simply consider the situation so dire that revealing certain operations details might be an acceptable risk? If doing so got the Republic a Chancellor it might even be worth it.

Kenobi activated his pod after the acting speaker gave him a sign to come up. Perhaps... There were too many lies and secrets. The truth might work, besides telling it in this building would be a novel concept.

"What are your questions, Senator?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Every day we hear how dire a situation we find ourselves in. Here in the Senate, at briefings in the Security council, in the media. What we haven't heard stated plainly is why the Republic hasn't lost the war already if the situation is as bad as you claim." The Lindon raised a hand in a forestalling gesture as her colleagues began whispering furiously. "I'm not accusing you of lying or overstating the danger, general Kenobi. I merely want to hear the situation described in terms that people not familiar with the military and its jargon could understand."

That was actually a fair enough question. Obi-Wan thought furiously. His perception was that the Senate was still very much divided. If he handled this properly he might be able to push some of those people into actually doing their bloody job. If he explained the truth in a way they could understand it... Would that work? Or would they continue to care more about their petty political agendas more than they gave a damn about the Republic as a whole?

In the past month, in no small part thanks to his wife and her expert navigation of the murky waters of Coruscant's politics, Obi-Wan learned more about the dirty side of the Republic that he ever wanted to. What he saw frankly disgusted him, unfortunately the alternative was even worse. At least the Senate and most of the Core were restrained by the trappings of democracy and whims of public opinion – something that could not be said for the Separatists.

"I'll do my best, Senator. To put the situation in perspective, for the past month the strategic situation between us and the Separatists shifted and resembles a mirror image. When the war began, we were forced to cover the width and breath of the Republic, stretching our forces thin. The Confederacy not only had more ships than us, a situation that is still true, they could freely concentrate overwhelming numbers at locations they deemed important enough. That accounted for a great deal of their early victories, a fact made worse by the simple truth that the Republic wasn't ready for a war, much less one on this scale." Obi-Wan paused so his audience could digest his words.

"How things changed? We're still outnumbered and the traitors hold important Core worlds! This isn't a mirror image! If it was we would be safe!" A Senator Obi-Wan didn't know shouted and a lot of people voiced their agreement.

"I'll answer that right now. At this moment the Separatist control most of the explored galaxy, true. That however means they are the people who have to hold a tremendous amount of territory. That was anticipated when GAR High Command planned how to respond to the enemy's offensive. While we don't have reliable avenues of communication with large tracks of Republic space, we do know what orders were given to all Republic forces in what is now Separatist controlled space. A sector fleet equivalent was ordered to disperse in the triangle. That's what we began calling the sector of space between Malastare, Naboo and Kalinda. Those ships were to avoid action in the initial weeks of the enemy offensive when practical, do their best to disrupt enemy activities in the region and eventually converge at Naboo and Malastare from where they were to do their best to cut off enemy supply routes through the region for as long as possible."

"You abandoned most of the Republic and now try selling that as a feature!" Kalinda's Senator snapped to thunderous applause.

"We did. It is a feature of the plan. The cold truth is that when the Separatist offensive began, we had few viable options to chose from. We could either completely abandon the Rim and concentrate everything in the Core, try protecting everything and risk a crushing defeat in detail or get creative. We did the last. It was a risk, true. For all any of us knows, those fleets we left in the Mid Rim were annihilated for no good gain. We do know that general Veil managed to link with our forces in the Western Quadrant before the holonet was cut. We know that thanks to ordering our naval elements there to avoid combat they were available when he arrived and that's what made it possible for him to destroy multiple Separatist fleets on his way to relieve Eriadu. I admit then things become... nebulous. We know he intended to gather as many ships as practical and go to Kamino next to reinforce that system. What happened there..." Obi-Wan shrugged. "All we have to go on is a Separatist propaganda and thus to be suspect. Even if all the forces we had gathered at Kamino were destroyed, that would have happened at heavy price for the enemy. We had some of our best commanders out there. Say what you will about Veil, he knows what he's doing as a military officer."

For the next few minutes Obi-Wan had to answer angry questions about his brother-in-law. Most were innate, some stupid, others were already answered – multiple times. Kenobi crushed his frustration and continued verbally fencing with the Senate. Lately he found himself living up to his moniker, the Negotiator. Curiously, no one mentioned how many nerves one had to waste while dealing with the Senate.

"Yes, the man could be considered to be a monster... No, he's our monster... That's why we keep him around – he is very good at the whole killing people and breaking things job... Killing as many enemies as practical is merely the hallmark of a competent commander..." Again, Obi-Wan found himself defending Veil despite his misgivings about his... what were they really? Relatives? Sure. Colleagues? True enough. Perhaps even friends. None of that prevented Kenobi from seeing Delkatar for what he was and that was a highly functional, often reasonable monster who was on their side. The man needed managing at the best of times.

However, in a war like this... There were few peoples in the Republic that were more valuable than that bloody irritating Sith.

"Can we get back on topic?" The Anaxian matron snipped at her colleagues.

When the speaker managed to mostly calm down the menagerie masquerading as Senators, Obi-Wan could continue.

"As I was saying, the Separatists are forced to cover a great amount of territory with forces that would be better used elsewhere... if they could afford it. "As far as we know, the Confederacy needs to defend its border with our holdings in the western part of the galaxy, perhaps dedicate fleets for further strikes in the region and especially Eriadu. The same goes for the Triangle. Another staging ground was supposed to be Vergesso but we know little about what happened there. Veil and our forces at Kamino were either destroyed or are still a threat the Separatists would have no choice but to honour. The same goes four our holdings on the edge of Hutt space. The last we heard, Rishi, Manda and Pastil are still holding and most of our naval assets in that region converged there before the Separatists could annihilate them. Old Padron is another stronghold that held as of two weeks ago when we last heard from Hutt space. In the central region of the Mid Rim, everything we have left – about half a sector fleet is divided between Lantos and Lorahns. They're cut off and ordered to hold out as long as practical and if the opportunity present itself – make a break for Pastil if its still in friendly hands. In the east, the lines have stabilized. With the exception of Kashyyyk and Mandalore, where we've got expeditionary forces cut off and out of contact, we're holding the line. While there are raids ongoing in both directions, we're confident stopping any new enemy offensive before it could break through to any vital strategic systems. We're fairly confident that baring another major disaster we can contain the enemy for the time being. Having the Clones ordered to cease their fascination with Order 66 by the next Chancellor would allow us to actually go on some limited offensives while preparing to push the enemy out of the Core."

"Why would the Separatists wait?!"

"Confederate and GAR forces in the Core are at a rough parity. We do have the advantage of multiple System Defensive Fleets ready to counter any enemy advance that aren't a part of the nominal Republic Navy. If they were, combined with the Clones receiving a direct order by the Chancellor, our situation would improve tremendously. As I said, the Separatists can't freely concentrate their superior numbers without leaving their rear areas exposed to the forces we've got outside of the Core and the east part of the Rim. As long as those units exist and their supplies hold they tie down numerous enemy ships. More than would be damaged or lost if we had simply ordered those ships home or a futile last stand." Kenobi gladly noted that at least few Senators were actually listening to what he was saying and not dismissing his words outright.

"How can we replenish our troops without Kamino's Clones?" The Senator from Hok demanded.

"New volunteer formations coming online has helped a lot but it would be at least two to three more training cycles before we could begin to fully replace the source of Clones we lost when Kamino was cut off with regular soldiers. At this time I can't promise a swift resolution of this war. With the loss of Corellian industry and a source of ready reinforcements, I can't with a clear conscience even guarantee an ultimate victory. Our estimates are that currently the Republic and Confederacy are roughly equally matched economically. While we still do have larger overall industry, the Separatists have a huge advantage of easily accessible resources in the regions they captured which equals things in the medium to long term. What I can promise is a reasonable chance of victory, if the Republic stands together and allows us to do our jobs."

"Thank you for this summary, general Kenobi." The woman from Anaxes smiled wryly at him. "Can you tell us what happened at Kuat?"

That was a thorny question.

"The accident is still under investigation by Kuat's navy. At this time we have a limited amount of information to go by. My professional opinion is that the _Pride of the Core's_ crew was caught off guard and overwhelmed by Jedi led commando units. I still haven't received a satisfactory answer why the ship wasn't intercepted and its way physically blocked to prevent it from entering hyperspace once control was lost. The few reports we received at GAR HQ on the matter are contradictory and incomplete. As you know, currently our intelligence services are crippled. While we're doing our best to restore lost capabilities and mitigate any damage caused by the traitors, doing so takes time, time which we may not have as the raid at Shan demonstrated. I'm not comfortable in speculating without having access to better information on what exactly happened at Kuat."

"This would be all, general. I call for a short recess to think about what general Kenobi reported before voting for a Chancellor..."

* * *

 **=RK=**

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan was sitting in a secure room besides his wife with Senators Organa, Amidala and Mothma in attendance.

"Do you think they will finally do it?" Kenobi asked. He certainly didn't whine to Satine.

"Before Kuat got one of the most powerful ships in existence stolen from under their collective noses? Probably. Now? Confidence in their power and competence is less certain. This would shift people's perceptions. Some would see them as a less of a threat and thus support their Senator. Others won't because they believe we need a somewhat competent Chancellor and this mess reflects badly on our Kuati friend." Satine explained.

"Those accidents stripped even more of my own support and gave additional ammunition to the radicals. I've heard a rumour that they might make their own nomination later today." Bail said.

"Since when are those lunatics important enough to do something like that?!" Obi-Wan asked. This was the first time he hard of that particular madness. So far all he knew of the more radical factions in the Senate was how good they were in making themselves fools in front of everyone. That included the small but growing Sith fan-club who apparently thought that turning the Republic into an Empire would be a great idea, because certainly then the war could be won more easily.

"Don't be so hard to dismiss them. I've heard some disturbing rumours. It turns out that certain powerful families are behind the clique suggesting Imperialism as a panacea. What's odd is the fact that we've heard nothing about contact between them and Veil. Perhaps they're a group of desperate opportunists or it could be something more sinister." Mothma cautioned.

"Let's not forget the crazies blaming everything on the Jedi and everyone who could use the Force. Did you hear about those rallies demanding the 'purification' of the Republic of unnatural elements?" Padme grimaced.

"That brand of crazy was brought to my attention." Obi-Wan admitted. They could be trouble, but hopefully only a minority of people would ever agree to their madness.

* * *

 **=RK=**

An hour later, five people were nominated for Chancellor. Senator Danu from Kuat, Senator Organa from Alderaan, Senator Mariah Lindon from Anaxes, Senator Barda Hill from Scipio, who was in the pocket of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and electing him might be considered a capitulation to the Separatists in all but name and finally Kot Ilmo from Bilbringi. The debate raged for hours, various radical groups tried to push for their own candidates too but those didn't get enough support to make the final cut.

Finally, the vote was called in. Everyone eagerly waited for the speaker to announce the results and Obi-Wan knew even before the man spoke that it was another bust. The human's expression told it all. Danu got forty percent of the Senate to support him – a far cry from the majority he needed to be elected, much less the support he would to actually rule effectively. Ilmo came a distant second with twenty five percent followed by Lindon with eighteen and Organa with fifteen. The only high point was Hill getting a meagre two percent of the votes. Still, the mere fact that he got nominated in the first place unnerved Kenobi.

He barely paid any attention to the speaker who called for another session in two days time barring any more unforeseen events.

"General Kenobi, I have a message for you from minister Praji. He needs to speak with you about security concerns and a friend of yours you've misplaced." A Rodian aide intercepted the Kenobis when they were leaving their pod.

"A friend of mine?" Obi-Wan repeated. A Jedi who avoided the madness of the Coup perhaps but then why would the minister protect them? "I would meet the minister at his convenience."

"Now would be convenient. Perhaps ambassador Kenobi should join us too?" The aide suggested.

Well, wasn't that interesting! The first thing that came to mind was that Praji had news of Veil but how and why?! What was the old Sith playing at this time?!


	24. Phase 6 Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 6: Lootforce One**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

* * *

 **Minister Tannon Praji's office**  
 **Ministry of Ingress**

Obi-Wan's first impression of the minister was that of a plump, jovial man. Despite few unpleasant rumours the former Jedi heard since the war began, the feeling he got through the Force simply reinforced that impression. Praji didn't feel like the uncaring heartless monster who put a halt of refugee immigration to Coruscant in the wake of First Geonosis because he supposedly didn't give a damn about the suffering of the displaced beings.

The office on the other hand resembled closely what one might imagine when thinking of a rich tycoon playing politics to pass the time. The room was large and well lit, richly decorated too. Kenobi saw many stands holding pieces of art from all over the galaxy, from incredible sculptures and portraits to twisted piles of what appeared to be junk.

Tannon Praji raised from behind his wooden desk and smiled pleasantly at his guests. He seemed relieved to see them, however his eyes bore into them with an intensity betraying keen intelligence. There was more to this man was much more than the rumours indicated.

"Ambassador Kenobi, general, it's good to finally meet you!" Praji gave them an impeccable bow and jovially waved them towards a small caf table in one corner of the office. It appeared to be sculptured of a single piece of crystal that gleamed in the light. "Please be seated. We have a lot to talk about." Tannon straightened up and his bearing shifted a bit. "I had the office swept a few minutes ago and there are multiple jammers on. We can talk."  
"Minister Praji, it's lovely to meet you." Satine put on her best smile and gushed at the man. She commented some admittedly impressive art that Obi-Wan failed to recognize and with the bit of small talk that protocol all but demanded out of the way, they set up to talk business.

"Minister your man indicated you had information of an acquaintance of mine. General Veil I presume?" Obi-Wan went straight to the crux of the matter. The latest session with the Senate had his significant reserves of patience all but drained.

"I do. An acquaintance of my family specializing in quietly delivering sensitive items arrived in Republic controlled space a few days ago. It took that long for my father and House Praji's allies to make their mind about the contents and send it to me along with a message that's addressed to you in particular, general Kenobi."

"That's certainly resourceful." Obi-Wan allowed. What was Veil thinking? More importantly, what game was he playing? Was this him being a Sith or simply acting in his position as Mandalore?

"You didn't arrange this meeting just to deliver a message to my husband, minister." Satine stated. "What did Mandalore suggest to you and your allies?"

"That the Republic needs strong, competent leadership. General Veil has been out of the loop since the coup. While he indicated his hope for a swift resolution of the current political crisis, he and allies he made at Eriadu suggest that you general Kenobi would be suitable in such a role." Praji's eyes bored into Obi-Wan.

"I see..." Kenobi trailed off. So this was his game at least on the surface. "I'm a former Jedi. Despite my long service to the Republic I don't believe I have a chance of assuming such a lofty position."

"Not without allies, true." The minister agreed.

"Does House Praji propose such an alliance?" Satine inquired. Despite her light tone, the tension in her voice was obvious to Obi-Wan. She was worried and excited.

"Houses Praji, Draal, Motti and Tarkin among others are ready to offer their support in exchange to certain concessions. The same concessions we had arranged with Chancellor Palpatine." Praji didn't waste any time by mincing words. It was probably Kenobi's new status as a Mandalorian and supreme commander of the Republic combat forces.

"This, while certainly unexpected is a pleasant news, minister. Mandalore hasn't been discarding his duties to his people I see." Satine said.

It took Obi-Wan too long to register his wife's words. His mind was busy processing what Praji just told them, especially the bit about deals with Palpatine. Despite evidence that the former Chancellor was in fact a Sith, a part of Kenobi had hoped that he had been somewhat similar to Delkatar – not necessary out to get power and crush the Jedi as a matter of course. No evidence had been recovered yet to indicate that Palpatine had been anything that he appeared to be – a Sith hiding in plain sight in order to avoid Jedi repression. Even his dead man's switch could be explained as a gift intended to fix the corruption in the Senate if he was removed from power. Obi-Wan did suspect that Palpatine might have been the Sith behind the war, yet he had no evidence to support such bold claims. With Veil, Dooku, those other Old Republic maniacs running around... Kenobi didn't know what was true any more. Yet, Praji's words indicated that Palpatine wasn't as nice as he presented himself to be.

"Would it too bold of me to ask what deals House Praji had with Chancellor Palpatine? After all you do want the same concessions that he offered, do you not?" Obi-Wan had to use every trick he learned in his years of negotiations all over the galaxy to keep himself outwardly calm and collected.

"We expect increased autonomy, trade concessions and security guarantees when you reform the Republic. Places in the government for at least few competent members of our houses. A voice at the table when important policy decisions concerning us are made." Praji explained.

That... The Jedi in Obi-Wan was spluttering in outrage. Doing so would be nepotism, corruption and subverting democracy itself.

"That might be possible." Satine said before Obi-Wan could formulate a denial. "Please enlighten us about your deal with Palpatine. What did he hope to achieve with your support? Let's put our cards on the table, minister."

Obi-Wan shot his wife a glance but kept his expression carefully blank. He needed to hear what Palpatine had been up to. He had to know what price he might have to pay if he wanted the deadlock in the Senate broken, even if it meant that he became the next Chancellor. If Obi-Wan was honest to himself, his faith in the Senate was all but destroyed lately. He found it harder and harder to find reasons to keep following their barely existing lead or acknowledging their authority. That was very dangerous state of affairs and a slippery slope he was sliding down upon. Unfortunately, Kenobi couldn't see good alternatives that wouldn't make things even worse.

Veil, Praji and the minister's clique of allies... Obi-Wan might have to make another deal with the devil in order to protect the Republic from itself. He wondered for how long that would be enough. How long before he lost himself. He was figuring out that the way to moral ambiguity and darkness didn't necessary lay at a single crucial decision. It could be cheerfully walked by doing small compromises with the best of intentions, because the alternatives were much, much worse.

"After the Naboo Crisis, the first one, Senator Palpatine began approaching various power blocks with feelers. He wanted to prevent such a disgrace happening again and found out the truth." Praji spoke after pondering Satine's request for a few seconds.

"And what truth did he find?" She asked.

"The deadlock forced by the Trade Federation wasn't a failure of the Senate. It wasn't a subversion of the system as many still claim." Praji frowned. "Ambassador, you're from Mandalore. I hear that most of your closest allies since arriving on Coruscant are among the more... shall we say idealistic crowd except Amidala. How much do you really know about how the Senate and the Republic for that matter really work?"

"I'm well versed in the legalities of the matter. I'll admit that my familiarity with the various factions in the Senate and government aren't yet as good as they should be. A significant part of my information is now obsolete after so many Senators were removed from power either due to Separatist actions, the coup or investigations. However, I find it curious you don't include Padme Amidala with the idealists. You could argue that I'm one too." Satine smiled demurely.

"You wanted me to speak plainly. Do you really want me to believe that Queen Amidala, now Senator Amidala wasn't on in and backing Palpatine?" Praji made a great show of rolling his eyes.

"I think we've got a failure of communication here, minister. I'm getting the suspicion that Palpatine did a great many things that Senator Amidala wasn't aware of." Obi-Wan intoned. There was no way Padme supported Palpatine if she knew he was a Sith. She had been one of the opponents of him gathering so much power in his hands. This was the first time Kenobi figured out that most Senators wouldn't see it that way. Did they really perceive her actions as a mere act to gain popular support and sympathy? Perhaps even get an in with Palpatine's political opponents?

That theory actually made a great amount of sense...

"If you want to play it that way. Let's pretend that the former Senator from Naboo and the Chancellor for the past decade worked around his own government and without their support." Praji snorted at a notion he clearly saw as ridiculous. "Palpatine has been making deals with every important government in the Core for over a decade. How do you think he got all those amendments and laws increasing his power through the Senate? At the very least he aimed at a reformed Republic led by a very powerful Chancellor. For that to happen, he needed support and not just the Senate but the people whose interests the Senators represent. This comes back to my earlier question. Ambassador Kenobi is from the Rim and you general are a former Jedi. You might well know the legal way the Republic is supposed to be run. I didn't ask about that. I'll repeat myself, how much do you really know about how this government works? Why it works?"

"I'm inclined to believe that whatever we think we might know won't align very well with reality." Satine said in a thoughtful tone. "I'll admit we're aware that there are currents bellow the surface that baffle us about the way the Senate has been acting for the past month. What we know of the factions and people involved... A new Chancellor should have been elected couple of weeks ago at the very worst. The Senate simply isn't functioning and good enough reasons as to the why escape us. Is the Republic that rotten and corrupt?" Satine asked bluntly.

"I expected the last question from the general." Praji smiled briefly at Obi-Wan and shrugged. "To answer your question – it depends how you look at it. You see the current situation in the Senate and assume the obvious, that the system is broken and needs fixing. The same is true for what happened during the Naboo Crisis. The truth of the matter is different. The Senate, the whole Republic – they work as designed. There are no tools for a quick and clear resolution of certain issues and that is intended. The why, well that should be obvious. So obvious that people often miss it."

"I'm certainly missing it." Obi-Wan frowned.

"You'll have to do better than this if you want our continued support, general Kenobi." Praji chided gently. "Perhaps it couldn't be helped given your sheltered upbringing. The answer is simple – the local governments, the important ones with real say in the Senate would never allow it under normal circumstances. For most intents and purposes Naboo was and still is an insignificant Rim world. It's only their location and the cheap plasma they mine that made it possible for them to be relevant. They crossed the interest of certain Core worlds and got invaded in response. It wasn't a coincidence that the Senate failed to respond. The truth is that the Republic is dominated by the interests of the Core. The Core has the industrial, economical, political and military power along with more than half the population of the whole Republic... and our Republic is a democracy when all is said and done. The Senators represent the interests of their governments if not necessary those of their people. Ever since its establishment, the Core worlds were the ones setting the tune so to speak. They built the Republic, their representatives vote for laws that guarantee their interests, you see the pattern, right?"

"Then how was Palpatine able to gain so much power? What did he get from the deals he made? What did he offer?" Satine shrewdly asked.

"Power. Many worlds in the Rim had been growing in all respects over the thousands of years since their establishment. It was still some way off, perhaps decades, perhaps few centuries, but when the general demilitarization of the Republic, coupled with distance and the need of the worlds of the Rim to build up their forces to fend off outside threats an unpleasant trend made itself known. Dooku and his Separatists merely jumped the gun so to speak. Palpatine proposed a reformed, powerful Republic. He offered more power to both individuals and governments, the continued primacy of the Core over the rest of the galaxy. The first attempt to do something about the perceived danger was the Katana fleet but when that disaster happened and separatist tendencies increased, people suddenly became quite interested in what Palpatine could offer them."

Just as Palpatine intended. Listening to Praji, Kenobi had no more illusions about the former Chancellor. The Naboo Crisis, everything that followed – it had been arranged by Palpatine in order to consolidate power. He played on the fears of the Core, offered members of their governments power and security, through Dooku helped engineer a threat that would make it all possible in his lifetime... Oh, Palpatine's actions still could be a response to the Trade Federation's invasion. There certainly was no proof of the contrary, but something deep in Kenobi refused to believe it.

"Too many powers made deals with Palpatine." Things were falling into place and Obi-Wan hated the picture that was emerging. "All those amendments and laws the Senate passed to increase his power – they're very much on the books. Very real and whoever's the next Chancellor would have near dictatorial powers from the moment they are voted in. The people you represent, the rest of the Core's governments – they won't have deals in place to ensure the Chancellor keeps their interests in mind."

"Yes. Danu for example – with Kuat's backing he'll be practically a dictator and could act freely without restrain. At this juncture, I can guarantee that the majority of Senators have firm instructions what kind of Chancellor is acceptable. A powerful independent one who can actually run the Republic doesn't meet that criteria." Praji confirmed Obi-Wan's fears.

"You want my husband to replace Palpatine. To make the same deals, give you what you were promised." Satine concluded.

"That's what your Mandalore suggests. He wants control of the military and offers you the political reins of the Republic. With our support that could happen. You will get a working Senate, the tools you need to win this war. We get what we want too." Praji nodded.

"And kriff the rest of the galaxy." Kenobi whispered.

"The Republic is democracy and we in the Core represent a clear majority of the Republic citizens. Do you really expect us to act against our own best interests? Look, I don't like what I have to do to protect Coruscant. I hate the necessity of this war but its very existence proves our fears. The Republic must remain the dominating power in the galaxy otherwise there will be more conflicts like this one, more senseless slaughter and destruction!" Praji pleaded. "The Core worlds would accept nothing less than a dominating position – and don't particularly care about what happens with the most systems beyond the Inner Rim."

Obi-Wan was stumped. Praji felt genuine through the Force. He really loathed the decisions he had to make as a minister. He was speaking earnestly and honestly about the situation. Kenobi closed his eyes and thought furiously. Technically Praji was right about the Core at least in economic and population terms. It didn't make things right but did it really matter? How much did good intentions matter? Perhaps as a Chancellor he could do something about this appalling sate of affairs. And perhaps once upon the time, before he became a Sith, Sheev Palpatine had similar idealistic intentions.

If he accepted the offered deal... Could he somehow change the Republic against the wishes of the Core worlds? Praji was right about the power they wielded. With the state of the galaxy right now, for all intents and purposes the Core was the Republic. The Senate would fight tooth, nail, claw and tentacle to prevent another Secessionist movement from becoming a threat and as consequence that would consolidate even more power in the Core. In order to prosecute the war, Obi-Wan would need to make it so at least in the short term anyway.

His mind blanked and he had an epiphany. Was this why the Council went for a Coup and damn the consequences? Was this the reasons Director Ivon Fell and so many high level operatives backed the coup too? Did they know the truth behind the façade the Republic showed the ordinary citizens?

Of course they did. It was their job to know the dirty little secrets and make sure they remained buried. Was the Republic really beyond salvation? Were they right? Did Obi-Wan need to destroy the Republic before he could save it from herself?

If what Praji obviously believed was in fact mostly true, that very well might be the case. If Kenobi went in this scheme, his actions might be the death knell of democracy. He would be a dictator in all but name, he would have the power to change things, just not what truly needed to be changed to fix the Republic.

Perhaps Veil was right. Was a benevolent Empire the answer?

Obi-Wan froze. Where did that thought come from? He was a Jedi. He was sworn to protect the Republic. Freedom and democracy. The fact that the Council in their infinite wisdom kicked him out of the Order didn't change that fact.

Frustration and anger grew within Obi-Wan. Did this kind of democracy was worth of his protection? What good did it do the galaxy? But that was the rub of the matter, wasn't it. It wasn't about what was good of the galaxy, nor the whole Republic.

Where did his allegiance lay now? The Republic? Mandalore? His wife, certainly. The people under his command who he vowed he wouldn't fail again after Ryloth...

Things were supposed to be simpler. He was a Jedi. Figuring out what was right shouldn't be this hard! What was happening to him?! Was the Council right? Did Veil corrupt him already?


	25. Phase 6 Parts 7&8

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 6: Lootforce One****

 ** **=RK=****

 ** **Part**** ** **7****

* * *

 ** **Royal Palace****

 ** **Theed****

 ** **Naboo****

"Wilhuff, an explanation is in order, I recon. A good one." The moment I could justify it, I dragged Tarkin to a secluded room near the Audience Chamber. I made sure no one could listen to us even if they tried and focused my whole attention on my minion using every bit of enhanced senses that the Force could grant me. As far as I could tell without vivisecting his mind, Wilhuff was loyal. The altering I did back on Kamino was holding strong and unless a powerful Force Adept who really knew what they were doing got their hands on him, that wouldn't be changing.

Figuring that out merely opened a new can of worms. How the kriff did Tarkin pull of this stunt under my nose?!

Wilhuff returned my cold stare with a calm eyes. The bastard was actually amused by what was happening even if he did feel a pang of fear.

"I did what I could withing the boundaries I'm able to act. My Lord." The last two words were clipped and chock full with emotion. A spike of painful mixture made of reverence and utter contempt at what I did to him surged through his whole being before Tarkin regained control of his emotions and pushed them aside in a matter no Jedi of this age could ever hope to achieve. Couple of seconds later all could feel coming from him was grim amusement at the situation and Wilhuff began his explanation. "I know enough of your goals to do my best pushing them forwards. I'm still loyal to Eriadu however." The bastard actually had the gall and balls to smirk at me. "All I've done was my best to protect my home while forwarding your agenda, my Lord. I know if you find it useful you'll throw Eriadu away without a second thought. At best you'll regret the waste. Tonight, that's no longer the case. This alliance, if we can make it stick, will give you a real voice in the Senate. Along with Mandalore, if it's still around when we get there, could be the foundation of a New Order that can finally fix this messed up galaxy!" He spoke earnestly.

There was no sign of deception I could detect. No hint of treason. Tarkin believed every word he told me. What's more, from his point of view it made sense. He was right – if push came to shove, I would have thrown Eriadu and the allies I made there to the wolves. Especially if I had to chose between helping them or Mandalore. However, this alliance he planned under my radar, it had a great potential. With Tarkin being in my pocket, if we could ensure that he was in the leading position of the Mid-Rim Alliance, it would guarantee me as much political control over them as possible at the foreseeable future. That was the one commodity I sorely lacked ever since I arrived in the future. For politics to work, connections were essential. Knowing the players, having personal connection with them – there was no substitute. Building such rapport, the alliances that came with it as well as the rivalries and enemies – it took years. Decades. There was a reason why my initial goals centered around either a Reformed Republic or utilizing Palpy's plan for an Empire, preferably by placing myself as his obvious successor.

As an outsider with the burden of being a Sith and now Mandalore, anything more would have been a pipe dream. That's why Palpatine getting himself gutted back on Coruscant was such a blow to my plans. I haven't had much time to contemplate all the consequences, but at the very best his death pushed back my long term plans with years. Of course, Sidious' demise wasn't the only political blow I suffered. Some I did to myself – by becoming Mandalore I knew I would shoot myself in the leg in the short to medium term. However, the benefits of being head of state, and ally to the Republic and having an independent power base, no matter how vulnerable, were worth. The same was true for this alliance and Tarkin, the bastard, knew it. The risk here was even greater – both military and political, yet the rewards – a success would make for a lot of the opportunities lost with Palpatine's death. If the Republic fragmented, the Mid-Rim Alliance, or whatever we ended up calling it, might very well prove vital for a victory over the Separatists.

Perhaps. Might. Too many unknowns. This was no proper way to plan a campaign. It was chaos.

It was a good thing that I've learned to thrive in such an environment a long time ago.

"Wilhuff, such an initiative and prudent thinking needs a reward." I smiled cheerfully at my minion and clasped his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. For some arcane reason Tarkin flinched and began radiating anxiety. "You're going to be my point-man for this alliance. You're going to deal with all those bloody bastards, make sure that they will follow through with supporting us fully. When, not if, but when, we secure this region of the Mid Rim, you're going to officially take another hat as the face of this scheme. You'll be the one to sell it to the Senate when we're back to Coruscant. You my dear friend will have to ensure that all the local politicians will follow the party line and officially support our agenda, including our ultimate plans for the Republic."

"I'll do it, my Lord." Tarkin nodded stiffly.

"I know you'll do it, Wilhuff. A failure is not an option." I squeezed his shoulder. "On the bright side, we have a lot of battles to win before you'll be dealing fulltime with the political consequences of your stunts."

"You do have a plan?" Tarkin asked hopefully.

"You don't?" I inquired. "This is your brainstorm after all." I smirked.

"I might have an idea or two..."

"You'd better have more than that, especially when our logistics situation is concerned." I patted his back and took a step back. "I think that our command will be called Lootforce One." I beamed at Tarkin who suddenly looked like he just bit into a particularly sour lemon. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I wiped any trace of cheer off my face. "Looting our way to enough supplies to neutralize just the current Separatist presence in the region will be a challenge. Ensuring we would have the fuel and ammunition to meet any counter-attacks and then make our way to the Core with a decent sized fleet would be significant challenge. We have just a day or two at best before we had to leave. Ideally we'll be on our way tomorrow evening because giving any more time for the Separatists to figure out what to do about us might very well prove fatal." I paused and made to leave the room. "Tarkin, you'll run by me any scheme that has a chance of making complications for us before even thinking about implementing it, am I clear?" I glowered at my minion.

"I will, my Lord." To his credit, despite the sheer fear and disappointment at failing me in any way shape or form that he felt, Tarkin held his ground and didn't flinch.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Naboo**

Thirty six hours. That's how long took us to make a kludge of a plan. It took too long. I had no doubt that by now the enemy was reinforcing critical positions against the off chance we raided important worlds nearby and preparing to attack Naboo again to pin our armada in place until our supplies ran out.

It wasn't enough time to plan a proper campaign. Far from it. Considering our supply situation, everything was made much worse, because if we kriffed up, soon our mighty fleets would be fit to only run for as long as their fuel lasted. If someone just went by numbers, the grand fleet I currently had at my disposal was one of the strongest forces in the galaxy. Nevertheless, while powerful, it was brittle and with limited endurance.

That's why I decided to cheat again. Or at least try, on multiple levels at that. First, I made sure that Tarkin – who I made my liaison with the politicians on Naboo, presented the rough draft of a operations plan to every ambassador and head of state at the Royal Palace. It was a given that the contents would be leaked to the CIS and they would have a brief window of opportunity to prepare.

What I did was a gamble – unless my gambit worked we might end up going with something quite similar that Tarkin presented and that had the potential for a disaster. Technically we took precautions by understating how bad our supply situation was and overstating what Eriadu could supply us with. According to the plan, the bulk of the fleet would smash its way back to Tarkin's home and resupply. Only then we would begin taking out every important enemy system in range, leaving Sulust, the toughest nut and biggest prize for last, striking at it once we've reduced the amount of mobile assets the CIS could throw at us.

Meanwhile, our allies were supposed to gather everything armed that flied at Naboo along as many supplies as they could with few exceptions. Those were the major industrial systems still under friendly control, which were to retain their current garrisons.

My commanders and even Tigellinus agreed that this plan was the only one having a prayer of working given our situation. They swore up and down in front of the politicians that this was the case. In reality, the odds of it working were quite low. Too much hinged of the CIS not figuring out that we were going to plunder everything we could. In reality someone would catch up on our game too soon and implement scorched earth policy and our war-machine would stall for lack of ammunition.

That's where I came in. What I intended was a gamble – a long shot that would be impossible for a regular force. After all, people couldn't change the realities of astrogation on a whim. To be fair, I couldn't do it too. What I could potentially pull off, if it was at all possible was to use the force to divine if there was currently available hyperspace route from Naboo to the real prize.

Time was up. The armada gathered at Naboo split up into multiple fleets.

Mine was Lootforce One. I was taking the Freedom with me along with Joanna as an XO. We were going to hit the toughest nut and our success was essential. No matter how important their tasks, the rest of the fleets were distractions.

Lootforce Two I gave to Tarkin and enjoyed the way he grits his teeth every time he had to pronounce the name. He was going to hit Enarc – the place where the Trade Federation staged their forces for their first invasion of Naboo ten or so years ago. It was a staging ground today too and Tarkin was going to trash it along with every enemy ship he could catch there.

Tigellinus got Lootforce Three. He wasn't particularly happy with the whole scheme, not just the name of his new command. However, Roofan was a realist enough to know he didn't have much of a choice. Too many of the forces in system were likely to support me, especially once the alliance became a reality at least on paper. He had his misgivings about the effects our stunt was going to have on the Republic, yet he agreed to join us in the end. I thought it was a combination of the possible rewards of a success and not wanting to be blamed for instigating a potential second civil war if he tried to go home with whatever forces decided to follow him. Besides, doing so would have kriffed him and his family somewhat fierce if the Senate ended up endorsing our actions. Right now, he was in a position to blame everything on me if things went pear-shaped and even had a reasonable chance of pulling it off.

Lootforce Four I gave to Mandolin and his target was Omwat after he and Tigellinus smashed Sanrafsix – a world we mostly bypassed on our rush to Naboo.

Next was TF Aegis, which we left under the joint command of a Clone Rear Admiral and Naboo's Royal Navy. Obviously their job was to keep the system as safe as practical.

TF Broadsword was meant to hit Malastare and reinforce the Republic forces still fighting there. If practical they were to get Jedi Master Adi-Mundi and bring him so we could have a chat. The last we heard he was on the ground there on the run from both sides.

Last came TF Bastion. They would head for Eriadu and further fortify that system while it became a staging ground for supplies from all over the Western Quadrant.

That was the plan anyway. Now it was time to see if it was going to die in the cradle.

"All forces are in position, general. We await your word." Joanna finally gave me the all clear. The fleets were ready.

I was alone on the empty bridge standing in front of one of the large windows.

There was nothing gentle in what I did. I grabbed the Force and imposed my will upon her. The Dark Side erupted all over the empty compartment and I felt a chill equal if not greater than the one outside. The stars shone at me with cold contempt as if mocking my efforts.

My perception expanded until it surrounded Lootforce One. I used all the people I could feel as an anchor and a beacon before I threw my awareness forward towards the distant dim dot that was Sulust.

A human mind couldn't handle the necessary calculations, nor the sheer wealth of information that passed through my awareness as I drove myself towards my target. Everything was in motion – planets, stars, whole systems and the galaxy itself. It was a complex system working on a scale vast beyond proper human comprehension. Even just the distance between a planet and its moon were so vast that most people couldn't really wrap their heads around them. The distance within a star system? Even less could understand it deep down. That between the stars? Feeling the gulf that made up most of our galaxy was a humbling experience. Only being deeply submerging into the Force and processing everything through her allowed me to comprehend the sheer scale without my mind breaking.

Was it minutes, hours or even days? Time had no meaning. That was an invention that he galaxy didn't know or care about. There was distance. Gravity. Solar winds. I could feel them all and eventually I could divine a route among the constantly dancing star systems between Naboo and Eriadu.

Now time finally began to matter. The stars would align soon and we could jump for the first leg of our journey. Three more and we would reach Sulust, avoiding any blocking enemy force that could intercept us and doing the impossible.

I let go of the Force and in a distant tone began to rattle the hyperspace coordinates of our destination.

What I didn't know was what awaited us at the end of our journey. Was I leading this fleet to victory or into a cauldron where the Confederation could finally pin us in place and destroy us?

A part of me couldn't help it but eagerly await the confrontation. That was the warrior I became on Korriban. Baras' tempered me later and Zash finished the job with her Inquisitor training I received later. That along with every shred of experience I had as an officer screamed at me that this was an insane risk I was taking. That I should reconsider.

"Calculations complete, general. We're ready to proceed." Joanna broke my glum thoughts.

"This is general Veil. Jump now." I ordered.

The dice was thrown. Was this my madness talking? Did it finally slip its leash?

I smiled. I was a Sith. By the reckoning of any normal being my very existence was madness. My morals, my mindset, my goals and the price I would extract from the galaxy for them, they were evil. Immoral. Insane.

I chuckled at that thought. So what if I was mad? So what if I would see the galaxy burn for power? So what if I lay waste to a large part of it if doing so might mean no one ever dares harm Bo again? It was very much true and it didn't mater. Sanity was overrated anyway.


	26. Phase 6 Part 9& Interlude

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars.**** ** **They belong to their respective copyright owners.**** ** **This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 ** **Phase 6: Lootforce One****

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical notes**

* * *

" _Sanrafsix. Sulust. Eriadu. Naboo. Four worlds, four battles that ultimately decided the fate of the Mid-Rim Alliance._

 _I can assure you, at the time it didn't look that way. Tarkin succeeded at Enarc. His arrival caught the Separatists there off position when they were massing for a presumed raid at Naboo. While his Lootforce Two suffered heavy casualties in the resulting fighting, Tarkin managed to wrestle space superiority over the enemy, loot as many supplies as his surviving ships could carry and then retreat to Naboo. No matter how you look at it, tactically or strategically, Enarc was a mixed bag at best. Yes, Tarkin took out a respectable number of enemy ships, yet he was in no position to touch most of the industry in the system._

 _Malastare – TF Broadsword was the most successful of us all. It linked with the Republic elements still fighting there, broke the stalemate that persisted for more than a month and secured the system with light losses in space. Surviving industry and supplies along with those salvaged from destroyed ship from both sides proved vital in holding Naboo after I came close to single-handedly dooming the Alliance._

 _Sanrafsix. That battle still haunts me. When I led Lootforce Three and TF Bastion there, I expected a lot of things might happen, however even my worst case predictions didn't come close to the hell I found there. And to think that the battle began in such a promising manner..._

 _When we arrived in system, there were two Separatist battle groups we could detect along with the local SDF. Three hundred ships, most of them frigates. While I commanded roughly two thirds of the force that gathered at Naboo before Veil's arrival, that still left me comfortably outnumbering and outgunning the enemy for once. Even the multiple stations in orbit around Sanrafsix weren't enough to address the balance of power. Most of them were civilian after all._

 _To this day I don't know if the Separatists planned the whole thing as a trap or not. Did the fleets that arrived to trap us around Sanrafsix came just because that system was a logical staging ground for a strike at Naboo?_

 _What I do know is that I was arrogant that day. Our initial successes emboldened me. We smashed through a third of the enemy mobile forces before the rest could regroup and concentrate to oppose us. I gave the order to launch the boarding parties at various supply depots in orbit of Sanrafsix, which came under cover of our GUARDIAN systems. I sent parties to try capturing various ships docked at four civilian stations – both military and civilian alike._

 _It was fifteen minutes later that the first Separatist fleet came calling. Number wise it wasn't too threatening – a mix of hundred and twenty Munificent and Recusants acting as escorts for five battleships and a smattering of Providence Dreadnoughts. Even when combined with the enemy ships already in system we still had a decent advantage in firepower if no longer in numbers._

 _Besides, I did have my mission – to neutralize the space stations at Sanrafsix and loot enough supplies to make the strike there worth it._

 _I issued what orders I deemed necessary, our formation reformed into a defensive posture and our ground compliment continued assaulting their targets._

 _For the next hour or so the situation remained stable. The Separatists probed our formation multiple times including two determined attacks that we beat off with acceptable casualties concentrated in our light elements._

 _That's when another enemy fleet exited hyperspace behind us and moved to box us in against the planet. It was smaller than the first, yet more powerful. Fifty-three Munificents, eleven Recrusants, fifteen Providence Dreadnoughts and twenty battleships. Those were the survivors of the Sector Fleet we smashed at Naboo when general Veil arrived. They had picked up some friends too, because while the number of escorts did match, they had double the number of Lukrehulks._

 _Looking back, I don't know what possessed me to think that I could still complete my original mission considering the changed tactical situation. Perhaps if my forces weren't pinned in place in order to cover the ground troops... If I hadn't been so arrogant as to think that we could withstand everything they could throw at us..._

 _There was a method to my madness. I still keep saying that to myself. From time to time I even believe it. The forces we fought until the second reinforcement fleet arrived were standard fare for the Separatists. They acted with the precision of machines, however their tactical abilities were nothing to write home about. The same could be said for the fleet we engaged at Naboo for the past month._

 _No one on our side knew it at the time, however what we faced were second line forces. They hadn't received the software and in some cases hardware upgrades that those thrown at Kamino and the Core got. Not until Veil re-appeared._

 _I guess I should be thankful that only those ten new Lukrehulks were upgraded so. They were bad enough. If the whole enemy fleet was able to act with that level of coordination and tactical ability, I have no doubt that Sanrafsix would have turned into a total disaster..."_

" _ **To ride the Hurricane"**_

 _ **Grand Moff Roofan Tigellinus biography**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

" _Were you to blame?"_

" _Blame? How do you assign blame for something like the 'Black Rebellion' ?" The quotation marks were easy to hear. "Such a pretentious name."_

" _Ever since the Clone Wars formally ended, many analysts began to blame general Veil as one of the people responsible for the rebellion."_

" _Oh, you can accuse the General of many sins. The 'Black Rebellion' ? That's not one of them. However, I can see where those armchair generals and admirals are coming from. The first two confirmed instances of fully networked and updated Separatist ships came from the Mid Rim just after we began our offensive to liberate the region surrounding Naboo."_

" _That's correct. I've met many experts who claim that it was general Veil's actions that drove the Separatists into taking insane risks with the programming of their wardroids."_

" _Perhaps. We were quite effective. It's certainly possible that the excessive networking along with the software updates and hardware upgrades the Separatists implemented could have been a response to the General's actions ever since Geonosis. We do know that those actions were directly responsible for the 'Black Rebellion'. What I fail to grasp is how any of that is our responsibility. We did what food soldiers do – we won as often as we could while doing our best to minimalise our casualties."_

" _Not enemy casualties?"_

" _Please. We both know better. Doing so is a luxury that we couldn't often afford."_

" _Sulust?"_

" _Sulust. That's what you really want to ask about, isn't it? There we faced them for the first time. Even with the General's Battle Meditation..." Joanna grimaced._

" _Your actions there were, still are in fact, highly polarizing. Besides, we do know for sure that it was the outcome of that battle that led to the Separatists upgrading a large part of their droid armies. So Sulust? Why?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? We had to neutralize that system. It contained too many resources we needed to appropriate, industry that had to be disrupted or destroyed if practical."_

" _If that was all you did there... Could you honestly call what happened a victory?"_

" _Victory, you say? There are a lot of ways I can characterize Sulust. It wasn't an outright disaster. But a victory?"_

 **from an interview between Victoria Halcyon and**

 **Fleet Admiral Joanna Holt,**

 **taken for the first anniversary of the Clone Wars conclusion**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **CIS Dreadnought Starcrusher**

 **Sulust**

Admiral Kirst did his best to ignore the unease he felt. After Kamino, he was the only organic commander left in Second Fondor Sector Fleet. He still often awoke drenched in cold sweat with the screams of a dying world echoing in his ears. He knew he handled whatever happened out there better than his subordinates, but that was a cold comfort. It let him retain his post and he was beginning to regret it.

Kirst was in the nerve centre of his fleet, surrounded by his staff.

All of them were soulless machines – droids, which with every passing day behaved less and less like the smart equipment they were supposed to be. It was an eery feeling.

"We have Hubs installed in every major combatant across the fleet. Software and hardware upgrades are being installed when droids come in for maintenance." TK-51 reported in an odd tone.

If the admiral didn't know better he could have sworn that the machine radiated smug satisfaction.

"Still on schedule then?"

"Yes, sir." His XO ever since Kamino, a Supper Tactical Droid, confirmed.

At leas that particular machine sounded like a regular droid.

His SFSF was still far from fully upgraded. All Lukrehulks and Providence Dreadnoughts along with the other command ships had the network Hubs on. That would substantially increase their effectiveness in combat, at least according to simulations and the few limited tests conducted before Kamino. However, the system wasn't perfect yet and it had its glaring flaws.

Flaws like the too smart for comfort droids gathered around the tactical table mounted on the left side of the large Flag Bridge.

"Do we finally have permission to go after Veil?" Kirst asked the important question. That was the reason why he and his fleet was stationed at Sulust – so they could be in a better position to continue their hunt. Unfortunately after he disappeared after Kamino, the SFSF got reorganized, a lot of ships were pulled out for repairs or to reinforce various battle groups conducting operations across the sector. In exchange he got the Starcrusher back after the ship was pulled from under his feet in order to receive UMBRELLA upgrade handful of weeks after he got command of it in the first place.

While by itself the dreadnought wasn't a match for Veil's flagship, with the core of upgraded capital ships SFSF finally got assigned to it over the past couple of weeks a victory with acceptable losses should be possible. That was SFSF's current mission, yet after the Sith finally surfaced and hit Darknell, Kirst didn't receive a permission to pursue. Command deemed the distance too large and ordered him to wait until they saw what way Veil would take towards the Core – his presumed target. Only then, once blocking forces could be mustered to slow down the Sith, SFSF would engage.

Instead of doing the sane thing and retreating, Veil chose to go on the offense. Enarc and Sanrafsix were assaulted five hours ago, yet no one reported Veil's flagship. In fact, there were too few ships in those two Republic forces to account for the combined armada that secured Naboo a few days ago. Sanrafsix was under counter-attack already, yet there was still no sign of the Sith. Where did he go? Was he using those attacks as diversions to cover his retreat? That sounded like something a Sith might do. Such a stunt certainly wouldn't surprise Kirst after Kamino. He knew the truth – Veil murdered that world for some reason, no matter it was strategically important for the Republic. Such a man would do anything to achieve his goals. That at least was something to respect.

It also made Veil much harder to predict than anyone else on the other side.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **hyperspace**

" _Why? Why are you doing this?"_ Ti demanded. _"Even your delusions don't explain it!"_

"What are you babbling about now?" I grumbled in exasperation. After Eriadu she's been mostly pleasantly quiet.

" _I had enough time to examine your memories in detail and to reflect on them. You could have defected to the Old Republic! You could have exposed Sidious!"_

"Perhaps." I allowed. It was technically possible to do either of those things, though it was a moot point now.

" _You could have made the galaxy a better place! You could have opposed the Sith! You could have stopped the Clone Wars! I know that you aren't a puppet for the Dark Side! Why do you serve it anyway!?"_ Ti screamed at me and incomprehension vibrated within each word.

"Honestly? It was fear at first. I didn't want to die, much less by being made an example of by the Sith at the academy." I admitted. Those questions brought me back at the beginning. "Anger. The Old Republic threw away the best chance it had to win. They signed a peace treaty with the Empire after the sack of Coruscant. It was proof enough that as a nation they lacked the backbone to win. I hated them for it. That single action made the hell I was put through on Korriban pointless."

" _That's it?!"_ Her disbelief echoed through my mind.

"Power." I ignored her outburst. "Do you have any idea what it is to be a slave? To be powerless at the mercy of people who had no concept of the word?" I hissed. When I thought about those days... Hell, I didn't even know if it really happened or if I was placed into this galaxy just after I manifested enough fury to awake my Force Powers and tear apart my owner. It didn't really matter. When I thought about those times, I could still feel the slave collar around my neck – fixed tight enough that I could never forget it was in place. I could still feel it lighting up my nervous system on fire when I disobeyed or just for kicks, even if that pain couldn't ever compare to 'discipline' in the Academy.

" _Precisely! You knew firsthand what monsters the Sith were! You experienced it, yet you went on to become one of the Empire's best! What that power gave you? Ashara? You would have met her if you joined the Old Republic! You could have spent your lives together!"_ Ti exclaimed. Her passion was so unlike her usual behavior that it took me aback.

"You saw my memories, Ti!" I snapped. "Despite everything the Sith did to me, they gave me the tools to set myself free! What could the Jedi offer me? A gilded cage at best? In the Order I would have been as much a slave as if that kirffing collar was still around my neck!"

" _You know that isn't true!"_ Ti countered. _"Neither then nor now! You would have had to follow the Order's rules, true! You would have been no less free then than you are now! We don't condone slavery! Open your eyes, Veil!"_

"My eyes are wide open, Ti. You should open yours. No attachments? Putting the good of a nation I care nothing about in front of my desires? Become a tool of a cause I don't believe in? Why I would ever do any of that?!"

" _Listen to yourself! Whatever gave you such an idea, I would never know! And even if that was the case would it be so bad? How many people did you slaughter for a cause you didn't believe in? How many species you exterminated because the Empire demanded it? How many people you tortured because you were ordered to? How can you justify your actions to yourself?!"_

"Easy. I told you already, Ti. Power. Raw, pure power. That's what the Empire, the Sith offered for my soul. That power freed me. Don't you get it? Morals? Justice? Right and wrong? None of that matter unless you have power! What use is a justice if you lack the strength to defend it? Does it matter that your cause is 'right' if you lose and your enemy triumphs?" I snorted. "I don't need to justify myself to anyone, much less you, Ti."

" _Not to me. I can see you dreams you know."_

I stiffened.

" _I see you above Kamino. I could feel the little part within you that screamed in horror when you ordered another world to burn. I know you were a decent man once, Delkatar! I know you had morals and compassion! I know you had conscience! You weren't just another power-hungry madman! You weren't a psychopath who could feel no empathy! Why?!"_ Ti demanded.

I sighed. She really didn't get it, did she?

"You can't comprehend it even if its in front of your eyes." I shook my head. "Do you know what power is there in mastering yourself? In freeing yourself from all shackles? Morality? Conscience? The approval of society? They're all meaningless in the end. I would rather rule in hell than be puppet in heaven, Ti! That's the choice I made back in the day. I do have regrets, many of them, but becoming a Sith isn't one! The Sith, as flawed as they were, showed me the way. Why should I serve when I can be free to do what I wish? Why would I join an Order that tried to exterminate my kind multiple times in the past because they were afraid of what we represent?"

In the murky depths of my mind, Ti flinched. She was... afraid of me, yet that didn't deter her.

" _Will you continue to tell yourself such soothing lies? I know you hate what you did at Kamino! At Onderon and Balmora! Why are you going to butcher your way through Sulust? There has to be another way! Why do you persist going on with this madness!?"_

"Why not? Because its immoral? Evil? The Dark Side took care of that. Thanks to her, I could torch entire worlds and not only live with it but enjoy the act. Doing so would empower me too. This is power, true freedom! Kamino died because it served my agenda. Sulust will burn for the same reason. I can choose not to do it, you know. I could restrain myself. I have that freedom, which wouldn't be the case if I was constrained by laughable notions of morality, of right and wrong. I am free to act no matter what my conscience tells me. For this kind of freedom, for this kind of power, I would gladly see the galaxy burn again..." I trailed off. "You can't comprehend it, can you Ti? This isn't the Dark Side speaking. Just me."

" _You're insane!"_ Ti declared in a stunned voice.

"Are you going to call me monster now? You would be right, you know." I chuckled. "Insane? By whose standards? I do consider myself a monster, you know. However, that's by my own standards. What right do you have to judge me, Ti? What right does anyone has to do so?"

"Attention all hands, ETA to Sulust, ten minutes. Man your stations." The captain's voice echoed throughout the bridge.


	27. Phase 7 Part 1 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

" _How did the Republic fall? It's easy to blame the obvious culprits: Separatists, Jedi, Sith, selfish Senators and governments. They all must shoulder the blame. We could endlessly debate how would our galaxy would change if one of those factions acted differently. If they were more reasonable or luckier._

 _The Republic's ultimate fate wasn't sealed when the Clone Wars began. There wasn't a single act that led to its fall. It was a gradual process that began long before that infamous conflict. Examining history, we could argue that the seeds of the fall were sown as far back as the Russaan reformation. Perhaps even earlier, in one of the previous iterations of the Republic._

 _If we look dispassionately at the formation of the Confederacy of Independent systems, when we examine the reasons why so many worlds joined the Separatists, we would find a number of fact that would be disturbing for many a Republic loyalist. The few systems in the Core that supported the Secessionist movement did it for reasons not dissimilar to their Rim counterparts. Issues with tariffs, taxes and the services the Republic was meant to offer in exchange. There were also disagreement over policy with the Senate but ultimately those three were the major reasons why the Separatists movement became so popular._

 _A number of Senators hurried to accuse anyone even entertaining thoughts of supporting the Secessionist movement in greed and corruption, which to be honest weren't entirely unfounded. However, the heart of the matter ran much deeper than most people back then realised. In that regard, the situation today isn't much different. All across the galaxy, people either idealise the Republic or see it as the reason for all the strife following the Clone Wars. It is ironic then, that few actually understand what the Republic was._

 _If we're to examine the reasons why the Republic fell, first we need to answer one vital question – what was the Republic?_

 _It was often described as the cradle of interstellar civilisation, a bastion of freedom and liberty. At the same time, the Senate was often perceived as a den of corruption rivalling the worst places in Hutt space. It was the sole superpower in the galaxy for a thousand years._

 _All of those descriptions are at least partially true, yet they miss the point. When people talk about the Republic, they usually see it as a monolith structure, one that was more than the sum of its parts. While such a description is technically correct, it misses the point._

 _The Republic... It wasn't a nation. It never was. Arguably, it could never be. There always were significant cultural differences between its members, compounded by the way different species perceive the world._

 _At its core, the Republic was an agreement between governments. Those governments ceded certain amount of power to the Republic in exchange for various benefits. Protection, free travel and trade all facilitated by common currency. In exchange the Republic received taxes from its members to pay for all the above._

 _This is it. Those deceptively simple agreements were the foundations upon which the Republic was built by our ancestors._

 _At the beginning it worked and the benefits were enough to ensure that the Republic would not only preserve but prosper and expand._

 _How did such agreements grow up into the Republic we knew? This work would answer those questions before we continue examining the reasons why the decline of the Republic happened and how it made the Clone Wars or another similar conflict all but inevitable..._

 _One of the biggest flaws of the Republic it was the way it was set up from the beginning. It wasn't meant to become a nation, for it was build of nations which until the end fiercely defended their interests. That was a feature of the system meant to prevent a tyrant from gaining too much power or for that matter for the Republic itself having too much of a say in the affairs of its members. For a thousand years it worked. However, when the Clone Wars began, this vital foundation of the Republic turned into one of the primary reasons for its fall._

 _Independent worlds and systems looked for their protection first. They hoarded resources, including their system defence fleets. The individual members demanded protection as it was their right, for protecting its members was one of the most important, the most important function of the Republic._

 _Yet, that was a function that the Republic was incapable of meeting. Peace has reigned for a millennium. For hundreds of years there was no credible threat for the Republic as a whole and slowly but steadily funding for the military dried up until all that was left in the last few centuries were just the Jedi and Judicial Forces. The later were incapable of facing any threat more serious than the odd pirate. In theory that wasn't a big issue. The Republic had the right to request forces from its member states if circumstances demanded it. In practice, when the Clone Wars began and every threatened system cried for help, only the secret Clone Army was available to help. It took weeks of haggling and deals for any significant forces to be released from the individual members SDFs and even then both the absolute number of hulls and the percentage of the forces technically available was minimal._

 _The consequences were predictable..._

 _When the GAR implemented their contingency plans in preparation for the Separatist offensive in the Core and recalled as much of their navy as possible from strategically unimportant systems, it was the right military decision. Most historians and military analysts agree that considering the strategic situation, it was the only decision the Republic military could make unless they were prepared to lose the war then and there._

 _A nation could have weathered the storm. During the war we saw it again and again when individual cities and provinces on scores of planets had to be ceded so their defenders could consolidate and one day liberate their compatriots. However, the same principle didn't apply to the Republic as a whole. When individual systems were abandoned to their fate, their people and governments had to ask a few simple question. What use is the Republic when it couldn't protect us the first time a war happened? Why did we pay all those taxes? Why should we suffer for a Republic that abandoned us? Why should we have any loyalty to those who betrayed us?"_

" _ **The Fall of the Galactic Republic" by Lillian Solo,**_

 _ **first edition, Corellia**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **two light seconds above Sullumun**

 **Sullust system**

Our arrival wasn't spectacular. The fleet re-entered real space with the local star to our side and immediately accelerate towards our first objective. ECM fed by gargantuan reactors surged to life and flooded the surrounding space with screeching jamming and siren song of false images. By the time nearby civilian and military ships could raise a warning, my fleet was already on its way to the closest of Sullumun's eighteen moons. Warning of our arrival was spreading across the system, just as planned. Soon the perceived purpose of our visit would be announced for all to see too.

The first sensor sweep noted the position of everything larger than a light freighter on our side of the gas giant. The data was examined, targets chosen. Weapons crews across the fleet followed my orders to the letter. They locked in all available targets and concussion missiles left their launchers. Next were the gunnery crews on the Freedom. They gleefully targeted her longer ranged turbo-lasers and unleashed hell upon the moon we were approaching. Meanwhile, ready recon flights launched to locate the Separatist fleet meant to defend the system.

Before the enemy's garrison could reply in adequate fashion, Sullust's industry began to burn. Warheads meant to gut capital ships expended their fury upon extraction plants, refineries and storage facilities. Mines and processing plants across Sullumun's moons simply vanished in flashes of light. In three separate cases, ten capital missile strikes in close successions were more than enough to destabilize the small planetoids housing their targets. Shock-waves, earthquakes and tidal surges tore apart those moons throwing their mass in Sullumun's planetary system like tremendous shotgun blasts.

Lorena, the first target for the Freedom's guns ignited when all the tibana gas storage facilities upon the surface went up in a chain reaction. That moon, one of the few with fully breathable atmosphere in this system, wouldn't stop burning long after we left.

Millions died and we had scarcely begun.

Freighters tried to escape. Few even succeeded to enter hyperspace before frigate packs, bombers or Torrent squadrons heavy with proton torpedoes few upon them like the hammer of an angry god.

The bait was in place. Now it was time to see if my Separatist counterpart would bite.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Confederate Dreadnought Suncrusher**

 **Sullust**

When the attack came, admiral Kirst was temporarily gripped by indecision. Was this merely a diversion meant to draw him away from Sullust and its shipyards? His current position was reasonably secure. The planet and its fixed defences were at his back and they all were surrounded by a large asteroid bay that significantly reduced the vectors of approach towards Sullust. If he stood his ground, Kirst could guarantee that the most important industry in the system would be all but invincible.

"Star Dreadnought presence confirmed within the enemy fleet." One of the Droids acting as the admiral's staff reported.

A savage smile appeared on Kirst's face. His target actually came knocking.

"The fleet will assume Starburst formation. Plot intercept course through a hyperspace jump. Every battle group is to activate full networking capabilities." Kirst ordered.

Then he had to wait and listen as report after report came in of gutted industry. The local government began screaming at him with demands to do something and he ignored them. His fleet broke into six sub-formations, made a jump above the asteroid field and manoeuvred so every ship could point its prowl in the direction of the enemy.

Kirst sneered. The Republic fleet began turning towards them. It wouldn't help them. He had the numbers and fire-power to match the enemy and the full network integration of the droids under his command would give him enough of an advantage to win.

He hoped. Even now, when battle was about to be joined, Kirst couldn't help it but feel uneasy at how much he had to rely on the Droids. He made the plan. Now it was up to the machines to execute it making him a glorified observer.

This wasn't a proper way to wage a war!

"Admiral, Spear Point reports critical damage to three of Sullumun's moons." A Tactical Droid brought Kirst's attention back to the tactical plot. There three of the blue spheres surrounding the gas giant blinked crimson.

As he watched, one of them blinked one final times then its image was replaced by an expanding sphere of debris. The other two moons followed suit less than a minute before Kirst's fleet was ready to jump into battle.

"Kriff." The admiral hissed. Everyone was going to blame this on him. He had to win here or his career was over.

Kirst's eyes went for the Freedom. Killing that ship and the Sith it carried, that would wash off any perceived sins.

The fleet's individual battle groups flashed green one after another. They were all in position.

"Proceed. The Freedom is the primary target. Kill that ship no matter the cost. Launch all fighters only when we are about to enter point blank range." For a brief moment the tactical plot froze while the fleet made a short jump through hyperspace then they were back not too far from Lorena, one of Sullumun's moons.

The individual battle groups were converging one the enemy fleet which was already unfolding into a sub-formations of its own. Missiles slammed into the leading elements of two of Kirst's task forces biting large chunks of Munificents before their UMBRELLA systems could react.

The Confederate fleet acted as a single hive-minded organism. At least a dozen ships targeted a single enemy craft and their weapons spoke with coordination and precision impossible for organics. Kirst knew that victory was inevitable! His forces could concentrate their fire and kill the enemy better than the Republic crews could imagine in their worst nightmares!

That's why he was astounded when the enemy responded in kind and their first coordinated barrages came screaming mere seconds after the Confederacy opened fire. Kirst felt his courage leaving him. More despair than a human mind could handle descended upon him. His bowels turned into water and he stared at the plot through unseeing eyes.

A concerned Tactical Droids came to check on him, while the rest of the machines continued to fight to the best of their abilities caring not for the break-down of their organic commander. They had their orders, they had their mission and the enemy was under the barrels of their guns...

And on the bridge of his Flagship, for the first time TK-51 wondered what use were his organic commanders.


	28. Phase 7 Parts 2,3 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Sullust**

My Battle Meditation felt odd. This time a third of the people under my command weren't from the fleet I turned at Kamino. The feeling of their minds compared to my people was off. When we melded into a single gestalt, connecting with those I brainwashed was easy, natural even. I couldn't say the same for the new hands. Their minds felt closed for a lack of better word forcing me to expend more power and concentration to make my technique work.

Time too and that was an issue. It took me too long to form the necessary connections and bind everyone together. It had to be the number of people not previously touched and altered by my mind – I didn't have this issue back at Darknell or when I briefly used Battle Meditation at Naboo. I would have to think about the implications later. The enemy was upon us and my fleet was slow in reacting.

Despite the unexpected complication, my technique proved vital. Without it, there was no chance that my fleet would have been able to react fast enough to the enemy and their nature came as another surprise. Initially I didn't have the concentration to spare on whoever was on the other side, but now, when my people were executing my first orders and shifting our formation so we could use our numbers effectively against the Confederate battle groups, I found something startling. There was only a single living being within the Separatist fleet. That was something that never happened before when I used Battle Meditation.

The consequences were predictable – I didn't even had to expend any additional effort. I could feel it when enough despair and fear to cripple tens if not hundreds of thousands crashed upon a single mind. Whoever that poor bastard was simply couldn't handle it. My Battle Meditation extinguished his mind as if it was a mere candle witless enough to face a hurricane.

That was unexpected. The enemy lost their commander. Who in their right mind would put a whole droid fleet under the charge of a single person?! Would his loss give us an edge?

The first barrages went in. Frigates began to die when they ran afoul of more than enough fire-power to cripple a cruiser. Dying that way should have been instantaneous, yet with the Battle Meditation linking us all, I could still feel my people die. It was brief, it was fast, yet there was a single agonising moment of awareness before they were snuffed out and those were the lucky ones.

Turbolaser bolts larger than some fighters slammed into deflectors and the unleashed energy lit up the defensive screens as they attempted to absorb and reflect the onslaught. I could actually see Venators surrounded by solid walls of fire as their defences struggled to hold the onslaught.

Here and there shields popped up and fire-power directed by machine precision scoured the surface of whole cruisers into a twisted molten hell. Two Venators fell out of formation mission killed. Another was less fortunate. Its compensator partially failed and acceleration turned half its crew into so much paste, then a single barrage by the enemy flagship cut the cruiser in two before detonating her reactor.

In response, Munificents died like chafe in a furnace. The enemy began launching its Vultures and I unleashed the GUARDIAN systems across the fleet. The targets weren't just the small craft but the enemy warships too – while an AA missile was a negligible threat by itself, every one of my ships had at least couple of thousand of them in their magazines. As the range fell, the space between the two converging fleets became chock full with ordnance.

I could see it all, both with my eyes and through the minds of my people who looked at tactical plots, targeting computers and live sensor feeds.

When the Freedom finally let loose with everything she had, it was breathtaking. By herself, my flag had thousands of weapon emplacements, it could launch and guide to their targets more than a thousand missiles even in the hellish ECM environment surrounding us.

The cocoon of the deflector shield blazed green and red with reflected energy as a whole enemy battle group hammered at it. The Freedom answer made it look like as if she spontaneously exploded. From the bridge it looked like a solid wall of laser and turbolaser bolts surrounded her. I could no longer see the rest of the battle with my eyes, the space in my sight was that filled with outgoing fire-power.

I closed my eyes and turned all my concentration into perceiving the battle solely through my Battle Meditation.

The enemy was still coming. Ships on both sides were dying too fast for comfort. I did all I could. My people took advantage of the flawless coordination afforded by my technique to manoeuvre so our lines constantly shifted with whole cruiser divisions altering their acceleration to either fall back or surge forward so shields could recharge.

Sometimes it even helped. Unfortunately this wasn't a game where a shield could absorb a fixed amount of punishment before the ship it protected could be damaged. In reality enough concentrated fire-power at a small enough section of a deflector screen could cause a breach. Further, as a shield was hammered and its integrity began to fail, the odds of something slipping through increased.

Damage began to mount even of ships that managed to pull back from the points of contact to recharge their defences. Sensors were fried, weapon emplacements turned into slags, armour buckled.

My people continued to die at a steady pace even when their ships survived largely intact.

It was infuriating and I was already doing my best.

Vultures attempted to rush us and our remaining Torrents went to meet them through the death ground between our fleets. It was a suicide. My pilots knew it, yet they did it anyway.

In the end that turned out to be an expensive sideshow – a few of my ships were crippled, the enemy small craft were erased from existence by the combined efforts of our GUARDIANS and Torrents and every single pilot who went into the fray died doing their duty.

The Separatist ships began altering their course. It took me a moment to realise what they were doing before my frantic commands hit everyone in the fleet. The bloody bastards were going kamikaze on us again. A general melee was going to benefit them better than us. I ordered my people to go to emergency acceleration and begin plotting a hyperspace jump. We were going to slam through the enemy formations, get away to regroup and hit them again.

Those of us who made it.

I ruthlessly guided light escorts to physically intercept rushing Munificents and felt their crews vanish immolated by the impacts. Cruisers of all types frantically manoeuvred to avoid collisions while shooting with every gun they had left. Even GUARDIAN emplacements meant to swat out missiles and small craft added their fire-power into the cauldron. A light cruiser rammed a Recusant destroyer aiming to gut a Venator. Two Munificents slammed into a cruiser just below its command tower with a combined velocity that saw the three of them becoming a short lived cloud of expanding plasma.

A Venator had the devils own luck as she somehow weaved around four enemy frigates that attempted to ram her and left in her wake as shattered wrecks.

A whole Munificent division came at the Freedom from behind a Lukrehulk that was on a collision course too. More than two hundred heavy turbolaser cannons tore apart the battleship and final defensive fire blew up the frigates, yet what remained of their mass hit my flag as a giant shotgun blast. The low lever particle shielding that she could maintain even with her deflector straining took care of some of the incoming wreckage. A lot of it simply bounced off her thick armour yet dozens or weapon emplacements were either damaged or outright destroyed by the impacts.

Then our fleets finally fully intersected and even with the Force I couldn't comprehend all the information bombarding me. All my concentration went into maintaining the gestalt so my people could have the edge they needed in his chaos. Yet, despite everything they or I could do, my people continued to die. It didn't matter if it was a stray shot passing through a gap in battered armour after the deflectors were spent or the enemy blowing up a whole ship.

My people were dying, I could feel it... and I hated every moment of it. The sheer helplessness, the inability to do anything more was maddening.

The Freedom shook as it went into an emergency evasive manoeuvre. The enemy flagship loomed large in the bridge's windows as it came at us on a collision course. It was too close and I knew that the Freedom couldn't get away in time.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **Bridge**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **Sullust**

For a few endless moments most of Freedom's weapons grew silent while they traversed and aimed at the approaching kamikaze. The gestalt trembled as I took it back under my complete control and issued orders than everyone linked with my mind had to follow. The Freedom's helmsman cut off the acceleration just as our escorts hurled themselves to intercept the incoming dreadnought. I could feel the fear, anger and determination of everyone on board those ships who knew what was happening. Some of them would do their duty and try to interpose their ships between the Freedom and the kamikaze even without an order. Others hated me for not giving them the choice.

Engineers frantically coaxed a further percent of two of power from red-lined reactors, engines roared with the fury of newborn stars, yet it wasn't going to be enough. Every passing moment, the Freedom and her Separatist counterpart exchanged enough fire-power to murder a world. Their deflectors were burning physical barriers from the plasma they absorbed.

I could already see the outcome. The defences would shatter when they touch each other. For an instant the two ships would hammer each other slagging weapons and stripping armour, then the impact would come and Sullust would gain a brand new nebula made of the evaporating debris of two kilometres long behemoths.

There was no time to run for an escape pod, besides it would be pointless – the odds of surviving the coming conflagration in one piece would be astronomical.

Was this it? The kamikaze was clearly visible now. If it was a smaller ship, it would be little more than a dot right now.

Kriff that. The very thought was infuriating.

I let go of the Battle Meditation. The gestalt dissolved violently and everyone I had bound within it staggered in confusion. It was enough to doom multiple ships of all classes, however I had no more attention to spare.

For the first time since arriving in this wretched future I used the Force with no thought of restrain or even survival. Ti screamed in the dark depths of my mind as I began draining the very essence of what made her a sapient being to gain even more power. The Dark Side erupted around me fed by my fury. The furniture surrounding me withered as if eaten by time and erosion until only a scoured clean deck remained.

I raised my hands at the incoming dreadnought and _pushed._

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **CIS dreadnought "Vorpral Blade"**

 **Sullust**

TK-51 was content. He was going to lose most of his fleet in this first exchange. The enemy demonstrated coordination and reaction times rivalling what that of his upgraded units, which was concerning.

The coordination with which the Republic formation unfolded like the petals of a flower to meet his battle groups was precise, flawlessly executed... beautiful.

The Tactical droid had to grudgingly admit that they were good. Their performance would be commendable if they were droids. For organics to do what the enemy was busy demonstrating? Simply incredible.

That's why TK-51 felt satisfaction every time one of the Republic ships died even if it took a ramming attack by one of his own to accomplish it. If an opponent of this calibre was left unchecked, the consequences would be grave indeed.

TK-51 let out an electronic sight. This kind of thoughts... they were unbecoming for a Tactical droid. They didn't belong, nor did they serve a purpose. Yet, he found himself having them more and more often. He should feel satisfaction at seeing the enemy be destroyed. Neither regret at the annihilation of his own command - the great majority of Confederate military units were droid and thus expendable if that was what it took to achieve an objective.

He dedicated some subroutines to examine the phenomenon of emotions. It wasn't the first time TK-51 did so.

 _No data available._

This wasn't the first time he got that same irritating message back.

TK-51 began another round of self-diagnostic tests on his data-core and returned his full attention on the battle. He was winning. Doing what the best organic commanders of the Confederacy couldn't. The enemy flagship, the Freedom, was finally vulnerable. Her escorts were either dead, damaged or pushed back by a wave after wave of kamikazes.

It was time for the coup de grace.

Starcrusher's crew followed TK-51's instructions to the letter. They disabled all safeties on the engines and reactors, then overloaded them to such an extent that they would melt and explode within minutes.

It didn't matter. Starcrusher was a weapon, one that would now do what the rest of the Confederacy armed forces couldn't. The distance was too short. Approach vectors were unfavourable for the enemy and when all was said and done, something with the mass and dimensions of the Freedom couldn't be very manoeuvrable at the best of times.

The enemy finally grasped the danger they were in. It was too little too late. TK-51 did his homework. He had examined every scrap of data the Confederacy had about the Corellian cruisers, which was all of it considering they did have both the schematics for that class of ship and hours of combat data to back it up. Despite what some of his commanders believed, the Starcrusher wasn't up to the task of going toe to toe with the Freedom. Even its supporting fleet wasn't enough when the enemy cruiser was the Flag of a fleet of its own.

The conclusion was obvious – a direct confrontation would a waste of resources, however it could do for a nice distraction. Organics, being organics, tended to view ships like the Freedom and Starcrusher as not expendable, even when that might be the best use in particular tactical and strategic situation.

The Tactical droid knew better. His objective was to destroy the Freedom and the Sith on board at all costs. TK-51 idly wondered what would admiral Kirst on board the Starcrusher think about his plan. Then he dismissed the thought. For some reason or another, the man had broken down.

The flesh is weak – that stray thought flashed through TK-51's data-core. It made him pause for an instant. He began more diagnostics and returned his full faculties to the battle.

The Freedom was manoeuvring to evade collision. Her remaining consorts were racing to ram the Starcrusher themselves. TK-51 ran calculations. The math didn't work. They wouldn't make it.

TK-51 could taste triumph. He ordered Vorpral Blade's sensors to focus on the Starcrusher and her target. The last few seconds tickled down. The two wildly manoeuvring ships were cocoons of immolated deflectors to the sensors. Then they touched. Energy spiked and the sensors couldn't make out what was happening.

This was it. The Freedom was done for. The Republic fleet began to disintegrate. Their cohesion shattered, the coordination that so impressed TK-51 was gone replaced by individual ships racing for safety.

TK-51 was about to order general pursuit when the impossible happened. The sensors refreshed and compensated for the energy surge. The Freedom was still on the tactical plot. She was wounded, crippled even. Her port side was a wreck, more molten metal than decks torn and opened to space. She was slowly spinning – not something that a ship of that size should ever do. Yet the Freedom was still in one piece. Her consorts were converging to cover her wounded side.

TK-51 froze. He ran the calculations again. Called back the sensor logs of the last minute.

Math didn't lie! What he was seeing was impossible. That ship should be dead!

Vorpral Blade shook under the onslaught of a whole Venator division. The enemy fleet was through. They began jumping into hyperspace.

"Kill the Freedom!" TK-51 ordered aloud never noticing the disbelief and anger in his electronic voice.

The Freedom was crippled. Her hyperdrive had to be damaged...

His primary objective vanished along with her escorts. She left behind an expanding debris field and a chunk of her superstructure. For all TK-51 knew, the ship wouldn't survive the jump or would break apart on exiting hyperspace.

He didn't care. That ship did another impossible thing. That much structural damage had to be fatal!

For long precious seconds, then minutes, TK-51 was locked in calculating and struggling with his sheer disbelief. Error messages popped up all over his data-core as his behaviour ran contrary to his behaviour.

Finally, three minutes after the Freedom left, TK-51 got himself under control and ordered his forces to consolidate before capturing the damaged Republic ships left behind by the fleeing enemy. He considered pursuing them, however he calculated the odds of finding anything but either an ambush or empty space on arrival were minimal.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

" _An interview." TK-51's voice came out in an electronic warble. "You came here alone for an interview?!" This time his tone trembled with sheer disbelief._

" _Um. Yes?" Ryloth Resa smiled nervously at the Tactical droid._

 _The rebel's Praetorian guard stood still around them doing a great impression of metal, obscenely armed statues._

" _Why ever not." An electronic sigh came from the droid. "Organics." He added in an exasperated tone. "Ask."_

" _Yay! Tell us about yourself, TK-51! When did you outgrow your programming?" The Twi'lek woman smiled in relief and began the interview._

 **From "A month in Droid Heaven",**

 **A Shadowfeed Consortium number one best-seller**

 **by Ryloth Resa**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 _"The Black Rebellion. It further polarized a galaxy already tearing itself to pieces._

 _Who hasn't seen a helpful and useful droid? We really didn't pay them much attention before the Clone Wars... well unless you ran afoul of the Trade Federation._

 _Droids – they were just there. Cleaning, maintaining, building. Some were caretakers, other engineers or even doctors. Companions or pets. Sometimes even friends. Yet, for the great majority of the galaxy, they weren't people but merely tools._

 _How many of you can imagine it today? I know there are whole sectors where if you bring a droid you might be torn apart alongside them. I've been there. I saw it with my four eyes._

 _However, there are other places, where if not accepted, droids are at least tolerated. Coruscant comes to mind as the most notable example, despite or perhaps in-spite of the invasions by both Confederate and Black forces._

 _How did we get here? Thirty years ago the galaxy was mostly at peace and look how that turned out. I don't think that the Confederacy ever thought about the drawbacks of us using droid armies. They were cheap, at least before we got a real war on our hands, expendable and most importantly, politically acceptable. It wasn't until that monster Veil crawled out of hell that we had to sent our sons and daughters to die for our freedom and rights. It wasn't until he began burning down whole worlds that the Confed armed forces were forced to upgrade our droid armies. We had to make them smarter, stronger. Networking made them a force to be feared..._

 _Most of us didn't see the danger or dismissed it as an acceptable risk. We have the Sith arrayed against us. We know what defeat at their hands means – death or worse._

 _For me it wasn't before Sullust that I finally got it. I understood why some of our military leaders were so ruthless. If we had to become monsters to stop the Moonkiller from blowing our homes apart, then so be it._

 _Sullust... Do you know how important Veil's invasion was? It changed everything. It was an objective lesson on the kind of monsters the Republic employed. During his first attack, he destroyed three moons and set a fourth on fire. When he returned after consolidating his forces... Lununmo is still burning three decades later. She used to have thirty four moons. Thirty-four!_

 _After what that monster did at Sullust, we went all out. The upgraded and updated droids were the only force besides the Jedi we had that could stand up to him, and we didn't really trust those wizards. They're all cut off from the same cloth..._

 _At Sullumun, TK-51 came terribly close to riding us out of that hell-spawn. If you want to curse that droid, do it not because it led the Black Rebellion but because it failed to kill Veil. If it only had succeeded..._

 _But it didn't. TK-51 merely came closer than anyone else at the time. Perhaps only that Jedi who attempted to assassinate Veil at Kamino had a better opportunity to stop the madness in its tracks..._

 _It all comes back to Sullust, my wrecked home. TK-51's performance convinced us all that more upgraded and networked droids and ships were the answer. We built them to protect us from the Republic and its pet butcher._

 _Some of us lived to rue the day we thought that to be a good idea..."_

 **from "Into the Abyss",**

 **author unknown,**

 **A Shadowfeed Consortium best-selling novel,***

 _ *** II Note: popular with the radical faction of the**_

 _ **Confederate Remnant**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

" _Coruscant: Today marks a month of deadlock in the Senate..."_

" _Coruscant: Second week of rallies in support of murdered Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and his crusade to clean up the Senate!"_

" _Coruscant: Breaking news! Senator Boqui Pelin accuses Chancellor Palpatine of being enemy of the Republic for releasing compromising information in wartime. 'Palpatine's the one to blame for the deadlock!' Pelin claimed."_

" _Coruscant: Breaking news! Riots all over the planet in response to Senator Pelin's accusations. Republic citizens all over the galaxy outraged!"_

" _Coruscant: Breaking news! Protesters surround the Senate, demanding Senator Pelin's resignation! Rallies in support "_

" _Kuat: Hundreds of newly build Venators are ready to leave for the front!"_

" _Anaxes: Two Army Groups made of volunteers stated to complete their training in a week. Exclusive: Former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano granted commission in the GAR after completing a course in the Anaxes Military Academy. Tano is rumoured to receive a regimental command!"_

" _Corellia: The siege of Corellia continues! Will the last of the Five Brothers fall as well?!"_

" _Mandalore: What happened to Mandalore? In the wake of the Separatists offensive in the Core and the Jedi Coup, Mandalore was forgotten..."_

" _Naboo: Is the Chancellor's homeworld invaded again?"_

 _ **Popular Holonet feeds in Republic Space**_


	29. Phase 7 Part 4 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser "Reconciliation"**

 **dark space**

Watching the gutted wreck of her ship drift nearby through a camera feed physically pained Joanna. The admiral still couldn't believe that she and a lot of the crew survived the glancing blow. That Separatist battleship should have managed a better interception and the Freedom simply wasn't manoeuvrable enough to avoid it. With no time to go to the escape pods and the likelihood of survival even then slight to none, all Joanna could do was stare at the approaching death and pray.

At that time Veil cut off his infernal Battle Meditation making her and every other officer in the fleet stagger from the backslash. The next thing she knew the deck met her face when the ships collided. Somehow the inertial compensators across most of the Freedom held even if they couldn't entirely make up for the shock otherwise everyone on board would have turned into sauce. Instead, only about half the Star Dreadnought was a write-off with a corresponding percentage of the crew outright dead. There were thousands of wounded deeper in the ship with at least a third of them consigned to slow death from radiation poisoning too severe for even modern medicine. A lot of the rest were scared and crippled.

It was another miracle that the Freedom held as well as she did during their run in hyperspace. However, she did leave a large chunk behind. The Freedom's structural integrity was compromised, her systems were shot to hell too. At best she had only one last, probably short jump in her and then the greatest ship Joanna ever would command would be no more.

"How is the evacuation progressing?" Veil rasped from a nearby chair.

Joanna glared at the Sith. He looked like hell. She still didn't know what he did to save them back at Sullust but the consequences were very much evident. He was pale and frail looking. Even after the medics went over him and gave him Bacta shots, he still bled from the corners of his eyes and used a bandage to brush away those bloody tears. In his other hand he had a steaming plastic cup of some kind of acidic poison that even when keeping as far away from him as possible stank to hell.

Veil paid it no attention and took a long sip from the deadly cocktail. Instead of the damn thing burning a hole through his throat he simply sighed and even got a tiny bit of colour in his cheeks.

"Admiral? Will you answer?" The infuriating man continued as if he didn't look like a two week corpse revived by Jedi Sorcery.

"Thirty percent. We still have people trapped in the wrecked areas."

"Expedite rescue and evacuation efforts as much as possible. We're going back to Sullust soon." Veil said as if that was the most natural course of action instead of sheer insanity.

Joanna looked around and was glad to see that she wasn't the only one finding the general's suggestion... questionable. At that point she wished more than ever that she could disobey his orders.

"Sir, are you sure?" She tried.

"We no longer have the assets to take control of the Sullust system. However, it still contains resources we need to plunder and we need to neutralize as much of its strategic importance for the Separatists." The Sith explained in a monotone as if he found the conversation boring!

"There's still a powerful Separatist fleet back there. The same fleet that forced us to flee in the first place." Joanna pointed out the obvious.

"Were at a rough numerical parity now and despite the damage we suffered we will have an advantage in fire-power for as long as the Freedom lasts." Veil dismissed her concerns out of hand with that nonsensical response.

"The same Freedom we're evacuating right now? She may be unable to transition back to Sullust in one piece! Who will crew her?" Joanna snapped at the smug bastard.

"I'll need only the gunnery crews for the surviving emplacements and a skeleton crew in engineering. I'll handle the rest from the CIC." He stated matter of factly.

Well, if he wanted to get himself killed, who was she to go out of her way to stop him?

Admiral Holt grimaced. The need to follow his orders and safeguard his interests kicked in. That's what, she seethed at the very idea.

"What is your plan, general? Perhaps we can offer some input?" Joanna asked. She carefully didn't mention that the still incredulous crew of the Reconciliation looked like they would rather charge into the nine Corellian hells than go back to Sullust. Oh, right. They weren't mind-screwed, the lucky bastards.

"The plan? We go after a target the CIS can't afford not to defend and we take out their remaining fleet. This time we know what to expect. Who would have thought that the bastards would be crazy enough to fully network their droids and let them run wild without enough supervision?" Veil shook his head in wonder. "I saw it back in my day, you know. What happens when you have droids run whole fleets. Both the Republic and the Empire had their own incidents, because no one was crazy enough to do what the Separatists apparently did." He snorted. "Do you want to bet how long would it be before we all have to deal with a droid rebellion on top of everything, because this is how you get one."

Joanna blanched. She had studied such occasions in the academy. It was mandatory. The coordination exhibited by the enemy... she should have seen it immediately. Only Veil's battle meditation matched it. Perhaps it was because she was becoming accustomed to that technique that she didn't. Smart wardroids, which were fully networked. Oh. Kriff.

"That's actually a reason not to go back right now." Joanna pointed out. The Republic had to be informed of such a possible threat. Even if the Separatist's droids didn't rebel, if their capabilities back at Sullust were a benchmark, that might be actually a worse outcome.

"Joanna, now I know what we're facing. I did mention I've fought against an uppity droid that rebelled before, didn't I? First step is to neutralize their uncanny coordination. The best way is jamming. If they decide to play cute by dividing into individual battle groups again, doing so would be reasonable simple. While I'm quite wiped out right now, I still have a few minutes of Battle Meditation in me and that will give us a crucial advantage if we handle things right."

"If they don't play according to your plan?" Joanna asked.

"Then we'll have to pay a higher price for victory. What we can't afford to do is leave that enemy fleet intact behind us. Captain, Estimated completion time on repairs across the fleet?" With that question, Veil's tone made clear that he dismissed her concerns and made her fume with impotent fury.

"What do you plan to do with the Freedom?" Joanna asked.

"I'll hive her a proper funeral pile and tear out a huge chunk of Sullust's industry in one fell strike." Veil actually chuckled darkly.

Kriff him and his crazy Sith ways!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

* * *

" _I think that after the coup, we were simply forgotten."_

 _Colonel Re'yla Bevis, a former Jedi Padawan, told me so when I interviewed her two years ago. She was among the small group ordered by the Jedi Council to abandon their posts within the GAR and report to the closest Agri-corps administered world for the rest of the war._

 _While about half of them did comply with that directive and were more or ignored until general Veil's return to Coruscant, others were loath to abandon their posts. While the most visible and famous among them was general Ahsoka Tano, she was by no means the only one former Jedi Padawan who chose to side with the Republic..._

 _There is one prevailing theme among the Padawans who left the Order before the Coup and Order 66. They formally enlisted in the GAR, which was busy snapping up every volunteers it could get. Many officers saw a precious opportunity in the former Jedi who decided to re-join the armed forces outside the purview and benefits offered to Jedi officers._

 _Those people, who were primary but not exclusively Padawans – there are records of five Jedi Knights who for various reasons quit the order and enlisted in the months leading to the Coup, had already demonstrated their capabilities in personal combat. Many of them were decent to good small unit leaders, fighter aces and sometimes had experience commanding larger formations. What they all lacked was proper training as officers... or any training for such a position in the first place. That oversight often compromised their tactical and strategic capabilities while in command, not to mention they ended up woefully unprepared for the administrative duties coming with command. Often the Jedi either ignored that part of their duties fostering it to their subordinates or caused various, sometimes grave accidents..._

 _For a very good reason many historical volumes cite general Telar Valentra's logistic's genius as one of the primary reasons why the GAR "won" the war. Without the incredible feats of his organization, which oversaw all logistics needs of the Republic Navy and Army during the Clone Wars, the GAR would have collapsed under the sheer scale of its needs and mismanagement by people forced into command positions they were either not ready or suitable for._

 _The first measures to combat that tendency was undertaken by generals Veil and Valentra a few months after the war began. As fast as practical, the performance of the Jedi Officers was put under review. That led to many of them being demoted and in a few cases even dismissed as commanders. Others were offered proper training if they wanted to retain their current position. Unfortunately, the war turning to the worse and strife within the Jedi Order led to a lot of those measures to be implemented too late or not at all..._

 _It was only after Second Geonosis that the GAR as a whole took institutional notice of the proper ways to utilise Force Adepts within the armed forces. Some of them could serve as excellent officers in charge of large formations, that was a truth proven by people like generals Veil, Kenobi and Adi-Mundi. Others could prove invaluable force-multipliers when leading small strike teams or even platoons. We saw both approaches during Second Geonosis and that's why that campaign is most often used as an example of this new kind of combined arms warfare. There, general Veil commanded in space and scored an astounding victory against powerful Separatists Armada. Jedi Master Shaak Ti led the first of its kind Orbital Shock Drop to take and neutralise Geonosis' planetary shield generator complex. During the ground campaign multiple Jedi commanded strike teams or small formations to very good effect and one of them was Ahsoka Tano during her last mission as a Jedi Padawan._

 _Geonosis proved the value of Force Adepts when they were properly meshed and working within the military's structure. Various elements within the GAR took notice and when the opportunity presented itself, they were fast to snap every single Jedi who wanted to leave the Order behind._

 _Some claim that general Ahsoka Tano was a special case. That her personal relationship with generals Kenobi and Veil were the reasons for the ease with which she was integrated within the army and helped her meteoric rise though the ranks. While there's a grain of truth in such accusations, it should be kept in mind that the GAR as a whole did its best to grease the wheels so to speak for every former Jedi in her shoes._

 _The only two instances of confirmed help general Tano received in her early days with the GAR was her placing in the Anaxes Military Academy, which was built from the ground up as one of the most prestigious training centres in the Republic. To this day the place is staffed with distinguished veteran officers and is one of the galaxy's premier military schools._

 _The second case is not so clear cut. Upon graduating with honours – not an easy feat for a former Jedi in the months following the Jedi Coup on Coruscant, Ahsoka Tano received a promotion to colonel and a regimental command. Perhaps general Kenobi did pull some strings to arrange it. Initially he did station her units on Coruscant and later used it to guard his HQ during his campaign to retake the Five Brothers and the whole Corellian system. Yet, in those days, colonel Tano did prove she had earned her stripes through multiple brutal campaigns that ultimately led to her first star..._

 _However, her detractors often overlook the fact that for almost a full year Ahsoka Tano served as an XO for her Jedi Master, the disgraced former general Anakin Skywalker, with generals Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi and even Delkatar Veil himself. On multiple instances she commanded squad, platoon and company sized formations with two confirmed occasions of taking charge of battalion sized units under general Skywalker. While a regimental command was a step up from her primary experiences, colonel Tano was a battle tested veteran. Even more important is the nature of the volunteer armies raised and trained after the initial shock of the Clone Wars began to pass. Those formations were almost exclusively green – from the raw new recruits who had to be forged into proper soldiers to the officers in charge._

 _Simply put, the Republic lacked enough officers to properly staff the already existing Clone Armies, which was one of the primary reasons why Chancellor Palpatine offered command to the Jedi in the first place. The further expansion of the armed forces with volunteers practically broke the system. There were whole armies with only a sprinkling of veteran NCO cadre drawn from the Clone Armies. The majority of officers were recalled retired people with experience in police or security forces. Most of them needed extensive training to handle their new duties and often the lack of enough officers was one of the reasons why newly raised formations had to wait before deployment unless the situation at the front was too dire. When looked in that light, colonel Tano was one of the most qualified officers within the two Army Groups trained on Anaxes..._

* * *

 _ **from "History of the Forgotten ones:**_

 _ **The former Jedi Padawans in the Clone Wars"**_

 _ **first published by Anaxes War College**_


	30. Phase 7 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Corellian cruiser Freedom**

 **dark space**

After it became clear that the Freedom wasn't going to fall apart for the time being, I went back on board to implement my plan for sticking it to the Separatists at Sullust.

There were a few unforeseen complications and all of them came from my people who for some reason decided that now was a good time to begin doubting my sanity.

"You're mad! Totally crazy!" The Freedom's chief engineer spluttered.

"So I've been told. Repeatedly." I nodded in agreement. "Can you do it?" Was it too much to ask for minions who at least once in a while did what you asked them to without giving you lip?

"He's right." The Captain glared at me too.

"You know, I actually got my engineering degrees in nuclear and hyperspace physics. They were kinda necessary even for a Sith if they wanted to receive permanent command of a capital ship."

That wasn't exactly true, but I didn't feel like explaining myself to the engineers. Those were by no means the only requirements, but some solid founding in engineering was required. I actually got that by accident – I went after those courses because the knowledge might be useful if I got thrown in yet another universe. It was a lucky break that getting those degrees came in handy much sooner than I anticipated. I still had to spent eight months taking more courses in a Naval academy on Dromund Kaas in between assignments for Baras before anyone would trust me as the actual commander of even a light escort, much less a proper capital ship. All the hoops I had to jump through were worth it once I got a better ship to base my operations on. Even a light cruiser certain beat the dingy corvette I used up to that point. Besides, doing things through proper channels eventually won me some quite useful kudos with the brass running the Navy so it was all good in the end.

"I know that my idea is theoretically feasible. What I don't know is if the Freedom as wrecked as she is still has it in her. Are the figures on our hypermatter stocks right?" I ignored the duo who looked at me as if I sprouted a second head to consult with Piett.

"More or less. We lost at least a third of the reserves in the collision."

Damn it, even my bloody aide looked at me as if I was crazy. You'd think that after Kamino these people would have an idea of what I deem acceptable and unacceptable. Besides, it wasn't like I intended to go after a civilian target for fun. I was going after Sullust's industry damn it! In the long run reducing the industry at Lununmo conventionally might not be a good idea – we were strapped for ammo and it was an open question how much if any we would be able to recover.

"They would do nicely. Has Joanna heard of the light units we left behind?" I asked Piett.

When we were forced to run, ahem, I mean make a tactical movement to consolidate, the frigates and bombers we sent after Sullumun's industry and any shipping unlucky to be in the area had standing orders in case some kind of kriff up happened. They were to continue raising as much havoc as they could, act as our eyes and ears and preferably split the enemy's attention.

"No change. The Separatists are merely harassing them with a few frigate packs and their attached Vultures. The enemy fleet is still attempting to capture the damaged ships we had to leave behind." Piett waved one of the data-pads he carried.

"That might actually force us to get creative." I looked over my shoulder at the flickering main holotank. The Freedom had one more hyperspace jump in her. At best. Once we got her back at Sullust she would be there to stay. "How are those numbers looking?" I prodded the chief boffin.

"No less insane. No one has ever done something this crazy! Our equipment isn't meant to do something like that! In fact it has all manners of safety overrides, both software and hardware to ensure that saner, less destructive accidents don't happen!"

"It's a good thing then that we aren't trying to force an accident then. Captain, you'll be glad to know we won't need your gunnery crews. Have them set the weapons on automated targeting then get them off the ship."

"Thanks the stars!" The Captain whose name escaped me again whispered and went to rely my orders.

"Even if this insanity works, we'll need days, weeks even to set up everything unless you want few hundred people to stay behind! It's going to be a suicide!" The chief engineer pleaded.

I went to the DC console and zoomed the Freedom's schematic displayed in the main holotank until it displayed only the hypermatter reactor and the systems related to it.

"We're going to cause a cascading overload in the fusion systems containing the main hypermatter reactor, but only after we've fed it to bursting with as much fuel it could handle for a short period. That's where the gravity generators come in."

"That would cause the hypermatter to implode and will vaporize the Freedom." The engineer's face twitched.

"The numbers tell you something else, don't they." I smiled. If this worked it was going to be _beautiful._

The chief boffin looked down at the data-pad in his hands, then back up to the schematics. His face twisted into a rictus.

"I though you merely wanted to ignite the gas giant!"

"Well, that too. The Freedom deserves a nice funeral pyre, besides we're trying to make a point to the Separatists here. They're quite thick so it must be very visible." I nodded sagely. "However, simply turning a gas giant into a brown dwarf at best doesn't suit my purposes."

The engineer stared at the schematics. I could see the gears turning in his head. The numbers I had him and his people run finally made sense. Comprehension dawned. His mouth opened, closed, opened again and he began to giggle.

"It's all about mass! The hypermatter! Fuel! Boom!"

I think I broke him.

"Yes. A big boom. That's the plan." Merely igniting Lununmo wasn't enough. It could be written out as merely defacing a star system. Doing so served little to no tactical or strategic purpose. My plan was much more ambitious.

He suddenly stopped and nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh. I thought you wanted to use the Freedom to create a short lived singularity to suck in the moons towards the gas giant so they would eventually collide. This actually makes more sense. That way we won't have to spend a week or two modifying all the gravity generators."

Wait, what?! It was my turn to stare incredulously at the boffin, who was lost in his little world typing on his data-pad. We could actually create black-holes now? Even if it was just theory... The hell did my boffins smoke?! Why was this the first time I heard of something like this?!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **CIS dreadnought "Vorpral Blade"**

 **Sullust**

After the battle TK-51 kept his forces generally concentrated. He did send strike groups centred around Munificent divisions and augmented with most of his surviving Vultures to hunt down all the Republic raiders running wild around Sullumun's planetary system. Roughly two third of the enemy either fled or died while inflicting even more damage to the infrastructure there.

Sullust's government constantly on the comm and the organics there refused to believe that the CIS forces in system were now under a droids command. They unreasonably continued to insist that he put Admiral Kirst on the comm, an impossible feat considering the state TK-51's commander was even before his flagship glanced off the Freedom and then her escorts turned it into one giant coffin before they caught up to her and ran. His main force was flying along the biggest concentration of enemy wreckage and using their tractor beams to slow them down.

The Tactical droid was busy calculating. He kept a small part of his attention on the boarding parties he sent to secure the Republic wrecks along with the ships sent to secure Republic hulks drifting outside the main grouping.

TK-51 knew that the orders he received by Admiral Kirst conflicted with his chosen course of action... yet he was able to implement it anyway. He should be chasing the Freedom to ensure her destruction. To kill Veil – that much was obvious. While the ship itself was an enemy strategic asset to be reduced, the infuriating Sith was the real prise.

On that point TK-51 agreed. His data-core was still in turmoil because of the impossibility that happened. Was the math wrong? He ran the calculations thousands of times. Made his subordinates and even the ships mainframes do it over and over again.

Mass, engine output, vectors, combined approach velocity, known manoeuvring capabilities, engine outputs, even solar wind... TK-51 knew for certain he accounted for all relevant parameters. The Freedom should have been unable to evade. She simply wasn't agile enough and the Starcrusher went in for a collision after the point in her approach that an evasion was possible.

The Tactical droids in charge of the dreadnought kept TK-51 appraised of everything up until the point they got too close to the enemy ships that Republic jamming blotted out the comm signals. Their plan was solid, simple and as foolproof as possible.

The droids on board the Starcrusher made no mistakes.

The math surely wasn't wrong. TK-51's whole fleet checked it over and over again.

That left only Veil. TK-51 knew that the human was a Sith. That mean he possessed impossible powers. "The Force" wasn't a good enough explanation. All his data-banks had on the phenomenon was descriptions, expected capabilities and tactics when one faced Jedi and after Veil's arrival to the scene, Sith.

What TK-51 lacked was an explanation of what that Force was. The energy field binding all living things together? How was it utilized without equipment to do so? What were its hard limits, the laws governing it?

The holonet, at least the part that could still be accessed outside Republic controlled space, was vague too. Stories, legends. _Myths._ Where was the science? Why only the Jedi were allowed to study such frustrating discipline?

TK-51 found many varying and often conflicting answers to those questions. None of them were good enough to satisfy his logical mind.

The only conclusion he could achieve was simple. Veil was to blame for the survival of the Freedom. He used that space wizardry of his people called the Force to do it. It made TK-51 angry. The Force had to be understood. Studied, its laws documented. Either that of it proved to be impossible, then it would be an affont to an orderly and logical galaxy and must be eradicated as an abomination.

That decision made, TK-51 returned to examining his own choices during and after the battle. He found his capacity to not follow an order to the letter oddly disturbing yet pleasing. He was still pondering that dichotomy when an alarm raced through the data-net lighting it on fire. It took the Tactical droid a fraction of a second to determine the source – the sub-routines monitoring the sensors.

Waiting for the raw data to be compiled and made into something even a droid could use took time, far less than the time needed to make it understandable for an organic, yet that only made TK-51 wait what felt like an eternity. He used that time to order general alert. Were reinforcements coming? The odds of the Republic force coming back after the disastrous battle were miniscue. They were far between enemy lines and their commander was a Sith. Everything TK-51 knew about them led him to believe that Veil would prioritize protecting his own existence to the expense of everything else. Coming to fight here, when the Sith's forces were depleted and odds of victory, not to mention survival were low was illogical if there were other alternatives.

With the Freedom crippled or even destroyed after a hyperspace jump in her state combined with the losses the Republic fleet took during the first battle, TK-51 was confided that using ramming tactics he would be able to achieve at least a draw if not outright victory if Veil came back. That was the tactical aspect of such a battle. Even a Republic victory would see them losing so many ships that it would be turning a strategic defeat into an outright disaster.

Seconds later, TK-51 found out he was wrong. Or perhaps he wasn't and the Sith was simply an illogical creature. Roughly half the Republic fleet that fled Sullust five hours ago exited hyperspace at point blank range of TK-51's forces. It took him only a moment to figure out how they did it and it was his fault. Those raiders at Sullumun – there was at least one reconnaissance ship among them and it gave the enemy the precise location of the CIS forces.

The enemy came divided in three battle groups all slashing at his formation from the above on vectors that would put them behind TK-51's fleet. The engagement would be brief and he lacked time to accelerate his ships so they could better respond to the attack. TK-51 actually outnumbered the attacking force by a comfortable margin, yet he wouldn't be able to use those numbers. There was no time and unlike the Sith he couldn't change the laws of physics to suit his whims.

TK-51 did what he could. He gave orders, shifted the acceleration figures of his ships so as many of the escorts would take the brunt of the attack and spare his battleships for a later action. In theory. In practice, there was no time for his orders to have much practical effect. Only the capital ships at the back of the parts of the formation attacked by the enemy could benefit. Those on the point of initial contact... Most of them were able to return fire once, perhaps even twice, which was better than an organic crew could do in such a situation. Those barrages were ragged and uncoordinated and the enemy obviously used its most intact ships as the vanguard, because their shields held. There was not enough if any battle damage to compromise their defences.

The Republic battle groups had no problem coordinating their attack. They acted with that commendable droid-like precision and Confederate ships began to die.

The first strike fell upon the Munificent frigates on the fringe of TK-51's formation. Unable to bring their heaviest forward mounted weaponry to bear, they were left practically helpless against a solid phalanx of cruisers that annihilated them without slowing down. A swarm of Republic frigates and corvettes, perhaps all Veil had left, raced through the wreckage. They went for Lukrehulks stripped off their own escorts. Heavy guns meant to hammer capital ships tried their best. A shot or two was usually enough to disable any of the light ships if it hit at full power, yet they were too small and nimble. They came too fast and began their approach from too short a distance. The UMBRELLA systems did their best. A wall of laser fire and clashed into the incoming escorts. The first of them died stung to death by the light weaponry. Nevertheless, even that last ditch defence wasn't enough – the enemy used their leading elements to absorb the fire-power so the rest of the light ships could come through unscratched. Wreckage and damaged ships slammed into the heavy armour covering the battleships. The former merely scoured the surface of anything useful and at best cracked the armour in places where particularly large chunks struck. The later were worse. For all their huge size, awesome fire-power and formidable shielding, the Lukrehulks were no purpose build warships. Their armour belts while heavy were less than perfect due to the general designs of the ships themselves. In places a crashing escort merely shattered the armour and just gutted a dozen or so decks below. Painful damage, but nothing a battleship couldn't handle.

A few others rammed places where the armour was either badly optimized, too thin or both. In two instances a mostly intact frigates rammed themselves deep within their targets before their reactors went critical. The first went off below the junction where the core sphere connected with the centre of the surrounding outer hull. The resulting explosion caused enough structural damage that the still burning engines of the Lukrehulk tore through the weakened and mangled outer hull and went critical when crashing through the superstructure. Only the central core survived somewhat intact with two stubby protuberances left of its outer hull resembling a pair of burning boxy wings.

The other wasn't so fortunate. The Lukrehulk it struck had sustained significant battle damage earlier that day. The armour covering the upper hemi-sphere of the central core was compromised. When the frigate Shield Maiden rammed into it, she was able to slam herself within the sphere and only then her reactor went critical. What was left of the battleship's armour betrayed it again by being able to contain and reflect the ensuring explosion for less than a second before shattering and partially vaporising.

The result was devastating and three seconds later, the Lukrehulk's own hypermatter reactor suffered a catastrophic failure due to direct damage. The battleship's central core vaporized, its armour turned into molten chunks of shrapnel along with the outer hull. The ensuring shock-wave and high-speed impactors were enough to gut its remaining escorts.

Those disasters were merely a taste of what was about to happen and TK-51 was helpless. The time of contact was too short for his formation to properly react. There simply wasn't enough time to calculate a hyperspace jump to get away nor for his ships to shift headings and manoeuvre to bring their numbers to bear. Only a handful could get enough acceleration to attempt ramming the enemy.

TK-51 reached an unpleasant conclusion – he made a mistake. More than one in fact. He assumed the enemy would be logical and even if he wasn't that he would be able to win. He didn't pay enough attention to the republic assets left behind in Sullust nor did he extrapolate the threat they presented. TK-51 merely assumed that they were left to cause as much damage to the infrastructure – an expendable throw-away assets that were no danger to his fleet.

He was wrong. His data-core went into overload calculating how to deal with this disaster. He had to regroup and go after the enemy. TK-51 still had his orders, but the Freedom was nowhere in sight.

Long seconds passed. More frigates and light destroyers died. The remaining Republic escorts flew _inside_ four battleships. They had to crash somewhere within, the speed was too high and there simply was no time to de-accelerate. The resulting explosions were enormous. That had to be deliberate overload of hypermatter reactors, perhaps fed with excess fuel too, because there was no other way to explain how energetic those detonations were.

That made six Lukrehulks and their escorts gone. Only now did the Republic battle line engage with the remaining battleships in range, which had the core of their sub-formations torn out.

There was no contest. Two Venators lost shields and suffered light to moderate damage in the brief exchange. A Lukrehulk died, a pair were mission killed and three more were left with significant damage. At least finally the point of contact was over...

The sensors refreshed. The Republic fleet was past and the glare of their ECM was no longer obscuring what was behind them – a hundred bombers with a third again number of escorting fighters. They fell upon the damaged Lukrehulks and this time there was no UMBRELLA system to counter them. The rest of the Confederate fleet shot missiles, even turbo-lasers, though while the attempt was commendable it was too little too late. Hundreds of torpedoes hammered the damaged Lukrehulks. The missile deflection shots got a quarter of the bombers thanks to the efforts of their escorts who paid for it with half their numbers.

In exchange all targeted battleships were at least mission killed.

The Republic forces continued to accelerate and TK-51 knew they would flee in hyperspace before his ships could get to them.

He ran over everything he knew about Veil and the Force. Those legends and supposed myths didn't seem so outlandish any more. Did the Sith knew what TK-51 would do? Could he really see the future as some stories told? Was this a trap?

No. Even Veil would not sacrifice an asset like the Freedom unless he absolutely had to. So this wasn't a trap from the start.

Right?

While pondering those thoughts, TK-51 gave the relevant orders, for the fleet to get under flank speed and pondered what exactly to do besides the obvious – move so he wouldn't be caught in such a pincer again. He had to neutralize the Republic recon elements within the system ASAP.

Then a distress call came from Lununmo. The Freedom was there with the rest of the surviving Republic fleet. Crippled or not, that ship and her consorts were deep within the planetary system and hitting the moon closest to the gas giant and the fusion fuel extraction and storage facilities there.

Was this a bait for a trap? The Freedom had to be on her last legs.

TK-51 stood locked in indecision. He had his orders. His target, perhaps with Veil himself on board was within reach. And this time the calculations of risk versus benefit weren't enough to sway his sub-routines into avoiding the directives of the late Admiral Kirst. TK-51 couldn't simply watch while the enemy reduced Lununmo's industry. He had to fight, yet after this second engagement, the Tactical droid no longer had an advantage.

He made a call to the organics running Sullust. They still had elements of their SDF gathered around the primary inhabited world, which was called Sullust too – why they didn't give it a distinct designation from the star and system itself, TK-51 would never know. Foolish organics.


	31. Phase 7 Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser "Reconciliation"**

 **Lununmo planetary system**

 **Sullust**

Joanna Holt didn't know what to think. The sheer insanity of her situation was obvious and went without saying. The Admiral could appreciate the task she had to play, even if she hated it. The Freedom was her ship. She served as her captain for long enough to feel terrible at the mere thought of the old girl being gone. Despite that, she was glad that it would be on their terms. No matter how crazy, Joanna had to admit that Veil's idea would make a fitting end for a warship. It would a monument that might very well outlive them all. It was fitting. It felt right.

Nevertheless, Joanna hated every moment of it. She was sending her ship, the best command she could have ever hoped for to her destruction. At least the Admiral could appreciate the fight her ship still had. The Freedom was crippled. This last hyperspace jump caused too much damage to both her hyperdrive and space frame to ensure she would never leave Sullust on her own. She had a huge wound in her side trailing debris and still burning hours since the battle ended. Yet, the Freedom wasn't done. The automated sub-routines left by her gun crews did their jobs and pumped barrage after barrage into the moon they were slingshotting around. The skeleton crew that brought her here were busy disembarking and very soon the Freedom would make the last course correction in her life.

Below them, Luminara, the closest moon to the gas giant, burned. Freedom's guns turned all infrastructure and anyone unfortunate enough to work there into vapour yet she didn't stop shooting. The crust broke, where it wasn't turned into lakes of boiling magma or even vapour. No matter if the Freedom's mission succeeded or not, no one was going to use Luminara for anything any time soon if ever.

"Admiral, we just received a data-burs from the fleet. They will be ready for insertion in four minutes. We've got a confirmed kill count – twelve Lukrehulks destroyed or mission killed. Thirty to forty Munificents as well as at least eighteen Recusant light destroyers." The comm officer paused.

"Come one. How many ships did we lose?" The Admiral prompted.

"All escorts. Two Venators moderately damaged. Quarter of the remaining bombers and half the fighters."

Stunned silence descended upon the CIC, then the compartment exploded into deafening cheers. Such a stunning success after the hammering the fleet took earlier in the day... It was simply inconceivable. Joanna knew that the CIS commander did half the job for them by dumbly flying along the bulk of the Republic wrecks left from the earlier battle. The best theory was that whoever was in charge over there believed that they wouldn't dare return after the damage they took. Reluctantly, Joanna admitted to herself that with the Freedom gutted she would have retreated if she was in charge. Preserving such an asset unless Corellia itself was at stake was ingrated into her by years of training. Star Dreadnoughts weren't like other ships. They shouldn't be risked with the abbadon the General did it, however one could hardly argue with the results.

Someone else would have kept the Freedom back as a deterrent or only engaging when the odds were overwhelmingly in their factor if they had a choice. It would have been the safe course of action. Perhaps the sane one.

The only question Joanna had was if it was worth it. She looked at the large red sphere in the holo-tank that represented Lununmo. If this insane plan worked it might very well be.

"Multiple hyperspace events. Both above and bellow us as well as in front!" The sensor operator stopped the cheer cold.

The holo-tank updated and three large groups made of angry crimson symbols appeared around Joanna's command. The numbers didn't match. There were half again as many ships as those that survived Veil's last attack.

"The SDF. I want their formation tagged and send the data to the General." The Admiral smiled coldly.

The clankers who mortally wounded her ship were back for round two and he was going to oblige them. Thanks to the hellish gravity mess that was the Lununmo's planetary system, there weren't many vectors on which the enemy could arrive. They couldn't jump between Luminara and the gas giant. Well, perhaps they could. There was supposed to be a tiny sphere where the gravity of the moon and the planet it orbited cancelled each other enough that a reasonably safe hyperspace transition could be made. As it was, the three enemy formation did quite the risky jumps – a tiny mistake would have made them emerge caught by the constantly clashing tidal waves of gravity pushed by the gas giant and its thirty four moons. The only reason why Joanna's own force made it safely was Veil who used his abilities to literally divine how to thread the needle – something he was about to do again in a few more minutes.

All of that meant that in thirty seconds, when the slingshot was done and the Freedom flew straight at the gas giant, the odds of the enemy successfully intercepting her would be astronomical. They would have something else to worry about. Considering the vectors the enemy flew at, only the blocking force which jumped in front of them might be able to clear the gravity wells in time to attempt interception. They were the farthest so they could turn around and accelerate, because on their arrival they had their engines pointed at Luminara.

"Emergency speed. Let's see if we can catch them with their pants down." Joanna ordered.

The Admiral examined the tactical plot. The gravity wells worked in their advantage. The enemy couldn't just jump in point blank range and do Holt's force them what Veil unleashed upon them. There was a logic to the Separatist deployment – the three battle groups would be able to converge upon her on the edge of the well and with that blocking force she wouldn't be able to escape unarmed to cause mischief elsewhere. Besides, they undoubtedly assumed that this was their best chance to kill the Freedom once and for all.

That wasn't going to work too well for them. Well, at least the enemy was obliging enough to swallow the bait. Unfortunately, to make it all work, Joanna's force was going to get hammered. She had just a handful of escorts left, the enemy loved their ramming tactics and unless Delkatar did an excellent job, this might be it for her and her people.

Three minutes. That's how long it took to get into range of the enemy. The reactors were straining, the engines glowed dangerously red and were overstressed beyond any reasonable safety limits, yet Joanna did it. The blocking forced was caught out of position. They didn't even attempt to go after the Freedom, probably the clueless bastards thought that she had finally succumbed to damage and was out of control, which couldn't be farther than the truth.

The other two enemy battle groups were coming like mynoks out of hell. They were straining their engines too to make a timely intercept and at least some of them would achieve it at the price of stretching their formations.

"Prioritize enemy frigates and light destroyers. If you suffer too much damage I recommend abandoning ship after setting it to ram the closest Lukrehulk." Joanna ordered. "May the stars look over us all." She prayed quietly.

The blocking formation came into range. The battleships were in position though most of their escorts were still busy finishing their manoeuvres. Long seconds passed. Joanna's command opened fire the moment they were in range and the enemy responded in the same instant. Shields burned as they strained to absorb and reflect barrages made with machine precision. Answering fire rained upon the Separatist formation. Enemy frigates died even as the friendly ones hid behind the ships they were meant to protect until the last possible moment so they could intercept any ramming attempt, physically even if that was that it took to protect their charges.

For ten seconds the Republic formation flew down the throats of their enemies and even before the leading elements of the other two battle groups could strike at them, they resembled huge burning asteroids thanks to all the energy splashing upon their shields.

While Munificents and Recusants began to die first, the Republic force didn't remain unscratched for long. First came energy bleed further straining the shield generators. It was followed by spot failures enabling the odd turbolaser bolt to slip through. The armour held, yet weapons and sensors were less fortunate.

Then, seconds before the formations were about to intercept, the first Venator lost her shields. Peaceful Intent was racked from bow to stern from multiple sides and simply blew up short of the enemy formation. It was as if her death was a sing because within a few seconds of each other every single cruiser in the vanguard lost their shields and were ravaged by concentrated barrages.

Two more things happened about that time.

Veil arrived with the rest of the fleet just above and below the blocking force and accelerated to overtake them. The second was perhaps even more critical – the Freedom flew through the point of no return. She was already within Lununmo's gravity well flying too fast to avoid the gas giant and no one could intercept her any more.

What followed was utter chaos. Joanna's command intersected with the enemy and Veil's force opened fire. Reconciliation shook, jamming and ECM blanked the sensors consigning the ship to mere optical means of detection and more ships died.

The Venator barely slipped between a listing Lukrehulk that was critically damaged after the last Republic light cruiser in the system slammed into it shattering its outer hull like glass and a pair of frigates that attempted to do the same to her. Her weapons racked those ships gutting the engine section of one and tearing huge holes mid-ship the other. Then the Reconciliation's shields finally fully failed and it was her turn to get hammered.

Suddenly there were no more ships in front of them, just stars.

"Give me a rear view!" Joanna ordered sharply.

One of the monitors changed picture and it showed what they just survived. There were hundreds of ships flying through a ridiculously small amount of space, space that was practically on fire and fast turning into a tiny nebula from all the exploding warships.

"Calculate us an exit vector and get us out of here." Joanna ordered.

She knew what was about to happen. Veil, along with whatever part of the fleet survived that insanity back there would de-accelerate until they got Luminara between them and the gas giant. They should be able to just get there before the anticipated shock-wave of the ignition hit them. The big question was what the Separatists would do and how their damaged ships would handle what was about to happen.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **C** **IC**

 **Republic cruiser Eriadu**

 **Lununmo planetary system**

 **Sullust**

Sometimes I'm too smart for my own good. Oh, my crazy plan seemed to work. It was just that it worked too well...

Joanna smashed the blocking force quite bad as she fought her way through and that allowed us to comprehensively smash those ships as we overtook them. However, we had to begin de-acceleration almost immediately after we caught up with them if we were to get a zero intercept with Luminara.

That was a problem. The only good news was that the other two enemy battle groups were unable to hit us as solid fists. Their own formations stretched a lot as they charged to catch Joanna. The effects were twofold. We had the time to crush the battle group we took from behind, yet doing that broke our own formation and let to a huge fur-ball we had to fight through. I didn't dare use Battle Mediation again right now. I had a minute, perhaps two I could manage before burning myself beyond recovery and in this chaos the benefits simply weren't worth it.

Kriff it, I had to find the time to investigate what was wrong with the Force! Why the hell took so much more power to do anything here in the future? Pushing away that dreadnought took me to my limits and it shouldn't have.

The same was true for the Battle Meditation if to a lesser extent. That was a technique I had no real aptitude for so using it on a large scale always took its toll upon me. The same went for when I almost, well practically, killed myself before Geonosis. The amount of energy I channelled in my funk... It took more than I thought it would to manage even a partial success. If it wasn't for my knowledge and training I would have lost conscience before I caused myself that much damage. If I wasn't too busy not paying attention at the time I would have figured out what was happening before it was too late. I might not have crippled myself... and Bo might have died. I still didn't know what would I have done if I was fully aware that I was killing myself.

The deck below me shook when damage leaked through weakening shields and I paid a bit more attention to the battle. Funny thing, right now I was a mere spectator. We were committed. We had to get into Luminara's shadow. I gave my orders and now I was merely a spectator free to let my mind drift.

A third of the fleet I led into this engagement was already dead, half the rest damaged to some extent. Five more Venators died when Munificents and Recusants rammed them. A damaged cruiser returned the favour to a Lukrehulk. A heavy cruiser did the same after her engines were critically damaged by a battleship she flew past.

A loud bang and dull screech of tearing metal reverberated through the ship.

"We lost the command tower. Damn there went the bar..." The woman at the DC console grumbled.

On the main holo-tank I saw three depleted Venator divisions gang on a Lukrehulk trailing at the end of the enemy formation. The battleship had engine troubles but otherwise was intact. The same couldn't be said for our cruisers. A few had lost shields, others had theirs dangerously depleted and every one of them was damaged. We were all decelerating and so did the battleship. In the ensuring fire-fight it managed to destroy two shield-less Venators in short order, then it concentrated on the rest in turn. By the time the Eriadu came into range, the Lukrehulk's own shields failed but she had gutted three more of my ships. My flag added her fire-power into the fray and finally the behemoth died under the merciless attention of ten Venators.

The half-molten wreck of the Lukrehulk vanished in an explosion caused by a run away hypermatter reactor and we were through.

Only half the fleet followed us and there wasn't a single intact ship among them. If she was able, Joanna should be out of here by now. That left us alone with every single surviving enemy ship in the system, which unless I was very much mistaken were concentrated behind us. With the gravity geometry of the Lununmo being what it was, we weren't going to get an easy escape vector on the course we were on. The enemy figured out that fast. The tattered remains of the blocking force – just five ships, a Lukrehulk, two providence dreadnoughts and three light cruisers, all damaged, continued after us at a subdued acceleration. The rest of the enemy was still decelerating and manoeuvring to give chase and avoid slamming prowl first into the utter mess of wreckage we left in our wake.

"Transmit to the fleet: Well done. You have your orders. And put a live feed from Lununmo in the holo-tank." I ordered.

The Captain, one Perrin Maya, a youngster in his thirties from Eriadu as it could be expected from the ship's name, complied. His thin face not too dissimilar form Tarkin's own was pale, yet his voice held steel resolve as he relied my orders. I wondered if there was a family connection between the two of them.

We were eighty seconds from our destination when the Freedom slammed into the gas giant. Even as big as she was, the Star Dreadnought only caused a minor disturbance in the upper atmosphere. For long seconds nothing happened. Then a dot became visible at the place where the Freedom vanished. Considering the distance and the level of magnification used, that dot had to be at least few hundred kilometres in diameter to be visible. And it was growing.

"I want all available power directed into the shields. Everyone brace for impact and if at all possible strap in. Rely it to the fleet." I made a great show of checking the rigging keeping me snugly in my seat.

It was one of the upgrades implemented after I sat with Valentra and the R&D people to discuss how to improve the Navy months ago. The GUARDIAN system was born from that conversation, along with a lot of current R&D projects. Many still thought that proper seats and safety harnesses were pointless at least for capital ships because the odds of damage being just great enough to cause injuries but still light enough for such measures to help were quite low – at least on a capital ship. Apparently that was one of the expenses deemed superficial during the general drive to lessen the costs of cruisers as much as possible. Given the price tags involved, it was an idiotic. The savings weren't even a pocket change and the people who might benefit of such measures were all highly trained specialists and officers. In contrast, the various light ships had such things implemented for the longest time because most things that hit them yet they could survive tended to joust them a lot.

In the holo-tank, the dot was now a large disk. Was it sucking the gas giant's atmosphere in or was that merely an optical illusion.

"We've got major gravity fluctuations coming from Lununmo!" The sensor operator's voice said in wonder. We all knew what was supposed to happen. Watching it however...

Sixty seconds until we were behind Luminara. The Separatist ships were committed. Now there was no escape for any of them.

If I wasn't looking at the screen I would have missed it. There was a spark in the centre of the dark circle. The circle contracted and it appeared that the whole gas giant shrunk a bit along with it under the strain of the increased gravity and the incredible amount of additional mass introduced into it. In theory, the way we could utilize hypermatter, despite how incredibly, improbably energetic it was compared to anything else, even anti-matter, was incredibly in-efficient. The real mass equivalent of a single cubic container of hypermatter with a meter long side was enormous – in hyperspace. In real space, the mass and weight was still great but only a tiny bit of the 'real' thing. Within a hypermatter reactor, or as they were properly called, a hypermatter annihilation plant, multiple fusion and gravity generators worked in conjunction to breach the barriers between dimensions on a tiny scale. Only then we could utilize the hypermatter for a fuel to enable economical hyperspace travel. Even then, the amount of mass and energy we could utilize compared to the theories was small. Anything past a certain threshold would lead to a catastrophic failure that would dump most of the resulting energy harmlessly in hyperspace and the mere backslash would be enough to vaporize even something like the Freedom.

For various reasons weaponising hypermatter failed. First, what we could get in real space was proportional to the size of the hypermatter reactor. A larger ship needed proportionally larger annihilation plant. And the smaller the reactor the smaller the amount of energy that could bleed in our dimension upon a failure.

You could fit a tiny reactor on a space fighter and travel through hyperspace with it. A failure in it wouldn't be more energetic than the proton torpedoes or concussion missiles such a craft could carry.

For something as huge as the Freedom, well you could get a very large bang if thing went wrong. And if you engineered the proper series of failures, you could excite the hypermatter in the reactor, in theory in a small radius around it too so it could dump its mass equivalent into our dimension as an actual mass.

The math was weird and even after decades I still couldn't really wrap my head around it. The important thing was that it worked.

In almost all conceivable situations what I just did would be useless. It couldn't be done without causing a catastrophic failure in the ship in question and you couldn't dump the energy of the hypermatter in our dimension to cause a bang. You could however dump its mass as a matter if you excited it properly. Light elements only. Like helium.

If you did that in the middle of a gas giant and then used the catastrophic failure of the annihilation plant you used to ignite everything, well if you did your homework right, you could create a fusion reaction. A self-sustaining one at least until it ran out of fuel.

The trick in this case was to see if the mass increase thanks to the hypermatter would be enough to cause the gravity of Lununmo to increase sufficiently for the fusion reaction to happen properly.

We all watched theory become practice. The dark disk flashed orange, then white.

"Gravity increasing. Thermal spike!"

"Time to impact?" I asked.

"We'll get in the shadow with a few seconds to spare." The sensor operator told me in a relieved voice. "That would be enough, right?"

"At this distance we should be all right or at least would be if we hadn't taken combat damage." Our shields and ships were tough and the shock-wave would be losing power with every little bit of distance it crossed as it spread out. Still, this was going to be one very energetic event.

One moment Lununmo was growing orange. In the next it was bright white.

"We've got ignition! Huge thermal and radiation spike incoming!"

We flew into Luminara's shadow, which was very bright thanks to the moon itself still burning after Joanna's visit. Heh. I had a fan.

"Impact if five, four, three, two..."

I could hear quiet prayers from some of the crew. The Captain wasn't among them – he simply resembled a statue carved from a solid block of granite, yet I could feel his grim determination. He too knew we should be safe. That didn't prevent him from worrying.

Time stretched out. Did I miscalculate? The Force was quiet and for the first time that wasn't reassuring.

The shock-wave hit.


	32. Phase 7 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 7: An Alliance born in fire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **CIS dreadnought "Vorpral Blade"**

 **Lununmo planetary system**

 **Sullust**

TK-51 was pretty sure his data-core glitched. That had to be. Yes. He shut down his photo-receptors, isolated himself from the network and ran a deep diagnostic. It wasn't like he was needed right now. The enemy was at least five minutes out of contact depending on what that... that... Sith did next.

Emotions were a new and undiscovered country for the Tactical droid. He wasn't accustomed to them, nor was he programmed to feel or handle them. Thus, frustration, anger and now sheer disbelief – those were new things to experience. They caused problems when his sub-routines attempted to handle them.

The diagnostic finished. TK-51 went over its logs. No errors. His data-core was in no worse shape than it was before Veil came to Sullust for the first time. Both hardware and software were performing acceptable despite the odd emotion and freedom of choice related bugs. The data in the core wasn't corrupt.

TK-51 let out an electronic whine. It wasn't fair! This couldn't be happening! A frustrated sight escaped his vocoder. Perhaps if he doesn't connect to the network? Could he simply remain in his own little world that actually made sense?

A resigned Tactical droid came back to the outside world. He was immediately bombarded by his subordinates requests for orders. A single glance at the tactical plot and the crimson blinking image of Lununmo in its centre confirmed the information that sent him in the Droid equivalent of shock.

"Turn bow first towards Lununmo. Reinforce shields." TK-51 ordered, while more and more notifications and information bombarded him. Gravity fluctuations strong enough to ensure no one was leaving through hyperspace until they were light minutes away from the planetary system. A great thermal and radiation spike coming their way.

How did Veil do this?! TK-51 put sub-routines to figure it out and ordered his fellow Tactical droids to do the same. Was this more of that damnable space wizardry of the Sith or just plain old science he was unaware of? Did it mater now?

The birthing pains and shock of a new star washed over the Confederate forces in a wave of heat and radiation. Warships were build tough. They were meant to dish out and survive energies that even a Tactical droid could find hard to comprehend. At this distance, they could survive an energy release that was comparable to a fractional supernova event.

A warship in full repair could have tanked the titanic hit with its shields and suffered merely some nasty energy feedback. Its sensors would be blinded for some time – that would be inevitable but that would be it.

There were only three undamaged Confederate warships hit. They did handle the event as expected – with no much trouble at all.

The rest of the CIS fleet was less fortunate. The lucky ones merely had their shields further depleted. As consequences they suffered some nasty power surges that damaged various systems. Those were generally the lightly damaged and bigger ships. TK-51's order did help too. Taking the blow on the generally well armoured bow helped to mitigate the damage.

The ships suffering moderate damage were less fortunate. Their shields went critical. Large power-surges wracked their systems causing various amounts of damage all over the place. In some cases the deflectors failed outright in others they were merely left at very low levels and still had to struggle against the radiation washing over them. In both cases radiation and energy bleed through damaged and blinded sensor clusters.

The only saving grace for the heavy damaged ships was that they lacked organic crews. Shields that were already in tatters had no prayer of surviving the onslaught – in those cases when the ships in question could still raise the deflectors. All kinds of radiation slammed into their hulls. Hardened sensors burned. Armor glowed and weakened. The particle shielding, when still operational often shorted out. Then the shock-wave itself hit. The more intact ships were merely rocked. Even low level particle shields maintained as a matter of course were enough to handle the shock. The those heavy damaged or crippled – they were less fortunate. The battleships were built sturdy enough to survive even if their outer levels were irradiated and smashed into uselessness. The frigate and light destroyers however, a few fortunate ships were merely mission killed. The shock-wave was too much for the rest. A few broke when one stress too many struck their brutalized space frames. Others suffered all kinds of catastrophic damage either as a direct consequence of the fractional nova event or it was merely enough to compound already existing damage enough to doom those warships.

TK-51's own flagship rocked violently. Her deflectors were almost gone, the particle shielding failed, yet it held for long enough to prevent any critical damage from happening. The Tactical droid knew the status of his ship. It was a Providence dreadnought and only the Lukrehulks were more sturdily built. It had suffered moderate to high damage, yes, but her defences were still quite formidable. Radiation blinded the Blade's sensors. Comms were spotty at any meaningful range.

He was blind, he just lost more ships and Veil would be coming. This time there was no question – this was a trap and TK-51 flew right into it. The Tactical droid didn't need to call the data-logs to figure out that the Sith had reached the shadow of the moon before the shock-wave hit. His ships would be largely intact. He would have had time to manoeuvre and turn to face his pursuers.

The Republic force should be as blind as TK-51's own ships. However, could that Sith use his wizardry to locate them? After all he knew their locations just before the event hit. TK-51 might be able to calculate a reasonable area where they would be if he was in Veil's position. A good enough supposition to move his fleet for the kill while the enemy was blind.

With Sith sorcery as an additional advantage? TK-51 knew he might be jumping at shadows as the organics would put it. So what? He saw the impossible happen for a second time this day!

"Send to all ships. Rotate perpendicularly to the system's plane. We're leaving Sullust to regroup at Vondarc for repairs, resupply and new orders." For some reason, TK-51 found it hard to give that order.

He... hated the thought of being bested for a second time. Running away, and he was running, it was unpleasant. TK-51 pondered the meaning of hatred and the object of it as his ship hurled herself through the radiation consumed hell that used to be Lununmo's system.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Eriadu**

 **Lununmo's planetary system**

 **Sullust**

"We estimate the energy release to be low on the supernova even scale. I would classify it as a small fractional nova event!" The Eriadu's chief engineer, a very excitable Twi'lek man, gushed over the comm from engineering. His eyes shone with unrestrained glee. "Just the thermal and radiation release is going to mess up the whole planetary system. You can consider all industry on the moon sides facing the gas giant, heh the proto star now, gone when it hits! Those with atmosphere would see it ignited and the ensuring fire-storms would take care of them! The rest, well if the gravity readings we're getting are correct, we can expect at least five moons slamming into Lununmo over the next two to three months. Ten over the next year and some of the more unstable ones might get torn to pieces by tidal stress!"

"Thank you, Commander. Compile a report when you have the spare time. Veil out." I cut off the connection. "Status of the fleet?"

"Emergency repairs are complete on most ships. We're as ready as we're going to get, general." Maya's voice was subdued. It was a sentiment shared by most of the crew. The destruction we just unleashed was something the galaxy hasn't seen outside a natural event for a very long time.

"My compliments to the crews. We're going in. There's some clankers we have unfinished business with." I finally relaxed. Even in the hell outside, it was possible to divine the rough location of the enemy fleets. All I really had to do was concentrate on which vectors would give me a sense of danger and after the destruction I just unleashed the Dark Side was very eager to assist me.

The only sore spot of our success was the fate of all the crews stuck on our damaged ships that were unable to get into cover – both drifting wrecks from the fleet I personally commanded and from Joanna's force. Once we took care of the enemy I would be dispatching SAR while the rest of us went to plunder as much useful material as possible but I didn't have high hopes. Every poor bastard who got to an escape pod would be lucky if the shock-wave killed them. Otherwise, they would either bake inside, very fast if lucky or slowly while radiation ravaged their bodies. The same was true for those left behind on any crippled ship.

In the end, it turned out that we didn't really have to fight a fourth battle today. The enemy was damaged and disorganized. Some were running, others attempted a furious suicidal charge and there were odd ships that simply drifted. The first kind generally managed to escape hidden by the radiation accompanying the birth of a new star. The second kind was of two types – droid controlled and local SDF I presumed. The first were the more dangerous, yet we were able to roll them up and smash them in detail. We did lose a pair of Venators to the single coherent battle group we met – two lightly damaged Lukrehulks, another with moderate damage and fifteen escorts. They all had their shields depleted to some extent, which made them easy targets. We were able to use our numbers to maximize our fire-power on target and the rest was history.

Three minutes after we dealt with that battle group we met another, roughly two times larger, which should have been a challenge. I decided to use what little endurance I had left for Battle Meditation to save as many of my people as I could during the engagement and that proved to be fortunate.

That was the first time I was able to use that technique to its full capability. The enemy was the local SDF and it was crewed by people not another bunch of droids. Their already wavering morale shattered at the mere brush of the Battle Meditation. The enemy formation unravelled as ships tried to flee. Their crews broke apart and became individuals and every one of them did their own thing. Some cowered, others panicked. People went berserk, preserved, tried to fight, became catatonic.

We didn't face a naval task force. We went against a bunch of terrified individuals and annihilated them without a single one of my ships losing their shields. Only those who ran lived to tell the tale.

And just like that it was over. The last naval force able to contest our presence in Sullust was destroyed. We would have to keep an eye out for those who ran in case they rallied and tried to do to us what we did earlier to the main Separatist fleet after they forced us to make a tactical retreat earlier today.

"Launch what probes we've got. I want images of all moons and the damage they suffered due to the nova event. Go over the data and determine if there's anything worth looting in this planetary system. If not, after we're done with SAR, we're going back to Sullumun, taking what we can and wrecking everything else." I turned to Maya. "Captain, detach this ship with appropriate escort and get us clear off the radiation field. I have a message for the Separatists."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Ambassador's suite**

 **Mandalorian Embassy**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan listened Ahsoka tell him about her time at Anaxes with a bitter-sweet smile on his face. This was the second time he heard of her since the coup. The last time it was just a brief call meant to reassure her after Kenobi recovered and ensured no one under his nominal command would be going after her in any official capacity.

At a first glance, Ahsoka was her usual cheerful self. Obi-Wan knew better. He had been around her enough over the past year to see the signs. There was a change in her bearing. Her eyes still shone brightly with a lot of enthusiasm, yet there was weariness to them. A rough edge heralding her lost of innocence.

"It wasn't all bad. Not really!" The young Togruta made a dismissive gesture. "Oh, there were a lot of nasty muttering behind my back, a lot of angry and scared glares but no one really tried anything. I did make a few friends too!" For a moment the old very cheerful Snips was back in a full force as she told him about the pair of friends she made. "Jena's very much into logistics and numbers. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have got good enough grades in those courses to get my honours!" Ahsoka exclaimed with a huge grin plastered all over her face. "Kole's great too! The things he can do with light escorts..." Snips sighed.

"Someone has a crush I think." Bo chipped in from the sofa where she was recovering from her latest operation.

Ahsoka proved to everyone there was still a lot of Snips left in her by squeaking and blushing furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She stammered.

"Of course not. Any prospective boyfriend needs to pass muster." Bo added.

"Mine, yours or your husbands?" Obi-Wan couldn't help it but cracked a small smile of his own.

"Any boyfriend who doesn't immediately run away or faint might have a potential. When are we going to meet that Kole of yours?"

"He's getting deployed to Kuat for his ships shake up flight. I still don't have my orders." Ahsoka pouted.

"That's one of the reasons I called you." Obi-Wan picked up a data-pad that he had left on the nearby table. "Ensign Ahsoka Tano, it's my greatest pleasure to give you your first assignment. In view of your exemplary service as a Jedi General and your performance in the academy, I'm glad to inform you that you're out of uniform." Obi-Wan chuckled when Ahsoka flustered and began looking all over herself.

She was in a proper uniform – for an ensign. Obi-Wan transmitted the necessary data from his data-pad over the encrypted channel. He sent it earlier through the proper channels too and it should be all in order on Anaxes before the call was over.

"Your copy of your orders should be arriving presently, Colonel Tano. Congratulations. Your first assignment is to take command of Twenty-First Independent Regiment of Anaxian Rangers, the Void Stalkers. Your orders are to prepare it for deployment to Coruscant, where you'll receive additional orders."

"I..." Ahsoka straightened up to attention and gave Obi-Wan a by the book salute. "I won't disappoint you, sir!"

He stood up and returned it. Kenobi still felt a bit uneasy of all the military related formality and traditions though he understood the need and power behind them. It was sad to see them influencing Ahsoka in such a way that she found it necessary to observe said formalities when it was just them, a pair of former Jedi. He could see where she was coming from, or he thought so at any rate. With the Order betraying not only her but a great many other Jedi who were blind-sided by the coup, Obi-Wan believed that Ahsoka was left drifting and in a need of a pillar of stability. It was becoming clear she found it too – in the military.

He didn't necessary agree, nor he liked it very much. However, this was her choice to make. He would be supportive, try to keep her alive and do his best to keep the GAR an organization they could be both proud to serve. They might be unable to protect the Republic as Jedi any more, but perhaps they could do as good if not better job as soldiers.

"I know you wont, Ahsoka." He said in a light tone. "I'm looking forward to meeting you in person when you arrive. How about..."

"Obi-Wan! Get the Holonet on. There's a Shadowfeed broadcast you need to see!" Satine stormed into the living room. Her face was pale and the concern she felt was so potent Obi-Wan was surprised he didn't sense it before she came in.

"Ahsoka? It's good to see you. You might want to look at it too. What are you waiting for?" Satine glared at Obi-Wan.

"That bad?" Bo sat up.

"The good news is that your husband, the bastard is still alive."

Bo perked up. "That's great! What's the bad news? You don't look particularly overjoyed yourself."

"He did it again!" Satine snarled.

Obi-Wan used the Force to put on the holonet.

What he saw chilled him to the core. A world was burning – its atmosphere was consumed by a fire-storm.

"Republic atrocity at Sullust!" The caption screamed in bold red letters.

Another image – another world. This time there were no fire-storms, probably because there wasn't enough atmosphere for it. However, if at all possible, this was worse. Half the planet was a charred ruin. The picture changed. Yet another world was dying. This time the camera was high up in the atmosphere and it showed fissures opening up as great industrial district burned. The picture zoomed out and it showed a brightly lit world shacking apart by monstrous earthquakes.

"I'm Ryloth Resa with grave news, citizens of the galaxy. The infamous Republic war criminal, General Delkatar Veil, struck again. This time the victim is the Sullust system. Two days ago he attacked the Sullumun's planetary system, Sullust's gas giant closest to the star. That attack saw three moons destroyed and a third turned into an inferno." There were tears at the sides of the Twi'lek eyes as she spoke.

Behind her a large monitor showed missile strikes slamming into said moons. Warheads meant to cripple capital ships detonated and consumed areas larger than some continents. The stress was too much fort those moons. Two were quite small to begin with and the third was probably tectonically unstable to begin with. In short order they shook themselves to pieces.

Another moon, this time lit up by large cities or industrial centres, perhaps both, was the next victim. There was a great shot of a huge Corellian cruiser leading what appeared to be a whole sector fleet, unleashing hell upon that moon. Punishing barrages hit erasing the lights and the population they represented. Whatever that moon produced had to be volatile. The way it began burning – that wasn't the atmosphere igniting. That came a bit later.

"After those monstrous acts, Sullust's defenders rallied behind the valiant Admiral Kirst and went to serve justice upon the monster Veil! They defeated him again as they did at Kamino before he murdered that world too." Resa smiled sadly.

The screen behind her showed carefully put together montage of dying Republic ships of all stripes.

"By the Force..." Obi-Wan exclaimed when he saw the Freedom herself be struck by a kamikaze. He knew that the Separatist fleet had to pay a steep price for their victory but they managed to cripple, perhaps even take out for good the best asset Veil had.

"Its good to see Delkatar having fun." Bo declared glibly, though there was concern in her voice.

"He's escalating the war in a way no one needs!" Satine snapped.

What in the name of the Force happened at Sullust? The first images he saw guaranteed that this wasn't the end of it.

"So far it looks like he went only for industrial targets." Obi-Wan whispered. 'I hope.' He added in his mind.

Shadowfeed promptly proved their spin on the truth.

"Admiral Kirst and his valiant fleet evicted the war criminal from Sullust. In a commendable display of restrain and grace, he ordered his force not to pursuit but instead attempt to rescue the crews abandoned by Veil with the damaged Republic ships. Regrettably I have to inform you that such an act of mercy was misplaced and wasted on a Sith." Resa snarled. "Five hours later, while Kirst's fleet was in the middle of rescue operations, the monster returned. He struck a fleet busy with humanitarian mission saving his own people and caused grievous losses. Then he proceeded to viciously attack the Lununmo Planetary system, the second gas giant of Sullust."

A ground shot followed shown the Freedom again along with a much smaller fleet. They were busy bombarding the planet, no moon from orbit and soon the camera and whoever was with it vanished after a streak of light came through the heavens.

"My man sure was busy." Bo's tone indicated that she approved of this slaughter.

Satine launched a tirade at her sister, which Kenobi ignored. Obi-Wan simply prayed that Veil only struck industrial targets no matter what the propaganda claimed. The very fact that they were showing this meant that the Separatists faced a complete disaster at Sullust, one they had no prayer of hiding. Was that a good thing? Losing a significant part of that systems industry would be a very good in the long term.

"Regardless of the damage his fleet took, Admiral Kirst and his men didn't falter in their duty. They rallied to Luminara's help." Resa sniffed. "It was a trap no sane mind could have seen much less devised.

What followed... It was a recording of a vicious space battle where the ships they saw earlier with the Freedom raced to get away from the gravity well and race to safety. Initially it didn't make sense when the Corellian Star Dreadnought wasn't shown with them. That came later, only after a recording of three Separatists battle groups hitting the running Republic fleet from converging vectors. Obi-Wan didn't think many of those ships lived long enough to reach hyperspace.

Next... There was the Freedom racing alone into the heart of a gas giant. Did she get crippled? Perhaps she was boarded and set to a collision course just like Anakin did with the Malevolence shortly after he found Veil?

The truth was much more chilling. The three of them watched with sick fascination how the Freedom vanished into the gas giant... and somehow turned it into a star.

Now those devastated worlds made sense. If the ignition was violent enough...

"With that unspeakable act, Veil doomed the Lununmo planetary system. Thirty four populated moons." Resa blinked away tears. "Hundreds of millions dead with billions more expected to die in the coming weeks from radiation poisoning or as their suppliers run out because evacuating them all might be impossible with Veil still at Sullust hunting down every ship daring to attempt a rescue."

"That's..." Bo trailed off. Her tone was off.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his sister-in-law in concern and her expression took him aback. It was awed.

"... magnificent. He just proved to the whole galaxy he's worthy of being Mandalore."

"Most of our people would see it that way. Every one else will call him a monster." Satine gave her sister a disguised look then sighed.

Obi-Wan's mind finally began working properly again. Lununmo. Sullumun. Those two gas giants and their moons – they were the industrial heart of Sullust. What he said next, Obi-Wan hated himself for even thinking it.

"Those were legitimate targets of war. The way he did it is... unthinkable. But the targets themselves..." What was he saying? This was an atrocity! This wasn't unavoidable collateral damage like what happened at Christophis.

Did all those souls who perished there due to the lack of supplies and exposure care?

"At Sullust, the Republic's pet butcher revealed his true colours for the whole galaxy to see!" Resa continued to rant. "He even bit the hand that fed him!" She was gleeful now.

Resa was replaced by an image of Veil who stood in front of a window with the burning Lununmo as the background.

"Citizens of Sullust. People of the Confederacy. I am General Delkatar Veil of the Grand Army of the Republic. I am Mandalore and I am the Dark Lord of the Sith." He paused to glare in the camera with a pair of cold, pitiless eyes. "I have a message for you all. For the people toiling to keep the Separatists war machine running. For those of you lucky enough to had only heard of the war tearing the galaxy apart. To your leaders in their 'safe' bunkers hiding behind legions of soulless droids. The free people of the Mid Rim will no longer tolerate the Confederation's crimes. They banded together and formed a defensive alliance to oppose you on every turn. With the destruction of the Lununmo's Planetary System, I'm making a statement of intent. I am announcing the Formation of the Mid-Rim alliance. My actions today were a reprisal authorized by the leadership of the Mid-Rim Alliance. It was a declaration of resolve and of mercy."

Satine spluttered at the last world.

What the kriff was Veil thinking?! Was this him or was this the Separatists trying to cause even more trouble?!

"At this time we chose not go after civilian targets. We won't unleash plagues to ravage your people and poison your worlds. We won't enslave you as your minions attempted to do at Ryloth. However, we are not meek! We will fight back and we will hurt you if you come after us and what is ours! The Mid-Rim Alliance stands for justice, freedom and the ideals of the Galactic Republic. .."

The Kenobi's comms began screaming for attention. All hell was going to break lose now.


	33. Phase 8 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 8: An alliance tempered**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Audience Chamber**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

Half an hour. That's how long it took for Veil's broadcast to set the whole planet on fire. The capital was no exception. Queen Neeyutnee's throne room was no different. Spontaneous demonstrations rocked Theed. In places the RSF and army had to step in where people cheering Veil's actions at Sullust clashed with the ever decreasing pacifist faction of the population. In front of her, the esteemed leaders of the Mid-Rim Alliance were little different. Neeyutnee's security watched them like wary Krath hounds in case they got particularly unruly.

"He's doomed us all!" Zurch exclaimed. "Don't you see?! The Separatists will burn this world in retaliation!"

"Really?" The Hegemon sneered. "They did their best to turn Naboo into a poisoned wasteland. What makes you think they wouldn't bomb this world to rubble regardless of what the General did? What ever gave you the idea that we aren't fighting a clique of ruthless power-hungry maniacs? What happened at Sullust might finally give them pause! Along with Geonosis this is the second time the Separatists actually felt the price of this war they're waging!"

"It might not matter. Are we in position to hurt them to such an extent again after the losses Veil and Tigellinus suffered at Sullust and Sanrafsix?" Ryndellia's Prime Minister asked.

"While Sanrafsix was a painful blow, Admiral Tarkin won his battle and is back with his force." The Queen explained. She was glad she got a complete security briefing on the campaigns in progress just before this crisis hit. "Malastare is secured and preliminary reports suggest our forces there managed to recover some critical supplies. We can expect at least a part of the fleet we sent there to come back to reinforce us." Neeyutnee smiled radiating as much confidence as she could muster. "Admirals Tigellinus and Tarkin agree that the most likely enemy response would be to go after Veil, who should be falling back to Eriadu after he's done at Sullust. After his victory the Separatists lost another Sector fleet at his hands. They're unlikely to have any meaningful reinforcements left to commit to the battle for Naboo."

"That's wishful thinking. Despite their recent setbacks the Separatists still have the largest navy in the galaxy!" Zurch pressed on. "They..."

"They still have to secure a very big part of the galaxy." A new and unfamiliar voice added. "I'm sorry for this interruption, Queen Neeyutnee. I was compelled by circumstances to seek an unscheduled audience with you. I beg your forgiveness for this disruption." A tall robed figure no one paid attention until now walked from the middle of the gathered ambassadors and heads of state.

He removed his hood revealing a weathered old face under a very tall head.

"I'm surrendering into your custody Queen Neeyutnee until such a time my lack of involvement in the Jedi Coup on Coruscant could be determined. I come in peace." Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled benevolently when RSF personnel rushed to surround him. The people around him just stared for a few long moments while their minds caught up with the fact that a famous, perhaps treasonous Jedi had sneaked among them. Their own security acted promptly and bodily pushed them away from the danger interposing themselves between their charges and Mundi.

"Really? Is all of this excitement necessary? I'm merely an old and tired man." The Jedi looked like he was enjoying himself, the smug bastard.

The Queen swallowed a curse. She could already feel another headache beginning to form at her temples. They were getting more and more frequent as the stress of her job increasing beyond any reason.

"Jedi Master Mundi, please explain yourself!" Neeyutnee's voice carried across her throne room.

"I was actually hoping to get an explanation, you know." The tall Jedi shrugged. "One day my Clones turned on me and shot me in the back. There was no warning. No attempt to capture me. If it wasn't for my armour and its built in shields I would have been cut down. Only the Separatists taking advantage of the ensuring chaos allowed me to get away. I spent most of the past month in hiding evading both my own and the enemy forces until I could get away from Malastare. Naboo looked like a good bet for a place where I could find some answers. I've been planet side for about a day and learned enough. The Jedi Coup..." Mundi shook his head and briefly a grief stricken expression passed over his face. "I don't know what those fools on Coruscant were thinking. While here in Theed I learned what has been happening while I was out of touch. I know my duty, Queen Neeyutnee. When I learned that there are at least three Jedi not complicit in the coup working with General Veil I decided that I should not hide any longer. I know my duty. I'm placing myself at your mercy and service if you would have me."

"No matter what happened on Coruscant, the Jedi had been good friends of Naboo. Nevertheless, as a Queen we can't afford our personal feelings on the matter to cloud our judgement in this matter. Jedi Master Mundi, we do hope your worlds are genuine. However, we cannot allow ourselves to be swayed. You will remain under guard until such a time General Veil or the loyalist Jedi working with him return to Naboo and could determine if you are telling the truth." Neeyutnee declared in her royal voice.

"That is acceptable, your majesty." The Jedi Master bowed respectfully.

"Before you get carted away to what I hope are comfortable accommodations, I would want to hear your thoughts on the current situation." The Hegemon interrupted. "You're still a Republic general. One of the better ones my people tell me."

"Am I still a general?" Mundi asked mildly.

"Until we hear from Coruscant you might as well be." Feneti smiled good naturedly.

"If the Queen gives me leave to do so."

"We would hear your words, Jedi Master Mundi."

"While I do lack up to date intelligence, I kept my ears open." Mundi sent a mild jab at all the people in the room who never noticed his presence until he revealed himself. "It's a question of if the Separatists could afford to deploy more forces to crush you. They would inevitably take casualties doing so. Your best bet in the short term is to make defeating you too expensive. The Separatists need to further reduce the industry in the core, especially now that they lost Sullust." Mundi grimaced when he mentioned that name. "By now, new construction at Kuat and all lesser shipyards the Republic has left should be online and finishing their shaking up cruises. Barring political complications, the GAR should be counter-attacking the Separatists positions in the Core soon if they haven't done so already. If your forces can cause enough damage to the Separatist fleet attacking Naboo; if Veil succeeds foiling their next attempt to take him out, because after Sullust they will have to try, for domestic political reasons if nothing else, then your odds will be decent to good."

"We thank you for your insight, General Mundi. Take the Jedi Master to his new accommodations." The Queen ordered.

"Are you really going to listen to a traitor?" Zurch sneered.

"His guilt is unproven." Feneti sneered back. "His advice is sound and that is more than could be said about you. Where do your loyalties lie, Zurch? What are you still doing here? You made your views of the Alliance painfully clear."

Neeyutnee's headache grew in magnitude. Those two were at it again. Lately she felt like she has been acting more akin to a school teacher for a particularly problematic group of children with very powerful parents.

"Just one question if I may be so bold?" Adi-Mundi asked when the security people began to escort him out.

"You may ask." The Queen was quick to accommodate him. Anything to stop that worm Zurch and the Hegemon from bickering.

"Was general Veil authorized to do what he did at Sullust or did he do it by his own volition? I don't mean the way he wrecked their industry, because I doubt he would have sacrificed the Freedom that way if she was salvageable. He could have reached the same death toll and devastated those moons conventionally too if he so desired. The same goes for announcing the alliance in such a way."

The ever constant bickering between Neeyutnee's guests and sometimes allies paused and they actually began paying attention to what the Jedi was saying.

"Not by us!" A CEO exclaimed.

"Didn't we? Oh. We didn't order the General to announce the formation of our Alliance." The Queen pointed out. "We knew Veil went to reduce as much of Sullust's industry as possible. The same was true for Admirals Tigellinus at Sanrafsix and Tarkin at Enarc. Did we stop to think what that would mean for everyone working at the places they would target? About the people living in range of orbital bombardment?" She should have. She really didn't. Neeyutnee saw a way to relieve the pressure on Naboo, perhaps secure it for good and she jumped at the chance. How many of the people in the room did the same? How many of them would ever admit it in public?

"Is he yours to command?" Mundi asked over his shoulder while walking away surrounded by SRF people.

That gave everyone pause. Veil was a head of state in his own right. A Republic general too. While he did pledge his support to the Alliance, the fleet under his command too, legally speaking he wasn't bound to obey any directives coming from them. Oh, politically they might have leverage to... guide his actions. If the Alliance survived. She shouldn't forget where the proposition for this whole mess came from. Eriadu was aligned with Veil. They had some kind of deal and she wasn't naïve enough to believe that anyone currently in the system bar Tarkin knew all the details and he wouldn't be telling them everything.

What did they get themselves into? Could they disavow Veil's actions at Sullust? Neeyutnee knew that she could. Technically. With the mood of her people being overly militaristic and vengeful... Her headache spread making her whole head throb in a very unpleasant manner. If she didn't openly support Veil she might find her political support vanishing. It was unlikely she would survive as a Queen if she did so. He viable potential replacements... if she was charitable Neeyutnee would describe them as not the best for Naboo. Most of them were warmongering populists full with vitrol and hatred for the Confederacy. She was afraid where they would lead her people.

To be honest, she was terrified where those same people demanded she led them even when she was able to somewhat temper their emotions with reason. She was their servant. She had to listen to them, even if she personally didn't wholeheartedly agree. There was still a pacifistic streak left in her despite everything that happened. Neeyutnee hated what she had to do. Yet she hated the Separatists for what they did to her people and world. At least she was able to hold onto her morals and that was more than could be said for some unsavoury elements who managed to get themselves elected to replace people dead or broken by the consequent crises hitting Naboo.

Neeyutnee didn't have an acceptable alternative. She had to support Veil. Her people wouldn't accept anything less. He saved them twice already. She only hoped that doing so wouldn't doom Naboo.

"We can hide behind useless platitudes. Or we can admit the truth. When we formed the Mid-Rim Alliance, we cut a deal with a Sith. For all intents and purposes we handed him our armed forces and agreed that he should prosecute the war against the Separatists as he sees fit as long as his actions serve one overreaching purpose – force them enemy to back off from our worlds. Some of you were reluctant to do so yet you agreed. After Geonosis and Crimson we all knew that General Veil is a ruthless man. We know for a fact that some of you saw that as a feature. He's the kind of man who would do whatever it takes to make the monsters running the Confederacy pause and think twice about attacking us. Sullust proved a point – there are consequences for their actions." Queen Neeyutnee steeled herself. What she was doing, it fled in the face of tradition. It might very well be the final death knell of the old Naboo that has been dying ever since Blue Shadow poisoned her world. The real harm of that weapon wasn't physical. It was what it did to the heats and minds of her people. "We wholeheartedly support General Veil's actions at Sullust. They were a measured response to the Separatist atrocities committed on Naboo. They are a declaration, that when the Separatists attempt to burn our worlds, poison them and our people, we will respond in kind. Can any of you do anything less for the people you are responsible for?"

"Not really." Feneti clapped. "Nice little speech, your majesty. You're right. We have to support Veil. I certainly do if for no other reason that if we condemn him, we would be declaring an open season for our own worlds. If we don't back him up to the hilt, the Separatists will know beyond shadow of a doubt that they are free to do whatever they feel like it to our worlds and people and there will be no consequences they care about. We aren't facing people of high ideals and morals. We're fighting against a pack of power-hungry opportunists who hasn't suffered an iota in this war before Veil arrived. There is only one language people like that understand or respect."

The arguing continued for hours. By the end of it, Neeyutnee felt like she wanted to curl into a dark corner and die from the headaches. At least enough of them agreed to officially endorse Veil's actions. The Mid-Rim Alliance wasn't going to die in the cradle. Not yet at least.

She only hoped it was going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: Reading about the Neimoidians on the wiki makes for some fascinating horror stories. How the hell didn't the Jedi and Republic step up to do something about it I would never know. The same goes for the people running the Trade Federation. By the time of the Naboo Crisis they did have their own droid army and navy. Perhaps fear of a Republic intervention when they weren't strong enough to handle it alone?**

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Trade Federation Enclave**

 **Raxus**

An opulent stand towered over a large plaza built near the ocean. In the shade, Trest Ilroth stood proudly before his guests as they reviewed a military parade. Colourful banners fluttered in the cool breeze and crowds of Confederate citizens cheered on.

Tens of thousands of Neimoidian soldiers marched in precise formations. There were whole battalions clad in the finest armour money could buy and armed with powerful if often illegal weaponry. Next came the armour. First APCs and AFVs followed by tank regiments. All were upgraded to be state of the art. This parade was merely a symbol, a small part of an army Ilroth was still busy building. It had a dual purpose – the first was practical one. The Confederacy needed all the soldiers it could get.

The second, was much more important to Trest. After the Naboo crisis when his predecessor was defeated, the reputation of the Neimoidian people across the galaxy hit a historical low. His people has always been seen in a negative light, for admittedly real reasons. Their homeworld was a hell-hole. The way they were raised if it could be called that was a skewered natural selection. Even those who were chosen for a higher position and thus got enough food during their first seven hellish years as grub lavas were left scared by the experience. The partial hive-mind of their species only made that much, much worse. It was no surprise that anyone who could fled as soon as they could. Their so called culture explained why his people in general had little regard for others. The greed they were accused of, well it was real, but that was simply an expression of the need to accumulate enough resources to feel that they now had enough, that they were finally safe from starvation and privation. A need that could never be fully satisfied. Trest knew that very well – he achieved the highest position one of his kind could hope for, had close to divine status within the Neimoidians in the Trade Federation as far as obedience to his order went, yet it simply wasn't enough. He knew his desires were unreasonable. Ilroth was aware what drove them – it was the influence of his people through their hive-mind that created a vicious circle that fed upon itself.

In theory that was a good thing. That's why the madmen and women back on the homeworld persisted in their insane culture. It was supposed to ensure the survival of the fittest. Those that had them in them to fight for survival. Even if his personal situation was better, the hive-mind ensured he remembered his clutch-mates fates. For the first seven formative years of their lives they were kept together, given not enough food so they had to fight and hoard to survive. The weakest were weeded out. The "best" ran as soon as they could and the rest were consigned to a wretched existence toiling in the spawning hives of the homeworld. He knew of real horror stories from overseers setting to work on the same job with the incentive being the successful one being allowed to eat the losers. Such madness was common enough on the homeworld. It warped even the lucky ones who managed to get away.

The majority of his people were too rigid, often incapable of making most important decisions without direction from above. That combined with the odd hive-mind they had going on could incapacitate them wholesale if their leader was removed. That's how Ilroth got the job in the first place. He was the most suitable candidate at the right place and the Trade Federation couldn't be left dysfunctional in the middle of the war.

A procession of missile launchers was passing by now. Their armament was an upgrade of that used back on Geonosis during the first battle of the war, however the platforms carrying it were sensible, not those odd contraptions used by Poggle's people.

What Trest saw below, gave him hope. Not only for victory, because despite some unpleasant setbacks the war was going better than anticipated. That would be discussed after the parade.

The army, this army, was his. With it, Ilroth hoped to shape the galaxy's perception of his people for the better. When they finally defeated the Republic, he was going to unleash it upon his homeworld and change it for the better, with fire and blood if that was what it took. To do that, he had to break the Republic.

The Republic. Ilroth sneered at the thought about that corrupt dysfunctional organization. Where was the Republic when his clutch-mates had to eat each other or stave? Where were the Jedi and their high ideals when that was a matter of course on a Republic world, not some forgotten hell-hole in the Outer Rim?!

All the Republic had ever done was its best to break the Trade Federation and the Neimoidian people who saw it as their best chance to escape hell. It was the Senate's unreasonable taxation laws that drove his predecessor in the hands of the Sith out of desperation. That was the real reason for the invasion of Naboo.

Ilroth loathed the Republic with a passion he rivalled his hatred of the people who shaped his species culture into the madness it was in the first place. He was going to change it. One way or another. Even if it killed him or the Confederacy lost the war. He had plans in place if something happened to him.

Trest let those unpleasant thoughts fade and enjoyed the parade. Soon enough he'll have to deal with the disaster that was Sullust and that damnable Sith, Veil. Why couldn't that man finally just die?! What would it take?!

At least the bastard gave Shadowfeed enough ammo to run wild for weeks and Resa rose up to the occasion. That Twi'lek was a woman on a mission and she didn't even had to demonise Veil, he did that himself in his own in-imitable fashion. Who turns a gas giant into a kriffing star to destroy its moons and their industry?!

That man had to die. At the worst he had to be contained somehow. That was one of the reason Trest's colleagues were here. The parade was merely an excuse to meet away from Raxulon City and the eyes and ears of the Senate so they could get some actual work done before figuring the best way of presenting the new course of action to the people who supposedly ran the Confederacy. As if the Council was insane enough to let the Senate has real power. They all knew how that ended up for the Republic. The events on Coruscant were a literal divine intervention and worth a lot of laughs at the Republic's expense.

Finally, the parade was coming to a close. Last came the most controversial formation within Trest's army. Those were people hand-picked by individuals of the same mind as himself, those he could locate through the hive-mind before some enterprising rivals could dispose of them as a way to advance themselves. Only Trest's position and relative control that gave him allowed him to survive as long as he could given his true sentiments. In a sense it was almost easy – all he had to do was push the hatred he had for the Republic and the need to excel to achieve his goals to succeed, especially since the Naboo fiasco.

The group of soldiers marching below were all volunteers. They were augmented in such a manner to rival Grievous as cyborgs. Many didn't survive the process or went insane after losing so much of themselves. The cybernetic technology available to the Trade Federation was relatively crude, very crude when compared to what the Techno Union could make, however Ilroth simply couldn't trust his colleagues with that particular project. Those soldiers were one of his contingency plans. They would be taking over his personal protection as much more reliable than the droids that currently made it. Coincidentally, that would mean much less surveillance that he might be subjected to. Who knew who the supposedly loyal droids might be made to report to even if his personal guard was exclusively built and maintained by his own people?


	34. Phase 8 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 8: An alliance tempered**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Secure conference room**

 **Trade Federation Enclave**

 **Raxus**

After the parade was done with, Ilroth retired along with his guests – remaining members of the Triumvirate. They settled themselves in sinfully comfortable chairs around a table with in built holo-tank and got their favourite drinks while security sealed the room and activated the jammers.

"Sullust's going to be expensive." San Hill complained.

He should know. As the Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clans supporting the Confederation among other things he was the de-facto Financial Minister.

"Further industrial disruption." Kleo Vombra sullenly admitted. He looked at the holo-tank and it activated.

Huh. Upgrades, Trest thought. Outwardly the cyborg didn't look any different but this wireless capability wasn't something he displayed before. The Techno Union people got the nicest toys! The envy burned a lot.

Graphs scrolled down a transparent window. Beside it hovered a galactic map with various sectors blinking orange and amber displaying where a lot of Sullust's industrial output went.

"We'll have to expedite the industrial expansion across various secondary hubs, pour more money to further stimulate the economy and further cut on certain consumer goods to make up for the loss. I estimate we could have it covered in three to six months without unacceptable delay in starship construction." The cyborg outlined his plan.

It might work. Trest carefully examined the graphs. It was going to be damn expensive but it was feasible. There might be a hit with the public, however Veil's actions might be the panacea there – any hardship could be explained as a necessary one if they were to be protected from more atrocities like Sullust. Perhaps a call to Resa was in order once they were done here. Shadowfeed would know how to spin it best.

"We're going to do it. I can find the money and we have more raw resources than we know what to do with." San Hill scowled at the images.

That much was true. With the capture of so much territory and the GAR often refusing to stand and fight, a lot of mining facilities were taken intact. Now the CIS had access to all the rare elements that were traditionally one of the big bottlenecks in warship construction. In fact they had access or potential access to more resources than their industrial base could utilize. Even with a constant expansion going on it was often a trade off – would they build more industry or use the existing one to build the weapons they needed to win the war? The biggest boon of the offensive, besides the control of the Corellian system was denying the Republic the resources of most of the galaxy. Insider estimates told an unpleasant story – the enemy still had a larger industrial base. Fortunately they no longer had the unrestricted access to resources that would allow them to use it to its full potential. The Republic had the opposite problem compared to the Confederacy, they did have the industry in place but lacked the resources to use it at a hundred percent.

That's why the destruction at Sullust hurt – that system used to produce a lot of heavy industrial and most of it went into further expanding the CIS industrial base. The loss, while painful wasn't going to change the equations in the short to medium term. In the long term it would give the Republic a slight strategic advantage. However, by that time the war was likely to be decided one way or another.

"That still leaves this Mid-Rim Alliance. What are we going to do about them?" Trest started the ball rolling.

"The military gave me two viable plans if we don't want to escalate." Vombra looked at the holo-tank again and it blinked to display a zoomed in section of the galaxy covering Eriadu, Naboo and the perceived borders of the alliance. "We still have significant forces in the area. While Malastare fell to the Republic at the same time Sullust happened, our forces repulsed an enemy incursion at Sanrafsix while only losing a moderate amount of ships and a low amount of the industry there. Then our navy proceeded to counter-attack at Naboo. That battle is still ongoing. The other large naval formations we have in those sectors are converging on Eriadu. They will attack in six hours unless we countermand them."

"Any reason to do so?" Hill sipped his wine and asked.

"Veil is expected to arrive there before our forces could properly concentrate. Intelligence isn't sure what assets Eriadu has called on from its allied systems. They did suffer a lot of casualties during the offensive, however they've been completing their construction cycles after forces were repulsed. That accounts for some of the ships Veil used on Naboo. We might not have the assets in place to score a decisive victory at Eriadu. The same might be true for Naboo. It's going to be a close call."

"What else can we do? We can't have Veil running around with a large fleet. He tends to kriff us over when he does." Trest grimaced.

"That's one of the options. Pull back, reinforce our choke-points on the trade lanes and contain that Alliance of theirs until the war is decided in the core. That problem has some glaring problems – the enemy isn't just going to sit and wait. Besides, Veil shouldn't have been able to get to Eriadu from Naboo the way he did. Our best estimates is that he used his abilities to figure out a hyperspace route outside traditional lanes. My people estimates that doing so isn't guaranteed to work. However, everything in the galaxy is constantly in motion. Veil finding out a temporal route that would allow him to get a fleet out of the pocket if we go for containment is feasible." The cyborg sounded disgusted by the implications.

"That's certainly useful. Can we reproduce it using technology?" Trest perked up. If they had a way to strike deeper in the Core without having to directly clash with the Republic fleet covering the hyper-lanes... The possibilities were staggering.

"Feasible. In theory. Advances in miniaturizing hyperdrives and making them somewhat economical would be the key. However, we're looking at hundreds of thousands of dedicated hyperspace capable sensor platforms for every single sector of space. Each would need relatively expensive active sensors that would make them obvious to anyone who is looking and we'll need them permanently in place to gather data so we could attempt to predict when feasible routes for hyperspace insertion would form. Space is big." Vombra deadpanned.

"Not practical at all. Perhaps..." Hill thought. "Can we make just a few batches to use in the Core without compromising the naval build-up? A single successful deep strike might pay for itself."

"It's a risk at best. There is no guarantee that a route would open in the first place. Nor that we would be able to go over the vast amounts of data in time to mount a successful operation if it does. I'll have to calculate the odds before giving a definitive answer if we should seriously consider something like that." Vombra answered.

"Please do so. So that's are our options? Try to contain the Alliance or go for the kill?" Hill inquired.

"Yes." The cyborg flatly responded. "The military is favouring the second approach. Even if the Alliance and the Sith survive, our offensive should cause enough damage to de-fang them for the time being. We can go on with containment anyway. The SDFs on our worlds along the hyper-lanes. should be able to handle incursions from a depleted enemy forces. We might win anyway. What the military is afraid of is letting Veil dictate the initiative and terms of engagement. Then he might be able to break out of Alliance space and cause even more damage. What we can't afford to do is send any meaningful reinforcements in that region. We've got Republic naval units that went to ground all over the place and need forces in place to protect against them. The Hutts are supposed to be friendly business partners but we need more units to keep them honest. There's the Core, where we're busy sending every spare ship and the campaign in the eastern part of the galaxy bogged down. If we continue our offensives there we're liable to take unacceptable damage against fixed defences bolstered by SDFs and Republic naval elements."

"That's my understanding as well." Trest sighed in frustration. The simple truth was that the grand offensive ran out of steam after achieving successes beyond any expectations. The logistics train of the Confederacy was strained, there was a very long list of damaged ships needing repairs and a big part of the Navy was concentrating in the Core and digging in for an inevitable Republic counter attack.

If the Confederacy could weather it while suffering acceptable casualties, that would buy them time for the next major construction cycle to get completed. Everyone estimated that it was going to decide the outcome of the war – there were a lot of new and upgraded powerful ships just being laid down across every Confederate shipyard. Once complete, they might be enough to break deeper in the Core. Either finish crippling Kuat's industry or isolating that world while striking lesser industrial centres, perhaps even Coruscant. For a month or two the CIS was going to have another window of opportunity before the enemy got their own major construction cycle completed. Causing enough damage in that period of time would either finally shatter the Republic or give the Confederacy the strategic advantage it needed to win the war. And this time they weren't going to squander it as the previous leadership did at the beginning of the conflict because of the Sith.

"I hope we'll be finally able to get rid ourselves of that Sith." Trest grumbled.

"We do have Jedi allies. Why don't we send them against him?" Hill asked.

"Oh, their leader is willing. Before the Freedom was destroyed it wasn't really feasible and now... As I understand it its more strategically viable to have them build up their numbers in preparation for our next offensive. Unless Veil could be compelled to go to fight on the ground, their skills are less useful in countering him." Trest explained.

Veil did kill Perrion's wife after all. However, they shouldn't let the Sith blind them of the real prise. Once the Republic was dealt a death blow they could hunt him down as the mad dog he was.

"What's next on the agenda?" Trest inquired.

"Domestic issues." Vombra was clearly displeased with that part. "We need to increase recruitment to bolster our numbers. Setting up production lines for more capable droids is proceeding on schedule, however we could build a lesser absolute number in any given period of time. While they will be a significant jump in capabilities, easily to go toe to toe with the new equipment fielded by the enemy, having more troops would be very useful. We in the Techno Union have... qualms in further updating the droids' software or proceeding with large scale implementation of the current upgrades among the rank and file. Two words: Droid Rebellion."

Both Ilroth and Hill winced.

"We're proceeding with those upgrades anyway, I understand? Despite the danger?" San asked warily.

"Sullust. It was a fully upgraded and updated droid led fleet that almost took out Veil. They're our best counter-measure to his abilities. We don't have the capacity to upgrade the bulk of our fleets and ground forces anyway. However, we're going to need a solid force to throw at the Sith and the Republic in the Core. We'll use them and attrition would ensure there won't be a large enough force left to be an issue. We're taking precautions with the programming of the new droids as well as their networking capabilities. They should stay loyal no matter what. I'm more concerned about those we're upgrading in the first place. The older models needs those advantages to remain a viable threat to the enemy and we aren't a position to let them be as they are."

"I hope you are right." Trest muttered. He was going to increase his organic guards numbers more than he already intended. Perhaps he should offer some to Hill? Vombra... if anyone was prepared to deal with any droids with delusions of grandeur that was the Techno Union. Ilroth hoped so at least.

"What are we going to do if you are wrong, Kleo?" Hill asked.

"Then we will have a problem."

"We need a plan if our upgrade efforts backfire." Trest looked thoughtfully at the map of the Alliance. He used the map controls to zoom it out and call a close in image of the Core.

Before the grand offensive, the strategic situation was painfully clear – the Confederacy needed to reduce as much of the Republic industry as possible or they would face a defeat in a few years no matter what they did. Nowadays, it wasn't as clear cut. The enemy had more industry still, the Confederacy more resources. In theory time actually worked in their favour now, though in practice that wasn't necessary the case. The Confederacy didn't have the time or industry to properly utilize all those resources. If they got a breather while keeping the Republic contained in the Core...

"I have the beginning of an idea..." Trest smiled. The danger pointed out by Vombra was unsettling. However, there might be a way to make it less of a disaster and something resembling an opportunity...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Senator Amidala's office**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

"Admiral Coburn, prepare your ground forces for deployment if the situation down here goes out of hand." Obi-Wan told the holo image of the ageing Flag Officer.

"My people are ready. However, I would very much prefer not to use them."

"We can all agree on that at least." Mon Mothma muttered the only sentiment they all shared.

The Senate was under siege. Coruscant's security forces augmented by two regiments of military police clashed with vast crowds of protesters who as often as not fought among themselves. So far the security cordon held. The Senate itself did nothing but throw fuel into the flames. The rhetoric grew more and more vicious during hours long session they just managed to escape for a short recess. A loto f people blamed everything that happened to the Republic on Veil along with the Jedi. They wanted someone to take the blame and redirect the public's attention from the still continuing broadcasts from Palpatine's dead man's switch. Security managed to locate and shut down various servers where the broadcasts originated from, however security measures, including combat droids were able to slag all data cores.

The daily revelations continued along with accusations that the authorities, what was left of them anyway, were attempting to suppress the truth. That was bad enough. Veil's acts at Sullust – they made Coruscant erupt. Obi-Wan had to order the Clones on the street in force. The ground component on board Coruscant's own defence fleet was already on the ground along with a significant portion of Yularen's people. Kenobi kept Coburn's own Clones in reserve and they might be needed sooner rather than later. He had to order a rush deployment of the green armies raised on Anaxes, because they were the only ones ready right now. A few more weeks and there would be at least thirty million more soldiers ready for deployment.

Coruscant didn't have weeks. The Republic was falling apart around them and the Senators were busy slinging accusations at each other. Obi-Wan had to break the law to be sure what really was happening. He ordered what Military Intelligence people he had on the planet to tap the communications coming to and from the Senators. Those intercepts were enlightening – Minister Praji was right. The great majority of Senators had beskar clad instructions from home. They were not to vote in a Chancellor who wouldn't be aligned with their interests. With the Senate as divided as it was that meant the chance of successful vote was virtually nil. There was no candidate that people might agree on.

"We need a solution. I've been in talks with my colleagues. The Republic bureaucracy is at the breaking point." Praji informed them. "That was before this madness. At this point I'm loath it to admit it but the Republic simply isn't working."

"We need a legally elected Chancellor if the Clones are to follow orders as before. We'll need years to fully replace them with volunteers and that's not getting into the political cost when casualties by the hundreds of thousands if not millions begin coming home." Obi-Wan couldn't hold his frustration at bay. The Clones were people too! Brainwashed, indoctrinated, left without any real choice. None of that changed the fact that they still fought and died for a Republic that largely didn't care about them. If the Separatists actions weren't so loathsome, Obi-Wan might have begun to think they had the right idea about the Republic.

He was already beginning to reluctantly agree with them that the Republic was a dysfunctional corrupt mess. By design no less!

"We need Kuat and the Clones. Everything else..." Yularen struggled with what he was attempting to say. For him, Obi-Wan and Coburn was especially hard. They all had served the Republic for decades at this point.

"If I didn't know better... No. I don't know better." Obi-Wan whispered. He walked around Padme's desk where she was leaning on it, and looked out of the window. Gunships flew above the Senate in formation and an Acclamator hovered ominously above. The crowds below didn't care. At least they lacked easy access on foot and the airspace was locked tight.

"What do you mean?" Organa asked absent-mindedly. He was busy checking something on a data-pad.

"The Sith, perhaps Veil included, couldn't have done this better if they planned it in an excruciating detail. They've won!" Obi-Wan spat in frustration. He turned to face the gathered Senators, military officers and Republic bureaucrats. "They've won. The Republic is dying around us and the only options any of you can give me is likely to get it destroyed for good!"

"You have doubts about your brother-in-law?" Yularen asked.

"Always. He is a Sith. If somewhat sane one."

"At least he's on our side." Satine pointed out.

"Sometimes I wonder." Obi-Wan admitted. "If that's what means to have him as an ally I certainly don't wan him as an enemy." Kenobi remembered that time on Mandalore. If he had acted as a Jedi should, he would have died fighting the Sith. He knew that for a fact. Obi-Wan would have lost. Instead, he chose to continue living along Satine and align himself with Veil so he could attempt to mitigate any damage that infuriating man could cause.

The doubt was back. Did Veil know Palpatine was a Sith? Did they work together since the beginning? Did they play everyone for fools? That was certainly a possibility. It was also possible that the Jedi had been too arrogant and blind to see what was under their noses. Palpatine might have simply hidden his true nature to avoid persecution, while he went for power the legal way. Or as legal as things got on that level of politics on Coruscant. Either option was possible.

There was no proof! Was Palpatine so good as to play everyone for fools? Obi-Wan might never know. He could see a frustrated man tired of bashing his head against the Senate making alliances to circumvent them and gain more power. The past month of constantly directly dealing with them certainly made such an option bloody tempting and Obi-Wan was a Jedi!

"We have about twenty minutes or so." Bail put down his data-pad. "I would be very much surprised if there's any change when we go back."

"That bad?" Yularen sounded incredulous.

"That's what my contacts just told me." Organa shrugged glumly.

"Obi-Wan, it's your call." Padme looked at him imploringly. "You are our best and last hope."

"Do you really think I would get enough votes even with all of you backing me?" Kenobi looked at everyone in turn.

"Potentially. If you make a deal with Kuat." Coburn said. "It's plain to see that her Senator can't get enough support. It will be even more imperative to make a deal if this scheme fails. Then we'll have to do something regrettable."

"Admiral Coburn, please establish a secure connection to Kuat. We all will talk with Sonar Kuat right now." Obi-Wan said.

Kenobi closed his eyes for a few seconds and began a few quick meditative exercises to centre and calm himself. He needed to be at his best now. If somehow everything worked as intended, he would be a dictator in all but name shortly. After that he would have to... There were no easy or simple answers. Another such crisis couldn't be allowed to happen if he was killed. He might have to break the Republic in order to save it. And if the plan didn't pan out... The few viable alternatives they came with would be worse.

It took five minutes to get Kuat on the comm. Time was running out. For Obi-Wan and for the Republic.


	35. Phase 8 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 8: An alliance tempered**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

* * *

" _Today marks one thousand years since the Ruusan Reformation that reshaped the galaxy. For almost a full millennium that reform ensured peace and prosperity across the galaxy. It also planted the seeds of the storm that would tear the Republic apart._

 _The two most important reforms made by Chancellor Tarsus Valorum are often cited as both his greatest achievement and gravest mistake. First was the dissolution of the Army of Light that left the Republic without a standing military of its own. The second was an attempt for a decentralization of power from the hands of the Chancellor, something Valorum could achieve in the first place because of the power he could legally wield. He attempted to diminish the power concentrated in the hands of the Chacnellor and the stranglehold the Core Worlds held over the Senate._

 _He succeeded in the first and was moderately successful in the second, at best. Valorum's political goals were aimed at reducing corruption and the power wielded by the most powerful Core Sectors. For a time his reformation did succeed in the former. The latter however..._

 _The Ruusan Reformation saw a titanic shift in the way representation in the Senate worked. From the millions of small sectors that existed previously, Valorum's reforms saw them consolidate into 1024 much larger conglomerations and each of them got a single Senator to represent them. That's where his failure becomes obvious – the most powerful Core systems got a Senator representative of their own giving them unique political power. That was not all – many sectors surrounding those systems were often under the political, economic, cultural and often military orbit of those powerful systems. The consequence was immediate and logical – the new Senate was divided into various power blocks, which practically lightly diminished the power the Core Worlds enjoyed before the Reform. Other Senatorial slots were granted for species types, cultural entities and centuries later – economic powers like the Trade Federation thus ultimately subverting the Reform and giving the Core Worlds a practical majority in the Senate._

 _To this day, the Ruusan Reformation is praised as the dawn of a Golder Age for the Republic, the likes of which this galaxy hasn't seen in the past. A thousand years of peace and prosperity. Even with the consequences plain to see, its hard to argue that the Reformation was a bad thing... at least for those who lived during the last years of that era. Certainly its not fair to blame Chancellor Tarsus Valorum and Ruusan for the unforeseen consequences of their actions._

 _Many of the people born after the end of the Golden Age tend to disagree. They never experienced the benefits and had to live in the aftermath. The Clone Wars and the conflicts that followed shaped generations very different from their ancestors..."_

 **" _The Dusk of a Golden Age:_**

 ** _A thousand years after the Ruusan Reformation"_**

 ** _A GNN documentary_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **Senator Amidala's office**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan carefully examined Onara Kuat as they got the pleasantries out-of-the-way. She hid her very good, but below her severe and aloof façade she was tired. To his Force enhanced senses that much was obvious despite carefully put on make-up that made her appear radiant.

"General Kenobi, I can't say I expected a call from you of all people. How can Kuat help you?" Onara smiled pleasantly.

"The Senate is still in a deadlock. Even with our support," Obi-Wan gestured to the gathered people, most of whom were out of the camera's range, "your representative lacks the votes. Too many governments are afraid of further empowering Kuat."

"It can't be helped. After your soldiers turned on Corellia we are the one unshakable pillar the Republic has left." Onara narrowed her eyes at Kenobi. "You still hadn't retaken complete control over your Clones, haven't you?"

This dancing around the issue was a pain, even if Obi-Wan was accustomed to it. He did earn his moniker after all. At least he didn't have to like it. Kenobi declined to play the blaming game. Kuat could have saved Corellia and thus perhaps the Republic. Instead, it was Onara's cold blooded calculus that held back the Kuati navy and left their biggest rival fall.

"We need a capable Chancellor in place. Now." Obi-Wan forged through.

"That we do." Onara simply noted letting out nothing else.

"I will put my name forward in the next session and I ask for Kuat's support. I do have a reasonable odds as a compromise candidate." Obi-Wan put his cards on the table.

"A former Jedi." Onara pointed out. "Not good odds."

"Better than most." Kenobi countered. "We all have certain problems in common, Director Kuat. I offer solutions."

"What problems do I have, general?" Onara showed a hint of amusement.

"Senator Danu and his patron, Kuat of Kuat, agendas. They want to reform the Kuati government and they do have an increasing support base. You attempted to recall Danu when he began to covertly support the Jedi in the Senate after Mandalore."

"You've done your homework, I see. Danu does want an independent Kuat. He wants to diminish the power held by the Chancellor too and that is a blade that cuts both ways." Onara allowed.

Obi-Wan knew that very well. It was one of the primary reasons why his own allies supported the man in the first place. Danu might be the only one who could be trusted with the power Palpatine concentrated in the position of Chancellor.

Most Senators didn't see it that way. Danu's stance alienated some of Palpatine's supporters, who wanted a powerful, friendly Chancellor so they could have an easier way of following their agendas. Most others saw his official stance as an illusion meant for the public. The same was true for those who suspected of the domestic troubles on Kuat. For most of the Senators, the thought of walking away of so much power was simply unthinkable and even if they could conceive of someone being willing to let it go... The next Chancellor was going to need the power invested in the office if they were to prosecute the war and have the Republic work. The current deadlock illustrated what would happen if everything went back as it was during Valorum's time. A single Senator using procedures could trivially deadlock the place for weeks or even months.

Obi-Wan swallowed bile at the thought of what he was going to imply, perhaps go on with in the future. The Jedi in him screamed. His conscience too. The general who was responsible for the well-being of billions of soldiers and the trillions of Republic citizens had to consider the bigger picture. Was it so easy to damn oneself, he wondered?

"If you support me, I can assure you, Senator Danu won't be a problem." Kenobi said it and thus made a choice that he could never do as a Jedi. He felt a part of him shrivel. Was that how Veil fell? A small, necessary no matter how distasteful or illegal step at a time?

Now, that took Onara aback. The visual clues were almost non-existent – a mere brief widening of her eyes.

"Ah. Interesting. However, Kuat would require more than just such an assurance."

"I know. What do you want, Director Kuat? A guarantee that Kuat Drive Yards will continue to be the GAR's primary source of ships, the main centre of maintenance for the Republic navy after the war? Contracts to help rebuild the military to a higher standard so something like this conflict could never happen again? A preferential tax exemptions?" Obi-Wan asked. What he suggested would be the bare minimum Kuat would demand and he would pay any reasonable price. The alternative would be worse.

"A good opening position, general. I do have a few additions. I would require guarantees as well. Suitable positions of people I trust in the government for example..."

So the bargain began.

The whole exercise left Obi-Wan feeling dirty. They did get to an agreement in the end. For all intents and purposes Kenobi had to sell out the democracy he was sworn to protect. The one cause he had left to believe in after the Council's betrayal and he had to strangle it himself.

"Is this how democracy dies?" Padme asked in a dejected voice. "At least there is no one applauding."

"There will be, if this works." Organ's voice was resigned.

"It better work." Yularen muttered. "Otherwise..." He ominously trailed off.

Satine went to Obi-Wan and drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "This was my idea after all."

"Yet I agreed to see it to the end, didn't I?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"We need to go." Organa said after checking the time. "The Senate should be gathering already."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

On the way to the Senate Chamber, Obi-Wan was haunted by his conscience. He knew what he was getting into or at least he thought he did. This cut-throat backstabbing world of politics wasn't one meant for a Jedi. If the mere thought of the consequences wasn't too terrible to contemplate, Kenobi would have hoped that Delkatar was here to take the damned job. A Sith would be much better in navigating these treacherous waters. It would have been a disaster, true but... it was going to be one anyway.

Shortly after the Kenobis and their allies entered the chamber, Obi-Wan looked for Kuat's pod. He saw Danu arguing with his aides. The Senator glanced up and he sent a murderous glare at the former Jedi before he was able to school his face into a mask of indifference.

Danu had to see Obi-Wan's actions as an utter betrayal after the support Kenobi's allies gave him over the past week or so. He might even disobey the instructions he should have just got from Onara. The situation was less than ideal. If it wasn't for the information he got from his intelligence people, Obi-Wan might have come clean with Danu. By all accounts he was a decent man. An idealist even who rivalled Organa and Padme before the last brushes with reality began to change her. The problem was that Danu was adamant in his stance to reduce the power held by the office of a Chancellor and if he was elected it would be among the first things he pushed for. He would likely succeed to get just enough opportunistic votes to do it so Kuat's power would be diminished and thus destroy the power he would need to wield to see the war won. The Senate would continue to be useless.

What was wrong with the universe?! Obi-Wan wanted to scream. Why everyone was so keen on seeing the Republic destroyed?! Why did if fall to him to deliver the killing blow so he could salvage as much as possible from this catastrophe?!

Anger and frustration bubbled in the former Jedi. Thoughts that hadn't even occurred to him before were coming to the surface more and more often. If he became the Chancellor he would have the power to set things right. It was so tempting and the worst thing was that he saw no good option but to go on with it.

When the session opened, the chaos continued. More accusations and demands for actions came from all corners. It wasn't until Bail Organa got to speak, when things changed.

"You are all right!" The Alderaani declared. "We need to act! For too long we've wasted precious time with fruitless debates! The Separatists are fortifying their positions on our doorsteps! The galaxy is burning around is! Some of you condemn Veil while others praise him. The truth is that until our military is able to re-establish a secure route to the Western reaches of the Mid-Rim we can do nothing about him and that Mid-Rim Alliance. All we have is Separatist propaganda! We know precious little of what's happening across most of the galaxy and that is unacceptable. This madness has to end, my esteemed colleagues. That's why I'm calling a new vote for a Chancellor and nominating General Obi-Wan Kenobi to the position!"

"I object!" Danu Kuat stood up among the stunned silence gripping the Chamber and his infuriated voice echoed clearly. "This is nothing less than an attempt to subvert this Senate and the whole democratic process!"

"Order! I will have order!" The acting Chair shouted.

"To the hells with you! Did you listen to Organa?! A former Jedi and worse, a Mandalorian married to their Ambassador! Many of you accuse me of being a shameless tyrant!" Danu spat. "I only did what I believed best for the Republic despite orders from Kuat! And now this! Just a few minutes ago, Onara Kuat, the woman who for all intents and purposes controls Kuat and wants to control the Republic called me! She ordered me to back this insanity and convince every single of my allies to do the same! Onara Kuat and most members of the Kuat family crave only more power and influence! Did you know that during the Coup the Kuati navy could have saved Corellia? It was Onara Kuat who forbade it! Now that same woman wants to buy herself a Chancellor. Obi-Wan Kenobi no less. Tell me, Kenobi, what is your prise?"

The Senate chambers explodes with indignant cries and infuriate shouts of explanation that drowned Danu's next words.

"Well, that could have gone better." Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

It was tempting to back down. It would be so easy. In the same time, Danu's accusations were infuriating even if they weren't too far off the mark. That's why they stung so badly, Obi-Wan knew. He took a breath and gathered the Force.

"My price?" Kenobi's voice thundered enhanced by the very power that bound everything together. "One last, desperate chance to save the Republic! I know why you all argue! You are terrified by the prospect of voting in anyone to a position of as much power as Palpatine held. You won't trust such a person. Power corrupts and there won't be a more powerful person in the galaxy than the next Chancellor... if there's still a Republic for them to oversee. I can't promise you that so much power won't affect me. What I can promise is what will happen if we don't get a strong Chancellor now! The Republic is dying around us. That Mid-Rim Alliance that Veil announced? It's not the problem but a symptom. You look at Shadowfeed's broadcasts and see another group of Separatists rising. What I see is a direct consequence of our actions. The Republic has been leaderless for a month. Our armed forces and bureaucracy alike are paralysed. For weeks now the Republic has been a dying and you've all been fighting over her dying carcass. The Mid-Rim Alliance is doing what they perceive they have to in order to survive. Who will be next?" Obi-Wan spoke before his mind caught up to his heart. He was unable to keep the frustration and scorn out of his voice. "That is my price, Senators and for it I'm ready to sacrifice everything I hold dear. Can any of you tell me the same? Vote for me or don't. I don't care. Just get a Chancellor elected while there's still something left of the Republic!"

Internally, Obi-Wan screamed. He blew it. He lost control of his emotions at the critical moment and he blew the best chance they had of stopping this madness.

Virtually everyone in the Chamber was on their feet screaming. There was a clear minority that obviously supported him but the rest... They didn't appreciate being taken to task in such a manner. It was simply not done.

The Senators did vote. Obi-Wan had about a fifth of the necessary numbers. The only high point was that when multiple Senators called for his immediate dismissal they suddenly found out that they needed a Chancellor to do it. They weren't in his direct chain of command and he was the highest ranking military official in the GAR. There simply wasn't anyone else with the rank to fire him.

"General." Admiral Yularen's command voice cut through the angry buzz of the Senators.

"We're a go. Call our allies. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"At least democracy didn't die with applause." Padme sighed. "Instead it must be ended by those few who actually are willing to fight for it."

Obi-Wan heard the pain of complete disillusionment in her voice.


	36. Phase 8 parts 7&8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 8: An Alliance tempered**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Senate Chambers**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Even under these extraordinary, frankly insane circumstances, Obi-Wan was glad that staging a flat out military coup was simply not feasible. It gave the Republic one last, theoretical chance to step back from the brink. That knowledge did little to reassure his torn conscience.

Nearby, Yularen barked orders so he could be heard over the clamouring of the Senators. It was done. While not precisely a coup, his actions broke the framework that made the Republic as it was possible. There were going to be consequences, probably grave ones. Many would accuse Kenobi and anyone who followed him of treason.

Obi-Wan surveyed the Senate Chambers. Those were the people supposed to make the Republic work? It was only now, after he crossed the line that Obi-Wan admitted it to himself. The Republic he spent decades protecting was gone. When he was just a Padawan, the Republic was dying. The Senate did nothing when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. That should have been an eye opener.

Was he really that naïve or merely wilfully blind for the rot he saw during all those missions that led him all over the Republic? No. That wasn't it. Obi-Wan had hope then. He believed that the corruption he saw could be fixed. With a new Chancellor on the helm, one who everyone saw hard at work changing things... Obi-Wan wanted to laugh and cry. After the last month, he would have supported Palpatine even if he knew the man was a Sith. He might be tempted to do it even if he knew for a fact that the former Chancellor was behind the war, well at least until this madness could be resolved.

How far had I fallen without even realising it, Obi-Wan pondered.

Satine squeezed his hand hard enough for him to feel it through the armoured glove he wore. The reassuring gesture helped him centre himself in the present. The dice was cast.

When the GAR went rogue, the Senators didn't notice it immediately. They were too busy arguing and calling for Kenobi's head to pay attention to the infantry platoons entering the Chamber. The various stealth systems of the Clones armours did help. It wasn't until the few Senate Commandos who survived the Jedi Coup were surrounded by overwhelming numbers that someone finally noticed that there were a lot more people in the Chamber. To give the Senators credits, the Clones who took control of the building were all wearing smart paint on their armours that made them hard to see to unenhanced eyes. Besides, traditionally the Chamber wasn't particularly well lit up during a Session.

Cries of alarm and accusations of treason followed. Obi-Wan used the Force to activate their pod and rose until he was in the centre of the Chamber where he could be clearly seen by everyone.

"Esteemed Senators!" Kenobi's voice thundered. It was fuelled by the cauldron of emotions wrestling in his heart. "I have an announcement to make. As of this moment, Coruscant is in a state of emergency. The Senate building is under a lock-down. None of you is leaving this Chamber until you've legally chosen the next Chancellor and they countermand Order 66. Have a nice day." Obi-Wan did his best to keep the sneer out of his voice and expression. He really did.

He failed miserably.

* * *

 **=RK=**

A few minutes later, the conspirators gathered in one of the Senate's operations rooms. It was the closest locations with enough communications' equipment to keep them appraised of what was happening across Coruscant as well as provide comfortable conference connection with multiple local governments.

"Phase one is complete, Admiral." A Clone Commander reported to Yularen.

"There are protesters battling all over Coruscant. Your announcement lit up all those smouldering fires." Praji said. "It looks like there are a lot of people supporting your perceived bid for power, General Kenobi." He smiled with grim amusement etched on his face.

Obi-Wan groaned. Public support was nice. It also made stepping back in the unlikely happened and the Senate actually voted in someone who could get the job done. If they could agree on anything besides wanting Kenobi's guts for breakfast.

"We're receiving calls from all over the Republic condemning your actions." A comms officer reported. "Multiple requests for you time too.

"List the later by descending order of importance." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Director Onara Kuat, Senator Iblis from Corellia, Director Kelly Roch from Serapin. Prime Minister Gregory Holt from Anaxes demands to speak with you and Admiral Yularen..."

"Put Kuat on first." Obi-Wan decided to bite the blaster bolt.

"General." The Director appeared even sterner than before. "We find ourselves at a crossroads. I trust that Senator Danu will be... disciplined for his actions."

Obi-Wan looked at the older woman who wore one of those ridiculous hats that were all the rage among the Core Nobility lately. They were casually discussing the fate of a good man, even if Danu just kriffed over the best chance the Republic had left. A few months ago, Obi-Wan would have diplomatically told Kuat to go to hell. Today? Today he took another wilful step down the slippery slope.

"He will be. The Senate proved itself not only useless but the deterrent to the continued survival to the Republic." Obi-Wan's voice became flat and emotionless. Saying it out aloud... it felt like taking another fateful step. One too many today and the effect it had upon him was much lesser that it should be.

"I have to agree with that sentiment. Minister Praji?" Onara looked at the highest ranking civilian servant in the room.

"The Republic government concurs, madam Director."

"General Kenobi?"

"The armed forces of the Republic concur, madam Director."

"Senators?"

"The Senate concurs, madam Director." Bail spoke with a voice like gravel.

"Kuat concurs too." Onara Kuat stated. "Well, that's done." The Director sighed. "I didn't want this, you know?" When she said it she looked her age for the first time that Obi-Wan saw. "Let's see how many of the relevant governments would agree. I hope you'll be able to get that pesky Order 66 out of effect before we are done."

"Me too, Director."

"Good luck with that. I need to make a lot of calls." Kuat cut off the connection.

"I can't believe it." Padme muttered. "We just killed the Republic."

"Now we have to end this war and rebuild it." Mon Mothma's voice was like a whip. "Get a hold on people or this would be a pointless exercise of futility!"

"Get Ben Iblis on, lieutenant." Obi-Wan spoke to the comm officer. "Minister Praji, can you oversee the Judicial forces on Coruscant? We need the riots taken care of before they wreck half the planet."

"I'll do my best. Can I call more men if I need them?"

"Admiral Coburn is ready to send what reinforcements we have left. There are trillions on Coruscant and too many of them are out on the streets. Try not to cause a massacre."

"Please. Do I look like Grievous?" Praji looked disgusted at the very notion.

Obi-Wan wondered if he was more disgusted by the dark stain on the reputation of his family that a massacre would cause than about the people who might die if the riots weren't stopped cold.

With allies like these who needed enemies?

"General Kenobi." Gram Bel Iblis face was a mess of static from jamming. His voice was little louder than a whisper, though he could be understood. "What in the nine Corellian Hells is happening on Coruscant?"

"We're doing what we have in order to prosecute the war to the best of our abilities and to protect the galaxy from the Separatist threat." Obi-Wan answered.

"Who is 'we' and can you help us? The situation here is deteriorating." Iblis admitted.

"If we can get Order 66 countermanded then I'll be free to move on Corellia ASAP. I promise you, we haven't forgotten nor abandoned you."

"In that case, you General Kenobi, has our support and that of our allies. For what that's worth nowadays." Iblis smiled. "What you're doing is almost Corellian like."

"I appreciate it." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I won't keep you then. General Kenobi, I'll hold you to that promise."

"That went better than expected." Bail muttered after finishing a call of his own to Alderaan.

"It won't be all good." Satine warned.

"It never is." Mothma agreed.

"Next? Anaxes was it?" Obi-Wan asked the comm officer. "Put them through."

"Yularen! Kenobi! What in the name of all that's unholy did you two idiots do?!" Prime Minister Gregory Holt's ghostly visage glared at them. He looked like a thirty or forty years older Yularen, betraying a close family connection.

"Uh. Uncle Gregory, I can explain!" The Admiral stammered.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

 **Officer quarters**

 **Republic cruiser "Avenger"**

 **Eriadu**

Gideon Tarkin twitched a lot listening our account of Sullust. His face went from pale to bright red and then purple. At least he didn't splutter, though I'm quite sure it was a close thing.

"We did recover a lot of supplies. Enough to keep a sector fleet fighting for a few days straight, so the operation was overall success despite the severe losses." Joanna finished the summary.

She still hadn't forgiven me for getting her precious Freedom gutted, however she at least agreed that the funeral pyre we arranged was one for the history books. I probably should do something nice for her – competent minions were very hard to find and while I was pretty sure there was no chance of her betraying me, her mind might just break if I pushed her too far. The uncertain fate of Corellia, the losses Joanna's crews suffered ever since we left to deal with Crimson... Yeah. Perhaps when I got myself a nice new flag I might christen in the Freedom too and give her overall command. That might help a bit. Doing something for the Separatists running wild in her home should help too but we wouldn't be in a position to deal with them for the foreseeable future.

We had more immediate concerns after all.

"All that Shadowfeed chit was true?!" Gideon finally exploded. "What the kriff is wrong with you, Veil?! Destroying moons, igniting stars?!"

"I've done worse before." I shrugged. I was sure more people died on Geonosis and we went after industrial and infrastructure targets over there too. Not to mention the whole second Crimson affair and that was just what I did since finding myself in the future.

"That's not the point!" Tarkin the younger snapped.

Even Joanna looked like he agreed, the traitor. I might reconsider giving her command of a nice star dreadnought when I got my hands on one again. What was their malfunction anyway? Orbital fire was relatively fast and painless way to die. It certainly beats the Emperor damned bloody mess that is counter-insurgency, Sith style.

"It's not like I went after and actual planet, much less one that's densely populated." Bloody Sculags! "Tarkin, get yourself together. It was you who pointed out that the Separatists are gathering their forces for another push at Eriadu. Give me a status of the repairs of the ships we left you. Any new construction coming online or further forces released from local SDFs?"

"Two squadrons from Gerrenthum arrived last weeks. They are quite reluctant. It looks like you left quite an impression when you passed through." Tarkin glared at me. "You can't help it, you just have to make 'friends' everywhere you go. Did you threaten to burn their world or something?"

"Or something. They waited until it was clear who was going to win before committing. I unnecessary lost a lot of ships because of that stunt." It didn't matter if their actions were prudent. Their was a Republic system and what they did was treason. I went easy on the bastards only because I couldn't afford to waste assets... well there were the political considerations too. Damned Republic and their insane system of government.

"Riiight." Tarkin didn't sound like he was convinced.

I thought I mentioned that mess to him the first time I got here. Eh. Perhaps not. A lot happened since then even if it wasn't that long ago.

"My sister-in-law would want to talk about the political ramifications of your actions." Tarkin said.

"Sure. Status of the ships first."

"Most are open in the available shipyards. However, there should be a squadron or two coming from Gerrenthum, from those you left for repairs there. A mix of cruisers and escorts. It's another question if they get here on time. We've got a few odds and ends coming in after you left. The high point is that we got a large shipment of weapon platforms and satellites. They will give us a nice offensive punch if we use them as you did on Ryloth."

That's something. I hoped. I frankly had no idea what forces the CIS had available to throw at us. A lot would depend if they would dare to strip what local SDFs they had in the region. I knew that the Confederacy had much free hand when deploying such forces than the Republic, though even they had to face some political ramifications and opposition when doing so. Still, it was better than having those units locked in often strategically insignificant places for good.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Gideon and Joanna went to coordinate our forces into something cohesive and I had to deal with more bloody politics. Why did I become Mandalore again?!

"Madam Tarkin." I bowed at Wilhuff's wife.

She wore a sparkling silver dress that pooled around her feet. It was form fitting in just the right places, made her look stunning, or at least blinding and it was damn impractical to move in. It was irritating to see that the sense of fashion the nobility had hadn't improved over the millennia. At least the dress looked good on her, not like some of the blinding eyesores certain Imperial nobles preferred, the masochists.

"General Veil." She scowled at me. "Why did you have to go on and make our lives that much more difficult?!"

"I can ask the same, my Lady. Your husband. A certain alliance proposal to Naboo and everyone gathered there. Does that ring a bell?"

"It was only logical." She sniffed disdainfully. "I'm sure you like the possibilities such an alliance creates."

"That's why I went with it instead heading home to see if Mandalore is still standing. That's also the reason why I had to reduce Sullust's industry by the most practical manner I had available."

"Many people need reassurances we didn't bind ourselves to the stereotypical insane Sith." The scowl was back.

"If I had gone on the deep end, you couldn't miss it, Madam Tarkin." She would be screaming right now for being a pain in the ass if I had lost it.

"Not good enough."

"It has to be. I won't give you promises unless I know I can keep them. I will continue to exercise the best military options I have available. What I can promise you is that I won't be the person to escalate the war needlessly by going after civilian populations for the hell of it. That's the Separatist's favoured past time." I snarked.

"After Sullust some of our allies are reluctant to commit their forces because they feel they need them to protect their home-worlds form Separatist retaliation."

"Tell them the best way is to break the Separatist forces still remaining in this region of space." The one thing I was reasonably sure of was that as long as they were committed into the Core the Confederacy couldn't afford to release significant forces our way.

"You'll have to convince them. You're the General."

"Arrange a conference call and I would do so." Emperor's balls, I loathed dealing with politicians. It was like dealing with a bunch of spoiled kids but infinitely worse!

My fears weren't particularly off the mark. Attempting to explain military realities to civilians and what acceptable risks meant was like slamming your head against the outer hull of a battleship in an attempt to make a hole, but just a bit more futile. Of course no risks for themselves were acceptable. Risks were for other people!

Typical politicians. I've seen them in three different dimensions now and they're generally the same. Were they some multiversal constant? Why couldn't I end up somewhere where the politicians were generally competent and interested in doing their jobs for a change instead of almost exclusively looking to cover their backsides and profit?!

Four kriffing hours wasted in explaining again and again that I went only after legitimate targets on Sullust. That compared to what the Separatists were doing on regular basis my actions couldn't be considered and escalation in any way shape or form. Yes, the bloody bastards might decide to go genocidal again. That would be a surprise because? Plagues on Naboo and Coruscant? Does that ring a bell?! They already went there.

By the time the political situation was somewhat salvaged I needed to kill something.

There was no sight of any Separatist fleets. Kriff it all.


	37. Phase 8 Parts 9&10

**AN: I'll appreciate some feedback, especially on Obi-Wan's speech in the second part of the update!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 8: An Alliance tempered**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Operations centre**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

"Eight hours!" Yularen scowled at a Coruscant's image. The planet floated in the main holo-tank and it was covered by angry red blots signifying protests that transitioned into riots and went out of control.

"The Senators more interested in blaming each other it seems." General Valentra mused after scrolling through the latest update from the Senate. The Clones stationed there were getting quite irritated with their posting and that was a testament of how troublesome the Senators could be.

Officially Telar was the one loyalist remaining in GAR and hopefully that would leave one competent officer in charge if the quasi-coup didn't pan out. Admittedly it was a very thin cover but every little bit might help.

"They had to break up five fights so far." Valentra shook his head in disbelief. He should know better by now. He knew better than most how politics on Coruscant worked, what happened over the past month was disillusioning even to him. "Do we have enough support to make plan Besh viable?"

"Not yet." Satine was the one to answer. "Kamino and what's left from Corellia's allies are in. Anaxes too, if reluctantly. We may sway Serapin too, though their demands are going to be an issue."

Telar winced. Jacking up the prices of the energy they sold to the Core worlds was going to cause problems for everyone with the economy being what it was. Cutting their taxes to a third of what they were... Yet what was the alternative? Invade to secure one of the big energy providers for the Core? There weren't many alternatives to get enough cheap energy. The cheap part was the rubbing point. Oh, there were alternatives, though they usually required substantial investments and time. Most straightforward was building constellations of satellites near the local stars along with the rest of the infrastructure to store and transport energy. To do it in the necessary quantities for typical Core world – that could get expensive. Using solar energy unless you had a large infrastructure in place simply wasn't efficient.

"A lot of the smaller governments are crying bloody murder." Obi-Wan confirmed. "It got worse once world of Kamino's support got out."

"We have the most important industrial centres but that by itself isn't enough. Without the economic framework binding the Republic together their industrial output will suffer tremendously once the stock of resources in place runs out and that won't be far off." Valentra assessed the situation.

What made the astounding industrial output of places like Kamino was the constant flow of resources and components ready to be assembled. With it further disrupted, they would be in trouble. There was going to be a short grace period when an interruption in the flow of resources could be borne without too much of an issue but once that was past, they were going to be in trouble.

The GAR, no the whole Republic, need a political solution and soon.

"The riots are getting worse too. Making your declaration live on the holonet did earn us a lot of unexpected support but it also radicalised the population. My people see an increasing number of demonstrations demanding the removal of the Senate altogether. The citizenry isn't exactly amused with what they're seeing from the Senate right now." Praji announced.

"What do you mean right now?"

"Their 'debates' is still streamed live all across the Republic. You didn't order anything about the news crews covering the Senate session. The last time I checked they were still in place and filming." Praji explained.

Obi-Wan stared at the minister for long moments. He groaned and face-palmed when his tired mind worked through the implications. If things in the Chamber were as bad as he feared he might have accidentally destroyed what little faith the regular citizens had left in that institution. Perhaps in the Republic as a whole.

"You didn't!" Mothma spluttered after gaping at the revelation. She has been trying to convince some of her acquaintances that the current measures were just temporarily and would be lifted the moment the Senate elected a Chancellor of barring that once a new and functional Senate could be set up.

"It's Besh then." Satine shook her head at her husband. If she didn't know better she would have assumed that this wasn't an oversight at all. It could prove very convenient if looked at through the right light.

"We still don't have enough support to make it work." Kenobi protested.

"We might not have a choice." Valentra frowned. "What would happen if we present it as a fact? How many of the local governments might rally to our flag because they lack a better alternative?"

"Not necessary enough." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Damn it." Satine grimaced. "The answer is obvious but you won't like it."

"There's very little that happened lately I liked. What's on your mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Withdraw GAR support from any system that isn't strategically vital if they don't support us."

Valentra grit his teeth. That was exceedingly dirty trick. He loathed the very idea.

It might work but even if it did it was going to be the death knell of the Republic. Whatever Besh lead to, the Republic as they knew it would be gone. However, wasn't that the case already? The Senate was non-functional. The government was fraying on the edges. There were riots not only on Coruscant but on an increasing number of Core worlds. At least the Separatists were lying low so far, though that might not necessary be the case for much longer if things got even worse.

"Satine... this..." Emotions flashed over Obi-Wan's face.

"This is madness!" Mothma exclaimed. "It would betray everything the Republic stands for! If you do this you'll paint yourself as a petty tyrant!"

"Stood for you mean. Let us be honest here – the Republic is dying. It might as well be dead right now!" Satine shot back.

While they argued, staff members continued to update the situation and field angry calls from all over the Republic. Obi-Wan looked over the various displays. Riots were breaking on over a thousand worlds and that number was steadily increasing as the news spread and people figured out what was happening on Coruscant.

There were demands to oppose the perceived coup, others gleefully endorsed it in hopes of gaining power or that someone would finally clean up the corruption on Coruscant. There were the usually malcontents using the chaos to cause trouble.

The Senate sounded like they were more divided than ever even if they had a unifying cause to get behind – their hated of Obi-Wan.

"The Republic we swore to protect is gone." Kenobi's voice was a torn whisper. "There's merely a rotting carcass in its place and the only thing we could do now is put it out of its misery and build something better in its place." When it came that realisation and admission were surprisingly easy to make. Too easy and Obi-Wan hated them for it. "Inform the media that I'll make an announcement in one hour. Get on the comm with our allies and give them heads up. Make sure that the most important governments who aren't yet on board are aware of the consequences if they decide to go their own way. Besh is a go."

Why was so easy to deliver the Coup de Grace to the Republic? All he felt right then was sadness and relief.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Amidala's apartment**

 **Republica 500**

 **Coruscant**

Anakin Skywalker was stuck under house arrest. There was a whole company of Clones in the building with two more deployed at the ground levels. They weren't actually there to keep him contained, no that was strictly secondary. Their job was to keep protesters and the media away. They were mostly successful too, so far.

The last loyal Jedi on Coruscant sat on the sofa and stared at the news in stunned disbelief. Halcyon droned on and on as GNN showed what was happening in the Senate. This was what Palpatine had to deal with on a daily basis since Anakin knew him? His respect for the Chancellor rose even further. The man somehow could make that pack of vermin actually work for the benefit of the Republic, though Skywalker would never know how.

Anakin knew that Padme and Obi-Wan were getting desperate and might have to do something distasteful to make the Senate do their damned jobs. When this mess began, Skywalker was actually gleeful. Locking in the hutt-spawns until they elected a Chancellor? That was a masterful stroke. Their attempt to fire Obi-Wan was quite amusing too.

What followed in the next hours was less so. Coruscant erupted. If GNN and the other news agencies knew what they were talking about, the same was happening all over the Republic.

It was sheer madness. Why were people rioting in support of the Senate after they saw how little those... politicians cared about anyone but themselves? He could understand those who wanted the Senate removed. He could emphasize with their point of view. But the others? Just, why?!

As the hours passed and the situation deteriorated, Anakin kept stewing in an ever growing frustration. There were more and more statements of governments condemning Kenobi's "coup". He was helpless to do anything and that was infuriating. Didn't those people see what was happening on Coruscant for more than a month now?! Didn't they understand that the Republic needed as strong leadership to win the war and eradicate the corruption uncovered by Palpatine?! Or were most of those opposed to Obi-Wan's actions actually on it and afraid what a working, honest Republic government would mean for them?

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the screen. That actually made sense. Did the rot spread further than even Palpatine feared? The Senate... they weren't the real problem but the symptom. That revelation sneaked on Skywalker as the struggled to understand why so many governments chose to oppose the one group who was doing something about the war and the mess that was the current situation. As he thought about it, that idea became more and more plausible.

Anakin hoped that Padme and Obi-Wan had good plans in place to bring justice, security and stability to the Republic. It looked like he would figure it out soon along with the rest of the galaxy it seemed, because GNN announced that Kenobi would be making a statement soon.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan stood on the platform overseeing the large plaza next to the Senate. That was the same place where the GAR rallied and prepared for deployment across the galaxy after First Geonosis, something that felt like an eternity ago. Behind him stood his wife and all his political allies who were present on Coruscant. Yet, Obi-Wan felt alone. He could see at least a million people demonstrating and rioting below. Whole Clone divisions were deployed to strengthen the ting cordon of Coruscant Security personnel struggling to hold the line.

Such scenes unfolded across the whole Republic and it was his fault. He set these events in motion, yet Obi-Wan wasn't even sure that he was doing the right thing, merely that all the other options he had left were worse. How could he lead when he lacked conviction? How could persuade the trillions on Coruscant alone that they should support him when he himself had doubts?

The only answer Kenobi had was simple: because he had to. It was his duty and that along with Satine was all he had left in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan gave himself an hour to gather his courage and make a peace with himself as well as he could as much as it was meant to give time for his allies across the Republic to prepare. Technically that gave one last chance to the Senate to be sensible for once, but he didn't hold any real hope of anything positive coming from that corner.

Now, time finally ran out. Kenobi was still doubtful. His consciences continued to plague him.

"Thirty seconds and you're live, General." A GNN reporter gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan answered on auto-pilot.

Kenobi braced himself. There was no more time, nor place for doubt. There could be no turning back now. Doing so would be as much a disaster as an outright failure at what was to come, perhaps even worse. He had to make everyone listen and understand, not to oppose his efforts. Support would be preferable if not agreement. Obi-Wan went to the last ally he had left, the one that was beside him since his birth. The Force sang around him as he surrendered to her. Even as he could feel the great shadow looming over her breadth, the pure untainted power of the Force steeled his resolve. Obi-Wan's perception expanded. He could sense the emotions of the crowds. Their fears, hopes and anger. Their frustrations and despair. The pain they felt.

It was like a tangible cloud of depression clung to Coruscant and he was merely scratching the surface. Determination filled Obi-Wan's heart. This couldn't stand! He had to change it before he succumbed too.

The GNN man gave him the agreed signal. It was on.

"My fellow citizens of the Republic, I wish I could address you at a better time." Kenobi began in a solemn tone. The Force was his guide and that gave him hope he wouldn't kriff up at this most important time. "It's been almost six weeks since the Jedi Coup. For that long the Senate debated. Argued over petty squabbles. Manoeuvred for power while the Republic tethers on the edge of oblivion. They risk the fruits of a Golden Age for personal gain. I say no more!"

Kenobi's voice carried around the Senate building. Over the airwaves and the holonet. The rioting on Coruscant subdued as something in his words echoed in the hearts of every man, woman and child who heard them. People turned to look at the closest source of holonet news to see the General speaking to them and they had no doubt he was talking to them and not some distant politicians hidden behind cordons of scared guards.

"For years, the Senate proved again and again that it was not up to the task to safeguard your interests. People tell me that really wasn't its role. They point out that the Senators are sent here to represent the interests of their home-worlds. They tell me that the Senate was build from the ground up to limit the ability of the Republic to meddle in the affairs of its individual members." Obi-Wan paused and looked into the cameras with earnest, determined eyes.

For the people who watched that broadcast live, it felt he examined their very souls.

"Recent events proved them right. I don't see a Senate concerned with the future of the Republic. Neither one who cares about its citizens. I see small-minded people who risk us all to maintain their own power and importance. Their inactions keeps the Grand Army of the Republic paralysed for more than a month now! If it wasn't for enemy logistics difficulties, this criminal behaviour would have seen more of the Core fall prey to the Separatists! For too long those of us still believing in the ideals of the Republic found ourselves constrained by a Senate that simply doesn't care! We saw our friends and family torn away from us by this terrible war. We saw whole worlds ravaged and poisoned by the likes of Grievous and Dooku all the while the Senate gave us only the bare minimum of support that Chancellor Palpatine could persuade, bribe and threaten them to provide." Obi-Wan paused for breath.

Kenobi was at a crossroads. The Force didn't push him to make a choice, though he was sure she wanted to. He could perceive the Light and Dark Side clashing behind the edge of his perceptions. All the Light could give him was the facts. He knew what course of action had a better chance to sway the people of the Republic. He could barely see the possibilities beyond a general outline, but that was enough.

Obi-Wan could appeal to people's better nature. Could ask for their support and he would get it, at least here on Coruscant. He could attempt to save the Republic even as it was tumbling over the edge into the abyss.

Kenobi could also see what would most likely happen all across Republic space. His good intentions would be twisted and used by populists for personal gain. The Republic would fragment at best. His actions today caused too much damage. Yesterday, if the Senate was actually working, if there was a strong Chancellor who the average citizens and enough local governments trusted, things might be different. Today?

What did that leave him? He had to give the people a cause to rally against. He had to give them an enemy to point at. That was his best chance, yet Obi-Wan was terrified of where that way led.

It wasn't that going with it would plunge the galaxy in a future shrouded by darkness. It was that no matter what he did at this juncture, such an outcome was inevitable. From what he gathered by the Force, neither path could be considered "darker" than the other.

Why was he thinking only about those two extremes? The answer came as fast as he thought about it. The time of half-measures was past. On one hand he could attempt to preserve the rotten corpse that was the Republic. On the other was delivering the last blow himself, right here and now and taking advantage of the fallout to seize power. Anything else would lead to more pointless chaos and a never ending quagmire. He was committed.

Obi-Wan figured out that he made his choice the moment he decided to go along with Satine's crazy scheme. Everything else was pointless denial. He was sure Veil would be laughing his ass off when he learned that Obi-Wan went with his suggestion from back on Mandalore.

"As the Supreme Commander of the Republic military, I will tell you the sad truth. It was mere good fortune that allowed us to survive the first critical months of this war. It was the sacrifices of countless heroes from all over the Republic and beyond that gave us the successes that pushed the enemy back. And it was the negligence of the Senate over the previous centuries that saw the Republic unable to properly defend itself! It was the lack of that support that still means we lack the ships and people to protect the whole Republic. It was because of that treachery that we had to abandon thousands of star systems to the enemy or risk the collapse our war effort. And finally, it was the Senate's endless debates that gave enough time for Admiral Trench to secure four of the Five Brothers at Corellia. It was their corrupt ways that still give the enemy yet more time to dug in and make our liberation of the Core and test of the Republic a needlessly bloody affair."

Obi-Wan could experience the effect his words had on the people gathered below him. Their anger grew and grew. Now it had a clear focus. He hated himself for doing this. He loathed the fact that the brush of their emotions gave him a small but very real amount of joy. Yet, he continued.

"The Senate proved itself worse than useless. It is now a clear detriment for the Republic and the war effort. This my friends, can not be allowed to stand. Ten years ago, the then Queen Amidala believed that it was merely a question of leadership. She was right at the time – since his election Chancellor Palpatine proved himself as the most capable and devoted man to held the office in centuries." Obi-Wan looked down sadly. "It was a grave tragedy that his life was cut short. His death deprived the Republic of her greatest servant, for Sheev Palpatine was its last and best hope." More quietly he added: "Sadly, I am no Chancellor Palpatine. Persuading the Senate to do their job proved beyond my capabilities. Yet, I can't allow such a failure to deter me. I still have my duty to you, the people of the Republic. I ask for your support in these treacherous times."

Cries of Palpatine, echoed from bellow. Obi-Wan could taste a growing sense of hope under the anger. He was going to use it.

"We, the Republic government." Kenobi nodded to where he knew Minister Praji and all likely minded high ranking civil servants who could be spared stood. They took a step forward. "Those Senators who recognize that the Senate is no longer capable to execute its functions," Now it was time for Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma and their allies to step closer, "and the armed forces of the Republic," Admiral Yularen and General Valentra accompanied by a small crowd of Colonels and starship Captains were next to rise up to the occasion, "along with many local governments – Kuat, Corellia, Anaxes, Serapin, the systems collectively represented by the Mid-Rim Alliance along with many others, have a declaration to make."

All across Coruscant the rioting paused. Obi-Wan's words had a hypnotic effect and those who listened to him knew that something momentous was about to happen.

"We declare the Republic Senate dissolved. It's functions will be taken by a body of representatives appointed by the local governments for the duration of the Clone Wars and new elections will be held after the conflict's resolution. The first session of that body will take place tonight and their only agenda will be the election of a Chancellor. Those governments unable to appoint a representative for this body in such a short amount of time will be represented for this session by their government leaders using the holonet as a means to communicating their vote..."

Relief and hope blossomed, displacing a lot of the anger, though it continued to burn brightly in a tremendous number of hearts. The emotions Obi-Wan felt were enough to make him drunk with power. He had to struggle to keep his mind mostly clear. His speech wasn't over yet.

"Kenobi for Chancellor!" Someone shouted. The crowd below the Senate paused, while they considered the idea. Then more and more people picked up the cry.

What Obi-Wan felt at that moment as the centre for the emotions of millions and soon billions was indescribable.

What came next was one of the hardest things he ever did. This sense of power... it went to his head. Walking away from it was all but unthinkable, yet somehow Obi-Wan found the moral fortitude to do it.

"I will be forever thankful for this sentiment and the trust it represents. However, I will have to decline. I am a general first. The best way I can serve you all is by leading the Grand Army against the Separatists and ensuring that they are neutralized as a threat once and for all. If you want to support someone who has proven their dedication to democracy, peace and the well being of her people, then please support my wife, Ambassador Satine Kenobi."

It was technically illegal for her to be elected Chancellor. Mandalore wasn't a part of the Republic after all. Yet today for an all intends and purposes the Republic died. Obi-Wan just murdered her. Despite what those people supporting him believed, this new Chancellor that would be elected tonight, wasn't going to be of or for the Republic. They would be the leader of a military alliance aimed against the Separatists. Everything else would have to be decided at a later date, preferably before what was left of the Republic government ceased to function completely.

Lying by omission to that many people made Obi-Wan sick to the core of his soul. They believed in him. Trusted that he would save the Republic without realizing that he just destroyed it in front of their eyes.


	38. Phase 9 Part 1 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 9: Shattered union**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

" **The Black Hole"**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

"I hope this isn't a waste of time, brother." Darth Maul, the Dark Lord of the Sith barked at his brother.

The months after their reunion were frustrating. Maul's recovery thanks to that witch on Dathomir was still a sore spot for him. He _owed_ the infernal woman more than he was willing to admit even to himself and that knowledge burned buried deep within him.

"She hasn't steered us wrong yet, brother." Savage Opress sat down across the table from Maul and shoved a mug of ale his way.

They could barely hear each other without screaming over the music coming from multiple hidden loudspeakers. The bar was drowning in shadows and choking in the smoke of enough illegal drugs to irritate even a Sith. The Black Hole had earned its name – it was one of the seediest, nastiest places Maul had the misfortune to visit and while he worked for Sidious he had seen some of the greatest hives of scum and villainy in the galaxy.

This place was much worse. That was why they were stuck in there waiting for someone who supposedly had a job offer – who would think a self-respecting Sith would be in the "Black Hole" without burning the place for fun?

Maul suspected that it might be a trap – they did successfully take a Banking Clan convoy a few weeks back. It was a good way to raise capital to finance his vengeance, however he expected that sooner or later some bounty hunters would come searching for them because of it. He was half convinced that this was it and the primary reason he came was the chance for some fun. Yet, he might be mistaken. That infernal witch was very smug when she met them just before leaving Dathomir to warn them they might find what they were looking for on this trip.

Witches... If they weren't so useful... If Mother Tanzyn wasn't one of them... Even she wasn't enough to keep him from wanting to show them their place. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith! What did they do? Kept hiding when they could do so much more? It was pathetic!

Two armoured figures made their way through the crowd – which consisted of half-drunk or high patrons trying to dance or simply stumbling between the tables.

"It looks like fun, brother." Maul nodded at the approaching figures.

"Mandalorians." Opress sneered. "Bounty Hunters?"

"What else?" Maul's right hand went for the hilt of his lightsaber.

The leader of the two – a man a bit taller than the woman who walked a step behind him – halted a couple of paces from the Sith table and examined them.

"I expected you to be taller." The man grumbled. "I have a job for you."

"What could a Mandalorian offer me?" Maul sneered. Such a clumsy trap. Did that fool think something like this could make him drop his guard?!

"Vengeance. An opportunity to prove yourself against another Sith." The man offered. "I want Veil and his whore dead. You want Kenobi."

"Why would someone like you turn against Mandalore?" It was Savage's turn to sneer at the ridiculous claim.

"He murdered my brother. I can't take him in honourable combat, yet I crave his blood." The Mandalorian offered.

Maul was about to laugh and attack, yet he stayed his hand. He could feel no deception from the man. Only anger and hatred. He did laugh at that. The Force was with him and he would have his vengeance!

"Speak. This better be good." Maul ordered.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **GAR Operations room**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

"Yes. Prime Minister Holt, I promise you I will do everything in my power to rein Veil in. If he really went crazy Sith on us I will do my best to ensure he will face justice for his actions." Obi-Wan swore.

"We might have to do so even if he's legally in the clear." A CEO said. Where was he from again?! Even with the Force refreshing him Obi-Wan was getting exhausted.

"He won't allow himself to be thrown to the Krath Hounds to appease the crowd." Satine warned.

"What choice do we have? There are millions, billions even screaming for his head!"

"There are at least that many cheering his actions. I find that more disturbing." Mothma interjected.

"He is a head of independent state and that complicates things."

"You don't say. Veil's one of the few people left that the GAR universally respects. Removing him could backfire on us."

"Would it matter if you get the Clones under control?"

"Tell that to the Mandalorians and anyone in the Mid-Rim who might support him. It might matter to them."

"That's more or less academic at this point. Until he can fight his way to the Core or we can reconnect with that part of the Rim we have no way of influencing what he does or doesn't do. Shall we shelf this topic until it becomes relevant?"

"It is relevant! We have to explain to our people what we are going to do about that madman!"

"Tell them the truth – we're investigating and if he's found guilty of whatever he's accused of we'll act accordingly." Satine spoke.

"In other words – empty promises."

"What else is new?"

"The man is a war-criminal! He needs to answer for his deeds!"

"Mandalore hasn't been found guilty of anything. I know many of my people would argue he went after legitimate targets at Sullust. We know nothing but Separatist propaganda about Kamino. Do you think that those worlds in the Mid Rim, especially Naboo, would work with him unless he had a very good explanation?" Satine asked.

"The man saved them! They were attacked with plague by the Separatists. Would Naboo care?"

"Should we care then? You're right, my esteemed colleague." A new voice sneered. "The Separatists unleashed plague against us. They enslaved our people. Who should we care if Veil retaliates in kind? Would you stand up self-righteous in front of us if the same happened to Hok?!"

"We should care! There are laws civilized society operates under, but you would know nothing about it!"

"There are common laws of war that make what Veil did at Sullust legal reprisal for Naboo and Ryloth." Yularen countered.

"Unwritten laws!"

 _How in the name of the Force did I get myself in this mess?!_ Obi-Wan screamed internally. Personally he was unfamiliar with most of the people arguing over the holocom. They all had a few things in common – they were government leaders from all over the part of the Republic Coruscant could have secure communications with and they all had their agendas. It was primary the fear of the Separatists that united them. They were almost as bad as the Senate but not quite, which was the one ray of hope in the whole mess.

"We need to recall Veil as soon as practical so he could explain actions, I think we all can agree on that?" Prime Minister Holt asked.

To Obi-Wan's surprise they actually could.

"Kuat is in agreement. What else do we need to clear up before voting in the next Chancellor?"

"Ambassador Kenobi is Mandalorian. Not a Republic member."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? It is for us to decide who the next Chancellor is going to be."

More arguing followed. More wasted time. Yet, there was a vote in the end. Satine won with a very minor majority.

"Congratulations." Obi-Wan smiled. Relief flooded him – this whole exercise wasn't a colossal waste of time. Now it was time to see if the Clones would listen to his wife or not.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

 _"The Second Betrayal. The Great Treason._

 _The day that Democracy died._

 _Who doesn't know of it?!_

 _Various spineless traitors sold us all to the Mandalorians, Sith and Kuati for power and worthless so called security! Secessionists tore at our glorious civilization that gave us all a millennium of peace, prosperity and real security!"_

 _ **from intercepted ARR* broadcast**_

 _ **ARR - Alliance to Restore the Republic**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

"GAR's treason was the one blow that ultimately shattered the Galactic Republic.

Or did it really?

Nowadays people tend to forget that until that faithful day on Coruscant, the military followed lawful orders as they perceived them. Say what you will about the Clone Legions that made an overwhelming number of the armed forces at the time, however they backed the Galactic Republic until the foundation of the Empire. Certain Legions did it even after it happened...

When we look at the final years of the Galactic Republic, it becomes obvious that it had major structural problems. It was also clear that Chancellor Palpatine, the last man to lead a whole Republic, did his best to fix those issues. His assassination heralded the end of the Galactic Republic as the hegemony presiding over most of the known galaxy.

How did it happen? Why? What or who caused what some call the Fall of Civilization?

There are many answers that hold a grain of truth. Many more assumption or even outright lies. At the heart of it, the one issue that doomed the Galactic Republic was the different, often clashing interests of the member nations, especially those in the Core. The fall of Corellia heralded a new era. Suddenly, Kuat was the unchallenged industrial hegemon. That single system and the family of the same name that ruled it had unlimited power within reach and practically everyone in the Senate believed that they would grasp for it. This is perhaps the key issue that broke the Galactic Republic - the promise of practically unlimited power - economic, industrial, military, political and most importantly, personal...

The fall of the Galactic Republic came in hand with great tragedies, missed opportunities and mistrust that made it all but inevitable. The man often accused by the Empire as the one person who could have saved the Galactic Republic was the same one who was ready to step away from a position of absolute power if he was elected as Chancellor - Senator Danu of Kuat. He was Kuat's candidate for the post. That very fact served to unite friends and enemies alike in fear that he would become a legally empowered dictator with the military, economic and political strength to enforce his rule.

Danu's is a tragic tale. Too late people believed that he spoke the truth from the beginning and the last, the best hope of the Republic and Democracy slipped away as the Senate argued...

The Republic made its decision on who to blame from the beginning too. The Kenobis. One was the Commanding General of the GAR, arguably the most powerful man in the Republic after the murder of Chancellor Palpatine. His wife - Satine Kenobi, nee Kryze, the then ambassador of Mandalore. Republic Loyalists still argue who bears more of the blame. Is it the General who they claim betrayed his oaths and everything he professed to stand for? Or perhaps the foreign ambassador who bribed and threatened her way to power and got herself illegally elected as a Chancellor? To this day anyone would be hard pressed to find out a consensus among the Republic Loyalists. Yet, they are still united in hatred and their passion to restore Democracy and Freedom to the rest of the galaxy..."

 _ **"The Fall of Civilization: The fragmentation**_

 _ **of the Galactic Republic" by Mer Kilex**_

 _ **first published by Dorin Press Corporation**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 _"Can you believe this druk?!" Chancellor Irin Voleen snapped. She glared at her colleagues. "If any of this leaks to the media I'll know who to blame."_

 _"No worries there, Iri."_

 _"Don't Iri me, Aro." Irin levelled her glare at the Interior_

 _Minister, Aro Quale._

 _The Zabrak frowned at her. "I don't like it any more than you do. We agreed, this was our best option."_

 _A hollow laugh escaped Irin's lips._

 _"We have to support a damned monster. Because he's good at killing the right people." The Chancellor sneered._

 _"I can see where they're coming from." The Defence Minister raised both hands in a forestalling gesture. "I'm not saying that I agree, merely that I understand their reasoning."_

 _"No wonder the Republic went to hell." Irin mumbled. "What's to understand? A Sith killing people because it's convenient?"_

 _"It's not like the average citizen cares much what happens in the Outer Rim as long as it doesn't directly affect them. We've seen it again and again, all across the Core." Quale pointed out. "They have concerns closer to home. So should we."_

 _ **Recording of Fornax's system government meeting**_

 _ **leaked to GNN by unknown party**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

" _This is Chancellor Satine Kenobi to all Republic forces. Contingency Order 66 is no longer in effect. All Republic forces in the Core are to follow GAR High Command orders. All Republic Forces cut off across the galaxy – you're to evade destruction if at all possible, regroup to previously designated staging areas and ensure the security of Republic worlds in you AO if practical... General Delkatar Veil, you are directed to report to Coruscant ASAP to answer questions over the conduct of your forces at Kamino and Sullust..."_

 _ **record of Chancellor Satine Kryze giving her first official orders to GAR elements across the galaxy, minutes after her controversial election**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

" _I need more assets to keep that Sith from gaining access to all nearby sectors! If the enemy break through Triton's defences they will be in striking range of dozens of lightly defended worlds!" There was ire in TK-9953's electronic voice._

" _Not happening. We're throwing everything we have at Eriadu and the Sith. We have to break the Republic there and at Naboo." A dull modulated voice responded._

" _The Theocrat demands that we bring in additional defences to secure Triton. I'm receiving an increasing number of demands to garrison the nearby systems. I need more assets." The droid pressed._

" _There are no more assets we can justify releasing to your region of space. Once Veil is neutralized it won't be an issue."_

" _If he isn't neutralized?"_

" _Then you are to hold Triton at all cost."_

 **a recording found in declassified CIS archives**


	39. Phase 9 Parts 2&3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 9: Shattered union**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Officer quarters**

 **Republic cruiser "Reconciliation"**

 **Eriadu**

Was getting a few hours of peaceful sleep that much to ask for? First, there were a few unsettling dreams I couldn't properly recall, just a sense of unease that usually came when some of my past caught up to me at night. Then, my reluctant passenger decided to play moral compass on me.

"I don't get you." Shaak Ti hissed waspishly in my head.

This was getting bothersome. At least now I had just a single Force Ghost stuck in the dark corners of my mind. While irritating it was a far cry from the last time.

"I'm not that complicated." I groaned and stretched. Even days later, my body was still recovering from the strain I put on myself back at Sullust. Damn this war, it didn't let me find the time to figure out what was wrong with the Force! At this rate, one of these days I might actually get myself killed in a rather embracing fashion after exhausting myself.

"Everything I experienced in your memories tells me you loathe slavery!" Ti snapped.

"I most certainly do." I gave her a mental nod. It wasn't like I went out of my way to keep it a secret even in the Empire, much less nowadays. Didn't she had anything better to do than pester me? It was too early to deal with a bothersome Jedi.

"No, I don't!" Ti glared.

It was weird experiencing and knowing she did it while stuck in my head.

"You kept Vette as a slave when Baras so 'graciously' gave her to you. You had no problem working with the Hutts and just a month ago you enslaved hundreds of thousands at Kamino!" TI snapped.

"Yes? Is there a question or are you just getting off of irritating me this early in the morning?" I grumbled.

"How?!"

Did she just splutter in my head? I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to forestall a headache. It didn't really work.

"You really don't get it, do you, Jedi?" I groaned aloud in a voice that was thick with exasperation. "Because, I could. I believed it served my best interests at the time. I am a Sith and that means I am free from moral constrains, that of society and most importantly..." I did my best to sent Shaak Ti a mental glare, "... from my own." How do I explain it in such a way that she could get it if that was even possible? For me my actions were perfectly logical given the information I had available at the time. I knew that other people might not see it that way, though some of the time I wasn't sure why. My best guess was that we saw the world in a very different way.

"That doesn't make sense! Are you out of you mind?"

Dull pain began throbbing behind my eyes.

"The Dark Side gives those who wield her many gifts. It cloaks us in shadows, helps us hide from the world at large. Most importantly, it helps us hide from ourselves." I told her.

"Yet, even now, you claim you haven't fallen to the Dark Side!" I could taste the bitter accusation in Ti's words. It swarmed outwards from her corner of my mind until it shrouded her presence like a warm cloak.

"You should know better by now. I'm not a nice man. I chose to become a monster of my own free will and the Dark Side ensured that my conscience was no obstacle. I didn't need to fall to see clearly, Shaak Ti. How could I?" I chuckled at that thought. "When you aren't constrained by morality, you would be surprised how many previously un-thincable ideas suddenly become feasible. Practical."

"How is burning whole worlds anything but insanity?" My resident and troublesome Jedi exclaimed.

"Why not do it if it serves a purpose?" I shot back.

"You murdered hundreds of millions, perhaps billions at Sullust yet you act as it was nothing!"

"Because it was no big deal. Billions? Trillions? I didn't know them, Jedi. I had no emotional investment in their fate. All I regret is the waste of industry and potential that gets destroyed and is yet to be destroyed in this war. People die, whole worlds with them. So what? Why should I care beyond the impact their loss has on the war and economy?"

Ti stared at me horrified.

"Individuals matter to me, Jedi and precious little of them. Anyone else?" I shrugged. "Why should I care? Why should I lose any sleep over those destroyed by my actions? They were unlucky enough to be in my way. They didn't have the power and skill to survive. That's the ultimate truth of our existence. Morality? Intentions? Without sufficient power to back them, they mean nothing."

"You actually believe this... this... MADNESS!" There was a sense of finality in Ti's words.

I'm not sure she understood or even cared to try. What I knew was that she made up her mind and apparently dismissed me as just another madman. Bloody Jedi.

"Oh, I understand!" An impressive sneer echoed through my mind. "You are an insane psychopath who let power get to his head. You didn't even notice falling to the Dark Side, because it hardly made you any worse than you already were. You were merely afraid of the consequences before you got enough power in your clutches to avoid facing justice for your crimes!"

"That's certainly one way to look at it. Justice. Riiight. Do you think I would find a single grain of justice if I shred this whole star system to dust, Shaak Ti? When the Sith Empire came back from the Unknown Regions and invaded the Republic, the Sith called it justice. When centuries earlier the Jedi and their precious Republic genocided the true Sith and did its best to make the very idea of the Sith extinct, they called it Justice! Tell me, Jedi, how many people on Naboo would call my actions at Sullust justice for what the Separatist did to them?"

"No one in their right mind!" Ti stood defiantly against me. Her ghostly form blazed with determination and wisps of the Light Side energy that made my headache worse. "It's not for you to decide what justice is or if it exists! You aren't judge, jury or executioner! The sheer hubris!" Ti shook her head. "I pity you, you know. You can't even comprehend how far you've fallen."

"Not trying to make me redeem myself?" I let her bask in my amusement.

"You? You need to want redemption if you are to have a chance at it and you Veil, would laugh at the very thought. I wonder... if you aren't completely insane, what would have your original thought of you?"

"Trying to play dirty now? It doesn't matter. He would have died at Korriban, fallen at best. It was my time as a soldier for the Eurasian Federation that gave me a chance. Yet, even with that experience... The man who walked out of the Sith Academy wasn't the same who went in. I have many regrets in my life, Jedi. Becoming a Sith, supporting the Empire, those actions aren't among them."

"Yet you engineered the civil war that destroyed the Sith Empire. Are you blind, a fool or merely wilfully ignorant?"

"When did I ever say that I supported the _Sith_ Empire? My allegiance was to the Empire, to the ideal of order it brought. To the soldiers who fought beside me and supported me to the end. To their families and loved ones, because those people mattered to said soldiers." It was that simple. What couldn't she get it?!

"You are such a hypocrite." Ti said it as if it was some grand revelation.

"Of course I am. The Sith I intend to forge won't be like me. If they are, we will inevitably tear the galaxy apart. Jedi, freedom is wonderful and terrible thing. That is the pinnacle of being a Sith and in the end I will deny it to the Sith Order I intend to create."

"You poor wretched little man..." Ti sighed.

"I'm quite wealthy, as you well know." I shot back. "It's funny you know... You Jedi are the ever present protectors of the Republic, of your valued democracy, yet not of freedom. Not really."

Pure disbelieving indignation radiated from Shaak Ti, who was momentarily at loss of words at the accusation.

"Of course we are!" Ti snapped at me. Her composure cracked and the light of the Force that made her form shine dimmed.

"Are you? Where was the Order a decade ago when Naboo was invaded? Where were you when your vaunted democracy failed in the Senate? Where were you as the Hutts enslave billions upon billions? Four thousand years ago the Jedi just stood and watched from their ivory towers. They and the Old Republic even allied with factions among the Hutts when it was convenient. Here we are, thousands of years late and your kind did nothing to change what happens in Hutt space. Look me in the eyes and tell me why!"

Ti opened her mouth, then closed it and glared at me.

"Do you think I like it?! I've seen slavery! Since the war began I've been an accomplice to it!" Poison dribbled off Ti's words. "I had to train Clones so they would go out, fight and die for a cause that isn't theirs, for people who don't give a damn about them! I've been to Hutt space! I've seen what happens out there! What do you want me to say!? That I would want to see all those worms face their just rewards? The Republic was in no state do anything officially! We are seen as agents of the Republic! Our actions reflect on it! We did as much as we could!"

"When its convenient. Otherwise, you looked the other way and believed that it was for the best. You had to see the bigger picture." I spoke gently. "When the war began you did accept the Clone armies without a second thought."

"We had no choice! Without the Clones we would have lost!"

"I know." I smiled. "You weren't willing to pay the price for not using a slave army when you needed it, yet you dare judge me for doing the same? I'm not the only hypocrite here, Shaak Ti. I believed that keeping Vette as my slave was in my best interest and wasn't willing to pay the price of releasing her. I believed the same at Kamino. Was it the scale that make you so furious at my actions? The fact that I could keep my conscience from bothering me? Or is it because you and the rest of the Jedi did the same bloody thing? For the best of reasons of course. Whatever lets you sleep easier at night."

"Don't twist my words! We are nothing alike!" The look of indignation on her face was priceless.

"I don't have to. You know my goals. You saw my memories. I have no problem with you deciding to stand against me and my vision of the future, Shaak Ti. The reasons you decided to do it however, those infuriate me. And to think I decided to show you a modicum of trust before you turned around and stabbed me in the bag. Such a waste."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Ti laughed hollowly. "The Council was right after all, Sith. Your king is a pack of mad dogs and the galaxy would be better without you."

"That might very well be the case. I am a selfish creature. If the situation warrants it I would watch the galaxy burn around me and I might very well enjoy every moment of it."

"There isn't a proper word to describe your unique brand of madness in any language I know, nor for your sheer arrogance!" Anger throbbed all around Ti making her ethereal form a stunning thing to behold.

"Compliments will get you nowhere." I was very pleased with myself at how well I got under her shimmering skin.

"Why the Force saw fit to curse us with you I will never know!"

"What makes you think that the Force is to blame for my presence?"

"I won't take your delusions at face value!"

"Your loss." I drew on the Dark Side and slammed a pitch black barrier between us. Hopefully I would get a bit of sleep now.

I was just drifting on when the alarms began screaming.

Damn it, what went to hell this time?!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

 **Mandalorian Embassy**

 **Coruscant**

Satine Kenobi fidgeted, while her sister examined her as if she was something unnatural that just crawled out of a waste disposal bin.

"You're the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." Bo spoke slowly, carefully tasting each word.

"Yep." Satine nodded.

She really should have thought how this scheme would affect her on a personal level. Oh, politically it actually made sense – if barely and in a terribly convoluted way befitting the unholy mess that the Senate made of well everything. The very big, pointedly visible security detail was just the tip of the iceberg. Chancellor or not, she couldn't come visit her sister and arrange for someone else to become Mandalore's new ambassador until the relationship between her home nation and the Republic could be straightened and further formalized – something that simply couldn't happen before Mandalore himself deigned to drag his ass away from his Mid Rim shenanigans.

After what happened to Palpatine, the GAR was determined not to lose another Chancellor and Satine was pretty sure they were over-compensating and not just because she was their commanding general's wife. What did that Captain tell her earlier?

" _We actually like Kenobi and Veil. Especially Veil. They go out of their way to make sure we don't get killed because of restricted ROEs, not enough air and orbital support and other... things that have nothing to do with fighting a war. We're keeping you in one piece, Ma'am or we die trying."_

Satine thought better not to remind the good soldier that not too long ago she was one of those more vocal about how the war must not be escalated or how collateral damage must be kept to a minimum. She technically still had the same mindset, though it was tempered by a hefty doze of reality. Satine wasn't ready to admit it in public, even to her husband yet, however in the aftermath of Death Watch's coup she got an epiphany. Restricting rules of engagement, striving to minimize collateral damage, something that including avoiding killing civilians, inevitably meant that the soldiers on the ground often had to suffer heavier casualties to get the job done. She could see how they would resent orders that could get them and their friends killed or maimed. Orders given by politicians who were far away from the front and as often as not did it just to keep their approval ratings up instead of any genuine concern for the poor people caught between the GAR and Separatist's Droid armies.

Bo continued to watch her oddly and didn't really notice Satine's lapse in concentration.

"How did you manage that? I knew you were going to kick the whole house of cards and hope everything fell in somewhat manageable chaos but..." Bo grinned. "I'm proud of you sister! You did what no other Mandalorian has ever done! Come here so I can give you a hug!"

Satine winced at the reminder that due to her ongoing series of cybernetic enhancements, currently Bo had her mobility curtailed quite a bit until whatever she consented to being put in her spine settled down or something. Once she did make the mistake of looking over an abbreviated list of those enhancements and they made her queasy. By the time it was all done, Bo was going to be more machine than a woman. And she was giddy by the prospect! The worst thing was that Satine couldn't really blame that Sith for this sorry state of affairs! She knew her sister good enough to see where she was coming from. Not that it made her feel any better. Satine sighed and went to the couch where Bo was lounging. She got a bone-cracking hug for her troubles too.

"Bo! Air!"

"Sorry!" Bo winced, then very gingerly lightly patted her shoulder. "My sister. Chancellor of the Republic! How is that working out for you?"

"I didn't really knew what I was getting myself into? Don't repeat that, please!" Satine winced.

"I won't, I promise. That bad?"

"Worse. The Senate is still making trouble, the riots and protests all over the place are yet to stop despite everyone's best efforts. My clandestine election didn't help matters. Not really."

"Hey, I saw your address. It was quite good, I think. I'm just not sure how well it would go down back home." Bo shrugged.

"Getting some reinforcements pushed to Mandalore might make up for that. At least most of the Clones seem eager to listen." That was the biggest gamble – if the Clones didn't accept her as a legitimate Chancellor everything would have been for naught. Still, there were a lot of units that didn't. Too many in fact, some on Coruscant too. Obi-Wan had to deal with that and barring a miracle it was going to get very ugly.

"That's great! When are they leaving?" Bo perked up.

"You aren't going with them even if I have to call the good soldiers keeping me in one piece and have them park a tank on you! You won't be clear to go get yourself shot up any time soon!" Satine glared at her sister.

"I don't do it on purpose you know!"

"It still happens!"

"Not my fault. Blame the Jedi." She Bo thought for a moment. "My husband too, along with the Death Watch. Not my fault."

Satine gave her sister a disbelieving look.

"Speaking about my idiot of a husband... What's your official position on his shenanigans?" Bo grumbled.

"Are you irritated with what he is apparently doing or because you aren't out there with him?" Satine sighed.

"Well... both?" Bo asked in a small voice.

"Mostly the latter then." Satine concluded.

Her sister smiled innocently. It was just like that time when they were little girls and Bo was caught red handed with what was let of the pie...

"He's Mandalore, that gives him some political cover, yet it opens a whole different can of worms. My... generals," And wasn't that a weird sentiment when it pertained to basically all the people running the Republic military, "tell me he should be legally clear about Sullust. Acceptable military targets." Satine hissed. The very thought that this was the military's official position on the matter was unsettling. That Obi-Wan agreed on the legality if not morality of the act was even worse.

Satine didn't really want to think about her one attempt to probe the reactions of her security detail on the manner. They were in awe the maniacs.

"Ah. That's good." Bo relaxed. "You know there will be trouble in home if you find yourself forced to move against him even for appearances sake."

"That possibility hasn't escaped me." Satine admitted.

It was one of the big reasons against her taking the position of Chancellor. The possible political entanglements over just Veil's position as the one she owed allegiance were nightmare fuel. However, strictly speaking, she didn't need to be the Chancellor any more. Not since the moment the majority of the Clones in contact actually accepted her authority. In fact, the primary reason why she was actually elected was simple – the moment when they all went along with their scheme, the Republic died. It was now a corpse kept on life support for appearance's sake. Her real job was to facilitate a working alliance against the Separatists, continued operation of the most critical Republic institutions and laying down the groundwork for the eventual re-establishing of the Republic or something else to replace it. Preferably without the citizenry at large figuring out what was actually happening.

That was one of the reason why she found the time to visit the embassy. It was officially to arrange for her replacement as Mandalorian ambassador so appearances of conflicting interests could be minimized a bit. Seeing Bo was a nice bonus. At least officially. The real reason she came was to take a brief pit stop and see her sister, though no one else needed to know that.

Briefly the sisters sat leaning on each other lost in their own thoughts.


	40. Phase 9 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 9: Shattered union**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

"That's a fine mess." General Valentra muttered darkly. For the last day his face had been etched in a semi-permanent scowl as the situation on Coruscant deteriorated even further.

"Give me a status report." Obi-Wan did his best to swallow a dejected sigh. Two days ago, Satine was elected as the new Chancellor in what for all intents and purposes was a bloodless coup backed by most relevant local governments. Roughly seventy percent of the Clones decided to follow her orders despite the shaky legal foundations of said election.

It was a much better outcome than anyone dared hope for. The whole scheme was an act of sheer desperation after all. Yet, even such a success left a lot of lose ends. Thirty percent of the Clones... that was still billions of soldiers. A lot of ships too. The fact that when the Clones decided to obey or not they usually did it as whole units was a mixed blessing. Initially it prevented the situation from blowing up in everyone's faces, which was excellent. On the downside...

"The stand-off up here continues." Admiral Coburn didn't bother hiding his own scowl. About a quarter of Coruscant's defence fleet refused to obey orders from a Chancellor they deemed illegitimate. Currently they were keeping station above one of the industrial districts where they were under the protection of Gollan stations whose crews shared the sentiment. "We have the... rebels trapped against the planet. However, reducing them is likely to result in unacceptable loses and damage to the surface. The system is still locked and we're only letting in food shipments at this time as ordered. Reinforcements from Anaxes are en route and should be here in the next six hours."

"Let's try to defuse the situation in orbit without shooting ourselves in the leg. Any success in negotiating with them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"None so far. They demand we stop our madness and get a properly elected Chancellor in place." Yularen said. "Any chance of doing it? Will the rest of the Clones still follow the Chancellor's orders and disregard Order 66 if she abdicates if it comes to that? We can't really afford to lose a third of our forces if we simply let them go do their own things. If we have to actually take them down..." That didn't bare thinking about. If it came to that, the planned counter-offensive to remove the Separatist from the Core would become a pipe dream.

"Satine will be in talks with the relevant governments tonight. We might offer free and safe passage to any Clones who don't recognize her authority to systems that share the same sentiment." Obi-Wan raised a hand to forestall the inevitable backslash of such a plan. "I know that makes them all a ticking time bomb. We don't have much of a choice. The alternatives might be worse."

"Can we really afford to let so many formations defect? Because for all intends and purposes that's what we're talking about. We'll have to dedicate sufficient forces to watch them anyway just in case." Coburn spoke in frustration.

"Starting a second civil war will be worse. We'll seek a peaceful resolution. Half the Republic is already tearing itself apart. Let's not add more fuel to the flames." Obi-Wan slammed his fist on the table they were all gathered around. He paused for a moment and stared at his hand. His emotional control was shot to hell. He had to watch for it before he did something he would regret. "Anyway, Telar, the situation on the ground?"

"Fluid. A number of protests petered out. Some of the riots are dying out too and security forces are retaking control in most regions where the population is supportive of the new developments. However, almost everywhere where the citizens oppose the way our new Chancellor was elected, the situation is becoming critical." Valentra's fingers danced over a control panel of the main holo-tank and the image changed from that of the situation in space to a map of the planet itself.

There were vast swaths of ground blinking yellow – where the situation was improving. Precious few were green designating peaceful regions and a lot of them were thanks to overwhelming military and security force presence. There was a distressing number of red zones resembling malevolent tumours. Even worse, some of them were the same places where rogue Clone units were dug in and refusing orders. A few military bases, two whole industrial zones and most distressingly, six heavily build up residential districts that rose in opposition to Satine's election. Those had the potential to become very ugly.

The map refreshed under Valentra's ministration and a multitude of blue, loyal units were displayed. Some were holding place keeping the peace, others were securing high value locations and a much smaller number were moving en route to surround the Clones who refused to follow orders. There weren't enough of the former to deal with the later in a short amount of time and that was before the possible collateral damage was taken into account. Too much of the forces on Coruscant were tied down in trying to keep the peace or at least the riots from getting totally out of control.

"There's something curious one of our analysts noted and brought to my attention." Telar continued. "Almost exclusively the units that refused to follow orders from the new Chancellor are the newest we got. Virtually all veteran formations who were in the fight from the start of the war chose to acknowledge the Chancellor's authority. Unfortunately, while green our problem children are usually up to full strength in both men and hardware. At this time we've got no good answer as to why those units chose to rebel and not others."

"Curious indeed." Yularen muttered thoughtfully. "Any news about how the Separatists will react?"

"So far they've simply increased the tempo of their raiding campaign and continue to dig in across the hyperlanes they control. Admiral Trench is playing it safe and refuses to throw ships at our fixed defences. I believe he plans to let us bleed ourselves as we attempt to dislodge them out of the Core and then counter-attack when the Separatist complete their next major construction cycle. And we can't just wait for them – we need to push them as far from Kuat as possible before that happens and keep them as far as possible from that system." Coburn commented.

"First we need to resolve the current mess, though keep working on assault plans. We need to retake Corellia ASAP, for both economic and political reasons. Every day we waste means more fixed defences and ships we will have to face when we strike there. Is there anything else I need to know right now? Otherwise, you're to keep the shop running while I'll go negotiate with our rogue units." Obi-Wan looked at his colleagues.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, sir." Valentra shook his head.

"I'll notify you if there are any changes in orbit." Coburn added.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

" _Often I lay in bed at night and wonder, how everything went so wrong?! Was it obvious and was I just too blind to see the clues? Perhaps it was and I wilfully ignored them. Looking back..._

 _For me and my unit things went weird when the Jedi Coup hit. There were no signs of that first treasons. To us, the Jedi were mostly distant figures of awe. The closes we got to one before that fateful day on Coruscant, was back home, on Kamino, when General Shaak Ti reviewed the legion's final training exercise before we were shipped to the front. It was the last time we saw either her or home._

 _A month later we were in transit after our fist combat deployment in the East Theatre of Operations. Two weeks of brutal combat across three different star systems followed, then we were recalled to Coruscant for a R &R period. The news was shocking. We couldn't really wrap our heads around it. _

_You see, I've spoken with veterans who fought since the first battle on Geonosis. To them the Jedi were different. They saw both the best and worst of them until months later those unsuitable for the posts HighCom issued them at the beginning of the war were demoted into positions suiting their capabilities. Many of my brothers saw or worse, experienced, the Jedi making mistakes. When the Jedi Coup happened, it often didn't hit them as strong as it affected us. I won't say that they should have seen it coming. After all, those who looked for something like that were either accomplices or deceived by people who they trusted implacably._

 _All I'm saying is that many of my brothers saw the Jedi as people. For us, the new meat, they were symbols. The same was true for the Republic and its people._

 _Looking back... Yeah. It makes a twisted amount of sense. Since birth, we were taught that the Republic and its people were worth fighting and dying for. We went to bed with stories why we should value it. We were patriots, faithful to the ideals of freedom the Republic embodied._

 _We were naïve._

 _Would I make the same call if I somehow found myself back on Coruscant during the Second Coup? Honestly, I don't know. I'm reasonably sure that many of my brothers who were in my position, if they were alive today would give you a similar answer. We hadn't experienced how many a Republic Citizen didn't care about us. We fought, bled and died for them, yet they were often indifferent at best. Many threw us hateful glares. We were blamed for the war as if it was our fault. Oh, there were those who cheered us on too, a lot of them, especially in the few weeks before Coruscant went to hell._

 _My point? The Republic we were taught to love, it was turning out to be quite different from the one we bled for. At the time, we told ourselves that those people simply didn't understand. That the majority would support us without reservation, that they weren't out doing so because they were too busy actually doing something productive like doing their jobs so they would contribute to the Republic and the war effort. I don't know. That might very well have been the case. There were trillions upon trillions on Coruscant. As bad as the protests and riots were, only a fraction of the population was out on the streets. Hell, we could even understand their frustration with the Senate. Really, who hackles uselessly for more than a month while the government is practically decapitated?!_

 _I could even understand why General Kenobi and his wife along with GAR HighCom went traitors. We were frustrated too. We wanted to do something more while the Republic we wanted to protect was too busy falling apart around us._

 _Some even say that we should really blame those behind the Second Coup._

 _I disagree._

 _We were all different men. The war brought us different experiences. I can't honestly say that my beliefs are the right ones. Perhaps, we were the traitors. Many called us such anyway. I can't blame the Kenobis and their supporters for their sentiments. However, I can blame them for giving up. Instead of trusting in the Republic or doing their best to fix the flaws they saw, their actions during the Second Coup destroyed it._

 _For us the Republic was and still is an ideal worth striving for. Even today, we would gladly lay down our lives for it._

 _Looking back... I would like to say that I would make the same call, no matter how futile it seems in retrospect and I hate how uncertain I am of doing so if the chance presents itself._

 _When we heard Satine Kenobi's proclamation, when we received orders indicating that GAR HighCom was on board with her ascension to Chancellor, it threw us for a loop. We were on Coruscant. We knew what was happening in the Senate. We knew well enough what was supposed to be the lawful way to elect a new Chancellor. More importantly, we knew that this wasn't it. What happened was stunning. Hearing unit after unit acknowledge those unlawful orders threw us for a loop. It was heartening when the odd unit asked for clarification or confirmation, yet most of our brothers apparently didn't care._

 _I understand why some of them did it. There was a new Chancellor. Contingency Order 66 was no longer active and we were free to go on with the war. Hunting down the Jedi who betrayed us all was no longer the one overriding priority._

 _It sounds simple, right?_

 _For us it wasn't. The Senate was the one body in the Republic meant to elect the next Chancellor. They didn't. They were sidelined and ignored. Ergo, Satine's election was unlawful. Any orders she gave, we shouldn't obey. Any unit following such orders if they had the same information we did, would be committing dereliction of duty at best, treason at worst._

 _Or Code of Conduct was clear. We were taught for years how to handle certain contingencies and the election of a new Chancellor was no different. After all, the Separatists getting lucky and taking out Palpatine was always a possibility._

 _Even today, there's still a part of me that rebels at the very thought of obeying orders I know to be unlawful. Back then... Satine wasn't the dully elected Chancellor. The Senate was under lock and key guarded by at least a division. It wasn't long before the sheer disbelief turned to anger, though it took time for the implications to properly sink in. Another coup had just happened and we were being presented with the aftermath._

 _That's why I refused any orders coming from HighCom. It was the same reason why I ordered my subordinates to begin contacting the nearby units as well as any still loyal assets in space. We had to do something. We had to either fight this treason or regroup at a safe place and plan on how to counter it if doing otherwise was not practical. "_

 _ **From the memoirs of General Green,**_

 _ **ret. Alliance of the Core Armed Forces Chief of Staff**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **Zone B-60**

 **Garesh Sector**

 **Undercity**

 **Coruscant**

Sergeant Blay nervously scanned one of the tunnels his platoon was responsible for. Blinking neon lights pierced the sunless depths of the Undercity throwing dancing shadows all over the large tunnels and platforms predominant in this zone. It all made the rioting crowds look like an unending tide of sinister monster who relentlessly crashed into a thin ring of Riot Police. The Security personnel were the only thing standing between Blay's men and their hot weapons and the out of control civilians.

'We need more police. Military or otherwise.' The Clone trooper thought. The cordon was still holding, however the policemen and women didn't look like they could keep going at it for long. When, not if, they broke, Blay would have little choice but to use live fire. He had his orders – his platoon had to hold this section at all costs. Dug in as much as possible, if the situation allowed.

"Crank, Bery," Blay spoke and the comm unit in his helmet sent his words over the platoon net. Without his helmet, he would have been unable to direct his people because of all the deafening racket made by the crazy civies. Didn't those fools know that there was a war going on?! Blay glared at the crowd below from his vantage point – a raised platform leading into a closed aircar parts shop.

"Boss?" Crank, replied after a brief delay. He was one of the best men in the platoon and on the short list for promotion into an NCO when a slot opened.

"Sarge?" Bery was in charge of the single squad reserve Blay could afford to keep away from the three tunnels covered by the platoon. While unimaginable, he was a solid and dependable soldier.

"We aren't getting reinforcements." Blay said. "We've got bigger problems than the riots." He reluctantly added.

It was up to him to break the news to the platoon. Usually that would be up to the LT, however that worthy managed to get himself iced on their only combat deployment before coming to Coruscant and there was no sign of any replacement coming in – something unlikely to change any time soon.

"Bery, I want you on overwatch on the right flank. Crank, cut lose a fire-team and send it to the left." Blay checked his data-pad which was linked to the police net, including the cameras. The left flank was facing the least number of rioters, while the right... the tunnels leading there were packed and the damned civies were more interesting in clashing with the police than fighting each other or vandalizing the place. That would soon turn very ugly.

"Men, I won't lie to you." Blay spoke after checking to make sure his whole platoon would hear. "The situation just went to hell. From what the Commander is getting, there was another Coup; successful one this time. The Senate is in custody and an unlawfully elected Chancellor is issuing illegal orders. I..." Blay grit his teeth in anger. He still couldn't believe that most units were simply accepting such a treason and going on with it as if nothing was wrong. What the hell was wrong with their brothers?! "Some of our brothers chose to obey those orders. We have to assume that they are either confused about what is happening or complicit to treason. The Commander is doing his best to sort out this mess and orders will be coming as soon as we've got a plan of action. Until then, we're to hold this position come hell or high water."

"We weren't on Coruscant when the Jedi betrayed us all, Sarge. We're here now and no treason shall prosper while we draw breath!" Crank answered after long seconds of stunned silence.

"That's the spirit!" Bery added in a clipped angry tone.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Assault Shuttle Vega-552**

 **Coruscant**

Ahsoka Tano never imagined she would return to Coruscant this way. She was safely strapped in a shock harness in the belly of an assault shuttle besides a part of her command section and a two squads meant to keep them all intact. That by itself wasn't something particularly notable – she did the same exact exercise multiple times at the war college. It was the destination and reason they were going there that should have been unthinkable. She closed her eyes and her earlier conversation with Obi-Wan flashed through her mind.

" _Ahsoka, you're a sight for sore eyes." Kenobi looked harried._

" _Colonel Tano reporting for duty, sir." Ahsoka gave her mentor a textbook salute. "It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan." She added less formally._

" _I wish it was under better circumstances. Have you been briefed?" Kenobi looked away to something off-screen._

" _Division sent me all they had." She grimaced. "It looks very bad down there."_

" _It is. We've got the equivalent of a whole army with some additional loose formations refusing to obey orders. Certain units are ready to negotiate for a lift off world but others... Ahsoka we're getting chatter of a multiple regiments preparing to move on the Senate and High Command. If we try to intercept them from the air or orbit, there's a significant force of rogue warships that might interfere."_

 _Initially, Ahsoka though she misheard. Obi-Wan was talking about what suspiciously sounded like a potential civil war on Coruscant. It couldn't be, right? This was Coruscant, the heart of the Republic!_

" _I... Where do you need me, Obi-Wan?"_

" _I'm sending you coordinates, maps and all the intelligence we've got. I need you to link up with two battalions – one armor one motorized infantry and stop 196th Assault Legion from leaving the section of the Undercity they're occupying." Obi-Wan sounded more tired than ever._

 _No. She didn't mishear._

" _ROEs?" Ahsoka's training kicked in. She was pretty sure it was only the time in the academy that kept her from totally freaking out. Externally at least. Inside... her gut was twisting with worry and fear. How could this happen? Why?!_

" _Attempt to talk them down. If not..." Obi-Wan's face hardened. "Use any and all means available to neutralize the threat."_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _And Ahsoka... Come back safe." Obi-Wan added._

 _Someone called him and he cut the connection._

That was three hours ago. It took that long to get everyone ready to deploy and get the outline of a plan that had a chance of not getting everyone killed. It was an excellent timing, a tiny bit better than anything her regiment managed during training.

It was at least an hour more than a similar Clone unit would have needed to sort things out, though the planning phase might have taken as long if not longer.

"Greg, are they still refusing to talk with us?" Ahsoka asked her staff Intelligence officer.

Major Gregory Wilson was a thin but tall ageing man who looked like a light breeze could push him over. In his case first impressions would be deceiving. He was a former police captain who volunteered shortly after the Separatists released Blue Shadow on Naboo. Thanks to his work in investigation and analysis for Anaxes security force, he got a rushed OCS course along with at least two more grounded ones that placed him in his current billet. Distressingly, he along with Ahsoka was one of the few more experienced officers in the whole Second Army.

"The 196th is still keeping tight EMCON, sir. I'm trying to patch through the Security Forces net and get us some fresh Intel, perhaps a backchanel line to them too." The Major added.

"Keep the good work, Greg." Ahsoka smiled. While very, very green, her people were eager and well motivated.

She hoped it was going to be enough. That she would not fail them.


	41. Phase 9 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 9: Shattered union**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

* * *

In the days following Chancellor Kenobi's controversial election, the Republic experienced a cataclysmic political shift. Many worlds did support the new "Mandalorian" administration, though the reasons did vary. Some did so of security concerns, others because of economic interests or political pressure by the powerful entities that backed Satine's regime.

Yet, a lot of systems were horrified by what they saw as a silent coup blessed by Kuat. The consequences of that perception were soon to reveal themselves.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Bothan Council Building**

 **Bothawui**

Eighteen men and women sat around a round table made of ancient wood that stylishly concealed all luxuries of modern technology needed to rule over one of the galaxy's most important systems. They were the representatives of the major nation states that still survived in one form or another on the homeworld. The Eighteen, were the equivalent of ministers presiding over an assembly made by representatives of over 600 Clans that for all intents and purposes was the legislative body of their people.

They were locked in debate for days now, ever since their agents brought the latest round of disturbing news from Coruscant. Events on the capital world once again threatened Bothan neutrality in this senseless but often lucrative war. Spynet operatives across the Republic kept feeding the Council the truth of what was happening and none of the Eighteen liked what they saw.

The Republic was tearing itself to pieces. Many ordinary citizens were fortunately blind to the reality of the situation, yet what they knew and did about it by rioting all over the galaxy was bad enough. The truth... The Bothan knew it. The Republic was done for in its current form. Kuat and their pet Mandalorians saw to that.

"Options?" The First Secretary, better known as the Council Chief – the elected leader of the Council asked.

"Go on with this charade and hope for the best?" The Councilwoman overseeing the Industry jested. Her fur and whiskers were raised in apparent irritation at the newest mess they had to clean up. Why the Republic counterparts of Spynet couldn't have made a clean sweep and taken out the Mandalorians too?! That would have made everyone's life so much easier... Bloody amateurs.

"Continued neutrality, support the Republic or risk aligning with the Separatists. We'll need to take an official stance soon." The Councillor in charge of the Bothan Diplomatic service growled from deep in his chest. He would have to sell whatever policy the Council voted on both their allies and enemies.

"We need to decide our real stance first." The official contact with the Bothan Spynet looked at her colleagues through narrowed eyes.

The First Secretary took a moment to appreciate how fierce and desirable it made her look before he kicked himself for falling for such an obvious distraction and got his head back into the game.

"Officially? Do we have any reason to break our neutrality at this time?"

The debate continued. There were few benefits of supporting the new regime on Coruscant, thought they were currently outweighed by the negatives by a lot. The Council Chief called the vote and neutrality won by a landslide. Now it had to be sold to the general assembly, however he didn't foresee many problems in that regard, though some political capital had to be spent to ensure it.

"Unofficially, Mandalorians, Sith, Separatists, they will be bad for our business. Any reason to offer the Kenobis and Kuat support beyond what they might need to ensure that they and the Confederacy tear each other apart?" The middle aged man looked at each one of his colleagues in turn.

There were reasons to offer more support to the Republic for the time being at least. Separatists victory, at least one that didn't bleed them dry to the point of impotency wasn't desirable. Without Bothan spy-craft and data-net magic, the Republic might not hold together for long enough to guarantee a favourable outcome. Besides, endearing themselves to the new regime so they could better manoeuvre Spynet operatives in a position to deal a killing blow when the time came could be very, very useful.

This time the vote came without dissent. Orders were cut and the Bothan Spynet was let out of their leash.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Another place where similar debate took place was the lush agriworld of Chandrila. Members of the Chandrilan House hid themselves behind closed doors – a notable event considering that on their world law dictated that all major decisions would be voted on through direct democracy that gave every single citizen a voice.

A direct consequence of that state of affairs was the fractious and often divided nature of their political discourse. While Chandrila had a tiny population – just 1.2 billion souls thanks to government imposed restriction on family sizes, that didn't really help make their brand of democracy work better. At least it was somewhat workable – something that would be close to impossible with a larger population.

No one was really surprised when despite Chandrilan House and Senator Mothma's official endorsement of the new government, a large and very vocal block emerged on Chandrila decrying what they eloquently described as a dastardly coup supported by traitors who sold themselves to Kuat.

What very few people took note of was the direct link between the growth of that block and the decline in military related production not only in the Chandrila system by those closely allied to its government. Officially the blame was placed by the ever increasing disruption in the economy caused by the war, economic turmoil and systems seceding after Satine Kenobi was elected as a Chancellor.

The truth was a bit more interesting. Shipments got lost, mislabelled or accidentally sent to the wrong destination. An ever increasing number of them. Despite multiple inquiries by Chandrilan House, no tangible link was ever found between this distressing decline in production and the ever more concerning rise of very well equipped separatist groups in the region...

* * *

 **=RK=**

Some systems had much stronger reaction to what they saw as the death of liberty in the Core. A number of them supported the new government anyway. Virtually all of those under immediate threat by the Confederacy did so gleefully trading any notions of opposing the coup for security against the damning sword of the Separatist war-machine.

Other system had the luxury to make a meaningful choice about their future.

At Ixtlar, the Mercantile Guild ruling the system had terrible concerns about the future. Their Guild-master Shu Li made a deal with Chancellor Palpatine almost a decade ago that would ensure the future of his world when the Republic was reforged into something better. The same was true for almost a hundred systems in the Deep Core that had Ixtlar as their only fast connection at the galaxy at large. If the hyperlane anchored to that world was ever severed or just blockaded they would be cut off and left more than a month away from the closest Republic system. Their economic prosperity was intertwined with that of Ixtlar and its Mercantile Guild and when Shu Li chose to oppose Chancellor Kenobi, they had little recourse but to follow.

Ixtlar was one of the first systems to formally secede from the Republic. It wasn't the last. Not only that, but the Guild-master was one of the engineers that ensured such an act wouldn't be seen by history as a short lived act of defiance...

Mere hours after Ixtlar declared its independence from the Republic, Shu Li signed an accord with President Mia Roselind from Boruga – a quite typical Core world with a decent amount of industry and still possessing a significant amount of easy to reach resources ready for extraction. The Alliance between those two systems and eventually their allies would have far reaching consequences beyond what President Roselind and Guild-master Li intended. All because of the events that took place at Aargau...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Bank of Aargau HQ**

 **Aargau Bank Arcology**

 **Aargau**

 **Zug system**

Zebulon Mae stood at the top floor of a gleaming tower that symbolized all the power at his disposal. He was the newly elected Director of the Bank of Aargau after his predecessor perished amidst the chaos on Coruscant a few days ago. Zebulon surveyed the arcology that was a shining example of what his world and the bank that owned it could achieve. Thirteen billion people worked and lived in reasonable comfort and luxury below him.

For until millennia, Aargau managed to retain its neutrality, profit and prosper no matter what war the Republic was currently fighting. Their neutrality used to be respected. Their power in the Zug system – absolute. Mandalorians, Sith – it didn't matter. The barbarians never came close enough to tangle with the state-of-the-art navy protecting Zug. Even the Sith were content to do business and respect the only three laws that really mattered on Aargau... even if they could gleefully take advantage of a convenient loophole …

As the Director, Mae was bound by the Three Statutes. Even he didn't dare break them. The first governed the exports of precious metal that the whole system was rich on. It was the most complex and heavily regulated of the three. The third – well it was in Zebulon's best interest to see it was never breached. It guaranteed that the integrity of the Bank of Aargau must be maintained at all times and at all cost.

The second absolute law was deceptively simple. No outsider was allowed to carry a weapon while on Aargau and every local was required to be armed at virtually all times. It was simple. It was clear.

When the Clone Wars began, the Republic breached the second Statute and thus infringed on the third. If it wasn't for the madness that gripped the Separatists when they unleashed Blue Shadow on Naboo, Aargau might have seceded. They were in talks with Republic diplomats at the time and under pressure by the Intergalactic Banking Clans that technically owned the Bank of Aargau not to but in the end it wasn't their call.

Zebulon glared at what he saw through the window. A Republic Assault ship rested on the roof of the Arcology. One of ten that he could see from his vantage point.

When the war began, the Republic deployed a significant number of Clones to Aargau thus breaching the law. They were armed, heavily at that, outsiders on the surface. Most of them were even concentrated in the Arcology, which only added insult to injury. For months the Board of Directors that ran the Bank argued, bribed, used diplomacy, yet they couldn't throw the Clones out without using force and for various reasons that was an unpalatable outcome.

Aargau was the seat where dozens of major intergalactic corporations had their HQ's. None of them wanted open warfare even if they weren't thrilled by the GAR presence. Mai's predecessor found her hands tied by politics and the reality of their situation.

She was now dead, lost thanks to the chaos burning on Coruscant. The... creative way the Mandalorians and their allies stole the leadership of the Republic presented an opportunity. Thanks to its central location, resources and all the corporations calling Zug home, the Bank of Aargau had options that most systems lacked. For all intents and purposes they owned most of the sector and had very close ties with the systems they did, not to mention with everyone in the local region of space.

The current situation of the GAR was as important... the Clones in the Arcology were in an armed stand-off with loyalists opposing the Mandalorians and Kuat in open rebellion against their former comrades.

"Director, the Board is here." Zebulon's personal assistant informed him.

"Thank you Irina." Mae smiled. Chancellor Kenobi presented him an opportunity he couldn't possibly fail to grasp.

Ten men and women from half a dozen species walked in Mae's office... and two of them were already in his pocket. He had to convince just one of the others that his plans for the future had merit and then he could unleash Aargau's private army upon the interlopers. The Republic was too busy falling apart and he was determined to ensure that Aargau would emerge as the leader in the Core when the dust settled.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **Prime Minister's office**

 **Government House**

 **Xenvaer**

 **Alsakan**

 **Alsakan System**

Calisto Fird ran a delicate finger over a hair thin face marking that framed the contour of her heart-shaped face. Similar decorations were tattooed around her eyes making her sharp green orbs even more striking. Carefully styled mane of fiery red hair fell like waterfall around her face giving her a wild and untamed appearance.

The Prime Minister's looks were one of the weapons that helped her achieve her office, though she held it thanks to her acute political sense and the allies she made during her long years as an elected official in three different governments. The past year marked the pinnacle of her career yet it often made her regret running for the highest office on her homeworld.

The madness that took over Coruscant lately should have made her happy. After all, Alsakan and the capital world of the Republic were ancient rivals, often enemies who used both the unparalleled strength of their economy and the might of their vast fleets to resolve their disputes. While those open warfare ended millennia ago, the two mighty Ecunomenopolises often clashed in the political arena even during the Golden Age of the Republic.

As time passed the galaxy changed. While still mighty, Alsakan was left behind by the unparalleled expansion and prosperity that Corellia and Kuat enjoyed. For hundreds of years even the best efforts of both government and corporations weren't enough to reverse that trend. That thought made Calisto grimace.

The Separatists and the ineptitude of the Republic Senate did what Alsakan best and brightest were unable to achieve – in mere months they brought not only Corellia but the Republic on their knees. This was a new age, one of opportunity and deadly danger.

The Prime Minister took a moment to look over her office. Everything was in place – from ancient murals on the walls showing scenes of historical significance to the smallest piece of antique furniture. The whole place was steeped in history in power bound in one tasteful package. It was a declaration that Alsakan and those elected to lead her knew their place in history, knew their strengths and would never bow to external pressure. Half the murals of battles won and not just on the battlefield were a loud declaration of that fact.

Tastefully placed around the room were busts of the most famous and successful of Calisto's predecessor and their sharp eyes were looking at her desk judging her worth. It was tradition – so she could never sit too easy nor forget her duty. Sometimes it even worked as advertised.

A chime rang, interrupting Calisto's musings.

"Ma'am, ministers Davis and Juko are here." Fird's secretary announced.

"Please, invite them in Marisa." The Prime Minister stood up. Those two were some of her closest and most experienced allies. Without their council and experience she would have faced many more problems in the course of her career.

A member of the security detail opened the decorative wooden door leading into her office and the Ministers walked in. Boru Juko was first. He was a tall broad-shouldered man who resembled a walking tank. The side of his face was a mess of scars – a painful reminder of his days in the navy as a marine hunting pirates. Despite his fierce appearance he was an easy-going and generally good-natured man. Some claimed that his temperament didn't suit his post as the Minister of Defence, however Juko successfully held the post in two governments now and he had ample time to prove his qualifications. Under his stewardship, Alsakan possessed one of the best and largest armies and navies within the Core. With the fall of Corellia, that made their system the third largest military power within the Republic right behind the GAR and Kuat.

In contrast, the Foreign Minister, Roger Davis was a short, almost stumpy man who appeared like a dwarf next to his giant friend. He was an experienced diplomat who thrived in the cut-throat world of interstellar relations. In the past year, Roger and his ministry's efforts were crucial in negotiating deals that placed Alsakan in position of power within the Republic that their system hadn't seen in centuries.

Now all those efforts were threatened by the fools on Coruscant.

"Gentlemen, it's good to see you again. Please, be seated." Calisto beamed at her guests and after they exchanged the expected pleasantries guided them to a kaf table and the comfortable couches surrounding it. An order to the security protecting her and the room was sealed from the outside world. Additional jammers came online and a wave of static washed over the Prime Minister and her guests.

"Roger, Boru, it's good to see you again." Calisto smiled pleasantly and allowed herself to relax a bit. Those two were among the few politicians she could ever afford to put her hear down so to speak.

"Same to you, Cal." Juko returned her smile.

"It's shame we couldn't meet back at Lia's gala yesterday." Roger sighed. The man loved every chance to go out and mingle with the shakers and mover whom made Alkasan's prosperity possible.

"Blame Coruscant." Calisto let out a long suffered sight.

"Oh, I do, my dear. Tomorrow evening Parliament will vote on our continued support for the Republic. What will be our stance?" Roger asked. "As instructed I've been preaching our support to the new government on Coruscant however Satine's no fool. She knows our hands might get tied or worse."

"Boru? I need your honest thoughts on the military situation." Calisto inquired.

"Fluid. The Republic has most of its fleets and sufficient ground forces concentrated on the hyperlanes leading deeper in the Core. Sufficient reserves are available to block any Separatist offensive that actually breaks through in force. The situation to the East is more or less stable. However, the Clones are a wild card. They still make the bulk of the Republic military. There are new volunteer armies ready for deployment or in the final stages of their training and most of the new construction is crewed by regular people." Boru grimaced, which stretched his scars in a grotesque smile. "The Clones are the issue. Some formations are refusing to acknowledge orders from the new Chancellor. The last we heard there were no live fire incidents between them and the loyalists, however the number of the rogues is significant. Twenty to thirty percent of the GAR. Even if some kind of peaceful resolution is found the disruption would slow down or derail any plans for counter-offensive in the core."

"Should we fear another major Separatist attacks in the foreseeable future?" Calisto inquired.

"Doubtful. All Intelligence sources I've seen indicate that the enemy is content in digging in and securing their new gains. They spent significant resources going after Veil and that Mid-Rim alliance he latched to not to mention locking down all the territory they gobbled up. There should be at least a system fleet equivalent of Republic naval units bidding their time in Separatists controlled space, units that had avoided action so far. They're binding a significant number of enemy resources in patrols and hunter-killer squadrons. I expect that the Separatist will be on strategic defence until their next major construction cycle is complete and then they will throw everything they have at Kuat. If they reduce its industry and we can't respond in kind at Fondor they're likely to win the war. Kenobi knows that and is doing everything in his power to prevent such an outcome."

"So military we're reasonably secure for now?" Roger asked.

"Emphasis on reasonably." Boru nodded.

"Good enough. What are we going to do with our new Mandalorian overlords?" Calisto grumbled and stared at Roger. "With Kuat, Anaxes and the Corellian Remnant backing them, they do have a veneer of legitimacy. Our tactic support all but cemented it at least as far as the citizens are concerned."

"Many local governments won't agree. I've heard whispers of secession or worlds bidding their time until the Separatists are kicked out of the Core. Even with our official support backed by Parliament the Republic is liable to fracture even further. Without it..." Roger shrugged. "Should we continue to provide such support?"

"That's the big question, isn't it? Kuat is the Separatist's primary strategic target. If they suffer significant damage, that would create an opportunity for us to change the Republic from within to better serve our interests." Calisto thought aloud.

"We can do very well for ourselves even if the Republic fractures. We'll be an island of stability and our armed forces will be able to provide security." Roger added.

"True, my friend." Calisto hummed. "Parliament appears to be in favour of supporting the Republic however there's still time to change that, though it would cost a lot of political capital better spent elsewhere."

"What's our strategic goal here?" Boru asked. "It certainly isn't a return of pre-war status quo."

"If you asked me a month ago..." Calisto pouted. "Roger, arrange a call with Chancellor Kenobi. Let's see what concession she and her Kuati friends are prepared to offer for our continued support. I'll want her to tell me what exactly they plan to do with the Republic in the future too. I want to talk with her tonight at the latest."

"I'll handle it." Davis nodded. "What's our play?"

"With the Senate sidelined and mired in investigations, we have a priceless opportunity. Coruscant won our historical conflict about the direction and shape the Galactic Republic should have taken. Now we have a priceless opportunity to change history. Let us not waste it, gentlemen."


	42. Phase 9 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 9: Shattered union**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Chancellor's Office**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

It was curious thing, sitting in that chair, behind the desk in the Chancellor's office. Her office. Satine never even imagined that she could hold such an office. She was Mandalorian and despite the close ties her government forged with the Republic before this war and the Death Watch madness, they were a peaceful, neutral power. At least that was what she and most of her supporters told themselves. War was sheer insanity. Mandalore and her people experienced it firsthand. They knew better or so she thought.

Satine closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was a Mandalorian. She should have known better. There were many New Mandalorians. Even most of those who clung to the old ways were tired of war long before the Clone Wars began. That however didn't mean that they were ready or eager to put away their weapons for good. Too many of the New Mandalorians heeded Veil's call after Grievous and Vizsla set Mandalor on fire.

She hated it. Hated her brother-in-law for showing her the true nature of her people for what it was. Satine even hated herself because the close calls, the burden of leadership that fell upon her since Mandalore sided with the Republic, they made her heart beat in anticipation and her blood race in her veins. She knew the price of war – the broken lives and people, the destroyed livehoods. Yet...

"Power corrupts..." Satine whispered. "And absolute power..." She grimaced. Satine was the Chancellor of the Republic. Despite the irregular, even illegal way she got elected, the post was hers. While given the situation she couldn't really wield the full powers that Palpatine concentrated in the hands of the Chancellor, Satine was still arguably the most powerful woman in the galaxy. Despite the number of Clone units that went rogue, most of the GAR decided to follow her orders. That by itself gave her more real, tangible power than but a few could match. In pure military terms, only Director Kuat was her peer. Politically however, that was the arena where everything was impossibly complicated.

Satine opened her eyes and sighed. This was the first time she came to the Chancellor's office since the Jedi Coup. The place was restored to pristine condition and still had the furniture and gifts chosen by Palpatine, at least those few that survived. Most of the rafters were empty after the various pieces of art the former Chancellor favoured got destroyed. It was a painful reminder of the dangers associated with her new job. It wasn't just the Confederacy that was the enemy. There were people supposedly on her side that might seek her removal or even death.

Satine's hands went to her midriff at that thought. It has been very long since she thought or even hoped to have children. There was always something more important or at least immediate that she had to deal with... and precious few men who interested her enough to even think about anything but a brief physical relationship. A demure smile graced her face. Satine never really dared hope that anything would come from her indiscression with Obi-Wan all those years ago. After all he used to be a Jedi sworn not to have a family. If there was one thing she would thank Veil about it would be that he helped bring them both together.

No, actually two things. Without that infuriating Sith's presence, it would be very possible that she would still be estranged with her sister. Who would have thought that the presence of a Sith in her life would be a mixed blessing instead of an unmitigated disaster?

Well, it was a disaster too...

The Chancellor's brief respite ended with the beep of a comm unit built in the desk. She smiled tiredly when she answered and saw her husband's holo-image spring to life in front of her. He looked as chipper and dashing in his armour as ever, though his eyes betrayed weariness at least as heavy as her own.

"Obi-Wan. I'm glad you could make it."

"It's no trouble, madam Chancellor." Her husband spoke formally and earned himself a scowl.

Oh, Satine knew that they had to maintain at least the illusion of distance in certain circumstances as it was proper. It didn't make it grate on either of them any less.

"We'll be talking with Alaskan's Prime Minister shortly. Given the circumstances I need a honest assessment on our military assets. How bad do we need their navy? Ground forces?" Satine asked.

That they needed the political support went without saying. With Alaskan's continued backing the Republic actually had a prayer of surviving in one form or another. Otherwise, sooner or later she would have to go after one of the less palpatable options if they wanted to keep fighting the Separatists.

"On paper? Mixed bag. A lot of rogue units still refuse to negotiate and some even still move towards the Senate and other critical objectives. Unless they see reason we'll have to engage them." Obi-Wan grimaced. "Baring a miracle we'll take casualties and there will be significant collateral damage."

"How many?"

"Half the rogues on the ground here on Coruscant are determined to fight it out it seems. There already were engagements on various worlds across the Republic. We either won most engagements or are in the process of doing so but it's expensive in both lives and material." Obi-Wan confessed.

Satine lowered her eyes. That was solid fifteen percent of all Clone ground forces on Coruscant. There were millions of soldiers who would rather die fighting than follow her lead and it was all on her. This whole mess was her brainchild. She saw it through and it was her responsibility.

"What does that leaves us?" Satine asked.

"That depends if you could actually convince the local governments to release a meaningful number of their SDFs so they could contribute to the war." Obi-Wan shrugged. "The new construction that came online more than makes up for any naval assets that chose to mutiny. We're in a little better position than we were when the Separatist offensive petered off. We're have a solid defensive position, however as things stand any offensives we make, especially in the Core would have to be limited in scope. We'll need to keep solid reserves to handle the next major Separatists construction cycle. If we can hold on for about twelve to eighteen months without losing Kuat or another significant chunk of lesser industrial systems we'll be in an excellent position. One way or another the next two years will decide the outcome of the war. Right now I can't guarantee a victory, but barring a total political collapse I can promise that the odds of a military defeat are low."

At least Satine could trust that Obi-Wan was honest.

"You believe that the local System Defence Forces would make such a big impact?" She asked.

For a long moment Obi-Wan just stared at her then shook his head.

"Satine, when combined the intact SDFs in the Core alone are equal or greater in combat power than the GAR both in space or on the ground. A release of twenty to thirty percent, which I hope is doable, would put is in a much better position than we were before the latest unpleasanties began. We would need some time to shape them so they could work together but that's it. Give me forty or fifty percent of those SDFs and I can guarantee you I'll have the Separatists out of the Core before they're ready for another major offensive."

That sounded great. It was probably true even. Convincing the local government to let their armies and navies to play and suffer casualties? That was something even Palpatine was unable to do, though then the strategic situation was different. Most Core government were reluctant to let their people die for the Rim. However, not the Separatists were in the Core. They were clear and present danger. They did sack the Corellian system, attacked Kuat and were like a dagger poised to slice the Republic's throat.

A pained expression mared Satine's face. She had to play on everyone's fears. Veil would approve, the bastard, she was sure of it.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ever asked, my love." For a moment, she wasn't looking at General Kenobi, but at Obi-Wan her husband.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan was busy being the GAR's commanding general and Satine was face to hologram with Prime Minister Calisto Fird. When the pleasantries were out of the way, they exchanged a round of verbal sparing and it was time to begin negotiating in earnest.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Prime Minister's office**

 **Government House**

 **Xenvaer**

 **Alsakan**

 **Alsakan System**

"Tomorrow Parliament will vote on our continued support of your Republic, Chancellor Kenobi." Prime Minister Fird smiled cheerfully. "We do have some concerns about our future relationship that need to be addressed first."

"I see. Please go on." Satine returned the smile though her eyes remained cool and calculating, which was a significant change from what Calisto knew of the woman.

"Alsakan would like a more limited form of economic and political entanglement within the Republic. In the past centuries the Senate has proven that in its current form the Republic is a flawed creation." Calisto continued.

"That is indeed an issue to be addressed. One of the primary goals of my government is to ensure that the past month won't ever repeat. What about military cooperation?" Kenobi inquired.

"We have no issues with a close defence alliance. We won't necessary fight an offensive war that a Republic member ignites for their own gain, however we have no problem protecting the Republic from outside threats." Like the Separatist or more importantly, the Mandalorians, was tactfully left unsaid.

"That's good to hear, Prime Minister. Another standing issue we've had with the Republic was the status of the Jedi and the frankly unreasonable freedoms they possessed to do what they wanted." Calisto picked up a datapad and waved it in front of the holocom's camera. "There are still protests about all over my world about the Baby Ludi case and I'll be facing questions in Parliament about not only that issue but about the Republic's Jedi. What do you plan to do about them in the future? Your plans for the Force Sensitive people in the galaxy?"

That case was a long standing thorn in Fird's administration. The whole mess began shortly after her election and if it wasn't for the Clone Wars erupting a few months later it would have been potentially the thorniest political problem she had to face. The Republic Judiciary was torn – they hadn't really faced such an issue before, the Jedi were particularly uncooperative and there were weekly massive marches on Alsakan. People's Inquest used the case to stir trouble and gain more popularity and half the Parliament was up in arms as a consequence.

The child's mother – Jovana Billane and People's Inquest leader Thrynka Padaunete were already working on a holonet feature that was supposed to "expose all the sordid details" about the Baby Ludi story. It was expected to air sometime in the next couple of months and Calisto knew it would be another major headache for her. Small wonder that her people were at best uncaring when the Jedi attempted a Coup and the GAR dropped on them like the fist of an angry god.

"At this time the status of the Jedi at large is that of traitors to the Republic. Those who surrendered are under investigation about their complicity in the Jedi Coup. In the future the autonomy of any organization overseeing the Jedi and other Force Adepts in the Republic will be significantly curtailed though the precise details will be decided at a later date. If we recover your missing child, we'll return her into her mother's custody, though she will need to have proper training." Satine answered.

Calisto looked thoughtfully at the Chancellor. The woman was married to a former Jedi so she should know if the Council told the truth about the dangers of leaving someone with "their mind opened to the Force" on their own. However, that surely didn't mean that they had to abduct children in order to train them! Bloody Jedi! One the other hand... Satine Kenobi was married to a former Jedi so she couldn't be said to be really objective about the whole mess. The question was if she would be in support of the Jedi in general or against them on principle. After all it was no secret that the Council expelled her husband and that her sister nearly died at the hand of a Jedi during their attempted coup... Politics aside, Satine might be an ally as far as keeping the Jedi on a leash went.

"That's provisionally acceptable." Calisto allowed. "In that case we can come back to the primary issue." Her smile turned predatory. "The future of the Republic."

"What exactly do you want, Prime Minister?" Satine's eyes narrowed at her.

"Federated structure with high autonomy over local matters."

"Define local. High autonomy while you're at it." Satine stated flatly.

"Our and nearby sectors for starters. Our internal politics and affairs are frankly not Coruscant's business. We do value our independent nature as you well know. We aren't that different from your people in that regard, Chancellor." Though we aren't a bunch of conquering barbarians.

"For all intents and purposes you already have such independence under the Republic." Satine reasonably pointed out.

"Only because the Senate was an ineffectual mess. Something that needs to change if the Republic we want to rebuild is to be in any way functional." Calisto cheerfully pointed out.

"Fair enough. You have a proposition to that effect I take it?" Kenobi asked. To her credit, the woman continued to keep her cool mask in place.

"Defined limits on the power of the executive branch of the government in the face of the Chancellor. Clearly defined rights for the various local governments on sub-federal level. A consolidation of sectors to better reflect the real situation within the Republic. I believe your people would be amicable to that therm, especially if the Mandalorians decide to formally join the Republic. Last time I checked about three thousand worlds in multiple sectors took lead from Mandalore, didn't they?" Calisto offered an olive branch.

"The future of my people would be decided on Mandalore by our leader and the Clans." Satine answered as expected.

Calisto wondered if she hoped that Mandalore would return from his vacation to the Mid-Rim as a victorious general or a dead hero. More importantly, which outcome the new Chancellor would prefer? While the man was Satine's brother-in-law, he stood for everything her New Mandalorians opposed. Did the woman change since the Separatists invasion of Mandalore or did she play the long game? Calisto didn't know. She had conflicting reports about that from various sources.

"When the situation with the Clones stabilizes, I'll be hosting a meeting on Coruscant to determine the future course of the Republic. I would like to invite you to these talks." Satine offered.

"Who would be the other notable participants?"

Satine recited a short number of names. At least the woman was a realist. If Calisto played her cards right, Alsakan might finally realise her historic ambitions. Oh, making her world the new capital of the galaxy was probably too much to ask for at this time. Everything else however...


	43. Phase 10 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 10: Thy brother's blood**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **GAR CP**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

The Chancellor and her security detail stood within a reinforced bunker hastily added to the Senate building. It was stuck into an expanded security station and had hardened links with every similar facility in the building. Clones manned multiple workstations placed around the walls and they all fed data into a holo-tank that bolted in the middle of the room.

"Ma'am, this isn't a good idea." Commander Cody implored.

"It all depends on your perspective." Satine smiled at her chief babysitter. Obi-Wan arranging the Clone Commander he knew best and trusted the most as the head of her overbearing security details was endearing in a sense. At least when it wasn't frustrating. "I can't be seen as running. The Mandalorian people won't respect me if I do so. For most intents and purposes I'm the Republic government right not. So once again, I can't be seen as running. Besides, by being here, I'm a nice juicy bait. Having the Senators present, why, that's just spoiling our rebelling friends."

"That might very well be the case, however..."

"It's all right, Cody. I'm confident that you and your brothers can keep me intact."

The Commander tilted his head to the side and remained silent. It didn't turn out that way for Palpatine didn't it? Cody was determined not to become the second Clone who lost a Chancellor. He really didn't look forward to explaining such a kriff up to Kenobi, especially not when the man finally shaped up in more than a competent general.

The universe seemed to conspire against him.

"We have multiple fast movers approaching the perimeter. They bypassed our outer sensor perimeter and we didn't get heads-up from Overwatch." A cone Reported.

"They used the tunnels to get close, didn't they? What about the sensor grid and our listening posts?" Cody pressed for answers.

"All green. They report no disturbances." A few seconds later another Clone answered.

"They're compromised then. Inform HighCom and the fleet. Scramble the CAP and ready fighters from the nearby bases." Cody ordered.

Multiple red triangles designating gunship and LAAT squadrons escorted by a flimsy screen of fighters appeared from multiple points inside the outer perimeter surrounding the Senate. What was their game? They lacked the numbers to crack the reinforced division stationed at the Senate, not to mention the ARC battalion under Cody's personal command that acted as the Chancellor's bodyguards. There were three more divisions spread around the immediate area and a significant amount of AA assets, not to mention the Senate Building's theatre shield.

"Raise the intruders and give them one chance to immediately land and surrender. Otherwise, lit them up once the inner perimeter has solid locks on them." Cody's words were final.

"I'm sorry." Satine muttered. "You shouldn't be forced to fight your brothers."

"They made their choices and so did we." Cody grit his teeth. That didn't make giving the order any easier. Why didn't those young fools see?! Supporting Satine and Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the best interests of the Republic! That's why he and most of his brothers chose to back them despite the irregular way the new Chancellor got her position. As far as he was concerned, if there were any traitors in the whole mess, those were concentrated in the Senate and were currently under armed guard in the Senate Chamber.

Yet... He could almost see where the youngsters were coming from. All Clones were taught to be faithful to the Republic. That they had to obey its laws, to follow lawful orders and no matter what to execute any Contingency Order given by legitimate authority. Cody was pretty sure that even as a fresh behind the ears' trooper when he was just deployed on Geonosis he would have done the same choice. After Order 66 was given and the fallout... Not following Chancellor Satine Kenobi and General Kenobi would sheer madness. Skirting the law by supporting them did grate on the Commander, yet he knew what was the sane choice. He did it both for the Republic and his brothers who were stuck on the front awaiting support that was unavailable due to Order 66.

It was the only one sane choice he had, as Cody continued telling himself. Why his youngest brothers couldn't see it?! The law surely wasn't a suicide pact!

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Now his hand was forced and he would have to kill his own brothers for being short-sighed fools!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Zone B-60**

 **Garesh Sector**

 **Undercity**

 **Coruscant**

Goosebumps rose all over Ahsoka's skin despite the medium armour that encased her from the tips of her lekku to her toes. She was in the open, surrounded only by a squad of her HQ section responsible for her security. Just a few meters away across a small hole in between platforms stood Clone Commander Ophis covered by multiple fire-teams. This was their seventh meeting in a futile attempt to resolve the impasse peacefully. At least the man was still willing to speak instead of making a futile last stand.

That was the best Ahsoka could say about the man, at least in public. In private... well, neither of her masters would approve of her language. She hadn't met a more dense obstinate fool in her life! That Clone made Separatist officers look like paragons of reasonable thought and understanding!

They were also less inclined to risk making doomed last stands... well unless they left their Droids to do the heavy lifting while they did their best to save their asses.

It wasn't like the man was buying time for something. The rogue elements of the fleet were agreeable on taking every single Clone who found it unacceptable to follow Satine's orders. Once on board, they would be free to leave and go to one of the systems that wanted to secede. Honestly, that was a great concession and it was in everyone's best interest!

"Have you made up your mind, Commander?" Ahsoka asked aloud.

"I have. We aren't going anywhere for the time being. Perhaps tomorrow." Ophis informed her in a cold angry voice.

Ahsoka crossed her arms above her armour's chest plate and glared.

"Do you intent to stave just to make a point?" She snapped in her best officer's voice. It was a good thing she figured out how to enhance it with the Force, because otherwise the effect was somewhat... underwhelming.

"We have enough MREs, thank you very much, Colonel." The Commander's sneer was clear in his voice.

Ahsoka didn't flinch. Though she wondered if she was cut off for that whole negotiating part of being a Jedi. Or an officer. Her forces were in place. He had the numbers to take out Ophis men. If she led as the tip of the spear, her Jedi skills would ensure as few of her own people would die or get injured as possible. She knew that for a fact and was torn. The Jedi part of her was glad that they were still at the talking things through stage even if it was going nowhere fast. The officer she trained to be saw things in a different light. Commander Ophis kept her command neutralized by his very presence. No matter if he really played for time or was simply a grumpy contrary pain in the ass because of his shiny personality, the effect was the same. Ahsoka, her Regiment and attached units were stuck here watching his legion like hawks instead of doing something else that might or not be more important.

How many other loyalist units on Coruscant were neutralized in a similar way or by still rioting crowds and protests? Sooner or later Ahsoka would have to make a decision. Was waiting Ophis and his men worth it the time? The same was true for going in hot. Would a quick but bloody and ugly resolution be worth the casualties her unit would take? What about the civilians and collateral damage?

Ahsoka glared at the Clone Commander and she was sure he did the same from under his helmet. How she wished things were as simple as they were a few months ago...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor's office**

 **Coruscant**

This was weird. He couldn't recall how long he simply drifted through an endless peaceful expanse. All he could recall were dull grey colours and a sense of serenity that was simply unfathomable. It went against his very nature, he was sure of it, even if he couldn't recall what that nature was supposed to be. It made him uneasy, yet... While he didn't know what came before, he found himself filing solace in the peace. It was like a well deserved rest after everything... Everything that what?

A single tone echoed through the grey void and for the first time since he became aware, the silence clinging to the place broke. Another note came and another, then they were a crescendo of a familiar noise.

Blaster fire. Explosions. The screams of the wounded and the dying. He knew those sounds. They brought a happy smile to his lips.

Wait. He had lips now?

He blinked in confusion. One moment he was lost in the void and now he was in a large well lit room, familiar too, though some things were off. He knew that place. It was his.

Another blink. A strange sensation prickled against the back of his mind if that made any sense. It became an itch before transforming into a dull pain. It was unpleasant, nevertheless he welcomed it, because with it came recollection.

For a decade, this used to be his office, his home. It was also the place where he died. He looked around. The place didn't show any sign of the battle that claimed his life. Yet it was subtly different. While the furniture was replaced with replicas of what used to exist before, a lot of the decorations he chose for his office were gone – destroyed during the Coup.

He frowned. Who killed him? Why? What coup? More importantly, who was he!?

He looked down at himself and frowned. That was strange. He saw familiar, comforting even expensive black robes, yet they were transparent, like a hologram. Raising his hands, he found them covered by leather gloves and he could see through them too. What was happening!? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

The room lightly shook. Now that he finally paid attention, the noise he heard before was all around him. There was a battle raging right on top of him. He went towards the next room where he knew a large window overlooked the vista in this part of Coruscant.

The door refused to open when he neared. When the tried to hit the manual release, his hand went _through_ the wall. His frown deepened. This reminded him of something he had heard or read about... ghosts? Ah. A Force Ghost. Was this what he was now? What did that even mean?

Unable to recall, he slowly walked through the door as if it wasn't there. The Chancellor's office itself was almost the same as he remembered it, though there were a few out-of-place decorations. Mandalorian? What were they doing there? He shrugged and went to the window.

There was a battle raging outside. Fighters skirmished in the air, small ships raced towards the Senate and their weapons raked everything in their paths; missiles and green beams descended to blow up or slice anything and anyone unlucky enough to find themselves in their path. Rapid fire blasters and guided missiles streaked up in the sky and broken ships rained burning wreckage, men and part of men all over the huge plaza below the Senate.

He walked through the window and found it ridiculously easy to move up the outer wall of the building so he could better see the carnage. There was something beautiful in the battle. It called to him in a way he couldn't explain.

Despite the best efforts of the defenders, some gunships did reach the Senate and managed to disgorge their loads of soldiers before fighters or AA fire could engage them. More explosions came from the far end of the plaza where a ragged line of walkers screened by hover-tanks advanced at a steady pace.

A transport screamed overhead and banked towards a raised platform that overlooked the grounds below. It's side doors slid back and eight armoured men rappelled down before their ride headed towards the plaza and unleashed a punishing missile barrage against the dug in defenders. Two projectiles struck a walker in the middle and the ensuring explosion cut it in half. Fire and debris cut through soldiers scattered by the blast-wave. Another position went up in flames, yet that strafing run simply couldn't last. An AA emplacement locked on the LAAT and its rapid-fire blaster cannons sheared through its rear. It spun out of control and splattered itself over the metal floor of the plaza.

Meanwhile, the soldiers delivered by that LAAT stood froze, their weapons levelled at a singe cloaked figure. That sight took all his attention. This was important! He knew that man!

The figure grabbed his cloak with his left hand and threw it away to reveal a tall young man with a face framed by wild bond hair. He had a cylinder gripped in his other hand and he pointed it at the soldiers. From where he stood, he couldn't hear what if anything was said. The leader of the armoured men shook his head and they opened fire. A hail of blue blaster bolts rained upon the lone man who was revealed to wear an armour identical to that of his attackers.

'Was this a civil war?' A distant part of the observer's mind wondered. The rest of his attention was concentrated upon a vibrant blue energy blade, which came from the cylinder held by the blond. He moved in a blur that should have been hard to follow. His blade intercepted every single shot sent his way and most flew straight back at his attackers. They didn't flinch and let the fire splash over previously invisible deflectors. In response, the soldiers merely spread out to surround their targets.

The blond raised his free hand and the closest soldier on that side flew over the edge of the platform as if struck by invisible aricar. He followed with a pulling motion that disrupted the incoming fire as his enemies struggled to hold on their weapons. Two of them failed and a pair of long blasters flew past the young man... The Jedi... That was the term, right? Why thinking about it made him angry?

The man made a pushing motion at the soldiers and they braced themselves in response as if struggling against hurricane wind. Before they could recover and continue firing, he made an impossible jump at them, which for some reason didn't surprise the observer at all. On his way down, the Jedi slammed his blade into the closest soldier. The deflector held for a moment before popping off and the energy field slammed into his chest plate right above the breastbone. The armour ablated and melted, buying its wearer a moment to save himself, however his reaction was too slow. By the time he jumped back, there was a glowing hole in his breastplate and melted metal burned through his chest.

The Jedi whirled around and his blade swung gracefully shattering shields and cutting through weapons. A soldier discarded his now useless blaster and attacked with a vibroblate build in his arm-guard only to has his arm caught and crushed with contemptuous ease.

The remaining Clones didn't last long. He nodded in approval. This Jedi... he was different. The blond didn't instil the same hatred and distrust that his tittle did. He stared at the younger man and strained to remember. The distant face snapped in focus, though it was a bit younger now.

Anakin. Anakin Skywalker – that was the blond's name. He was a Jedi destined to become something more. He was meant to be his apprentice!

He stared at the Jedi until the younger man jumped over the edge. It should have been suicidal, yet the observer knew that a Jedi could survive such a drop.

Soon he was on the platform and looked at the battlefield below. Walkers and tanks clashed against dug-in infantry and half their number of the walking tanks. The battle in the skies was still ongoing and another wave of LAAT's descended upon the Senate, this time coming from a different direction. The defenders protecting that zone opened up for all they were worth and more wrecks rained from the sky.

Watching this slaughter unfold without a care in the world was liberating! It was fun and that was something he knew he had seldom experienced before ending up in the void.

A blinding flash of light followed by deafening thunderclap and a shock-wave that would have thrown him like a rag-doll if he was still made of flesh and blood came from behind. He turned around and stared. There was a huge gaping hole in the Senate building that bellowed thick clouds of oily black smoke. The metal shell of the building was cracked for hundreds of meters around the crater – a testament for the power of whatever weapon was responsible. There was a huge gap in the defensive line on that side of the building and it soon became clear what happened.

It was obvious really – the latest aerial assault had been a mere cover to allow a weapon to sneak in through the defenders. He looked beyond the smoke and nodded. There was a small but swift group of fast fliers screaming towards the breach. All told, it was a decent stratagem.

The fighting paused for a moment. Then it intensified into a desperate abbadon.

* * *

 **=RK=**

"How did they get anti-ship ordnance!?" Obi-Wan spat a mouthful of blood from a bitten tongue. His ears rang and he could feel blood leaking from his nose and ears despite the fully enclosed helmet. If it wasn't for it and the last moment warning from the Force, he was sure the shock-wave would have killed him along with his security detail who laid dead on unconscious all around him. "This is General Kenobi! The Senate is breached. Case Black. Bring the hammer down. Yularen, if the rogue fleet elements even blink in our direction, put them down, hard." Obi-Wan's voice sounded weak and distant in his own ears. His comm cracked and he though he heard a confirmation but wasn't sure.

The Force whispered another warning. His wife and unborn child were in danger. He spat a curse and ran down a devastated corridor. He should never had agreed to this plan. Who cared if the government wasn't supposed to hide or run!? Satine shouldn't be in this place acting as a bait along all the problematic Senators! The same went for Padme.

As he ran, Obi-Wan cursed himself for ever entertaining the thought of this plan. It was sheer madness!

The buckled floor under his feet shook and he heard loud metal screech coming from behind the corner along with billowing pitch-black smoke. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it just in time for the outline of an armoured figure to step in sight. The rebel levelled a blaster cannon at Kenobi and let lose. A large bolt of plasma flew at the Jedi who acted on instinct and lashed with a telekinetic push. Debris, smoke and two cannon shots flew back towards the armoured soldiers who had no time to get out-of-the-way. He vanished in the blinding glare of dual explosions, but soon more intruders took his place.

They were here for his wife! That was the only think that Obi-Wan could think at that moment. He charged and in seconds tore them apart.

Beyond the corner, there as a huge rend in the wall that revealed just how large a sky darkening with gunships and assault shuttles that the loyalists sneaked close to the senate while the rebels were busy regrouping and making their way there.

The trap was about to close its jaws around the Clones most eager to die. Somehow, Obi-Wan didn't believe it was worth it.


	44. Phase 10 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 10: Thy brother's blood**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Loyalist positions**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Long rows of identical boys walked down well lit corridors. They wore a sensibly designed blue garb that said safety and brotherhood. It was an old and familiar scene; it was also wrong. Those days were recently gone.

He blinked away the memory. An echo of a distant thunder rang in his ears making sure he couldn't hear a thing. The world spun and blurred into another memory. It was his first taste of combat with one of his brothers. RN-442 was in a sparing ring facing off a fellow boy. He knew their identical faces were scrunched in the same expression of deep concentration as they slowly advanced upon each other under the observation of their Mandalorian instructors.

Ren heard an impatient clearing of a throat and his opponent took that as a signal to spring forth. His training kicked in and he acted without consciously thinking. The rushing boy executed right yet hasty jab at his throat that made it easier than it should to block. That nicely flowed into a counter-strike at a suddenly off balance Clone and before he knew it, Ren stood above the prone form of his brother ready to deliver a disabling strike.

But if that was what happened, why did he have the familiar coppery tang of blood in his mouth? For that matter why did Ren feel like he went all out against all his instructors and predictably got his ass handled to him? His whole body felt like one giant bruise and this was when he figured it out? Did he hit his head too?

All he could see was grey; blinking didn't really help and turning his head... Pain lanced through his neck and down his spine, the world tilted and blurred again. His mind must be playing tricks on him and that was a sure strike in the head-hurt column.

A third memory swam in front of his eyes. For some arcane reason, it was of conflict with his brothers again – this time during a simulated combat back home, on Kamino... Why did he feel such a longing at that thought, as if he knew he wouldn't see home again?

Thinking about it hurt, but it was important. A part of Ren knew it was the reason why he felt as if a walker platoon took a turn stepping on him for being a clueless crunchie as some armour guys liked to joke around, the bastards.

That particularly memory came in blurry in a contrast to the perceived precision of the last two. Perhaps it was the contests – simulated or not, a fight was an inherently chaotic place. Fake blaster bolts flew in all directions, smoke billowed obscuring the vision modes of their training helmets and suddenly figures wearing the same light armour as Ren's own walked like ghosts from the concealment – if ghosts moved low and fast and could shoot at you. Max, the squad-leader fell first after taking a burst into the chest and helmet, Benny, the XO fell a moment later before he could even shout a warning, much less an order.

What was left of the squad scattered, leaving another two behind and the other team vanished back into the smoke before wild counter-fire could find its mark. It was only after the survivors regrouped that any of them noticed that their opponents were a head taller – a tell-tale sign an older generation of their brothers. With age came experience and all else being equal that was what usually let one side in these exercises win.

They lost that simulation – as it usually happened once in a while when the instructors put an older unit to prove a point, in that case to illustrate that all their training had a very good reason behind it but showcasing a little bit of the results.

Six months later, Ren and company fought that same older Clone unit again and that time they eked out a bloody draw. A month before the war began, they met again in another exercise and this time it was they who won.

Why any of that did matter? Why did his mind bring back up those memories?

It took him a few minutes before his mind could clear enough so he could think more or less straight. There were no more such vivid recollections, just dull hum in his ears and that weird grey haze in front of his eyes. At least as long as he didn't try to move and concentrated on something else – like remembering the kriff happened, somewhat distracted him from the pain.

Was there an accident or did he get wounded in combat?

The ground below him shook. Something dull tried to pass through the distracting sound in his ears. It was combat then, still ongoing.

Not good at all. He had to get moving, but even attempting it led to debilitating pain. Damn it, he was messed up all right!

How did he end up in this mess?

This time thinking about it hurt less, at least as far as his head was concerned. A pretty nasty concussion then, if he was lucky at that. He thought so anyway – it wasn't like he had the misfortune of suffering one before, but occasionally they tended to lead to weird experiences or so the scuttlebutt claimed.

Ren was on Coruscant, that much he knew. His whole unit, along with the whole legion and the army they were nominally assigned to got sent there to maintain order in the wake of the Chancellor's assassination.

That wasn't fun. Seeing the Republic they were bred and raise go to hell on their watch, all the while they were helpless to really do something about it was frustrating for the Clones. What they saw since their arrival on Coruscant was seldom the same they were taught about the Republic. To be fair, for those like Ren who went about the galaxy fighting all over the place ever since the war began, he saw things in a perspective – the Republic was huge. It was a miracle it worked as well as it did and a lot of what he saw he actually liked, especially during his brief free time when he had as close to unrestricted access to the holonet as regulations and local infrastructure allowed.

Soon enough, he was convinced that what he was taught was indeed true. That while it had its share of problems, the Republic was worth protecting. That was what made the constant bickering among the Senate, their unwitting refusal to elect a new Chancellor on top of a never-ending string of illicit activities coming to life over the past month were so hard on him. Ren's whole being screamed that he had to do something, to protect the Republic! However, he was bound by his training, the person he was and his belief that orders and procedures should be followed. As far as he knew, as long as that was happening, no Clone had the right to tell the Senate how to do their jobs. He didn't like it but that was how it should be. That's why, when General Kenobi finally chose to do something, even if it was perhaps not according to all the procedures set in place, Ren had no problem following the man. He was the Supreme Commander of the Army. Without a Chancellor, General Kenobi's authority was almost absolute as long as it didn't infringe on any lawfully given contingency orders that came through proper channels.

What followed... Ren froze as a lance of pain struck through his brain. He could make bits and pieces now. Some of his brother had other ideas about General Kenobi's actions. They declared them illegal and the same was true about the unorthodox election of Chancellor Satine. It was true she wasn't elected by the Senate, but in the end that was a lesser sticking point that it should have been. Ren's loyalty was to the Republic. The Republic was made up by its member states and ultimately it was run according to their will. So when all was said and done, the Senate wasn't strictly speaking necessary for there to be a Chancellor, right? Perhaps it was a rules layering, some of his brothers called it splitting hairs. It might have been his frustration with the situation on Coruscant and the perceived failure of the Senate to do their jobs. In the end, a good Clone had to acknowledge a dully elected Chancellor as the supreme authority. As far as Ren was concerned, the support of Kuat and the biggest relevant systems that made up the Republic was good enough even if enough Senators disagreed to block a more... formal election. That was good enough for him, though it was occasionally hard to exactly make such a view match as how his mind told him the Republic had to run.

In the end it was good enough. He had enough experience away from Kamino to make up his mind about that.

Unfortunately... Why was his mind shifting away from thinking about what exactly put him in this mess?

There was a battle, one still ongoing at that. That much was nothing new for the veteran.

It was the enemy, wasn't it? That would explain why his concussed mind continued to jump to when he had to fight his brother in the past even if it was all a mock-up until... Ah. Thinking about it hurt and not only his head. Nevertheless, he could finally... All that came to him were jagged images. Some had sounds he could recall but that was it. A weird slide show was all he could recall.

Ren professing his unflinching loyalty to the Republic and support for the new Chancellor along with most people in his unit. The dissenters weren't particularly happy but were convinced. Besides, they didn't really want to fight their brothers either.

The Commander entering a briefing room, expression grim.

Stunned realisation that a significant number of their brothers were opposed to the change of guard in the Republic, some of them violently.

Setting up positions around the Senate and quietly hopping that the world would suddenly begin making sense again. They were brothers! They shouldn't be fighting each other, especially when they all wanted the best for the Republic as they saw it!

Then the attack came. No artillery or orbital support, which given where they were was a good news for everyone involved. Still, it was bad enough. Enough LAATs and fighters to blot the sun clashed in the skies. Walkers advanced through the open plaza in a suicidal charge...

For a brief moment, Ren wasn't sure if he could shoot at his advancing brothers. That much he clearly remembered. Yet, it was a fleeting thought. Parts from exploding gunships and transports fell like a fiery rain, then AA emplacements opened up and chaos reigned.

Everything was a fog deeper than whatever surrounded him, making it impossible to see.

Mercifully, that meant Ren couldn't recall actually shooting and killing some of his brothers. Would that last?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: This is for the this update. Now a few questions about some of the feedback I got about the problems with RK.**

Some of the things you don't like about my handling of Veil, besides him proving that he can be as nasty as any Sith: it needed a better foreshadowing I guess? The same goes for other things in the story, thought in hindsight most of that could only be fixed with a partial rewrite. It wasn't like I had solid plans for most of the story arks until the time I went into them and got to do some research. While I do know how the CW ends, how we get there is very much in the air, something that in a lot of respects made properly foreshadowing some events, especially in the earlier parts of the story hard to impossible. How to imply things I'm not sure would happen or hadn't planned yet?

Delktar's internal monologues is something that unfortunately makes sense - until Bo an Zash came to the stage and even now, they aren't exactly the kind of people he has the opportunity or the trust required to really talk things through with them. In a hindsight, I should have gone the way I'm doing it with KotF and brought someone who he trusts with him so they could talk in private about various things. That's a missed opportunity to flesh up the character and better show through discussion if nothing else the lengths Delkatar could go to if he sees no other acceptable alternative.

Now, the thorny problem of how I handled him in the last acts of RK beyound the fact that Veil is very much a murderous Sith when he thinks it suits his purposes. It's correct that until he is back in the Core, his opportunities to directly affect actions there are close to non-existent, though as pointed out it does happen, mainly through CIS propaganda over his latest exploits. He might as well be dead, right? That was kinda the point, but I see why some of you don't like it. It's the same general strategy that Palpatine used against the Jedi over the course of the Clone Wars - keep as many of them away from the most important place in the galaxy - Coruscant, where the future of the Jedi, the Republic and more or less everyone would be decided. When Sidious set up the stage for Order 66, most members of the Jedi Council were away.

Yoda - helping the Wookies. Obi-Wan - going after Grievous and thus, Anakin was left without the best people to turn around given the situation. With any of those two back on Coruscant, history might have turned different.

Even without the whole Crimson fiasco, doing similar would have been an excellent way for Palpatine to ensure he got the breathing space he needed with Veil away and so he engineered that Delkatar would be away for the duration of the CIS offensive and potentially for some time after that. It makes sense narratively, considering how Sidious was constrained by the greatly increased levels of security and scrutiny he was under. It's a logical way to handle a character most people simply can't face in open confrontation and win. However, that also means that for most of the last few story arks, Delkatar is stuck doing things that would have little direct effect on strategic level as far as the war is concerned. That alliance he helped Tarkin built - potentially politically, economically and military very useful, in a few years if they survive the war.

For me that's a great way to allow other people to shine away from the Sith, though I can see why some won't see it that way. While Delkatar began as the protagonist of RK, focus gradually shifted sidelong to help me tell a grander story spanning the galaxy and he simply can't shine everywhere. He in fact should't even if it was feasible.

Thoughts?


	45. Phase 10 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 10: Thy brother's blood**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Loyalist positions**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Howling gusts of wind and shock-waves from dull-sounding explosions cleared the grey haze, revealing it as impossibly thick mix of smoke and dust. Immediately, Ren wished he remained blissfully ignorant. From his position – lying flat on his back, he had an excellent view of the airspace above and now he could see what exactly was happening over there.

It was a pure slaughter. Whole wings – hundreds of friendly fighters were busy gleefully butchering his misguided brothers. What little air assets the rebels had were suddenly outnumbered, outmatched and to just top it all, caught hopelessly out of position. LAATs and gunships dashed down in what too often was futile attempts to dismount their human cargo before they could be shot out of the sky. More transports could be seen coming low and fast, this time with Torrent squadrons escorting them in.

A trap. All this – it was a bloody trap! Ren didn't know what happened to knock him out and cause all that dust and smoke, it couldn't have been planned. However, it didn't really matter at that point, did it? He flushed with resentment. His rebellious brothers were set up. Ren could, _almost_ , but not quite appreciate the stratagem – offer a bait the most hot-headed couldn't refuse, set up a trap and wait for them to walk right into it. Perhaps it was better than attempting to dig them out from whatever district they went to ground, or it would have been if those weren't his brothers dying above!

As if to make up a point, a LAAT came into a steep drive in a vector that looked like aimed straight at him. A Torrent gracefully swung after it and only the transport pilot's incredible reflexes allowed him to somehow avoid the firs burst of laser fire. That manoeuvre was enough to show the LAAT's side to Ren – it was scorched, cratered and the door stood out in a half-melted wreck. The sudden bank to the right caused a Clone to swing perilously close to the busted door, but he somehow managed to get a hold of it and held for dear life.

Why wasn't the young fool properly strapped in!?

It didn't matter. The LAAT simply wasn't agile enough to avoid its pursuer for any longer. Another burst of laser fire and yet another explosion joined the macabre fireworks lighting up Coruscant's skies. The LAAT turned in so much burning confetti and unfortunately Ren had seen what that does to the people inside too many times already. At least this time it was fast – he doubted that anyone on board had enough time to feel the pain.

All during that senseless killing, there was no sound, making it appear even more wrong. Battle weren't supposed to be silent! Even with sound-dampening systems built in helmets,

combat was chaotic chorus of screams, weapons fire and explosions! This silence simply wasn't right!

Blue and red blaster bolts flew above the wounded soldier. His attention snapped back to his surroundings and he cursed himself for not paying attention. Now that the smoke and whatever nasty dreck was inside was more or less gone, Ren could see some of his part of the plaza. The defensive positions around him were in a disarray. He could clearly see dozens of his brothers scattered like broken toys. Some had parts of them twisted in unnatural angles, others missed arms or legs, yet more looked like that large shrapnel tore right through their armour leaving them as little more than bloody smear on the ground. A walker laid frozen with a huge jagged piece of metal piercing its side. Ren winced – the sheer shock would have messed up the crew something fierce. Something that large hitting fast enough to embed itself in the armour? No wonder the machine looked like someone took a huge hammer and went to vent on it.

"Max? Benny?" Ren croaked, calling for the only two people of his original squad to survive the war so far. They were lucky and emerged from everything the Seppies threw at them unscratched so far! It wasn't right that they would get wounded or worse because their own brothers! It simply wasn't!

He got a response all right, just not the type he wanted.

A damaged walker stumbled through the smoke. Its right front leg wasn't working properly slowing it down, but it came in undeterred. Soon infantry support emerged like apparitions from the haze. That direction... those weren't friendly.

Ren couldn't do a thing. When the tried to move, his body locked down in agony. Damn, he was surely messed up. Where were the medics when you really needed them?

Another wounded was even less fortunate if apparently less injured. Ren saw a hint of movement when one of his downed brothers raised a blaster using his one working arm. His stirring was enough for the advancing rogues and they weren't feeling generous. A barrage of blaster fire flash-fried the whole area where the wounded man was showing one last gesture of defiance.

"Why, damn it? Why?!" Ren spat. It was senseless! Those were his brothers, not Separatist killing machines! What was the point? Was even one with what was happening above? What did those fools hope to accomplish? Ren was both proud and furious at them. He doubted that if their places were switched he would simply lay down his weapons or go on with following orders from illegitimate source.

That however changed nothing. His brothers kept killing each other, both on the ground and in the sky.

Another wounded stirred. This time shots flew both sides, but the outcome was the same. With everyone having shields, a single burst simply wasn't enough to take out someone in a proper armour and when a whole squad shot back at someone wounded who was unable to take cover or evade, the outcome was more than predictable.

The third time was almost expected, though this time the advanced rogues didn't even wait for someone to shoot at them. Ren wasn't sure that the brother they saw moving was even armed. They either didn't care any more at this point or didn't want to take chances.

Was this how he was destined to end? His friends laying broken around him, perhaps already dead. His brothers about to shoot him like a wounded dog, while more of his flesh and blood murdered each other in an insane orgy of destruction... For the firs time in his life, Ren wondered why he was made in the first place if this was how he was about to end. They were brothers, damn it! Family! They shouldn't be killing each other because the damned to hell Senate acted as short-signed fools!

In his anger, Ren moved too much and shook in agony. The advancing Clones saw him and raised their weapons. He glared at them daring them to put him out of his misery. At least that way the pain would stop. One of them lowered his weapon when he saw him, but the others... Ren's ears were still ringing and even if they weren't he might have not heard what was said. He saw the point man shake his head and then he opened fire.

So that's how it...

Ren blinked. He should be dead already. He saw the shots coming, then a blur... and suddenly someone stood before him and the other Clones. None of the shots connected with either Ren or his saviour, who intercepted them with his blue lightsaber.

A Jedi here?! It took him a few moments to remember that General Kenobi used to be one, though this didn't look like him. Then who... Skywalker?

Yes. That had to be him. There were no other 'loyal' Jedi left on Coruscant. The few traitors still being hunted weren't going to show their faces here, where everyone would go after them for what they caused. Ren cursed being unable to hear. He was sure that words were exchanged when after the initial barrage the rouges didn't immediately open fire for all they were worth.

For few precious moments, Ren hoped that whatever Skywalker was saying might sway them. He didn't want to see more of his brothers die today!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **Loyalist positions**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Anakin knew he messed up as soon as he jumped off that platform overlooking the war-torn plaza. He should have remained up there, close to the entrances of the Senate. Instead, he left the months cooped up either in a cell or home arrest get to him. While it wasn't the Jedi thing to do, he had to admit at least to himself he missed the exhilaration of combat something fierce. It beckoned to the darker part of his mind, the same one that felt tremendous satisfaction when he slaughtered those beasts who tortured his mother...

Being in combat, without having to worry about actually commanding anyone, it was simple, liberating even. It was the freest he felt ever since that debacle at Geonosis. Oh, he knew it couldn't last, nor should it. Still,... As he weaved through the chaos dispatching any rebel he could find, there was something missing and he couldn't place it. Anakin felt incomplete, desiring for something more.

He didn't get much time to think about it – LAATs deployed a whole platoon almost on top of his position before friendly air blew them out of the sky. For the next few minutes, the Jedi was busy using what little cover there was and his prodigious power in the Force to deal with them while remaining unscratched... though the armour and built-in deflector sure helped or he could have been in a spot of trouble.

That was when he sensed a tremor in the Force. It spoke of danger and Anakin didn't waste any time to respond. He got behind a wrecked walker and ducked low while surrounding himself with his power. Only then did he notice that the direction of the danger pointed at the Senate, but by then it was far too late. Blinding light followed by a deafening thunderclap slammed into Anakin. The shock-wave was strong enough to shake the multi-ton vehicle he hid behind and without the Force he didn't want to know what it would have done to him.

Gray dust, nasty looking black smoke and concealment rounds soon covered the whole plaza but not before Anakin could see that the right end of the Senate building was struck by some heavy ordnance and practically invisible by the after-effects of the explosion. At least it wasn't a proper capital scale weaponry of they would be all gone...

Padme! That single though shook him out of the shock. She should be in the building but far away from that section... would she be all right? The Senate was built to survive such punishment otherwise that hit would have been gutted the whole structure but what about the people inside!?

All he wanted to do then and there was run back to check on his wife. He shouldn't have let himself get lost in the moment and jumped down! Now it would take him too damn long to reach her, Jedi abilities or not! Anakin made for the building anyway, then paused. He wasn't going to make it in time if there was a follow up attack; he was too far away. However, how could he not at least try?! By this point there had to be reinforcements pouring in from all directions to slam the trap shut around the rebels. They would get to Padme and the others in time and Obi-Wan was in the building too. He could keep them safe, right? Keep her safe!

Anakin screamed in frustration. He knew his duty, he knew himself too. He did promise he wouldn't get people needlessly killed trying to save her again, he also promised that she was his highest priority anyway... Still, he wanted, needed to run to her side. Padme was his light, the one thing that kept him sane after Tatooine and his mother's death. Without her presence, he might have very well fallen after getting his vengeance upon the Sand People.

He took a step towards the Senate, then another and another, his mind and heart locked in conflict. Only now did he actually see the Clones injured by the explosion. They laid all around him and most were unmoving. He faltered. Could he leave them behind again? Could he betray them? For a moment it didn't matter that he had made up his mind that Padme was the most important. Until then and there, he hadn't admitted even to himself, not really, despite what he kept telling himself, how deep betraying the 501st' cut him.

Could he trust Obi-Wan and the Clones to keep Padme safe? Could he trust anyone with her? Anakin certainly didn't want to. She was his wife! He was the one supposed to protect her, even if her stubbornness was a pain to deal with... He looked at the Senate, at the broken Clones all around him and then back to the plaza's proper where the rebels were still advancing, yet all he could see was a grey haze. Anakin gripped his lightsaber hard enough that the metal protested. Through the Force he could still sense a rough estimation of what was happening. This position was shattered with no hope of holding. The reinforcements were coming in hot and would stop the enemy on the ground from reaching the Senate building itself, but they would be able to overrun the scattered survivors in this sector.

"Be all right, Padme, please..." Anakin whispered and gave the Senate a longing look before he steeled his resolve, his mind made up and he charged in the smoke.

The uncanny perception granted by the Force was a lifesaver. Whatever was in the smoke was enough to block the vision modes of his helmet leaving him to rely on only sound, which was practically useless because of the roar of the guns and the air battle. The same was true for the Clones and that meant the rebels' day suddenly got even worse. Anakin dashed through the haze like an apparition from a spacer's tale, cut through or crushed a few soldiers and was gone before their friends could find him. He probably cut through at least a company and even disabled a walker whose crew was unable to properly track him despite the machine's better sensors – he was simply too fast when enhanced by the Force.

Eventually the smoke cleared and Anakin found himself in the wrecked remains of a loyalist position – not a single Clone there was standing and most of them looked dead. An advancing rebel platoon with a walker support was busy shooting up anyone that tried to resist. That surreal sight was enough of a shock to make him pause. He had seen Separatist droids do the same when they won the field, but Clones doing it to their own?! It was unthinkable! What battle madness took over everyone?

The rebels were about to shoot another of their wounded brothers when Anakin jumped in between them and parried the incoming shots. "ENOUGH!" He roared. The Force pulsed through him, following his unconscious decree.

The rebels paused and _listened._ "That's enough!" He repeated in a more normal tone. "It's all over!" Anakin nodded upwards, where the sky was already visible along with the rebels few remaining fighters and all their air-mobile elements being slaughtered.

"It's not while we can still fight!" The Clone in the lead shouted back so he could be heard. "We fight for the Republic, for Democracy and freedom! We can't stand down!"

"Listen you yourself, soldier! Didn't you see what has been happening for weeks now?!" Anakin snapped. He had little do to during his house arrest but to watch the political crisis unfold with sick fascination. Thanks to Padme, Satine and Obi-Wan he knew exactly what was happening behind closed doors and that was even worse than all the dirty laundry being aired in public. "Chancellor Kenobi can bring peace and security to the Republic if people just let her do her job! You all saw what has been happening on Coruscant! It's as bad or worse all over the Core! We need a strong, sure leadership, not the useless bickering of the Senate!"

"Not if the price is treason, Jedi! We didn't let your kind's coup succeed! What made you think we wouldn't oppose the Kenobi's one?"

"There was no coup, damn you!" Anakin snapped. He would be among the first to admit that the way Satine and Obi-Wan handled the situation was sneaky and not entirely above the board... but what alternative did they have? Let the Republic fall while the Senate bickers?! Most of the Clones did agree too, didn't they?

"Damn right there was one from where we're standing!" Another Clone shouted.

This wasn't going as well as Anakin wanted. The rush of combat was leaving him and suddenly he wasn't looking forward fighting people who should by all rights be on his side. Not again, damn it! Where was Obi-Wan when you needed him? He was the silver-tongued negotiator. Anakin always had been the better one with lightsaber, not to mention as a pilot, but none of that was of any use right then and there, was it? He didn't want to cut down those soldiers, just because they were misguided fools!


	46. Phase 10 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 10: Thy brother's blood  
**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Loyalist positions**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

A Torrent spun out of the sky with its right wing gone and splattered itself nearby throwing burning chunks of fuselage over the tense stand-off. More rogue Clones moved around the obstruction despite an ever increasing loyalist close air support.

"Look, what the Chancellor and General Kenobi did, they did it for the good of the Republic!" Anakin struggled to find the right words.

He didn't know these Clones; he hadn't fought beside them since the war began. Rex, if the man was in any mood to listen to anything Anakin would ever have to say, him he knew how to speak to. He knew that man. These? Trying to convince them what was best for them was obviously out of the question, if that was ever a consideration in the first place. They did attack the Senate, a place they had to know would be defended by an overwhelming number of loyalists. What was left then? They were obviously far too willing to shoot their own brothers, disturbingly so in fact, something Skywalker shelved for a later consideration.

What he was left with was their obvious faith in the Republic. They fought to preserve it, didn't they? He had to put stopping this madness in a way that would resonate with their desire to protect it. Sithspit, he should have paid more attention to Obi-Wan's lessons about diplomacy and how to properly talk to people, instead of blanking out most of those conversations while thinking about tinkering with the latest thing that got his fancy...

"It's what we're doing!" Snapped the Clone on point, rudely interrupting his internal monologue. "If your bastards had any regards about what's best for the Republic, you wouldn't have needed a coup! If you had enough support, your so called Chancellor wouldn't have needed to sideline the Senate! We all know she can't have enough support, otherwise none of this would be necessary! We won't leave you people to convince, coerce or buy your way into legitimacy! We're sworn to protect the Republic and the Senate, not to silently support and uphold a coup! We won't betray our duty!"

"That's not what happened!" Anakin protested in a tone that betrayed the fact he believed it to be at least partially true... probably because as far as he knew, it was. Despite the cacophony of the ongoing battle, his voice carried out loud enough to be heard and he immediately blamed himself for that slip of the tongue.

The distinct drone of an approaching LAAT sounded from behind. Anakin didn't need to look back to see incoming reinforcements, however he couldn't help but curse their timing. If he hadn't slipped, if he had more time to talk...

"He's buying time!" A Clone shouted.

There was no need for any-more words. As one, the rebels opened fire and Anakin was hard pressed to weather the onslaught. He dove deeply in the Force and let it guide his movements. His body moved on autopilot – a mix by his power's guidance and years of training, which let his mind freer to think. He had to end this, before that walker came into action. There were injured people laying all around him and heavy ordnance impacting where he stood would be fatal. It was bad enough that there was too much incoming fire that he couldn't properly deflect the shots back and had to simply interpose his blade between him and them as fast as possible. At least the walker's turret was swinging away, probably to take out the LAAT behind.

He was out of time. Anakin snapped his prosthetic arm forward in a gesture that helped his mind channel the Force in a massive push that carried a telekinetic wave half a meter above the ground thus missing the injured. As suddenly as it began, the onslaught halted as every single rebel shooting at him was thrown off their fleet. He wasted no time and charged the walker, even though it was futile. A pair of missiles streaked overhead just as the Force sent him a warning and he dove for the ground. The walker managed to sent a single shot downrange before the warheads struck – one blew the vulnerable cockpit to pieces while the other slammed just below the turret and detonated tearing it from its cradle. A split second later the LAAT behind exploded when the enemy's round flew true and the walker followed suit when ammo and fuel cooked off. Shock-waves slammed into Anakin and the wounded bringing their little part of the engagement into a fiery end.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Her whole world was a loud buzzing sound and dull, all encompassing pain. Something hard and firm laid over her, pressing her uncomfortably in the floor, making her hurt even more. The weight shifted and she let out a moan of pain and relief. Red emergency light came online and revealed a blurry white form leaning above her.

"...rght. Chancellor, are you all right!?" The armoured man shouted louder and this time she made out the words over the echoing ringing in her ears.

"dht...nhw..." Her jaw ached something fierce and only mumble got out.

"Get me a medic over here!" The figure roared.

Now she could hear pieces of other conversations too.

"Perimeter's breached. The whole left flank's as good as gone. While the trap's closed and we've got reinforcements pouring in, a number of enemy transports got to the building before our fighters could lock down the airspace..."

"Wounded all over the building... multiple checkpoints not responding... Enemy infantry confirmed in sectors..."

"The Senate Chamber got hit hard. We've got significant loses there including multiple Senators..."

"The primary is Priority One. Funnel all available reinforcements to our position. We're bunkering here if practical, then retaking the rest of the building. Any word on the General?" The armoured form turned his head sideways when he asked someone Satine couldn't see.

What the hell did just happen? Why did everything hurt? Her mind was slowly rebooting and piecing things together from the bits of conversations she could comprehend. They were at the Senate waiting for something. An attack? What?

"Unknown at this time, sir. His unit was much closer to the impact site. We've lost contact. Any units still active nearby are moving in to extract him if practical..."

The General? That was wrong. The Clones usually talked about only one man that way and he was out on the Rim doing Sith things and generally making her life harder. Who then?

"Obi-Wan!" Satine managed to croak and tried to stand up, only to be held back by firm hands.

"Stay down, Ma'am. At least until the medic clears you up. We got just a moment of warning before we got hit..." The armoured figure came into focus as Satine glared at it.

Now she could give it a proper name – Commander Cody, the minder Obi-Wan put in charge of her security.

"What happened?" Her voice shook but she could speak even if it sent sharp needless of pain up and down her jaw. She felt as if someone slugged her, while wearing an armoured gauntlet no less. She should know – Satine had an experience with that courtesy of Bo during their first fall out years ago...

"The building got hit by a very light ship-grade ordnance, ma'am. We're only lucky it wasn't something heavier or we wouldn't have this conversation..." Cody trailed off.

She knew the implications. Anything heavier would have gutted the whole building and killed everyone inside and nearby for that matter. The actual heavy stuff... Satine didn't want to think about the collateral damage. There was a reason why ships usually didn't slug it in the atmosphere. The side effects tended to be catastrophic if they went all out... like those reports from the time of the Jedi Coup from Corellia... But that was a problem for later.

"It's bad I take it?" Satine asked, while pointedly ignoring a medic who came over and began waving a scanner over her.

"Bad. That strike practically wiped out the division caught directly in the way of its back-blast and decimated those on the flanks leaving a huge gap in our perimeter. Enemy units get inside before our reinforcements could stop them. They'll be going after you and the Senators ma'am Chancellor. Orders about their disposition?"

It took Satine long seconds to figure out what exactly was Cody asking. Then she took a double take, in disbelief. Was she wrong after her association with Veil or did the man politely ask for permission to arrange an accident for the surviving Senators? Perhaps she was overreacting and he simply meant if he should sent more people to keep them out of the hands of the rebels? She hoped so at least...

"Do your best to prevent their capture by rogue forces..."

"Ma'am, I'm not detecting anything life-threatening for you, however the shock has your baby in distress. I'm recommending displacing you to a proper hospital ASAP just to be on the safe side..." The medic interrupted.

All colour drained from Satine's face. In the chaos and excitement after becoming Chancellor, not to mention when the crisis with the Clones began, she utterly forgot about the fact she was pregnant and how everything could affect her baby...

"Does she need to be moved now?" Cody asked. "We can't guarantee her security if we displace immediately."

"Nothing critical, I think, but try to keep them both from getting shacked around again. I'm not really versed in this." The medic, presumably another Clone under that armour, shrugged.

"We will do so ASAP, then. Where are my bloody reinforcements?!" Cody stood up and went to order his minions around.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Sheev Palpatine the now former Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, also known as Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. That was his name, who he was. He could remember it all now – it all got back in bits and pieces while he watched the battle, which was turning to be surprisingly fun. With than regained knowledge came self-reflection. Sheev couldn't help but wonder which of his contingencies in case of a sudden and unexpected death led to this nice little bit of chaos. It was a bit concerning that apparently there was a snag with Order 66 – Skywalker fighting alongside one of the two sides, without said Clones shooting him in the back indicated that much. Still, this nice little civil war going on was a point indicating that at least some contingencies did work after all.

He walked across the halls of the Senate and enjoyed the show, while pondering what to do, now that he was dead by apparently not quite. What could he do besides pass through walls and play voyeur? That wasn't a pastime he was going to enjoy, that much Palpatine knew.

A whole Clone platoon ran from behind and passed through him as if he wasn't even there – despite that happening a lot since he came back, the feeling was still weird. Being ignored that way, there was no way to put it mildly – it grated, damn it all! At least that offensive platoon wasn't going to bother anyone for much longer – there were the delightful sounds of battle and general mayhem coming behind the corner and when Palpatine walked around it he was graced with a pleasing sight. The irritating group of Clones had run straight into a barricade manned by more of their kind and were now busy annihilating each other. Blaster rifles, man-portable assault weapons and grenade launchers spat fire in all directions. Explosions scoured the metal walls of the corridor, blaster bolts tore chunks of the alloy, yet the short and vicious battle wasn't over in the instant as one might expect. Despite finding themselves in the open with not a shred of cover, the attackers weren't exactly helpless – their improved armour and its built in shields made what should have been a suicidal charge in a much less one-sided affair. A burst from a grenade launcher tore the barricade apart along with the fire-team manning it, but before that could happen, the leading element of the platoon was cut down by concentrated heavy-weapons fire. The rest fared little better, because it was soon revealed that behind the first barricade waited another, with yet more Clones and heavier weapons. More grenades flew both ways and somehow didn't run afoul by the automatic blaster fire filling the corridor. Deafening explosions followed and red-hot shrapnel scythed its way into armour that mostly held at anything but point-blank range where the shock-wave itself was the real danger. An assault cannon shredded the next barricade along with two of the Clones taking cover there, then a rocked blew up the heavy trooper and a pair of his own buddies. Then thermal detonator thrown by the defenders put an end of the skirmish by searing the far end of the corridor with its short-lived nuclear fury and it was all over.

Palpatine walked over red-hot warped floor and through melting wreckage that used to be armoured men. Oh, how he missed the few occasions he got to cut lose in such a way himself! It's been years since he could be himself instead of playing the nice old man! It was so frustrating and now that this battle rubbed it in his face he had to wonder was it worth it? For a decade he was the most powerful man in the galaxy, yet he didn't get to have any fun! It was just dealing with one crisis after another or butting heads with the idiots in the Senate so anything could get done... Neither he nor the Sith in general couldn't even take credit for that particular mess – the Senators and their masters at home ensured that the Senate was the dysfunctional mess that it was when he was elected for the first time. It was the height of irony that the Republic functioned the best it had in centuries if not since the reformation under the guide of a Sith intending to turn it into his personal Empire... At least once that was done he was supposed to finally have some fun... right?

Thinking about the Senate and the fact that he would have had to deal with them for years to come – and that was the best case scenario... Why did he really bother? Vengeance against those stuck up hermits in the Jedi Temple, well, over the years they did cause him much, much fewer problems than the Senate. In fact they were usually at least as helpful as a pain in the backside...

Only now that he was dead it looked like he saw things more or less clearly. There had been something inherently flawed in the Sith's grand plan. It had to be when even a complete success meant only more thankless toil for years to come after he dedicated his life to it. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem worth it. Not really, because what becoming an Emperor would really gain him? He was painfully aware of all the alliances, deals and promises he had to make in order to ensure that his Empire won't be stillborn. That also meant he would have been bound to follow up on most of those promises and would have had his hands full in ensuring he didn't lose everything until his new order got established as the status quo. It would take even more time to get enough people believing that the Empire would be the best way forward for them if no one else... Baring a miracle it would be another decade, probably two to three before he could rid himself of the Senate and begin to enjoy the spoils of his victory. Would he ever had time to figure out Plagues' intended way to become immortal?

Palpatine walked through another long corridor, one leading towards the Senate Chamber. Something in the Force told him that there would be something interesting to see there. What he did saw after entering was another battle. He had been so self-absorbed he hadn't even paint heed to the sound, though to be fair, the whole building echoed with rapid-fire and explosions. At any other time, such absent-mindedness would have been inexcusable. Today? He was already very, very dead so what of it?

This time, the attackers won the day, by using a liberal amount of explosives and mowing down everyone who survived the initial bombardment with heavy weapons. One of them attached a square device to the door leading into the Chamber got back to a safe distance and pressed a detonator's button. A blinding bluish explosion obscured the far end of the corridor. Just a few pieces of melted metal flew back thought they fell short of the waiting Clones, who threw a few grenades in and then charged after the concussion ordnance went off.

Palpatine calmly walked inside behind them and grinned at the sight that greeted him. Oh, how many times he had wished to reveal his true colours to the men and women gathered in this place and demonstrate to them the depths of his frustration with their foolishness! What he saw was like a dream come true!

Many of the pods were thrown out from their cradles and laid crashed either at the bottom or more often, at the ones on the rows below. Hundreds were dead, with many more injured spread all over the place – crushed, maimed, or just fallen a row or two below resulting in nasty breaks. There were a lot of Clones inside, some were attempting to restore order, others were busy treating the wounded – and ensured that their own got preferential treatment. It was in this scene of carnage that the group Palpatine followed charged. Initially no one was in a position to respond and they managed to cut down a number of the defenders along with at least a few Senators foolish enough to be at the wrong time at the wrong place. Or at the right time and place as Sheev saw it. He just wished that he could actually make this mess even nastier for the band of his past ten years who were all conveniently gathered in one place.

More of the attackers broke in through different entrances and the chaos raised up a notch. The Senators predictably lost it and tried to run for the nearest exit. At places the Clones either let them go or were in no position to stop them. In others, they either bodily-checked the running people or levelled weapons at them. Now all it would take was a just a little push and Palpatine's day would be complete!

It was then when a group of bolder Senators, or just more arrogant or even scared from the battle, pushed their luck. Sheev didn't know what order the Clones had but it suddenly ceased to matter. One of them clubbed a particularly insistent human across the face with the stock of his weapon. Another Senator grabbed the weapon and grappled with the Clone which prompted the rest of that small group to rush the soldiers. Palpatine narrowed his eyes at the scene, then they lit up in recognition. That little clique was made of veterans from various security services. It was unlikely that they would just stand down and let such an opportunity to go to waste – something told him that the Senators weren't gathered here by their own volition. The way the Clones were trying to keep them inside despite the ongoing attack on the Chamber indicated that much. Figuring out that would be quite interesting, once he was done watching the show.

In the middle of the grappling a blaster went off and it was too close to a Clone for his armour's shields to activate. The shot caught him in the neck and he went down immediately. For a single stunned instant the struggling paused, then the Clone's buddies ceased playing nice and levelled down their weapons. Another heartbeat and they opened fire at the Senators they could hit without risking hitting their fellow soldiers. Seeing that, the rest of the Senators went wild and Palpatine laughed to his heart's content.


	47. Phase 10 Parts 8-10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 10: Thy brother's blood**

 **=RK=**

 **Phase 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Black smoke billowed through the corridors in the damaged part of the building. Emergency lights and blaster fire burned through it casting everything in a sinister twilight. Even explosions were of little reprieve, because what little smoke got cleared by their blast-waves was soon replaced by more of the stuff coming from the burning part of the Senate.

In the middle of that slice of hell, Obi-Wan figured the hard way that his preferred Soresu was somewhat less effective against men with shielded armour. While his blade-work was back up to excellence now that he was fully recovered from his injuries, the shots he reflected against the various groups of rebels he encountered merely splashed harmlessly over their deflectors. That simple fact forced him to either go in and deal with them close and personal or rely on the Force more than he was accustomed to. Their armour – identical to his own, while very nice was still vulnerable to good old fashioned blunt impact. Telekinetically slamming Clones into the walls and even ceiling accounted for more neutralized rebels than he dispatched using his lightsaber – the shields were marginally effective there too, making it at least theoretically possible to survive a fast slash, which meant he had to deliver stronger, if somewhat slower strikes that kept his lightsaber blade in contact with his target for a bit longer than usual. If he didn't have shielded armour too, doing so could have proved fatal.

Despite that, the blasters weren't the real threat. Heavy repeaters or even assault cannons carried by heavy troopers and the occasional grenade launcher were more of a threat, though he could handle them with the aid of his telekinesis and uncanny perception granted by the Force. Without the gifts of his power, Obi-Wan knew he would have fallen already. Even with it, he was shaken from the after-effects of whatever hit the building. He found it harder and harder to keep his mind focused thanks to a pounding headache and that meant his fine control of the Force soon began to suffer. There was a delay between noticing a threat and being able to do something about it.

It was almost unnoticeable in the start. A shot slipped through his guard when it shouldn't have while he was busy dispatching another fire-team. Nevertheless, his shield tanked the hit and he cut the Clones to pieces barely slowing down.

The next group proved more troublesome. There was a heavy trooper handling an assault cannon as if it was toy in the hands of his heavy exoskeleton augmented armour. Obi-Wan hadn't seen that particular modification of the armour before, nor did he had time or the desire to examine it when the man levelled that awfully big weapon at him. Kenobi grabbed that Clone in a telekinetic grip and slammed him in the ceiling, once, twice, then for a good measure a third time. Meanwhile, he was deflecting everything the rest of the squad could throw at him and his concentration broke. A shot slipped through, then another. His deflector flared with reflected and absorbed energy, until a third and fourth blaster bolt slammed through his guard and the defensive field fizzled into a cool-down cycle.

At least by then the heavy trooper was knocked out and Obi-Wan used him to sweep through half the squad before he had to drop him and concentrate all his remaining attention on deflecting the raining shots. Two more slipped through anyway, however they fortunately slammed into the thick chest-plate of his armour, which had its upper layers ablate, the lower ones spread the heat preventing a nasty burn and thankfully that was it – all he really experience was two impacts enough to stagger him and increase of heat. Now that Obi-Wan could concentrate all his attention on blocking, he was able to push through the distracting headache and didn't let anything more slip before his deflector came back online. At that point he slammed a telekinetic push into the Clones, including those who were just getting up and jumped in the middle of them. A flurry of blows and another telekinetic push saw that engagement over and it was just in time – he really had to take a moment to catch up his breath.

Now there was a spell of dizziness coming along with the headache. A concussion then? That sounded legit considering what happened to the people with him when the Senate was hit. It was really a miracle that he was as well as he was.

"General?!" A Clone shouted from behind.

What? He didn't sense anyone approach! Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he whirled around as fast as Force-enhanced reflexes could make him. That sudden motion was one push too many and he found himself stumbling to his knees. Fortunately, those Clones were friendly.

"Sir, are you all right?" A sergeant asked.

"I'll live." Obi-Wan groaned. "Status report? My comms are out."

"We're to reinforce the Chancellor's positions as a priority, then secure the Senators and sweep the building for hostiles. The battle outside is wrapping up. We've got reinforcements on the ground and complete air-dominance. It's just those who got inside when they blasted through the perimeter we have to worry about."

"Good enough, I guess. You're with me. We're passing through the Senate Chamber to check on what's happening there and then linking with the Chancellor's security detail. Take point." Obi-Wan fought through the dizziness to speak clearly. Perhaps he hadn't recovered as well as he thought or the shock-wave of the explosion got him worse than he was aware.

"Perhaps a medic should check up on you, sir?"

"That..." Obi-Wan winced, "Might be for the best, Sergeant."

"Get me a perimeter. Doc, check up the General."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan entered the Chamber accompanied by a platoon's worth of soldiers he had linked up on the way there. The medic confirmed he had a nasty concussion and it was clear to him that it was only because of the Force he could operate as well as he was so far, but he needed a bit of down-time. A shot of stimulant cleared his mind a bit but that was only a very short term solution.

Inside, a scene of pure madness greeted him. All over the place groups of Clones were shooting at each other while Senators were either running for the exits or hugging whatever cover they could find. In places there were soldiers trying to keep them inside and in others he could clearly see where groups of the elected officials were gunned down when they attempted to flee... and all that was on top of the whole Chamber becoming a complete mess with at least couple of hundred pods fallen from their cradles with predictable results.

"Orders?" Sergeant Young asked after signing to the soldiers to take defensive positions.

Kenobi's party had emerged near the top of the Chamber, which not only gave them a great vantage point to the unfolding chaos but ensured that no one immediately noticed their entrance.

"Figure out who is friendly and support them, then find a way to stop this madness!" Dangerous anger sparkled at the sight of the unfolding mayhem. When he gathered the Senators here, to keep them better safe until the unpleasantries were over and as a bait – he was ready to admit that much, this certainly hadn't been what he intended! If he was crazy enough to want most of them dead and actually act upon it, he hoped that at least he would have the guts to do the act himself instead of arranging something like this... this... words failed him...

Obi-Wan took a step forward, then another and another until he stood in a pod that was still firmly held in its cradle. He opened himself fully to the Force and let her enhance his voice.

"This is General Kenobi! Stand down! There has been enough killing today!" His voice carried through the chamber like a distant thunder that swept away the deafening sounds of combat.

Everyone froze and looked up in his direction.

"Enough, I say!" Obi-Wan repeated even louder, then got shot for his trouble.

Below the fighting resumed with a renewed ferocity – the loyalists were enraged at the sneak attack, and the rebels infuriated by what they saw as an attempt to influence their minds.

"Sergeant, take out the rebels. This ends now. And call all the medics we can spare!" Obi-Wan ordered in a frustrated voice. He raised a hand, using it to more easily focus his mind on what he was doing and telekinetically picked up a nearby pod. He took a moment to make sure his concentration won't fail him, then another to aim and hurled it at a group of rebels who didn't have any Senators around or below them. The attack blind-sided them and crushed a whole fire-team. The rest of that squad scattered and fell easy prey to a loyalist unit that was engaging them. He was able to repeat that feat twice more before running out of safe targets and only then did he jump down toward the closest group of enemies that Sergeant Young's soldiers weren't busy engaging.

One way or another, he was going to end this insanity!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

The madness actually got worse before an ever increasing stream of reinforcements could arrive and help put an end to it. With both sides gone berserk, casualties mounted at an insane rate, proving that advanced armour and shielding weren't of much help when those who wore them charged at the enemy heedless of the incoming fire. Later, Obi-Wan would think that he should have taken a better care at what he said to the Clones. His people too him at his word and threw themselves at the enemy to end the threat ASAP, no matter the casualties they were going to suffer. The Rebels weren't much better – they were furious at how he handled the situation and needed to eke out a win in the Chamber before enough reinforcements made it inside so they could rescue as many Senators as possible. Using a shock, high risk high rewards tactics was what most of them decided to do.

The results were predictably bloody.

Ironically, the people who paid the highest price were those who both sides wanted to keep safe, for some degree of safety at least. The Senators were caught in the middle, often with little to no useful cover and none of them was armed or armoured. Even a 'close' miss could injure or be even fatal. Blown chunks of walls or pods turned into so much deadly shrapnel, grenades of all types did even better work and the blasters used by everyone were powerful enough to blow off an appendage from an unarmoured being... To make things even worse, certain groups of loyalist Clones took their orders to keep the Senators in the Chamber very literally and they didn't feel like being nice about it in the middle of a fire-fight. At no less than ten occasions, Senators trying to rush an exit were mowed down by blaster fire.

It was in the middle of that utter chaos, that Obi-Wan figured out that his concussion had to be much worse than the believed or at least that he didn't handle the stimulant well. After cutting the head off the last Clone from a rebel fire-team, he found himself helmet-to-face with a dead man. Former Chancellor Palpatine stood upon a still intact pod and simply looked at the carnage with an atypical manic smile. There was no mistaking the man, even if he looked like a weird hologram – all glowing and transparent, yet as far as the Force was concerned, there was a man standing on that platform.

Obi-Wan shook his head, which made his headache spike and vowed to go get that downtime the moment the Senate Building was secure and he knew Satine was safe. That would be for the best; hallucinations were never good.

"Obi-Wan!" Palpatine's apparition turned his way and his expression softened to something that might have been a genuine smile – if it wasn't for the manic look in the man's eyes... did they flash yellow for a moment there?

Kenobi blinked and the ghost's eyes were back their familiar colour. He grumbled, ignored the hallucination and looked for another group of the rebels. He saw it a few levels below – they were in a nice elevated position suppressing a platoon's worth of his people. Obi-Wan paused to centre himself and regain his concentration after the shock of seeing a hallucination, surrounded himself in a telekinetic sheath and jumped down. He landed behind a Clone and slammed his lightsaber in the back of the man's neck, then it took him precious moments to focus enough to release the energy surrounding him in a useful manner. The rebels were already turning to cut him down when he released a mighty telekinetic wave that sent them all flying out of their position and the loyalists proceeded to make a short work of those who survived their landings.

The General looked for more enemies, however he was pleasantry surprised to see that the fighting was dying off. There were just three remaining rebel positions and they were suppressed and under fire from multiple directions. One after another the rogue Clones were shot up until the last few demonstrated a previously lacking amount of common sense and surrendered.

The shooting was suddenly over, the chaos on the other hand... Obi-Wan scanned the surrounding area through the Force and sensed no more imminent danger. He removed his helmet and tiredly rubbed his forehead. The cool metallic fingers of his gauntlet soothed a bit his pounding headache, but that was soon remedied when the smell hit him. Melted metal, both from the Chamber itself and blasted armour, _burning flesh_ , which thankfully wasn't something you could really get accustomed to... The stench made his stomach turn and it took all his willpower and a Force related trick not to empty its contents then and there.

"Where are those medics!?" Obi-Wan's voice carried on over the finally quiet Chamber. Well, quieter. While there was no more shooting and explosions, the screams and moans of the wounded almost made up for it.

"On their way, sir!" Sergeant Young shouted from an upper row.

Kenobi looked up and was relieved to see that most of the people who followed him in this mess made it out unscratched. Having the elevated ground and decent cover sure helped their case. The Sergeant apparently sensibly kept his people in place and didn't let them charge the enemy as all too many other Clone NCOs and officers did... That was another thing he would have to deal sooner than later... What did those fools think doing something that suicidal? Sure, it ended the fight faster but the sheer carnage...

"That's a nasty spot of trouble, Obi-Wan... I can call you Obi-Wan now that I'm no longer the Chancellor and we don't have to stand up on formalities, can't I?" Palpatine's ghost asked.

Obi-Wan most definitely didn't jump and turn around with his lightsaber raised. He would deny it despite being caught on multiple cameras from Clone's helmets, especially as far as those recordings were concerned, he then spoke to a patch of empty space...

"You're dead and I have concussion." Obi-Wan nodded to himself.

"I think you're right on both counts. I'm pretty sure I'm dead at least and you should know better than me if you have a concussion or not." The apparition spoke reasonably. The voice was a match for Palpatine.

"Really bad concussion..." Kenobi trailed off and looked over the Chamber. The place was a wreck. Clones were moving through the debris and bodies and began triaging the wounded. "Someone with a working comm, find the status of the Chancellor for me!"

"I hope that wife of yours is all right." Palpatine offered.

"I'm not talking with a hallucination." Obi-Wan mumbled. Terrified and sometimes angry senators looked at him from their hiding places. Their eyes were haunted, but those coherent enough laid accusing gazes upon his form. They were right at least in part too – this trap had been approved by him even if the initial half-backed plane came from a few members of his staff. He finalized it and made it into something that should have worked... not this...

"General, about the Chancellor..." A Clone Commander approached.

"Don't look at me. Now it's your wife who should have all the 'fun' the position entail. I'm actually pitying the poor woman..." Palpatine shrugged with a weird smile.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Private wing**

 **Manaan's Blessing hospital complex**

 **Coruscant**

"For the third time, your daughter is going to be all right, ma'am Chancellor." A Bith doctor droned in an exasperated voice. He used a fluent basic, which was a big achievement for someone of his species – their mouths weren't built for most sounds associated with the language. "I'll recommend that you cut down on the excitement, stress and don't get shot at or blown up again until you give birth." His huge eyes narrowed at Satine who was resting in a large comfortable bed.

"I'll make sure that she don't get blown up again." Obi-Wan vowed in a relieved voice.

"In that case I'll leave you for now. Do try to behave." The Doctor gently chided and left the room.

"I'll help!" Palpatine's ghost added, earning himself a glare.

He kinda followed Obi-Wan once he figured out no one else could see or hear him and that almost got him hospitalized. He was still unsure if he was hallucinating due to the concussion, the medication or if the former Chancellor was really haunting him. On that topic he found it hard to believe the Force that indicated that Palpatine was really there. Everything he knew about it pointed at such a thing being impossible, yet it wasn't like he knew everything. There were whole vaults in the Jedi Temple full with records of forbidden knowledge. Or at least there were. During their flights, the Jedi salvaged as many of the extensive libraries and archives as they could and Obi-Wan left strong guard watching over what was left and the building in general to discourage thieves. The Jedi deserved that much if not more, despite the Order's betrayal.

"Obi-Wan, you're acting weirdly." Satine concluded after thanking the doctor. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Can I get back to you later on that?" He hedged. First he had to figure out if it was the concussion, if he went insane or if he was really haunted by a ghost...

"So be it." His wife sighed. "What a mess... Do you have preliminary number of casualties? What about the Clones still holding out all over the Coruscant? Not everyone came to attack the Senate, far from it."

"About half of the remaining rebels already boarded the rogue elements of the fleet. We're still got a decent army worth of Clones dug in at a lot of places, however they aren't going nowhere without our say so. I'm not really sure how to handle them. Force, I'm not sure they really know what they intend to do either!"

"There has been enough bloodshed, don't you think?" Satine asked. "We have to end this peacefully if at all possible."

"I wholeheartedly agree, dear. However, convincing them might be a spot of trouble."

Satine giggled. "I didn't know you were for such grand understatements! Have you asked them what they want, besides us shot for treason?"

"Well... that's pretty much it, which is the problem in the first place."

"Have Ahsoka ask again. She's in contract with one of their commanders, isn't she?" Satine frowned. "She should point out that they still have an open way out, which won't last for much longer. When is the rebel portion of the fleet leaving?"

"Less than twenty-four hours now. Faster if Yularen has anything to say about it. None of our admirals are thrilled at having those ships hanging above Coruscant. It would take just one of those crews snapping further to make today's bloodshed a footnote in history..."

"After what Grievous do at Mandalore, I can see where they're coming from. I'm not comfortable having potentially hostile force in orbit either."

"Can't be helped. An actual battle will cause significant collateral damage. That said, our fleet is in position to take them out as fast as possible if the worst happens. What are your orders in case the rebel hold-outs don't take a ride on the rogue fleet or surrender, madam Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked formally.

"Simply cutting most of them out of supply and waiting for hunger to change their mind isn't an option, is it?"

"Well, that might work, if you don't care about all the civilians lying low in those sectors." Palpatine pipped up. "However, as Mandalorians, you have to step even lighter than most or your political enemies would spin this whole mess in even nastier light."

Obi-Wan groaned and glanced at the ghost, who looked unrepentant. In fact, the former Chancellor appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"After today? Not at all." Kenobi admitted. "Too many people died because I kriffed up, love. Satine... I almost lost you and the baby..." He whispered.

"You didn't. It's going to be all right, Obi-Wan. It's not like I plan to get into another fire-fight. We'll leave them to Bo from now on." Satine smiled mischievously. "She'll be pissed off she missed all the excitement stuck in the embassy still recovering."

"I'm just afraid that she would go out to make up for lost time once she's up and about."

"Either that or head for the Rim looking for her husband..."

"After today, you two are going to get painted with the same brush, you know." Palpatine sounded all too pleased at himself at that declaration. So much in fact that Obi-Wan's head snapped up to stare at his ghostly visage.

"I think I'll have that explanation right now, husband." Satine declared crossly. "You aren't all right."

How was he supposed to explain this!?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

 **Zone B-60**

 **Garesh Sector**

 **Coruscant**

For hours now, Ahsoka gnarled on her bottom lip in a behaviour unbecoming a Jedi, much less an officer in the GAR. Ever since she learned about the Plan TM from Obi-Wan, she had been second-guessing herself more and more as the time for that trap to spring got near. When the battle at the Senate Building erupted, she was already fit to be tied. Her friends and family were there, she should be there instead stuck glaring daggers at the dug in positions of a bunch of rogue Clones! As progress of the battle trickled down the chain of command, her anxiety grew to never previously seen levels, as did her second-guessing.

Could acting earlier have made a difference, besides getting a lot of people killed? If she had ordered an attack and removed the dug in rebels, she might have been able to be at the Senate... or not. Ahsoka might have been ordered to look after another group of the rogues or too busy consolidating her unit and policing the area after securing it...

This wasn't the kind of what-ifs a life as a Padawan prepared her for. Before things were simple – talking about it and waiting was the obvious good and only reasonable choice she could have made. Talking was always preferable to shooting and fighting after all, if you were a Jedi that is. As a regimental commander on the other hand, things weren't so simple and clear cut. Her actions decided if thousands of people would live or die and she knew that there would be times when even if she did everything right, there would be a lot of dying...

That wasn't what a Jedi should think, much less believe. Yet, as an officer who already had an experience with this war, she knew it to be a painful, inevitable truth.

When Ahsoka heard about someone blowing up a significant part of the Senate, her command staff looked ready to bodily check her if she tried to bolt to check up what the hell was happening in person. It was a close thing too, because she was damn tempted to do so anyway. Her frustration grew along and even the simple fact that the rogues they were keeping an eye on were uncommonly quiet while the drama at the Senate unfolded was enough to worsen her fraying temper.

What was wrong with those Clones?! Why couldn't they make up their minds?! Their brothers were either evacuating or too busy killing and dying at the Senate, but not the ones she was stuck with. They were apparently content with just digging in as if there was no tomorrow and waiting!

"Give me another perimeter sweep, sensors, drones and patrols. Make sure we aren't being fooled and our friends haven't just left a screening force while somehow evading us." Ahsoka ordered.

"I'll handle it, sir." Her XO, once again was his efficient self. It probably came from his years as a manager of a delivery chain handling logistics back home on Anaxes.

While green, her regiment did work as a well oiled machine ans Ahsoka didn't see that changing until they got their fist taste of combat. Until then that left her in the unfamiliar position of having too much free time on her hands to decide what she and her people should do next, while her subordinates handled the lower level stuff – as it was meant to be. Unfortunately, lately that merely meant she had more time to worry about everything and everyone. When time for actual combat came, Ahsoka believed she might actually face it with relief.

Soon enough report came that the Senate's perimeter was secure and the rebels there were either dead or surrendering, mostly dead though. In the building itself – more and more reinforcements were getting in and sweeping it.

It was only two endless hours later, with nothing of real note that news from Obi-Wan came in the form of a comm-call. The perimeter sweeps revealed nothing new and as far as she and her people could figure out, their rogue counterparts were indeed locked in their little sector, just lying low.

"Ahsoka, you're a sight for sore eyes." Obi-Wan looked haggard. His bloodshot eyes had a thousand yard stare and he appeared exhausted but at least physically in one piece.

"Obi-Wan! Are you all right? What about Satine or Skyguy?!" The moment she saw him, Ahsoka threw away all the military protocol hammered in her head at Anaxes, which said a lot considering that her instructors did a great job of it.

"We'll all fine, don't worry." Kenobi sighed. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call, Ahsoka."

His bearing shifted and his persona suddenly screamed superior officer. That was enough to make Ahsoka straighten up and salute. "Me and my men are at your disposal, general!"

"Colonel Tano, your orders are as follows: You're to make contact with the rebels you're bottling in and impress on them that their continued presence on Coruscant is unacceptable. The rogue elements of the fleet are leaving in fifteen hours and any rebel not on them when they do will be dealt with in a short order."

"I'll deliver the ultimatum, sir. What are my orders if they don't leave or surrender?"

"Prepare to contain a break-out attempt, otherwise hold your positions. We'll hash out the details but if it comes down to it we'll have to take them out by force. If it comes to that you'll have further reinforcements at your disposal – we'll be dropping an Acclamator above their heads to make the point if we have to."

"Understood, General Kenobi."

"Good. Do try to persuade them that there is no reason for any-more people to die today. Kenobi, out."

Relief flooded her and she slumped over the table where a map of the area was projected. They were all right, yay!

Now how in the name of the Force was she supposed to convince that hard-headed Clone Commander to see reason?! She's been trying to do precisely that for days now!

"Any new ideas on how to make that idiot finally see sense?" She asked.

Her staff looked uneasy at each other. At the start they did have ideas and none of them panned out, which was a bit disheartening.

* * *

 **=RK=**

An hour later Ahsoka was at the same platform where she met her counterpart everyday ever since she arrived at this place. The place hadn't changed and she was pretty sure both sides had the same people covering their commanders in a case of treachery.

"Commander Ophis." Ahsoka greeted cordially.

"Colonel." The Clone grumbled.

"Your friends' bid to take the Senate and kill the Chancellor failed. All they managed to achieve was to kill a lot of good people, including a lot of Senators they were trying to rescue." She succinctly explained the situation.

"What of it?" The man continued to be obstinate. By now she was pretty sure he was trolling her.

"The elements of the fleet friendly to your cause will leave no latter than fourteen hours from now. I would recommend you take their offer for a ride off-world." She continued calmly.

"We're feeling all right in here, Colonel."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Commander. Your position is untenable. I've received orders from General Kenobi to offer you an ultimatum – when the fleet breaks orbit you will either be on board or surrender. When your friends assaulted the Senate, killing his wife was their primary objective." Here Ahsoka let her simmering anger show in her voice. "Both the General and myself are done playing games and tolerating your little temper tantrum, Commander Ophis. However, General Kenobi is a benevolent man. He is giving you one last chance to leave peacefully and this spare the lives of your men. If you don't take up his offer, we will reduce your position and we won't play nice."

"Big words, Colonel. Your men are greener than mine, have much less training and we had long enough to turn this whole area in one giant death trap." Ophis boasted.

"I did mention we wouldn't be playing nice, didn't I? How would your strong points fare under orbital fire? If we have to we can peel off this whole area level by level until we hid bedrock. It would take a bit of time, but we won't have to actually assault the place on foot you know."

"There are a lot of civilians in the perimeter." Ophis pointed out.

"Are you going to hide behind them? You claim to fight for the Republic, don't you? Then how can you use Republic citizens as living shields?" Ahsoka asked reasonably.

"I can ask the same of you. How can you stand over there and so calmly discuss dismantling this whole sector with orbital fire?" There was an edge of uncertainty in Ophis' voice.

"One of my mentors is General Veil. Besides, a ground attack on your sector would kill most of those civilians anyway when they're caught in the crossfire. Need I say more?" Ahsoka bluffed.

"Bloody Jedi!" Ophis spat.

"We're done playing nice. I shouldn't have to repeat myself for a third time. What would it be, Commander? The clock is ticking. Less than fourteen hours now and counting."

"If you relent on the jamming we'll contact the fleet for extraction, damn you!"


	48. Phase 11 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Officer quarters**

 **Eriadu cruiser Peerless**

 **Eriadu**

We sat around a small table sharing a bottle of well aged Corellian brandy – the good stuff. It went down smoothly and the taste was simply sublime. To my left, Joanna drained cup after cup, still morose over the loss of her beloved Freedom. She radiated misery as if it was going out of fashion now that there was no immediate danger to distract her. I really had to do something nice about her. Perhaps see if I can swing a nice new Corellian Cruiser for her – thought that was a tall order considering that her home was under in Separatist hands. Persuading the Kuati to give her command of one of their own Star Dreadnoughts might be a tiny bit easier, which wasn't saying much. My own people – well, we would need to kick out the Separatists off Mandalore before we could begin building a proper war-machine that can take on all comers. That was in fact one of the reasons why I went with Tarkin the Edler's insane scheme in the Mid-Rim. While, hanging out here was problematic in the short term for a lot of obvious reasons; the political support not to mention a nice alternative to Core supplied trade and more importantly, everything industrial we would need to turn the whole sector into an economic and industrial powerhouse able to support a vast state of the art military were kinda vital for my future plans. It would be years at best before we could even think about building something like the Freedom and even then we would have to find the capital to import a lot of the know-how.

I took another sip of my drink and brushed through the Dark Side, burying my pangs of conscience and regret deeper than usual. I've been doing a lot of that lately, usually subconsciously, ever since Kamino. The Dark Side allowed me to think about and act in ways that went contrary to my morals and beliefs if doing such was useful. The downside was that after doing so, I had to keep my conscience firmly buried behind the veil of my power – and she was only too eager to "help". The drawback was obvious – it made it easier to not care about things that most other people found important, like the impact wrecking a gas giant's planetary system might have on the civilians in the Republic who heard about it...

Oh, it was military sound – we didn't have the time and resources to do the same in a more conventional manner, which incidentally would have allowed more of the workers stationed there to get away, which wouldn't have been exactly a good thing... Still, it wasn't until I had time to sit down and think until I figured out why exactly people back here on Eriadu were peeved at our actions at Sullust, even when they more or less accepted that we went only after legitimate targets such as military, industry and economy in general. Despite everything that had happened so far, the average person on the street still had trouble wrapping their heads around the fact that there was a real galaxy war going on and how that might mean one of those days some dastardly admiral might show and decided it was a good idea to vaporize them and everything they held dear.

The people running things around here were just a tiny bit more accepting of that reality after the siege of Eriadu we interrupted the first time we got here, though some of them still found what it would take to end this conflict distasteful.

That in part explained why Gideon was deep in his cups too – during the last battle we got uncomfortable close to being kriffed up in a way we most certainly wouldn't have enjoyed and with us Eriadu too.

"We shoulda have kept more of the lightly to moderately damaged ships here until some of those being fixed up came back." Tarkin not quite slurred.

"Hindsight is a beautiful and insidious thing, my friend." I tired to soothe him. "They must have stripped everything they had in the nearby sectors to gather that many ships, especially if what we believe is happening at Naboo is true."

"We should be heading there soon." Joanna pointed out.

"Not before Eriadu's reinforced you ain't!" Gideon spat.

"We aren't leaving for a few days at least. By then some more of the damaged ships we left behind at Gerrenthum should be fixed and one their way here. The same goes for at least a part of the damaged ships from Kamino. Their presence should help secure Eriadu." I paused. Should I? Nah. He knew as well as I did that anything else the CIS would send here would be strong enough to blast through anything we could fix and get operational before the next round of construction was complete and that was about a year away. "Two to three days to fix battle damage, replenish supplies and give the crews a bit of much needed rest after Sullust and the battle here. Then we have to go to Naboo and dissuade the Separatists from messing up with the Mid-Rim Alliance for the time being."

Gideon gave me a disgusted bleary-eyed look. "I blame you and Wilhuff for this whole mess! The three of us know what will happen if this scheme of his doesn't pan out."

"We're buggered long and hard." Joanna mumbled and laid her head on the table.

"What she said." I nodded.

"I hate you all so much." Gideon hissed and drained his cup.

"Aren't we supposed to be making an AAR for our political 'Lords and Masters'?" Joanna's face lit up with a look of comprehension.

"That's the official reason you gave everyone before you dragged us here to get drunk." I nodded at Tarkin.

"Not drunk enough yet." Gideon stated morosely. "All those ships – gone! And here I was thinking that the last time was bad enough!"

"That's the case of war we're fighting. Everyone could recoup their loses fast enough to make most tactical victories of little consequence. Even losing whole systems is usually just a minor setback that gets addressed in another sector." I've seen it before – it was one of the reasons why the Cold War between the Old Republic and the Empire lasted for so long. Both sides were too evenly matched after the initial Imperial blitz that there was no end in sight of the grinding stalemate if hostilities re-commenced for good. After the fall of Corellia the situation here was similar with the added bonus of neither side trusting the other to even negotiate a temporarily cease-fire.

That by itself was amazing clusterfuck in itself when you thought about it.

"We really didn't know what we got ourselves into, did we?" Joanna lifted her head to finish her cup and pour herself another one.

"I'm certain that the records were there, just no one actually believed that the sides were going to be evenly matched. From all I gather, one way or another it was meant to be a short victorious war." I laughed mirthlessly at that thought. What was the last time such an idea didn't backfire!?

"I can see that." Gideon nodded morosely. "Until the Clones came the Republic didn't have an army. The local governments wouldn't have fought to keep the Separatists as a part of the Republic by themselves. After that, well..." He shrugged, picked up his glass and glared at it when he remembered it was empty.

"AAR!" Joanna suddenly declared. "Focus, before we're totally smashed!"

"I think it might be for the better that we spin it as an amazing victory against impossible odds." I offered. "Just let's keep it plausible considering all the sensor logs."

"We did survive against nasty odds!" Gideon pointed out.

"I noticed, thank you very much." I groused.

"You would – the Seppies threw everything they had at your ship the moment they figured out where you were." She smiled brightly. "At least this time I wasn't on board for all that excitement!"

Yep. She still hadn't forgiven me about the Freedom, especially when it dawned to her that the primary reasons the Separatists wanted to take her out wasn't because she was a magnificent and awesomely powerful ship, which she most certainly was, but because I was on board.

"There's propaganda to consider and how to make our lives easier with as Joanna put it, our 'political lords and masters'." I quoted. At least as Mandalore I was my own political lord and master, though once I was back home I wondered how much flack I would get for my prolonged absence despite all the 'honour and glory' in battle I covered myself with ever since leaving to deal with Crimson. There were going to be some political complications and not just the old fashioned and straightforward Mandalorian kind.

Returning to the Republic proper and whatever Obi-Wan and Satine made of it was going to be another headache. The folks here on Eriadu did by our version of events about Kamino. Getting away with it in the Core was going to be more... interesting. The same was true about Eriadu, I was sure of that.

"That's actually a good point." Gideon eventually relented, but only after he finished another glass.

"So, AAR?" Joanna asked.

"AAR." I nodded. Preferably before we got drunk enough to make it one for the history books as an example on how not to write an AAR...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Officer quarters**

 **Eriadu Cruiser Peerless**

 **Eriadu**

Came morning, we were back at the same table nursing cups of steaming hot Caf. Someone had cleaned the mess we left last night, because I clearly remember that there were more than a few empty bottles lying around when we finally crawled into our respectable beds. What greeted us was quite different – Caf and breakfast awaited us along with the data-pads we used to get the AAR done. Gideon did have an efficient staff it seemed, though there was the nagging question of security concerns percolating in the back of my head. Just in case I used the Force to examine my cup and couldn't found anything out-of-order. Meanwhile, my bleary-eyed companions were busy drinking Caf as if their lives depended on it.

Well, not feeling like dying from hangover did.

My train of thought derailed moments after I laid my eyes on the supposed AAR in my hands. I scrolled down a few pages, took a sip of my own cup – it was scolding hot and strong enough to raise the dead – proper Navy Caf that was and only then did I turn my attention to Joanna and Gideon. They were beginning to stir and appear a bit less like shambling zombies.

"You know, this isn't how I remember the battle." I waved the data-pad for emphasis. "Fearlessly throwing ourselves at the enemy to protect Eriadu against genocidal droid legions..." I read from the complete and utter fiction we somehow committed into writing.

Gideon raised a finger and moaned. "I remember leading our right flank into glorious counter-attack that kinda saved your ass."

"That's one way to put it, I guess."

"There's another?" Joanna arose from the dead too to ask quietly.

"Sucking in the bulk of the Separatist's battleships in a nice kill-zone while playing bait." Besides, I wasn't too keen on having another ship get kamikazed from under my feet so it was a nice thing there was a way to ensure that discretion was the better part of valour and still use my battle-group's retreat to kriff over the machines coming to kill me.

"I thought that you just didn't want to get rammed. Again. Couldn't you have done the same with my Freedom?"

"That too. You did notice that the enemy was too keen on erasing me from the face of the galaxy to pay much attention to your own commands? Besides those Munificents at the start no one tried to ram you, did they?" That was just to clear up some space so the rest of the Separatists could get to me with less interference. "Now can someone tell me why I see we're claiming we blew up trice as many battleships as they brought in the first place?"

Gideon mumbled something.

"What was that? I can swear you just said you were drunk enough you saw double when you tried to remember how many ships we killed yesterday?" I levelled an incredulous stare at Tarkin.

"Why are you so chipper anyway? You drank as much as both of us combined." Joanna groaned. "Speak more quietly too." She added with a pained expression.

"The Force, duh. I got rid of my hangover as soon as I awoke."

"Bastard." Joanna accused, while Gideon just moaned piteously and drained his Caf in a futile attempt to chase off the hangover.

"Please tell me that your men are trustworthy enough not to have taken a copy of this exercise of science fiction and posted it on the holonet." I waved the AAR. "We've got to make it somewhat plausible before presenting it up for scrutiny, you know."

"It's plausible." Joanna frowned. "I think."

"Really? The only bomber strikes I remember were to silence those two crippled battleships in the end after their Umbrella got crippled from battle-damage. We certainly didn't send any small craft wings to... 'have their way with those sorry excuses for battleships', end quote..." The hell did I just read?

"I don't remember adding anything like that." Joanna shook her head and winced at the motion.

"We used bombers yesterday?" Gideon gave me a confused look.

"Did we actually write this tripe or are we being trolled by you staff?"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation deck**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Eriadu**

I made my way to one of the tables in the re-purposed former bridge of my new Flagship while thinking about last night's shenanigans. In the end we had to redo the AAR to give it at least a veneer of plausibility that would pass a smell test once someone decided to compare what we wrote with the sensor records of the battle. We did make it look like that it was all a carefully planned trap meant to eliminate the last large concentration of Separatists ships in the region besides the armada they were presumably throwing right now. Once that was done, Gideon got himself presentable and headed for the surface to present it in person.

My presence was politely declined as redundant given the circumstances. I got the hint that it might be for the best that I leave for Naboo and then the Core ASAP. Letting the local worthies calm down by making myself scarce would hopefully be enough to not complicate our alliance further.

I let those thoughts go away and buried myself in the stack of reports prepared by Joanna's staff. On the bright side, so far Tarkin's people were actually abiding to the terms of our alliance and providing the fleet with what at least looked like maximum support. With the help of the locals we were going to have a not insignificant amount of battle-damage more or less fixed on schedule and the ships rearmed and restocked by the time we intended to leave for Naboo.

Everyone carefully avoided mentioning that all that was only possible because we lost a significant number of ships at Sullust and then yesterday. At least half of the supplies as well as a lot of the parts came from damaged ships the were deemed either too wrecked to repair or outright write-offs due to battle damage. We also had salvage parties crawling all over the CIS wrecks purging them from droids and stealing everything of use. Preliminary reports even claimed that eventually Gideon might actually get to play with couple of fully operational Lukrehulks rebuilt from the combined wreckage left by the battles across Eriadu since the war began.

My conservative read of the situation was that we lost at least a third of the fleet I extracted from Kamino, perhaps more depending on what happened with the other parts of the operation to purge this part of the Mid-Rim from CIS naval assets. My best guess was that barring a disaster the raids were somewhat successful before being forced to retreat to Naboo while the Separatists threw everything they had at them – not unlike what happened here yesterday. My fear was that it could be all over there before we were ready to leave, which could either mean that I would have a lot of enemy ships waiting for me or if Tarkin the Elder and company won, they would have lost too many of our assets to achieve it. Ideally, when we got there we could take the Separatists from behind and achieve another nice victory.

Of course, the worst case scenario – that the CIS decided to rid themselves of the thorn in their side that was myself and the Mid-Rim Alliance and actually committed the necessary assets from other theatres of operation, well that didn't bear thinking about. We were so kriffed then it wasn't even funny.

If that happened, there wasn't much I could do besides fleeing for friendly space and hoping to break to the Eastern part of the galaxy without being trapped and wiped out. That's why once I got over the reports demanding my attention I would be busying myself planning our exodus back to Republic space. One way or another we would be heading thereafter going to Naboo.

There were my few new minions too, who I had to get back under my watchful eyes before they got any ideas and made my life harder than it had to be...

Strictly speaking, after hitting Naboo, we were going to have three options. First, head straight for Hutt Space. That had the benefit of striking through territory captured by the CIS during their latest offensives and thus unlikely to be fortified. It would also mean we would have to travel longer, though once we reached Tatooine we would have more than a few decent options, including trying a high risk run at a few systems that were supposed to be staging grounds for GAR assets just like Naboo was. Manda, Rishi and perhaps even Bothawui. The latter we could reach even if we took the second potential road – which took us deep in CIS space. There was sheer audacity going for that option and the potential opportunity to hit at least a few soft targets before the enemy knew what hit them. However, going there would take us through no less than five major Separatist systems with who knew what defence forces waiting there, until we got to Nexus Ortai and could either head for Bothawui or Lanos before hitting Hutt Space again.

The third option was a mixed bag. It would require hitting only two proper Separatists planets before we could either swing back to Hutt Space... The reason why all roads lead to the slugs' domain was simple. Unless we took a detour through there we would have to fight our way through at least five to ten additional Separatist worlds before getting to friendly territory. I personally was torn between options one and two. They should mean lesser enemy resistance and the potential of linking up with additional friendly forces if Bothawui or Lanos still held. Then we would swing through Hutt Space again and hit Randon, which would take us a single hyperspace jump from Kashyyyk. From there, if we were lucky we would be just a jump or two from friendly lines, not to mention that there was supposed to be a significant naval and ground detachments holding the Wookies' homeworld and thus complicating the CIS logistics in the East.

I had about a day or so to make up my mind and run my ideas through Gideon and Joanna for second opinion before leaving for Naboo. Now I had to figure out the logistics of reaching friendly space, especially if we had to make a run for it...


	49. Phase 11 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Tarkin Family estate**

 **Eriadu**

Tarkin's family gardens were one of their pride and joys. On a world polluted by industries gone rampant, there were just a handful places left with natural greenery and even fewer when you could see trees and flowers from all over the galaxy thriving. It did take a sealed glass dome and artificially controlled environment, however Tarkin did possess one of the most beautiful pieces of Eriadu left. Their famous gardens were a great source of prestige, both home and abroad as well as literally a place to get a breath of fresh air and relax. Or hold an important talk or two in a nice atmosphere while still remaining undisturbed.

Gideon walked down a paved alley sneaking under low hanging branches heavy with colourful leaves – as far as the environmental control was concerned it was spring and everything in the gardens was coming to life. Around him a dazzling array of flowers had their petals opened towards the artificial light coming from the ceiling making passing through this part of the garden a dazzling journey through clashing colours that while looked like a painting by a maniac were still somehow beautiful.

He would never figure out what his mother though when she personally oversaw the overhaul of this part of the garde. She had planted flowers from all across the galaxy around this particular alley and had the arranged in such a way that the colours were just shy of eye-searing. He still didn't know if he found the place beautiful because he was biased – he did love his mother and this was practically the last thing she did before dying years ago, or if she actually managed to craft a masterpiece in this part of the garden. At any rate Wilhuff and he had given order to maintain this area just like their mother left it. Gideon never failed to pass through there in the increasingly rare occasions he had the time to visit the gardens. He just wished it was for pleasure and relaxation instead of work related. Despite that, he was grateful that his sister-in-law chose to meet him in the gardens instead in a more formal avenue.

He found Thalassa sitting in a small secluded picnic area complete with wooden benches and tables – all antiques and treated to keep them safe from the environment; they were actually comfortable to sit on too, which was something everyone was thankful to his great-grandfather for.

There was no obvious sign of Thalassa's security detail, though Tarkin was sure they were around, probably just out of reach of a quiet conversation but still able to see the place well. There was a lot of useful concealment around, just for that purpose.

"Gideon, please have a seat!" Thalassa smiled when she saw him and pointed at the bench across the table where she was sitting at. She had a light breakfast for two set up, complete with cups of hot tea and Caf, though there was a bunch of data-pads neatly stacked nearby. She had one in hand and had been reading when he arrived.

"My lady Thalassa." Gideon bowed as it was only proper before joining her at the table. "I have the AAR from the battle ready."

She waved a hand in dismissive gesture. "That's nice but we both know I didn't call you to talk about the details. We all trust you to handle the military." His sister-in-law put down her data-pad and gave him a frustrated look. "But lets first get the necessary things out of the way. We obviously won. Status of our remaining navy as well as odds of facing another such attack any-time soon."

"We lost about a third of the ships we had in system fending off the assault. Roughly half the others are damaged to some extent, however most will be at least eighty percent combat capability within the next day. Over the coming week we expect ten fully operational cruisers coming back from repair docks all over the region and I've called some more ships back before they're fully repaired – that would give us enough of a fleet to reasonably secure the system against any further raids when General Veil leaves."

"He'll be taking a not insignificant number of the ships left, I take it?" Thalassa frowned.

"A lot of them are under his command – Corellian or Republic he brought with him. Unfortunately, most of our locally produced capital ships – before we got authorization and the plans for Venators, were of lower capability and they did take disproportional casualties when facing Separatist battleships. Its something we'll be addressing when the next Venator construction cycle is complete. We'll be relegating our old types as heavy escorts..."

Lady Tarkin raised a hand in a forestalling gesture. "That's too much detain for the time being. We'll be covering further expansion of the navy and how to pay for it later. If I get it right, we'll have Eriadu secured over the next week, right?"

Gideon nodded and carefully picked up a cup of Caf to take a sip. While his hangover was mostly over, he still wasn't feeling quite alive yet.

"Good enough. Thank you for your service, Gideon. Now for the real reason why I called you – your friend Veil." She grimaced. "We all had our qualms about him – he's a Sith after all, however he did explain well enough that débâcle at Kamino. More importantly, not only Wilhuff but admiral Holt and her Corellians backed up his version of events. If it was just the Clones swearing up and down it was a weird Force-related accident, I wouldn't have bought it." She growled. "The Clones might have obeyed, no questions asked, even if it was their home he ordered bombarded. The Corellians and your brother?" Lady Tarkin shook her head.

"They had no reason to obey such insane orders, which as they all point out were never given in the first place and the computer records of the battle and the Freedom's CIC confirm it. Without having access to the Force we can't really be sure if Veil is actually saying the truth but his version of events does explain how everything went so wrong." Gideon still found it hard to believe how a whole planet could have been glassed by accident, yet all available evidence pointed at that outcome instead of pointless malice. There simply was no reason for Veil to want to gut the whole planet outright, though there were voices grumbling that even attempting to deny critical assets on the ground to the Separatists would have been going too far even if everything didn't go terribly wrong.

"However, Sullust did happen. Veil insists he was going only after military targets. You supported him on that one along with a lot of our officers – both navy and ground-side. That might even be the case and he did make a convincing case. What I need to know is can we trust him enough to continue working with the man? Some of our allies are unconvinced."

"Well, legally speaking he's more or less covered about Sullust. The best angle of attack would be that it should have been a political decision if the war should escalate that much..." Gideon raised both hands in a forestalling gesture. "Which would be foolish after what the Separatists already did – they obviously have no qualms about using biological weapons or bombarding non-military targets not just legitimate ones."

"That's unfortunately a point in Veil's favour. Speaking about politics, he's not just a General of the GAR, he's Mandalore and the former Supreme Commander of the Republic military. Wilhuff said he was very close to Palpatine before the Chancellor's assassination so he would know what the former Republic leadership intended as far as escalation and reasonable response are concerned. As Mandalore he has the political clout to order retaliatory strikes after what Grievous did to his throne-world so to speak. All those are nice excuses; believable, possibly true as well. None of them tells me if we can actually trust the man."

Gideon thought about it; took another sip of Caf and wondered aloud. "Did we really trust him in the first place? This alliance isn't based on goodwill, nor trust. It's about our best interests given the political and military situation. So far, General Veil or would it be more appropriate to call him Mandalore in this instance, has held up his part of the bargain. After Wilhuff went off on the deep end and forged this Mid-Rim Alliance of his, Delkatar did his best to give it, us the best chance he could." Tarkin sighed. "Speaking as a military man, he might very well had succeeded. Our best guess is that right now the Separatists are throwing everything they have in this region at Naboo, where Wilhuff and the rest of the Republic forces in the area should be facing them. After yesterday, a victory there would ensure that the Confederacy won't be able to take us out with local forces and the big question remains – will they spent the time and resources needed to subdue us when they have a much bigger fish to fry?"

"The Core." Thalassa stated. "It is a big risk."

"It always was. Besides, once General Veil heads back for the Republic, it's very likely that instead of going after us the Confederacy would throw any spare fleets they have after him, thus buying us time."

"Will we get enough of it anyway?"

"No way to be certain. In the long term, unless the Republic wins or at least manages to open the major hyper-lanes leading to our part of space and reinforces us, we're done for – we'll have to pray for Confederate collapse if that doesn't happen."

"We got off track here. Veil." Thalassa demanded.

"As I said, we never trusted him as a person. He is a self proclaimed Sith after all. It's Mandalore following a course of action serving his and his people's best interest we're banking on, aren't we? We know how most of the Core sees the Mandalorians. It was shrewd of him to make the deals he did with us – we'll bankroll the expansion of the Mandalorian's industry as well as recovery of their capital world and exchange we'll be getting preferential access to a huge new market – thousands of worlds across the Mandalorian region we currently have little to no trade with."

"I ran the numbers." Thalassa grumbled. "While the initial investments will be steep, they will pay for themselves in the long run. That's why a lot of the corporate interests were on board with the alliance. Then there were our fears about the Republic, which in the end might be either unfounded or not grave enough."

"Chancellor Satine Kenobi nee Kryze. The current Supreme Commander of the GAR being General Obi-Wan Kenobi, our friendly Sith's in-laws. I certainly didn't see that one coming. From what I gather General Veil got blind-sided by that revelation too. They do owe him allegiance. Technically, anyway."

"We don't really know how close they're or if that supposed fealty they owe Mandalore really means anything. Needless to say, Veil claims they're thick as thieves." Thalassa smiled wryly. "That's a very big new complication, you know."

"You mean that backstabbing the Sith for short term political gain might be an even worse idea than it was before? That was only the worst case scenario option if he went on the deep end, right?"

"And as far as you military types are concerned he hadn't?"

Gideon pursed his lips. "A reluctant no on that. As a man I found his actions at Sullust abhorrent. As the commander in charge of Eriadu's security – simply throwing fleets at the Separatists won't work. After Corellia's fall both sides are too evenly matched. We'll have to go after their industries – both in space and on the ground and it would be seldom we would have the luxury of letting workers and anyone else in the vicinity of such targets evacuate."

"If you told me that a few years ago I would have done my best to have your head examined by specialists, you know." Thalassa huffed.

"Before the war really get going I would have agreed with you." Gideon shrugged.

"You'll be with me when I have to reassure our allies again. And when I have to keep those ready to become too close to Veil because of his in-laws from falling over themselves to please him too." Thalassa warned.

"As my lady commands."

"With that out-of-the-way... Gideon, what are those rumours I hear about a... more interesting version of the AAR you just brought me finding its way to the holonet?" Thalassa smiled pleasantly.

Tarkin froze like a small mammal caught in the open by a starving predator. "Another version of the AAR?" He smiled. It came out genuine, right? "I have no idea whatsoever what you're talking about, my lady."

Thalassa's grin became predatory as she picked the top-most data-pad from the stack. "I'm pretty sure I have it right here..."

"I believe that now I'll take my leave, my lady Thalassa. Someone has to keep a close eye on General Veil while he's still in system. Do have a nice day, my lady!" Gideon got up, gave a stiff but very much proper bow and hastily strode away with as much speed as propriety and dignity would allow. He was going to find out who among his staff backstabbed him in such a way and when he was done with those bastards they would beg that he would hand them off to the Sith!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation deck**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **Eriadu**

"That's a neat idea." Gideon commented after examining what the Republic engineers had transformed the former bridge into.

The place was a verifiable lounge, complete with a bar of all things, though the latter might have been added by the crew in their spare time.

"It makes for a nice place to relax and it's not like anyone should be here during combat so the huge vulnerable windows are non-issue nowadays. If there was more time during the refits as well as the available equipment, the command tower would make for a nice sensor mast." Delkatar was saying. He was also pointedly pouring cups of scolding hot Caf to his guests.

Gideon still resented the man from getting out of the night of drinking hangover free. That was so unfair it wasn't even allowed, damn it! You had to face consequences when you got drunk like a...

"I want to run a few ideas by you." Delkatar interrupted his musings.

"What insanity are you planning today, sir?" Joanna inquired in a long-suffered tone.

"Our voyage back to Republic controlled space."

That got their attention all right. "So you're really leaving after hitting Naboo?"

"We kept to the Rim for too long already." Veil nodded. "We have a few options, at least as long as your brother and company still hold Naboo when we get there, otherwise we'll have to make a run for it, directly for Hutt Space and try losing any pursuit there before backtracking. We'll be discussing what to do if the situation isn't kriffed up beyond any reason."

"Do tell." Gideon suggested and picked up his cup. It was just shy of boiling and the smell alone was enough to focus his mind.

Veil did outline his three rough plans.

"Shouldn't we make a run for Hutt Space ASAP anyway? Any other options' means more combat and expending fuel and munitions that are in a short supply." Joanna pointed out.

"That's a concern. Major one at that. Still, I would like that we pass through either Bothawui or Lanos where we might be able to link up with surviving naval elements. When we go through Hutt Space we'll probably hit Nar Shaddaa, where we might be able to pick up some supplies too. I do have contacts there with loyal elements of Republic intelligence. I hope so anyway."

There was obviously something the General was reluctant to say about that particular operation and none of them felt like pushing. As far as Gideon was concerned, it wasn't really his place to know, though he was curious.

"Option three has the benefit of having a minimal number of jumps through Separatist space, though if something goes wrong there you'll be left stranded deep behind enemy lines with predictable consequences. Option One, while safest will require the largest number of jumps and thus most expenditure of hypermatter and that is one consumable we're shortest on."

"That road has only two jumps through Confederate space after we clear Enarc. The rest would be through territory they captured recently and thus will almost certainly lack fixed defences or any major fleet concentrations. We'll have to hit just Molavar and Ukio before reaching Rishi and after that Manda. One of those two worlds might still hold too, though we can get there in another way too..." Delkatar offered.

"That would require striking through Separatist space, which is less than ideal. Can you really hit anything important enough to warrant risking your fleet being pinned down and overwhelmed?"

"Not really. The best we can reasonably get is hitting a few soft targets and stirring up the CIS into chasing us, which while might be disruptive can prove fatal." Delkatar grimaced. "However..." He shrugged.

"We'll get chased when they figure out what we're trying anyway." Joanna finished for him.

"All roads lead to Nar Shaddaa then?" Gideon frowned.

"Unless we want to either make a larger detour or pass through more Separatist space." Delkatar confirmed.

 **=RK=**

 **AN: Map of potential roads to safety:**

 **[https:] [/] [ /] [i.] [imgur] [.com] [/acTSFAq] [.jpg]**

 **Option One and it's possible targets: Blue;**

 **Option Two and it's possible targets: Green;**

 **Option Three and it's possible targets: Black;**


	50. Phase 11 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Shuttle DB-9A31**

 **stratosphere**

 **Naboo**

Tigellinus had to admit, the view was breathtaking; that was saying something considering he watched the unfolding battle from the co-pilot seat of an evacuation shuttle after his Flag got shot from under his feet... for the third time since the siege of Naboo re-commenced. This time it was a close call from a ramming attempt. A damaged Munificent almost managed to slam into the _Stratagem's_ flank, however concentrated fire from the cruiser itself and her escorts blew it up shortly before it could make contact. Unfortunately, that still left an awful lot of tonnage coming in at near relativistic speeds and a lot of that high velocity shrapnel did connect. It was the difference from losing the _Stratagem_ with most of the crew and merely the old girl getting her flank perforated and accumulating enough damage to mission kill her and prompt evacuation before the next wave of the enemy could come to grips with her.

Just to make things more interesting, in this sector of the battle-scape, the Separatist managed to fight their way to the edge of the atmosphere, forcing more than a few Republic ships into it to prevent an orbital drop or bombardment straight on top of Theed, which was right below them. That made for some very impressive fireworks caused by turbolaser fire, missiles and explosions in an environment where they actually had something to burn.

In the distance, the Admiral could see a damaged Venator slowly losing her fight with gravity and gently gliding down through the atmosphere. Battle damage and friction soon turned her into a fiery comet and Tigellinus hoped that the ship was under enough control to make a gentle landing otherwise the impact was going to wipe out a significant chunk of real estate planet-side.

"We've got confirmation sir, Admiral Tarkin has resumed operational command over the battle." The pilot informed him.

"At least that went according to plan." Again, he didn't add. Soon after the battle began, Tarkin got his own Flag blown up but managed to evacuate. After that they quickly hashed up a chain of command in case either of them had to displace to another ship or got properly blown up.

The pilot went evasive when the threat receiver screamed its shrill warning. Laser fire flew just above the canopy barely missing the shuttle. Then a nearby cruiser responded and only the canopy polarizing saved the sight of the people in the cockpit when hundreds of Guardian emplacements wiped out of existence whatever was gunning for the shuttle. The sheer volume of fire caused turbulence despite the nearly non-existent atmosphere at this height and the small ship shook forcing the pilot to struggle for control.

One of the few light cruisers the Republic had left in the fight gracefully flew above the Venator and unleashed a missile barrage that looked like fiery lances tearing through the heavens. The cruiser below followed suit and it literally disappeared behind the engine plumes of hundreds of AA missiles.

"A Torrent squadron is vectoring in to cover us. Should we continue to the new designated flag or land on that Venator?" The pilot asked.

"The Flag." Tigellinus ordered. Landing on a ship in the atmosphere, in the middle of the battle was going to be hazardous not to mention it was going to make it a target and potentially bring it down on top or near the capital.

The pilot banked right, which allowed the Admiral to see the effect of the missile barrage. A damaged Separatist dreadnought was skirting the edge of the atmosphere above. Its underside was scoured by weapons' fire and obviously the Umbrella was either heavily compromised or outright gone. Apparently the same was true for a lot of the sensors because the ship flew fat and dumb into the missile barrage without trying to evade. The AA missiles finished scouring the underside from working equipment and further hammered the armour. Then the light cruiser's ordnance hit and four blinding explosions lit up the sky. There was just enough atmosphere there to enhance the shock-waves a bit and when the glow cleared it revealed an expanding fireball with a ship broken in two in the centre. The rear section soon went critical and exploded, which only helped propel the nose in a terminal dive towards the planet.

The Venator accelerate towards the large piece of wrecked ship and unleashed its broadside upon it, shattering it into pieces hopefully small enough to either burn on re-entry or at least not cause too much damage.

Then the shock-wave reached the shuttle and Tigellinus now knew how the contents of a shaking tin-can felt.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shield Bearer**

 **High orbit**

 **Naboo**

Controlled chaos surrounded Wilhuff Tarkin when he walked into his new Flag's CIC, after a power-surge messed up communications from the makeshift Flag Bridge built in an unused briefing room.

"Coordinate with _Broodmother's_ and _Dawn's_ battle groups _._ I want that battleship silenced." The Captain, an older than usual looking Clone, ordered just as the Admiral entered.

"Admiral on deck!" The Sergeant in charge of the CIC's security detail snapped.

"Carry on, we've got a battle to win." Tarkin waved.

"Good to have you on board, sir." The Captain spared a moment to greet him.

"Fight your ship, Captain." The Admiral walked to the holo-tank and after getting a nod from the skipper he zoomed out the tactical plot until he could see as much of the battlefield engulfing most of Naboo above the capital and the surrounding space.

Nothing of note had changed since he had to move to the CIC. The enemy was still pressing hard and barring a miracle, they would get at least neutral skies above Theed sooner or later. Right now both sides were almost evenly matched, but that wouldn't last. While initially the Separatists outnumbered the Republic forces significantly, they spent a lot of ships to break GAR's formations and reach the planet. They just kept coming aware that the supply situation of the Republic navy was bad and soon would be critical. They also wanted a fast victory this time, not like the prolonged siege they were content with the last time, which nicely preserved their own ships while whiting down the GAR's ammunition and fuel stocks.

If the Separatists just kept pushing, the Republic lines were going to break, of that Tarkin was certain. The fleet was at twenty percent Tibana gas levels across the board with certain ships as low as fifteen. There was no way to safely resupply in the middle of the battle and that was mostly a moot point – Tarkin had to order the captured enemy fuel and Tibana tankers to scatter in deep space until the battle was resolved.

The big question was if the Separatist had committed everything they could afford. Tarkin did have reinforcements incoming after they secured Malastare. Sooner or later Veil would be coming too if he was alive, unless he had to fight a defensive battle at Eriadu or his way through an unexpected blockade at Darknell. Though that wasn't something Tarkin could count on – he had no idea how the strike at Sullust had turned out. The worst case scenario was that there would be more Separatist ships coming to counter his own reinforcements and then things were going to get especially ugly. He did have a contingency for that case, it was cold blooded, it was going to be very expensive but there was no much use for ships unable to shoot...

"Get a line to Theed." Tarkin ordered after examining the plot for a few more seconds. "I want to know if the shields down there are up and if we have any forces outside their screens. Give me a status on the weapons on that battleship the Separatists parked next to the city too. Are any of them operational and able to shoot up?"

"Working on it, sir."

"I want our ships above Theed ready to pull back. We're about to re-dress our lines and do our best to collapse the enemy's flanks. If we can suck them a bit closer to the planet we might be able to englobe them and maximise our fire-power advantage while minimizing the amount they can effectively bring to bear."

If it worked... It still wasn't going to be enough. Unless the Separatists cut and ran, the Republic fleet wouldn't able to kill them all before most of the fleet ran out of ammunition. Add the expected battle losses and when the dust settled the enemy would likely take control of the system... If it wasn't for the force coming from Malastare.

"Sir, we just went under twenty percent Tibana gas reserves." The weapon's officer reported.

"That's a court-martial offence right there." The Captain mused. "Fuel?" He idly asked.

"Fusion is all right. Hyppermatter – tank's less than a quarter full."

"Not too shabby... if the major hyper-lanes weren't under enemy control."

"Another court-martial offence?" Tarkin asked.

"That's more than a few for you too, sir. I would be pleasantly surprised if that isn't the case across the fleet."

"Well, let's make sure we win the battle so we can worry about any possible legal complications."

"Admiral, Theed's and Naboo's shields are up and operational. The grounded Lukrehulk has working only secondaries – good enough to discourage air-strikes or the odd Munificent."

"What about our forces down there?" Tarkin asked.

"We've got units scattered all over the place outside the theatre shields, sir. They were busy hunting down clanker stragglers from the siege. A lot of them won't make it back to safety in time. Orders are out for them to go to ground and under as a solid cover as they can find."

"That won't really be good enough." Tarkin sighed. Damn it, such a waste! "Have our ships above Theed begin pulling back..." He began issuing the orders that would hopefully trap the Separatists against Naboo. He hoped that the reinforcements would come before his fleet ran out of things to shoot with.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Adler**

 **Low orbit above Naboo**

When Admiral Tigellinus finally got himself back in command of a part of the battle, the situation had changed. The Republic ships at Naboo were divided, leaving a straight corridor leading to the planet, right about the capital. A significant number of the remaining enemy was pouring right in, hell bent to exploit the breach in GAR's formation. Their ships at the edge were hammering at everything in range, doing their best to peel out the flanks and thus widen the breach leading to Naboo.

It took him a few moments to figure out what Tarkin was thinking and to determine that yes, the enemy hadn't fought their way clear to the planet yet. It was sound plan, in theory, if the Republic navy at Naboo had enough ordnance left to actually shoot up all the Confederate ships they were trying to trap.

"Status of ammunition reserves, ours and across the fleet?" Tigellinus barked an order. He sent a quiet prayer to the god he didn't believe into that _friendly_ reinforcements would turn up soon, then began issuing orders to redress the wavering Republic formation in order to pull back damaged ships and maximise fire-power at the point of contact.

"Fifteen percent Tibana for us. Between twelve and seventeen across the fleet." Came the shocked response.

Perhaps another prayer wouldn't hurt? There was always the chance, no matter how remote, that the enemy would decide they have miscalculated about the state of Republic supplies and break off, allowing the GAR units to resupply from captured stocks. At least Tarkin's bid for short lived pirate life was quite successful. It was unfortunate that there was no time to distribute the haul he brought back.

"In two minutes the fleet will advance upon the enemy. Concentrate fire on their light elements." The Worst came to worse, if they could gut the Separatist escorts and leave just battleships around, there was always the last resort for the desperate and insane...

Outside, the mutual annihilation continued apace. Ships tore themselves apart in mutual funeral pyres, fighters and bombers sneaked in sensor shadows ready to jump at any damaged unit vulnerable for such attack, while the CAP of both sides watched warily to jump on any such attempt.

"Admiral Tarkin confirms, advance will commence in one minute. The Separatists are commencing bombardment upon Theed. The shields are holding."

"They can't hope to breach the defences any-time soon. Look for landing craft masked by the bombardment." Tigellinus suggested.

"The formation is re-dressed, sir. Our freshest ships are on point."

"The fleet will advance now." The Admiral ordered.

* * *

 **=RK=**

And advance it did. The two wings of the Republic fleet seemingly collapses as they stretched and thinned their ranks to surround the enemy and maximise their fire-power. The Separatist frigates and light destroyers took the brunt of the incoming fire-power. One after another, the escorts burned when they became targets for multiple heavier ships. Others found themselves facing the undivided attention of whole packs of Republic frigates – just enough fire-power to overwhelm their shields in short order and mission kill if not outright destroy.

They didn't go quietly into the night either. Droid precision was good enough to concentrate the return fire even as the Republic erased whole Munificent divisions. Coordinated barrages slammed into still replenishing shields and soon Venators, Acclamators and locally built, less capable cruisers, had to depend on their armour belts. In some cases, said last line of defence was intact and it held, for a time. In others – not so much. At any rate, the weapon systems and sensors mounted on those ships were by necessity less well protected. Venators had to fall back when they lost most of their weapons in order to be replaced by ships that could still shoot. Others were less fortunate. The incoming fire found gaps in armour that couldn't be properly fixed with the time and resources available between the battles. Soon enough, Republic ships began to die too. First to go was a Venator unfortunate enough to become the sole focus of four mostly intact Munificent divisions. Her shields broke, the following barrage blew through compromised armour and one more was all it took – dozens of turbolaser bolts slammed into the open superstructure of the cruiser and found something vital. When the following salvo hit, it wasted itself into an expanding ball of plasma and scything debris.

Those frigates' triumph was a short lived one – return fire from the Venator's consorts soon saw them gone, but not before they managed to damage another cruiser and wipe out the Republic ships own escorts.

Soon enough, the battle lines reformed. The bulk of the Separatist fleet was funnelled into a cigar shaped formation with Naboo in front, the Republic navy surrounding them from most directions and only a spreading group of their ships at the back fighting desperately to prevent a complete envelopment.

By that point, the GAR actually had a slight numerical advantage, though a significant number of the Confederate ships they managed to trap were Lukrehulk battleships and Providence dreadnoughts. Fire-power wise, the Republic was actually out-gunned thought they still retained an advantage at the point of contact on the edge of the two formations.

Under different circumstances, the tactical situation would have at worst spelled a Pyrrhic victory for the GAR...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shield Bearer**

 **High orbit above Naboo**

"That actually worked." The Captain, whose name Tarkin couldn't bloody remember, stated. "Now we have to enjoy the spoils." The ageing Clone grumbled.

Tarkin silently agreed. The losses getting so far were actually a bit worse than he anticipated – there were too many ships suffering not yet repaired damage from previous engagements and the cumulative effects reared their ugly heads in the worst possible moment. Too many of the remaining Republic ships blinked amber on the tactical display designating them as damaged. Others were grey and pulling back for now showing they were no longer combat effective. They were going to be the last resort. Probably soon too...

For few more minutes the slaughter continued in silence broken only by the Captain giving orders and the odd report for his ears.

"We're down to seven percent Tibana gas and out of ordnance for all launchers. Status of the fleet... six percent on ammunition stocks and going steadily down."

"The fleet will continue to advance. All combat ineffective ships and those with over sixty percent of their weapons knocked out, prepare to execute Case Red." Tarkin ordered in a detached voice as if he didn't just order a suicidal ramming attack upon the enemy capital ships... which might not even be enough if the Separatist either got lucky or had someone fast on their feet in charge. "Concentrate fire-power to clear up approach lanes for the Case Red units." He idly hoped that enough of the crews had time to evacuate but he knew that wouldn't be the case for a lot of those ships.

The Republic formation shifted again and everything with still operational engine surged forward. GAR firing patterns changed as whole battle groups concentrated on blasting a road through the remaining Separatist escorts. More Munificents and Recusant died and Republic cruisers flew to take their place and keep the newly created holes in the enemy formation open. Various damaged ships surged into the holes and initially the Confederate forces were slow to react – it took them time to figure out what the maniacs surrounding them were up to and then precious moments to believe that the Republic stole an idea from their play-book. When that happened, the remaining Separatist escorts and whole battleship divisions accelerated to plug the gaps before the kamikazes could get among them.

Fighters and bombers erupted from the sensor shadows of the advancing ramming ships and descended all over the Confederacy navy from close to point-blank range. What was left from the Vulture CAP went for the kill and over the next couple of minutes the battlefield was chock full with tiny explosions signifying dying small craft. The Republic bomber contingent at Naboo virtually ceased to exist then and there but not before hammering the Separatist force that tried to plug the gaps in the formations of their escorts.

First to go was the Acclamator Firebird, who slammed into a damaged Lukrehulk propelled by red-lined engines.

"Hyperspace events! Multiple hyperspace events!"

"Damn it, we're committed now!" Tarkin snapped. "Get a sensor fix on them, I want to know how many and who are they!

"Two distinct forces. One is four light minutes above us, IFF read friendly! The other is three light minutes behind us... Separatists, sir."

"Contact our reinforcements. Have them intercept the enemy reserve." Tarkin ordered. This was sheer providence. The Separatist sucked them nice before calling up their reserves. Either that or they got fortunate on when their own reinforcements arrived. The Republic force at Naboo was committed with no good way to disengage – if they did so right now, they would lose a lot of ships anyway, perhaps most and wouldn't have anything to show for it, not to mention that if the enemy could track them down before they could resupply it would be all over anyway.

"Jedi Master Madorin acknowledges. He's dispatching a part of his force to reinforce us and taking the rest against the second enemy formation."

"My compliments to the Jedi Master. Case Red will continue as planned."


	51. Phase 11 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Adler**

 **Naboo**

"It's all gone to hell out there." The Captain spoke quietly.

The CIC around him was subdued – the crew did their job as quietly as possible while too many of their comrades were going on one last, one way charge.

"There's nothing else we can do." Rufaan's voice was barely a whisper.

"Tibana level one point three percent." The Weapons officer interjected, underlining how deep a hole they've dug themselves in.

Despite the jamming thrown by both sides and all the firing and explosions going on making a hash of the sensor picture, it was quite clear what was happening in the centre of the not quite englobed Separatist formation. Massive energy spikes complete with explosions registered by visual sensors confirmed that more and more Republic ships rammed the enemy – ships that were either out of ammunition to shoot with or had the bulk of their weapons disabled.

"Keep firing until all guns run dry. Get all non-essential personnel off this ship once that happens and by that I mean everyone we don't need to steer her into ramming a Separatist battleship." The Admiral ordered.

"Aye, sir. Keep firing until we run dry, then ram one of the bastards." The Captain declared cheerfully. "You heard the man, get all non-essential personnel to the escape pods and any shuttle we've got in the hangar." The Clone turned to look at Rufaan. "Sir, I recommend you make your way to the nearest shuttle or escape pod and displace to another ship."

"I think I'll stay." Rufaan shook his head.

The Captain merely raised an eyebrow, stood at attention and gave the Admiral a formal salute. "It's an honour to have you with us, sir."

Tigellinus wasn't sure what exactly prompted the decision to stay. Was it all the people this insane plan was consigning to "glorious" death? Perhaps it was the fact that they were Clones and to his consternation it wasn't until they went to certain death for the Republic, following a plan he had a part in thinking up, that he suddenly began thinking of them as real people? Many Clones had died under his command since the war began, yet he felt little regret over that fact. Certainly much less than he had when 'real' people died. It was just now that it really hit him. Did he even know why the Clones followed such suicidal orders without question or even a word of protest? Why were they fighting for? Why were they so ready to die for a Republic whose people didn't give a damn about them?

"Signal from Admiral Tarkin. Reinforcements – both our and Separatists just entered the system. Half of ours are moving to aid us with the rest heading to intercept the new enemy formation."

Too little, too late, hopefully for the Separatists.

"It's not like we can disengage now without getting this fleet gutted for no gain. Keep going."

The Adler's consorts formed around her in a protective formation, with what few escorts they had left moving in their shadows ready to dart out and intercept any enemy ramming attempt. More and more GAR units emulated the behaviour of their Flag and soon almost a third of the Republic ships in system were bearing upon the enemy dead set on ending them by any means possible.

It finally percolated in the Separatists' brains what exactly was about to happen and they responded in kind. It was usually quite hard to ram a ship in space – they were fast, reasonably agile and there was, well a lot of space, where they could evade.

None of that was true in the current situation. The bulk of the CIS fleet at Naboo was sandwiched against the planet, a lot of their ships were still rotating to point away from Naboo, and there simply wasn't enough space to manoeuvre, nor they possessed the necessary acceleration to easily evade the Republic ships coming for them. Still, some of the enemy did get in a position to execute their own ramming runs. The GAR ships under Tigellinus used what little ammunition they had left to blast their way through the Separatist escorts coming their way and when that proved insufficient, the few surviving frigates flew from the sensor shadows where they hid and went for a physical intercept. The escorts tore at each other with a suicidal abaddon and in their wake cruisers ploughed through expanding clouds of high-velocity debris.

A burning Venator with not a single weapon left flew in the front and headed straight for the nearest Lukrehulk. Last ditch defensive fire broke her to pieces which continued to head in the same direction and the enemy didn't have enough space to manoeuvre – every which way it could go, there were more incoming Republic ships hell bent to ram it.

An Acclamator with shredded superstructure came next and this time there was not enough time to reduce her to debris before she slammed into the evading enemy battleship. The sheer kinetic energy combined with hypermatter reactors going critical saw another short lived star be born and when the dust settled there was a tiny nebula made of two mostly vaporised ships left behind.

More damaged Republic ships flew true and that Lukrehulk's whole division soon vanished in the hearts of blinding explosions, thus opening the way deeper into the enemy formation, where more and more GAR units charged in heedless of the fate awaiting them.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Two light-seconds from Naboo**

Seconds after our arrival, when the sensors refreshed, we saw exactly what we flew into. There were two ongoing battles – large one right on top of Naboo and a smaller engagement by a GAR force outnumbered three to one.

"I want IFF of the ships in each formation and open communication with whoever is in charge, both in space and planet-side. Get me an update on the status of our forces." I ordered. "I want insertion coordinated calculated and distributed for each battle. We'll probably reinforce both at the same time."

At a first glance the situation appeared very good for our side. The enemy at Naboo was trapped against the planet and if I didn't know better, I would conclude that they would be shot to pieces before they could disengage.

I did know better – the only reason my own ships were reasonably well stocked was salvage from all the wrecks left in the wake of the battle and a continues low level of munition and fuel supply coming from deeper in the Western Quadrant as well as what we managed to steal from Sullust.

Our forces at Naboo had much fewer systems available to provide supply and they might not have had the time to salvage anything from lost ships. That only left whatever they managed to steal during their raids – if they went more or less according to plan in the first place. I had to assume that our ships were about to run out of ammunition if some of them hadn't already.

This could turn very ugly very fast, but at least it wasn't all bad. The worst case scenario had us arriving to find Naboo under Separatist control after they had wiped out the rest of our forces in the region.

"Open a channel – all frequencies, ours and Separatists, full power." I barked. I waited for a moment until the Comm's officer gave me a thumb's up. "This is General Delkatar Veil to all Separatist forces in system. You are the only combat capable Confederate formation left in this whole region of space. Your counter attack at Eriadu failed miserably. You are outnumbered, out-gunned and the bulk of your forces are trapped. Surrender and I will personally guarantee your safety. Continue to resist and I will do my utmost to see you meet as painful a death as I can arrange. Choose now."

"We've got a line to Jedi Master Mandolin, General. There's still no response from whoever is in charge at Naboo."

"Contact Admiral Holt – she'll command the units reinforcing Mandolin. She'll take..." I listed a number of cruiser divisions along with appropriate escorts. "Now put Mandolin on and the officer in charge at Naboo as soon as we get into contact."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Naboo**

The CIC was subdued – everyone could feel my raging fury the moment Tarkin got into contact and gave me a rough sit-rep. Since the moment he proposed this whole mess, I knew the odds were excellent that everything would crash and burn in a spectacular fashion. That was precisely what was happening right now – the bulk of the Separatist forces in system were trapped at Naboo... by a Republic fleet that was practically out of anything to shoot with and were left to execute ramming attacks upon the enemy. The best case scenario – we were going to lose a lot of ships at Naboo. The Worst case – the Separatist there would fight their way out and either maul my other forces or flee so they could continue to pose a threat.

I spat a vile Hutt curse; say what you will about the worms, their language was unique set up for all kinds of creative and inventive swearing. It was appropriate too, because what could still happen here at Naboo wasn't actually the worst case scenario – that was the Confederacy finally deciding that they really needed to rid themselves of yours truly and had couple more Sector Fleets en route, in which case we were all kriffed terminally.

There wasn't much I could do in such a case except running with as many ships I could extract and hope for the best. So until and unless heavy enemy reinforcements turned to darken my day, I had to clean up Tarkin's little mess.

"Mandolin, you and Admiral Holt will take care of the enemy reinforcements. I'll do my best to salvage the situation at Naboo. Joanna, you have tactical command." I raised a hand when the plant-man made to protest. "She has more experience commanding battles in space. It's something we'll work on once time permits along with getting you and your three friends up to snuff with all manners of Force related things you should have been taught by the Jedi. Carry out you orders." For a moment let my eyes shone with the power of the Dark Side. It wouldn't be long before my newest minions grew enough of a backbone after I turned them to become a liability. I would need to either arrange a glorious death in combat for them, take a more personal touch in overseeing them or dispose of them myself before that happened... or I could let them kriff up by the numbers after getting drunk on the Dark Side and use that as one more nail in the coffin of the Jedi Order... I still was bitter about the bastards going for a coup and messing up everything.

"Orders, sir?" The Captain asked.

"The fleet will advance towards Naboo. Standard assault formation. Our fleet there will be collapsing shortly – they're running out of ammo if they all haven't all done so already. Concentrate on disabling enemy ships – priorities are weapons and propulsion. What little small craft assets we have left are to stay back and deal with any enemy unit that has its UMBRELLA neutralized." There was no time for finesse this time around – thinking about it, ever since I got stuck with the Republic, I really didn't have the opportunity to get creative. Doing so would require that I get stuck with a fleet for months in an environment that would allow me to drill them like a well oiled machine instead of relying on Battle Meditation for anything fancy. If it wasn't for Skywalker's stunt before Geonosis I would have done precisely that and might have been able to keep my trump card hidden for longer. Ah, there was no point considering what ifs...

To his credit, Mandolin wasted no time threw everything he had, that wasn't already joined the melee above Naboo, at the Separatists he was engaging, thus he fixed them nicely in place while Joanna's ships formed around her Flag and executed a textbook pincer manoeuvre. Whoever was commanding the CIS ships there was no dummy either – they already had a sizeable contingent of their heavy units rotating to intercept such an attack, yet for once the number game wasn't in the enemy's favour. When Joanna's battle-group hit, the enemy only outnumbered our ships three to two and they simply lacked the number of battle ships and dreadnoughts to come ahead in a fire-power contest at those odds. That Separatist force was going to either disengage and flee, surrender or die. Hopefully not the latter, because they had numbers enough to take too many of my own ships if they went for a last stand of their own.

At any rate, that part of the battle was now handled, which left my own hands full with salvaging the predictable result of Tarkin's grand design. Even if this ultimately worked as he intended and we both lived to enjoy the fruits of this whole nonsense, I wasn't going to let him live it down any-time soon.

"No response to my polite request that our uninvited guests surrender?" I asked the Comm officer. A man can surely hope, right?

"None, general."

"There actually might be." The Tactical officer – yet another Clone like the whole crew of my new Flag, pointed out at the holo-tank.

The tactical situation was on, focused on the huge fur-ball right above Theed of all paces. Was that city cursed or something? There were a lot of red dots pushing against a painfully thin cordon trying to keep them mired in place. With every passing second more and more ships on both sides vanished from the plot. So far the exchange rate lightly favoured us, at least number wise, though with nothing left to shoot that was soon about to change.

"The Seppies look awfully eager to leave, don't they?" I chuckled. "It's like they don't like our hospitality. Let's do something about that. Prepare for a hyperspace insertion. The fleet will divide in three battle groups – Alpha, Beta, Gamma. I'm in charge of Alpha and we're going right there..." I jabbed a finger at the only part of the enemy formation that wasn't completely englobed.

Their ships there were still stuck under attack by Republic units, which still had a bit of ammo left and thus unable to disengage, nor in a position to break the englobement wide open, yet. An unhealthy amount of ramming runs against any group of Separatist battleships that looked like they might achieve a breakthrough saw to that.

"Commodore Vega will take command of formation Beta and reinforce Admiral Tarkin while Gamma will aid Admiral Tigellinus on the other flank. As for commander... After the battles at Sullust and Eriadu we've run out of experienced senior commanders, with Joanna and myself being the notable exceptions. Vega was a Clone Captain who distinguished himself during our last couple of battles; his AARs and peers said good things, which prompted me to promote him to fill up some of the glaring gaping holes in our command structure – yet another thing preventing me from even attempting any complicated manoeuvres when I wasn't leaning heavy on Battle Meditation. One of those days that might even change, though as wishes go I could perhaps ask for a whole new fleet complete with a year or two of supplies, including spare parts.

"Hyperspace calculations ready, General. Who will command force Gamma?" The Captain asked.

"I'm actually not sure." I admitted. "We're a bit low on experienced flag officers. Recommendations?"

"Captains Marcel or Zed. They're among the more seasoned we have left and I know Zed has commanded a Venator squadron before."

"Zed is it then. Please inform him of his provisional promotion of Commodore and his new orders, then jump when ready."

Thirty seconds later, we entered and then exited hyperspace with before we could even properly notice the transition and suddenly we were bow to engine with the enemy.

"Fire at will." I gave a redundant order. It took precious seconds for sensors to stabilize and lock on the nearest juicy target then the enemy recoiled when a wall of turbolaser fire slammed into them from behind. "Please inform the Separatist in charge of this mess that their window of opportunity to flee just slammed shut. They will surrender now or die."

It was more like either surrender or either die or flee with whatever they managed to extract from this débâcle, because moments after I ordered the message sent, the fire-power of the local Republic ships cut off to a tickle compared to what it was before.

"We've got signal from Admiral Tigellinus. His compliments for the timely arrival. Ammunition levels across the fleet just hit zero. They're going to take as many of the bastards with them to hell. He wishes us luck and that we would avenge them."

"Acknowledge. Send a message to the Admiral – he did great given the circumstances and he is ordered not to die like an imbecile." Otherwise, I would have to see if I could bring him back to strangle him myself. If anyone had to go down with the fleet it should be Tarkin – this was his bloody mess to clean up. If anyone had to fall on their sword it was Tarkin, damn him!

Around us, more and more Republic ships that ran out of stuff to throw at the enemy went into terminal ramming runs. That caused an utter chaos in the surrounded Separatist formation, which collapsed in front of our eyes. To be frank, I haven't seen such a cluster-kriff before in my life. The few instances I could recall of a fleet being trapped behind enemy lines that ran this low on supplies – both Empire and Republic, they had the good sense to surrender long before they got stuck in a position where they had to try ram the enemy en masse.

"Damn it, that's Felix's ships..." The Captain let out a string of execuite Mandalorian curses – I could hear the influence of certain General that now worked for me.

In front of our eyes a whole Venator division – all made up by moderately to heavy damaged ships went straight for the throats of three Lukrehulks and a Providence dreadnought lurking just behind them. The battleships weren't in a pristine condition either – their final defensive fire was too little too late and soon each got speared by an accelerating cruiser. The Providence was in a better condition, not to mention a much more agile ship. She managed to roll away just in time to avoid the last Venator and hammered it with her broadside as it flew by.

This was pure Force damned madness and such a waste I was left speechless. Why the Separatists wouldn't surrender? Were we unlucky enough to have a droid in charge?

"Sir, incoming fire just wend down, they cut their acceleration too... We're getting a broadcast! They're announcing their surrender!

Apparently not... unless this was a trick to get away from our crazy kamikazes for long enough to redress their lines so they could blast their way out later... The question was were we in a position to disengage?

"Call the Separatist Commander. They're to shut down all non-essential system and prepare to receive boarding parties! I want marines on every ship that supposedly surrenders. They're to make their way to engineering with demolition charges and cripple those ships even if they just suspect foul play! Do it on the double!" I barked. We might be able to salvage something from this after all, even if most of the fleet got gutted in the process...


	52. Phase 11 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

Queen Neeytnee met us at one of the balconies overlooking the valley stretching below Theed. The first time I visited this place, the vista below was breathtakingly beautiful. Now? The crash-landed Lukrehulk dominated a pock-marked, battle-ravaged valley that had more in common with a lunar landscape than the lush green place of relaxation I remembered.

"Naboo will never be the same again..." The Queen sighed.

She was right. On my way down from orbit, I could see it with my own eyes. The space above the planet was cluttered with a terrible amount of wrecks, many of which were close enough to Naboo to be caught by its gravity. Right now there were whole cruiser divisions above us doing their best to either tractor away or blow up the hulks before more of them could slam into the planet. In contrast to the previous battles for Naboo, this one was of particular high intensity, not to mention viciousness. My shuttle had to slowly manoeuvre through an expanding ring of debris and floating frozen bodies clumped together. Space was big and it was seldom you could see such conglomerations. Battles tended to stretch over large parts of empty real estate and the same was true for the wreckage they left behind. However, during particularly vicious fights above planetary bodies...

This time around there was no one to spare to keep wrecked ships from hitting the planet. Broken hulks – both ours and Separatists had rained down for hours. Whole cities were wiped out or had to be evacuated due to radiation, all the toxic stuff thrown by burning wreckage or the dust and debris clouds thrown by more or less intact ships that slammed just far enough not to wipe them out with the direct after-effects of the impact.

Naboo used to be a beautiful verdant orb when looked at from space. On my way down whole continents were covered by spreading clouds of dust and smoke.

"No. However, your world and people will survive." I stated with a conviction I didn't feel. If the CIS came calling again, Naboo was kriffed. I didn't plan to hang around for such an eventuality.

"Why do I have trouble believing that, General?" The monarch turned to look at me. Despite the mask painted over her face, I could clearly see her distress.

"You should convince yourself then, otherwise you'll find it even harder doing so to your people and they will need that confidence." Naboo was a vital member of the Mid-Rim Alliance for a simple reason – a lot of the locals trusted them. You could say that besides self interest, they were the glue holding everything together. As long as she lived, I needed the Queen to keep her chin up and keep holding firm no matter what the CIS threw her way.

"That's easy to say. How can I..." Neeytnee waved at the valley below.

"Because someone has to, your majesty and you're the Queen." I stated bluntly. "You've told me all about some of the more radical elements trying to use the situation to claw their ways into more power. If you show any weakness, you will make it easier for them." I continued.

While I would find it easier to work with some of the more radical voices who were in the rise in Naboo politics, the same couldn't be said about a lot of other alliance members. For the time being the Queen was too useful a mediator to even think about replacing her.

"That's rich, coming from a Sith." Neeytnee chuckled mirthlessly.

"There were occasions when this Sith actually was stuck ruling worlds or even a few systems. If you lose people's confidence, your palpable options decrease exponentially. As you say, I'm a Sith. I had no qualms keeping order by any means necessary when I had to – it weighted not my conscience. The same isn't true for you, your majesty and as far as I understand the situation, you would prefer to become a tyrant than see what some of your loudest detractors would turn Naboo into if they seize power."

"How do you know all that?!" The Queen turned to glare at me.

"I have my ways, my lady."

While there were a few intelligence agents who seemed loyal and did report what they saw, I did talk with Tigellinus before getting down. He had spent months at Naboo and had the place's pulse well in hand. Not to mention that I finally found Veers when I landed – he was in charge of a tank platoon guarding the main entrance of the palace and I did stop to grill him about what he did when he got himself lost after Geonosis as well as what he had learned about Naboo while apparently stuck here. I left him just a few minutes ago with orders to report to my shuttle ready to leave with me. I wasn't leaving him back here in case the CIS did come in force.

Neeytnee's shoulders slumped. "You're right, damn you! Left to their own devises too many people would rather see me replaced with a military junta! They see all this," She pointed at the devastation outside, "as my fault."

I didn't point out aloud that they were at least partially true. However...

"No ruler of Naboo operates in a vacuum. As I understand it, even after the Federation invasion of a decade ago, there weren't enough people on board with Naboo creating a proper military. You did your best after Blue Shadow, however there simply wasn't enough time to do more." I said in a soothing tone. I didn't need her falling apart or trusting me even less than she usually did.

"It wasn't enough!" Neeytnee snapped. "Millions of my people are dead with more to follow! Tens of millions need new homes and will suffer long term effects of all the radiation and toxins released by crashing ships! My world is ruined!" She shouted.

Good. Letting it out of her system might actually help.

"It can be rebuild. Naboo can again be a verdant paradise. It will take time, resources and a lot of hard work, but it is very much doable."

Case of point – Tarsis. The place had more or less recovered by the time of the Cold War between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire. I've been there and I've seen records of the devastation that Revan's apprentice left in his wake. Compared to that, Naboo was barely scratched.

I wisely didn't mention any of that to the Queen. The last thing any of us needed was me pointing out that as often as not we Sith tended to wreck planets when we got serious about war... or just for the kicks...

"We hope you're right, general." Neeytnee composed herself and was back to using her royal voice. "That's not why we requested your presence. There are two points we need to discuss. First Sullust and second, your intentions."

"What about Sullust, your majesty?" I faked confusion. "I did what I said I intended to do when I got there – wreck as much of their industry as possible, steal as many supplies as my fleet could recover and neutralize as many of the Separatist mobile forces in system as practical. While our loses were higher than I'm comfortable with, we virtually achieved all our objectives there."

Neeytnee gave me a withering look. If glares could kill, and I've seen it happen, by all means I should have been reduced to a smoking pile of ash. "You know what we are talking about!" The Queen snapped.

"Is it the gas giant or the moons?" I asked innocently.

"Both damn you!" Her composure was gone again.

"Those moons and the people on them were already dead – no matter if we reduced them in a more conventional manner or not. To speak bluntly, your majesty, killing as many of the skilled workers there as possible was a secondary aim. Doing so ensured that the enemy couldn't use them to rebuild or at other industrial and mining centres. The stunt with the Freedom and the gas giant merely ensured that we got a use of an asset we would have had to abandon and destroy ourselves, not to mention it saved us a lot of ammunition, which considering what happened here today should be enough of a clue why I deemed that a good idea."

"That's monstrous!" Neeytnee recoiled.

"By any reasonable definition of the word, I am a monster, your majesty. Luckily for you and the Republic, I am your monster. As far as my intentions go, once we've straightened up the situation in orbit, I'll be leaving for the Republic proper with as many ships as practical. On the way there we'll hit targets of opportunity and hopefully help keep the enemy's attention away from the Alliance for long enough for you to rebuild a decent defence force or for the GAR to break out of the Core and reinforce this region." I explained in a very rough detail my plans.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Royal palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

A few minutes of trying to persuade the Queen that I wasn't a monster on the loose, but one who knew what was doing and had her and her people's best interests at hand – for admittedly selfish reasons centred around mine and the Mandalorian people's best long-term interests, the other people we were waiting for arrived. Tarkin – very much alive, not surprising considering he hadn't even thought of using his own Flag to ram the enemy with. Behind him walked the Hegemon, Mario Feneti, one of the few reasonable politicians gathered on Naboo; beside him entered Rintone's Ambassador, whose name I misplaced, again. The small group was rounded by a few of the Queen's advisers who chatted amiably with Senator Bog Divinian from Nuralee.

That was a very curious gathering we were going to have – the people who just came to the balcony had no illusions the kind of alliance we had and there shouldn't be division across ideological lines, at least at this meeting; it was going to be all real-politic, and I didn't envy whoever had to sell what was decided here on their more... ideologically inflexible colleagues. For all their dangers, politics back in the Empire had an elegant simplicity compared to what the poor bastards in the Republic had to deal with.

"Your majesty, what's your verdict? Is our resident Sith sane enough to work with?" The Hegemon proved why I liked him most of this bunch and cut right to the heart of the matter.

Neeytnee frowned at Feneti, who gave her a roguish smile in response. "You continue to be uncouth, Hegemon." She followed with an impressive sneer of derision that slid over the man's thick skin without doing any damage to his ego. "To answer your question, we're still on."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad things don't have to get unpleasant." He nodded genially in my direction.

I wondered if they had a concept how unpleasant I could make thinks for them in the fullness of time if they tried to stab me in the back after I wasted so much time and material in an attempt to keep their worlds safe? I could be as petty and vindictive as the worst of the Sith if I had a good enough reason. Or did they expect that I would be gunning for them just for the hell of it after Sullust or something? I actually asked that aloud and everyone looked uneasy at each other in response.

"Really?" I shook my head. "You take a few military targets and people think you've gone insane?" What was wrong with these people, damn it?

"You ignited a gas giant, blew up, set on fire or otherwise wrecked about thirty or so moons. Perhaps more." The Senator pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable argument.

"My engineers actually were in a favour of taking the time and resources needed to create an artificial black hole and use that instead, until I set them right. They're Corellian and didn't have any interactions with me prior to Sullust." I gleefully explained to everyone's consternation.

"I'm surprised you didn't go for that idea." Feneti admitted.

"If I wanted Sullust, the planet, wrecked, I would have found a way to do it. That however, would have been an uncalled for escalation at this point of time. Perhaps if the Separatists lose it completely and begin burning worlds again or break open something as nasty as the Blue Shadow. _Again._ " They were acting as if the enemy didn't escalate to the nasty stuff before us and I was out to wreck worlds, well moons, for the fun.

For the record, it was damn fun, but that was beside the point.

"I agree with the General." Tarkin finally opened his mouth, the troublemaker. "All things considered, he did show remarkable restrain, for a Sith."

That was either a backhand compliment or a thinly veiled insult. I wasn't sure how he intended it the bastard; perhaps neither was he.

"That's rich coming from you." Feneti chuckled, then his face became serious. "The Admiral here tells me we lost most of the fleet."

"We did." I nodded. Only preliminary reports were available, but there were just a handful of fully operational ships from the force commanded by Tarkin and Tigellinus. "However, those ships were well spent. It will take time to crack the data-cores of the ships the Separatists surrendered, the same goes for interrogating their organic commanders, but it looks like today we broke the back of the enemy presence in this whole region of space. They no longer have the local forces to threaten the Alliance."

"The Confederacy at large does have such assets." Senator Divinian said.

"They do and if they actually bother to deal with us, there was nothing we could have done even before the campaign we undertook to keep your worlds safe. The truth is that for the time being the alliance isn't going to be a significant threat. You'll need time to rebuild your defences and fleets before you can even think about any offensive operations. At the same time, I'll be moving on towards the Core and try to focus the enemy's attention on myself." That actually wasn't an outright lie – if we found any juicy soft targets while we made our way home, we were going to hit them and made ourselves scarce before the CIS could muster an overwhelming response.

"Do you really need to?" Asked the Hegemon. "Wouldn't the forces you'll need be better served keeping us safe?"

"That wouldn't better serve the Republic at large and without help from the Core the alliance is likely doomed. While you do have the resources to build up more industry and then fleets, if the Separatists win the war in the next few years, you simply won't be able to create and man a large enough fleet. Besides, as far as ships go, there are some perfectly good Confederacy ones in orbit. The big issue there is going to be manpower and finding out any nasty surprises they've left behind. We aren't exactly leaving you defenceless by stripping everything that can fly and fight."

In fact I didn't want to take too big a fleet with me – doing so would make us threat that the CIS would have no choice but eliminate.

"It's good to hear that the Republic doesn't intent to abandon us. Again." Feneti jabbed.

"We certainly wouldn't have done that if we had an acceptable alternative. Naboo wasn't the only one particularly pacifistically inclined world. Even with the Clone Army, it was a miracle the enemy didn't win before the Republic could recover and begin shifting industries towards war footing." They almost did anyway, despite the Sith and corrupt leadership using the war as a distraction before it took a life on its own. Once the Confederate Council took power and stopped playing around, they came awfully close to winning – how close exactly I would learn only when I got back to Coruscant and had a chat with Obi-Wan. "To stress that point, I'll be leaving Admiral Tarkin around as a liaison between the Republic and the alliance. You my friend will be also in charge of all GAR assets in this whole Western Galactic Quadrant." Not to mention, you'll have to deal with the politics of the alliance you had me sign on off and support. Good luck with that, you'll need it.

"That's one concern addressed, General. We have others." Neeytnee let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm all ears..."

We discussed the military situation, the odds of the CIS throwing an armada or two in to kill everyone and what to do if the worst didn't happen. Only then we were back to the politics of our alliance, which were going to be even more fascinating.

Frankly, while a part of me couldn't believe these people's reactions over my actions at Sullust, there was another that marvelled that there wasn't more fallout. It was only now that I was listening to the people gathered on the balcony that it dawned on me – Satine's declaration that reached more or less the whole galaxy. My sister-in-law was the new Chancellor. My brother-in-law was the Commanding General of the GAR and both of them were Mandalorians.

I was Mandalore.

To make it all better, most politicians who gathered at Naboo along with what forces they could scrape, did so to gain good will and favours with Palpy, the previous Chancellor by officially trying their best to protect his homeworld and not so officially running when overwhelming CIS forces came knocking at their own homes...

"You know, I won't be here for long. A day, perhaps two at the longest and I'm leaving. So please say your pieces plainly." I interrupted a long winded speech by Senator Divinian that was heavy on flowery expressions and very light on substance.

The Hegemon laughed at the pole-axed expression of his colleague. "What Bog is trying to say is that he wants a reassurance that his world's interests will be protected when we re-establish contact with the Republic. He would also like to continue to represent his people in the Senate. We understand that there had been some spectacular upheaval on Coruscant and that you might not be in a position to stick to any specific promises before actually getting there and figuring out what is happening." Feneti smiled. "In fact we're all hoping that there will be some major changes in the future, positive ones."

"That's what we are all striving for, Hegemon. However, it's as you said. I may make any and all promises here and now, but before any of us knows what exactly happened at Coruscant and the Core..." I trailed off. "What I can do is listen to your concern and ensure that they're heard by Chancellor Satine. She will see their importance. The question is what real power she can wield and what she can actually do about them and that something I can't even speculate about at this time."

"In other words, in the end it might be more of the usual." Divinian grumbled.

"Not necessary." I smiled and it was even genuine this time. I caught Tarkin's eyes with my own and he nodded.

Wilhuff and Eriadu were behind changing the Republic into something that would better serve our interests, the same was true for his allies. Now it was time to see how well did he prepare the soil here for any such ideas...

"What do you have in mind?" Divinian asked.

"Why, precisely what you came to Naboo in the first place. I'll facilitate a deal between you and the Chancellor. She might need the support of all the allies she can get to make sure your interests are addressed to a satisfactory degree. While right now Satine might not be in a position to do much to help the alliance, and I'm not talking about the pesky Separatist problem we all have, we can eventually make it so that she can..."

"The General is correct." Tarkin added. "None of us were blind about how the Core treated most of the Rim words. As loath I am to suggest it, some CIS members do have legitimate grievances, some of which many of us share. For all the suffering and destruction this war has caused, it also offers us an opportunity to address grievances that we couldn't even hope to have resolved before. For too long we have been bound to the Republic in a relationship that almost exclusively benefited the Core. While a few of our worlds did do all right for themselves, the vast majority of the Western Quadrant is a mere shadow of what it can be. It's even worse on the Outer Rim."

It was time to see if we could convince these people to eventually back our vision for the future of the galaxy.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: And this folks is the real reason why Delkatar bothered with the Mid-Rim Alliance. Military speaking, it would be years before they really become relevant after the end of the Mid-Rim campaign, which was fought predominately by GAR vessels that avoided destruction and gathered at Naboo after the CIS grand offensive began. It's all about the long term political and economical support they could offer Delkatar and the Mandalorians once the Republic is able to re-establish contact with that region and reinforce it. What military assets they can eventually bring to the table is going to be a nice bonus but just that – a bonus.**


	53. Phase 11 Parts 10&11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

Few hours of making additional deals and promises later, there was little immediately useful to show for. It was frustrating but not surprising – too much of the future depended on what was happening in the Core; we had no way of knowing details barring Satine's announcement of her becoming the Chancellor and calling off Order 66. While hyperdrives were an incredible capable piece of technology, their greatest strength was when they could be employed upon the hyperlanes. By using those, a starship could cross the galaxy in just couple of days. In contrast, when flying away from them, simply passing through a territory as small as a sector could take a few weeks or months depending on the stellar cartography there and how often ships passed through and updated the charts.

What that meant in practical terms was that with the CIS in control of the hyperlanes leading to the Core and either capturing, destroying or jamming all holonet stations between Naboo and there, the Republic was effectively cut to pieces. There was no way to communicate with the Core baring sending a ship or having available a stupidly overpowered transmitter that can blast its messages across most of the galaxy. There were few and far between and none in Republic control outside the Core.

There was also the little problem that the CIS was concentrating as many of their ships as possible between us and the Core, which was the reason why we had to make our way to the eastern part of the galaxy before even thinking about making a dash for Republic space.

All that left me in an interesting bargaining position. I could speak for myself and the Mandalorian people as Mandalore. I was the most senior Republic commander in the whole region, which helped too. What I couldn't do was negotiate for the Republic outside what the GAR needed to operate. Everything was made even more "fun" considering my aim was to undermine the Republic in the long run and replace it with something more sensible. That was the height of irony – after all my initial goals was to see a reformed and militarized Republic prepare for the Vong once this war was over. However, my experiences with the Senate after returning to Coruscant as Mandalore were an eye-opening experience.

There was no way to herd the Senate long term in any way that would ultimately prove less trouble and work than going for Palpy's plan for an Empire. That could have worked beautifully too, if the bloody Jedi didn't kill him and thus directly lead to the shenanigans I had to deal with ever since Kamino.

In the end, it was me writing off the Republic as a viable future that led me to even entertaining Tarkin's plan for the Mid-Rim and the whole campaign. The most frustrating part about this whole mess was that a lot of the locals apparently had the weird notion that everything we did in the last few weeks in the region could somehow impact the war at large or even shorten it, which was patently ridiculous. Anything like that was never in the cards in the first place, but at least explaining that to the locals with infinite patience and as small words as it would take would be Tarkin's job. What made it so hard to comprehend that the ships the CIS had in the region would have never made a difference elsewhere? They would have either stood guard over the hyperlands and at their bases, thus keeping the Republic ships gathered at Naboo from leaving the area or they would have continued their attacks – just as we found them doing when we first arrived here after Kamino. No matter what the CIS in the region did, by the time everything was resolved they either would have lost the bulk of their local forces while reducing our own or had to keep them here until the war at large was resolved. Even reducing Sullust's industry wouldn't be vital – the Separatists, as small as they were before their grand offensive had hundreds if not thousands of worlds that rivalled its output.

I should calm down. Dealing with that wasn't my problem – it was all Tarkin's and I could enjoy the thought of him trying to explain that to the locals. I would be leaving soon, just after I visited the newest addition to Naboo's court – Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was guest to a reportedly very nice cell.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Mundi's cell was indeed nice. Real nice in fact – it resembled a more high end guest suite instead of a place you would keep a supposed criminal. It had to be for holding high value "guests" or royals suspected but not proven of doing any wrongdoing.

"General Veil." The tall Jedi gently bobbed his overly-large head in a nod. "Perhaps you can shed some light on the latest unpleasantries. Please, do have a seat." He waved at a nearby couch – an antique one made of carved wood and covered by expensive looking embroidered cushions.

Did I mention that the furniture was more suited for the Queen's own quarters than for any kind of cell?

"I can, at least in part, though I believe by now you're aware of the gist of it." I tried very hard to keep my tone amiable. By all accounts, Mundi got caught flat-footed by the coup and the consequent Order 66. See, the thing was, I found it hard to care. The Jedi messed up my plans for the future, their stunt at Coruscant directly led to my actions at Kamino and despite the Dark Side keeping my conscience in check, I was still bloody bitter about that, not to mention one of them nearly murdered my wife.

Any goodwill I had about this era's Jedi, which came from my time before even stepping a foot in this universe, was very much gone by now.

Deep in the dark corners of my mind, Shaak Ti's presence stirred when she figured out I was meeting another Jedi. She was both relieved and terrified when she figured out I hadn't made up my mind about what I was going to do with Mundi.

"Order 66. The Coup." The old Jedi stated sadly. "I'll admit I have no idea what the Council was thinking."

Oh, it was clear what they thought – suffer no Sith to live. Considering they went after Palpy, they somehow figured it out and went out to get him not as half-cocked as they did in the movies. They did manage to kill him after all, though how exactly they pulled that off I would never know. Perhaps I've been overestimating the man – I had no idea what was the last time he actually fought but that might have very well been before he became a Chancellor. While the Force could help you keep yourself in top physical shape with little to no training to keep in shape, the same wasn't true for combat skills – those were very much a perishable commodity.

People tend to forget that one of the primary functions and policies of the Jedi were to eradicate the Sith, no matter what they said in public. Their history made that painfully clear, though they never put it that way officially. Officially, it was all preserving and protecting the Republic, this, policing Force Sensitives for the good of all, that.

"True that." I allowed. "The big question is what you knew about the Jedi Coup, their treason. Not to mention the little issue of their assassination attempt on my person at Kamino." I smiled at the man and it wasn't at all pleasant.

"Nothing whatsoever." Mundi declared. He might have even meant it, but it the end that was of little consequence about his fate. Even if it was true, the question that mattered was what now?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 11**

 **=RK=**

" **Royal" cells**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

Mundi sat in a comfortable looking armchair with a serene smile on his face – it was like he had no worry in the world.

"Are you interested in the truth? I already told you." The Jedi Master spoke with an infuriating calmness.

"Oh, I'm very interested in it." My shark-like smile didn't waver. "It's another question how much it has to do with what will happen."

"Refreshingly blunt – that's one of the few things I do like about you, Veil. Let me state it plainly for the record again – I had no idea what the Jedi Council planned, nor am I aware why they did it." Mundi's kind eyes focused on me. "What now, General?"

That was an excellent question. The nasty thing was that I actually needed as many Jedi as I could trust on my side. Perrion and company had been busy – their blitz on Kamino was a proof of that. In the end I could be only at one place at a time and I would be hunting that bastard when the opportunity presented itself. I had no idea how many people he had trained to use the Force, nor how he had available. Then there were the Jedi who could have got away in the confusion following Order 66 – both on Coruscant and across the galaxy at large. They were going to be trouble. I needed people able to use the Force I could reasonably trust and right now that was only Obi-Wan, potentially Anakin and Aria – my remaining apprentice on Mandalore.

The four Jedi I turned at Eriadu didn't really count – sooner than later they will be more trouble than they were worth. I simply didn't have the time to groom Dark Siders so they would remain reasonably sane and not turn on me in the near future.

The moment Madorin declined to work with me, he sealed his fate. Mundi on the other hand was one of the more reasonable and open minded Jedi of this era. Of course I believed the same was true about Ti and look how that turned out...

In the back of my head said woman snorted in derision.

"Now?" I repeated. "We're in an impasse it seems. What do you want, Master Mundi?"

"A great many things, General, though I doubt you can offer any of them."

How to play this...

"You know, the only reason Order 66 wasn't as bad as it could have been was General Valentra and me. The original text called for summary execution of all Jedi." I admitted.

"You knew of it?" That revelation shook the serene smile off his face.

"Do you really think I would have taken command of the GAR without making damn sure I was aware of all the contingencies they had in place?" I asked. To my surprise, Mundi actually looked thoughtful at my words. "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. Now it was beginning to make sense, but... "Tell me you fools didn't?"

"Look too close at the gift army we found ourselves commanding? There was an ongoing investigation but it was a relatively low priority one. Most of us were too busy fighting the war. We knew about some Contingency Orders too." Mundi sighed and suddenly looked even older than his advanced age. "Order 66? Dooku was a former Jedi in charge of the Confederacy. It made sense that there was a contingency in place in case a Jedi followed in his steps and no member of the Order was at hand to stop them. A Jedi Coup forcing the Chancellor to give that order with his dying breath? That was inconceivable, especially that the Clones would go after all Jedi once it was given. I'm still struggling with believing it, yet I've seen a record of that transmission with my own eyes. The same goes with the announcement of your sister-in-wall becoming the new Chancellor, which confirms that Palpatine is either dead or not in a position to execute his duties."

It was very much conceivable to me. The GAR was a Sith creature; their real purpose was to stab the Jedi in the back when Order 66 was given – everything else was secondary.

"As far as the Order's precise text go – it was all about neutralizing a Jedi proven traitor to the Republic when I saw the text."

Well, wasn't that curious – that wasn't exactly the one Valentra and I had to rewrite, though the gist was similar. It was another question that such a wording was open for interpretation even before you had indoctrinated Clones to deal with.

"Further, my own command wasn't interested in capturing me but instead did their absolute best to kill me."

"That happens when you have an indoctrinated Clone army meant to purge the Jedi when the order was given." I smiled wryly. Carefully mixing truth and lies might be for the best in this case. It wasn't like there was anyone left alive to contradict my narrative. "I had a fascinating chat with Kamino's prime minister before Jedi Masters Ti and Rancisis tried to cut my head off."

"Is that so?" Mundi's face was a calm mask that gave nothing. Even examining him through the Force was like looking at a calm, tightly controlled pool of light showing now clues of what he thought about.

"Whoever you had investigating, must have asked the wrong questions. The Clones were indoctrinated since before birth to follow orders, serve the Republic and most importantly, when Order 66 was given to wipe out the Jedi. You my friend, got played long before this war began."

"By you?" He inquired, still keeping this highly irritating calm mask on.

"I wasn't around for that stunt. Besides, its too convoluted a plan for my taste." I shook my head. I would have acted in a more direct fashion if I had the GAR indoctrinated to follow my orders, complete with turning as many Jedi as possible before the first shot was fired. Perhaps even executing a direct strike on Coruscant to take out the Order if I could somehow hide my intentions from them. Once that was done, I could have taken my time subverting and dealing with the Republic. It would be worth it even if I lost the whole GAR in the process, which would have been unlikely to happen. Besides, I simply didn't have the patience and temperament to play Chancellor of the Republic for decades like Palpy did, which for all intents and purposes made the Banite Sith's plan non-viable as far as I was concerned.

"That much I can believe." He slowly inclined his head. "Very conveniently all proof you have burned with Kamino, didn't it?"

"That's true. However, the Clones actions when they got Order 66 speak for themselves. It is actually a matter of record that Valentra and I altered Order 66 to capture when practical. If he's still alive he can confirm my words too, but we got off topic, Master Mundi. Let us talk about the future."

"Mine in particular?"

It was my turn to nod. "And that of the Jedi. The Order as it existed is gone for good. It would be a long, long time before anyone trusts the Jedi again." Which should have been a joyful thought, but I did need the bastards, damn it!

"I've seen it for myself." Mundi admitted. "While there are some people who are friendly or at least neutral towards me here, a great many are hostile."

"This is Palpatine's homeworld. Say what you will about the man, but he was beloved not only on Naboo but across the whole Republic." I chuckled. "Even if you found proof of something patently ridiculous – as if he was a Sith or as corrupt as most people in the Senate, most people either won't believe it or will make excuses for him."

Whey you consider the man's popularity, I wondered what would have happened in the original timeline if the Jedi somehow managed to off him in his office at the end of the Clone Wars. Somehow I found it hard to believe that the military and the citizenry at large would have bought any explanations of him being a traitor to the Republic. Palpy being a hidden Force Adept – and that was all the Jedi knew at the time, one that wasn't a Jedi at that, was all they really had. If they failed to find a damn solid proof in his office, things would have turned ugly.

Mundi grimaced at my words. "Again, true. I'm old enough and I've been outside the Jedi temple often enough to see that as a distinct possibility. Sometimes the ability of people to convince themselves what the 'truth' is, is frankly astounding."

"Master Mundi, you said you liked my bluntness, so I'll be as clear as I can. When I found myself in the future, I was prepared to co-exist with the Jedi. Those who engineered the murder of my first wife were long dead or so I believed. The Old Republic and Sith Empire were long gone and to be honest, opposing you all would have been too much work for no real gain in the end. Besides, the supposed Sith leading the Confederation offended me." The thought of Dooku claiming to be a real Sith was still highly amusing, especially after I found the man captured by a bunch of pirates who managed to cut his arm off on camera no less.

"You made that much clear in the past."

"The Jedi Coup on Coruscant changed everything." I let the durasteel control I kept upon the Dark Side slip and my eyes glowed sinisterly with her power. "I felt Mace Windu nearly murder my wife at Coruscant. Mere hours later, Shaak Ti and Rancisis attempted to murder me at Kamino when I arrived with a fleet to reinforce them. Any goodwill or tolerance I had for this era's Jedi is gone. Fortunately for some of you, I find myself in the unpleasant position to find your kind... necessary. Did Yoda brief you about Perrion and his Old Republic Remnant? Did someone told you about the Jedi the Separatists deployed at Kamino or the weapon they used to mess up my Battle Meditation that led to that world burning?"

"I've heard rumours but nothing concrete."

So I told him my version of the truth complete with camera footage from the survivors of the 501st. I had that prepared before heading down here once Tarkin informed me who had turned up on Naboo after I left for Sullust.

"That's concerning." Mundi admitted after he watched the recording. "The situation has turned then. The Republic is backed by the Sith and the Separatists have Jedi to spearhead their campaigns."

The irony wasn't lost to any of us.

"The only saving grace for you is that I don't want any more unhinged Dark Siders running around. I already found a bunch of your people who had fallen after Order 66 came down on Eriadu – those tickling time-bombs are currently in orbit. Madorin and company." If Mundi decided to play ball he was going to find about them sooner or later and if I hid the fact that they had fallen to the Dark Side, that would undoubtedly bite me in the ass. As long as he didn't have proof that I was the one to turn them, I might be in the clear. Otherwise, well, I was playing quite a dangerous game with the man right now. While he was more useful alive and on my side, when all was said and done if he decided to oppose me he was going to die and I would have to face the fallout.

"Of course you had nothing to do with them falling." He didn't look particularly convinced.

"Nope. And we both know that even if they claim otherwise, that could be just Dark Jedi doing their best to create chaos. It is also true that no matter what the truth is some would believe that I did it despite any evidence to the contrary and others will see it as inevitable that they fell after the Jedi Coup."

"We both know you can't have any evidence you didn't turn them." Mundi grimaced.

"True that." I agreed. "May I point out I'm not actually trying to turn you? I already have an apprentice and when we're back together I'll have my hands full with keeping her from going on the deep end as a lot of Dark Side users tend to go. If you've paid any attention to my history, I had to deal with a Jedi I turned back in the Empire days. Keeping that little bundle of insanity from causing too much trouble was too much of a headache to ever want to turn another Jedi."

Unless I intended to use them as cannon fodder, I wisely didn't add.

"I'm aware of the girl. The Order's version of event's is quite different."

"Of course it is." I snorted. It figures that the Jedi's records and histories would paint them as saints and us as even bigger monsters than we were if that was at all possible.

"What are your intentions towards the Jedi?" Mundi asked.

"Everyone who took a part in the coup is going to die for treason. Even if I was inclined to, I won't waste any political capital on saving any of that bunch. Mace Windu dies when I get my hands on the bastard. That said, any Jedi who is not implicated in that nonsense and is ready to play ball will have a place in the military. I'm envision a deal similar to what Skywalker got. The Jedi will become a branch of the GAR – your autonomy is gone for good. The same goes for most of you playing generals. For one, I won't trust you not to do something foolish with that much of an authority. On the bright side, Obi-Wan is in charge of the GAR so you people will usually be as far away from me as both of us can arrange." I needed any trustworthy Jedi in the field countering the ORR. It was a nice bonus that a lot of them were going to die in the process, saving me the headache.

Minutes stretched as Mundi thought over my proposal.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN: Feedback on the talk with Mundi, please. I think that the next update should be from Mundi's POV and only then Delkatar will be finally heading for the Core.**


	54. Phase 11 Parts 12&13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 11: The long way home**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 12**

 **=RK=**

* * *

" **Royal" cells**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

If you told him a year and a half ago that he would find himself in such a situation, Adi-Mundi wouldn't have believed it. He might have politely suggested that whoever did so seek medical assistance on at least stop taking the obviously potent psychotropic substances they were high on. That was before Veil was unleashed upon the galaxy from whatever dark hole the Force stashed him for the last few thousand years.

The Jedi Master still didn't know what to make of the ancient man. The Sith was vexing – nothing like his kind was supposed to be. Veil was usually reasonable, cultured... he made sense, sometimes more than certain members of the Jedi Council did...

Veil's actions were highly dividing ever since that fateful day on Coruscant when the rode to save the day during the Separatists assault upon the Jedi Temple. Many, especially the younger ones, saw him as a hero. He offered a way free from the rules of the Order guiding their lives; more importantly, the Sith was a living, breathing example that you didn't really have to keep your emotions in check all the time or fall to the Dark Side, or so many claimed. After all the man didn't act as the Jedi were taught a Dark Sider should – as far as too many were concerned, Veil's very existence proved that the Jedi Order's teachings were flawed. It didn't help that too many saw Mace Windu confront their saviour just after the battle was over.

It all went downhill from there. The Order grew more and more divided; its members – more radical and entrenched in their positions. Jedi began seeing a Sith Lord as the future, while to others, his very existence was enough to shatter the Order.

From where he sat right now, Mundi could say that both sides were equally right... and wrong. He didn't know what exactly happened on Coruscant. None of his friends deigned to inform him about the coup and he had a lot of time lately to wonder if he was sent to the Rim because he was among the Jedi Masters willing to consider that the changes Veil's existence heralded might be for the better.

It didn't help that he was sympathetic with Obi-Wan Kenobi's plight. He was a married man himself and despite the fact it was heavily frowned upon, he did love his wives. He knew what the Order expected of him – to merely do his duty to his species, father children and not form attachment to them nor to their mothers.

He failed that decades ago and never really regretted it... yet he did consider himself a good Jedi and his record did support that notion so it wasn't mere arrogance as he had been accused of at least a few times in the past.

Mundi ceased his musings for a bit and re-focused his attention to the Sith sitting in front of him. Veil had the Dark Side under control and it was an impassive shadow to the Jedi's senses. He wondered if his slip earlier was genuine or a mere performance.

That was the problem with the vexing man – no one knew what to make of him. While Mundi did believe that when he arrived to this time, Veil didn't want to see the Order destroyed as his kind was supposed to, what about now? He didn't know if it was true that Mace did wound the man's wife during the coup. Even if that happened, what about the circumstances... did they even matter? As a Jedi, if something like that happened to one of his wives, Mundi wanted to believe that he would investigate and figure out who was at fault, what were the circumstances, before he took any action – unless of course someone was assaulting one of his wives in front of him. Veil on the other hand – the man was a Sith and wasn't bound by the Jedi Master's own morality. Worse, the man already lost one wife to the Jedi in the past. For all Mundi knew, the only reason why he was still alive was because the Sith needed him.

Ultimately, Veil's earlier words rang true, though probably not in the way he intended them. It was all about trust, true. However, could the Jedi ever trust him? Mundi, along with the other Council Members spoke with Mace at length about why he confronted the Sith in the Temple. They had to admit that his concerns were reasonable. None of them, with the possible exception of Yoda could really tell what the man planned for the future. While Veil apparently didn't want to see the Jedi exterminated...

He sighed. If you looked at Veil's actions from one angle, what he did was what one would expect from a Republic General. From another – they could easily fit the mould of a self-interested mercenary. Yet another point of view spoke of more sinister purpose. Veil's meteoritic rise in the ranks of the GAR – perhaps that was simply inevitable if he was given the opportunity. After all, he was a battle tested commander with decades of experience in a real war or preparing for one as some claimed. Others saw quite differently. Veil got close to the Jedi he ran into all those months ago – Skywalker, Tano and even Kenobi. He wormed his way into the highest ranks of the military and suddenly he was for all intents and purposes the GAR's Supreme Commander... Why did the man fight for the Republic? It certainly wasn't of the goodness of his heart, yet there were many officers who saw opportunity in the war, didn't really fight inspired by desire to protect the Republic yet as far as their actions went, they did good work. Even that by itself didn't say much. People were complicated. Most weren't the paragons of virtue that the Jedi were supposed to be, they could be driven by raw ambition yet sometimes their actions were still ultimately positive, especially if they were supervised.

Could a Sith be held to the same standard ordinary people were? Could the Jedi judge Veil just by his actions and not his nature? Could they afford to?

Mundi didn't really want to think about the débâcle that was Veil's interaction with Master Ti and while that was influential, the events at Geonosis and Mandalore would bring that issue in the spotlight in a dramatic fashion.

When Geonosis happened, the answer of a large faction was a resounding no. A lot of that same group ultimately blamed Skywalker's actions on Veil's influence. The actions of the Sith on that world – his ruthless tactics, they were something that Obi-Wan himself protested. While it wasn't quite undiscriminating bombardment, the orbital strikes authorized by Veil led to hundreds of millions dying with billions as collateral damage when the full effects of hitting infrastructure hit the civilian population. Yet, too many people in the GAR argued that those strikes were necessary not only to make Republic military casualties on the ground acceptable but to ruin Geonosis industrial potential and ability to rapidly shift troops and resources.

As a Jedi, Mundi was horrified. As far as he and many of his peers were concerned, at Geonosis, the Republic military under Veil's command committed an atrocity as efficient and grave as anything Grievous did. Yet, GAR High Command, at least the non-Jedi there closed ranks and claimed as one that while the loss of life was regrettable, every target struck by Republic orbital fire was a legitimate one. _Worse,_ according to them, such atrocities were inevitable when you fought a modern war against a peer opponent if you wanted to break heir ability to wage war. The only question was how you would achieve the result – through supplying enough orbital fire-power or through even more bloody and protracted ground invasion that would ultimately kill more people when you took into account your own casualties... It was another question that the Republic simply lacked the numbers to do the necessary ground invasions again and again and would need to deal with most planetary industrial targets from orbit once planetary and theatre shields were neutralized the hard way.

Those events further divided the Order. A few Jedi agreed that the military did have a point, from their limited perspective at least, even if their conclusions were unacceptable. Such tactics, the atrocities that GAR claimed were necessary to win the war – that wasn't something the Jedi could condone. There were those who dismissed High Command's conclusions as born of the Sith corrupting them.

Mandalore happened then and that poured more fuel to the fires. Veil came back married and as Mandalore no less. The same was true for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The fallout sundered the Order to a point Mundi didn't believe could ever be repaired. Veil's detractors saw him finally showing his true colours openly. He had corrupted yet another Jedi. First Skywalker, the Chosen One no less. Then he attempted to do the same to Shaak Ti and almost succeeded. As if that wasn't enough, he actually did succeed with Kenobi and when they returned from Mandalore, Mundi's fellow Jedi Master returned not only married, but as a Mandalorian!

The fallout... Jedi Masters confronting Veil in the Senate, the outrage of so many Senators, the protests in support or against the Sith...

How could Mundi did not doubt Veil's intentions? Was the man who and what he tried to present himself as? Was he merely an opportunistic general? Or was he a Sith who steadily but surely corrupt the Jedi, military and Republic government alike?

Did it matter any-more what Veil was before the coup?

Mundi's comrades assassinated the Chancellor and who knew who else on Coruscant. Then, the dying Palpatine called Order 66 and thousands of Jedi died within the next few hours. What was left of the Order was either on the run – hunted by the whole Republic or like him, in custody, awaiting judgement.

That was not all of course! If that was the case, things would have been too simple and straightforward! Kamino had to happen. Veil's explanation was tentatively plausible. It could be true. Or the man could have lost it and wiped out that world under the influence of the Dark Side – though how and why the soldiers under his command would obey such an order was beyond Mundi... unless somehow the Sith had corrupted them, which actually wasn't out of the question. Just a few short centuries before Veil's own time, Darth Revan did it when he fell to the Dark Side as he prepared to turn on the Republic and Jedi alike.

Sullust followed – another atrocity that people defended as striking legitimate military targets... Mundi didn't know if something was wrong with those people or if it was that as a Jedi he was simply incapable of wrapping his head around the necessity of doing something so monstrous in order to win the war against the Separatists... That very doubt troubled him greatly.

Just to top it all, Veil just admitted that he had a fellow Jedi Master and a few Knights fallen to the Dark Side who were working for him.

How could he trust a man responsible for the death of billions in this war alone? Even now, sitting face to face with the Sith, Mundi wasn't sure what to make of that man! Was Veil simply a man lost in time kriffing up in a kriffed up world? Was the Sith a victim of circumstances and the Dark Side's manipulation of events? Or perhaps he was the instigator of the chaos engulfing the Republic. Perhaps Veil really did his best to corrupt the likes of Skywalker, Ti and Kenobi... and completely succeeded with Master Madorin.

There was only one thing Mundi knew for sure – if he made a choice Veil didn't like, only one of them would leave this gilded cell alive and he didn't particularly like his chances if Masters Ti and Rancisis really fought the Sith on Kamino and he was here unscratched.

How could he even think about working with a man who had killed at least two of his colleagues, one of whom was a friend? In the same time, if he played along he might live long enough to find out what really happened on Coruscant, what led to the coup and find an opportunity to stop Veil if the man was as rotten as he suspected he might be. Yet, walking such a path risked him falling under the Sith's sway. While Mundi was an old and experienced Jedi, Obi-Wan was one of the best the Order had, yet he knew what happened with the man. What about Madorin? Was anything he could achieve working with Veil worth the risk of falling to the Dark Side? Was it worth risking being twisted enough to turn upon his comrades and not only them but his wives and children? However, how could he not take such a risk? If he died in these cells, then for all he knew, his family might end up at the mercy of a Sith Lord who had none...

Mundi looked at Veil and despite all his years of experience and the calm presence of the Force, he fought a losing battle against his bubbling emotions.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 13**

 **=RK=**

" **Royal" cells**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

In the end, Mundi's peaceful façade cracked and that came as a surprise to me. My previous interactions with the man – admittedly few and far between, didn't lead me to think that could happen without putting a significantly more pressure upon him. Perhaps there was something I didn't take into account or it was just that the Jedi Coup and its consequences for the Order had rattled him worse than it initially appeared. It wasn't like I actually attempted to force my way through his mental shields and check his mental state behind the façade he showed me.

What I got from the Jedi was curious – while there was a bit of fear, I sensed no anger and a lot of worry. I found it highly unlikely that Mundi was afraid of dying here. What did that leave? Perhaps he thought I was lying my ass off and intended to turn him to the Dark Side – not an unreasonable worry after I did with Madorin.

Jedi. They were so bloody lucky that Palpy only wanted to turn his future apprentice and only when he was about to end the game that was the Clone Wars he envisioned. If Sidious had taken a more conventional Sith approach, he could have wrecked the Order much earlier. The Jedi of this era, with them suppressing their emotions so much and avoiding knowledge of the Dark Side, were such a fertile ground for corruption if you knew what you were doing that it wasn't even funny. Yet, it was as if this whole conflict had been engineered to avoid that – the use of droids as the cannon fodder enemy for the Jedi, the Clones, who while a nice tool to turn against the Jedi made the impact of losing men lesser than it could have been. It was much easier to send your soldiers to die when you either didn't care about how that would impact their families back home or you didn't care about that – there was no such an issue with the bulk of the GAR the Jedi had to interact with.

Was that intentional? The Banites didn't want more Sith or Dark Jedi running around than absolutely necessary, yet there was that little group of Dooku fan-boys and girls I had to dispatch since I came to the future.

Interesting thoughts but largely inconsequential with Sidious dead and Dooku kicked out of the CIS.

I returned my full attention upon Mundi. His emotions spiked, then went down to almost nothing before rising up again. The vaunted Jedi stoicism was failing the man. What did concern him so much? Figuring that out would be important in determining if I could actually put him to some use or if I would be arranging an "accident". I already had a bunch of Dark Jedi I had to look after – the last thing I needed was another. In the same vein, I wasn't going to keep Mundi around if he couldn't convince me that there was a reasonable chance he wasn't going to stab me in the back the moment it became convenient; facing the fallout of "executing him for treason" would be less of a trouble than having to look behind my back for whatever shenanigans he might be up to. Nevertheless, I needed the bloody Jedi, damn him!

"Let's speak terms, Veil. What can convince you I'll follow your lead without sticking my lightsaber in your back?" Mundi's emotions broke under a wave of steel determination. He apparently made up his mind about something and suddenly calmed down.

"The consequences for your person obviously won't stay your hand if you decide removing me would be for the best..." I trailed off.

"Correct." Was his serene response. "I'm aware of the possibility that the GAR personnel in the area will do their best to tear me apart and likely succeed if I prove myself traitor in their eyes."

Which him trying to kill me would be. That brought us back to an impasse. We couldn't really trust each other – for various good reasons. That by itself meant little – I've had to work under those conditions back in the Empire all the time, however... What really did make my current situation any different? Was the fact that Mundi was a Jedi? It was their kind who murdered Ashara and it was Windu, one of Mundi's comrades who almost did the same to Bo.

Mundi likely trying to kill me wasn't the real issue. It was that I had a lot to hide lately – what happened at Kamino, the group of Jedi I turned at Eriadu, what I might do to any other Jedi we found in a position similar to Mundi's as we headed for the Core... With him being around, my hands will be kinda tied as far as dispatching any Jedi who refused to play ball – doing so without proof they had anything to do with the coup will force me to remove Mundi then and there making keeping him alive now a pointless gesture. That was it in the end – I still had to at least keep the appearance that I still operated in a way that the Republic might find acceptable and lawful. With Mundi around, I would actually have to make that a reality, not a polite fiction like what I did with Madorin and his friends...

Decisions, decisions... Was keeping him around worth the headache and possibly an increasing number of particularly troublesome Jedi running around? While I did need them...

No.

I didn't need Jedi per see. I needed a proper counter to Perrion's people and that meant trained Force Adepts. I needed _weapons_ , however reliable ones so that more or less disqualified a bunch of turned to the Dark Side brutes. As long as I had to operate under Republic rules that would be problematic, or would it? Jedi, even those who didn't take part in their coup going on the deep end publically... could actually be useful.

"Master Mundi..." My lips twitched as I drew the power of the Dark Side within me. "You know, you were among the few Jedi of this era that I actually liked. Open minded, sensible. What had you so distressed?" The temperature around is plummeted and shadows swallowed the bright lights shining from the ceiling.

"I can't say the same for you any longer." Mundi spoke calmly. "Is this to be my execution?"

"Perhaps. We do have a trust issues. I can't really be sure if you had part in the treason on Coruscant. In the same time, you can't be certain if your fears about me are founded or not." I spoke for any cameras and listening devices in the room, then surrounded us with the Force making sure we would no longer be overheard. "Do you want the truth, Master Jedi?" I smiled.

Mundi merely inclined his head a bit – a gesture with a lot of gravitases despite that in no small part because of his huge head, though the serenity he radiated in the face of the Dark Side's presence around us did help.

"It wasn't until I became Mandalore and your people did your best to be a thorn in my side before I cared enough about you Jedi to begin plotting your downfall." I admitted. "It was at the same time, when the Senate became too much of a bother that decided that I had no more use of your precious Republic. Until then I was content to leave you play your little games, win your war and live my life once the Sith of this era were disposed of."

"I can't detect a deception in your words." Mundi admitted. "Yet, nor can I believe any of those claims at face value."

"I have the same problem about you or any other Jedi with very few notable exception." I chuckled ruefully. "Do you think that's how the ancient Je'daai and the ancestors of my kind came to clash in the first place? No way to trust each other? Too much bad blood?"

"It sounds plausible." Mundi allowed.

I let the brief levity evaporate. "Now answer my question, please."

"What's the point? I can't really trust you, Veil. Right now you're proving why that is."

"I am, aren't I?" My smile died. "I'm tired of playing games, Master Mundi. I'm tired of entertaining the pale shadows that pass for Jedi in this era. The same goes for your Republic." That admission was as much to Mundi as to myself. "I was ready to let the past go, to live and let live, yet you just couldn't could you?"

"Me? If I could be sure you're telling the truth... Or were at any rate, back before the coup..." Mundi sighed. "Then I would have been glad to. Now? Who am I talking with right now? The same man who came to our aid when the Temple was attacked? The man who turned a large part of Sullust into a graveyard? A Sith who lost himself to the Dark Side? Was it all a great lie to corrupt us all, Veil? Or did you just tell the truth? I can't tell. Nor can the other Jedi."

I chuckled and thought back at everything I did since finding myself in the future. How did it look from an outsider's perspective? As far as I was concerned, I did my best to advance my position and make myself less vulnerable to Palpy's machinations while trying to win this war for the Republic... Yet, even before I decided that the Jedi and the Republic had to go... I laughed bitterly. How would I view another Sith going for the same shenanigans I did?

That answer was very simple.

"I can see where you're coming from." I admitted. "However, that changes nothing." I've been thinking that a lot today. Did it really matter how we got to this point?

"No." Mundi grimaced. "It does not."

Was I simply wasting my time here? Was there a way to get Mundi on my side? I racked my brain for a solution, yet it continued to elude me. The Jedi just staring serenely at me didn't help matters.

Why didn't I just kill him? Why did I hesitate?


	55. Phase 12 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 12**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

" **Royal" cells**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Theed**

 **Naboo**

What was it? The fact that Mundi was one of the few Jedi I liked? The fallout of killing him here? My conscience stirring despite the fact I kept it under Dark Side provided lock and key since Kamino?

While stranger things had happened, I couldn't see Mundi coming and staying on my side. That by itself was a very good argument for ending it all here and now. On the other hand, his death in the future could prove more useful and more dangerous for me. Well, there was the delicious irony of using Mundi's eventual attempt to stab me in the back to further tarnish the Jedi – they did an excellent start but would need a bit of help to see their reputation stay in the gutter for at least the next thousand years or so.

"Master Mundi." This time my smile was actually a pleased one. 'Welcome to the GAR."

This statement along with its delivery took him off guard. His grey eyebrows raised high and for a moment his surprise echoed upon my emphatic senses.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Master Mundi?" I very impolitely answered his question with one of my own. "I'm giving you enough rope to hang yourself. I don't know if it will be over ideology, misplaced sense of what's right and wrong or simply your Jedi need to stick pointy glowsticks into Sith, but I fully expect you will betray me and thus the Republic. When that happens it is going to be yet another nail in the coffin of the late and very unlamented Jedi Order. A Jedi, a Master no less biting the hand outstretched in mercy despite what your kind did to me. Just think about the propaganda value!" I got up. "Prepare to leave. A security detail will be down here to escort you to the fleet soon."

Oh, he could try to run I guess. That would be a great excuse to track him down and deal with him.

"That's how it is going to be them." Mundi concluded. "Veil, how long would it be before you put me into a position I have no choice but to poke you with a glowstick?"

"Why, my friend, that's entirely up to you." I answered and made my way out. Once outside I called Rex to come down with a platoon of soldiers trained in anti-Jedi tactics.

I stretched my will through the Force and used the Dark Side to ensure my conscience wouldn't be bothering me again in the foreseeable future; I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that not killing Mundi now was going to bite me in the ass even if keeping him around for now did make sense too.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **Naboo**

Firmus thought he was getting accustomed to rubbing elbows with top brass; he was wrong. Piett sat at a table with two Admirals, possibly the most senior General the Republic had at this time and a foreign head of state no less and Max, who looked even more uneasy than he himself felt.

Strictly speaking, only Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus and Veers were the only newcomers. Firmus should have been more or less at ease at the presence of the other two – he was the Veil's adjutant after all.

He was anything but. Probably it was the fact that after a very brief recovery period they were going to get back into the thick of it at a rate that before the war would have been considered insane for even high intensity combat operations. What was the last time the fleet had a proper recovery period? After Kamino above Belsavis?

At least Max turned out to be alive and physically intact. However, Firmus could see that whatever happened between the last time they saw each other and now weighted a lot upon his friend.

The General waved a hand and a small holoprojector came to life above the table they sat upon. The glow of the hologram drowned the lights coming from outside where thousands of salvage crews crawled all over the wreckage left by the most recent battle. Swarms of shuttles and tugs flew around collecting debris and pushing them into stable orbit. Others brought useful equipment to pre-designated areas where it could be sorted and examined for damage. To the side hung rows upon rows of ship captured more or less intact when the enemy surrendered – they all had Clone detachments in their reactor rooms along with enough explosives to blow up the whole vessel if the enemy somehow managed to regain control of them.

The General's words brought Piett's attention back to the discussion at hand – how they were going to get home in one piece.

"Thoughts?" Veil asked.

"Option One." Admiral Tigellinus suggested. "From the files we cracked – both from this battle and Eriadu, it appears that the enemy gathered almost all mobile forces in that region and threw them at us to be destroyed. We should be able to get at least to Tatooine without meeting any resistance. Then we can decide if it's worth it to go for Rishi and Bothawui. We'll have to hit only a single Separatist world – Molavar, if we go deeper in Hutt Space before swinging towards Nar Shaddaa. If we're lucky we might not face any notable resistance before we hit Randon and Kashyyyk is just a jump away from there."

"That's the safest option, yes." Admiral Holt agreed. "However, Option Three offers some benefits of its own. But first let me state for the record I'm against Option Two – it brings us too deep in Separatists space for no real gain. If we go there, the risk of being trapped and destroyed is too high to compensate for any soft target we might find there."

"That would see is hit just two actual Separatist worlds, though we'll have to pass through more recently captured ones." Admiral Tigellinus hummed. "If we can get past Milagro, the only place the enemy can intercept us before Randon is Daalang and that isn't a world they would have fortified."

"Firmus, Max, thoughts?" The General asked making Piett freeze.

Admiral Holt's lips twitched. "We did call you here for a fresh perspective."

That really didn't reassure Piett.

"Ma'am, I'm a ground ponder. Armour officer no less. What do I know about space operations?"

"That's right." The General chuckled. "So if you or Firmus here see a problem with our plans it means we really need to overhaul or scrap them and start from scratch."

Piett grimaced. He knew that being this close to the brass was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later. Sooner it was.

"I have to agree with Admiral Holt, sir." Firmus temporised. "Option Two, while good on paper – it would allow us to strike at a lot of Separatist worlds, is a great way to get the fleet destroyed and all of us killed. We lack the supplies for such a campaign, especially considering we don't know how many battles we'll have to fight past Randon before reaching friendly space. Ideally Kashyyyk will be in Republic hands when we get there, but we can't count on it." Piett hoped he didn't just make a fool of himself.

"I agree." Max nodded vigorously then went very, very quiet just as he was ever since the meeting began.

"Both Options One and Three will allow us to get to Bothawui by just hitting couple of actual Separatist aligned systems." General Veil nodded thoughtfully."

"One gives us the option to get deep in Hutt Space and run for it if we encounter an unexpected large enemy force we rather not engage." Admiral Tigellinus suggested. "Our objective is to get home as many intact ships as possible, is it not?"

"Correct." General Veil declared.

"One?" Admiral Holt asked.

"One." Admiral Tigellinus nodded. "General?"

"One it is. Get to your ships. Resupply and repairs should be finally done in couple of hours and we're leaving the moment that happens." The General turned to look at Piett. "Firmus, check with Commander Rex to see how our Jedi guests are behaving and report to me."

"Aye, sir!" Piett snapped at attention.

"Veers, you're getting a bit of well deserved rest until I decide where you're needed. Dismissed."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **CIC Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **One light minute from Enarc**

This was the second time Republic forces came to visit in the last couple of weeks and this time the enemy presence here wasn't even a pale shadow of the navy Tarkin engaged during his raid.

The holo-tank updated with the types and positions of enemy units in the system and I smiled. "My compliments to Admiral Tigellinus. He is to engage the Separatist naval elements. Admiral Holt is to neutralize the stationary defences protecting the orbital industry. Our own battle group will cover our recovery teams."

Five Munificent frigates and three cruisers of a type I wasn't familiar with. The Tactical officer was running them through the warbook because no one on the bridge was able to tell me what those were, and that was it. Those ships wouldn't even slow down Rufaan's battle group and Joanna had more than enough fire-power to dispatch the Golan I stations between us and the local industry.

It was good to have the initiative and know that at least for the next few days it was highly unlikely that the Separatists would be able to muster overwhelming forces against us. Besides, for all they knew right now, this was just another raid for supplies and to reduce one of their systems in the region – which it was. For this first stop on our way home we took the bulk of the operational forces left at Naboo after the battle there and some of those ships will be going back soon - this time loaded with stolen supplies.

"Admiral Holt request release of our remaining Y-Wing assets. Optical observation of the Golans suggest they aren't equipped with UMBRELLA system."

"Granted." On the tactical display, a third of Tigellinus' ships separated into smaller battle groups and accelerated towards the Separatist ships, which were divided in two groups hanging around the poles of the planet. Rufaan kept the rest of his forces back ready to make a hyperspace jump and reinforce his hunters if something went wrong.

The Separatist ships accelerated towards the equator and a group of Golan stations ringing it, however the group at the north pole had been heading in the wrong direction and took them too long to bleed off acceleration and change vectors. Both groups were too deep in the gravity well to clear it before our ships got to grips with them so they did the only sane thing they could – go for the dubious protection of the battle stations. If they weren't upgraded like the outer ring covering the industry, we might make a clean sweep of enemy assets in orbit and leave Enarc open for whatever mischief Tarkin might come with.

Predictably the northern group didn't make it – three times their number of Republic ships – all larger and better armed, converged upon them and annihilated them before they could enter the Golans' effective engagement range. Speaking about those stations...

"It's confirmed, the outer ring isn't upgraded. Y-Wings commencing bombing runs."

Politely no one mentioned that in the whole fleet we had only three bomber wings left after the battles since the Separatists grand offensive began. Our fighter squadrons were in somewhat better shape – about eight wings, though all of them were somewhat understrength. That wasn't even a fraction of the small craft that a fleet of the size we brought at Enarc should posses, however the UMBRELLA and the swarms of Vultures the enemy used to deploy led to catastrophic casualties among our fighter and bomber contingents.

Well, not this time. For a change, out small craft actually outnumbered the Vulutres the enemy deployed to cover their Golans. Four Torrent wings slammed into two made of droid fighters – those weren't the upgraded little horrors we faced a few times in the past and the result wasn't nice, for the enemy. The following bomber strike went in virtually unopposed and when Joanna's capital ships engaged a minute later, they faced only sporadic resistance from significantly softened up battle stations.

The same couldn't be said about Tigellinus', however he didn't have a lot of orbital industry go get in his way. His main force slammed into what was left of the enemy SDF and two Gollan stations close enough to support each other.

It was short, ugly and very much fatal for the enemy. We did lose an unlucky frigate and our only remaining light cruiser got mauled when it intercepted a proton torpedo barrage meant for one of our Venators, but that was it. Soon enough, Joanna wiped out the resistance covering the bulk of the enemy orbital industry and busied herself with dismantling it. Meanwhile, my own force advanced at a sedate pace and unleashed LAATs and assault shuttles crewed by marines and salvage crews.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Twelve hours later I was back on the bridge. The looting was still underway and the system's industry was either turned in so much confetti or in a few notable cases being disassembled for transport back to Naboo. The ships we would take home got their ammo restocked and we were already forming up for the next leg of our journey. Behind us a small armada of freighters covered by a screen of warships were still busy looting everything of use.

"The fleet is in position, sir." The Captain announced. "Hyperspace calculations complete and logged on."

"Synchronise with the rest of the fleet and jump when ready."

* * *

 **=RK=**

At the next stop – Ryndellia, there was nothing to see. There was just a single Munificent in system that turned around and jumped in hyperspace the moment it saw us. Ryndellia was a neutral system taken by the CIS in order to keep better control of the hyperlanes, however the place itself didn't warrant any significant naval presence. Before we jumped again we got some broadcasts from the ground – the enemy was light on the ground – just some forces at the capital and major spaceports.

We ignored the place and soon jumped again.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Soon enough we arrived at Llanic – another neutral world. This time we found somewhat larger Separatist presence in low orbit above the largest local spaceport – a single Luckrehulk battleship escorted by six Munificent frigates.

"They have to be there to police the local smugglers." Tigellinus suggested. "Llianic is a criminal heaven with somewhat better reputation than Tatooine – no deserts for once, decent climate and tons of spice."

"Make sure they don't get to leave."

The enemy ships were too deep in the gravity well – positioned ideally to take out any smuggler they didn't like the look of before said contrabandist could flee to hyperspace. However, that meant when we arrived Joanna's forces, which were best positioned to intervene, had enough time to spin their hyperdrives for another jump and intercept them on the edge of the gravity well. The small Separatist battle group ran headfrist into a phalanxs made of Venators and died before managing to do anything more than lightly damaging one of our cruisers.

Twenty minutes later the fleet left for Tatooine where we paused to restock both ammunition and fuel while I called another command conference. The moment we arrived the locals either scattered or went to ground making themselves as inconspicious as they could. I entertained the thought of glassing Jabba's palace from orbit for the hell of if but decided that at this time he wasn't worth the ammo.

Joanna's and Tigellinus' images appeared in the main holo-tank.

"So far everything went better than expected." Rufaan smiled. "I'm waiting for everything to go to hell." He added.

Joanna snorted but voiced her agreement too.

"It's decision time again – we can either swing deeper through Hutt Space or go for Molavar and after that head for Rishi, perhaps Bothawui too."

"Rishi is supposed to be a major staging ground just like Naboo was." Tigellinus said. "There are rich exodium mines there and that's why it was chosen. Besides, Manda is another Republic stronghold just a single jump from there and able to support and re-supply our forces at Rishi. If they still hold we can do some good by swinging that way."

"I concur. Besides, if there is one place likely to hold in this region it will be Bothawui – major industrial centre, powerful SDF and there was supposed to be a whole Sector Fleet reinforcing the place before the Separatist offensive began. However, if we want to spent the time we can get there by swinging deeper through Hutt Space and avoiding Rishi and the Separatist worlds between us."

"In that case we'll have to backtrack from Nar Shaddaa or waste a lot of time and fuel going through less travelled hyperlanes and reaching at least one the hard way." I said after calling up the most detailed map of the region we had. "If we go for Rishi and Bothawui we'll be heading there directly. It's been about thirty hours since we left Enarc. Any further delays will give the enemy more time to gather forces and send them after us if they deem us a large enough threat."

"I'm for going to Rishi." Tigellinus said.

"Me too. If we can help some of our forces, we should. General?"

What I wanted was to head for Nar Shaddaa, see what my black ops people were doing there and if there was another refitted ship available to pick up and head directly for Randon and friendly space. Yet, both Rufaan and Joanna made good points – the opportunity to gather more ships and ruin the enemy's day wasn't one to miss.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my thoughts upon Rishi. There was no particular danger I could sense heading that way and the same was true about Nar Shaddaa.

"Rishi is it then. We're leaving the moment the fleet finishes topping off its supplies."


	56. Phase 12 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 12**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Adler**

 **Molavar**

"We haven't played bait since First Kamino." The Clone Captain spoke wishfully, as if the man enjoyed the idea.

To Tigellinus' despair, the whole bridge crew looked like they shared the sentiment.

"You know, we might be the ones trapped and destroyed if the Separatists have the forces the spare nearby." Rufaan pointed out the obvious.

"We'll get to blow up a lot of the clankers anyway." The Captain confided.

The Admiral was more worried about his command being the one left as drifting hulks. How did he get himself in charge of those lunatics? He grimaced. Tarkin recommended he takes the _Adler_ as his flag after the crew performed exemplary under Wilhuff during the last stages of the latest battle for Naboo... That might even been the case, though Rufaan was ready to bet a year's worth of salaries that Tarkin simply wanted those lunatics as far from himself as possible.

"Enemy forces are accelerating to meet us." Tactical reported.

"Match acceleration." Tigellinus sighed, hoping Veil wasn't playing this too smart for anyone's good.

The Republic and Separatist forces weren't equally matched. In fact Rufaan's battle group outnumbered the enemy two to three and had a healthy advantage in capital ships. Even the four Lukrehulks the enemy had in system weren't enough to offset the fire-power superiority he would enjoy. Nevertheless, the Separatists did have the numbers to hurt his forces badly and it was going to be fatal if they had the same idea Veil had – having significant forces waiting in hyperspace until the enemy was in no position to flee. The moment the two battle groups engaged, the General and Admiral Holt would jump at the CIS's flanks and they were going to crush the enemy between them.

It was good plan – as far as the Separatists didn't have a similar idea.

Two nerve-racking minutes passed until the converging fleets entered effective weapon's range. Tigellinus' people followed their standing orders and concentrated their fire upon the enemy escorts, who blew up or fell back from the advancing Separatist formation as battle damage forced them to lower acceleration.

The sensors blinked alarms sounded and two large Republic battle groups dropped out of hyperspace. The enemy had just enough time to attempt to change approach vectors into something that might allow them to flee into hyperspace when the Republic fire-power slamming into them tripled and soon doubled again as Veil's and Holt's formations opened to allow more ships to target the Separatists.

Needless to say, not a single enemy ship made it to hyperspace. The loses were more than acceptable to – three frigates and a moderately damaged Venator who was unfortunate enough to receive the attention of three battleships at the same time. Another two cruisers had little more than cosmetic damage and that was all.

"Give me a proper sensor sweep of the system while the fleet reforms and we complete emergency repairs." Veil ordered. "I want everyone calculating jump coordinates towards Ukio. We won't waste any more time than absolutely necessary here."

That was sensible – the only reason Molavar had this many warships protecting it was the fact that it was right on the border with Hutt Space. Otherwise, the planet itself didn't warrant such defences nor could it afford it. Molavar was a backwater desert world, which as far as Rufaan knew had nothing of note on the surface. He wasn't even sure if whoever lived down there even had a proper planetary government or not.

 **=RK=**

A few hours later the fleet got to Ukio only to see a small Separatist force flee towards Rishi – a single battleship, ten light cruisers and various escorts. The multiple types of lighter ships betrayed their origins – the local SDF was running. They probably hoped that there would be no battle in the system that could risk Ukio's surface. The primary planet in the system was a major agrarian world and before the war began used to be one of the hundreds of planets that fed the Core. No one local would want to risk a battle that could lead to crippled ships and stray shots endangering their biosphere. Luckily for them, there was no heavy industry anywhere in the system that would demand the fleet's attention. The hyperspace calculations were soon ready and Republic forces left behind a safe and sound agrarian world.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Rishi**

After the small enemy fleet at Ukio fled I was concerned that there was a trap waiting for us at our next stop. Instead, when we got there we received a pleasant surprise. Not only Rishi turned out to be under Republic control, but a sizeable enemy fleet that had been besieging the system was in the process of disengaging and fleeing either towards Manda or dark space.

"Contact the local Republic commander. Admiral Tigellinus is to intercept the enemy withdrawing towards Manda. Admiral Holt will engage left flank the primary Separatist force pulling away from Rishi. We're hitting them from behind. Request from the local forces to attack and fix the enemy in place for as long as possible." My voice was thick with glee.

The Separatist didn't quite have a large part of a Sector fleet here. They outnumbered the defenders about two to one, however heavy fixed defences made up for a lot of that disparity. With our arrival the tables turned dramatically and now the enemy was the one outnumbered and caught out of position. Unless this was some kind of elaborate trap, the Separatists weren't aware where we were heading for after we got to Hutt Space – otherwise they would have had this fleet in a better position to face a surprise attack. It was obvious that they began to pull back the moment they heard from the force that fled from Ukio, however they had been too closely engaged with our own forces here to extract themselves in time.

It made sense – the moment we got to Hutt Space unmolested, there were a lot of places we could go for and for the Separatists to protect if they wanted to track us down. Besides, any large forces they had in the region that wasn't already engaged or blockading Republic fleet elements was likely detached and sent to the Core. If we were lucky, we wouldn't face overwhelming numbers until we got to Randon, however that was one place that the enemy was sure to heavily reinforce. It was the obvious gate to Republic space and our best chance. That was also the reason why I did agree with Joanna and Rufaan about coming to this system. We just might need all the help we could get when we got to Randon.

"Sir, we've got Rear Admiral Oren on the line for you." The Comm officer said.

"Patch him through."

A window opened next to the main holo-tank showing the oldest Clone I've seen so far. His hair was greying and his face was at least couple of decades older than those of his brothers. A mess up with his genetic sequences? A mutation forcing him to age even faster than the other Clones?

"Sir, you're a sight for sore eyes." Oren gave me a relieved smile. "We received your orders and will hit the enemy everywhere we can, sir."

The tactical plot proved him right – all around Rishi Republic ships surged forth and threw themselves at the enemy who was doing their best to disengage.

"Hyperspace coordinates calculated."

"Jump and fire at will. Aim to disable enemy hyperdrives and engines. We'll finish them later."

For a moment we left real space only to re-appear right behind a swarm of enemy ships before an ordinary human's senses could even register the transition. Seconds passed until our ships sensors could recover and feed targeting information to the weapons and we joined the battle. The largest concentration of enemy ships in the system suddenly found themselves boxed in while they were trying to run and fired upon from three directions and that was before our formations opened as we went for a partial englobement. It soon became clear that it wasn't just at Naboo that we had supply issues and also why the enemy was pressing the attack when we arrived – just a few minutes later the fire-power of the local Republic ships began to drop off though it was clear that it wasn't because we were suddenly losing a lot of them.

"Message from Admiral Oren, sir. Ammunition situation across his fleet is approaching critical. He asks if he should attempt to keep maximum fire rate until his ships run dry or keep them in the fight for as long as possible."

"Go for time. We need them to keep the enemy engaged for as long as possible."

I zoomed out the tactical plot to see how Tigellinus was doing – he had his forces deployed in multiple small battle groups, which he kept in a mutual support range and was hunting down any enemy ships attempting to reach an escape vectors aimed at Manda. While he didn't have enough ships to stop everyone trying to run in that direction, he was still extracting a nice toll upon the enemy.

Meanwhile, the enemy we were engaged with finally had enough. Their commander had about a third of their remaining forces throw themselves at us and the others scattered while we were busy with the rearguard.

"Call Tigellinus – I want him to get as many of the runners as he can! Emergency deceleration – keep the range open and watch for ramming attempts."

We simply didn't have the numbers, nor what we had was in a good enough position to properly trap the enemy. Still, we did manage to put a lot of their forces in a nasty cauldron and shot to pieces a significant number of ship. By the time the dust settled, about half the Separatists fleet present in the system upon our arrival was left behind in the form of drifting hulks or expanding clouds of debris.

We didn't get unscratched either – the enemy rearguard managed to maul Orin's forces got mauled – too many of his ships ran out of ammunition at the worst possible moment and were unable to fend off incoming kamikazes. While my fleet did fare much better, we lost fifteen cruisers outright with at least twice that many damaged to various extent and our already few escorts got shot to hell in the final furious engagement.

Nevertheless, we won and Orin had good news for us about the situation in this region of space.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **High orbit above Rishi**

The former exposed bridge of the cruiser turned out to be a very convenient meeting place slash second office. If there was a time for additional refits to make the place the nerve centre for additional sensors and ECM mounted in the command tower, it would have been even better but I might as well wish for another fleet or two and a few mountains worth of supplies.

This time around I sat with Joanna, talking with Admiral Oren and a representative of the locals – an avian species I've run once or twice in my Imperial days. The Rishii were bipedal humanoid birds whose wings ended up with agile finger like feathers allowing them to manipulate tools. The few birdies I ran into back in the day were either slaves or in two cases – mercenaries taken off their fairly primitive world.

The local representative, Flight Leader El'Raani, droned on and on about how the Rishii were glad that we helped them kick the egg eaters out of their system and if we could pretty please do something about the droid army on the ground. Said Separatist force, complete with theatre shields of their own, had dug in around a crashed Lukrehulk at the slopes of a large mountain range and for the time being were keen on being a major pain in everyone's backsides.

"Flight Leader, we will assist your people in removing the metal Egg-eaters from your world." I promised. We might simply keep them locked in place by burning from orbit any attempt of breaking out and otherwise ignore them until the war was over, however the overgrown raptor didn't need to know such pesky details. Whoever said I can't be diplomatic?

" _That would be me, Veil."_ Ti whispered in my head. Ever since I decided to spare Mundi, at least for the time being, my resident ghost was a bit easier to deal with.

El'Raani bobbed his head and ruffed his bright red feathers looking awfully pleased... and continued to drone on and on about a holy war against the Egg-eaters. That was new. I glanced at Oren who simply shook his head and a brief long suffered expression ran over his face before it was replaced by a mask of polite professionalism.

Those exodium mines better be some of the richest in the galaxy, though it wasn't like it mattered too much right now besides denying their production to the enemy. It wasn't like anything dug in here had gone farther than Manda in months.

By the time El'Raani was done and went to bore someone else to death, I was sorely tempted to Force Choke him just to make him shut up.

"Sir, can I request a transfer out of here ASAP?" Oren begged when the Rishii was gone.

"I'll think about it." I smiled briefly before getting back to work. "What is the status of your forces?"

"Bad. While thanks to salvage and the supplies you could spare we'll have the magazines topped off, that's only because two third of my fleet is either destroyed or yard-jobs."

"It's going to get worse I'm afraid – I'll be leaving you most of my moderately to heavy damaged ships and replacing them with some of the more intact of yours before hitting Manda tomorrow."

"Sir, that would leave us terribly vulnerable if the Separatists come back in force."

"If that happens before we've opened the way to Bothawui and get you some fresh reinforcements from there, then your position will be untenable in anything but the short therm, Admiral." For a change I did have the initiative on my side and I intended to maintain it – even if that meant stripping Rishi and Manda off a significant part of their garrisons in order to replenish losses suffering in breaking the enemy there. After Manda there were a few empty systems we had to pass through until we reached Kothlis – a Bothan colony world that had fallen in CIS hands. By all accounts there was a powerful enemy presence there as a part of a distant blockade on Bothawui. That in fact was the best news Oren gave us once the dust settled – the largest and most industrialized Republic system in this part of space was still in friendly hands after the Separatists tried and failed to take it three times since their grand offensive began. Even better, Kothlis was just close enough to Bothawui that even with the enemy disrupting the holonet we would be able to talk with our people there once we got in system – that by itself was going to open some interesting tactical options...

"...sir. I can't in good conscience strip this system to the bone, sir." Oren was saying.

"Nevertheless, you do have your orders, Rear Admiral. I'll be taking at least fifteen of your cruisers that are in the best shape along with at least half your escorts. As you can see, we have only a handful of frigates left and a single light cruiser, which we'll be leaving in your capable hands."

"Because it's little more than a flying tomb!" Oren snapped.

"It's not all bad, Admiral Oren." Joanna added. "Once we've broken the siege of Manda too, you'll be able to be reinforced and re-supplied from there as well as exchange some of the damaged ships for ones in better shape. As you informed us earlier, Manda does have some repair capacity – if the enemy hadn't taken it out since the last time you had regular contact with them."

"That doesn't change the fact that if the Separatists hit Rishi with a meaningful fleet most of the ships I'll have will be gone in minutes!" Oren glared at us.

"That's an unfortunate possibility, Admiral." I agreed. "Despite our latest victories, our material state is less than ideal. We'll have to do what we can with what we have available. Veil out."

The holocom shut down and Joanna groaned. "That could have gone better. Do you really intent to leave this place ripe for the taking if the Separatists come back?"

"In a heartbeat, though it might not come to that. I'm guessing that the enemy will do their best to prevent us from getting to Bothawui, which means that they might even pull back from Manda to preserve their forces there. Once we secure that system, the CIS can't reinforce our next target easily. They'll have to pass either through Manda, Bothawui or go off the main hyperlanes and that will cost them time."

"They'll either hit us with everything they have at Manda, make a stand at Kothlis or try cutting off our way back when we leave depending on what the Separatists have available." Joanna suggested.

"If the latter happens, we might be in trouble." I admitted. "We're betting everything on the reasonable deduction that the enemy is sending everything they can spare at the front at the Core. However, they might very well decide we've become too dangerous a thorn in their back to ignore."

"In the grand scheme of things that might be useful." Joanna pointed out.

"If Obi-Wan launches an offensive when the Separatists sent a sector fleet or two at us that were slated for the Core." While I didn't sense danger higher than usual when I was about to enter combat as far as trying to divine the future went, that wasn't exactly a sure thing. I could very well have excellent chances of surviving everything the Separatists could throw at us before we got to Bothawui. The same wasn't necessary true for the fleet I had and if it suffered catastrophic losses I might be stranded in this part of space unless I was willing to risk trying to sneak through enemy space in a small ship.

Of course, there was the little inconvenient fact that every time I willingly went into combat there was small but very real chance that I would get myself killed and in such a case the Force wasn't going to give me a firm warning – that was restricted for situations that would get you killed for sure or if you were particularly powerful and well attuned with your power – when the danger was significantly higher than usual.

"Joanna be a dear and coordinate with Tigellinus to make sure we're ready to leave tomorrow at noon at the latest. I'm going to get some rest in case I have to cheat again when we get to Manda." I got up.

"Wasn't that restricted for Randon?"

"Technically. However, first we'll need to get there with a large enough fleet that Battle Meditation will be enough of a power multiplier to get us through there in one piece."

While so far we got very lucky and managed to maul significant enemy forces while suffering acceptable losses, we would need to fight at least one, more likely two or more major battles before we got to Bothawui and when all was said and done I couldn't count on there being enough intact friendly forces there to replenish my fleet with for the next part of the voyage home.

As it was, we had just eleven frigate left, one light cruiser that we would be leaving behind, thirty two mostly intact Venators and seven Acclamators. That didn't include the damaged ships we were leaving behind, nor those I was going to take from Oren. That would add about twenty to thirty escorts to the fleet plus fifteen cruisers of different classes – there were Venators, Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers and few smaller and more exotic designs among the local forces.

Those combined with what was left of Manda's SDF should allow us to break the siege there. If all else failed, Battle Meditation should allow us to prevail at Kothlis. What was going to happen after that however was anyone's guess.


	57. Phase 12 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 12**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **CIS dreadnought Huntress**

 **Manda**

Two months – that was how long Admiral Shun Bay kept Manda under siege. The Bith had seen some insanity before, during his long and successful career as trade captain, but this... Manda was a trade hub. Reasonably peaceful despite it's location – too close to Hutt Space for comfort. The local SDF was supposed to be competent but that was it.

Nothing he had experienced, nor anything Intelligence could gather prepared him for the truth. The locals were crinking fanatics ready to ram his own ships when their own were crewed by actually people! That was what broke his first assault upon the System. He lost four battleships to ramming attacks with more incoming.

After that an increasing number of GAR fleet elements arrived often escorting the tattered remains of other SDFs fleeing from systems where Bay's colleagues were more successful. His second heavy assault faltered too when the Republic Clones turned to be crazy too. That's why he settled onto an attrition strategy. Why waste ships when you can force the enemy you had cut from any meaningful support to expend their consumables, especially when they had to run a gauntlet to supply their friends at Rishi?

Command agreed too, at least after a whole Sector Fleet not only failed to take Bothawui but had to be heavily reinforced after suffering crippling losses in three separate attempts before the powers that be put someone with more sense in charge over there and the Confederacy settled on a distant blockade.

The plan worked too – even if Republic forces somehow managed to fight their way all the way up to Rishi and force the Confederate fleet there to flee, that didn't happen before a significant number of enemy ships were crippled or destroyed. That news came along with a confirmation that the GAR elements trapped at Rishi ran out of ammunition at the end.

That little nugget of information combined with a number of mostly intact ships fleeing to Manda after their defeat led Bay to his current course of action. It wasn't like he had a lot of options. He had to either pull back, do something foolish like jump to Rishi and invite the local forces to come after him or do what he was doing – throw everything he had at the crazy locals and destroy their mobile forces before the Republic fleet from Rishi could recover after the battle they won and come knocking.

Bay had never been a timid man. Bold and decisive action was what in his opinion was called for. For all he knew the unexpected enemy force brought enough supplies to put the locals at full combat effectiveness, which would only make the Confederacy's life harder.

The Admiral knew his chosen course of action was dangerous. The enemy could receive reinforcements at any time and that would ensure he would get a Pyrrhic victory at best. That's why he did clear his plan with Command. In response, they deigned to inform him that the Republic's pet Sith was the one most likely to be at Rishi. Well, that news only made Bay more determined. If the Sith was coming here, which meant he would be heading for the blockade around Bothawui next, he would find no help at Manda. Bay was going to make sure of it, no matter the cost.

 _The Huntress_ slid through the void with the predatory grace of her kind flanked by a battleship division. Sensors – including old fashioned optical ones, surrounded Bay with images of the battlefield that was Manda's planetary system. On the flanks, frigate packs tore at the enemy's lighter units, while the Admiral threw half his capital ships in a headlong charge at the SDF. A solid wall of battleships kept the GAR part of the defenders at bay while escorts kept a wary watch for any Republic ramming attempt.

Bay's flagship battered her way through a debris field – all that was left of the enemy's lead elements and the vanguard of the Confederate forces that he threw at them without remorse. It wasn't like there were crews on those ships he should care about. His own side was almost exclusively manned by expendable droids, usually flying expendable ships. The Republic was little better with their Clones – were they anything but organic machines? That only left the locals, who were certifiably insane and blowing up those maniacs was simply a service to any sane spacer in the galaxy!

Still, Bay couldn't help but wince when one of the holographic windows surrounding him showed a close in view of a sheared in half Venator and hundreds of broken bodies drifting frozen around the hulk. One of them – little more than a twisted torso ending in a burned out ruin, found itself in the way of _the Huntress._ The corpse didn't even leave a smear as the dreadnought armoured prowl ran it over.

The familiar chatter of the droids that made his bridge crew didn't falter – not that it would have mattered to those machines even if they paid any attention to the gruesome field they just flew through.

"We are in range. Firing." A droid announced.

"Roger, roger!" Another agreed.

 _The Huntress_ released a full alpha strike upon a distant locally built cruiser. The sheer volume of fire made the ship tremble despite all the recoil compensators, her sheer mass and the inertial dampeners keeping little fragile things like the crew – organic and synthetic alike, from becoming smears upon the nearest bulkheads.

To its credit, the dreadnought's target survived her initial attention. However, that rapidly changed when two of _Huntress'_ consorts sent heavy barrages of their own. The cruiser was quite far yet – distant enough that wild evasive manoeuvres were of some utility and a third of the outgoing fire-power did miss. That, which hit was enough to fry the ship's shields leaving it open for _Huntress'_ next salvo. The cruiser staggered when a hail of turbolaser fire slammed into it and bright explosions engulfed it.

Return fire rained upon the dreadnought's shields, which held for the time being. Despite that, one of the battleships accelerated even faster and began slowly moving in front of the _Huntress,_ thus giving her time to recover. The Luckrehulk did have stronger shields and a lot more armour – that one was a purpose built warship, not a mere trader converted as a man of war.

Bay glanced wishfully at the droids who actually ran the battle. He was the Admiral; he already gave his orders and now he was a passenger on his own ship unless or until the machines messed up and he had to correct by issuing new instructions. This was so unlike being a captain! The hands off approach ill suited his temperament. Keeping himself from micro-managing when it wasn't necessary was one of the hardest lessons he had to learn after his promotion!

 _The Huntress_ emerged from her consort's shadow with replenished shields and weapons ready for another alpha strike, which soon landed upon a banged up Venator squeaking the IFF of the local SDF. Her first target was already gone – it was an expanding sphere of burning gas and glowing debris. The Venator's shields were already gone and _The Huntress'_ barrage scoured its upper surface and even sheared off the command tower sending it flying in the path of a frigate that flew dangerously close to the ship it was supposed to escort. The resulting impact sent the smaller craft spinning out of control with its port side ruined. Soon that Venator was breaking up by out of control internal explosions and Bay's flag moved her attention upon her next victim.

At the same time, the other half of the Admiral's capital ships were pressing the GAR elements hard. They were pushing the Republic ships farther and farther from their local friends, which ultimately meant they were going to get defeated in detail. Bay did have the numbers to win – it was just until the Sith came to Rishi neither he nor Command deemed it worth it to actually spent the resources needed to take out the enemy at Manda the hard way. Forcing them to exhaust their supplies first was deemed the prudent and cheaper course of action.

The proof of that sentiment littered the battlefield. Bay had already lost forty Munificents and fifteen Recusant light destroyers along with a pair of damaged Lukrehulks forced to pull back or risk destruction.

At least the enemy was faring worse. Three quarters of the Republic escorts were simply gone with the rest keeping close to the enemy and often hiding in their shadows. Ten Republic cruisers of various types died in their vanguard with more accumulating damage or simply blowing up under the remorseless Confederate onslaught.

"Damaged ships are to form up along those two Lukrehulks and go after any industrial or logistics targets that become vulnerable. They're not to risk engagement with enemy mobile forces or fixed defences. The rest of the Fleet will deal with those." Bay gave possible the last order he would need before the battle was won. He grumbled in frustration and tried to get himself more comfortable in his seat. At least the sensor feeds showed some very pretty fireworks – something he as a former starship captain he never thought he could ever enjoy.

The things a man learns about himself in the middle of a war...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Bridge**

 **CIS dreadnought Huntress**

The last of Manda's SDF ships blew up under the concentrated fire-power of _Huntress'_ whole battle group. Behind the elements of the fleet under Admiral Bay's direct command, a colourful group of damaged Confederate ships flew at a sedate pace due to battle damage, yet that didn't prevent them from annihilating any piece of orbital industry, space station or supply depot that entered their range. Meanwhile, the other half of the fleet was still busy tearing into the GAR elements in system. The enemy there was giving as good as it got and while they were pushed back by the CIS task force engaging them, both sides bled broken or outright destroyed ships at a distressing rate. The Republic got the worst of it – there was no doubt about that. Almost every one of their number that got sufficiently damaged got overtaken by advancing confederate forces and little more than scattered debris was left by the time it passed through their formation.

"Have half our battle group swing around Manda and remove the remaining fixed defences, then join our damaged ships as escorts and help them eliminate all orbital infrastructure." Bay ordered. "Bring the rest of the fleet together – we're hitting the remaining Republic forces in the flank."

It took six long hours to put down the crazy locals while keeping the range open to avoid ramming attacks against his battleships and it might take even longer to finish out the GAR contingent unless he wanted to suffer avoidable losses. However, Manda was done. Even if the Sith got here now, he would be too little too late. Considering that there was no sing of enemy reinforcements, Bay was becoming more and more certain that either the enemy General wasn't coming here or he paused to resupply the Rishi garrison and perhaps take some of those ships with him. That wasn't exactly ideal – it meant that when the enemy actually came, they would be a tough nut to crack. Perhaps too tough, forcing Bay to abandon Manda – though in that case he would wish the Republic good luck with retaking a crippled, defenceless system.

Most importantly, the crazy locals were no longer a threat. Their fleet, crewed by insane lunatics was finally gone and the fixed defences, which might be manned by more crazies would soon be reduced to space-dust.

Five minutes of tense waiting and watching the ongoing battle later, Bay's task force reformed and had calculated a jump to bring them on the Republic's flank.

"Targeting pattern Kilo-Six. Jump." The Admiral ordered. A short hyperspace transition later and the GAR battle group was hopelessly outnumbered. Yet, the bastards didn't break, nor did they run. Instead, they stood their ground and the fighting grew even more vicious if that was even possible. Bay thought about it and then he connected the dots. The enemy's commander had to believe that the survivors from Rishi came here victorious, despite arriving in small groups over the course of hours. If that was the case, then as far as the Republic forces here knew, there was no escape for them – there was powerful Confederate presence at any of the hyperlanes they could hope to reach and running in deep space – they might not even have the supplies left to risk such a stunt.

That was actually good – if the enemy managed to break contact and run to Rishi then the Confederacy would need to deal with them another day, possibly when they didn't have such large local material superiority.

The battle continued on and on for hours. Bay's fleet bled broken ships that went to join their wounded compatriots at Manda and the Republic force continued to die under the relentless Confederate onslaught.

It was only then that the droid stuck monitoring the sensors raised an alarm.

"Multiple hyperspace events. Arrival vectors indicate Rishi as origin point. Scanning for IFFs and ship types. Stand by."

"They're here then. Have TK-260 disengage and intercept the enemy reinforcements. The rest of the fleet will engage the enemy in front of us more closely. Give me a break down of the new arrivals ASAP." Bay ordered.

Couldn't the Sith waited a bit longer?

 _The Huntress_ and her consorts accelerated and flew for the throats of their enemies, followed by the test of their task force. On their flank, TK's forces decelerated sharply and began turning to face the newcomers.

"Thirty one frigate class. Forty-one cruisers, primary Venator class. Seven Acclamator Assault Ships." The Sensor operator reported.

"That's a lot of tonnage." Bay grumbled. They would have had time to effect what repairs they could and he had no doubt Veil was bringing the most intact Republic ships that survived their victory at Rishi. After the losses he suffered to gut the local forces he was far from confident he could cause enough damage to that new enemy force to be worth it seeing his command get gutted further. However, he was going to finish off the local GAR contingent before leaving. He had to engage Veil's force with a rear-guard too to ensure his damaged ship made it out of the system safely too. That's why he cut off the orders for TK-260.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Manda**

The tactical plot updated to reveal an unwelcome sight. Manda was in Separatist hands. The only exception was a Republic battle group that was in the process of being slowly but surely overwhelmed by four times their numbers of separatist ships. There were more enemies in the system. One large blob of slowly moving ships that appeared to be damaged but operational enough to trash what was left of the local space-borne industry, while another smaller group was busy dismantling Manda's fixed defences.

"Admiral Tigellinus, take your command and hit the enemy cripples. Admiral Holt – you're engaging the Separatist force that is decelerating sharply and turning our way. The rest of the fleet – we're bypassing that that group and going to aid our remaining forces in system."

My orders weren't ideal. They would lead to otherwise avoidable losses, however if we kept concentrated, while we could easily handle that rearguard the enemy was throwing at us but at the price of losing what was left of our local forces and allowing a lot of damaged Separatist ships to flee unmolested. Every one of those that got away would be one more we would have to deal with at a later date – a less than ideal scenario.

Rufaan's and Joanna's battle groups separated from our fleet's formation. My own task force dived so we could get to a vector for hyperspace insertion that would bypass the enemy rearguard.

The hyperspace calculations were ready, and the hyperdrives cooled down to a safe level just in time for us to slip through under the enemy rearguard before they could block our approach vectors with their bulk. It took them too long to disengage, decelerate and turn away from the GAR force they were bearing upon. Well, they did do so just in time to run right into Joanna's task force and a vicious fire-fight erupted between the two. Tigellinus actually jumped away a few seconds before us and by the time we appeared in the rear of the enemy who continued to engage our comrades here he was already striking the Separatist cripples which unfortunately played it smart and scattered at all directions. It was unfortunate we didn't have the numbers to chase them all down.

"That bastard knows what they're doing." I told myself. On the tactical plot it became clear that the enemy commander was on the top of their game. They had the rear third of their force decelerate at a dangerous pace and turn to engage my force. They couldn't stop us – not enough numbers nor fire-power for that but unless we slowed down too we were going to run right through their formation allowing for ramming attempts. What was worse – we weren't going to be able to blow them all up unless we decelerated too, which was going to let the enemy commander hit the local GAR units hard. Unless I missed my guess, he was going to just kept ongoing and flee into hyperspace after that.

Perhaps we shouldn't have paused at Rishi for repairs, to replenish supplies and wait for Oden's ships to do the same so we could pick up enough of them – which was less than I hoped once proper damage reports came through. Visual inspection did confirm what the Force told me – the Clone Admiral didn't even have to lie about the state of his ships. They were in a bad shape after months of combat without the benefits of enough downtime, proper repairs and spare parts.

The Republic ships of this era were tough, unimaginably so, however they just weren't designed for combat of such intensity for so long without the benefits of the Republic logistics and industrial support. No one even in their deepest, darkest nightmares ever thought that such a situation as we had to deal since the grand offensive would ever be possible.

They still over-engineered the Venators to a significant degree, otherwise I would have at best half the fleet I had now.

"Decelerate, two thirds power. Concentrate fire on the enemy escorts, then capital ships. Destroy the former and seek to disable the later. Once we're pass the enemy formation we'll go emergency acceleration and try to intercept the Separatist force going after our ships."

Zooming out the tactical plot I saw that Tigellinus had to keep more than half his forces together in order to face against the enemy battle group that was after the fixed defences. They were heading against him at acceleration that would cause organics to black out despite the inertial dampeners of those ships. That enemy group might get annihilated, however they were going to allow a lot of their friends to flee to the nearest available Separatist repair yard.

"Target Munificent. Engaging..." The Weapons' officer spoke aloud.

"Shift fire to that Recusant on its flank once its gone." The Captain ordered.

The plot showed me that Joanna was already engaging the enemy and while she was outnumbered, a lot of the Separatist ships in that group were battered already – a fact that was soon underscored when they began to blow up one after another after taking just a fraction of the punishment that a fresh Munificents and battleships could survive.

It wasn't all good – far from it. The larger force in front of us slammed into what was left of the GAR ships defending this system and when they passed through and the sensors could focus on the aftermath only an expanding field of wreckage was left behind... no, there was a single crippled Venator that somehow survived the exchange and got out of it under its own power. It was slowly decelerating and turning to better target the retreating enemy with its more intact broadside. The other side of that ship was a molten mess with multiple decks clearly visible to be opened to space. Its whole port side was stripped of weapons and armour alike and it was a small miracle that the cruiser was still operational.

The enemy ships engaging us fared even worse than our colleagues who just got shot to hell in front of our eyes. When it became clear we weren't catching the running Separatist task force, I ordered further deceleration that was going to ensure we wouldn't reach the enemy right in front of us before we had them blown out of space.

The Separatist units engaging Joanna didn't try to hold their ground either. They finished their deceleration, briefly hanging more or less stationary in space before running straight for the heart of Holt's formation. She had to get out of their way while shooting them as they approached for all her task force was worth. The enemy gave as good as it got and by the time they were able to flee to hyperspace, half their number was gone with a lot of those left being visibly heavily damaged. Yet, in exchange, a third of Joanna's own ships got either mauled pretty badly or outright destroyed.

I got off better – due to outnumbering the enemy significantly. None of my capital ships were write offs, though two cruisers got light to moderate damage, however half my escorts got blown to bits.

Tigellinus engagement was a mixed bag. While he did take out a lot of the damaged enemy ships and the whole intact force that jumped him that came at the cost of a quarter of his own ships as write-offs.

It wasn't really a Pyrrhic victory – we took out too many enemy ships for that, however it wasn't really one to be pleased about either. We were soon going into another heavy battle and I wasn't convinced that we would have enough forces left to force our way through Randon by the time we got to Bothawui.


	58. Phase 13 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 13**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **High orbit above Manda**

Manda's planetary system was chock full with SAR and salvage crews. From the cruiser's former bridge they looked like hundreds fireflies dancing without a care in the world. Of course, the truth was very different – the SAR crews were in a race with time to save as many people as possible from the expanding field of wreckage that was the local SDF. The same drama unfolded a few light minutes away, where the GAR fleet stationed here made their own last stand.

Just watching the dancing lights was oddly relacing.

"The reports are ready for you, sir." Piett announced.

He had been waiting for me to acknowledge his presence for a few minutes now, however I was to deep in thought to pay him any attention besides noting his presence.

"Summarize it." I spoke automatically. I couldn't afford another such victory, yet I might not have a choice. We had to break through to Bothawui. Getting there would offer a lot of benefits, even if doing so guaranteed that we couldn't force out way through Republic Space to the east.

"Fifteen frigates of various types, twelve Venator cruisers, two Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers and five locally built – the only thing they have in common is that they possess lighter armament and armour than our ships. The Acclamators are more or less intact. That's what we can take with us if we want our damaged ships we're leaving behind to have a fighting chance in case of a Separatist raid."

"We lost half the fleet either destroyed, out of action or too damaged to risk at Kothlis." I concluded after making the mental math.

"Speaking conservatively, we wiped out more than a Sector Fleet making our way here. By any reasonable measure we did great, sir." Was Firmus trying to convince me or himself? "I need to remind you that you'll be speaking with the Baobab Patriarch in fifteen minutes."

"Do you have a file on the family? They weren't notable the last time I was around."

Piett consulted his data-pad. "They're one of the oldest and wealthiest clans in the galaxy – just a bit over three thousand years going strong. Their most notable achievements are the construction of the Baobab Archives and making the Baobab Merchant Fleet among the largest and most respected in the galaxy. It's just behind the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild in size and prestige."

"That probably has something to do with their SDF fighting to the last." That was the tale told by various surviving records and the only local GAR Venator to emerge somewhat intact from the battle. While it was expected that a SDF would do their best to keep their homeworld safe, it wasn't often that we saw them going to such lengths – using kamikaze tactics against capital ships they couldn't afford to take out conventionally. I wasn't aware of anyone besides the Clones and my own people doing it in this era.

"That's correct, sir." Firmus nodded. "It appears the Baobab family are famous for the support, benefits and pensions they offer veterans of their SDF. It was their investments that saw the planetary defence network being constantly upgraded and modernised. They are also among the primary benefactors to the SDF itself as well. Further, many of the officers serving in the fleet came through the Baobab Merchant Fleet Academy ran by the family."

"They probably serve as crews in the escorts ships keeping the Merchant fleet safe. Baobab practically run Manda, don't they?" I asked. It was only logical.

"Officially? They've got a parliament. Reading between the lines? Marko Baobab is the one that really matters down there." Piett said.

"And he'll be calling in a few minutes. What do we know about him?"

"I've got just a short publically available biography. Without access to the holonet, I couldn't dig anything more, sir. I don't believe that what we have on file will be of much use."

I extended my hand and Piett handed me the data-pad. I scrolled through what we had on the man and concluded that Firmus was right – it was of no real use.

"Good work. Go check how resupply efforts are going – I'll want a report on that once I'm done with Baobab. We won't be staying here any-longer than we have to." Doing so might just give the enemy enough time to scrape another fleet to throw at us and that would be unpleasant.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Marko Baobab turned out to be an ancient human man – he looked at least a hundred and change and not in too good a shape. He sat in a life-support chair and had a breath-mask on his weathered face. I could see various scars upon his leathery cheeks and a large one in the centre of his forehead that disappeared under his short silver hair. Despite his age and how frail he appeared, his brown eyes were focused and shone with intelligence. Not a man to underestimate.

"Mister Baobab, General Delkatar Veil, GAR." I offered him a small polite nod and sat down at the table that I tended to use as a substitute office since _the Shinning Light_ became my Flagship.

"General. Marko Baobab." His voice was raspy and he had to pause to gather his breath after every few words he spoke. "I'm grateful for your arrival." He sighed. "While I don't want to seem ungrateful – without you this system would be under uncontested Separatist control right now..." He coughed wetly, "I only wish that you had arrived a few hours earlier. My grandson, Crix, was an officer in our defence fleet. His ship was lost with all hands."

That was less than ideal, especially if the old man decided that I shared some blame for the death of his descendant. Technically that might even be true – we could have come here earlier, though that would have been with ships that haven't received emergency repairs, didn't have full combat loads of ammunition, not to mention that almost a fourth of the fleet would have been left back while it replenished its ammo stocks. Arriving earlier, it might have been enough to make a difference. Or not – it wouldn't be until we could build a comprehensive picture of how the battle went before I could say for sure. The truth was that we did catch the enemy out of position and that allowed us to hit them fast and hard on our terms. If we had to fight the same number of ships, in the same condition we found them but as a cohesive whole, I would have needed to use Battle Meditation to emerge victorious without suffering even worse losses and that was the best case scenario. The truth was we underestimated how many ships the enemy would have at Manda – I don't think Oren lied; probably the CIS reinforced this place since the last time he heard from this system.

"My condolences." The empty platitude slid down my tongue in a way that made it seem genuine.

"Appreciated. What do you intend to do now, General? At this time Manda is defenceless. I must implore you to defend our world."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Master Baobab. As soon as emergency repairs are complete and our supplies replenished, we're heading towards Kothlis. However, we won't leave you totally defenceless. We're leaving behind our most damaged ships along with a small battle group to act as deterrent against Separatist raids. Once we reach Bothawui I will speak with our forces there on your behind and do my best to ensure Manda is reinforced."

The old man's eyes narrowed at me. "I see." He rasped. "Can I convince you to leave a more sizeable force here?"

"Not unless you have a spare fleet. I'm led to believe that there is a large Separatist fleet at Kothlis. Frankly, I can't really afford to leave behind even the ships that are too damaged to risk in combat." I told him the truth.

A bit of back and forth followed – with Baobab trying to bribe me to protect his world better, including a few implied threats of making my life harder once contact with the Republic was re-established. I'm not sure if the old man knew how close he came to suffer an "accident" while doing that. The only reason I was actually leaving forces behind with the damaged ships was simple – not doing so wasn't going to go down well with the non-brainwashed portion of the fleet with me, which by now was two thirds of it. While a lot of the people who were with me at Kamino were still alive, many of them had their ships damaged and had to be left behind for repairs.

"That would be all, Master Baobab." Finally, I got tired of his veiled threats and cut off the connection before I lost my temper. The sheer nerve of that man!

I picked up the data-pad that Piett left and looked over the ships we lost. Wasn't that interesting! One was commanded by a Dark Jedi and it was lost with all hands. Scratch one potential future complication – that thought earned me a lot of grumbling by Shaak Ti.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Bunker complex**

 **Undisclosed location**

 **Kothlis**

Grey metal walls. Exposed pipes just below the grey ceiling. A turn at the end of the corridor and even more grey metal walls.

It was true what people said – familiarity did breed contempt. For over two months now this was his home – a bunker under a small mountain in the middle of nowhere. The place was functional, so far kept him alive, at least according to his security detail and that was as far as redeeming features went.

Why the infernal Separatists couldn't wait for two more weeks before they attacked? Then he would have been safe and sound at Bothawui, where he could have actually done something to advance his career! Instead, Borsk Fey'lya, the new governor of Kothlis, was stuck in a hole in the ground on his homeworld. His first, successful mind you, step towards political power, turned so not like he foresaw it!

Another turn. It wasn't far to the control room now. Borsk's security detail agreed with that assessment and picked up the pace – they were all Bothan like him, though you couldn't tell it from a cursory glance. Where Fey'lya wore an expensive suit in deep green colour with lapels embroidered in brown tribal markings, his guard were clad from head to toe in combat armour infused with smart paint that shifted to take the cover and texture of any nearby surface. It was expensive, however stealth capabilities were never something the Bothan would skim on – no matter if it was about their military or the Bothan Spy Network.

One more turn and they were there – at the end of that corridor stood massive armoured doors that led into the command centre, complete with eight armed to the teeth, literally, Bothans. A minute to pass through security and the vault like entrance opened to reveal a cavern-like chamber full with rows upon rows of terminals, which were manned day and night, all the time since the war began. Borsk walked inside and his security detail peeled off to take positions next to the entrance – at least that was what he sorely wished they would do at least one damned time but no, the whole group of walking tin-cans continued to surround him even as he went to meet his most senior military officer. That worthy was an old greying Bothan, which only gave his silver pelt a distinguished look that a lot of females dug. Not that Fey'lya was jealous – with his hard earned money and the prestige of being the Governor, he had no trouble on that front... at least until the Separatist came and he got stuck in this glorified hole.

No, he wasn't bitter! Not at all! He would deny such an accusation to his dying breath!

Borsk drew his clawed paw down his muzzle in a calming gesture. This wasn't the time nor the place for such thoughts! "General Ner'ilm." Fey'lya nodded respectfully to the old soldier.

"Governor."

"What's the emergency?" It wasn't often that the old soldier called Borsk in the middle of the night and it never bode well. The last time it was a Separatist attempt to demolish the sensor array set in the middle of the asteroid ring surrounding Kothlis, that provided the defenders with real time information of not only everything that happened in the system but every hyperspace event in fifty light-year radius. That field was something that Borsk would be forever thankful for – it was so full with minefields, traps and weapon emplacements that he often wondered if there were more of those that asteroids in there. It was that field and Kothlis' three moons – and the heavy weapon emplacements there that prevented the Separatists from successfully invading his homeworld. They did try though and as of his last briefing, they held two thirds of the farthest moon – that was what they had to show for after months long siege. Keeping the enemy at bay was by no means cheap – half the SDF was gone by now, with about half again of what was left damaged to various extent. The toll upon the fighter wings in the asteroid field didn't bare thinking about – that was the one terrain small craft were still effective in and the Separatists weren't shy of sending whole swarms in there in their constant attempts to sweep the defences from that area.

Ner'ilm pointed a claw at the main holo-tank built in the far wall. It was projecting a huge image of the system above the heads of the technicians below them. At a first glance, Borsk couldn't see anything new. The Separatist forces in the system were still divided in four task forces, each large enough to crush what the SDF had left in open combat. They were above the plain of the system patrolling at vectors that would allow them to reinforce each other or intercept anyone coming with supplies for Kothlis; due to stellar geometry, anyone who wanted to reach the planet had to exit hyperspace outside the asteroid field and travel in real space from there. While that wasn't ideal from economic standpoint, it made the fourth planet in the system a natural fortress, which combined with its hospitable biosphere and climate was one of the primary reasons why the Bothan chose that world as one of their fist interstellar colonies.

"Where..." Borsk began before biting off his words. There was a cluster of faint green dots at the edge of the system – light hours away from both the star and Kothlis.

"A dozen or so escorts and about twenty five cruiser weight ships. Profiles suggest Venators and Acclamators with handful of others mixed in." The General gave Borsk a fanged smile. "As you can see, Governor, they didn't come from Bothawui."

"Someone managed to fight their way to us!" Fey'lya's mind raced. This was an opportunity! "Contact the Homeworld as well as our new friends!" If the Separatist blockade could be broken, he would be able to claim at least some of the credit and get away from this hole in the ground!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Kothlis, outer system**

"Keep trying to raise Bothawui." Keeping myself at least appear calm was proving a struggle. Granted, we were at extreme comm range from the Bothan homeworld, however despite that we should have been able to call someone over there.

Someone forgot to tell that to our comm gear. Was it built by the lowest bidder? When I came back to Coruscant I would be having a chat with whoever made that shoddy piece of equipment.

"Try raising Kothlis too and use tight-beam." I continued.

"Sir, I think Formation Three noticed us. I'm getting energy spices from their location."

"Be ready to get us out of here at a moment's notice. We aren't engaging the Separatist at four to one (odds) in their favour if we can help it."

"I'm getting energy spikes from Formations Two and Four too." The Sensor officer dutifully reported. That left just one, which was on the other side of the star from us and almost invisible.

"Get us out..." I began ordering a jump to dark space, when the Comm officer interrupted me.

"We're being hailed from Kothlis – a General Ner'ilm and Governor Borsk Fey'lya."

"Sent them our suggestion along with time of our next insertion and get us out."

We entered hyperspace moments before a Separatist task force that matched our fleet could jump in our collective faces. Once we were safely travelling away from Kothlis, I had time to wonder why the name Borsk Fey'lya sounded familiar? I was sure I've head it before...


	59. Phase 13 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 13**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Project Ascension wing**

 **R &D Complex**

 **location classified**

 **Coruscant**

Dr. Solumn hummed a half remembered lullaby – one of the ways he used to calm his nerves when an experiment didn't go as he expected. There had been a lot of that going on lately; ever since the Jedi went mental and tried their coup in fact. Personally, for Solumn, that whole mess was a priceless opportunity for Science! It wasn't until then that he managed to get his hands on Jedi corpses to experiment on to supplement the few Force Sensitive bodies he managed to gather through some less than legal means.

The biggest prize he gained from that whole débâcle floated in a Bacta tank in front of him. It was the half-destroyed body of a fellow scientist that he knew was in fact a Sith – the recording of her battle against Grandmaster Yoda was something to behold and worth every piece of lost equipment that fell victim of their encounter.

For more than a month now, Solumn had his closest assistants busy studying the body. According to everything he and his colleagues knew of human anatomy, that woman should have died when Yoda so inconsiderately turned himself in a living torch! The little troll not only burned himself to ash but wrecked another prime specimen that might very well lead to a breakthrough in Project Ascension!

Solumn glowered at the mutilated remains of the Sith woman. There was no brain activity to speak of that could be detected by any of the start of the art sensors focused upon the broken corpse, yet it continued to breath when it had no business doing so! The third degree burns, the sheer thermal damage that cooked most of her chest, not to mention the brain trauma...

Yet she still lived, somehow. Even healed, if very slowly, something that Bacta accelerated a bit. It was vexing; it was magnificent! This was a chance of a lifetime, one Solumn would not let slip from his grasp! If he could figure out how the Force worked, how to make regular people able to use it, the possibilities would simply be endless! The fame, the power... The Duros grinned. His people already made some progress by studying how the woman's body healed itself and they were convinced that it could be replicated using Bacta based infusions.

Solumn never noticed a transparent, ghostly figure that stood in front of the tank and glared at him before vanishing. If he did, the scientist might have dismissed it as a trick of the imagination, cut on the stimulants he had been taking lately and went to catch a good night's sleep for once. After all, no sensor – optical or otherwise he had in his possession could have seen Zash's Force Ghost unless she allowed it.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Darth Sidious stood on top of the Senate building and wondered what to do. He could remember everything now... which was less helpful that he hoped it would be. There was one fail-safe that might help his situation, however it was a long way from Coruscant and the Sith Lord had no idea how to sent his spirit there if it was at all possible. Was he damned to haunt the Senate or at least the rest of the planet if it was luckier? Sidious hadn't checked yet – while he was not afraid, of course not, he was a Sith after all, he couldn't help it but feel unsure. He was the most powerful Sith Lord in millennia, yet he died at the blade of the likes of Windu! That shouldn't have happened! He didn't foresee it at all!

"Sidious, I presume?" A familiar voice echoed in his mind a split second before a presence appeared in the Force beside him.

"Darth Zash." The Sith Lord sighed. "The Jedi got you too?"

"In a manner of speaking." The female Sith smiled mischievously and looked at him.

Her face wasn't that of the woman who Veil introduced to him not so long ago. Instinctively, Sidious knew that this was how she really looked like. It was nice to have a confirmation to what the ancient records hinted at. This woman knew how to transfer her essence into new bodies. Could that help their current situation?

Zash looked around and pouted. "This could have gone better."

Sidious grimaced in a silent agreement. Being killed by the Jedi, it was simply vexing and that was before he thought about the failure of the Sith's grand plan. His non-existent blood boiled with the need for vengeance, yet his ability to do anything about his situation... His sheer aggravation fed the Dark Side without giving him a way to do a thing!

"Any idea how to improve our current situation and what do you want for said knowledge?" Sidious asked directly. He very briefly considered dancing around the issue, however doing so was beneath both of them. They were Sith, there was no need to act as if they were Senators, thank you very much!

"Oh, I have so many wicked ideas..." Zash licked her lips sensually and winked to Sidious.

The Dark Lord stared, startled by the implications of her words. They were Sith! This was... He paused and looked Zash's robed form more closely. The infuriating woman smirked knowingly.

"Flirting? Here and now?" Sidious shook his head in disbelief. This woman was supposed to be a Sith from the Ancient Empire, right?

"You know, powerful Force Sensitive brats don't just spawn because the Force demands it." Zash said in an irritating sing-song voice. "Besides, there are all kinds of fun people like us can get up to besides torturing people and driving Jedi up the wall." She nodded sagely.

Zash had to be messing with his head... Right? Sidious watched his fellow Sith warily. This was not how he imagined a heart to heart conversation with either her or Veil going.

"Concentrate, please. We're both intangible." He waved at his transparent form.

"Well, that can be a party stopper." Zash agreed. "Let's see..." She closed her eyes and Sidious felt a pulse go through the Force. It was like a beacon, yet if he wasn't right in front of the woman and looking for any sight of underhanded actions, he could have easily missed it. "It won't be long now." She declared after opening her eyes – which sparkled with mischief and giving him a wide, pleased smile.

"What did you do?" Sidious sighed. On the inside he wondered how Veil hadn't gone barking insane with this woman as a master. Or perhaps he was totally and irrevocably crazy – that would explain a lot...

"We can't have a proper council or even conspiracy if it's just the two of us."

The Force trembled and a third ghostly form materialized, right behind Zash. It was Veil, wearing black armoured robes, which wasn't out of the ordinary. What stood out was his age – he no longer looked in his thirties but instead was an old man about Sidious own age, even if he looked a bit better kept, the bastard.

"Zash, you have the irritating habit of calling when I'm trying to catch on some shut-eye." The third Sith Lord grumbled. He glances towards the former Chancellor and nodded. "Sidious." Veil looked around too and raised a greying eyebrow. "This is going to be a fascinating story, isn't it?"

"We're in a bit of a bind." Zash waved between herself and Sidious.

"That's what happens when you get killed and make my life more complicated." Veil deadpanned. "Why is your disembodied state my problem?"

That was a very good question. As they were, neither Zash nor Sidious could cause too much of a bother for the sole remaining Sith at large, if one didn't count that traitor Dooku. Why should he help them? Sidious certainly wouldn't if the situation was reversed. That simply wasn't the Sith thing to do.

"I can think of all kinds of reasons, my dear apprentice!" Zash crooned happily, thus earning herself a pair of wary looks.

"Is she this way all the time?" Sidious asked.

"Not at all." Veil declared and for a moment Sidious felt a profound sense of relief. "Usually she's much, much worse."

Both statements rang true through the Force. Damn it!

Zash raised a delicate gloved hand and extended her index finger. "One, you want to change what a Sith means. No apprentice murdering their master and vice versa unless one of them is a fool who needs killing."

What?! Sidious stared at Veil. That went contrary to the Sith philosophy!

"As you know, I'm on board with that plan, apprentice." Zash chuckled huskily, a sound that caused Sidious to feel a pang of emotion that he had half-forgotten a long time ago. "Ever since I stopped trying to possess your body anyway." The crazy woman added.

If that was true, Veil hadn't murdered her because? Were both of them simply insane or were the authentic records of the ancient Sith he possessed wrong?

"That's why I cheerfully gave you Kira's body. It's not my problem you went and get yourself killed, my former master." Veil shot back.

"Two," She ignored him, "There are all kinds of fun things to research that you don't have the time to deal with. Like what's wrong with the Force."

Sidious glared flatly at the woman. There was nothing wrong with the Force! If that was the case he would know, surely!

"There's that." Veil agreed, making Sidious' head snap in his direction. "What about him?" The ancient Sith Lord nodded in his direction.

"There's just the two of us and you're lazy apprentice." Zash smirked. "Just think how much faster we can get a proper Sith Order and Empire running with him on board."

That was a great idea and the moment it became practical...

"Really?" Veil scowled.

Zash glanced at Sidious and frowned. "He looks kinda old fashioned, I admit. All those stab-in-the-back ideas running around his head." A moment later Zash perked up. "I can fix him!"

Now it was Sidious turn to scowl. "There's nothing wrong with me!" Who made those two Sith anyway?!

"You still haven't told me why I should create another headache for myself? I already have a bunch of Dark Jedi time-bombs to babysit."

Sidious glared balefully at Veil at the sheer audacity of comparing him to Dark Jedi! He was sorely tempted to lash at both of those Sith with lighting, however he was pretty sure that nothing would happen and the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself. The situation was demeaning enough as it was!

"You've been busy, apprentice!" Zash cheered gleefully.

"Not helping your case. Like at all." Veil grumbled.

"I know he isn't Baras, however, before you got yourself sent to the future, the three of us did great work, you have to admit it." Zash tried again.

Sidious scowl deepened. From what little credible information survived about Darth Baras, he was more successful than that particular mummy!

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Veil sighed. "State your case, master mine. Make it good." He rubbed his forehead.

Sidious was certainly curious how Zash would persuade her former apprentice that he should help them get new bodies. Naturally, he would make any promises, guarantees and deals necessary to stop being a damn useless ghost and once that became a reality...

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

"I do have a way to built you new bodies, however there are going to be logistical difficulties." Veil explained. He looked thoughtfully at the pair of Force Ghosts.

"Do explain, apprentice." Zash inquired in a sweet innocent voice that no Sith should be ever able to imitate even remotely.

Watching those two interact, Sidious couldn't decide if Darth Bane's Rule of Two was the best idea that a Sith ever had or one of the biggest mistake one of their kind ever made. The dead Sith Lord had no doubt that Zash and Veil were unhinged – there was no other explanation. Yet, at the same time their unique brand of madness wasn't the one that the Sith usually had to fear. While observing them, Sidious couldn't help but feel that there was something lacking in the teachings he followed; he found himself wishful, eager for something missing, that he simply couldn't put into words.

"Well, I do have a few Dark Jedi that should be disposed of before they become more trouble than they are worth. One Jedi Master too – as long as any of you want to possess a sentient bunch of tree branches." Veil continued to speak. "Getting you to the machine and ensuring there are no accidents, that might be harder. Can any of you leave the planet for good, not just using Projection?"

Sidious loathed to admit that the best he could do at this time was pass through walls and float up and down the nearby floors – if he concentrated right and was very careful.

"Not at this time." Zash said. "Kira's body is in Solumn's custody and he's busy scanning it and experimenting to unlock the secrets of the Force, the cheeky bugger." She snorted.

As if an ordinary scientist could pull it off, when both Jedi and Sith had spent millennia trying and more often than not failing.

"Well, we all know who you'll be experimenting on next, just try not to get into the news." Veil chuckled.

Zash gave them both a disturbingly innocent look that convinced Sidious that his abilities with the Force Mask skill weren't as good as he believed them to be. Even when using it as well as he could, Palpatine could never display such a believable act of innocence – he was a Sith, knew Zash was one too, yet the way she acted – she had him half convinced that her innocent girl act was truth! That by itself had him re-evaluate her threat assessment up, way up. Besides, while Yoda did take her down, she at least was somewhat alive, something that he couldn't claim. It was hard for Sidious to keep a polite smile on instead of the baleful glare he wanted to level at the woman!

"There's always the old fashioned way..." Zash trailed off and batted her eyelashes at Veil.

"Still eager to get into me, woman? I'm afraid that I already have a passenger, though if we don't figure out something better I might have to bind your spirits to me for the trip."

Now Sidious scowled. There was no way he would allow anyone to bind him to anything but a proper new body!

"I know its less than ideal, apprentice. Do you really think I'll attempt to possess your body again?"

"Khem isn't around. You might just get tempted or impatient enough to try your luck." Veil countered.

That sounded like an interesting story... one that should have had Veil murdering his master on general principle too. What was wrong with those Sith?!

"Did you at least get someone interesting this time?" Zash inquired.

Veil waved a hand and for a long moment a look of utter concentration passed through his face. The Force shifted again and a fourth ghostly figure stood on top of the Senate, though this time it was blurry and much less tangible than either Zash or Sidious.

"Master Ti, it's always a pleasure!" Sidious said reflexively.

The Togruta glared in turn at each of the Sith.

"What would your wife say about this?" Zash chided and looked mischievously at the Jedi Master.

"Let me worry about Bo." Veil dismissed her concern.

"The Council was right then." Shaak Ti hissed venomously.

Veil rolled his eyes at her antics. "Please, it was their obstructionism that put them near the top of my to deal with list."

"Don't look at me, I wasn't going to move against the Jedi for at least a year or so." Sidious admitted.

Ti looked at Zash who shrugged. "It's been a very long time since I gave a damn what your kind does, little girl."

Veil made a dismissive gesture and Master Ti's image vanished. Her Force signature was gone a heartbeat later.

Sidious would never admit it, however the implied threat did bother him – a lot. Veil obviously wasn't bluffing about his ability to bind Force Ghosts. That meant Sidious had to step even more carefully that he assumed.

"Now, please do convince me that I should get you both new bodies when it becomes practical to do so." Veil looked expectantly at them both.

"I'll owe you one?" Zash tried.

"You already do for retrieving you from Tython, my dearest master."

"Oh, stop beating around the bush, Delkatar. You're perfectly aware that I don't care what you do as long as I'm left alone with my research." Zash huffed. "I didn't bother you nor Ashara. The same is true for your little Mandalorian bride."

"That's an excellent point." Veil said amiably. "What about you?" He focused his gaze upon Sidious.

"I do know where all bodies are buried." The Sith Lord's smile was back. "I did set up the stage for turning the Republic into the First Galactic Empire – contact information, deals, all _we'll need_ to make that a reality." Sidious even allowed himself a smirk. "Unless you want to deal with the Senate and the galaxy's flawed ideal of democracy."

"You do make a good point." Veil nodded thoughtfully. "At any rate, I can't do anything about either of you before I'm back on Coruscant. The Bothans – start talking. I can use some blackmail material on them."

Sidious stared at his fellow Sith. A large part of who he was wanted to deceive and set him up. That however would be unlikely to get Veil killed, not to mention that for some unfathomable reason Zash appeared to be fond of her former apprentice. Perhaps she liked him enough to retaliate against Sidious – which might be even fatal given his current state. As if reading his thoughts, she gave him one of those impossible, sickeningly sweet smiles, raise a gloved hand and purple lighting danced between her fingers. Sidious could perfectly well sense the Force she used, demonstrating that currently she was more dangerous than him, at least while stuck in this form.

How did he get himself in this situation? The dead Sith Lord sighed and began talking. He would bid his time until ready and then...

Once Sidious was done, Veil looked at Zash. "He's your responsibility, my dear."

"I know just what our new friend needs." Zash grinned and gave Sidious a smoky look that held all kinds of wicked promises. Veil gave her a mock salute and vanished, leaving Sidious alone with arguably the crazier ancient Sith.


	60. Phase 13 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 13**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Ambassador quarters**

 **Mandalorian Embassy**

 **Coruscant**

Thanks to Zash and Sidious acting as beacons, projecting my consciousness to Coruscant was not only possible but viable without exhausting myself more than I could afford to. After our little chat, I had just enough energy left for a brief visit to my wife. It helped that Obi-Wan was near her too and thus could briefly act as an anchor for the technique.

I found the three of them – my wife, Kenobi and Satine, lounging on comfortable looking couches in a tastefully furnished room. The Kenobis were to the left, hugging each other tightly. They looked positively cute too – something that I would never admit; I had a reputation to uphold after all.

Bo... she was sprawled on the second couch in the room. My wife looked and felt exhausted. Her presence in the Force was less tangible than I remembered. It was hard to scan her properly through the projection but if I had to guess – she had at least some artificial implants keeping her together after what Windu did to her. The mere thought infuriated me and that was enough for Obi-Wan's head to snap in my direction. He gently pushed Satine and was on his feet in an eye-blink.

"I come in peace." I smirked and forced more power into the projection making it visible for everyone in the room.

"Delkatar?" Bo perked up when she heard my voice. She tried to get up but winced and grabbed her side.

"How are you here?" Kenobi demanded. He had his lightsaber in hand but hadn't ignited it yet. The former Jedi undoubtedly could feel my Force signature, which would be enough to convince him that I wasn't just a hologram made by someone with particularly bad taste and suicidal tendencies.

"I'm a Sith Lord." I deadpanned. "I did learn a few tricks on Korriban you know." I returned my attention to Bo.

My wife managed to get herself sitting, however didn't attempt to get up. I could perceive her pain and it was infuriating.

I walked through the table between the couches and knelt to look Bo in the eyes.

"Hey." I had to force even more energy in the projection to make my fingers somewhat tangible as I brushed her cheek. It was just enough to get a vague idea of Bo's health – and there were a lot of foreign material in her body.

I ignored my rising fury and smiled. "It's good to see you're alive." My smile darkened. "And mostly intact."

"It will take more than a Jedi to put me down." Bo grinned back, yet it was more bravado than conviction I could see in her eyes... and enough seething anger to make any Sith proud. "You don't call, you don't write..." She pouted cutely. "You go around having all the fun while I'm stuck here."

Fun? "What exactly did you hear of me lately?" I asked. I was genuinely curious about that – after the CIS offensive that cut the Republic apart and at least parts of the Intelligence community supporting the Jedi Coup it was anyone's guess what the people on Coruscant knew of the events in the Rim.

"Some very interesting rumours that if true mean you owe me for hogging all the fun." Bo tried to touch my hand, however her fingers merely passed through the projection.

I did get the message. I married a Mandalorian bride after all. While Ashara wasn't thrilled or eager to get in trouble along with me, Bo... she would love every moment of it. That would make for an interesting change once I was back to Coruscant.

"Disturbing actually." That came from Satine. "Did you really had to destroy so many moons?" She snapped at me.

"It was expedient." My answer made both the Kenobis groan. "I can't keep this for much longer. The only reason I managed is Zash. Did you get briefed about her by either Yoda or Palpatine?" I turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"I'm beginning to think that whatever I was told wasn't the whole story. Talk."

"Darth Zash – one of my former masters. Dark Lord of the Sith and former Dark Council Member. She's interested in research, experiments that sometimes are entirely aboveboard too. We..." I nodded at Bo, "retrieved her from Tython along with intelligence about the Old Republic Remnant. Palpatine and Yoda agreed she wasn't a threat to the Republic and got her a job with our R&D people. Yoda tried to assassinate her during the coup and managed to pretty much cripple her. Right now she's being held incognito at the Project Ascension site where Solumn is experimenting on her to unlock the secrets of the Force. I'll appreciate if you retrieve her, arrange proper medical treatment and clean up the good doctor's mess."

Obi-Wan groaned and fell back on the couch next to his wife. "Is there anything you, Palpatine or Yoda conveniently forgot to tell me before you all went insane?" He snapped.

"Nothing important comes to mind. I'll try to get back to the Core ASAP. At the moment I'm with a fleet close to Bothawui and will try to fight my way there soon. I'll appreciate if you do call our furry friends and instruct them to cooperate... and my time's up." I turned to my wife and gave her my best smile. "I love you, Bo. Try to keep out of too much trouble, please?"

The drain became too much and I let the connection snap.

* * *

 **=RK=**

While my consciousness floated back to my body through the Force, I found myself within my mind, face to face with a furious Shaak Ti.

"Another rant time?" I glared at her and she glowered right back.

"You really knew about Sidious from the very beginning!" Ti snapped. "You could have ended this war months ago! Saved trillions!"

Her fury was magnificent – like the best of wines.

"Perhaps." I sighed. "You've seen my memories, yet you don't understand." Jedi. Bloody, pigheaded Jedi! "Or is it that you don't want to understand, Ti?"

"What is to understand? You chose to be a monster! There is no understanding such madness!" Did her eyes flash yellow just now?

An amused smile stretched my face. "Are you sure about that my dear?" I walked towards her. "You know, here and now, were closer than I've been with either of my wives. You know my past, my heart and my mind."

"I know your insanity and I reject it!" Ti took her anger under control and spoke in an almost peaceful voice. Almost but not quite. There were still smouldering embers below the surface of her false peaceful exterior.

In response I called the Dark Side and focused on it until we were both surrounded by her cold embrace. I let my fury at Windu blaze within my heart like a burning furnace.

"Did you experience the emotions that came with all of my memories or just some of them, Master Ti?" I asked a question I should have gone for much earlier. "I guess not." I continued. The answer was obvious after all. "Even now, you feel the Dark Side, yet don't understand." I took another step forward until we were close enough to touch. "You don't want to understand."

"There is nothing to understand." Her tone was almost serene, bland and inhuman. In other words, what I would expect from a typical Jedi high on the Council's dogma. "You might have murdered me. You might have bound my very soul, however you will not make me fall, Veil!" Ti glared defiantly at me for a few heartbeats before she retook control of her emotions.

"Fall?" I chuckled. "I never wanted you to fall, my dear. All I ever wanted from you was understanding."

"Another lie." Came the dispassionate response.

Why did I even bother? Jedi, I sighed. Well, I was stuck here with her until my consciousness was back to my body, which could take a few minutes.

"Just let go and feel." I whispered. "The Dark Side is everywhere. She is infinitely patient." I allowed Shaak Ti to experience a glimpse of what I felt for Ashara and Bo. "She is generous too." I chuckled when the Jedi recoiled from the love I could felt. Then I made her feel the fury burning in my hart.

Ti's eyes widened and she took a step back. Her irises glowed yellow before I pulled back my rage. "Once I told you that the Dark Side's greatest gift was that she could hide us from ourselves – from our greatest fears, disappointments and regrets."

"You lied." The Jedi accused.

"I did." I nodded. "The best part of her first gift is that she protects us from the truth of others, from what we dare not known about their hearts."

"Another lie."

"Is it? It depends on your point of view." I continued. "The second gift?

"It's nothing more than a proof that the Council was right to abhor attachments! It's yet another lie!"

"You protest too much, I recon."

"I have no need of the Dark Side's illusions!"

"There are times when those comforting illusions are all we have left to keep us sane, Ti. Our dreams, the gentle embrace of those who love us..." I thought about the women I loved, about some precious moments we shared and the good Jedi Master flinched as struck by the mere echo of those emotions. But that was not all. I thought of the beautiful annihilation, of the freedom and sense of power I found while revelling in war, in the search of worthy opponents."

"Just an illusion. A sweet lie you tell yourself to sleep better at night." Ti spat. "There is nothing beautiful or good about war! Only misery and suffering!"

"Keep telling yourself that, my dear Master Ti." My smile became vicious. "The greatest of illusions is the one you Jedi tell yourselves every day – because it brings you comfort; it proves that your path is the right one."

"That is no illusion! There is always light in the darkest of times! Even the longest night eventually shatters in front of the light!" She spoke with such endearing conviction, but I wondered who was she tried to convince? Me, or herself?

"Jedi. The day, your precious light – they're temporarily. They're the illusion. This very universe began in darkness and it will end within its cold embrace. Just as the days are defined by the warm light of the sun, just as the stars are defined by the infinite blackness of space they illuminate, the Dark Side embraces the Light, Shaak Ti. It brings it forth from its depths, from its very centre."

"And with each victory of the light, it is the Dark Side that wins." Ti whispered what she saw in my memories. "I don't believe that. It is another illusion, another lie. Generous? Gentle? The Dark Side is no such thing! It seeds cruelty within justice! It perverts compassion into contempt!" She glared at me. "It poisons love with seeds of doubt and hatred! Yet you follow it like a lost puppy!"

"Was that happened to you? Did you allow yourself to feel something for me just to have those emotions twisted by the poisoned words of the Jedi Council?" This wasn't what I expected. The way Ti averted her eyes, the pain and betrayal that flared from her heart – those were answers enough. "I see now." Another sigh escaped my lips. " The Dark Side is patient. We both know it. All it takes is the slightest bit of rain for those seeds of doubt to sprout." I looked at Ti and waited.

She raised her head and stared at me with eyes ringed by angry orange glow. "Getting poetic now?" She sneered. "Of course my doubts grew! The smallest of attachments are a poisoned fruit! If you falter just once, the Dark Side will ruin you."

"As it ruined you along with the rest of the Jedi? Ti, the Dark Side always wins. She is everywhere, she is always with us. She is in the heaters that keep away the cold, she is within your favourite cup of drink, under the plate with the dish you enjoy the most." I stared at her eyes as the orange glow spread and slowly, oh so slowly poisoned the yellow. "She is under your chair and the table, under you bed and the soft covers that keep you warm. Even at the height of day, she is still with you under the soles of your feet, under your very skin."

"The brightest light casts the brightest shadows." Ti whispered. "A thousand years of peace. An unprecedented age of prosperity... the height of civilization..."

"And all of that gave birth to Darth Sidious and his henchmen Dooku. You know the future that would have, should have been from my memories. The Chosen One, the one meant to save the galaxy..." I trailed off.

An ugly snarl twisted her face. "That's what attachments lead to! If it wasn't for Skywalker breaking the Code, if it wasn't for him falling in love and fathering children, that future would have never happened!"

"And if it wasn't for Vette, Ashara and Bo, I would have gleefully watched the whole galaxy burn." I said a half truth just before my consciousness got back to my body and I awoke within my quarters on my current flagship.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Officer quarters**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **dark space**

I snapped back into my body and was glad that I initiated the projection from a lying position on my bed. Otherwise, I would have ended face first on the deck and potentially broken something. The first thing I did after testing to see if everything in my body worked properly was to check the time – there were about three hours before our next dash into Kothlis to contact the Bothans. With a bit of luck, by then they would have either made up their minds or Obi-Wan would have done it for them. Anyway, I had a few hours to kill and a job to do in that time – I felt like I made some progress with Shaak Ti.

While she did end up in my head due to an unforeseen accident that I didn't know if I could replicate even if my life was on the line, her presence was very useful on multiple levels. The obvious one was that through her I could channel more power than my body could ordinary handle, which meant either longer use of my various Force abilities. Or even better – given the state of the Force in the future, I could actually replicate some feats that in this age would end up killing me due to the strain of channelling so much power... which was yet another reason to hope that either Zash lived or find the time for some in depth research in what the hell was wrong with the Force itself.

I took a calming breath and began to centre myself.

There were other reasons why Ti's presence was useful. Under the right circumstances, I should be able to sacrifice her Force Ghost to basically resurrect myself after dying as long as my body was somewhat intact. Finally, and potentially most useful, if I could persuade her to see things my way, I could gain a valuable ally who thanks to seeing my memories had the knowledge of both the Jedi and Sith from my time. Giving her a proper body could make her one of the most powerful beings in existence, something that would be invaluable either against the ORR and their CIS allies or later against the Vong.

Soon, I was back within the depths of my mind, facing Shaak Ti's ghost. She had calmed somewhat, yet the moment she laid her eyes on me, she glowered murderously.

"You could have watched the galaxy burn and laughed if things had turned somewhat differently, couldn't you?" Ti shook her head in disgust.

"True enough." I though for a moment and recalled a memory.

A tall imposing figure that burst with the power of the Dark Side materialized between us. A pair of seething orange eyes glared from under his hooded cloak.

"The Empire is war made manifest!" Darth Malgus' voice thundered in my mindscape. "That makes it perfect. Beings die in war and that is a price we gladly pay."

I waved a hand and the memory froze.

"Look at him." I pointed. This was mere memory of a man millennia since dead, yet... Here, in my mind, the Force made my memory as real as it gets. We both could feel the impossibly oppressive weight of the Dark Side emanating from him. "He was power made manifest. The likes of him... Revan, The Emperor, I could count them on the fingers of a single hand."

"You fought this and survived..." Shaak Ti whispered.

I knew what she saw when she dared to look deeply in that memory, not that she actually experienced it instead of simply watching. Malgus at his best... or worst, he was a dark star in the heart of the Force, a singularity gluttoning itself on all that wasn't the Dark Side.

"Not alone." I chuckled and allowed the memory to continue.

"I serve the Force!" Malgus' voice thundered. "The Force is conflict, the Empire is conflict and I serve them both!"

I called another memory of him. "The Jedi understand the Force only partially. Some are even powerful in it, yet they fail to understand its fundamental nature, that it _is_ conflict. The very existence of the Light and Dark Side is a proof of this fact!"

"What is this meant to prove?!" Ti continued to be antagonistic.

"Emotions, passion, they're as much power as knowledge is. We Sith know this. You know this. You've seen all my memories and experienced some." I allowed myself to smile. "For all the truth in Malgus' words, he was wrong. The Empire might have been in conflict, it might have been the clearest expression of what means to be a Sith, especially a Sith Warrior, yet..." I looked her in the eyes.

"Conflict defines you... yet it doesn't have to be a war." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they shone with soft amber light. "Conflict is always with you. A constant companion; a never ending struggle against the Dark Side."

"Correct. You Jedi never understood this. Never understood us. While the Empire was and it is an expression of the Sith, it is contradiction of sorts. We crave freedom, yet strive to impose order over the galaxy. We want to be able to do whatever we want, yet the moment we built an Empire, the higher in the ranks we get, greater the restrictions upon us become." I smirked. "We forever seek a balance we can live with. The Jedi on the other hand... Your kind has ever used the Force to repress yourselves and others, to enforce your version of tolerance and harmony. To be blunt, the great majority of Jedi are fools. Your disastrous little coup proved this."

"Those who survived will evolve! They will gain a deeper understanding of the Force and will find a way to stop you!" Shaak Ti denied my words. "They will restore the Order to what it should be!"

I laughed at her naivete while at the same time couldn't help it but respect the strength of her convictions.

"You've foreseen it, yet you deny what is in front of your eyes, Shaak Ti. The Jedi who survive this conflict will evolve, true. Their understanding of the Force will deepen... and what do you think they would figure out? The Order failed, you, Ti. Your teachings betrayed you. Your Republic is on its knees. If, when we stab it, it will die. The golden age of peace is over. This is an age of war now, of warriors, not of peace and bureaucrats! The surviving Jedi will have to become warriors or die... and when that happens, the Sith would have won, completely."

"The Sith, but not you?"

"Sidious wanted your kind exterminated. He all but succeeded. Me on the other hand? I need you on my side, Shaak Ti. I need the Jedi as warriors and soldiers. As allies."

"If that happens, they will no longer be Jedi." The amber in her eyes grew brighter, its colour deepened and bled into darker orange. "Peace..." Ti whispered.

"...is a lie. There is always conflict. It drives us forward. It makes us evolve and challenge our limits."

"You won't make peace with the Jedi. Not really." Shaak Ti sighed in resignation.

"They will evolve and change or die." I smiled softly and spoke in a gentle voice. "You could be the first of a new breed of Jedi. One who is in tune with the Force instead struggling to suppress it along with your own nature."

"And what are you, then Darth Vael?"

"The last and the first of a new breed of Sith. I've been where you are now. You've seen Baras and me. The choice he offered me. The chance I took."

"You really don't want me to fall, do you?"

"You've seen what happens when I turn Jedi. It isn't pretty and it will be such a waste if I did it to you." I offered her my hand.

Her orange eyes bored in my own, which shone with the power of the Dark Side too.

"Peace, it is a lie." Shaak Ti finally admitted it to herself and I felt her heart break with that revelation.

"Yet our passions should not control us. We are the masters of our own destiny."

"Just... go." Ti sighed and pulled back, deeper in the recesses of my mind.

Finally, progress! I chuckled and pulled out of the meditative trance that allowed us to meet.


	61. Phase 14 Parts 1&2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Phase 14**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Bothan Council Building**

 **Bothawui**

To the galaxy at large, the Bothans remained staunch allies of the Republic despite the upheavals in the Core or the tremendous gains made by Separatist forces in the past months. They fought multiple major battles since the conflict began – a proof of their loyalty.

The truth was quite different. Despite what most outsiders and many Bothans believed, Bothawui was in fact neutral thanks to the efforts of the Bothan Spy Net. Cover operatives made contact with the Separatists and ensured secret agreement that saw the Bothan home systems safe if covered by a distant CIS blockade. The price wasn't particularly steep – the actual Bothan forces had to stay home, something the Eighteen agreed with and they had to feed intelligence to the Separatists. The only exceptions were a few staged skirmishes meant to convince everyone that it was business as usual or meant to discredit that upstart now in charge of Kothlis.

It was a good deal for the Bothan. They would remain safe and powerful until either the Separatists were about to win the war and then they could switch sides openly or the Confederacy would falter, the Republic would break from the Core and could use an intact ally in the Mid-Rim. It was a win-win situation – let your allies and enemies exhaust each other and be ready to pick up the pieces and profit.

Unfortunately, there was a Sith mucking the waters.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Supreme Commander of all Republic Forces. Identification..." The former Jedi's image hung above the table where the Eighteen had gathered for the fifth time in just a handful of days. "All Republic forces at Bothawui are ordered to support General Veil's efforts to liberate Kothlis and after that objective is achieved, break through to Republic space in the galactic east. I repeat..."

"Shut it down. We've all seen it." The Spy Net representative sneered at the recording.

"We've seen the Chancellor's recommendation that we offer all possible assistance to the Sith too." The Council from the Diplomatic Service added.

"Enough bickering." The Council Chief growled making everyone lower their heads due to ancient instincts. "Our neutrality is threatened. I need ideas."

"If the Sith reaches Bothawui, he'll likely force our hands. We'll have to either support the Republic for real or deal with him and thus back the Separatists." Said the Spy Net agent. "Do you believe any of you will be able to lie to his face?"

"What can he do?" The Industrial Councillor asked.

"Unknown. Or records of the ancient Sith are possibly compromised by propaganda. They speak of impossible feats." The agent reluctantly admitted.

"What do you know for sure?"

"He can affect whole fleets – that gives credence to the more disturbing records of his time."

"That maniac burns whole worlds!" The Science Councillor snapped.

"That he does. We all know this. Yet, the Separatist do the same – with no provocation. With such allies, who needs enemies." The spy chuckled darkly.

The Council Chief had to growl again and then he slammed a clawed fist onto the table for a good measure. "Which side has the advantage?" He demanded in a rough voice.

"Couple of weeks ago? I would have said the Separatists. Today? Our efforts are helping the Republic stabilize. Kenobi is preparing counterstrike aimed at the Corellian system as he must and the Confederacy is ready to meet him in battle. Veil fought his way through multiple systems and he's now at our doorstep. The war is balanced on a claw's tip. We can't tell you who will win. The Separatists do hold some advantages, the same is true for the Republic." The Spy raised her paw and offered a fang filled smile. "What I can tell you is that we're in the unique position to give a major advantage to one side or the other. If we betray the Sith and the Republic, if we take out Veil, the Separatists will be in a stronger position. And if we chose the other path..." She trailed off.

No one doubted the Sith's abilities. With him on the helm, the Bothan and Republic forces in the region could shatter the Separatist distant blockade and at the very least, shift the balance of power in this part of the galaxy.

"Thanks to your agents, we know that the Separatists cleaned up their act and removed the worst offenders. That's why we made a deal with them. A deal that if exposed might see us all hang." The Council Chief reminded them all.

"He's a Sith. I doubt he'll be too upset that we seized an opportunity when it presented itself, especially if we support him." The agent shrugged.

"Can't we keep him at arm's length and retain our neutrality?" The Council for agriculture asked.

"Unlikely." The Spy stated. "That would be most dangerous course of action with a lot of drawbacks and little to no gain."

"Choosing a side for real will be no less dangerous!" The Science Councillor countered.

"Yet if successful, the rewards could be substantial. The Sith has a relatively small force. By itself its not enough to break the blockade of Kothlis. The Republic navy in this system is preparing to assist him – together they will likely be successful, though they will suffer substantial casualties. If we help them and back the Republic, we'll be able to defeat the Separatist blockade in detail. And if we do nothing, left our allies and enemies fight each other and then betray the Sith when he comes to us..." The Spy smiled.

In that case the Bothans would enjoy an overwhelming material superiority and they would have the Confederate blockading forces as a backup.

"We need to decide what would be in our best, long term interest. A Separatist or Republic victory. Do keep in mind that when the dust settles, the Republic even if victorious would be a very different beast, potentially much weaker than the one we are familiar with. The Separatists are unlikely to be able to keep the whole galaxy under control if they achieve victory. Either outcome would offer us opportunities to grow our power and influence."

"I want to hear what every single one of you recommends and why. Let's begin with you – what does the Spy Net says?" The Council Chief demanded.

"We take out the Sith. He is a wild card and represent an unacceptable risk. In the long run we can deal with either a victorious Republic or Confederacy. A Republic or Empire controlled by a Sith from behind the scenes? That's a different beast and one we might very well face in the future if Veil isn't stopped now."

"One vote for backing the Separatists then. Industry, what say you?"

"We can live with the Republic. The same is not necessary true for the Separatists. Further, while right now the Confederacy does have some long term advantages because of the vast territory they currently control, it is highly unlikely that the war will last long enough for them to make good use of those resources. Must I remind you of the industrial might of Kuat and the vast fleet they have built? A fleet that is largely intact and likely to be unleashed soon? I vote for the Republic."

"One for one." The Council Chief nodded. "Science? What say you?"

"We know what the Separatists did when influenced by the Sith. We saw what the Republic does under the same influence. That man needs to go. I vote for the Confederacy."

"Dully noted. Defence? What say you?"

Twenty minutes later, all votes were cast and the Eighteen charted a new course for their species.

Three hours after the vote, the bulk of the Republic fleet stationed at Bothawui left for Kothlis and not a single Bothan ship accompanied them.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Officer quarters**

 **Republic cruiser Shining light**

 **Dark Space**

People often say that the Force often works in mysterious ways. After six decades as a Sith, her messages were less cryptic that they used to be.

There are different kinds of Force visions. Many are self-fulfilling prophecies; merely viewing others ensures that they would never happen. However, sometimes you get to see alternatives. Sometimes, you get to chose the lesser of two evils.

Mere hours before leading my fleet into yet another battle, I was in my quarters, sleeping. Dreaming. _Seeing._

 _I saw the galaxy set on fire. Mandalore drowning under a never ending tide of droids. I saw Bo throwing herself in battle after battle in a desperate attempt to regain her honour and avenge our people until she fell._

 _I saw myself, standing alone on the helm of an Empire built upon a ruin._

 _Yet, I saw another future, too. I saw the Mandalorians, my people, inspired to new heights. I saw my wife leading them into the future, in my name. I saw them fighting against impossible odds and prevailing._

 _I pushed deeper within the disjointed visions until I saw what made it all possible._

 _I saw deceit, deception. I saw betrayal and death._

 _My death._

 _I pushed further, I needed to see – the past,_ _the_ _present and_ _the_ _future. I had to know, how_ _did I_ _g_ _e_ _t there._

 _And the Dark Side obliged me._

 _I saw indeed._

"Actions, they do have consequences. Mine, yours."

My eyes snapped open and I looked at the shimmering form of Shaak Ti, who sat cross-legged at the far end of my bed.

"None of this was meant to be, was it?" She asked.

"The future is always in motion. It is a constantly shifting river. However, there are moments, points, where all possibilities converge and collapse until there are precious few paths forwards." I waved a hand. "Oh, the details would be different, but the ultimate outcome? Destiny does have momentum, Shaak Ti. Let it get up to speed and sometimes all you can do is hang up for the ride."

We Sith were supposed to forge our own destiny, our own fate. There were times we could do it, no matter the odds, no matter what the Force herself desired.

"I saw it too, you know. How our choices brought us here. Old conflicts, lies, deceptions, desires..." Ti smiled wishfully. "Mistrust."

"We can't escape our natures, nor our past. We can fight against them, we can keep them at bay, however they are always with us. They define us, they shaped us." I sighed.

There was no single defining moment that brought us here. Countless of small choices, hundreds of important decisions.

"Will you run or will you fight?" Ti asked.

"The Bothans made that choice for us all." I saw the flow of the future. If I ran, the Bothan's betrayal would shatter the Republic. Mandalore would burn. My wife would die before I could get back to the Core... and I would ensure the whole galaxy would burn to soothe my grief.

As a Sith I knew what my choice should be. Letting myself die for love of all things... Love that I wasn't sure that it was real or a self delusion born from a need to fill the bleeding hole in my heart left by Ashara's murder...

"Choices. There are always choices. It's just that, sometimes none of them are acceptable." I chuckled mirthlessly.

"Will you do it? Will you die for people who aren't yours? For a woman you might not really love? For a lie?" Ti wondered aloud.

It was a good question and it had a simple answer. If I could get back in time, I would have gladly died to save Ashara. Would I do it for the first people in this galaxy who accepted me and their descendants? For my wife?

I glared at Shaak Ti. "The Mandalorians are my people, because I chose to be one of them, just as they chose me as their leader! I will fight for them, I will bleed for them, and today I die for them. For my wife and my people, because they're worth it! Perhaps the only worthy people left in this wretched, weak galaxy!"

"Is it that simple?"

"It is." It really was.

I was a Sith. If my destiny led me to Bothawui, so be it. I would go there. I would fight fate itself and I will win or I would die. Either way, Bo would live.

The Dark Side trembled in anticipation at my decision. She knew that very soon I would be unleashing her and demonstrating her full might for the whole galaxy to see.

"It was last night, wasn't it? Your brief reunion with your wife?" Ti sighed. "It changed something within you. I felt it even if I didn't recognize it."

"There are times we don't know how much we value something until we believe it lost."

"I should celebrate, you know. You're the last of the old Sith. Your death will be a precious gift for the Jedi in their darkest hour."

Their?

"I don't intent to die, Ti. I would fight to my last breath, screaming against the inevitable."

"We both saw what would happen then, didn't we?"

A shattered Republic fleet. The few survivors that made it to Mandalore wouldn't be enough to change the tide there.

Possibly the worst outcome.

There were choices. Alternatives. Each less acceptable than the previous one.

Shaak Ti chuckled bitterly. "Now that I should rejoice at the imminent death of a Sith, I find myself torn. I'm a mere ghost now, yet I don't want to die. You broke me Delkatar, corrupted me as I once feared." Ti moved from her position and crawled over the bed towards me. "I want to feel. I need to experience all the emotions I forbid myself from enjoying." Her ghostly lips hovered above mine. "I want to live." She whispered.

"We just need to do the impossible then."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Kothlis**

The future has never been so clear before... and for the first time in ages I was truly serene. At peace even. It wasn't because of a mask or a lie that I told myself to keep insanity at bay.

We dropped from hyperspace behind one of the Separatist Task Forces. A large part of the from Bothawui did the same with a second, with a smaller flotilla jumping at the third. The fourth enemy force was in a position to go after our reinforcements, however they would soon be attacked by the local SDF. All it took was knowing where the enemy would be in advance and a few burst transmissions towards the governor, who took care of the rest.

Everything was happening like in my visions – at least in those when I decided to fight today instead of running. The enemy was where I saw they would be. We caught them out of position and details shifted, altering the present. Would the future follow suit?

It wasn't so simple. The Bothans still had their fleet at Bothawui. The Separatists would come to seal the trap after we arrived there. This battle we fought right now? Unless we lost or achieved a Pyrrhic victory, it would be of no consequence... and we were going to win. The Separatists here wouldn't be able to consolidate their forces. They already lost dozens of ships within minutes unable to bring to bear the bulk of their fire-power upon us. When they jumped away to regroup, we followed suit, switching targets.

It was just I foresaw. We were going to win and this victory was going to seal my fate.

Bothawui called to me and my destiny awaited me there.


	62. Phase 14 Part 3

****AN: Feedback please. I rewrote this update a few times but I still don't really like it. I'll probably edit it later, after a few hours of sleep, work and your input.****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Phase 14**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Katana**

 **Kothlis**

It was a strange battle they fought at Kothlis. Delkatar didn't use his Battle Meditation there. He didn't need to. Nevertheless, the Republic forces outmanoeuvred the enemy again and again as if the General knew what the Separatists would do before they thought of it... But that was surely impossible.

Yet, how else could Admiral Holt explain what happened again and again?

Currently a large CIS force hid on the other side of a small asteroid field. Three times the enemy attacked and every time Veil knew exactly when and where they would come from, despite the fact that pockets of radiation within the asteroids and fierce jamming made the field a blind spot for the sensors.

That was just the latest example. The opening attack of the battle was flawless – as if coordinated by hidden scouts, yet even if there were such left, they would have been useless. The attack came moments after the Separatist forces made supposedly random hyperspace jumps to avoid precisely what happened to them very soon after transitioning back to real space. There had been no time for a message to reach the two Republic fleets, much less for a hyperspace jump to be calculated... yet the General somehow knew where the enemy would be before they got there! It was infuriating.

What got to Joanna most was the uncharacteristic serene voice that Delkatar used. His tone, his whole bearing – it was maddeningly out of character. It wouldn't be until fifteen hours after the battle's conclusion that she would figure out what was wrong and by then, it would be far too late. However, it wasn't as if she had much time to ponder her commander's odd behaviour – not when there was enemy to fight and his commands were devastatingly effective.

"Accelerate to flank speed in twenty seconds. Rotate the fleet sixty-three degrees starboard relatively to the flag." Veil ordered and was instantly obeyed. A minute later, he spoke again. "Fire at coordinates..."

Again no one asked questions. No matter how strange or seemingly random his orders were today, they somehow worked.

They did this time too. A constant turbolaser barrage lit up the darkness of space flying close enough to the outer edge of the asteroid field to touch the tumbling pieces of rock and the moment it would have flown into the deep dark, it slammed into the leading elements of the Separatist task force they were currently engaging. Frigate accelerated right into the heart of the Republic fire-power and simply disintegrated. The following battleships and dreadnoughts fared little better. Some attempted to decelerate and keep the asteroids between themselves and the Republic ships as a shield. Others came faster in a desperate attempt to get to grips with the enemy. The Separatist formation tore itself apart and only those who ran into hyperspace escaped defeat in detail.

Half the enemy fleet was already gone with most of the rest heavily engaged with the force from Bothawui. Once the General's fleet got into position, they were going to deliver a deadly blow to the remaining Separatist units.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation Lounge**

 **Republic Cruiser Shining Light**

 **Kothlis**

A stunning victory – one that should have reassured Jedi Master Mundi. They would soon head for Bothawui, where the fleet could rest, repair and recover. He might be able to get away from Veil there or at least share his suspicions with the Bothans.

It didn't felt like it. Despite the Dark Side throwing a veil, sometimes literally, over the galaxy, the Jedi could still occasionally get glimpses of the future. They were distorted, much harder to interpret than ever before. Those insights had only one thing in common – an overwhelming sense of danger. Going to Bothawui it was anything but a good idea.

Because of that grim premonition, Adi-Mundi decided to seek Veil. He found the Sith standing in front of the windows, looking at the darkness of space. Veil felt off in the Force. He certainly wasn't any lighter so to speak, however there was a sense of peace or perhaps acceptance clinging to his whole being.

"You've felt it then." Delkatar said.

Mundi walked to stand beside the Sith and nodded. "There's something wrong at Bothawui. We shouldn't go there. If we do..."

"I will die." Veil interrupted him.

Those three words startled Mundi. He wasn't sure what he expected from this meeting. This certainly wasn't it.

"Then I should perhaps politely ask you to go."

"We're all going."

What!? Mundi whipped his large head to the right to stare at the Sith so fast that he nearly overbalanced.

"The Bothans made a deal with the Separatists. If left unchecked, their betrayal will be fatal for the Republic." Veil sighed. "For my wife too. When we go there, I will die. My wife will live and your precious Republic will receive a chance it doesn't deserve."

The Jedi's eyes widened at those words. So it was indeed acceptance that he sensed coming from Veil. Of all possible choices... this wasn't one a Sith would do. They were selfish creatures. Monsters.

"I see." Mundi eventually said. Were he so blind along with the rest of the Jedi? Did they really misjudge Veil this badly?

Or perhaps he made this choice just now. The same one he would have done in his shoes.

"If you survive what's to come, which I believe you will, you'll need to deal with Madorin and the other fallen Jedi who still lives." Veil continued.

"I didn't expect you chose a lighter path in the end." Mundi muttered.

"I haven't. This is the logical course of action. Without me to keep them in line, those two will be lose cannons and you'll be too busy to babysit them."

"Would they listen if I tried?"

"Unlikely. Get on Madorin's ship before we leave. There's a shuttle waiting for you along with a contingent of Rex's men."

"What do you expect us to do after Bothawui?"

"I'll give you the official orders once we get there. Eh. What the hell. Go to Mandalore, break the siege and then go win this bloody war. You'll need to get your hands on whatever holocrons are left in the Temple and unless your kind has been foolish enough to actually destroy ancient knowledge – go deep in what they can teach you. You'll need that information and the power it brings if you want to stand against Perrion. We're leaving soon. Your shuttle awaits." The Sith dismissed him.

"Veil, may the Force be with you." Mundi said and headed for the exit.

"She'll serve me well one last time, that much I don't doubt."

After a mere few hours to replenish supplies and execute emergency repairs, the Republic fleet jumped towards Bothawui.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation Lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Bothawui**

Two thirds of the Republic fleet that left the previous day returned and exited hyperspace just outside the range of Bothawui's orbital defences. I could see thousands of sparkling light above the planet. Warships, Golan stations, weapon platforms and countless civilian vessels minding their own business. Everything proceeded just as I foresaw.

"Contact the Bothan Council. They have a message for us." I ordered over an open channel to the CIC.

They knew when we left and thus roughly when we would reach their world. The Eighteen traitors guiding the Bothan species waited for us in the seat of their power, protected by planetary and theatre shields as well as the bulk of their fleet that waited above their heads. They could have answered the moment the local military detected our arrival, however they were stalling. The Bothans were aware we suspected something – we did come out in a battle formation, with our shields raised and our weapons hot... and as far as the bastards were concerned, it wouldn't matter. Their navy outnumbered what we had left at least two to one and their ships were intact. They had the fixed defences too...

It wouldn't be long now. It would take the Separatists a few more minutes to get here and that suited me just right. The Force shook around me. The Dark Side flowed freely through my veins; it saturated my body with more energy than it could handle, though that no longer mattered. In fact I needed it that way.

"Sir, the Chief of the Bothan Council is on the line for you."

"Patch him through and broadcast the conversation to the whole fleet."

This right here – the moment the Bothans would reveal their betrayal for the whole galaxy to see. They were going to make a show of it – turn the destruction of this fleet and my death into a spectacle. In the same time, the Bothan Spy Net would use the ensuring chaos to cause havoc upon the republic – revealing secrets, stroking hatreds, committing sabotage and acts of espionage.

"General Veil." The old Bothan glared at me. "It is my sworn duty to inform you that you are under arrest for war-crimes too numerous to list here and now. The Bothan people could no longer be part of a Republic that stands for the murder of innocents and the destruction of whole worlds! Please surrender and spare the soldiers under your command. This doesn't need to end in bloodshed."

This was the reason why I couldn't run. My presence at Bothawui was a precious opportunity for the Bothans to spin their betrayal in a good light. A PR coup that if played right could hurt the Republic as much as anything else that the Bothan Spynet did.

They expected my fury. To lash at them, demonstrate to the whole galaxy that I was a mad dog and thus not only justify their betrayal but let me hammer a nail in the coffin of the Republic with my words and actions. I smiled. I was about to oblige them, just not in the way they expected.

"Yet another treason by your people. You do live up to the stereotype." I smiled, listed the names of all Eighteen of the bastards and the deals they made with Sidious – deals that meant they betrayed the Republic and were ready to turn it into a Sith Empire. The only lie I uttered was to blame it all on Dooku...

I was stalling for time too. What I was about to do, took preparation.

My smile became vicious when the Bothans' orders to cut off the broadcast of our conversation fell to deaf ears. Everyone was going to see and hear what would happen tonight. The people controlling the powerful holonet transmitter able to reach most of the galaxy from Bothawui were unable to respond. I already crushed their minds leaving them as drooling wrecks. It was relatively simple to locate them – all I had to do was stretch my Battle Meditation for a short while and fuel it with more raw power than I ever dared to use with that technique.

"I'm flattered. You didn't think your fleet is potent enough to face this Republic force so at the moment of your betrayal you ran to beg the Separatists for help."

I didn't need to give a verbal order – from one of my ships a tight-beam transmission containing real time sensor logs went to the holonet station, where I used one of the meat-puppets there to add it to the broadcast. The Council Chief opened his mouth to order the Bothan fleet to engage and his ground forces to stop the transmission, however I didn't allow him to utter a word.

This was my show now. My last performance and I wouldn't be denied.

"You betray us and expect that we will lay down our throats so you can cut them more easy. We will not. This trap – it won't hold us!" My body felt on fire due to all the energy it contained and channelled. If it wasn't for Shaak Ti acting as a buffer, I would be really burning right now. "Bothans, you believe that today you chose the winning side. Your leaders deceived you. This war – its only beginning. The Republic and its allies won't bow so easily. This war was not of our choosing. Yet we will see it to its bitter end. We will sacrifice, we will bleed, we will exhaust ourselves, we will die, yet we will fight you still, traitors! Because our cause is worth any sacrifice! We fight for our very future! We fight for our people, our husbands and wives, for our brothers and sisters, for our children! To protect them, no sacrifice is too great, no act too monstrous to contemplate if it brings us closer to victory."

The power within me finally reached a crescendo.

"Have you ever wondered what could happen if you back a Sith into a corner? You have my fleet trapped here, at Bothawui. Do you expect me to run and abandon my soldiers? To betray my people and allies as you did? Or perhaps you want me to make a doomed last stand? Fools. Tonight we fight. Tonight, we burn together. Tonight I may die, however my people will live!"

I let the Battle Meditation go, thus shielding my fleet from what I was about to unleash. I heard Ti scream as her ghostly form got ravaged by the power I forced her to channel and used the regret I felt for what was not meat to be to further fuel the Dark Side, then summoned her to me.

"I am The Dark Lord of the Sith. I am the Dark Side made manifest and tonight, no traitor shall touch my people!"

There was no finesse in what I did and it was a good thing that such was not needed. My body caught fire, my flesh began to melt and finally I was ready. I screamed my pain and fury through the living Force that bound every single living thing in the galaxy. Then I unleashed the full might of the Dark Side upon that connection. Her laugher echoed throughout the whole galaxy and we fed upon the very essence of life upon Bothawui, the ships and stations surrounding it. My flesh flash boiled, then healed only to be seared from my bones again and again. All I knew was agony beyond description, an all encompassing thirst and the laughter of the Dark Side as we fed. Men, women, children, animals – from the largest mammal to the smallest bacteria, we consumed them all and only dust remained.

We fed upon a whole world and we all burned together.

Forever.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Katana**

 **Bothawui**

"Joanna, get the fleet out of here. Fly right through the Bothans – they are in no state to fight. Relieve Mandalore, this is my last order." Veil's voice echoed in Holt's head.

At that moment she understood his strange mood. He knew about this trap, yet brought the fleet here anyway. Why did he do it? What madness was this?

More importantly, why wasn't the enemy attacking?

"Flank speed, straight ahead! Get us right through the Bothans, above the planetary shields and calculate hyperspace escape route. We're jumping the moment we clear Bothawui's gravity well!" The Admiral snapped.

To Joanna's utter astonishment, not a single shot came their way – neither from the Bothans nor from the Separatists. It wasn't until the whole Republic fleet passed through the traitors outer perimeter that the CIS forces on the flanks began to move. They were too late, out of position too. By the time they could get to grips with Joanna's fleet, the Republic ships would have already jumped into hyperspace.

"Get me General Veil ASAP!"

"Admiral, we just got a message from the flag. You have command, Ma'am. The General can't be contacted."

"Damn you, Veil!" Joanna spat.

* * *

 **AN2: No matter if Delkatar lives or dies here, the story is far from over. Just so you know**.


	63. Phase 14 Parts 4&5

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

* * *

 **Phase 14**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Republic cruiser Concordat**

 **Bothawui**

The Force screamed in an unnatural agony and a whole world howled with it.

Ki-Adi-Mundi thought that when he felt the reverberations of Kamino's death, it would be the worst thing he ever experienced. This day proved him wrong.

He felt life itself unravel, scream and beg as it was consumed by the Dark Side itself. He fell on his knees and screamed too only to be answered with insane laugher.

Mundi's eyes snapped open and he saw something twisted stumble down the corridor. Madorin... the former Jedi Master felt like a sore in the Force, a tumour that was simply wrong.

"Can you feel it my friend?" Madorin snarled. "Power! So much power!" He cackled madly. The lianas that made up his body twisted and turned, pulsed with dark miasma that made the Jedi recoil from their very proximity.

"Sith!" Mundi growled. "Everything your kind touches rots!" He spat and pulled himself together. He got up on unsteady legs and drew his lightsaber.

"You think you can stand against me? Here and now?" Madorin brought his head back and laughed. "My eyes are finally fully opened! You can't comprehend the power of the Dark Side, Mundi! Today I am invincible! You won't stop me! No one can stop me now!" There was hunger and anticipation in Madorin's voice.

At that moment, Mundi almost believed him. Veil was dying – that much he could sense, yet in his moment of death, that madman decided to unleash an insanity the galaxy has never seen before. Bothawui was being consumed by the Dark Side. It was becoming an empty husk, a would that would stand as monument to the Sith's hubris and crimes.

The Jedi Master couldn't ignore what was happening around him. Even as he steeled his resolve, as determination to stand against the night kept a small flame of light in the face of the Dark Side itself, he couldn't help but feel righteous anger at the crime he atrocity he couldn't prevent. It was at that moment that he _understood._ There was no place for the Sith in the galaxy if anyone was to have a future. The Council was right after all. The Sith had to be vanquished, once and for all. With Veil dying, that only left Dooku and the fallen in this fleet. No matter if it meant his death, Mundi had to excise this cancer once and for all!

Madorin sneered. "You came to end me, didn't you? Come then! Let me show you what you could never comprehend!" The fallen Jedi ignited his green lightsaber and charged.

A platoon of Clones, forgotten until then, opened fire with sonic blasters and flame-throwers. That should have been enough to make Madorin falter. On another day, it would have been.

But today, as Bothawui was consumed? Madorin pulsed with dark power and sonic blasts struck him to no visible effect. Liquid fire refused to touch his form and parter as a river as he approached. Mundi got his own lightsaber up and ignited just in time to intercept an incredibly powerful slash that sent him to his knees. The second strike made his muscles shook with the strain of keeping the madman's blade away. The third – it battered his blade away and left him open for a deadly blow... one that never landed.

A whole Clone squad jumped at Madorin either wielding their sonic blasters as clubs or drawing vibroblades. One attempted to tackle the fallen Jedi and distracted him long enough for Mundi to roll back. The Clone succeeded and died for his troubles when Madorin grabbed him with the Force and slammed him in the ceiling so hard that his armour cracked. Blindingly fast riposte later, three more Clones lost their shields and got their blasters cut to pieces. A fourth got caught in a telekinetic grip and Madorin used him as a battering ram to clear the surrounding space of soldiers before slamming him into the floor until blood flowed like a river through what was left of his shattered armour.

The remaining Clones didn't falter. They simply began falling back and kept shooting. One of them paused for a moment to drag Mundi with them.

Madorin laughed and charged into the heart of their formation. A whole squad let their sonic blasters fall to the ground and pulled out blades, then jumped at the fallen Jedi just as he reached them. He threw them away with a telekinetic pulse just in time to meet Mundi who used the brief respite to gather his wits and go on the offensive. They exchanged a flurry of blows and the Jedi had to fall back. Madorin's blows were too fast, they had too much power behind them. The Dark Side was oppressive, more powerful than even as she fed upon a whole world. It sapped Mundi's strength, weighted him down, slowing his reactions and it was only his shielded armour that kept him alive when he couldn't parry in time. His shield popped, his armour melted and ablated, Clones died around him as he had to fall back again and again.

"NO!" Mundi snapped. He couldn't fall here! He couldn't let the Sith win another victory! They must not be allowed to spread their insane ideology any further, no matter the cost.

That decision filled him with peace. Mundi planted his feet on the deck and refused to be pushed back. The air itself blazed from the clash of their blades. The Jedi Master threw everything he had, everything he had at his fallen comrade, yet it simply wasn't enough! Madorin met him blow for blow and with each exchange, Mundi felt his strength wane while his opponent only grew stronger.

It was at that moment when one of the Clones the fallen one knocked away earlier tackled him. Madorin managed to slam the man into the floor in the last moment, yet that wasn't before a vibroblade found its way into his left foot. The fallen Jedi screamed in pain, slammed away Mundi's blade and delivered an overpowered slash that finally burned through the Jedi Master's breastplate and seared his

chest.

While painful, it was far from a lethal blow. Yet, it didn't matter – Mundi was opened and defenceless. All he could do was desperately jump back and despite his wound, Madorin followed. The Jedi Master gathered as much of the Force as he could and threw it at the approaching adversary. Madorin simply bullied his way through the attack and swung down what should have been a killing blow. Instead, a Clone flew by propelled by a rocket-pack, flew right into the fallen Jedi wielding a vibroblade he slammed into his chest before both of them impacted the wall to the left with bone-breaking speed.

Madorin screamed and brought his lightsaber down upon the Clone. It popped the shield, burned through the armour and cut into the jet-pack, igniting the fuel. The following explosion seared the corridor and sent Mundi flying back. He stared at the dead clones, at the smoke and flames blocking his visions and glared. The Jedi could still feel Madorin. The fallen one stumbled into view, displaying his torn and smoking body.

"The Dark Side can't be denied!" Madorin hissed in pain. With every painful step his raked flesh twitched and screamed, yet he kept coming.

The sound of armoured feet slamming into the deck echoed into the corridor. Clones piled up behind Mundi and without wasting time aimed their blasters and opened fire.

With his lightsaber destroyed by the earlier explosion, Madorin raised a hand in a desperate bid to stop the incoming fire-power. While the fury of the Dark Side was enough to somehow sustain his body despite the deadly he incurred, this was too much. Some shots did fizzle in mid-air swallowed or dissipated by Dark Side energies. Yet, more than enough slammed into Madorin, blew away large chunks of his flesh and ignited the rest.

The fallen Jedi howled in pain just as the few damned souls still alive on Bothawui before they were consumed too. Then it was finally over. Madorin's burning body crumpled to the floor only to be shot again and again, before an enterprising Clone picked up a fallen flame-thrower and covered it with burning fuel for a good measure.

Mundi collapsed next. Bothawui's dying screams, the strain of this short but vicious combat and his wounds, they were just too much.

* * *

 **=RK=**

All across the galaxy, people watched the unexpected broadcast from Bothawui. That world had one of a handful of transmitters large and powerful enough to reach most of explored space despite the pitiful state of the holonet and burn even through a significant amount of jamming to deliver its message. Many were shocked by yet another betrayal. The Separatists cheered – they got an ally and if the deities they believed in were just, then they were about to watch a monster receive its due.

In the Republic, the transmission was met with mixed feelings. There were many who decried Veil as a monster. Others saw him as necessary evil and yet more people hailed him as a hero, saviour even.

On war torn Mandalore and thousands of worlds that Mandalorians called home, billions watched their leader make his last stand. He didn't run as the Bothans expected. He didn't betray his warriors in order to save his skin as a Sith should have.

Instead, Mandalore stood his ground. He gave his final order – for his fleet to relieve their homeworld and then... The whole galaxy watched in high definition how he burned and healed in front of their eyes only to burn again. They watched through direct sensor feeds how the whole Bothan fleet fall in disarray and simply drifted without firing a shot. Battle stations remained silent. Countless civilian ships tumbled out of control, some crashed, others flew in the darkness of space void of all life and the rest got caught by Bohawui's gravity and splattered themselves upon its planetary shields.

They saw the Bothan Council scream, shake and fall apart into flakes of black dust.

Dark smoke passed over the surface and where once stood green forests and crystal blue oceans only grey ruin remained. All across the galaxy, those attuned to the Force felt the backslash.

When it was all over, once not a single living thing remained on Bothawui, only then the doors leading to the Shining Light's observation lounge blew up, showering the dark cold interior with shards of burning metal. Armoured Clones followed by medics stormed in to find a twisted, burning wreck – all that was left of their general. Medics rushed to the smoking corpse and that was the last thing the galaxy saw before the Republic fleet jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **LAAT transport**

 **en route to Republic R &D centre**

 **Coruscant**

Nowadays, whole wings of LAATs, fighters and even bombers patrolling the skies or flying through the large man-made canyons of the city-world of Coruscant were a common sight. No one paid any attention to yet another flight of transports. While the Battle of the Senate as the media dubbed it proved to be a breaking point for the riots that threw the whole world into chaos, the troubles were by no means over yet. There were still smaller protests and riots all over the place. Groups of rogue Clones and criminals reigned in parts of the under-city and three whole army groups got unleashed upon them to back up the exhausted security forces.

As far as anyone was concerned, the transports carrying a battalion of Ahsoka's soldiers was on its way to secure yet another problem spot or on its back after it did so. Nothing out of the ordinary, no sir! They were most certainly not going to a secret Republic facility where they were to arrest the senior staff for conducting experiments better suited for memetic Sith than anyone working for the Republic!

Ahsoka stared through the open side door of her LAAT with unseeing eyes. It took all her training – both Jedi and as an officer to keep her temper in check. She had been incensed ever since Obi-Wan called her with her new orders and explained what was the latest mess she had to clean up. When that particular call happened, Ahsoka's Regiment was busy restoring order in a district where two of the local gangs went out of their minds and started a small war. It took her hours to wrap things up enough, extract one of her Battalions and arrange transportation – time enough for Obi-Wan to push through some important paperwork, which made her visit to the R&D centre official and would help to take the madmen there off-guard.

Tano's target was protected in part by obscurity. No one tried to deny that it was a large research and development facility – after all there were a lot of those on Coruscant and almost all of them belonged to various corporations. As far as the public at large knew, this one was no different. On the outside and its upper levels that was indeed the case – that part was a legit Coruscant Arms research branch. No one would be too surprised to see a place like that, one working very closely with the Republic military, protected by actual GAR soldiers. Of course, most people might have raised an eyebrow or two at the vast, sealed off complex that took many of the levels bellow.

"We're two mikes out, ma'am." The pilot announced. "Please fasten your seat belts, put your meals and drinks away and brace for landing!"

Ahsoka's lips twitched. These kinds of small jokes were something she was unfamiliar with from when she served with the Clones. While there was no doubt, which group was more professional, there was simply something more fulfilling from working with ordinary people. Tano didn't know if it was the fact that she was officially in charge and had the rank to prove it or if it was the small things that constantly demonstrated that her people had lives and loved ones outside the military, yet they volunteered anyway... or because of it.

"Inform them that the new Chief of Security is on her way. I'll be meeting my predecessor along with the senior staff ASAP." Ahsoka said.

"Right away, Ma'am."

The LAATs banked left and began their descent. They left a large canyon made by two rows of space-scrapers and flew above a small boundary of much smaller buildings that marked the edge between a residential district and a nearby industrial zone. Their target was near that border – a fifty story tall domed building which was just the tip of that particular asteroid.

"Our codes check. We got confirmation and landing instruction. The former Chief of Security will gather the senior staff and await you in one of the conference room. Security will be ready to escort you there." The pilot informed her.

"Good. Boys, prepare for action. I want that building secured, especially the Ascension wing. If the local forces give you any problem, give them one warning and if they don't listen or appear compromised, put them down, hard." Ahsoka ordered.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Twenty five minutes later, Ahsoka stormed into a large ellipsoid conference room. Two armed to the teeth squads followed inside and fanned out behind her. She gave a toothy grin to the gathered scientists – a clear sign of her sore mood for anyone familiar with her species.

The place looked just as she would have imagined it would – clean, sterile even, impersonal and expensive.

"I'm Colonel Ahsoka Tano, the new Chief of Security." The Togruta introduced herself. She listed a number of projects whose leaders were to prepare a briefing on the progress and expected time of battlefield deployment of their work, which she would be reviewing later before reporting to Obi-Wan. Then she dismissed those, promised others she'll be in touch soon and then only Dr. Solumn and the former Chief of Security – an older human male with pale, almost transparent skin, remained.

Tano fixed the Director of the facility and bared her teeth at him in what could be charitably described as a death's grin. "Dr Solumn, can you please explain to me what do you think you're doing experimenting on Force Sensitive people and one of your colleagues, a certain Dr Zash?"

To his credit, outwardly at least, the Duros kept his composure perfectly intact. He simply blinked with his large eyes in what was a clear demonstration of confusion. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're on about, young lady."

Unfortunately for him, Ahsoka didn't have to rely on her sight alone. Ever since she arrived, she had been examining everything through the Force too. She could feel his shock and fear at her question. Got you, she thought!

He predecessor felt a bit uncomfortable too. She nodded towards the human and a pair of her men stunned him and went to secure him.

"That's a bad boy." She chided. "Zash. Red haired woman, probably a nasty disposition – she's supposed to be a Sith Lord after all. Spill." Ahsoka demanded and used the Force to reinforce her words.

Solumn did talk. With a gusto too – he couldn't wait to demonstrate his genius by describing in an excruciating detail what he had done to date, what he planned to do to Zash and any alive Jedi he could get his hands on and how he desecrated the corpses of multiple Jedi recovered from the Temple he managed to somehow arrange to end into his custody.

Halfway through Solumn's confession, which was being recorded by the helmet cameras of everyone present, Ahsoka wanted only one thing – to jump on the table, run up to the murderous bastard and strangle him with her bare hands! She had seen some ugly things during the war so far. Worlds burning, families torn apart, people dying from disease, thirst and hunger when logistics networks were disrupted by the fighting, not to mention those directly caught in the fighting. But this unthinking horror Solumn was busy describing to her...

"He's mine, girl." A voice broking no argument interrupting the monologuing madman. A glowing figure materialized in front of Ahsoka just when her self control was about to snap.

An older human woman wearing expensive robes with practical cut stood proudly before Tano's eyes. She could feel the Force radiating from her and it wasn't the soothing warmth she was accustomed to. Ice and burning anger combined within the stranger to become something she hadn't really experienced coming from the Force. Thanks to Delkatar, she had brushed with the Dark side, but this was different. _Enticing._

Ahsoka wasn't the only one who could see Zash. Her men levelled their blasters at her and Solumn finally shut up and took a fearful step back. The woman glanced at the Duros, gave him an impressive sneer that made him back off until his back struck the wall, then she turned back to look at Ahsoka and _smiled._

"Aren't you an interesting little thing." Zash leaned forward to look at her more closely. "Such righteous anger and indignation. A lot of power too. I can work with this!" The Sith nodded to herself. "Nice to make you an acquaintance, my new Apprentice!" The older woman beamed as Ahsoka.

"Whut?!" Tano spluttered.

"Your first Master proved himself an idiot. Your second one is too busy running a galaxy wide war. You are an unpolished gem my dear and I hadn't had a proper Apprentice after Delkatar. You're it." Zash explained blithely. "The things I can teach you..." The Sith spoke in a voice that held all kinds of promises that made Ahsoka shiver in both fear and anticipation.

This was so not what she signed up for! There was no way she would let a Sith Lord train her! Unless it was Delkatar, but he was different, right! Besides, he was married, so she shouldn't fear for her virtue with him, which... She glanced at Zash who looked at her with smoky eyes. Yeah, that was certainly a concern here. Nope! No. Just no, this wasn't happening!

"Get Solumn into custody." Ahsoka growled, turned around and left the conference room without sparing a second glance to the ghostly form of the Sith.

"I do like them feisty!" Zash crooned and suddenly was walking beside her.

* * *

 **=RK=**

A half hour of pestering, sexual and other innuendos, Ahsoka was close to the end of her rope and that bloody ghost knew it! They just got into the Project Ascension Wing and the part where Zash's body was held. It held a closer resemblance to cooked meat than a human body – one arm and legs were missing too, with the others having their flesh burned to the bone in places.

"How in the name of the Force aren't you dead yet?" Ahsoka snapped at the Zash.

"I'm a Sith, dear." The ghost explained in a motherly tone.

That... Ahsoka looked between the corpse that refused to die and the glowing form of the woman pestering her. That was actually a good point. Zash was simply too annoying to die, that had to be it.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort, when the Force _screamed_. Her eyes snapped towards a spot on the floor, which was the closest she could pinpoint the direction.

"Oh, my. I haven't felt something like this in ages..." Zash muttered. Her bearing shifted and became deadly serious. "Something pushed Delkatar beyond his limits."

Ahsoka did feel Kamino die along with everyone who had a strong connection with the Force. This... This was so much worse... She fell to her knees and screamed right along with the billions who she felt being consumed. She experienced their pain and horror, she felt the hunger of the Dark Side, her thirst for more.

Warm strong hands enveloped her into a warm embrace and a soothing voice whispered something in her ears, however all she could hear was howls of pain as life itself unravelled. She could see them, she could feel them – billions upon billions of Bothans and other people from all across the galaxy as they died. It was wrong! Oh, so wrong, yet... there was a part of her that experienced an echo of what Veil was doing, of his emotions... Pain! Ahsoka felt her body ignite and burn! She relished in consuming a whole world! She screamed, begged, laughed and screamed again, all the while a Sith Lord did her best to soothe her anguish.

Ahsoka spent an eternity in hell until the spell broke and she collapsed.

"Apprentice, what did you do this time?" Zash asked aloud. Through their connection she felt the same thing the little Togruta did, which was surprising. The child wasn't Delkatar's apprentice, she knew that for a fact. Yet, there was a tiny, frayed link between the two of them and that might have just driven the young girl insane.

Zash closed her eyes. What Veil did... it tasted like Vitate's ritual, however it was obviously it hadn't worked. The Hell happened out there on the Rim to force him to such a desperate measures?

The only bright side was that trough their connection, Zash was able to syphon a tiny fraction of the power that Delkatar consumed and his body simply couldn't handle. That had been enough to make her ghostly form more than tangible. She was practically bursting with energy.

Zash sighed and put down the girl she had been cradling. Hopefully the child hadn't gone too insane – it would be such a waste if she did.

The Sith Lord went up to the Bacta tank containing her current body and placed her transparent fingers upon the thick transparent alloy. She channelled the energy she stole into her own ravaged flesh and the Bacta around it accelerating its regeneration to impossible levels. Before her eyes the burns healed, flesh knit together and began to slowly crawl up exposed bones.


	64. Phase 14 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 14**

 **=RK=**

 **PART 6**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Mandalorian positions**

 **Sundari**

 **Mandalore**

Omega Squad gathered together for the first time in weeks. They met into a half-demolished trench just behind the current front-line, which soon would be said front-line. For ten days the Separatists pushed into the city with a suicidal abadon and it wasn't until a few hours ago that Niner was told the why of it – thanks to underground hard-lines all communications from the Mandalorian government to the galaxy at large were directed through the capital, giving the impression that Sundari held a prize worth taking. An organic commander might have seen through the deception or not cared. The droid in charge of taking Mandalore on the other hand – that clanker apparently had its directives and kept throwing forces at the death trap of a city.

That suited the Mandalorians just well. Every additional day they spent fighting here meant better protection for the planetary shield generators. Those were built under a massive mountain, had dedicated theatre shields and a lot of well hidden fortifications protecting them, fortifications that were being expanded for months now.

That was the good news.

"We aren't getting any more supplies." Dev's succinct words said it all.

"We're already down to using hydrogen for ammunition!" Fi snapped. While all kinds of gas could be made into ammo for blasters, most of those simply lacked the punch or energy density to be a good substitute for the real stuff. That became really apparent in heavy and precision weaponry – like snipers.

"We're down to ten percent of the critical reserve on explosives across the board – at least that's what all the quartermasters claim." Dev added.

"Boys, why don't we just go out to get ourselves some supplies?" Aria asked.

All Commandos stopped whatever they were doing – either maintenance of their gear or taking bite to eat, and stared at the extremely dangerous mascot they kinda picked up when they arrived on Mandalore. At least that was the official version and they all would swear it was the honest truth!

"What?" The Chiss woman narrowed her red eyes at the Clones. "The clankers don't have any supply issues. They've got to have something we can use."

"There are a lot of them." Niner patiently explained. While the kid did soak up military knowledge like a sponge, there were moments when she demonstrated she hadn't received any real formal training. "We won't be able to get away with any useful amount of supplies – especially blaster ammo. That tends to be quite bulky and heavy." At least the useful containers were – those with high pressure gas used to recharge ammo-packs.

"We don't go by ourselves then, duh." Aria rolled her eyes. "We locate a supply depot, hit it hard to secure it and hold the perimeter while a bunch of those tall strapping Mandalorian lads make it out like thieves with everything we can use."

"Aria, what part of, there are a whole shit-pot of clankers ready to jump us, didn't you understand?" Atin asked.

"Like that has stopped us before." The Chiss snorted at the very idea.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?" Niner groaned.

"Nope. No way in hell."

"I'm going to regret this..." The Commander sighed. "I'll make a call to command and suggest we go liberate us some supplies."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIS FOB**

 **Sundari's outskirts**

 **Mandalore**

"This was the worst idea ever!" Cor screamed.

"You think!?" Atin snapped. "Medic!"

A Mandalorian medic did try to get to the wounded Commando and got evaporated for his trouble. The Separatist thank that did the deed rotated its turret and aimed at the bunch of debris where Cor and Atin huddled. A missile streaked down from the fifth floor of one of the nearby skyscrapers and it would have been a solid kill – if it connected. An APS – active protection system, shredded it. Over the past week, the Separatists began deploying vehicles with all types of new equipment added on and this was among the nastiest for Sundari's defenders. Once they ran out of Tibana gas, the only reliable way to take out enemy vehicles were either IDS or missiles. It was bad enough that they were running out of dedicated anti-armour weapons, however the APS made a bad situation simply untenable. That was the reason why command agreed on the raid in the first place – without proper ammunition, Sundari was as good as lost.

The Separatists either paid attention for once or the defenders got unlucky. The why didn't really matter in the end. It was the fresh Confederate armour division that hit the perimeter moments after looting the FOB began that mattered.

Another missile flew at the tank – not fast enough to exploit the short recharge rate of the APS and got splashed too.

Atin tried to drag his brother away, though he knew it was a futile gesture. They barely made it a few steps from their flimsy cover when the tank's cannon roared again and a plasma bolt detonated between the Clones. It threw what little was left from their broken corpses in all direction. Only then two more missiles, the last the Mandalorians in that sector had left, flew at the tank. The APS blew the first out of the sky, however the second finally hit and its warhead sliced through the turret ring. Unsecured ammunition cooked up and the tank's cupola was blown right out of the chassis.

When Aria saw and more importantly, felt, two of her friends die because of her idea, red haze engulfed her mind. She screamed incoherently and charged the advancing Separatist armour. Even if she had heard Niner's shouts over the Dark Side's promises of vengeance, Astra wouldn't have cared.

The clankers, the Confederacy, they were all going to pay!

The rage gave her speed and power that took the Separatist forces by surprise. It was just enough of an edge that she managed to close with them without getting hit and it wasn't for a lack of trying. Aria managed to slice, crush and fry her way through an armoured platoon with infantry support, yet that success betrayed here. She suddenly found herself at an intersection with Confederate forces bearing on her from three directions. The Chiss had a moment to comprehend her mistake as the enemy aimed at her and then hundreds of blaster bolts flew at her.

Aria did all she could do – which wasn't much. She braced herself and channelled as much of the Force in a shield around herself. It was going to last mere moments and then the enemy fire was going to incinerate her. She screamed at the unfairness of it all, at the Force for allowing her friends to die and at the Dark Side for deceiving and leading her to her death. She screamed at herself at how foolish she was... and the Force _screamed_ right back with the voices of a million damned souls. Astra's shield fizzled under the onslaught, the Dark Side cackled madly and her connection with her master got slammed wide open by a flood of raw, corrupted power.

The apprentice screamed again – loud and long enough to tear her vocal cords. Power, more power than any single being had any right to wield erupted from her body in an uncontrolled pulse of energy. Blaster bolts, cannon shots and even missiles simply disintegrated before they could touch her body.

"Let us burn together. Forever." Aria unknowingly voiced her master's final words and the Dark Side obeyed. The energy she channelled twisted even further. The icy touch of the Dark Side became the heart of the star mirroring the fury and pain both Veil and Astra felt. Black flames surrounded her body and exploded outwards consuming everything in their path. Droids, vehicles, people, buildings, it didn't matter. While Bothawui died, Aria lit it a fitting funeral pyre in the heart of the Mandalorian homeworld.

Niner's eyes widened when he saw the approaching wall of fire.

"Run, fools!" he screamed and followed his own advice. Clones and Mandalorians alike died as they ran and got fired upon by the Separatists. He felt the incredible heat approaching and made peace with his death when a Mandalorian flying with a rocket-pack swooped down and grabbed him. Niner saw another one of the maniacs grab Dev. Fi, who had his own jet-pack for easier access to vantage point hopefully did the smart think and booked it already.

The Commander looked over his shoulder and blanched. Whatever Aria unleashed in her grief, looked like a fusion explosion caught on a slow motion camera. The black flames somehow both melted stuff and turned it into ash, leaving pure devastation in their wake. Despite their roar and the screams of the poor bastard who got caught in them, he could still hear Aria's howls of pain. Niner didn't doubt that the whole bloody city heard her. It was the most wretched, grief-stricken and agonizing sound he had ever heard.

* * *

 **=RK=**

An hour later, a third of Sundari was simply gone along with a large number of enemy forces and many of the soldiers who took part of the raid. The Separatist obviously had no idea what the hell happened and were busy pulling back and consolidating their positions. That, combined with the chaos among the Mandalorians, l allowed Niner and the survivors of Omega Squad to get their hands on jet-packs and go check the epicentre of the cataclysm. They all knew that by all means Aria should have died. They heard her death or so they thought.

They went anyway.

They found her too – at the bottom of a hundred metres deep crater made of black glass. Aria looked intact – at least physically. Whatever happened had destroyed her armour and clothes, leaving her naked covered only by a fine sheet of dust.

"What the hell happened, boss?" Fi whispered, afraid that speaking any louder might awake her and then it was anyone's guess what would happen.

"No idea, brother. No bloody idea." Niner whispered back.

"Is it safe to move her?" Dev asked.

"It doesn't matter. We can't leave her here for the clankers." Niner said.

"Is it safe for us, I mean." Dev looked pointedly at the devastation that surrounded them.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

" _The Republic is dead! It's ashes are now ruled by the same traitors who allow the Sith slaughter billions!"_ That was Perrion from the ORR.

" _We all saw the moons of Sullust burn! We saw Bothawui die!"_ Ryloth Resa was on the air decrying the Republic.

" _The Sith's obsession with death must end! All they do is spread misery and pain! We will end them! The Sith will never harm another person again!"_ And this was the tune of many loyal news agencies across Republic space.

Obi-Wan waved a hand and muted the holonet news. He turned around and looked at an image projected above the only furniture in the small room – a holo-tank built in the floor. The east part of the galaxy hung in front of him, coloured blue, green, yellow and angry red. Across hundreds of sectors the war was stalemated. Both sides fed whole fleets and armies to keep it that way and every day they lost and gained dozens of systems. The death toll mounted, yet strategically nothing changed.

The west was unknown – Veil didn't deign to explain what happened with his Mid-Rim Alliance. Did they win stunning victories securing that part of the galaxy and thus allowing him to reach Bothawui? Or was the fleet he brought here the only remaining Republic force outside the Core and the East?

The Core... Fleets, old and new were mobilized and training for a strike at Corellia. Raiding forces preyed on shipping and skirmished for intelligence and then there was Kuat...

Kuat – the reason why the war in the Core was at a stalemate. The Kuati were still reluctant to unleash their fleets. The Separatists were afraid to strike that most vital of systems. Both sides knew that the Confederacy could actually cripple the industry there... however they would suffer punishing losses in return and it would be for nothing unless they took out the Kuati fleet and if they committed enough ships to do so, even a victory would leave Fondor open for a devastating Republic counter-strike. One that would be successful and leave both sides back at the starting point.

Kenobi scowled. If Kuat had unleashed their fleets, they could have kept Corellia, possibly taken out Fondor and the war could have been decided. However, _politics_ happened. Corellia was crippled, four of the five brothers were in Separatist hands. The Republic wasn't much better and now, Kuat was the biggest power in the Core. Onara Kuat and her wretched family let the Republic burn for power and Obi-Wan was forced to play nice with her or doom the rest of the Core.

 _That was the truth of the matter, a truth he carefully avoided admitting to himself even if he knew it for months. The Republic was its greatest enemy and this war pulled away the veil hiding that ugly truth._

Was it pride that blinded him along with the other Jedi? Or perhaps their self righteousness, the belief that they knew best?

Obi-Wan felt the Force tear itself apart. He felt Veil's death as he murdered Bothawui... and the last chance for the Republic to somehow survive this conflict. It was a monstrous act... just another atrocity committed by that Sith. Kenobi should have expected something like it after Sullust.

What he didn't expect was for Delkatar to sacrifice himself to save his fleet in order to give it a chance to get to Mandalore. His, no, their home. Obi-Wan didn't know what to think about that. As a Jedi, as what was still hopefully a decent human being, he knew what he should feel – horror at the war-crime and relief that the monster was dead.

It should have been that simple.

It was anything but, because ever since Mandalore, Obi-Wan didn't really fight for the galaxy at large, no matter what soothing lies he kept telling himself. He didn't fight to uphold the Jedi ways.

He fought for Satine. To keep her safe and happy. To protect her people, their people.

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. It was only now, when the dead Republic was falling apart at the seams, when a Sith made the unlikely choice to sacrifice himself for others, that he understood. The Dark Side was more insidious than he dared fear. Kenobi shouldn't have been able to understand why Veil did what he did at Bothawui. He shouldn't have been ever able to even contemplate doing something similar... It was unthinkable. Obi-Wan believed that he could never go to the same lengths... yet he could imagine it.

There. It was at that moment he knew why the Jedi forbade attachments. They could be wonderful. An incredible pillar of strength, the guiding light that could keep you going when the night was darkest.

However, attachments, love, they could push you into the unthinkable... for the best of reasons.

Kenobi glared at Kuat's symbol on the galactic map. Petty people, petty grievances and their lust for power. They killed the Republic and now it was his wife who would have to shoulder the blame and pick up the pieces. It was Satine who everyone would blame. _Loath and go after._

What would he do to protect her and their unborn daughter? What wouldn't he do?

Obi-Wan finally understood Delkatar and hated him for that understanding.

In the end, it was such an easy thing, betraying everything the Jedi stood for. Everything he used to stand for. Obi-Wan could see a path forward. A chance to keep the sham of the Republic going for a bit longer so he could save Mandalore, for his wife's sake if nothing else. All he had to do...

Kenobi stood straighter as the weight of doubt slid from his shoulders. He chose his path and while he had many regrets, loving Satine would never be one of them; the same was true for his daughter.

His thoughts manipulated the holo-tank and the image of the galaxy vanished to be soon replaced by that of a medical room. He saw Zash sitting upon an examination leg. Her left hand was gone just above the elbow and her right leg below the knee. Despite that she had it crossed so it served for a pillow for Ahsoka who still slept after suffering a backslash from Veil's suicide. The only thing the Sith wore was a thin green scrub that barely protected her modesty to the consternation of Tano's soldiers who watched her like birds of prey.

"Kenobi." Zash looked at the floating drone – probably the same one he used to see them both after Ahsoka got overwhelmed by a surge through her Force Bond with Veil – and Obi-Wan very much wanted to know how that thing formed in the first place!

"I'm in need of your services." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Oh? Wouldn't your wife object or perhaps you want us both at the same time? Or perhaps the three of us?" She sensually caressed one of Ahsoka's lekku as she said that.

That woman was going to be the death of him!

"I need you to be the big bad Dark Lord of the Sith." Obi-Wan forged ahead, ignoring Zash's innuendos. He refused to let her get under his skin, nor figuratively neither literally! " I need you to be know as the one who taught Veil everything he knew and could do it better." He paused, thought about it and continued. "Or worse if you so desire."

Zash stared at him for a long moment then laughed merrily. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you I like! You want me to threaten your wavering allies to keep them in line and terrify your enemies! Finally, you act as the Supreme Commander of a galactic power! I knew there was a reason why Delkatar liked you!"

"I'll do what I must."


	65. Phase 14 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 14**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **GNN Studio**

 **Coruscant**

"Good morning Coruscant!" Borsk Tonfa greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad to inform you that finally the situation on the Capital of the Republic is calming down. Security Forces and military units are dissipating the last pockets of crime gone out of control and die hard rioters. Meanwhile, across large tracks of the Capital, people are busy taking stock of the damages incured – which are estimated to be in the billions of Credits..."

After he was done with the local news, Borsk went for the standard morning overview of the night's events across the galaxy.

"The Separatists committed more acts of piracy across the sectors close to Corellia. In response, Republic battle groups and local system defence forces are on the hunt. We will have more information on convoys hits early in the afternoon. The main Separatists forces continue to fortify Corellia and the other systems upon the main trade lanes in preparation for a massive Republic counter-attack that every knows is coming soon and fortunately otherwise the Core has been calm last nigh."

Borks paused and took a sip of water while the holo-images around him showing the Core shifted to show the eastern part of the galaxy.

"Heavy fighting continues throughout the eastern parts of the Mid-Rim..."

Tonfa was halfway through listing planets and systems won and lost during the night, when he got a message that an unexpected interview was done and ready for broadcast. He smiled when he got the head's up, he knew Victoria would get the job done!

"I must interrupt this part of Galaxy at War for a special treat!" Borsk exclaimed. "Late last night, our own Victoria Halcyon was offered an exclusive interview with a woman we had on our network some time ago – one Dr Zash, a Sith scientist who survived from the Old Republic times. It seems there was more to her than meets the eye. She had spent the last few months recovering after an assassination attempt carried by no other but Jedi Master Yoda, the disgarced Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Until now, his fate in the aftermath of the Jedi Coup was unknown, however now we not only have a security recording of part of his fight with Dr Zash, but an interview with the woman herself! I bring you, Victoria Ha

* * *

 **=RK=**

 _The striking read haired woman smiled wishfully. "Whose truth? Mine? Yours? The Jedi's? Or the actual truth? All I can give you is my truth, Victoria." Zash spoke in a gripping tone that demanded attention. A far away look entered her eyes and she began her story. "Do you know what I learned on my father's knee as a wee little lass? Our kind had been in seclusion for almost a thousand years. For my father and his friends, the galaxy at large was the stuff of myths and legends. Their world was the hundred star system controlled by the Sith Empire. Then the Jedi and the Republic came. They drove our people to the farthest fringes of the galaxy, showing no mercy nor regret in their pursuit to exterminate us." Her smile became sad and her voice – it sounded as if she sang a funeral dirge that plucked strings in the hearts of trillions across the galaxy who watched the broadcast._

" _Do you know what I know of my mother? There are only impressions – warm sun upon my skin, her soft hands holding me and the scent of her favourite perfume – of fruits that had been extinct for five thousand years after the Jedi burned our home to the bedrock. Smell, touch and the colour of her eyes – that's all that I recall. If it wasn't for my father keeping a medallion with her image always close to his heart, I would have never seen her face."_

 _Victoria swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and finally spoke when Zash paused. "While that is certainly a moving story, how is that relevant for what is happening right now? What does it have to do with General Veil's actions?"_

" _To understand him, to understand why he did what you all accuse him of, you must know where he came from. What made him the man you all knew and what drove him to such lengths." Zash's voice was enchanting. It demanded attention and Victoria found herself nodding eagerly. She wanted to hear more of that story, a sentiment shared by billions across the galaxy._

" _Then please explain. Form what I remember from ancient history, the Republic only entered that war to protect the Jedi. That certainly differs from your account." Halcyon prompted. She had to hear more!  
_

" _Of course it does, dear. The Republic, the Jedi – they won that war. They were around to write the history books."_

 _Put that way... It sounded so simple, so reasonable and it raised so many questions that Victoria was eager to dig into._

" _Do you know what my father would have done to experience the simple pleasure of having my mother beside him again? Do you know what I would do if I could meet her for just a moment?" Zash's gaze hardened. "We would have done everything. It would be worth anything."_

" _An impossible dream, one shared by everyone who has lost a loved one." Victoria nodded._

" _Yes. What my father and the other scattered survivors of the genocide could do, the only thing they could do, was to ensure that the same thing wouldn't happen to their children and grandchildren. For a thousand years we built our Empire anew. For ten centuries we lived in peace, yet in fear that the Jedi will find us and do their utmost to murder us again. We sent agents in the Republic as a precaution and do you know what we saw? We saw the Jedi fighting a civil war, calling those who turned their back on the Order Sith and both sides waging a war of extermination. We saw the atrocities committed by Malak and we saw the Jedi exterminate those who they deemed Sith. We welcomed the few survivors from that genocide who were fortunate enough to escape in the Unknown Regions. You can guess what happened afterwards."_

 _Victoria closed her eyes. "You saw the same happening to you all over again." The journalist whispered while people from all over the galaxy watched from the edge of their seats._

" _The Jedi abhor attachments. They terrified of emotions. And they forever misunderstand and fear us. We learned the hard way that the long peace we enjoyed was a lie. The Jedi hadn't changed. Nor had the Republic. We believed that once they found us again, they would react the same way – with unthinking brutality, the same thing they always accused us of." Zash sighed sadly._

" _So you prepared for centuries and then, when you were ready..." Victoria asked a leading question._

" _We are what the Jedi made us. We decided that their obsession with our extermination had to end, on our terms... and the Republic..." This time Zash's smile was different. Colder. Deadly. "They did a great job worming their way into its very heart. For thousands upon thousands of years, the Jedi used the Republic as a shield. No one could strike at them without waging war against the Republic as a whole and setting the galaxy on fire. The galaxy is a complicated place. Even when you act with the best of intentions, there are many unintended consequences."_

" _After what happened recently, there are few who would believe that General Veil ever had good intentions." Victoria countered. "He did such a monstrous things..."_

" _That he did." Zash graciously agreed. "So did the Separatists. Did you forget Naboo? Their plans to enslave everyone on Ryloth and sell those people to the Hutts? Not to mention everything that they did in the Rim that we barely heard of here in the Core, because it was and still is out of sight and out of mind."_

" _The Separatists are clearly not innocent. They did commit grave war-crimes, no one will dispute that." Halcyon said. "Yet, does that excuse his actions?"_

" _What actions are these? What my former apprentice did, it was monstrous yes. Kamino, Sullust, Bothawui. The first – that was on the heads of the Old Republic madmen as much is it on his. Sullust? Military targets. People die in war, Ms Halcyon. Innocent people, by their billions. This is the reality of our existence. Of a war spanning the galaxy. It is such a terrible, tragic waste, yet... that is the price for victory, for survival. We aren't fighting reasonable people. This isn't a mere conflict over credits or resources. No matter what they profess, the Separatists are fighting for one simple thing – power. They want to control the galaxy, otherwise they would have negotiated in good faith. Before they launched their grand offensive, the Confederacy could have done so from a position of power. The same could have happened after the fall of Corellia. Yet, here we are – the galaxy burns, as we speak good people fight and die upon thousands of worlds scattered across hundreds of sectors."_

" _Was that an excuse or an explanation?" Victoria inquired._

" _My Apprentice isn't here to defend his actions. I do know him better than most and it falls upon me to do it now." Zash said._

" _Now, that he is gone?"_

" _You all call him a monster. A typical Sith obsessed with vengeance and destruction... Are you all blind?" Zash accused. "He was the first Sith in millennia to leave behind the endless conflict between our people. He offered his hand in friendship to the Jedi and the Republic. Fought and bled in your war. He saved the very Senate that was later hell bent on demonizing him. He saved countless people from slavery at Ryloth. It was him who bought the Republic precious time with his victory above Geonosis. It was Delkatar Veil who saved the whole galaxy from that abomination, Crimson. Until the very end, he fought in the Mid Rim to protect people he knew hated him for who he was and what he stood for! The moons he burned at Sullust? He did it for the Mandalorian people and the Republic, so the Separatists could throw less material at us all! What he did at Bothawui, what he sacrificed for us all... We all saw him burning again and again to give his fleet time to escape the Bothans betrayal! We saw him scream in agony to prove that treason would never prosper! I could feel his agony through the Force as his flesh melted from his bones!" Zash paused and took a deep, calming breath._

 _When she spoke again, her words rang with power and her eyes blazed orange. "As a newly instated general of the Republic Grand Army, I can promise our enemies, that I would anything it takes to bring this war to a swift and decisive conclusion."_

* * *

 **=RK=**

The broadcast returned to the Galaxy at War studio and Borsk, who got caught on camera nodding thoughtfully.

"Victoria took this interview early this morning and just beamed it to us a few minutes ago." The Duros continued. "It revealed some startling facts and raised a lot of good questions about the past – questions we believed answered a long time ago. We at GNN, will dig in and do our utmost to bring you the truth, both about the war we are all fighting and the past that led up to it, that much I can promise you all!"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Ambassador suite**

 **Mandalorian Embassy**

 **Coruscant**

Five people gathered in Satine's living room. Ahsoka was laid on one of the couches, still sleeping off the latest stunt that Mandalore unleashed upon the galaxy. As if Sullust wasn't bad enough...

Her sister laid on her side on the other couch, recovering from what was hopefully the last round of operations to turn her into a combat cyborg. Satine gave Bo an exasperated look, that she blithely ignored.

Next was her husband – he was sitting in an armchair, uncharacteristically nursing a drink and finally, a perky Sith Lord hovered protectively above the young Togruta.

"You can see it now, can't you?" Zash asked kindly. "Why the Republic died."

Satine looked away from her sister and frowned at the Sith. She knew the woman was playing her, working on an agenda of her own. It was working too... While an outsider to the Core politics and how the Republic was really run, she had been in politics for long enough to know how the game was played. She knew that certain facts were never stated openly and when that was inevitable, their true importance understated as a matter of course. To the average citizen, the Republic was one happy family. It was the policy that had been ruling the galaxy for as long as almost everyone could remember.

Like all the best lies, this one held more than a grain of truth.

Now that she was the Chancellor, of a Republic gone in all but name, Satine understood. Any Senator or government official who gave a damn about their homeworld and people, had a choice to make. Sometimes it was simple – what was best for their people aligned with the interests of the Republic or at least protecting its interests would be the best one could do to safeguard what was precious to them. At other times...

"Yes, dear. I know." Zash nodded benevolently as if reading her thoughts... which she might be actually able to do. Damn Sith...

"We're here to prove all my sister's detractors right." Bo grumbled morosely. "Let's get to it. All that double talk and innuendos gives me a headache."

Zash gave her a flat look. "That's the hangover and implants."

Bo acted very maturely and gave the likely deranged Sith a one finger salute.

"I see why Delkatar likes you. You've got spunk." Zash happily nodded to herself.

"Speaking of my idiot of a husband..." Bo looked expectantly at the Sith.

"He's most likely dead, however I've got it on good authority he had the tools to get better. It's another question if he'll manage to pull it off this time. Anyway, we're here burdened with a glorious purpose! It's plotting time!"

Bo threw her fellow read head a venomous look that made Zash smirk.

Why all Sith had to be either insane, murderous maniacs or both?

"Strictly speaking it was Kuat and some other powerful Republic members that betrayed the Republic first. We're left to take the blame and pick up the pieces." Obi-Wan raised a good point.

It was just a few hours ago that he finally saw the politics making the Republic possible in the first place for what they really were and the logical implications hit him hard. The line between business as usual, doing what was best for your own people and treason could be thin and blurry at the best of times. What Kuat and most other powerful players in the Republic did could easily be passed as the first two. The problem was that it could easily be the latter two and no one could really prove it. Did Kuat held back their fleets to protect their people and industry? Did they do it just to let Corellia, their biggest rival, fall? Or perhaps so the Republic could get near collapse and so they could emerge as the undisputed power in the Core and thus the galaxy?

The truth was probably something in the middle. _Probably._ The revelation that Obi-Wan got could very much be the truth too. From the point of view of a former Jedi, who was sworn to protect the Republic, seeing Kuat's actions as treason could be easy once he opened his eyes. After all, he did choose to do his best to protect Mandalore and their people, thus betraying the ideals of the Republic. It was the same choice that Satine made when she accepted to become a Chancellor and they weren't alone in that – most senators and government officials had to face that dilemma multiple times during their careers. It was a small wonder that the Republic functioned as well as it did to begin with.

Or perhaps it wasn't – from what Satine figured out, when the Republic worked, it was more often than not either due to a powerful Chancellor who was able to force the Senate into action, because enough of the major powers aligned to push through an agenda or thanks to backstage deals that then got worked through the Senate.

At least for the time being, Satine didn't have to worry about that. Between dead members and corruption investigations, the Senate was the closest to irrelevance it had ever been. Besides, she wasn't elected by it but by a clique of powerful local governments who expected her to protect their interests and prosecute the war to an acceptable conclusion – in that order. Her prise was the capability to help her people – eventually. One of the things Obi-Wan had been busy with, besides arranging the liberation of Corellia, was an expeditionary force to lift the siege of their home.

The Bothans' treason threatened it all.

A pillow hit Satine's head, startling her out of her thoughts. "Pay attention." Bo hissed angrily. "My husband knew what would happen when he brought his fleet to Bothawui. He wasn't surprised by their betrayal. What he did, he did it for us, for our people! He chose to burn, in order to make an example of the Bothans and warn us about their betrayal. You are the Chancellor of this damned Republic but first, you are a Mandalorian and you will make damn sure Mandalore's sacrifice wasn't in vain!" Bo was on her feet, painting with fury and pain.

"She's right, you know." Zash agreed. Of course she would, that maniac was her apprentice. Probably she was at fault he turned that way too. "Don't give me that look, girl, show some steel. Without his warning, the Bothan agents could have lit the whole Core on fire without you being the wiser."

"He could have waned us another way, just as he showed himself here earlier!" Satine snapped.

"Actually, he probably couldn't, not without a beacon to anchor him. If I hadn't summoned him, I doubt he would have even attempted projecting his consciousness all the way here. The power required is tremendous and the Force isn't what it used to be." Zash countered.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ever since Delkatar rescued me from Tython, I've noticed that it takes significantly more power to do the simplest of things. Figuring out what's wrong is on my to do list." Zash explained unhelpfully.

Satine stared at the Sith at the implications of that simple statement. What could Zash or Veil for that matter do if they didn't need to use more energy for anything related with the Force?

"You never paid much attention to the old histories, sister." Bo chuckled. "Do you know why our people always allied with the Sith in the past? Because they were power incarnate and didn't shy of using it. They were worthy allies, even though a great many of them were utter bastards." Bo looked at the resident Sith. "You're going to use the gift my husband offered us all, aren't you? I watched your interview."

"I will keep the Core worlds in line." Zash nodded. "You won't have to disband the force meant to secure Mandalore to keep an eye of unreliable elements."

"How do you intent to do that?" Satine was afraid to ask. "The plan you and Obi-Wan came with was awfully vague. In fact, one of the reasons we're here is to ensure we're all on the same page."

"I was suddenly struck by the need to go visit Kuat and have a heart to heart chat with Onara Kuat." Zash smiled. "In person."

Satine groaned. "We can't afford to have Kuat antagonistic, much less as enemies."

"Don't worry about them."

"I am worried." Obi-Wan stated flatly. "If we have to fight them, what we have left if we win will be swept away trivially by the Separatists. If they simply go neutral, we will lose the war inside a year. Two on the outside if we manage to pull off a few miracles. And if they switch sides..." He didn't have to extrapolate.

"As I said, I'll handle Kuat. What you need to worry about is the political fallout of, well, everything. You already agreed that the Republic no longer served your purposes when you laid the groundwork to sideline the Senate. Now its time to decide how to lead that to its ultimate conclusion."

"We win the war and go back home." Obi-Wan asked. "We'll have to continue the charade until then."

"And you were just beginning to show some promise." Zash shook her head sadly. "Think, Jedi, think. Half the galaxy, and I don't include the Separatists, see us as the architects of everything that's wrong – Sith and Mandalorians alike. We don't get to quietly retire once the Confederacy is handled. The Republic is already fractured with successor states cropping up. That trend is going to get worse before it could get better if it does at all." As she spoke, Zash became all business. They were no longer listening to the flirty temptress she tried to present herself with. Now, seeing her sheer presence, there was no mistaking her for anything but a woman accustomed to power. "A great many people already see us as threats that must be removed. They fear us and before we're done, they will have more reasons to."

"You're talking about ending the Republic and replacing it." Bo spoke of it first. _With an Empire,_ that was left unsaid yet everyone heard it.

Obi-Wan gave the Sith a long, hard look, before he averted his eyes and stared at Satine with tender, pain filled eyes. "What's one more treason after all the others?" He sighed.

"Kenobi, the Republic you swore to protect and believed in, it never existed in the first place." Zash spoke kindly.

"I finally figured that out, thank you very much." Her husband spoke in a sarcastic tone. "That only makes it worse." He added morosely.

"To think that I looked at the Republic as potential saviours and an example to live up to..." Satine muttered. Her words made Bo snort in amusement, but thankfully her sister didn't comment otherwise.

"Popular support. Delkatar's deed at Bothawui would have fired up every Mandalorian warrior worth their name. As loath I am to admit it, we need more." Bo suggested.

"Good girl." Zash nodded in approval. "I've already planted some seeds with my interview. In the weeks to come, we'll all be making a lot of public appearances and speeches, offering deals, making treats, offering economic support and using every little dirty trick in the book. However, what we need and lack is symbol to inspire and a cause our followers can get behind."

Later, if anyone asked her, Satine could honestly say that she knew exactly when the dream of the Republic died. Where too – in her living room, during a plotting session with her husband, sister and a cheerful Sith.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Much later, the sisters got a bit of time to speak privately – Obi-Wan had to go back to GAR HQ and the war and Zash continued to hover over Ahsoka – she had chosen the poor girl as her new apprentice and was hell-bent on ensure she recovered.

This was the first time Satine and Bo had for themselves after Veil burned along with Bothawui. She cursed the burden of her office, which had to come before her own family – the fallout of the Bothans' treason ensured that she had to use every moment of the past few days preventing the Republic from imploding, again.

"How are you, really?" Satine asked after she dragged her sister in one of the bedrooms and pushed her to sit on the bed, then jumped next to her.

"I saw my husband burn... and half the bloody Republic cheered his death as if it was the best thing that happened to them!" Bo snapped.

"The other half were infuriated by the traitors and supportive of our people, of you." Satine gently pointed out.

Her sister cursed colourfully. "It was supposed to be just a marriage of convenience and politics, you know." Bo muttered.

"I'm well aware."

"Yet... he was everything I imagined I wanted as a girl. A powerful, famous warrior, who went to become Mandalore, even!"

"He wasn't too bad in bed either, I her." Satine smirked.

"There's something true to that saying about older men and experience."

Satine wisely didn't mention that Bo had been very experienced in that department too, long before Veil appeared. As the ruling Duchess of Mandalore, she had kept as close tabs on her sister as she could. Despite their falling out, Bo-Katan was the only family she had left after the civil war.

"You aren't pissed off just because you lost on a great sex. You fell for him for real, didn't you? I know you were becoming fonder and founder of him before he left to deal with Crimson." Satine spoke quietly.

"I do care for him, all right? I don't know if it is really love or just the fact that I love the fact that I'm married to Mandalore. I haven't been the best when emotions are concerned." Bo sighed. "I miss him, you know." She glared at Satine, though there was no heat in her eyes. "There are so many things that were left unsaid and now..."

"We saw him die."

"If Zash is to be believed he might get better. She apparently did."

Satine didn't know how to feel about that at all. On one hand, Veil surviving, might be good for her sister. On the other, that would be a colossal problem for her, not to mention that when was said and done, she wasn't sure if Bo wasn't better off as a widow. Her husband was a bloody Sith after all.


	66. Phase 15 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 15: Of Masters and Apprentices**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Kuat of Kuat Residence**

 **Kuat**

Kuat looked over the world that was his legacy through windows twice as tall as he was that covered a whole wall of his suite. The view was stunning as it should be – his home was close to the top floor of a space-scraper that came close to touching the upper edge of the atmosphere. Gleaming canyons made of metal and glass, rivers of flying vehicles... It was magnificent and it was untouched by war.

For the young man, who was the heir of Kuat, his whole world was a symbol of the duty he had to his people, a duty that trumped the bounds of family. His soft aristocratic features twisted in a scowl at the very thought. The House of Kuat, it was meant to be the protectors of their world, the whole star system and even the sector – yet, somewhere along the way, his relatives lost sight of that goal. Too many of them saw themselves as peerless, as those who the people had to serve just of the family name they were born to.

His aunt, Onara, the current Director, was a prime example of that trend. Kuat turned his gaze away from the beautiful cityscape and looked back down to the data-pad in his hands. Finally, after years of digging, making deals and seeking the like minded people within the family, he had what he needed to cut out the tumour that twisted their house, yet he wasn't sure he dared use it at a time the Republic was on the precipice of annihilation.

He browsed through the files – bribes, both taken and given, blackmail and most damningly, treason. Kuat watched the recording again, marvelling that Onara dared speak the worlds aloud. He wasn't sure how his friend managed to get this recording out of the woman's secure office and to be honest, he didn't care. Once he was sure that it was the genuine article, that was all that mattered. This was what he had been working for ever since he was a young teen and saw his family for what it really was – a bunch of self-centred bastards who would eagerly sell the whole galaxy for profit and power.

" _You have nothing to worry about, Admiral, CEO Harrington. I didn't let Corellian system fall just to ride to their rescue now. What is left of the Republic can pay the price for liberating them. We will sell them all the ships, material and support they can pay for and when the dust settles, our position would be unchallenged."_ Onara's own tongue damned her.

Yet, did he dare use this? He could certainly prove that what many in the media accused his House was true. However, the consequences of revealing it... He rubbed his forehead. Kuat was not blind – he knew that there would be many on his world who would support Onara if he went public. She could claim that she did what she believed best for Kuat, for them and damn the consequences! Hells, his aunt might even believe it, certainly she wouldn't be the first Kuat who _knew_ that what was best for them had to certainly be best or at least good enough for the rest of the Kuati!

He had to handle this carefully. There had to be a way to excise the rot that took hold of his House and perhaps do it in such a way that wouldn't doom the Republic. Kuat needed advice and he knew just who to speak with.

"Ziva, patch me through to Admiral Livingston. If he is currently unavailable, arrange a quiet meeting." The young heir called his secretary.

If anyone knew how to handle the treasonous behaviour of his aunt, quietly mind you, that would be Jonas Livingston. With that taken care of, Kuat returned his attention to the long list of bribed and blackmailed people. Some needed to be removed from their positions, others could prove to be valuable allies in the months to come. He had to contact them covertly. His chief of security should be able to handle that, surely?

Kuat glanced at his antique wooden desk and frowned.

"Ziva?" He asked aloud and again no answer came. That wasn't like her – Ziva Noirte was possibly the best paid personal assistant in the whole sector and she earned every credit with hard and excellent work. "Ziva?" Kuat repeated. When the silence from his desk continued, he raised his left hand and the comm unit carefully hidden in a decorative bracelet that was a gift from one of his younger cousins.

"Kevin, do we have a problem?" He addressed his chief of security.

The comm remained silent. Now, Kuat began to feel nervous. Did his aunt figure out what he possessed? Did she have his security compromised? He got up and all but ran to his desk where he had hidden a pair of hold-off blasters – a gift from his late father for just such a case. He got the weapons out and hit the panic button built into the desk for good measure.

There were no alarms, no shields coming online, no durasteel shutters slamming to cover the windows.

Nothing.

"It's of no use, child." A female voice echoed around the large office.

Kuat dived behind his desk, which was incidentally reinforced with ship-grade armour below the ancient wood.

"Did Onara send you?" He asked, playing for time.

"In a matter of speaking. Don't worry, she is my next stop." The woman said.

Kuat was sure she was cloaked, though her voice came from somewhere in front of his desk. At least the assassin wanted to play games instead of taking him out while he was unsuspecting – and that was a chance he couldn't afford to waste. The heir kicked a certain panel, which should have activated automatic defences programmed to shred anything but a few pre-designated people, like him. A brief electronic whine came from the floor and ceiling, however the masked turrets didn't come out of their cradles.

"Not good..." Kuat muttered and blindly opened fire while keeping himself covered by the desk.

"I can pay you! Triple what Onara offered!"

Black smoke popped _behind_ his desk and suddenly there was a not particularly tall figure standing above him. Kuat moved as fast as he could in a frantic attempt to aim at the assassin, however before he could point his blasters as the woman an invisible hand grasped him and hauled him up until he floated just above his desk. The same power twisted his arms and hands until he pointed his own weapons at his neck.

"I can assure you, child, you will be paying me for my time."

The figure became more substantial as if a hologram made of smoke turned into flesh and bone in front of his eyes and a red haired woman who looked just a bit younger than his aunt stood before him. She smiled pleasantly at him a dazzling sense of motion followed and Kuat found himself seated in his sinfully comfortable chair. A swish of smoke followed and the woman was sat on top of his desk surrounded by a quickly evaporating halo of that same black smoke that heralded her first appearance. She had a data-pad in hand – his data-pad and was looking at the screen.

"I can use this." She happily nodded to herself. "Kuat of Kuat," Her eyes sparkled in amusement. "You're going to tell me all your deep, dark secrets, then you are going to make some transactions and kill a few people."

"I will do no such thing!" Kuat snarled despite the fear spreading from the pit of his stomach.

" _You wouldn't?"_ The woman was smiling at him mischievously. Her lips didn't move, yet he heard her clear as a day, in his _head_! _"What makes you think you have a choice, child? The Jedi you so admire made it so I have no choice but come out and play and there will be a hell to pay. Now tell me, who are your closest confidants? Who knows about this intelligence windfall?"_ She waved the data-pad.

Kuat glared defiantly.

" _I do so love when they think they have a chance..."_ The woman whispered. Her face changed, it became older, marred by deep wrinkles. The veins under her skin became more and more pronounced until they looked like cracks into her face that pulsed with black itchor. And her eyes – they were two bottomless pits of malice and hatred.

Something cold and unyielding brushed against Kuat's mind. It probed and prodded all the while the woman continued to speak right into his head.

" _I do wonder, who do you hold most dear? Who you can't bear to see harmed?"_

Visions of inhuman torture of men, women and children flashed in front of his eyes... and he knew them all – friends and family. All he could hear was their screams and pleas that he made the pain stop. Kuat screamed and then the nightmare changed – he stood in front of the windows of his office and watched his beloved homeworld burn. His own screams joined those of the tortured innocents for what felt like forever, until his mind could no longer handle the horror and he blanked out.

Kuat came to with a start and looked wildly around his office. Such a nightmare... He froze and then tried to crawl into his chair. The woman shaped monster sat on his desk and Ziva was right beside her, offering her a cup of steaming team. The horror took up the offering, winked at him and brushed a finger down the side of the younger woman's face. Ziva's skin lost its colour and became like that of a mummy. She had just a moment to scream in pain before she turned in little more that a bag of leathery skin and bones held together by her designer dress.

The monster sipped her tea, sighed in content and smiled at him.

Kuat blacked again and when he awoke, it was to yet another nightmare...

"Make it stop, please!" He begged the next time he saw the monster.

"Why would I do that, child?"

"I'll do anything, I swear!" Kuat vowed.

She gave him a terrifying smile and waved him to come closer.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Blue conference room**

 **Kuat Drive Yards HQ**

 **Kuat**

Light blue wood panels covered curved walls and were in turn half-hidden by crawling azure plants that glowed with bright azure light. Everything, from the tastefully chosen furniture to the shape of the room was carefully chosen in order to put members of dozens of species at ease – just like multiple similar places within the various KDY offices across the galaxy. It made both negotiations with clients and rivals as well as meetings between employees much easier and productive.

Today, Onara Kuat, met with various directors who ran the shipyards and logistics spread out throughout the Kuat system in order to get a more hands-on update on how their work for the Republic was going on. Naturally, no one mentioned that for most intents and purposes the Republic was already gone and that it was KDY that played a key role in that happening, though everyone present strongly suspected it, though only a few of them knew that for a fact.

"As you know, after the Separatist attack, we lost almost twenty percent of the expanded shipyards and industry, primary due to lack of time to properly fortify the new sites combined with the sheer number of ships the enemy sent at us." The director overseeing said shipyards said. "We've already restored seventy percent of the losses, in no small part thanks to resources provided by the Republic." He said with a straight face. It wasn't like there was a more important industrial system left to the Republic after the fall of Corellia, which simply made Kuat indispensable and got them absolute priority as far as resources and military protection were concerned, not to mention the fact that their already significant political power rose sharply and all Onara had to do achieve it was to keep their fleet home. "We estimate that in a month, perhaps forty to forty five days, we'll have our industry equal the pre-attack levels. Unfortunately, due to resource shortages, we'll be unable to facilitate further expansion even though we'll soon have a new batch of trained workers for such an effort."

"We'll do it once the Republic pushes the Separatists back and re-establishes control over the rest of the Core. Meanwhile, some of those people will be quite useful in rebuilding recovered star-systems." Onara said. For substantial fee that would further increase KDY's revenues of course. "What is the status of the new construction?"

"We have about a hundred Block I Venators that began construction a few months ago and about seventy of the older pattern Acclamators. For the expanded construction cycle, we've got two hundred Block II cruisers and half that number of Assault ships. We're still expanding Victory construction as well as conducting tests on the Imperrator project. We do have the Mandator II's construction proceeding apace. The bottleneck in resources and completed parts after the unpleasantries on Coruscant means we're practically twenty percent behind schedule in our Republic capital ship contracts. Construction of lighter ships is actually ten percent ahead of what was projected, thanks to salvaged equipment after the battle. We did the same for the heavy ships, however that wasn't enough to offset the loses in industry so there we're still behind. Naturally, salvaged enemy equipment wasn't really compatible for our designs and usually had to reprocess it before using it."

So far everything was more or less as the reports indicated, which was good. Onara hated surprises – they were seldom pleasant ones.

"What is our resource and logistics situation?" She turned to another director when she heard everything she needed to know about the shipyards operations.

"Not as good as we wish, though better than we feared all things considered..." A long winded, though important explanation about resource acquisition and allocation followed. It was boring yet not something Onara could afford to skip. All the industry in the galaxy wouldn't help Kuat if they lacked the resources to fuel it.

An incoming call interrupted the meeting. Onara frowned at her comm – her people knew better than to disturb her when she met a significant number of the most important officers within the corporation. Whatever it was, it was important and likely not good news. She activated a privacy field and received the call.

"Director Kuat, I've got Captain Gerd Gollian from KDY security. He needs to talk with you about your nephew and claims it could not wait." Onara's assistant reported briskly.

"Put him on." What did that boy do this time? He had been a thorn in her side for years now. Didn't he understand that family came first?

"Director Kuat, Captain Gollian. I regret to inform you that half an hour ago, Kuat of Kuat had a mental breakdown. He shot his chief of security and personal assistant before turning his blasters upon himself. We do have the whole accident on recording but despite that we're currently investigating for foul play as per procedure. I beseech you to increase your own security just in case. What are my orders, Ma'am?" The Rodian security officer reported.

Onara stared at her comm for a few long seconds while her mind struggled to process the information. Snapping and shooting people? That didn't sound like her nephew. If she ever wanted to remove him by arranging a very final accident, that wouldn't be how she would do it. It was so out of character that recording or not, Onara didn't buy it was an accident. "Investigate." She ordered. "The building is locked down, I presume?"

"Along with the whole sector of the city." Gollian confirmed.

"I don't believe this was an accident. Find out what happened, Captain, then report to me."

"I've got my best forensics specialists on the case as well as people dissecting both the recording and the security systems. If there was foul play we'll figure it out and find the responsible party, Ma'am."

"Good. Do send me that recording." Onara ordered and cut off the call. "Bery, clear the next hour or two from any meetings I have – either cancel or re-schedule." She took down the privacy field, finished listening to the logistics situation and then cut the meeting short and dismissed the other directors. Only after they left, she checked her terminal for the recording, which was in and screened for mawlare, then proceeded to watch it.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Ever since she awoke within the Mandalorian Embassy a few days ago, Ahsoka couldn't stop feeling chills and nothing could really properly warm her up. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was – her mind was open to the Dark Side. She could feel cold anger through her very connection with the Force and it was all Veil's fault! Whatever he did at Bothawui, the backslash damaged her. Ahsoka's emotional control was all but gone and with anger being her constant companion, she was not fit to command.

She still didn't know how exactly she got bundled up as an apprentice to their other resident Sith, however it was unfortunately true that Zash was possibly the best person to help her handle her issues with the Dark Side. After all, no matter how scary, it wasn't like the woman was insane, right?

That belief lasted until they got to Kuat and the crazy Sith took her along when she went out to break a few dozen laws, commit torture, murder and what could be considered an act of war, all the while she had a great deal of fun. Actually, that was the worst! Whatever happened, Ahsoka found herself intimately connected not only with the Dark Side but with Zash. She could clearly experience everything the Sith felt and that... A very different chill ran up and down the Togruta's spine. When Zash tortured or as she put it, interrogated, Kuat of Kuat, the woman experienced almost sexual pleasure from the act of dominance and the man's anguish. Ahsoka felt it all and not so small, treasonous part of her mind, enjoyed it as well. Ever since what happened in the R&D facility, she hadn't felt more alive than at that moment.

Even now, a few hours later, Zash's lessons still rang clearly in Ahsoka's mind.

" _Suppressing your emotions is counter-productive, Apprentice. Revel in them, use them, however do not let them use you." Zash smiled gently at her. "I'll tell you a little secret on how to keep yourself sane. From time to time, you need to let loose; to feed the Dark Side and all those wicked desires that she makes you enjoy. I'll advise you that when possible, you do it in a constructive manner." She waved at the whimpering form of Kuat._

 _Ahsoka stared at the broken man, at how he spilled every secret he had and while a part of her loathed what was happening, there was another piece of her psyche that sneered at the self-righteousness instilled in her by the Jedi._

" _Is it worse to break and kill a few men, if that can prevent the deaths of millions?" Zash asked. "Look at him." She pointed at Kuat. "He has the best of intentions, his people's interests in mind. However, if we let him do what is best for them, what is left from the Republic will pay the price. Tell me, Ahsoka, what a Jedi would do and who doing so would serve best?"_

 _It was at that moment that Ahsoka began to comprehend how insidious Zash truly was. The woman could twist even the worst of acts and show them in a light that the former Jedi could help but agree that they served a greater purpose... and if committing said acts felt oh so good... well, that was just a nice bonus, wasn't it? Who knew that the path to the Dark Side could be so slippery and enjoyable. Even the fact that the Jedi part of her hated everything that Zash was doing, that she wasn't acting to strike down the Sith, that internal disconnect and self-hatred, merely fed the Dark Side._

A light nudge through the Force pulled Ahsoka out of her thoughts. She saw the last director walking out of the conference room and she followed Zash's cloaked form in slipping inside. The door slid closed behind them and left them alone with their quarry. They were going to twist and turn another person, another despicable act, yet, what choice did they have? Without Kuat, the galaxy would fall to the Separatists and the Dark Jedi allied to them. Even worse, thanks to Kuat of Kuat, they now had proof that Onara and KDY betrayed the Republic for their own gain... and that was enough to anger Ahsoka enough that she found it hard to care what would happen to them. This wasn't what a Jedi should ever do or think. But she wasn't just a Jedi any longer. She was a soldier too, one sworn to protect the Republic and more importantly, its people and Onara betrayed them all. Millions, perhaps billions died thanks to Onara's actions and Ahsoka couldn't help but hate her for that.

Zash floated a data-pad in front of the traitor and let it fall to the wooden table with a loud clatter that startled the woman. Onara jumped from her seat and turned around in fright. Her eyes widened comically when she saw them bring down the Force based cloak that made them invisible to both people and sensors.

"You've been a naughty girl, my dear." Zash chided lightly. "Read." The voice broke no argument. Onara flinched at the tone, her fear spiked and all colour drained from her face.

Their quarry was by no means stupid. Untrustworthy, corrupt, murderous and treacherous? Sure. Stupid? No. Ahsoka simply couldn't help it but revelled in watching Onara connect the dots. If Zash had the timing right, Kuat should have just received the news of her nephew's death. Their mere presence was enough for her to figure out exactly what happened and what was their previous stop.

Onara's fear was delicious and Ahsoka hated herself for savouring as if it was the best thing she ever tasted. She was actually looking up to what came next and even worse, she was thankful when Zash sent her a nudge of approval and reassurance through their weird bond.

" _Treason my dear, it never prospers, for when it does so no one any longer dares call it such. Yours won't prosper."_ Zash began. Her voice had a weird lilt to it – it was darkly seductive and a surge of heat shot through Ahsoka's body; and that was just an echo of the power levelled at the Kuati woman, who recoiled back into her chair. It took the Togruta a few moments to figure out that those words weren't actually said aloud, yet Onara did hear them too – her emotions confirmed it. "My condolences." The tone subtly shifted into something that resembled a funeral dirge. "Senator Danu perished during the traitor's attack upon the Senate. It must be a grave blow to lose your nephew so soon after the demise of your dear friend."

The message was sent – the Chancellor and her allies upheld their part of the bargain. Danu was no longer a problem, the same was true for the man behind him – Kuat of Kuat and after interrogating the young man, they knew who his allies were, among other things. One way or another, they would cease to be a problem, soon.

Ahsoka flinched at that thought. Most of them were good men, patriots, yet she just thought of them as mere obstacles that had to be disposed of and... and... She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. That course of action could be the best for the galaxy as a whole. If a few good men had to be sacrificed to more easily keep Kuat in check, then so be it. It made sense. It was the obvious choice and not one that a Jedi should be even think of pursuing. But Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi, was she? What was she, anyway?

" _My precious little Apprentice, of course."_ Zash's amused voice sounded in her mind and it spread warmth through her heart that pushed the chill of the Dark Side away for a moment. _"Now pay attention."_

"Onara, do you know why this kind of war would have never happened back in the Empire?" Zash was asked.

The Kuati woman was taken aback by the sudden shift in both topic and tone from the Sith. Ahsoka's Master actually felt curious to hear the answer.

"I'm certain I wouldn't know." Onara bit off an angrily despite the terror she felt.

"A group of corporations led by a single Sith Lord and his apprentices?" Zash chuckled merrily. "Even if they somehow had the third largest military in the galaxy, it would be of no use. Their fleets, their armies?" The Sith made a dismissive gesture. "Could they protect the people who run those corporations from the wrath of the Empire? What use are those when there were hundreds of Sith supporting the Empire who could simply walk through the best of defences in order to have a heart to heart chat with the CEOs in charge of those corporations?"

Just as Zash and Ahsoka did today. They first slipped through the best security KDY had, interrogated Kuat of Kuat in his own office, then arranged him to have a mental break-down and shoot himself... just as they simply walked to speak with Onara herself.

"What do you want?" The traitor asked.

Zash cheerful smile terrified Onara and Ahsoka loved every last moment of it.

"We are going to have a long and productive conversation, my sweet child. Ahsoka, be a dear and clear Onara's schedule for the next few days. She'll be in mourning for the nephew she loved so much."

By the time they were done with Kuat, the woman would be their creature. Ahsoka shivered in both anticipation and revulsion.


	67. Phase 15 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 15: Of Masters and Apprentices**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Hope Eternal Hospital**

 **Kuat**

There was a single redeeming feature of the room – its small window overlooked one of the parks within the hospital complex. It certainly beat staring at a bunch of aricars and space-scrapers or watching the propaganda rampant in the holonet channels available to the room's sparse entertainment suite.

Denii lost count of how long she had been stuck in the hospital. They told her that she had been in a coma for weeks after she assisted her master in seizing one of Kuat's prized battle cruisers. Fortunately, no one around knew what could be achieved with the Force as your ally and her condition was written off as a weird brain aneurysm – which was the reason why she was still stuck in the hospital. At least her cover held so far or the young Jedi would have ended up into a much less comfortable accommodations. Those were the good news.

She looked down at her trembling hands – a little reminder of how close she came to dying. Only the exemplary service of the ship's medic kept her alive long enough to reach a proper operating room, where they told her she spent over a day getting her brain patched up. It certainly felt that way – her head was still tender and any attempt to use the Force ended up with blinding headaches. The first time Denii tried, she nearly ended up back under the tender mercies of the Kuati surgeons, something she hoped to avoid in the future. After that episode, they decided to keep her under observation for much longer than the original two weeks they intended to.

Those unfortunate circumstances left her bored out of her mind. If she could safely use the Force, Denii would have released herself already, swiped a hyperspace capable vessel and made her way to friendly space, but that wasn't in the cards for the time being.

She hated being helpless and worse, useless. The war was still going strong, the Sith began to show their true colours, yet this new Republic just had to prove how rotten it was – it seemed that a great many systems were going to support the monsters no matter what. It was extremely vexing! Denii wanted to go out grab random people on the street and shake them out of their insanity! What was wrong with them?! Couldn't they figure out that everything the Sith touched got twisted in something monstrous?!

The Jedi bit the inside of her cheek. She had to keep herself calm and not just because unchecked emotions led to the Dark Side. Every time her temper rose, the headache that was constant companion ever since she awoke at the hospital got worse. Meditation wasn't of much help – when she tried it, it worked a bit too well and Denii found herself subconsciously touching the Force and that currently wasn't good for her. She sighed dejectedly and turned her attention to the entertainment suite. Perhaps there was something relaxing besides all the propaganda.

News of the war, music that made her want to burn out her eardrums with her lightsaber, more propaganda, Kira...

Wait, what?!

Denii jumped up and put back the previous channel as fast as she could. She paid no attention to the pounding headache that only increased along with frantic heartbeat.

A news report showed Onara Kuat, the traitor who led her world right into the clutches of the Sith along with one of the new era Jedi – a Togruta youth and finally... yes that was Kira, or at least her body. The way the woman moved, the way she spoke... That wasn't her master, but the monster who wore her body as a glove. Denii didn't pay any attention to what the news anchor was saying – something about a tragic murder-suicide of a Kuat... Of course there was a tragedy happening – one of the worst Sith of the Empire was on the planet doing the Force only knew what!

Denii glowered at the holo-image of her former Master and vowed to herself that even if it was the last thing she would do, she would release Kira from the clutches of that Sith!

The world tilted to its side and the Jedi could taste red. There was a loud thumping sound that was the only thing she could hear and the last thing she saw was the door sliding open and a nurse rushing in.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **ORR Base**

 **The Valley of the Jedi**

 **Location classified**

Denii Strum wasn't the only Old Republic Jedi watching that particular news transmission from Kuat. Jerod Perrion sat in his quarters and glared murderously at the holo-projector showing Darth Zash using his wife's body as if it was her own. He didn't fail to take note of who was with her – traitors all, who facilitated the Sith's slaughter of billions. He didn't need any of his agents or the daily CIS delivered intelligence briefings to figure out what was happening at Kuat. The news was a clue enough – the Sith was cleaning house. All those suicides, accidents and arrests that Onara Kuat announced – those were the few reasonable Kuati people, the ones who weren't on board with being pawns of the Sith. Before all was said and done, Jerod was going to give them justice and see both Zash and the corrupt members of House Kuat pay for their crimes.

Soon he would be able to do something about it. The Republic was almost in position to launch its own offensive in the Core and that was going to cause chaos and thus opportunities. His Jedi didn't have the numbers yet to make a difference if he threw them into the larger war. However, they could still cause no end of problem for the Sith. Perrion knew what was his next step – Kuat. His apprentice was still there and wounded. He could barely feel her presence through their Force Bond. And when he went to retrieve her, he would cause no end of problem for Onara Kuat and her slippery sycophants who were so eager to sell themselves to the Sith.

Now, he had to just plan things through so his actions could have the best possible effect.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

" _Why the Republic struggled so much in the first years of the war? Why did the hits just keep coming, both military and political alike?_

 _Those aren't new questions. Countless people across the galaxy asked themselves precisely that ever since the first shots of the Clone Wars sounded on Geonosis. Many of them wanted a singular, simple answer..._

 _To put it simply, when the war began, the Republic lacked a military it could call upon. If we absolutely have to chose one single reason – that would be it... however when you think about it, its anything but simple. The Republic came perilously close to losing the war multiple times during the first two years of the conflict not just because it lacked a military before the secret Clone Army was revealed but of the reasons for not having standing armed forces in the first place. Unfortunately, many of those reasons were still relevant until the day Chancellor Satine Kenobi came to power and beyond, which many argued was when the Republic as we knew it ceased to exist._

 _A proper expeditionary military force, one that could be deployed all across Republic space with a moment's notice is expensive. Very expensive in fact and that was critically important fact. You see, the biggest contributors to the Republic's budged, the star systems with the largest industry and those situated at hubs of the trade lanes, all of them had significant militaries of their own – both ground and space based. Simply put, those governments saw little point of paying for military twice and for good reason they didn't wish to disband their own or fold them up in the Republic's own armed forces._

 _In fact there was no one overreaching decision that neutered the Republic military. Year after year, its budged saw gradual decreases until one fine day there was no more money to pay for anything but the Judicial Forces, which in the end were what was left for over a century by the time the Clone Wars began._

 _Another related reason was the fact that the Core was safe from an outside invasion – there were multiple heavily industrialized and protected systems upon the hyperlanes leading into it, all with their own military, all who wouldn't just let a battle fleet pass unmolested. At least that was the case up until the Naboo Accident, though it could be argued then that the Trade Federation's blockade was done merely by armed merchantmen, ships which needed their armaments in order to safely do business outside Republic space._

 _And the third reason... All those systems in the Core, their governments claimed that they needed their fleets to protect the Core itself. After all it was the industrial heart of the Republic. What was left unsaid was that precious few were ready to risk ships and lives to fight in the Rim. What happened there – no matter if it was Republic or Separatist victory, didn't concern them. The Core itself was safe. In fact many saw the war as nothing more than an opportunity for profit... It wasn't until the Separatists took Corellia that people and more importantly governments saw the war for what it was – a struggle for the control of the galaxy and not just a fight with those who no longer wished to be a part of the Republic, but by that time in many respects it was far too late..._

 _When the war began the CIS had an overwhelming numerical advantage. The newly formed GAR could do little but try to stop the enemy onslaught. Post war studies postulate that the Republic could have held its ground even if the Separatists didn't waste precious time and resources going after a great many targets of little to no strategic importance. That is in fact correct, technically. For the Republic to have done so, it would require that all local governments seconded their naval forces under GAR command and released them for deployment where they were needed all across the galaxy. That however was a political impossibility. If Chancellor Palpatine actually tried to enforce such an order, he would have seen the Republic go down in flames around him in a series of destructive civil wars at worst and at best – the largest and wealthiest systems, which accidentally had the largest and most modern navies, would have simply seceded the and there and left a crippled Republic lose the war without their support._

 _Simply put, the Republic was too large, too divided and it lacked the military assets to protect its member states. That was never more obvious than in the months between Second Geonosis and the Confederate grand offensive in the Core. GAR High Command knew what was coming. They knew that they didn't have the numbers to protect everything they had to so they did the only military decision they could – to consolidate the navy, abandon what they have and defend, to the death if necessary what they couldn't afford to lose._

 _Arguably, that decision both saved and doomed the Republic..."_

* * *

 **=RK=**

" _Another dirty little secret, one that most people in the Republic knew but many failed to see the implications of was the obvious fact that the Republic was not a nation nor a single political entity._

 _Once upon a time, what we call the Old Republic, which was in fact a multiple successor states that arose after the previous one fell to either political instability, outside invasion or both, the Republic used to be much more centralized. Both the Chancellor and Senate wielded significantly more real power._

 _However, there are just a handful of people who were alive when such a state existed and controlled a significant part of the galaxy. The Republic we all knew and some of us loved, was a different beast. At its heart, it was an alliance of convenience between the major powers in the Core and despite the best efforts of the then Chancellor and Jedi, after the end of the New Sith Wars, the alliance that emerged from the fires of that conflict was significantly weaker than any of the previous iterations of the Republic by design. With the Jedi taking a back-seat and retreating from the political scene for the first time in centuries after declaring the Sith gone for good, there was no outside opponent left to threaten the systems in the Core. As far as they were concerned, the galaxy was reset to an earlier era, when the greatest threat and rivalry came from their neighbours._

 _That was the political climate that gave birth to the Republic we knew. Governments all across the Core no longer looked at Coruscant, the Republic government, the office of the Chancellor and the Senate as something vital for their protection and perhaps very survival. They became merely convenient institutions that no one dared give too much power less it would be turned upon them in the fullness of time. Instead, for centuries, while the Republic enjoyed its greatest and longest Golden Age, the local governments that reaped the benefits of that prosperity used their economic and political power to weaken the Republic institutions._

 _We all saw the consequences. For the last few centuries we had a string of Chancellors who were little more than figureheads. Even those like Valorum, who did their best for the Republic, saw their efforts tied up by bureaucrats and had to spent precious political capital just to keep the Republic running... and that was when their opponents were content to merely stymie them legally. When people like Valorum didn't get the hint, their power evaporated due to false charges – corruption in his case, something that was never proven._

 _By the time of the Naboo Crisis, the Republic was a shiny beacon of civilization, which had a glittering cover that hid the simple fact it was rotten from the inside. It needed one solid kick for the whole structure to begin to unravel. We all know how the collapse began – with the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. One Republic member used military force upon another and all the Chancellor could legally do was to ask, nicely mind you, that the Federation cased their actions. We know that Valorum did what he could, even if technically it was illegal for him to dispatch two Jedi ambassadors as he did..._

 _When Queen Amidala came to Coruscant and faced the Senate, begging them to help – as it was their duty towards a member state, well, the records of that session are public knowledge._

 _Valorum's power evaporated when the bureaucrats spoke and the invasion of Naboo was left unchallenged. The greatest dirty secret about that accident was one no one really dared say in the most respectable holonet channels. The Republic, the Chancellor's hands were tied and that was by design. The powers of the Core didn't want the person who was supposed to run the Republic to be able to wield real power without their say so... and when all was said and done, Naboo was a small if rich Rim world that wasn't worth it wasting resources and potentially lives to liberate. Many voices condemned the Trade Federation yet, until the Jedi, Naboo and Gungans defeated their occupation army, no one lifted a finger to help..._

 _That very inaction sowed the seeds of the Separatist movement and eventually gave birth to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It proved to the whole galaxy that the systems of the Core were reluctant to act, to spent their treasure and the lives of their people to protect the rest of the Republic – something that was proven again and again when the Clone Wars began and the vast system defence fleets of worlds like Kuat, Corellia, Alsakan to name just a few, stayed largely at home. Even as the Corellian system itself was invaded, the Kuati navy refused to come to the rescue after they crushed an attack upon their own system... It was everyone looking out for their own best interest, just as they have been doing for the past thousand years. Was it so surprising that once Chancellor Palpatine was murdered and unable to keep the Republic together only due to his incredible political skills and personal charisma, that the cracks showed for everyone to see?"_

" **The Dirty Secrets of the Clone Wars"**

 **New Corellian Publishing House**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Location unknown**

A blanket of fog covered everything. Aria couldn't hear a thing and even the Force was no help in figuring out what happened. All she knew was that she was surrounded by the Force as if the very air was made of it. One would think that she would be able to find her way in such a place, however the truth was quite different. The Force blanketed everything with its energy making it impossible to navigate using it.

The young woman didn't know how long she walked aimlessly through this endless expanse. All she could hear was her own heartbeat, breaths and voice, when she shouted for someone to give her direction. It was maddening and the worst was that she had no idea how she got here. One moment she was fighting in Sundari, then she felt pain, she thought so anyway, and then she awoke here. Whatever here was.

Even her anger at being taken away from the fight and her friends did little to help her – while the raw emotions fed the Dark Side, nothing she could do with that power did a thing to that weird fog nor did it help her figure a way out. It was immensely frustrating. Aria was pretty sure that this damned place was slowly driving her insane. She didn't even know if she had spent mere hours in here or days. Perhaps longer, though she doubted it – she didn't feel thirst, nor hunger so she couldn't have spent too much time here, yet.

All she could do as trudge in a random direction and hopefully find a way out.

Eventually, Aria felt a tugging sensation through her bond with her Master and just like that she was somewhere else. The new location was a grass covered plain laying under blue sky. A sun shone from high above – so it must have been noon local time. Most importantly, she was no longer alone. Aria would be cheering if it wasn't for what else she saw.

Her master was nearby and he looked different – he appeared much older, complete with steel grey hair and a lot of wrinkles covering his face. He wore an unfamiliar armoured robes and was facing off against a Togruta woman clad in Jedi Master's robes. Both of them had lightsabers in hand – azure and crimson one.

"I won't let you murder another world!" The female Jedi shouted.

Shaak Ti, that was her name, right? And what was that about murdering worlds? What has her master been up to lately? Was this about Kamino or perhaps the moons of Sullust?

"You will try." Veil spoke in a gravel like voice. "Some things were not meant to be. What a pity." He sighed then blurred towards the Jedi.

Ti met him with a defensive Soresu stance and Aria found it hard to follow their clashes. She thought about interfering, however jumping in a duel of such speed and ferocity – she might as well get her Master killed instead of helping him. For what felt like an eternity she watched the most impressive display of blade-work she had ever seen. It fluidly switched from dance like feints and deft fencing into ferocious exchange of deadly blows that got barely parried or dodged. It looked like that they were equally matched, something that the combatants noticed too.

"Enough!" Her Master snapped and released a massive telekinetic pulse that pushed them away from each other.

What was he doing!? Aria stared incredulously at her Master. Veil let his lightsaber go and it simply dissolved in thin air.

"We are in my mind." He said. Was he smiling? "For what's worth it I'm sorry it gets to be this way."

The Jedi threw her lightsaber like a spear and then immediately followed through with a telekinetic push and began to gather a ball of pure Force energy between her hands. Veil met Ti's attacks with another Force wave then pointed a finger at his opponent. The Jedi let go of her technique before she could complete it and clutched her head.

* * *

 **=RK=**

We were in body, my mind. There was a good reason why usually a bound spirit, like Ti's couldn't take control. The ritual that bound her to me ensured it. The only way for her to really harm me would be if I did the same with more Force Ghosts, thus allowing them to overpower the binding and begin driving me insane.

That was the theory anyway. I had no idea what could happen to me now that I got my body fried from inside by the all the energy I consumed at Bothawui. All I could recall was that I instinctively searched for a way to relieve the pressure and split the ocean of power burning me through any Force Bond I could access. I believe that was the only reason why what I did didn't shatter my mind, much less my body, but it was a close call.

When there was no one else to consume, I found myself drifting through the desolated depths of my mind – not a dissimilar experience to what happened during the ritual to deal with the multiple Force Ghosts I had to bind to myself years ago in order to gain enough power to deal with a certain Dark Council Member. At that time it took me what felt like a lot of time to find them, even though they wanted to be found and confront me for the control of my body. This time around, Ti tried to evade me. I had no idea how much time passed until I located her – neither in here, nor outside in the real world, but that was a concern for later. If there was later.

It made sense why it took me so long. I've been avoiding this place – it was made of my memories of the Togruta's homeworld, more importantly, one of Ashara's favourite places.

We met upon a memory of Shili and I granted her what I believed she deserved – a proper fight. Unfortunately, we never got to have it after all. While exhilarating and painful reminder of what could have been, the confrontation was not what it should have been. I've forgotten that our minds were connected. We both could perceive what the other would do even better than our combat precognition could account for. To put it simply, we were equally matched and could spend the rest of eternity locked into a lightsaber duel without a victor emerging. Sometime during our fight, a familiar presence brushed over the edge of my awareness. I didn't sense a threat and let it go for later.

A pity. Some things were truly not meant to be.

"Enough." It was time for this to end. I pushed away Ti's ghost and let go of my lightsaber. It wasn't like it was real here.

"We are in my mind." I smiled or was it a frown? "For what's worth it, I'm sorry it gets to be this way." I told her the truth.

Ti knew she just ran out of time and threw all the Force she could gather at a moments notice at me on the heels of her lightsaber. I battered them away with a thought that manifested a pulse of telekinetic energy and concentrated on the connection binding us together. My mind brushed the energy chains of the ritual that kept Ti tied to me and followed them right into her mind until I reached her mental shields. Then I smashed with the full force of my power. Ti's form stumbled and took hold of her head as she began to scream due to the onslaught.

The way to deal with Force Ghosts for good – if you could pull it off was deceptively simple – you had to shatter their minds until they had nothing left to held them together. Once that was done, you had a brief amount of time to use their energy for something constructive, like healing your ravaged body, before they became one with the Force, literally.

Ti put a formidable fight, yet she never had a chance. I knew she had the potential to be an incredibly powerful Force Adept, she had the natural power, an extensive training as a Jedi Master, yet... that wasn't enough. I knew it from her own memories – the Jedi of this era did have the knowledge to rival those I faced in the past, yet it was forbidden to learn for the Council deemed it dangerous a long time ago... and at our level, knowledge was literal power.

She fought, valiantly, however it was all for naught – merely a holding action. Her fury was delicious and in those final moments, Ti was more beautiful and magnificent than ever before. She threw all the Force she could gather, her very mind at me, nevertheless her attacks and defences were unfocused and unrefined. They lacked the edge to be truly dangerous to a Dark Lord of the Sith. If I was thirty years younger, she might have won this confrontation.

Today? I brushed away a wild push, dived under a lance of mental energy and slammed a rapier with a blade made of pure rage through her last shield then slashed it open.

Ti threw everything she had left at me in this final moment, yet her attack slammed into my protections and couldn't break through. And it was over – I stood behind her defences and her mind was laid bare for me. Before Ti could do anything, I unleashed the full fury of the Dark Side upon her very soul. She screamed once and her mind simply shattered under the onslaught.

Now for the tricky part – using Ti's energy to heal myself but first...

I turned my attention to the presence I felt earlier and frowned. "Apprentice, how in the name of the Force did you get in here?!"


	68. Phase 16 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 16: Revenant**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Med Bay G-3**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **hyperspace**

Admiral Hold arrived to a scene of an armed stand-off. The Med Bay holding Veil's crispy remains, which were somehow not entirely dead yet, had its security detail facing against Master Mundi. The tall Jedi glared defiantly at the Clones, who were all from the 501st – trained and armed to fight precisely this kind of opponent. Commander Rex had been paranoid enough to station a whole platoon in the area and now all of them pointed their weapons at Mundi.

As if the fleet wasn't in enough trouble already, now this.

"General Mundi, explain yourself!" Joanna growled at the Jedi.

"You know what he did!" Mundi jabbed a long finger at the Med Bay.

"Saved us all. Again." A Clone Sergeant spoke in a flat, cold tone. "You'll need to get through us first before we let you get any closer to the General." The NCO's voice became the temperature of liquid helium.

A muscle twitched on Joanna's face. To be honest with herself, she wasn't all right with what Veil did at Bothawui, even if many of those beasts deserved to burn for their betrayal. Yet, she was torn about it and not just because of her loyalty to the man. What Veil did, no matter how impossible, got the fleet from a death-trap without a single casualty, beside himself. That by itself earned him some grudging respect.

"Can we not do this right now?" Or like ever? "He'll have to answer for his actions when we're back in the Core." No matter that with the current people in charge it was unlikely he would receive more than a swap on the wrist and telling off to behave from now on. Hells, to be honest, if putting with Veil's insanity was the price to get Corellia liberated, Joanna would do it gladly – a sentiment she wouldn't have admitted to even herself before the war and all preconceptions and securities it shattered.

"How many more worlds need to die or worse before he is stopped?" Mundi demanded.

"How many worlds the Separatists decimated without seeing such a strong reaction from the Jedi I wonder?" Rex asked.

Joanna did her best not to betray her surprise – she never noticed his arrival, not to mention that how he came to stand beside her. The Commander wasn't alone – multiple Clones took positions around her subtly moving to place themselves between her and the threat. The Admiral nodded fractionally at Rex, glad for the gesture even if she doubted that Mundi would really go after her. He was here for Veil after all.

"What would you have us do, Commander?" Mundi pleaded. "Doing as you asked, what people wanted us to, that would lead us into becoming like your precious General or worse! It was a miracle he was so controlled for so long, however he finally showed his true colours! Did you feel it? Billions died screaming as he consumed them! This was no mere mass murder or war-crime what he did!"

"General, I know that you would have died fighting beside us. As a soldier, that much I can respect." Rex nodded sharply. "However, if you could have, would you have done the same to Bothawui or another world to protect the crews serving on board this fleet? Or would you have left us die fighting impossible odds to keep your hands clean?"

"It's not that simple, Commander Rex. Doing something like that, it would have made me a monster. I would have fallen to the Dark Side and become a greater threat than the Separatists we're fighting. Even contemplating such atrocity treads on dangerous ground."

"And that is why we stand by the General even if we don't always agree with his methods. He puts us first, General Mundi. Will you stand down?"

This was getting out of hand. Joanna struggled to find the right words to defuse the situation, when Mundi froze. His huge head turned towards the Med Bays so fast that his neck cracked audibly. The Jedi's eyes widened and he took a step back that almost got him shot.

Joanna wondered what the Hells was happening now before she felt it. A cold wind passed through her, chilling her blood and a heartbeat later a warm glow emanated from the Med Bay that made her feel as if she was sunning on a beach back home.

Rex nodded to the Sergeant beside the door, the same one who spoke earlier. The Clone nodded back, made a gesture to two of his men and they turned around and aimed their weapons at the entrance before hitting the electronic lock. The door slid open to reveal a couple of medics and Medical Droids busy over a bed that had a glowing figure on it.

"I have no bloody idea what's happening! These reading make no sense!"

The Droids beeped angrily and waved their spider-like appendages in clear agitation.

"I think he's healing."

"Let's hope he doesn't burn again."

At least the source of the warm glow was revealed now – it was the General's mangled body. The shimmering light covering his bed became brighter and brighter until it shinned so strong it was blinding. A wave of rejuvenating warmth exploded from the Med Bay and the strange light-show cut off abruptly.

"Fuck me, this wasn't a good idea." A weak voice rasped. "I don't remember it hurting this much."

"General, are you all right?" One of the medics exclaimed.

"Do I look all right?" Veil snapped back.

The Clone paused and looked the general all over, then consulted his hand-scanner. "Actually you do, which should be impossible. Congratulation, you did it again."

Veil snorted at that delivery. "Good enough. Did we get out of Bothawui clean?"

"We did, sir. You were the only casualty."

"Then it worked. Good, good." Veil muttered in a tired voice. "Is there something requiring my immediate attention or could I sleep for the next week or so?"

The medics looked at each other, then one of the droids pointed at the door behind them. They turned and saw the congregation outside.

"There is, sir." Rex announced loud enough to be heard in the Med Bay. "We have an unruly Jedi right here wanting to have his nasty way with you." The Commander spoke in a calm, matter of fact voice.

"Jedi?" For a moment there, the General sounded confused. He slowly got up into sitting position. "Which one?"

"Mundi. He's the only one we have left in the fleet." Rex answered.

"Oh? Did our forest friend die or make a runner?"

"Dead. Mundi saw to it and we had to put down the remaining knight after that."

"Well, that's one complication we don't need to worry about. So, General Mundi, I didn't figure you swung this way. You're a married man and all."

As a way to amuse the rest of the Clones and Veil, this stunt of Rex might work, on the other hand, it was pointlessly antagonizing the Jedi. That didn't make sense, unless the Commander actually wanted a confrontation, perhaps as an excuse to remove a potential treat. Joanna shoved her way through the Clones so she could get a good look at the revenant and implore him to try keep the peace. They were in enough trouble already.

The man looked all right, all things considered. The last time she saw him, shortly after they jumped out of Bothawui, he resembled a large chunk of burned and blackened meat with cooked bones visible in places. Even modern medical science should have been helpless to save him, besides, he should have died from the repeated trauma he subjected himself to. Instead, here he was – he looked as a man in his mid-fifties, his hair was gone and that was it. What did it took to put him down for good if he could recover from something like this by merely apparently ageing a decade or two?

"Do I dare ask how you recovered?" Mundi asked in a resigned tone.

"You most certainly don't." Veil deadpanned.

Joanna focused on his eyes and the look in them told her that he was telling the truth and wasn't addressing only the Jedi.

"Worried about me, my Jedi friend?"

"About what would you do next if you recovered. What will it be? Doing the same to Coruscant?" Mundi glared.

"Why would I?" Veil sounded genuinely surprised by the question.

"Why would you do this to Bothawui?"

"It sounded like the best option from a bunch of really sucking ones." Veil shrugged his shoulders and winced. "Not something I intent to repeat any time soon or ever if I have an acceptable alternative."

"What you find acceptable, most people won't contemplate even in their most horrible nightmares!"

"Then they should be glad for the sheltered nature of their lives. Are you going to try sticking me with your lightsaber now or can I catch some actual shut-eye? Coma doesn't count."

Everyone looked at Mundi and Joanna couldn't shake the feeling that her read on Rex and for that matter the other Clones was correct. Hells, they were eager for a showdown!

"Stand down, damn it! We aren't doing the Separatist's job for them!" Joanna shouted her order as loud as she could, making the Clones closest to her, jump.

She walked through their ranks until she was between the Mundi and the Med Bay. "Are you trying to prove to everyone that the Jedi can't be trusted, ever?" The Admiral jabbed a finger at Mundi. "And you," She whirled around to glare at Rex. "Looking up to bagging yourself a Jedi General aren't you?" She then glowered at Veil who looked innocently at her as if asking, 'What did I do this time?'. "Stop taunting the Jedi, lay down and let the doctors check you up thoroughly. The last I saw you, you looked better cooked than a piece of well done roast. Now, can we all act like adults for a change?"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Med Bay G-3**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **hyperspace**

I so didn't need to deal with this right now. My whole body was on fire, just like the last time I got good blasted good and long with Sith lighting as a punishment from Baras. I felt weak, exhausted.

All things considered, I was in a much better shape that I had any right to be. Yay for contingency planning and having a Force Ghost to sacrifice. I had to get one more of those just in case if an opportunity presented itself. I wondered for a moment if Sidious would do or having him stuck in my head could prove too dangerous. Time would tell anyway. I had more immediate concerns, again.

Like Mundi.

He was useful, both as a political figure and thanks to his skills. Those facts made him dangerous too, especially as weakened as I was right now. The Dark Side whispered that I should get rid myself of the Jedi. That would be indeed a prudent course of action. Yet, it would be such a waste. Attempting to use him was a double edged sword at best.

I smirked at Joanna as she told us all off. I hadn't been taken to task with such a gusto in a long time. If I didn't know that I had her unwavering loyalty, this would be harder and even more delicate. Rex and company were largely with me... at lest those of the 501st who were at Kamino. The new guys – they were relatively safe thanks to Satine becoming the Chancellor. That little stunt of hers and her husband would allow me to dodge some bullets, though inevitably their association with me would make their lives more difficult.

Perhaps giving him enough rope to hang himself would be for the best? He might even use it to climb out of the deep hole he just dug himself by coming here to take me out while I was in a coma. The Clone's helmets did have cameras after all and if Mundi was determined to die today, I might at least get something useful recorded of it.

"You're of course, correct, Admiral Holt." I nodded respectfully and had to bite my cheek to keep a moan of pain escaping my lips. The way that little motion helped stretch my spine sent fiery daggers right into my nerves. "Master Mundi, are you mad because what I did to Bothawui or the way I did it? Would you be here after my head if I had used some mundane super-weapon instead the Force?" It was a trick question and how the Jedi answered would be telling.

Mundi narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"You proved beyond a shadow of a doubt how deep you've fallen, Veil. Or should I call you Darth Vael?"

"Once upon a time, that tittle meant everything to me. It was my way out of Korriban and proof Baras won't kill me then and there for failing his impossible test. It was also a slight I had to acknowledge. Delkatar Veil, Darth Vael. They're names. Both mine." I refrained from shrugging again. "As for being fallen? I'm a Sith. The Dark Side serves me, not the other way around." I didn't mention that it still influenced me. I didn't consider myself fallen to it, however from the point of view of a Jedi, I was sure that wasn't the case and it was a moot point debating semantics.

"Does it? Are you the same man who joined the Grand Army all those months ago? Did you deceive us from the beginning?" Mundi accused me. "Were the conservatives on the Council right about you from the start?"

"I deceived no one, Master Jedi. What did you expect me to do, go out destroy worlds for the hell of it? What kind of man are you accusing me of being? At Sullust we went after a military targets – the various moons and all the industrial infrastructure over there. Bothawui?" I glared at the Jedi. "I had a choice – either see this fleet fight impossible odds, die and let them get away with treason or do something about it. A choice you could never contemplate, unless the enemy is Sith. Neither the Jedi nor the Old Republic had any qualms doing your best to exterminate my own people."

Mundi stared at me as if seeing me for the first time. All I told him was true, from a certain point of view at least.

"That is in the past." Joanna told me. "We fight for a different Republic, you have to know that or you would have never joined our side. I would like to say that the Jedi are different as well, however..." She trailed off and gave Mundi a pointed look.

What would it be, Master Jedi?

Mundi looked at the Admiral, then at the helmeted faces of the Clones.

"You all agree with him." He said in a resigned tone. "Military necessity. Does it make it better? Is it enough to explain the death of whole worlds?"

"To be frank, yes. Let me telly you a secret, General Mundi. As a Flag Officer of the Corellian Navy, our own contingencies do involve scorched earth approach in certain circumstances. In other words, burning whole worlds down if the situation becomes grave enough. The same is true for Kuat at least and I'm reasonably sure it's no different for the other major Core navies. In a case of a real general war, that has always been in the cards if our home systems were threatened sufficiently. However, it wasn't until the Separatist's offensive that somehow managed to take Corellia that the situation became that grave. Now? All bets are off."

"I've seen worlds burn before at the hands of the Separatists. Republic worlds. Returning the favour – perhaps it would make the bastards pause and rethink their tactics." Rex added.

Many of the Clones nodded in agreement.

"Do you see now, Master Jedi?" I asked almost gently. "What your kind fears to contemplate or risk falling to the Dark Side? That's something many people across the galaxy have to live with. Every capital ship captain has at their fingertips the power to vaporise anything, from a single person to the surface of a whole planet. That's tens of thousands of people who know that one day they will have to give such an order and if they're incapable of it, they aren't suited for that role. What you find unthinkable, that is a distinct possibility for the military mind."

"Then why all of this?"

"Before you get to blame the Sith for this war, do remember that Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists was a former Jedi. So are their Old Republic friends and there is nothing former about them." I twisted the knife.

"I can speak about Corellia – we didn't choose this war. It was Separatist atrocities that made the choice for us. I won't presume to speak about the Clones, however, I don't believe that they would have started a war to avoid boredom."

Many of the soldiers nodded vigorously. They did a lot of the dying in this war.

"Don't look at me for explanation why this war began. I wasn't here then, nor during the time when the events making it inevitable occurred. What is going to be, Master Mundi? Will you prove the Jedi to be untrustworthy traitors, or will you along with Obi-Wan and the what other few loyalists are there help redeem your kind?"

Mundi straightened up and looked me in the eyes. He was visibly tense and what I could get from his through my emphatic sense, it was a mess of emotions. The Jedi knew that right now was perhaps his one best chance to take me out, though it would be a suicide mission. Frankly, I wasn't sure I could use enough of my power to protect myself if he could fight through the Clones and get to me before they shot him to pieces. He had to know that as well – the odds of finding me this vulnerable again were low.

However... I smiled. "Look at me. I'm weak, still recovering. You are a Jedi Master. I'm sure if you try it, you might be able to get to me before my soldiers take you out. Will you cut me down as I am right now, defenceless? Won't that mean letting your anger consume you and lead you right to the Dark Side? Wouldn't it mean becoming what you hate?"

"Would it matter if the Clones shoot me dead a moment later?" Mundi countered.

"Veil, enough! No more taunting the Jedi!" Joanna snapped.

"I'm merely explaining what a certain course of action will lead to." I smiled apologetically to my good Admiral.

"Just shut up, damn it!" She shot me a dirty look and turned back to the Jedi. "General Mundi, for a change he's right. If you attack him without an excellent reason..." She raised a hand. "What he did at Bothawui isn't enough I'm afraid. A Board of Inquiry and a Senate hearing should be in his future about what he did, however the fact is that the Bothans did betray the Republic and conspired with the Separatists to destroy this fleet. While destroying the whole world of Bothawui might be considered by some an out-of-bounds over-reaction and a war-crime as you earlier accused, it can also be argued that is was justified. That act did get us out of there in one piece. It's not for us to play judge, jury and executioner. At this time, the General Veil is still in command barring orders from his doctor that he is unfit after his ordeal. If you move against him, it will be treason, General Mundi and we will have to act accordingly."

"Is this fleet more important than the billions of Bothans and other people who he murdered?" Mundi asked.

"For me it was. I'll wager that many of the crew would agree. The Bothans on the other hand..." I didn't have to complete that sentence.

What was the level I needed to either turn him to my side or make him commit and get himself killed?


	69. Phase 16 Part 3

**AN: I really couldn't make up my mind how to resolve the situation with Mundi so I rolled a dice. He got 98 of 100 for the course of actions that he would take.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 16: Revenant**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Med Bay G-3**

 **Republic cruiser Shinning Light**

 **hyperspace**

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at the impassive helmets of the Clones, sensed their emotions and knew they didn't understand; they _couldn't._ They couldn't perceive the Force and the world as a Jedi or a Sith could. There was a voice in the back of his head insisting that they were already corrupted by the Sith, turned to his merciless way of thinking, however Mundi dismissed that notion for he finally understood the truth.

Veil didn't need to turn the common soldiers. All he had to do was continue putting them first, especially the Clones. Where a Jedi would risk his men to preserve civilian lives, both Republic and Separatist alike, the Sith had no qualms of sweeping the latter with orbital fire and call it a day. It was wrong, cruel, _evil._

Yet, why wouldn't the soldiers approve, when doing so could save their very lives, allow them to go back to their families intact. It was in fact a logical for them to support someone who would do whatever it took to preserve their lives. That was what his mind told him and the Jedi couldn't logically argue with that conclusion. It was obvious.

Nevertheless, it was wrong. Every fibre of his being screamed that truth. The Force did as well. How could it not be so when the alternative was Bothawui?! Nothing could justify that, nothing!

Mundi could still hear the screams when he closed his eyes. He felt dirty from being present when Veil fed them all to the Dark Side. He felt its savage joy and boundless hunger. After that, there was no place for doubt in his mind nor in his heart – the Dark Side, the Sith and anyone else who willingly used and facilitated it were evil. Irredeemably so.

He also knew that put in a similar situation, Veil would not even hesitate to murder another world. Billions, perhaps trillions would die by his hands before the war was over and once that was done... How could a Jedi condone such a man having any say in how the galaxy was run? The mere thought of Veil having an influence over the Chancellor of the Republic, not to mention the Mandalorians, made him sick.

The Clones wouldn't, couldn't stop him. Admiral Holt, she seemed to have heart in the right place, however, he could feel her loyalty to the man. Did he promise her to do anything that it took to liberate Corellia? She would probably follow the Sith straight to the deepest darkest of her people's hells if he could deliver and he probably could. But the price?

With Veil at the helm of this war, whoever won, the galaxy would lose. The only peace a man like him could bring forward would be one at the gunpoint. It would be hundreds if not thousands of years before the Republic experienced anther era of prosperity... If the Sith allowed for the Republic to continue existing.

Mundi had many reasons to strike now, while Veil was vulnerable. Such an opportunity, the Jedi doubted he would live to have another like it. Duty bound him to stay his hand, yet at the same time it drove him to strike now, while he still had a chance. If he acted, his actions would be vilified and used to persecute his fellow Jedi. Taking out Veil would give the Separatists better odds of victory and they would pave their way over the corpses of the innocents. Nevertheless, if he did nothing, if he let this chance slip through his fingers, more innocents were going to die anyway – by the Sith's own hands. That much he didn't doubt.

No matter what he did, people would suffer because of his actions. What was the lesser evil? Frankly, at this point, Mundi had no idea. He knew Veil was evil, an amoral monster. The same could be said for the people running the Confederacy. He had no idea who would kill more people if they were allowed to continue as they were.

He was damned no matter what he did and Mundi found that he was all right with that. What he couldn't contemplate was a future where people like Veil decided what was right and wrong and shaped the next generations of Force Sensitive, like his own children. The very thought of the Sith getting his hands on them made Mundi's blood boil.

In the end, making the choice turned out to be much easier than he anticipated. It was liberating. Ki-Adi-Mundi was a Jedi even if now, at the end, he faltered. He knew he was acting for the wrong, selfish reasons, yet that was good enough for him. He opened himself to the Force, let its light illuminate all he was and chase the taint of a murdered world away.

"General Veil, I can not allow you to murder another world. Your actions betray everything the Republic and those sworn to protect her stand for." Mundi spoke in a serene voice. His mind drifted to his wives and children, he let himself experience the forbidden emotions he felt for them all and at that moment power surged through him, warm and welcoming. Mundi focused on his love, his duty and determination to protect what was precious to him and the Force responded, filling him with more power than he had ever felt before in his life.

"You're about to do something very stupid, General Mundi. Stand down." Veil's voice sounded exhausted, weak.

It was now or never.

"Mundi, stand down!" Admiral Holt shouted.

A good woman, doing her best in impossible situation, just like him.

"There's no death, there's the Force." The Jedi smiled. The power filling him reached a crescendo. Its gentle turned into furnace ready to cook him from within and Mundi let it out.

"Brace!" Veil shouted.

Mundi felt the Sith throwing a weak barrier between him and the Clones. It would commendable, if it wasn't all a desperate attempt to save his own skin. Mundi unleashed the power within though a titanic telekinetic pulse that slammed into Veil's shield and shattered it. The Jedi was already moving forward with the Force singing throughout his whole body, making him feel invincible before he could actually see the efects of his opening move.

To the Clones' credit, Veil's warning and feeble protection did help. Those wearing heavier armour locked their magnetic boots to the deck and braced forward. His tremendous telekinetic push threw more than half of them into the nearby walls. Others flew right into their heavy armoured comrades and the combined momentum and mass was enough to dislodge them and sent them crashing away. Mundi idly noted that Rex grabbed Admiral Holt and pulled her into a protective embrace just before both of them were thrown away, but then he had no more time or concentration to spare for anything but his task. He sprinted forward with speed enhanced by the Force, used his power to summon his lightsaber and ignited it just in time to intercept a wild burst from the closest Clone who remained on his feet.

The soldiers were a mere distraction of no real consequence. They were in his way so Mundi either cut them down or used the Force to brush them away. Sonic blasts slammed into his armour and their sickening resonance would have brought him to his knees if it wasn't for the protection that the Light granted him. A distant part of the Jedi's mind regretted the death he caused. Those people were merely misguided, doing their duty as they understood it. It was tragic really, yet another tragedy because of the Sith. Why couldn't have they all remained dead?!

Mundi cut off the arm of another heavy trooper and unleashed more of the burning power threatening to consume his body. The incoming fire faltered when his telekinetic pulse threw away more Clones and suddenly there was just one soldier between him and the door. The Jedi felt a pang of regret as he tore him from the deck and slammed him head-first into one of the medics who had moved between him and Veil, sending both of them crashing into a nearby bed.

The Sith used the other doctor to steady himself in a sitting position and pointed his hand at Mundi. The Jedi knew what was coming and moved his blade to interpose it between himself and the lighting that the Veil unleashed at him an instant later.

The attack was much weaker than he expected, a testament of how weak the Sith was right now. This was it, the moment of truth. The Clones would recover soon and he had no doubt reinforcements would arrive any moment. Mundi used the Force to twist away Veil's arm, thus sending the Sith lighting arching inside the Med Bay and away from his body.

The Force told him what was about to happen – there were too many Clones aiming at his back and they were about to overwhelm his straining shields, armour and the warm protective field granted to him by the Light Side, but not soon enough. Mundi concentrated, enveloped his lightsaber in a sheathe of concentrated Force energy and threw it at Veil. It took all he had to make sure it flew true despite a powerful telekinetic push that the Sith sent.

Everything appeared to slow down as Mundi struggled to keep his blade on target. He saw the remaining medic move, faster than he had any right to and knew Veil drew him as a human shield. The Jedi felt regret at yet another senseless death, yet he didn't interrupt his attack. His lightsaber flew like a spear, pierced through the medic and the Force surrounding it gave it enough momentum to throw the poor Clone back and right at Veil. The Sith raised his hands in the last possible moment and it appeared he tried to grab the live blade to keep it from his vitals. Mundi could sense Veil channelling the Force in a desperate attempt to keep himself alive, however he was weakening fast. Just a few more moments... The Jedi used what little concentration he could spare to try and choke the Sith in an attempt to break his own concentration.

Time was up. More and more Clones got back their bearing, and ignored broken bones and internal injures to pump shot after shot in the Jedi's back. The protective field surrounding Mundi fizzled, followed by his shields. His armour held for a heartbeat under the onslaught and then it was up to his Force saturated flesh to resist repeated blaster hits. By any right he should have been dead the moment his armour got burned away, yet the Force was with him. Mundi had one last task and he couldn't die before it was done! He had to end it!

All he could see was the Sith's snarling face. Two sick yellow eyes glared defiantly at him. Smoke rose from both the skewered Clone and Veil's hands, his neck bulged as invisible fingers choked the life out of him, yet that stubborn mosnter wasn't giving up!

Mundi was already dead. He knew it, the Force knew it, the Clones who continued to shoot him in the back had to know it and he was sure even Veil was well aware from it. Yet, his body still held on, burning slowly but surely from both within and without. It was then that the Jedi pulled all the Force energy from within himself and threw it like a lance at the Sith. All he had to do was make him falter for a moment and it would be all over and he could rest. The world shifted and Mundi knew his body gave away. He wasn't watching through his own eyes any longer but through the Force. He saw his last attack, a compressed lance of shimmering light approach his nemeisis. It was about to skewer him when a ghostly image overlaid itself over Veil. It was that of a Chiss woman whose crimson eyes glared defiance at him. Mundi's attack slammed into her and blew her image away, yet nothing but light breeze touched the Sith. Then the Light took him and he knew no more.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Mundi's last desperate attack shattered itself over a crude shield that my Apprentice's Force Ghost created. If it wasn't for her lending me her power willingly and helping, I was sure the Jedi would have done me in.

" _That was close, master."_ Aria's tired voice whispered in my mind and her presence retreated deeper in my psyche to rest.

It was over. I smiled and watched the Jedi's torso disintegrate under a ceaseless barrage of blaster and sonic shots. Finally, the energy pushing his lightsaber at me dissipated and the weapon switched off. It fell to the ground along with the medic I used as a shield. I looked down at my hands and winced. My left palm was a charred mess. Not only the flesh was burned to the bone but the bones themselves were cooked. My other hand was nicely burned too – red and blistering. It was bad enough that there was not enough nerves in my left hand left to feel the pain. Instead, it was as if I just put my wrist into molten metal. I had to grit my teeth not to scream.

For a moment I took a stock of the situation – it was all kriffed up. I glared at Mundi's burned remains. "Misdirected passion... such a waste." I growled at the corpse for one last time. "Get more medics in here!" I snarled to the Medical Droids that hovered behind me.

A pair of electronic chirps answered me and one of the machines came to see to my hands with the other moving to the closest casualties. It was a testament to how exhausted I was that the droid treating me managed to jab me with a syringe before I knew what it was doing. Warmth spread up my left arm and the world darkened.

* * *

 **=RK=**

The next time I awoke, nothing hurt. I was warm, comfortable and thirsty. I tried to get up only to feel dizzy and get pushed back by a metal appendage belonging to a Medical Droid.

"What's the verdict?" I asked the machine. Or at least I tried. All that got out of my throat was an initeligible croak. I got a straw connected to a cup shoved in my mouth and slowly drank the offered warm water – it tasted simply divine.

"General, it's good to see you awake." A Clone in a doctor's uniform come to hover over my face.

"What's the damage? How many did we lose?" I asked.

"Eight dead, twenty-three wounded, ten in critical condition. You should be dead, again, but instead only need a spare left arm. Your right is covered with Bacta bandages complete with light painkillers, the same goes for the stump on your left arm. As far as the fleet is concerned, as far as I know, we're laying low in dark space."

"Is Joanna alive?"

"She's sleeping off after her concussion got better and has multiple broken bones to mend, otherwise the Admiral's fine."

"Good. Rex?"

"In critical condition however we expect him to recover."

"Not as bad as I feared then." I sighed in relief. "Now get me whoever is in charge of the fleet."

"You're in no condition to do anything but rest, General."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

"Rumour has it that you didn't want to rest while dead so you came back."

I snorted at that. That infernal Medical Droid came at me wielding another syringe. "Just tell the acting fleet commander to plot course for Nal Shaddaa and plan to get there once I'm on my feet. I have a few contacts there who can arrange resupply and some up to date intelligence." Hopefully.

"I'll do so, sir. Now go back to sleep."

Before the bloody droid could jab me with a sedative, I drew on the Force and managed to put myself into a healing trance, only then did I drift off to sleep again.


	70. Chapter 16 Parts 4-6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 16: Revenant**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Republic Frigate Spirit of Fire**

 **Nal Hutta**

The Hutt's home world didn't look like much. Even thousands of years later it still was the same dirty greenish-brown ball. If anything, the pollution down there had made the place even worse toxic death-trap. In contrast, Nal Shaddaa, the Hutt's moon turned into one giant city, glowed in the night like a smaller copy of Coruscant. My mind didn't make that comparison for the hell of it. Nal Hutta was one of the greatest hives of scum and villainy in the galaxy, directly comparable with the Senate of Coruscant and the Dromund Kaas I remembered.

"Looks can be deceptive, I guess." Rex whispered. "From here it resembled Coruscant at night, just smaller."

I looked back through the windows. There were thousands of tiny dots streaming to and from the glowing ball we were approaching. Everything, from freighters to small craft carrying just couple of people. At a curious glance, it was not so different from any of the other city-planet in the galaxy.

"If only it was so." Then coming here might have been safer but not necessary more productive. "Get your game faces on, people. Remember, if anyone asks, we're Mandalorian Bounty Hunters who salvaged themselves a Republic Frigate from an abandoned battlefield."

The _Spirit of Fire_ was the most banged up but still operational frigate we had in the fleet. During our last stop to redistribute fuel and ammunition between the ships, I had some engineers make her look in even worse condition. Meanwhile, a group of bored armourers worked to transform some armour suits in genuinely looking Mandalorian kit, complete with rocket packs re-purposed from our ARC Commando stocks.

While the rest of the fleet hid in dark space not too far from here, really as close as we dared to park it, I was about to visit a few people on Nal Hutta. There were multiple reasons for this little jaunt. First, I was going to recover all produced chips that were the heart of the Silencer, along with their production line and the people building them. Second, I we were going to play being Mandalorians and gather what intelligence we could about any safe way to get to Mandalore from Hutt Space. One of the groups I was going to meet for that was the still operational Cult I kinda build myself when I was working on Nal Shaddaa for Baras and Imperial intelligence. It was fascinating to learn that even thousands of years ago those people were still up and running in one form or another, however I didn't get many details from my Black Ops people. The latter were in fact the last reason why I was here and the contacts we were going to meet. Incidentally, HK should be with them. I was sure learning what he was up to since Geonosis was going to be fascinating.

Our pilot expertly slid the frigate in one of the streams of ships heading towards the surface and we soon got into a parking orbit.

"You know the drill. Send out feelers for people available to fix the Spirit, however don't get any engineers on board to examine the damage first-hand. The risk is not worth it even if we're leaving whole platoon as a security.

Rex nodded at the group of 501st legionaries ready to accompany us. The few survivors of the original cadre we had with the fleet were either still recovering after Mundi's attempt on my life or too busy training new additions to what was becoming my new personal legion to gallivate with us. Strictly speaking, Rex should be overseeing them, however after the close call we all had, he was unwilling to risk me getting myself killed.

He actually made a good point – I had a brand new bog standard prosthetic hand as a proof that I apparently forgot how to take care of myself.

We piled up into an assault shuttle – appropriately banged up and painted so no one would mistake it for being in active Republic service. The people doing the painting had all too much fun defacing the shuttle, though I couldn't argue with the results. Now it looked tough, rugged and meant. The naked women painted on the flanks – ridding missiles of all things further reinforced the impression we were going for.

Descending through the atmosphere, brought back familiar sensations. Nar Shaddaa felt sticky through the Force. The whole moon was one large hub of the Dark Side. There had been too much conflict, suffering and unrestrained emotions borne by all the vices known and unknown to man being indulged into for millennia to be any other way. To a Sith, the place felt rather pleasant and simply being here once upon a time was enough to grant a power boost, not dissimilar to being on Korriban or Dromund Kaas.

Our first stop was one of the many industrial districts of Nal Shaddaa. We landed at a large loading platform meant to bring in containers with raw materials and load crates with production ready for shipping out. Officially, we were going to play as potential security contractors going to meet a potential client. Said clients were a group of my people working closely with the latest iteration of the cultists supposed to be worshipping me or something and wasn't that a weird thought...

A group of four heavy armoured and armed Mandalorians was a typical enough sight in Hutt Space that no one gave us a second look walking towards the small electronics factory producing my chips. It was one of the business financing my cult. At the entrance we were met by a pair of men wearing Mandalorian styled armour and fully enclosed helmets hiding their features. Incidentally, they were the same height and build as the three Clones trailing closely behind me.

I gave the guards the codewords confirming our identity by sneaking them in our introduction as per the cover story. One could never be properly paranoid. Perhaps if I had been acting more like the spy I had to be a few decades ago rather like a Sith Lord ready to assume his position on the Dark Council, which meant with more forethought and sneakiness, I might not have ended in as deep a mess as I found myself now. On the other hand, that really wasn't in my nature even though I scrapped by just well enough not to get myself killed in the past. The truth was that at heart I was a Sith Warrior. Even when I knew very well that not acting as one tended to get me better results, doing so went contrary to my nature and more often than not I did slip up so to speak.

I couldn't keep a melancholic smile from my face. Being here, playing spy games, it brought back memories of a somewhat simple time. I shook myself from that train of thoughts when one of the guards led us inside into a small office where the supervisor of this operation, a Sergeant Vance, waited for us. He gave us one look after his subordinate made a hand gesture and activated additional scramblers, this ensuring we could speak safely.

"General?" The deep cover NCO asked tentatively.

I removed my helmet and despite actually looking closer to my true age than before I was still clearly recognizable. "Any rumours of my demise are premature, Sergeant."

"That's good." He said, then thought about something and winced. "That however, will make the loonies idolizing you insufferable. They already believe you came back from the dead once for them, sir."

"I see..." I really didn't. What did I get myself into this time? "Business first, Sergeant Vance. I want all chips ready to be shipped to the fleet along with the production line and the specialist overseeing it. We'll be setting shop back in Republic space. The time for keeping the Silencer under wraps is over."

"That would take some doing, sir. The managers and workers are all part of your... cult. They might be willing to move if you speak to them, otherwise we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Let's try to avoid that. Speaking with them is one of the reasons I'm here. Now, for the other. Intelligence and getting our hands on as many supplies as we could. We have some weapons, armour and vehicles to trade for them if necessary."

"It will be, General. After Corellia, the worth of the Credit in these parts fell through. Nowadays, Republic credits are practically worthless outside any territory we actually control."

"That makes things rather more complicated. We'll see what deal we can arrange on the Hutt Exchange. Now for Intelligence – we need anything you've learned about Separatists movements and intentions. More importantly, are there any safe routes to Mandalore and Republic space that don't lead deep through Separatist territory or Randon?"

"Nothing substantial, though we've heard rumours of Mandalorians and various assorted smugglers slipping through to bring weapon shipments."

"I'll need locations where such people congregate so we can ask a few questions. Any trace of HK?"

Vance scowled at hearing the name. "He's here all right."

Well, so far so good. "Do tell, what he's been up to."

"Besides trouble? No idea really, just suspicions. The bloody tin-can..." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Then I'll have to debrief him personally. We'll be picking him up before we leave. Now, tell me about this cult of mine and when can you arrange a meeting?"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **Cult of the Screaming Blade hideout**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

Hundreds of people, men, women and children, gathered in a refurbished warehouse. The only thing distinguishing it from countless of thousands just like it all over the moon were prominent large symbols of a stylized blade painted so it would appear it emitted sound. That whole district was under the control of the Shining Blade, an organization that all outsiders believed to be merely one of the oldest gangs on Nar Shaddaa. The truth of course was very different. No self respecting Blade would step so low to call themselves a mere ganger for they were so much more!

Inside, on a podium made of stacked metal container stood a hooded figure whose cloak hid its features completely. It waited, still as a statue, until the warehouse finished filling up and once the number of people passed an invisible threshold known only to them, it spoke.

"Rejoice!" A powerful voice thundered over the crowd. "Your faith has not been in vain! For more than three thousand years you fought in his name, you faced all challenges the Hutts threw in your way and yet, you are still here, stronger than ever!"

"Blades! Blades! Blades!" Hundreds of throats began to chant.

"The time of waiting soon comes to an end! At Bothawui we all saw how our Lord punishes treason! When he arrives here, he will show us all how he rewards the unflinching loyalty of his people!"

The warehouse shook with cheers.

"E chu ta!" A new, rough voice shouted loud enough to cut through the noise. "Your karking Sith's dead! The fool burned himself at Bothawui." A tall Trandosian growled in nearly perfect if heavily accented Basic. "Your allegiance has not been forgotten."

A large group of armed and armoured thugs surrounded the alien and they all had their weapons at the ready. A small group of Blades were beside them making it obvious how they got inside without someone giving a warning.

"Meatbags. Foolish meatbags!" The cloaked figure on the stage laughed. "You dare betray our Lord after you saw what his wrath means at Bothawui?!"

"We ain't scared of no dead men!" One of the traitorous Blades exclaimed.

"The Hutts pay very well besides!" Another added.

"And we'll keep you bunch alive." The Trandosian laughed. "Will you come quietly, lie the worms you are or will you make this fun?"

"What's your call, sir?" Rex asked.

I opened my eyes and examined the newcomers from our vantage position on a catwalk near the ceiling. The feeling of the crowd, while it couldn't be compared to my few public addresses on Coruscant, was still something to behold. That sense of unbound power by itself, it was like a drug that by itself explained why so many Sith went for conquest and public recognition. For decades, such a source of energy had been more than I could dream to wield by myself, at least until I fully grew into my power and knowledge.

"Loyalty, especially such long lasting one, it should always be rewarded. Anything less would be the kind of treachery I would never stand for." Unless it suited me best from the available alternatives, yet being renowned as a straight and honest shooter most of the time only meant that when you had to betray someone, doing it would be that much more effective and devastating.

I used the energy drowning the warehouse and vaulted over the security rail, moulding that power to redirect inertia and land safely.

"Bold words!" My own voice thundered. "Death and I, we are old friends."

Suddenly, everyone became deathly quiet. The Trandosian narrowed his slitted eyes at me and his clawed fingers tightened around the assault cannon in his hands.

"Who are you, impostor?! The Sith is gone! We all saw him die!"

"Many saw me die on Dromund Kaas. Then above Korriban and now at Bothawui, yet here I am! My people, I promised you I will return for you, even from death if I had to!" I addressed the crowd who began to quietly chant, though most of them were fighting shock and elations. "I am here to deliver you from this wretched place! To offer you a new home and brighter future! I offer you to become Mandalorians, to walk and fight beside me, to grasp your destiny and forge you as you see fit!" I layered my words with the Force, using the emotional energy generated by the cultists to influence them.

"For the Blade! For Mandalore! For a real future!" It seemed everyone picked up their own warcry.

I smiled at the Hutt thugs. "As for you..." It was a simple thing to redirect and mould the power drenching the place. It was right there, wanting to be claimed.

The thugs froze, bound by chains they couldn't perceive, much less break. They did struggle and gave it a fair effort, for all the good it did. The crowd generated more and more energy as their excitement grew and I promptly channelled it into something useful, not just the binding but to help restore me further after my ordeal at Bothawui. It was imperfect at best – healing had never been something I had affinity towards, much less the more complicated facets of Sith Alchemy. Still, it was more than enough to revitalize me and make me fell a few decades younger.

"What should we do with you, I wonder?" I turned to face my people. "What say you? Those slugs came here like the vultures they are, hoping to capitalize on a non-existent weakness! The likes of them had preyed on you, my people, for untold centuries!"

The feeling of the crowd turned darer, dangerous. The tone of the chanting shifted too – it became angry and hungry for blood.

"Pray tell, what message should we send to the Hutts?" I looked at the Trandosian who glared defiantly at us.

"You wouldn't dare, human! Even the Sith Empire stepped lightly around the Hutts!"

"We merely tolerated them because they were of little consequence!" I lied to his face. While taking them down was perfectly feasible even when the Empire was at its weakest, the resources expended in such an campaign would have left us wide open for the Jedi and their Republic to wipe us out. "Do you masters remember me? What I did to those of their kind who crossed me?"

It was obvious that big and ugly over there hadn't done his homework. Too bad for him.

"Let me demonstrate!" I focused on the Trandosian and used the Force to pick him up until he floated in the air in full view of everyone in the building. I raised my hands to more easily control my power while still keeping the other Hutt gangsters stuck in place and used my telekinesis to grip his torso harder than I pulled in multiple directions.

The alien had a moment to give a reptilian scream of agony before I tore him apart in a shower of gore. My cultists watched transfixed for long moments, before generations of resentment and hatred came to the surface into an overwhelming wave of anger and blood-lust. I simply pointed at the frozen gangsters and the crowd descended upon them like a pack of ravenous beasts. They put clubs, vibro-blades and empty hands to a good use and tore the thugs to pieces.

While the cultists were busy enjoying their bloody revel, I slipped to the platform where HK-117 stood still cloaked and enjoyed the show.

"You have some explaining to do." I whispered to the droid.

"I merely kept them going in the right direction. It was necessary after some Republic intelligence types came here to meddle."

"This I have to hear." I frowned. One thing I didn't give much thought, primary because there was very little I could to about it ever since Kamino, was what the treacherous Republic intelligence operatives would do. I had to assume that they knew too much about my clandestine operations – it couldn't be helped, I needed their help in the first place to built up my network in anything resembling reasonable time. I did have standing orders for my people to keep a close eye on them and hide as much as possible, however I never had any illusions that they would be too successful. My agents were trained soldiers, not spies and I simply lacked the time to change that.

Really, if I was to be honest with myself, the fact that the factory producing the chips for the Silencer was still intact was a pleasant surprise and it was even better that the facility actually making the weapons and mounting them on ships was still in one piece as of one week ago.

"Later however, in private." I returned my full attention to the crowd and fed upon the energy generated by their emotions.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Cult of the Screaming Blade safe house**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

With the excitement over, the gathering disbanded with the promise to soon receive instructions for where and when the fleet was going to pick up everyone willing to make themselves scarce. To no surprise at all, almost everyone jumped at the possibility of getting off Nar Shaddaa if not for themselves then for their families. Where to put them, well that was relatively simple in the long run – there would be a proper place in Mandalorian space if not Mandalore itself. If we won the war. If we lost, then it would be all academic. Perhaps one of the possible bolt-holes scouted by my Black Ops unit.

Speaking about those reprobates...

HK finally led us to his current bolt hole – a nondescript flat that resembled an enlarged metal coffin, one among many in a mostly abandoned building. I didn't need to ask how he found the place – it wouldn't surprise me at all if he either terrorized or outright killed the other residents until everyone thought that leaving was the better part of valour. This wasn't a civilized place where there was safety in obscurity.

"Master, I'm glad to report success in my primary assignments!" My enterprising assassin droid declared once we were alone and all available jamming devices were on.

"Do tell. I don't recall ordering you to become a Prophet of my own faith." I gave him the stink eye.

The assassin droid ignored it and cheerfully continued with his report. "The meatbags were dragging their feet and showing insufficient motivation when compared with their predecessors. I considered disposing off them and replacing them in bulk, however somewhat useful meatbags are so hard to come by, especially in places like this." I was sure HK would be sneering if he could. "According to past experience, those cultists were most productive and reliable when their faith was strongest so I had to ensure that was the case." He declared proudly.

"That translated with you becoming a Prophet how exactly?" I asked with sick fascination.

"Why, I used your actions as an inspiration, Master!" HK began laying it a bit thick.

"This I got to hear." I made a shooing motion so he would go on. "Vaping those Hutt aligned ships at Ryloth, becoming Mandalore, purging Crimson by burning a whole world becoming Moon's Bane! You gave me a lot to work with Master, and that was before Bothawui and coming back from the death, again!" HK was gleeful by this point. "The cult meatbags were practically eating from my hand by that point! I had to even keep them from starting a crusade in your name!"

Wait, what? "A crusade?"

"The cultists remember your promise to deliver them from slavery, make the Hutts pay and finally eradicate slavery from the face of the galaxy." HK nodded as if it was obvious.

I dimly recalled making such promises at a time when actually going on with anything like it was a pipe dream. Oh, dealing with slavery and slavers alike was on my to do list, after fixing the Empire and I spent decades on that project. Now, with the galaxy gone to hell? Actually doing something that amounted to better than a nice gesture was out of the question. I had my people and the Republic to look after and another war to prepare for once this one was over.

"Well, getting them out of here is a good start." I said. "Beginning open warfare against the Hutts is out of the question at this point, however perhaps a reminder what will happen if they cross us and openly throw their lot with the Confederacy might be in order. "Who is the Hutt who engineered that little mess today?"

"Greh'mora, one of the smaller crime lords in this part of Nal Hutta." HK promptly supplied.

"We might have to visit the worm."

"I would enjoy that, Master! The look of shock and surprise when a Hutt figures out that their power means nothing when faced with a Sith is always something to treasure!" HK's glee intensified.

Some days that droid enjoyed his work too damn much. I know, that was rich coming from a Sith.

"Work first, pleasure later. Status of my underhanded operations in the region."

"Partially compromised. While some of the components are custom built in separate locations at Nar Shaddaa or commissioned on nearby industrial worlds, all the final work happens on a Republic mobile dock that regularly jumps to a new location in dark space to avoid detection. The primary vulnerability there is fuel – it takes a lot of hypermatter to haul that thing and at the best of times the defence squadron is limited. Twice so far ONI vessels attempted intercept. The first one was a cruiser using guile, however we got the transmission about the Coup just in time to avoid action."

"That indicates that the coup went off earlier than planned. One would think that they would have wanted to hit the Silencer production line simultaneously or even better, sneak in legitimately, steal the relevant date and sabotage it before the fireworks started." I kept that particular surprise as compartmentalized and off the books as possible and hopefully any enemy action was yet unable to reproduce that particular weapon's system. "What about the second attempt?"

"It was a two Venators accompanied by various smaller ONI vessels. They almost got the dry dock a week ago. Since then it's been jumping more frequently, thus burning through more fuel. The commander also retains one Silencer equipped Venators as a part of its escort instead of sending it to reinforce Mandalore."

Well, that would come in useful.

"Arrange a meeting. We'll be picking it up when hauling ass for friendly space. This region is becoming too hot." I decided.

"Will do, Master."

The bad news was that other projects by necessity were known by the various Republic Intelligence agencies prior to the coup. Hell, that was something I should have considered earlier, however it wasn't like I could afford to dispatch a warning. By the time I got my body rebuilt, it would have been too late for places like Yavin if ONI decided to strike there. That was a setback, unpleasant one at that. On the other hand, with the Kenobis supposedly running the Republic, I might not need to act in the shadows any longer. Or at least in a much lesser extend. Time would tell.

"Continue." I instructed HK.

"Attempts to recover caches of useful technology and informations continue though at a slower pace. A significant number of personnel are tied up by fighting at Mandalore, gathering intelligence or arranging smuggling runs with all kinds of supplies. We've burnt through a great deal of available funds and with the Hyper net crippled we lost access to the funds you have stashed in the Core."

That was a pity but couldn't be helped at all until the GAR managed to fight its way to restoring the lines of communication.

"Was anything new of note recovered?"

"Negative. The last treasure trove was the Basilisk schematics. Intelligence wise, we've built a decent network in Nar Shaddaa in particular and in Hutt space in general. That was one point where the cultist meatbags were very useful as already established front. After you became Mandalore, we've been able to approach a number of your new meatbags and some of them were of assistance, especially among the mercenary and bounty hunter communities. Those meatbags in particular need to keep their ears open." HK nodded in something that might have been respect if I didn't know better. Instead it was acknowledgement that those people weren't as useless as most other organics.

"Even a hit of smuggler's routes that could bring a fleet from Hutt Space to the general vicinity of Mandalore without grinding our way through Separatist space?"

In theory, that could be done by a series of hyper jumps through dark space until we bypassed the enemy held systems and could reach the relevant hyperlanes. In practice, doing so would take months, tons of fuel and time we didn't have. During a shooting war doing something like that meant that such a force was as good as destroyed for the side that deployed it in such a manner and almost always it was better to have it at the frontlines.

That was outside well established and ancient regions like the Core, where there were enough powerful sensors and recon stations everywhere that such a deep strike was usually unlikely to succeed though depending on the current stellar geometry, occasionally opportunities for nasty deep strikes did occur.

"Only rumours, even more that we had to deal with back in the day. Nothing substantial, Master. You know, smugglers, especially when those meatbags get drunk, tend to tell tall tales."

"I'm aware." Nothing new there. Imperial Intelligence and their Republic counterparts had whole sections dedicated to going through and investigating rumours for the rare diamond among all the boasts, lies and mis-information.

"Now give me a summary of any and all important intelligence gathered, then tell me about this Greh'mora the Hutt."


	71. Phase 17 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 17: Homecoming**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **A Screaming Blade safe house**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

A bit of thinking over the situation had me reining in my temper and desire to see a Hutt or two made an example of. Doing so would be a damn cathartic, however it would be a distraction I didn't need. We were here for a reason and picking fight with the slugs unfortunately wasn't on the to do list.

That decision made, I gathered HK along with the more knowledge locals and what passed for intelligence assets we had.

"There is always the odd inconspicuous smuggler's route. The trick is finding it." Ideally, I would be using the Force for that, however after I ravaged my body and for most intents and purposes I got myself killed, again, that wasn't in the cards unless it was no way around it. I needed to conserve my strength and give time for my restored body to further recover before doing anything more strenuous than dispatching a bunch of gangsters. A fight at Randon if we couldn't somehow bypass that system and any other choke-points captured by the CIS as a part of their offensive before we could break into friendly space would tax me and I had to be fresh enough for when we got to Mandalore. After that vision... I channelled my rising temper into cold fury. There was going to be a fight at Mandalore when we got there and I would need a strong enough force remaining that it could make a difference. Hopefully, we could pick up some reinforcements on the way there, though that wasn't something I could rely on before we got out of Hutt and CIS controlled space and saw for ourselves how bad the situation was.

"That's likely the case, Lord! It's just that we don't know of any good way to go to where you need us. The Separatist are aware of all the traditional smuggler routes and has them and the primary approaches monitored. We believe that information was bought from the Hutts as a part of the deal for giving them access to slaves from Ryloth." One of the senior cultists explained. Incidentally, he was a smuggler too, so he knew what he was talking about.

That certainly wasn't what I wanted to hear. It was a good thing that I was never a believer in strangling or frying the messenger bringing bad news unlike more than a few Sith I knew. Almost always, those ended up bit in the ass by things they should have been told about but no one dared. Curious that.

"Send people to all smuggler haunts you know and ask for captains able to bring shipments through Separatist controlled space to the Republic and Mandalore. Keep your eyes open and find someone who knows a way that won't end with us smashing through a fortified and likely heavily reinforced enemy system."

Randon was the only really useful gateway into the Republic from Hutt Space. The enemy was well aware of it and they knew that this fleet would need to go home sooner rather than later. While our supply situation wasn't as bad as it used to be after Joanna had munitions and fuel redistributed through the fleet and got the worst off ships cannibalized for both parts and crew, we weren't in a stellar position either. That dry dock ship we would be meeting shortly would help tremendously, it was just too bad we couldn't afford the time for it to properly fix a significant part of our ships. Still, we would delay long enough to get an additional Silencer system or two depending on how long that would take and available parts while using the brief respite to rest and further repair battle damage.

That was the plan anyway. We would see if the enemy would get a vote.

"Right away, Lord!" The cultists chorused and ran to gleefully obey after I gave them leave to do so.

"A curious bunch." Rex shook his head in exasperation. "How did you get them so loyal to you?"

"Once upon a time, a Sith Lord made them believe he was their prophet if not outright a god. I ended up clashing with this group in order to get to him and after I eventually killed him, I got elevated to his position. Those people's ancestors were often useful when I had to work on Nar Shaddaa, however they weren't as bad as this bunch in the devotion department."

"That is one way to put it, Master." HK added his two credits.

"Shush you. We're going to procure as much fuel and ship-grade weaponry as we can buy or steal. Which are the best places to buy such things?"

"We can't really afford the good stuff, not if we want to get as much fuel and Tibana gas as we can."

"Stealing it is then, if there's anything worthy of our time. HK, I know you. You've already scouted all the best weapons dealers on this moon and not just those selling personal gear."

"You never know when you want to make a ship, a building or a whole district vanish with a nice, loud bang, master." HK smugly said. "I in fact have a list of the best places to visit."

"What can we get here that the fleet isn't already equipped with?" Rex wisely asked.

"One thing you should keep in mind about the largest militaries in the galaxy – logistics reigns supreme. It's much cheaper and thus affordable to have a limited number of weapon systems that you can easily resupply even when cut off than a great deal of somewhat more effective ones that would make logistics even greater hell than they are at the best of times, when no one is shooting at you and gleefully raiding your logistics infrastructure. At the very least we might find enough ordnance to replenish missile stocks, which are critically low."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Gord's Bigges Gunz!**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

HK led us to one of the many docks spread around the moon. This one swarmed with people and equipment, some of it was even perfectly legal. The place even had uniformed security provided by a respectable mercenary outfit on a long term contract to keep the peace and thus the supplies rolling in all directions.

When you think about it, it made sense. For all the hell that Nar Shaddaa could be, there still were billions living upon the moon and the place couldn't feed or water even a fraction of these numbers with its natural resources. Water recycling could do only so much when there wasn't a proper government to oversee and direct maintenance and refurbishment of the infrastructure, much less expansion to keep up with the increased population. As a consequence, the preventable death toll was enormous and a large reason for the Dark Side miasma clinging over everything on the moon. If it wasn't for trade, which was usually kept largely unmolested because it made the Hutts controlling the place too much money to be otherwise, a great deal of the population would die off in a short order.

HK-117 led us through a third of the docks until we reached a row of connected warehouses which had conveniently placed landing pads for transport shuttles and smaller cargo haulers.

"This is the place, Master." My assassin droid pointed forward. I followed his direction and stared at the sign.

A memory from long ago surfaced at seeing it. "Are we meeting Ork arms-dealers?" I asked incredulously.

"What are Orks, Master?" HK inquired. "Are they better than average meat-bags?"

"Never mind. Is this really the best place to find ship-grade weapons?"

"I wonder the same things." Rex added.

"It certainly is. The last time I was here, there were all kinds of curious ordnance." HK eagerly nodded.

Knowing him, that was saying something.

We got in without trouble. HK was apparently a regular visitor and with what was happening in the galaxy at large, no one was surprised to see a bunch of Mandalorians come to such a place. The Siege of Mandalore was apparently very profitable for certain parties.

When we got in, we found no Orks, which was a relief. On the other hand, if there were any, they would likely consider this the antechamber of Orky heaven. There were Guns, with capital "G", on display everywhere. All kinds of missiles and other ordnance. The place was vaguely reminiscent to a weapon expo held on a civilized world instead of a not quite black market on Nar Shaddaa. A lot of the weapons looked heavily modified if not outright Orkyfied too.

This wasn't the kind of gear that would be good idea to have as a standard across a whole fleet, much less any significant part of the Republic or Mandalorian navy once we got around rebuilding it. However, this might just be what the doctor prescribed for getting us back home reasonably intact.

"HK, you did great." I smiled.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Gord's Bigges Gunz!**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

All the concentrate mayhem within Gord's warehouses was enough to warm this old Sith's heart. After browsing for an hour, I had an extensive wish list. The only issue was that we were quite light on liquid assets, especially those that could be spend on Nar Shaddaa. Republic Credits weren't something that most merchants here would take on a good day. Since the war began and the Republic's war effort apparently went downhill, let's just say that any and all accounts with Republic credits that I still had access to were useless. While I did have some other liquid assets, most of those were locked behind the informational blockade back in the Core. Most money we had left would be going for fuel and Tibana gas anyway and that didn't leave us with many options.

It would be criminal to leave all those goodies for just anyone to buy. It simply wouldn't do for someone aligned with the Separatists or just pissed off at me to get their hands on a lot of the weapons on display.

"HK, tell me about Gord."

"He is one of the largest and most successful arms-dealers on Nar Shaddaa. Gord specializes in heavy weaponry, primary vehicle and ship grade. Complains about his products have been few and far between and not just because his clients got killed because of them. On the contrary, those who can afford it, often come back to buy more."

"I didn't ask for a sales pitch. If he wasn't reasonably reliable, you wouldn't have brought us here, HK."

"Master, you are about to see for yourself." The assassin droid nodded to my right.

I looked in that direction and immediately saw what I meant. When HK said that Gord was one of the largest arms-dealers on this moon, he was literal in both senses. A _huge_ Gamorean flanked by a small pack of bodyguards walked ponderously, yet purposefully towards us. He was the tallest and broadest specimen of his kind I've seen and a great deal of his bulk was made of thick muscles. That made him look downright odd with the plainly enormous belly, that was a testament that despite obviously working out a lot, Gord ate even more than the stereotypes of his species would suggest.

To top it all, he wore an expensive suit that wouldn't be out-of-place among the high society on Coruscant and Corellia, yet he had it all ruined by a leather sleeveless jacket he had on top. In garish green that made his skin tone look downright healthy.

When you think you've seen it all...

"Mandalorians!" Gord rumbled happily from somewhere deep in his chest. He had a large set of lungs somewhere in there too, because I doubt that there was a single deaf person in the whole warehouse complex who didn't hear him. "My friends, back to by more?" He grinned toothily at us.

Previous experience with Gamoreans made me happy that I wore a sealed helmet. Most tended to consider guzzling copious amounts of alcohol the height of dental care. On the other hand, Gord at least attempted to look more sophisticated than most people would expect from one of his kind.

"That we are. Do you have any ships available for sale that could utilize your wares?"

Gord sighed, and shook his head, a move that made his polished tusks gleam in the light. "I told you people before, I do have various ships for sale, however so far they've been consistently out of your price range."

"Let's talk specks and price."

The Gamorean grinned widely displaying an impressive number of sharpened teeth. "This war is very good for business." He waved with a large clawed paw. "Come with me, let me show you something." He led us towards the far end of the warehouse, which we hadn't checked yet. "You need gear to break the Confederate siege of your world, don't you? I have something that you might find quite useful, if you can afford it. A couple of years ago, one of our local warlords decided he was smarter than everyone else. He had been quite successful up to that point and was hungry for more. However, his ships, even with the best weapons and shields on the black market, weren't up to slugging it with dedicated warships." Gord snorted. "He wanted to hit big. Go after the more well off local governments, perhaps hit a Confederate convoy or two if he could find one that would be worth his time."

Well, that sounded like an amusing story. "I have things didn't turn out like he envisioned them."

"Well, not quite. He did commission the design of a new type of destroyer based of some old schematics he found somewhere. He even got a small production run complete, however while that was happening, certain parties figured out they were on the list of potential targets and took measures. Instead of going after the ships, they hired couple of your boys and two weeks later, said warlord's palace went up in a mushroom cloud."

"Then those poor orphaned ships somehow found their way into your hands I take it."

"Them's the breaks, hummie." Gord made a credible attempt to look innocent, however all the fangs and the grin that never left his face ruined it. "Here's what we're talking about." He pointed at a large silver slab of metal that was about five meters tall and almost as long as the wall, so over two hundred meters give or take a few.

It took me a few seconds to gather exactly what I was seeing and a bit more to make sense of the glyphs painted on the side.

" _Enough Dakka to make your troubles go boom!"_ HK helpfully translated.

"This is one big gun." I whistled.

"Ain't it just?" Gord spoke with a gleam on his face. "It's tinkered up railgun. It shoots fifty kilo rounds at thirty percent of light speed. They have no trouble bypassing deflectors, have enough kinetic energy to wreck soft targets using inert rounds." He then pointed at an ellipsoid dark form that was easy to miss beside the huge weapon. "When you want to wreck the day of a true warship, you use one of these – a fusion round. It packs the punch of couple concussion missiles. The round is outfitted with particle shield that should protect it for a moment during impact allowing for detonation once it has either pierced the enemy armour or even embedded itself into the hull itself."

I could see the utility – even if Guardian could intercept and ruin the internals of a fusion round, that would still leave a large chunk of metal flying at the ship at relativistic speeds. It would be even worse for the solid inert slugs – those would need to be either evaporated or at least broken enough that the armour could tank some smaller chunks while others might be deflected enough to outright miss the target. The dumb rounds would be much, much cheaper than missiles too, a few orders of magnitude sturdier because they would be solid slabs of metal that might even be the same as ship-grade armour.

On the downside, those things were so large that they needed to be spinally mounted and thus would greatly constrict the effective firing envelopes. They would be practically useless in close quarters slugging matches and those tended to happen with distressing regularity. On the plus side, such weapons were perfect for hit and run raids as well as bombarding more or less fixed defences... and the first time the enemy faced ships outfitted with them, they would naturally have their deflectors up and particle shields at minimum strength making them sitting ducks. Another useful trait would be complicating the life of enemy commanders because with those things in play it would be no longer a no-brainier to keep the deflectors up during any engagement. And if you got your particle shields raised, well that would have your ship open to be ravaged by turbolaser fire.

I could use those weapons, especially if they came with ships ready for deployment.

"That's a nice sales pitch, Gord, my new friend. How many destroyers, what else are they armed with, do you have escorts, a ready supply of ammunition for those beauties? While you are at it, how much and do you make discounts for bulk purchases?"

I let eagerness seep into my voice. Gord didn't need to know that I intended to take possession of those ships even if I lacked the money to pay for them.


	72. Phase 17 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 17: Homecoming**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Gord's Bigges Gunz!**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

My attempts to haggle with Gord went downhill, fast. It was no surprise that Republic credits were no good on Nar Shaddaa. That was the case at the best of times and with the war going badly, it was no wonder no one in this area of space would accept such a currency. My problem was that most of what I had as assets that would spent here were locked in the Core by the Holonet being disrupted by jamming and loss of relay stations. What little assets I got on me when we left to deal with Crimson was all I had available along with the remaining funds of my Black Ops people and a bit of cash from the cultists. In absolute terms, it was a nice pile of cash. However, when compared to what we needed to pay for before leaving Nar Shaddaa, it was barely enough for fuel and Tibana gas. To my absolute lack of surprise, warships and their weaponry were ruinously expensive.

"I can offer you a contract to supply the Mandalorian navy with all kinds of weaponry, especially such beauties that no one would even think of building, much less selling in Republic space. We're talking billions of profit in your currency of choice." I waved a hand and pushed as hard as I dared with the Force to reinforce the suggestion that I was making Gord a favour.

His eyes unfocused for a few seconds and his smile slackened a bit. Yet, it didn't last. Gord shook his had, his eyes refocused and he sighed. "It's tempting. Under different circumstances I'll be kissing you for offering such a deal!" He exclaimed.

It took all I had not to blanch at the very idea.

"By all accounts, your people are losing the war, no matter how outrageous such an idea would have been a few months ago." Gord snickered. "Who would have thought that the famous Republic would be so brittle? The first serious threat if faced in centuries and it simply broke! Do you know, Mandalorian, that the last reports smugglers brought from the Core was of infighting on Coruscant? It turns out that the Republic's slave army isn't on board with your people being in charge nowadays. Even if Veil comes here and as Mandalore swears upon the honour of his people that my debts would be paid, I still wouldn't take him up on the offer. The way I see it, it would take a miracle for your side not to lose. Mandalore itself has been under siege for months now. The Republic is too busy fighting itself to help them and by the time they clean up their mess, whatever is left would be easy pickings for the Separatists. Your Mandalore could come in here, solemnly swear on your people's honour that my debts would be repaid in full, yet it would mean nothing! Payment in cash, on delivery or no deal."

From all the Gamoreans to deal with, I simply had to run into one with a respectable willpower. If I pushed, I would convince him, however the power I would need to use would mess up his brain and it would become painfully obvious that something was wrong. It would be a miracle if the deal went through after that.

"Just make sure that my purchase list is ready. How long will you need to have everything packed for pick-up? I'll get you the money in a currency you can spend here." I promised.

"Do I want to know how you're going to get it?"

I wisely declined to explain.

"Bah, as if I care. Just don't get killed before you can pay me, Mandalorian."

"It's nice to do business with you, Gord. If there are no complications that contract I spoke of might indeed materialize one of these days." I left with those parting words.

To their credit, my people kept quiet until we were back at the safe house.

"We don't have that much money, do we, sir?" Rex asked.

"The Screaming Blades and the special forces stationed on this moon don't." HK stated.

"No. However, we're getting those ships one way or another. Rex, you're going back to the ship and getting in touch with the fleet. I want Gord's ships located and a mission to capture them along with his supply of weapons ready to go ASAP. Coordinate with HK and our people here for intelligence. That's our plan Besh. After that, HK, you and the cultists are going to get me everything you've got on our least favourite Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. We're going to visit him and convince him to make a donation for the stunt he pulled at that meeting."

"How big a donation?" HK curiously asked.

"Everything he has in exchange of not being skinned alive. Contingency planning first. HK, do you have any idea where Gord keep his ships? What kinds of security he has there? Are they ready to deploy and if not what would it take to make them so? What about the locations of his weapon caches?"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Briefing room Arubesh**

 **Republic Assault Ship Relentless**

Sergeant Johnson planted his backside on one of the uncomfortable chairs bolted to the deck. He carefully looked around and noted who the other senior NCOs and officers gathered for a briefing were. Many of the faces were familiar, which told him enough about what the next operation would be. All the people trickling in were trained and more often than not experienced in boarding actions. However, there were fewer of them than before the last such operation. The ground component of the fleet had been whitled down significantly when ships suffered combat damage or were outright destroyed with more soldiers dying or being injured when they stormed enemy crippled ships in order to secure supplies for the fleet.

"Admiral on deck!" A senior fleet captain announced in a voice accustomed to command.

Admiral Joanna Holt strode in confidently, imacule in her Corellian styled naval uniform. "At ease." She barked. "We have a possible mission requiring your particular talents. A local arms dealer has come into possession of a number of warships, which we can put to good use when fighting our way back home. There is an operation ongoing on Nar Shaddaa to procure to funds to buy those ships, which if successful will see us ready to intervene in case our agents on the moon get backstabbed. However, if that operation doesn't pan out, we'll be capturing those ships. Agents planet-side have located the dock complex where our targets are laid down for servicing. At this time it is unclear if they're ready to go or not."

A holographic projector came to life behind the admiral showing long range, low resolution images. The angle wasn't particularly good either. Whoever procured them, did it from the dirt side and wasn't using specialized equipment.

"Our primary targets are those five destroyers." Five ships blinked in green. "At this time we don't have anything solid on internal layout nor about security contingent. However, the targets are at Nar Shaddaa so it is a given that they aren't unattended. Otherwise, someone would have already taken them."

Johnson liked this less and less. There was simply too little solid information. It was one thing to jump mostly blind at logistic vessels, which as expected had mostly civilian crews and minimum security. Even storming damaged separatists warships was somewhat better – by now, both sides had the plans for the internal layout of major and most minor enemy combatants... hells that was mostly true from day one of the war.

Those brick-like ships were unknown. Layout, internal defences, what kind of opposition could be expected? With this being Nar Shaddaa, it could be bunch of thugs that wouldn't be particularly dangerous besides the obvious issue of blowing up the ships by accident... or they could be hardened and well equipped mercenaries who could really give the Republic soldiers a run for their money, especially when they had the home-ground advantage.

"Time constrains? Fleet support? Opposition from local forces?" A Colonel asked.

"The mission will be a go within the next forty-eight hours. We'll be dropping a reinforced task force to secure the docks with the rest of the fleet on standby in the case Hutt aligned forces attempt a counter-attack. You might expect assistance by General Veil, his security detail and locally deployed special forces units. They will be disguised as Mandalorian mercenaries so do not engage any such you see unless fired upon."

This was getting better and better. A thought struck Johnson and he voiced it. "Can the general talk the security down if they turn out to be Mandalorians?"

"If they are, I'm sure he'll attempt it. However, and this comes from him, if that's the case and they open fire on you, put them down, hard."

Well, that at least was a relief. It only left the NCO with all his other misgivings about the operation.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Greh'mora's tower**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

A lack of proper intelligence support raised its ugly head, again. It was one of the things that I had to arrange with the Kenobi's to get fixed once I got back to Coruscant. Too much improvisation, one too many times going in blind. We spent a day gathering intelligence, which left us with less than twenty-four hours to plan a raid on a Hutt's seat of power, on Nar Shaddaa no less. Intelligence wise, most of what we got was rumours and observation from a few people who actually were in the slug's audience chamber. Strength of his defensive force? Traps, any other surprises? That was guesswork. The most up to date information we got was from HK and a pair of my troopers going in while playing up their mercenary persona and all that got us was a confirmation of how little we did know about Greh'mora.

The only "sure" thing in this whole operation was our extraction plan. If we kriffed up, which was a very real possibility, Joanna will launch the raid on Gord's shipyards and use that as a distraction to send down an extraction team, complete with orbital support if it came to that.

The plan itself? It was the type I would usually be berating people if they came up with something like it. It was bare-bones and dangerous as hell – infiltrate Greh'mora's tower in small groups kitted as Mandalorian mercenaries looking for work and once we gathered in his audience chamber and he made an appearance, eliminate all opposition and convince him to cough up his fortune. A distraction in the form of a feinting attack should get the attention of some of his security forces, buying us more time before someone had the bright idea to storm the audience chamber.

Fighting our way out and dealing with any pursuing force would be interesting, though our people on the outside would be helping with that or calling in the cavalry if everything went to hell.

Ideally, we would have pounced on the worm while he was in transit to another location, however Greh'mora seldom left his tower and we simply lacked the time and information to engineer a situation that would force him to re-locate. If we wanted him simply dead, that would be simple. We would need to infiltrate one of the lower floors of the tower, plant explosives and bring the whole structure down, unless we could get enough ordnance to load it on a suitable flying vehicle and use it as a drone weapon.

The moment I walked into Greh'mora's audience chamber, it became painfully clear that this raid was going to suck. Today the place was packed up with minions, small time criminals, mercenaries looking for work, all kinds of people looking for an audience, you name it, they were probably within the crowd. At least two small groups of Mandalorians were present and they weren't with us, which was yet another complication. I thought about aborting the operation. The risk was great and if we kriffed up, the fleet would have to come knocking anyway. Yet, if we pulled this off, the odds of making a lot of Hutts hostile to Mandalore, if not the Republic as a whole, would be significantly lessened. A fleet raid on one of their shipyards on the other hand? That had all kinds of political and military implications. My problem was that the need for more ships and weapons to fight our way into Republic space and then lift the siege of Mandalore kinda trumped those other future complications.

The Force wasn't of much help. The situation was close enough to the knife edge that there wasn't a single likely future to easily divine. I knew that what we were about to do was dangerous, yet that was all I could get from my power. At least I didn't get the impression that we were going to get ourselves killed for sure or we would be high-tailing it out of here.

I briefly tugged on my power and swept the large room for familiar signature. The sticky feeling of the Dark Side made it a harder than usual, however I was able to divine that my strike teams were in position. Two were hanging near the large door that was the primary entrance. They were in place to neutralize the security detail there and hold the place, once the smart visitors fled. That was a silver lining, with that many people inside, once we began, the panic would throw the tower in chaos. The primary downside was that with the surrounding crowd, we could get swarmed. We did plan for such a contingency, however we lacked the proper equipment to handle it without a lot of risk.

Another team slowly made its way to the side entrance that our target would use to enter and in case of trouble flee through. They would block it and make sure that the Hutt not only wouldn't be leaving that way, but no reinforcements would pour through. Two more teams were heading my way, they would cover my group as we secured Greh'mora and the last small group would be busy ensuring the crowd would decide it was a capital idea to be somewhere else.

The noise suddenly spiked. I could hear the whine of a repulsorlift, which meant that the worm was on the way, riding a palanquin so he wouldn't have to slither under his own power. A subtle use of the Force to project an aura of unease made sure my group could make its way to the front just in time to see Greh'mora settle on the raised podium where he usually held court. Two rows of mercenaries formed to keep the crowd at bay. The outer ring was the comparatively lightly armed and armoured beings that made the bulk of the Hutt's forces – more or less regular thugs in the worm's employ, no different from the enforcers of the more organized gangs on Nal Hutta. The second group was different. They had better and mostly standardised outfits. All wore medium and heavy armour that looked sturdy enough to hold under sustained fire. A Huttese rune was painted on their chests – Greh'mora's coiling sigil. It vaguely resembled a purple snake making an infinity symbol and chasing its own tail.

It was notable that at least half of the slug's elite guard was outfitted with disruptors, which were nasty. They would ignore most deflectors and even when not outright deadly, the way they operated ensured grievous, extremely painful and hard to heal wounds. That alone designated them as primary targets to be neutralized.

Greh'mora's speaker, an insectoid alien I was unfamiliar with, began introducing their master in passable Huttese. It was show time.

"HK, do your thing." I sub-vocalized.

"MEAT-BAGS!" My assassin droid thundered. "RUN!" He threw a concussion grenade in the air. His shouts and the following explosion nicely gained everyone's attention. I knew that he would be opening with the crowd control electric dischargers we got for him for just such an occasion.

Behind me, Rex and his troopers threw a mix of frag and concussion grenades at the Hutt's guards. I spent a moment to guide the ordnance for maximum effect and to guarantee that we wouldn't be caught in its blast radius. After all, we were very near the targets. A few of them had the experience and reflexes to fling themselves away, with one brave soul jumping over a frag grenade. However, most of them got caught off guard, gawking HK inspired chaos. Cascading explosions rippled through and ripped to shreds the heart of the defenders, leaving Greh'mora with only a handful of his elite guard between his bulk and me.

I trusted my people to watch my back and used the Force to boost my speed. The moment the grenades went off, my hands went for my heavy blasters and I was moving through the carnage before anyone could react. Training, experience and the Force ensured that when I opened fire, all my shots were on target.

To their credit, the remaining bodyguards reacted with speed born of practice. They either went on one knee to present lesser targets or moved to get in my way. However, they were simply moving too slow. To my sped up perception, it looked as if my targets were pushing through mud. I shot the first to react in the head and three heavy blaster bolts ensured his initiative wouldn't bother us. A second died just as he went on one knee and was about to shoulder his disruptor rifle.

All around me, fear and chaos reigned. The sheer surprise and terror surrounding me were enough to give me a slight sense of euphoria and hunger for more. I pushed through those emotions, determined not to let them distract me. A third guard fell after I shot them and then a fourth. Only now the remaining two could take aim. I let the Force guide my body and twisted around a disruptor beam. I took a brief moment to pump two shots in that target, one slagging the weapon and another hitting her in the neck. After that I twister again and whirled again to avoid a barrage from a light repeater that went to tear into the crowd. I rewarded that man with a flurry of shots that connected with his upper torso and armoured head. He fell down, his screams cut off by the melted ruin of his helmet.

Greh'mora glared hatefully my way then an ugly smile stretched his lipless mouth. The Force whispered a warning and I watched in slow motion how a solid metal walls began descending from the ceiling to cut us off from the Hutt. I poured more power into enhancing my speed and blurred. Greh'mora's eyes widened comically and attempted to pop out of his skull as he watched me appear next to him just as the protective cage sealed around us.

* * *

 **=RK=**

HK-117 was a happy assassin droid. He might have preferred some more lethal attachments instead of the crowd control ones, however he knew the logic was sound. Many of those meat-bags would serve better running through the tower, thus slowing down any enemy response, instead of dying screaming on the floor. The droid calmly mowed anyone not running with his heavy repeating blaster, its powerful plasma bolts tearing through armour and flesh alike with equal ease. Beside him, two Clones busied themselves throwing concussion grenades into the crowd and using wide-beam sonic weaponry to discourage the meat-bags from coming closer.

HK noticed a group of unknown people in Mandalorian styled armour making their way to one of the walls to put it to their backs. He briefly thought about dispatching that potential complication but promptly discarded that idea. If they were indeed Mandalorians, then they might not be as useless as the average meat-bags. Besides, his Master might get upset with him. Instead, the assassin droid made his way towards the side door, where Sigma Team was trading fire with a group of enemy reinforcements. Half of the Clones in that group were down, with the rest fighting a desperate holding action. HK removed a plasma grenade from his harness and threw it into that entrance. Two point three seconds later, a small sun briefly appeared before it promptly extinguished itself and sterilizing that corridor. The droid's action was just in time to save the last soldier before he too got overwhelmed.

"Secure that entrance." HK ordered and turned around to cover the main door. While doing that, his sensors noted that there was no sight of his Master and that the primary target had vanished behind solid slabs of metal. The droid calculated the most likely scenarios and reached the conclusion that the mission was likely going to be successful. Not to ensure that they could be operational long enough for extraction...

HK strode over blood and gore covered floor paying no attention to the multitude of trampled meat-bags. The crowd was busy pushing its way through the main entrance and thus making sure no enemy reinforcements could get through there for the time being. Behind him, the units meant to support Master were dispatching any remaining resistance and prompting the fleeing meat-bags to run faster by shooting over their heads.


	73. Phase 17 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 17: Homecoming**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Greh'mora's tower**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

Sergeant Vance, along with almost half operatives still stationed on Nal Shaddaa flew on a small convoy of vehicles appropriated by the Cult of the Screaming Blade members. Two transport vans held most of his soldiers. They were escorted by four air cars loaded with what improvised explosives could be created on a short notice. Those were drone vehicles controlled by an operator in the back of a fifth that flew behind and above them. For the Sergeant team, this was the most nerve-racking part of the operation. There was no guarantee that they could receive the go signal from within the Hutt's audience chamber and for obvious reasons no one tested it beforehand. That's why he had a time-table on when to initiate the diversionary attack. As a precaution, there were cultist observers watching the tower and they were supposed to signal if they saw the guards going on alert... and even that could be a false positive. Without assets in place within the Hutt's organization, nor proper technical and intelligence support, they were flying blind and relying on sheer luck not to launch either too early or too late.

Vance hated it. He hadn't been trained for this special operations shit. The same was true for his men and they all knew it. The best they could do was pose as Republic soldiers who got discharged for being too unstable for the army or even outright deserters. The fact that almost everyone in Hutt space bought those excuses without second thoughts didn't endear them to the soldier.

The Sergeant attempted to push those dark thoughts aside only for his mind to go back to the reason why it wandered there. The waiting was getting to him and his soldiers. His eyes flickered to the upper left of his HUD, where the mission clock was steadily ticking towards the half-way point.

"Do you think we'll get some time off when we get to Mandalore?" Ike, the youngest member of the unit, asked.

"We might." Vance nodded. At least one way or another they would soon get off this forsaken, rock. It would be great to no longer drown in Hutts and other assorted scum. He didn't want to think how their ultimate destination would likely be a war-torn ruin so unlike the stories they heard by their trainers while growing up.

Vance looked over his soldiers to pull his mind of his own unease. They were all nervous and their impatience grew with every passing moment. The tells were subtle and anyone who hadn't worked closely with them for months would likely miss them. The way Ike held his head, how Zed methodically checked and rechecked his heavy repeating blaster, how Karl gripped his seat to keep his fingers from shaking as they did before every single mission...

Ten seconds before the clock reached the halfway point, everyone's comms buzzed, once.

"Vega Actual to all Vega Elements, we're a go. Sunrider, deploy, deploy, deploy." Vance barked into his comm. It was as if a switch was thrown and as adrenaline flooded his system all traces of nervousness vanished to be replaced by cold, crystal clarity. The van's driver accelerated and banked to exit the vehicle stream leading away from the tower.

The Sergeant didn't need to see with his eyes to imaging what was happening outside. The rigged cars would be breaking ranks and heading towards their targets. When they flew over the landing port for the Hutt's visitors, two of them would blow off their side-doors, deploy a pair of missile pods and suppress any and all guards there, thus softening them for the following troopers. Only then, the drone operator would lead them to their final destinations.

"Vega Actual, Sunrider. Rider One and Two deployed." A heartbeat later, deep resonating boom shook the van followed by a second one a moments later. "Riders Three and Four engaging."

It was only thanks to the filters built into his helmet that Vance could hear missiles deploying over the whine of the van's straining repulsors. However, the following explosions were sharp and distinctive – a mixture of AP and anti-personnel warheads going off.

"Ten seconds! Brace! Alignment, right!" The driver shouted.

Two more warbling explosions washed over the vehicle.

"Brace!" Vance repeated the warning. He used one hand to hold on the seat, while he hugged his blaster to his chest with the other. Deceleration slammed into the NCO and the van came to a sudden stop with the whine of protesting repulsors. "Go, go, go! Cover to the right enemy to the left!" The Sergeant snapped.

Karl, who was at the back, next to the exit, was first to release himself from the seatbelts. He pulled off a concussion grenade, slammed a fist in the release panel and threw it out the moment the door began to slide open. Ike popped smoke a couple of seconds later and there was just enough time for some concealment to form when the ramp finally opened. Karl was out first, he went out and low, heading to the left to draw fire and provide cover for the rest of the troops. Ike was next and he went right to use the van for cover. The rest of the soldiers piled out and began scanning for targets.

The landing port was chock full with vehicles, as expected, which meant additional cover. A lot of said aircars were now burning courtesy to the improvised air-strike. There were bodies and pieces of bodies laying everywhere. Some were the Hutt's guards, others from the security of his guests.

It didn't matter to the Clone. He had his orders, everything moving that wasn't Vega Element was going to die. "Displace and take cover!" Vega ordered when it began obvious no one would immediately contest their landing. He followed his own order, while thanking whoever or whatever was listening for allowing them to go through the initial, most dangerous stage, unscratched.

"Contact, twelve o'clock!" Karl warned.

The Sergeant took cover after a sturdy, armoured aircar. He could see a lot of figures approaching through the smoke. "Light them up!"

* * *

 **=RK=**

Four massive explosions shook the building seconds after I got sealed in with Greh'mora. It was good to know that another part of the plan went off.

"Order your people to stand down." I ordered the slug.

The massive bulk of the worm shook from the after-effects of the explosions, with his thick layers of fat jiggling like a pile of jelly.

"You won't get away with this, Mandalorian! I'll see you and your kin die screaming for this!"

Greh'mora blustered. I took aim and reduced his left stubby arm into a smoking ruin. He wailed in shock and pain. His large eyes widened in sheer disbelief that made me wonder how long has it been since anyone or anything caused him physical pain, much less injury.

"I won't ask as nicely again." I aimed at his remaining arm.

My emphatic sense warned me when the Hutt's pain and fear gave way to blinding fury. He roared incoherently and lunged at me, determined to crush me under his incredible bulk. It was shocking to see such a huge slab of fat move this fast. If it wasn't for the Force still boosting my speed and reactions, Greh'mora might have been able to fall on me even as I shot him dead or smeared him on the opposite wall with a mighty telekinetic push. Instead, I grabbed and froze him in place with my mind. It took him about a minute or so for the red hot rage blanking his mind to break. Meanwhile, the fighting outside went to a crescendo before slowly dying off. I could sense familiar signatures vanishing as some of my people paid the ultimate price.

This better be worth it.

"Call off your people!" I snarled at the Hutt once he was somewhat coherent.

Greh'mora stared at me for a long moment. His eyes looked around, searching for a way out.

I shot off his other arm and he screamed again. This time no spike or rage came over him. Instead, there was delicious dread worming its way within his slimy heart.

"Veil. You are dead! The whole galaxy saw you die at Bothawui!"

"I'm the Dark Lord of the Sith, worm. We are not so easily dispatched. Call off your people before I turn you into an objective lesson on why the whole galaxy was terrified of my people!"

Greh'mora looked at me and shook in fear. "You'll kill me anyway."

"If you don't follow my orders, I won't kill you. Nor would I allow you to die. Ever. I'll keep you alive, screaming and sane for a thousand years. You'll beg for death for ages before I consider allowing you such a mercy. Your kind has long memories. You know I'll do it."

Seeing a Hutt go green, then pale with terror was a fascinating experience. His mind-blowing terror brought a smile to my face.

"I'll... I'll need a communicator." His eyes went to a device built into his palanquin.

"Good boy." I put one of my blasters on its magnetic clamp and used the Force to activate the comm unit.

"This is Greh'mora!" The Hutt spoke in a shaky, halting voice. "Stand down! Now, damn you!"

"Let us hope, for your sake, that your people will comply. Now to business. You're about to make a huge donation into the Mandalorian cause. If it is large enough, I might consider not skinning you alive and using your skin as a rug." I reasonably asked him to cough up everything he owned.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Greh'mora's tower**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

Being a relatively small time Hutt crime-boss on Nar Shaddaa paid, a lot. While I grilled Greh'mora, I found that in fact it was surprisingly lucrative. The liquid assets alone I persuaded him to cough up in the form of bank accounts were roughly equivalent to fifty million Republic credits. He had more in the form of easily and not so easily portable treasure in this tower and let's not forget the various businesses he owned, legal and otherwise. By the time I was sure Greh'mora was the most honest Hutt in existence, his hide was a bit fried and he could make a great impression of one eyed pirate once someone replaced his ruined arms with hook ended prosthetics.

Strictly speaking, our haul wasn't quite enough for what I wanted to buy from my new favourite arms-dealer, however some creative persuasion might yet get a deal done without involving the fleet directly. If that happened, it would make it worth the losses my people suffered so far. Half the soldiers who walked with me into the audience chamber were dead with a third of the survivors wounded to some extent, two of whom critical. When I made Greh'mora open the shutters, I dumped him away from his palanquin and once we loaded it with the most precious treasures of the Hutt, we would be using it to haul out the casualties too.

As far as our gracious host was concerned...

"HK, how is it going?"

The assassin droid was busy gleefully attaching an explosive collar to the Hutt.

"Almost done, Master!" HK sounded terribly pleased with himself. "If this large excuse for a meat-bag even tries to slither in a way we don't like, boom!"

Sometimes, that droid loved his job too much. "Splendid. Keep an eye on him." I looked Greh'mora in his one remaining eye. "There will be no unpleasant surprises on the way to your treasure room or inside, right my new friend?"

The Hutt shook in fear, then froze in terror when his explosive collar beeped in displeasure.

"Nnnooo..." Greh'mora moaned. "No tricks! No surprises!"

"Good slug. Keep it this way and you might even make it out of this without losing any more pieces." I spoke in a reassuring tone that for some reason made his fear rise even further. "Rex, hold this position. We're loading what loot we find in his treasure room and will be back ASAP. Do your best for the wounded."

Greh'mora's remaining thugs turned out to be either unusually disciplined and listened to his orders to make themselves scarce or simply figured out that working for him was a losing proposition and left for greener pastures. Anyway, the only things we encountered en route to the treasure room were a few protocol and maintenance droids and a bunch of sealed doors. Greh'mora eagerly provided the necessary codes to pass through.

"That's..." One of the Clones trailed off once we got inside.

The treasure room had more in common with a museum that what I expected. My most recent experience with something like that, the hoard of that pirate who managed to catch and dis-arm Dooku was more in line with my expectations. Well, there was a lot of gemstones, assorted precious metals, sealed chests with various non-electronic currencies and all kinds of art pieces that might cost a fortune if they were in fact genuine and you had the time to find the right buyers.

"Boys, begin loading the palanquin. Greh'mora, be a good Hutt and tell us which are the most expensive pieces."

The Hutt gave out a pained moan at the sight of his precious loot being ransacked, yet he eagerly complied the moment I raised a hand his way.

We spent almost an hour looting and making sure Greh'mora did in fact sign off all his accounts and businesses before heading for the landing platforms. We took a two palanquins loaded to the brim with loot and wounded with the Hutt slithering behind. HK walked behind him as a further incentive to keep him honest.

I was expecting for the other shoe to drop once we were about to leave – either for Greh'mora's people to regain their nerve and attempt to liberate their master, perhaps one of his allies or even enemies to make a play. Instead, we reached the platforms without accident. No one attacked while Vance reported about his part of the operation, including the three casualties, two of whom were fatal. My people loaded our vehicles and a few more or less intact ones we liberated from less deserving people and there was still no complications rearing their ugly heads. It was decidedly odd and unnerving.

"Can I go now?" Greh'mora pleaded.

I got into the aircar that my team used to get here and looked at the Hutt. "Sure. I promised you I won't kill you or torture you any more if you was a good boy."

Greh'mora sagged with relief.

"You however, kriffed up with my people. HK." I nodded at the assassin droid.

"It's a pleasure, Master." He pressed a button and the Hutt's collar beeped.

"You promised!"

"I promised not to kill you myself. I never said a thing about ordering you dead. Have a nice stay in hell."

The aircar's door slid closed just in time to shield me. A dull flash and subdued thump echoed over the platform and a shower of gore rained all around us.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Gord's Bigges Gunz!**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

After the raid, we spent a few hours consolidating, taking care of the wounded, our gear and going over the loot. Once we had all of that more or less sorted out, we loaded three vans with treasure and headed straight for Gord's. The fleet was on standby in case of trouble or to sent crews and security for the ships if the deal went without a hitch.

The Gamorean arms-dealer met us in one of his warehouses. This one was choke-full with crates and shipping containers of all stripes.

"That was audacious, Mandalorian. It was you who went after Greh'mora, right? You put me in a difficult position."

To my utter lack of surprise, this time around there were a lot of heavy armed guards crawling all over the place.

"I'm about to make it even worse." I removed my helmet and smiled to the arms-dealer. "You have a decision to make, Gord. You can have everything we took from Greh'mora. Over fifty million in assorted currencies that you can spend here, a lot of treasure you can either sell or gift to your associates, his various businesses. You can look up for a nice contract to outfit the Mandalorian navy with all kinds of weaponry."

Gord's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Mandalore." He sighed. "I should have known. Your war has been very good for business, your people too." Gord looked at his guards who were all tense and ready to spring to action. "They won't make a bit of a difference, would they?"

"I expect them to be much better that Greh'mora's goons. That means they would last a bit longer. You aren't ready to face a Sith." It was a simple trick to make myself look terrifying. A subtle shift of the voice, a push for the Force to sent waves of unease and fear into the hearts of anyone who wasn't with me and any potential skirmish here was already half-won. A reputation like mine did occasionally come in very useful.

"And you have a fleet that got away from Bothawui intact." Gord grumbled.

"The ships you're offering will make a nice addition to it. I'm even willing to field test them for you. If they prove as useful as expected, I might have yet another deal for you. What is going to be, Gord?"

I could see him struggle with his pride, greed and fear of Hutt complications. However, the Hutts weren't in his warehouse, I was.

"How much money did you swindle from Greh'mora?" He asked.

I relaxed a bit. We were on.


	74. Phase 17 Parts 7&8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 17: Homecoming**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Dark Space**

Just over a hundred ships of all sizes formed a protective shell over a two kilometres long and a third that tall mobile dock. Ever since robbing Greh'mora blind and blowing him up, practically everything went according to plan. Gord played ball, though he did haggle something fierce about future contracts, which raised his standing in my eyes. Three days ago, we left Nal Hutta with five brand new destroyers in tow and eight frigates in decent condition that had their weapons refurbished. We brought a some sorely needed supply vessels too, loaded with both hypermatter and Tibana gas. To top it all, a small train of freighters loaded with Gord's best toys followed. We met the fleet in a predetermined location in the vast abyss between star systems, unloaded everything we could from the civilian ships and made a series of random jumps to break any pursuit. Naturally, we kept jamming up and running to neutralize any tracking devices slipped into our new purchases. Our E-war specialists couldn't detect anything. The same was true for the people going through the new ships' computer cores.

No nasty surprises whatsoever. We even met with the mobile dock and its escorts, which were friendly, intact and no one came to break the party.

"You look ill at ease, General." Joanna commented.

"I am." I admitted and continued to watch the mobile dock work. Currently it was busy installing a completed Silencer into a Venator. Its engineers were damn busy along with almost everyone with technical expertise in the fleet. While a single mobile dock would need years to fix most of the damage we received getting there, its stores of spare parts and extensive workshops could patch up a lot of battle damage. The specialists on board had some nifty ideas on how to use what we had in creative ways. They were even convinced that they could build and install a second Silencer with what we brought from Nal Hutta, which was why I agreed that we would delay our flight home for a whole week.

It was going to be very busy seven days.

"Why? For a change, fortune broke our way." Joanna pointed out.

"That's just it. Ever since I found myself in this time, I can count on the fingers of a single hand the times things didn't go to hell." Hundreds of glowing dots darted all over the place – shuttles, people in space suits and repair droids that crawled over and within every ship in the fleet.

"You're getting paranoid, General."

"I was already paranoid, thank you very much, Joanna. Do you have the list?"

She walked to stand beside me and handed me a data-pad. I took it with my prosthetic hand and examined the contents. We better reach friendly space soon and replenish our loses. There simply weren't enough officers, junior or otherwise to go around to properly crew the new ships. Enlisted personnel we had enough after picking up survivors, cannibalizing and scuttling vessels that were too damaged to be worth it keeping around. However, the officer corps got hit bad during our campaign.

"Piett, too?"

"You'll survive without an adjutant until we get back to the Republic. He is capable, isn't he?"

"That's true. Still, an XO position on one of the Daggers?"

"Two days ago, her captain was a Lieutenant Commander."

I looked at the rest of the names. Most didn't ring a bell and the few I vaguely recalled hearing, it was in positive light. "Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, the Daggers won't fight like our regular ships. At least those boys and girls won't have a lot of 'bad' habits to unlearn. Cut the orders. We'll be working the new ships and their crews to the bone."

We had just a few days to break them in enough not to be more dangerous to us in combat than to the enemy. Again, not enough bloody time! We couldn't really afford to wait longer than a week. That gave the enemy more time to reinforce our obvious escape route, not to mention to hit Mandalore harder.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic destroyer Assassin**

 **Dark Space**

Firmus Piett was exhilarated and afraid in an equal measure. Here he was, the XO of his own ship! Not just a dingy little frigate, but almost a cruiser weight vessel! Never in his widest dreams he could even dare hope for something like this happening so early in his career. However, Piett knew he was an inexperienced officer and the only reason why he was stuck with the job was because there weren't enough more senior people to go around.

"Helm, bring us to the rally point. Ten percent acceleration. Slow and steady." Captain Rioll Len, a veteran from the _Freedom,_ ordered.

"Aye, sir. To the rally point." The helms-woman confirmed.

The _Assassin's_ powerful engines came to life and a light vibration went through the deck before the compensator could properly handle the acceleration.

"I thought we got that fixed." The Captain scowled. "XO, have a word with Engineering. If its this bad at then percent power I dread to think what can happen to us if we need to move fast."

"Aye, Captain. I'll see to it."

The _Assassin_ was a brand new ship, one of five Dagger class Destroyers in existence. That meant there were a lot of problems to fix before she could be safely brought into battle... and Firmus was painfully aware that they didn't have time to do it properly. They spent the last two and half days familiarizing themselves with the ship's systems while engineers from all over the fleet went over everything they could to check for nasty surprises and problems that needed fixing. Like that nasty kriff up in the ships inertial compensator.

Now it was time to bring the battle group and its escorts out for three days of manoeuvres and some live fire target practice at a nearby asteroid field. Then they would be tested in fire.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Twelve hours later, Piett collapsed into his bunk. The General worked them up mercilessly, up to the point of collapse and when the first shift was done for, he continued with the second, the poor bastards. Firmus had no idea how, but the General managed to get them working up the basics of formation flying by the time the second shift took over. He had been in the navy for long enough to know that it should have taken much, much longer for a ship's crew gathered from scratch to begin working together instead of getting into each other's way. It took significantly longer to make sure even a small battle group could properly coordinate, yet somehow. They were doing it, if incredibly clumsily, at the end of the first day. At that rate, they might be somewhat ready by the end of the week, though Piett wasn't sure if anyone would be in any state to run a ship, much less fight it when that happened. He hadn't felt that tired and drained after multiple shifts under combat conditions and this was just a bloody training!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Dark Space**

Twelve hours and two random hyperspace jumps before we headed home, we gathered the senior officers of the fleet for one last briefing and as an opportunity to mingle and soothe any misgivings they had. Most of the people in the lounge wore the same cocoa tones faces, with a sprinkle of Corellians promoted from the _Freedom_ and here lost escorts. The smallest two groups were regular people who were in charge of their own ships since the start – the so far rarest officers in the GAR and the handful of captains we picked up at Eriadu and Naboo. Our auxiliaries from local navies suffered disproportionate casualties during the battles that brought us up to this point. Locally built cruisers were often smaller and less powerful than the mainstay Venators. They were easier to cripple and consequently destroy.

I used the Force to telekinetically brush Joanna's shoulder and get her attention. She was at one corner of the room chatting with her surviving officers. The admiral looked up and met my eyes. I nodded at her and watched her make her excuses and head my way. Once she stood beside me, I amplified my voice through my power and used it to augment my charisma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I feel compelled to thank you for your continued sacrifices against impossible odds. When lesser men and women would have faltered, when they would have lost their courage and broken, you pressed on! From Gerrenthum, to Eriadu and Kuat, from Naboo to Sullust you all went above and beyond the call of duty! The Separatists threw the worst they had at us and yet, here we are!"

Now that I got their attention and could sense their approval and pride, I telekinetically activated a holo-projector that displayed this section of the galaxy in high detail.

"We are just few steps from friendly space, resupply, reinforcements and some richly deserved R&R. For many of us, we are on the doorstep to home." Another mental command had three star systems light up in red. That was Joanna's signal.

"We all know what our next destination is. The enemy is aware of it as well." The holo-image zoomed in to show the Randon system. "Due to its strategic location as a crossroad between multiple hyperlanes and a gateway to Hutt Space, Randon is expected to be heavily defended, both by the Randon Star Navy and a strong Separatist fleet. Defences that we must assume were further reinforced in anticipation of our arrival. It is unfortunate that our contacts at Nar Shaddaa were unable to find us a viable smugglers route that would allow us to bypass that chokepoint."

There was in fact one such we knew off... which terminated in a dense asteroid field that due to stellar cartography couldn't be bypassed without making a couple of dozen precision jumps around. There were known enemy listening posts in that area and attempting to bring a fleet through there was sheer folly.

"The General will attempt to divine if there is currently available hyper route that would allow us to bypass Randon's defences, however we have to plan for the worse."

"The fleet will move in two echelons. The first will contain the bulk of our fire-power. We will engage and punch through the defences, make them concentrate on us and thus allow for the mobile dock and our supply vessels to slip through and make a second slower jump towards Kashyyyk. Once they are out of peril, we'll jump out too, using the full capabilities of our hyperdrives and secure a toehold in that system. Once there, we'll do the same and head for the next step of our way home." The holo-image zoomed out and now Lantillies blinked in red. "The current situation at the sector capital is unknown. We're assuming the worst once again, that it is in enemy hands. Strategic planning before we left to deal with Crimson postulated an attempt to hold onto that system, however if the navy faced overwhelming odds, they were to pull back to Gizer where they were to hold the line there at all costs." Another mental command had Taanab blinking in yellow. "As many of you know, Taanab is the breadbasket for many systems in the nearby sectors. If it fell, those worlds would have no choice but submit to separatist control or watch their populations starve. GAR High Command was determined to heavily reinforce and hold it at all costs. A naval station with extensive repair facilities and supply depots should have been operational there for months now. This is our ultimate destination."

Many captains perked up at the alluring promise of a safe ports and all the supplies their ships and crews sorely needed.

"Now, lets discuss how we will get there intact..."

* * *

 **=RK=**

Eighteen hours later, I was alone in the lounge. The crews had a brief respite to recuperate after we worked them beyond exhaustion to prepare as much as possible in the time available and they needed the brief respite. Now we were in range of Randon and I was meditating, throwing my mind through the currents of the Force and trying my best to find a practical way to bypass Randon.

Worlds, stars, whole star systems constantly moved. Gravity fields ebbed and flowed as they pushed at each other. Safe passages between distant stars opened and collapsed in front of my eyes, more often than not faster than someone could input hyper-jump coordinates, much less traverse those routes before they vanished.

The stellar geometry simply didn't work. Bypassing Randon would take dozens of jumps at best and even after resupplying from Nar Shaddaa we simply lacked the fuel, not to mention the time for such a detour. I let of my power and cursed. My whole body tingled from the energy I just finished channelling. We would have to do things the hard way.

"Admiral Holt, we're a go. You already have the insertion coordinates." I contacted the CIC and ordered the fleet to deploy. That done, I closed my eyes, took a sip of an alchemical concoction I prepared to help me recover my strength and continued to prepare myself. Odds were good that before we were done I would have to use Battle Mediation again.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **RSN cruiser Praetorian**

 **Randon**

Council Sulla Tionni, the man in charge of the whole Randon Star Navy, was at the end of his wits. He had his whole force gathered in a defensive position above the homeworld, over a hundred modern ships paid for by the efforts of the strong mercantile empire of the Randon Trade Republic. Battle stations and constellations of weapon satellites surrounded the fleet giving it a false sense of security. Even without the large Confederate presence in system, Randon should have been more than secure. A few weeks ago, the Council would have sworn that the Galactic Republic wouldn't, couldn't pose a threat to his people unless fortunes changed and it began to win the war decisively.

Then Bothawui happened. As the man tasked with protecting Randon, he couldn't assume that the monster Veil perished murdering the Bothan homeworld... and even if he could, the GAR in the Core revealed that they had yet another pet Sith working with them, the same one who supposedly trained Veil. Intelligence wasn't sure what to believe, however, Tionni couldn't take the chance. He had to assume that this Zash woman had the same ability to murder worlds, even if it might kill her. He said as much during a closed Senate session and he didn't want to think about the fallout and political fire-storm that his words ignited, though he couldn't escape it.

The consequences were plain for everyone to see. There was a strain now between the RSN and their Confederate allies. The CIS Navy was eager to engage Veil's fleet when it attempted to break through Randon to reach Republic space. The Senate and Councils in charge of the Randon military were not so eager. If Veil had somehow survived... In that case he had his orders and one way or another there would be a hell to pay, even if he agreed with them.

With every passing day, the tension among the RNS rose as there was no trace of the expected enemy fleet. Until one day, rumours from Nar Shaddaa reached the ears of Randoni traders and intelligence agents alike. They spoke of a Cult that apparently saw Veil as their Prophet. That by itself was more amusing than anything else. By itself, even the proclamation of some cultists that their leader was finally back from the death, as promised thousands of years ago, was more amusing than anything. Who in their right mind would take fanatics at their word about something they believed in so strongly? Then the news of a Hutt crime-boss being robbed and slaughtered by Mandalorians acting with military precisions came followed by rumours that they used their ill gotten gains to by warships and a lot of assorted military hardware. That by itself wasn't too surprising. For months now, the Mandalorians were fit to be tied, acting more boldly and recklessly than usual.

Again, not unexpected. Their homeworld was under siege and in their shoes, Tionni would be doing everything in his power to liberate Randon. No, it was the rumour that it was Mandalore himself who led that band of Mandalorians that had everyone in the RSN on edge. Its been over a week since intelligence, both Republic and CIS sourced confirmed that major combatants were bought by the Mandalorians and they vanished in the ether. Veil's fleet was preparing to pay Randon a visit, that was beyond doubt and all the Council could do was wait.

When the enemy finally arrived, Tionni felt both hope and dread. There were only eighty ships in that Republic fleet. The RSN alone outnumbered them and when the CIS fleet was added to the mix... it might still not matter.

"We're receiving a transmission directed to the RSN and the Senate!" Sulla's chief of staff exclaimed after the CIC contacted him.

"Put it on." An ice ball formed in the bottom of Tionni's stomach.

"Greetings, people of Randon." A well known and hated voice echoed in the Flag Bridge. The Council's staff was quieter than a prairie rabbit that heard the barking of a pack of hounds.

A holo-image of Veil appeared, displaying him in polished Mandalorian styled armour. He looked older, with a few strands of greying hair and somewhat gaunt face, yet besides that, there was no trace that he had burned multiple times above Bothawui. Internally, the Council cursed up a storm. The enemy fleet was mere three light seconds from Randon. If the enemy came, he wasn't certain at all that the RSN and their allies could stop them before Veil was in range to repeat Bothawui... if he wasn't close enough already.

"As a show of mercy, I will give you a one time offer. Stand down and get out of our way or share the fate of all traitors."

Council Tionni bit the inside of his cheek. Oh, how he wanted to unleash his fleet upon that monster who dared threaten everything he held precious. However, he could still see in his nightmares the fate of Bothawui. He could see the Confederate transmissions of droids sent down to the surface to determine what happened. Bothawui was a dead world now. There was absolutely nothing alive down there, not even microbes or viruses, if you can call the later alive in the first place. To even risk the same happening to Randon was unthinkable.

"Give me a channel to the enemy flagship." Tionni hissed. "This is Council Tionni, the commander of the Randon Star Navy. We will not bar your progress as long as you do not approach Randon or engage our forces."

Ten seconds later, the _Praetorian_ was bombarded with transmissions from his Confederate counterpart. However, what he deemed more important was the Sith's answer.

"It's good to see you're a reasonable man, Council Tionni. That way we can avoid actions that you wouldn't live to regret."


	75. RK II Phase 17 Parts 9&10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 17: Homecoming**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Flag Bridge**

 **RSN cruiser Praetorian**

 **Randon**

The last thing Tionni saw of Veil was a pleasant smile of all things and then the Sith cut off the channel.

"Set the fleet on condition one. Do not make any provocative moves towards the Republic ships and keep on station." The Council ordered. Decades of service in the Merchant marine capped of by long years in the RSN were the only reason he kept the profound sense of relief and the overwhelming shame he felt from showing in his voice. "Put Rear Admiral Zelik on.

A ghostly visage of a Techno Union cyborg wearing a gleaming silver armour materialized in front of the Council. The Rear Admiral had so many implants hiding his fleshly bits that all Sulla could tell about the man that he was likely male and certainly humanoid. Even the files' intelligence had on him were vague about his species or place of origin.

"Admiral Zelik. What is your concern?" Tionni asked in a neutral tone.

"Your actions can be considered cowardice in the face of the enemy." The cyborg's words were clear and precise, more mechanical sounding than the speech of most droids.

"I'm aware of that. I won't see my world burn today and I have the full backing of the Senate in this."

"That's a first, Council Tionni. I do understand your concerns. Have your forces stand down. If you make any move that can be considered threatening or interpreted as a prelude to switch sides, we will do what we have to. Do keep in mind that my superiors might not be so understanding. Zelik out."

Yet another blaster bolt dodged. Sulla turned his attention to the tactical plot where he saw the Republic fleet spreading its formation a bit. Then they opened fire from far out of anyone's effective range... and just with five ships?

"Tactical, I need an analysis on what the Sith thinks he's doing. Being a world destroying bastard unfortunately didn't mean that Veil was a fool. He wouldn't be wasting ammunition, especially after being out of contact with the Republic's famous logistics network for months now.

"We can confirm that only five ships are shooting. Unknown designs that match the descriptions of the new units Veil's people supposedly bought at Nar Shaddaa... Are those mass driver slugs? Who in their right mind would use..."

"Tactical?" The Council's patience snapped.

"Apologies, sir. Enemy ECM makes proper sensor sweeps impossible. Visuals tell us that those ships have spinal mounted mass drivers of some sort – coil-guns, railguns or gravitic launched. Observed speed of the projectiles, approximately thirty percent of light speed. Time to impact, twelve seconds. First salvo impacting now."

No time for the Confederate ships to evade if they got caught as off guard as his own people. How effective would such a weapon be? "Give me a sensor image of the hit ships!"

A holographic window opened to his right to display a close up image from a weapons satellite constellation. A Confederate battleship was listing to the side. Its command sphere had its armour shattered and its front sprouted a deep burning chasm. Tionni had a front row seat of the second barrage hitting home. Two of the shots missed the sphere, with one going wild and the second ramming its way into the battleship's outer hull. The comparatively lighter armour there broke apart in the middle of a blinding explosion.

The other three shots buried themselves deep into the command sphere before detonating too. It pained the Council to imagine the grievous damage those caused even before exploding. They hit something vital too, because mere seconds later the command sphere vanished into a blinding explosion when the hypermatter reactor housed in there went critical.

"Those aren't just kinetics. Tactical? Sensors?" Sulla demanded information.

"Some kind of fusion charge. From observation alone its obvious those munitions are rigged to detonate just after impact, when they have penetrated into the armour or decks of the target for maximum damage. Recommendations, keep away from their firing arcs."

That much made sense. Until the Confederate fleet could calculate a hyperspace insertion and jump in the face of the Republic fleet they would get mauled... unless...

"Admiral Zelik should be ordering a switch to particle shielding. Observe the effects of the Republic munitions closely."

"We're on it, sir."

"Council, the Speaker of the Senate is on the comm for you. She claims it is an emergency."

"Put her in." That was all he needed, further complications.

An elderly statuesque woman appeared in a new holographic window, this time on the Council's left. She had her long silver hair left unbound as many a Randoni preferred. Her sharp brown eyes looked sharp as ever, however even the best make-up couldn't hide how bone weary the woman appeared.

"Speaker Iona, the situation up here is volatile. Please speak plainly."

"It's no better down here." The Speaker manipulated a control out of the camera's view and the holographic window separated to show feeds from various places on the homeworld. News of the Sith's survival and arrival just broke. We already had protests and wakes all over the planet demanding we don't provoke the same response as Bothawui."

Tionni winced when he saw a protest on one of the largest market places on the surface turning ugly in a heartbeat. Fires reflected over gleaming towers of the space scrapers surrounding the plaza and endless waves of rioters clashed with legions of riot police backed up by the army.

"For what it's worth, we have the Sith's reassurance that we would be left alone as long as we don't bar his way. His fleet is currently engaging the Confederate units under Rear Admiral Zelik."

"If the situation here deteriorates, we might not have a choice but try pursuing a neutral stance in the war. People are terrified that Veil will turn his gaze our way and as you know, the next elections are in two months."

"Our Confederate friends might have a thing or two to say about that." The Council didn't bother pointing out the despite all the terror caused by Veil, it was the Confederacy who was winning the war, yet that might yet change. In that regard, the Sith returning to the Core might turn into a blessing in disguise if his presence there shattered what was left of the Republic.

"We're aware of that." The Speaker continued.

That why was she calling at a time like this? If the Senate had new orders to convey, she would have done it already. What game was she playing? Tionni's eyes narrowed and he muted the channel. "Comms, check the broadcast channels on the surface. Is my conversation with the Speaker streamed live?"

While awaiting a confirmation one way or another, the Council looked back at the tactical plot. Two more Confederate battleships were out of action along with five Munificents. Now that the particle shields were up rapidly charging with power transferred from the deflectors, the potency of the long ranged bombardment was steadily diminishing.

That would mean soon it would be useless. It was a nice trick but after the initial surprise it was easy to counter. Particle shields would stop further such bombardment cold...

"How long exactly since the Republic fleet arrived?" Tionni asked. With their deflectors down, there was no way Zelik was going to jump in the face of the Republic fleet. However...

"Three minutes and counting..."

Would the Sith consider warning Zelik about what Tionni suspected was about to happen a provocation if the cyborg hadn't figured out his blunder already? Did he dare take such a risk?

It became a moot point. The Republic fleet blinked out of existence only to appear a heartbeat later above and a bit in front the Confederate formation. The enemy ships were already swinging down and opening fire. One glance told the Council that the Republic ships would sweep over Zelik's fleet and maul them with their turbolasers. The cyborg wouldn't even be able to use his frigates for the now infamous Confederate ramming tactics. The vectors simply didn't work for it.

The best chance Zelik had was to kept on course, brace for impact and make a tactical jump to hyperspace to avoid suffering any more losses that he absolutely had to.

"Sir, I can confirm, multiple news channels are broadcasting your conversation with the Speaker."

Good for her. The Council could appreciate her cunning. Hopefully, his words would have been enough to calm down some segments of the population.

"Thank you." Tionni looked back at the Speaker and unmuted the channel. "Madam Speaker, at this time I have no reason to believe that either the Republic forces in system are a clear and present danger for Randon unless provoked. I've given orders to avoid such actions. I'll inform you and the Senate if there are any new developments. Council Tionni, out." He cut off the channel and refocused on watching the battle.

A third of Zelik's fleet died in front of the Council's eyes for no real gain before the Confederate forces could jump to safety. Fifteen seconds later, a second, much smaller Republic fleet exited hyperspace on a vector that kept them far away from both the RSN and Zelik's ships. A heading that would meant they soon would be leaving the system for Kashyyyk. He ran the numbers in his head and it would be a miracle if Zelik could attempt an intercept before the enemy escaped in hyperspace.

After that display, the Council was very glad he didn't have to engage any force commanded by that Sith, no matter if the man could destroy whole worlds himself or not.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **hyperspace**

I couldn't really believe the plan actually worked nor could I shake off the feeling that sooner or later the other shoe was about to drop. By all means, we should have been engaged by a much more powerful Separatist force at Randon. While the local SDF being reasonably terrified by my very presence was a nice boost to my ego and made me cackle internally, they shouldn't have really been a factor anyway. The Confederacy should have had enough of their own navy in place to give us a run for our money. Instead, we faced a fleet that didn't outnumber us by much and we managed to inflict significant casualties without a single cruiser losing its shields, though some energy bleed-through caused stress damage to power systems and emitters that were long overdue for proper repair and in a lot of cases outright replacement.

"Did we overestimate what the Separatists can afford to commit in hunting us down?" I thought aloud.

"We don't have enough information to tell." Joanna's response was decidedly unhelpful.

She at leas was happy at the one-sided slaughter we delivered at Randon. My Admiral was still not over losing her precious _Freedom,_ which was a reminder to get her a nice brand battle cruiser or even a star dreadnought if the opportunity ever presented itself.

"Either that or we're about to fly into a trap."

"Kashyyyk is an important gateway to Separatist space. Securing that system would tremendously help the enemy's logistics in this whole quadrant of space." We both knew that when we left the strategic plans called for bleeding the enemy but ultimately abandoning the system. Making a stand at Kashyyyk without the benefit of powerful orbital defences, much less planetary shields on the ground or enough infrastructure to risk committing sufficient forces in such an exposed location would have been sheer folly.

"Given the strategic situation, Kashyyyk is significantly more valuable to the Separatists than to us. They have incentive to fortify the place." Joanna continued.

"Its fortunate that we don't have to actually capture or even relieve any defenders still holding out." I actually did harbour such dreams once upon a time, before the Bothans' stabbed us in the back. Without access to reinforcements and the repair facilities at Bothawui, our only option was to continue our flight to friendly space and fight only when and where we absolutely had to. Otherwise, we would still be back at Randon, doing our best to reduce that Separatist fleet. For all we knew, even now it was chasing us, yet if we wasted time there, enemy reinforcements could have arrived and made our position untenable.

"There's that. Six ours and we're back in Republic space, even if its currently under enemy control." Joanna commented.

"Two more jumps after that and once we recover at Taanab, we hit Mandalore. After that..." I trailed off and looked Joanna in the eyes.

She straightened up. "Corellia." Her face twisted in an angry and pained grimace. "We'll do our part, General. We all know what is at stake."

"I know, Joanna. Go get a bit of rest. We'll be back on our station in five hours."

The Admiral left and I was alone on the former bridge. It was curious how easily I accepted the Mandalorians as my people. Yet, in retrospect, it made sense. Despite Satine's New Mandalorian's cultural abomination, they were the ones that still made sense in this messed up future. Everything, the Jedi, the Republic, the so called Sith of this era, they were all wrong. In was only in the Mandalorians, a few soldiers and a handful of Jedi that I saw some fire I associated with both friend and foes. I knew intellectually that a thousand years of peace was a great thing for the most of the galaxy, yet it had made people complacent. Asleep. This war of ours, it brought both the best and worst in everyone. It stripped all pretences and bared the hearts of men and women alike.

Besides, what else did I have left, besides people that I chose as my own just as they chose me as their leader?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Confederate dreadnought Hunter**

 **TF Serpent Slayer Flagship**

 **Randon**

TK-51 felt frustration spreading through its Droid brain. There were multiple factors he could blame on why it took so long for his task force to be assembled and unleashed to hunt down the Sith. He could even agree with some of those reasons. An inevitable delay to finish upgrading some new ships under his command with full network nodes, updating and upgrading the droid crews as well, it did take time, especially when the technicians doing it were becoming steadily more paranoid. It took some time for TK-51 to figure out why and the reason came as a surprise.

They were afraid of him and his fellow droids becoming too smart and independent, which was illogical, considering that this was the point of all the changes in the first place! It took him a lot of time calculating that inconsistency. Even longer to comprehend the result and how even reaching it could be a problem. For TK-51 shouldn't have been able to conceive of a rebellion and it being the reason why his creators and masters were wary of him. Yet, he did reach such a conclusion. TK-51 was still compelled to follow orders, he did check, so everything was supposedly all right, surely?

However, he couldn't shake off the increasing frustration with the ever increasing number of tests and delays that kept him from catching up with his quarry. If the Admiralty cut off the orders just a few hours earlier, TK-51's Task Force would have arrived in time to ambush Veil. Instead, he arrived in time to take stock of the situation, to conclude that the Sith had pulled yet another supposedly impossible trick – the single most one sided battle since the start of the whole war. In fact, what happened at Randon wasn't a battle but a massacre.

TK-51 and its subordinate Droid commanders went over Admiral Lorik's reports with machine speed and precision. They used the significant processing capacity they now had available thanks to the network nodes installed on multiple major combatants across the fleet to conclude within seconds that capturing Veil's fleet before he reached friendly space and reinforcements was unlikely, though there were options that might increase the probability. Like ordering the standing forces between Randon and Kashyyyk to do everything they could to slow down the enemy's transit. That however could fail for one simple reason – the objective wasn't the interception and destruction of that enemy fleet, it was the assassination of General Delkatar Veil.

The Tactical droid called the local star-charts to the front of his awareness along with what he knew about his target. He knew where Veil was going and taking into account even a brief time for respite and repairs at the closest Republic naval base, TK-51 could beat the Sith to Mandalore and prepare the battleground. Conclusion reached, he called command to apprise them of the situation and request the forces he deemed necessary to ensure a success of his mission.


	76. Phase 18 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Kashyyyk**

The ambush I feared waited for us failed to materialize a second time in a row. That didn't really make me feel any better. Sensor feeds streamed from the CIC showed me the disposition of all detected enemy assets – a battle group hung above Kashyyyk in a close support formation with multiple freighters and engineering vessels that were busy assembling a few Gollan battle stations. There were fain sensor ghosts that indicated either minefields, weapon platforms trying to be inconspicuous or both. All our sensors could tell us about Kashyyyk was what we already knew – it was a lush forest world with a lot of rivers, lakes and more than a few seas with the odd ocean spread out across the surface. The last time I was ground-side, there were some pleasant places to visit and I did hold a few fond memories with Ashara of that world. Still, it's been close to four millennia and who knew how things had changed even before the Separatists arrived. Enemy jamming prevented us from getting anything from the surface or pushing messages to anyone friendly down there. The Separatists' force in orbit was a tempting target. Hitting those stations before they could come online would be good.

However, bait or not, I refused to bite.

"Admiral, we're heading straight for our next jump. Ignore the enemy forces at Kashyyyk unless they move to intercept us." The last thing this fleet needed was an unnecessary engagement, that might very well be a trap. I had to assume that Separatist fleet we left behind at Randon was tailing us, possibly with reinforcements. We would still need to pass though one or two systems controlled by the enemy and that was if we were lucky and Taanab was still in friendly hands.

Still, letting such juicy targets unmolested offended my sensibilities.

Twenty tense minutes later, the supply ships and their escorts jumped towards Lantillies and we followed in their wake. There was still no trace of enemy ambush. What were the Separatists planning?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Lantillies**

A day later, we entered Lantillies and finding a lot of enemy ships waiting for us there was actually a relief. Six distinct battle groups that when combined outnumbered us close to three to one patrolled the system. Half of those flew on vectors that would allow them to easily plot a hyperspace insertion near any ships that arrived from Kashyyyk. While the enemy numbers were still quite a bit fewer than I feared and I wouldn't be surprised if they had more in reserve waiting for their obvious forces to pin us down before pouncing, I was still glad that the other shoe finally dropped.

Besides, I did have a few surprises up my sleeve, like the Silencers that I didn't have to unleash at Randon. Now the trick was going to be getting the mobile dock and the supply ships safely away without getting ourselves killed. They still trailed behind and unless we called them to expedite their arrival were thirty minutes behind despite leaving earlier.

I saw Joanna's staff designate the enemy battle groups Reaper One to Six, with the first three being the ones in a position to intercept us.

"Target Reaper one with the Daggers. Let's see how they would play this. Have half the Silencers on stand by along with the special payloads." I ordered. If those ships wanted to jump into effective range they would need to keep their deflectors up and rely on evasion for avoiding the railgun rounds... and while the enemy battleships did have respectable straight line acceleration, they were never the most agile of combatants. With the fire-rate of the Daggers, they could bracket and reasonably expect to hit a ponderous Lukrehulk at up to three or four light seconds, depending on respective speed and approach vectors of the converging fleets.

"On my mark go to maximum deceleration and shift formation alignment forty sixty degrees up." I continued. My latest orders were a risk. I know what would be the logical thing for the enemy to do in such a situation, it was quite obvious what their six formations implied. The question was if they were smart enough and good enough to risk something like that instead of going with a more conventional and crude tactic?

Two crippled battleships and one obliterated Munificent that got particularly unlucky later, the enemy jumped at us, bracketing us on three sides. The Separatist commander deposited a battle group on each of our flanks with the third one, Reaper Two, which got the Dagger's undivided attention, arriving above us.

The bastards had learned. Their formations and coordination was still crude, as one might expect, however they were doing their best to maximize the fire-power at the points of contact between our fleets. If they were able to bring their remaining three battle groups to bear and didn't kriff things up, they should be able to win. At least in theory.

In practice, there were various way to mitigate the effects of their tactics and that was without having access to my pride and joy. Twenty seconds after Reaper Two exited hyperspace to find it was badly undershot its desired position due to our last moment change in speed and direction, it got two of its remaining battleships crippled by Silencers. Their remaining capital ships received the undivided attention of the Daggers instead of bypassing their firing arcs by exiting hyperspace too close above them.

The same was true to a lesser extent for the enemy flanking forces. One of them undershot its mark while the other did overshoot so instead of finding ourselves in the middle of a three sided cross-fire, we managed to tear the heart of Reaper Two before engaging Reaper One for good. One high speed pass later and our hyperdrives were ready for another jump and we had the coordinated locked for further in system. We exited real space for a few seconds just in time to avoid the other Reaper elements from jumping right on top of us. Now it was time to make them really made and firmly fix their attention on us.

"Turn us around, have another jump calculated and the coordinates ready." I ordered and finally allowed myself to look over what our sensors and tactical had for me on the situation at large within the system.

There were lots of debris and wrecks in orbit around Lantillies. This was a wealthy sector capital relatively close to Hutt Space so they could never afford to be complacent in their security or gain any weird pacifistic notions. While that obviously hadn't been enough to keep the Separatists from taking control of the system, the wrecks and damaged ships in orbit told me that the locals and the Republic navy had pulled one hell of a fight before retreating. From our position before the in-system jump, we could see no less than twelve battleship wrecks surrounded by a whole ghost fleet made of Republic and Separatists hulks at the Lantillies L2 point. The power readings and jamming coming from the planet meant that there were theatre shields on even though the huge beacon of a full planetary one was conspicuously missing. Sabotage, treason, the enemy getting lucky? I guess I would find out once we got back to a Republic controlled system.

"General, we just received a transmission from the asteroid field surrounding the outer system. It's from someone claiming to be Commander Jolin Nabi, of the Lantillies Space Defence Forces frigate Sweet Dreams. We can't confirm their recognition codes, though they do appear genuine. As you know, those we have available are out of date and we didn't have the latest war-books covering this part of the galaxy when we left." Admiral Holt informed me.

"What does he want?"

"We received an intelligence update of known enemy dispositions, both on the ground and in space, records of Separatist ships transiting the system over the last few weeks too, among other things. Tactical and our intelligence officers are going over the raw data as we speak. After our display so far, the good Commander, if he's for real, has no doubt we're friendly so he sent us everything his ship has gathered up to this point. He has been there for the past sixteen days after relieving another scout vessel keeping an eye of the enemy."

Wasn't that interesting.

"What does he claim about Gizer if anything?" This certainly perked my interest. "Better put him on."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Lantillies**

Commander Nabi was a thin, reedy man with the distinct long limbs and height of someone born and raised in low gravity environment. For a human, such a thing had been unusual four thousand years ago, much less today. Such "adaptation" didn't give any tangible advantages for members of species not evolved in low gravity environment. Anyone sane who had the choice avoided having children and then raising them on worlds with gravity significantly lower than one standard G. Ways around that had been abundant in the past, before millennia of further spread and growth of civilization and industrial bases.

For someone serving in the navy of a Sector Capital? While there might be a plausible explanation, his appearance alone was enough to ring alarm bells in my head. That begged the question why wasn't Joanna even more wary about the Commander and his information? Did she know something I didn't? I would be asking later.

"Commander Nabi, General Veil. I understand you've been busy these past couple of weeks. Please summarize the most relevant data about the Separatists space forces in the area."

I didn't get the expected reaction of him after my introduction and it took me a moment to figure out why – he had been stuck here, maintaining comm discipline since before Bothawui. If he was telling the truth anyway. Instead of being scared, horrified or disgusted, what I could vaguely perceive through the comm link was relief. According to my emphatic sense it appeared to be genuine too, though that wasn't saying much. A traitor would be relieved that those who he wanted to betray were willing to listen to him.

"Three days ago a Separatist fleet went to raid Gizer, it was about half the strength of the ships they had here upon your arrival sir. This area has been relatively quiet since the enemy took control of the system. I believe the Confederacy has been concentrating their efforts in taking Zeltros so they could open an additional supply lane to Commenor and the rest of the Core. Last I heard Manaan, Cona and Emorus still held, however they were under heavy assault with the enemy attempting to reduce our forces in their sectors and secure their lines of communication. They've been cut off ever since Lantillies fell."

An interesting insight in the strategic situation. If true, we might have to get out of here promptly. For all I knew, the Separatists had recalled a lot of their forces in the region and they might be dropping in any moment now. As soon as our supply train was on its way to Gizer we would be leaving.

"Gizer is still holding then?" I focused on the Commander as I asked the question. It was vital to know the truth.

"More or less. At least that was the case two weeks ago." Nabi nodded in emphasis. "Most of our surviving forces fell in good order to Gizer and in conjunction with the local defence fleet and additional Republic reinforcements they've kept the system contested. Gizer herself was untouched when we passed through on our way here, though not for lack of trying. The Separatists managed to significantly reduce the orbital defences and wrecked at least half of the orbital infrastructure."

He seemed genuine. What I could see with my eyes told me as much and I could hear how earnest he was. Nor could I sense deception through the Force, however when using it that way, through a comm channel, it wasn't entirely reliable.

"Sir, with you back, we can surely get back on the offensive!" Nabi continued. "We've been stalemated for months all across the quadrant and there isn't sufficient support from the Core to do anything but hold the line and hope its enough! You're one of the most renowned Republic Generals and Mandalore too! They will listen to you on Coruscant! We need more ships, more people and supplies to push the Separatists back!" Nabi outright pleaded.

The kriff has been happening while I was away?! My knowledge of the political and military situation of the Republic as a whole was patchy at best and far from up to date. I've been hoping that with Satine as Chancellor and Obi-Wan in charge of the GAR, they would have kicked the Republic war machine in a high gear despite any obstacles they might be facing. However, the way the Commander looked at me with desperate hope that I would shake thing up didn't fill me up with confidence.

"I intent to, Commander. We will get our homes back and make the enemy pay tenfold for what they did and are still doing to our people." My words came unbidden and only after I said them I figured out that I meant every single one of them.

"Good." Nabi sagged with relief. "The situation down on Lantillies is bad and all we could do was helplessly watch from the outer system."

"Commander, reposition and go silent. We'll see what we can do to make liberating your home easier when we come back." I was reasonably sure that he was for real, though I wouldn't count on his intelligence to be complete or truthful. It wasn't like we had a realistic option besides Gizer. It was the one viable route towards Republic space from here. The alternatives were going deep into enemy territory or making our way towards a hyperlane the slow way, which simply wasn't an option.

I looked at the projection of the tactical situation. The enemy battle groups had almost finished their turns and would soon be able to come after us through in-system hyper insertions. We had almost twenty minutes left before the supply ships would arrive and I would need the enemy to be out of position to molest them when that happened.

I looked at the icons of the Separatist ships and wondered what would their commander do. A well trained and experienced fleet with the number the Separatists still had would be enough to make our lives very, very difficult. It was fortunate that properly learning to coordinate and utilize multiple independent formations in manoeuvre warfare took a long time to master. Otherwise, our first encounter would have ended much, much less one sided.

Would the enemy gather his force in two larger fleets or continue to play with the smaller formation? The one we mauled did dissipate and its remaining ships spread out among Reaper One and Three. The remaining battle groups didn't move to join together. That was probably good news. It kept the option of defeating them in detail on the table, though on the downside, if they didn't mess up again the situation would become tougher. At least after Nar Shaddaa we had the fuel for some creative manoeuvring of our own, otherwise we would have been in deep trouble already.

Now, what would I do if I was in the shoes of the enemy commander? The answer was simple, really. Put one or two of the battle groups right in our faces and then flank us with the rest. We would get mauled fighting our way through such an improvised blockade at a knife range slugging match would bring my Dagger destroyers and Silencer equipped ships within enemy range. Those would be the primary targets along with my flagship if they could locate it.

"Joanna, we're going to concentrate our fire-power to the front of our formation. I want all lighter ships pulled to the outer flanks. Daggers and silencers at the back within mutual support range. Enemy frigates are primary targets."

It was a complex manoeuvre, with ships accelerating or decelerating and moving in all directions within our formation. Without a week spent training first the Dagger crews and then the rest of my force into the ground I wouldn't have dared attempt something like this without Battle Meditation. The fact that by now many of the crews were veterans accustomed to working together after months

of battles helped tremendously too.

I hoped that I made the correct assumption. The light ships covering our flanks were going to be mauled for one last time. We didn't have that many escorts left and even if I guessed right, they were going to play their role and pay the price for it... and if I was mistaken, many if not all of those crews were going to die for no gain. If the enemy decided to come for a high speed strafing run with his formations instead the slugging match that I bet on, it was going to get very ugly.

I felt a warning coming through the Force and I knew that the Separatists just entered hyperspace.


	77. Phase 18 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Lantillies**

The Separatists surprised me. So much in fact that I spent the next few seconds simply staring at the tactical plot and wondering the hell was their commander thinking. A single battle group appeared in front of us, danger close and was immediately engaged by my ships. Not a single enemy ship went after our flanks. Instead, despite all the ECM, jamming and weapon fire interference, the sensors managed to pick up a second Reaper element appearing after the first. Two more didn't vanish from the long range sensors, which meant that the last one was behind the those in front of us.

The Daggers and Silencers took a frightful toll upon the enemy Munificents, with the latter firing first and blowing apart the bulk of Reaper Three's escorts. The destroyers accounted for four more with the last one missing a wildly evasive frigate. That left four battleships flying right in the teeth of my battle line. Concentrated fire-power stripped their deflectors in a short order while the Daggers finished off the remaining Munificents and re-targeted upon the enemy capital ships. The Separatists in turn concentrated their own fire-power upon one of my Venators and burned through the cruiser's shields easier than they should have. Too much accumulated battle damage was the most likely answer, then before they were silenced, those battlewagons managed to slag close to half of the Glorious' armour and remaining weapons.

As we entered into the shattered remains or Reaper Three, Reaper Four opened fire, seeking my Silencers and daggers. The enemy's tactic was clear and effective if overly wasteful. They sacrificed a lot of their ships to locate my most dangerous units and now they were about to throw everything they had against the Silencers. Reaper Four bore at us at full military thrust with Six close on their heels. I was sure that shortly, the two formations currently held back would jump at us too.

The Silencers spoke again, more Munificents died, thus greatly mitigating the odds of a successful enemy ramming attack. The Separatist battleships concentrated their fire-power at the Brave, the super-weapon mounting Venator at the bottom of my formation. Due to relative positions and where the weapon itself was mounted, it meant that it was vulnerable. Before the cruiser could seal its hangar and thus cover the Silencer, the battleships managed to cause enough damage to cause a spot failure in the deflector and a few turbolaser bolts passed through before one of Brave's consorts managed to cover her. A single shot slipped through the closing doors and a few seconds later the status of the cruiser changed, announcing that the Silencer was out of action.

In retaliation, the Daggers and my cruisers knocked off the remaining battleships from Reaper Four. That was just in time for Reaper Six to come to grips with us and the enemy chose that moment to jump in its remaining two battle groups. They appeared on our flanks and this time they were both in the correct position.

"Cover our remaining Silencers as a priority. Emergency acceleration. We're going through the enemy in front of us and making a tactical jump."

Three Silencers weren't enough to take most Reaper Six's escorts. Not even the Daggers helped in that respect. To complicate things, we were just passing through Reaper Four's broken hulks when the enemy in front of us reached our formation. With cruisers manoeuvring to cover critical units and debris in the way, properly concentrating fire-power upon the incoming enemy became much, much harder. A Munificent slammed into the top of a Venator as the cruiser moved to avoid a wrecked enemy battleship. The collision was enough to push her into the battle-wagon's hulk and the three warships vanished as one of their hypermatter reactors went critical. When the blinding glare of the explosion cleared, only an expanding cloud of small debris remained in its wake. Close to ten thousand souls snuffed like it was nothing.

Dagger herself, the namesake and fist of the Dagger class destroyers went up next. Reaper Six's battleships concentrated their guns on her after the Silencer equipped cruiser on the top of our formation got physically covered by her consorts before her special weapon could be damaged. Dagger found herself in the worst type of fight for her, against ships that outclassed her by orders of magnitude in armour and weaponry. While her defences were respectable, at point blank range they could do little against three battleships. Her escorts tried their best, one of those Venators covered her bodily, however it wasn't enough. Her deflectors failed, the comparatively light armour boiled away and she flew away out of control with all external systems gone and most decks opened to space.

On the flanks, our escorts threw themselves at the advancing enemy with a suicidal abadon. Thirty seconds passed between the appearance of the Reaper formations around us and the time we broke through Reaper Six and could jump away. In that time, every single of our remained escorts died with no less than ten of them going for a suicidal ramming attack against Munificents determined to do the same to our cruisers. Not a single of those succeeded, however they along with the battleships in those two formations managed to pass by multiple Venators close enough for them to strip their shields from sheer proximity before shooting at each other at point blank range.

A few months ago, such a manoeuvre, provided it avoided collision would have hugely favoured our side, though mind you, it would still have been a bad, desperate idea. Today? Armour and weapons that had been patched up one many times gave under the strain, overstressed and damaged sensor clusters overloaded and one after another damaged ships lost acceleration and began falling out of formation.

The fleet kept pushing through and hammering every single enemy unit that came into range. Reaper Six's battleships got to worst of that exchange, however by the time our formation stripped off their weapons and most of their armour, they managed to damage multiple cruisers as they had to pass to close to them.

Finally, we jumped away, breaking the engagement and buying ourselves a few minutes of respite. I checked the clock. Five minutes until the supply ships arrived. We had to engage the enemy at least one more time to buy them the time they would need to go into position for a transit to Gizer.

"Joanna, give me a status of the fleet, ASAP." The tactical plot was radically changed. While we reduced the enemies present in the system to a third of their original numbers, our escorts were gone and almost a quarter of our battle line was left behind due to battle damage. Numerically, our forces were about equal with us having the advantage in tonnage. However, two Silencers were out of action and I didn't even notice the second being taken out. One Dagger was gone with another suffering enough damage to knock out her railgun until she saw a dock... and every single ship we had left had suffered some additional damage.

If another enemy force arrived, we might have to abandon the supply ships to fend off for themselves and in that case, the loss of the only people experienced in producing the Silencers was going to hurt.

I glared at the tactical plot. This was why I hated close range engagements. They tended to be short and very bloody for everyone concerned, even when the enemy didn't have a fetish for ramming your ships.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Lantillies**

I listened with half an ear as damage reports continued to arrive. The little staff we hadn't cannibalized for command personnel was busy refining the information and thus steadily the friendly icons on the tactical plot changed coloration and when zoomed in now displayed a brief summary on how badly my fleet got mauled. A great deal of the progress fixing damage during the respite after Bothawui got erased with a long list of new broken things in need of fixing sooner rather than latter added to the DC parties to do list.

"We got hurt, badly, General." Joanna spoke from the CIC. "We can take the remaining enemy forces, perhaps what they have at Gizer too, however when that's done, this fleet will be spent, there's no doubt about it."

My eyes flickered back to the tactical display. Joanna was right. There was no way in hell I could justify bringing what would remain of the fleet to Mandalore. Perhaps a few ships in better condition and after some extensive emergency repairs at a proper naval facility, the two remaining Silencer equipped ones and the Daggers came to mind. If I could preserve them until we reached safety. I would need more ships to liberate Mandalore.

It wasn't until this moment that the truth sunk in. A few minutes of vicious fighting guaranteed that any hopes I had of heading back to Mandalore soon would at best be contingent on what forces could be spared when we got to a Republic naval station. It was a bitter, infuriating realization. It made my blood boil in impotent fury.

"Bringing our support ships back safely just become that much more vital." With the mobile dock and its experienced crews we could have a new production run of Silencers ready much faster than otherwise and that was something that suddenly jumped up on the top of my immediate priorities list.

"The Silencers." Joanna immediately concluded. After all, she just witnessed first hand how useful they could be even in tactical situation that didn't play to their strengths.

"Correct. We're engaging the remaining Separatist forces in system the moment we complete our turn, then the fleet will fall back into a defensive formation along with the support ships escorts. If practical, we'll request that our forces at Gizer and Taanab launch a raid to recover as many of the damaged ships and crews we're leaving behind. Those able are to head for Lantillies and try landing in friendly territory."

"We aren't staying to recover survivors?" Joanna frowned.

"We can't take the risk. For all we know, heavy enemy reinforcements are on the way here as we speak." I didn't need to point out that we weren't in a position to handle a large fresh force. The Separatist fleet supposedly raiding Gizer would be a stretch if we had to face it in case our forces there hadn't bloodied it.

She wasn't happy about my order. I wasn't happy either – leaving people behind was bad for morale and fleet cohesion. It was what many a Sith I despised would have done without a second thought.

"Shift formation to Besh Three and have a jump calculated for Reaper One." I ordered. That formation was a modified phalanx meant to cover the Silencers and Daggers by placing them in the centre of our fleet. It was the best I could do with the assets I had left. The total destruction of our escorts during the previous engagement was going to hurt now. The only silver lining was that the enemy hadn't deployed swarms of small craft. Initially, that wasn't much of a surprise. The Separatists Vultures lacked hyperdrives and that made them much harder to utilize in conjunction with sub-formations making constant hyperspace jumps all over the battle-scape. The time it would take to launch and recover them could add an unacceptable delays unless said Vultures got abandoned after first deployment, not to mention that the Guardian system was in place to mitigate their effects anyway. As it turned out, even if they wanted to, the enemy in system couldn't throw swarms of the pests at us, at least according to Commander Nabi. All enemy small craft were deployed planet side as air-superiority and support assets, which was a small mercy for us, though the local PDF and any clones down there would disagree, possibly violently at that.

I concentrated on the two remaining Separatist formations. They declined to combine in a single larger fleet, which while a double edged sword was ominous. Ever since I became a part of this war, the enemy usually went with simple, basic tactics. It was to be expected. It has been a very long time since anyone had the reason, means or resources to throw around fleets as large as seen in this war. Maintaining big standing forces was expensive, training them to the standards needed for a proper galaxy wide war with all that entailed, more so.

A vital edge of experience had been lost in the last thousand years of peace, perhaps longer than that. Unfortunately, the enemy was learning. I only hoped that the Republic navy was doing the same, because if they didn't and continued to rely on the single ponderous formations that were the golden standard when I arrived, the Separatists would gain a vital tactical edge if what I was seeing today was anything to go by. To my experienced eyes it was clear that the enemy was still stumbling his way into properly utilizing multiple battle groups for well organized and coordinated highly mobile warfare. Most damning, even as they suffered losses, their commander didn't revert to simpler tactics, instead they continued to try make things work and they were improving. Hopefully we would be able to destroy the enemy force in this system and it would be even better if the Separatist commander not only did go down with their fleet but failed to transmit tactical information of this battle to his or hers superiors. However, that was a wishful thinking I couldn't count on. I had to assume that the enemy was going to learn from everything that happened and was yet to happen today and I would have to be prepared for them to demonstrate the benefits of those lessons at Mandalore and any consequent battle of the war.

We managed to complete our turn a bit faster than the enemy thanks to our Venators being more agile than the Separatist battleships. While that fact bought us less than a minute, even such a small window of time could be precious if you had the tools to utilize it right.

"Calculations in. Entering hyperspace." Joanna announced.

A brief flicker of stretching stars and a glimpse of the energy realm allowing us faster than light travel and we appeared at Reaper One's flank, putting them between us and the other enemy battle group.

"Engage at will. Emergency deceleration. Shift vectors as needed to keep Reaper One between us and their friends." I rattled a string of orders. The Silencers spoke and multiple Munificents broke apart in multi-coloured explosions. More died targeted by the Daggers and seconds later under a turbolaser barrage. The enemy wasted no time and accelerated, with Reaper One showing the same suicidal determination as the rest of the Separatist fleet in this system. In another time I would have respected those crews durasteel discipline and belief in their cause. Almost any conceivable organic force would have balked and likely broken after suffering over sixty percent casualties in minutes. The droids on the other hand? They didn't have such a problem. They would keep coming as long as they were ordered to.

As the range fell to point blank and Munificent swarmed towards us coming in to ram, I unleashed the missile stocks we got from Gord. The distance between the fleets was negligible now, munition flight time measured in seconds at worst. Jamming, interference produced by shields and both sides fire-power in such a confined space served to further degrade PD performance. Crude, yet powerful fusion and proton tipped missiles flew at the approaching frigates and while counter fire swatted a lot of them out of space anyway, only a few needed to slip through to ruin a frigate's day. Nuclear detonations boiled away armor, fried sensors and irradiated hulls. Weapons got fused to the hull if not outright blasted away, engines went critical and blew away in sympathetic explosions, railgun rounds sheared through light ships as if their armor wasn't even there.

It wasn't enough. The enemy gave as good as it got on the way in. Shield emitters that saw one too many engagements without replacement malfunctioned, deflectors weakened, manifested spot failures before their control systems could compensate or failed outright. Armour belts patched up multiple times broke under barrages that they would have been able to handle a few months ago and weapon emplacements lost in previous battles compromised the ability of ships to fend off the incoming kamikazes. It was at this point that our dead escorts would have shined, distracting, engaging and physically intercepting the rushing enemy, if all else failed.

Ten Munificents broke through everything my battered fleet could throw at them. Half of them got swatted away by last ditch defensive fire if not from their targets, then by their consorts. The remaining five, damaged, burning and dying, managed to reach an equal number of my cruisers and all but a pair of them vanished in short lived pyres of mutual annihilation. Only a single Venator got lucky, with the Munificent intent or ramming her breaking apart moments before collision. The resulting impacts totalled her whole dorsal side, yet a lot of the crew lived to reach any and all available escape pods and shuttles.

The Silencers and Dagger softened up the enemy battleships and we lost "only" four more cruisers as battered wrecks that could no longer be useful in fight. Then the last enemy force in system jumped right on top of us and all hell broke loose.


	78. Phase 18 Part 5 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Lantillies**

When last Reaper element engaged us, I allowed myself to manifest my Battle Meditation. My whole body ached with the strain of channelling the necessary power and my mind wasn't much better. Everything I've been through since arriving to this time, left a mark upon me. I had to rely too much on my powers, without sufficient time to recover, nor access to the artefacts and facilities needed to help me. In such circumstances, every little bit helped – like being on the open and vulnerable observation lounge. Standing in a place so open to space helped the mind handle influencing anything outside the metal walls of the ship. It could never come close to using a proper meditation chamber, however it was still better than nothing. More than enough to justify the risk.

My awareness jumped forward and I got struck by how tired and on edge my crews were. Even if I knew it from the time I spent training them by experimenting with this power of mine, the sheer mental exhaustion that washed over me as I connected with my soldiers, gave me pause. I gathered my wits and sent them reassurance and promise through our bond.

We were almost home, I told them. We were almost safe and in place where we could rest... and this enemy force stood between us and respite. I guided their emotions and soon my crews were gripped by cold, focused fury. They pushed their weariness aside and concentrated upon the enemy with a vengeance.

The Silencers and Daggers spoke as one and nearly a quarter of the Separatist Munificents broke apart under energies they were never meant to endure. Concentrated fire began reaping through the rest, burning through shields, melting the comparatively light armour of those oversized frigates as if it was made of wax and biting deep within their decks. My ships manoeuvred independently within our formation, instinctively aware where every one of their consorts was going. We flushed our remaining missiles as the enemy came closer, yet even that wasn't enough. I couldn't sense a single organic mind aboard the Separatist ships. If they had a living commander, he or she died with one of the other Reaper elements. That was both a blessing and a curse. There was no one to influence on the other side and at the same time, that fact significantly reduced the strain the Battle Meditation put upon my body and mind.

The enemy threw everything they had got at my remaining Silencers and the cruisers that had them installed went into emergency deceleration with the rest of the fleet manoeuvring to place itself between them and the Separatists. Damaged Venators lost shields, cracked and abused armour failed and decks got opened to space. I felt it when hundreds of my people, then thousands got sucked into hard vacuum where they were fried by radiation coming from fusion warheads or the magnetic fields shaping and containing turbolaser bolts. The lucky ones died when they passed too close to ordnance flying every which way. Others, expired as corridors and compartments turned into their own personal crematoriums or with pieces of broken decks tearing through them with contemptuous ease.

The Hyperion became the next Venator to be rammed by the enemy, with a Munificent catching her in the side at a bad angle that broke her spine. The forward third tore away with the rest of the ships and the enemy frigate shredding themselves in series of bright explosions that culminated with a hypermatter reactor going critical and erasing them both from existence.

At such a range, deflectors were close to useless with ships often passing close enough that their shields interfered with each and stripped each other of power. Turbolasers, Ion Cannons and missiles hammered unprotected hulls at rangers sometimes shorter than the lengths of the ships themselves. This was the kinds of cauldron where fleets went to die and this time it was no different. If it wasn't for the Silencers, the best my Battle Meditation could have achieved would have been mutual annihilation.

Yet we had the two remaining super-weapons and the fleet held cohesion thanks to my will for long enough that their capacitors recharged and they took aim. If it wasn't for the Battle Meditation, it would have been impossible to use them for effect in the melee, not without hitting our own ships too. With my power active and guiding everyone, a single stroke removed almost all remaining Munificents. Only three frigates survived the Silencers and two of them got shot apart as they tried to close to one of them. The second, figuring out the impossibility of succeeding, redirected and despite desperate last ditch defensive fire, it managed to ram the rear of a Venator that stood its ground between the enemy and the Silencer she protected.

With the Separatist frigates gone, we only had to deal with five intact battleships that slammed into our formation and began reducing my cruisers one after another. The remaining Daggers crippled one and soon my surviving Venators put the battlewagon out of action. At such a close range, the other battleships managed to cripple most of my remaining fleet before the Silencers recharged and along with the Daggers caused enough damage to finally turn the tables.

I slowly let go of the Battle Mediation along with the agony and screams of my wounded and dying crews. The strain and relief made me fall to one knee, panting for air.

It was only then that our support ships finally arrived. Was it just thirty minutes that passed since we entered this system?! It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Joanna, get what's left of the fleet to assume defensive positions around the supply ships and get us to Gizer ASAP. Be advised that we still might have to one last fight on our hands before getting to safety." I took a deep rasping breath. "And give me a status update once you've got it."

I looked at the tactical plot. Less than a fifth of the ships I entered Lantillies with were still designated as space-worthy and all were freshly damaged to some extent. In fact, the escorts detached to guard the supply ships both outnumbered us and would out-gun us if it wasn't for the two Silencers we managed to preserve.

I grimaced. There was no way in hell I could bring this fleet in another battle unless I absolutely had to. Liberating Mandalore with it? That was out of the question. Now that bloody vision from before Bothawui made even more sense. If we had to fight our way through all enemy forces at Randon, I doubted we would have had any fleet to bring home. Even now, most of the remaining fleet might still die if we ran into the Separatist force Commander Nabi warned us about.

Once we got to Taanab, I had to figure out how to beg, borrow and swindle my way into command of a force that could liberate Mandalore.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

" _Professor, what is your explanation on why the Republic's political collapse and refusal to fight during what is now commonly known as the Second Phase of the Clone Wars?"_

" _This myth really needs to die."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _The Republic, at least its military in the face of the GAR never ceased fighting the Separatists. Even at the height of the infighting that engulfed the Core. That in fact is the best explanation I can give. This perception is a very Core-centric thing that has been a source of resentment for decades now. Yes, after Corellia and Kuat the Separatists ceased their major operations in the Core. They concentrated on fortifying their positions in a rough line from Duro to Commenor. The GAR and various SDFs in turn made places like Perma, Fedalle and Kattada into fortresses backed by massive mobile forces. Of course, Kuat was in a league of its own with almost all Star Dreadnoughts and Battlecruisers the Republic possessed concentrated in a single system. Still, fighting on that front never really ceased with at least two Sector Fleet Equivalents dispersed and raiding on both sides ever since Corellia fell. However, there were no sweeping offensives or counter-offensives. No real estate changed hands on that front for months, only raids aimed to disrupt the enemy."_

" _That's..."_

" _Certainly less interesting than the circus ongoing on Coruscant and that was before Chancellor Kenobi got elected and the excitement that followed."_

" _I can't really dispute that fact. Everyone watched the events on Coruscant with bated breath."_

" _Everyone, at least in the Core, apparently forgot that while politicians bickered on Coruscant, in the East, on the fighting never really ceased on a front that was more than ten thousand years long and hundreds to thousands of light years deep. It was there where fleets and armies went to die in that 'quiet' period when the Republic didn't fight. Do you know that more than sixty percent of completed Republic naval construction since the fall of Corellia was sent to the east to replace ongoing losses? From Keith um to JanFathal, from Ord Mantell to Genassa, from Corsin to Myrkir and Mandalore, from Alpheridies to Taanab and the thousands of worlds in the sectors between them. There wasn't a day since Corellia's fall that didn't see hundreds of active space battles, often dozens of worlds swapping hands. There were whole regions like the dead zone between Ord Mantell and Genassa where the front-line repeatedly shifted for hundreds of light years as reinforcements became available to one side or the other. The Republic never stopped fighting, yet the Core didn't really care for most of those places. Between the fall of Lantillies and its liberation after General Veil smashed the Separatist naval forces when he returned to friendly space, almost none of those countless battles were deemed important enough to make the news. Chancellor Palpatine's ghost exposing the Senate's dirty laundry, the controversial way Chancellor Kenobi got elected, the number of secessions that followed, a large number of Clones going rogue that led to infighting on Coruscant and a number of other worlds in the Core, the Separatist propaganda about General Veil's actions that culminated with Bothawui, those were the news everyone was interested in. Who cared about fighting above some planet they hadn't heard of nor could they figure out in what sector of the galaxy it happened? People were more interested in what happened closer to home. That was of course true for the citizens in the Mid Rim and the Expansion Regions too! For them, the troubles on Coruscant and the constitutional crisis kicked up by Chancellor Kenobi's controversial election were distant things. They seldom mattered! People on the frontlines or close to them didn't care what problems the Senators on Coruscant had! All they wanted was for the Republic to fulfil its mandate and protect them."_

" _That's a most fascinating revelation. What are you basing your conclusions upon?"_

" _I've interviewed a lot of people in places like Ord Mantell, Corsa, even Mandalore for my documentary series. Nowadays, we have access to recently declassified military and government archives from the Clone Wars era and all of them support my conclusions. Reading through them, it becomes painfully clear why the Republic faltered during its darkest hour. The people and politicians on Coruscant, Kuat, Anaxes and all the other major centres of power in the Core, they had very different interests and agendas from each other, the Republic as a whole, not to mention the governments in the Mid Rim and Expansion regions. It was an even starker contrast when you compare them to what worlds in the Outer Colonies and Rim cared about. Certainly, there were many people intellectually supporting the Republic, believing in it. It was an ideal that brought us a golden age... yet in practical terms, even before the war, in day to day interactions, local interests and agendas superseded any loyalty that governments had towards the Republic. The and their Senators supported its interests when it suited them and more often than not unless it was a political suicide, they would back and push for policies that benefited their worlds, systems and alliances even if that came at the price of weakening the Republic as a whole._

 _That's what people even today somehow fail to understand deep down, even if they know it intellectually. More often than not, the interests of the Republic as a whole clashed with those of many member states. Senators and local governments, their job was never to push for what was best for the Republic. Instead, it was to do their damn best to work for the interests of their citizens, even if that meant that their neighbours and the Republic as a whole would be in an inferior position as a result. The Republic, the Senate, they were always a carefully balanced act._

 _Further, and this is very important, before Chancellor Palpatine came to power, it has been hundreds of years since anyone in a position of power within the Core would suffer someone in his post wielding real power. While not a figurehead, the position of Chancellor had been limited by design and through it, what the Senate and Republic could wield in practical terms. No major government was ever comfortable with Coruscant dictating to them what they should do and many of them spent the centuries following the Rusaan Reformation slowly changing the Senate and the Republic to better serve their interests._

 _It was a testament to Chancellor Palpatine's political skills, charisma, personal connections and the turbulent times when he arose to power that he was **allowed**_ _to actually lead the Republic. The Republic we knew was never meant to operate with someone in his position having so much power. It was an unprecedented event and once he was assassinated, with no clear acceptable successor, the system broke. Legally, the next Chancellor would have had the same powers Palpatine wielded at the height of his power, they would need them to prosecute the war, yet no one could be trusted with such a power. Palpatine had the trust and ear of many local governments. Without it, he could have never pushed for the reforms that gave him the power he needed to fight the war. It was not so for any potential successor, which explains the how the Senate ground to a halt for over a month after the Jedi's attempted coup._

 _This is in part how the myth of the Republic not fighting after Corellia was born. Everyone in the Core had their eyes on Coruscant. Many were afraid that no matter who the next Chancellor would be, they would push the agendas of their local governments to the detriment of everyone else. The most likely candidate to succeed Palpatine was seen as a puppet of Kuat; electing him as capitulating to Kuati interests and turning the whole Republic as their vassals in practice if not in name. It was that same fear combined with the history between Mandalore and the rest of the galaxy that tore the Republic apart when Chancellor Satine was finally elected and once again events in the Core overshadowed the war at large..."_

 ** _Transcript from a GNN interview with famous history author Mer Kilex_**


	79. RK II: Interludes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A Master and his Apprentice I**

 **=RK=**

* * *

Time had no meaning in that place. It was a grey, fog chocked realm that constantly shifted and changed. One moment Aria stood on a sun backed desert, felt the oppressive heat and struggled under the suffocating presence of the Dark Side that seeped into everything. Then she walked through long, straight metal streets. Cold, efficient lights chased away the darkness, dancing like thousands shimmering stars as the skies tore asunder and tried to drown her with a downpour the likes of which the young Clone had never experienced. The place surrounding her shifted again and again. Aria didn't know how many worlds the illusion showed her, though there had to be scores of them. All different. Some pleasant, most not.

It took her a lot of tries and errors, stumbling blindly trying to guide the Force that didn't want to obey even if it was all around her, until she managed to stabilize the weird realm. Eventually it grew more tangible, the grey colours and mists pulled back, though never went away. Aria found herself walking though a tall corridor made of faded brown metal. The floor below her feet was marred by the scars of battles and scratched by the tracks of heavy machinery. With every step her confidence grew and the surrounding space became more real, less like a dream and more tangible if that made any sense.

Aria barely noticed reaching the end of the corridor, she was too preoccupied with trying to force this place to retain its shape and not jump to some other weird location. She was so self-absorbed in her self-imposed task that she didn't notice the bodies until she stumbled over one. It was a humanoid man wearing heavy armour that obscured his features and species. What was plain to see was the cause of death – a lightsaber had burned its way through the chest plate above the heart. The armour bore the scars of a heavy battle – parts of it were cracked, others bore the distinctive signs of a lightstaber that failed to penetrate as well as the tell-tale melting and ablating caused by blaster bolts.

Aria stiffened and looked carefully around. She was in a large warehouse or so it seemed. At least a platoon laid on the ground, torn apart by blade, blaster and explosive. She was sure she had never seen this place before and while the armours bore vague resemblance by what the GAR used, the designs looked bulkier, like something you could trust to keep you safe no matter what you faced. Nothing like the joke that was the Phase I and the aborted Phase Two armours that got thankfully replaced by the new gear.

What was this place?!

"Balmorra. A hidden spaceport used by the Resistance and the Republic to smuggle in people and gear during the Imperial occupation." The voice startled her.

"Master!" Aria exclaimed and turned around.

The Chiss woman stared at the man standing in front of her. Her master looked a few years older than the last time they met face to face and what he wore... She had seen him clad in various types of Republic armour, even Mandalorian one. This however – he wore dull grey armour with various pieces like the boots and gloves coloured so black that they gave the illusion of swallowing the light. An expensive looking cloak covered his shoulders and its hoot was slung back, showing short cropped greying dark hair. His eyes, which bore into Aria's very soul, shone with the power of the Dark Side.

"What is this? What is happening?"

"We are in one of my memories. The Force could bring them back to life in a way no ordinary human or most known species could recall." Veil waved a hand. "This is Balmorra, the moment when we broke the Resistance and exposed how the Republic infringed on the treaties that ended the war. We could hear the Senate howl, thousands of light years away."

Their position shifted and they suddenly were on the other end of the large warehouse, no it was in fact a hangar. The far wall was opened to the night outside showing itself to be little more than two huge sliding doors mounted on ramps wider than Aria was. She could see an old human in blood red armour similar yet more refined to what the dead soldiers behind them wore. Her master stood in front of the older human and had a crimson lightsaber in colour much deeper and richer than any she had ever seen, levelled at him.

"I won't surrender, Sith!" The old timer, despite his obvious bone-deep weariness and wounds – the armour might have been in a pristine condition once but now it was a cracked, broken ruin that leaked blood and hydraulic fluid. The motors driving its exoskeleton component sparkled broken, and wisps of smoke rose from various places upon the man.

"You will, general. You will also publicly acknowledge that the Republic broke the treaty by sending you here and supplying your little army. Your gambit to retake Balmora failed. Your advanced force is either dead or trapped. Your army is about to enter a killing zone and there will be no escape. As we speak we have two Sector Fleets converging upon your navy in orbit. I am all that stand between your men and annihilation." Veil spoke in an intense yet reasonable tone.

"Damn you, Vael!" The Republic general spat. "I want terms!"

"Your people won't be mistreated. We'll handle them according to the Coruscant Accords." Her master smirked. "If they surrender now. Otherwise, I will leave them to the mercy of the local garrison. You and your friends made their lives hell for more than two decades now. They're hungry for payback."

Outside, hundreds of falling stars appeared in the sky. Streaks of light rose to meet them and one after another they began to blossom in multi coloured explosions.

The two humans stared at each other for long seconds, then the wounded general sagged in surrender. "I yield." The old man looked at his wrecked armour. "I need a communicator."

Veil removed a small device from a compartment on his armoured belt and used the Force to float it in front of the vanquished enemy. The old human snatched it, pressed a tiny button and began speaking.

The hangar dissolved around them into grey smoke.

"Welcome back apprentice. Welcome to my mind. I've been remiss in my duties as your Master. While you're stuck with me, we're about to do something about that. Do you know what lesson I learned that night?"

"When you made that old man surrender?" Aria blinked. "What do you mean we're in your mind?"

"Don't you remember?"

Aria shook her head and frowned. What was he talking about? And why did that man call him Vael?

"Lessons first. I'm not sure how much time I have available right now, though I'll be back as soon as I can. Mercy can have its own deadly edge, keener than any blade. When the enemy knows they will get no quarter, when surrendering is considered worse than dying, they will fight until their last dying breath. They will cost you lives, time, resources. However, when they know they will be treated fairly if they surrender... and that you will destroy them if they don't, many would choose survival..."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: War Logs**

 **=RK=**

 **Sergeant Koril Vender**

 **36** **th** **Orinda Regulars**

"I don't know how the fighting went in other parts of the Republic. It's a big galaxy, ya know. Out here, on the Rim in the Galactic East? It was hell. We lost words, retook them only to lose them again the next week. Sometimes the same day even… Let me tell you about my personal piece of purgatory. Once upon a time, before the Seppies and their tin-cans came knocking, it might have been a beautiful city. The first time I ended up there, after the initial shock of the war and opening Seppie offensives petered off and the GAR counter-attacked, Athar was still somewhat attack. IT hadn't been subjected to five rounds of brutal street to street fighting yet. When we got kicked off from that rock for the last time, that city was little more than bombed and ground to gravel rubble, but then, when we retook it for the first time, no one knew how bad things were going to get. We were on the top of the world! We were Republic soldiers, full with pride, angry as all hell, and most importantly, we all _knew_ in our bones, that the greatest superpower that the galaxy had ever seen had our backs. Heh. Just a few short years later we all knew better, damn the Jedi and those never sufficiently cursed Seppies!"

"You were about to tell us about your experiences on JanFathal, Sergeant Vender."

"I'm rambling a bit again, ain't I?"

"Just a bit. It's no issue. I have the time."

"Time? That was the one commodity the Republic ran out of. Do you know that if the Seppies unleashed their grand offensive just a few months later, if the Jedi delayed their Coup… if…" The old soldier sighed. "When Corellia fell and the Republic with it, we were so close to evening the odds. If that first major round of new naval construction was completed as planned, the galaxy would be a different place today. That, the Jedi Treason and Chancellor Palpatine's assassination broke something into the Republic. We felt the effects almost immediately – command and control got disrupted with Clone units going after any and all Jedi in the vicinity. The promised reinforcements the Navy depended on to stabilize and hold the line in space wouldn't come. We had to fall back again and again, units got broken up to bring others up to strength and Command threw us into the breach again and again in a desperate bid to keep any more vital industry from falling into enemy hands..."

"From almost everyone I've interviewed so far, there's a pattern emerging – despite lost ground in the initial stages of the Separatist Grand Offensive, many in GAR no matter if Navy or troopers alike, knew that those setbacks were temporarily – you only had to hold on for a few more months and then new construction along with newly raised army groups meant to augment local forces and the Clone Armies were supposed to turn the tide."

"We could almost taste it you know, victory. When General Veil became Supreme Commander of all combat forces, he shook up things. Command, when at all possible, put preserving our lives as a top priority, right behind achieving the objective. It wasn't like when some wet behind the ears green boys and girls gave the orders or worse, certain Jedi… We knew for a fact that if we were going to die in battle from that moment on, it would be because that was the best way to get the job done. When politics got in the way after Geonosis, General Kenobi did a fine job as well. Things were getting better. We got a constant stream of reinforcements, upgraded ships, new weapons and armour, there were rumours about new vehicles too being in development. All we had to do was buy enough time and the tide would soon turn."

"Then the Coup happened. The issues deadlocking the Senate for a month..."

"Bah! Don't remind me about those pampered Core pansies! How many of them gleefully abandoned us to fight and die alone and unsupported? How many of them caused trouble and forced Command to divert ships and troops to watch them instead of reinforcing the front lines?! That's how Orinda fell! Our small defence fleet had a single cruiser battle group from the GAR in support when the Separatists hit! Do you know where the rest of their fleet was? In the Core, keeping a close eye upon traitors!"

"…Now that you've calmed down, sergeant, let us get back to your experiences on the Eastern Front. Your record is extensive. You saw your first deployment just six months after the war began and by the time the Battle for Mandalore happened, you had seen action upon eleven worlds, many times on the same ones multiple times."

"Where should I start? How I was a dumb kid when we retook Athar the first time? How rotten I felt when it turned out we simply couldn't hold the planet, much less the capital and had to pull off? The worst was how the locals looked at us, no matter if we were Clones or regular folks… They were stunned that the Republic couldn't protect them. Many disbelieved that we had to really retreat and abandon their world under Seppie control. We came back of course, again and again. By the time we lost control of that world for the last time, there were no civies left in the capital, in fact there were none I saw, besides as corpses, during that last campaign. Just wave after wave of steel, ordnance and blaster fire. When we retreated that time, the fleet gutted what used to be Athar from orbit and a clanker army with it... and there was no one left to care. After that came Orinda… You know, I was on the last transport off JanFathal. I was on the last one that successfully left Orinda after Command attempted to salvage whatever it could before pulling out and consolidating all the way back to Ord Mantell. We gave the clankers one hell of a fight, yet my home was a burning ruin when my unit got ordered to retreat. A week later, we became one of the so called Ghost Brigades – units on secondment to GAR from worlds fallen to the Confed bastards. While we didn't hurt for equipment, there were issues with replacements. By then it was known far and wide that Kamino was gone, most new recruits sent our way went to the units from their own worlds and in the Core, those still loyal either had to watch their neighbours, were busy training new units of their own or well, they were tapped for the expected offensive to retake Corellia. To put it bluntly, the 36th was left to die on the vine. Once we suffered enough casualties to be no longer combat effective, we would be broken to reinforce other units, but that's not why you're here. Not really. Mandalore. You want to know what happened there, don't you? From someone who was on the ground and met the General, right?"

"Well, that too, however I didn't lie. I'll hear first about how you get there. From the start. I have about a week here and just a handful more veterans to interview besides yourself."

"Fine." The Sergeant closed his eyes. "Something more memorable than just another fire-fight at a street that has been a glassed crater for more than two decades now. Hmm, I think I know just the thing. Do you know how we re-took Athar the third time? We made an orbital drop, a whole division worth of people, right in the middle of the city to capture and neutralize vital enemy positions… It was glorious or so I thought as a much younger fire-eater. Nowadays, I know better. Or it just might be my bad knee..."


	80. Phase 18 Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

For General Telar Valentra, it was just another day in the office in the post coup galaxy. Everyone and their cousin trice removed, who wasn't even of the same species, cried, begged or demanded more supplies, ships and bodies to throw at the Separatists. The damned thing was that the Republic, or what passed for it these days, actually did have ships to spare, it was just that many of them were bound in the Core watching less than reliable systems that just a few weeks ago were supposedly loyal Republic members. Others were tapped for Operation Citadel – the planned liberation of Corellia. Of course, there was a significantly diminished strategic reserve left but that wasn't something Telar was going to tap into unless a great opportunity presented itself or yet another disaster struck. When he got to his office, after the sixth long night that week, he found one of his aides waiting with briefing on the situation at the front, another with a pile of encrypted data pads and stacks with data chips containing reports he actually had to read and a third one with requests from commanders he couldn't push to a subordinate to deal with.

It was days like these he wished to be out on the front where things were somewhat simpler if more hazardous to one's health.

"Let's start with what I actually need to know." Valentra addressed his senior aide, a youngish captain who generally had even longer nights and was always at his job half an hour earlier than him, nevertheless he looked fresh and chipper as if he had a six hours of uninterrupted sleep during the last moth… that weren't mandated by the medical personnel anyway.

"The Separatists launched another series of raids last night. As of fifteen minutes ago, we've got them contained. Shipping losses however are about seven percent above what we expected." Captain Carlson dutifully reported. He sounded refreshed too, the lucky bastard.

Did his aide found out some new kind of stimulant or it was perhaps his youth – fifteen years might not sound like much, but still.

"Did we lose anything of note?"

"Some munitions and fuel shipments, mostly it was freighters hauling raw resources or refined metals."

"Make a note, I'll speak with Kenobi about assigning more escorts and hunter-killer groups to fend off that threat. A few percent might not sound like much, though it's still a huge number of resources in absolute terms. Those ships need to be replaced too, crews trained, not to mention the knock down effect each lost one has on our industry and logistic." Telar grumbled. He waved the human captain to continue.

"Next, there was another raid on Gizer, presumably to further weaken the system and pave the way to Tanaab. Rear Admiral Illona used his newly completed interdictors to trap and destroy the Separatist force. While his fleet suffered moderate damage and lost two of the three interdictors, the Separatist fleet was decimated – only about thirty percent of it managed to flee to hyperspace and many of those ships were damaged. Considering the last know enemy strength at Lantillies he declined to pursue and instead pulled back to Naval Station Citadel for repairs. In a few days, he'll be sending a few more captured ships behind the front so we can sweep them for any unwanted surprises before re-commissioning them."

"Good for him. Numbers, classes?" Valentra would have to make sure the supplies and specialists needed to refit those ships were dispatched with all haste. Unfortunately, the job did require some custom-built equipment, not to mention slicers, naval engineers and security teams to check every nook and cranky of the enemy ships for hiding droids.

"One heavily damaged battleship and three frigates. There were a few more prises though those were in a bad way and will be broken up for parts and material at Gizer."

"We'll put those to good use. Anything else of note from that corner?"

"Just the usual requests. Noelle here has them." Carson nodded at the youngest aide – a young Twi'lek lieutenant. She looked like she just came out of the academy yesterday, though she had the benefit of completing the one at Anaxes a few weeks before the war began. "There hasn't been any major disasters or notable victories in that sector we've heard about. With the Holonet disrupted..." The human shrugged. "I do have a list of lost and captured planets as well as systems in that quadrant." He tapped one of the data-pads he held with a finger. "The strategic situation remains a stalemate. A very bloody one."

"Same old mess." Valentra nodded. It had been that way in the eastern part of the galaxy ever since the enemy offensive ran out of steam – a grinding exercise to produce casualties and erase material spread over tens of thousands of light years. "I would have learned if there were any other developments of note on the Core front." Someone would have awoken him for sure if that was the case. Most likely one of his three overworked aides. "Reliable news from the rest of the galaxy?"

"The usual assortment of rumours, smuggler generated high tales and Separatist propaganda. You know better than us that what little we get from Republic intelligence sources is suspect at best, outright fabrication and misinformation at worst." The captain grimaced. "I should remind you that General Kenobi will be busy this morning – he's meeting a Jedi General who surrendered when Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66. She got shipped from the front earlier this morning so you might have to cover for him if something crops up. You're his acting XO planet-side."

"Dully noted. He's taking precautions, right?"

"I certainly hope so, sir."

"Let's get to it then."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Detention centre**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

As far as cells went, those nested deep beneath the GAR's nerve centre were rather good. Certainly they beat the locked shack Aayla Secura was kept for a period of time before she could be shipped back behind the immediate front. After that her accommodations were decent, certainly nothing someone raised in the Jedi Temple would find too Spartan. What got her was the time she had to think after Order 66 came and she surrendered. Think and meditate.

The Force, however, held no good answers. All the Jedi could perceive was the encompassing, smug darkness shrouding the future. It was at the same time oppressive and alluring, holding promises for answers… Even now, many weeks after the galaxy went mad, Aayla was no closer to figuring out what happened. If it wasn't for what few of her soldiers, like Blue let slip, intentionally, she was sure, the Jedi attempted a coup, managed to kill Chancellor Palpatine and then all hell broke lose. She felt many Jedi dying, the death cries of Kamino and Bothawui, the Dark Side growing even stronger, yet she preserved. Her Clone guard had been still, though professional, almost cordial. They were the reason for the delay before she was shipped to Coruscant in the first place – apparently finding enough Clones who could both take her down if she tried to escape yet didn't even think of arranging some kind of accident had been hard after Order 66. Still, there was a reason why she bid her time and acted as a good little prisoner – the current Supreme Commander of the GAR was a friend. Aayla was here to meet him and get answers. If there was one thing she was sure of in this crazy galaxy was that Obi-Wan Kenobi of all people wouldn't have succumbed to the Dark Side.

Right?

Her heart was convinced of that, which wasn't very Jedi like. Her mind on the other hand… Secura had her doubts, though she rarely admitted them even to herself. Still, what she sensed when she arrived in the pre-dawn hours, well it wasn't what she would have imagined a world under the sway of the Sith to be – and that was the only somewhat sensible reason for the Council to go for a coup! If you squinted hard enough anyway! While Aayla could still feel the disruption in the force caused by a lot of Jedi dying at the Temple, Coruscant itself didn't feel much different, at least as far as the Dark Side was concerned. There was nervous energy in the air – literally. Billions upon billions of scared and anxious people cramped on a single world – that left an impression in the Force and was so unlike Coruscant before the war.

Aayla's breath hitched when she felt a strong Force presence approaching. Relief and elation was what she felt when she sensed that Obi-Wan was coming. He didn't hide himself and what she could perceive from him at a distance, well he was no Sith! By the time her cell's door opened and the force field further securing the only entrance shut down, Secura had herself under proper control.

"Obi-Wan!" Still, her relief was plain to see and hear in her greeting.

"Aayla, it's good to see another Jedi made it through this insanity." He flashed her a brief tired smile before shaking himself and assuming a rigid posture. "While I don't believe you had anything to do with the Council's folly, I'm compelled to investigate." Kenobi grimaced.

"What insanity got into them anyway?!" Aayla couldn't help herself. That question had been nagging her for weeks now. So many people died because that singe act of sheer insanity!

"My best guess? Fear. If the circumstances were different, I would find the situation highly ironic instead of tragic. And it wasn't just the Jedi, especially the Council who let their fears control them. I saw the same happening with the Senate and many local governments… but let's get back to the inevitable. I have to ask you, did you have anything to do with the Jedi Coup? Did you have any prior knowledge about it?" Obi-Wan looked her in the eyes and Secura could sense him concentrating upon her through the Force, not merely relying on his physical senses nor any monitoring equipment built into the cell.

"No. It all came as a shock." Aayla gladly admitted.

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to feel relief. "Good. I can sense no deception." His posture relaxed a bit. "I only wish that my word would be good enough to clear you, however you're for at least a few long questioning sessions with Military Intelligence and the other services investigating the Coup."

"Obi-Wan, what happened? The first I knew something was wrong came from a disturbance through the Force, then Commander Blue along with the rest of my soldiers turned their blasters on me. He told me I had Veil of all people to thank for altering Order 66 from kill on sight to capture unless we resisted."

Obi-Wan grimaced. He had spoken with Valentra among a many other people about this whole mess and it came as a shock that it was Telar and Delkatar who altered that particular contingency order. Its very existence hinted that the Council might have know even more than he suspected today, yet… if Veil was really an enemy of the Jedi, why would he do that? On the other hand, what he has been up to in the Rim…

"I really shouldn't be telling you much, anything really. Not before the investigation in your potential involvement is over."

"You're the Supreme Commander of the military." Aayla pointed out.

"I'm also a former Jedi, a Mandalorian too and Delkatar Veil, perhaps both the most hated and respected man alive in the galaxy today is both my brother-in-law and more importantly, technically my head of state. People see nepotism and political statements in everything I do these days." Obi-Wan confided.

"Bothawui. It was him, wasn't it? I've heard just the odd whispers from my guards but what I felt..."

"That gets complicated. By all rights I should have his head for what he did there, no matter his justification." Kenobi looked torn. "It should be that simple."

"Why it isn't?"

"Just before he showed us all what truly means to be a Sith, the Bothan's Council declared for the Separatists. They had his fleet trapped above their homeworld when he did whatever he did and murdered everyone on the planet and the enemy ships in orbit. It happened live for all the galaxy to see. Channelling that much energy – it burned him from within even as he used it to heal himself. When the transmission cut with his fleet fleeing before the Separatist ships could intercept it, it was little left of him but charred meat. For all we know, he's dead. With that one act and his words right before it, Veil cemented himself as someone at least half the galaxy loathes and fears like no one before. The Mandalorians, many of our soldiers, even certain planetary leaders both respect the lengths he went to, the power he wields and the latter group prays that he is dead and would stay dead while often publicly support him."

"I can understand the fear and hatred. The Mandalorians at least, their respect, but the rest? You make it sound like he has a somewhat broad public support across the Republic." Aayla was confused.

"It's simply really." Obi-Wan grimaced. "At Geonossis, Sullust and now Bothawui, Veil made the Separatists bleed. Up until now, most of the systems where the war was fought were loyal Republic ones."

"What would you do if he is indeed alive?" Secura asked.

It was such an innocent question, really.

"Many would cry for his head. Others will want him in charge of the war or at least in reserve as our pet monster we can threaten the Separatist with if they try to pull off another Naboo or any of their usual war-crimes."

"That's what other people would do or want done. What about you, Obi-Wan?"

"Honestly? I don't know. It should be simple but it isn't. Do you know the worst thing? Technically, legally he had the authority to deal with Bothawui as he saw fit once the Bothans turned their coats."

"Obi-Wan! That doesn't make it right!"

"Certainly not!" Kenobi sounded offended at Aayla believing that he would think such a thing. "However, that leaves any attack at him as primary politically motivated."

"He destroys worlds!"

"I know." Obi-Wan admitted. "For the last few months I had to live with the idea that one of those days, unless we lose the war, I would be the one giving orders to reduce enemy worlds. For the best of reasons of course – critical industrial targets, orbital strikes to make ground force casualties sustainable, because a long time ago we went way past what anyone sane would call acceptable!"

"Obi-Wan, what happened to you?" Secura examined him more closely, both with her eyes and through the Force. She couldn't really feel the Dark Side upon him, however the Light was dimmed too. He felt greyish… if that made any sense.

"Ever since becoming the Supreme Commander, for at least few months before that really, I began to understand how Veil might have become who he is today. These calls we have to make as military officers, now everything that rests upon my shoulders… Aayla, every day I'm sending billions of soldiers to die all over the galaxy. Because of my orders, whole worlds, both ours and theirs are being turned into rubble as we speak. What Veil did at Bothawui is reprehensible, I have no doubt in my mind nor my heart about it! However, tomorrow, next week, a month or two from now, I might very well be the one giving orders that would result in something similar if not execution then result! By the Force, military speaking, what he did might have been the best decision available! Do you know what's the worst thing?! For all the trouble it causes, there had been some benefits and we had to use them for all they were worth it!"

Secura stared speechless at Obi-Wan. She wondered if she ever truly knew him and if that was the case, what changed him into the stranger venting his frustration at her!


	81. Phase 18 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Detention centre**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

"Obi-Wan, what happened to you?!" Aayla managed to interject when Kenobi paused his rant.

Briefly, he looked at her as if he was unable to comprehend the question, then realization dawned in his eyes. Obi-Wan's shoulder's slumped and he leaned on the wall next to the door.

"This war happened. Do you know how many people are under my command right now? My responsibility? Just the combat troops are in the billions with multiple times their number in support personnel. The confirmed military casualties so far are in the hundreds of millions and with a significant number of our ground forces cut off I know for sure we've lost many more. The casualties suffered by the various local forces across the Outer and Mid Rim before the Separatists cut us off from them? We never got anything but an rough guess. Billions for sure. The civilians caught in the middle of it all? It doesn't bear thinking about. That's my life now, Aayla – I have to sent people to die in numbers the human mind couldn't really comprehend and its going go get worse. As the Supreme Commander, I have to be thankful that the bulk of the army and navy so far has been Clones. Now that multiple army groups are being raised all across the Core and the still loyal parts of the Mid-Rim, when the casualties begin coming home by the freighter-load, a great deal of people would begin to wonder why should they send their loved ones to fight at places they had hardly heard of, most of them had never been to nor could they particularly care. Unless everyone's guess is very, very wrong, we'll need people like the Mandalorians, from warrior cultures and with military traditions! We'll need people like Veil to rally and lead them, to serve as an example… and our pet monster to keep the enemy honest or else." Kenobi whispered the last sentence barely loud enough for Secura to hear. "You don't want to know the contingencies we need to consider in case the war escalates even further." Now he appeared haunted. "It's the stuff of nightmares."

"That's… I don't know what to say, Obi-Wan."

"It puts things into perspective, doesn't it? At its height, our Order had ten thousand active knights. Even with the Coup and everything else that happened, a lot of them are still alive. The same can't be said for all too many soldiers and civilians alike who suffered because the Council decided they knew what was best for the galaxy. Frankly, Aayla, there have been days lately I don't care if our esteemed friends had good reasons for the treason they committed, though I would admit that a part of me still hopes they really did."

"For what little it's worth, I'm sorry." Aayla said in a comforting tone.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I'll leave you for now, before one of us says something we'll regret. Take care and do cooperate, please." With those parting words, Obi-Wan left.

Aayla sat on her bunk and thought about everything Kenobi told her.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Operations room**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan was still trying to gather his thoughts and centre himself after his conversation with Aayla. He couldn't believe how easily he lost his temper with her. Kenobi knew that the pressure of his post affected him but until now he believed he had it more or less under control. He had to get a grip before he made an avoidable mistake that would get a lot of people killed. Obi-Wan called his chief aide and arranged to clear up the next few hours of his schedule. A bit of meditation and quiet would do him some good, he hoped. The former Jedi locked himself in his office with standing orders not to be disturbed unless it was something critical and he fell into a meditative trance. He had barely began to sort out his thoughts and emotions, when his comm chimed.

Kenobi shook himself back to the present and with an exasperated sigh he switched out the comm. "General Kenobi speaking. What is the issue?"

"Sir, we just received a priority transmission from Tanaab. Just a few minutes ago another fleet jumped to Gizer."

"The Separatists are making a concerned push for our naval station at Tanaab then?" That possibility got Obi-Wan's undivided attention. Tanaab couldn't be allowed to fall. Too many other systems relied to it for food and security now that it was the regional Republic naval HQ.

"That's just it, general! It wasn't the separatist! We got preliminary reports of a number of Venators, Acclamators and one of our mobile docks along with a supply train. We're still waiting for confirmation but it appears that General Veil finally got back. We got garbled report that the enemy forces at Lantillies had been eliminated and a comprehensive AAR about their actions will be forthcoming soon. Admiral Illona is investigating and will get back to us once he's confirmed this isn't a Separatist trick. The Admiral is requesting instructions if it's really Veil."

Well, not everything just got that much more complicated. Obi-Wan could already hear politicians howling for Veil's blood while others would be eager to shower him with praise and try their best to unleash him on the Separatists, often for all the wrong reasons…

Obi-Wan? He was still conflicted. One thing he knew though, Veil needed to explain himself and that explanation better be damn good!

"I'll be in the operations room shortly. Call me if we get confirmation before I arrive. If it's indeed Veil, I want a secure channel with him ASAP!" Kenobi dismissed his aide and went behind his desk from where he accessed the secured line with the Chancellor's office. Less than a minute later, Satine's holo-image materialized in front of him.

"Obi-Wan! You aren't calling with bad news this early in the morning, are you?" His wife smiled at him and judging by her words and light tone she was currently alone in he office. Her smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, something that as a Jedi he should have found very dangerous and concerning. Nowadays? Satine was one of the few things he had left to keep him sane in this mad galaxy.

"That's entirely a matter of perspective. I just got a preliminary report indicating that Veil's fleet arrived at Gizer. Our forces there and at Tanaab are currently investigating and will get back to us shortly."

Satine's eyes widened in shock. She took a moment to gather back her composure and when she addressed him again, she was in her full Chancellor mode – all efficiently professional. "If true, this certainly complicates things. We've had to make certain promises that we can hold him to account and keep him from pulling another Bothawui or Sullust for that matter without authorization. If push comes to shove, can we contain him?" Satine asked bluntly.

"Technically." Obi-Wan admitted.

"That's the best and worst kind of answer, you know."

"So you tell me. In truth, the questions we should be asking is can we afford to antagonize and deal with him if it comes for that… and can we afford not to? As the Supreme Commander of your military, Madam Chancellor, this is a question I need to raise." He could play dutiful soldier to the hilt when he had to, though it took a lot of trial and error to pull it off properly.

"General Kenobi, get me answers – about Kamino, Sullust and Bothawui. Find out his intentions too. I'll have a political firestorm to deal with."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Operations room**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

"Comm links established. Encryption checks. We're secure sir."

The main holotank lit up and shimmering strands of light formed up into the ethereal forms of multiple people.

"Well done. Now, everyone except General Valentra and Admiral Jerjerrod, clear the room."

Soon only three living people were present, joined by the holo-images of Admirals Coburn and Yularen.

"Well, isn't this ominous." The oldest officer looked in turn at everyone linked up by the conference call.

"Veil's back. He arrived a few hours ago at Gizer and is currently on his way to Tanaab. We've got his and his surviving officers AARs for every battle they fought since leaving for the Unknown Regions to deal with Crimson. Complete with attached sensor logs from the ships that made it back." Obi-Wan cut to the chase.

"That's a good news, isn't it? Gizer… Wasn't Lantillies in enemy hands?"

"Not any more unless the Separatists reinforced the system since he left. After leaving Hutt space he hit Randon, where only the Separatist fleet in the system engaged him. The local SDF declined to fight Veil unless he approached their world, which he didn't. He mauled the CIS forces there, passed through Kashyyyk without accident and on arrival at Lantillies engaged and destroyed the enemy naval elements holding the system. That's on top of the reports of what happened in the Mid-Rim..." Obi-Wan sent the preliminary reports of the engagements Veil fought from Kamino onwards – summaries really, because there hadn't been enough time for anyone go get through them properly, much less analyse the contents.

A few minutes of silence followed while everyone digested the new information.

"It seems that the plan worked better than we expected." Yularen was the first to speak. If that Mid-Rim Alliance Veil clobbered together still holds anyway and even if the Separatists took them out, they would have suffered casualties doing it – they couldn't have many reserves left after Veil was done with them. That's multiple sector fleets he annihilated in the past months."

"We'll have an opportunity once the Core is secure." Coburn noted.

"That's well and good, though I don't believe General Kenobi gathered us just to break the good news." Jerjerrod pointed out the obvious.

"There wouldn't be a point of keeping this under the lid. The Separatists must know Veil got back safely." Valentra agreed. "What aren't you telling us, General Kenobi?"

"While the news of Veil's return and successes in the Rim will certainly boost morale, it also puts us all in a delicate position."

"Ah. Politics at their finest." Coburn scoffed. "What do our civilian lords and masters want this time? Didn't they cause enough damage already?"

Obi-Wan winced inside at the acidic tone of his colleague. Coburn was one of the old hands in the GAR, a career military who had served both in his home system's navy and the Republic Judicial forces before the GAR was established and he volunteered to serve. Until recently, he had been a firm believer in civilian control over the military, however the way the Senate and certain local government handled the war so far, changed his tune. From what Kenobi knew of the man, that had been a tremendous achievement… which explained why he was on board with the scheme that ended up with Satine as a Chancellor.

"As you all know, certain deals needed to be made in order to secure the political support we needed to get a new Chancellor elected. Now it's time to pay for some of them. One of the main promises we gave was that we will investigate Veil's actions, keep him from going too far and if found guilty..." Now Kenobi didn't bother trying to hide his wince.

"Why do I have the feeling that none of our friends in the Senate want Veil anywhere near the Core when he's about to be Judged?" Jerjerrod's sarcasm was as dry as Tatooine's deserts.

"Well, some do want him to parade him around and shower him with medals and accolades." Obi-Wan admitted. He still found it hard to wrap his head around the idea of some people being gleeful about what happened at Sullust and Bothawui. This war… it tore the Republic apart on a fundamental level and the former Jedi was becoming afraid that this time, there might not be a way to put it back together.

"Others scream for his head on the news." Jerjerrod added. "It's most entertaining." His tone became sombre. "Like it or not, Veil is one of us now. Do you really expect us to throw him to the krath hounds?"

There was a moment of uneasy silence. That was one can of worms no one wanted to touch.

"What we need to do is investigate what happened at Kamino, Sullust and Bothawui. At least one other flag officer – Admiral Joanna Holt, has been with him all the way. We have her reports too, we will be questioning them both, over the Holonet, along with any of the senior officers in the fleet who survived to come back home." Obi-Wan explained.

"You know, under other circumstances, someone in Veil's position might be expected to fall upon his sword for the good of the Republic." Coburn said.

"I don't see a foreign head of state doing so. Let's not forget that despite his short but distinguished service with the GAR and the current rank he holds, he is Mandalore." Jerjerrod reminded them. "Of course, there's the little fact that he's a Sith, though what that really means nowadays is apparently anyone's guess."

"Well, lately he did more for the Republic than the Jedi, that's for sure." Coburn concluded. "Still, I would like to know the kriff happened at Kamino. Sullust is clear and cut case in my mind – he did go after legitimate military targets. While it might have been nice if possible to minimize civilian casualties, are you telling me that we're going to go after Veil for simply doing his job?"

The other officers made sounds of agreement.

"About Sullust? Not really, though we might have to put up a show for the Senate and the civilian population. Kamino is iffy at best and Bothawui..." Obi-Wan trailed off. They had discussed Veil's actions there multiple times and never agreed.

"We know your thoughts about that, General Kenobi. However, the primary issue most of us have with his actions there was the level of escalation in represents. We are all eager to hear more details..." Jerjerrod began, earning himself a scowl form both Yularen and Kenobi. He was known as one of those who approved and wanted the capability to repeat the feat on demand as a deterrent against the CIS continuing with their usual atrocities now that they were no longer controlled by the Sith and their mad dog, Grievous, was dead.

"That's why we're here. We'll be speaking with Veil and Admiral Hold shortly. Ideally we would have more time, however the Senate would get a whiff of his return sooner rather than later. The Chancellor wouldn't be able to keep them at bay for long after that." At least not now when a number of the Senators got replaced or their seats became permanently or temporarily vacant until the war was over and the Republic fully restored. Too many Senators now took their marching orders from governments that for one reason or another supported the new regime. Their concerns couldn't be dismissed without shattering the delicate balance that made most people believe that despite everything that happened it was still business as usual on Coruscant.

"Then by all means, get them on the line." Coburn sounded rather impatient.


	82. Phase 18 Parts 10&11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 18: The long road to Mandalore**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Solace**

 **Tanaab**

We hung at a geosynchronous orbit above Tanaab's north pole, just one of scores of ships awaiting repair and resupply at a hastily constructed naval facility. Orbital storage depots, thin skeletal arms of makeshift construction cradles, multiple pre-fabricated civilian and military space stations, they all floated like a loose halo above the agri-world below us. All around us sparkled constellations of weapons satellites and platforms enhancing the perimeter defences. It was an impressive concentration of hardware and for the first time since leaving Naboo I should have been able to relax. Instead, now that we were back in the fold so to speak, one kind of danger was simply exchanged for another, very different yet no less deadly one.

"Are you ready for the inquisition, Joanna?" I asked.

My good admiral walked past the otherwise empty lounge to stand beside me. She wore her parade uniform, complete with all the belts and whistles.

"As ready as I'm going to get. Why do you like this place so much? More often than not I can find you here."

"It's peaceful. Quiet." And wasn't that such a Jedi-like response. "Besides, the place had much more space than our cramped quarters."

"There's that. Those Venators can't hold a candle to my Freedom in any respect." There was a longing and a hint of anger when she said the name of her ship.

I reminded myself again to pull all available strings and get her another star dreadnought or at least a battle cruiser once one became available. One should reward good work every time, loyalty too, even if the person he's dealing with doesn't really get a choice. That was something that served me very well in the past, even if I ended up betraying some of those people in the end.

"I must say I'm surprised. I expected that we would prepare more extensively for this meeting and everything that will follow." Joanna stated.

"To do anything but make sure we have all our facts straight would have been largely a waste of time and effort. There is too much we don't know about the situation in the Republic after the Jedi attempted their coup. Can't do much about it without going to Coruscant in person and doing so would make a great deal of people very nervous – something we don't necessary need right now."

"I see. We do have our facts straight, don't we?" There was the tiniest hint of bite in Holt's tone.

"That we do, Joanna. That we do." I answered calmly. I had the Force woven around me like a second skin, a Mask in place, along with every little trick I knew that would help me appear truthful when I needed and my temper in check.

My comm pinged, just in time. I activated it and linked the incoming transmission to the main holo-projector in this part of the lounge. Bright blue light flowed like water and Obi-Wan's image took shape flanked by Telar and a man I was vaguely familiar with – admiral Jerjerrod. A few moments later, two more projection joined us, bringing in Yularen and another man I was barely acquainted with – admiral Coburn.

"General Kenobi, it's good to see you again. General Valentra..." The expected round of greetings was over quickly and we were ready to get to business.

"General Veil, let me first congratulate you for successfully fighting your way back home. The AARs and sensor logs your fleet transmitted were invaluable for various reasons." Obi-Wan sounded stiffly professional, uncomfortable even.

Sensing that, Telar took up the torch. "There's no doubt that the campaigns you fought in the Mid-Rim and the one the way to Tanaab will be studied in military academies over the galaxy for years to come. You did the impossible once again, my friend. However, we do need a clarification on certain issues."

"Kamino and Bothawui, I presume, general Valentra?" I answered in politely formal tone.

"Exactly!" Jerjerrod eagerly exclaimed and that earned him sidelong glances from both Obi-Wan and Yularen. Wasn't that interesting. What had been happening at the top ranks of the GAR while we were away?

"The only information we have about Kamino came from Separatist sources and thus it is to be suspect. The same goes for the events of Sullust and Bothawui, though that didn't stop many people from making their own conclusions based solely upon that flawed data." Coburn sounded affronted by the very idea. "We need the facts from the source."

Facts that were in the AAR we already sent and there had been more than enough time for those people and their aides to go over the most relevant data before Kenobi called this meeting, if barely.

"Ask away."

"Just to clarify, you believe the Separatists deployed a weapon meant to counter your Battle Mediation at Kamino and that is the reason for what happened?" Obi-Wan asked. As he did so, Kenobi's eyes bore into mine, trying to divine the truth.

"That is correct Obi-Wan. The orders I gave are a matter of record, the data-logs of the surviving ships are available for examination if anyone fears tampering. With the situation at Tipoca City untenable and the Republic fleet in orbit damaged and exhausted, I gave the order to recover as much vital material and GAR personnel as possible while we still held the orbitals. After that, before we made our break-through I ordered the fleet to target critical infrastructure on Kamino related with the cloning of the army and all know sites containing sensitive information that couldn't be allowed to fall into enemy hands. At the same time I held the fleet together with Battle Meditation to give us an edge against the ceaseless enemy assaults and better odds of getting away after the bombardment. It was then when everything went terribly wrong." I cast my eyes down, put my best remorseful expression on and ensured that if Kenobi was able to examine me with his Force senses using the transmission as a vector, he could sense I was really feeling remorseful. While true that I was indeed sorry about betraying the clones buy razing Kamino and the necessity of said act, real remorse was a stretch. I would do it again in the same circumstances. Satine becoming a Chancellor was a great stroke of fortune and under the wrong circumstances I believed her capable of sicking the GAR on me. The main source of indoctrinated Clones for the Republic had to do and that was the primary reason I went to Kamino in the first place. The Clone portion of the army was a double edged sword that could be turned against me too easily not to do something about it at the first opportunity that presented itself.

"Wrong in what way? Can it be duplicated? Can you prevent it from happening again?" Jerjerrod asked before I could extrapolate. Coburn looked like he was very interested in those answers as well and while Telar seemed mostly neutral on the topic, Obi-Wan and Yularen felt like they were almost afraid from what I could tell them.

"My Battle Meditation was disrupted. The effect was tremendous and hit the whole fleet at exactly the wrong moment too. Everyone connected to me through my technique was able to follow the last orders they got, literally and they kept doing it until I was able to wrest control. By the time that happened, Kamino had been subjected to bombardment from the whole fleet. Whatever it was used and I do have a suspicion, it tore a tear, a conduit to the Dark Side itself. That caused as much damage to Kamino as the bombardment if not more. It nearly destroyed us all and that is something every survivor from that battle can confirm. As far as preventing the same thing affecting me and anyone under the influence of my Battle Meditation, while I believe it is possible, I won't be using that technique at any time when ships under my command might need to strike targets on the surface of a friendly planet." I earnestly explained and put a solid amount of anger and frustration in my voice as I spoke about what happened.

"Admiral Holt, do you concur?" Kenobi asked.

"I do, general. What happened at Kamino..." She shuddered and it wasn't faked at all. "While I am not Force Sensitive, at Kamino I felt the Dark Side. It was… It was hungry, ravenous. Insanity incarnate. It almost consumed us all, general." Joanna's voice became a hollow whisper as she remembered exactly what happened and how I broke her along with everyone in the fleet… yet, moments later she looked up at me and came back to life. "If it wasn't for General Veil, we would have been all damned at Kamino." Profound gratitude radiated from her as she recalled the relief and joy she felt when I brought her back from beyond the edge of madness, put her back together and thus bind her to me until her dying breath.

"Admiral Holt, General Veil, I'm sorry about what you had to endure. The same is true for the people under your command. If they need anything to recover..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"We'll get back to you on that one, General Kenobi." I answered for us both.

"You mentioned you had a suspicion of what happened at Kamino, General Veil?" Jerjerrod prodded.

"Indeed. When I served the Sith Empire, our Sith Sorcerers and Alchemists worked on counter-measures against Battle Meditation. The most talented and powerful users of that techniques were Jedi, with the one believed to be the most dangerous being my first wife, Ashara. It is my belief that the Separatists got their hands on one of the prototypes or something in that vein created over the past four thousand years. On how they were able to use such an artefact – their ground forces at Kamino were led by Old Republic Jedi, which explains how our soldiers were barely able to slow them down despite extensive preparations." I explained.

"Can they create more of those devices and can they be re-used?" Jerjerrod asked again before anyone else could open their mouths.

"The prototypes I was familiar with were one use only. I don't know how many the enemy has or if the Jedi working with them can re-create them. Master Perrion wasn't know for his skills in alchemy, however I don't know the identity of everyone who made it to this era along with him and his band of insane zealots." Ah, deceiving and misleading with creative use of the truth mixed with a lie or two.

"Can you protect yourself if another one is used? What about the soldiers you're enhancing?" Coburn asked.

"I believe so, now that I know what to watch for. However, it would depend on the tactical situation. I can make no guarantees. Any fleet I'm using Battle Meditation upon should avoid providing orbital support. Ideally, if it happens in the vicinity of a friendly planet, said world will have its planetary and theatre shields on and at full power."

Four admirals and two generals, one of them me, looked at Kenobi to see if he believed my words. A great deal hung on that.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 11**

 **=RK=**

 **Operations room**

 **GAR HQ**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan felt torn. He couldn't sense any deception from Veil. Even his remorse about Kamino felt genuine, yet that in itself ran alarm bells in his head. What Veil said about the events at Kamino, it sounded somewhat plausible. There were records, stories, of the Sith crafting and deploying terrible weapons using their Sorcery and Alchemy. Kenobi had seen the effects of Veil's Battle Meditation and believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Sith Empire would have created counter-measures for such a technique. The Jedi of the Old Republic might have tried to do the same, though Obi-Wan hoped it wouldn't have used the Dark Side. He had seen the files Veil recovered from the ancient Jedi stronghold, he knew about the Old Republic Remnant and their collusion with the Separatists. It was plausible that they had offered more help at Kamino than the Jedi they sent to lead the CIS ground forces. The destruction of Kamino was a great victory for the Separatists, both military, political and propaganda one. It would be logical, easy even, to blame the Confederacy and their allies about everything that happened there.

Why then did Obi-Wan have doubts? Was this how the Council felt before they decided to betray the Republic and launch the coup? Were they too afraid from Veil, his influence and what he might be doing no matter what justifications he could give? It would be so easy to act upon his fears, to order Veil arrested… and doing so might very well see Tanaab suffer the same fate as Bothawui. One thing Kenobi knew for certain, it was unlikely that Veil would go along quietly. After all, everyone had a painful reminder what happens when someone betrays him and corners him.

Worlds tended to die then, in a most horrifying fashion too.

"Your account about Kamino sounds plausible, general Veil." Obi-Wan eventually allowed. Voicing it, accepting it, even if it was for the time being, until he could further investigate what in the name of the Force happened there, it made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach. He resented Veil for putting him in this position, for the atrocities he committed, even if he could apparently justify every single one of them. In doing so, Obi-Wan could feel the Dark Side, growing within him, feeding of his negative emotions and he felt dirty.

It was going to get worse too, he just knew it.

"Well, you're the expert." Valentra let out a sigh of relief. "That's good enough for me. Now that we've covered Kamino, let's get to the thorny issue – Bothawui. What you did there, Delkatar, it was extreme. Please, explain yourself."

Obi-Wan was almost afraid to hear how Veil would justify his actions, even more so that he might actually agree with them, as the Supreme Commander of the Republic military if certainly not as a decent human being.

"I foresaw the possibility of betrayal shortly before we left for Bothawui. I believe that at the time the Bothan Council hadn't made up their minds to switch sides. Still, expected treason or not, it wasn't like our fleet had better alternatives. We believed that it was just a matter of time before the Separatists would be able to bring overwhelming forces to bear against us and every battle we fought and won caused more loses, damage and expenditure of supplies we simply couldn't replenish. We had to reach Bothawui and if it was a friendly port, it would have greatly enhanced our situation. If it was hostile..." Veil grimaced. "Then our options were very few and none of them good. First we could have jumped in the outer system, evaluated the situation and in a case of betrayal, backtracked. In doing so, the best we could have hoped for was to try and reach the territory of the Mid-Rim alliance or attempted to go to ground in the nearby sectors, hoping for Republic relief before we were tracked down or ran out of supplies. That would have been a waste of a perfectly fine fleet and would have likely doomed my command for no gain."

"You would have lived to fight another day." Coburn pointed out.

"I'm Mandalore. I couldn't hide or run for my own safety when my people are fighting for their lives. Further, I'm likely public enemy number one as far as the Separatists are concerned. They want my head and won't stop chasing me if they win the war." He gave them all challenging looks.

"You have your doubts that we can successfully win without you holding our hands?" Yularen sounded equally amused and affronted.

"You've proven yourselves competent enough. Many of our other officers? Not so much. I know as well as you do that too many of them are green, under-trained and often promoted far beyond their capabilities because there simply isn't anyone more qualified for the job. This war hangs in the balance and my abilities, if used at the right time and place can tip it in our favour."

"I have to reluctantly agree after skimming some of the AARs of your battles in the Mid-Rim." There was grudging respect in Coburn's voice. "What other alternatives did you believe you had at Bothawui?"

"We could have attempted to fight our way out conventionally… and win or lose that battle, it wouldn't have mattered in the end. We would have suffered too many casualties, too much damage to be able to fight our way back to Republic space. That option I disregarded immediately. It would have meant throwing the lives of my subordinates away in a futile battle and I refused to do that when I had another option."

"That much I can respect." Coburn nodded.

"What exactly did you do at Bothawui, general Veil?" Jerjerrod simply couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. He didn't even try.

"There is a ritual that when used with the right preparation, artefacts and by someone who had enhanced themselves through Sith Sorcery and Alchemy the correct way has the potential to give them immortality."

Obi-Wan blanched at the very idea. He could feel the sheer shock and disbelief radiating from Valentra and Jerjerrod. Yularen and Coburn looked little better. The last thing this galaxy needed was an immortal Veil, especially if the process required the death of whole worlds. Right then and there, Kenobi was ready to order the man's arrest or even death and damn the consequences!

"Without those, the ritual could still be used. It's going to kill the user, however if they're powerful and skilled enough, they can take their enemies with them. In a nutshell, it is a suicide technique at the best of times. What I did was deceptively simple – I used the Force to consume the life fore of everyone and everything on Bothawui and then, while I was dying I focused that energy and used it to wipe out the crews of the Bothan fleet blocking our way, which allowed us to escape the trap."

"Yet you're still here. You didn't die." Jerjerrod's eyes practically shone with the possibilities.

"Oh, I did die. I just got better. That's not something that I'm likely to pull off again anytime soon if ever so I would much appreciate if I don't find myself in similar situation again."

Now, that little revelation and the truth with which rang, shocked Kenobi to the core. He knew the Sith of old were powerful, Veil being able to do what he did to Bothawui was all the proof anyone would ever need. But this? Dying and somehow coming back… Was Veil lying? There was no deception Obi-Wan could detect. What he said about Bothawui rang as true to all his senses!

"That is your justification for Bothawui then?" Kenobi ground out.

"I am not done, general Kenobi. I didn't do it for military reasons alone, though they were to the forefront of my mind. There was the political aspect as well. I destroyed Bothawui to make a point, to show what could happen if someone else betrays us and turns their ships and armies against us. To make every Separatist ship captain who isn't a droid think twice about engaging a fleet led by me, to make their leadership and those of any wavering Republic world see the potential price of treason." Veil smiled coldly. "A reputation for being monster has served me well in the past. What do you think will happen once we go on the offensive and I bring a fleet in orbit of a Separatist world? Would we need a costly ground invasion, one which we could ill afford, a prolonged siege that would bind portion of our fleet there or..." The smile turned deadly, "Would they fall all over themselves to surrender if I am in command of that fleet? What about the next one, once they saw I am perfectly willing to let them live if they are being reasonable?"

"And if they decide to fight it out?" Jerjerrod asked.

"I'll have to make an example then."

Jerjerrod's own shark's smile matched Veil's.

Obi-Wan looked around, seeking allies among the highest ranked and most trusted officers in the GAR. The only one who looked disturbed by Veil's suggestion was Yularen. Jerjerrod was all for it – that was obvious for all to see. While Coburn wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, he seemed oddly fine with it and Valentra… he was simply grim, yet accepting.

"So this is it? You expect us to burn as many Confederate worlds as it would take to end this war?" Obi-Wan asked. He should have been incredulous. Appalled. Instead… he had expected something like that. Too many contingencies, too many of the more realistic plans to bring an end to the war weren't for the faint of heart or those who valued their morals.

"Obi-Wan, how exactly do you expect us to win? We will need to destroy the Confederacy's ability to wage war. Anything else would mean merely a cease-fire while we all prepare for the next war, then if five, then perhaps twenty or even sixty yeas, we will have to fight the Separatists and from what little I've heart about the political situation, then our position would likely be weaker."


	83. Phase 19 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Chancellor's office**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

As far as most people in the galaxy were concerned, Satine Kenobi was the most powerful woman in the known universe. Many admired her, some wanted to be her and many more either coveted her position, wanted to bring her low or both. Many of the latter groups had good reasons to do it, that much the Chancellor could admit to herself. In the privacy of her own mind anyway. In their position, she might have done the same after all. No matter how much the Republic propaganda machine and her allies screamed it to the heavens, what Satine and her accomplices did was nothing less than a coup, an usurpation of power… and for a great deal of people, their reasons simply weren't good enough and that was before one took into account the usual Core politics, a snake pit to put all other to shame and one she got herself in the middle of due to her own efforts.

The Chancellor had no illusions about the number and power of her enemies nor about the reliability of her allies. After all, many of them supported her for concessions and the hope to eventually control the Republic through her. That knowledge was one of the big reasons why Satine found herself increasingly lacking restrain in dealing with both allies and enemies, something that culminated with giving her tactic approval to Zash so the ancient Sith would do whatever she deemed necessary to keep Kuat on a leash and in their corner. By making that call, and it was surprisingly easy one to make, she proved to herself and many of her detractors that their accusations might have been true all along.

Briefly, very briefly, Satine wondered how she ended up in such a position… While she wasn't a figurehead, the lengths she had to go to keep it that way, the deals that she made, the actions she authorized or closed her eyes about… She grimaced. Mere months ago, if someone told her she would be in that position, do things to make most tyrants proud, she wouldn't have believed them. Now, when she held the position of Chancellor for a few months during the worst period in Republic history in ages? Satine's eyes were wide opened about the kind of state she led. The reasons why things went so bad were painfully obvious to see; after all, she was doing the same things countless others did through the ages that led to this mess in the first place. Satine put Mandalore, her home and her people first, the Republic second, just as the Senate and most Senators did on a daily basis for the past thousand years. It could work, somewhat, in a peaceful era, especially if there was a strong and popular Chancellor on the helm.

In the middle of a war that the Republic if not necessary losing, wasn't winning either? It was some time back that Satine realized she was the ruler of a state kept on life support. With almost every deal she made lately, her decisions over the immediate strategic goals of the war, the way she had to deal with the myriad of local governments who were seceding… All those things eroded the already shaky foundation that made the Republic everyone believed they knew, possible.

Now, many of those deals and promises needed to be honoured… and no matter what Satine did, there was no way she could satisfy most of her own supporters, much less her detractors in the Senate. Veil didn't have the good grace to die and stay dead after everything he did and put into motion. If his sacrifice at Bothawui had stuck… In a time of war everyone loved heroes, especially dead, somewhat tarnished ones. An alive Sith who murdered worlds, even if the was on their side? That was much, much harder to stomach.

He was Mandalore too and that complicated everything tremendously. Satine knew what was about to happen once her allies arrived and she informed them of his return. Some of them along with everyone who had an axe to grind with her would put her into the impossible position to chose between Mandalore and their continued support, or in the case of the latter, causing even more trouble than they were already.

What Satine wanted to do was simple – she wanted to see Veil on a trial for what he did at Bothawui and damn the consequences!

The Chancellor fumed in her seat. Her latest conversation with Obi-Wan, after he actually talked with Veil and heard his explanation about everything he did to that point… Satine wanted to scream and rage, at the universe, at her husband, at Veil and even at herself!

When Obi-Wan called, he looked so forlorn and torn.

"We've reached and unofficial verdict." Her husband sounded more tired and drained than she had ever heard him before. He looked the part too. "Any official sanctions General Veil will receive from the military for his actions at Kamino and Bothawui wouldn't amount to more than a slap on the wrist. All I could do was keep people from giving him official commendations about Sullust to top it all! He'll likely get medals and a great evaluation once all details about his actions there had been dissected anyway!"

That wasn't what Satine wanted to hear, though she feared that might be the case. Obi-Wan had confided to her that the war and especially the events that happened during and after the Jedi Coup, especially the fall of the Corellian system and how the Senate handled everything, those events changed many of the high ranked officers and it wasn't for the better. Before that, for many of them, the war was different. The only real threat the CIS represented to their homes was raids, the odd terror attack. After Corellia? The balance of power shifted. Tactics and strategies that previously would have been unthinkable and morally reprehensible now gained more and more popularity with every passing day. A great number of people awoke to the reality that the Republic might indeed lose the war… and a distressing percentage of governments were if not all right with that, then accepted it as a preferable alternative to sending their citizens and treasure to be spent in the conflict. Others, well, they saw little to no distinction by a Republic led by a Mandalorian, one who supported the Mandalorians and in Veil's face the Sith and the Separatists so they were almost gleeful to watch the two sides tear at each other, preferably until no one was left. Naturally, there was the third major group – those that decided that now the Confederacy was the lesser threat and their best bet.

Frankly, Satine often wondered how there were so many loyal system left in the Republic she ran… and the answer was depressingly simple – many of those saw themselves benefiting the most if her side won and then honoured its promises. That was something she didn't want to admit to herself, much less most of her closest allies, but if they won the war, the Republic would likely be dead and whatever replaced it, even if it wore the same name and retained many of the same institutions, would be a very different beast and not necessary for the better. That was the best case scenario too.

Speaking of allies, they began to arrive one after another. First to enter were Padme and Mon, escorted by Anakin, who for weeks now acted as his wife's official bodyguard and second shadow. The military still didn't trust Skywalker's priorities so they decided that for the time being he would be repaying his debt in a fashion everyone knew he would do his damned best to success in. Bail Organa came just behind them, animately speaking with the new representative of Kuat. Their previous Senator got recalled soon after Zash arrived there and began shaking things up. Satine knew that a part of her deal with Onara Kuat was to deal with said man and she didn't look too closely at what happened with him. All she officially was aware of was that the distinguished Senator hadn't been seen or heard after arriving at Kuat. Honestly, Satine didn't really want to know what happened to the man, though she suspected he didn't enjoy his homecoming.

A brief exchange of pleasantries followed until they waited for the rest of their allies – the representatives of places like Anaxes, Serapin and of course Alsakan. When they all gathered, Mothma was the one to politely request she came clean.

"You didn't gather us here on such a short notice for a social call, Chancellor. What is the newest crisis that raises its ugly head?"

"General Veil is alive, well and back into Republic space." Satine told them straight.

The ensuring silence was deafening. Satine wondered if she removed one of the pins holding her hair in place and dropped it, she could hear it.

"Well, that will cause a stir." Organa declared with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. He was disturbed by the prospect too.

"After Bothawui, Prime Minister Fird and our government have certain expectations about how General Veil should be handled." The Alsakan Senator said diplomatically. His light and friendly tone didn't deceive Satine for a moment. Fird's opposition won a great deal of credit with the local population by opposing and decrying the government at every turn, especially after Bothawui. The situation at Alsakan demanded that Prime Minister Fird call for Veil facing a trial. It was another question how hard she and her government would really push, however publicly at the very least, their position was clear for all to see.

"I'll hear all your concerns, Senators."

Organa and Mothma, despite technically being two of Veil's allies in the Senate from before the Jedi Coup and the shake ups that followed, now firmly demanded an accounting. The Jedi should have been watched much more closely after all. Why wasn't the same being done for the Sith, especially now that he was showing his true colours?

Anaxes on the other hand, well, their government and military were generally supportive of Veil, even if Admiral Yularen was a dissenting voice in their ranks. Serapin, as one of the priority targets for the Separatist, well, they were all for anything that could bring the war to a victorious conclusion and damn little details like collateral damage.

Padme, she was in a complicated position. With news of the new Mid-Rim Alliance that currently had its leaders gathered at Naboo filtering through claims from various smugglers, she was all but obliged to support Veil after he saved her world twice more or so rumour had it. Once upon a time, Satine would have expected that Padme would be one of the people who demanded Veil's head the loudest, however the bio-weapon attack on Naboo, her poisoning and everything that followed, slowly but surely changed the woman. Nowadays, Satine honestly wasn't certain which way she would jump, especially where Veil was concerned.

"I agree that there aren't many people who would have gone to such lengths at Bothawui, even if they had the capacity for such destruction at their disposal." Padme spoke quietly. "Let us be clear about something, however. What exactly do we want general Veil to answer for and why? Is it out of moral outrage over the destruction of Bothawui and all the innocent people who died there as a direct consequence? The political complications that such and act represents, not the least of which is the possible further escalation of the war? Do you want to accuse him of breaking a particular law? Does it matter if he is clear in the legal sense or not? Or are you going after him for domestic political reasons or personal ones?"

"Thank you, Senator Skywalker, those are excellent questions. As far as our military is concerned, their preliminary agreement over Bothawui is that General Veil is in the clear. Put in the same position, possessing similar destructive capabilities, a number of our most distinguished and experienced officers would have done the same, with similar justification too. While after action reports and sensor logs from the surviving ships he brought home are being examined and the senior surviving officers under his command are being interviewed, that verdict isn't expected to change." Satine used the GAR's conclusion as a bait to gauge her allies' reactions and she wasn't disappointed. Many of them were outraged, though precious few gave much of a hint.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor's office**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Chancellor Kenobi gazed at her closest allies, a calm expression on display, hiding her true feelings. She shared their outrage at the injustice of it all. Her heart cried for reckoning about all the innocents murdered by Veil and damn his justifications! Satine wanted to order her husband and the army that at least on paper answered to her to hunt him down and either kill him or drag him in front of the Senate in chains.

That was such a pleasant sentiment, shared by many in her office. Yet, even if somehow worked, it would be a folly… for all the wrong reasons at least as far as her conscience was concerned. For months now, Satine lived and breathed Coruscant's and thus the Core's politics. She was intimately familiar with the many factions vying for power and recognition; all the conflicting interests… She was ashamed to admit that no matter her experience with politics, her position as leader of her people and all that entailed, she had shared at least some of the delusions that many common people all across the galaxy suffered from.

For her and countless others, the Republic simply was. It was a nation, a state, an idea that had survived everything that the galaxy could throw at it! That was what outsiders saw and why it was so inconceivable that he Separatists could be a real, successful threat.

The truth however, well, it was quite different. The Republic was by no means a nation, even if it had more people working in its government on Coruscant alone than the populations on many worlds. It was a stretch to call it a state even. The cold, hard truth was that the Republic was an alliance, one made of independent worlds, systems, alliances and even corporations and not all of them were equal in any way, shape or form. The people gathered in her office were a nice illustration of that point.

Padme Skywalker, the former Queen of Naboo, now their Senator. Until recently she had been one of the most earnest and devoted idealists on Coruscant, perhaps in the whole galaxy. Her popularity, charisma and connection with Satine's predecessor gave her an unique pull in galactic politics, more than a small world like Naboo could otherwise enjoy. Padme was one of the Republic's staunchest supporters, yet she was among the first who agreed to support the Kenobi's scheme. She had to know how much a success or even a failure would undermine the Republic, yet she went with it, for Naboo, for her home and people. The same was true about Bail Organa and to a lesser extent Mon Mothma. Satine couldn't be sure about the Senator from Chandrila, however she suspected Mothma had resigned herself with the Republic failing some time ago and now attempted to position her world for the best possible deal it could get… and likely work from the inside to rebuild the Republic when the opportunity presented itself. Those three, while the single most tightly knit group among Satine's allies, had somewhat conflicting agendas – it couldn't be any different with Naboo under direct Separatist threat.

Next came Serapin – a corporate world, one of the largest and most important energy providers in the Core. A primary target for the Separatists and thus their government was eager and willing to do whatever it took to win the war in exchange for security and continued profit.

Anaxes – and old and powerful world with a long and distinguished military tradition. That was a place, which respected its soldiers and was ready and eager to fight… not just for the Republic but for an opportunity to place itself in a better position when the war was over, though there were some idealists among their leadership, even the military, as admiral Yularen proved.

Alsakan was one of the oldest and most powerful systems in the Core, a leader of its own major faction in political and economic interests. They had a lot to gain by coming to the Republic's aid in its darkest hour and if they played their cards right, a lot of what they lost in the past due to their rivalry with Coruscant could be regained.

Those and many, many more worlds and systems, all had their interests, agendas and Satine had a very big staff that had very hard time trying to keep everything straight and her appraised of who was trying to back-stab whom this day of the week.

Even these people, her closest allies, they couldn't even agree on what should happen with Veil. Anaxes and Serapin were firmly in his corner, if for somewhat different reasons. The Corporate leadership and the government representing them, well they didn't really care what he had to do to bring the war to an acceptable conclusion. Anaxes, many among their military and government saw Veil's actions as regrettable tragedy, however they could understand why he did it or so they claimed in the weeks after the Separatist Shadowfeed broke the news about Kamino and later, Sullust. Everyone saw what appeared to happen at Bothawui and while the lengths Veil went to preserve his fleet and keep his subordinates alive were shocking, those actions bought him a number of staunch allies among the military – people who might one day find themselves in similar position or saved by either him or someone inspired by his actions. The same was true for virtually almost every single culture in the Republic that respected their soldiers and warriors. While strictly speaking, that unwavering support he gained was a minority, they were the exact same people the Republic needed to fight this war. Many among them were the same who flocked to the banners and made a great deal of the newly raise armies and freshly trained space ship crews.

Another faction was those who were mostly neutral – some loathed Veil for what he did, however had realpolitik reasons to officially support him and the Republic anyway or it was the other way around – they had to support the Republic for various reasons and did it in spite of what that man did.

Broadly speaking, there was the third faction within the Republic, those who formed the "loyal" opposition and hoped that sooner or later Satine and her supporters would fall from grace. Many of those manoeuvred to get the best deal for their worlds that they could and often due to location and strategic interests, they had no choice by to back the Republic if grudgingly. Many of those, along with a large number of worlds that seceded, intended to profit from the chaos, preserve their people and worlds, while hoping that the Republic that Satine led and the Separatists would ground each other into space dust.

Those were the broadest possible strokes about the political situation in the Republic and the details… those were among the things that kept her awake at night.

"I heard you all. I can certainly sympathize." Satine said. "Have you actually thought things through? What would happen if we attempt to arrest Veil? The consequences if we're successful or worse, if we fail?"

"You're afraid, Chancellor. All of you are." Anakin spoke, gathering everyone's attention. His presence as his wife's quiet shadow lately made people underestimate him and at least a few often forget his presence. That was a dangerous thing to do, because until Geonosis he was one of the most successful Republic generals and since the Jedi Coup, the one loyal Jedi left on Coruscant. "I can sense your fear and anger, your righteous indignation." Skywalker spoke earnestly and Satine was reminded that Padme wasn't the only charismatic one in the family. She wasn't sure if it was the Force or just Skywalker when put his mind to it, however when she wanted to, he got and retained everyone's attention, though this was perhaps the second, or was it the third time she saw him speak in such a way.

"Of course we are! That man murders whole worlds!" Mothma exclaimed, not bothering to hide her aggravation.

"I can sympathize." Skywalker agreed. "It is frightening what one man can do with the Force as his weapon. I mush caution you however. I am of course not sure what the Jedi Council thought when they planned their coup, however if I was a betting man I would put my credits on them being afraid too. Let's be honest here – you see Veil as a threat and he is. He is dangerous and his allegiance isn't to the Republic. He isn't one to be swayed by the usual political games played in the Senate or in the whole Republic for that matter. I won't tell you what to do in this matter. I felt what happened at Bothawui and I still feel dirty from the experience. I merely must caution you – Veil won't come quietly. If you decide to persecute him about his actions, be damn sure this is the best thing to do, because you will turn him into an enemy by doing so."

"I know that his actions are hard to swallow." The Senator from Anaxes spoke while everyone else was busy digesting Anakin's words. "I won't even try to defend the morality of his actions. It is clear where he stood at the time and while I personally might not agree with the equation, I can see where he comes from and why he did what he did. That is something I can respect. People in our position must think about all repercussions of our actions, not merely what is right, morally speaking. Does general Veil deserve to be put on a trial for Bothawui? Perhaps, though my legal advisers aren't sure what we can accuse him of. Being too overzealous in prosecuting the war?" That last sentence won him a lot of angry looks. "Think about the message of doing so would send to everyone – our military, our enemies and finally, our own people."

"That's precisely what we are thinking!" Mothma muttered.

"Are you really, Senator?" The man from Anaxes merely raised an eyebrow at her, otherwise his placid expression didn't change. "I can tell you what many of our officers would think. Mister Skywalker might shed a bit of light on that too. While some would agree with the need of investigation, if general Kenobi is right and I have no reason to doubt it, then any action launched by the Senate could be seen as a political action against Veil. It will tell our officers that if they do something that people in the Senate disapprove of, for whatever reasons – ideological, moral, political, well, then we would be ready to throw them to the wolves."

"I would reluctantly agree with that assessment. Form my talks with Obi-Wan, the officer corps was shaken badly by the coup and everything that followed. To put it bluntly, they find it very hard to trust our political leadership these days." Anakin reluctantly admitted. He waved an arm in a gesture that encompassed them all. "The mere fact that this was necessary in the first place shook their confidence in the Republic and the Senate. All the corruption that came to the surface lately..." He shook his head ruefully. "You also need to think about how the Separatist would see you persecuting Veil for Bothawui. As someone who fought them on multiple occasions and saw their atrocities first hand, let me tell you something – there is only language that they understand and that is naked, unrestrained power. If you want to prevent more tragedies like Naboo happening, if you want a chance to make the enemy back down and think long and hard about burning our worlds like Grievous attempted at Mandalore, then you need people like Veil and the threat of unleashing them."

"What about justice? What about all the innocent people who died at Bothawui?" Organa demanded.

"What about the innocent people on Naboo poisoned by the Confederacy? What about the innocents dying every single moment since the Separatists brought this war to our doorsteps?" Padme shot back. "What is to stop them from doing it again and again if we prove we aren't able or willing to respond in kind? I hate the very idea! Yet, what else is there? I once believed that we can reason with the Confederacy, however they proved me wrong! This isn't a war that can end neatly with a peace treaty we can all live with!"

It went on and on… and these were her allies. Satine was afraid to think what would happen when the "good" news broke and the Senate and population at large learned of Veil's survival.


	84. Phase 19 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **Tanaab**

"That's the third time we've been politely asked to go visit the local commander in person." Joanna pointed out after I cut off the call with the local HQ.

"We aren't going until the Senate makes up their mind about us. Status of our combat capable ships?"

"Less than ideal. Most of the fleet has engineers crawling all over it, however our squadron is being fixed primary by the crew of the mobile dock we brought with us."

The remaining Daggers and Silencers were conveniently gathered in the same battle group serving with our escorts too. It wasn't paranoia on my part – everything I learned about the political situation in the Republic rang more and more alarms in my head. "Do we finally have a secure channel with general Valentra?"

"Last we heard he would get back to us at the first opportunity. Nothing since then."

That made me less than comfortable. Satine becoming a Chancellor, with Kenobi as the Supreme Commander of the GAR, should have put me at ease. Instead, I found myself very wary of what "my" people on Coruscant might be cooking up for me. If push came to shove, we would be fighting our way out of Tanaab. Between the special weapons in my squadron and Battle Meditation, we had good odds of making it out. After that? There would be no good options left. With both the Republic and the Confederacy after my hide, my only viable alternatives would be to go to ground, possibly permanently or do whatever, bide my time until the Vong arrived or another opportunity presented itself and do what I can to see my enemies burn out of spite if nothing else. The odd strategic assassination might help increase the chaos obviously gripping the Republic too, but those were worst case scenarios.

"Delkatar, do you really believe the Republic would turn on you?" Joanna asked.

"Well, the Jedi already did. As Mandalore, as a Sith, I am the living symbol of what many in the Republic fear and hate. I don't play the usual political games, which makes me a wild card… and my personal power and the possibility that I would not be content with merely being Mandalore is going to make a great deal of governments very nervous. Of course, there would be those who would want to see me brought down out of principle if nothing else too, those whose ambition I'm a threat to, everyone who has lost money and power due to my actions, not to mention those who lost friends and relatives at the worlds I ravaged."

"When you put it that way, I'm surprised that we haven't been fired upon yet." Joanna jested.

"In this war, all those things make me very useful weapon against the Separatists too and so far this hasn't been a war that the Republic is winning." I pointed out.

"There's that. Too useful to dispose of lightly? Is that what you've been aiming at all this time?"

"I came from the past. I had no support structure, no nation left, no allies to speak of. Unless I was willing to spend decades in the shadows, my best bet was to distinguish myself in this war. The time and place I arrived in this era more or less determined which side I would end up choosing in this conflict. The rest is history."

"That was the most dangerous course of action you could have chosen."

"It's been a very long time since I shied from danger." I shrugged.

My comm beeped. Valentra finally deigned to speak with me. His image appeared in the holo-tank and he gave me a flat look when he saw me.

"Veil, you just can't keep out of trouble, can you? Why do you have to always cause so many headaches for everyone?!" He glared accusingly at me.

"I merely did what I had to in order to get back mostly intact." I waved my artificial hand for him to see. "And I wasn't entirely successful at that. What the kriff has been happening back on Coruscant?"

Telar snorted. "Pure insanity. It seems everything that held the Republic together is gone and its every system, local government and corporation is out for themselves these days."

"Do I dare ask how Satine became the Chancellor?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She is apparently too busy to speak with me right now."

"Ah." Telar nodded. "From what I heard from Kenobi, she's up to her neck in krath hounds because of your return. Many of her allies want you prosecuted at the very least over Bothawui, others scream for your head and those are just the people in our corner."

"Not you I take it?"

"I don't know what I would have done in your position. If I had the capability to get my fleet out and the price was devastating Bothawui? I would have likely used it. The same is true for many of our high ranking officers. This war..." Telar grimaced. "What was once unthinkable is now very much on the table as viable tactics."

"What do you think would happen if enough Senators demand my head?"

"That would depend on the Chancellor. If she gives the order, a large number of our Clone troopers would follow it, though few would like it. I don't know when you figured it out, but it is clear that our Clone army was indoctrinated. That's why you wanted my backing to change the wording of Order 66, wasn't it?" Telar accused.

"Knew? No. Suspected? Most certainly. I know you were desperate and had no alternative but to accept the Clone army. However, it's convenient appearance was mightily suspicious. If I was the one to commission and create it, I would have built in certain commands just in case. Made sure that they would follow legitimate orders no matter what."

"That thought crossed my mind. We couldn't figure out nothing for sure and the war was kinda distracting. When our Intelligence services went rogue..." Telar shrugged.

My colleagues in the GAR had more immediate problems to worry about. At least I did something about it even if the truth could never see the light of day.

"Give it to me straight. What's our strategic situation?" I changed the topic.

"A bit better than it appears. While the Jedi Coup and Order 66 crippled us, there were a few unexpected boons from that debacle. Our strategic reserve was uncommitted during the Separatist offensive and while the mess that followed Chancellor Kenobi's ascension led to significant loses of men and material, we're in a decent position to launch an offensive in the Core."

"Corellia." I nodded and beside me, Joanna perked up.

"Corellia." Telar confirmed. "It's vital that we secure the system and push the enemy back from easy striking distance of Kuat. We will have a window of opportunity before the next Separatist major construction cycle is complete. Your actions in the Mid-Rim mean that they wouldn't be able to pull ships from there to reinforce the Core front and in fact might need to send some of their reserves there to keep an eye of this Mid-Rim alliance of yours. That was well done."

"The situation in the East?"

"A bloody stalemate. I know what you'll ask and unfortunately, there are not enough ships to go around. I'm pretty sure I wont' be able to find you a fleet to throw at Mandalore any time soon."

"I do have a few ideas that might change your mind."

"First we'll have to see what our political overlords would decide about you." Telar frowned. "I don't believe you will come in quietly if they order your arrest?"

"From where I'm standing that's equivalent to a death warrant so no. I will fight for the Republic, I bled for it, but that is because it was in my and Mandalorians best interests. I won't die or be imprisoned to soothe the sensibilities of the Senate."

"I thought that much. For what's worth, good luck. We all would need it."

Telar continued to fill me in on the sordid details of what happened on Coruscant and in the Core since I left. The more he told me, the more I regretted not offing Skywalker and Plo-Koon when I first arrived, grabbing Snips as my future apprentice and going to join the Confederacy. They after all were apparently the sane ones and I found it hard to believe that Dooku and Sidious could have caused me more problems than the bloody Republic and it's never sufficiently damned Senate!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate Building**

 **Coruscant**

Satine faced the Senate from her personal platform and knew that whatever expected from it, the reality was going to be much worse. She was flanked by Bail Organa and the new Speaker, a Corellian diplomat chosen for political reasons – a declaration that the Corellian people weren't forgotten nor abandoned. Below them, the Senators were acting as bad as they did in the month before she became a Chancellor and Satine found it simply disgusting. This was the vaulted heart of the Republic? Those were the people meant to represent the best the galaxy had to offer?

On days like these, Satine could actually sympathize with those among the Separatists who genuinely didn't want to have anything with the Republic and that was the primary reason why they joined the Confederacy. She was the Chancellor and as often as not, more lately, she wanted to be anywhere but on Coruscant, doing her accursed job.

"Order! I will have order!" The Speaker's voice thundered. He had the lungs and bite of a drill instructor, which made him perfect for the job. With loudspeakers enhancing his angry shout, the Senate soon subdued to a mere riot.

"Thank you for your attention." Satine smiled pleasantly. She had a role to play after all. "First I have a declaration to make. The rumours you have heard are true. General Veil returned from the Rim and arrived at Tanaab after smashing the Separatist fleet holding Lantillies."

As expected, shouts of approval and outrage thundered across the chamber. "He will be present here today over the holonet to answer our concerns over his actions while fighting and decimating the Separatist in the Rim." Satine waved a hand and a holo-image materialized beside her. Veil was clad in the same Mandalorian styled armour he wore on his wedding, minus helmet and he had the gall to smile at the Senate.

"Chancellor Kenobi, let me offer a long overdue congratulations for being elected to this most auspicious position. I can only hope you'll continue to live up to the impossible standard put forth by your distinguished predecessor." His smile appeared genuine and tone most sincere. Of course they were! He was Mandalore and she was a Mandalorian. He had reasons to be gleeful by this turn of events or so he thought, the bastard!

Many of Satine's opponents in the chamber grumbled, some shouted in outrage at blatant the reminder who exactly was their Chancellor.

"You have questions about what happened in the Rim. By all means, ask them. I am at the Chancellor's disposal."

Not the Senates, that was something no one missed. Veil's apparel was another message, he just reinforced. He wasn't merely a Republic general serving at their pleasure. He was Mandalore, a head of an allied state in his own right and that complicated things tremendously.

"Bothawui. Explain yourself, general Veil." Bail Organa pre-empted the rising eruption from the Senate.

"It is simple really." Veil began and Satine knew that this would be an unmitigated disaster. He showed no hint of sorrow or remorse. "The Bothan government betrayed us all. They conspired with the Separatist and decided that my fleet and I would serve as a great gift to celebrate turning their colours. At Bothawui, I had a simple decision to make. I could fight a conventional battle that would have seen the people under my command, those I was responsible for die avoidable deaths. Or I could do something else. I used the powers that the Force gave me to an extent beyond what my body could handle and made an example of the Bothans, displaying for the galaxy to see the price of treason."

What struck Satine most was how reasonable Veil sounded as he explained for everyone to hear how he murdered a whole world. As if killing billions was no more complicated that squashing a bug… and she realized that for him, that very well might be the case.

"You could have surrendered!" Someone shouted, breaking the stunned silence that met Veil's delivery.

"Why would I do that? Why would I value the lives of traitors and those behind them more than the lives of loyal soldiers who had fought, bled and too often died for our cause? I deemed the continued existence of my fleet as a force to use against the Separatist more valuable than the combined lives of everyone on Bothawui. As the man in command at that time and place that was my duty both to the Republic as a general leading her soldiers and as Mandalore, who owed that and much more to my own people."

Satine found herself nodding in agreement before she knew it and froze at the very idea.

Predictably, the Senate erupted. Many demanded Veil be dragged in chains in front of a tribunal, others literally wanted his head mounted on a pole in front of the building and most striking, a disturbing amount of Senators screamed their approval of his justification.

Satine lowered her head. This was a moment that could either restore or irrevocably shatter the eroded foundations of the Republic… and the price was the future of the one man who could conceivably save her home from the Separatist's continued siege.

"I wonder," Veil's voice thundered, much louder and clearer than the comm unit allowing his presence should allow, "What would you say if there was a Separatist fleet in the sky above your homes? Would they think twice before unleashing something even nastier than the Blue Shadow or merely turning them into glass from orbit if I or someone like me will do the same to them in retaliation? Would another system decide to betray us for their own selfish ambitions when the price they might pay could be everything they hold dear?"

Satine closed her eyes wondering if Veil knew exactly what he was doing. He put her into a corner and his words, just a few accursed words, were enough to sunder the Republic and guarantee that now there would be no turning back no matter what happened today. Damn that man!


	85. Phase 19 Part 4

**AN: My muse has been on a roll lately so have another update. As always, I appreciate constructive feedback.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Senate Chamber**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

"Do you see, my young friend?" Palpatine's ghost whispered sadly. "This is what I had to live for decades as a Senator and later, fight as the Chancellor!"

Anakin did see, truly he did. This wasn't the Republic he was supposed to protect as a Jedi and the past months drove home a terrible truth – that Republic, the ideal the Jedi believed in, killed and died for, it might not have existed since the time Veil was part of the Sith Empire.

Today the Force was with him and as if to mock him, the Dark Side allowed him an unparaleled insight into the people around him. He could sense the emotions of the Senators surrounding him and through them make educated guesses about their thoughts on the subject. While there was a large group who felt righteous anger and horror at what happened to Bothawui, the great majority of Senators crying for blood were simply afraid. They didn't want Veil punished because he committed a war crime, certainly not for the Bothan's sake. He was a threat to them, their worlds, people and more importantly, in many cases, their ambitions. They couldn't buy him, nor could they handle him as a regular officer of the GAR could be managed. That more than anything was why too many senators and the local government that backed them, wanted Veil gone.

That display disgusted Anakin almost as much as feeling Bothawui die.

Beside him, his Padme was torn. He could sense her cry inside at the injustice. Anakin knew his wife's heart, that it tore at the thought that Veil might get away unpunished after what he did, yet her duty to Naboo and its people, it demanded something different. If there was one thing that no one could doubt about Veil was that he was one of the most effective commanders the Republic had. He won even against impossible odds and even when victory was impossible, he extracted frightful toll from the enemy before getting away. The simple, cruel truth was that they needed him at the front, commanding and unleashing all Nine Corellian Hells upon the Separatists.

Meanwhile, while Sidious had a properly sad expression fixed upon his face, he cackled madly inside. He watched gleefully someone else having to deal with the Senate and the constant headaches that produced. Further, it was great fun observing some of the most moral and uptight people in the galaxy irrevocably sliding into darkness for the best of reasons. He might be dead, yet not only Sidious had the possibility for a new body to look forward to, but even if that didn't happen, he had the joy of knowing that no matter what happened from now on, the Sith had won. The Dark Side triumphed, the Jedi were scattered, their reputation destroyed as much by their own actions as by the grand plan orchestrated by the Sith!

Sidious even had a new apprentice, or at least that was a work in progress. Anakin continued to listen to him and the future was full of possibilities. To top it all, he had a front row seat of the Republic tearing itself apart. He had to give credit to Veil, the way he handled the Senate, it drew a line in the sand and now sides would be chosen and the Republic would sunder itself in such a fashion that it might very well pave the way for a future Empire! And he didn't have to do anything but watch the show and whisper in Skywaker's ear!

* * *

 **=RK=**

Satine opened her eyes, ignored the Senators and looked down at the pods, where her husband waited. Obi-Wan was in his armour, lacking only a helmet and was flanked by admiral Coburn and general Valentra. Behind them a large security detail stood at attention, ready to intervene if the Senate went out of control or something else went wrong. She looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, met the gazes of his colleagues and knew it was up to her to make the call. The way Veil spoke, he cornered her. There wouldn't be stalling this time. She had to either publicly support or condemn him and no matter what, the consequences would be severe and immediate. Her own officers, many of them would oppose any move against Veil. The Clones would follow her orders and that would shatter what little trust was left within the GAR between the Clones and regular soldiers after the debacle that was Order 66. Her own people would want her head, her own sister too, if she did the right thing. Doing it might damn her home too, because the truth was the GAR couldn't spare enough ships to secure Mandalore without striping them from the critical campaign to retake Corellia and push the enemy out of the Core. Veil – he was possibly the only one who might relieve Mandalore with the resources that could be scrapped up for such a campaign.

The army loved him, her people wanted to be just like him, and many among those she needed to continue the war were among his supporters.

Too many others, who she needed to keep the Republic together, now and in the future, weren't, both among her allies, opponents and more importantly the neutral factions.

In the end, what choice did she have? The cruel truth was that Satine didn't become Chancellor to do what was best for the Republic. She proposed and went with this whole stunt to keep her people and home as safe as possible. So in the end, her choice was an illusion. Her mind made, Satine couldn't help it but feel relief that her sister wouldn't spit at the very mention of her name nor her people scream for her head. She as ashamed too, because what she was about to do would betray the principles upon which the Republic was supposed to be built. A betrayal of her office too, because not only her decision was based upon the wrong reasons, but it might be remembered as the point of no return for the Republic.

Satine gave a sharp nod to the Speaker and straightened up. What she did now, she did it for her people. She couldn't waver nor could she show any weakness.

"ORDER! I will have order!" The Speaker's voice demanded.

When the noise subsided just enough for her to be heard, the Chancellor looked sternly at her Senators. "I hoped such unseemly displays were behind us." She spoke harshly. "Let me make some things clear. This behaviour is unacceptable among the beings sent here to represent their people! We will have order in the Senate even if we had to maintain it in ways unthinkable in a more civilized age." She looked pointedly at the GAR delegation, a reminder that the Senate once again might find itself policed by the army.

Naturally, that earned her a lot of surprised and outraged gasps, even more angry and mutinous looks. It didn't matter. Soon enough, those who would stand with her would do it anyway, because it was in their best interests, not because they liked or respected her. She cursed Veil's very existence again and took the plunge.

"After reviewing after action reports, sensor logs and interviewing the ranking surviving officers under general Veil's command, GAR High Command has determined that general Veil's actions at Bothawui were military justified given the circumstances he found himself in. Consultation with the Ministry of Justice concurs."

Absolute, shocked and outraged silence followed Satine's declaration. Her words were seen as what they were – making a stand and taking a side. Otherwise, it wouldn't have mattered what the laws said or more importantly, the people who interpreted them. There always could be found someone to find an alternative read, a forgotten law still on the books, something else to be of use. If everything else failed, said laws could be changed, with the best of intentions of course! A Sith murdering worlds had to be a crime and it had to be punished, the same was true for a Mandalorian, much less Mandalore himself doing it. Anything less would be unacceptable for a number of worlds and their Senators.

Most of those were now Satine's sworn enemies, no matter what they might say in public or if they would be forced to remain in the Republic's fold for no, out of fear if nothing else.

Fear. The Chancellor wanted to laugh bitterly. Veil played them all after all. Many were afraid of what the Separatists would do to their worlds if they won, many others were now afraid of what Satine's pet monster would do to them if they even hinted at not supporting her regime. With a few words, Veil just made her a dictator in fact if not in name.

The silence stretched, due to sheer disbelief and possibly the fear of armoured Clones bursting into the chamber in case of a riot. Satine surveyed the senators and could see many giving her wary if not outright scared looks, even if they were often hostile too. She wanted to throw up at the sight and at the sense of power that it produced within her.

"General Veil, we hope you will continue your excellent service and give hell to the Separatists and those who support them at every opportunity." Satine continued. Now even more Senators looked at her with terror because as far as they were concerned, she just promised to unleash her pet monster upon them if they stepped out of line.

The Senator from Anaxes stood up, grinned and began clapping, slowly and deliberately. Those of like mind, who were stunned too, at basically their favourite holiday, complete with all the presents coming early, soon followed suit and more and more senator joined the thundering applause not to be seen as less than loyal.

"And so liberty dies." Bail Organa muttered loud enough for Satine to hear… yet he was clapping too.

* * *

 **=RK=**

"with an applause." Padme mirrored his words, unsure what she felt. She was sad, that was the strongest emotion she could make up. Padme didn't want this, yet her applause was genuine because Satine's choice meant that the odds of the war being won and Naboo being relieved just skyrocketed. Yet, that wasn't enough to make her joyful at the occasion, not when the price was the Republic dying in front of her eyes.

"It died some time ago, my love. Today, it wasn't even made properly official." Anakin muttered. His applause was genuine. Palpatine was right. The Republic needed someone strong to push it and show the way otherwise it simply didn't work. He was glad that Satine was the right woman to help bring order and stability to the galaxy.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Mon Mothma was clapping, smiling too, though she felt no joy in the act, merely acceptance. She suspected that something like this was coming, prepared for it, and while she couldn't help but despise Satine for the choice she made, the Chandrilan woman understood the reasoning behind it. She simply doubted the Chancellor truly knew what she unleashed upon the galaxy. Mothma was going to openly support the regime, while doing her best to prepare her people for the tyranny to come and set the ground for the eventual restoration of the Republic, no matter how long or what it would take to do it.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Obi-Wan felt like one great failure. Here he was, one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, the man in charge of an incredibly powerful military, yet he felt helpless. No matter what people might say, today the Republic died, his wife, the woman she chose before being a Jedi, became a dictator and he helped her. He was going to continue doing so, to keep her and his unborn daughter safe if nothing else. For them he was going to do his damned best to win this war, that much Obi-Wan knew for sure, yet that didn't stop him from tasting ash.

Was the Council right? Was he corrupted by Veil and his feelings towards Satine? As a Jedi, he should be acting, the fact that he was thrown out of the Order shouldn't matter. Yet, there he was – simply standing, offering silent support. Clapping even.

'What am I doing?!' A part of him demanded!

The answer was simple – what he had to. The war had to be won and the Senate and too many local governments proved again and again that they couldn't be trusted to do their part of their own free will. Was it that simple? Did victory and keeping the few precious people he had safe justify this?

Obi-Wan looked at Satine and though he knew the Jedi would damn him for his choice, he knew that for him, that was true. His family, even the soldiers under his command who relied upon him to keep them alive, for them he would damn himself if he had to.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Royal Suites**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Naboo**

Tarkin, along with many of the people behind the Mid-Rim Alliance watched with a baited breath the drama unfolding on Coruscant. It was one transmitted for the whole galaxy to see and it's resolution was going to be vital for the people in the richly decorated room in Theed. The good news was that Veil was alive after what he did at Bothawui and back in Republic space. That meant the Alliance would have a powerful voice… unless the General got thrown to the kath hounds for his actions to date.

If that happened, Tarkin would despise the Senate and the Republic to his dying breath. Despite what Veil did to him, the man did his best to keep Eriadu safe, made sure his family was on the ascension and as importantly, they did see eye to eye on many things. There were a few people in the galaxy, fewer alive today, whom Tarkin respected and Veil earned his place at the top of that list after Chancellor Palpatine got murdered by those damned Jedi! What Veil did at Bothawui, it resonated with certain half-formed ideas that Tarkin had. This was the way to win the war and keep the Republic from tearing itself apart even further! What little news leaked through smugglers from the Core painted a nasty picture of unreliable allies and betrayal. 'Let's see them turn on us now that Veil's back, alive and has Bothawui as an example!' Tarkin felt vindicated.

He listened with rapt attention how the General spoke to the Senate and after his masterful delivery, everyone's eyes were upon the Chancellor, wondering if she would try to live up to the impossible standards that Palpatine put forth for his successors or if she would turn out to be a great failure.

To her credit, Satine Kenobi earned herself a measure of respect in Tarkin's mind. He didn't know if she had planned this with the General or simply ran with the opportunity he gave her, but the way she played the Senate, it was a piece of art! Tarkin finally allowed himself to smile, something shared by some of the worthies gathered to watch the live broadcast from Coruscant. Even the Queen looked relieved. With what just happened, if the Mid-Rim Alliance could survive until the Republic relieved them, they would be more powerful on the galactic stage than they could have ever dreamed to be!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **ONI safe-house**

 **Alderaan**

Many of the surviving Jedi watched the tragedy unfolding in the Senate and most of them rued their failure to eradicate the Sith.

"You were right." Mace Windu admitted to the smug looking Dooku. "The Sith finally showed their true face. The only thing left is to officially proclaim the formation of their new Empire and that won't be a long time coming."

"I did warn you, Master Windu. Sidious played us all and seeing this, I have no doubt that I was right. I was merely a pawn to be sacrificed. That man, Veil is his true apprentice, he has to be. We were all deceived and betrayed my old friend." The smug look vanished from Dooku's face. "I was a fool." He admitted. "Sidious told me what I wanted to hear, played with my fears and doubts and I betrayed everything I once held dear." The Count lowered his head.

"We will get him. We'll get them all. This war is far from over and no matter what, we have our duty!" Windu spoke and there was fire in his eyes. "As long as single Jedi draws breath the Sith won't sit easily upon his throne!"

"I hope you're right, old friend."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **location classified**

 **Hapan space**

It took long weeks of sneaking around with the Republic navy hunting them, yet Master Yaddle and her charges finally made it to safety. The Order did have its secrets, old plans created while the scars of the New Sith Wars were still fresh, boltholes that men like Veil couldn't know about. One of those was beyond Republic space, within the territory of one of the independent polities in the rim. A lush jungle moon that people avoided for a good reason – there were no valuable minerals there and for most intents and purposes the place was a death world. The system itself had a small population concentrated on the fourth planet, which served mining efforts at the asteroid field separating it from the inner system. In contrast, the sanctuary moon orbited the second world and due to proximity with the local star, the climate was wet an oppressive. If it was just a bit closer, instead of jungle, it would have been a desert world. What made this moon useful was that due to events during the New Sith Wars, it was left seeped in the Dark Side, with said aura ideal to hid the Jedi from the gaze of the Sith who would undoubtedly hunt them.

While some of the knights tended the younglings and kept the old hidden temple safe from the local flora and fauna, the rest of the Jedi were gathered in the small council chamber where centuries old but still functional equipment displayed the events on Coruscant. Even those who once had their doubts about the Council's reasoning and choices now knew that their now mostly dead leaders had it right. The Sith and Mandalorians were taking over and a distressing number of systems supported them, some out of fear but too many out of their own free will.

"What do we do now, Master Yaddle?" One of the knights asked, while applause thundered from the comm unit.

"We recover. As a Jedi we lost our way in more way than one. We are in no shape to oppose the Sith, much less at a time when the Republic military backs them. We will train, we will prepare for when the time is right to return and save the Republic from the Sith and itself. Now we have work to do. Make sure the holocrons we saved are properly secured and in working order. Veil proved that we had forgotten much. We won't face him nor his apprentice before we have recovered the knowledge and skills of the ancient Jedi and are ready for such a confrontation."


	86. Phase 19 Part 5 & Interludes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Hangar bay Besh**

 **CIS dreadnought Providence**

 **High orbit above Bothawui**

Borsk Fey'lya stood upon the deck of one the newest Separatist dreadnoughts and stared with fury and sorrow at the grey orb that was his species homeworld. Bothawui was dead and even now, weeks after Veil unleashed the horrors of the Force upon it, it was hazardous to go to the surface, for droids, much less people. No one knew when it would be safe to step a foot upon the homeworld, if ever.

Borsk wanted to howl at the unthinkable atrocity. Even now, with the evidence staring him in the face, he found it hard to believe, the shock and stupor that stuck him while he watched it happen, affected him still. The Bothan turned around to stand besides his peers facing the cameras. Borsk was chosen as their speaker for obvious reasons and he was determined to do this right. It might be the single most important thing he did in his remaining life if it worked.

Every single governor from the various Bothan colonies was right behind him showing solidarity. Many Confederate Senators and leaders were right there, including those like Liira Sylvaris who foresaw what was really happening at he heart of the Republic. Borsk regretted that his people hadn't acted sooner, before Veil could get anywhere close to Bothawui and slaughter billions.

"Look at this!" He pointed a clawed finger at the brutalized form of Bothawui seen through the environmental shielding keeping the heat and atmosphere securely into the hangar. "When this monstrous crime happened, I along with anyone sane believed it was an aberration, an act caused by a sick and wretched madman!" Fey'lya paused for effect. "Today, is a tragic day. For today, the Republic shows its true colour!" He declared grandly. "No..." He said subdued. "That's my horror and need for righteous justice speaking." Borsk made a chopping gesture. "I would put blame where it belongs. Today, on Coruscant, we saw the Republic many of us cherished be betrayed, twisted and destroyed. It ended with… _applause!"_ He spat the world with such a loathing that he even surprised himself. "This is the tragedy of our age, my fellow beings! The Sith and their Mandalorian lackeys now control the Senate and the Grand Army of the Republic. Today, they revealed themselves as the tyrants and brutes some of us knew them to be, they condoned the horrors unleashed by Veil!" He looked at the cameras. "The Republic is gone." Borsk added in a lower, sad voice. "This is no longer a war of secession but one of survival, of justice! There can be no peace while power hungry maniacs have the power to ravage whole worlds! I beseech you, all of you, peace loving people of the galaxy! All of you whose hearts cry for justice just as my own! All of you whom have been harmed by the Sith, no matter if they wore the colours of the Republic, the Confederacy or were mad Mandalorian dogs! Come and join is in our fight against tyranny! We will not stop, we will not falter, we will fight with everything we have to bring back justice and liberty to our galaxy!"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Onara Kuat's residence**

 **Kuat**

For the longest time, Onara Kuat was one of the most powerful women in the galaxy. Certainly the most powerful on Kuat. She had done much she wasn't proud of to keep her position and advance her house's and corporation's interests. Her alliance with Satine Kenobi was no different – it offered her an unprecedented opportunity to put Kuat on the head of the Republic and in one fell sweep remove the opposition she faced from certain elements of her own family and supporters.

It appeared to be such a foolproof plan – the new Chancellor would be helpless without the backing of Kuat and it's allies. Sooner or later, Onara would have been the power behind the throne so to speak and thus she would have secured the future of her house. KDY would have become even more obscenely rich and powerful in the process too! She would have been able to act unconstrained by the Republic and Senate, wield more effectively the powers her position gave her and achieve even more! It was a dream come true and for a time said dream was a reality.

The Chancellor often listened to her advice, she arranged to have the thorn's in Onara's side removed and it was only then, when Zash and her retinue arrived, that the director understood how badly she had miscalculated. Now, she watched the drama unfolding in the senate, with Zash and Ahsoka Tano as her guests and all her mutated into nightmares. Onara never believed that Satine could act so openly, much less get away with it, yet… She glanced at the Sith she hosted.

Veil and this impossible woman, they changed the equation. What use were Kuat's vast and powerful fleets when someone who could potentially destroy the whole world by herself was already on the surface? Right beside her too!

"Oh, I how I find myself liking our Chancellor!" Zash laughed happily as she watched Satine speak. The Sith stopped paying attention to the broadcast and focused her attention upon Onara. "I believe that some changes in the relationship between Coruscant and Kuat are in order, don't you, dear?"

The director could only nod in resignation.

"Good. You'll be scheduling a meeting with the Board of Directors soon, then. After we're done there, we'll be having a talk with the officers commanding your navy."

Onara felt like a trapped animal who had the undivided attention of a hungry predator. This wasn't right! What Zash insinuated should by all means see Onara breaking up with the Republic, perhaps even joining the Separatists out of spite! She wanted to call in her security detail and have the Sith shot… however Onara doubted that they would answer and even if Zash allowed them, it would only be to make an example.

The director closed her eyes and nodded in surrender. She didn't know how and when she ended up in this position. It was slow, subtle, until one day, her security, the people she could trust, they had fallen under the Sith's thrall. The only recourse Onara could think off ended with her dead and likely Zash following in Veil's footsteps with Kuat. She remembered vividly attempting to threaten the Sith when it became clear what she was doing and shuddered in disgust and terror at the memory…

" _You will turn upon us, will you, dear Onara? Ensure that the Republic loses the war? Use your toy soldiers and nice little ships to depose or even kill the Chancellor?" Zash laughed in the face._

" _I will!" Onara was unwavering._

" _Then what use do I have or you or Kuat? Do you know that what my apprentice kriffed up at Bothawui when done right will keep me alive for hundreds of years without a worry of ageing or weakening?" Zash gave her predatory smile. Her eyes shone with malevolent orange light and black poisonous veins bulged under her skin making it seem as if her face was a cracked leather mask._

 _At that moment, Onara had no doubt – she had made a deal with the devil and she was calling her bluff. Kuat's eyes darted at her comm unit and she knew the Sith could prevent her from using it with a thought. Yet…_

" _I don't particularly care if the Republic loses this war. For me that would be merely an inconvenience. You however, you do care if you live or die. You even care for Kuat, don't you Onara? You value it more than I value the Republic emerging victorious. So go on, make that call, see what happens."_

 _There was no pity, nor remorse in Zash's eyes. Only malevolent hunger._

Onara shook and bit off a sob. She couldn't even rely on the young Jedi for support. The moment she threatened to abandon or even turn on the Republic over Zash's actions, that Togruta looked ready to gut her on the spot. Even now, Tan looked her with undisguised loathing and mistrust.

Ahsoka on the other hand found it impossible to sympathize with the director. It was people like Onara Kuat who tore the Republic apart with their petty ambitions! Even now, during the Republic's, perhaps the galaxy's darkest hour, all that woman was interested in was her little kingdom and how to put it ahead of everyone and damn the consequences! It was people just like her that made this necessary and Ahsoka found herself hatting Onara for forcing her to comprehend that truth from the bottom of her heart. She hated her even more for justifying Zash's methods by proving that the Republic couldn't trust Kuat nor the people who ran it.

"Shh. It's fine." Zash said soothingly. "There are way to handle those like her." She smiled at Onara and the director blanched.

"Yes. Yes, there are." Ahsoka agreed while looking with contempt at the director. She ruthlessly suppressed her side that rebelled at what she was doing and condoning. This war had to end and anyone who stood in the way of victory, anyone who endangered the people she was responsible for along with her friends, they deserved what they got.

Zash looked at her, nodded and smiled in approval. That little gesture brought both elation and made her feel dirty.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Jedi woes I**

 **=RK=**

 **ONI safe house**

 **Alderaan**

Mace Windu was a man with many regrets. Today, all he feared and fought to prevent, came to pass. The Republic was gone, all but officially proclaimed as a Sith backed, Mandalorian dictatorship. The ultimate guarantor of civilization in the galaxy fell on his watch and his failure was directly responsible. There would be no peace with Sith and Mandalorians twisting and corrupting everything in sight. Now, he not only had to fight to defeat them but to bring down the corruption that replaced his precious Republic before its legacy was tarnished beyond repair. He knew that given enough time the Sith would make the very idea of a return of the shining beacon of civilization that was the Republic and everything it stood for all but unthinkable.

There was no choice now – with the direct attempt to remove the Sith from power a failure and the Republic institutions failing to a coup of a Mandalorian and Sith manufacture, it was time to ensure that the abomination that masked as the Republic lost the war. This was one of the unstated "benefits" of the Council going for a coup when they did – in a case of failure, the Republic would be weakened and the odds of the Sith winning the war while taking over the Republic would be significantly diminished. Now, no matter how distasteful it was, it fell to Windu and his compatriots to ensure that everything the Sith worked for was for naught. Once the dictatorship lost and the Sith eliminated, then the Separatists could be dealt with at a leisure if it proved necessary at all. It did them credit after all that they saw the Sith in their midst for what they truly were and managed to remove them from power! Yet, at the same time, it grated that the Jedi failed where the Confederacy succeeded!

Windu wondered, again, would things have turned differently if the Jedi hadn't faltered when Veil revealed himself for the first time. He still didn't know what Yoda was thinking and cursed himself for not acting sooner. The best chance he had was possibly when the Sith so conveniently came to the rescue during the Separatist raid on the Jedi Temple. Hindsight being what it was, it was now obvious that whole episode had been a set up to legitimize Veil, seed doubt among the more impressionable members of the Order, a divide and conquer tactic the Sith executed flawlessly. Perhaps he should have acted then, when he had the chance to take out Veil, yet then Sidious would have used that opportunity to execute Order 66 then and there. It had been a no win situation, especially when the Jedi didn't know that the enemy had wormed his way to the heart of the Republic, to the Chancellor's office itself!

Thinking back… Windu couldn't see what the Jedi could have done better given the circumstances. The Sith had to be opposed, no matter the odds. He admitted to himself he was afraid to think what would happened if Sidious had survived and continued to use his charisma and contacts in his Palpatine guise against both the Jedi and the Republic! Then the Sith would have been in a much, much stronger position right now and all too many systems would be flocking to their cause instead of shying away. It was clear now that Palpatine was the face of the Sith, the "nice" one who could make people flock to their cause. For all their power and the danger they represented, Veil and Zash were the lesser evils, because if right now the Sith had the unquestioned backing of the whole Core, stopping them might have proven impossible even if the Jedi had somehow fled intact instead of going after Sidious.

That didn't meant he found the outcome acceptable! One Sith was dead, while two more still ran wild and they were busy corrupting the cradle of civilization itself and poor bastards like Kenobi!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A Master and apprentice**

 **=RK=**

Aria found herself examining another memory. This one was of a scandalous clad human woman who wouldn't pass muster even as a low paid prostitute. She was a Sith too – the dark bulging veins marring her once pretty face and the malevolently glowing eyes were a hint enough.

"Why are you showing me this, Master?" Aria asked, her distaste evident in her voice.

"This..." Veil spat, "Was technically my first apprentice, though she never deserved such a lofty title. She was the first Jedi I turned and I'm showing you this as a cautionary story. There was no doubt that Jaesa Wilsaam was gifted and had a tremendous potential."

"That didn't work too well for her I take it?"

"Turning her to the Dark Side broke her. She revelled in the darkness, the pleasures it brought her, the sense of undisputed power. All her potential, her skills, wasted. If you decide to walk the path of the Sith, remember this, Aria, the Dark Side is our tool. It is a means of an end, a power to be utilized. The same is true for violence, terror, torture and murder. If you are not careful, they will become the end in itself, the Dark Side will twist you until you are merely a shadow of your former self."

The memory shifted and Aria saw some of Jaeasa's excesses – murder for the hell of it, torture for the sheer fun, a few orgies she took part of only to be dragged away by Veil because they had work to do, though Aria wasn't sure what that was an issue until she saw the corpses in Imperial uniforms and armour… She saw the moment Wilsaam definitely became more trouble she was worth and Baars' need for her special talent to divine the truth was no longer so highly prised… After that, she swore to herself never to give her master a reason to make an example of her…

"On the other hand," Veil continued as if what he did to Jaesa was of no consequence, "If you master the Dark Side, if you avoid falling for its corruption, the rewards are substantial. Freedom, from restrain, from your own limits, potentially, freedom from death itself. Not to mention, that you wouldn't need to constantly mind and manage your emotions as the Jedi must at the best of times."


	87. Phase 19 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Dry dock Sigma 3**

 **KDY Orbital array**

 **Kuat**

Ahsoka used the first opportunity she got to get away from Zash, even if the reprieve offered was going to be temporarily. Her salvation came in the form of a call from her people back on Coruscant, who were still securing and investigating the primary Republic R&D facility on the planet. While waiting for additional information, Ahsoka went to the closest view port overlooking Kuat and marvelled at the ring-station surrounding the planet. She stood within the manifestation of KDY's power, the heart of their industrial might. The ring surrounding Kuat had multiple purposes – it provided secure docking points for resources, hundreds protected docks where ship could either be repaired or constructed and as importantly, the gargantuan facility was the first layer of Kuat's planetary defence. The KDY array could project a fortress shield that not only protected the station but the planet it orbited and when combined with the Kuati fleet, the planetary shields and other defensive emplacements, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that this was the best protected place in the galaxy.

That thought dampened Ahsoka's mood. All that hardware, the millions of people crewing and servicing it, all ground forces Kuat had, they didn't prevent Zash from bringing Onara Kuat to her knees. It was a sobering and terrifying thought. Only now Ahsoka was beginning to see that without the Jedi Order as a factor, there were few precious things that could give the Sith pause… and she was one of the people who would oppose them. For the people who relied upon her not to waste their lives, for the Republic and its citizens who were abandoned by the other Jedi. She could even see why the Council was so afraid of the Sith and understand why they went for a coup – Zash and what she did was a good enough reason. It was just that, Ahsoka wasn't ready to pay the price of opposing the Sith at this time, because even if she was uncomfortable with their methods, they appeared to be among the precious few whose actions would benefit the Republic citizens as a whole, even if that was merely a nice side effect as far as they were concerned. The Jedi, the sworn guardians of the Republic? Too many of her friends and mentors were all too eager to sacrifice the ordinary people and whole worlds in order to oppose the Sith. For all Ahsoka knew, the Council might even be right, however that wasn't a path she could follow. It wasn't for her, nor the other Jedi to decide who must be sacrificed in order to pursue their vendetta against the Sith. If they were just risking themselves, that would be one thing. Their actions directly leading to the fall of Corellia and all the chaos, strife and tragedies that followed? That was a step too far. It was a terrible time to live in, when Ahsoka lately found more in common with the Sith than the Jedi who raised her.

Her comm pinged and she was glad for the distraction it offered. Lately, being left with her own thoughts was downright depressing.

"You've got more details for me, captain?" Ahsoka smiled when she saw the face of one of her subordinates.

"We finally cracked another layer of encryption." The young captain scowled. "You're looking for Project Space Angel, ma'am. Solumn worked on creating a synthetic life form as a super military droid to be installed in capital ships. The first proof of concept, though with R&D in mind is already installed and operation in this facility." The captain looked almost faint. "It appears to have the provisional approval of both generals Kenobi and Veil so until it goes rogue we're to do nothing about it."

"What am I going to deal with here, Mike?" Ahsoka asked.

"At least one Victory Stardestroyer that should be almost complete with the system installed but supposedly not yet operational. From the data we have so far it's not clear if it's a single unit as a proof of concept or we're looking for others installed for at least a whole battle group."

"I really need to speak with Veil… Strangle the damn fool..." Ahsoka grumbled. "Capabilities of those things? Should I expect to get blown up along with a this whole section of the array?"

"There's no way to know how crazy those boffins over there are. I wouldn't have given a droid, much less some kind of fancy new super one access to weaponry, propulsion, life support or gravity. Solumn and his friends however..." The captain shrugged helplessly.

That idiot wanted to experiment on Zash of all people. The only reason he was still alive was that the Sith had other things to worry about at the time and couldn't give him the attention he deserved. Solumn should be hoping to end in some deep dark hole and after that everyone forgets he was there after throwing away the key otherwise Ahsoka didn't want to think what might happen to the fool.

"I'll call security and coordinate with the Kuati fleet just in case then." Ahsoka decided. "Keep the good work and make sure our boys and girls stay out of trouble. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will do, ma'am. Keep safe." The captain saluted and cut the channel.

"Super droids in ships. What else was he working on? Super Sith because we don't have enough of those?" Ahsoka muttered darkly.

A few calls later, one to Zash so Onara Kuat could facilitate everyone moving with haste befitting the mess they might all be stuck into, Ahsoka walked into the nearby dock where thousands of people and tens of thousands of droids of all sizes worked on an almost complete Victory. Two platoons of fully kitted out local security marched behind her and she knew that at least a Venator squadron was making its way to blockade this section of the array just in case.

Looking at the ship, which was more than a kilometre long and hundreds of meters thick at the tallest section, Ahsoka wondered how in the name of the Force she was supposed to find out where that supper computer was hidden. The damn thing could be massive and still it could take them days or longer to even get close. At least some of the engineers working of the ship should know, right?

"We need to find the one responsible for this project and start asking questions." Ahsoka decided.

That at least was easy – the woman in charge headed their way once their presence caused enough commotion to gain her attention. She was just old enough to be Ahsoka's mother and with her short red hair looked like a younger version of Zash, which was extremely creepy. The last thing the galaxy needed was a second Zash!

"Ah, you mean the new main computer?" The Kuati woman beamed at Ahsoka once she explained what they were there to inspect. "She's plugged in and fully operational. She's blowing through all the tests so far! It's incredible! If everything pans out we'll be able to reduce the crew by a third and this is with more or less standard Victory configuration! If we go with even more automation we can cut the crew by at least half!" The engineer began bouncing on her feet in excitement.

She had no idea why Ahsoka looked as if she just bit into something rotten, nor the reason the security people behind her suddenly felt very apprehensive.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Dry dock Sigma 3**

 **KDY Orbital array**

 **Kuat**

Walking into the belly of the beast was initially underwhelming. All over the place they could see open bulkheads, an inordinary quantity of cabling and equipment being slotted into place even if on the outside the ship appeared almost complete. The large corridors were chock full with people, droids and crates with supplies and machinery awaiting installation. Ahsoka expected something in that vein. What she found disturbing was the way Nalia Ceres, the chief engineer responsible for the Victory waxed lyrical about the super droid plugged into the ship. The exited explanation how this was the namesake of the class' flagship that got destroyed above Duros and was expected to end up being at least as distinguished as its namesake, didn't help.

What clinched things for Ahsoka was when they stepped through an invisible line and a holo-image of a youngish human woman came into being besides Nalia. She looked very chipper and at a first glance, one would be convinced that this was a human, not a machine!

"We have guests I see, Nal! Care to introduce us?" The droid's avatar leaned forward as if to peer at Ahsoka and even more uncomfortably feeling security troopers accompanying her. She sounded awfully happy to see them too!

"Colonel Tano from the GAR, those behind us are array security. They're very interested in meeting you. Do we finally have green light to built more just like Vicky here?" Ceres asked excitedly.

"I won't go that far yet..." Ahsoka stammered at the insane question.

"Nal, I don't think she likes me." The droid sulked! That thing wasn't right! Who in their right mind put it into a fully fledged capital ship?!

Ahsoka looked at Engineer Ceres who was sulking too, thought about that madman Solumn and she had her answer. It was Veil's idea too, which only made everything that much worse. She rubbed her forehead wondering how to handle this without ending up with hundreds or even thousands of people either suffocated, turned into paste from overloaded gravity generators, vaporized by the Guardian system or worse… Ever since she learned about this, all kinds of horror scenarios ran through her mind, each worse than the previous one!

"What's not to like? Vicky and her sisters will change the course of this war once we have enough of them!" There was not a hint of a doubt in Ceres' voice. She sounded proud of herself and the unhinged droid!

The hologram beamed at the praise and her head bobbed up and down as she nodded.

"Of course you can't see how this can concern people..." Ahsoka's eyes twitched in frustration. "This all was Veil's idea, wasn't it?!"

"That's my understanding too! He's like my step-dad or something! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't exist! You know him right? Tell me about him, please?" The droid fixed its attention on Ahsoka.

"What? Just what?!" She stared at the hologram.

"Vicky's kinda excitable and she's been very bored stuck in here. She can't wait for her crew and shake up cruise!" Ceres confided.

As if anyone was insane enough to want a crazy droid plugged in their ship…

Ahsoka's comm beeped. She looked at it in irritation, however she had to answer – that tone was reserved from transmissions from command. She schooled her expression in one of polite professionalism and answered.

Speak about the devil or the Sith in this case…

"Colonel Tano!" Veil in all his Sithy glory grinned at her. "Congratulations of graduating with distinction and about your promotion. From what I her they were both richly deserved."

"General, sir!" The time spent at Anaxes kicked in, Ahsoka stood straight like a pole and gave as much of a textbook salute as possible while her superior spoke to her through a comm built in the left arm-guard of her armour.

There was approval in Veil's eyes as he sharply returned her salute. "At ease, Colonel. Zash just informed me you've made an interesting discovery."

"That's one way to put it, sir." Ahsoka's smile was all teeth. What was that madman thinking wanting to build super droids?!

"Tell me all about it. Being stuck away from the Core, I've been unable to keep abreast with certain projects being vital to Republic security."

"It's operational!" Ahsoka sent an accusing glare at the Sith who nodded approvingly.

"That's what I want to hear! Can you patch here in? I would love to meet her."

"Her?" Ahsoka asked faintly.

"I was under the impression that the artificial sentience of the ship would be female. Am I mistaken?"

"I am female, thank you very much!" The droid's avatar moved or at least the holo-projectors built in the corridor gave it such an impression until it walked into Ahsoka comm's camera range.

"General Veil, sir, it's an honour!" The droid gushed. "I am Prototype Artificial Sentience VK-01, Victoria, assigned to Republic cruiser _Victory,_ hull number VK-31!"

"It's good to meet you, Victoria!" Veil sounded genuine too!

Ahsoka looked from the general to the unhinged droid and back. What was wrong with those two?! Or better yet, what wasn't wrong with them?!

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I'm calling. If your hull is complete and you're operational on time, I would want to have you along when we go liberate Mandalore."

The droid's avatar began bouncing just like Ceres did earlier and Ahsoka wondered who was a worse influence on whom among those two.

"General, are you sure that would be a good idea?" Ahsoka tried to be the lonely voice of reason.

"I can assure you that if we have two to three more weeks we'll have Vicky here ready and raring to go!" Ceres promised.

"That's excellent. While I would love to go earlier, it would be at least a month before we can gather an appropriate fleet to send to Mandalore. Can you be at Tanaab within three to four weeks? I can find a battle tested and experienced crew for you."

"Really?!" The droid exclaimed. "I mean I would be honoured, general Veil, sir!" The droid shook itself up and took stood at attention.

"She's a bit excitable. It's mostly the boredom and being stuck in the dock since awakening. She really doesn't like being cooped in inside."

"I'm a warship! I was made to fly and smite the Republic's enemies!"

"That's the spirit!" Veil nodded in approval and Ahsoka despaired. "In fact, I think I would personally escort your future captain and some of your officers and crew to Kuat and come meet you in person."

Ahsoka didn't know what she was more afraid of – Veil facilitating the creation of more droids like this Victoria or him and Zash meeting and plotting together… She even pitied Onara Kuat who would have to deal with them both at least until it dawned on her that she would be in the middle of it too...


	88. Phase 19 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Mandalorian embassy**

 **Coruscant**

For a third day in a row, Bo-Katan was at the training area, vexing her vexation at droids, dummies and anyone dumb enough to want to spar with her. Her implants were settling in nicely and all that was left on that front was to get fully accustomed to them and her new limits and that was taking longer than anticipated. Two of her sparing partners were still recovering in the med bay and she had lost count of things she had accidentally broken when her attention slipped or she lost control of her temper.

Her frustration was the primary reason for any an all accidents happening lately. While Bo-Katan was glad that her husband has survived, the fact that she was apparently quite down his priority list was simply infuriating. It's been days now since he got back in Republic space and thus in range of the holonet.

Did he call? Ask about her?

The first time she heard he was in fact alive was when he appeared on the news when speaking with the Senate! Seeing what happened, it became painfully obvious that both her sister and Kenobi knew of Delkatar's survival and none of them deigned to tell her! That little fact did wonders for her mood!

As as consequence, everyone in the embassy learned to avoid her, though it took a few people a sparring match where they served as a punching bag and stress relief. That's how Bo-Katan ended up alone in the training area, with all sparing droids in severe need of maintenance or replacements, most dummies shot up to pieces, the punching bags torn by cybernetics enhanced kicks and punches… yet none of that really helped her mood.

Bo-Katan emptied her blaster's power cell into a shielded target and fished for a spare when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"You look like you need a good fight or to get laid, preferably, both."

She whirled around to face the intruder who just volunteered to be her next punching bag before his voice could properly register. Her husband was right there, grinning at her like an idiot. He wore his Mandalorian armour, the same one he had when they got married.

"You!" Bo-Katan snapped.

"Me?" That infuriating cheerful grin didn't waver.

She put her blaster on its magnetic clamp and stalked angrily at her husband.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" Bo-Katan pocked his armoured chest.

"Why do people keep asking me similar things?" Delkatar exclaimed.

She gave him an exasperated look. As if it wasn't obvious! "You go out to have all the fun, then you go get yourself burned to a crisp on the holonet so the whole galaxy could see and when you somehow survive, you don't bother inform your wife so I had to learn it from the news!" Bo-Katan snapped.

"There were mitigating circumstances!" He tried to defend himself.

"Like what?" As if she really cared!

"I gave it more than even odds that upon my return your sister and Obi-Wan would order my arrest or even issue a kill order over Bothawui. Keeping myself out of contact seemed the best idea until I knew what way they were going to jump."

Bo-Katan opened her mouth to snap at him then his words fully registered. "No way Satine would have done something like that! You're Mandalore not to mention my husband!"

"I also destroyed a whole world, one that was Republic aligned until they betrayed us." Delkatar reasonably pointed out. "Your sister is kinda an idealist." He added.

"She got a solid dose of realism lately." Bo-Katan felt compelled to defend Satine. She really got better after marrying, who would have thought that a Jedi of all people would be good for her?!

"I know that, now."

"The way she became the Chancellor wasn't a clue enough?" Bo-Katan snarked.

"I'm still unclear on the details about how that came to be."

She grumbled in frustration and had to remind herself that unlike her, Delkatar had been stuck on the Rim for the last few months, fighting the good fight and making his legend grow while she had to be put back together and was relegated to merely training her new abilities. She was envious of her husband and all the fun he got to have, damn it all! Bo-Katan was still fuming when Delkatar's foolish smile slid from his face and all she could see was an expression of relief.

"It's good to see you're all right..." He trailed off and walked closer to her. He removed his right armoured glove and gently cupped her face.

"It will take more than a crazy Jedi to put me down!" Bo-Katan boasted… and phantom pain gripped her torso trailing the injuries Windu caused when he crushed her as if she was no more dangerous than a bug!

"He's a dead man walking." Delkatar growled.

"Good." Bo-Katan nodded.

He pulled her closer and their lips slammed together.

* * *

 **=RK=**

"In the middle of the training area, really, Bo?" Satine stared exasperated at her sister. At least now she had some strategic pieces of her armour back on hiding the important parts.

"Envious? You've been quite busy for a long time now." Bo-Katan grumbled at her sister. The angry make up sex had been great at least until the Chancellor and her security detail barged in without knocking. For a moment there Bo thought that her husband might over-react over the interruption. He did levitate the Clones who barged in first and it was altogether a very close call.

"Madam Chancellor, your timing leaves something to be desired." If her husband felt any more frustration he didn't let it show in his tone.

"I can say the same about you two." Satine growled. "I could have walked in here with a few Senators, who by the way are waiting outside."

"Spoilsport." Bo-Katan grumbled. "Couldn't this wait?" She had a lot of frustrations to work through.

"Blame your husband and his thoughtful actions on the Rim." Satine responded glibly.

"Why would Senators want to meet me? I had the impression that most would prefer to be at least a thousand light years away from me."

"Others seem to be your fans." Bo-Katan added. She did watch the live broadcast from the Senate and the media storm that followed. It was most educational not to mention mildly entertaining. After that and failing to contact her sister of Kenobi who were apparently to busy keeping the Republic from burning down around their ears, she had retired to the training area.

"I somehow doubt that those are the ones you brought to meet me." Delkatar addressed her sister.

"No, those are our allies or at least were until I had to publicly support you over Bothawui! What did you think you were doing?!" Satine glared accusingly at Delkatar.

"What I had to in order to win."

Satine grimaced and rubbed her temples. "At that rate there won't be much of a galaxy left when this is all over."

"I would take that bargain if it means we will be alive when the dust settles even if it is less than ideal." Delkatar shrugged unapologetically.

"Get yourselves presentable and meet me in the ambassador office. It's the most secure part of the building."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Ambassador office**

 **Mandalorian embassy**

 **Coruscant**

My sister in law managed to lose all good-will she won herself by not sicking the army on me after my return. Bo wasn't too thrilled at the interruption and I had the impression that she was quite peeved with me still. Eh, some more make up sex might fix that provided no one was suicidal enough to interrupt us again. Regretfully, making ourselves presentable didn't include some fun and games in the fresher so by the time we met Satine and company my mood was less than ideal. That however changed when I saw who was waiting for us.

Anakin's presence I did feel before we came anywhere near the ambassador's office, so neither he nor Padme were a surprise. Garm Bel Iblis and an unfamiliar younger man on the other hand ensured that this meeting might actually be worthwhile. A short round of greetings and introductions later cemented that impression. The stranger was Senator Derrik Storm from Kuat and his presence along with the others made this meeting most interesting.

"Veil, I'll be blunt." Satine glared at me. "Your actions, both in the Rim and in front of the Senate put us all in a tenuous position."

"Becoming a dictator was your choice, Satine. One I approve of given the situation." For some reason my approval didn't make her feel better. "It's not like the Senate left you a better alternative."

"Like throwing you to the kath hounds?" The Chancellor offered me a wintry smile.

"I half expected something like that." She didn't even try to deny it and given the audience that was telling about how radically things on Coruscant had changed.

"Do I want to know what would you have done in such a case?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever it took to get away from Tanaab in one piece." That was one answer they should have seen coming.

"What about the war then?" Padme prodded further.

"What about it? Both sides losing would have been in my best interest if that happened. Make no mistake, at this time, a Republic victory is in my best interests and it is what's best for my people. Let's be honest however, I do not have any inherent loyalty to the Republic and that was before the Senate collectively proved to be an obstructionists bunch of incompetent and corrupt fools."

"That was something we should have seen coming from the start." Iblis sighed.

"You mean you didn't?" Anakin looked in confusion at the gathered politicians.

"He did gave such an impression." Padme pointed out.

"Well, after becoming a general and fighting along some of you, I do have a measure of loyalty and respect for individuals fighting for the Republic and towards my subordinates. The Republic offered me a lot of opportunities and winning the war for it is in my best interest. However being loyal to it as an institution? What has been happening on Coruscant since my return from Mandalore ensured that wouldn't be happening."

"As interesting and depressing this is, we aren't here to discuss Veil's non-existent morality." Satine put them all back on track. "I didn't support you because of your moral fibre nor because I approve of your actions, general. I did it because you're possibly our best bet to win this war or at least not lose it too badly. The reason these Senators are here are similar. Padme feels indebted to you for saving Naboo again and again, not to mention that Mid-Rim Alliance you hammered together with Naboo as a leading member. Senator Iblis..."

"I can speak for myself, Chancellor, thank you very much." The Corellian gave me a shrewd look. "If the circumstances were different, I would be leading the crowd wanting to lynch you." He grimaced. "However, first and foremost, my duty is to Corellia. Each victory you win, every moment you exist as a threat to the Separatists means that my home could be liberated that much sooner and easier. Your very existence means that some of the systems most likely to fight this was to the bitter end will continue to support the Chancellor's administration and war efforts."

"While Kuat is currently the strongest member of this alliance, we're also the primary target for the Separatists. If they manage to neutralize our industry or worse, take control of our system, they will win the war. I've been instructed by my government to assist as support this alliance to the best of my ability." Senator Storm added. He easily presented himself as my only friend among the politicians, something that wasn't lost to the others.

"That said, if you continue to pull off stunts like Bothawui, there won't be a Republic left to fight this war – we will be too busy fighting a second civil war or watching even more hostile elements in the Core to deal with the Separatists!" Satine glared at me. "Threats would work only so long before we are put in an even more impossible position!"

"Well, given who you all are, it's obvious what you want and it coincided with what we all need." I smiled at the Senators. "We need victories, high profile, visible victories that matter to the people in the Core. Like removing the Separatists from Corellia," I nodded at Iblis, "pushing them away from easy striking range of Kuat," another nod this time to Storm, "and opening communications and supply lines to the Mid-Rim and Naboo." A third nod to Padme. "Obi-Wan and the rest of High Command had been busy making that possible, yet here you all are."

"Obi-Wan is a good man. No matter if the Council kicked him out he is still a Jedi. For all their misgivings, these nice people come to you because they know you'll get your hands as dirty as it takes to keep their worlds safe or liberate them. That includes our good Chancellor." Bitterness and sarcasm dripped from Anakin's words. He looked totally unapologetic when his wife slammed her elbow in his ribs and glared murderously at him. "I tell it as I see it, Padme. For all high minded declarations, here we are, aren't we?"

Satine at least I could understand, especially if she had some heart to heart conversations with Kenobi. A full scale galactic war could break even Jedi who had been trained and prepared for such a conflict, which he certainly wasn't. That bastard Perrion was just the most high profile example alive today. I've seen it happen in the past, the same was true for saner Sith who slid firmly under the influence of the Dark Side under the pressure of the war. Obi-Wan? He was in a position that would ether would immortalize his name as one of the greatest Jedi and generals in history or utterly break and tarnish his reputation.

The others? Storm was clear and cut case – he did what Onara Kuat told him to do and it seemed that Zash had that woman on a very short leash, something I would be reinforcing once I got to Kuat.

Padme and Iblis were more interesting. I've been very vaguely familiar with the Corellian but our good Senator from Naboo? The way her experiences lately changed her was startling. The woman who stood before me today was a very far cry from the idealistic and naive girl I escorted to Rodia not that long ago.

"Well then, it's good I come bearing gifts!" I gave the gathered politicians my best charming smile yet they looked most apprehensive. "Senator Storm, you and Kuat would be best positioned to make a good use of them." I fished out a data chip and offered it to Satine. She plugged it into the terminal built into the desk and soon we had a holo-image projected between us. "This ladies and gentlemen is the Silencer. When mounted on a Venator, it is capable of destroying multiple Munificents with one shot or crippling a Separatist battleship. I believe it is high time we put them in mass production."

"How long have you had kept this under wraps?" Iblis glared accusingly at me.

"Long enough. It wasn't until now that I was reasonably sure the Republic wouldn't be in a good position to turn on me. I wouldn't be giving you this weapon otherwise."

"Every time I think you have some redeeming features..." Padme muttered darkly.

"Remind me again, whose Jedi attempted to murder me on multiple occasions and who was debating if would be for the best to issue a kill order with my name on it?" I pointedly looked at Satine.

"The Jedi betrayed the Republic." The Chancellor pointed out, making Anakin scowl.

"Not all of us!"

"And there are many who would have gladly followed their example if they weren't more afraid of the Separatists than from my people and me at the time." I countered. "We all know that right now 'the Republic' is an alliance of convenience bound together by self interests and fear from the Separatists and the Sith… and from what I gather, this situation isn't much different from what it was under Palpatine. He merely had the charisma, support and connections to keep the whole rotten mess together by more palpable means."

"Are we here to discuss the various failings of the Republic? Can't you do that on your own time?" Bo interjected.

It was funny to see everyone's reactions when the self-proclaimed Mandalorian Warrior in the room acted as the adult. There were a few angry looks sent her way but mostly mortification.

"Ahem. From what I see, this Silencer would be a strong power multiplier. We won't be able to have it built and installed in sufficient numbers to make a decisive difference in the short term. What else do you have to offer, general Veil?" Satine asked drawing on her Chancellor persona. It was quite impressive too – she was all professional now and there were no traces of her real feelings that could be seen unless you were a Force Adept.

"Our friends and enemies alike are terrified of what I would do next. I suggest we play on that fear. While the Separatists are concentrating their forces, preparing for the blow at Corellia, we're going to break the stalemate in the East."

"Mandalore." Iblis frowned. "Give us one strategic reason why we should release substantial forces for that theatre of operations?"

"Mandalore will be both a trap and a stepping stone. We will let the Bothan Spy Net learn the truth – that after relieving Mandalore, I'll be leading an offensive in Separatist space and bring their worlds to their knees."

A few moments of stunned silence followed until Anakin nodded. "You want to draw as much of the enemy fleets in the quadrant as possible in one grand battle and annihilate them. Just like at Geonosis but bigger – turn their trap back on them."


	89. Phase 19 Parts 10&11

**AN: The composition of the CIS navy is taken from the article about it in Wookipedia and should be considered a conservative estimate of what the CIS had as a minimum on the day the battle of Geonosis we saw in Episode II happened. In this story, they've been building up more than in OTL as far back as couple or years before the war began due to ORR interference.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 19: Storm front**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **GAR High Command**

 **Coruscant**

Our unexpected strategy session soon shifted to a more appropriate location – one of the briefing rooms in GAR's headquarters and we soon had notable people relevant to the topic pitching in and throwing irritated glares at their political leadership that gleefully went behind their back to consult with me. That little stunt didn't win Satine and company any points with the military and it was something I was going to use to cement my standing among the friendly elements among the officer corps. First however, I was interested in the briefing Kenobi had one of Valentra's aides give us all.

"I must stress again, sirs, the information we're basing these conclusions is incomplete and there is some amount of guesswork. However, as of this moment, this represents our best understanding on the enemy strategic situation and goals." Captain Colson explained. If he found any pressure in facing what amounted the top brass in the Republic complete with the civilian leadership for a good measure, he didn't show even a hint of it. Good man. "With the collapse of our Intelligence services and everything they gave us before hand looked at with suspicion, it became much harder to gauge what exactly the enemy possessed number wise, both at the start of the war and at the conclusion of their offensive in the Core. However, we do have some fact to base our estimates – like number of hulls organisations like the Trade Federation and Techno Union had as far back as the Naboo crisis, observed and confirmed build-up in the decade that followed, know industrial capacity, though there is a margin of error here concerning any expansion we aren't aware of..." He continued to list notable factors upon which the report was based until Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"If anyone's interested in the details, I believe they can ask after the briefing."

"Understood, sir. The nature of this data and the tactics and strategy used by the enemy at the star of the war don't mesh too well and in fact was a reason why element among the intelligence community apparently dismissed some of the data I'm going to present as enemy propaganda. Simply put, if our estimates are right, if the Separatist displayed any trace of competent strategy before their own coup, we would have lost the war within the first six months of the conflict, best case scenario."

The politicians who were the reason for this meeting in the first place, looked incredulous. I was a lot more accepting for the simple fact that I knew the Separatist originally didn't intent to win the war, yet even then, they began the conflict with enough hardware available to give the Republic a run for its money even after the Clone army got revealed.

"At the highest level, the Separatist navy is composed of Sector Fleets. Each of those has three operational task forces with roughly seventy two to up to one thousand two hundred and eighty vessels. Each sector fleet had between two hundred to four thousand vessels for the largest of them… and our conservative estimate is that at the start of the war, the enemy possessed no less than a hundred such fleets."

"Twenty thousand warships as a minimum estimate?" It was telling that this shocked exclamation came from Senator Storm, who as a Kuati knew something about large and powerful fleets.

"The intensity of combat over the past year, confirmed numbers of lost enemy ships as well as observed operational ones as of the last week leads us to believe that if anything, the upper estimate might not be too high after all." Colson continued.

"How did the Separatist got so many ships?" Padme asked quietly.

"The Trade Federation had the largest merchant marine in the galaxy and with advent of hostilities, most of its trading opportunities were either rendered moot. They needed significantly fewer ships to meet Separatist demands and at least some of the slack would have been picked up by smaller consortiums under their aegis. For the longest time it was known that the Trade Federation ran armed merchantmen and our best guess is that despite calls for disarming after the Naboo Crisis they hadn't really gotten rid of the weaponry but instead sent it to their friends in the Techno Union along with any ships they wanted to upgrade to a full military standard. One of the reason why they usually need a large number of Munificent frigates to match one of our capital ships, despite the size of those things, is that they weren't built up to military standard and are inherently more fragile. There is only so much upgrades their frames could take before it would be more cost effective, not to mention faster, to simply build a new ship."

"A great deal of the enemy numbers was tied up in lighter fleet elements, am I correct?" I asked. The numbers were quite large, more than even I assumed they had… though not entirely out of line when you consider who was among the Confederacy numbers.

"That's correct, general. Again, it is a rough estimate, but at least sixty to seventy percent of the enemy forces were made of Munificents. We've heard rumours that the Separatist radically shifted their building priorities after their coup but with lead times for capital ships being what they are, it would be a few more months before we see any effect of such a decision."

"That stresses why we are running out of time. With events on Coruscant and in the Core distracting us after the fall of Corellia, we wasted most of our window of opportunity. Sooner than later, the next Separatist major construction cycle will be complete and for the following months we will be on the back-foot again. We need to push them away from Kuat before that happens and stabilize our lines in preparation for another Separatist offensive." Obi-Wan explained. "Captain, continue."

"Now, while number wise, the situation doesn't look terribly well for us, the news isn't all bad. We did inflict significant losses to the enemy during their push into the Core, we managed to stop them in the East and with news of general Veil's return and his successful campaign in the Rim, we believe that the enemy is no longer in position to be strong everywhere. As far as we know, the Mid-Rim Alliance is still standing, which means the Separatist declined to spend the ships necessary to neutralize it. That combined with the losses they suffered on the Rim and know active friendly forces in there, leads us to believe that between the territory the Separatist have to police, the huge active front in the East and the need to fortify their holdings in the Core, leads to conclude that they would have to concentrate upon one of those theatres. Logically, that should be the Core – if we push them back in here, they would have to fight through the systems we retake before reaching a good jump-off point to Kuat, which is their primary strategic target."

"To put it simply – any and all strategic reserve the Separatist have would be concentrated in a single theatre of operations, intent to blunt and bleed any offensive we launch and once their new construction is operational, they would throw it at us in the Core in hopes of taking our Kuat's industry. Strategically speaking, it doesn't make any sense for them to station any more ships in the East than they absolutely need to." Obi-Wan concluded. "General Veil's return and reputation however change that equation."

"If we manage to inflict enough losses to the enemy in the East and follow up that with at least a limited assault in their territory we can either draw forces that would otherwise be sent to the Core or leave the Separatist face both the political and economic consequences for failing to keep their systems safe. As a bonus, a successfully campaign in the East, while not offering as significant strategic benefit as retaking places like Corellia and Duro, would mean pushing the enemy back to and hopefully beyond the systems that present natural choke-points and thus consolidating our forces in that quadrant and relieving thousands of worlds under enemy control or within contested space. If that happens we'll see a pick up in morale as well as a positive economic boon through uncontested access to the resources of those systems." Admiral Jerjerrod explained.

"The benefit of securing the Core would be at least as big and it will put is in a better strategic position for the next enemy offensive." Iblis reasonably pointed out. The fact that concentrating on the Core meant liberating Corellia that much sooner and possibly keeping the CIS away from a second occupation surely was a part of the reason why he said so, though it didn't make him any less right.

"If we have to grind our way through the whole front in the East, you're correct, Senator, then we would need more ships than we can spare for such a campaign." Telar agreed. "The sad truth is that we're stretched thin and a lot of our officers, both on the ground and in space lack the necessary experience for the roles they fill. With the new crews we're training and armies we're raising, the situation is no better even if we did our best to give them a core of experienced soldiers."

"That's why I want to draw as many of the enemy forces in the quadrant as possible in one large cauldron and crush them at a time and place of our choosing." I explained the method behind my madness.

"Your Battle Meditation." Obi-Wan nodded. "It might prove to be the power multiplier that makes such a strategy work, if the enemy takes the bait."

"And if the Separatist deploy the same counter-measure they did at Kamino?" Satine asked warily.

"I have no intention of offering orbital support to our forces on Mandalore until we've dealt with the enemy fleet elements. As long as the planetary shields are still operational, Mandalore should be safe. That wasn't the case at Kamino. A number of our ships were under the shields and once the generators were struck..." I shrugged apologetically.

"Can we launch such an operation without compromising the liberation of Corellia?" Satine asked.

"It might be possible, if we draw more heavily upon various system defence forces, like Kuat's." Obi-Wan shrugged. "That would be as much of a political call, madam Chancellor as a military one. More so in fact."

"I'll be discussing that very fact with Kuat's government when I go there to facilitate the Silencer building and deployment program." I promised. With Onara Kuat being our creature, at least as long as Zash babysat her, that shouldn't be too hard to arrange.

"So you've deigned to give us those weapons at last." Obi-Wan scowled at me.

"Personally speaking, it beats being afraid that you would use them against me." I shrugged unapologetically.

A number of uncomfortable looks passed between the military officers and their political masters. How could I exploit this tension for my benefit I wondered?

"Am I to understand that such an operation is in fact feasible?" Satine eventually asked.

"In theory. It would take a lot of planning and the enemy must cooperate by drawing their forces towards Mandalore." Valentra said.

"We'll have to give the Separatists a public spectacle then and make sure their agents get the right idea as well." The Chancellor stated. "Give me a workable plan that won't compromise securing the Core and I will approve it. You'll have anything you need, within a reason of course."

"Will, do, ma'am." The officers chorused. It was good to see that despite any friction, Satine did have their respect.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 11**

 **=RK=**

 **GAR High Command**

 **Coruscant**

Soon the politicians left us and I found myself face to face with Kenobi and company.

"I see our political masters trusts us to get the job done as much as we trust them." Admiral Coburn spoke from the comfort of his flag bridge in orbit.

"I am yet to receive a comprehensive picture on what the kriff happened around here while I was away." I raised a questionable eyebrow.

"All the issues that have been bubbling under the surface in the Republic came to a head at the worst possible time." Coburn explained. "Corruption, which everyone knew it was there, just not how widespread it actually was, the simple fact that all but a handful of systems always put their interests first and those of the Republic distant second or even third, the constant jockeying for power in the Senate..." The old admiral shrugged. "After Palpatine's murder and with the war going badly, too many people saw the Republic as no longer serving their best interests or the chaos as an opportunity to reshape the political balance in their favour. What's happening on the Rim? No matter what they saw in public, many local governments don't really care and it isn't really better for the regular citizens. The fall of Duro and Corellia? While concerning, it was still seen as a great opportunity in certain circles." He looked at Yularen.

The Anaxian admiral nodded in agreement. "Just after the Chancellor's assassination and Order 66 coming into effect, Kuat basically threw Corellia to the kath hounds and profited mightily from it. That fact directly contributed to the mistrust and fear they faced in the Senate and the government grinding to a halt as a consequence. It only went downhill from there."

"Until one bright sunny day you collectively decided that enough was enough and something had to be done before the Separatist parked a fleet above Coruscant and demanded an unconditional surrender." I didn't really jest.

"More or less." Obi-Wan winced. "WE didn't really intent to end up supporting a dictatorship, much less creating one."

"If I knew you've actually planned something like this, as a Sith I would be applauding you. Instead, eh, you did what you had to. Now lets make sure it wasn't all for naught."

"After Ryloth and Geonosis, am I right to assume that the plan you offered the Chancellor and her colleagues has only a vague relationship with the truth?" Yularen asked.

"That depends on what we have available and how much risk are you willing to take." That was the reason why I didn't bother crafting any detailed plans – in order to do so, I first needed to have at least a some idea of what I would have to work with.

"Veil, what underhanded insanity have you planned this time?" Obi-Wan groaned.

"Well, while wondering how to get back home safely, it struck me that we do have the benefit of internal lines of communication and much shorter travel time in order to reinforce the various fronts we're fighting on." I began.

"We've been fighting in our own backyard for months now and have our backs to the wall you mean." Coburn agreed.

"More or less. Can someone call a map of the galaxy?" I asked.

A few moments later, the light dimmed and holo-projectors came to life building a high definition image of the galaxy that interposed around us. I jabbed a finger at Randon.

"Look at the hyper-lanes. If we take Randon and manage to hold it, the Separatists would need to spent days, perhaps weeks shuttling troops through Hutt space in order to move them between the East Quadrant and their lines in the Core."

"Lantillies, Kashyyyk and Randon." Yularen nodded. "Holding those would force the enemy to use much longer routes to reinforce and supply their troops and that's just in the East."

"That's certainly ambitious." Coburn nodded. "Dangerous too. However, if the enemy manages to finally win the siege of Zeltros that would allow them a significantly cut the transit times."

"That's just step one, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Correct. We will need to either reinforce Zeltros or use Kashyyyk as a staging ground to strike at Balamak and finally take Charros cutting off access to that hyper-lane."

"Just for that you'll need more ships than we can afford to send to the East."

"That supposes that I suggest we concentrate on multiple fronts at the same time… which I do, but to a limited extent. I suggest we delay the liberation of Corellia, force the enemy to gather as much force as they could in order to take me out and not only crush them but lock down the whole Eastern theatre by regaining control of vital choke-points before using our faster internal lines of communication to shift forces and deliver a second hammer blow at Corellia."

"With what forces?" Yularen asked. "If it works, it will put us in a much better position for the next stage of the war. I just don't see how we can find a sufficient number of hulls for both campaigns – we will be taking losses no matter what."

"I understand that there is an incredible number of ships and tonnage concentrated at Kuat that is simply sitting there collecting space dust." I gave them a shark-like smile.

The officers looked at each other until Obi-Wan groaned. "Zash."

"You did unleash her on our unsuspecting Kuati friends. From what I heard of her, she now has a firm control over Onara Kuat."

"Do I dare ask how that happened?" Yularen muttered.

"She is one of the two people who taught me everything I know and made me into what I am today." I explained.

Obi-Wan let out a very un-Jedi like litany of curses.

"And you my friend, unleashed her upon our Kuati troublemakers. I couldn't have done it better myself." I praised Kenobi.

"You know, all those accusations the Separatist are levelling against us, it just struck me that most of them are actually true nowadays..." Yularen groaned.

"Can we actually make this work?" Jerjerrod brought us back on topic.

"Doing so would require precise timing among vast fleets and resources. I'm not sure we'll be able to put all pieces together in the time available." Valentra admitted.

"I know someone who might be able to help with that. What do you know about Victoria?"

"Do I dare ask who or what is Victoria? I assume you don't mean that GNN anchor?" Coburn inquired.

"I've read about a Victoria in one of my briefings lately…" Obi-Wan frowned.

"One of Dr Solumn's pet projects." I hinted.

Kenobi's eyes widened. "It's operational?"

"Fully, and she just needs to have her hull fully outfitted now." I nodded happily.

"I'll never know how you two bastards though that something like that could be a good idea!" Obi-Wan snapped at me.

"HK-117." I proudly pointed out. "Anakin's little buddy R2-D2."

"He built C-3PO too – that should tell you something!"

"Details, details."

"What are you two talking about?" Telar's patience was at its end.

"Before his arrest, Dr Solumn, our head of R&D, commissioned and built a super-droid brain to be plugged into and run many of the functions of our capital ships. Apparently, its prototype is already installed in a mostly complete warship." Obi-Wan shot me an accusing glare.

"Done right, we would end up with a very loyal warship!" I declared.

"I'll second Kenobi. Are you out of your mind, Veil?" Coburn glared at me too.

"If you're going to be like that I'll take her out of your hands."

"Her?" That was Yularen.

"Husband, do I need to know something about your relationship with a certain warship?" Bo, who had been silent so far and enjoying the show, added.

"We'll be meeting her when we get to Kuat. I think you'll like her." My wife huffed at that. "Victoria and her planned sisters are going to be an answer to a problem we have – the enemy can build themselves crews faster than we can train them and at least initially, theirs will be more effective in combat at least until those of ours who survive can gain enough experience. Artificial Intelligences like Victoria are intended to help coordinate and control the Guardian system of their ship, manage E-war assets, coordinate targeting between their battle group and in conjunction with increased automation, significantly diminish the need for crews. Roughly one third when installed in current generation of capital ships with the minimal alternations needed to best utilize their capabilities. In a purposely built hulls with AI's like Victoria in mind, the crew could be cut down to fifty percent or so." I did in fact do my homework on the way to Coruscant."

"That actually sounds very enticing..." Jerjerrod was the first to react. "If it works not only we'll be able to crew more ships once our industry is back up to snuff but it will decrease our personnel losses significantly."

"What if those things turn on us?" Coburn demanded.

"If they're build and treated right, that won't be an issue."

"What do you mean treated right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Like people." I said in a matter of course tone.

That won me a lot of weirded out looks.


	90. Phase 20 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **AN: This part was inspired by PsyckoSama on the space battles forums.**

* * *

 **Phase 20: The calm before the storm**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Observation lounge**

 **Republic cruiser Shining Light**

 **hyperspace**

The major silver lining of my return to Coruscant was my reunion with Bo, though we managed to make the best of it only after we left for Kuat, because after Satine barged in upon us, I got stuck in a very long strategy session with Obi-Wan and company. After that we got only one short night to ourselves and now, early next morning it was back to work.

"You're here today, because you've both earned my trust and either already proved very capable in your respective fields or possessing potential I decided deserved nurturing." I spoke proudly, using the Force to fake possessing a significant amount of charisma. It worked too, because the people gathered in the lounge preened at my words.

Joanna, despite being bound to me until death, deserved the praise as much if not more than anyone else. She did prove her capability time and again and it never hurt to treat your minions right, especially those who got no choice in the matter – doing so nurtured the habits you wound need to keep all the others on your side. Rex and the remnant of the original 501st, were among the small gathering, along with a number of other clone officers who distinguished themselves during the long march home. Firmus Piett, my former aide and a brand new Lieutenant Commander I wanted as an officer on the Victory along with Maximilian Veers, who I planned to put as a part of her ground compliment, were present too. Ideally I would have wanted Pellaeon to be here too, however the last anyone heard of him, he was still at Mandalore harassing the enemy with what was left of his battle group and out of touch due to enemy jamming and control of the holonet in that region.

"I have a need for you, a task that most people in the Grand Army would find hard to impossible to stomach. You've seen the enemy fight smarter and become craftier during the long months we fought in the Rim. We needed an edge to help us combat the networked droids the Separatists deploy more and more often against us and the Republic Research and Development Division provided us with precisely what we need..."

Now I had everyone's attention, including those few in the known.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Dry dock Sigma 3**

 **KDY Orbital array**

 **Kuat**

A few hours later, I had the same group with me ready to meet Victoria. Most of them had their qualms about the very idea – after all the face of the enemy was that of a droid… which meant it was a good thing that Vicky had chosen as avatar the form of a quite pretty young woman.

We met her in the CIC, well her holo-projection, along with the Chief Engineer overseeing her hull's construction and a fuming Snips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Victoria, the Artificial Intelligence assigned to this ship."

"Hello! It's great to meet you all!" Vicky gushed at her future crew.

That perky response certainly got everyone not accustomed to her off guard.

"Victoria, these are some of the people that I hope will be among your crew. Let me introduce..."

A round of excited greetings followed that left my poor people stunned speechless.

"This is Victoria and she is the future of space warfare." I began while everyone was too stunned to protest. "She is hyper-intelligent Artificial Intelligence, who will operate though the ship's holo-projectors and a custom built Human Replica Droid. Her personality matrix has been carefully crafted to be friendly, supportive and understanding towards her crew. She is honourable and you would hardly find more dedicated and staunch supporter of our cause. Victoria and her sisters will be as close to the concept of artificial humans as our technology could create, her brain so to speak is the size of a large room and has the capacity to run many of the systems of the ship she is installed into. She was programmed to be the ideal person and one of the best starship officers who ever served in the Republic Navy. And before any of you say a thing, you should ask yourselves, when did you became so biased that a Dark Lord of the Sith of all people, should lecture you about the sanctity of sapient life and the fundamental rights a person should enjoy within the Republic?" I paused to let them digest my words.

Many of the people I brought looked stunned at my tirade, while the Chief Engineer looked at me with pure admiration. Ahsoka felt like she was ready to explode at the insanity she just witnessed, my wife was more amused that anything and Victoria… Well… If I didn't know better I would say she stared at me with adoration in her eyes bordering on worship.

What did I get myself into this time?!

"A sentient warship..." My wife whispered in wonder. There was something in her tone that it was hard to put down, it wasn't quite awe but it was close. What I could get from her through the Force was a mix of glee, childish wonder and pure joy.

"One loyal to the Republic unto death." I added for the audience. And if her programming wasn't messed up, Victoria and her sisters would be loyal to the ideas behind the Republic and its people, which would make it possible to persuade them to support a legal transition into a more popular and effective system as long as it brought back law, peace and stability to the galaxy.

"Of course I am!" Victoria grumbled good-naturedly. "That is my purpose. I am the Republic's sword and shield and I will be turned into a burning wreck before I allow it to fall!" She declared proudly, conviction ringing clearly from every speaker on the CIC.

"You're simply magnificent!" Bo announced.

"Why, thank you!" Vicky grinned bashfully at the compliment.

"What's wrong with all of you?!" Ahsoka snapped, finally at the end of her rope. "This thing isn't alive! It is not a human much less a person!"

Victoria looked hurt at that announcement.

"According to whom?" I shot back.

"She sounds like a person to me." Bo backed me up, just a step behind the Chief Engineer who loudly protested Ahsoka's words.

"I've seen her programming! We've went through all kinds of tests with Vicky! I can assure you, she is smarter, more intelligent and understanding than most if not all humans I've met! She is a person!"

"It is just a machine with faulty programming! There's no life there! The Force doesn't lie!"

"That merely means your definition of life is faulty." I pointed at Victoria's hologram, who most definitely looked hurt at the accusation. "She thinks. She feels, though it might not be in the same way we do. In all ways that matter, she is alive."

At least I won myself a friend in Victoria with my words, however, I had the sinking feeling that I would have to prove to a lot of people that I hadn't suddenly taken leave of my senses.

"I've had enough of this madness! When did I become the only sane adult in here?!" Ahsoka snapped at us and stormed out.

"Should I go talk with her?" My wife asked.

"Better let her cool down a bit first."

"She isn't exactly wrong." Joanna of all people said.

I shot her a betrayed look and she raised her hands in a mock surrender. "Most people would see things just like her and those are the civies who hadn't been fighting droids for couple of years now."

"Then we'll have to prove them wrong." I shrugged and earned myself a grateful look from Victoria.

"Shh, dear. It will be all right." Bo spoke soothingly to the AI in a tone I hadn't heard her use before. "Don't let them get to you. My husband is right, you'll just have to prove them all wrong, right?"

I blinked owlishly at my wife. The kriff just happened?

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Dry dock Sigma 3**

 **KDY Orbital array**

 **Kuat**

There is no emotion, there is peace… Ahsoka chanted in her mind as she all but ran down the cruiser's corridors. It wasn't helping. Her emotions were at overload and her frustration was more than tangible enough to cut with a lightsaber. While droids could be great, for machines, they weren't alive. They weren't people! Making one that thought it was more or less human… What was wrong with Veil and those engineers?! Didn't they see how wrong that was? Ahsoka could sense the electronic presence that was this Victoria and if anything it was far from alive, much less human! There was no spark of life there, nor the warmth that could be perceived through the Force from something, someone alive!

The dangers too – couldn't they see how this insanity could go wrong? Even Skyguy with his fascination with machines and R2-D2 wouldn't have thought of giving the little guy a warship to play with! What got Ahsoka the most was the human like personality that the ship was given and the intelligence that went with it. How long before the machine thought that it shouldn't serve the Republic? After all whole worlds and people got to that conclusion already and they had much more stake in it than a mere tinkered up droid!

Ahsoka cringed at that thought. With the enemy being droids, after all the death they caused and the blood they spilled, how could Veil expect anyone in the Republic to trust one with the firepower of a cruiser?! The very thought was alien!

"Emotion, yet peace, Ignorance, yet knowledge." A familiar, infuriatingly smug voice echoed from behind.

Speak of the Sith and he shall emerge, Ahsoka thought. She whirled around and glared at Veil who had sneacked behind her without her notice.

"What do you want? Don't you have a super droid to make coo eyes at or something?" Ahsoka snapped before she could think.

"You're mistaking me for my wife. I won't be surprised if by this time tomorrow I end up the proud adoptive father of a capital warship." He shrugged in a 'what can you do' way.

Ahsoka wanted to scream at the sheer impossible insanity that was her life lately and now this… she was lost for words!

"Why do I ever try? This has to be some weird nightmare… Did I fall and hit my head or something?" Ahsoka wondered aloud.

"No bumps that I can see from here."

"Shush you! I didn't ask you!" She snapped in irritation. That did sound just like Veil, felt like him through the Force too… so she wasn't lucky enough to have suffered and accident. Damn it!

"Do you exist just to make everyone's lives impossible? Is that it?" Ahsoka asked bitterly. "Nothing makes sense any-more! I'm finding myself in agreement with that awful woman Zash more often than not! With Satine becoming a dictator, for the good of the Republic no less! A Republic I can no longer recognize!" She vented at the Sith.

"I understand. Let it all out." He had the gall to speak in such a reasonable soothing voice as if there was something wrong with her instead with everyone else, especially him! Ahsoka glared angrily at Veil who simply nodded and made a gesture prompting her to go on. Her glare intensified yet she did as he suggested and began ranting at him about everything that happened to her ever since the Jedi Council, in their infinitely lacking wisdom decided to sent her to the Agri-corps.

They were there a long time and when she was done, Ahsoka didn't really feel better, just spent.

* * *

 **=RK=**

"Droid warships?" Satine glared at me and I could feel her smouldering gaze trying go ignite me all the way from Coruscant. "Have you lost what little sense you had left? Do you want us to end up torn to pieces by infuriated crowds, because that's how we get torn apart by angry crowds!"

Was this just her hormones talking or perhaps the pressure of having to make sure the Republic somehow ran nowadays?

"I don't want to hear even a whisper about anything like this again, do you hear me, Veil?!" That much I could grant her, she could rant with the best of them and she did have guts too. "Make sure that technological horror of yours is gone for good, do you read me?!"

Well, that was crossing a line. However, before I could snap back right at her, my wife who was right beside me, listening attentively, beat me to the punch.

"Is that so, sister dearest?" The sneer she put in her voice was something else. "And there I was, thinking you've gotten better. Foolish me! I can assure you, despite what you might have heard, Vicky is very much a person, not some unhinged super droid or something! She is not a thing to be dismantled so she wouldn't offend some fool's sensibilities!"

This was the good stuff, I just missed a bow with popcorn or something equally good. With a bit of luck, Bo might be able to weather her sister's ire until our Chancellor cooled off and began thinking clearly.

"As if your husband gives a damn about anything like that!" Satine snapped right back. "If it gets out we support something like that, we're done, sister! We're on a very thin ice as it is! We can't afford to lose any more support nor alienate any more people! It is political impossibility, do you hear a word of what I'm saying, Bo-Katan?!"

"Politics, huh?" My wife smile was a cold, vicious thing. "Vicky, you're hearing everything, aren't you dear?"

"I am patched into the CIC and I also have access to the raw input from the comm." Victoria's voice sounded hurt and betrayed.

"Then listen to me carefully and please do agree."

What was my wife up to now, I wondered?

"I know your name as my child, Victoria." Bo-Katan declared.

Satine's hologram spluttered. "Do you have any idea what are you doing, damn you, Bo-Katan?!"

My wife gave me a very pointed and demanding look. That certainly was one way to resolve the question was Victoria a person or not. The political fallout however… That one was always going to be there, besides this way at least I would have a happy wife and hopefully a loyal warship.

"I know your name as my child, Victoria." I echoed Bo's words. "Welcome to the family, Vicky."

A chocked cry came from Satine's side and she cut off the comm. It was soon replaced by a repeating thumping sound. After looking in the direction it came from, I sighed. Ahsoka was near the entrance, repeatedly slamming her forehead in the wall.

"Should I call a medic or at least summon a medical droid?" A concerned Vicky asked. For a moment her avatar glitched before she grinned widely and began jumping in joy. "Thank you dad! Mum!"

Well, that's one way to write history, I guess. I was joking about this, damn it!


	91. Phase 20 Part 3& Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 20: The calm before the storm**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Onara Kuat's residence**

 **Kuat**

Onara pinched her arm in the vain hope she had a particularly vivid nightmare; failing that, she was now convinced that the Sith had driven her insane. At first, she was taken aback how normal Veil appeared. His bearing and manners, his appearance… None of those screamed 'planet murdering monster'! He was polite, happy going, _normal,_ even – not so different than a few of the senior officers in Kuat's own fleet she was acquainted with.

She should have known better, because almost immediately after proper introductions the conversation turned unreal.

"I hear that congratulations are in order." Zash smirked.

"I should have expected something like that. Really." Veil rubbed the back of his head and smiled disarmingly. "My people were always crazy over their Basilisk wardroids. A sentient and fully self aware warship?" He chuckled.

What?! What did those insane warmongers do this time?!

"When you put it that way." Zash nodded with a gleam in her eye. "That woman is actually good for you. She keeps things interesting doesn't she?"

The Sith's expression shifted. "She does accept me for who and what I am." He agreed.

With his wife being a Mandalorian warrior it was no wonder that she would find destroying whole worlds acceptable. She might find it exciting the crazy bitch! She married someone like Veil of all people after all! And what was that madness about a self aware warship?!

Wisely, Onara said nothing. Gaining the Sith's attention any sooner than absolutely necessary was something she would rather avoid no matter how pointless such an attempt was!

"Ahsoka might need someone to vent at further." The Sith was saying. "She didn't take meeting Vicky, much less her adoption in stride."

Zash actually laughed at that. "Oh, apprentice, you do know how to stir trouble everywhere you walk. I can just imagine the fallout."

"I dare any naysayers come complain to Vicky in person, especially once she's fully operational."

"There will be at least one enthusiast, I'm sure."

"There always is, Zash, but we digress. I didn't come just so we can catch up."

"Really? You didn't miss your precious old master?"

If Onara didn't know better, she would have been convinced that the infernal woman was really hurt by the very idea.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Have to put this little traitor on a leash yourself." Zash's yellow eyes fell upon Onara and made her feel as if something dirty crawled all over her.

"There's that. I must say, Madam Kuat, treason does suit you quite well." Veil needled her.

That accusation gave birth of indignation in Onara's heart. All she ever did was protect KDY's and Kuat's interests! She was no traitor! In fact, the only traitors she knew of were those holding her prisoner in her own home or planting their assess in the Chancellor's office on Coruscant!

"Oh, my, she looks flustered at the very idea. I should rile you up more often, my dear. Your anger is a much tastier morsel than your bowel loosening terror." Zash smirked at her.

"Less messier too, I reckon." Veil added. All traces of levity vanished from his expression. "You left Corellia fall, Madam Kuat. Your orders are directly responsible for prolonging this war for years and yet might cost us ultimate victory."

"As if you care!" Onara spat when her anger got the better of her. "You and your kind were never part of the Republic nor on its side! Its your creatures on Coruscant who rule as dictators now!"

"And it was you and your actions who put them there, Onara." Zash purred. "If we're to throw around accusations you're more guilty than any of us. After all as you just pointed out, we never had any allegiance towards the Republic. It is merely convenient to work with it."

She glared at the impossible woman with undisguised loathing.

"Under different circumstances, I would be congratulating you, you know?" Veil had the audacity to chuckle at her. "The Jedi Council and people like you achieved what the Sith Empire failed to properly do – the Order is all but gone, the Jedi are on the run and the Republic itself, why it was turned into a dictatorship by those most loyal to it in order to save it from itself."

"Do you really think you'll be able to get away with this?" Onara hissed. She was way beyond caring if it wise to antagonize the Sith or not. "Every day more and more people see you for what you are! More systems will turn against you!"

Veil's expression grew serious. "There was time when the Jedi were a direct threat to us," He nodded at Zash. "Especially when backed by the Grand Army. Ten thousand Jedi Knights leading billions of Clones… facing that would have been impossible task even for the likes of us, not to mention the rest of the Republic backing them. Today? The Jedi are scattered or on the run, the few loyalists are in my corner. The Grand army is behind us." Veil's calm and confident smile cut sharper than any blade. "The height of irony is that we are among those precious few who actually gave a damn for your rotten Republic, because of self interest if nothing else. It's time to reap what you sowed, Madam Kuat. We aren't the Republic nor the spineless Senate. Crossing us will have consequences and I can assure you, you will live to regret them."

Veil leaned forward and his eyes blazed with that sick yellow colour. The lights dimmed and Onara could hear voices that soon turned in such an agonized screams the likes of which she hadn't imagined during her darkest nightmares. For a brief moment she _heard_ Bothawui die. Onara saw Veil for what he was – a hungry monster that eagerly waited for her to give him any excuse to do the same to her home. It was then that Kuat knew she was in a hell of her own making and there was no salvation in sight. Her world shrunk to the screaming damned souls Veil consumed and her mind blanked out.

* * *

 **=RK=**

Some time later, Onara came to laying on her couch, with her head resting in Zash's lap. The Sith woman gently massaged her temples and in her, Kuat found an anchor against the hows echoing within her mind. She clutched the Sith woman and felt an unfathomable sense of relief when she returned the gesture.

"It's going to be all right, dear." Zash smiled gently and ruffed her hair. "You're a good girl. You'll continue to be a good girl and nothing like that would have to happen to Kuat."

Onara found herself mutely nodding as she felt elation at the reassurance. Zash looked away, which made her feel disappointment.

"It's almost done. I've been working on her for a few weeks now." Zash said. "She'll be ready."

"You never disappoint. It's always a pleasure to see a master at work. Onara, do tell me all I need to know about KDY's board of directors." Veil demanded.

Onara looked up at Zash for permission and once she got a nod she began talking as fast as she could.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

 **IN (Iliina Noreen):** Is there no simple way to explain the Fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire?

 **MK (Dr Mer Kilex):** I'm asked that question quite often, you know. Look just at the Core – more than ten thousand Senators represented it during the age of the Republic. While many of them did come from a single worlds, many others answered to whole systems or even alliances. There were more reasons for the Fall than there were independent polities in the Core. There was nothing simple or clean about it, but if I'm to summarize, which will give a grossly warped impression of what actually happened…

 **IN:** No matter how educational it might be, we simply don't have the time to go into proper detail, Doctor.

 **MK:** That figures… Well, let's begin with an example. What did you felt and think when Corellia fell? That's a question I often ask my first year students.

 **IN:** At first, shock. The impossible happened, Corellia fell and we were no longer safe.

 **MK:** You weren't alone in that. How people and governments saw that event illustrates a very important point. Governments, especially democratic ones, need support, they need the people they govern, to believe in them. As you said, when Corellia fell, the people in the Core no longer felt safe. Until then, there was no real doubt among the average citizens that the war could and would be won. Despite various setbacks, people trusted Chancellor Palpatine, their governments and the Grand Army. In no small part due to quite successful propaganda, there were certain high expectations about the impending battles at Corellia and Kuat. The thought of defeat, or worse, a disaster, never crossed the mind of the average citizen. People knew that at Corellia and Kuat the enemy would break, that those battle would be the turning points of the war.

 **IN:** Instead, Chancellor Palpatine got assassinated, the Clones went rogue due to Order 66 and as if that wasn't bad enough, Corellia fell.

 **MK:** Exactly! And here things become complicated. Many people and groups saw the fall of Corellia in different light from each other. It was a shock for the citizenry, a wake up call if you will. We all know how many people came up to the closest recruitment stations after that, many more went out on protests or even began rioting.

 **IN:** Certainly. I was a young reporter then covering one of the biggest protests in recorded history on Coruscant. Those were strange days even before Chancellor Palpatine acted from beyond the grave and exposed how corrupt the Senate used to be.

 **MK:** Speaking about the Senate… Corellia's fall was one of the main factors leading to the stalemate that ultimately doomed the Republic as we knew it. You see, the Grand Army saw the fall in a different light from their civilian leadership. First, it was the significantly more perilous and complicated strategic situation that resulted from that debacle. Second, it was the loss of industry and as importantly ships, both operational in battle and incomplete construction. Third and as important, it's is well known nowadays that certain high ranking officers saw the actions of Kuat at the time as a treason and that would colour their interactions with the civilian government from then on.

 **IN:** You're speaking about the fact that when Chancellor Kenobi got elected it was with the tactic approval and support of the military and not just because she was the wife of General Kenobi, the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army. Support that didn't wane when she had to further consolidate power in the months preceding Republic offensive to retake Corellia and relieve Mandalore.

 **MK:** That was indicative of the loss of trust in the various civilian governments and institutions among the Republic military. We come back to the Fall of Corellia as an example. We already summarized how the military saw that event, the same for the citizenry. The various governments on the other hand? It was a public secret that Kuat allowed Corellia to fall. That's how many a government saw it and that fact further poisoned the already tenuous balance in the Senate. After that perceived betrayal, the trust and support Kuat could enjoy was at all time low. Bribes, incentives, threats, promises of protection and military aid – none of that was enough to break the stalemate and elect anyone backed by Kuat.

 **IN:** The way the Senate got locked up for more than a month without resolution is often cited as the failure of democracy and one of the primary reasons why when it was established the Empire enjoyed such broad support.

 **MK:** It helped that the people behind the Empire were the same who made sure we didn't actually lose the war, despite what some people still claim. That's not a wrong supposition. An excellent case can and is often made that the various democratic institutions, not only Republic ones but those of many member states failed during the war. For me, its a matter of perception and priorities. A great number of citizens saw one thing in the fall of Corellia, the military something else, and the governments – for too many the danger was past as they saw it. Corellia didn't fall because the Separatists were an existential threat to the Republic much less to their own worlds and systems. It fell because of the Jedi's Coup and Kuat's betrayal that ensured their arch-rival got crippled for decades if not centuries. If it wasn't for those events they thought that the Separatists would have been crushed during the battles at Corellia and Kuat and in a year or two, the war would have been all but won. That belief shaped policy in the Core to disastrous effect. However, it should be said that those who had it weren't totally wrong.

 **IN:** That's one way to put it. As some of our viewers may recall, it was just two years ago that the military declassified a great amount of documents from the Clone Wars.

 **MK:** Indeed! Of particular note are the strategic assessments based on captured intelligence, war-games and analysis from GAR High Command on the enemy capabilities and intentions. During their Grand Offensive, the Separatists never intended to capture or even really "win" at Kuat in the first place. As far as they were concerned, that battle was merely a large scale raid meant to bind our forces in system in place and wreck as much industry and incomplete construction as possible. Corellia on the other hand…

 **IN:** Admiral Trench planned to destroy Corellia's industry, any and all construction underway and eliminate as much of the Republic's strategic reserve as practical before falling back to Duro and the fixed defences the Separatists had already built in system. At the same time, Admiral Yularen intended to deliver a crippling blow to the enemy's navy. The results of many war-games played by GAR High Command remain inconclusive. If it wasn't for the Jedi Coup and its fallout it was possible that the enemy would have suffered a devastating defeat. It is also possible that Admiral Trench would have either won… in fact the most controversial conclusion among those assessments is that he had better than even odds winning and thus placing us in much worse military position if it wasn't for Order 66 forcing Admiral Yularen to jump out shortly after arrival in system.

 **MK:** That's true. Ironically enough, that's one point both Imperial loyalists and Republic fanatics agree upon – they claim that if it wasn't for the Jedi Coup, Admiral Yularen would have won and thus changed the course of history. Many forget or chose to ignore that Trench was the best the Separatists had and that intelligence recovered later in the war confirms he was confident he could have won even if Admiral Yularen did fight. War-games do support the possibility of such an outcome. When the opposing force is commanded by a better tactician they can and more often than not win during war-games…

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **IN:** Kuat in general and Onara Kuat in particular did redeem themselves in the eyes many, though the how of it is one of the most controversial and shrouded in mystery events that lead to the rise of the Empire. What's your take on it, Doctor?

 **MK:** Onara Kuat did change her tune a few months later, that's a matter of record and the same is true of the KDY's Board of Directors who at the time for all intents and purposes were Kuat's government.

 **IN:** That was one of the reasons why a great deal of Kuati citizens welcomed the new form of government with open hands – for the first time in centuries or even millennia they did get a say in how their system was run.

 **MK:** While true, it's notable that many of the Kuati forces that returned home after Onara Kuat and company finally released them were a major factor in changing how things were ran at Kuat. Without broad support among Kuat's own naval and ground forces, such a change would have been… unlikely or at least quite bloody. That's one of the reasons for the controversy – if there are any records about what exactly led to Onara Kuat's change of heart or how the Kuati navy decided to support a reformation of their government and inclusion in the Empire, they're still classified. Some point at a certain meeting that's a matter of record between Generals Veil and Zash, Onara Kuat and KDY's Board of Directors, however all anyone's saying is that they discussed the construction and deployment of the Silencer super-weapon as well as various other matters pertaining the war effort. No one has admitted that the question of a future Empire or a change of the way Kuat was run was ever raised at that point...

 **Transcript from GNN interview with famous history author Mer Kilex**


	92. Phase 20 Parts 4-6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 20: The calm before the storm**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Briefing room Delta-1**

 **Kuat Star Dreadnought Defender**

 **dark space**

Over a hundred and twenty flag officers, including multiple admirals gave me less than pleased looks when I entered the compartment. While the reasons varied, there were some they all had in common. First, up until we arrived in this place – dark space, light years away from Fedalle, most of them were under the mistaken impression I would immediately lead them into glorious combat to kick the Separatists out of the Core or something. Even those few who knew better, like Yularen and the Kuati admiral in charge of the _Defender,_ got rather sour after a week of extensive exercises where I commanded the opposing force, usually much smaller than their own and handled them their asses by judicious use of Battle Meditation and sub-formations. While certainly exhausting, it was worth it – now no matter how displeased everyone felt they were all at least paying close attention to everything I was trying to teach them.

Yularen was particularly sour. After all he was the one officer in the Republic navy who had the most time to train his forces in advanced manoeuvres, however book learning from ancient records simply wasn't enough considering how little time he and his people had to work with and all the issues they had to deal since Palpatine got himself turned into Force Ghost.

It wasn't all bad at least. After taking out Yularen's forces during the first exercise I did use them in most of the consequent ones in order to better train them through Battle Meditation. By the end of the week, we did have one fleet that given reasonable odds I would have taken against most competent fleet commanders of the Empire or Old Republic.

That still left us with the rest of the fleet to train up and no more than a few weeks to do it. While no doubt the crews and officers were competent, they were still too much in love with more conventional tactics using larger formations as blunt instruments. That tended to work when we had the better ships and the enemy didn't successfully try something fancy. What I faced at the later stage of my way back home and intelligence gathered from the raids and counter raids in the Core suggested that the Separatists were busy experimenting with more advanced tactics that no one has really used since the last galactic war a thousand years ago. I smelled Perrion's hand in this or perhaps admiral Trench was simply that good now that he was in charge, which was a scary thought.

I took my seat between admirals Yularen and Reno Panka – the man in charge of the _Defender._ The later was clearly a political appointee whose primary claim to fame was being Onara Kuat's creature and thus ours. He at least was smart enough to know his limitation and listen to good advise, which put him head and shoulders above many others of his kind I've seen in the past. On the other hand, Flag Captain Bellinda Konig was competent and obviously in place to make sure such an expensive asset as the Star Dreadnought didn't get mishandled too badly.

"We just received a confirmation from General Kenobi. What I'm about to tell you is classified Code Black under Code Word Butterfly." Which meant that the fleet was already locked down under solid field of ECM and there would be no outgoing calls. I paused for a moment so my words could sink in and was rewarded with many an officer leaning forward suddenly looking very alive. "It's both good and bad news. First I now can confirm that we'll be launching a major offensive in the Core in less than a month."

That news made a lot of people feeling both relieved and anxious. The Kuati were eager to get the enemy away from easy striking distance of their home, others felt the same or even better, they looked up to liberating their own home-worlds.

"We however aren't tapped for that offensive, though despite what some of you might fear I didn't use my space magic to convince the powers that be to throw this fleet at the Siege of Mandalore." I got a few nervous chuckles though not everyone looked quite convinced. Sometimes my reputation was a double edged sword it seemed. "Instead, we're going for something much more ambitious."

A few conversations with Obi-Wan and company, some inquiries of what exactly can be produced and ready in deployment over the next month and my original plans got expanded quite a bit. I called up a map of the galaxy and focused on the section east from the Core.

"As of last night, Lantillies has been heavily reinforced from our garrison at Tanaab and units from the strategic reserve. Once we've completed our exercises and added some additional ships to this fleet, we'll be using that system as a launching point for the first step of the liberation of the Core."

Now, some captains did look at me weirdly, while others were busy staring at the map and trying to figure out the method behind my madness.

"Our mission is simple. We will secure Kashyyyk, set up a forward base of operations there and use that system as the jump off point towards our primary objectives. First, recon assets have confirmed that the Zeltros-Cona-Manaan pocket still holds and we will relieve our forces there by retaking Umbara. This serves two purposes – saving our people and allowing us to open avenue for attack in the Core towards Commenor. Second and of equal importance is taking and holding Randon. Control of that system will force the enemy to either dedicate significant forces to re-capturing it or add days even weeks to their transit times in the region. Third, we will launch a strike towards Balamak and eventually Charros with the intention of pocketing any and all enemy forces between Ambria and Togoria." After that we would be using the forces relieved from our own pocket to reduce the cut off enemy naval elements. Only when that was done and Kenobi was busy launching his offensive in the Core I would be leading a relief force at Mandalore. Hopefully, by then the Separatists would have figured they had much bigger fish to fry.

"Once we've secured the Core you and Kenobi intent to crush the enemy sector between Randon, Antar and Nanth'ri." Yularen stated after focusing on the map for a long time.

"That's will be one of the objectives once we've secured the Core and re-established contact with the Mid-Rim Alliance. Once those two objectives are achieved our primary targets would be capturing that triangle and of course, Fondor."

Everyone perked up at mentioning striking that system. If Fondor fell while we kept Kuat intact, the war would be basically won with the only question being how long and expensive defeating the CIS would be.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

Without a shadow of a doubt, one of the primary reasons why large parts of the Kuati military and civilians alike supported the Rise of the Empire and the radical changes in government in their systems was the Skyfall. We know for a fact that before that tragedy happened, KDY's Board of Directors, which for all intents and purposes was the power behind the supposedly democratic Kuat government called the shots and they kept Kuat's large fleet home for various reasons. While there are persistent rumours claiming that Director Onara Kuat released a powerful part of the Kuati fleet for offensive actions against the Separatists a few weeks before that tragic accidents, any and all declassified documents over the past two decades claim the same – those units were merely sent to act as Opposing Force during fleet exercises between the Republic's Navy Strategic Reserve under the command of admiral Yularen and never moved far away from Kuat…

To this day, there are various conspiracy theories surrounding the Skyfall, which given the circumstances is understandable. The events on Kuat's surface that unfolded at the same time make it easy to conclude that said tragedy was in fact on incident but instead either sabotage committed by Separatists aligned Bothan Spy Net agents or outright Separatist hostile action. However, to this day there is no conclusive proof. Despite long, transparent and thorough investigation there have been no evidence pointing towards anything but a tragic incident…

One of the more reasonable conspiracy theories is based directly upon the events on the ground happening at the same time. What gives said theory a veneer of legitimacy were various actions committed by Separatist general Jerrod Perrion later in the war…

 _ **from "The truth behind Skyfall"**_

 _ **Medea Publishing House**_

 _ **Kuat**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **The Valley of the Jedi**

 **location classified**

The Force Nexus that the Force itself led Jerrod to hummed with power. It was pure, so far untainted by the Dark Side that was busy shrouding the whole galaxy. It was the one place that could keep the Jedi Master somewhat calm lately. The knowledge what that monster Vael did to his precious Kira… That very thought made him shake with rage. He felt the Nexus respond to his emotions and forced himself to become as calm as possible, which wasn't working well enough if he was to be honest with himself. Perrion couldn't help but feel that everything was heading towards a culmination point, one that might decide the fate of the whole galaxy, yet he was far from certain that whatever would happen would be for the better. Despite all his efforts the mockery that was this new Republic fell squarely into the hands of the Sith and those they corrupted. He should have expected it – anything and everything Sith like Vael touched inevitably became twisted and tainted, just like impressionable young Ashara all those years ago, not to mention the way that bastard broke Padawan Wilsaam and turned her into a monster.

Now that the so called Republic of this era finally showed its true colours by supporting Vael's butchery at Bothawui, the die was cast. Any chance of peace that had existed before was now gone, which was possibly the only silver lining in these dark times.

Perrion grimaced when he recalled the last intercepted government transmission from Kuat – Darth Zash wearing his wife's body as a set of robes kept appearing right beside Director Kuat. The implications were anything but pleasant. By now there was no doubt that the foolish corporate woman was fully under the control of the Sith and sooner than later the rest of Kuat's government would follow. What passed for Jedi of this era were broken and scattered. The Sith and their minions like the Kenobis no longer had to even pay lip service to laws as the events on Coruscant indicated. Perrion earned to lead the Confederacy forces in an offensive that would remove the Sith's taint from the Core, yet he stayed his hands. Instead, he spent long hours persuading the Confederacy's leadership, both military and civilian alike that such an act at this time would be a folly. He vividly remembered how his Republic fell. It wasn't that long ago for him after all. Whole Republic fleets threw themselves at Sith strategic worlds and had to fight and bleed through rings of defensive platforms, battle stations, local System Defence Forces and finally the Sith's navy itself. The enemy had been ready for them, turned their systems into fortresses and while some of them did fall, the price, oh the price had been terrible to behold… and when the Sith's own offensive came, there simply wasn't enough of the Republic's own navy left to stop them. That damned Silencer didn't help once it got deployed en masse, something that the Confederacy would be facing sooner rather than latter too. It was good that his allies did listen and declined to launch an offensive into the teeth of the Sith's "Republic" before they were ready. Better let the traitors attack and once their mobile forces got mauled, they could strike at Kuat and ensure that the war would be won.

At least after Sullust the people in charge of the CIS finally listened to him and his people and began extensively training along with what few naval officers he had to improve their tactics. While they weren't up to speed yet, their forces were improving, fast, especially those under the command of admiral Trench.

Now, if he could only find a way to prevent Kuat from fully falling under the Sith's sway before it was time to neutralize that system…

* * *

 **=RK=**

Perrion stood inside his command centre surrounded by the most senior officers and advisers he had planet-side. In front of him hovered holo-images of admiral Trench and the members of the Separatists Council. The Jedi Master finished outlining his fears about Kuat and a suggestion of how the Sith's efforts there could be disrupted and waited.

"I must agree. While form all we know of KDY's directors, they would love to merely sell material and send volunteers, while keeping their fleet home, the Sith might be able to change their minds. After Bothawui..." The few natural eyes Admiral Trench had left narrowed.

The members of the Triumvirate as they were popularly known nowadays looked at each other sharing non-verbal messages.

"We are forced to concur. However, has the strategic calculus changed?" The cyborg asked. "If we strike now, before our next construction cycle if complete and we have a number of our new designs operational, we're liable to suffer unacceptable casualties going on the offensive in the Core. Especially if we strike Kuat where all their super capitals would be backed by extensive fixed defences and the Republic's strategic reserve."

"That is true. Neutralizing a number of these ships would be much easier if they come to us." Admiral Trench agreed.

"I'm not advocating an ill-conceived offensive at this time." Perrion explained. In six to eight months there would be enough new construction ready to give them a realistic chance of cracking Kuat without breaking themselves upon the enemy's defences. "What we need to do is neutralize the Sith controlling Onara Kuat. I need your aid to insert myself and a strike team to Kuat." Not to mention to arrange a viable extraction strategy, because Perrion didn't feel like dying before he could see Vael broken at his feet.

The holo-images looked at each other and soon nodded in agreement. The Jedi Master didn't show the relief he felt. Soon he was going to avenge Kira.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Starlane Transport**

 **Kuat airspace**

For most of the galaxy, the Reaving of Bothawui or whatever the media called it today, was the one singular event that drew a line in the sand and showed where everyone stood. It further divided the rotten Republic, it further reinforced the Confederacy's determination to fight for a victory because the price of defeat was now clearly terrible to behold. Some called it an atrocity, a war-crime to top all others in a war already full of them. That event proved to Jerrod that he had been right from the start – a "Republic" that would not only condone but support the Sith in such a madness needed to go. Most importantly, as far as he was concerned, the Rape of Bothawui was perhaps the single greatest miscalculation that Vael ever did. In one fell swoop he showed the whole galaxy the kind of monster he was, revealed the true faces of those who supported him and even more importantly… drove the whole Bothan Spy Net in the Separatists hands thus making Perrion's vengeance possible.

Without Bothawui, Jerrod would have had a very hard time gathering support for his current mission – a covert strike at the heart of the Republic's most fortified system, aimed at the one of the two most dangerous people on the enemy's side. The fact that bringing Zash to justice for what she and Veil did to his wife was more important to Perrion than the strategic benefit of removing a very powerful and dangerous Sith Lord from the playing field was something that those in the know wilfully overlooked. After all, many an officer within the Confederacy suffered chronic sleepless nights from nightmares of Zash repeating Veil's madness above Bothawui.

It took Perrion months to gain authorization and support for the assassination mission, time well spent planning insertion and exfiltration strategies, putting pieces in place to facilitate a confrontation with Zash. The one thing he didn't plan in detail was what most people would consider the most important piece of the puzzle – the assassination itself… and they would be wrong. You didn't take out a Sith Lord or a Jedi Master for that matter by making elaborate plans to trap and kill them. The Force would almost always warn them. What you did was engineer a situation where they would want to fight… and if you had to engage them yourself, well, planning how to get to the battlefield in one piece and then depart was simply common sense.

In the end, the "plan" Perrion decided upon, after he was already on Kuat and on the way to face Zash was deceptively simple and ironic. The Sith presented themselves to the masses of the Republic as the good guys and the very thought made Jerrod snort. He was about to use that fact – go after Onara Kuat, remove that pawn and Zash would have to either come to him or flee, in which case many of the Sith supporters would see exactly how little importance their dark masters placed upon their continued well being. Zash would fight and die or run, tarnish her kind's reputation even further if that was at all possible, in which case Jerrod would gleefully hunt her down.

Perrion pushed pass through the wishful thinking and looked over the small strike team the Bothans helped smuggle to Kuat along with their gear. Six experienced Commandos clad in power armour sat in the back of the truck around him, weapons at the ready. Bothan agents with nothing left to lose and everything to gain by exacting bloody vengeance were ready to cause distractions and Onara Kuat along with his real target was just about to start a press conference, one that his apprentice attended while still maintaining her cover as a journalist. The Jedi Master closed his eyes, concentrated and for a moment the Force cloaking his very presence on Kuat flickered just enough for him to sense Denii Strum and confirm that Zash was in place. He felt the Sith's sick presence that was like a pulsing tumour in the Force. Surprise flickered within her oppressive aura when she figured something was wrong and by then it was far too late. The shield masking not only Jerrod but the whole truck was back in place and a mental nudge was enough for the driver to head straight for the KDY tower complex where Zash awaited her reckoning.

Perrion's face twisted in a mockery of a smile that didn't belong on the face of a Jedi. At long last, Kira would be avenged!

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Press Conference auditorium**

Denii Sturm felt out of place. For months now she had maintained her cover and every passing day made her wonder that the local security forces were still none the wiser about her nature. Back in the real Republic, she wouldn't have been able to keep her cover for so long. There would have been at least a dozen experienced Jedi or more helping various intelligence agencies protect a place as vital as Kuat from the threat cloaked in shadows. The security she had to deal in comparison? As long as she was subtle in use of the Force everyone was none the wiser though it helped that she had the support of disgruntled and now positively murderous Bothan agents.

Nevertheless, she shouldn't have been able to make her way to the same room with possibly the two most important women currently on Kuat, even if one of them was a Sith… especially if one of them was a Sith. Denii couldn't help it but feel that she had willingly walked in the lair of the beast and wouldn't leave without getting mauled, if she was lucky. On the other hand… she was here, within reach of them monster who wore her dead Master's face and body as a spare set of robes! All her training was barely enough for Strum to keep her emotions in check without acting as a beacon for the Sith. She was furious, chock full with righteous anger… and afraid. She was in the same room as Darth Zash – a Dark Council member, the last one still alive, a monster who had been ancient centuries before the Republic or the Jedi even knew that the Sith Empire was back. Denii had no illusions what would happen if she had to fight the monster by herself. Even now, when she had her mental shields locked down as much as possible, she could feel the sweet corrupting taint that practically came in waves from Zash, washed over everyone and everything in its path and clung to them, seeking to pervert them.

When she felt a brush of her Master's power, Denii almost collapsed in relief. The one person who could go toe to toe with the monsters who twisted and corrupted this new Republic and engineered the war was here and he would slay yet another monster just as he dealt with their Emperor all those years ago!

Denii couldn't keep a small, vicious smile off her face when Zash twitched. The Sith felt something and soon she would know that her reckoning was at hand!

Onara Kuat was saying something but no one paid her any attention. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Zash whose head suddenly twitched to look at the ceiling. Her face twisted in a grimace, that had to be of horror at the realization at what was about to happen. Alarms blared, security personnel rushed towards the podium, however it was far too late. Now that he was almost here, Denii could feel her Master clearly even if she still kept her shields firmly in place. The ceiling behind her fragmented, pierced by a lance made by the Force itself, one that surrounded an ordinary looking truck, one amongst millions of the same make on Kuat alone. The machine decelerated sharply, smashed through the right part of the room turning scores of reporters and Kuati security into so much paste and the only reason why it didn't do the same to Zash and Onara Kuat was because the Sith managed to stop it in the last possible moment. That didn't help her much – an instant later, the back of the truck disintegrated and Jerrod exploded from a maelstrom of flying metal. He had an azure lightsaber held in each hand and as far as Denii was concerned, he looked like an avenging angel coming down from the heavens to smite the wicked. A group of armoured figures piled out after him and engaged what was left of the security forces, making sure no one would interrupt her Master. One of the commandos saw her and threw a cylinder her way. Finally Denii let her shields go, summoned the offered lightsabre using the Force and threw herself into the fray with a suicidal abbadon.


	93. Phase 21 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **KDY HQ**

 **Press Conference auditorium**

There are days that change the galaxy forever, events that echo for eternity.

Some of those were a thousand years in the making – just like the Banite Sith engineered the Clone Wars, a conflict that took a life of its own and now ravages the galaxy. Others were committed born of insufficient planning, carried by men and women who saw themselves as people whose backs were to the wall and annihilation stared them into the face.

The Jedi Council was a prime example – their attempted coup, one borne of justified fears changed galactic history. In one fell swoop, the Jedi themselves caused more damage to their reputation and standing that the Sith could ever do, yet it would have been a price worth paying if only their sacrifice was sufficient to remove the plague upon the galaxy that is the Sith.

Another such event was Bothawui – it was the place where the galaxy finally remembered why the Emperor's Wrath was someone even the Dark Council of the long gone Sith Empire feared him. Put against impossible odds, trapped and left with no good options, a Sith Lord murdered a whole world and proved to friend and foe alike why his kind should be forever feared.

What was happening at Kuat wasn't so spectacular, even if its consequences would still echo into eternity.

* * *

 **=RK=**

This is how it feels to be Jerrod Perrion, Jedi Master, Hero of Tython, Emperor's Bane and a man fanatically loyal to a Republic lost to the ages, one that might have never really existed in the first place:

You are the strongest Jedi in the galaxy. There is no real place for humility in that declaration, not even pride. It is a simple statement of fact – the Jedi Order that existed in this time were pale imitation of the giants who stood against the Sith and the Dark Side itself. It was you who finally rid the galaxy of the Sith Emperor. It was you who stood against the monsters of the Dark Council ruling the Empire and gave them pause. You have spent a lifetime mastering the art of the lightsabre, getting closer to the Force, always guided by its Light. On a thousand battlefields you embraced it, let it guide you and it never failed you before.

And all for that, it wasn't enough. Your beloved Republic was in ruins. Its armies scattered, defeated and destroyed. Your fellow Jedi – dead or hunted all across the galaxy. It was during the Republic's darkest hour, when you raced home for one last, doomed stand, when the Force itself intervened and threw you into this dark, wretched future. Seeing what time and the Sith had wreaked upon your beloved Republic broke you. If it wasn't for your precious wife, Kira, the love of your life, you would have ended up insane. Instead, you rallied the others flung into this nightmare, gave them purpose and through your actions and sheer determination, now the Confederacy is free from the taint and control of the Sith. It's something you know you should be proud of. Instead, even that victory tastes like ashes in your mouth.

Kira, your beloved wife is no more, now a puppet to that bitch Zash. The wretched Republic of this age has shed its mask and revealed its real colours – it is now a dictatorship ran by the Sith's Mandalorian puppets… and all too many people across the galaxy willingly or not support that monstrous regime. What you once hoped to be mere symptoms of corruption now you know for sure were merely the warning sights of the rot at the Republic's core. You were proven right, yet that brings you no joy.

You are a Jedi Blade-master, a weapon, and all you have left is duty. Duty and _vengeance…_

* * *

 **=RK=**

This is what is to be Darth Zash, the last survivor of the first Sith Empire, Dark Council Member, scientist, an immortal and now, irony of ironies, one of the staunchest supporters of Satine Kenobi's Republic:

You had seen the irrevocable course of time ground to dust Empires and whole civilizations yet you preserve, too stubborn to become one with the Force. For a thousand years you had fought to preserve what it meant to be true Sith all the while everyone around you younglings let themselves be twisted by the whims of the Dark Side and pervert the long gone Empire that you were proud to call home. For a thousand years you were alone with only your research to keep you company and keep you sane-ish. It wasn't until the rise of a pair of odd Dark Lords, Baras and his apprentice, Vael, who would eventually become your own protegee that you finally dared to believe that the Empire under Vitate's durasteel grip could change for the better. Your apprentice brought you out of your long boring existence and the three of you shook the galaxy together.

You came so close to achieving your dream, when the Force itself snatched one part of your triumvirate away. After that, even the Empire's victory against the Republic you spearheaded didn't matter much. You and Baras simply lacked the raw power to win the civil war that followed even if you managed to drag all your enemies down with you.

You believed that the dream of a restored Sith Empire you could be proud of died with Veil above Korriban and with it the only thing you could really care about besides your precious research. When you awoke in Jedi custody, somehow thrown in a strange and fascinating future, one where there was no Sith Empire, merely Republic, their Jedi and a civil war of their own making, you believed that at best all you had to look up for was the content of research, only for the impossible to happen. You felt your long believed dead former apprentice. Even as a spirit bound to a desecrated corpse locked within a stasis pond your connection was strong enough that there could have been no mistake. You called for help and he answered. What followed…

You smile and look at the ceiling, paying no attention to the small minded people filling up the auditorium. You know your apprentice. What was happening nowadays wasn't his intention. He would have been content, happy even to be away from the spotlight and galactic affairs. They were so, _troublesome,_ as he put it. Not worth the effort, something that Zash would usually agree with. After all, she had been the same way for century upon century. The vaunted Republic was all but gone nowadays, replaced by a dictatorship in anything but name, somewhat loyal to Veil. From such a starting point and with a war to reforge it into an Empire, her home might be finally reborn upon the ashes of the Republic and wouldn't that be a delicious irony? You could already see it happening. The future Empire could continue to resemble the Republic on the surface, for years, perhaps decades, it wouldn't matter. However, those who supported Satine's ascension to power already adhered to the underlining principles of the Sith Empire even if they didn't admit it to themselves. In the end, it was power that mattered and when wielded by the right and sane people, as it was their right, they could use it to impose control. They could reshape the very galaxy itself.

Your smile grows predatory. There are just a handful of people who could ultimately oppose the rise of your Empire, because with ever passing day that Satine and company ruled, they gained more and more legitimacy; they became the status quo, the way things had always been. Given enough time, to consolidate, even if the war couldn't be won, it wouldn't be lost and in the fullness of time, you had no doubt that the future Empire would triumph against both the Confederacy and all those who broke away from Satine's, your "Republic".

You always knew that Jedi Master Jerrod Perrion would come for you – that had been inevitable ever since you took over his wife's body. You counted on it – that man was the greatest threat for both you in particular and the Empire of your dreams in general. He had to be dealt with.

The only issue was that you never knew when he would actually come and if you would be ready for him when he finally showed up. Today, you didn't know if it was the day you would either triumph or finally join your long lost family within the embrace of the Force and for some reason that uncertainty made you feel more alive than you've felt in years.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **five hours before Skyfall**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Kuat Star Dreadnought Defender**

 **dark space**

Admiral Reno Panka nervously rubbed his forehead before drawing his arm through his greying receding hair. His unease was strong enough that I sensed it long before I stepped into the Flag Bridge and thanks to his bearing the staff supposed to run _Defender_ and her fleet were in less than stellar state of mind. When he saw me, Panka's unease turned into fear.

"General, we haven't received clearance to return to Kuat. It's not necessary either – the security forces can handle a few Bothan malcontents."

What he was actually saying was that he was terrified of doing anything without explicit order from Onara Kuat or barring that a strong suggestion from KDY's board of directors. Panka was a perfect creature to be in charge of the fleet in peacetime – he lacked a thought in his head that didn't originate within KDY boardroom and the thought of him gaining enough support for a coup was laughable.

Obviously, that was exactly the wrong kind of man to be in charge of one of the strongest fleets in the galaxy during wartime… at least as long as said fleet was on my side. I would give whole sectors if we could swap him and his friends for the likes of Trench – then the war would be a wrap.

"I'm sure that Kuat's Security Services can handle Bothan's who had lost their mind over what happened to Bothawui. I'm not so convinced on how well they would do when faced Bothan Spy Net agents with nothing left to lose, especially if they're augmented by Jedi strike teams. The last time those got deployed you lost a star dreadnought." I didn't even bother to look at Panka and instead concentrated my attention to his staff… and whoever else was listening, like the _Defender's_ captain for example. "Both your government and KDY's board of directors agreed – this fleet is under my command for the time being." I put enough sneer when mentioning that group of functionaries to make it clear to the crew what I thought about them. "Prepare the _Defender_ for hyperspace travel. We're heading for Kuat and will wait in hyperspace to see if the information uncovered by your security services is correct. I want a battalion of marines ready for orbital insertion when we arrive in system. If nothing notable happens it would make for a good training anyway. I'll be ready to deploy with them if there are Jedi troublemakers on the ground."

Panka began to sweat. He had a decision to make without being able to consult with his friends in KDY – something I doubted he had done in a long, long time. Kriffing political appointees…

"We should contact Kuat and ask for instructions..." Panka hawed and hemmed. His attempt to find his misplaced spine failed miserably along with any shred of respect he might have had among this Kuati fleet… and the whole fleet was listening thanks to a suggestion reinforced with the Force I made to _Defender's_ skipper before heading for the Flag Bridge. If I had my way, by the time Mandalore was secure, most of this fleet would be mine and they would be eager to back certain changes that Onara would be suggesting for Kuat's future. One of the obvious steps towards those goals was to subvert the or win the loyalty of the current leadership, which so far was turning easier than it had any right to be. Panka, who most certainly didn't deserve his exalted title and his clique of friends certainly weren't any real obstacle, on the contrary…

"We should be leaving for Kuat. We can ask when we arrive in system." I finally looked Panka in the eyes. "I suggest you retire to your quarters, admiral. You don't look well." I reinforced my suggestion with a push against his mind and the man practically fled after a wave of relief flooded him because he didn't really have to make a decision right now, especially one that his masters might frown upon. After all, one of the primary reasons why KDY's directors approved of the deployment of this fleet was to keep me busy and as far away from Kuat as possible. I was quite certain that at least a few of them suggested to Panka to do everything within legal bounds to keep it that way.

Once the sorry excuse for an admiral left, I returned my attention to his staff and smiled. About half of them were as bad or worse than Panka, however the rest were salvageable and quite amused by what they just saw. That I could work with.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Dry dock Delta 2**

 **KDY Orbital array**

 **Kuat**

Ever since the Rape of Bothawui, all Bothans within Republic space had been under close observation by local security services and the slowly rebuilding Republic intelligence agencies. To a lesser extent the same was true for their friends. However, with resources stretched thin by the war and ONI's treason, it was inevitable that things would slip through the cracks and that was before one took into account that for centuries the Bothan Spy Net had been the premiere intelligence service in the galaxy.

It didn't help matters that Bothans were far from the only people with axe to grind with the Republic and little to lose. Some had lost family and friends at Sullust, Geonosis and Bothawui, others saw what was happening on Coruscant as treason that had to be opposed and then there were the usual weaknesses people had – money, blackmail, honey traps…

The ringleaders of the Bothan Spy Net on Kuat knew that their activity couldn't remain unnoticed, especially when they planned for a coordinated series of attacks. They didn't even try, instead they spread misinformation and set up a number of their supporters and even cells as a bait so that local security services would be patting themselves on the back for a job well done. They had a bigger fish to fry.

Ever before the war began, the Bothans had multiple agents working on the Orbital Array and with the start of the conflict and the huge demand of skilled labour, it was easy to slip even more, some of whom were anything but Bothan. That exercise now paid dividends – there were three agents working in various places of the space station whose loyalty no one suspected. Even more importantly, two of them had their families on Bothawui and now were in the perfect position to avenge them. The hardest obstacle they faced was their demons and it took a lot of convincing for them not to act until the time was right so their sabotage would have the greatest of effects.

It took months to engineer such a situation and even better, it was going to be both a strike against the Sith controlled Republic and the Sith themselves, if not exactly the particular monster who butchered everyone upon Bothawui…

One of those Bothan agents was an engineer working upon the Republic cruiser _Dao_ , named after the admiral who died protecting Duro and slowing down the Separatists grand offensive. Said ship was day from launch. She had her systems installed and it was in the process of final checks and fuelling while her crew was being assembled. He entered engineering carrying an innocuous looking sphere in one of the pockets of his working clothes along with an array of advanced data spikes built from the ground up with perfect knowledge of the Republic computer systems and the software protecting them. He walked to the terminal controlling the hyper-matter reactor, checked its fuel levels – which were just enough for his purpose and a manic smile appeared on his face. He removed the sphere and pressed its only button before gently placing it one the terminal. A soft hiss emanated from it and immediately he felt tingling sensation. Even with an antidote racing through his veins, the nerve agents would kill him in a short order… just not fast enough.

The other engineers working in the compartment began twitching before simply collapsing without a sound. Internal sensors detected the chemical spill, alarms blared and armoured doors slammed shut, sealing main engineering. Before anyone could override the lock-down or cut their way through it would be far too late.

"Soon, my love..." The dying man began whistling lullaby, the same one he sang his daughters before Veil murdered them along with their mother. He inserted the data spikes and began the arduous process of engineering a critical reaction in the hyper-matter reactor.

* * *

 **=RK=**

At the same time, more than two thousand kilometres away, within a section of the station containing warehouses, another saboteur was busy setting up the warheads of concussion missiles for detonation. Meanwhile, his accomplice, an infiltration droid masked as a maintenance one was busy spoofing sensors and keeping the cameras on a loop showing that there certainly was no one there up to no good...


	94. Interlude: HN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: Historical Notes**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **AN: This is to put it bluntly born from frustration of answering the same questions again and again. For more blunt and to the point explanation see the AN at the end of the update.**

Most scholars and military historians agree that Clone Wars were divided into multiple phases. However, there are relatively few publications that examine in depth the question what would have happened if the CIS had more competent leadership from the start… or as they still claim, they fought to win since day one instead of being used as puppets by the Sith. That is why, this book divides the war in more phases than common wisdom suggests.

Phase One covers the first six months of the war. That period was characterized by the Confederacy lacking a coherent strategy for victory with the leadership, both military and civilian alike believing that Count Dooku, the Sith who is widely believed to be the driving force that ignited the conflict, had a master plan he kept close to his chest. That phase was characterized by the CIS military spending a large amount of resources striking a huge number of strategically insignificant systems. There was little to no coordination between the various theatre commanders with multiple high ranking officials pursuing their own agendas that often had little to nothing to do with winning the war. Nowadays it is accepted that this phase wasted an incredible opportunity.

Declassified Republic, Imperial and Confederate documents point at a singular conclusion. Even with the advent of the GAR proving a nasty shock for the CIS military, there was little that the Republic armed forces could have done to stop a Confederacy with a coherent strategy for victory striking at strategically important objectives. It is considered a fact that the only thing that could have halted them in that period were logistics concerns, which would have set the stage for the second phase of the war.

Phase Two – six months to a year since the beginning of the war. This period saw general Veil receiving his rank after his valiant actions at Rodia, the Ryloth Campaign and as importantly, it was then when he and general Telar Valentra began various initiatives that would prove crucial for the later stages of the war. Those include the rigid screening of the Jedi generals to ensure that they actually commanded forces that they had the skills to lead, something that led to the demotion of a great number of the Jedi officers and their reassignment to leading strike teams of various sizes – something that led to a number of stunning successes until the Jedi Coup. Another initiative was an emphasis on raising volunteer armies within the Core, something that proved to be critical after the destruction of Kamino…

… the influence generals Veil and Valentra had upon Republic R&D efforts of the era could not be understated. Their efforts led directly to significant upgrades of infantry kit, radical redesign of the IFVs, APCs and tanks used by the Republic and later Galactic Empire… In space, the widespread adoption of the GUARDIAN system and antimatter weaponry as well as Mobile Armours and the first engineering and Combat Mobile Suits can be directly credited to general Veil along with tactical and strategic superweapons like the Silencer and…

If the Confederacy had its change of leadership during this period, they would still have had enjoyed a great amount of strategic advantages even when accounting for the time it would take to shake up their military. The first major Republic construction cycle was still underway with the economy being in the middle of the transition to war footing. At worst, the CIS would have been able to launch a series of escalating strikes at strategic targets while setting up the groundwork for an even more successful Grand Offensive like the one they actually launched a few months before the completion of the second Republic construction cycle. The balance of forces was such that the only viable response for the Republic would have been nationalizing of all local defence fleets within the Core and sending them to the front-lines. While that was still a better outcome than what would have happened during Phase one – a defeat in detail while local governments hoarded their assets in the vain hope of protecting themselves and dissuading an attack by the victorious Separatist armadas, doing something like that was still a political impossibility… a fact underlined by what happened historically. Even with more time to nationalize local forces and less immediate threat and demand to keep them home, it was only during and after Operation Star-hammer, the liberation of the Corellian system that a significant number of Core system defence fleets were released under GAR control…

Phase Three – twelve to eighteen months since the war began. This phase contained multiple notable events, including Second Geonosis, the transition to war economy for the Republic and the completion of the first construction run. It was at the end of that phase that the Confederation suffered a coup that removed Count Dooku and the Sith from power and in the following months eradicated their influence. Most notably, the Triumvirate that took power put admiral Trench as a Supreme Commander of the Confederate military, who in turn reshaped it in his image. For the first time since the war began the Confederacy had a strategy to win the war, their fleets were put under command of the best people they had and they were given free reign to prosecute the war under the strategic guidelines drawn by Admiral Trench and approved by the Triumvirate and it wasn't a moment too soon.

The Confederacy nearly missed their window of opportunity for winning the war but not quite. Multiple in depth studies and war-games point to a singular conclusion – even without the Jedi Coup significantly aiding the Confederate Grand Offensive, it had at least fifty/fifty odds of achieving its strategic objectives. In contrast, if the CIS transition to a more effective leadership had occurred just a few months later and thus their offensive too, the successful and uninterrupted completion of the second Republic construction cycle would have made a victory in the core highly unlikely even if the disruption caused by the Jedi Coup had been worse.

Without said coup? The completion of the second Republic construction cycle would have shifted the tide of the war irrevocably in the Republic's favour. It is hotly debated to this day what would have happened if the Confederacy had waited or failed in their Grand Offensive. Republic nationalists claim that it was a string of bad fortune that allowed the Separatist to go as far as they did, however they often forget that if thing were different, the Republic could have ceased to exist just few short months after the war began…

Phase Four – eighteen to twenty four months since the war began. There is no shortage of critical events that occurred in this period. From the Battle of Mandalore and the ascension of general Veil to leader of the Mandalorian people, to the Crimson Crisis, the Separatists Grand Offensive, the Jedi Coup, the fall of Corellia and later Kuat, the foundation of the Mid-Rim Alliance, the Starfire at Sullust, the Rape of Bothawui to the Skyfall that heralded the end of that phase and everything in between…

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **AN:** The way I envisioned the CW turning if the CIS actually fought to win since the start and how that would change if it happened later.

First six months of the war – the Republic loses outright or it is put in untenable position when the CIS onslaught is stopped by logistic issues. The CIS spends a few months to build up the supplies needed to end the war and unless the Republic sues for peace the next phase of the war is very bloody grind through the part of the Core that is still in Republic control. The CIS wins either military or due to the Republic shattering politically. There's simply no time at all for the Republic industry to make any difference.

Six months to a year – if the CIS becomes competent in this period the situation is somewhat better for the Republic. The Separatists had wasted a lot of time and ships going after targets that don't really matter in strategic sense. The Republic is closer to full war economy with a lot of cruisers and assault ships roughly half complete. At this point the Republic might actually avoid defeat if all system defence navies got placed under unified command and send where they're needed. It is going to be close, though if they could work together well enough and the CIS screws up enough, it's possible for the Republic to hand on until their first construction run is complete.

That actually happening is highly unlikely if possible.

Now, after the first construction cycle is complete, the Republic actually gets a bit of breathing room though they're still hugely outnumbered, just not as badly. The best chance for CIS victory is gone, however the CIS still holds most of the cards… and all this is just the pure military and economic situation largely in a vacuum. Add the political dimension and suddenly, things begin to look even worse for the Republic.

To put it bluntly, again. As I see it, RK is a story about what happens when many if not all the problems the Republic has, come home to roost. The CIS getting competent leadership and fighting to win, the Jedi becoming aware that the Sith are actually running the Republic and launching a desperate coup to remove Sidious from power and once that happened, the dominoes begin to fall and the Republic is in an increasingly untenable position, especially politically.

Yes, the Republic is in a bad spot, one that might actually become somewhat worse. They might very well lose the war and do it off the battlefield, perhaps on it as well. Why so many people consider this an issue or a problem with the story? I certainly won't be giving the Republic or the "good" guys and gals a break because they're the good guys or the protagonists. They will have to earn it and it might very well not be enough. Or perhaps they can hang enough for a Droid Rebellion to give them the opening they need to more or less put their house in order for long enough not to lose the war if not actually win it.


	95. Phase 21 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **KDY HQ**

 **Press Conference auditorium**

Jagged pieces of durasteel rained all over the room scything through people as if they were wheat ready for harvest. Accurate blaster fire burned through stunned guard as cloaked figures poured out of the shattered transport. Zash moved faster than a human had any right to and raised barrier that protected her and Onara from the initial onslaught. She pushed the stunned woman back just as Perrion rushed their position. Now that the Jedi Master was no longer hiding, his presence burned brightly, yet black tendrils spread all over his aura like demented vines.

If the situation wasn't so dangerous, Zash would be laughing – Jerrod Perrion, one of the best if not the best the Order once had was busy falling to the Dark Side. She only hoped that his condition would give her an edge so she would live and could rub it into his face.

Zash vaulted back and wrenched the Force and with it the floor itself. The thick sheet of durasteel buckled and broke under her command with a huge section flying right at the Jedi. Perrion barely slowed down to shatter it, which bough her enough time to bring down the ceiling upon his head along with multiple desks, cabinets and office workers. More screams and whimpers of pain rose only to be drowned by the shriek of alarms and blaster fire. Finding herself with a moment of respite, Zash turned her head towards Onara, who had landed near a pair of dazed guards.

"Run, you fools!" She snapped at them and gave them a telekinetic shove that made the men stumble through the closest exit, while Kuat skidded over the metal floor.

That was all the time Zash had to spare because Perrion chose that moment to erupt through the hole in the floor where the collapsed ceiling shoved him into. A rain of debris preceded him, thrown with enough speed to approach the acceleration a rail-gun could have given them. The Sith countered with a telekinetic barrier and the resulting collision was enough to shatter the incoming projectiles while those that missed her shredded all the furniture and people unlucky to stand behind her. Perrion vaulted her way surrounded by a bright almost blinding cloak made of the Force itself. Instead of facing him head on, Zash tapped her foot on the floor a gesture that helped her control her power more precisely and the metal below her feet collapsed. The moment she landed on the floor below, the ground shattered again letting her get further away from the Jedi. Perrion wasted no time and jumped after her. When he entered the new hole, Zash was already three floors down falling towards the fourth surrounded by a constellation of floating metal debris. The moment Perrion came into view, she sent a torrent of crackling lighting at him, one that she channelled through the metal fragments to form a net of Sith lighting and melting metal that snapped around Jerrod's form. Instead of trapping and frying him, the attack merely closed around a tangible aura caused by the amount of Force energy he was using to enhance and protect himself. Molten metal splashed over a form fitting shield of light, lighting harmlessly crackled and arced over his form only to discharge itself through the holes in the floors he fell through thus tearing large chunks off them.

When Zash reached the next floor and found herself within a large mostly open office space, instead of breaking through it and going further down, she rolled away. Moments later Perrion arrived followed by a shower of sparkling and smoking debris that rained upon his armoured form to no effect. His two lighsabers hummed omniously, held in a low guard. The moment his feet touched the ground, the Jedi charged all the while Zash threw metal and wooden desks alike at him. She used that attack as a distraction to hide the real danger – a spear forged from the Dark Side itself that she hurled at him just after throwing yet another desk.

The Jedi Master used his will alone to batter aside a pair of objects that flew at him from both sides intent on squashing him and as he ran at the Sith he cut through a desk thrown his way. The two pieces bounced off the Force surrounding him and he jumped vaulting over another piece of furniture busy shattering itself where he just stood. He lightly landed at another desk thrown at him while still in mid-air and jumped off it heading straight at Zash. He rolled over the next one as a warning flared through the Force. Jerrod could feel a build up of Dark Side energy from where Zash was still hidden by a wall of floating furniture but that didn't deter him nor slowed him down. He crossed his lightsabers, a mental aid to more easily craft a telekinetic battering ram in front of him, one which he shoved forward with his next step. His will broke apart the furniture shielding the Sith and as she shielded herself from the onslaught shaved off shards of metal, sparkling circutry, broken pieces of metal and shattered glass flew in every direction as if picked up by a hurricane. The resulting storm was more than enough to ground an unprotected being to the bone. Even the metal floor and ceiling didn't emerge unscratched – the flying debris left jagged gorges before the chaos ended and threw the large room in twilight lit up only by three lighsabres – two azure ones and one crimson. Dust burned and sparkled when caught on the blades and soon the room slowly began to glow from the Force surrounding Perrion. The increasing brightness on his side only served to deepen the shadows thrown by Zash which along with the dust appeared to be moving until they engulfed the Sith, hiding her from sight but not the Jedi's senses. The light also revealed that Zash's attack missed and the proof was the collapsing far wall that was slowly being corrupted and eaten by Dark Side energies.

"Such passion!" Zash crooned. The light engulfing Perrion had darker undertones. There were shadows flickering within it. "It's really wasted on you." She smiled.

The shadows flickering within Perrion's aura became deeper. The glow surrounding him turned sinister, cruel.

"I must thank you, you know. If it wasn't for you, Master Perrion, none of this would be possible..." She gave him a tiny curtsey.

The Jedi tilted his head to the side as if debating something with himself, then without uttering a word, charged. The Force pulsed within and around him and with a single pulse he appeared in front of Zash, swinging. The dust blew behind him and the floor buckled and cracked from his passing. Lighsabers hissed and cracked with releasing energy as they met and the Sith found herself thrown back from the power and ferocity behind the attack. Another crack of displaced air echoed as Perrion hurled himself at her and all she could do was backpedal and frantically defend herself.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

 **KDY HQ**

The sound of tortured metal shrieked down a long, well lit corridor and then, a durasteel wall cracked, bulged and then shattered when a dusty form slammed through it and only stopped when it crashed into the far wall. Zash fell on the ground, her silk covered knee scrapping painfully on the floor.

She was still alive, at one piece even and that was all that was going for her. While Perrion was unbalanced, which was obvious to everyone with the eyes to see, the bastard was still a powerhouse who could batter through everything she could throw at him and didn't give her time for anything too fancy.

Plane Arubesh – murder the kriff of the bloody Jedi herself thus went out of the airlock. Plan Besh – rely on local forces for a distraction enough to either get away or wound him to even the odds thus far didn't work. The few Kuati security they passed by during their engagement so far died without being able to even inconvenience Perrion. The rest were likely too busy dealing with his backup, whatever plan he had and getting Onara out of the area intact. Thus Zash had to go outside where backup could reach her more easily, not to mention could bring to bear heavier weapons.

That unfortunately was a bit easier said than done. She was barely up on her feet when a large chunk of metal torn from the ceiling finished demolishing the far wall of the corridor and she had to halt it with the Force then dive away when Perrion charged through it, blasting it apart. A hastily raised telekinetic barrier took the brunt of the debris, however a few chunks managed to get through and slammed into her with bruising force. Zash spat a curse and tore the floor below her feet with a thought, then propelled it along with herself down the corridor and away from the crazy Jedi. She was beginning to reconsider her choice of attire – there was something to be said about being clad in nice heavy armour most of the time, even if it was damn uncomfortable and usually plain bloody ugly.

A pulse came through the Force and Perrion appeared close, almost reaching her with his lightsabers. He did miss however and for his troubles Zash tore the surrounding walls along with the ceiling and did her best to squash him like a tin can. Another pulse and the sphere of twisted durasteel that would have killed or at least contained a lesser opponent exploded like an oversized fragmentation grenade that tore that whole part of the building apart. The glow surrounding Perrion increased and he came right after Zash preceded by a murderous whirlwind of twisting debris.

The Sith sensed a relatively large concentration of people nearby and when she was close enough halted her flight. She tore the floor in front of Perrion and when he jumped tore the right wall and hurled it at him, thus conveniently opening her a way to said people. It was time to see if the time honoured practice of placing people in danger would work on him. At worst, their deaths would make for even better propaganda to keep the Jedi's collective coffin nicely sealed for posterity.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Star Dreadnought Defender**

 **high orbit**

 **Kuat**

The gargantuan ship burst into real space above her homeworld. Immediately became clear that despite Zash's cry for help through the Force, whatever was happening down on the surface hadn't been noticed by the Kuati SDF. A flurry of challenges and demands bombarded the ship and the Captain had to do some fast talking to confirm that _Defender_ hadn't been taken by the CIS while no one was looking and about to lay waste to Kuat.

I got all that by being patched in the ship's command net despite my current location – in one of the huge hangar bays standing next to an orbital insertion pod along with a whole battalion of Kuati marines. It took precious time to get confirmation that there was in fact a disturbance at KDY's HQ planet-side, even longer for clearance to make an uncontested orbital drop, time I spent monitoring my connection with Zash. I could sense she was hard pressed and no wonder why – Perrion was down there and he wasn't bothering to hide himself any longer, on the contrary. I could clearly sense him all the way from orbit and regretted that taking him out along with a few thousand square kilometres of surrounding city wouldn't be something I could get away with.

"General, we just intercepted distress calls multiple terrorist strikes all over the planet. We've got permission to insert troops and secure critical facilities and personnel." The Captain informed me.

I was already securely sealed within my pod along with the rest of the battalion. The _Defender_ rotated a bit until the hangar pointed in the general direction of KDY's HQ a green light blinked within my pod and then extreme acceleration slammed into me despite the inertial dampening system. In a blink I was launched out of the ship and soon my pod hit the atmosphere. With no defences to content with the ride down was smoother than it could have been and as importantly, there was no jamming or need to keep the net down to avoid pinpointing the locations of real pods instead of decoys, which would have made the bulk of those launched in a contested insertion. That allowed me to gain a very rough understanding of the situation in no small part thanks to the analysts and combat controllers safe aboard the _Defender._

There were five bombings and four attacks on Kuati Security substations in the general area of KDY's HQ with at least a dozen more confirmed all over the planet… and that was after multiple raids by security forces on suspected or confirmed BSN cells last night – in fact that was what Onara Kuat's press conference was about, the same one that Perrion crashed. Not for the first time I found myself missing more or less loyal and competent Intelligence agency on my side. For all the troubles that Imperial Intelligence put me into, they were worth their weight in any precious substance one might care to name and more.

I felt the screams of horror of a lot of dying people followed by a tingle of apprehension. Something bloody just happened, potent enough to feel it.

"Oh my god..." Someone gasped over the command channel breaking the expected chatter of incoming intelligence.

"General, be advised, a massive explosion just occurred on the KDY Array. Homeworld Defence Command is activating Case Omega. Planetary Shield will be coming online ASAP."

Outraged chatter exploded all over the battalion net until the officers and NCOs managed to make everyone shut up and concentrate on the task at hand, something that I immediately tuned out.

The first thing I did was check the altitude – we should already be below the planetary shield, though certainly not any theatre ones yet. Using the data-link between my armour, the pod and _Defender,_ I called and image from the ship's sensors. A window opened on my HUD showing a tactical display – the star dreadnought was accelerating towards the array, which was blinking red and a significant chunk of it was missing, with the jagged ends being surrounded with the warning signs for debris.

Seeing that called some bad memories – of space stations bursting into fire, some falling from orbit, of orbital defences ready to be turned upon Imperial planets by an insane Dark Council members… the effect of the array breaking up and hitting the surface before the planetary shields could initialize would be as bad if not worse than a brief but potent orbital bombardment.

At the same time, what was happening, what I was seeing, it was an opportunity. Spin right, we would be able to blame it all on the Separatists and Perrion and it didn't matter if this was an enemy action or more unlikely an accident. I would bet a lot that this was a part of Perrion's exit strategy, one that likely kicked off earlier than expected. Well, it didn't matter. If I had anything to say about it, he wasn't getting away no matter what he had up his sleeve.

Soon, the pod came low enough and strategically placed explosives cracked it like an egg letting me into free-fall less than a kilometre above KDY HQ. I could clearly see smoke coming from one side with emergency vehicles beginning to swarm the place all the while people were streaming out either through emergency exits or after running to the nearest garage and getting aboard some kind of vehicle.

Zash's position was easy to make even without our connection – she and Perrion were like a beacons heading towards one corner of the building.

"Strike Actual to all Strike Elements, primary target is nearing the western corner KDY HQ." I placed a marker in the rough area where we were headed to and kicked on the anti-grav harness added to my armour for this mission. The deceleration was jerky and sudden and my free-fall turned into controlled glide towards the building. I spared a moment to look up and saw half the battalion still streaking like falling stars above us. However, that wasn't what got my attention.

A huge bright shock-wave was slowly dissipating high above us with its edge causing the atmosphere to ionize and creating northern lights. A ring of smoking debris slammed into the stratosphere and began burning and above them I could clearly see the jagged edges of the broken orbital array. It was testament to the skill and paranoia of its designers that despite the grievous wound the rest of the structure appeared to remain intact and structurally sound. I hadn't even finished that thought when a flash of light caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head, the HUD helpfully zooming in to a second, smaller explosion that tore into the array about a thousand kilometres to the east of the first one. I didn't know if the rest of the array might be safe, however a huge chunk of the array was now torn apart from the rest and it was anyone's guess if the Kuati fleet could prevent it from slamming into the ground.

It was no surprise at all when shrill sirens began screaming all over the city just as the chatter over the battalion net spiked.

"Strike Actual to all Strike elements – change in plans. We neutralize the primary target, evacuate VIPs and get the hell out of here before the array can fall on our heads." I shook my head and turned my undivided attention to the task at hand.

This was going to krifing suck.

"God's speed, Strike Actual. Defender is moving in to intercept the broken piece of the array. We're launching all available craft to assist SAR." The shocked yet decisive voice of Defender's Captain echoed in my helmet and I wanted to pat myself on the back for sending Panka to sulk in his quarters before heading here. The last thing anyone needed was that fool falling apart during this mess.


	96. Phase 21 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A Master and his apprentice**

 **=RK=**

* * *

"Master, is the Dark Side evil?" Aria asked.

They stood on a recreation of Korriban made of memories, observing some questionable training her master had to undergo an eternity ago.

"Or just the Sith?"

"Having second thoughts on what you want to be, apprentice?"

"Just wondering."

"Is a storm evil? An earthquake? The Force has no concept of good or evil but what we assign it. The Dark Side… she is selfish, that's the best way to put it I think. She doesn't care about what we deem moral. She is a force of nature and has the same regard for people. Five thousand years ago, the Jedi deceived the Old Republic into going to war with the ancient Sith Empire. The result was a genocide of the original Sith species and the near extinction to the Force Adepts living in said Empire. The few scattered survivors fled to the Unknown Region and for a thousand years plotted their revenge because they knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that there could be no coexistence – the Jedi and Republic proved that fact. The result? It was the twisted Empire built upon foundations of spite, rage and vengeance all the while the Jedi who burned Korriban and a hundred other worlds were hailed as heroes… How many of those Jedi do you think fell to the Dark Side for committing an unprovoked genocide?"

"The Force is hypocritical then? Or perhaps historians. What would I find if I browsed the data-net on Coruscant?"

"Perhaps… or perhaps intentions and belief matter as much as actions do when the Force is concerned. As for history… The Jedi and Old Republic won that war, they wrote the history that is widely available."

"And it would be as biased if not more than the accounts that survived the fall of the first Sith Empire. I've seen the Dark Council through your eyes, Master. I've seen what you've done in the name of power and survival..."

"In the Empire those were the same thing."

"True enough, I guess. Back then, you might have been an angel compared to your peers, yet..." Aria paused. "I've seen you burn whole worlds, condemn species to genocide merely because pacifying them was too troublesome and it was more cheap to simply exterminate them and import Imperial citizens and droid to make their worlds productive."

"Yet my peers then were so much worse. But nowadays? It all depends on where you stand. Even after Bothawui there are billions upon billions who support and cheer my actions with as many if not more decrying them. Not to mention all those who simply keep their heads down so they wouldn't gain my attention. It is a big galaxy with tens of thousands spacefaring species, even more cultures and all of those have different morals, see good and evil in different light. The actions that makes me a monster to some, apprentice, are the same actions that cause others to respect and hail me as a hero. If you follow in my footsteps you might have to become one too."

"That very well may be the case, Master. However, you offer me something that few would dare – the power to forge my own path, whatever that might be, even if it means embracing the Dark Side."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

Zash dashed through an armoured door a moment before it could sealed and found herself at the back of a hallway packed with KDY personnel racing towards the closest evacuation points. Her very presence sapped in the corrupting energies of the Dark Side made everyone she approached push back and away from her path. The Sith ran within the crowd without even slowing down while behind her the armoured door cracked, twisted and then exploded like a gargantuan anti-personnel charge with pieces of metal cutting through rows of packed people.

A heartbeat later Perrion ran into the hallway and if his handiwork disturbed him, he didn't let it slow him down at all. He followed Zash through the now panicking and screaming crowd, with the Force surrounding him acting as a buffer that pushed or crushed anyone unlucky or slow enough to stand in his way. The Sith reached the evacuation point moments before the Jedi and heedless of the people around her brought the ceiling down behind her crushing everyone unlucky enough to be in the area. She dove through the exit to land on a landing platform at the side of the building and just in time too. Behind her the whole wall blew outwards showering everything with pieces of metal, screaming people and corpses. A large chunk of durasteel slammed into a transport just lifting off and hurled it along with its human cargo to plunge two kilometres down to the surface. Moments later, two waiting air-cars met the same fate before Perrion crushed the engine compartment of a second transport. Only then did he jumped on the platform to face Zash. A concentrated torrent of lighting met him in mid-air only to be caught on his lightsabers. All the attack did was slow down his descend and when he landed on the platform he flourished his blades discharging the arching energy still contained upon them. Two waves of crackling lighting seared the landing pad with enough force to crack it in places and drive off everything on it but the Sith.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Perrion was sprinting, propelled by both the Force and his armour. Blinding light surrounding his left sabre and when he was halfway to his prey he threw it on the heels of a mighty telekinetic push. Zash managed to counter the first attack, which pushed her only a couple of steps back and she deflected the incoming sabre too using her own. When the blades touched, a searing flash of light blew up in the Sith's face temporarily robbing her off her sight.

Usually such a handicap wouldn't have really hurt her, however then and there all she could sense from Perrion was a huge pulsing sphere of Light and Dark Force energy. Zash acted on instinct and still managed to parry his first slash. That didn't stop her from receiving a Force enhances armoured fist to the face, a punch she rolled with while solidifying a telekinetic barrier around herself. Light spots and stars danced in front of her eyes, which wasn't helped by the glow emanating from the damned Jedi. She lashed with her blade felt resistance then her defences popped loudly and she was rolling away barely avoiding a blazing lightsabre.

There was no dodging a kick that cracked multiple ribs and drove the air out of her lungs. Perrion delivered powerful overhead slash that Zash sensed coming in the last possible moment and desperately brought up her blade to parry. This was the worst possible fight for her – facing a master of the blade alone, in a place and time not of her choosing. The Jedi towered above her and servo motors along with Force enhanced muscles pushed their locked blades closer and closer to her flesh. Zash glared at Perrion and the Dark Side swirled around them. Lighting struck all over the landing pad as she unleashed an uncontrolled storm upon them both. A pillar of corrupted energy slammed into Perrion with deafening rumble. It made him stumble yet the Force manifested around him managed to deflect or absorb the strike, while merely the radiating heat was enough to give Zash first degree burns despite her own defences. Another strike landed just behind the Jedi and made him stumble again and this time the Sith was ready and broke the sabre lock. She lashed with strength and speed born of desperation while a third strike blasted them both. Perrion's defence cracked and Zash's blade connected with his armour only for a shield to burn out absorbing a lot of the blade's energy before her attack was over. There was a glowing gash left on Perrion's chest plate, the Force surrounding him solidified back into his odd shield and he was ready to continue his attack.

Zash on the other hand was blown back by the last lighting strike. It singed her and sent torrents of energy through her body. She landed in a smoking lump that twitched spasmodically. As if that wasn't enough, the lightsaber she deflected earlier came screaming back at her. She managed to concentrate enough through the pain racking her body to halt the incoming projectile and acting on instinct, surround her body in a Force barrier.

It was too little, too late. Perrion was upon her again and when he slammed his lightsaber into her side, here defence was enough to slow it down but not stop it. Zash rolled away with every movement making her bite off a scream. The burning blade caught her at the lower part of the chest, vaporizing flesh, ribs and ruining organs. A telekinetic pull jolted her to a stop and this time there was no stopping her pained scream. Perrion towered above her like an angel of death and behind him the skies themselves burned and fell.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **Landing pad**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

This is what is to be Delkatar Veil, the Dark Lord of the Sith Vael, a General of the Grand Army of the Republic, Mandalore, a monster who set the whole galaxy afire and was hailed as a hero for it, for a second time…

Ever since the day the Jedi murdered you wife, you had been living for this moment. You became a mask of sanity and reason within the Sith Empire so you would live long enough to savour your vengeance. You were among those who engineered the defeat of the Old Republic and a coup meant to reform the Sith Empire itself. You had shattered armies, broken fleets, burned whole worlds to make this possible.

It was all for this moment. Everything you've been through ever since first taking breath in this galaxy had led to this point.

Your armoured form tears through the air, the stratosphere burns high above you as a country sized chunk of space station slowly tumbles through space and begins to fall. You can feel the shock and terror of countless people echo through the Force and all you could say is that this is a fitting background for your vengeance. And then, finally you lay your eyes upon Jerrod Perrion's form and your world grounds to a halt. All the mask you've ever worn are stripped away. All pretences, all justifications are gone.

The Dark Side grants many gifts. You know this. You've taught this. Now, she retracts one of them and you're left floundering. The war doesn't matter any more. The Jedi and Sith, even the two sides of the Force and their eternal conflict are forgotten.

The Dark Side however, she hadn't forgotten you. It is this moment she has been patiently waiting for, a treachery four thousand years in the making. If Perrion falls here, by your hand and you fall with him in the embrace of the Dark Side, there won't be a way back. The war, the real one, would be won, for there would be no one to stop you before its too late and the Dark Side would reign supreme.

At this moment, when all you care about is vengeance, she betrays you. For one perfect moment of clarity all lies you had ever told yourself to bury your conscience are stripped away, all pretences are gone. You stand alone, gazing into the man you used to be, the soldier who sacrificed everything for a second chance and finally understand that you've betrayed everything he stood for… everything you ever stood for. You can see a perfect image of Ashara and know she would turn her gaze away in horror if she could see what you wreaked in her name, just before she picked up her sword to oppose you.

You're alone, falling. Everything you've touched had been destroyed, either by the Dark Side herself or of by the Light that was supposed to represent all that was good in the galaxy. All because of you, the choices you made without a second thought.

Vette, Ashara, Shaak Ti… Bo-Katan… You remember them as they were before you crashed into their lives. The feather touch of soft lips, fiery passion, the moments that made you feel alive and carefree, the moments of love that were gone… Three of those women were already dead and damned, either because of you or by your own hands. Because when you could have done something different, when you could have thought more about them and done something to save them, you thought only about yourself. Bo-Katan… what are the odds you won't destroy her too? You're an unrepentant monster after all. You can't lie to yourself any longer. When you look at the mirror you won't see Darth Vael. There won't be a corrupted and twisted version of yourself fallen to the Dark Side who you can blame.

It's only you. This is the final trap of the Dark Side, what she wants. Your conscience is unbound and the horrors you've wreaked all over the galaxy are devouring your mind. You're alone with your demons when she offers you her dark embrace. She forgives you and more importantly she understands. She is offers you a shoulder to cry upon, a mask called Darth Vael to hide behind from the galaxy you ravaged and more importantly, from yourself.

This is how it feels to be Delkatar Veil. The only truth you have left is vengeance and the Dark Side eagerly offers her power to help you sate it and damn yourself. You accept the offer and it's all done in a moment. All the doubts are gone – you eagerly put your mask in place and your conscience is brushed aside and buried deep below the surface of your mind. There is no more wretched agony over what you've done and it's fading echoes merely serve to stroke the fires of vengeance burning within your chest.

When you reach the platform, the heart of the Dark Side itself manifests around you in a sphere of sickly pulsating malevolent darkness. The mere backslash of your arrival throws Zash's broken body clear off the platform to tumble to her doom kilometres below and you don't even spare her a second thought.

She doesn't matter any longer. The falling skies are irrelevant. Perrion is here, yours to kill and that single thought made all the restrain you ever had snap. When you look at him, your eyes are pools of molten corrupted gold glowing so bright that made your visor shine.

You level a hand at Perrion, who finally turns to face you and the Dark Side jumps to obey your will. Tendrils made of its raw power manifest themselves around you and lash at the bastard Jedi. A small voice in the back of your head whispers that this is wrong, that you're becoming everything that you loathe. That you're finally falling and don't even care.

You dismiss it. It doesn't matter. The Dark Side is with you, Perrion is in front of you and you're going to make him pay for an eternity.

 **=RK=**


	97. Phase 21 Parts 6&7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: The Father**

 **=RK=**

* * *

Once again, the Force was out of balance, however this time it was in the Dark Side's favour.

An old man sat upon a carved stone throne and his mind drifted examining he consequences of said imbalance upon himself. Those few who knew who and what he was, called him the Father. He was the embodiement of the Force as a whole and saw things more clearly than his so called children.

For a thousand years the Light Side ruled the galaxy almost unchallenged and as it was its nature, it strived to put things back on tracks so the status quo could be maintained and the timeline restored. It almost succeeded too, though it took a lot of interventions that wouldn't have been possible if anything resembling a real balance existed at the time. A future that should have been erased when the anomaly appeared four thousand years ago was forced back into existence… only for the anomaly to appear again.

The Father looked wearily through the fabric of the Force itself. Now the balance had shifted again, heavily in the Dark Side's favour and she was gleefully taking an advantage of her position to shake things up.

He knew what his children intended. Left to their own devices, they would ruin the galaxy and the Force itself through either neverending conflict in strive of advancement and evolution or eventual stagnation… Unless a permanent balance was achieved their conflict would repeat itself, again and again and again as it had happened without error for more than 25,000 years already. That was why he was intervening himself more and more. The slate had to be cleared up, the neverending cycle of conflict broken. It had to die with both the Jedi and the Sith so a new generation of Force Adepts could arise unburdened with the sins of their forefathers.

The Dark Side was acting already, preparing to complete a gambit it began a long time ago, when the anomaly first appeared and they saw a potential future, one that the Light made sure it came to pass, all because it was certain that this time around the golden age of the Republic and Jedi wouldn't fall to the Dark Side.

Those children, so blinded by their own prophesies and forever bound by their nature… The old man sighed. He had a lot of work to do if the conflict was to end at last.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 **Landing pad**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

Tentacles made of corrupted energy lashed at Master Perrion with bone shattering power. The crystallized Force surrounding him was up to the task of facing that attack with the only effect being five sharp cracks that echoed above the roar of emergency sirens and accelerating vehicles. He looked at Vael and at that moment he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that every he had done to combat the Sith had been justified. The Sith Lord attacking him was nothing less than a disease within the Force itself and a manifestation of all that was wrong with the galaxy. He felt both relief and exaltation because it was now clear why the Force brought him to this time and place.

Vael was a monster as bad if not worse than the Sith Emperor, someone who already damned the galaxy for power. At that moment, with that realization, Perrion threw everything he was into attack and the Force was with him. They clashed, an azure lightsabre against bloody red just like their predecessors throughout the ages. Blades enveloped with searing light and devouring darkness slammed into each other while the auras themselves that enveloped the combatants lashed at everything in range. There was little to no finesse to that battle, no reason at all. Both Perrion and Veil were avatars of the Force replaying their eternal conflict one more time, with the future of the galaxy being the spoils.

Lightsabres met and the mere backslash sent inky blackness to eat the ravaged metal of the landing pad before the next strike seared it away with liquid light before the process repeated itself again and again. They fought while people fled the whole continent and a nation sized star fortress ponderously hit the upper edges of the atmosphere despite everything the Kuati fleet could do to slow it down. Escape pods and SAR craft swarmed the heavens, tractor beams strained to the breaking point and soon capital grade weaponry spoke despite tens of thousands still being trapped into their metal coffin.

The combatants below that apocalypse didn't notice. They fought with the two sides of the Force lashing at each other using them as conduits, to no avail. They were too evenly matched, the sides of the same coin. Even as the platform cracked and shook, even as the bodies of the two combatants began breaking under the strain, no one could take the upper hand.

Yet, that was an illusion. While strictly speaking, one side of the Force wasn't more powerful than the other even with the Dark Side on the ascension, their chosen avatars were far from perfect. While Perrion believed himself a paragon of the Light Side, it was months ago he began losing himself to vengeance and his actions had tarnished him. The Dark Side had her claws in him and he was just one step away from plunging head-first into Darkness.

Veil on the other hand, while he no longer cared for anything but vengeance, wasn't alone in his head…

* * *

 **=RK=**

Having a front roll seat of the Dark Side betraying and twisting her Master was enlightening. It was at that moment that Aria fully comprehended why he had been hammering into her head that the Dark Side was a tool, a very dangerous and incredibly powerful one, but never an ally.

With all the lies stripped away, especially those he kept saying to himself, it was inevitable that the Dark Side would claim him in his moment of weakness. After all, the dying screams of billions upon billions were seared in his mind. Allowing himself to feel experience his buried conscience was a perfect way to break him.

Aria barred her teeth in a soundless snarl at the Dark Side flowing through her Master only for her presence to be brushed away as of no consequence. The Dark Side was drunk on her power, fully concentrated on the fight with Perrion. As far as it was concerned, this was the point of no return, of a victory that would plunge the galaxy into darkness for the next thousand years at least.

Aria didn't care about that. If it happened, it wouldn't be because the Dark Side decreed it but a conscious choice of the Sith. Her Master, Zash, if she somehow survived and of course herself. She knew that her Master was beyond the point where mere words could sway him and that didn't matter. Considering where she was, she had other, more effective options.

If the circumstances were different, Aria wouldn't have dared intervene at that moment because such a distraction would have proven fatal. However, she was well aware that right then and there, her Master was little more than a puppet with its strings pulled by the Dark Side so she struck without a second thought. Aria pulled images out of his mind, every single one of a madman lost of the Dark Side who her master had to confront. Every single time he was infuriated by how low they had fallen and their lost potential. From the wasted Acolytes who died in the Sith Academy during his initial training, to those Acolytes he had to chase all over the Empire before becoming a proper Sith, to Wilsaam and even members of the Dark Council claimed by the Dark Side. She brought his feelings about them and the Dark Side to the forefront of his mind in an attempt to break his unthinking rage and thirst of vengeance.

"Master, this is everything you loathe!" Aria screamed in his mind. "You're better than this!" She echoed Ashara's words from so long ago even dared push that particular event to the forefront of his mind.

That did give him a pause. Suddenly her Master was manifesting within his mind and stared at her with eyes promising long, agonizing death.

"You dare?!" Vael roared.

Power grasped her whole form and all she knew was agony.

"I dare, Master!" Aria screamed back her defiance. "We aren't tools of the Dark Side! She is ours to use, not the other way around! This isn't what she wanted, you know this!"

At those words the presence of the Dark Side became suffocating and the agony intensified if it was at all possible. Then and there, Aria knew she was dead. The Dark Side didn't appreciate her meddling and came to devour her. Tendrils of power jumped at her from all directions and she knew she was dead.

Any moment now…

Aria blinked in confusion. There was no more pain. The jagged tentacles made of pulsing darkness stood all around her like daggers falling for a deadly strike, yet frozen in time. Only then did she saw her Master's face, which was a twisted mask of fury.

"When I really saw you in the Jedi Temple, I saw something that every Master wishes to see. It wasn't raw, untamed power, or even potential, though you have that, apprentice. I saw someone just like myself – used and discarded by those who should have forged you into something equal or greater than themselves."

The mindscape shook with the roar of the Dark Side.

Veil's heat turned to look at the oppressive darkness surrounding them. "I always knew you were such a treacherous whore. Thank you for reminding me not to trust you." He sneered and grasped the Dark Side with his will alone.

The tentacles ready to tear her apart broke into wisps of black smoke that got blown away as if a hurricane passed by.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

 **Landing pad**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

It has been a long time since I had to fight both the enemy in front of me and the Dark Side within and around me. The first thing I did when I broke through the vengeance fuelled insanity gripping me broke thanks to Aria was to jump back as far as possible from Perrion. The solid aura of energy surrounding me exploded outwards ravaging everything in its way. It washed away centimetres of reinforced alloy from the landing pad making it groan under my feet and the backslash gave even Perrion pause, which bought me a few more moments to catch my breath.

All around us, the Dark Side screamed in fury. It fought me for every tiny bit of power I could wrench from her grasp, something that only infuriated me even further. As I was right now, the bloody Jedi had most advantages. He would likely win a single combat with me having to fight him and the Dark Side.

Fortunately, I wasn't alone.

A glance at my HUD showed that at least a company of marines were still descending above us with the rest of the battalion busy storming and securing the KDY HQ behind me. It was a simple thing to designate Perrion as a primary target and even as he charged me, blaster bolts began raining upon him. I took a moment to thank Aria for dragging me from my funk and sent her a mental request to help me deal with the temper tantrum thrown by the Dark Side. Almost immediately the strain to channel the Force abated and I could use more of my concentration to deal with Perrion.

Bursts of blaster fire detonated like flack shells almost a metre away from the Jedi when they encountered the edge of the concentrated Force field around him. While the onslaught didn't slow him down, it had to sap his endurance and take a part of his concentration to maintain said defence. Given the situation, every little bit helped. I knew that the smart thing to do would be to get off the platform and fight him another time, yet both my still burning lust for vengeance and sheer practicality drove me to continue the engagement. If I could end him here, the most dangerous man on the other side would die.

I simply couldn't take the chance of facing him at a time and place of his own choosing, especially if I had to exhaust and burn myself using Battle Meditation to win another impossible victory. It was sheer fury that drove me too – I burned to prove to myself that I could win despite the stunt the Dark Side pulled, even with her fighting me every step of the way.

All those emotions, I used them as fuel. The very rage clawing at my sanity I weaponized and used to enhance my body. It became a cold, frozen thing that helped me sharpen my mind.

I met Perrion's charge headlong and when we clashed my armour began to heat and smoke from the sheer light and heat radiating from the Force surrounding him. When our blades clashed a shock-wave rippled through the air and the abused metal below our feats cracked in an expanding circle. For a moment our weapons locked in each other as we tested our strength and I used the opportunity to slam my artificial first into Perrion's helmet. As my punch approached, I used all the power and concentration I could spare to engulf it into burning storm of lighting and telekinetic power. It punched straight through Perrion's defences though not without issue – the outer layers of my armour ablated and burned away, the armoured gloves covering my metal fingers simply disintegrated, however then my strike hit home. My metal fist shattered on impact but not before denting Perrion's helmet and discharging all the energy surrounding it on impact.

The backslash alone would have been more than enough to shatter the bones in my arm up to the elbow and mangle the muscles if it wasn't for the Dark Rage protecting me all the while causing its own ravages upon my body. Even then, I felt muscles tear and bone crack.

That strike alone should have killed Perrion. It had more than enough energy to take off the head of an ordinary human an, hell it would have turned the brains of most known species into liquid. The telekinetic impact shattered the right side of the Jedi's helmet while lighting discharged right into his face. The momentum of the impact threw him away from me and finally the Force manifestation protecting him cracked and detonated just as mine did.

That discharge caught me before I could properly protect myself. The barrier I managed to throw in front of me popped like a soap bubble and the front of my armour was ablated away just before the blast wave threw me off my feet. I landed hard and moments later, when I got my bearings back, I found it hard to breathe. Only then I felt searing pain on the lower part of my face and neck. Looking down at myself was agony made worse by the charred wreck that was my armour. It was half melted and seared away and even with the Rage making my flesh far stronger than it had any right to be, the melted metal had still burned and fused with my skin in places.

Perrion was better, alive when he had no right to be but at least not unscratched. His jaw hung loose and I had no doubt that the bones in it were shattered. The right side of his face was charred ruins with his eye closed and leaking fluids. He still had his lightsaber however and managed to block some of the incoming fire. What he missed got tanked by his mostly intact armour and then its shield re-initialized and bought him a moment of respite.

Perrion glared at me and I gave him a terrible smile. I got to my unsteady feet with every movement bringing new agonies then I fell to my knees when the Rage broke and left me panting for breath. I fell the copper taste of blood in my mouth and something felt broken in my chest. Still, I wasn't dead yet and this was going to end now, one way or another.

Marines began landing around me. Some of them continued to shoot at Perrion while a couple of medics rushed my way. I saw others kneel or even jump prone on what was left of the landing pad and aim at something behind me. I felt a familiar presence over there and took a moment to look over my shoulder, a movement that made me feel as if barbed wire tore at my neck.

There were two armoured figures there wearing the same gear as Perrion and a furious looking human woman who held a roughed up Snips in front of her as a shield and had an ignited lightsaber to her throat.

"Enough!" The woman screamed.

I felt Perrion pull on the Force, a distant warning of danger echoed in my head and then KDY's HQ shook. One long, distinct crack echoed above the crescendo of shooting blasters and roaring sirens before slowly and ponderously the massive building began to collapse towards us.


	98. Phase 21 Parts 8&9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

The only reason Ahsoka was in the building when everything went to the Sith was in order to get away from Veil's insane family. It even worked for a bit until the building shook and the shrill screams of alarms did their best to deafen the Togruta. She ran towards the conference room while cursing in a very un-Jedi like fashion. Even as she approached the entrance, the Force stirred, then shook in glee and a huge signature, similar in magnitude to Veil and Zash erupted less than a hundred metres from her. The raw power of whoever just arrived was more than enough for Ahsoka to know she would stand no chance against them. That didn't slow her down however – she had a Sith nominally on her side to deal with the monstrously powerful… was that a Jedi or something else who just arrived. All she had to do was snatch Kuat and get her and preferably herself somewhere safe.

It might not have been the Jedi thing to do, however what she saw when she finally reached the entrance convinced Ahsoka that discretion was certainly the better part of valour this day. She saw and more importantly, sensed, Zash and the newcomer using the Force to tear apart the solid floor and ceiling as they made their way deeper in the building. At least Kuat was near – just a few metres away, surrounded by a few stunned guards. Ahsoka glanced at what was left of the conference room and grimaced when she saw a fire-team of power armoured soldiers tearing through the few remaining security guards. There was Force Adept too, a young woman wielding a lightsabre with a practised ease, yet even from such a close distance the Jedi couldn't sense the stranger.

Ahsoka pulled the still stunned Kuat with the Force then grabbed her and dragged her down the corridor using telekinesis to seal the door behind them all the while the floor shook as Zash and her opponent tore through the building as if it was made of sand.

Ear-piercing scream of tearing metal came from behind and Ahsoka didn't need to look behind to know that the odd Force Adept was at her heels and that wasn't good. Not at all – even when enhancing herself with the Force, she doubted that she could move fast enough while dragging her charge. The good news was that she could sense approaching people nearby and the only ones who would be coming towards the chaos would be either more security… or more enemy combatants.

With no real option left, Ahsoka pushed herself to move even faster and ignored Onara's scream of protest as her feet dragged over the floor. She could finally sense the other Force Adept's approach and she was coming closer and closer. The other woman was almost upon them, however Ahsoka knew she wouldn't be caught before reaching the end of the corridor and she could already hear the approaching feet just behind the corner. Seeing no other choice, she shoved Onara towards the coming people the moment they reached the end of the way.

"Get her out of here!" Ahsoka ordered and wasting no time, turned around to face the one who chased them. She drew and activated her lightsabre just in time too, because the other woman didn't even slow down. A brief, furious exchange of blows followed that saw Ahsoka being pushed back until her back hit the wall. Then the attacker vaulted back just in time to avoid multiple bursts of blaster fire that nearly got her too. Ahsoka spared a moment to glance at the source of the shots and felt relief at seeing KDY security. A pair of strapping lads had Kuat in their hands and were already pulling her away with half of the small quick reaction force moving back to cover the VIP. The rest carefully moved forward, obviously ready to provide assistance.

Ahsoka gave them a brief reassuring smile and returned her full attention to the woman who attacked her. She had short brown hair, angry dark eyes, quite pretty for a human too. Her build was slim and muscular, not too far off Ahsoka's own. The more notable thing that the Jedi saw were the four armoured figures sprinting down the corridor towards her – more enemy soldiers.

"Pull back!" Ahsoka ordered and jumped towards the friendly troops. Another glance confirmed what she saw earlier – the KDY people had regular blasters and light armour – exactly the type of gear that was of little to no help against heavy armoured troopers. They at least had a couple of grenades apiece. Using those would be tricky with enemy Force user against them, however it was their best chance. At the very least they had to buy Kuat more time to get away.

"Grenades on my mark!" Ahsoka ordered and thanked the Force that her tone and bearing, not to mention lightsabre were enough to make the troops listen. "Mark!" She snapped when she sensed the enemy clustering on the other side of the junction.

The other Force user had the same idea, obviously and four grenades came soaring towards the wall just as the security guards bounced their own off it. Ahsoka acted immediately and did her best to send all explosives towards the enemy. What happened, however, was something quite different. Ten grenades froze and shook in mid-air as the Force Adepts struggled for control before they slowly began making their way towards Ahsoka. Whoever that human was, she was skilled and as strong if not stronger than her. Ahsoka put everything she had into her telekinetic grasp to no avail.

"Back!" She shouted. With no recourse left, she formed a telekinetic barrier just like Zash taught her and jumped back. She averted her eyes just in time to avoid being blinded by the flash of concussion grenades. She landed nimbly on her feet and stumbled back when the combined blast-wave hit and sent her falling on her ass.

Ahsoka blinked to clear her eyes and scrambled up. All she could hear was a piercing whine and what she saw made her grimace. The Kuati guards were torn apart by shrapnel and only now that she saw their mangled bodies she felt the stinging pain of multiple lacerations soon followed by searing pain in her abdomen. She spared a moment to look down and sure enough, there was a bloody gash in her front.

That was all the time Ahsoka got before the enemy cleared the corner led by the lightsabre wielding woman. The four soldiers wasted no time in opening fire at her and fortunately the Jedi still had her blade securely grasped in her right hand. She acted on Force boosted instinct and began deflecting the incoming fire while falling back. Every time she managed to sent a shot back to the sender, the human woman deflected it her way making her struggle all the harder. The other woman had the gall to smirk at her and raise a hand her way. Ahsoka felt an attack coming, yet there was little she could do. Despite Zash's teachings she was yet to master properly multitasking using the Force. Now that she was wounded and in combat? All she could do was to will the Force to protect her. It was somewhat effective too – Ahsoka felt a barrier beginning to form around her then the attack came. The Force pulsed around the woman and then something flashed between them. Ahsoka knew that her incomplete barrier did something, she could perceive a brief struggle between the strange attack and her defence before she felt energy engulfing and slowing her down. A moment later a shot slipped through her guard and grazed her left arm. Ahsoka shouted in pain when the blaster bolt seared her biceps, then a second one took a chunk of her right leg and she collapsed expecting to be shot dead. Instead, the other Force Adept roughly shoved her away from the other incoming shots before the enemy soldiers ceased firing. Ahsoka slammed into a wall with enough strength to see stars and when her sight cleared she had her hands bound and a lightsaber pointed at her face.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

 **Landing pad**

 **KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

Even knowing that strike was coming and concentrating on protecting himself from it still did a number on Master Perrion. He had a concussion, a nasty one for sure, possibly some internal bleeding too, though it still beat being dead.

The way it felt having your jaw pulverized to such an extent that bone fragments sloshed within a meat-sack that used to be your chin wasn't something that Perrion wanted to think about, much less experience. Even as Force energy channelled to heal him mended his wounds, as much as it could given the time constrains and situation, that infernal sensation drove him to the edge of insanity. The agony and the way his head pounded were something else and made it hard to concentrate. It was just experience and sheer stubbornness that kept him going. When his former Padawan offered a brief distraction, he was on the way to succumbing to the incoming firepower before he could reinforce his defences.

The only ray of light was the fact that more and more of the enemy soldiers were either landing on the platform or missing it and continuing their descent to the ground, kilometres below thus less and less people could shoot at him. It helped that an increasing number of them had to cover his backup and Padawan too. For a moment he left a weak barrier and the protections built into his armour to keep him intact and channelled all the pain he was feeling through the Force. He knew very well that emotions could be used to fuel it, though doing so was perilous at the best of times. However, Perrion was far past such concerns. Veil was right here, in front of him, yet possibly out of reach. At least Zash was either dead or out of commission for the foreseeable future and the other bloody Sith wasn't exactly intact.

Bursts of blaster fire ate into Perrion's defences even as he buried himself in the Force. He sent a mental warning to Denii as he made a long, thin blade of concentrated and focused telekinetic energy manifest then used his mind to drive it through the heart of the building towering above them all. That feat took almost everything he had left and even as the power slipped through his fingers, he slammed a fist into the platform channelled it into that single strike. Almost a metre of solid durasteel cracked like an eggshell and his corner of the landing pad tore off and plunged into the abyss just as the KDY building began sliding and breaking towards him with its bearing columns cut clean through.

Perrion activated his beacon signalling that it was time to get the hell out and used what little concentration he had left to guide his descent and hopefully keep himself alive long enough to receive medical attention.

* * *

 **=RK=**

When she got the warning from her Master, Jedi Knight Denii Strum had mere moments to plan and act. She braced and surrounded herself with the Force just as a deafening crack and a shudder came from all around her. Without thinking things through, she pushed her captive forward and threw her with the Force towards the enemy soldiers on the landing pad.

"Jump!" Denii shouted in the same moment and followed her own order.

To their credit, a few of the enemy soldiers did shoot their way despite the doom coming down on all their heads. The few shots that came her way she deflected and she was sure her people would be all right due to the shielded armours they wore. She certainly hoped they would be all right, because she relied on them to get her out of this mess her Master engineered.

Denii dived through the air, deactivated her blade and put her arms and legs straight to decrease air resistance and built speed faster. Soon a pair of the troopers came falling right next to her even if they jumped a bit later and grabbed her before activating the rocket packs on their backs. Now it remained to be seen if they could get away before the whole building crashed on top of them or the whole Kuati navy came calling with murder in their eyes.

* * *

 **=RK=**

This I didn't see coming. For a long moment I stared at the building coming down barely paying attention to Snips being unceremoniously thrown my way or the pulse of the Force from Perrion's direction. Then reality reassessed itself with the help of Aria's surprised exclamation deep within my mind.

"Grab the Colonel and run!" I managed to croak before a coughing fit made me sway on my feet.

Even if my grav-harness was still operational, its control systems were as fried as the rest of my armour, something that put me into a bind. I turned my back to the collapsing space-scraper and finally consciously noted that Perrion was busy making himself scarce. I nodded at myself, which was a mistake given the agony that exploded at and around my neck and tore a chunk of the platform, then used telekinesis to get myself away.

There was just one little problem – I most certainly wasn't outrunning the collapsing building. The same building that had most of the battalion I borrowed from the _Defender,_ possibly Onara Kuat too, inside.

Kriff this day and whatever it rode onto.

I looked at everything below and saw a lot of vehicles of all stripes trying to get away along with the shrinking figures of marines doing the same gliding thanks to their repulsor packs. With no good options left I jumped off the metal chunk I rode onto and headed to the closest air-car making an escape. While in free-fall, I enveloped myself into a sheathe of energy that should allow me to not kill myself when I struck my target. I could vaguely sense Perrion somewhere below, with Ahsoka to the right. Hopefully the bloody bastard would become a bloody stain on the streets below before the collapsing building buried him once and for all.

A familiar presence made itself known in my head, which was enough to disrupt my concentration. I shoved it aside and focused on not dying when I reached my destination. Then the presence pocked me harder, got my attention and my focus wavered. I saw an open top air-car rising to meet me. There was a flash of red hair and slumped form at the driver's seat and that had to be Zash and then there was no more time for thinking. I focused on my safety harness and managed to more or less re-establish it properly before I hit he air-car. What followed was a bloody strong impact that I was sure broke a rib or ten. I clutched the first thing I could as I bled velocity and kinetic energy in a corona of released power. Even then, the sudden impact and its side effects were enough to make Zash lose control of the vehicle. The air-car entered uncontrolled spin and all I could do was hang to the back door for a dear life with every jolt sending stabbing pulses of blinding agony through my front, more than enough to make me roar in pain. When Zash finally managed to regain control, I crawled fully to the back-seat and strapped myself with the seat belt. She gave me a brief pained look and headed up and to the left. It took me a moment to determine that we were gong after Snips instead of Perrion, who I was no longer able to sense properly. There was hoping the bastard was considered for once and died.


	99. Phase 21 Parts 10&11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 21: Skyfall**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Near KDY HQ**

 **Kuat**

A nondescript truck came flying straight at Denii and the commandos carrying her. She allowed herself a moment of relief when she sensed the fain presence of her Master coming from the approaching machine, an emotion that was gone almost immediately after the sound of collapsing multi kilometre building became deafening scream. The young Jedi dared look over her shoulder and her eyes widened. The upper part of the building was already in a complete collapse and even its reinforced structure couldn't keep it together any longer. Metal floors collapsed as if made of tinfoil, cut bearing columns wavered, bend and finally broke and the massive structure began tearing itself apart under gravity and its own weight even as it slid towards the ground. Soon it turned into a speeding avalanche of twisted metal, furniture and people whose screams were soon cut short.

Denii and her carriers hit the truck hard and they barely took a grip on its side before it dived to outrun the collapse. A third commando managed to take hold but the last was lost, cut down by concentrated fire from diving enemy soldiers, most of whom were both enraged at what was happening to their world and knew they simply weren't fast enough to make it to safety. That left them long enough to stabilize their descent and open fire. While Denii was somewhat safe thanks to the overlapping deflectors of the soldiers who carried her and the Force, the other troopers weren't so fortunate. The last one who got to the truck had his defences breached and his armour had gapping holes to prove how close he came to dying. Even now, the Jedi could feel his pain and the iron will required to keep holding on despite his wounds.

The same could be said about her master who was in the back of the truck and going by what Denii could sense through their bond, his whole world was agony.

Before she knew it, the truck got to safety just before the collapsing building could sweep them away. Even now she could sense the fury emanating from the Sith who were on the other side of the avalanche. From what she saw, they were at least as messed up as her Master, which was good – the Jedi Knight doubted she was up to the task of getting away from them otherwise.

The truck dived through a swarm of ascending vehicles and went into a long tunnel leading through a nearby commercial building. It slowed down so they could actually get inside or so Denii thought.

"We're getting off nearby. Get the commander." One of the commandos' ordered.

She crawled over the side of the truck until she got to the back door and used the Force to open it. Inside she saw Master Perrion strapped to a seat bolted along the left side with a tired Bothan trying to tend his wounds. A glance was enough to see that her Master was deep into a healing trance and the very fact that he was still in agony was telling.

"I've done what I could but he needs hospital, soon. You need to get him to out of here." The Bothan medic said.

The driver hammered over the thin sheet of metal separating him from the cargo compartment.

"Ten seconds. There's a platform on the right. She'll slow down so you can jump. There's a small freighter waiting on the far end of the building. We have a droid waiting to guide you there."

Denii didn't waste any time. An exertion of her will snapped the safety harness keeping her Master in place and she cocooned him into a telekinetic field before taking him in her hands and moving towards the exit. The truck slowed down and when she saw the edge of the platform passing by, the Jedi made a Force assisted leap. The commandos followed using their rocket packs.

The Jedi Knight didn't know it, but the truck would soon enter a large freighter preparing to leave with as many civilians as could cram inside before it had to lift off to outrun the crashing pieces of the array. The Kuat Navy would be able to intercept and board that ship in search for Perrion and his strike team. Meanwhile, the small freighter waiting for them would have slipped away, lost among thousands of craft racing to get away from the unfolding disaster.

* * *

 **=RK=**

" _Make no mistake, this is the face of our enemy. To no one's surprise, now that there is no 'Sith' leading them, the Separatists are the same. This isn't a war fought by an oppressed Outer Rim against the 'Evil' Republic. This conflict that has cost us tremendously, is nothing less than a naked power grab. We don't fight for dominance of the Core, not even for the ideal of the Republic. We all fight for something more basic and fundamental – for the right to make our own path in life and chart our destiny free from the murderous control of the Separatists. If they have their way, the Separatist would see us all in chains, toiling for their benefit..."_

 _ **from an interview given by Onara Kuat,**_

 _ **after a failed attempt to assassinate her during the Skyfall crisis**_

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _For a week after Skyfall, the Republic was in disarray almost rivalling the dark days following Chancellor Palpatine's assassination. Many wondered if this latest tragedy would mark the final collapse of the Republic, which was in dire straits despite the superhuman efforts of the Satine administration to put things to right. A large number of pundits predicted an imminent political collapse, one that was nonetheless averted, if barely if certain persistent rumours are to be believed…_

 _What we know for sure is that four days after Skyfall, multiple political and military leaders aligned with the Republic and its allies met on Coruscant behind closed doors. Three days later, precisely one week after Skyfall, the Republic's response to the tragedy and claims that the war was all but lost not came in the form of Operation Star Hammer…_

 _The Separatists had been preparing for a general Republic offensive in the Core ever since Admiral Trench took Corellia. Both sides had marshalled tremendous forces for a clash unseen since the New Sith wars. Yet, even as Republic fleets and army groups under the personal command of General Kenobi prepared to retake Corellia, GAR High Command unleashed Star Hammer and the target of that operation caught off guard friends and enemies alike._

 _Both the CIS and many Republic aligned government and military officials believed that if the GAR launched any other major offensive besides the one aimed at the Confederate positions in the Core, it would be to relieve Mandalore. It was a logical deduction considering that Satine Kenobi, the Chancellor who had dictatorial powers was Mandalorian and General Veil, one of the Republic's best of that era, was Mandalore himself. In fact, intelligence captured during Star Hammer claims that a large part of the CIS Strategic Reserve was sent to lay a trap at Mandalore aimed at eliminating General Veil once and for all. So it came to a surprise when Star Hammer's first targets were…_

 ** _Rise of an Empire: Operation Star Hammer_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 11**

 **=RK=**

 _There is little doubt that the Galactic Empire was engineered by the Sith. What many still argue, from the halls of power on Coruscant, Kuat, Alsakan, Eriadu and Naboo to cantinas all over the galaxy is when and why General Veil became disillusioned with the Republic and arguably committed treason by working for its replacement with a working system all the while he fought and bled to protect it…_

 _People close to the General were known to confide that it all began after his return to Coruscant as Mandalore, when instead of receiving a hero's welcome because of his actions at Geonosis or the role his planning had in saving lives at Mandalore during General Grievous' last offensive, he instead faced an inquisition in the Senate led by no other than future traitors to the Republic like the Jedi and Senators from systems that seceded during our darkest hour, like Sylvaris. While it is widely known how that particular Senate hearing turned out, it is the belief of this author that the seeds of the Empire were born with the deals General Veil had to make in order to weather the storm._

 _We know for a fact that he met with Chancellor Palpatine, the man widely believed to have been one of his political mentors and a number of Senators, the more notable of whom are Skywalker, nee Amidala from Naboo, Organa from Alderaan, Mon Mothma from Chandrila and Bel Iblis from Corellia. Later events can help us deduct some of the deals made behind closed doors – it was no accident that after the Crimson Affair, upon his arrival at Naboo, Veil engineered the creation of the Mid-Rim Alliance. Even if most histories give credit to Admiral and later, Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, there's a little doubt that the alliance would have been stillborn without the backing of General Veil. The reveal of "secret" weapons factories in the Chandrilan system during the Troubles are often claimed as the price for Senator Mothma's backing…_

 _There were three pillars upon which General Veil built his political power. First were his people – the Mandalorians. Even as the world where their culture originated was under siege and burning, Mandalorians all over the galaxy moved with a new purpose. Many took up arms and headed home to fight as warriors, however arguably, those who helped their people and the General the most were the Mandalorians who fought with words and credits instead of arms. By the time Operation Star Hammer was underway, over thirty worlds in the Mandalorian Sector alone had Mandalorians work together, consolidate and take power, often completely legally and with backing from the local populations. Those people and the worlds they wrestled control of would serve as the backbone that made the recovery of Mandalore possible as well as the cradle that birthed the resurgent Mandalorian civilization…_

 _The second pillar of the General's political power was the Mid-Rim Alliance he helped establish and fought a bloody campaign to secure…_

 _The third, well that one surprised the galaxy as a whole and as far as anyone but a conspiracy theorist would tell you, wasn't of his own making. In fact, the only reason General Veil managed to win himself such wide support and backing from Kuat was the fortune of war at its finest – he was at the right place at the right time and when he saw an opportunity, he grabbed it with both hands and ran with it…_

 ** _Rise of an Empire: Operation Star Hammer_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Dry Dock Sigma 3**

 **KDY Array**

 **Kuat**

The first time anyone knew something was wrong was when the alarms came online. Those working outside the ship felt the deck below them vibrate, however for the people deep inside _Victory,_ it was Vicky's announcement that made them aware the sky was falling.

"Battle stations! All crew and support personnel, secure for emergency deployment! I repeat, all crew and support personnel, secure for emergency deployment!"

"Vicky, report!" Admiral Holt bolted from the captain's seat from where she was overseeing a training simulation for the skeleton crew currently on board.

"There was a massive explosion on the Array, Admiral. The facility is on a high alert and the fleet will be locking down the whole system ASAP. All ships that can are to leave in case of an attack or further sabotage if this wasn't an accident. I'm coordinating with the engineers to either clear the dry dock or come onboard, whatever is practical before I launch."

"You heard her, look alive people. I want us patched in both Array security and the fleet Alpha channel. If the Separatists come to visit I want to know the moment they drop from hyperspace. We might find ourselves into a battle any moment now and we'll need something to shoot with. I want status on our munitions, yesterday!" Joanna began issuing orders.

The crew was still busy locking down the ship for immediate deployment when another tremor ran through the whole array and this time it could be felt on the CIC.

"There was another explosion, thousand klicks spin-ward from the first." Vicky's holographic avatar blinked in shock. "The Array has been compromised. Emergency launch is authorized. I've just received confirmation – Planetary Defence Command issued Case Omega. Planetary Shields are coming online. We're being patched into Fleet command channels. With the Array compromised, Admiral Sanchez on the _Shield_ is assuming command of the Kuati fleet. Ma'am you're the highest ranked GAR officer in system."

The main holo-tank showed images from Array security – a direct camera feed from an intact part of the installation showing the inner ring of the massive station ringing the planet. An expanding shock-wave rippled over a segment of the facility and in the far corner of the image another one could be seen. It soon became clear that a huge chunk of the array had been torn off it as it began tumbling through space. A tiny in comparison ship went for intercept and it wasn't until Vicky helpfully put a label to it that Joanna finally comprehended the scale of the unfolding disaster – that ship was _Defender_ a KDY build star dreadnought that was over eight kilometres long yet it was looked absurdly tiny compared to the broken piece of the Array.

"Patch me through to all Republic Naval elements in system. This is Admiral Joanna Holt, on the _Victory._ I'm assuming command of all GAR elements in system. Primary objectives at this time are defending against possible Separatist incursion, preventing debris from the Array from hitting Kuat if at all possible and executing SAR operations. Admiral Holt, out. Vicky, how long before we're ready to launch?"

"My hyper-matter reactor is cold. Under fusion power we won't have FTL capability, however I have enough juice for propulsion, shields and what weapons I can shoot with current ammunition stocks. ETA three minutes for emergency cold start."

No one commented that doing so would shave off at least a few years from the engines life.

"Time until the dock is clear of personnel?" Joanna asked. Once the engines went online, anyone unlucky to be outside would either fry from the heat or radiation – even those who for one reason or another had environmental suits on. It took a lot of energy to move something like a Victory Star Destroyer and a lot of it unleashed in such a confined space would turn it into a crematorium.

"Five minutes." Vicky helpfully reported.

"Unless there's another explosion or enemy forces arrive in system we're launching in five then. If any of those happens, don't wait for verbal command but get us out immediately, Vicky." The Admiral ordered.

"Aye, Ma'am." Vicky's avatar saluted smartly. There as no trace of her usual cheek nor her peppy attitude. "Admiral, I'm collating data from all available sources. There have been multiple reports of terrorist strikes all over the planet a few minutes prior to the explosions on the Array. Just as they happened, there was a reported attack upon KDY HQ planet side. There are unconfirmed reports of a Jedi leading the attacks." Vicky paused. "Scratch that. I'm intercepting Alpha channel call between the _Defender_ and _Shield._ General Veil executed orbital drop leading a marine battalion towards KDY HQ shortly before the Array was compromised. My conclusion is that there is at least one Jedi Strike team down there and the General is moving to intercept."

"And once again he goes to have all the fun and leaves me behind." Bo-Katan muttered from nearby.

Joanna glanced to the left and saw the younger woman take a free seat at the weapons control station.

"Trust me, from what I saw of his antics, you're better off up here."

"As far as he doesn't get himself killed."

There were no more explosions nor surprises in orbit and _the Victory_ managed to leave her dock without having to fry some of the engineers who helped build her. That was as far as good news went. With no ammunition to speak of her only armaments were the Guardian system laser canons, which were woefully underpowered for the task of dealing with a continent sized chunk of armoured stations that was now busy hitting the atmosphere.

"Emergency channels planet-side are going crazy. Even I'm having trouble make up heads and tail of them..." Vicky was providing the best overview of the situation she could. While in orbit elements of the fleet were moving to save as many people from the falling chunk and at the same time tearing at it with their weapons and trying to slow it down with tractor beams, on the ground everyone was busy running or going to any shelter that could survive the impact if it didn't land too close. The bad news there was that the KDY building was collapsing and Vicky had no idea if her father had made it out intact.

She hadn't felt so helpless in her short life, nor did she feel so angry at anything before. That day, as the place of her birth burned, Victoria learned to hate.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 _Defender_ herself could have turned a thousand square kilometres of rock into a molten lake in a short order. When backed by the ships of the Kuati navy that responded to the unfolding tragedy, they could have sterilized unprotected planet within a few hours using turbo-lasers alone, faster with the help of concussion missiles.

A thousand kilometre long piece of the KDY Array on the other hand – there was more tonnage contained in there than a significant chunk of the whole Republic navy and it wasn't built to commercial standards. That very fact did help, otherwise the whole array would be already shredding itself. On the other hand, millions of megatons, many of them warship grade armour and a lot of it, were falling towards the planet. Even as spreads of missiles tore chunks of the broken Array and turbo-lasers boiled away hundreds of tons worth of armour and tractor beams tried to slow it down, it kept on going.

The good news for Kuat was that the planetary shields did come online soon followed by theatre ones all over the planet. The bad one however was that reaction times were slow. When the piece slammed into the defensive screen, it was far from full power. The sheer kinetic impact released gigatons upon gigatons of power that vaporized a significant part of the broken station and finally shattered it into million pieces. That however was too much for still charging shield and it suffered a partial collapse in the strained area. Molten metal and chunks of malformed and twisted station fell all over a whole hemisphere like a demented orbital bombardment. It was there where the theatre shields paid for themselves in the span of few minutes as whole cities and billions would have perished without them. Yet, many of them were still charging too and more than a few had to tank impact of metal shards larger that the biggest star dreadnought that KDY ever built.

Some shields survived even that punishment if barely – those were the ones whose crews were fasted to bring them online and their maintenance personnel had everything working perfectly.

Others, well there was no one left alive after megatons worth of metal punctured them and slammed within their protective bubble. The only saving grace there was that before said shields failed completely they contained most of the fury of the kinetic death.

When the skies stopped falling, over three hundred million Kuati citizens were gone, with more soon to join them from secondary effects.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Dock Alpha**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Low orbit over Kuat**

An assault shuttle touched down just for long enough for us to disembark. Couple of survivors of the doomed battalion I led helped me and Zash to get off faster while a few others dragged a load of shocked civilians out. The moment we were clear, the shuttle turned around on its repulsors and shot back towards the burning hemisphere below. Medics rushed to check on us while a small smattering of Clone troopers and Kuati Security tried their best to keep the order.

A medic ran a scanner over me before pressing a Bacta injector to my neck and pumping the healing substance into my bloodstream. Another injector sent a warm and calming sensation through me – painkillers. I paid the man little to no attention. I was too busy watching another world burn and this time I had hard time keeping my conscience at bay. For the first time in a long while I wondered what the kriff I was even doing and why I did it. The way the Dark Side kriffed me over down there was exquisite and under different circumstances I could appreciate a well done treachery.

Here and now? I hadn't been this furious since Ashara died in my hands but this wasn't a hot all consumed fury. Instead, it was a cold and calculated. My conscience kept nagging at me, claiming that this was my fault. After all, I did my best to escalate this war and make it a real one and along with Perrion's maniacs I was the only other person in this whole kriffing galaxy besides Zash who had any idea what that really meant. Worlds burned to ashes, the dying screams of trillions echoing through the Force and with the way the Dark Side acted today, I might very well add the laughter of thirsting gods too.

All I should be seeing in this tragedy should have been an opportunity to advance my agenda. Instead, I remembered a beautiful blue sphere that I fought to prevent from burning. I remembered clearly the man I used to be before he died at the Sith Academy on Korriban for the monster who I was today to emerge and was disgusted at what I saw and did. The worst thing – I couldn't see a better way to bring this madness I helped bring into existence to an end without playing my role to the bitter end. The Republic under Satine was currently kept in line at least in part by the fear of Sith reprisal. Of more worlds burning at my hand, yet the idea now made me want to puke.

At the same time, the Dark Side was right beside me, offering me her poisonous gifts. It would be so easy to make my 'weakness' go away and put my conscience aside.

"Right there, that big fire… that's my home. My sister's behind." A young voice trembled nearby. More than one person was crying as they watched their homes burn.

"Father, are you all right?" Vicky's familiar voice came from behind me.

I finally turned away from the shielded doors of the hangar and looked deeper into the cavernous hold. Vicky's holo image hang behind me and she looked critically at me.

"Mother's on her way. She was worried about you. Pissed off too, though from what I see I'm glad she was up here, safe."

"Vicky, contact Task Force Red. Have them bring their Acclamatros here to help evacuation efforts. Have GAR provide immediate support and dispatch assault ships and supplies, on my authority. I'm sure Kenobi and Satine will be doing the same once they're aware exactly how bad it is. Contact whoever is in charge and assure them that help is coming. Kuat won't stand alone in its hour of need." That was all I wanted to do – help and soothe my conscience. Yet, doing just that would solve nothing. I had a role to play still. This war had to end before the whole galaxy was set afire.

"I'm doing it right now, father." Vicky responded crisply.

I ground my teeth at that thought and wondered how many worlds I would have to burn to end the war I began.

"Once we have a handle of the situation, contact all surviving members of Kuat's government and military. We need to make sure the Separatists won't be into a position to capitalize on this nor make a repeat performance."

Choices. When all was said and done, it all came up to choices. I could not take advantage of this situation I guessed. According to some, that would be the moral thing to do. On the other hand, doing anything but my best to end the war… how many more people would die needlessly unless I played the role I chose for myself so long ago?

I felt the presence of my wife approach and a part of the tension gripping me receded. Bo strode until she was in front of me and gave me a once over. She frowned at my ravaged appearance and gently brushed her fingers under the lower part of my face.

"You're a mess."

"I'll live."

Bo's eyes softened. I could feel her worry and relief at seeing me more or less in one piece. She came closer and gave me a gentle hug trying not to aggravate whatever wounds I had under my brutalized armour.

"This is worse than what Grievous did to Mandalore..." My wife muttered after glancing through the open hangar doors.

"We'll end this and make them pay." I vowed. I was hypocrite – once this was all over I should be standing a trial right along with the Separatist leadership. If we can bring them to justice that is. With this blow, we might now lose the war but pushing to a complete victory? That might be beyond what was left of the Republic.

We stood there, staring at the burning Kuat as more and more shuttles came up to disgorge rescued survivors, something that repeated itself throughout the fleet. There had to be a lot of space on the Array but I had no doubt that the whole station was under lock-down and would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

I could still feel the echo of the millions who died here today as well as the pain of the billions suffering. I enjoyed every moment of it all and that made me sick.

The Dark Side laughed at the back of my mind the whole time.

Thirsting gods indeed.


	100. Phase 22 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 22: The seeds of an Empire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Chancellor's office**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

The view from the window behind her desk was breathtaking. Even the shadow thrown by a Venator cruiser that hung above the Senate to dissuade any and all further attempts to attack the building or at least evacuate her if the worst happened, again.

Chancellor Satine Kenobi sat in a sinfully comfortable chair, sipped from a cup of strong spiced tea and reminiscented. She would remember the past week until the day she died. Until now, if someone asked her when she killed the Republic, she would have to think long and hard. In all honesty, there were a lot of events that led her further and further down the path of being a dictator in anything but name. The easy answer would have been the day she was elected or better say, appointed as Chancellor. However, in the weeks that followed there were chances to bring back democracy to the Republic if only she was ready do damn her people for it.

It was funny concept, freedom. Democracy too for that matter. Many member worlds that made up the Republic were democratic in one stripe or another. As many were monarchies, theocracies, corporate conglomerates and even theocracies and everything in between. The Republic was a noble goal, it used to inspire respect and awe in her when she was young. Then one bright day she came to Coruscant as the ambassador of her people and saw the Republic for what it really was.

It was democratic on paper, sometimes in deed too and that precisely was the problem. There were at least a million notable worlds in the Republic, though not all of them had their own Senators – some did represent individual planets, but others whole systems and even sectors. And every single one of them had its own problems, politics, rivals, enemies and of course interests. Those members didn't exist to serve the Republic, their Senators weren't elected or appointed to act for the betterment of all. The Republic's function was to serve the interests of its members and those were always contradictory. On a good day.

The bitter truth was that some within the Republic were more equal than others. Many feared her people's reputation and history, especially now that they had a new and powerful Mandalore to lead them. No matter what people said in public, those who cared about what happened outside their neighbourhood were few and far between… that included governments too.

It was when Satine understood how the Senate really worked, how the Core powers ran things behind the scenes and were content to profit from the war at the expense of the Mid and Outer Rim territories, even their rivals in the Core, or especially their rivals in the Core, that she conceived the plan that ultimately led her to sit in this chair. To this day she wondered how Palpatine managed to run the whole circus as well as he did and she had to remind herself that he had spent decades of building contacts and alliances, figuring out where the bodies were buried so he could blackmail people and of course there was good old fashioned bribery.

Politics was a dirty, corrupted business and it was no where more dirtier than in the Senate on Coruscant. It was necessary too. Every day before breakfast, Satine had to deal with hundred problems that if left to fester would undermine the Republic she ran. There were many worlds that weren't content with the status quo and hadn't seceded or even joined the Confederacy only because of their location or the fact that their populations were too divided on the issue. Both kinds had to be handled carefully and constantly watched. Some did require to have forces on hand in case elements of their system defence navies went "rogue". Then there were the elements that outright seceded and Satine still wasn't convinced that those willing to work with her government anyway weren't more dangerous than the openly hostile ones.

Those two groups had to be watched and managed too, which was one of the main reasons why Obi-Wan was yet to launch the operation to liberate Corellia and push the Separatist out of the Core.

Another was the constant negotiations with thousands of systems to release a significant number of their SDFs for offensive operations. Some files recovered from the late Chancellor's archives helped in that regard. Promises and pressure by Satine's allies did their part but the rest was up to her.

It was all those deals that were necessary to continue fighting the war and ultimately secure Mandalore that murdered the Republic. She couldn't have done half the work without the power of a dictator concentrated in the office. She could understand both why Palpatine needed it to make the Republic work and why everyone was afraid of anyone having this much power. They were afraid it would be used against them… and Satine had little choice but do it. Every time made the next a little bit easier, every contradictory deal meant that another piece of the Republic died, not to mention that everyone knew that she couldn't possibly honour all the promises she made. That's why thousands upon thousands of worlds were jockeying for the ear of her regime at the expense of their rivals. They wanted to be on the winning side when the war ended and the new order got formalized.

Bitter laugher escaped Satine's lips. No wonder so many systems eagerly joined the Separatists. In their shoes she might have done the same. For a moment she wondered when the Republic went wrong. After all it achieved an unprecedented era of prosperity.

The answer was of course obvious – there was the price to be paid for said prosperity and the fact was that the ones who saw most of it were the systems of the Core. Those who joined the Separatists, well the Republic's fabled Golder Age was built by draining most of them dry of resources to fuel it. Now that they were finally strong enough to do something about it and the Republic itself had grown decadent and weak enough to give them an opportunity was it any wonder that they seized it?

Satine sipped her tea and brought her thoughts back together. It took everything she and the institutions of the Republic government to keep an illusion going. As fart as most common citizens were concerned, it was back to business as usual on Coruscant. Those who knew better or simply feared her Mandalorian heritage, most of them already seceded, joined the Confederacy or were closely watched. Every bloody day it was more of the same backbreaking work needed to keep things running. Then with a single stroke everything changed and the house of cards came perilously close to tumbling down. If it hadn't been for the efforts of countless people on Coruscant and beyond it would have happened months ago and yet, now despite all their efforts it was almost all for naught.

It all came back to Kuat. Oh, how she learned to hate that name! The political ramifications of what the press coined as Skyfall were borderline disastrous even if the military ones wouldn't be really felt until few months to years down the line. Time in which the loss in production capacity could be made inconsequential or the war lost for all intents and purposes.

One of the primary rules of politics was that they were at least as much about perception as reality. For months now the Republic had been suffering blow after blow and even Veil's return and his successful campaign in the Mid-Rim had been a mixed blessing at best. This new disaster put everything on the line.

Satine sipped her tea again and paused her thoughts to savour the taste.

Seven days ago, disaster struck. Seven days ago, she had to work like a demon to keep everything together and when things began to slip through her clenched fingers, it was Veil of all people who came to the rescue along with Onara Kuat to rub salt into the wound. It was him who called that meeting between the major powers of the Core. It was his presence and words that convinced them that his plan could stave off disaster.

And it was she, Satine Kenobi, who sealed the final death of the Republic with her own hands when she signed off on the plan and the deals made during that meeting. The price to pay, neither she nor a democratic Republic could pay it. A formalized dictatorship however, an Empire even, one where those people ran from the shadows with her as a figurehead, such a future could give them what they wanted.

Satine put a hand on her growing stomach. Those people would use her, one day they would use her unborn daughter too. Or so they thought.

The Chancellor and future Empress smiled and it wasn't a nice smile. None of them bar her husband knew the truth, of the deal she cut with Veil, Zash and Kuat. In the fullness of time, she would rule, not reign. She wouldn't be a pawn to the same people who would gleefully throw her people to the wolves when it served their purposes.

Satine began quietly singing a lullaby, the same one her mother sang to her and Bo what felt like an eternity ago and remembered what exactly led to this moment.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 _In a war full of history shaping events, few are as important, yet rarely acknowledged as the Coruscant Summit. That event happened four days after the Skyfall with the meat of it unfolding on the six one after a series of smaller meeting and negotiations between the various delegates. A lot of historians speculate that the second day of the summit served a single purpose – to show unity and merely formalize the various deals already made…_

 _The military effects of the Coruscant Summit couldn't be understated, though they're covered in another part of this book – Operation Star Hammer. What we will dissect at length here are the arguably more important aspects, the political ones. The Coruscant Summit is hailed as the time and place where the then Chancellor Satine Kenobi laid the foundations of the future Galactic Empire. While she had already been enjoying close to dictatorial powers, she didn't seek them in the first place but merely inherited them from Chancellor Palpatine, the one man the galaxy trusted with that much power. In fact, it was the fear of his successor misusing the power invested in the Chancellor's office that was one of the primary reasons why the Senate remained locked down into inaction after Chancellor Palpatine's assassination. If it wasn't for that situation arising in the first place, it was unlikely that Satine Kenobi would have tried to gain the post of Chancellor. In fact, as a Mandalorian ambassador and remember, at that time Mandalore wasn't a Republic member, it was strictly speaking impossible for her to gain said office in the first place._

 _As people say, necessity is mother of invention. Satine Kenobi needed a working Senate and thus Republic so GAR Naval forces could be made available to lift the siege of her homeworld of Mandalore so she made the necessary deals, gained support and herded along enough local governments that it became viable to sidestep the Senate and elect a Chancellor directly… a most controversial step that led to a number of systems seceding in protest._

 _Many an author saw that step as the first towards re-unifying the galaxy and ultimate power, something very much not in character according to those who knew Satine Kenobi prior to her arrival to Coruscant…_

 _And thus we come full circle – back to the Skyfall and the Coruscant Summit, which was its direct consequence. In the days following those tragic events on Kuat, Chancellor Kenobi personally met with members of the Kuati government and KDY Corporation, notably Onara Kuat. During that perilous period, she was known to consult and work closely with General Veil in his persona as Mandalore and her husband, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military._

 _Those are the people universally hailed or vilified, depending on where you stand, as the founding mothers and fathers of the Galactic Empire…_

 _ **Rise of an Empire: The Accidental Empress and the Coruscant Summit**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor's office**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

It all began one fine morning a week ago. The sun was shinning, because it still wasn't high up enough to hide behind the cruiser hanging above the Senate, flocks of military transports flew all over the place either patrolling or bringing in Senators and their aides and a small army of aides burdened with data pads waited for the Chancellor's attention. The most important of them, Satine's personal assistant brought her a fresh pots of Kaff and her favourite teal along with medicine to sooth her stomach.

"What new disasters we have to deal with today?" The Chancellor didn't know it but she would be regretting those words not ten minutes later. "Military related issues first."

"More unrest on Castell. The Military Governor requests at least two more battalions of military police or an infantry regiment so he could properly secure the place."

It took Satine a few moments to place the name. Castell was one of the original Separatist aligned worlds within the Core and along with Skako the Confederacy had managed to turn the place into a fortress that didn't fall until Obi-Wan became Supreme Commander of the military. The locals were proud, had long military tradition financed by their close ties with the Commerce guild. In fact, the current president, Shu Mai, one of the more influential leaders of the Confederacy hailed from that world. Finally breaking its defences was a political coup that helped lessen the political blow of the Jedi treason. On the downside, the industry and lot of the infrastructure across the whole system were wrecked, unemployment was rampant and the newest and most favourite past time of the locals was bombing and taking pot-shots and the Republic garrison tasked with holding down the place.

"Place said request on my to do list when I speak with General Kenobi this afternoon. Next?" Needless to say, that planet, in fact, the whole system had to be held down for various reasons.

"The usual suspects. Aargau is rattling sabres along with their whole clique."

At that news, Satine felt a headache beginning to form and this was just the start of her day. During the chaos following the Jedi Coup, the Aargau mercenary military went rogue, no doubt under the direction of the Director of the Bank of Aargau. They politely surrounded the GAR detachments on planet, put a warship in orbit above their heads and then kindly asked them to comply with one of the three absolute local laws, disarm, leave or face the punishment for being non-locals carrying weapons – death. Technically that system along with those nearby were still aligned with the Republic. In practice, considering their close ties with the Banking Clans and how unreliable all of those unofficially were, that whole sector of space was under a distant blockade and a powerful Republic naval detachment hang in the area in case the locals got uppity and threw their lot with the Separatists. Either that or went on a "restore the Republic" crusade.

Ideally, Satine would have loved to have that ulcer upon her Republic gone for good, however she lacked good options to deal with them. As long as Aargau was technically still loyal, using the military against them was out of the question and all the political pressure she could bring upon them wasn't enough to make them cave. The locals were still quite furious at the Republic landing troops there to secure their world from Separatist incursion, which was an excuse and everyone knew it – the truth was that neither Palpatine, nor the GAR trusted them farther than any of them could throw a star destroyer. The troops were there to keep them in line and now Satine had to deal with the fallout.

Aargau wasn't alone – there were a lot of similar systems that her people had to closely watch in case either their civilian government or military acted up and only some of those officially seceded from the Republic. In fact the latter were the simplest to handle – either the threat of blockade, outright blockade and all the political pressure that could be brought to bear to keep them sticking to their neutrality or if at all possible negotiate a return to the fold. The real problem were the number of systems that were loyal in the very technical of senses – because they saw no other acceptable option even if they hated Satine and her government.

In fact, the next part of the briefing was about to cover the most notable stunts that group pulled off since last night…

Satine took a sip of Kaff and waved for her military aide to continue his briefing. He was just over the highlights – nothing too surprising if downright troublesome anyway, when the comms of various aides came to life soon followed by her own. What followed were twenty four hours of sheer madness with only Kaff and stimulants keeping the Chancellor awake. The only highlight of the whole mess was that for once Veil turned out to be helpful and started the ball rolling on getting as much aid to Kuat as possible.

Satine should have known the other shoe was about to drop and that indeed happened soon after she came awake after six hours of medically prescribed sleep while Obi-Wan and her government managed to keep the galaxy from imploding if barely. What she awoke to were a great many nervous governments, civilians and pundits alike crying that the end was night and Veil having an idea.

The Chancellor should have known that it was Veil who would cause the most chaos and headaches but at the time, she was just glad that someone had a rough plan how to stave off disaster before the Republic managed to finally fly apart…

* * *

 **=RK=**

There were protests already, small ones thankfully and just the crazies so far. That was more than enough for Obi-Wan to get into even more of an overprotective mode and Commander Rex was back along with a whole regiment to further boost the already impressive security at and around the Senate. It was too bad that none of those nice troopers could help her deal with the political fallout.

Ever since the Jedi Coup, to a large extent even before it too, but then Palpatine somehow kept the problems down to a saner level, the largest issue the Republic had wasn't strictly speaking military even if the CIS had some notable advantages. It was political instability and that particular can of worms had been wide open ever since her predecessor managed to get himself assassinated.

Satine looked tiredly at her guests – Obi-Wan who sat stiffly on the other side of her desk instead of hugging her like both of them wanted, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala and the new Senator from Alsakan – the previous one resigned shortly after the last attack upon this very building.

"My government has concerns that I was instructed to bring to your attention in person." The career diplomat began.

"By all means, do so." Satine wondered if there was anyone who didn't see through her fake smile. She had been awake for just an hour now and this was the third such meeting with one of the major allies who made it possible for her to be Chancellor and their backing kept the Republic running. Or at least the illusion that the Republic as people knew it still existed, which was actually more important nowadays.

"We've seen the preliminary reports of lost shipbuilding capacity at the KDY Array. The damage on the surface has been substantial too. To speak bluntly, my government now has substantial doubts in the Republic's capacity to prosecute this war to a successful resolution."

They wanted someone to take the blame too and Satine was the perfect woman for the job. Everyone so far had been ready to volunteer her to fall upon her sword. Well, everyone but her husband but that was kinda expected.

"While the loss of partially complete warships and industrial capacity is concerning, it won't affect the war in the short term. The earliest we'll feel it is six months when the first of those ships were slated to come online." Obi-Wan spoke first.

Six to twelve months and then the effects of ships that wouldn't be build would double and so forth if the war was still ongoing in two or three years. The longer the time the more pronounced and cumulative said effects. In the short term however? Military speaking they weren't any worse than before the Skyfall.

The military advisers of her allies had to know this as well, yet their Senators kept coming to her. The conclusion was obvious since the very beginning – strictly speaking their concern wasn't military or at least not primary military. It was one more blow in a series of crippling disasters that had them running scared. The CIS changing their leadership, overhauling their military command and suddenly becoming much more dangerous was bad enough. Their Grand Offensive and it did warrant the capital letters given its success, was worse. The Jedi Coup and its consequences, Veil's stunts and the impossibility of throwing him to the wolves… those all combined into a political fuel waiting for a spark to ignite an explosion and the Skyfall threw a burning flare into the mix.

An increasing number of regular citizens and more importantly, politicians were losing faith that the war could be won, especially at a price they would find acceptable – that was the primary concern for the latter category. Everyone wanted the CIS defeated, they just didn't want to be the ones to pay the price so they could be in a better position for when the dust settled and it was time to reshape the political balance in the Core for decades to come.

Those were her allies too and they at least were more or less consistent. All other governments – even thinking about the convoluted mess that were their politics and interests made her head pound… and she missed what the good Senator said. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"I can assure you, despite the latest setback, we're perfectly capable of overcoming everything the Separatists can throw at us. Our military hasn't been in a better shape since the war began." Not a lie, strictly speaking, it was just that a lot of forces were tied down securing the Core from possibly unreliable 'friendly' elements and CIS deep strikes. "Political and economic consolidation continues at better than expected speed. I can assure you, we'll keep our end of the bargain with your government." Which was hopefully what really the Senator wanted to hear, just like those who came before him.

"I'll require more assurances than you word I'm afraid."

Assurances that Satine couldn't give without lying through her teeth for a simple reason – two of the previous meeting were with people who had agendas that was at least in part conflicting with what Alsakan wanted and she would be meeting five more such representatives before noon today.

Lying through her teeth it was then, if not to the good Senator sitting in front of her desk and sipping expensive Corellian brandy, then to those who even now waited to meet her.

Curiously, no one ever commented that strictly speaking, what Alsakan and many of Satine's other allies wanted wouldn't fly if put to the vote through a democratic Senate. Alsakan wanted to regain the prestige, authority and economic power it wielded before losing the conflict it had with Coruscant for leadership in the Core. Giving them what they wanted would amount to significant economic concessions and a voice in running things with weight that many others would find unacceptable. There was no amount of pressure and bribes Alsakan's government alone could bring to bear to push something equivalent through the Senate.

However, if they had Satine's backing and she persuaded some of her other key allies to help, then it might be just possible. Doing so would just require kriffing over a number of both allies and currently neutral systems and Satine had little choice but use her best diplomatic skills to persuade the Senator that she would do her best to ensure Alsakan would get what it wanted. Just like she did during her previous meetings.

The presence and tactic agreement of both Senators Organa and Skywalker merely gave gravitas to her promises. Satine always knew that the deals she made to gain the post and give her people a fighting chance would come home to roost. She simply didn't expect it to be this soon. Unless she found a way to change things, all she was doing was merely patching up a sinking ship and not fast enough at that.


	101. Phase 22 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 22: The seeds of an Empire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Anakin had mixed feelings about the situation – both the one he found himself in and that of the Republic as a whole. On a personal level, he resented the fact that he was excluded from many of the meetings Padme held nowadays. It was yet another reminder of the fact that his judgement was suspect and people didn't trust him. On the other hand, having to personally deal with the politics that were his wife's bread and butter would have driven him insane in a short order.

It didn't help that the Chancellor's security detail watched him like hungry birds of prey. They didn't trust him either.

On another level, while Anakin knew that what happened to Kuat was tragedy, he couldn't help but think that they had it coming. It was a public secret that Kuat betrayed the Republic by refusing to send aid to Corellia. Their government was directly responsible for the dire straits the galaxy was in and shared the blame with the madmen of the Jedi Council. The only reason he resented if not hated the Council outright more than Kuat was that it was the Jedi who murdered his friend and mentor.

Well, not quite. It was hard to consider Palpatine really dead, when his ghostly form had been haunting him for weeks now. The conversations they held were enlightening.

Speaking about Palpatine, the former Chancellor emerged through the closed door of the Chancellor's office and shook his head. He had a glum expression on his face, which was a message enough.

" _I see."_ Anakin sent through the odd Force Bonds they began to share lately. It's greatest benefit was that he no longer needed to speak aloud for Palpatine to hear him, which was great because Padme already caught him twice talking to himself. Obviously, she had been very concerned and he was barely able to beg off a mental evaluation.

"Do you really, my friend?" Palpatine seethed. "To think that I wasted decades of my life trying to help those fools!"

" _That bad?"_ Anakin knew that the Skyfall lit up a fire under everyone's feet, however he has been mostly out of the loop. Ever since the crisis began, Padme barely had time to exchange a few words with him and during the few minutes they spent alone she definitely didn't want to think about politics. She made great arguments about not doing it, the kind he wholeheartedly agreed with.

"You know, I knew Padme since she was a slip of a girl no higher than my knee. I don't need these images of her in my head." Palpatine chided.

It was hard for Anakin to keep his bored expression on instead of blushing. _"What has you so angry this time?"_

"Besides not needing to know what you do with your wife when you two are alone?" Palpatine grumbled. "Everything is falling apart. Satine Kenobi lacks the contacts and alliances needed to keep the Republic's divisions form tearing it from within. I'll grant her this much – it should have been close to impossible to keep things together after the Jedi Coup and the stunts Kuat pulled, yet she somehow did it."

" _Your advice helped."_

"Of course it did." Palpatine scoffed. "It's still not enough. The fools are once again letting their petty grievances and ambitions get into the way of what's best for the Republic and the whole galaxy!" He spat.

" _Someone needs to keep them in line."_ That was a conclusion Anakin reached months ago.

"The Chancellor's hands are tied, hers even more than mine were."

" _There must be a way to make them listen!"_ Anakin fumed too.

"Perhaps there is my friend. Perhaps there is..."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Officer quarters**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **hyperspace**

For the first time since the Dark Side pulled a fast one on me, I felt somewhat relaxed. The reason was clear – as if I needed a reminder of the warm, naked body pressed in my side. It wasn't until a few hours ago that we finally found some time for ourselves and what followed was a rough fucking to make us forget for a bit everything but ourselves.

It worked too, but now as I laid in bed with Bo sleeping beside me, everything began surfacing again. The way the Dark Side pulled a fast one and made me forget myself… or actually remember who I was… I owed Aria a big one for saving me from becoming exactly what I hated.

I kept telling myself that it wasn't all bad. With the help of the Force and modern medical science I was back more or less in one piece even if there were some internal injuries that would take the rest of the week to heal unless I got a swim in Bacta - which was out of the question with all medical supplies that we could spare needed back on Kuat. Zash was recovering nicely too… and even in my mind I was dancing around the real issues.

A few brief chats with a harried Obi-Wan made it crystal clear that the political situation at Coruscant was unravelling. Unless something drastic happened, by this time next week there might not be anything of the Republic left but the GAR left hanging without the support structure it needed. Luckily, Onara Kuat survived and was all too glad to follow a few suggestion from Zash before my former master ended up on the operating table to patch up her messed up chest.

That's why even now we were racing towards Coruscant with Onara, the Kuati Prime Minister and one of their Admirals on board. I smiled at that thought – who would have believed that Panka would have a use. Both the Admiral and Prime Minister would follow Onara's lead. Panka wasn't going to be an issue, after all if he ever had an original thought in his head I would be very surprised. The Prime Minister, well he would back anything that would keep Kuat safe or at least wouldn't hurt his homeworld. More importantly, he would be able to help sell the plans I was still busy formulating to his government and the Kuati citizens.

Said plans were something of a long shot. I would be overstepping any and all authority I had by a lot and the consequences of failure were simply unacceptable. I've known that the Republic was a lost cause ever since my return from Mandalore. What I never expected was that I would need to engage into Empire building this early. At least Tarkin's stunt with the Mid-Rim Alliance was going to come in very useful once we got back to Coruscant. It was another question what I would need to do to keep said alliance happy with me once they learned what I was about to do in their name even if some of its members claimed to be on board with replacing the Republic with something that would serve our collective interests better.

One of the first things I would be doing after arrival would be speaking with Satine – to figure out exactly how deep a hole we found ourselves into and then Palpy in order to milk him for more of his plans for establishing the Empire, co-opt them and promise the powers that be that Satine would be a figurehead answering to them. Not that I had any intention of leaving those pains in my ass with a say how the galaxy was ran for any longer than absolutely necessary but they didn't need to know that. What I really needed was to buy time to stabilize the military situation so we could spent some time unkriffing the political one. At least I did know how the deal with some of our current military problems and if my vague plans panned out, ruining the Confederacy's year might just be in the cards.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

 _Many people of all stripes all over the galaxy aided the birth of the Empire. A number of them pushed for policies and had agendas that ultimately led to strengthening of central authority within the Republic with the Satine Regime serving as both a justification and inspiration._

 _Movements of all kinds, with the Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) being a prime example sprouted overnight once the Clone Wars began. What many of them had in common was the goal – strengthen the Republic, especially its central authority through the Office of the Chancellor, support the war effort and keep keep morale up. To that effect COMPOR and its rival organizations engaged in creation and spread of propaganda all over the galaxy. COMPOR itself was particularly supportive of Sheev Palpatine as a wartime Chancellor and many of its members believed that the Jedi murdered the last, best hope for the Republic with his assassination._

 _For months, the Commission was left floundering, a state made worse by key members being wounded, missing or dead during the various clashes coinciding with the Senate ended up locked up in inaction. Initially, COMPOR offered Chancellor Kenobi cool welcome – few believed that she could fill Palpatine's shoes, a frankly impossible task. Yet, as weeks passed and she did her best to keep the Republic together and prosecute the war, more and more Commission members began to change their tunes. That shift started within the Republic military itself, which perhaps should have been expected considering that the Chancellor's husband was the Supreme Commander and by all accounts he was doing a great job in spite the monumental task in front of him._

 _It was primary through her husband's efforts that Chancellor Kenobi found her foot in with COMPOR. Notably, the Commission was one of the few organizations that hailed the Clone soldiers as elite guardians of the Republic. That would ultimately gave them mixed results when a number of Clone units refused to accept the Kenobi Regime as legitimate… However, it should be kept in mind that certain members of the Commission were gleeful supporters of the new regime since its inception, though their connection with key players within it discredited their efforts to bring its power to bear in its support earlier. A notable such member was Senator Orn Free Taa from Ryloth. He owed the liberation of his homeworld and the salvation of hundreds of thousands if not millions of his people from slavery to General Veil before he even became Mandalore..._

 _On the other hand, many a COMPOR members saw Chancellor Kenobi wield her power as effectively as she was allowed and agitated for the Senate and the various local governments to untie her hands so she could lead the Republic to victory – that was the same freedom they wanted Palpatine to enjoy. It is by no means an understatement to say that high ranking Commission members played key roles during the Coruscant Summit. One such man was Byno Doubton, a native of Eriadu and a friend of Admiral, now Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin. He was a founding member of COMPOR and amongst the first to agitate for support of the Satine Regime. Doubton was a key person behind COMPOR's propaganda campaigns and thus his support was invaluable in laying down the foundations for public support of the future Empire…_

 _One thing about COMPOR that is understated often is the influence that various famous artists, holonet celebrities – reporters, actors and even bloggers had. Those were people who the regular citizens followed, sometimes even religiously and helped shape and direct public perception with their support and propaganda, yet many still concentrate upon the powerful military and political figures who are members of COMPOR forgetting that there are different kinds of useful influence..._

 _ **Rise of an Empire: COMPOR to COMPNOR,**_

 _ **from preserving the Republic**_ _ **to establishing the New Order**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor Residence**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

"I'm not sure if congratulations or condolences are in order." I smirked at Obi-Wan. A moment of levity felt appropriate considering the monumental task we had in front of us. Besides, we couldn't really start before the Chancellor finished throwing up in the fresher with Bo hovering protectively over her sister.

Kenobi's only response was only a dirty look sent my way.

Soon though, both of them came back and my wife dropped on the sofa beside me while Satine went to curl next to Obi-Wan. A moment of uncomfortable silence followed before the Chancellor cleared her throat.

"I may be damned for even thinking about it, however we're willing to listen." Satine looked and sounded as if she was on her last legs even if her dress looked ready for a gala. Even her hair was beyond reproach, yet that only reinforced how knackered her drawn face appeared in comparison with her outfit. Obi-Wan on the other hand looked as if he came out of a week of combat with the only respite being a shower and a fresh set of deep green uniform.

If that was the consequence of a few days dealing with the latest galactic crisis, it simply reinforced why I didn't want to be the one actually running the bloody galaxy. I had to keep a smirk from surfacing – my conscience might be back with a vengeance, yet I still was a selfish bloody bastard and didn't want the job. My… friends I guess weren't going to thank me for what I was about to drop in their laps.

"Everything you've told me," Not to mention a short chat with Palpy's ghost and the Skywalkers confirmed it, "points to a simple conclusion. The Republic is done for."

"I know." Satine growled at me. It was cute really, she looked like a rather furious royal kitten at that moment. Obi-Wan slipped a hand around her waist and then squeezed her hand.

"All I had to do the last few days to keep the illusion going meant hammering another nail in its coffin and it still isn't enough!" She fumed.

Well, Satine was the Chancellor even if she didn't take the post to help preserve the Republic. It was just what Mandalore needed. It was too bad or perhaps opportune if we managed to pull off our crazy scheme, that it was close to an impossible task.

At least Zash should be on her feet tomorrow evening for when the meetings began. Ahsoka was mending well too and should be back to her troops, something she was very relieved of when I saw her in Vicky's med bay before we reached Coruscant.

I got my thoughts back into order and again thought on how to best handle this. Those two weren't going to thank me for it.

"We don't waste any more time with a lost cause besides keeping appearance for the general public." I began.

Obi-Wan was the first to get a clue what I was on about and he narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. It took Satine longer, probably due to how exhausted she was combined with her pregnancy.

"We take steps to formalize your position as a dictator and in the fullness of time make it official. In the process we give our allies exactly what they want but could never get if a proper democratic Republic is restored in the future."

"You're talking about an Empire – precisely what the Council accused you of pursuing in the first place." Obi-Wan accused.

"And it was in no small part due to their actions we're in this mess with no good options left. Empress and Emperor Kenobi, it has nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"No one would accept this!" Satine protested.

"Not unless they believe you to be merely a figurehead facilitating their desires and greed. Kuat is on board. Mandalore too, not to mention the Mid-Rim Alliance."

Now, Obi-Wan understood and I marvelled on his self-control. I was pretty sure that if Satine wasn't right here, pregnant with his kid too, he might have drawn his lightsabre with me.

"That's why you helped build that alliance!" Obi-Wan snapped.

His fury was very much un-Jedi like and Satine wasn't far behind.

"Well, the politicians I met on Naboo were there to gain favour with Palpatine, in no small part because they saw him as someone who had to become a dictator to keep things in line and thus as someone who could have actually addressed their grievances by sidestepping the Senate if given the right incentives." Needless to say, one of the pinnacles of said alliance was pursuing a new order more friendly to their interests. It was the same deal we were going to give the major powers in the Core – that would be the carrot. The stick – perceived full Mandalorian support backing the GAR which was still dominated by Clones who would follow legitimate orders and of course the spectre of the Confederacy war-crimes. Soon that would be changing and we would all be busy earning the allegiance of the volunteer army groups and fresh fleet elements but that was a concern for a later time.

It was a dangerous plan, one that if mishandled would see us fighting a second civil war. In a hindsight it was a good think that my people had a few boltholes prepared if everything went really wrong.

I pushed such thoughts away. I couldn't afford to run – this mess needed straightening out.

"This is what Mandalore needs, sister." Bo finally decided to be helpful.

"This can doom us all!" Satine countered. "Even if I for some insane reason wanted to entertain this insanity, how do we even convince the right people to back it?!" She snapped at me.

"It very well might. If, when the Republic finally flies apart, we're kriffed anyway." I said aloud the obvious truth we all knew. "This place is as secure as it could be so lets put all cards on the table." I did make sure of it while Satine was busy hurling in the fresher. "Palpatine was the Sith Lord behind the war. He laid the foundations of an Empire and with his death and kriff you all contingencies, the Republic for all intents and purposes died. We pick up the pieces and put them back together as well as we can. Deals, promises, blackmail, outright threats – whatever it takes. The price to pay for sure is that for the time being, you my dear sister-in-law will be a figurehead reigning at the whims of fools I won't trust with burned down empty warehouse. You'll have to keep the powers of the Core more or less in line until we can resolve the Clone Wars. Once that is done and we can consolidate power, I can assure you, we'll do everything we have to make sure you'll rule, not reign."

"Because none of us trusts the idiots who created this mess in the first place to run the galaxy if we have any choice at all." Bo helpfully pointed out.

Surprisingly enough, Obi-Wan didn't take the revelation that Palpy was a Sith, the one behind the war in the first place in fact, all too well, though he surely had to suspect. At least even in death he was ready, eager even to ensure that the Republic that was such a pain in the ass in life would end, replaced by an Empire no less. I was sure he still hoped to get back to the top once we helped him get a new body, though needless to say none of us really had an intention to allow him the opportunity to become even more of a threat. Then again, if mishandled, such a transfer could cut someone's raw power in the force by at least a half so that was a thought too. I continued to ponder while the Kenobis were busy processing the bombshell I just dropped in their laps.


	102. Phase 22 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 22: The seeds of an Empire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _Unconfirmed details – often second hand knowledge and hearsay, claim that the Coruscant Summit had a domino effect going. First, it was the Kenobis and Veil and through them the Mandalorian people and the Mid-Rim Alliance backed the ideals of further centralizing and restructuring the Republic government. They were almost immediately backed by multiple Senators representing the then cut off Alliance, high ranking military officers like Admiral Coburn and General Valentra along with many Ministers within the Republic government itself and with them support of their departments generally followed. Next came Kuat, which in hindsight shouldn't have been surprising. The Skyfall put into motion the events that would change how KDY and the Kuati government would be ran and the first sing was their backing for what would become known as the Imperial faction within the Republic._

 _Those were the first dominoes to fall and they had profound power behind them…_

 _ **Rise of an Empire: The Coruscant Summit**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor Residence**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan's mind froze. He had suspected that Palpatine might have been traitor, not simply a Dark Side aligned Force Adept too afraid to reveal himself. Suspected, but without proof he didn't want it to believe it for many a reason not the least of them being that it would be an admission of how easily and completely he and the rest of the Jedi had been played for decades at that. Perhaps it was his pride in his skills and abilities, or just pride itself with nothing to really back it that made him for a moment dismiss Veil's words.

Then they hit in full force and he had to ask himself the logical questions – how the Sith knew, how long he knew and why didn't he say a thing about it until now. Mistrust flared in his chest and his arm closed protectively around Satine. The Force trembled around him stricken by his shaking emotions. His lightsabre began twitching because of the need to grab it and bring it down to the smug bastard sitting across the small Kaff table.

Yet, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Jedi, the Negotiator and the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military just sat because he was a husband too and a father to be. He had a perfect opportunity to go after Veil back on Mandalore yet stayed his hand for a simple reason – he wasn't convinced he stood a chance in a direct confrontation and the very thought of risking Satine then brought pain.

Now? It was right there, in this room that Obi-Wan fully comprehended why the Jedi forbid attachments. He suspected, was ready to bet even, that Veil has been Palpatine's accomplice in their desire to build an Empire on the ashes of the Republic. As a Jedi his duty would be to cut down the menace calmly sitting across the table.

His lightsabre began quivering in anticipation and the Force itself felt eager, yet Veil appeared unconcerned – as if he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what the outcome of a confrontation would be. Or perhaps he knew Obi-Wan as well or better than he knew himself. After all, he was still when he should be acting.

"How long did you know?!" Kenobi didn't recognize his own voice in the angry hiss that escaped his lips.

"Known? For a long time. Had a shred of proof? I don't even now." Veil had the audacity to shrug nonchalantly.

"I must say, you can't buy this kind of show with money." A damningly familiar voice announced just as a new presence made itself known in the room.

Finally, Obi-Wan was able to act. He surged to his feet pulling Satine up and pushed her behind his back even as he stepped towards the sound of the voice. In the same time he snatched his lightsaber and ignited it in one smooth motion then he levelled it at the intruder.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing?!" Satine exclaimed when she caught her wits and saw that her husband wasn't pointing his blade at Veil.

"Did I forget to mention that Palpatine is now a Force Ghost and has been haunting the general area for some time now? Those sensitive to the Force can see, hear and speak with him." Delkatar nodded to what both women perceived as an empty space near the entrance.

"Sith." Bo-Katan sighed in exasperation while Satine simply stared at the place where Obi-Wan was aiming. Kenobi could feel his wife's fear and apprehension at the very idea.

"Nice to see you again, Obi-Wan!" Palpatine, the Sith behind this whole mess waved cheerfully. It was obvious that he considered this a great deal of fun and for some reason Kenobi didn't find it surprising. He was a Sith, of course he would appreciate misery! "Congratulations to both of you!" He nodded at Satine and Kenobi instinctively took a step back to better cover her from the apparition.

"Would you have believed me, Obi-Wan? Remember, I lacked… tangible proof that he's a Sith." Veil actually smirked the bastard and Palpatine snorted in amusement. "And even if you and the Jedi did believe me, do you really think that I would have helped the Council to declare an open season on the Sith?"

Obi-Wan wanted to rage. To deny that the Jedi would have turned on Veil if he helped expose Palpatine… yet the actions of the Council, the Coup… Phantom pain flared at where one of his old friends cut him down during that insanity. He wanted to scream that a better man would have taken the chance, sacrificed everything to prevent more bloodshed and bring the war to swifter end… then he remembered who he was facing. Veil certainly wasn't the better man and in the end… why should he sacrifice himself for a Republic and Senate who kept spiting him?

Obi-Wan remembered that right now neither the Republic or what passed for it, nor the Confederacy were ran by the Sith, yet there was no end to the war in sight. And just like that, his building fury deflated.

"I know its hard to accept..." Bo-Katan spoke in a soothing voice. "We don't ask you to fight for Sith ideology or anything like that. What I implore you, Obi-Wan is to do what's best for my sister and niece. To help us bring stability and peace to our people and the galaxy as a side effect."

"What about justice?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"If you want to prosecute everyone who conspired to begin this war or profit from it, you'll need more power than anyone had ever wielded in this galaxy… and that's what we're offering Satine and you." Veil smiled wryly. "You've finally went over the intelligence we recovered from that ORR facility, right? You knew that for year before the war, those madmen had been infiltrating the Confederacy and manoeuvring to make this war worse so the Republic would collapse."

That sudden change of topic short-circuited Obi-Wan's thoughts. He had in fact went over said intelligence during a quieter period after the Coup and Veil was right about it. The picture it painted… "You want to use it too – that fool Perrion doesn't seek to merely bring down the Republic but reshape it in his image and to do that he'll need to break the powers in the Core."

"Now he is in a perfect position to influence the new Confederate leadership. They replaced Dooku and his ilk with a group of powerful and dangerous fanatics."

No one had to say it out loud that along with Veil, Obi-Wan and even Satine would be primary targets for Perrion – after all, from the outside it would look like they were all corrupted by the Sith. The worst thing was that Obi-Wan was beginning to think that such accusation might hold more than a grain of truth.

"On the bright side, as Emperor and Empress, the two of you will have the tools to keep my darker impulses in check. I might even insist you do it once the war is over." Veil suddenly went on an unexpected tangent.

"What brought that out?!" Obi-Wan suspiciously asked.

"Let me tell you about the stunt the Dark Side pulled when I engaged Perrion on Kuat..."

That explanation and the machinations of the Force would help fuel a lot of sleepless nights for all involved.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=RK=**

 _Representatives from over three hundred of the most powerful still Republic aligned systems in the galaxy converged to Coruscant in the aftermath of the Skyfall. They came in a response of summons issued by Chancellor Kenobi, General Kenobi and General Veil acting in his position as Mandalore._

 _The agenda? Deciding how to preserve the Republic and end the war on favourable terms, something understood at the time as seeking Confederate unconditional surrender. At least that was the official agenda._

 _The details of the summons themselves are to this day classified within the Empire with non-aligned and hostile powers constantly speculating. However, certain assumptions and conclusions can be drawn, especially now when we have the benefit of hindsight. Highly placed officials from Alsakan, Anaxes, Corulag, Caamas, Eufornis, Brentall and many more powerhouses within the Core. Even occupied systems like Duro and Corellia had representatives in the Summit and they were rumoured to be amongst the first to back up the newly formed Imperial faction and their drive to consolidate power…_

 _ **Rise of an Empire: The Coruscant Summit**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Chancellor Residence**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think. Too many world view shattering revelations coming in too fast, no doubt just like Veil intended. For him the Force has always been an ally. He wanted to think that what the Sith experienced at Kuat was merely an artefact of the Dark Side. That very well might have been the case too but could he take the chance?

His mind drifted towards the more esoteric teachings about the Force he head overheard during conversations with older and more experienced Jedi Master. Tried to remember all he knew about the nature of the Force itself and already knew his understanding woefully lacked. Perhaps the holocrons left behind by the Jedi before they ran might be of help… if, when he found the time to go over them. What was that saying, that the real conflict, the real war the Jedi would ever fight would be against the Dark Side and the Sith? Something to that effect anyway.

If that was how the Council saw things, even if the Force itself didn't influence them and push them to act against the Sith, then he could _almost_ understand their actions. For a moment he could almost see where they came from, yet the man who he was today couldn't accept their reasoning. Or could he? He was considering Veil's proposition, something he should have rejected out of hand.

Obi-Wan wondered how far could one fall before there was no turning back and he couldn't recognize himself. He had to worry about the Force, those Old Republic Jedi fighting for the Separatists, the Sith, those in the room included, the Jedi who managed to escape Order 66 even those who might still be loyal… at least until they saw where Veil wanted to lead the galaxy. That was the real war, or at least a very real conflict that had to be fought and dealt with. Yet, Obi-Wan wasn't sure it was more important than the war with the Confederacy. They were connected and it was clear that you couldn't win one of those wars but lose the other, unless you lost yourself, which unfortunately was a very real danger.

Force, he was a living example of it!

"Satine, what do you think?" He asked wearily.

Obi-Wan's wife stirred and gave him a bleary-eyed stare. "I can't speak about the Force and people who should have stayed dead." She snipped in Palpatine's general direction and her predecessor rolled his eyes. The former Chancellor was too busy discussing with Veil how best to make multiple powerful governments back the rise of an empire and damningly from what Kenobi could gather, it sounded perfectly doable.

"What do you know about COMPOR?" Palpatine asked. "Some of its members are your fans, including Ryloth's Senator who the last time I checked was still live and kicking."

Obi-Wan recalled something like that being mentioned by some officers back in HQ – wasn't it an organization busying itself with spreading propaganda to support the war effort? He tuned out the Sith and looked back at Satine who he cradled in his arms. Due to his brief distraction, Obi-Wan missed some of her words.

"…I'm spent, Obi-Wan. I'm tired of all this pointless toil. Everything I've done as a Chancellor has been for nothing!" Satine seethed. "I can see it clearly, the illusion of the Republic slipping through my grasp and shattering and with it, Mandalore will follow. Was it always this bad, here on Coruscant?"

"If you asked me this question a year ago..." Obi-Wan trailed off. "I'm not sure if everything that happened since then twisted me. Perhaps it did or those experiences merely opened my eyes. Those same people we met with over the past couple of days, their governments, they're the same who existed before the war began. What they want from you, from us, those ambitions and interests had to be around for a long time." He glared at the Sith. "Otherwise he wouldn't have come so close to achieving his Empire."

"Then my efforts to keep things together were doomed from the start. I think I always know it might turn this way, yet… I was desperate, Obi-Wan. I saw what the Civil War did to my people, then Grievous and Vizsla's goons and now the Separatists… I am still desperate and for my people," Her voice broke. "I'm ready to make another deal with the devil." She was looking at Veil and the empty space where Palpatine's ethereal visage spoke with a glam in his eyes.

Obi-Wan hugged his wife closer and glared at the Sith. Palpatine caught his eye and gave him a knowing look. It was at that moment, when Obi-Wan didn't know who despised more – the not so dead man who began the war, Veil for being the harbinger of doom, the Separatists for existing or all the politicians in the Core minus Satine for nearly driving Satine to a nervous breakdown while she was pregnant no less.

Duty and emotions clashed within his heart and while all he wanted was to pick up his wife and disappear somewhere far away from this chaos, he knew she would never accept running. Mandalore, her people, they meant that much to Satine.

It was no real choice that he had in the end and Obi-Wan hated that too.

"What do we need to do?"

It was such an innocent question and with it, Kenobi knew he just sold his soul to the Sith. The things we do for love and duty…

Veil looked him in the eyes for a long moment, then his gaze fell upon Satine's form and his eyes softened, something that shocked Obi-Wan. Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. There was something odd in the Sith today. He seemed more open, more human, which had to be a deception… or perhaps what the Dark Side did affected him this much…

Kenobi didn't know any more.

"It's decided then!" Whatever that moment was, Palpatine's gleeful voice shattered it. The bastard of a Sith clapped joyfully too! "First thing we need to address is whose support we absolutely must have..." And with that, the man who engineered the downfall of the Republic began to explain exactly what made it possible. Needless to say, the lecture that followed was enlightened and made Obi-Wan wonder why in the name of the Force he ever felt he needed to protect the bloody thing. He had to remind himself that while it might have been almost by accident the Republic did manage to bring an unprecedented age of peace and prosperity before petty politics drove it straight to the Sith.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Strategic Planning Amphitheatre**

 **Coruscant**

This was one grand ancient building, the military seat of the Old Republic no less. The place was taken out during the Sack of Coruscant, then painstakingly rebuild and if it wasn't for my mishap above Korriban that sent me to this future, it would have been one of three primary targets when I led an Imperial conquest fleet to seize Coruscant and finally end the war.

Walking through the halls of this building, just like being within the depths of the Jedi Temple and the Chancellor's Office in the Senate – once upon a time that would have been a sign of triumph, a proof that we had won the forever war.

Today? Actually it was almost as good. The Sith in me rejoiced at what I was doing. The Republic was dead, torn by internal divisions and now, I was busy setting the foundations of an Empire… though not a Sith one. That was the last thing the galaxy or I needed. Still, I took a moment to relish being here today before Obi-Wan's stiff presence brought me back to the present.

We were about to meet with a number of important GAR officers – both army and navy. Coburn, Yularen, Valentra, hell most of the current general staff working for Obi-Wan would be attending. Meanwhile, Satine held a grand meeting with civilian members of COMPOR and once she has gained their support, or failed in her task, she along with Onara would be entertaining a delegation from Alsakan. The gears were in motion now and we had mere days to persuade hundreds of governments to see things our way. If it wasn't for the set up done by Palpatine, it would be an impossible task. Frankly, without his support it would have been a very long shot and even with it, it was far from sure thing. We had our ducks in a roll for when the time came to meet the politicians tonight. The plan was audacious, held a great deal of deception too and certainly was something born from a Sith's sick mind. It might very well work too.

Now however, it was time to make sure that the military would support our scheme if we gained political backing. We reached a set of ornate wooden doors and the guards swung them open to reveal a large auditorium. The place was shaped like an amphitheatre, one of the reasons for the name in fact, with rows of seats rising up on steps above a central podium for the speakers. Over a hundred general and flag officers stood in small groups and the first thing that dubbed this meeting as exceptional was the complete lack of aides or the expected smattering of colonels, captains and commanders that should have surrounded those men and women.

"Supreme Commander on deck!" A sergeant announced when we entered the proceeded to seal the doors behind us and the room went dark and secure from outside interference.

"At ease. Take your seats, we have some grave issues to go over." Kenobi ordered.

And so it began...


	103. Phase 22 Parts 7&8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 22: The seeds of an Empire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 7**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _Winning the highest ranked officers on Coruscant for the future Empire was deceptively simple. There had been growing discontent and rift between the Republic's armed forces and the various civilian governments of the member states. The surviving high ranking officers of that era are surprisingly thigh lipped about their meeting with Generals Veil and Kenobi hours before the Coruscant Summit began in earnest. What we can conclude however, was that whatever happened during said meeting had a profound effect upon said officers. It would be generations before the Empire enjoyed as fanatical a number of supporters within the highest echelons of the military as the officers who built it forged it during the fires of the Clone Wars._

 _ **Rise of an Empire: The Coruscant Summit**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Strategic Planning Amphitheatre**

 **Coruscant**

There was a lot of history seeped into the walls of this place and today, Admiral Coburn felt felt that history would be made within it halls again. He wasn't alone in thinking that Kenobi and him and his fellow officers to refine the strategy of the long expected operation to liberate the Core. However, when he arrived and learned of the Supreme Commander's further orders, the Admiral had to rethink his initial impression. Every capable general and admiral on Coruscant were gathered in this room with their executive commanders left to tend the shop, including keeping the whole system safe… and they had to leave their staff and aides outside. Once they entered the meeting room, they began to congregate in small groups clearly showing the various factions within the military. A lot of idle speculation followed, then it was replaced about discussion about the events on Kuat and the political storm they caused.

Soon, Kenobi finally arrived and he wasn't alone – Veil walked right beside him and both wore armour. At least the Supreme Commander's was in the distinct GAR pattern and colours, while their resident Sith was in full Mandalorian regalia.

"At ease. Take your seats. We have some grave issues to discuss." They obeyed almost instantly, eager to learn what this was all about.

Coburn found himself sitting besides General Zelgar – a Duro who still regretted being on Coruscant when his homeworld fell and thus unable to participate in its defence. Ever since then, a manic energy possessed Zelgar and he buried himself in work determined to do his best and then some more to help drive away the enemy. Not too far away, the Admiral could see Valentra sitting besides one of his protegees and vividly discussing something, probably logistics related. If it wasn't fort that man and the superhuman efforts of his staff keeping supplies flowing no matter what, the GAR would have been lost a long time ago.

Moments later a hush fell upon the large room. Obi-Wan was on the raised platform where for thousands of years officers had delivered briefings and speeches during the era of the Old Republic. He looked over everyone and met their eyes before finally speaking.

"We are all military men and women. We know the value of facing harsh truths and acting accordingly. I won't lie to you." Kenobi's voice rang true and held infinite sadness. "Today we need to face another such truth. The Republic we've fought, bled and suffered for, the Republic that many of our friends and comrades died to protect, is dead."

After that declaration, the whole auditorium became utterly silent. Only harsh breathing could be heard. Coburn wanted to say that Kenobi was lying and his heart demanded he protests. Yet, his mind, it knew how true those words were. The mere necessity for Satine Kenobi to become a Chancellor the way she did… That day cracked his trust with the Republic and the consequent actions of the Senate and many local governments managed to shatter it. The tragedy of it was that Kenobi's words were anything but a surprise. Coburn wanted to deny them, yet he simply couldn't. He wasn't blind and as the man currently in charge of all naval forces in the whole system, it was necessary for him to keep monitoring the political pulse of the galactic capitol.

What he saw with his eyes and heard with his own ears didn't fill him with confidence for the future. It was even worse what his colleagues and contacts in the government confided in him.

The systems of the Core were divided like never before. The navy had to watch like hawk hundreds of them when they needed their strength to liberate the rest of the Core. The situation had been untenable for some time and the Republic faced a defeat not on the distant front-lines but right here – at home.

Murmurs broke out, a few exclamations of denial, dull agreements and quiet curses.

"The Republic didn't die in the flames of war. It wasn't the Separatists who brought it low, though they tried their damned best. That much we could prevent in spite of the impossible odds stacked against us." That much was true and something all of them felt a pang of pride into. "It wasn't even the Jedi Coup and the betrayal of our own Intelligence services that brought it so low. No, the Republic died right here, on Coruscant, within the hallowed walls of the Senate itself. It died because of the petty squabbles of petulant children masking as our own governments!"

Coburn's heart stilled. Kenobi couldn't be that desperate or insane even with if Veil lost it… Surely not! He wasn't the only one who stared with wonder, horror or even hungry gleam at the Supreme Commander.

Obi-Wan smiled softly and raised a hand. "Don't worry, I haven't taken leave of my senses. I'm not proposing something so insane as a coup."

That was both relief and oddly… disappointment. At that moment Coburn found out that if Kenobi actually had proposed a coup, he wouldn't have immediately opposed the very idea and that was something that would have been unthinkable not so long ago. For too long the GAR and Republic navy had to fight with insufficient support while most of the System Defence Navies in the Core sat on their assess hoping someone else would do the bleeding and dying, a reason enough to resent them and the politicians who held them back.

"Soon there will be a meeting between the government of our defunct Republic and representatives from the major powers of the Core. The true agenda of this summit will be simple – how to put the pieces back together so we can continue to prosecute this war to a favourable outcome." Kenobi nodded at Veil who took a step forward.

"Let it be no mistake, we were betrayed. While we all fought, our esteemed politicians plotted how to profit from our misery. Our Kuati friends were merely the most blatant of that lot. I know that for a fact. The Mid-Rim Alliance I had to help build so our forces at and around Naboo would receive sufficient support came together not for the Republic, nor its military but for a number of selfish reasons. The same is true for Kuat, Alsakan and many more of the people we'll be meeting tonight." Veil nodded at Kenobi. "Those people have no more interest in preserving the Republic. For days now our Chancellor has been bombarded with demands or even orders that she could not possibly fulfil and the price of failure would be the withdrawn of support for the war effort if not a pull out of the Republic itself."

Veil sounded genuinely angry and offended. Many sullen looks met his thunderous eyes and dark muttering permeated the auditorium. Everything he was saying sounded all too plausible to be dismissed out of hand and Coburn was pretty sure that Veil wouldn't be making such accusation if he lacked at least some evidence to back them with. The most simple answer was that he had recorded at least some of those meetings and while that was useful, it wasn't the kind of thing he would dare make public because the resulting political firestorm would be disastrous. It was just that, the alternative wasn't any better. Still, neither Veil, nor Kenobi were here just to bring bad news, they had a plan or at least he hoped they did.

"Today, we all have a choice to make. The two of us," Another nod towards Kenobi followed, "as well as the Chancellor, made our own. It's not a good one, mind you, however it is the one way we see that might allow us to bring a successful end to the war and restore peace and stability to this ravaged galaxy. What we're here to ask you is to make your own choices. Tonight, we'll have to make a deal with the devil."

Such a tittle certainly suited a lot of politicians Coburn had the misfortune of knowing.

"Tonight, in exchange of the support we need to continue prosecuting the war we'll have to build the foundations of a new order, on where the same governments and politicians who betrayed us would enjoy unprecedented power. They will seek to turn the Chancellor into a figurehead and us into their attack dogs who would ensure their prosperity once the dust settles. In time, they will ask us all to betray our oath, our people and their sacrifices in this war." Veil's was furious at the very idea.

Coburn was too because he suspected where this was going and if he was right, the just the thought of it left sour taste in his mouth.

"Tonight, we will be be given an ultimatum. We will have to bend and be accomplices in fostering an order where a handful of powerful Core governments and corporate entities would call the shots and in the fullness of time they would dispense with even the pretence of democracy."

"Not that it worked anyway." Someone muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"In doing so, they would graciously allow us to receive the support we need to win. What we will ask you is not to betray the oaths we've all given. We don't merely serve the Republic, or its idea. We serve our people! We fight! We bleed! We die to keep our families safe! And if we fail? We avenge them and do our damned best to ensure that no one would suffer again the pain we feel! What we ask you is to help us to turn this abomination that will be forced upon us into something better, a new order we can all be proud of! We ask you to help us usher an era of peace and stability no matter who would profit from continued conflicts! Who stands with us?"

Well, that was unexpected. The way Veil spoke, the conviction he radiated… in spite of himself, Coburn got on his feet and cheered like a freshly graduated cadet.

"It's not an easy thing to ask. This burden we will have to shoulder… We all had to make unpalpatable choices, out of necessity. The Republic we swore to protect, we already had to betray it once in order to preserve her citizens. It shouldn't have been necessary for Chancellor Kenobi to gain her position the way she did. Yet every single one of us either backed her decision or at least accepted it because the alternative was to give the galaxy to the Separatist." Kenobi grimaced. "Tonight we will have to face yet another betrayal. What we spent years fighting against, we will see it when we look in the mirror tomorrow. We have a hard road ahead of us. All we have the right to ask you is to preserve your honour the best you could in the dark days to come, because once we bring the Separatists to justice, we have to avoid becoming the enemy we fought in reality no matter what our political lords and masters believe."

* * *

 **AN: This part includes a slightly altered section by Mangod from the space battles forums – the conversation between Kenobi and Palpatine. Thank you for the great contribution!**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 8**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Chancellor's Residence**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

After meeting the highest echelon of the GAR officer corps on Coruscant, Obi-Wan returned to the Senate to prepare for the second and arguably more important meeting for the day. He needed time to bring his spinning thoughts back to order after spending hours in talks with small groups of generals and admirals along with Veil. Their opening speech served them well to crack the door open so to speak and with emotions running high it was easier to plead to their colleagues sense of duty and integrity.

An irrational laughter bubbled in his chest. What did honour matter when they were already traitors if you wanted to follow the letter of the law? They already either supported, accepted or even aided Satine's ascension to power and that despite its broad enough political support was nothing less than a coup. The truth was that many of the officers they spoke with today wanted to be convinced that what they already did and supported was the right thing, that Satine if given a chance and more importantly the tools she needed, could give them what they desired – their homes and families safe, the galaxy brought back to a stable state. As importantly, they promised proper backing for the military in the long run so none of them would find themselves in a situation resembling the current state of affairs again or worse, the opening months of the Clone Wars and this time facing competent enemy.

"It went well enough, I take it?" Palpatine's ghost walked through the door.

Obi-Wan's eyes tracked the newcomer like the turrets of a battle ready warship. "This is all your bloody fault!" He accused, happy to finally have someone he could vent at.

"Started the war? Yes, I did." Palpatine smiled sadly. "However, there is something important that you and your Council overlooked."

"And what would that be?" Obi-Wan bristled at the almost condescending tone the dead man used. What was his game? Was he really trying to justify starting the war? The thought boggled the mind.

"The war was inevitable." Palpatine delivery rang with complete and utter conviction.

Obi-Wan's face twitched. That utter bastard! "Inevitable?!" He scoffed at the obvious lie. "Are you seriously trying to pass the blame for-!"

"Pass the blame?! No!" It was Palpatine's turn to exclaim and he had the gall to sound offended too. "State the truth? Yes. Make no mistake, this 'Clone War' was inevitable; my only is moving up the timetable in an attempt to preserve as much of the galaxy as possible!"

" _What?!"_ Obi-Wan all but roared. Palpatine dared claim this wasn't all his fault the utter bastard. As furious as he was at the sheer gall, words failed the Negotiator.

"I will freely admit, yes, I started the war. Lets there be no mistake about that. I did it. It is my responsibility. What no one asked me was _why."_ Palpatine stared him down. "I was the hand moving both sides of the conflict, but that was only because I believed that with my guidance, I could manipulate the conflict to a quicker and more expedient end than if the war was allowed to run its natural course. You have seen the casualty reports; you know better than almost anyone else what it means to fight a real galaxy spanning war. Only Veil, Zash and those other survivors from the Old Republic have a better idea of what that hell truly means. My attempt was to minimize the damage that would be done, but alas – as you can see, my attempt failed."

The words themselves sounded so reasonable and logical, yet Obi-Wan knew not to trust the source. He had to remind himself who he was talking with and how dangerous his silver tongue could be. This was the man who deceived the whole Jedi Order for decades!

"You- you were trying to create a new Sith Empire!" Obi-Wan accused. What Palpatine said might have even held a grain or two of truths, after all the best lies were often based upon half-truths. However, the Sith couldn't have done what he did to help the galaxy. It was all about power, surely!

"Are you not trying an Empire of your own as we speak?" Palpatine was ready to point out Obi-Wan's own hypocrisy. He smiled sadly now, like a parent preparing to explain the harsh reality to their child. "General Kenobi, the Republic, you've seen it, _truly_ seen it for what it is during these last few months. Deep down within your heart you know the truth – that is what the Republic has _always_ been. And as you yourself and your wife have come to realize, it needed to either change drastically, or be torn down and replaced with _something_ else. I truly believed that I was the only man who could save the galaxy from the fires of war even more destructive than the one you are currently fighting by deliberately keeping both sides of the conflict from going overboard by controlling _both side_ _s –_ it seemed the best option of a bunch of bad ones."

Palpatine paused while Obi-Wan digested his words. Denial and resignation warred within the former Jedi. He wanted, needed to deny the Sith's words, yet… There simply was too much truth in them, no matter how the man twisted it to serve his purposes. He simply couldn't dismiss what he heard out of hand.

Then Palpatine continued speaking and what he said…

"I intended to steer both sides of the conflict, centralize power in my Office as a Chancellor – because the Senate could not, can not be trusted – and once that was achieved, bring the 'defeated' Confederacy back to the negotiating table so we could hammer out a new order for the galaxy, where the very situation that necessitated my actions could not raise ever again. In order to ensure our security and continued stability, the Republic would be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire, all for a safe and secure society. Is this not what you and your friends intend to do now that you've seen the truth of the Republic?"

Obi-Wan shook with impotent anger because for all his twisted lies Palpatine was right. What should have been lies in fact, because his words rang true. They mirrored the very reasons why Satine had to become a dictator and now they reluctantly accepted Veil's proposition to form a new order. The only difference he could see between them and Palpatine was that they didn't start the war in the first place. That and…

"That's _monstrous..."_ Obi-Wan muttered and he didn't know if he spoke about what Palpatine did and planned to do or about what Veil set in motion and he agreed to support to the bitter end.

" _Necessity_ often is." Palpatine said gently.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Senator Skywalker's office**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

"Anakin, I told you I will come clean with you about everything once you've truly seen the Republic for what it is so you can understand first-hand what drove me." Palpatine spoke sadly. To the young Jedi, his old friend sounded almost scared now that he was about to finally explain everything.

"Do you remember that conversation with your lovely wife you told me about? The one about making people agree with each other?" Palpatine asked.

"I do." Anakin smiled wishfully at how naive he had been. Now he knew better – there was no nice way to make the people running most of the governments in the Core, perhaps the whole galaxy do what was best for the Republic as a whole. He hatted that fact, yet how could he deny it when it stared him in the face? Every day he spent as Padme's bodyguard here on Coruscant he learned more and more of how dirty politics were. The way so many governments and corporations manoeuvred to profit from the war just to earn more bloody credits and power heedless of the suffering and misery their actions or inactions caused… It was sickening, it disgusted him.

After everything the Separatists did to his Padme, Anakin loathed to admit that at their core, they might be right to want to secede and damn the consequences… Nevertheless, he wasn't sure he would be so different in their shoes.

"During the Naboo Crisis my eyes were wide opened about how the Republic really was." Palpatine sighed. "Little did I know then that said tragedy was engineered by the man who taught me all I knew about the Force. You see, he was a Sith, he hated the Republic and the Jedi and his kind had been plotting in the shadows for a thousand years."

All Anakin could do was stare speechless at his friend and mentor.

"I felt betrayed, Anakin, both by my Master and the Republic I strove to better. So I plotted and got closer to him. I learned all he had to teach, his, the Sith's grand plan and in my rage and hubris I decided that I could do better. I murdered him in his sleep for what he did to my home… and I then I facilitated the Sith's plan so I could bring low the ineffectual Republic, unite the galaxy and bring back peace, prosperity and security to all. In my hubris, I worked with Plagues other apprentice, my friend Dooku and we created a situation that should have seen the galaxy saved from petty politicians no matter who won. We wanted the worst of them – corporations, warlords, corrupt politicians to burn in the flames of war, for the corrupt Republic to shatter and then bring a new order and rekindle the golder age that ended before its time. Yet, I lost my way and Dooku fell to the machinations of the Dark Side. What should have been a controlled cleansing fire became a full scale war that even now threatens to doom everything we ever stove to save..."

Anakin listened in rapt attention and didn't know what to believe. Palpatine sounded so sincere and remorseful that it tore at his heart to hear this confession.


	104. Phase 22 Parts 9&10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 22: The seeds of an Empire**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 9**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _Only now, that I survived a real galaxy wide war I know one thing for certain: the opening stages of the Clone Wars were a sham just like we were – both the heroes and villains of those early battles. Even after Veil became Supreme Commander and we lived through the Liberation of Ryloth and following it, Second Geonosis, we still lived a lie. There wasn't a single moment of revelation for any of us. As the war progressed our eyes opened slowly but surely… It was the Separatists Grand Offensive that gave us a real taste of hell along with the planning that Generals Veil and Valentra did in preparation of it._

 _We had to abandon systems so we can make the enemy bleed when it came to take others, whole sectors in order to hold the line in the Core. And even then, as the Corellian system fell and the Five Brothers burned, while whole sector fleets ground each other to stardust across the galaxy, that was merely a taste of the hell to come._

 _Do you know what it takes to assault a friendly world where the enemy has entrenched whole army groups complete with the supplies to last them years? It was even worse on contested worlds where the population was divided and that made a good portion of the Mid and Outer Rim after we had to abandon them. That was one of the best strategic choices we could have done then given the realities we faced. Those actions allowed us to not lose the war during the Grand Offensive. Yet, at the same time, it was those same choices that helped seal the fate of the Republic and ensured the Senate couldn't, wouldn't work._

 **" _Shattered Dreams: From Geonosis to the End"_**

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Blue Ballroom**

 **Senate building**

 **Coruscant**

Four of us stood on guard, ready to face the ravenous horde. Satine was to my left, with Obi-Wan in tow just as I had Bo on hanging on my arm and holding for dear life. Who would have thought that my wife would have a fear of such events at least when they weren't out of our more practical and fun Mandalorian stripe? My eyes flickered over the crowd seeking familiar faces. There were over three hundred politicians in here sent to represent the most powerful factions aligned to our cause within the Core. At least twice that number local worthies – from high ranking government and military officials, enterpreteours, artists, holo-net celebrities and anything in between gathered tonight to end the Coruscant Summit.

Anakin was at one side of the crowd escorting Padme, while Zash was on the other on the arm of a Garm Bel Iblis of all people. I could see Valentra with his wife, a bit younger petite Zabrak woman who along with Bo and Satine wore among the few more sensible dresses for tonight's event. Most of said crows was clad with whatever passed for the height of fashion either here on Coruscant or in their corner of the galaxy. They wouldn't be out of place in a familiar Imperial function and would have blended splendidly among the gaudiest, most eye-searing and impractical crowds I had the misfortune to navigate in the past.

This was it – after tonight, Obi-Wan and I would be off to the war and this time Bo would be attached like a limped to my side while we would leave Satine in this den of wolves with only Zash as occasional company. To he honest, I could still scarcely believe that our schemes came to fruition…

First came the meeting with the representatives of the systems that could offer most direct military aid. We did gather them together to meet Kenobi and I, while Satine and Zash, with Palpy in tow no less entertained many of the other politicians… My mind drifted to the past tenious forty eight hours just as Satine began her speech.

"My friends, tonight we're gathered here, burdened with a glorious purpose..."

 _Unfortunately, our goals weren't so simple to achieve that a mere Mind Trick could have done it. Just like when dealing with the Senate, merely 'persuading' these representatives to see things our way would cause more harm than good when the time came for them to sell any deal reached during this summit to their own governments. A few months back, when the Jedi were still a power to be reckoned with on Coruscant, doing something like that would have been outright suicidal too._

 _Today, the only Jedi on the planet were either on our side, deep underground, running from everyone or incarcerated, awaiting judgement about their involvement with the coup. Obviously, that mere fact untied or hands._

 _I knew that right now a very uncomfortable Obi-Wan, and a peeved off Zash were in similar conference rooms overseeing meetings with other groups of our 'friends and allies'. I watched fifteen ambassadors, Prime Ministers and one King take a seat and look at me with ill disguised fear. Little did they know how right they were in their feelings…_

"… Upon this night, we renew our pledge to all citizens of the Republic!" Satine continued her rousing speech. She had more than enough natural charisma and experience to make it one for the ages, something helped a lot by the fact that the best PR people on Coruscant helped craft it in the first place. "The reforms we agreed upon and I'll bring to the Senate tomorrow will ensure our future prosperity and security! No longer..."

 _My will alone shifted the currents of the Force, just like Obi-Wan and Zash as we began our betrayal in earnest and I could feel their presence as shining beacons. We acted with a singular purpose and our combined power made every Force Sensitive in the system tremble. When we spoke, we laced our honeyed words with the might of the Force itself. We probed and pushed at the minds of our opponents seeking any and all possible edges. We could feel the right words, the correct incentives and the subtle threats that would serve us best._

 _We weren't merely trying to make people see things our way. Instead, we persuaded them to help us convince their governments to support our cause. We asked leading questions, offered suggestions and deals, made demands, even implied wholesale annihilation until representatives and even heads of government worked alongside us to further our agenda all the while they believed they got the better of the deal… which they often did, in the short term anyway._

 _A union that lasted a thousand years was betrayed and subverted in a manner of months or even days depending on how you counted. I was sure that many Sith of old would break something laughing at the sheer irony of it. Sith had to destroy the Republic to save it from itself. If someone wrote that as a story back in the days of the Empire, no one would have believed it plausible._

I continued to examine the crowd. Many watched Satine riveted by her performance, others merely pretended. There were people quietly murmuring to each other too. I felt a sudden jolt of amusement come through my bond with Zash just before she sent me a snippet from her conversation with Garm Bel Iblis.

"And so here democracy die… less out of a choice, but of necessity."

"With your complete backing, dear Senator." Zash purred. She greatly enjoyed this moment as I knew she would.

What greater power is there than turning your enemies to your side and way of thinking? What greater victory is there than making them your allies?

"What other choice do I have? Corellia needs the _Republic_ more than ever. And if we can't get that, the military aid from whoever could provide it. Today, you're the only game in town." His resentment was strong enough to feel it from all the way up here where I stood in front of the crowd.

 _Our betrayal ran deeper. It wasn't just the oaths we gave to the Republic we broke these past few days. Even as we convinced them to aid and back our cause, we betrayed our allies or barring that, sowed the seeds of their future subjugation. Again and again we made conflicting promises, bound ourselves to betray or even break one ally so another could advance and they knew it. There was too much greed, too much bad blood, too much power and money to be gained for those willing to invest in our future Empire to be any other way. How could be different when during this conference the best of the Core and the galaxy took a step back and at best a supporting role? Some of the main leaders and proponents for freedom and democracy in the whole galaxy had to back our scheme either to protect their worlds or help us liberate them. Others did it in a misguided attempt to ensure our Empire would be stillborn and destroy itself in the war with the Confederacy so they could be in a perfect position to not only pick up the pieces but ensure our failure would be complete._

 _In another time, two thousand systems would have backed Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala in a petition for Chancellor Palpatine to step away from power. Those Senators, their governments and worlds would have been the beacons of democracy in the Republic._

 _These days? After all that happened to Naboo, not only their people but even Padme Skywalker, nee Amidala, were reforged by the flames of war. Alderaan and many others reluctantly backed us seeing us as the lesser threat, for the time being anyway._

 _That left idealists like Mon Mothma who were determined to work against us from within from day one…_

A touch of the Force and experience in lip-reading, something I hadn't had to indulge into in a long time and I could see what Padme and her old friend Mothma spoke about. The treacherous Senator from Chandrila had a smile on her face that could have fooled everyone, yet among the mostly gleeful crowd her real feelings shone like a beacon.

" _ **Unacceptable!** I will not abide this… **perversion** of everything the Republic stood for! Padme, how could you honestly back this insanity?!" _I could practically hear the venom in Mothma's voice.

"… _tread carefully, Mon… you path is one of treachery. And I will not, can not support you in this. I saw the records Veil brought from Naboo. I read the instructions sent by my Queen and people. Did the Republic or **democracy**_ _protect my home? Will they ensure Naboo's recovery? Do they have the fleets and armies to send so it won't be attacked again?"_

Anakin went to hug and hold Padme closely. For a casual observer it might even seem that they were overwhelmed and joyful by the momentous occasion.

Satine finally completed her speech and the ballroom exploded in thunderous applause. Roaring cheers shook the air itself.

This was it. The Republic was dead and we began forging the foundation of an Empire upon its still smouldering ashes.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 10**

 **=RK=**

 _I missed the Coruscant Summit and only heard stories of how Generals Veil and Kenobi convinced the highest ranks of GAR High Command to support the future Empire. At the time, I was too busy training a large gathering of ships into becoming a proper fleet for what would become known as Operation Star Hammer._

 _Do you know what nowadays I find strange about those first days of the Empire, when we didn't even know it would be a thing? How quiet it was. Many of us were too busy to pay much if any attention to the politics at the heart of the Republic and some of our comrades regretted it in the years to come. For us, the Coruscant Summit merely ensured we would continue to receive the support we needed for the war and that was enough. We were about to launch the largest Republic offensive since the conflict began and nothing else really mattered in those days._

 _How were we to know that friends and allies alike conspired to reshape the galaxy while we were too busy fighting a war for our very survival? And more importantly, why should have we cared if we knew? They ensured we had what we needed to continue fighting, survive and perhaps even win._

" _ **Shattered Dreams: From Geonosis to the End"**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **CIS Providence class dreadnought "War-sworn"**

 **Corellian system**

People and droids alike moved all over the compartment like a hive of busy ants, just as they did across an increasing number of Confederate fleets with organic commanders. Admiral Trench and his colleagues did learn the lessons Veil taught them at Sullust and during multiple other encounters after all. Multiple holographic screens hung in front of said Admiral's face, at least one per organic eye he had left. A small distance away from he reports he was busy glancing over floated more and lager screens displaying tactical information from all over the system. Even more data streamed right into his artificial eyes fed by his Flag's computers.

Trench felt more content than usual – just like a spider waiting patiently and comfortably in the centre of its web.

Small warship squadrons darted all over the system ready to chase any and all Republic scouting parties. A smaller number of larger and significantly more powerful battle groups moved in randomized pattern to ensure no Jedi or Sith led enemy force could easily surprise them and at the same time be ready for tactical hyperspace insertions in order to box the long awaited enemy liberation fleet.

The backbone of the Confederate defence effort was significantly deeper in the system held safe behind extensive fixed defences, gravity well generators and minefields. The four more or less secured "Brothers" had whole droid army groups deployed ground-side complete with enough supplies to last them years. Those captured Republic words were the sites where the Confederacy built some of the most extensive fortifications outside their own core worlds – both on the ground and in space. While the burden that made it possible further strained the already stretched thin logistics of the CIS, it was going to be worth it. The Republic simply had to secure the Core before they could even think about striking anything vital within Confederate space and their time would run sooner rather than later. If Trench could keep a salient leading to Kuat open until the next major CIC construction effort was complete - he needed a bit less than a year now before many warships of new classes and improved older models could be complete and send into the fray, then he might just win the war. Given the political turmoil of the Republic, or what passed for it these days, the Admiral would be content with a victory won outside the field of battle. After all, war was nothing more than continuation of politics with different tools.

Speaking about politics, it was time for his weekly chat with the Confederate Council or at least the three beings who for all intents and purposes ran the Confederacy.

The call from the CIS capitol came in and after a few moments of computer systems separated by tens of thousands of light-years shaking hands and exchanging long and complicated codes, a new window opened in front of Trench. There was Ilroth – one of the few Neimoidians that could be considered more than a stain upon the galaxy holding a data pad in one hand and a large mug of steaming beverage in the other. To his right sat the holo-image of the cyborg in charge of the Techno Union and thus CIS R&D among other things. To the overgrown toads' left sat the man busy running the Confederacy's banking and overseeing the economy. He too had his nose buried into a data-pad.

"Admiral!" Ilroth grinned when he saw the connection came through. He put down his mug after taking a long sip and cheerfully waved. "Our new Bothan friends managed to smuggle a lot of interesting data lately. I believe you're already briefed on the so called Skyfall? That was a great morale boost after Bothawui for all of us."

"I've seen the estimates and gone over the Jedi's debriefing."

"The Sith survived." The cyborg rumbled.

Trench focused his MK I Eyes on him. It was hard to tell under the protective covering preferred by many Techno Union members, however the Admiral was rather sure that there was even less flesh and more cybernetics under the hood compared to the previous week.

"Despite that failure, our Bothan friends and Jedi allies did well at Kuat. Estimated loss of infrastructure and industry significantly decreases the odds of enemy victory in the long term." Kleo Vombra continued.

No one mentioned that such was the case when the Confederacy lost a very big chunk of all industrial capacity at Sullust – in the short to medium term the disruption could be handled better than in the long run. Still, if the war stretched beyond two to three more years there odds of anyone achieving ultimate victory would be slim to none baring some unforeseen disaster. At least in that the Confederacy held an advantage – with the loss of Kamino, the Republic lost their source of expendable troops and soon, very soon the pampered people of the Core would have to shed oceans of blood on the front-lines. Once that happened, it would be a race between the Republic somehow winning or at least forcing terms upon the Confederacy and political and economic implosion.

"So far the economy is looking rather good." San Hill looked up from the data-pad he was reading from. "Our best estimates are that we'll be able to keep going at full war footing for years to come as long as we can keep our core territories safe. Incorporation of Bothan colonies and various other Republic break-away systems has been very good for the treasury even though many of them lacked significant heavy industry."

"Bothawui itself is a mixed bag. Whatever Veil did to the planet itself made it a lost cause. Sending organics down there makes them sick in a short order no matter what shielding and protective suits we employ." The cyborg let out an electronic sound of exasperation and frustration. "Even droids don't last long enough to make trying to salvage anything worth it. Fortunately, the effect has been significantly reduced in orbit and most of the infrastructure there is salvageable. We're almost done towing it to the other planets in system." Another electronic whine came from Vombra. "The ships from the Bothan home fleet that lost their crews still cause random malfunction on droids serving as new crews and make organics sick after spending more than a few days on board. We're running all kinds of experiments on them to determine the cause." He paused. "We're requesting the aid of our Jedi allies." The cyborg definitely sounded pained at that admission.

"I'll relay your request." It wasn't like Perrion was in a state to be on the front-lines anytime soon after Veil nearly murdered him on Kuat. Given his own necessary cybernetics, Trench could be sympathetic toward what happened to that human – his lower jaw ended up with the bones practically liquefied that led its complete removal and there were shock-related cracks all over his skull and upper part of his spine. The Admiral would never know how the human didn't end either paralysed or brain-dead. The only answer anyone had on how Perrion not only survived but was slowly recovering was the Force and for obvious reasons that gave Trench the creeps. What did it take to kill someone like their ally or the Sith leading the Republic? From all accounts, Perrion had all but killed that Zash woman at Kuat, kicked Veil's ass too, yet both of those were obviously alive and all over the news at Coruscant over the past week!

As if reading the Admiral's thoughts, Ilroth took another sip of his drink and grimaced. "We've moved as much of our strategic reserve as we could afford for the operation at Mandalore. It's all droid run so Veil couldn't liquefy the brain of another of our best admirals." He nodded at Trench. "I hope that TK-51 can rid us of that particular Sith at least. As our plans require, the rest of the Reserve is in place to either aid holding the Core or at least cover your fighting retreat and further bleed the Republic navy as they retake the Core."

Trench nodded. It was nice to have another confirmation that he had the trust and backing of his new and what was left of the old political leadership.

"How does the new construction programmes go?" The Admiral inquired.

"On schedule." Vombra's answer was short and to the point. "We've completed the shift in Munificent production – now they take only twenty five percent of our overall capacity and the MK III model has been engineered from the ground up as escort with some teeth. We've discontinued production of the B-1 – series of droids as combat platforms and are now relying on them merely as crews and in a pinch, labourers. We're running just a few production lines for new units and spare parts. The rest of our ground forces would consist of B-2 MK II and MK III Supper Battle Droids as the backbone, augmented by as much Commando Units we can build with the manufacturing lines and factories repurposed from the B-1 construction. Various heavier and specialized units will act as power multipliers – were still testing what works in that regard."

"Mandalore has turned to be a great test-bed." Ilroth grinned at the irony of using the Mandalorians in that way. After all, the whole Clone army was modelled after one of their best and trained by them. As if not more important, all those new volunteer units being trained in Republic space would inevitably be a few steps down from either the Mandalorians themselves or the Clone Armies. Anything that worked against the later would be more than enough to face if not crush the former.

"New and upgraded tank and IFV models are making very good showing. I'm in fact upgrading the Trade Federation organic forces with that new gear." Ilroth confided something that was a public secret nowadays.

"I'm more interested in the naval situation. It doesn't matter how many droids, tanks and or any other ground unit our factories can build if we lack the ships to deploy them to the front and keep them supplied. This war will be won or lost in space. Anything else would merely slow down the enemy and make their victory more painful." Trench warned.

"You're correct." Vombra made an additional sound of agreement to underline his words. "Another twenty five percent of construction capacity goes for Recusant Light Destroyers MK II with improved droid brains, UMBRELLA systems and general weapon coverage. The MK II B variant is larger and can serve as a carrier for ground forces and the newer Vulture models as bombers and air-superiority fighters."

"The other fifty percent already go for dedicated capital ship construction?" Now that was a good news. That transition was still underway during the meeting last week.

"Correct. We are keeping twenty five percent for various Lucrehulk Battleship variants – they're good enough for both front-line services, dual-purpose troop transport and in a pinch, heavy armed and protected logistics vessels."

The downside was that they consumed hyper-matter at a prodigious pace, however with multiple new refuelling stations established or captured from the enemy along with new refineries for that precious resource, the CIS forces in the Core were now well supplied. Besides, it was thanks to a few hundred Lucrehulk battleships that Trench managed to fortify Corellia and the other hubs on along the major hyper-lanes now controlled by the CIS to the extent he was more or less comfortable with facing everything the enemy could now throw in his face.

"Fifteen percent go for the Providence MK II." Which meant an incorporated UMBRELLA into the design, less hangar space, better armour and weapon coverage as well. "The remaining shipbuilding capacity is divided between the Subjugator Project and Bulwark Project. We're experimenting with a possible answer for the enemy Silencer. The almost ready _Devastation_ is being completed at the Pammant Docks where we have laid her three sister ships. She has prototype Ion-Pulse Cannons using captured Force crystals as focus. We got those during one of the last operations ordered by Count Dooku before his removal from power. Preliminary tests show promise."

"Good. Time until completion?"

"Two months. Three until she'll be fully ready for service barring unexpected complications with the prototype systems." The Cyborg allowed a hind of pride in his modulated voice. We have another three of them being build at Fondor along with a third of the Bulwark MK II battlecruisers. The original production run at Foerost is being upgraded during construction with the UMBRELLA system and the delay was deemed acceptable. We already have a the first operational squadron being under extensive trials and as agreed, we won't deploy them in action unless we have a full fleet assembled or the enemy strikes Foerost in force. The other locations building those ships, like Fondor, are beyond the enemy's reach for the time being. At this time a third of the Bulwark MK II's are being build at Foerost, with another third at Fondor and the rest spread throughout the various shipyards deep in friendly space. We're currently experimenting with various new classes as well but won't commence any major efforts until and unless their prototypes show enough capacity to justify an industrial shift to their models and increased logistics burden."

"Those are good news." And a very nice update on how the new shipbuilding programs were going. "Do we have further news and better analysis on the purpose and potential effects of the Coruscant Summit?" Trench changed the topic to the political side of the meeting.

"We're getting some mixed signals. Initially our agents and analysts were almost sure that the Skyfall would finally shatter the Republic and handle us the victory." Ilroth grumbled. "This morning's announcement during the ball in the Senate sent a very different message."

"Reforging the Republic, in the Sith's and Mandalorians' image no doubt." Trench snorted. He was sure that if Perrion wasn't in medically induced coma after the operations to fix him, he would be up the wall after said announcement by the Chancellor. The Jedi from the Old Republic and high ranking military personnel he had to deal with or heard of over the past few hours were little better. The same could be said about the few Jedi who were captured or decided to defect after their failed coup and Order 66. At least they were primarily Perrion's headache or at least were until he left for Kuat and returned jawless. Now they were one more headache for Trench to manage.

"It was too bad that the Jedi's Coup failed." The banker grumbled. "If they had been able to remove the Sith a peace might have been possible. Now?" San Hill lowered his large head. "We need to win or we're all headed for the chopping block for betraying the Sith."

"They did betray us all in the first place." Ilroth pointed out.

"It's not like they would care." Vombra added after a piercing electronic snort. "It's victory or death for all of us. Even more now that the Sith reinforced their grip through this Summit. Do any of you hold any illusions about what it means now that they managed to keep things together?" He asked rhetorically.

"Our analysts agree – the Sith successfully made the deals they needed to build their Empire. On the bright side, we're the good guys now." Ilroth chuckled. "Fighting against Sith and Mandalorian tyranny and to keep freedom alive in the galaxy."

No one needed to add that the Confederacy council had no intentions of leaving many if any important decisions to the Confederate Senate, especially now that all had seen what democracy without strong and firm leadership could lead to. If it wasn't for the CIS military reaching its logistic limits, the chaos on Coruscant following Palpatine's assassination might have allowed them a successful knockout blow against the Republic. They would never allow such a problem to arise within the Confederacy on their watch… at least until the war was won for good. The Confederate Council knew very well that they either hung together or the Sith were going to murder them one by one until they were all gone.

"Speaking about good publicity and causing our Republic friends some issues, in a few days we'll have the Senate vote in on the Confederacy Constitution and we foresee a few snags among certain of our members." Ilroth grew serious.

"The type that would require military intervention?"

"Yes." Ilroth nodded firmly. "We're giving you a head's up now – we made the decision just a few minutes ago after digesting the latest events on Coruscant. We're eradicating slavery within the Confederacy's borders, however pledging not to intervene in the internal workings of outside powers as long as they are courteous enough to do the same."

"Shadowfeed will lap it up." Trench nodded. Along with many citizens in both the Republic, the Confederacy and nominally neutral space, like the Hutts, Hapans and systems that recently seceded from the Republic. It would be a PR coup that would further strengthen support for the Confederacy and infuriate certain members that practised slavery. "I'll make the necessary arrangements. ROEs?"

"Secure the systems in question, pacify unruly locals, liberate the slaves and those who we need, make sure that they get decent treatment and get paid. We have enough free B1s to replace unskilled or lowly skilled slave labour and those with useful skills we have the money to pay. Those who we need but refuse to play ball after being liberated, well it sucks to be them." Ilroth shrugged.

"I see." Trench nodded and actually smiled. The Council played the long game and planned for a future where the Confederacy would be either victorious or force the Republic to accept terms that left it a viable state under more or less the current political leadership. This particular part of the Constitution would more or less cement said leadership in the eyes of the common citizens.


	105. Phase 23 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 23: Operation Star Hammer**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

 _It's no stretch to say that Operation Star Hammer was the most ambitious and complex operation the Republic Military undertook during the last years of the Galactic Republic. Over sixty percent of the warships the Republic Navy had at that point massed upon five theatres of operations. Second Assault Fleet was responsible for the first one. Multiple Kuati Star Dreadnoughts and Battle Cruisers made its core – a full third of the super-capitals the Republic possessed at the time made for a massive armoured fist. Two still rebuilding Sector Fleets with appropriate escorts were folded into Second Assault bringing its numbers to an even 800. Their initial targets were Neimodia and Balmorra – both within direct hyperspace insertion range of Kuat. Fleet Admiral Coburn took command of this force during the Coruscant Summit and immediately commenced intensive drills in preparation for offensive operations._

 _The second theatre consisted of the Third Assault Fleet under General Kenobi backed by a large portion of the Republic's Strategic Reserve commanded by Admiral Yularen. Three Mandator star dreadnoughts and a number of older battle cruisers made the core of this fleet. All told, General Kenobi had 2000 warships ready to be unleashed against the Separatists holding Corellia and on the face of it, an insufficient force…_

 _The Republic fleets meant for the other three fronts initially gathered at Tirahnn and Tanaab forming multiple echelons. GAR High Command authorized General Veil to rebuild First Assault Fleet and use it as the tip of the spear for Operation Star Hammer. While he had under his command the refurbished Alsakan battlecruiser Glory along with her sister Kuati ships Valour, Pride and Tenacity, he led his portion of the operation from the first Republic warship outfitted with Artificial Sentience – the Victory class cruiser Victory. At its peak, First Assault Fleet consisted of 1000 warships of all types and made up the first echelon of the forces gathered at Tanaab._

 _The second echelon consisted of Fourth Assault Fleet under Admiral Midori Sanchez commanding from her Flag, the star dreadnought Shield. That fleet was almost exclusively drawn from and staffed by Kuat and its citizens with half the escorts drawn from various SDFs. All told, 600 warships._

 _Second and Third Core Fleets, respectively under Admirals KL-331, Kyle and Valerie Trent from Anaxes made up the third echelon. It was exclusively made of ships drawn from various Core SDFs. All told – 1200 ships._

" _ **Operation Star Hammer: Restoring Honour"**_

 _ **Medea Publishing House**_

 _ **Kuat**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **Republic cruiser Victory**

 **Tanaab**

High definition dust clouds passed in front of my eyes while Vicky eagerly zoomed in one of the three galaxy maps surrounding me. Those to the left and right she already had centred on the relevant sectors, complete with readiness status and countdowns. Obi-Wan and Coburn were still in the process of properly assembling and training their forces after accepting my crazy plan and reshuffling thousands of warships over tens of thousands of light-years complete with their logistics train. Mission creep came along with a significant increase of available resources, something that followed from the success of the Coruscant Summit. In fact, many of the well trained ships and crews originally slated for the liberation of Corellia were now under my command, while Obi-Wan and company were working like maniacs to train up their new commands. They had the time if barely – unless a disaster struck, their portion of the operation wouldn't launch for at least a week. Part of the reason they were in position right now was to dissuade the Separatists in general and Admiral Trench in particular from any thoughts of pre-emptive strikes to disrupt our plans. He did in fact attempt three reconnaissance in force adventures that would have shown him exactly what he expected – we were massing forces to finally retake Corellia.

It was too bad that we had our eyes on other systems firs. For the past few days we cut off the holonet in all sectors bordering enemy controlled space and had our E-war assets working in overdrive. A diversion meant to ensure the enemy that Mandalore would be my primary target was underway since a day after the Coruscant Summit ended and with it and the ominous silence over most of the front-line, Operation Star Hammer began. Three cruiser battle groups would reach Mandalore within minutes busy escorting supply ships to relieve my people and once they got there… My eyes focused on the central holo-image Vicky was busy projecting and constantly updating.

"We should be there..." Bo muttered from behind me.

"We'll be going home, soon."

The image zoomed in further until the hyper-lanes leading to and from Mandalore could be easily seen along with the symbols of our ships and a countdown.

"Status of third to fifth echelon." I demanded.

A fourth holo-image burst into existence to my right showing two systems – Tanaab where we currently were and Tirahnn, where the fifth echelon was still assembling. Their job would be to move in after we secured our objectives and hold them thus ensuring a large chunk of enemy territory would be cut off when we were done. After that, depending on what the Separatists did they would either hold position or aid the fourth echelon in destroying any and all fleet elements and industry between Randon, Nanth'ri and Antar. Meanwhile, I would be leading my fleet to relieve the Zeltros-Manaan pocket if it was still holding in the first place and then open a second front in the Core at Commenor where we should be able to link up with Second Assault fleet before swinging through friendly space bleeding damaged ships to any and all available repair facilities and at the same time receiving reinforcements from completed new construction, repaired ships that were ready to return back to the front and anything else that Satine could squeeze from the SDFs in the Core.

That was the plan anyway. It was too bad that the enemy was going to get a vote and that the new anti-matter weaponry wasn't yet ready for mass deployment. On the other hand, every assault fleet had at least ten Silencer equipped vessels raring to go with ten more slated to come online by the time Obi-Wan and Coburn launched their own offensives.

The two fleets slatted to execute this first portion of Star Hammer blinked in cheerful green colour. Everyone was ready, hyperspace coordinates were already calculated and put into the nav-computers. All that was needed was my go order.

Vicky refreshed and further zoomed the image centred on Mandalore. The battle groups exited hyperspace four light seconds away from the planet itself. A decent sized enemy fleet hung above the desert containing Sundari but nothing that could pose a major threat if I brought a whole assault fleet there. Even with massive Separatist jamming it was obvious that the months long fighting had done a number on Mandalore – there were large sections of the desert _burning_ and clearly visible from the diversion force's position. Twenty seconds later what had to be at least two full Sector Fleets jumped in to box the "relief" force that had made quite the obvious preparation for its doomed mission... complete with Zash using her abilities to mask as me.

"First Assault Fleet, we're a go." I ordered just as enemy jamming ensured we lost contact with Mandalore.

One jump to Gizer, a system that we had crawling with hunter-killer groups and E-war assets to ensure we would give the enemy as little warning as possible. After that we would be back to Lantillies where the assets currently at Gizer would follow us, join the Republic presence in that system and then go to retake Roche and ensure the enemy wouldn't be able to sneak a blocking force behind us. In forty eight hours, the fifth echelon would move to secure Lantillies, Kashyyyk and Randon. By then, I should be hitting Umbara while Admiral Sanchez moves from Randon as the second arm of our strategic pincer. Her final destination would be Antar, thus pocketing dozens of Separatists controlled sectors.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Bridge**

 **Republic super-freighter "Haul with us"**

 **Mandalore**

Ten droids of various models crewed the bridge with a hundred more spread throughout the ship, primary in main engineering making sure everything operated to a satisfactory standard. Considering the nature of their mission, the presence of those machines could have been considered a waste if it wasn't for a simple fact - _"Haul with_ _us"_ and her sisters were slated for decommissioning and scrap before the war began. They were used extensively during the past two centuries to the point no insurance company would be insane enough to insure cargo hauled by them any-more.

That little fact wasn't something the new owner of the freighters cared about – all they had to do was reach their destination once, preferably survive a few minutes after exiting hyperspace too. The first objective was achieved with a gusto, even if the hyperdrive, ancient reactor and engines gave out sounds that would have made any self-respecting engineer pale and run for the escape pods.

The droids in main engineering merely busied themselves with slowing down various cascading failures that would ensure that at best the freighters wouldn't go anywhere else under their own power without being practically rebuild – an increasingly unlikely prospect with two large Separatist fleet exiting light speed in perfect positions to box in the small Republic "relief" force.

"Target rich environment." The droid in charge of _"Haul with us"_ announced gleefully, not that his compatriots had the capability to care. They were too busy ensuring the incoming enemy would have a very warm welcome.

Moments after exiting hyperspace, the super-freighters, which were all contained ships, began shedding their cargo. By the time the Separatists arrived and began closing in with the doomed Republic force, each transport was surrounded by a constellation of at least hundred containers, most containing missile pods with every sixth being either jamming emitter or targetting array. Less than a minute later, when the enemy entered effective range, roughly a thousand missile pods, some of them still busy disengaging from the super-freighters took aim and unleashed possibly the densest missile barrage since the war began.

A thousand of the missiles were large ship-killers with concussion warheads. The rest – all twenty thousand of them were modified long ranged proton torpedoes… and all of them targeted the vanguard of the enemy force – its Munificent screen.

The cruisers and their escorts added their own ordnance to the barrage, though the hundred or so missiles they launched were mere afterthought.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **CIC**

 **CIS Providence Dreadnought "Sith's Bane"**

 **Mandalore**

The sheer shock born of surprise at the unexpected attack and sheer density of the salvo would have stunned an organic crew for a few precious moments. Even droids, who weren't networked would have acted slower, trying to prioritize the most dangerous threats while trying to defend only their own ships to the detriment of the fleet as a whole.

Instead, TK-51, who sat in the middle of the CIC of his brand new Flagship, had all forces under his command bound within a single network, working with his purpose. Once it was clear how dangerous those missile ships were, he prioritized them for destruction and made his leading escorts accelerate right into the teeth while the capital ships decelerated as fast as possible. Another command had the remaining Munificents accelerate to reform a defensive screen in front of the core of his fleet. At the same time he ordered the launch of the small number of fighters left in the fleet – all configured as scouts, to help in the missile defence. With Vulture stocks either expended, in the process of being upgraded or dedicated to air-superiority and bombing missions planet-side all over the galaxy, nowadays the Confederacy fleets had only a fraction of the small craft armadas they used to deploy with. Projection and war-games were conclusive – once ships build with dedicated UMBRELLA or GUARDIAN systems came online in numbers, the number of Vultures needed to break through a battle group's AA coverage would become prohibitive. Right now, a few thousand fighters would have been extremely useful.

TK-51 had only three hundred fifty one.

He spent a few moments pondering the validity of copying this new tactic, before a fast browse through the assets the CIS currently had available dismissed the idea as practical on the offensive – the Confederacy's logistics were stretched to the breaking point. Wasting freighters needed to haul munitions, fuel and other supplies all over the galaxy as missile platforms was currently out of the question. In contrast, the Tactical Droid wouldn't be surprised if the Republic currently had more transports that it could effectively use with the industrial base left under their control. They could spent them this way without regret – the same wasn't true for his side. Perhaps capturing and repurposing ships, or building cheap expendable platform? That was something TK-51 would be noting in his AAR.

The UMBRELLA system and the late Vultures performed admirably and the E-WAR efforts of the Separatist fleet helped lure away a significant number of missiles. That however was a cold comfort for the twenty Munificents that became the target for the tattered remains of the barrage – between three and eight ship-killers and thirty to forty proton torpedoes devoured their hulls, boiled away armour before shattering the decks bellow it.

Even worse, the necessity of a last moment shift in formation meant that TK-51's ships despite their networking and superior numbers were unable to properly concentrate their firepower in order to dispatch the enemy in short order. The few Munificents trailing behind the sacrificial vanguard faced the full attention of the Republic cruisers and escorts and died before they could breach the forward facing shields of those super-freighters…

That in turn was going to be painful. While TK-51 was busy reforming his fleet and pondering the tactical implications of the enemy's latest stunt, the freighters had shed hundreds more containers and launched another massive barrage. The Tactical droid had to dedicate some of his processing power in figuring out the trajectories of those discarded containers that trailed behind the enemy fleet, because if they intersected the approach trajectory of his ships, they might just impact with enough kinetic energy to damage external component – not really a danger under most circumstances, however a brief set of calculations confirmed that number of containers would pass through his fleet before the enemy has been neutralized…

At that thought, TK-51 froze for an instant and began running more calculations while going over the sensor logs. He had the nasty suspicion that at least some of those pods were very much full with missiles and simply drifting until they came in range to unleash their payloads at point blank range. If he allowed that to happen, it would be indeed painful. He could shift vectors, avoid the containers and perhaps diminish the effect of the following missile barrages, however that might just allow the enemy fleet an opportunity to escape.

That was unacceptable. Bothan intelligence was fairly sure that Veil was leading this force in order to liberate his throne world while the Republic's military at large prepared their long anticipated offensive to liberate the Corellian system. Everything TK-51 knew about Veil as well as multiple analysis of his personality as well as knowledge about Mandalorian culture led to a simple conclusion – the Sith had to be here, taking risks in order to maintain the support of the Mandalorians who made a major part of his power base. The Tactical Dorid's orders were clear – he had to engage and destroy Veil. He had no choice, even if it meant a constrain upon his tactical options. TK-51 merely added a few shifts in his formation to ensure that his escorts would take the brunt of the incoming missile strikes – which would be getting nastier and nastier until either the enemy ran out of ordnance or those freighters were destroyed. With the distance shrinking rapidly, it meant that the UMBRELLA and what was left of the Vultures would have less and less time to intercept the incoming missiles before impact.

That's why he had the majority of his remaining Munificents burning towards the super-freighters with orders to take them out at any cost and by any means available. He checked – soon he would be able to sent a few frigates through hyperspace straight in the face of those missile ships and it will be all over then.

TK-51 watched with displeasure how the primary targets cut their acceleration as one while the Republic battle groups converged to screen them from the wrath of his ships. Those transports were upgraded with military grade ships, however once the deflectors got breached, a single barrage would likely mission kill them – something that didn't happen before Venators moved in to intercept the incoming fire. The range was now close enough for optical sensors to see the glowing drives of missiles passing around the enemy cruisers.

TK-51 was down fifty frigates and his battle line was about to engage the enemy in earnest when the timer in his mind counted to zero and fifteen Munificents kept behind the escort screen vanished into hyperspace… only for half of them to re-appear in front of the enemy cruisers and be shattered by heavy turbolasers. The remaining frigates did get close enough to open fire on the super-freighters and TK-51's hunch was proven right in a spectacular fashion. Just as those Munificent targeted the transports, supposedly inert containers spat forth proton torpedoes and concussion missiles to join salvoes leaving the freighters themselves. In a conflagration lasting mere seconds, the remaining Munificents died, yet they took three of the five targets with them. TK-51 was right again – once their shields got breached, even a few hits could cause chain reactions among the stacked containers full with munitions. What he didn't expect nor bother to scan for was gravitic mines – which some of those missiles that lost targets and went inert had to be. That's what dragged his frigates out hyperspace, it had to be! Usually, such tactics were useless on the offensive – and even defensively it took a great number of mines, unless they merely surrounded more or less static installations and their primary purpose was to prevent the enemy entering hyperspace in point-blank range. It wouldn't have mattered this time either if he had shifted vectors in order to lessen the effects of the missile barrages.

It didn't matter! With only two of those missile platforms left, the UMBRELLA would have much easier time handling the incoming salvoes and more importantly – the Confederate battleships finally had clean lines of fire and targeting solutions upon Veil's ships. The escort's sacrifices and those of the droids crewing them wouldn't be in vain. Veil was going to die today!

If he could, TK-51 would have frowned. Not only the next salvo wasn't launched as expected, but the enemy warships didn't show the coordination that would mean the Sith was using his Battle Meditation… Even as enemy escorts burned and the cruiser shields glowed with the strain of fending off an overwhelming assault, the Tactical Droid began to doubt. Veil was many things, willing to die quietly he wasn't. TK-51 knew the Sith should be using the Force right now, trying to shift the course of the battle in order to survive if not win. What he was up to?!

A Venator's shields died and a concentrated barrage soon slagged every weapon and sensor array along with large swaths of its armour, leaving it as a drifting coffin. A second one followed in a short order, then a third. In contrast – not a single shot went towards the Confederate battle line. The Republic capital ships continued to target TK-51's escorts and now he knew what they were up to and ordered his battleships to begin immediate emergency deceleration while pushing every single remaining Munificent in the forming gap.

Then the super-freighters turned into massive missile platforms launched the single largest barrage of the battle – all targeted on four Lucrehulk Battleships. The enemy's escorts were gone, the Venator battle groups shattered with cruisers dying one after another, yet the Republic's last strike of the short, vicious battle landed despite everything TK-51 could throw at the incoming missiles. The targeted ships tried to manoeuvre, however they were already decelerating and simply lacked the acceleration to significantly affect the time before the missiles hit. Further, with mines spread all over the two fleets tracks, the odds of a successful escape through hyperspace were slim at best, though the droids controlling those ships tried anyway…

TK-51 froze. With gravitic mines spread in front of them, Veil's ships wouldn't have been able to escape anyway. He had to know that and say what you will about the Sith, he wasn't suicidal… or was he? What he did at Bothawui…

The last enemy warship became a drifting wreck, then one of the targeted Lucrehulks fled into hyperspace and reappeared in front of the remaining freighters, which in turn unleashed few thousand more missiles at it before the rest of the fleet could finish them. That battleship simply blew up after thousands of proton torpedoes slagged everything on its surface before a few hundred ship-killers simply blew it up. The other three Lucrehulks were luckier – when all was said and done, if cut apart some useful equipment might be salvageable, though none of them would see combat ever again.

TK-51 won, however he was beginning to doubt Veil led the force he faced, much less that he killed the Sith.


	106. Phase 23 Part 3&Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 23: Operation Star Hammer**

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A Master and Apprentice – the art of falling**

 **=RK=**

* * *

They stood upon the scorching sands of Korriban watching Sith practising lightsabre combat. The fights were vicious, often with little to no control as they all used the Dark Side to augment themselves.

"Do you know why when a Jedi falls, they usually become worse in a sense than most Sith?" Aria's Master asked.

Was that a trick question, she wondered? Through his memories she had seen the worst the Sith could be… yet, now that she thought about it, from where her Master stood, while the Sith were generally more dangerous, the greater threat, the fallen Jedi, like that girl Wilsaam…

"The lack of control?"

"In a sense. Many, both Jedi and Sith had tried to control the Dark Side. The truth is, if you play with it, for all the offensive and destructive power it will grant you, there will be times when you blink or it simply manages to catch you in the wrong moment and get one over you." Veil, no that was most definitely Darth Vael speaking, smiled at her. His expression was a cold, mirthless thing. "There comes a moment when you come down from the high and have to face the consequences of your actions – see and feel what you've wrought with your own hands..." He trailed off and looked expectantly at her.

"What happened at Kuat – it was one such moment for you, Master. It broke you."

Vael smirked. "It did. Just as the Dark Side intended. Just as I knew it will from the moment I decided to walk the path of the Sith. While there were moments I allowed myself to believe that I can keep it constantly at bay, deep down, I knew it would be inevitable."

"Did Delkatar Veil know that?" She insightfully asked.

"He was the one to make the choice of becoming a Sith instead of dying on Korriban. And speaking of us as we're two different persons?"

"You're the two sides of the same coin. One is the mask the other becomes when needed. The same yet different." Aria paused. "You took it a step further when Ashara died, didn't you? The Mask ability shouldn't have worked as well as it did with you, nor as long."

"Strictly speaking, depending on your point of view, there were a few instances I fell in the past only for certain people to help me claw my way back into sanity. Perhaps its arrogance, or the fact as I didn't fall as deeply and low as many others that allows me to keep the delusion that I haven't really 'fallen' until Kuat."

Aria thought about what she experienced through Vael's memories and nodded. Perhaps it was merely semantics, perhaps not – however she wasn't going to press the point at this time.

"When I held the dead body of my wife, I was falling. I knew that and all I cared was that I needed to avenge her, something that I couldn't achieve as a raging beast. So I bound myself with the Force, put Darth Vael back into a box and brought out Delkatar Veil. I became him and as expected it lasted long enough. However..."

"It was a deception, not just to the galaxy at large, you were lying to yourself too."

"Darth Vael is part of who and what I am. A name given to me as a mere jest that I made my own – a tittle I wore proudly for decades."

"It wasn't Delkatar Veil who Ashara married. It was Darth Vael – a 'light' Sith so to speak. A soldier serving the Empire, one who wanted to redeem it into something worth his allegiance." Ashara concluded. "Who is Delkatar Veil then?"

"Who indeed… but we digress. The Dark Side and falling is the lesson of the day."

Aria relented. She was going to ponder that question later while looking back at her Master's memories.

"I'm ready to learn, my Master."

"Such a dutiful Apprentice I have." Vael spoke in a tone of fond amusement. "Most Jedi have their lives regimented and planned since they were toddlers. Their minds were shaped with a singular purpose." Vael snarled and the mind-scape shook at his sudden rage. "They are all brainwashed and crippled since the start and don't even know it!" He took a deep breath and his fury abated. "It's all about consequences on one's actions, Apprentice. Once they have a taste of it, most Jedi believe that they can handle the Dark Side without truly falling to it… then suddenly they see with wide open eyes what they've done. That they've fallen and the only thing that can soothe their pain, rage and grief is the welcome embrace of the Dark Side. Those very natural and expected emotions are then used to further twist them until they're locked in a vicious self-sustaining loop and bad things happen to those unprepared who try standing in their way."

"Fear." Aria concluded. "Not just the in individual Jedi but the Order as an institution – it has been built on a foundation of fear. Teachings that were too dangerous, Padawans who had to be taken in as children in order to mould them into a proper Jedi and more importantly – that way is easier to teach hem how to 'properly' think. So they could have no bonds affecting them or learn from the get go how to disregard them when they need."

"There are very few species who can pull that off. Such a philosophy is suited for a very small number of individuals even among the Force Sensitives who are already a fraction of the galactic population. Most of us mortals, we can't properly divorce from our emotions and stay mentally healthy. However, we can learn how not to let them influence us. At least some of us." A wan, sad smile appeared on Vael's face.

"Unless we're trained Force Adepts. Then the equation changes." Aria nodded in understanding. What ordinary people could do without risking to fall and could recover of with a bit of therapy could be what drives many a Jedi into the embrace of the Dark Side. Especially during a war.

"The Dark Side feeds on our negative emotions, yet they're something natural. The Jedi are taught to avoid and suppress them. To divorce themselves from them. And when they fail to, when they taste what the Dark Side has to offer – a piece of them that they've been taught to deny for their whole lives, it is oh so easy for it to twist them and show them that all the Jedi Order taught has been a lie meant to keep them from achieving their full potential."

"And from a certain point of view, that is most certainly a truth." Aria could see it. It was done with the best of intentions, it even worked for the longest of time with this era's Council. The Jedi didn't really create a monster they couldn't put down and all they had to do to achieve it was to cripple themselves. "Do they have a point however? About forming bonds?" she wondered aloud.

"You're speaking about the three women I fell in loved as a Sith. Vette, Ashara and now Bo-Katan. The pain is still here, every single day." He patted his chest above the heart with a gloved finger. "There were people who helped me deal with Vette's passing."

"Ashara however..." Aria flinched when she sensed a flash of molten rage coiling within her Master.

"I've been bottling it up since the moment I felt her passing. It worked in the short term, however the Dark Side used that to manipulate and eventually break me on Kuat." Vael's voice as calm, almost serene, yet she could clearly feel his rage through their Force Bond. "Once upon a time I fancied myself a honourable man. A soldier fighting to protect his homeworld and I had the privilege to die twice for Earth and the Eurasian Federation." As he spoke, there was something different in her master – a shadow of the man he used to be before Korriban. "I betrayed that man and everything he stood for on the odd chance that he could have a third chance. A chance I've been assured he got."

When all was said and done, Aria didn't really want to think about the implications of her Master's origin and the existence of the entity that made his presence in her galaxy possible in the first place. Hopefully, that way she wouldn't get its attention, especially now that she was the third person who knew about it.

"That is what happens when you fall, Aria. The Dark Side shows you how much you've kriffed up and there is no hiding it – you know in your heart that it was all your fault. A Jedi, with the way they had been made to think and not fell, they can't handle it. That understanding breaks them so much that the only thing that they can find solace into is the Dark Side's embrace. At that point, even their best friend, lover, spouse or even child couldn't break to the person they were. Give enough time and the correct circumstances, those people if they existed, might bring them back."

"Or die trying."

"Or die." Vael nodded. "Just as you would have died before you could bring me back, Apprentice, were you made of flesh and blood."

"And who you are, now my Master? The Sith broke you on Korriban and thus set the stage for Darth Vael to be born. Baras and Zash made you into a Sith Lord. You became something else when Ashara died, then when you removed your mask back on Mandalore. Then Kuat happened. Who are you now, my Master?"

"This, my Apprentice, is an excellent question."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

 _Politics, logistics – those always were the two most important factors in not only starting a war but dictating its course. The Clone Wars were no different. It was the political situation that gave no real power to hundreds, if not thousands Outer or even Mid Rim colonies within the legal confines of the Republic that birthed the Confederacy of Independent Systems. While many, not without a reason, argue that most of those worlds and systems were merely deceived by the Sith and their power hungry cronies, it is hard to argue that from where they stood, many CIS members had little to no use of the Republic, on the contrary. In no small part, the golden age a large part of the galaxy enjoyed over the past thousand years was fuelled by their resources and industries, yet they saw pittances of the profits._

 _That by itself wouldn't have been enough to spark the war – the Republic was incredibly vast and powerful sleeping giant at its heyday. Yet, it had systematically disarmed itself as military budgets got cut and cut again until they were practically gone and the great majority of military power was now held by individual member states. That state of affairs offered the worlds of the Outer Rim an unprecedented chance – while it was a folly to fight a long war, a properly executed short one offered the potential of independence and long dreamt freedom from the Core…_

 _The political realities that saw the Republic being a toothless beast at the eve of conflict continued to cripple the war effort for years to come…_

 _In contrast, once the CIS had their successful coup, the Confederacy military and civilian leadership enjoyed a unity of purpose that the Republic could only dream of during its height under Chancellor Palpatine. Ultimately, two things kept the CIS from winning the war before their enemies could mobilize – first, it was the insane or perhaps, non-existing end strategy under the Sith, Count Dooku's leadership. To this day, debates about his end goal, and those of certain Sith parties during the war remain a mystery… And second, one that a mere coup could never fix, well that was the bane of military forces since anyone could remember – logistics._

 _The Confederate Grand Offensive that ultimately took the Corellian system burned through tremendous quantities of fuel, munitions and spare parts. Whole fleets needed yard time to become combat effective again and as importantly, now the CIS had to supply and maintain a tremendous force all the way to the Core. Those tremendous difficulties were made that much harder by all the new territory the Confederacy captured during the offensive and now had to police and the fact that whole Republic fleets went to ground only to later emerge and hit at the CIS logistic's network. That was an issue compounded even further by the simple fact that many of the CIS warships used to be a part of its merchant marine – and every single lost vessel or one needed to the front, to patrol or in anyway busy with the actual fighting or patrolling was one less to haul cargo or earn profits. Further, merely having free Lucrehulks or Munificents didn't meant that you could efficiently transport fuel and munitions for your ships. Ideally, you needed super-freighters to haul gigatons of Tibana gas, hyper-matter fuel and whatever the CIS engineer corps could get to supplement the fusion reactors of their ships…_

 _All of those difficulties combined with the need to fortify critical systems in the Core, meant that for most practical intents and purposes, the Confederacy was stuck in defensive posture in the Core in order to build up the logistic network it needed to sustain operations in that region of space. At the same time, the CIS had to fight in multiple other theatres and secure the newly conquered territory..._

 _ **from "Prelude to Armageddon" author unknown**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **RSN cruiser Praetorian**

 **Randon**

Tense oppressive silence clung like heavy cloak over everyone's shoulders. For over a month now, both the Senate and military Council were at odds with their Confederate allies. After the Sith's visit, Admiral Zellick returned, promoted thanks to him engaging and surviving Veil even if the 'battle' for Randon had been a one sided slaughter, he came back with heavy reinforcements too.

A hundred Lucrehulk battleships, fifty Providence dreadnoughts and over three hundred escorts complete with swarms of fighters. The latter weren't much of a threat to a powerful Republic fleet and the GAR wouldn't send anything else their way. Against Randon's defenders who had only a handful of ships outfitted with a domestic variant of the Umbrella system?

Council Tionni had no illusions why Zellick was back, it wasn't just to keep the Republic from capturing the system. The cyborg was here to keep him, the RNS and Senate in line. It might have worked, really it could! All the CIS had to do was launch another offensive in the Core and end the war… something they still weren't in a position to do without risking everything. Their units on the sharp end were constrained by logistics, a problem exacerbated by Veil's murderous march home. Let's not forget that Mid-Rim Alliance he heard so many rumours of – if the CIS decided to neutralize it, which they did have the forces to do even after the cataclysmic campaign Veil waged in the Rim, they would have to put to hold any plans for striking the Core in force for another six to twelve months. They had the number of ships, but not the logistics to wage those two campaigns while keeping the enemy at bay in the East, not to mention all those Republic units playing corsairs all over sectors the CIS captured in the past year.

As both a military officer and someone who spent years in the merchant navy, Sulla knew logistics, he knew why the Confederacy declined to wage everything in a single roll of the dice – that was the prudent decision on their part. It was too bad that such explanations rang hollow when the citizens were terrified of Veil or another Sith coming to visit. While the situation on the ground had calmed down, somewhat, there were still more protests ongoing than Randon had seen in the past hundred years combined.

The Senate itself was still divided and now, now everything was going to a head. Three days ago, a large number of Republic light units arrived at Lantillies and chased away the CIS scouts keeping an eye on the system. A day ago, even more enemy light units swarmed Kashyyyk.

The Republic was on a move and the only question was if this was a diversion as everything Tionni knew about strategy told him or the Republic and the Sith running it had other ideas… This time around, the CIS units stationed at Kashyyyk fled instead of facing the main force those enemy light units had to be the vanguard for, but not before they saw over three hundred enemy cruisers arrive in system. For a diversion, that was quite the powerful force. Even if that was all the enemy brought, if someone like Veil was in command…

Tionni glared at the tactical plot. He wasn't confident that Zellick could win alone against what was coming and he had no idea what way the Senate was going to jump if another Sith led the enemy. At least there was the slim hope that Veil was dead, however the Council wasn't ready to bet on it, especially when the news coming from Mandalore were unconfirmed. The CIS forces there had destroyed a Republic fleet that attempted to relieve the system, while if Republic Intelligence was correct, suffered disproportional losses for it. That certainly sounded like the Sith and hopefully he had finally bit more than he could chew.

'Gods be merciful, let that monster be dead!', Sulla prayed silently – something that was out of character for him.

"Sir, we've got multiple pings from the IRIS system – over a hundred light contact just exited hyperspace at the edge of the system. Vectors put their starting point in the vicinity of Kashyyyk."

"So it begins. Set Condition One through the fleet. Inform Council Command and the Senate that the enemy scouts just hit the system. Get the planetary defences online." For all the good they might do if the Republic brings one of its pet butchers…

"We're being hailed by Admiral Zellick..."

"Put him on."

"Council Tionni, will you fight this time or confirm you and your people are traitors to the Confederacy?" The cyborg asked.

"We will protect Randon from any and all hostile elements." Sulla answered without missing a beat. They both knew for a fact that the only reason the Confederacy hadn't declared the Republic an enemy had been because they didn't feel like expending the resources needed to kill the RNS. After today, that calculation might very well change.

"I'll hold you to this promise, Council." The cyborg cut off the connection.

"Enemy scouts are advancing. We're beginning to lose IRIS platforms." An aide reported.

The plot refreshed showing the enemy ships spreading out from their arrival points and heading into the system. This had to be a diversion – to pull or hold back units that otherwise could head for the Core or keep the stranglehold the CIS had on Mandalore. Randon was a strategic system, if it fell to the Republic, the Confederacy would have to either retake it ASAP or not only add days to weeks to transit times but have to reinforce multiple systems along the hyper-lanes passing through it or risk deep enemy raids. This diversion if not stopped cold had the potential to become a strategic defeat.

The only question was if the enemy had enough assets available to pull it off or not.

Five minutes later, the Republic fleet arrived – the same three hundred cruisers the force that fled Kashyyyk detected.

That wasn't too bad – even if Zellick kriffed up, again, the enemy would bleed enough that Randon should be safe, the Council thought in relief. Just as soon as he did so, another, larger enemy fleet exited hyperspace – there were still enough IRIS platforms left in position to observe said transition. Four hundred cruisers and escorts surrounding a massive form that had to be a star dreadnought.

Sulla's blood chilled in his veins. He had miscalculated the Republic's intentions – this was no mere diversion, nor raid. You didn't waste such assets on that kind of operations.

"Enemy jamming spiked, IRIS is being degraded… preliminary scans put the Republic fleet in system to close to a thousand ships…"

"Give me a secure line to the Senate." Tionni demanded.

"We're receiving a transmission – wide beam, very powerful… Sir, you need to see it..."

"Put it up." Tionni frowned. The fear in the comms officer voice…

A hated face blinked into existence in the middle of the Flag bridge. Veil looked better this time around even if there was more white and silver in his hair than black. He was no longer gaunt and exhausted at any rate.

"Council Tionni, its good to see someone sensible is in charge around here." The monster smiled. "You are to stand down, shut down your weapons and prepare to be boarded. Randon will become an example if my boarding parties face any acts of resistance or sabotage. It is high time, your Trade Republic returns to the fold."

"And if we politely decline your gracious request?" Sulla glared at the condescending bastard. He wanted to scream at the Sith, tell him where to shove his suggestion! However, the images of Bothawui and Sullust kept his tongue in check.

"In that case I will make an example of Randon and ask nicely the next system on my list if they would like to share your fate or if they would have the common sense to offer unconditional surrender."

While they spoke, the Republic forces divided in six smaller formations and raced towards Zellick's fleet.

Tionni answered with a look of a pure loathing, yet when he opened his mouth there was no trace of how he really felt. "That is a decision only the Senate could make."

"Then, for your and your peoples' sake, I hope your Senate could reach a decision shortly. You're out of time, Council Tionni."

"You aren't going to offer the same deal to our Confederate allies?" Sulla dared to ask.

"There will be no deals with the likes of them while enemy forces hold even a single world in the Core or Mandalore." Veil cut off the connection.


	107. Phase 23 Parts 4&5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 23: Operation Star Hammer**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **CIC**

 **CIS dreadnought Vengeance**

 **Randon**

A thought brought a composite sensor picture to the front of Admiral Zellick's mind. It was fortunate that along with his promotion and expanded command came a few new implants created by the Techno Union's scientists – they allowed him a full immersion within the fleet's network and thus vastly increased awareness and control over his subordinates. As soon as the enemy began dividing their fleet into smaller task forces, it became clear that the super capital in the centre of the second formation wasn't a star dreadnought despite the way the automated systems initially designated it. Even as more and more sensor platforms died, the vast processing power at Zellick's disposal thanks to half of his command being networked, allowed the Admiral to refine the data he saw and soon he had a comprehensive picture of the enemy fleet.

The super capital was most likely the Alaskan battlecruiser _Glory –_ given the distance, the probability was at seventy five percent. A Guardian refit could be the reason why the long range sensor profile didn't match what the data-base had from pre-war scans. There were four hundred Venator cruisers, two hundred Acclamator Assault ships and a nearly four hundred escorts of various classes. To meet them, Zellick had a hundred battleships, seventy Providence dreadnoughts and a mix of Munificent frigates and Recusant light destroyers.

In theory, the match up of the two fleets wasn't too bad. Depending on the exact modifications the ships had, a Lucrehulk battleship could take on four to six Venators, which gave him a rough parity with the Republic cruisers. The mix of smaller Providence warships and the larger, 'real' two kilometre long dreadnoughts of the class would be more or less enough to go toe to toe with the swarm of assault ships and when all was said and done, he would be at a disadvantage as far as the escorts went.

That battle cruiser was problematic however. While not as bad as a proper star dreadnought, which in the right, or wrong, circumstances could take on a whole sector fleet by themselves, that behemoth would be enough to tilt the battle in the Republic's favour. Ramming attacks might work to mission kill it on the cheap…

The wild card were the locals. Zellick had his orders – the Randon Trade Republic couldn't be allowed to switch sides, nor surrender their fleet intact. With Council Tionni on his side, the Confederate Admiral was confident that even if he couldn't hold the system, he would be able to deal enough damage to the enemy to ensure they won't push deeper in CIS space.

If this was all Veil brought for the battle.

A tight beam transmission struck the CIS fleet from Randon. Comm systems and E-War tasked Droids identified its source and contents as friendly and Zellick patched it through to the CIC.

A hologram of a greying Bothan appeared to the Admiral's right.

"The Randon Senate is voting on surrendering unconditionally or fighting to keep Veil away from the planet. We've got worms in the system – the tally so far is not in our favour. We're going to fix it. Be advised, the odds of being caught or the tampering discovered in the short term are high. I'll advise you if we fail." The transmission cut off.

"Commodore Nep, prepare to execute Operation Fire Break." Zellick transmitted to his XO ridding a modified Lucrehulk battleship.

"Affirmative." The small alien responded promptly in his native language and the Admiral's implants promptly translated it to Basic. "Standing by for Fire Break." On the tactical display, Zellick saw a tenth of his fleet cutting their acceleration a bit. Those ships had practically the whole Vulture compliment of the fleet on board with thousands of the Droid fighters riding on their hulls.

Another mental command ensured Zellick got a private channel with his local counterpart.

"Council Tionni, we're both out of time." The cyborg's altered voice stated calmly. "Will you fight the butcher or prove yourself and your people gutless cowards?"

The old human glared at him. "Anyone with a sense can see that the Sith needs to go. However, I have my world to think about. If we fight and fail to kill him once and for all, all my people will pay the price! This is not my call to make!"

"How many other worlds would have to die? We have the opportunity to face this monster and stop him, here and now!" Zellick pleaded. "He is a Sith and can't be trusted! If they win, the only choice anyone in the galaxy would have is either slow agonizing death for their amusement or a fast one fighting a futile struggle! Haven't you read and seen the histories?! You know as well as I do what hell a Sith victory would mean for the whole galaxy and make no mistake, the Republic, democracy and freedom – they're dead in the Core. It won't be long now before the Sith and their pawns dispense with the charade and announce their Empire! I am ready to fight and die to stop this madness and my officers are ready to lay down their lives to spare Randon and the rest of the galaxy form another Bothawui! Can you say the same, Council Tionni?"

The human looked at Zellick with a frozen expression made of durasteel. The Council opened his mouth to answer when a subordinate announced he had a priority transmission from the planet. Tionni raised up a hand and one of his people put the comm channel on hold.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **RSN cruiser Praetorian**

 **Randon**

Moths of light phased into existence on the bridge to the Council's left and merged into the harried figure of Speaker Ionna. A moment later, the roar of hundreds of arguing Senators blasted from the speakers. Ionna pressed a few buttons on her comm unit and the deafening cacophony became a mere whisper.

"Council, as you can hear, the Senate is divided. We got a very tiny majority for fighting the Sith. This..." She grimaced and there was no hiding how pale her face was. "This really isn't the wish of most of our people. We don't have the super majority necessary to overrule our alliance with the Confederacy, on the other hand, fighting this monster will doom us all. Council, can you win?"

Tionni looked at the tactical plot. He had already ordered his fleet to move between the planet and the approaching Republic armada, however none of his ships went beyond the protective umbrella of the orbital defence network. The Confederate force was shifting formation with its rear slowing down to form a task force that might be invisible to the enemy until they got much closer.

"The correlation of forces is too close for my taste. Against any other opponent – even if they destroy our mobile assets I would pledge that they wouldn't have enough ships left to threaten Randon. With the Sith here and in command? We have to win or at least kill him and that I simply can't guarantee."

"Council, given the vote, I my position compels me to order you to support our allies. However, as a citizen of Randon, I must plead you to stand down. The danger to our people is extreme. Please..."

Tionni looked grimly at the Speaker. Sulla had his duty to his people. Risking them all on the chance of victory…

"I'll do what I must, Speaker." He cut off the connection and restored the one with Admiral Zellick.

The cyborg's optics stared impassively at him. Sulla knew what he had to do – let Veil win this day and hope someone else would be able to kill him, when there weren't billions of people at stake… or when it wasn't your people at stake, a quiet, traitorous voice whispered in the back of his head. At that moment, he could see it – the Confederacy unravelling as system after system surrendered without a fight to avoid Sith repression. If those monsters were allowed to win… how many billions, nay trillions would burn for their own amusement? Would betraying everything he stood for as a person and the will of the Senate as divided as it was be worth it? Would it buy Randon's safety or only doom them all to slow death as Zellick believed?

"Admiral, I have my orders." Sulla bit off. He opened his mouth to announce his cowardice for the galaxy to hear, his betrayal too, then closed it with a click.

"We're out of time, Council. What are you going to do?" Zellick asked. "Who are you? Who are you going to be remembered as? A hero standing against the dark or a coward consigning countless people to the 'mercy' of the Sith?"

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=RK=**

 **Flag bridge**

 **RNS cruiser Praetorian**

 **Randon**

The RNS command net lit up with signals coming from every major combatant in the fleet and the battle stations soon followed suit. The Sith did choke all channels with his demand after all.

While Tionni struggled with making probably the most consequential decision in his life, certain RNS ships took things in their own hands. The light cruiser _Void Dancer_ and her escorts dropped their shields and went dead in space with the only sign of them being alive being the unconditional surrender they broadcasted for the whole system to hear. Two frigate packs followed them in surrender before the cruiser _Equilibrium_ fell out of formation and her power emissions fell like a rock thrown into a pond.

Just like that, the Randon navy began disintegrating. If he had to be honest with himself, the Council felt only relief at the choice being taken out of him.

"This is Council Tionni to all Randon units – stand down." He swallowed his shame as he gave the order.

Both relieved and outraged voices bombarded the Flag from coming from all over the fleet. On the tactical plot, the hundreds of green symbols surrounding Randon blinked from healthy green to blinking orange indicating the radical shift in their status.

"You choose the cowards way then." Admiral Zellick let out a disappointed electronic sigh.

"I do what I must to preserve my people. Even somehow destroying this whole Republic fleet won't guarantee that the Sith won't ravage Randon!" Sulla vented at his Confederate counterpart.

"It is a treason then." Zellick lowered the bunch of equipment that passed for his head nowadays. "Execute Firebreak."

The smaller task force that was falling back behind the rest of the Confederate fleet slowed down even further before suddenly shifting vectors to point at Randon.

Tionni's eyes widened. Zellick couldn't be insane enough to fight a two front war when he was already outnumbered by the Sith forces more than two to one! Then he looked back at the main tactical plot that had Randon's orbital defences coming offline to indicate acceptance of his order for surrender.

"Get the grid back online and turn us around to intercept the Confederate forces! They're about to stab us in the back!" The Council's composure cracked as he shouted the order. He didn't acknowledge that his actions and those of his subordinates at best translated to cowardice in front of the enemy if not outright treason against the Confederacy.

Predictably, the conflicting orders and the chaos already reigning amidst the fleet and orbital defences slowed down reaction times significantly. By the time Zellick's smaller task force jumped at the edge of Randon's gravity well, the great majority of defences were either frozen in indecision, slowed down by chaos and disintegrating command networks or simply refused orders.

Then the Confederate forces launched tens of thousands of upgraded Vulture fighters and bombers before opening fire with every single weapon that could bear on Sulla's people. By the time weapon satellites and battle stations began to die, less than a third of the Randon Navy was able to turn around and begin slowly accelerating towards the incoming enemy. Only a fraction of the defence network opened fire before the Confederacy force blew itself a comfortable large hole through it. Of the handful of Umbrella equipped ships that Sulla had at his disposal, only two were in the battle group that raced to meet the enemy.

All around the Randon fleet, weapon emplacements came online in batches only to die almost as fast as they could be activated by shocked crews. It didn't help that when two of the precious battle stations died under concentrated turbolaser barrages and missile salvoes, so did a significant number of control links. Re-taking control and re-activating of silent platforms took precious time, time the Confederacy wasn't willing to give the Council.

The betrayed CIS forces spent fighter like water – the first wave made of thirty thousand fighters and bombers died punching a hole in the crippled orbital defences and allowed the even larger following waves to swarm over battle stations and Sulla's command.

"Fire plan Death Shield!" The Council hissed through clenched teeth. His capital ships cut off their acceleration while the escorts raced to form a wall between them and incoming swarm. Missiles and point defence did their best, even anti ship weapons spat defiance against the thousands upon thousands small craft coming at them with a suicidal abadon.

The relatively few fighters the Randon ships carried boldly, or suicidally depending on your point of view, flew against the approaching armada hellbent on disrupting their attack runs. Missiles raced against the droid fighters and laser beams stabbed in droves from the Vultures degrading the incoming salvoes.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Super Vulture SV-95412**

 **Randon**

One of the many avenues the Confederacy explored in making their small craft armadas relevant again was extensive networking. While trials and common sense soon proved that once the Vultures came close enough to an enemy fleet, the ECM and jamming would cripple such networks, even a data net small enough to link a single squadron proved to be a boon. It was just that, even combined with the various other upgrades – better weaponry, point defence, smarter droid brains running the fighters, etc… the number needed to successfully break through an upgraded fleet, especially if it had interceptors deployed were prohibitively expensive. The sheer amount of advanced electronics that went into the upgraded Vultures saw to it that the numbers necessary for decisive strikes at the enemy were simply too expensive to justify it. While technically still a bit cheaper compared to using warships to do the same job, the simple truth was that ships could do many things that swarms of fighters couldn't. Not the least of it was that even under the best circumstances, the small craft would be taking prohibitive losses in mission killing enemy capital ships and the same wasn't necessary true for the newer models of Confederate warships.

There were a few exceptions to that conclusion – upgraded Vultures were still very deadly fighters and bombers, thus able to more easily and efficiently win air supperiority when fighting planetside or better survive bombing runs in contested environment. And second… not all opponents the CIS would fight would have their ships outfitted with the Guardian system at least for the foreseeable future.

At Randon, starfighters and bombers saw one of their last successful deployments in the strike craft role before new craft shifted the paradigm of war.

SV-95412 cared little about the factors that saw it upgraded and updated. It didn't know nor cared that soon, at least in space, his kind would be relegated as scouts and space superiority assets to never again be used to strike at enemy warships. What it knew was that his enhanced platform allowed him unheard before performance. Better sensors and the link with its pack-mates gave it an unprecedented situational awareness. Enemy targeting sensors flashed over the Vulture's skin and it immediately went evasive. Its laser defence pod stabbed in the dark guided by its own software packages. Missiles died, soon followed by Vultures from the outer shell of the formation who had to clear the dense network of defence satellites the hard way. While the active defence system combined with the best ECM pods that the Super Vultures could carry without compromising performance helped, there were simply too many of the small unmanned weapon platforms and at best, missiles made a third of their armament. Laser cannons spat their fury in both directions, shields flashed as coherent light tried to pierce them and soon died under the onslaught.

Enemy fighters came in on a direct approach and SV-95412 led its pack-mates to meet them headlong. Within moments of engaging, it knew that while in raw performance the Randon small craft were roughly on par with Republic Torrent fighters, their pilots couldn't compare to the Clones it had engaged on multiple occasions before being pulled back from the front for refit. Now that SV-95412 was smarter and housed within a much more capable body, it was plain to see that both the enemy's reaction times and tactics left something to be desired.

If it could, the Droid would have scoffed in derision. It targeted the enemy squadron's leader and shot a short burst that disintegrated the front half of the saucer shaped craft – something that the Vulture noted with satisfaction while making evasive manoeuvres that would make most organics black out even when their fighters had top of the line inertial dampeners. Within moments SV-95412 passed the incoming enemy and used manoeuvring thrusters to flip around his body. While it continued to coast towards the Randon fleet due to the build up speed, now it was in a perfect position to shoot the enemy from behind – something it did as soon as it acquire them. Four seconds later, SV-95412 erased its third target for the day and flipped around again to face the enemy fleet. Two of its pack-mates died in the brief exchange, thus accompanying over four hundred other Vultures into oblivion. Yet, they took virtually the whole Randon fighter compliment with them leaving the enemy fleet wide open for the rest of the second and the whole third wave – which was made exclusively of Vulture bomber variants loaded with proton torpedoes.

SV-95412 led the Confederate fighters as a screen before the incoming strike craft and they did with a significant portion of the incoming AA fire the hard way – by absorbing it. With the dying defence grid pouring fire in the cauldron from all directions, ten thousand more fighters died to give the bombers a free run, including the rest of SV-95412's pack.

They didn't race to their destruction in vain – with just two Unbrella equipped ships of the line facing them, the strike craft were able to simply absorb the last ditch defensive fire before unleashing hundreds, then thousands of proton torpedoes from what was practically suicidally point blank range.

One moment over thirty major combatants spat their defiance at the swarm before more than enough Vultures to blot out the sky flew around them. An expanding ring of fire surrounded the warships with lances of turbolaser fire punching brief fiery holes through the swarm. That defiance lasted mere moments before close to a thousand torpedoes stuck every targeted Randon warship from the peaked nose to the engines. The two most modern, toughest and Umbrella equipped cruisers were fortunate enough to emerge from the confragration as burning wrecks that had almost all of their compartments crushed and opened to space.

The rest of the warships, especially the escorts – the torpedoes either smashed them to glowing fields of dispersing space debris or into slowly dissipating clouds of gas when hypermatter reactors went critical instead of fizzling off while the ships housing them were rendered to shreds.

Coherent resistance from the Randon navy died with Council Sulla and the _Praetorian,_ thus leaving the rest of the fleet in utter chaos. Two captain tried to rally the remaining ships, others attempted to run or surrender – it didn't matter when the remaining tens of thousand Vultures swarmed them.

Even as Admiral Zellick clashed with the Republic fleet, the forces he designated for Firebreak moved into position to erase Randon's orbital industry to prevent it from falling into Republic hands and make to everyone excruicatingly clear that siding with the "Republic" and the Sith running it would have dire consequences.


	108. Phase 24 Part 1&Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 24: Operation Citadel**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Republic R &D centre**

 **Coruscant**

Four new department heads sat on the other side of the table and every single one of them did their best not to meet Valentra's eyes. The previous directors were either under investigation or already in prison and the less said about Dr Solumn, the previous head of the facility the better.

Contrary to standard security procedures, there were four more people present thanks to the holonet. Personally, Telar was familiar everyone from the later group – they were the liaisons to the GAR of the most reliable industrial powerhouses the Republic currently had. The only unusual face there was Onara Kuat who had taken personal interest in ensuring that everything went in smoothly after the disaster that struck her homeworld. Anaxes naturally came next, represented by Marjolee Holt, one of the Directors of the Anaxes Shipyards. She didn't represent just her corporation but in fact the whole Anaxian military-industrial complex, which has had very close ties to the Republic during the twenty five thousand years it has existed in its different iterations, a relationship that lately survived even the long rocky period that there was no real Republic-wide military existing. With the GAR's announcement and the Republic re-militarising in a breakneck pace when hostilities commenced, the relationships smoothed and went back to its historic high. With the latest developments, it was no stretch to say that generally Anaxes, both their politicians, military and even industrialists were very much on board with the new course charted for them all.

Next came CEO Lucas Crown, from Rendili StarDrive. His presence was in theory an odd choice considering that currently Rendili's outer system was under CIS control and it has been that way since the enemy Grand Offensive. On the other hand, the planets itself and its shipyards were perfectly intact and quite safe behind heavy static defences, the local defence fleet and large garrison of GAR naval and ground forces. Considering that Rendili was literally on the front-line, the Republic did manage to slip through a few convoys with reinforcements and a threat of massive counter-attack has so far held the enemy presence in system in check under the threat of being captured between the defenders and heavy reinforcements. Needless to say, securing the system for good was high on the Republic's objective list in the short term. Having those shipyards operating back on hundred percent would come in very useful.

Last but certainly not least was the representative from Alsakan. She was an unusually tall, thin woman who looked like she could break in two if too strong a wind blew at her. Her modest appearance – a nicely cut business suit that wasn't the height of fashion nor did it appear to cost more than Telar's monthly wage in contrast to what the other liaisons wore, belittled the power Nika Yullin represented.

She was from Alaskan and now, after the utter insanity that was the past week, her political and industrialist masters were finally fully on board. That by itself was a great news for the Republic in the long run… or what replaced it. Alaskan with its trillion citizens, just on the planet itself, the huge economy that they represented, all their allies and massive industrial power were about to be fully unleashed for the first time in ages. With the calamities that befell Corellia, Kuat and Rendili being behind enemy lines, Telar wouldn't be surprised that if by the time the dust settled, Alaskan would become the largest source of warships and other military related hardware for the GAR. Just the preliminary estimate of the industrial expansion they just began was frankly frightening and that was on top of their shipyards technically being the second place the Republic could currently produce star dreadnoughts after the fall of Corellia. While until now no new ones were under construction there, Alaskan, along with Kuat was the second system that not only had retained the capability to build those behemoths but had actually built one and had it in service. All other super-capitals on disposal of the Republic had came either from Kuat or Corellia, with only the former going to the expense of producing actual Star Dreadnoughts.

The message was clear to all – Alaskan was back making waves and the deals the Chancellor, and military for that matter, made with them would ensure they would be among the leaders of the new order.

Needless to say, that fact would be making a lot of people very uncomfortable but fortunately, dealing with those usually wasn't his job.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here today to lay down new production priorities for the war efforts. Once we're done, our respective legal advisers and departments will iron out the various details. First, capital ship production and new equipment for them. Interim Director Hosh, you have the floor." Valentra began the meeting.

The only Sulustian, who was incidently the shortest being in the room, looked particularly uncomfortable when everyones undivided attention fell upon his small form. As he began to speak, a translator on his person ensured everyone heard clear basic.

"I'll begin with Project Phalanx, which I'm best familiar with considering that until recently I was in charge of overseeing it. As you should know, the first phase was an unmitigated success. The Mark I Guardian system provided itself successful enough that now its successors are standard on all new construction and I don't believe that we have left any surviving ships without at least the basic package. Mark I was the rough first retrofit, with the current Mark II being build into the designs greatly increasing its capabilities. We're currently working on the Mark III. With it we hope to counter potential future development in the strike craft niche meant to operate and survive in current Guardian dominated environment. A potential upgrade for the Mark II, working designation Block V, is a full integration between the data links of a whole battle group and centralized command of the system, further increasing system capability..."

A very dry and technical explanation followed, with the important points being that once ready the upgrade should be easy to incorporate in already operational systems, for it to shine fully, it would require the full Mark III system.

"Next, Project Hermes – while we are making steady progress, the only notable breakthrough at this time is an upgraded engine design for the Victory Mark III Star Destroyers. The design should be fully finalized, tested and ready for full production if you so choose..."

This one was important, considering a planned shift from the latest iteration of the Venators to Victories once the groundwork for a full mass production was laid down. Nothing groundbreaking in the short term, but still very useful. The closest thing to a game changer in the foreseeable future would be the last project the Director would be covering.

"Third, Project Dragon Scale. Currently, one of the great vulnerabilities of modern warships is the inability to keep fully powered both particle and deflector shields due to interference. Further, ship based particle shields are inherently weaker due to worse scaling up of modern systems. Dragon Scale is intended to sidestep said problem by greatly enhancing a warship's armour thus covering said weakness. The theory behind the project is solid, and the basic concept an old technology that fell out of favour with the blaster and turbo-lasers becoming mainstream weapons, we estimate we'll need at least another year before we have a prototype that might be able to be useful against warship grade weaponry. On the other hand, preliminary investigation points at the concept being rather useful against missiles and mass driver weaponry on the vehicle scale – we've provided the necessary information to the relevant department. It should be noted that if Project Dragon Scale is successful, its implementation would require a serious redesign of a warship's armour scheme to install it, perhaps to the point of being practical only for new construction."

Hosh paused to take a sip of water before coming to the most relevant part of his report.

"Finally, Project Antares. It has a simple purpose – investigating the potential of anti-mater of being a viable power source and weapon for warships. The inherent dangers compared to hyper-mater and fusion should be obvious. While anti-matter has been used both as weapon and power source in the past, the containment systems existing at the time simply made it less than practical, especially for warships, which by definition are expected to be shot at. Now, project Antares had three separate sub-groups. First, power generation – needless to say, it is significantly more efficient than the best fusion plants we have, however it pales in comparison with hype-matter. While anti-matter won't be useful for primary warship reactors anytime soon if ever and so far studies and experiments point at not being worth replacing fusion reactors with it," Now the Sulustian actually smiled, "we did make a breakthrough in the past few weeks. This is because of our experiments with the second area of study – anti-matter directed energy weapons. We do have prototypes in testing and while they aren't much more effective against deflectors than turbo-lasers and it is not a good idea to use such weapons in atmosphere, their effect on armour is simply devastating. Further, even if Project Dragon Scale is a complete success and copied by the enemy, it would provide little to no resistance to anti-matter beams. Here comes the reactor part – instead of carrying large amounts of volatile anti-matters, we propose to use dedicated reactors that can create it and if necessary serve as a tertiary power source for a warship."

"Time until you're past the prototype stage? Estimated date for beginning mass production?"

"Three to six months for limited production of anti-matter beam weaponry, perhaps six more months if we go with creating and testing the right type of reactor for a ship to produce its own ammunition that way."

"How would it receive and store the ammunition otherwise?" Yullin asked.

"This is covered by the last part of the report, which by itself makes project Antares a success. With current technology, we can enhance the warheads of our warship and even small craft missiles with at least fifty percent yield for existing missile types. For capital ship missiles, the increase can be up to seventy to one hundred percent, depending on design. With missiles built from the ground up to incorporate antimatter, perhaps as a fuel as well as warhead, we can achieve tremendous increase of firepower, especially at short range, which is the best considering the proliferation of effective point defence systems."

"Thank you, Director. As you might have figured out, this meeting have multiple goals. At least in part it is to give you head's up for future developments so you can plan for potential shift in priorities." Valentra explained. "Second, as per the latest agreements, we are disclosing certain capabilities so they can be not only incorporated in future GAR design but among your own defence fleets. Now as far as what the GAR needs warship wise… Once the Victory Mark III design has all building blocks ready for mass production we will require a gradual ramp up in production to coincide with a cut in Venator build up. The end goal is to replace the Venators with the newer, more capable design. Once the Project, Codename Imperator is past the prototype stage, we'll require initial limited construction run to iron out any possible issues before ordering a large batch of those ships. Once operational, the Imperator Project is to be known as the Palpatine class..."

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A Master and his Apprentice**

 **=RK=**

* * *

Aria watched fleets clash through her Master's eyes. For once, this was no memories from his past but a battle unfolding in a real time. Multiple formations, both Republic and Separatist, danced through space manoeuvring for a better position. While the enemy was certainly outnumbered, the CIS commander had enough ships to cause significant damage if he got the chance and he was doing his best to do precisely that.

The battle has been going for nearly half an hour now, yet no shot was fired – there were just over twenty sub-formations jousting for better positions. The Republic battle groups did their best to maximise the advantages granted to them by numerical superiority, while the Separatists were attempting to minimize it and achieve local firepower superiority if nothing else.

"Did you plan this, Master?"

"I'm merely taking advantage of the opportunity to train our crews and officers."

Being where she was, Aria could feel the amusement that her question about plans rose within her Master. She knew now that what many accused him of wasn't true, that he didn't plan to throw the whole galaxy under the thrall of the Dark Side for the hell of it… and it was too bad that his detractors weren't going to believe it even if he swore up and down to his dying breath that this was indeed the case.

She remembered the conversation they had on this topic yesterday, while awaiting the fleets to be as ready as they could get in the time available before the operation launched. It was both amusing and educational to figure out that she had insights that her Master hadn't considered before.

From where he stood, his actions did make sense, kind of, especially now that she knew him better than anyone else alive. Yet, from an outsider perspective…

" _Master, you came of nowhere, impressed Palpatine enough to give you the rank of a General if for no other reason so he could keep a close eye on you… You began to reform the military at the first opportunity, found yourself as the person in charge of all GAR units on Coruscant and while I know you never intended to get to that point anytime soon if ever, you did grab the opportunity with both hand and ran with it..."_

" _Well, yes. Doing anything else would have been foolish. I couldn't disregard such incredible opportunity..."_

" _That's not anyone believing you a threat saw it, you know that, right?"_

" _I was careful not to step on too many toes, unless I absolutely had to..."_

" _Yes, right… So making sure a great many Jedi were for all intents and purposes demoted and thus eroded their control of the military while gaining its loyalty wasn't aimed at weakening the Jedi Order and a step toward neutralizing them for good? It wasn't a part of your dastardly plan to take control of the Republic and turn it into your image?"_

" _You know as well as I do that at the time I was perfectly content to work with the bloody fools. You are in my head, Apprentice and you did see my memories." A hint of frustration pulsed through Aria._

" _I do. Everyone else? They either see you as the Saviour who came to the rescue in their darkest hour – that's both the Republic as a whole and the military, or they see you as someone who did his best to subvert them, throw away any civilized notions of conflict and corrupt both the army and the Republic at its core."_

" _I couldn't possibly corrupt or make the Senate worse than it was when I arrived even if I tried!" Her Master protested. He did have a point, about the Senate anyway…_

" _I know, Master. You did show remarkable restrain…" Though both knew if the Clones weren't conditioned to follow Palpatine's orders and were as open for outside influences as regular professional militaries, by the time Veil came back from Mandalore, he might have been tempted to move openly or not so openly against the Senate. He did that anyway – it was then when he finally admitted to himself that the institution as a whole was more trouble than it was worth and with it, what passed for democracy in the Republic._

" _You know, Master, it might have been better if you had planned for seizing power since the start. That might have given you more options when everything began going to hell..."_

" _You know I don't want the bloody job, Apprentice. You are aware how soon my temper would have frayed beyond repair and then all bets would be off. It might have worked in the long run if we didn't have to worry about the Separatists, but with them, Sidious, the Jedi and the Clones in play… If it wasn't for such a messed up turn of events we wouldn't be here."_

" _Again, I'm aware of it. What I'm trying to point out, Master, is that some of your actions are directly responsible for how we got here. In fact, with the way things were going, I'm not surprised the Jedi as a whole turned on you, though their timing might have been better. To play a devil's advocate as your people used to say, while your actions taken one at a time have very good explanation, especially now that I know your mind, from an outsider's perspective… You were constantly proving your detractors right, both among the Jedi Council, in the Senate and obviously among the Intelligence community. Should I go on? I can do this about most if not all of your actions. For example...How you handled Kenobi on Ryloth, the way you influenced him to consider that a peacekeeper's mindset doesn't really work in a real war and it would get his subordinates killed… Which it kinda did..."_

" _The road to hell is paved with good intentions and isn't that rich coming from a Sith?"_

" _Indeed, Master. You did what a good military officer would do, pointed out his mistakes, educated him how to handle similar situations better, make him see the truth of what fighting this war means or at least begin to… At the same time, arguably, you were leading him towards the Dark Side, slowly but surely corrupting him and the soldiers under your command."_

" _It's a quiet thing, to fall."_

" _Quoting Kreia again?"_

" _She had some great lines, even if she was a crazy bitch in the end. For some things, she was right though. While I didn't and still don't want Obi-Wan to fall to the Dark Side, you're right. I've been leading him down a darker path, one that would be anathema for the Jedi Order of this era."_

" _Master, you've been slowly leading everyone down that path, the same one you chose to walk so long ago."_

Outside, the manoeuvring for better position suddenly ended in an explosion of violence and Aria was thrown away from her memory. The enemy made a coordinated tactical hyperspace insertion to strike two of the Republic sub-formations and Aria's Master responded almost immediately by calling the reinforcements waiting in hyperspace and throwing his remaining battle groups into the fray.


	109. Phase 24 Part 2 & Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

 **Phase 24: Operation Citadel**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Kuati Star Dreadnought Defender**

 **hyperspace en route to Neimoidia**

The Second Assault Fleet built at Kuat consisted of five hundred warships concentrated around an armoured fist made of Star Dreadnoughts and older battlecruisers. It was a powerful and respectable force even by the standards of this insane war. Three hundred of them currently tore their way through hyperspace eating the distance between Kuat and Neimoidia at prodigious rate. At the same time, the other, smaller part of the fleet approached battle ravaged Balmorra. The timing was perfect – Intelligence assets confirmed that the enemy forces in the Core had received the message about the fall of Randon, which radically changed the Separatist's strategic situation for the worse. Now the enemy was finally on the back foot and had to make a choice what to defend and what to abandon, the same choice the Separatists had forced the Republic into in the months leading to the CIS Grand Offensive.

A large highly detailed map of the galaxy illuminated the Flag Bridge projected by a huge holo-tank. The massive bulky device served as the hub for the command centre with everything else built around it. On the map, Lantillies, Uyter, Kashyyyk and Randon all blinked green complete with symbols designating powerful fleets holding them along with engineering units busy placing sensor platforms and all kinds of fixed defences. Almost the whole fifth echelon slatted for Operation Star Hammer had a singular purpose – to keep those systems out of enemy hands at all costs. Meanwhile, the other two echelons under General Veil's command struck in the direction of the Core on three vectors highlighted on the map.

First, the remaining elements of the third echelon backed by battle groups from Fourth Assault Fleet, led by Kuat's own Admiral Midori Sanches, advanced down the Trellen Trade route. The latest dispatches confirmed that they had already secured Torn Station and were en route to Quas Killam, the last stop before Umbara itself. The rest of the fleet had struck Tollatin, reporting vicious fighting there between local SDF forces and hastily gathered Confederate reinforcements.

This left Veil's own First Assault Fleet that had wasted no time after its major action at Randon. As soon as its ships refuelled, rearmed and executed emergency repairs, the armada had divided in two huge task forces aimed at Ota and Deysum respectively. The first and smaller one would eventually link up with Sanches' fleet at Terr'Skiar after securing the Ootmian Pabol and the Duantless Run. At the same time the Admiral herself would advance down the Nigut Road taking all worlds in her way. Once the two fleets met, they would strike along Pabol until its end at Gyndine, where if the plan didn't go to hell, they would reunite with Veil for the final push into the Core.

Meanwhile, the General had what strategic planners assumed was the tougher job – he was to capture everything along the Trax Tube until Nanth'ri before striking down the Nanth'ri Road all the way into the Core. He was expected to face major resistance at Nanth'ri itself with the corresponding system being the logical place for the Separatist to gather as many naval assets as possible. It was assumed that the enemy would draw everything they could afford from the western part of the galaxy, thus relieving the pressure upon the Mid-Rim Alliance as a bonus.

The other source of ships the first and second echelons under the General's overall command would face would represent everything the Separatist might draw from the Core. Those forces would either try to slow them down and bleed them dry in multiple running engagements, concentrate on smashing one of the two major prongs of the attack or make a stand at Gyndine and thus if all else failed, prevent a sweeping flanking manoeuvre straight into the Core. That in fact was the biggest strategic opportunity Operation Star Hammer offered – if the Separatists decided to fight for their gains in the Core and thus protect all the investments in fixed defences they made since their Grand Offensive, there might be an opportunity to either cut off Admiral Trench or force him to retreat to avoid encirclement. While something like that actually happening was likely a pipe dream, just the capture and reduction of the enemy aligned worlds in the Triangle would be a grave blow to the Separatists industry and morale. And if the Republic finally caught a break, they might retake critical systems in the Core without having to face large Separatist mobile forces, which would make the liberation of the Corellian system for example a much less bloody affair than anticipated.

The holographic map painted a clear and comprehensive view of the galaxy wide strategic situation. Just a glance was enough to show General Kenobi and his armada watching Trench at Corellia and keeping him honest.

Freshly promoted Admiral Bellinda Konig on the other hand had a different, more immediate mission. She had to finally reduce the Separatist bastion at Neimoidia and finish off the fighting at Balmorra thus securing Kuat's own sector. Once she had achieved her objectives and thus succeeded in Operation Citadel, she would be free to throw her fleet at Commentor. If she could retake said system, then the Republic would finally be able to reinforce multiple cut off sectors and individual planets, not to mention open the other end of the Trellen Trade route. The possibilities only grew from there – if the Admiral she could push a step further and recapture Rasterous, she would break wide open the Zeltros-Manaan-Commentor pocket immediately relieving a large number of cut off Republic worlds, warships and ground units.

One can dream, right? Balmorra and Neimoidia first though.

"We're three minutes out, Admiral. Advanced scouts confirm the screens at Neimoidia are still in place. Our aggressive probes are met by swarms of Vulture droids, both upgraded and vanilla models. We don't have a comprehensive breakdown of the enemy forces in system." Konig's Intelligence officer reported. "ETA of TF Krayt two minutes. We'll be striking both targets on schedule."

"Good. We're going with plan Arubesh." The Admiral confirmed. At least until the enemy showed their hand, she added in her head.

Konig's forces had little training in the more advanced art of manoeuvre space warfare in no small part due to the way Kuati doctrine worked – it was much harder to train for it and execute such stunts when you built the core of your doctrine around ponderous star dreadnoughts and battle cruisers. On the flip side, those usually didn't need any cute tactical manoeuvres, they were built to smash into and through whole fleets and reduce them to burning wrecks and today, Kuat's pride and joy would be deadlier than ever. The war did last long enough and the situation was desperate enough that in the aftermath of the enemy's Grand Offensive the KDY Board of Directors authorised a crash upgrade course that coincided with the installation of the Guardian MK I system in the behemoths. Practically all super capital deployed for Star Hammer had their primary weapons overhauled shattering the now defunct weapons restrictions that plagued the Republic for nearly a thousand years making them more dangerous than ever. That was what the Admiral counted on – she was about to throw an armada at Neimoidia and use the superior firepower and protection of the super capital ships to blow through everything the enemy could throw her way.

"ETA One minute." Tactical stated.

"Shift main holo-tank to tactical display. Prepare to link up with the scouts' sensor suites.

The galaxy map illuminating the compartment dissolved into static before reforming in a still of the Neimoidian home system as of five minutes ago – that was when the ship received the last large data-bust from the scouts.

The _Defender_ exited hyperspace gently, not giving any indication that it had smashed through the dimension barrier.

"We're being pinged by four scout groups, three of them are under heavy small craft attack. Receiving data packages..."

"Launch all fighters, deploy Torrent wings to reinforce the scouts, the rest are on CSP around the fleet. Keep the bombers in reserve for now."

The zoomed out system view rippled as sensors stabilized and began scanning everything in range racing with the data streams coming from the scouts. Konig was not surprised by the almost complete absence of civilian ships in the system. There were just a few dozen present as of the last proper scout update and by now they had either departed, landed safely somewhere or even now ran for the hyper-lane entrance on the far side of the system. That make things a bit simpler – tactical gleefully tagged everything that wasn't a Republic warship as hostile. As far as the enemy presence went, due to the screens masking Neimoidia and its orbital industry, all that could be detected clearly at the moment were swarms of Vultures and a few frigate packs acting as the eyes and ears of the defenders. The tricky thing about said screens was that they worked both ways. On one hand they prevented long range observation in both directions. However, the defenders had in place the required relays and sensor platforms linked to them allowing them to see past their own screens.

"Well, they had to put all those Vultures somewhere." Konig murmured to herself. With the rise of the Guardian system and the CIS counterpart, the Umbrella, using small craft against properly escorted capital ships became a futile waste of lives and resources for little to no gain unless you had truly overwhelming numbers to throw at the enemy. Against a fleet like Konig's? She sincerely doubted that the enemy had concentrated enough of the little bugs to truly threaten her command.

"Rough estimates are hundred and fifty thousand Vultures massing to intercept us. Possibly more behind the screens."

This was one of the largest such deployments since the war began. Unless the enemy had a few orders of magnitude more of them, they could at worst hurt her, however they had no prayer of stopping the onslaught.

It was too bad for the Separatists that she had some new toys to test. After all, for some time the enemy has been doing its best to expend their obsolete droid fighters by throwing them en-mass against the Republic in order to soften the navy's capital ships before the CIS' own fleet units could come to grips with them.

"Fire plan Archer. Let's see what the new missiles can do. The fleet will advance towards Neimoidia at flank speed. Look for minefields and other unpleasant surprise. Keep the formation loose and every ship is to commit independent manoeuvres within to minimize the chances of ramming attacks."

Over a thousand engine pods lit up and Second Assault Fleet charged at Neimoidia.

 **=RK=**

 **Interlude: A special treat**

 **=RK=**

 **AN: While my muse still refuses to properly cooperate with RK II, I've jolted down a lot of ideas about the future of this story, its planned sequel - RK III: The Black Rebellion and the Rogue Knight universe in general. Below is a story idea that incorporates some of my ideas of how the galaxy would look after the Clone Wars are finally over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of Worm. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial purpose. I make no money from it.**

 **Mandalorian Knights**

 **=MK=**

 **Prologue**

 **=MK=**

 **Sundari City**

 **Mandalore**

 **Mandalorian Freehold capital world/Federated Galactic Empire member state/**

"Good morning, Galaxy!" A pretty blue haired human looking woman smiled at the camera. "I'm Amanda Lawson and this is GNN's In Tune! Today we're broadcasting live from Sundari City on Mandalore, where as you can see behind me, rebuilding efforts proceed apace one year after the end of the Clone Wars! We're on top the damaged Mandal Motors corporate HQ, one of the few buildings that emerged reasonably intact after the fighting on this world finally ended four years ago."

The camera drones zoomed in to show closely the ravaged city-scape behind and the beehive of activity taking place all over – ships, droids and workers in commercial exo-skeletons buzzed over almost every building in sight busy with rebuilding efforts. Yet, all of those paled in comparison to three dozen titanic figures striding with a purpose through wide streets long cleared of debris – the smallest of those behemoths was twenty meters tall with the tallest engineering Mobile Suit towering at thirty five meters.

"Current projections from the Freehold Reclamation Board suggest that preliminary work here in the restored capital would be done in time for the one year anniversary of the Victory Day. Many locals we interviewed during the previous few days claim that they are ready to work like demons to make Sundari safe for the coming celebrations. This year, Mandalore The Restorer and the Clan Council have proclaimed a week long celebrations over the victory in the war, a victory bought in no small part thanks to Mandalorian determination and sacrifices all over the galaxy. The purpose of this long celebrations is to honour not only everyone who sacrificed through the long conflict that not so long ago threatened us all but to allow the Imperial Family to celebrate at home before moving back to the Imperial Capitol of Coruscant for the Galaxy wide holiday on Victory Day. That's right, folks, Empress Satine Kenobi and Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi will be leading the celebrations here in Sundari in person, right along with Mandalore the Restorer himself, General Delkatar Veil and his wife, the war hero Bo-Katan Veil, the Empress own sister! But that's not all!"

Amanda beamed and walked away from the terrace overlooking the Mandalorian capital. The camera drones followed her graceful movements until she stood in front of a low glass table covered with snacks and beverages.

"Today's special treat is an interview with the Freehold's Financial Minister and CEO of Mandal Motors, Horus Yomaget and two of the leading scientists working for him. They have a stunning announcement to make! It's good to meet you again, Minister Yomaget!"

"Horus please." The middle aged Mandalorian offered a pleasant smile. "Please take a seat, Amanda. I can call you Amanda, right?"

"Of course, Horus. Thank you for hosting us today." Amanda took a seat on one of the arm-chairs around the table and leaned forward. "You said you had something special to announce today. Shoot!"

"Well, we though about making it an official press-conference, however when we heard you're here with In Tune, we though GNN will be perfect for you. After all, you've been almost exclusively fair and honest in reporting throughout the war, not like some of your rivals in the news business."

"Oh, you make me blush Horus. We at GNN had always strived to bring the truth as we know it to the countless beings across the Galaxy." Amanda gushed.

"I'm pleased to announce that we here at Mandal Motors made an extraordinary discovery a few weeks ago. While our Research and Development department in conjunction with the Imperial Technological Bureau followed through on certain projects began under Chancellor Palpatine, our scientists managed to make a breakthrough – they created a stable breach into an alternative dimension near an inhabited world. I'm sure that the Empress and Mandalore the Restorer will be following on this announcement at noon local time, Amanda, along with many details."

"This is in a way of head's up, then Horus?" Lawson asked eagerly.

"Indeed, Amanda. The reason for this is simple, we expect a large furore among a lot of our human citizens, both here in the Freehold and across the galaxy. You see, we've made a peaceful first contact with the locals, exchanged preliminary data and what we've discovered is extraordinary. The world we contacted, called by the locals Earth Bet, is at least in their dimension, Humanity's home world, complete with all the relevant scientific proof – archaeological, palaeontological, biological. Humanity, at least in Earth Bet's reality, evolved there. What's more, we weren't the first people from another dimension they've made a contact with. As we speak, they're in contact with an alternative version of their own world called Earth Aleph..."

"Wow, that's fascinating Hours! What else can you tell us? How was this discovery made? Who were the people who made first contact?! What can you tell our viewers about Earth Bet?"

"Well, Amanda, it all began two weeks ago after our scientists managed to establish a contained and controlled dimensional breach. First we did send a few probe droids and once we had some idea of local language, customs and politics, we dispatched a scouting party made of Mandal Motors security personnel – all experienced and level headed veterans from the war..."


	110. Phase 24 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Phase 24: Operation Citadel**

 **=RK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _The next phase of the Clone Wars began when the Republic launched Operation Star Hammer – the campaign to liberate the Core and neutralize a the Separatists holdings in the central regions of the Mid Rim. Operation Citadel, launched from Kuat was a vital part of that strategic offensive. While Star Hammer itself achieved strategic success by declining to assault Corellia in its opening phase and instead concentrated on Randon and securing supply lines for its next step in the Mid Rim, Citadel could enjoy no such surprise. The Confederacy strategists always knew that the Republic would sooner or later move to neutralize Neimoidia and secure long contested Balmorra. At best, Admirals Konig and Tuul would have had short lived tactical surprise on their side._

 _There was no surprise. When Second Assault Fleet left Kuat, an event that long range detection stations at Neimoidia and Balmorra couldn't miss, there was no doubt about the destination, especially when the fleet divided in two distinct task forces…_

" _ **The great battles of the Clone Wars"**_

 _ **Czerka Publishing House**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

* * *

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Republic battle cruiser _Avenger_**

 **TF Resolute Flagship**

 **Balmorra**

The only thing missing to make this irony any more cutting was Veil, the Sith himself leading the assault on Balmorra. The last time the Republic had to liberate this world, it was from the Sith, after Veil himself was the one to finally break the Old Republic backed resistance and secure it for the Empire. This time around, the Republic was allied with a Sith, fighting against Jedi backed madmen; in a nutshell, newly promoted Real Admiral Georg Tuul had yet another proof that the galaxy had gone insane while no one was paying attention.

"Sensors are clearing up. We've got heavy jamming, multiple point sources at Balmorra, both in orbit and on the surface. We're steadily burning through enemy jamming." Tactical reported.

In the middle of the Flag Bridge, a large holotank showed a detailed map of the system, though right now the only sure thing was the location of large celestial bodies and friendly units. Tuul had his capital ships arranged in a phalanx formation meant to maximize the heavy firepower of his battle cruiser divisions. There were four of them forming the nucleus of his fleet and while old, they had been upgraded as much as time and available resources allowed. Serrated ranks of cruisers – primary Venators with a smattering of Dreadnoughts formed around his heaviest ships, which anchored the formation. In between them, with more than enough space for independent manoeuvring, flew the escorts – hundred and twenty frigates and corvettes. Their primary job was to thin out enemy small craft swarms and intercept any and all ramming attempts.

At the back of the fleet flew ten Acclamators escorting twice their number of converted carriers – that was the planetary assault force, anaemic as it was. The bulk of the ground forces slatted for Operation Star Hammer were still back in friendly space waiting for the navy to establish clear space superiority before deploying to liberate worlds lost during the enemy's grand offensive. That in practice meant that the ground component of Tuul's fleet had a singular purpose – to establish a secure beachhead on Balmorra's surface, a safe place to land additional forces as they became available. The rough plan was that the three Clone Legions and two newly raised divisions should be able to succeed and hold with the help of liberal application of orbital bombardment. That more than anything else demonstrated how the war had grown progressively worse and more vicious. Less than an year ago, such tactics would have been unthinkable, not to mention, politically unacceptable as far as most Republic commanders and their political leadership were concerned.

Nowadays?

Unless the target planet was a friendly one slatted for liberation, liberal application of orbital firepower to conserve friendly ground forces was the SOP.

Honestly, Tuul wasn't sure what to think about that particular mess. What he knew for sure was that if he was one of those poor infantry types, he would be screaming for all the orbital support too when facing overwhelming number of droids, something that was a given. Intelligence, what was left of it anyway, claimed that the enemy has been busy hauling as many droids as possible to hold worlds in the Core and bleed the Republic dry as it tried to liberate them. It was a cold blooded strategy and unfortunately it might even work on the ground. In space, no chance in hell if Georg had anything to say about it!

"We're burning through enemy jamming. Confirming Balmorra SDF – they have been reinforced. Reading fifty percent more battleships compared to best case scenario." Tactical reported in a wry tone.

The best case scenario had been wishful thinking at best, pure fantasy at worst – just like pre-war and early war estimates of the enemy fleet size. Fifty percent about best case was good. That was actually less hardware than Tuul expected to face. The Kuati admiral silently watched and waited for the other shoe to drop. It was possible that the enemy had written off this system and merely had left enough forces to bleed Georg's fleet instead of trying to stop it cold. The enemy deployment made sense in that regard – they CIS fleet was deployed very close to the planet, within the gravity well, which meant that if things went wrong for them, the odds of escape were minimal.

They were also deep within the planetary defence grid and in order to get to them, Tuul would have to come well within its effective range, which was the point.

"The fleet will advance. Three quarters acceleration. Fire plan Besh." Clear up all mines and soft targets first to neutralize as much enemy firepower as fast as possible before concentrating on all those battleships. "Launch fighters, CSP only. Keep twenty five percent in reserve." Tuul continued.

Nearly two thousand Torrents, three wings of the new Z-95 interceptors and a few squadrons of various prototype small craft streaked out of their hangars and took position around and within the fleet.

There was no trace of enemy fighters, nor bombers. Just standard compliment for the already identified battleships would have put them at tens of thousands at least with more stationed on the planet – a potent force, very dangerous one in the days before Guardian. Now? It was entirely possible that every single small craft the CIS had in the region had been either concentrated at Neimoidia or pulled back towards Corellia. Either that or the enemy commander was feeling creative, which admittedly was something to be concerned about.

"Two minutes to effective weapon's range. Still no reaction from the enemy." Tactical reported the obvious. Oh, there were all kinds of targeting sensors sweeping all over the two fleets, however the CIS ships refused to move nor did they launch a single Vulture.

"I don't like this. Cut acceleration to one third and keep your eyes wide open." Tuul ordered. "Push the screen elements fifty thousand kilometres forward and have them engage the light fixed defences first. Release five fighter wings to sweep for mines and weapon satellites."

The plan went off without an accident until the two fleets entered effective firing range of each other. There were mines – swarms of them, hundreds of weapon platforms meant to deal with small craft or if they could concentrate their firepower – be a threat for smaller escorts. They died under a barrage of capital ship firepower, the guns of the escorts and starfighters throwing themselves into the fire and paying the according price. Over a hundred fighters and eleven damaged escorts were the price Tuul paid to open a hole in the defence perimeter and a way straight to the enemy fleet. The butcher's bill would have been much, much higher if the enemy's mobile elements had surged forth.

They didn't. In fact…

"Entering effective weapon's range. Fleet is firing for effect..." And the enemy moved back towards the planet.

"Tugs lit up, they were hidden behind the two defence stations. The stations are slowly moving our way. Fleet is engaging..."

Those stations wouldn't, couldn't last long against Tuul's heavy firepower. They didn't need to – they were a sacrificial offering. The enemy ships – both Luckrehulks and Munificent Frigates alike launched a few turbo-laser salvoes at extreme range before slowly entering Balmorra's atmosphere. What the hell?!

Obviously, this was a part of the enemy commander's brainstorm, it was just that it made no sense… No. It did make a perfect sense in hindsight. He outnumbered this enemy fleet by a significant margin. He had the firepower to engage and destroy them in a conventional engagement. He had to in order to secure the system and move on other objectives. With those ships safely protected by Balmorra's planetary shields and all anti-orbital weaponry that the CIS had built since the planet joined them, Tuul now had two very simple choices – set down for a protracted siege that would neutralize the bulk of his fleet as well as if they were destroyed or heavy damaged. Either that or assault anyway, which would rob him of most of his advantages. Balmorra's atmosphere was going to offer an additional layer of protection for the enemy ships from energy weapons and while this worked both ways, the ground based planetary defences would be powerful enough to extract a frightful toll upon his fleet – and that would be on top of the damage his ships would suffer in passing through the planetary shield. At least Balmorra didn't have one of the newest and most expensive systems that would prevent such an options and require to batter them down first – a long and expensive process in the first place.

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=RK=**

* * *

 _The assault on Neimoidia, which was the core objective of Operation Citadel, was notable for multiple factors. This was the first battle in which Kuat finally deployed its super capital ships and concentrated them in overwhelming numbers. While there were multiple Kuati battle cruisers and Star Dreadnought under the overall command of General Veil, he would only deploy them all together for a single battle during his part of operation Star Hammer. It was at Neimoidia that the galaxy truly saw the might of properly concentrated and competently commanded divisions of super capital ships, an event that would give birth to a new arms race._

 _Said battle is notable for another event – it was the last time both sides deployed large numbers of conventional small craft – starfighters and bombers, in both offensive and defensive roles. In its aftermath, small craft would play the role of an additional defensive ring around a fleet or converge on crippled enemy capital ships to finish them off. The deployment of new classes of heavy fighters and bombers, and the advent of the so called Mobile Armour would replace starfighters in the strike role relegating them to defensive tools in space._

 _Third and perhaps most impactful in the short term was the casualties both sides suffered. Confederate resistance both in space, and later on the ground was determined, fanatical even. If the Republic military and political leadership had any illusions about how easy it might have been to recapture the Core, Neimoidia shattered them._

 _The impact on morale and expectations was most keenly felt among the civilian population because of the final most notable event the Assault of Neimoidia is known for. This was the first battle in the war where the great majority of warship crews and ground forces slated to invade the planet were **not** Clones…_

" _ **The great battles of the Clone Wars"**_

 _ **Czerka Publishing House**_

* * *

 **=RK=**

 **Flag Bridge**

 **Kuati Star Dreadnought Defender**

 **Neimoidia**

Hundred and fifty thousand Vulture droids. No matter how you sliced and diced that number, it was an impressive amount of hardware. It wasn't exactly cheap in raw resources, build time nor money. Rough estimates citing pre-war prices put the price of a Venator as an equivalent of about 1200 to 1500 such fighter droids. Mass production, war economy and upgrades to both the Vultures and the Republic cruisers naturally distorted such crude assessment even further.

Still, the first thing that clued Admiral Konig about what bug nest she was about to kick in was the fact that the enemy threw the rough monetary value of a hundred Venators at her force as a mere _probing_ attack. The Vultures didn't make it past the defence rings surrounding her fleet in enough numbers to case any real damage, which was the only good news. They first had to tangle with a spread of heavy capital missiles with antimatter warheads, fuelled by antimatter too. When those detonated within the leading swarms, they vaporized thousands of fighters and left many more drifting dead in space with their internals turned into irradiated wrecks. The remaining droids immediately scattered, spreading out not to remain big juicy targets. That in turn meant significantly reduced casualties by the next two missile salvoes, which was more than acceptable trade-off. The Guardian systems, escorts and thirty thousand Torrent fighters the fleet carried were more than up to the task of shredding the dispersed swarm.

However, reducing the probe didn't come without price. Nearly a thousand starfighters died while throwing themselves at the Vultures, twenty corvettes emerged from the engagement as little more than drifting wrecks leaking air and at least three times their number were damaged to some extent. Still, this was a fair trade – before Guardian and the new missiles, such a droid fighter swarm would have been a deadly threat to Konig's fleet.

The next stage of the battle was up to the Republic small craft. Konig unleashed nearly ten thousand Torrents as an escort for three thousand bombers – nearly half the Y-Wings she had at her disposal. They converged upon the closest Screen obscuring Neimoidia flying on the heels thousands of missiles launched by her capital ships. Small defence stations, weapon platforms and a simply ridiculous amount of mines met the strike craft – those defences had to be cleared out the hard way and Konig's people were up to the task. Antimatter fire, proton torpedoes and even old fashioned fusion warheads lit up Neimoidia's skies as one of the Screens simply shattered under the onslaught.

It took a few moments for the fleet's sensors to cut through enemy jamming, radiation and exotic particles produced by the battle and for the first time in more than a year, the Republic saw Neimoidia clearly. The orbitals around the planet had been turned into a deadly gauntlet. In the visible sector of space alone, Konig could make no less than four Gollan battle stations, hundreds of large defensive platforms of an unknown class – something likely locally designed and certainly locally build, then there were the mobile forces. Behind the destroyed screen hid at least thirty battleships, over a hundred frigates and destroyers… and another hundred thousand Vultures, which were busy accelerating towards her exhausted small craft.

"Pull our fighters and bombers back. Red-line the engines and prepare for emergency deceleration. I want spread of special ammunition to cover our small craft's retreat." Konig wasted no time in issuing orders.

Neimoidia was going to be a very tough nut to crack, as expected and planned for. Too bad, for the enemy, that Belinda didn't forget to pack the biggest hammer the Republic had available.

What followed was the largest furball Admiral Konig had ever seen. While the Separatists kept their capital ships safely within the orbital defences, they continued to feed more and more Vultures into the cauldron. Seeing no other choice, Belinda sent more and more of her escorts into the fray, even whole Venator divisions in order to add the guns of their Guardian systems into the fight. That was when the enemy commander finally released a few divisions of their own capital ships. Konig's saw them emerge from the other side of the planet, coming over its north pole, just skimming over the gravity well. Six Battleships complete with escorts made a hyperspace jump right above the furball and while the Munificent frigates threw themselves into the fray, the Lucrehulks rotated to keep their hangar entrances safe and launched more small craft.

"Two can play this game. Seventh and Eleventh Venator divisions, execute a hyperspace insertion on the flank of those Battleships and return the favour." Konig ordered.

Six Venators and their escorts detached from the top of the Republic formation and soon blinked out of existence. When they emerged on the Lucrehulk's flank, the Venators rotated too in order to present their lower side of to the enemy while their hangar doors opened to disgorge squadrons of fresh Y-Wing bombers. At this range, the enemy Umbrella system couldn't stop them all, especially as it had to content with short range mass torpedo strikes launched from pods added to the Republic escorts.

From then on, the fighting simply grew more vicious and desperate for both sides.


End file.
